


The Triplets of Hogwarts

by TheaKnightley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Dies, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst, Cedric Diggory Lives, Comedy, Drama, Druids, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gay Male Character, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Lesbian Character, M/M, Melodrama, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad and Happy, Sirius Black Dies, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Triplets, Triwizard Tournament, Wandless Magic, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), honestly skip to chapter 5 or later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 446,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaKnightley/pseuds/TheaKnightley
Summary: The Quick triplets (Ben, Cliodhna, Jack) are the only triplets in Hogwarts (and Wizarding) history and just happen to be neighbors to the Weasleys and Diggorys. They are annoyingly good at Quidditch and school but somehow manage to be best friends with the twins, Cedric, Ginny, and Charlie. As Cliodhna grows up she starts to become a very powerful witch -- can she control her anger and use her powers to help Harry defeat Voldemort? Will the Wizarding World ever not be fearful of Cliodhna and her "mutant" brothers? Can't the triplets just play Quidditch and request equal pay in peace?*Early chapters are the characters before school and early years at school, so feel free to skip ahead: Ch. 5 is the summer before Prisoner of Azkaban!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, George Weasley & Original Character(s), George Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. I

080808080808080808

April 1984

She stood there, on their new front porch with her brothers, looking out over the fields. "This is it," her brother Jack said quietly, "this is where we'll play."

"It's big," her brother Ben smiled, "it'll be great, Jackie!" He took his hand to pull him, "Come on! Stop being so sad. Think of all the adventures we'll have!" He turned to her, his golden-brown eyes bright, "Right, Klee? Tell him!"

Cliodhna grinned, "Ben's right, Jack! There's the wood. I bet there's a stream or a pond! And look!" She pointed up at the sky where a bird was flying overhead. "We're going to have a grand time here!"

Jack's frown faltered slightly as Ben continued to pull him down the porch steps, "It'll be fun you think?"

Both of his siblings grinned as they stepped out into the grass. "Very fun!"

"Not scary?"

Cliodhna patted Jack's shoulder, "Not if we stick together!"

"We'll always stick together."

080808080808080808

Angus and Catherine Quick had finally moved their family to the countryside after much debate and difficulty finding a suitable location. They settled on a three-bedroom cottage in Ottery St Catchpole with a decent amount of land, plenty of nearby open space and woods and a handful of Wizarding families.

They were both not surprised by the different reactions their young children had to moving and leaving their London flat. Catherine and Angus knew in time they would grow to love their new home.

"And that family down the lane, I told you, the Weasleys? They have a couple of kids too," Angus told his wife.

Catherine looked out the front window as she waved her wand to organize some picture frames and books on the bookcase, "More than a couple I think."

The knock on the front door sent Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna out of their bedrooms where they were unpacking to the front hall.

"Who is it?"

"Yes, mum, who is it?"

Catherine smiled ruefully, "Well, let's open the door and see, shall we?"

A tall ginger-haired man grinned, "Ah, Angus, welcome to Ottery St Catchpole! This is my family!"

The Quick children stared openly at the ginger family, Ben's mouth agape. "You – you all have –" he went to point at them when Angus intervened.

"I'm Angus Quick," he smiled, "this is my wife Catherine, and these are our children, Cliodhna, Jack, and Ben."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Catherine and Angus before turning to the Quick siblings, "I'm Molly, this is Arthur, our eldest Bill is at Hogwarts and this is –"

"Charlie," the tallest boy smiled widely, "I start Hogwarts in September."

Molly flashed a smile at Catherine, "Yes, yes, we're all very excited and this is Percy," she patted the back of the boy with glasses, "then the twins, Fred and George –"

"Mum, I'm George –" one of the twins glanced up at his mother, "Merlin you can never –"

"This is Ron," she ignored the twins, "and this is our youngest, Ginny."

"I'm 2 and a half," the girl said proudly before glancing at her brother Charlie to double check.

"And how old are you?" Molly smiled sweetly at the Quicks.

"Six in September," Ben replied, still staring at the many different shades of ginger hair.

Arthur and Molly looked at Jack and Cliodhna to see how old they were too. Jack noticed nearly everyone looking at his sister and he, "Oh," his cheeks flushed, "we're all the same age."

"Like the twins?" Percy pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"But there's three of us," Cliodhna frowned slightly at the Weasley children's reactions. "We're triplets."

080808080808080808

As the adults sat in the kitchen getting to know each other, the Quick and Weasley kids stood out in the yard, staring at each other. No one quite understood what being a triplet meant.

"Fred and George look exactly the same," Percy stated matter-of-factly, "but you don't."

Jack nodded, his usual shyness overshadowed by his aggravation that everyone was so confused and seemingly stupid. "Yes, but we don't because there's three of us-:

"And I'm a girl," Cliodhna chimed in.

"Sorry," Charlie's clear blue eyes expressed his apparent embarrassment by his siblings' behavior. "We just haven't met triplets before I mean, we haven't met that many twins either."

Ben shrugged, "We haven't met any either –"

"We saw those older triplets once, at the sore, remember?" Cliodhna nodded at Jack when Ben shook his head, "Remember?"

"They were Muggle," Jack said to Charlie. "Mum thinks maybe there aren't many triplet Wizards in England."

"I reckon Hogwarts hasn't had any before I could write to Bill –"

"Bill!" Ginny shrieked and ran around Charlie, "Bill! Bill!"

The twins laughed and soon joined their sister running around everyone and yelling the eldest Weasley's name. Percy looked skyward in annoyance and Ron covered his ears. Charlie looked slightly embarrassed at the Quicks until they all started to giggle. "Oh no, that'll only –"

The yells of 'Bill' got louder until Ginny finally fell down laughing and Ron removed his hands from his ears. One of the twins jumped on Charlie's back and the other collapse next to Ginny.

"Ow, George, cut it –" Charlie pushed his brother off his back.

"How can you tell them apart?"

Charlie looked at Cliodhna, "Well, you just can after a while –"

"It's small things," Percy chimed in, "that you notice."

"But your mum –"

Fred and George both smiled wickedly, "We were fooling her –"

"We like to fool her –"

"She gets so –"

"Mad –"

"And she feels bad –"

"Let's us have extra sweets –"

Charlie cut them off, "But it's not nice and they should stop doing it," he eyed them seriously and Cliodhna could tell the twins shook slightly under their older brother's gaze."

Ron was staring at three Quicks again, "You all have different colors," he pointed at their eyes.

Cliodhna smiled at the younger boy who was nearly their height, "Just another way we're different."

08080808080808080808

The triplets' next encounter was not nearly as awkward as the first and the Quicks and Weasleys soon became fast friends. Charlie, because he was a few years older, had taken it upon himself to try to babysit his siblings after Bill had gone to Hogwarts, but the addition of the triplets made his "job" easier instead of more difficult. That second day, Jack took to Percy almost immediately when he saw the older boy reading quietly outside while the twins were swinging Ginny around in the field. Ben, laughing at the twins and Ginny, attempted to get a grumpy Ron to lighten up, and Cliodhna looking around at everyone, walked to Charlie and smiled, her hazel eyes wide.

"You play outside everyday?"

Charlie smiled at her impossibly happy face, "Yea, but we don't go very far unless mum or dad with us."

Cliodhna grinned again and looked out at the others, just as George dropped Ginny's hand by accident and she fell, scraping her knee on the dry grass. Charlie started towards them, ready to reprimand the twins, when Cliodhna got there first, "You're all right Ginny, you're all right, see? Barely a scratch!" She turned to George, "Just be a bit more careful next time?"

George nodded, glancing quickly at Charlie before turning back to his sister, "Sorry Gin – you're all right, yea?"

The young girl sniffled, her eyes red before nodding, "Yes," she hugged Cliodhna tightly, burying her face in the other girl's shoulder.

Charlie, still slightly flabbergasted, smiled at the pair: he was going to have a much easier time babysitting with Cliodhna around.

08080808080808080808

The Quicks and Weasleys were fast friends and all of the kids got along despite their age differences and personalities. Even though Jack was quiet and more reserved, he still occasionally enjoyed the rambunctious antics of the twins. Ben, who immediately got along with the twins, got along just as well with Ron, Charlie, and even Percy. Cliodhna and Charlie, being the most mature, got along famously, but she, more even then her brothers, got along with all of the Weasley children.

She read books with Percy, she helped the twins with their reading and with small pranks, she told stories to Ginny and made sure to include her in all activities, and she explored the hedges with Ron.

Nearly a month after the Quicks had moved in, the entire Weasley family had gone to King's Cross to pick up Bill.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Ben slurped his oatmeal, his golden-brown eyes on his mother, stopping when she turned around to reprimand him.

Jack stirred his oatmeal slowly, "Probably tall."

Cliodhna snorted and their mother sighed, "John Randolph Quick, do not be smart."

Jack's cheeks flushed, "Well he is older," he said quietly.

"Charlie and everyone won't stop talking about him, I bet he's great," Ben smiled.

"You think he'll like us?" Jack asked quietly.

Cliodhna patted his arm, "Course! Charlie and Percy wrote to him about us, remember?"

"Hmm," Jack mumbled.

Cliodhna shrugged at Ben and continued to eat her oatmeal. They'd meet the oldest Weasley soon enough.

080808080808080808

Bill had longer hair than Charlie and was much taller, but his grin was just as wide when he met the Quick triplets. Despite finishing his second year at Hogwarts, he didn't mind playing with the younger children that first summer. He got along quickly with the triplets, telling all of them about Hogwarts.

"Are there triplets there?" Ben asked one day.

"No," Bill said, "but I didn't read all the history books. I almost asked Professor Binns, but –" he sighed dramatically, "I'd still be there listening."

"Is he really that bad, there's so much to learn," Percy said quickly, "I mean of the school of magic of –"

"But not of triplets!" Fred laughed.

"Come on Billy, will you and Charlie fly again? We want to watch!"

"When will I get to fly?" Ron grumbled.

"After us," George replied seriously.

"And we don't get to until we're 9," Fred said matter-of-factly.

Ron pouted, "That's so far from now."

Charlie patted his brother's back, "Don't worry, you can watch us in the meantime."

This only made Ron pout more.

0808080808080808080808

"Mum, Dad," Ben clasped his hands in front of him and did his best to look innocent, "the Weasleys get to start flying when they're 9."

Angus and Catherine did their best to look solemn, "Yes. And?"

"Well, we," he waved at Cliodhna and Jack, "were hoping we could fly at 9 too."

"Maybe before," Jack piped up quietly.

"We would do chores and help up in order to pay for brooms," Cliodhna said, "since three brooms is a lot."

Angus and Catherine looked at each other, "I think 9 is all right."

"I think I was 8 –"

"And I didn't until school –"

"You were full Muggle, mum!" Cliodhna clapped her hand over Ben's mouth, his golden-brown eyes wide in surprise.

"Maybe on their half birthday," Catherine ignored her son's outburst.

Ben opened his mouth to argue but Jack burst out, "Thank you," pulled his brother away.

"That's as good as we'll get," Cliodhna nodded at her brothers as they headed upstairs. "We'll be flying right when the twins do!"

08080808080808080808

"I like the Quicks," Bill told his brother as they flew lazily high above the field, "it's good for the others to know non-Weasley children."

"It's been a nice change," Charlie agreed.

"The twins seemed to have calmed down a bit."

Charlie's blue eyes widened, "Really?"

"Merlin yea! Mum's not yelling at them nearly as much."

Charlie shrugged, "Seems the same to me, but I hope you're right. Or the house will be destroyed by Christmas."

Bill laughed and looked down at the kids below, "Nah, Klee'll keep them in line. They listen to her and she's not even 6. I reckon Ginny will be the same."

"Because they're girls?"

Bill shook his head at his naïve younger brother but didn't bother to explain.

080808080808080808

September 1 was a sad day for the Weasleys and Quicks. "Nothing will be the same now," Ben lamented.

Catherine patted the top of his head, "Oh, don't be silly, dear. You have lots of schooling to do now." This only made Ben frown more.

Jack perked up, "With the Weasleys?"

"Percy and the twins will come here some days, yes. Some days you'll go to the Burrow." She didn't mention that this way both mothers could have a break from (some) of their children.

That first fall went by rapidly what with schoolwork and adventures in the yard, but everyone was ecstatic when Charlie and Bill came home for Christmas.

"Why can't we see the Weasleys tomorrow?" Jack had whined, surprising both his parents.

"Because we're seeing Grandmum, remember?"

"But we'll see them on Boxing Day, all right?"

The triplets looked at each other gloomily, "All right, fine," Ben conceded.

And thus began their Holiday traditions.

0808080808080808080808

_Summer 1985_

"Oi!" No one moved from their spot on the brown grass, irritating the tall redhead boys that stood a few meters away. "_Oi_!"

Charlie was now standing over George, Bill standing over Ben, "We said 'oi', you lot!"

"Oh, hullo, Charlie," Fred said airily, his eyes closed.

"School over already?" Cliodhna said in an eerily accurate impression of Fred.

"Gin?" Charlie said in disbelief.

The young girl opened her eyes wildly but Jack patted her hand and she closed them again tightly.

"None of you are happy to see us?"

Ben shrugged, "Sure, sure," he pressed his lips together tightly to keep from laughing.

"We ARE happy!" Ginny screeched, jumping up and throwing her arms around Bill's legs.

"Aw, Gin!" George moaned, "You ruinted it!"

"No she didn't," Cliodhna chided, standing up and grinning, "we were only fooling." She hugged Charlie tightly, "We're so pleased you're back!"

"That wasn't funny," Bill said, eyeing the twins.

"Don't look at –"

"Us! It was Jack and Percy's idea!"

Charlie and Bill looked astonished as Ron finally opened his eyes slowly at all the noise. "When did you two get back?" He asked sleepily.

080808080808080808080808

That summer started off as though Charlie and Bill had never left for school. The two weaved stories of their year at Hogwarts as the rest of the children sat rapt with attention. Molly and Catherine were both pleased with these short reprieves from their usually wild bunch.

With Catherine, Angus, and Arthur, they spent many weekends exploring the nearby wood and learning to swim at the pond.

"Why are Klee and Gin wearing different swimming clothes?" George asked innocently.

"Well, lad, they're girls," Angus scratched the back of his head and met his wife's eyes worried, about the follow-up questions. But Bill and Charlie, being slightly perceptive, made a ruckus by jumping into the deep pond shouting at each other, causing Ginny and Ron to laugh and clap.

That entire summer had been so fun and carefree for the Weasley and Quick children that it was even harder for them to watch Bill and Charlie leave again that fall. Ben pouted for what seemed like days until Cliodhna finally rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Stop being such a baby. You'll see them in a few months!"

"I'm not –"

"They would never want to hand around with a baby like you!"

Catherine nearly bit her tongue she shut her mouth so fast before she could laugh out loud.

080808080808080808080808

February 1986

Cedric Diggory took a deep breath, his grey eyes slowly taking in his new surroundings. His father was right, there was plenty of space for him to run and fly. And he had mentioned there were children nearby too.

He slipped his hands inside his long jumper sleeves as the wind picked up slightly and sighed. He supposed he'd make the best of his new home and his new surroundings.

"There's tons to explore, laddie," Amos put his hand on his son's shoulder. "The wood has animals and bugs you can see up close. I hear there's a pond to swim in too."

Cedric's eyes light up, "Really?"

Amos smiled, "Probably too cold now, but we could check it out, see where it is."

"I'd like that," Cedric grinned and looked out over the field and down the hill to a yellow house, "who lives there?"

"Why I think the Quicks do. They've got kids around your age." He noticed, but didn't say anything as Cedric stiffened slightly. Amos hoped that meeting Wizarding kids his own age would get him to open up more. Cedric was more than chatty with his parents, but noticeably shy around others.

"Come on, let's go help your mum get your room setup."

Cedric tore his eyes away from the yellow house "All right."

080808080808080808

"Mum, come on, come on!" Ben tried to get Catherine to walk faster up the hill, "you too, Dad." He pulled his father's hand.

"Ben they're still going to be there five minutes from now, will you calm down?" Catherine let out a sigh as Angus tried to bite back a laugh.

"He's our age, dad?" Cliodhna asked her father politely.

"Around your age, yea. Maybe a bit older?"

Cliodhna smiled, "Good! Another one for Quidditch!"

"He may not –" Angus started but his daughter scoffed.

"At least one of his parents is Wizarding. Of course he will!" She paused to think, "And if he's scared like Percy, maybe we can convince him to love it anyway!"

Angus and Catherine shared a look, but figured this was something they'd deal with if their new neighbor turned out to be scared of flying.

They finally reached the front door and Ben, showing incredibly restraint, waited for Catherine to knock on the door.

A tall brown-haired man opened the door with a large smile on his face, "Ah, Angus!" He looked at Catherine and the triplets, "You must be the Quicks! Sara! Cedric!" He motioned for the others to follow him inside, "Please, please, come in!"

Cedric walked a half step behind his mother, nervous about meeting these neighbors. He became very confused when his eyes settled on the three children who were all similar heights and had varying shades of blonde hair.

Amos smiled at the Quicks, "I'm Amos Diggory, this is my wife, Sara, and our son, Cedric."

"Hullo, Cedric!" Ben's smile was wide and Catherine and Angus looked quickly at the Diggorys, trying to simultaneously not laugh or be embarrassed by Ben's enthusiasm. "I'm Ben, this is Jack and that's Cliodhna!"

"Not going to introduce us, Benjamin?" Catherine raised her eyebrows, "I'm Catherine Quick and this is my husband, Angus." She shook Amos and Sara's hands and was slightly surprised to see Cedric put out his hand to shake as well. "And how old are you, Cedric?"

"Nine," he said confidently and looked fleetingly at Ben and Jack before Cliodhna. "How old are you, Jack?" his eyes darting quickly back to Jack, too nervous to direct his question to the very excitable Ben.

"Eight," Jack replied, knowing exactly what Cedric's next question would be.

Cliodhna, saving him the trouble, said, "We're all eight. We're –"

"Triplets," Cedric finished a small smile forming on his lips as he saw all three of their mouths open in shock.

"How did you –" Jack was astounded.

"Took the Weasleys ages –" Ben muttered.

"A Muggle book I read had triplets," he shrugged and looked at his mother quickly, "remember mum? Nan told me all about twins, triplets, and quadruplets –"

"Nan was a Muggle nurse," Sara explained. "Would you all like tea? Biscuits?"

"Oh, we brought you cookies!" Cliodhna tugged her dad's sleeve, "we made them the Muggle way!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Sara beamed, taking the tray, "Won't you come to the kitchen? Cedric, dear, won't you show the Quicks your room?"

He looked slightly nervous but nodded, "This way," he showed them upstairs, "not everything's away quite yet –"

"Don't worry! Took us ages to get everything just right," Ben smiled widely again. "Have you flown on a broom yet? Mum said we could when we're eight and a half so we've only got a few weeks left!" Ben was speaking so fast that Cedric could barely keep up.

Cliodhna saw Cedric's nervousness and smiled at him, her hazel eyes warm, "Ben's very excited you're nearly our age and don't have red hair."

Cedric looked even more puzzled.

"The other house down the hill is the Weasleys – there's a whole bunch of kids and they all have red hair."

"You'll love them," Ben continued, looking around at Cedric's things, "Oh a Ballycastle fan, eh? Have you been to a match? Dad was a Portree fan growing up so we –"

"Speak for yourself," Jack muttered.

"- root for them, but mum likes the Harpies, but she was a Muggle and she's a girl so of course she likes –" He stopped short when Cliodhna punched his arm, causing Cedric's eyebrows to shoot up.

"He gets a smack when he says anything like, 'because she's a girl'," she shrugged. "He'll get it double when Ginny's a bit older."

Ben rubbed his arm, "Sorry," he frowned.

"So," Cliodhna said cheerfully to Cedric, "do you fly?"

080808080808080808

Cedric was still slightly overwhelmed when the Quicks left later that afternoon, promising to bring him to the Weasleys' house the next day. He forgot how many Weasley children they said he'd meet, but if they were anything like the Quicks, he was bound to be exhausted.

To say he was nervous the next morning when he woke up would have been an understatement. His mother noticed he barely touched his oatmeal. "Cedric, are you all right?"

He nodded slowly and brought the spoon to his mouth, trying not to think about meeting hundreds of wild, red-headed children who talked too fast and expected him to ride a broom well.

His father eyed him over the paper, "Bit nervous to meet the other neighbors, laddie?"

Cedric shook his head slowly, too afraid to speak.

His nerves calmed slightly when it was only Cliodhna and her father at the door. Angus smiled as the two children walked a few feet in front of the three adults. "She thought maybe Cedric would like to see our house before going to the Weasleys, maybe calm him down a bit."

"How did she-"

Angus shrugged, "I think she could tell Cedric was a bit put off by Ben's behavior yesterday," he chuckled, "she actually reprimanded him for it."

Sara and Amos laughed together, "Really?"

"Aye," he watched his daughter talking with Cedric, making the boy smile shyly, "she's a bit mature for her age."

"I'm sure Cedric will be grateful to have a friend like her."

"Sorry 'bout Ben," Cliodhna watched Cedric carefully, "he was a bit excited. He'll slow down and be normal soon, he's just a bit excited. It rained the day before you know," she said wisely, "we didn't get to run around."

Cedric stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, "It's all right," he looked over at her, "are – are the Weasleys nice?"

Cliodhna smiled, "They are! Bill and Charlie, the older ones, are at Hogwarts. Percy's a few years older than you, he's very quiet. Reads a lot. The twins are your age. They can be loud and cause trouble, but they're nice. They mean well. They finish each other's sentences a lot, can be annoying," she paused. "But you get used to it I guess. That's what Charlie says."

"How many are there?" Cedric asked incredulously.

Cliodhna laughed, "Ron's a year younger than me, and Ginny a year younger than him. That's it!"

Cedric nodded, and looked at her slowly, afraid to ask the question he was thinking considering he had just met her. But hadn't she come to his house – her own idea, which she explained to him – to make him feel a bit more comfortable before bringing him to the Weasleys?

"Will they like me you think?"

Cliodhna looked at him, his light brown hair moving slightly in the breeze, his grey eyes looking ahead towards her house, his mouth turned slightly down in an effort to avoid frowning. She put a hand on his arm, "Of course they will, Cedric. What's not to like?"

080808080808080808

"This is our room," Ben said hurriedly, wincing slightly at the look Cliodhna sent him and took a breath. "Mine and Jack's I mean. Klee's through the bathroom there." He showed Cedric the door that linked the two rooms to the bathroom.

Cedric made no mention of 'Klee' but wondered if he'd get a nickname one day too.

"Big room," he offered, and smiled slightly at Ben's grin. He bent down to pick up a toy, "What's this?"

"Dinosaur," Jack said excitedly, "have you seen one?"

"Looks a bit like a dragon."

"Sorta. They're extinct now – I mean, they no longer exist, but they used to live everywhere on the earth. America, Africa, Australia, Asia! Even in London!" He picked up another toy, "This one only ate plants."

"That one ate other dinosaurs," Cliodhna pointed at the one Cedric was holding.

Cedric was impressed, "I've never heard of them."

"Mum liked them when she was a kid, learned about them at Muggle primary. Had us read books about them last summer."

"Jack and Cliodhna read loads of books on 'em," Ben shrugged, "I think they're all right."

Cliodhna shoved Ben slightly, "They're more than all right they're –"

"Klee! Jackie! Come on, time to go to the Weasleys!" Catherine called from downstairs.

"More later," Cliodhna promised to Cedric.

"You're in for it now," Ben whispered to Cedric who smiled.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna had told Cedric how many Weasleys there were, and how there were two at Hogwarts, but somehow Cedric still felt like there were more than five. He knew there were at least 15 of them running around the Burrow when they had stepped inside.

They all stared at him for what felt like forever as the triplets introduced him (after Cliodhna had grabbed their attention with a loud 'Oi!'), saying he'd start Hogwarts the same year as the twins and that he moved from London.

"No brothers?" One of the twins asked – Cedric was certain he'd never tell the two apart.

"No –"

"Sisters?" The other twin asked quickly.

"No," Cedric shook his head, his eyes darting among all the red-heads.

"Well that's all right –"

"Yea, that'd be too many –"

"You'll practically be a Weasley soon –"

"Just like the triplets –"

Cedric's mouth hung open as the twins spoke so rapidly, completing each other's thoughts out loud.

"Oi!" Ben interrupted, "who's to say you lot aren't practically Quicks?"

"I'm a Weasley!" Ron piped up.

Cliodhna shrugged at Cedric, "You rather get used to it."

"So, Diggory –"

"May we call you Diggory?" Percy interjected, eying the twins meaningfully, "or would you prefer Cedric?"

"Oh," Cedric hesitated, "either's fine really. No one's called me Diggory before I don't think –"

"Splendid!" Fred guided Cedric to the couch, "You fly Diggory?"

080808080808080808

Cedric's nerves dissipated quickly as all the Weasleys made him feel welcome, asking him questions without making him feel anxious. Cliodhna was pleased to see the twins on their best behavior, making an effort to include Cedric in all conversations and games.

After a short game of Exploding Snap, Mrs. Weasley called all the children in to the kitchen for a snack while the adults were drinking tea. "Mum," George said in between bites of a biscuit, "can we fly when the Quicks do?"

"Yea, Cedric said he's flown a few times before already –"

Mrs. Weasley frowned, "It's barely a month. It wouldn't be fair to your –"

"Mum!" "Please!" The twins said at the same time.

She glanced at her husband who shrugged imperceptibly, "Oh, all right. You can fly when the Quicks do – and _yes_ Ronald, you can fly one month before your birthday as well."

The twins high-fived, "Wicked! Diggory, what position do you want to play –"

"We should start to practice, different positions you know, so Charlie will be ready to start us as first years –"

"How do you know you'll all be in the same House?" Jack asked innocently. "You won't know until you put the Sorting Hat on."

"Statistically speaking, Fred and George will be Gryffindors," Percy set his glass of water down.

"All the Weasleys have been Gryffindor," Fred said.

"For as long as there have been in Weasleys at Hogwarts," George finished solemnly.

"Prewetts too," Mrs. Weasley huffed slightly, "except for great-great-great Uncle Ichabod," she sighed, "he was a Slytherin."

"Well," Cedric swallowed, "who's to say I'll be in Gryffindor?"

Fred and George looked at each other without speaking, but Cedric felt somehow they were communicating a lot.

"Hadn't thought," George shrugged. "What House do you want?"

"We'll play Beaters probably," Fred sighed, "seems most fun –"

"And there's two of us –"

"Will be a shame to hit you –"

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes at the other adults, "I'm exhausted."

"Well," Cedric started, finding a lull in the twin's rhythm, "whatever House I'm Sorted into. They all seem all right –"

"Not Slytherin," Ron huffed, picking up another biscuit.

"I was a Hufflepuff," Mr. Diggory said, "but Mrs. Diggory was a Ravenclaw."

"I was a Ravenclaw too," Mr. Quick grinned, "but –"

"I was a Gryffindor," Mrs. Quick grinned.

The twins looked at each other again, "Well, we should still practice. There's six of us –"

"We can have even teams."

"Will you be in the same House?" Ron looked at the triplets innocently, ignoring his brothers' Quidditch teams discussion.

Jack, Ben, and Cliodhna all looked at one another and Cedric wondered briefly if they were communicating like he suspected the twins had. "Don't know," Ben finally shrugged. "Mum? Dad?"

"Well, I didn't know of any triplets at Hogwarts," Catherine glanced at the Diggorys and Weasleys, "did you?"

They all shook their heads. "I don't remember any triplets being mentioned in _Hogwarts, a History_ either," Mr. Quick said.

"I expect," Mrs. Diggory said, "you'll either all be in the same House, or three different Houses."

The three Quick children looked at each other again before Ben said proudly, "I reckon I'd be in Gryffindor."

Cliodhna crossed her arms, "Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yea, I'm the bravest!"

Jack scoffed. "Klee's braver than you." Cliodhna smiled smugly at Ben.

"Jack would be in Ravenclaw," Fred smirked, "always reading books."

Cliodhna frowned at Fred, "I read too."

"You can't be in all the Houses, Klee," Ron said sagely before shoving another biscuit in his mouth.

Mr. Quick agreed, "Ron's right. And this is nothing that any of you need worry about. All the Houses are wonderful."

"And there isn't just one trait for each House. Your father is brave, even though he wasn't in Gryffindor," Mrs. Quick said to her children.

The triplets all frowned slightly, but the discussion was dropped as they finished their snacks.

080808080808080808

Despite his initial shyness, Cedric fit in extremely well with the Weasleys and Quicks, and soon got into the neighborhood rhythm of learning most days with the Quicks and playing nearly every day with everyone.

The Quicks and twins were soon able to fly, and the six children were soon practicing playing with an old Quaffle and Snitch on their old, hand-me-down and second-hand brooms. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let them practice with Bludgers until Bill and Charlie came home that summer. They raced on their brooms and practiced shooting in the lone hoop Mr. Quick had set up in the field behind the Quick's house nearly every day, much to the annoyance of Ron and Ginny.

Cliodhna and Jack were easily the fastest on their brooms, even when the twins forced them to trade brooms, they were always neck and neck. Cedric trailed slightly behind them, laughing as Ben and the twins protested.

"Beaters don't need to be fast," Jack laughed, slightly out of breath one day.

"And you block the Quaffle better than any of us, Ben," Cedric grinned.

Ben looked at the twins, "Guess we know what our positions will be."

080808080808080808

Mr. Diggory was impressed at how much Cedric had changed in just a few short months since they had moved to the country. Not only was he interacting with kids his own age, but he was always smiling. He was playing Magical and Muggle games, and was doing well in his homeschool Muggle and Magical classes.

Cedric wasn't just interacting with one or two of the Quicks or Weasleys; like Cliodhna, he got along with everyone. He still felt closest Cliodhna, if only because she was the first one to make him feel so at ease. The twins, regardless of what House Cedric would be Sorted into, were excited to have a friend who would be in their year, and invited Cedric in on their pranks and tricks, even if he didn't always participate. Cedric took a liking to Ron and Ginny as well, making sure they never felt too left out when the older kids were playing Quidditch.

Cedric sat on the grass in between Ginny and Ron as they all watched the triplets and twins race across the field again, deciding to sit this race out since he always came in third anyway. "Gin, you excited for Bill and Charlie to come home?"

Her brown eyes were wide as she tore her eyes away from the brooms, "Yes!" She clapped her hands, "Mum said we could go to the lake!"

"Yea, it'll finally be warm enough when they get back," Ron agreed, his eyes still on the triplets and twins.

"I'm excited to meet them," Cedric smiled.

"You haven't met them?" Ron seemed confused, "Oh right, you just moved here, huh?"

Ginny looked at Cedric and giggled, "You'll like them! Bill says he's got long hair now. Charlie wants to study dragons!"

"Mum won't let him I reckon," Ron chimed in again.

Cedric leaned back in the grass, "Tell me more about them," he said, trying to distract the two from Quidditch.

080808080808080808

Charlie and Bill took an immediately liking to the newest St. Ottery neighbor, and were happy to see their siblings being nice to the "new kid". Cedric wasn't intimidated by the older kids, despite the age difference, and was excited to hear all of their Hogwarts stories.

"It's nice of you to talk to Ron and Ginny sometimes when we play Quidditch," Charlie said to Cedric as he dismounted, Bill right behind him.

Cedric shrugged, hoping his ears wouldn't turn red like Ron's tended to. "Just don't want them to feel left out."

"You're all right, Diggory," Bill patted his shoulder.

Cliodhna flew right above their heads, "Told you!" She grinned and flew off laughing.

0808080808080808

August 1989

"I can't believe you and the twins leave next week," Cliodhna frowned as she sat at the edge of the pond, kicking her feet. "I wish we were the same age."

Cedric's feet moved slowly as he watched the water move, "I do too, Klee." He turned his face towards her, "but you'll be there next year. This year I'll be on my own –"

"With the twins –"

"Course," he attempted a smile but Cliodhna could see right through it.

"Even if you're not in Gryffindor –" (they had all long accepted that the twins would be in Gryffindor), "you'll still have classes with them and see them all the time!"

He looked back at his feet, afraid to ask Cliodhna what was really weighing on his mind. "What if I don't make any friends, Klee?"

She turned towards him, her mouth open, "Cedric Edward Diggory, are you really that big of a prat?"

He looked at her in shock, "Oi –"

"Of _course_ you're going to make friends! You made friends with all of us!"

"But I was shy –"

"And now you're always around Ben and the twins and Ginny and you are _anything_ but shy! You are going to have as many – if not more! – than Bill and Charlie!"

Cedric's grey eyes found Cliodhna's hazel ones and he smiled slightly, "You sure, are you?"

She tried not to roll her eyes. "Course I'm sure. You're going to make plenty of friends, learn loads of spells, and have loads more fun than I will be, stuck here…" she trailed off.

"Cliodhna Randolph Quick." She winced at the use of her full name, "You will have plenty of fun here, and you know it. You only have to wait a year before you'll be at Hogwarts too."

"Yes, but –"

"And you'll barely have time to miss me or the twins because you'll be writing us _all_ the time," he grinned and splashed some water on her leg with his foot. "Don't be a baby."

"Oi," she said loudly, grabbing the attention of the other children as she pushed Cedric slightly. Grinning wildly he grabbed her arm and dragged them both into the pond, much to the delight of Ginny and the twins.

Once her head was once again above water, Cliodhna sputtered, "You'll pay for that, Diggory!"

"Have to catch me first, Klee!" Cedric, who was the strongest swimmer of the group, swam to the far side of the pond, knowing full well she'd let him be. Their chat made him feel slightly less nervous and he tried not to worry about the Sorting or making friends knowing it wouldn't do any good. But Cedric still wondered how he'd make any friends without Cliodhna by his side.

0808080808080808

The Quicks were disgruntled and infuriated that they weren't allowed to go to King's Cross to see Fred, George, and Cedric off on their first train ride to Hogwarts. They said goodbye before they left that morning, like they had to the older Weasleys every year before (as their mother pointed out), but they still protested.

Cliodhna hugged George first before pulling Fred and George together so she could whisper, "Don't pull too many pranks –"

"Oi, we –"

She stared them down, "Save a couple for next year, yea? So I can see them?"

George grinned, "Wicked."

She bit back a smile, "And keep an eye on Cedric, all right? Make sure he does make friends –"

Fred nodded, "Diggory's one of us, isn't he?"

She looked taken a back but nodded slowly, trying to understand exactly what Fred meant.

"Course we'll keep an eye on him, Klee. Don't worry."

She hugged them both again quickly, "Be smart," she whispered to them both before pushing them away so they could say goodbye to Ben and Jack.

"Klee," Cedric's face was paler than usual, despite his summer tan, "you'll write, won't you?"

"So much you'll be bored of me."

He glanced briefly at his trainers before his grey eyes met her golden ones, his nervousness and anxiety plainly written across his face. "You were my first real friend, Cliodhna."

She reached for his hand, "You're going to make many new friends, Cedric," she smiled, "everyone will want to be your friend."

"You think so?" He asked shyly.

"I know so." She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. "You're going to have so much fun at Hogwarts."

They let go of one another, "And learn a lot too," she said solemnly.

"Write me when you can, Cedric, the Sorting will be great fun."

"I'll miss you, Quick," he smiled genuinely.

"I'll miss you too, Diggory."

0808080808080808

Cliodhna knocked on the Diggory's screen door early that morning before Mrs. Diggory left for her new part-time job at The Daily Prophet as an editor. She rolled back on her heels anxious to know what house Cedric was sorted into.

Mrs. Diggory smiled knowingly as she approached the door. "I would have come by, Cliodhna darling, before I left."

Cliodhna's face warmed slightly and she bit her lip, "Well, I don't want to make you late, I won't keep you, I just –"

She nodded, "Do you want some tea? You can read his letter yourself it's very short."

"Are you certain I won't make you late?" She hesitated as Mrs. Diggory held open the screen door.

"Not at all, dear. I've got the tea on, come in please," she ushered Cliodhna in and called up the stairs, "Amos! Cliodhna is here, come down for some tea!"

"Oh, Mrs. D-"

She waved her hand, "Oh please, he slept in a bit and he needs his tea and breakfast before he leaves for the ministry anyway." She set a porcelain cup on the table and motioned for Cliodhna to sit before summoning Cedric's letter."

Cliohdna ignored her tea as she read the letter quickly, "Hufflepuff!" She looked up slightly breathless, "That's wonderful!"

"Yes, indeed," Mr. Diggory stepped into the kitchen kissing Mrs. Diggory on the cheek, "We are very pleased. Following his old man!"

"He says his year mates seem nice too," she grinned, setting the letter down and picking up her tea, "that's good."

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory shared a look and smiled, "I'm sure he'll write you soon, Cliodhna."

"Oh no," she set her tea down, "he needs to make friends and focus on school first. Actually," she stood up and pushed in her chair, bringing her cup to the sink, "I've got some reading to do for mum." She smiled, "Thanks for letting me read Cedric's letter."

"Be sure to tell Ben and Jack," Mrs. Diggory called after her as she ran out the door into the field, waving at them.

Mr. Diggory chuckled, "I really rather like her."

0808080808080808

Cliodhna –

Sorry I haven't written yet! I've been so busy with my courses and flying lessons, though those have really just turned into Quidditch practices for all of us. I'm making tons of friends! All my year mates are great, you'll like them. Ainsley and Rhodes are Muggleborn and Perkins is from Ireland. He says he's never met a Cliodhna before but he doesn't have many neighbors and the closest village is mainly Wizarding, so maybe it's too Muggle of a name for them to know.

Classes are okay – Transfiguation is my favorite right now. Charlie and Bill were right about Snape – he favors the Slytherins way too much. He's not especially mean to the Hufflepuffs but there's just something about him.

The twins are making friends too – they haven't pulled too many pranks – not big one at least, although they've seemed to befriend a ghost. I sit with them and their year mates sometimes and they with mine. I try to get them to come to the library but they say they do work better in their common room…

The food is amazing, just like Bill and Charlie and Percy said. I can't wait for you to try it!

There aren't any open spots on Quidditch but I'm going to try out for a Reserve spot. I doubt I'll get it because I'm a first year, but the twins are trying out too and it's worth a shot, right?

Will write again soon – hope you're having fun with Ron, Ginny, Ben, and Jack. Tell them all I say hello!

Miss you,

Cedric

0808080808080808

Cliodhna folded the letter delicately to put it back in her book that she was supposed to be reading. Ben glanced at her, looking up from his maths and shook his head slightly. She was going to get in trouble if she didn't focus on her course work.

0808080808080808

Cedric smiled broadly when he saw the Quicks' owl swoop in and drop a thick package on his plate. He tore open the packaging to see several letters addressed to him from the Quicks and the Weasleys. He looked up to see the twins handing letters to Percy and Charlie too.

Cedric –

We all took the afternoon to write letters – it was raining too much so mum wouldn't let us play Quidditch, but brought us to the Burrow so we could all write. I can't even imagine what Ron will have written, you'll have to tell me later.

Home is so boring with you lot gone – sure, we've been playing a lot more Quidditch and even Ginny's playing now too, and I think Ben, Jack, and I are getting quite good – but Merlin I'm bored.

I try to get Mum to take me to the Muggle library a lot – but she says once a week is too often. What else am I to do? We can't go to the wood during the week and I finish my schoolwork so fast…

How are classes? Transfiguration still your favorite? I want to know everything you're learning, all the spells, everything! I simply can't wait.

How did tryouts go? How many tried out in your House? Did you try out for Chaser or Seeker? I've been playing Chaser more – although I end up playing Beater a lot too. Ginny smacked Ron when he said I couldn't play Beater because I was a girl.

Can't believe it's only November, but you'll be home for the holidays soon and you can tell me everything in person! Leave no detail out.

I'm reading this American book about a girl and her family who framed in the 1800s and met Native Americans and made a pie out of crows and became a teacher and made candy out of snow and it was all true! I asked Mum for a book about the history of American magic to read next…

Miss you, Cedric, hope you're having – no, I know you're having – a wonderful year!

Miss you,

Cliodhna

0808080808080808

Fred –

You've befriended a ghost? That's wicked! Dad wondered if it was Peeves before Mum told him to shut it. Is it Peeves? What's he like? He help you with pranks? Don't do too many! I want to help next year.

\- Ben

0808080808080808

George –

How many detentions have you gotten? I hope not too many…

\- Cliodhna

You try out for Quidditch? Did you get a spot? How's your team look?

\- Jack

0808080808080808

Fred –

Really, Fred, how many detentions have you both got? I'd like the castle to still be there for me next year…

\- Cliodhna

0808080808080808

Cedric –

All right, Cedric, how's Hufflepuff? Snape as bad as Charlie and Bill say?

The food as good as they say? What was for dinner tonight?

\- Ron

0808080808080808

Cliodhna was trying not to bounce up and down on her feet as she waited in the living room; Jack had already snapped at her to stop pacing back and forth. She tried to read her book, but the word's jumbled around the page in anticipation of seeing Cedric and the twins. They were coming home today – should be getting off the train any moment – for a short holiday.

"Cliodhna," Ben glared at her, "stop moving around! Merlin!"

"You'll see them soon," Jack didn't look up from the board where he was crushing Ben at Wizard's Chess, "and you'll see them for days. Then you'll see them all summer."

"Don't you want to hear about Hogwarts?" She peered out the window again.

Jack and Ben gave each other a look that was reminiscent of a Fred and George look. "Mental," Ben finally muttered to his brother.

"Absolute nutter," he agreed.

Catherine came out from the kitchen, "My God, Cliodhna, your hair!"

"How Muggle of you, Mum," Amos grinned at her, his grin widening when she glared at him.

"Go brush it or put it in a pony tail, Cliodhna. You wanted it long, so you have to take better care of it."

Cliodhna hurriedly, put it up in a hair tie, her eyes never leaving the window. "When will they be here. When can we go to the Diggorys?"

Catherine sighed, "They said they'd Floo us, remember?" She looked sternly at her daughter, "When they're ready," she said seriously, "we aren't to rush them, yes?"

"But –"

"No buts," Amos said, "you can go run outside with your brothers, but you aren't to leave the yard, I'll know if you do."

Cliodhna resisted stamping her foot, "All right, come on, Jack, come on Ben, let's get outside."

"I want to inspect hats, gloves, and scarves," Catherine called after them. "How are you to know if they leave the yard, dear?"

Amos winked at his wife, "Magic, of course."

"It's going to be a right pain in the arse when they start to learn magic, isn't it?"

0808080808080808

Cliodhna collapsed into the snow pile they had made, "It's been ages, where are they?"

Jack and Ben ignored her, attempting to make snowballs. "She wasn't this bad before when it was just Charlie," Ben mumbled.

"Well now it's Ceddie, innit?"

A snowball flew by Ben's ear, "Oi!" He fell back on his back, "What the –"

Another snowball hit Jack's back, "Ow!"

Cliodhna looked up and saw six figures approaching, the smallest with red hair flowing behind her under her purple hat. "No fair using magic!" She yelled, a grin on her face.

"I wasn't!" The tallest figure shouted back, "I'm just that good."

"He missed twice!" Cliodhna laughed as Charlie attempted to swat at Ron. She stood up and ran to give Charlie a hug, "Welcome back, Charlie!"

"Miss me?" He picked her up and swung her around.

"She missed us more!" Fred and George grabbed her feet to pull her own and hug her.

"Was a right bore 'round here, wasn't it?" Fred joked.

She gave Percy a hug too, "Were they very awful?"

He shrugged, pushing his glasses up. "Not awful," he tried to hide a smile, "the castle was a bit more lively, I will say that…"

"Aw, Perce liked having us around, Gred!"

"I knew he would, Forge!"

Ginny giggled and gave Cliodhna a hug, not wanting to feel left out. "Aren't we going to Cedric's?"

"Yea, Mum and Dad just Flooed there!"

Cliodhna yelped and clapped her hands, "Oi, why didn't you tell us, let's go!"

0808080808080808

Cliodhna very nearly knocked Cedric over when he opened the front door, "Cedric!"

"Hullo to you too, Klee!" He grinned, hugging her tight before laughing, "I need to breath!"

"Sorry," she let go so he could hug her brothers.

"Come on in, we've got so much food."

The Weasleys, Diggorys, and Quicks listened to Charlie and the twins speak of the first Quidditch match where Gryffindor beat Slytherin by nearly 200 points thanks to Charlie catching the Snitch. The twins were very enthusiastic in their recap, causing Charlie's ears to turn red a few times. Cedric and the twins talked about their classes and their new friends before Mrs. Weasley read a letter from Bill, apologizing for having to stay in Egypt for the holidays.

Cliodhna looked around the room as they ate their dessert, everyone smiling and laughing. She swallowed her piece of pie. She loved her family, as extended as it was and unrelated as they were, she loved them all dearly.

0808080808080808


	2. II

September 1990 – First Year

"Take care of your brothers," Angus' hands were on her shoulders, his green eyes peering into her hazel ones. "Make sure Jack makes friends and make sure Ben doesn't become a prat."

"Dad!"

"I'll tell them to make sure you don't become one too, don't worry, Klee." He smiled and clucked her under her chin, "You're going to do great. You'll love it, no matter what House you're in."

Cliodhna shifted slightly on to the balls of her feet, "Take care of Mum," she whispered. "Don't let her work too hard at her new job."

"I won't, darling, don't worry."

"Write me?"

He smiled, trying to hold back tears he hadn't thought would come, "Of course, Cliodhna," he hugged her tightly, "love you."

"Love you too, papa," she smiled, trying to look braver than she felt.

"Don't let Ben get a big head," Angus told Jack, "don't let Klee get in any fights.

Jack smiled, "I'll try."

Cliodhna hugged her mother fiercely, "Make sure dad eats his vegetables."

Catherine bit back a laugh, "Make sure Jack eats his too." She tucked Cliodhna's long, dark blond hair behind her ear, "You're going to do wonderfully, Cliodhna. Just make sure you brush your hair –"

"Or cut it," Cliodhna finished, "I know. Write us?"

"All the time, dear. Take care of your brothers – they need you." She smiled, "and the twins and Cedric too," she chuckled softly, "but take care of yourself first."

Cliodhna didn't know exactly what her mother meant, but nodded. Picking up her trunk, she followed her brothers on to the train, waving at her parents as the train whistle blew.

She looked up at her brothers for a brief moment, not saying a word, but communicating and understanding every thought, worry, and fear. The moment passed and Cedric walked on board the train. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends!"

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna had never been nervous before in her entire young life, so she wasn't entirely sure why she suddenly felt very warm and very confined her loose t-shirt and jeans.

"Lads," Cedric was grinning widely and addressing his male year mates, "these are my neighbors, the Quick triplets!"

"Triplets?"

"Diggory explained it before, remember?"

"No –"

"Twins but one more."

"Oh, right, that's brilliant," the boy looked at the Quicks, "Cedric says your bloody good at Quidditch too, aye?"

Jack shrugged, his cheeks warm, but Ben smiled, "We haven't played on a real pitch, but I reckon we're all right."

"You must be Cliodhna," one of the boys nodded at her.

Cliodhna attempted a smile, but her stomach felt strangely, "Yea, that's right –"

"That's Rhodes –"

"Stephen is my real name –"

"But no one calls you that, Rhodes is better."

Cedric grinned at the triplets, "Rhodes, Ewan, Ainsley, and Perkins."

"Nice to meet you," Ben smiled, sitting down on a bench, "Diggory's mentioned you all a lot."

Cedric patted the seat next to him for Cliodhna, noticing her slightly strange behavior, nodding for Jack to sit across from them.

"Aye," Ewan said, "he mentioned you lot a great deal too, besides Quidditch."

"He wouldn't shut up about you, Cliodhna. On and on about how great you are. Just in general," Rhodes punched Cedric lightly.

Cliodhna smiled genuinely, the strange feelings in her stomach abating.

"What House do you want?"

"Aye, will you all be in the same House?"

Jack shrugged, "We aren't sure."

"I don't think there have been triplets before," Ainsley piped in, "at least not that I've read?"

"No, no one seems to think there has been," Ben agreed, "the older Weasleys said they never learned of any."

"So maybe all the same House?"

"Or maybe three different?"

The Quicks looked at each other briefly before shrugging, "I guess we'll find out soon."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna soon felt better; the strangeness in her stomach was gone when the Weasley twins opened the car door with another boy in tow. "Ah, our favorite triplets –"

"We're the only –" Ben started.

"Hush, Quick, you're ruining it," Fred smiled at their hopeful protégé.

"This is Lee –"

"He's a good lad –"

"That's Cedric –"

"Ah yes, you've probably forgotten about Diggory already –"

"Yes, quite dull –"

"Thanks, lads, really," Cedric did his best to look disgruntled.

"But these, these are the Quicks –"

"Triplets, mind you –"

"One more than us –"

"Benjy and Jackie –"

"And dear, sweet, Cliodhna –"

"Our favorite girl –"

"Besides Ginny –"

"And mum –"

"And Mrs. Quick –"

"She is delightful –"

"Certainly –"

"And Mrs. Diggory –"

"Certainly more than Aunt Muriel –"

"Oh, certainly –"

When they both took a breath, Cliodhna shot her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Lee."

"The twins have said loads about you three –"

Percy stuck his head in the car, "That's all they do is talk," he nodded at the triplets, "all right?"

Jack smiled, "Yea, thanks, Percy."

"Percival, did –"

"Did you make a joke –" Fred's mouth hung open.

"I don't know if I've ever been more impressed in my entire life."

Percy's ears were slightly pink when he nodded at the triplets and walked back to his own compartment.

"You three ready for the Sorting?" Lee's mouth broke into a wide grin.

"Suppose we will be," Ben shrugged.

08080808080808080808

Not long after the twins and Lee had left, Charlie stopped by the compartment, his Head Boy badge prominent on his robes. He smiled widely at the triplets, "How's your first ride on the Hogwarts Express?"

Cliodhna tried to feel so relieved when she saw his friend, "It's all right," she said rather softly.

"Cedric's mates are great," Jack agreed, "been really nice to us."

"Yea," Charlie smiled at Cedric over their heads, "he found some good mates."

"Your badge looks good," Ben reached to examine it, "what about your Quidditch Captain badge?"

Charlie tried not to blush, "Didn't want to overwhelm my robes," he replied, "or intimidate the new prefects."

Cliodhna pressed her lips together firmly during this exchange before finally saying, "Will we see you –"

"Oi, Charlie," a tall, older blonde girl, her robes open to reveal a plain black t-shirt, short Muggle jean shorts, "you ready for the prefects meeting?"

Charlie turned, "Oh, right. Mags, these are my neighbors, Jack, Ben, and Cliodhna Quick. They're first years. Guys, this is Maggie Donaldson."

She smiled at the three before her cerulean eyes widened, "Merlin, you three are triplets?"

Ben, feeling his sister attempt to stand up taller, nodded, "We are, yea."

Her head cocked slightly to one side, her long hair falling in front of her shoulder, "The first ones at Hogwarts, I reckon." She smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, good luck at the Sorting," she looked at Charlie, "we've got to –"

"Yes, yes," he grinned at the triplets, "I'll see you soon," he patted Cliodhna's shoulder, "and I'll still you no matter what House you're in –"

"But for the sake of Quidditch," Jack smiled, expecting Cliodhna to finish, but she remained silent as Charlie left the compartment.

"Merlin," Ewan breathed, "she's beautiful."

The triplets sat down again. Cedric and her brothers were aware that something had changed and was bothering Cliodhna, but since they changed and was bothering Cliodhna, but since they were 11 and 12, they didn't know what.

"Who was she?" Ben asked everyone in the car.

"She's a 6th year Gryffindor prefect."

"She dated some Ravenclaw last year for a little while."

"I bet she'll date Weasley this year," Rhodes nodded, "he should be so lucky."

08080808080808080808

Cedric, his year mates, and the triplets were putting on their robes when four girls opened the compartment door, grinning at the Hufflepuff boys. "Oi! How was everyone's summer?"

Cliodhna could barely decipher anything as everyone talked at once. Finally, a shorter girl with platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes turned towards the triplets, "Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled friendly, "didn't mean to barge in –"

"These are my friends Jack, Ben, and Cliodhna," Cedric interrupted.

"Oh, yes, of course!" She smiled as the other girls turned towards the triplets. "I nearly forgot you three were starting Hogwarts this year. Cedric's spoken of you before."

"Loads," another girl with short light brown hair and pale blue eyes agreed, "I'm Polly!"

The first girl smiled, "I'm Adelaide. This is Kate and Gemma," she pointed to the remaining girls. "We hope you'll be in the Hufflepuff –"

"Oh, that would be so fun," Kate clapped her hands, "wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Adelaide eyed Cliodhna for a moment, causing Cliodhna to squirm slightly as Ainsley agreed how great it would be for the Quicks to be in Hufflepuff. "Cedric, you never said how cute Claw-na was."

Cliodhna clenched her jaw, avoiding making eye contact with anyone but Adelaide whose one eyebrow moved slightly.

"It's Klee-uh-na, actually," she said through gritted teeth, still avoiding eye contact.

"Train's slowing down," Ewan interrupted, unaware of the slight tension in the compartment.

"Yes," Polly pushed Adelaide towards the door, her eyes glaring at her friend, "let's go grab our trunks."

"See you at the feast, everyone!" Kate called out the door.

Cedric looked to Cliodhna but didn't know what to say, not really understanding what had just happened besides knowing full well that Cliodhna hated being called 'cute' by anyone except her grandparents. She had once punched Bill mid-air for daring to call her 'cute' during Quidditch.

Cliodhna, however, nearly forgot what Adelaide had said, her heart beating faster as she realized she was about to see Hogwarts for the first time. She turned towards her brother, her hazel eyes wide. They didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking.

Hogwarts.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna had resisted the urge to grab Ben's hand in the boat, and now she resisted the urge to grab Jack's as they stood in the Great Hall. She had barely been able to muster a smile as she spotted Cedric and the Weasleys as she walked into the Great Hall. Her eyes now darted around the room, at the ceiling, at the Professors, at the other first years as they walked up to the stool. None of the Sortings took very long until they got to the Quick, Ben.

She squeezed his hand briefly before he walked up and let McGonagall put the Hat on his head. A few moments passed before Ben was joining, Briony Blackburn, Hunter Brown, Summer Grant, Will Griffiths, Ramona Montgomery, and Ida Poole at the Ravenclaw table.

When McGonagall called, "Quick, Cliodhna," Dumbledore stood.

"It seems that we have our very first triplets in Hogwarts history –" there was a low buzzing of talk, "I think Cliodhna's sorting here will tell us just how the Hat will sort these three."

Cliodhna took a deep breath as the Hat was placed on her head and nearly jumped, despite being told by her father that the Hat may speak to her.

"Ah, yes, triplets. Very tricky. All different, yet all similar. You would do well in Ravenclaw like your brother, yes, very wise, very smart. He would have done well in Gryffindor too, but he is much wiser than everyone thinks. Hmm, you are a determined one, aren't you? But I think you're much more cunning and resourceful than determined – you'd do well in Slytherin, I think."

Cliodhna thought briefly of what all the Weasleys had said about Slytherin.

"No, hm? You would do well there. You'd be able to change minds, maybe, but all right –"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Cliodhna stood to cheers from the Ravenclaw table and went to join Ben. The Hat had barely touched Jack's head before he too joined them at the Ravenclaw table.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna walked down to the Ravenclaw common room that morning chatting and laughing with the other girls, smiling when she saw Ben and Jack waiting by the door with the first year boys. "You all ready?" Hunter Brown asked, his pale blue eyes scanning the faces of the others quickly. "What classes do you think we'll have on our first day?"

The ten of them walked, chattering excitedly about their courses when they all paused briefly at the entrance of Great Hall. "Godric, it's incredible," Summer Grant breathed, her green eyes wide.

"Holy hell," Neil Ward let slip, "how do you reckon –"

"Magic," Fred and George snuck up behind them.

"Dumbledore's really good at it," George added.

"But it's really just the castle itself –"

"You should see it when there's a storm."

They were met with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Everyone, these are the Weasley twins, Fred and George," Cliodhna refrained from rolling her eyes at the pair.

"Terrible Weasley twins," Jack muttered under his breath. Ben punched his brother's arm, thankful the twins didn't hear.

"They're our neighbors and tend to be a bit dramatic," she finished. "It's lovely to see you two, but we need our class schedules," she smiled at them as she led her year mates to the Ravenclaw table.

08080808080808080808

They were pouring over their schedules and chattering excitedly, some of the older Ravenclaw's telling them about the professors when Cedric walked over, a large grin on his face. He ruffled Ben's hair from behind him, his grey eyes landing on Cliodhna, "How you lot getting on?"

"Great," Cliodhna returned the smile, "everyone, this is our other neighbor, Cedric Diggory, he's a Hufflepuff and second year. Cedric, this is, well, everyone." She grinned and continued, "Ida, Briony, Ramona, Summer, Hunter, Neil, and Will."

"Oh, Potions with Slytherins, huh?" Cedric shook his head, "He favors Slytherins, but you Ravenclaws will probably do well regardless."

"Oi, Diggory, Snape doesn't favor the Slytherin so much as he tends to not like many Gryffindors," a second year Ravenclaw said.

"That's true, Smitty, that's true," he smiled at all of them, "enjoy your first day, you'll love it."

He looked at Cliodhna again, "Don't let the professors treat you any differently just because you're the first triplets in Hogwarts history –"

"Oi!" Cliodhna furrowed her brows, but Cedric had walked away with a chuckle.

"Do you three know everyone in the castle?" Ida asked, "Do all you witches and wizards know each other?"

"It's just because we're neighbors with the Diggorys and Weasleys," Jack took a sip of pumpkin juice, "I'm sure Ramona knows plenty of Wizards too."

Ramona shrugged, "A couple that live in Upper Flagley, but the kids are a lot older and have already graduated, are 6th or 7th years or are too little."

"Don't worry, Ida, next year we'll know practically everyone in the castle," Ben shoved a small muffin in his mouth.

08080808080808080808

That first week of classes went by very quickly for the first year Ravenclaws. Cedric and the twins saw the triplets, in the Great Hall and in between classes a few times, but they didn't really get a chance to really speak with them until that Saturday at breakfast.

"Snape's not bad at all," Cliodhna was saying, "he's really very knowledgeable. And not mean at all."

The twins stared at her, their mouths open, "Are you saying you like Snape?"

She sat up straighter, "Indeed I am," she said rather haughtily, "I think Potions and Transfiguration are my two favorite –"

"Oi," Fred looked at his twin, "almost as bad as being sorted into Slytherin is having Potions as a favorite –"

"I rather like Charms," Jack interjected, "I think it will be challenging eventually, but it's really interesting."

"I hate History of Magic," Ben sighed, "I don't know how I'll stay awake all year."

"When we figure it out," George said sagely, "we'll let you know for certain."

Cedric turned the subject towards Quidditch, saying he was excited about try-outs, especially now that there were a few open spaces. The twins too were hopeful Charlie would pick them for Beaters, since he was determined to win the Cup this year.

"There are a few Reserve spots," Jack said noncommittally, "I think I'll try out."

"But as first years," Cliodhna shrugged, "doubtful we'll get a spot."

Cedric noted a slight gleam in her eye, but decided to keep his mouth shut until he could ask her privately.

The twins left after they finished their breakfast, Jack and Ben following soon after them, Ben to likely try to help the twins with a prank and Jack to read in the Ravenclaw common room. Cedric grinned at Cliodhna, "Have you walked by the lake yet?"

"No," she shook her head, "do you think we'll see the giant squid?"

"Maybe if we stay out there all day," he shrugged and stood up from the table. "It should still be pretty warm out –"

She looked at him, "Yes, thank you, mum."

He stuck his tongue out at her as he followed her out of the Great Hall and out the front doors. He squinted slightly: the sun was mainly hidden behind some clouds, but the sky was still bright. He watched Cliodhna out of the corner of his eye as she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of grass and the lake.

"I love the castle but I love being outside," she turned and grinned at him. "Maybe I should walk outside everyday."

"Have you this week?"

Her cheeks colored slightly, "Yes and I think I'll continue to do so," she said a little defensively, "shall we?"

They walked slowly to the lake when Cedric said, rather nonchalantly, "You were lying about Quidditch."

She turned her head so fast her dark blonde almost smacked him in the face. "How did – I don't – what do you mean?"

"I can read you almost as well as Jack can –"

"And Ben?" She turned back towards the lake.

"Better than Ben," he shrugged, "well, maybe."

She hesitated for a moment, sticking her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Yea, we're going to try out."

"And?"

"I think we've got a good shot, Ceddie."

"How do you know?"

"Well, at least Reserve spots – very few are trying out – of any years I mean. And almost all the positions are open."

"That doesn't –"

"And the Captain, Robbie, wants a younger team so we can get used to each other, win the Cup next year or the year after."

They reached the lake, each looking out over the glassy surface. "I'm not so sure for a real position. Jack and Ben are more confident," she shrugged, "I just want a shot."

He nodded, "They rarely let first years –"

She smiled, "I know, but it'll be fun to try."

He returned the smile, "Finally pick a favorite position then?"

She shrugged, "I love them all, Ceddie."

08080808080808080808

They were sitting next to the lake, picking at blades of grass when Cedric's stomach growled, causing them to both laugh. "Time for lunch then, hm?"

"So you like your year mates?" Cedric brushed off his trousers. "The girls I mean, since you're only really had Ginny before."

"Yea, they're great," she smiled. Ida and Summer are Muggleborn, so they're really fascinated by everything and Briony is so funny. I think she could even make Percy laugh."

Cedric grinned as they reached the doors, "Well, I'm very glad –"

"Oi! Quick! There you are! We looked everywhere –"

"Well, the Common Room and here, really –"

"We found this –"

She shrugged at Cedric as she was pulled away to the Ravenclaw table by some of her year mates. He smiled, glad she was making friends, especially girls, as he went to sit with his own year mates at the Hufflepuff table.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack barely discussed Quidditch try-outs during the next week, until their first flying lessons when Jack lamented that it would be boring. "But it'll be like practice before try-outs. George said it's basically just free time in the air."

Cliodhna grinned, "It'll be nice to fly again!"

"Blimey," Ida watched them from the ground.

"Good Godric," Ramona agreed, "I've never seen anyone fly that well and I've watched neighbors fly for years."

"Our age?" Will asked.

"No," Hunter shook his head, "my stepbrother doesn't even fly that well and he used to play Quidditch for Hufflepuff."

Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack were laughing as they flew circles around each other.

"You weren't even showing off," Briony said as Cliodhna landed, her smile wide and a little out of breath. "You lot are great."

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Neil asked as Ben and Jack landed too.

"Yea, we figured why not?"

"Would be fun," Ben agreed.

"No way you don't make the team."

Cliodhna laughed as they all followed Madame Hooch back to the castle, "You didn't see us play! You only saw us fly!"

"And if you're half as good playing no way you don't make the team," Summer said. "I mean, I know nothing about Quidditch, but –"

"No, you're right, Grant," Hunter said. "They're totally going to make the team."

08080808080808080808

Robbie Grey, the 5th year Ravenclaw Captain, approached the triplets at dinner that night. He nodded at all the first years, "Professor Flitwick told me you three were flying better than some of our players last year."

Jack swallowed slowly as Ben tried not to smile widely. "Well, we've been flying for a few years –"

"Sorry, I'm Robbie Grey," he smiled, "you three going to try out?"

"We thought about it, yea."

"What positions?"

They looked at each other briefly, "We've played all," Jack started.

"But we've got favorites."

08080808080808080808

There were very few Ravenclaw's trying out that year – the older students weren't interested in sports, more concerned with their studies and their futures. Robbie Grey was okay with that – as a 5th year he knew a younger team would be better in the long run. Robbie wasn't just planning for this year, but the next three seasons. He had played Chaser the past two years, but didn't mind playing a different position this season if that meant they had a chance at winning some games.

"All right, let's get the Chasers to try out first – Mickey and I will be Beaters, Meadow, can you be Keeper for now? Who'll be trying out for Chaser?"

"Um, Robbie," Cliodhna stepped forward, "can we try out for multiple positions?"

Robbie, Mickey, and Meadow all looked rather surprised, "Um, sure, I don't see why not." He cleared his throat, "All right, Chasers, up in the air."

All three Quicks got on their brooms, along with two others, but they soon landed after seeing how good the Quicks were.

Robbie had everyone land about 20 minutes later, trying to hide his glee at how talented the three Quicks were. "All right, Beaters?"

The triplets got in the air again, much to Robbie's surprise. Only Jack and Cliodhna tried out for Seeker, and only Ben and Cliodhna tried out for Keeper.

"I told you were liked all the positions," Cliodhna grinned at Robbie as she landed. "Jack's much better at Seeker and Ben at Keeper, but I like to keep them on their toes."

Robbie tried not to seem so surprised, "Are you sure you lot are only 11?"

"Just turned 12 two weeks ago, actually," Ben bit back a grin. "We started playing at 8 and a half."

"Well, we only have a few spots open, but I might switch positions and players around, depending."

Mickey nodded, "I will play anything to get these three on the team."

Cliodhna's cheeks were slightly pink when they walked off the pitch towards the castle. "Well we'll find out soon –"

"I mean, I think we're on the team," Ben said.

"We don't want to assume," Jack chided him.

"Course not, but – Jack, you played awesome, and Cliodhna, since when are you that good at Beater?"

Cedric nearly ran into them at the front door, "Godric, did you have tryouts? How were they?"

They looked at each other for a moment like they often did (and which Cedric was used to), before Cliodhna spoke for them, "They were great actually. Jack and Ben were brilliant –"

"So was Cliodhna –"

"I think we've got a good chance," she continued.

"That's brilliant!" He grinned, "Are you going to lunch, come on, I want to hear all about it."

They walked into the Hall with their brooms, and were soon telling Cedric, their year mates, and the twins about the tryouts when Charlie walked over.

"All right? What're you lot giggling about?"

"Well, dear Brother Head Boy –"

"The Quicks may be the first from Ottery St. Catchpole to be on a Quidditch team their first year."

Charlie's dark red eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Well, we did all right at try outs," Cliodhna shrugged, rather embarrassed now.

"They did brilliantly," Cedric shook his head, "Klee's being modest."

Charlie grinned, "Well, that will be brilliant. I'd love to play against you three on a real pitch." He grinned at everyone else at the table, "Your first year going all right?"

The Ravenclaw's nodded, "It's amazing," Ida blurted out, and Cliodhna covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She had, on more than one occasion, told Cliodhna how handsome the Head Boy was.

Charlie smiled, "That's great," he winked at Cliodhna, "let me know – any time – if you need anything."

"Your such a considerate Head Boy, Charles," Fred said solemnly.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Maggie told me Peeves was in an uproar this morning and she was blaming you two."

"Did she see us –"

"Because we slept in –"

"And without evidence –"

Charlie sighed, "Don't pester her too much please." She wants to be Head Girl next year."

Cliodhna noticed the gleam in George's eye, "Does she?"

"All right, I'm leaving, pretending I never heard of any of this, just please behave. Quit riling Peeves up so much."

"Sure, Charlie, anything for our favorite brother."

"Are Charlie and Maggie dating?" Cedric asked after Charlie walked away.

"They're in the Common room a lot together," Fred shrugged.

"But Charlie hasn't said anything."

"I saw them studying in the library together," Summer piped up.

"Well, Cliodhna said, "we could just ask," she glared at the twins, "and won't you not bother Peeves so much? I heard he was yelling and wreaking havoc in a 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts class on Thursday!"

"Was it Ravenclaw?"

"Yes –"

"No wonder they complained, you Ravenclaw's are no fun."

"OI!" All the Ravenclaws yelled at the same time.

08080808080808080808

That Sunday evening before dinner, Robbie approached the triplets in the common room. "All right you three?"

Ben tried to keep his excitement in check: Akira, Mickey, and Meadow, the newest Chaser, were standing behind him. "All right."

"Are you certain you're ready to play against the big, rather aggressive Slytherins and your friend the Head Boy?"

Cliodhna nodded, "We're certain."

Jack's mouth twitched, "We're not afraid."

Robbie's face broke into a grin, "Then welcome aboard."

Ben let out a whoop, high-fiving Hunter as Jack hugged Cliodhna. Robbie let them celebrate for a moment before clearing his throat. "Mickey and I will be Beaters – Jack and Cliodhna, you two were pretty good, but I'd rather not have 1st years as Beaters right now. I think we'll start off with you two as Chasers, and Ben, you at Keeper, if that's all right?"

They were all grinning and for a moment they all nearly looked identical. "Yea, that's great!"

"We can see how practices go, maybe we'll change things around. We'll start Wednesday," he smiled, "I expect great things from you, Quicks."

Ben saluted him, "We won't let you down, Cap."

08080808080808080808

The Great Hall was abuzz with the news that the triplets made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as first years. Robbie was ignoring jabs from Hufflepuff and Slytherin players about how bad his crop of potential players must have been to allow three wimpy first years on his team. Robbie shrugged at the Quicks.

"Don't worry, Cap –"

"We've got thick skin –"

"And I'm sure it'll only get worse," Cliodhna shrugged taking a sip of pumpkin juice, "but they'll change their tune when we crush them this year."

Robbie chuckled, stealing a glance at Akira, "I love your confidence, Quick."

The triplets stole a glance at each other again, grinning. Those who were teasing Robbie would soon learn not to underestimate the triplets.

"You three are on the team?" Cedric sat down next to Cliodhna, "Is it really true?"

"Jack and I are Chasers and Ben's Keeper," Cliodhna laughed, "for now at least."

"That's bloody brilliant!" He put his arm around Cliodhna's shoulder, pulling her towards him. "You three will be great, don't listen to those Slytherins –"

"Some Hufflepuff too," Ida put in, eyeing Cedric.

He looked guilty, "That'll be Hopkins, he's rather full of himself. He's the Keeper. A 7th year."

Ben had barely swallowed his pie, "We don't mind."

"When are your try-outs?" Cliodhna asked Cedric, poking his side.

He didn't move his arm, "Tomorrow night, actually," he shrugged, "only one spot open though."

Cliodhna opened her mouth to speak when Adelaide and Polly approached their table. Adelaide flipped her platinum hair behind her shoulders, "Diggory, we're going to work on that Herbology paper," her hand went to her hip, her eyebrow raised when her eyes landed on his arm that was still draped over Cliodhna's shoulders. "You coming with?"

"Yea, in a mo – Klee, Jack, and Ben made the Quidditch team!"

Her eyes moved to Cliodhna's face, "As first years? How nice," her eyes stayed on Cliodhna, who tried her hardest not to squirm. "I hope those Slytherins don't hurt that pretty face of yours," her voice was friendly, but Cliodhna opened her mouth slightly in shock at the mean words. "See you soon, Cedric." She smiled at them all and turned with one last cold glance at Cliodhna, walked out of the Hall with Polly in tow.

Cliodhna turned around in her seat to see Briony and Ramona staring at her, their mouths hanging open. "What was that?" Ramona sputtered.

"That was mental," Briony's green eyes were wide, "that was so –"

"Mean," Ida finished from Cliodhna's other side.

Cedric, Jack, Ben, and Hunter stared at them, "What are you on about?"

"Yea, she just didn't want you to get hurt."

Cliodhna looked at the girls. Ramona rolled her eyes and Briony shook her head. Ida patted her arm: they knew that Adelaide was mean, even if the boys didn't. Cliodhna didn't get to explain because the Weasleys walked over, patting the triplets on the back and messing their hair.

"You did it!"

"Grey, you made a good decision and I mean that."

"What positions?"

Cliodhna, Jack, and Ben were laughing and joking with all their friends and soon Adelaide's mean words were forgotten.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna found Quidditch practices to be exhilarating and fun, although she would never tell Robbie that, and a nice change of pace from classes. She loved her classes and was thrilled to be learning so much, but she relished being outside and flying through the air.

She, Jack, and Meadow were playing well together and were getting better at not needing verbal cues for plays. Ben was blocking all of their easy shots and was getting better at blocking Cliodhna's curved shots as well.

Robbie Grey was a great Captain for such a young team – he wasn't as crazed and die-hard as Angus and Catherine said some of the captains during their time at Hogwarts had been, but he wasn't too easy on them either.

The first match of the season would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and Robbie predicted it would be a rough match: the Slytherins were large and rather brutal players. One month before the match, Fred and George, who had been practicing as Reserve Beaters, were called up to play.

"Robinson up and quit," Fred shoveled food into his mouth.

"Wouldn't say why but Charlie went mental," George continued.

"And then Allston just sort of gave up the other spot, so he's on Reserve now."

Cliodhna tried not to frown as Ben let out a whoop, "Well that's brilliant!"

"Rather mental of Allston," Jack muttered.

"Yea, it's great –"

"But now Charlie's making us practice every day –"

"Probably love for us to skip classes even –"

"Oh, please, he would not," Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"Will you be ready to play Slytherin?" Cedric asked them.

They shrugged at the same time before looking at each other and grinning, "They won't know what hit them."

From a few places down, Percy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bloody 'ell."

08080808080808080808

The day of the match was grey and cold, "Perfect Quidditch weather," Robbie greeted his team, reminding them to watch how both teams played. "To learn how they fly, if they have tricks."

"But won't they change things up?"

Robbie's dark blue eyes gleamed, "We will, but the other Houses aren't as good at changing their tactics."

The triplets and Cedric wished the twins and Charlie good luck before sitting down to eat. Cliodhna was relieved to see the twins still had an appetite. "Glad they don't seem nervous," Jack said to her and she eyed him carefully.

"How did you –"

He smiled and shrugged at her, turning his pale green eyes back to his food.

Cedric and Ben were chatting excitedly about the match when Adelaide walked over, Polly and the others waiting for her by the door. Cliodhna turned her clear hazel eyes on the girl, her stare never wavering as Adelaide asked Cedric if he was going to sit with his year mates.

"I'll sit with the Quicks – it's the twins first game and we want them to have a loud cheering section," he smiled at her, completely unaware that Adelaide was bristling under Cliodhna's glare.

Adelaide cleared her throat, glancing nervously at Cliodhna, "Yes, well, see you later," and walked quickly to her waiting friends.

Briony and Ida stole quick glances at Cliodhna before covering their knowing smiles with their hands, "We should go," Cliodhna said, her eyes flashed dangerously at the two girls. "The match will be starting soon."

08080808080808080808

Gryffindor won easily: Charlie caught the Snitch rather early on, but Oliver Wood, the Keeper, only let a few Quaffles in, and Fred and George protected the Chasers, who managed quite a few shots. Cliodhna went rather hoarse from all the cheering.

Robbie spent that evening in the Common Room with the team, asking them all what they learned watching the game, and what they would have done differently. Ben stayed behind after everyone else went to bed, asking Robbie how he thought of plays and how he would change Ravenclaw's tactics. Robbie was thrilled to have a little protégé.

08080808080808080808

Robbie pushed them harder those next few weeks before the match against Hufflepuff, but not so hard that they feel behind on their schoolwork. Cliodhna, Jack, and Ben weren't nervous, but they were anxious, ready to show Hogwarts that Robbie hadn't made a mistake picking them.

The night before the game, Cedric sat down next to Cliodhna, pulling her long ponytail slightly to get her attention. She turned to yell at whoever had pulled on her hair, but stopped when she saw it was Cedric, "Really?"

He shrugged, "Oi, Benji, Jackie," they both gave him sour looks, "I want to wish you three good luck, even though you're playing my House, I want you to do well."

Cliodhna crossed her arms, "How kind of you."

He frowned slightly, "Adelaide and Ewan already made me feel guilty, which is stupid since you were my first friends – and best friends," he looked at Ben and Jack, but his grey eyes stayed on Cliodhna the longest. "I told her to shut it, that I could do both. But I wanted you three to know I know you'll do wonderfully."

Ben and Jack nodded their heads, "Thanks, Diggory –"

"That means a lot."

Cliodhna was silent but looking at Cedric closely, "Best friends?"

"Course, Klee," Cedric looked confused, "aren't we?"

Cliodhna smiled genuinely, "Yea, course, we just hadn't said it in a while." She picked up her fork, "But that doesn't mean you get to pull my ponytail."

Cedric laughed but Jack looked thoughtfully at her, "You may want to cut it if we play Slytherin."

08080808080808080808

The Ravenclaw team gathered together in the Common Room to head to breakfast as a team. Robbie was smiling widely as they exited the Common Room, "I have a good feeling about today, but regardless, I'm proud of how hard we've been practicing. You've all done really well."

Cedric, Percy, the twins, and Charlie all wished them luck before the team left for the pitch. Charlie put his arm around Cliodhna's shoulders, "Make me proud, Klee," Charlie looked at her rather seriously for a moment before letting her go and clapping Ben on the back. She shrugged at Jack who gave her an odd look.

Meadow, the 4th year Chaser who was also new this year, was visibly nervous as they walked down to the pitch. Cliodhna nudged her, "We're going to play great, Meadow. Don't even worry."

She bit her lip before letting out a nervous laugh, "Merlin you're right," she smiled, "You're pretty wise for a 12 year-old, Quick."

Cliodhna shrugged, "I am a Ravenclaw after all."

Even as they walked on to the pitch, to the roar of the crowd, Cliodhna wasn't nervous. Hadn't she been dreaming of this day since she knew what Quidditch was? She looked over at her brothers and they all smiled the same smile at the same time. They were playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. As first years.

Cliodhna felt a rush of excitement as she got on her broom, the feel of the breeze on her neck and her legs made her smile even bigger. This was it. She drowned out the cheers and she drowned out the announcer, focusing on the whistle that would start the game. She wanted her hands to be the first on the Quaffle.

"Captain Robbie Grey made a bold choice putting three first years on his young team. Let's see if that was a good choice or a choice he'll soon regret."

As soon as the whistle blew, Cliodhna shot out like a rocket to the Quaffle and headed straight to the Hufflepuff hoops before the Beaters had even gotten near the Bludgers.

"Blimey, Cliodhna Quick is – well, hell – quick all right – Godric she's already scored! 10 points to Ravenclaw, that must be some sort of record, Hopkins was barely on his broom."

Cliodhna didn't celebrate, instead focusing on her next move.

"Quick passes to Quick, Merlin, that's annoying, ain't it, passes it back to Jack, oh! Just avoiding a Bludger, that was beautiful, but he's dropped the Quaffle, oh but Cliodhna was there and no one's near her! Is she – yes! She's flown up vertically, look at Hopkins' face! She scores! Holy hell – yes, sorry Professor – but did you see that? Hopkins didn't see it coming! Twenty points to Ravenclaw! Hufflepuff hasn't even touched the Quaffle!"

Ravenclaw was up 130 points by the time Akira caught the Snitch from under Gleeson's nose. "That was a helluva game! Grey did not make a mistake, the Quicks are bloody good. Ben only let in one Quaffle, which is incredible, and Cliodhna outmaneuvered everyone. These three Chasers might even be a better and in sync group than Gryffindor – sorry, Weasley, but did you watch the match?"

Robbie lifted Cliodhna into a huge hug as she landed, spinning her around and laughing. "Quick that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He clapped Jack and Ben on the back, "You too, Merlin that was fantastic." He pulled Akira into a tight hug, "You, my dear, were wonderful." Meadow landed, her dark brown hair had fallen out of its tie and was waving behind her, "Klee, Jack, that was," she started to smile, "that was so fun."

08080808080808080808

Robbie refrained from talking strategy as they started to walk out of the locker room, telling them they deserved a day or two off. But he stopped walking as soon as they were outside again and Cliodhna bumped into his back, "Oi, what –"

The entire Ravenclaw House was standing there, and when they saw the team, they cheered. Cliodhna found herself being lifted up and spun by older Ravenclaws she had barely even spoken to before one of the 7th year Prefects, Lilah, spoke up, "We are so impressed," she waited for the cheers to quiet down, "we haven't won a match in years, and you crushed Hufflepuff." More cheers. "We just want to thank you all," she smiled as chants of "Raven-claw" started up around her.

"You all were so great!" Someone yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Let's hear it for Grey and Mickey!" Everyone cheered, "Let's hear it for Akira! Let's hear it for Meadow!" "Let's hear it for the Quicks!" got the loudest cheers.

"Our triplet wonders!"

"Our triplet terrors!"

"Our triplets!"

Cliodhna's face turned bright red, but was pleased to see so were Jack and Ben's. Robbie saved them however, when he put his arm around Cliodhna's shoulders and said to the crowd, "Not too much now, they're young and impressionable and I don't want to this to go to their needs quite yet."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna had barely stepped off the train when Ginny hugged her fiercely around the shoulders. "I've missed you so much Klee, it's so boring –"

"Merlin, you've gotten tall!"

"I want to hear everything! About Quidditch, about classes, everything!"

"Sure thing, Gin, as soon as I can breathe," she managed before the younger girl let her go.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called out, "leave poor Cliodhna alone and say hello to your brothers!"

Ginny's cheeks pinked slightly, and shrugging she went to go see the twins. Cliodhna turned around and yelled out to Briony and Ramona that she wanted to hear all about their trips when they got back, before seeing her mother. Beaming, she pulled her bag over her shoulder, opting to leave her trunk at Hogwarts, she walked over to Ms. Quick, her brothers not far behind.

"Your dad had to work a bit late," she kissed the top of Cliodhna's head, "didn't bring your brooms to practice?"

"Shrink it," she smiled, "got loads of books in her, mum."

Catherine bit her lip, "Working ahead? Such typical Ravenclaws, you are," she kissed Ben and Jack's on top of their heads, pleased to see they weren't embarrassed quite yet. "We're to collect Cedric too. Mrs. Diggory is making dinner for everyone."

"Oh," Cliodhna looked around for Cedric but saw Robbie Grey approaching them.

"Klee, Ben, Jack," Robbie was grinning, "better be practicing a lot over break," he put his hand out for Catherine, "I'm Robbie Grey, the Ravenclaw captain. Did you teach them how to play, Ms. Quick? They are incredible flyers."

Catherine shook his hand, "I taught them only a little, they certainly are better than I was at school. I was only on the Gryffindor team for a few years."

"Well, on behalf of all of Ravenclaw, including Professor Flitwick, thank you for letting them play. We have a real chance for the first time in years –"

Cedric had approached them, "Hi Grey, hi Ms. Quick."

"Oh, hullo Diggory," Robbie smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes, "pleasure meeting you, Ms. Quick, have a good holiday everyone." He clapped Ben on the back and walked off.

Catherine, with a knowing look, said to the four, "He seems like a very young man."

"He's a good captain," Jack agreed.

"He's a great captain! I hope to be half as good as him –"

"Oh, you're going to be captain, Ben?" Cedric said, "What if Jack –"

"No thanks –"

"What about Klee –"

"Yea, what about me!" She laughed, "Maybe I want to be captain!"

Ben's face fell and Cliodhna nudged him, "I don't want to be, too much trouble. Don't worry, I won't compete with you."

"All right, all right, it's time to get home and help your mum," Catherine gathered the four up, made sure they had their belongings, and started walking to the Floo.

08080808080808

Cliodhna, Jack, and Ben, unlike the twins, were slightly embarrassed when everyone wanted to hear about their first Quidditch match. Cedric, Charlie, and even Percy, ("What? I was there too.") provided play-by-plays to a riveted audience during dinner. Cliodhna tried not to blush when Cedric and Charlie started to argue if one of her shots was original or simply hadn't been used in the Quidditch League recently. Percy, rather astutely, suggested the two research the subject, and then got everyone to agree that regardless, it was a great shot. "No offense, but I'm not going to spend my vacation looking up that," Cedric whispered to her.

0808080808080

Towards the end of the holidays, Cliodhna and Cedric were walking through the field, a light dusting of snow on the ground, towards the Burrow, when they heard a shout and a door slam. Charlie, in only a jumper, paced in front of the door, his hands balled into fists. Cedric and Cliodhna shared a worried glance as they got closer.

"Charlie, you all right?" Cliodhna asked delicately, wanting to reach out to him, but refraining.

His head snapped up and he frowned slightly when he saw them, "Oh, uh, yea, I'm fine."

Cliodhna frowned, "Charlie –"

He did his best to smile, "Yea, mum just really doesn't want me to study dragons," he shrugged, sticking his hands in his trousers pockets, "she'll come round, eventually. You two should go in, the twins are pestering poor Ron."

Cedric and Cliodhna shared a look again before she nodded at him to go in first without her. She turned back to Charlie, "Charlie, are you sure you're all right? You can talk to me."

He looked at her, his blue eyes sad, "Oh, Klee," he sighed and for a moment he forgot she was only 12. "It's all right. She eventually let Bill go to Egypt without being mad, she'll do the same for me and Romania."

Cliodhna felt a twinge of sadness, "She won't be happy to lose you, none of us will, but we'll support you, glad you'll be doing what you want, what makes you happy." She held her hand out, but he wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to put his chin on top of her head.

"How did you get so bloody wise for being so young, hm?"

She shrugged, "It's true, innit? She's just scared for you. She'll understand eventually."

He held her for another moment before pulling back, his deep blue eyes meeting her golden hazel ones. "Thank you, Klee," he straightened up, "I'll miss you the most, you know."

She looked shocked, "That's not true –"

He smiled, a hint of sadness still behind his eyes, "My first non-Weasley friend, you and your brothers, but I was always closer to you." He ruffled her hair, "I expect great things from you, Quick."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened and Ginny bolted out shrieking, the twins right behind her. Cedric walked out next, shrugging, "Better to be wild outside than in?"

08080808080

Cliodhna was listening intently to Briony's story about her trip to Venice for her Christmas holiday, when Robbie Grey stopped at their open compartment door. "Good hols, Quick?"

She smiled, "Yea! How were yours?"

'They were all right. Not enough Quidditch and too much reading," his dark blue eyes were staring rather intently at her face, Summer noticed. Summer had an older female Muggle cousin that she was rather close with, and had read plenty of magazines that dealt with crushes to know a crush when she saw one. She may not have had a crush on a boy herself yet, but she could tell when someone – male or female – had a crush. She'd have to write to cousin Stella for advice.

"Hope you didn't get rusty over the hols, Quick," Robbie was saying rather cheekily, a corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Course I didn't," Cliodhna was rather indignant, "I reckon I've got a few trick shots that will even surprise –"

"Don't worry, Quick, I was only teasing," he tried to hide his smile, turning to her compartment mates, "don't let her say any bad words about me when I leave, all right?"

Cliodhna let out a huff as Robbie walked away and turned back to her friends, "Please continue, Briony, sorry for the rather rude interruption."

"How old is Robbie?" Ramona asked nonchalantly before Summer could stop her.

Cliodhna shrugged, "He's a fifth year."

"Right, but how old is he?"

"15? I think he said his birthday was in August. Why?"

Ramona shrugged and turned back to Briony so she could continue her story, her eyes meeting Summer's quickly. "Just curious is all."

0808080808

"We can't tell her," Summer hissed to Ramona in the bathroom of the Hogwarts Express, "it could mess up how she plays!"

Ramona frowned, "I doubt it, Grant."

"I don't think she's interested in boys yet – Godric, are you?"

"Well, Charlie is rather good looking –"

"Exactly, of course he is, but Cliodhna doesn't think of him like that," Summer cracked a knuckle distractingly, "she's only 12."

"Nearly 13," Ramona corrected.

"All right," Summer turned towards the tiny bathroom window, "say we tell her, and she gets excited, she's playing fine, but then she says something to him, and he never liked her like that in the first place, I mean, he's 15! Maybe he's just being nice to her."

Ramona frowned, "You're probably right. But it didn't feel that way..." she drifted off.

"We shouldn't do anything," Summer insisted, "not yet at least. It's not our business."

Ramona sighed, "You're right."

Summer turned towards the door to open it, "My cousin Stella said we're going to have plenty of boy trouble in a few years anyway, Montgomery, why start early?"

080808080808

Robbie knew they were unlikely to beat Gryffindor for the Cup: Charlie had molded a team that was nearly unstoppable, and most of the players had been flying together for years. But that didn't mean Robbie was giving up. He was simply being realistic about their chances. And realistically they could make Charlie and the rest of his Gryffindors work for the Cup.

He still had his team practice three times a week for two hours and a much longer practice on Sundays, he still worked them hard. They weren't only practicing for this year's Cup, but next years.

Robbie bit back a laugh as Cliodhna circled above Ben's head, crowing about getting one past him. "All right, Quick, that was a good shot, but not so good that you should be bragging incessantly." He tried not to laugh again as he watched her clamp her mouth shut, probably against a mean retort. "Come on, let's run that again. Ben, don't let this one in, all right?"

"Sir, yessir," Ben saluted.

"As you wish, Captain," Cliodhna bowed her head mockingly. If Robbie had been so inclined, he would have made her fly laps or even run, but it was nearly hour four of practice and everyone was tired.

Jack punched Cliodhna's arm slightly, "Don't be a wanker," he didn't let her interrupt, "Robbie was right and you know it."

She frowned but nodded and flew off to her position, waiting for Robbie to blow his whistle. As soon as she was flying, however, she forgot everything and focused on the Quaffle, on Jack and Meadow, on Ben and the hoops, and listening for the sounds of the Bludgers. When she was in the air, nothing else mattered. Not that she was going to be playing against Charlie and the twins, not that Ravenclaw was competing for the Cup for the first time in ages, nothing mattered.

Robbie watched as her face changed, her irritation gone and replaced with a serene happiness and he wondered briefly if his face undertook a similar change when he played Quidditch.

0808080808

Cliodhna laughed at something Ida and Hunter were joking about before she waved goodbye to head back to the Common Room. She was exhausted, but wanted to read her Defense Against the Dark Arts text again before her class tomorrow. She looked outside, however, through the window by the front door of the castle and decided a quick stroll outside would be a good idea.

She was slowly approaching the lake, the moon right above the horizon, when light spilled out from the castle. "Klee?"

She didn't turn around, "Hullo, Ceddie, out for an evening walk?"

He was next to her now, "Saw you leave, thought I'd join you," he hesitated, "if that's all right?"

She smiled and turned towards him, "Course. I just wanted to get outside before I read and went to bed."

"Nervous about the match?" He kicked at a stone.

"Not really." The match was still a month out and Cliodhna was confident that they would at least make Gryffindor sweat a little. "I've played against Charlie and the twins enough, I'll be able to drown them out –"

"Not see their faces," Cedric nodded. "Janet Jarvis wrote about that. I read it in Rhodes' copy of her autobiography. He's got a big crush on her. She says most professional players have to ignore the individual since they're all friends."

Cliodhna hesitated, "Well, I'm not –"

"Course not," Cedric smiled, "but it's a good skill to have now." He shivered slightly, pulling his cloak tighter to him, "You're not cold?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Your ears are pink, Klee!"

"Next time I'll bring a hat, mum –"

"Oi," he hit her arm, "come on, let's go in, I don't know what's out here at night."

Cliodhna wanted to protest, to stay outside a bit longer, but relented, following Cedric back inside, but not before seeing a tentacle break the glossy surface of the lake, disappearing a mere moment later. She walked back into the castle, a small smile on her face.

08080808

A week before the match, the twins caught Cliodhna in the Great Hall on her way to Herbology.

"Darling –"

"Klee –"

"You know we'll have to try –"

"To Bludger you, that is –"

"Not because we want to –"

"But the game –"

"You understand –"

Cliodhna held up her hand to stop them as they continued to walk outside, "I know, boys, I understand, all of it. And I hope you won't be mad when I avoid all of your Bludgers," she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well –"

"Someone's cheeky this morning –"

"Don't you have class somewhere else?"

"Finding and chatting with you Quicks is more important?"

"Then class?" Cliodhna was indignant.

George grinned, "Knew it."

"Such a predictable Ravenclaw," Fred's matching grin grew.

Cliodhna stopped walking, "I appreciate the gesture, but it's unnecessary. We'll be playing each other a lot, you'll get used to losing." She stuck her tongue out and jogged off before they could say a word.

"She's good," Fred shook his head.

"Maybe too good," George agreed.

"Now, where's Benjy?"

080808080808

Robbie was chatting with his team at dinner the night before the match when Charlie walked over. "All right, Ravenclaw team?"

Mickey narrowed his eyes at the Head Boy, but Robbie smiled back, effectively breaking any potential tension. "How are you, Weasley? Ready for tomorrow?"

Charlie grinned, "I think we'll do all right, Grey." He put a hand on Cliodhna's shoulder, "Ready to play against us, Quicks?"

Cliodhna opened her mouth to respond but Robbie cut in, "You better not be trying to scare my players, Weasley. I won't allow you to psych them out."

Charlie stared at Robbie for a moment, a flicker of understanding passing over his face, before his clear blue eyes looked back at Cliodhna. "No, I wasn't, just reminding this lot not to treat me or the twins any differently."

"Already told the twins we wouldn't," Ben replied, "we aren't afraid of you lot."

"Good," Charlie nodded and ruffled Cliodhna's hair, causing her to let out an irritated groan. He watched as Robbie bit back a laugh. "I look forward to watching Carlos and Vince steal the Quaffle from you, Klee. You too, Jackie. And for them to get at least one passed you, Benjy."

"Good luck, Charles," Jack raised an eyebrow, "you'll need it."

He let out a loud laugh, "Someone's confident." He nodded at Robbie, "I like it," and with one last pat on Cliodhna's shoulder, was off back to the Gryffindor table.

0808080808080

As Cliodhna and her teammates were leaving the Great Hall, Cedric and some of his year mates stopped them. "Klee!" He put his arm around her, "Good luck tomorrow, make St. Ottery proud!"

Ainsley patted Jack on the back, "Score a couple against Wood, will ya?"

Rhodes nodded at Ben, "And block a couple shots too."

"All right," Robbie smiled at the Hufflepuffs. "Your support is appreciated, but I need my team to get some rest."

Cedric's face fell slightly, "Good luck you three, you all will do wonderfully."

"We'll be cheering as loud as the Ravenclaw section," Ainsley said cheerfully.

Cedric grabbed Cliodhna's hand and squeezed it before she walked away, attempting a smile, "You'll do great, Klee."

"Next year, it'll be us telling you good luck, Ced. Good night." She squeezed her hand back and followed her teammates to the Common Room.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna woke up that morning feeling refreshed and ready to play Quidditch. She quietly got dressed, packing her gear in a bag, careful not to wake her year mates. Robbie was the only one in the Common Room when she walked down.

"You're up early," he offered when she sat down on the couch next to him, "nervous?"

"No," she smiled, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear, "just excited." He was staring at the empty fireplace. "Aren't you excited?"

He jumped slightly, "Oh," he chuckled, "yea, I am."

"Sorry," she tried to meet his eyes, but he was back to staring at the fireplace, "did I interrupt?"

"No, no, sorry, I was just lost in thought," he shifted his body to face her, his deep blue eyes finally meeting her currently clear hazel ones, "I tend to wake up early before a match and just think."

"About anything in particular?"

"No," he smiled, "mostly classes."

"Not Quidditch?"

"Not much I could do about it now, you know? Done everything I can for this year."

"You know we're not going to win," it wasn't a question, nor was it really a statement.

He met her eyes, holding his breath for a moment and Cliodhna felt like he was looking directly into her mind. "No," he said quietly. "But so do you."

"I don't think anyone else thinks you know that," she said hesitantly.

"How did you?"

She shrugged, "Nothing that you did, but I know they're a very experienced team and Charlie is determined, isn't he?" She smiled, "You're smart, Robbie, you're realistic and not insane like the other captains."

"You are very perceptive for 12 years old, Quick," a small smile formed on his lips.

"Nearly 13. And I like to think so."

080808080808

The Ravenclaw walked down to the field in silence, most of them too excited or nervous to speak. And Robbie had been right, what was there to say or do now?

Once they had their gear on, before they walked out of the locker room, Robbie stood up. "No matter what happens today on the pitch, I'm proud of us, and you should be too. We've accomplished a lot in such a short span of time, we've done what was impossible for Ravenclaw for decades," his eyes landed on Cliodhna for a moment, "and this is just the first year of many of us doing the impossible. So let's show these Gryffindors what we're made of. Let's make this a difficult match for them. Quick, Jack, Meadow, I want you to score as much as possible, just keep shooting at Wood, it'll tire him out. Akira, stay on Weasley's tail. Mickey, you and I will protect everyone from the twins, and Ben, block as many goals as you can, yea?" He grinned at everyone, "Shall we?"

08080808080808

Cliodhna shot out like a dart as soon as the whistle blew, just as she did during her first match, snatching the Quaffle away from Carlos just as fingertips scraped the edge. The wind whipping her long ponytail behind her, she threw it quickly to Meadow, dodging a Bludger from one of the twins, flying underneath Vince, and rising up to catch the Quaffle from Meadow, faking a pass to Jack but instead curving it around Wood to the middle hoop.

"Merlin, Quick has scored within seconds of the whistle! And scored on Wood, who played the best match of his career against Slytherin earlier this season! That fake was unbelievable!"

The crowd was cheering, but Cliodhna ignored them, instead listening for the sound of the Bludgers, waiting for Wood to throw the Quaffle to his teammates. She knew she'd gotten rather lucky on that shot: Wood was too good a Keeper to let many of her shots in.

Suzette caught the Quaffle from Wood, and Cliodhna watched as the other girl's eyes darted around from her teammates. She flew in front of Carlos, just as Suzette's pass was about to reach him. "And Quick has intercepted, this girl is on fire! She passes to Quick – I mean, Jack – and Jack, yes Jack Reverse Passes to Cliodhna, who was foolishly left open! And she darts high above – what in Godric's name is she – oh, she rolls to avoid that Bludger from behind, nicely done, she hasn't gotten hit once this game – and yes, Grey is flying along side her, effectively blocking Suzette from – wait, Quick, doesn't have the Quaffle! Where the bloody – yes, sorry Professor – Merlin, Quick did a Porskoff Ploy, Meadow has the Quaffle, Wood doesn't see, and yes, Meadow scores! Holy 'ell, Ravenclaw scores again! That was a beautiful play, did you see that?"

Cliodhna grinned at Robbie as she flew past him, "Nice play, Cap." Robbie saluted her with his bat, ready to protect his team from Bludgers.

"Ravenclaw is up 70 to 20, I can't believe it, can you believe you, Professor? Wood's never let that many shots in, yes, that's true, Quick, Jack, and Meadow are a fantastic team, but 70 points? Quick – Ben, that is – has only let two in! Gryffindor's have barely shot anything!"

Cliodhna nodded to Meadow, ready for the next play that they had talked about once briefly, but never mentioned to Robbie and never practiced. Jack, catching the Quaffle from Ben, who had just blocked a shot by punching it over a Hoop, threw the Quaffle to Meadow. "It looks like Jack is following the Quaffle, approaching Meadow rather quickly – here comes Vince, ready to attempt a steal, but Meadow throws to Quick – Cliodhna I mean, hell that is too hard to say so quickly – but she's not really open, she catches the Quaffle, drops a few feet and oh! Suzette is hit in the shoulder with a Bludger that was meant for Quick! Meadow and Jack are now flying very closely to Quick as they all approach the hoops - Wood looks ready. And here's Carlos, attempting to steal the Quaffle, and he has – oh, no, no Meadow has the Quaffle," the announcer paused for a second as Cliodhna flew below and around Meadow so now Meadow was in the middle of the three Chasers, "I'm not sure," he continued slowly, watching as the little dance unfolded. Meadow, now in the middle, seemingly lost the Quaffle as a Gryffindor Chaser approached her, but then Jack had the Quaffle, Meadow now on his other side. "Now, Quick has the – no, Meadow, no – Merlin, I can barely keep up –"

A cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw section as Cliodhna threw the Quaffle over Wood's shoulder into a hoop. "That," the announcer was yelling, "was INCREDIBLE, I have never, in my seven years at Hogwarts, seen anything like that! No one knew where the Quaffle was, no one knew where it was going, and looks like Captain Grey is impressed too, I doubt that was a play he created, he looks flummoxed as well."

An even louder roar erupted from the Gryffindor section as Charlie caught the Snitch, Akira right on his tail, "WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR HAS WON, BUT ONLY BY 110 POINTS. INCREDIBLE WORK BY THE RAVENCLAW –"

Cliodhna didn't hear anything the announcer was saying as she landed on the ground, a large smile on her face as Jack and Ben landed beside her, identical grins on their faces. They all stared at each other a moment, too excited to say anything, not really needing to say anything.

"Quick!" Robbie landed next to her and before she could apologize for a play he hadn't known about, he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "That play was incredible," he let go, his hands on her shoulders, his deep blue eyes searching her hazel ones, "did you think of that? Was that yours?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but Meadow, Akira, and Mickey were patting her and Robbie on the back, causing him to let go of her and turn to Ben, "Your saves were perfect, Ben, I couldn't have asked for better." He turned to his whole team, a huge grin on his face, "You played wonderfully! I am so –" he stopped, smiling, but shook his head, "there's nothing I can say, really. Come on," he nodded towards the locker room, but the rest of their House was rushing the pitch, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins giving them weird looks.

"CELEBRATION IN THE COMMON ROOM!" A 7th year Ravenclaw yelled, hoisting Robbie on to his shoulders. Cliodhna laughed as she too was lifted on to the shoulders of a 6th year boy.

"We didn't even win!" Akira protested from the shoulders of another Ravenclaw.

"But you all played bloody brilliantly! We barely lost by any points!"

The team, laughing, was carried to the castle, their gear forgotten in the locker room.

0808080808

Cliodhna tried not to yawn as she sat back on the couch, attempting to listen to what Ramona and Neil were saying so animatedly. She turned her head slightly so one cheek rested against the back of the couch, and saw Ben asleep on a large chair, Jack had probably already gone up to sleep when no one was looking. "And then you just," Neil was saying to her, "had let the Quaffle go, and Meadow had it and it was brills!"

She attempted a smile, her eyes heavy, "Yea, thanks." The Common Room was still full of Ravenclaws milling about, drinking butterbeer and eating biscuits and pies some 7th years had taken from the kitchens, courtesy of the House Elves, and Cliodhna wondered if anyone would mind if she just fell asleep here and slept for the next several days when she felt someone sit down on the other side of her. She turned her head slowly so the other cheek was now resting comfortably on the couch.

Her tired, hazel eyes met tired, deep blue eyes, "Butterbeer?" Robbie asked quietly, leaning his own head against the couch, mimicking her.

"Nah," she said quietly, "already had one," she smiled, "having fun?"

He smiled back, "Oh, aye, just exhausted," he jerked his thumb behind him, "my mates won't shut up about how great the game was, how bloody well you played," he poked her shoulder. "You did play bloody brilliantly, by the way."

"Thanks," she felt her cheeks warm slightly at the compliment, "Not a single Bludger hit any of us, so you did too," she hesitated. "About that play," she started.

"Did you think of that on your own?" He lifted his head from the couch, "I rather thought you did when I saw it."

"How could you –"

He sipped his butterbeer and Cliodhna noticed his neck turned slightly pink, "Well, because you're a good –"

"Grey!" One of his year mates patted him on the shoulder, "Want another butterbeer?" The boy swapped his nearly finished butterbeer for a fresh one. "Cliodhna Quick, aye? You were brilliant – that last play? Merlin, that was," he let out a whistle, "Robbie says it was your play?"

"Oh," she lifted her head from the couch to look at the boy, "yea, um –"

"Genius," the boy was grinning, "absolute genius, Robbie said so too, just before, you're going to have to come up with more plays, Grey, it was genius!"

Robbie rolled his eyes at Cliodhna who bit back a smile, "Aye, Stewart, I know, Quick here is going to save my arse for the next few years. She'll make me look like a great Captain."

"Oh, you are –"

Robbie smiled and sat up straighter, "I wasn't fishing, Quick," he turned to his friend, "come on Stewart, Quick is exhausted and deserves to go to bed." He stood and nodded at her, "Get some rest, Quick, you deserve it." With one last small smile, he and Stewart walked back to the other 5th years boys.

0808080808080

Cliodhna waved her hand and watched as her trunk floated from where she was on the platform, through the door of the Hogwarts Express and hopefully to an empty compartment. "That was a bit of pretty handy magic," a voice said from behind her, "especially for a first year."

She turned to see Charlie, sans robes, his wand tucked into the back pocket of his jeans and she smiled, trying not to roll her eyes. "Shouldn't you be off saying goodbye to all your favorite parts of the castle?"

"And trying not to cry?" He returned the smile, "Nah, already done that. Saying goodbye to the Quidditch Cup was the hardest for sure."

Two of his mates came up behind him laughing. "All right, Weasley?"

"Saw Mags crying earlier –"

Charlie grimaced, avoiding Cliodhna's look of confusion, "Godric, we barely dated, I've been so busy the past few weeks –"

"Months, mate," the shorter boy corrected. "Oi, you're the Quick girl, aye?"

Cliodhna bristled slightly, feeling hot underneath her robes. "Yes," she replied icily.

"You were brilliant in that match! I mean, for a first year, for a girl –"

"Pardon?" Her fingers twitched, her grip on her wand tighter.

Charlie grimaced. "Michaels didn't mean," he started.

"No," Cliodhna interrupted, her eyes narrowing, "I know exactly what he meant."

Michaels, rather foolishly, didn't realize what was happening. "What's wrong? I said you played really well –"

"For a girl," Cliodhna's voice was rather quiet and Charlie was astonished at how menacing she looked, despite the fact that she was 12.

"Well, yea –"

"If I were a boy, it would have been expected that I play that well though, right?"

"What? I –"

"Or, if I were a boy, I wouldn't have played well enough, is that it?" She raised her wand slowly, but Charlie stepped in front of her.

"Klee, Michaels didn't mean –"

She tried to step around Charlie, "No, he meant that exactly –"

"He's just being a prat –"

"Then he should learn his lesson –"

"I'll explain it to him, Klee –"

"Why? I can just show him that girls are no different from –"

"Everything all right?" Robbie was now standing next to the pair, his eyes darting briefly to Charlie's mates.

"I'm just about to show Charlie's mate here that being a girl isn't a disadvantage –"

Robbie put his arm around her shoulder to steer her away. "I'm sure Weasley here can explain that to him, can't you, Weasley?"

"Yes, I'll make sure he really understands, Klee. I promise," Charlie's clear blue eyes met hers.

"Weasley's probably used to having to explain things more than once to his mate," this caused Cliodhna to tear her death stare away from Michaels and towards Robbie, her lips twitching.

"All right," she nodded, "Charlie, you should probably punch him –"

"He's Head Boy, Quick, he can't be violent, now come on, let's find your mates," he walked with her, his arm still on her shoulders, away from the situation.

Charlie let out a long sigh and Robbie heard him say loudly through his teeth, "Are you that daft?"

Cliodhna clenched her fist, having heard it too, "How dare he –"

Robbie removed his arm but still walked closely alongside her, "He was a prat, Quick. He didn't understand exactly what he was saying," he frowned, "I'm sure he thought it was a compliment."

"What does it matter that I'm a girl?" She stopped and turned to him, her long dark blonde hair was falling out of its braid, her cheeks were pink and her hazel eyes darkened slightly in anger.

"It doesn't," Robbie said calmly, "or rather it shouldn't. But for some people, it does."

"But that's –"

"I know," he agreed, "and you won't be able to hex everyone who makes mention of your gender."

"I wasn't –" she looked down at her wand hand. "Oh."

Robbie smiled slightly, "You'll just have to prove them wrong, Quick. And ignore them."

She frowned, "You think a lot of people think that way?"

He met her eyes and shrugged, "Some, for sure. But I don't doubt they'll change their minds after meeting you." They saw Briony and Hunter ahead of them approaching the train. "Have a good summer, Quick. Be sure to practice, all right? I want some new plays by the start of term."

She smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, Captain." He turned to go but she grabbed his arm, "And thanks, Robbie."

"For what?"

She shrugged and started to walk backwards to her friends, "For not caring that I'm a girl."

08080808080808

Cliodhna forgot Charlie and his dim-witted friend during the train ride home, instead trying to make plans with her friends. "I would love to visit you in Muggle London!" She was beaming at Summer, "That would be so fun!"

"We could make a day of it!" Ida was grinning, "And you'll all have to come to the beach for a few days, my Gran won't mind –"

"Is this a girls only vacation?" Will interrupted.

Ida crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "The house isn't that big."

Cliodhna grinned, despite Ida's frown, "You could all come to St. Ottery! We could go camping!"

"The Muggle Way?" Hunter frowned. "That's so much work."

Ben was grinning now too, "Oh, that's brilliant, Klee. Yea, it could be a bit of the Muggle way, a bit of the Magical way –"

"Mum and dad would love that actually," Jack agreed.

"Let's pick a weekend soon!" Briony was impatient, "I'm already bored having no summer plans!"

080808080808080

Cliodhna walked out of the bathroom and nearly walked right into Robbie. "Oh, sorry, Robbie!"

"Oh, Quick," he smiled, "haven't hexed anyone yet?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly, "No reason to," she hesitated, "yet. Ben was going to write you, since we're trying to plan our summer, but we could have the whole team over sometimes to practice in our field, if you wanted? We have a hoop."

Robbie's face fell slightly, but enough for Cliodhna to notice, "I'll be in Italy most of the summer, staying with my cousins and my grand parents."

"Well that will be fun. Do you know Italian?"

"Ciao and gelato are the extent of it right now," he smiled.

"That'll change quickly. You'll have to write us and keep us up to date on how you're faring."

Robbie's face changed slightly, but Cliodhna didn't notice. "Sure, I mean. I will, yea." He cleared his throat, "I should get back," his eyes met hers briefly before darting away. "Have a good summer, Quick. Don't hex anyone too badly."

"Oi –" she managed as he walked away with a wide smile.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna draped her arm across her eyes, "It's so hot," she lamented.

"And we're in the shade," George said next to her.

"I wish Charlie would take us to the pond," Ginny whined.

"Where is Charles?" Fred sat up.

"I reckon he's still arguing with mum," Ron said lazily.

"She'll let him go, won't she?" Jack sounded rather worried, causing Cliodhna to open her eyes, avoiding looking directly at the sun.

"He's an adult," Percy sighed, putting a finger in his book, "he can do as he likes. He rather just wants mum to approve."

"She'll come around," Cedric said with as much certainty as he could muster. "She did for Bill."

There was a long period of silence as none of them knew what to say. "Quidditch?" Ben asked eventually.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna poured over Ramona's letter, ignoring Jack and Ben's conversation entirely until Angus stepped through the Floor and kissed her on top of her head. "Good read?"

She smiled up at her father, "Yea."

"Montgomery's a pureblood witch and lives in a Wizarding Village, Upper Flagley. Apparently there's been some local drama," Jack responded rather indifferently.

"Oh, the old man who tried to reanimate his dead wife?"

Three heads snapped to face him simultaneously. "Why didn't –"

"You knew –"

"Daaaaaaaad –"

He put up a hand, "I was sworn to secrecy by the Ministry until it was public knowledge."

"Wasn't in the Prophet today," Jack replied, turning back to his letter from Neil.

"Mona says it was gruesome, but her aunt thought it was romantic," Cliodhna stuck out her tongue in distaste, "I don't know what's romantic about a reanimated corpse."

Angus coughed, turning the stove on as Catherine walked through the front door with bags of food. "He missed his wife," Angus smiled at his own wife, "his heart was in the right place –"

Cliodhna turned towards her father and said seriously, "It's gross, dad."

Catherine cocked an eyebrow at her husband but didn't ask for clarifications. "Help with the groceries, please," she said to the triplets.

080808080808

Briony hugged Cliodhna, her dark green eyes flashing to the tall, red-headed man before meeting Cliodhna's clear hazel eyes. "Charlie," Cliodhna smiled, "you remember my mate, Briony Blackburn?"

"Course," he flashed her a charming smile, "how's your summer going?"

"Better, now that I'm in London and out of the country," she gave Cliodhna a look.

"You love the country, Blackburn. Don't be dramatic," she smiled mischievously. "Grant said she'd meet us at this tea place, she gave me directions and the address –"

Briony grabbed Cliodhna's arm as they walked, "What's Head Boy doing here?" She stole a glance at the boy – no, man. "He's changed a bit, hasn't he?"

Cliodhna frowned, "I don't know what you mean, Blackburn, but Charlie volunteered to escort us back to St. Ottery." They walked past an ice cream shop, "Charlie!" Cliodhna stopped, grinning, "Could we get some?"

He shrugged, his eyes not reaching his eyes as he attempted a smile, "Sure. Don't see why not. Your mum gave us plenty of Muggle money."

Cliodhna frowned, leading her friend into the shop, "I asked mum if she could ask Charlie, actually. He's just been so sad lately."

"Why?" Briony eyed the different ice cream flavors, "He was so cheery at school. Is he worried about a job? I thought he wanted to work with dragons?"

"He does – he will, I reckon, but Mrs. W," she lowered her voice more as the bell tinkled, admitting Charlie into the shop. "She wants him to stay in England, get a job at the Ministry, and it's really taking a toll." She sighed, "I wish I could talk to her."

Briony shrugged, "I mean, you could."

"What?" Cliodhna's long, dark-blonde hair nearly smacked her friend in the face.

"I mean, it might not help, but it can't make it any worse, could it?" She tapped the glass, "Oooh, they have pistachio!"

Cliodhna tried to keep her mind on her ice cream and off what Briony said as they all walked to meet Summer. Could she talk to Mrs. Weasley? What would she even say? Would it change the woman's mind? Maybe she could get her own mother to talk to Mrs. Weasley?

0808080808080808080808

They were all laughing as they fell through the Floo later that day, Charlie nearly knocking over Summer when he came through. Cliodhna and Briony tried not to laugh at Summer's bright red face. "Merlin, sorry, Summer," Charlie put his hands on her shoulders to steady them both.

"Is that you, Klee?" Catherine walked into the living room. "Hullo, girls," she grinned at Charlie. "Thanks again for escorting the girls, Charlie."

He smiled back and Cliodhna was pleased to see it was a real smile, "It's all right, Ms. Quick. We had a good time, didn't we girls?"

"Oh, yes, we stopped at a library –"

"And the Tower of London!" Briony's green eyes lit up, "It was positively gruesome!"

"But it was wonderful," Summer finished, "thanks for letting Klee come, Ms. Quick –"

"And for letting us camp tomorrow night!"

Catherine smiled, "Oh, please girls, it's no trouble at all, Angus is so excited to go camping."

"And so is my dad," Charline smiled, "should I go gather up the rest of the Weasleys for dinner?"

Catherine shook her head, "Actually we'll be eating down there. I'm finishing up here and then we'll come down. Klee, will you go get Cedric and see if Ms. Diggory needs any help?"

"Sure, mum," she nodded for Summer and Briony to follow her outside, "see ya in a bit, Charlie."

"Thanks again, Head Boy," Briony shouted after him, trying not to snicker as Summer barely managed a wave.

"Merlin, he's gotten so handsome," she breathed, causing Cliodhna to roll her eyes.

Cedric grinned when he Briony, Summer, and Cliodhna at the door. "Welcome to St. Ottery, Grant, Blackburn. Ben and Jack are here too. They got bored when Klee left."

"Your neighborhood is simply amazing!" Summer said, "I mean, just so much space!"

"Our poor little city girl," Cliodhna shook her head. "You really need to get out to the country more." They stepped inside, "Hullo, Ms. Diggory! Mum wants to know if you need any help?"

Mr. Diggory popped his head around the corner, "I'm in charge of food this time – and tomorrow too, actually," he nodded at the girls. "Hullo, girls."

"This is Briony and Summer, dad," Cedric smiled. "I'll go get Ben and Jack and we can help you carry stuff."

He clapped his hands, "Splendid, splendid."

08080808080808

Mrs. Weasley was unnaturally calm during the dinner: she didn't even try to put extra food on Cliodhna or her friends' plates.

Cliodhna cornered her mother when she was alone in the Weasley's kitchen. "Mum, could you speak to Mrs. Weasley about Charlie tomorrow? Before you meet up with us? Charlie is not himself, it's really eating him up and I'm worried," she frowned, "it's heartbreaking, mum."

Catherine sighed, her eyes moving across Cliodhna's concerned face, "I rather thought someone should, although it's not really our place," she frowned.

"I know," Cliodhna picked up a tray of biscuits, "but it's bad, mum. Maybe you could ask her if she wants to chat about Charlie?"

Catherine nodded, rather surprised at such a mature and rather clever idea. "Yea, that could work," she patted the top of Cliodhna's head, "that's a good idea, Klee. I can do that."

Cliodhna grinned, hugging her mum quickly, "Thanks, mum, I really do appreciate it."

Catherine bit her lip as Cliodhna left the kitchen, not looking forward to speaking to Mrs. Weasley in the slightest.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna, Briony, and Summer laughed as Ben and Cedric chased each other up the hill, throwing out taunts to Jack, who refused to be baited, as they went. "Ida won't stop waiting about this cute older boy she saw at the beach," Briony rolled her eyes, "I hope she won't talk about him too much."

Cliodhna laughed, "She won't have the energy. We'll be having too much fun!"

Summer laughed as Ben jumped on Cedric's back, "It'll be fun to see everyone, I feel like it's been ages."

"It's only been a month, but it feels so much longer," Briony agreed, "at least Klee as Ginny, Cedric, and all the Weasley boys to entertain her all summer."

Cliodhna laughed as Ben slipped off Cedric's back and yelled something to Jack, the wind carrying away his voice. "Yea, I am pretty lucky.

08080808080808080808

The girls were lying on mattresses, in their sleeping bags on the floor of Cliodhna's room, trying to be quiet when the door opened slowly. They all popped up at the same time only to be given a 'shush' look from Ben. "Shhh."

"What are you doing in here?" Cliodhna whisper-yelled.

"We want to tell scary stories!"

Summer frowned, "I don't know –"

"Come on," Jack whispered, "it's less scary when we're safe inside the house."

"All right," Cliodhna moved around to let Cedric sit on her mattress with her.

"One about You-Know-Who?" Ceric suggested.

Summer frowned, "Who?"

"An evil wizard – you know the war that ended with Harry Potter?" Jack's whisper was rather soothing to the Muggle girl.

"Not really," she moved closer to Briony, "I read something about Vol-"

"Don't!" Ben whisper-shouted, reaching a hand out to her.

"We don't say his name," Jack explained.

Cliodhna crossed her arms, "That's rather foolish, it's just a name," her brow furrowed, "we're rather giving him more power by refusing to say his name."

Cedric eyed her closer but didn't say anything.

"Maybe a story about him isn't a great idea. It wasn't that long ago," he attempted a smile, "it's not scary so much as –"

"Terrifying," Cliodhna's face was pale, "and awful."

"And real," Cedric finished before coughing, "maybe a nice vampire story instead?"

Briony nodded, "I've got some great Muggle scary stories my cousins' have told me," she coughed, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Some are rather frightening, even if they involve ghosts and things."

They took turns telling "scary" stories, and it wasn't long until Cliodhna yawned and put her head on Cedric's shoulder, "Don't mind me," she said quietly to Cedric, "you guys can keep telling stories," her voice drifted off slightly and Cedric smiled, turning his eyes back to Summer who was recalling a story she'd heard once at primary school.

080808080808080808

The triplets, Cedric, Summer, and Briony were eating breakfast when Mr. and Mrs. Diggory popped over to chat with Mr. and Ms. Quick about food and equipment. Cliodhna and Cedric looked at each other and tried not to laugh as their fathers were talking excitedly. "I think this will be more fun for them," Cliodhna grinned.

"I'll have to get some of my mates to come another time so we can do it again."

"They'll be thrilled," she looked at the Muggle watch her grandmother had given her last Christmas. "Oh, they should be coming soon!"

"Oh they'll be Apparating or Flooing," Ms. Quick said, "Ben, Jack, you watch the Floor with your father. Come on, Klee, we'll go outside."

"But I want to see Neil's dad's Muggle car!"

Catherine exchanged a look with Mrs. Diggory, "All right you can all go outside, only Hunter is Flooing any now."

There was a loud CRACK! almost as soon as the children were outside. Mr. Montgomery let go of Ramona and Ida's hands. "Whoa," Ida said rather loudly, "that was mental."

Briony and Cliodhna laughed, "Your first time!" They ran over to hug their friends as Mr. Quick and Mr. Diggory shook Mr. Montgomery's hand, talking about the neighborhood.

Not long after, Mr. Ward drove up the dirt road to the house and the boys (Mr. Diggory and Mr. Quick include) hurried over to hear all about the 'Vauxhall Cavalier'.

"You'd think they're never seen a Muggle car before," Catherine shook her head as she brought Hunter outside. "Your father's never this excited about my Ford Fiesta."

0808080808080808080808

Ramona and Ida were whispering as they all walked through the woods when one of the twins stepped between them, "What are you whispering about?"

Ida jumped, her hand on her heart, "Holy hell!"

"Merlin, Fred."

"George actually."

Ramona stared at his face and he tried not to squirm or blink under her stare. "No, you're Fred."

"How do you –"

She cocked a black eyebrow, "I consider us mates, Weasley."

Fred opened his mouth to speak, his red eyebrows raised in slight surprise, when Ida spoke up, "You didn't have to scare us."

Fred cleared his throat, "Just wondered why you were being so secretive."

Ida's mocha cheeks were turned slightly pink, "Just catching up, you know."

Fred smirked, his eyes darting to Ramona who was also smirking slightly, "Oh, certainly. Well, do carry on," he winked at Ramona and walked towards Cedric and Hunter who were eagerly discussing Quidditch.

0808080808080808

Ginny was riding on Charlie's back, trying to get Charlie to laugh – and finally succeeding – when Cliodhna grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him towards her year mates. Charlie watched, a smile creeping up his face. "Ron starts this year," Cliodhna announced to her friends.

"Oh, are you excited?" Ida asked encouragingly.

Ron's mouth hung open for a second before Cliodhna nudged him softly. "Oh yea, I am," he swallowed, "a bit nervous, actually."

Neil nodded, "I was right nervous –"

"Me too, actually," Ramona agreed, "and I knew all about the Sorting."

"It's not bad at all though," Hunter shrugged, "over right quick, really."

"And then you meet your House mates and everyone's great –" Summer smiled.

"We were all mates straight away," Briony finished. "First year really is such fun."

"And you'll be in Gryffindor with your brothers," Will grinned, "and you'll know all of us –"

"And me!" Cedric chimed in from beside the twins.

"So you'll have loads of friends from the start!"

Ron's blue eyes lit up and he started to chat more animatedly with his new Ravenclaw friends. Charlie's eyes met Cliodhna's and he nodded at her, mouthing 'thank you', but Cliodhna merely struggled.

0808080808080808

"I'll miss this," Charlie sat beside her on the edge of the pond, putting his feet in, "Godric, still bloody cold."

"I know Romania has woods, Charlie, I'm sure you'll see it plenty."

Charlie nudged her with his shoulder, "Not what I meant, Klee, and you know it." He looked out over the pond where the others were hesitantly dipping their toes in. "I'll miss you lot."

Cliodhna turned her head briefly to look at him, "We're too young for you anyway." She kicked her foot slightly, disturbing a damselfly. "And you'll see us on some hols, we'll write you."

Charlie nudged her foot with his, taking a deep breath. "You're a good kid, Quick." Her hazel eyes met his clear blue ones.

"You're a good kid too, Charlie," her cheeks were slightly pink. "I expect great things from you," she said, echoing words he had said to her once.

He smiled, "I'll try my best not to disappoint."

She grinned, her hands on the edge of the pond as she made to push off, "You won't," she said loudly with a splash.

080808080808080808

Ms. Quick, Ms. Diggory, and Mrs. Weasley turned up some time later, food in hand. "Brought some nibbles before dinner," Ms. Quick said as everyone flocked over. "Then we'll set up the tents."

Mrs. Weasley set down her tray, "Oh, Charlie, could I steal you away for a mo?"

Cliodhna's eyes flashed to her mother who made no discernible movement to anyone but her daughter. Cliodhna's heart beat slightly faster. After what felt like ages of Cliodhna trying to hold a conversation, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley walked back to the group, large smiles on both their faces. Cliodhna tried not to grin, and turned back to Cedric and Neil, with whom she was speaking. Cedric game her an odd look, but she ignored it.

08080808080808080808

"You spoke with Mrs. Weasley," Cedric whispered from beside her as they were playing Mrs. Quick's Muggle game of 'Capture the Flag'.

Cliodhna ignored him, but her cheeks flushed.

Cedric smiled slightly, "That was brilliant of you, Klee."

"I just asked mum to reason with her –"

Cedric put a hand on her arm to stop her from walking, "That was really good of you, Cliodhna." His grey eyes met hers, his sincerity (especially saying her full name) clear.

"Thanks," she responded rather shyly.

He nodded and continued to walk on.

0808080808080808

Summer was grinning despite the freezing temperature of the pond, "This is so much better than the bloody Muggle city pools!"

"It's freezing!" Ginny's teeth chattered.

"Aye, but little Grant is in the _country_," Hunter teased, laughing when Summer splashed him.

"It's just as cold as the ocean," Ida said matter-of-factly, "it's so lovely to be in fresh water."

Fred took a running leap and cannonballed into the pond, causing Ginny and Briony to shriek, Neil and Jack groaning when they were splashed. Cliodhna laughed and attempted to dunk Fred's head when he came up for a breath. "Oi –" he managed before his head was below the surface. She felt a hand around her ankle and let out a gasp before her head was under water too.

She sputtered when she reached the surface, "Truce! Truce!"

Fred laughed and shook her hand, his eyes darting to Cedric with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She nodded slightly, swimming towards Cedric. "Oi, Ceddie –" she called as Fred slipped under water to move behind Cedric.

"Yea? Oi –" Fred pulled both of Cedric's ankles so he went underwater, causing Cliodhna, Ramona, Ben, and Neil to laugh.

He resurfaced, wiping his hair from his face, smiling. "You're really asking for it now," he grinned and swam after Cliodhna.

She nearly shrieked, "It was Fred's idea!"

"Oi, you were my partner!"

She was pulled under water right before Fred was too. Jack laughed and turned to Will for explanation, "Diggory's the best swimmer, they don't stand a chance."

Soon Ramona was pulled under, followed by Ben and Neil. They all sputtered to the surface as Cedric's head emerged, grinning. "You were all complacent," he laughed as Ben frowned.

"Even me, Diggory?"

08080808080808

Cliodhna was sitting between Ramona and Cedric, listening to Catherine's tale about how her Muggle father tried to take her and her brother camping when they were younger. "Poor man didn't expect there to be actual wildlife," she chuckled, "he lived in Surrey his whole life and hadn't really been out to the country since he was a boy. He heard an owl, for Merlin's sake, and nearly wet himself."

"Grandpa never told us that!" Ben was astonished.

Catherine grinned, "Of course not, he was too embarrassed and too posh to tell anyone! He'd be furious if he knew I was telling you lot."

Cliodhna was smiling widely, enjoying her sausage and the stories, looking around at her friends and family around the fire. "Thank you all so much for coming," she burst out at the end of Catherine's speech, "and for planning this."

"Yes," Cedric agreed, "this is so much fun, even if there are too many Ravenclaws," he grinned.

"Oi!" They all shouted, Angus' voice the loudest.

"They don't seem that bad," Ron shrugged, causing everyone to laugh.

"All right," Charlie clapped his hands, "I want to put my Astronomy lessons to good use, don't you, Percy?"

Percy pushed his glasses up and stood, "Oh, yes, wonderful."

"All right, you lot, grab some blankets, let's go star gazing!"

Briony looped her arm through Cliodhna's, "Head Boy seems a bit more cheery," she whispered.

"Mum spoke with Mrs. Weasley," she whispered back, "seems like it went all right."

Briony refrained from rolling her eyes, "I'd say so. You did the right thing, Quick. It was very adult of you."

"I've always been rather mature."

08080808080808080808

The Ravenclaws were rapt with attention as Percy explained some of the Greek mythology behind the constellations. "I've never seen Percy so excited," Fred whispered a little too loudly before grunting when Cliodhna smacked his stomach. "Right, Diggory, switch with me."

"Godric, Percy, I don't remember that myth," Charlie was rather surprised.

"Oh, well, I read that one on my own," Percy cleared his throat.

"Was that book at the library?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"You think it would be at a Muggle library?" Summer sat up quickly to look at Percy, "these stories are incredible."

Percy blushed slightly, pushing his glasses up, "Oh, um, probably, yes. Some of the Greeks who wrote the myths down were Muggle."

"Do you think some of those blokes were actually wizards?" Hunter asked the sky.

"I'd imagine so," Ida replied, "I don't know about those gods, though."

"I think it's rather a nice idea, innit?" Cliodhna turned her head so she was looking at Ramona, "A god for the sun, a goddess for grain –"

"A goddess for love," Ida piped up rather dreamily.

"A god of war," Neil chuckled, "a god for metalworking."

"Literally a god or goddess for everything," Cedric said.

"Right," Cliodhna turned her head towards Cedric, "so they only had to focus on a few things –"

"A bit more realistic," Charlie agreed.

"Well, I'll thank the moon goddess for such a beautiful night," Briony piped up.

"And the god – or goddess – of woods and trees for such a beautiful, untouched area," Cedric met Cliodhna's eyes and smiled.

"And the god of camping," George coughed.

The girls fell asleep easily that night, exhausted from the day's activities, but woke bright and early when they heard what sounded like a rooster crow. "Merlin's beard," Ms. Diggory shot up in her sleeping bag, "what in the bloody –"

"Twins," Ginny grumbled, rubbing her face as she sat up, "pretending to be a rooster."

"Those bloody twa –" Briony started before catching Ida's eye, "I mean," she struggled for a word.

"Pranksters," Ramona said helpfully. "Those bloody pranksters."

"Might as well get up, put the kettle on and all that," Catherine stood up and stretched, pulling a jumper on over her head. "Girls, come out when you're ready."

Ida burrowed further into her sleeping bag, "It's too cold for summer."

Cliodhna scurried out of her bag and pulled on her jumper and boots, "It won't be so bad with tea and porridge. Dad said we could explore the woods a bit this morning, before we head back. Might see some wildlife if we're quiet."

Cliodhna, Ramona, and Ginny were leaving the tent just as Fred and George opened their mouths to crow again, this time closer to their tent. Cliodhna put her hand over George's mouth, "No," she said firmly. "They're all awake already."

Fred frowned, "Bollocks that was so much fun –"

"We could try it on Lee and the lads," George brightened up when Cliodhna removed her hand.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna was walking silently alongside Briony and Ida when Summer spotted a badger's print, waving for everyone to come and see. Cliodhna walked a little further, away from the others, when Cedric walked alongside her, quiet as a mouse. They walked a few more steps when Cedric put his hand on her arm and pointed out at something she hadn't seen. Next to a fairly large puddle, a fawn and what Cliodhna assumed was her mother, were standing, eating the young leaves off a short tree.

Cliodhna watched, fascinated, as the mother deer lifted her head to listen for sounds and look for danger. Cliodhna didn't realize she had been holding her breath when Cedric touched her arm again and beckoned her back to the others.

"That was amazing," she breathed as they approached the group.

"Yea," Cedric smiled at her and took her hand lightly, squeezing it quickly before letting go.

08080808080808080808080

"When will I see you again?" She squeezed her eyes tight as she tried not to cry on his shoulder.

"I'll probably have to stay through Christmas," he whispered into her hair, "but the Christmas after, I'll be here."

She nodded, lifting her head so she could look him in the eye, "Charles Weasley, do you promise?"

He met her eyes and said seriously, "I promise, Cliodhna Quick."

She nodded, tears threatening to run down her face as he set her down. She took his hands once her feet were back on the ground, "I'm really proud of you, Charlie. You're following your dream."

He smiled, squeezing her hands, "I'm proud of you too, Klee," he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You're great girl," he smiled, "person."

She smiled and let go of one of his hands, "Write, won't you?"

"Course," he nodded. She let go of his other hand, talking a step back so her brothers and Cedric could say goodbye. He watched her step back, knowing that everything would be different now. He was going off to be an adult, on his own in Romania, and they all would grow up without him.

He gave Cedric a hug, "Take care of them, Cedric, won't you?"

Cedric's grey eyes met his seriously, "Course, Charlie. Course I will."

08080808080808080808080


	3. III

Ron stood, trunk handle in hand, staring at the brick wall in front of him. Everyone had already gone through, but Cliodhna had stayed behind with Ron. "You're ready, Ron," she punched his arm lightly. "You're going to Hogwarts!"

He opened his mouth to respond when someone rolled their trunk up next to them. "Pardon me, do you know where Platform 9 and ¾ is?"

Cliodhna turned to the boy, a smile on her face, when she froze, noticing the scar on his forehead. "Oh, um, yes, it's through here actually," she swallowed.

His bright green eyes widened, "Through?"

She smiled, "Seems a bit mental, doesn't it?" She put her hand out, "I'm Cliodhna Quick, a second year. And this is –"

"Ron Weasley," Ron put his hand out, entirely unaware to whom he was speaking.

"I'm Harry –"

"Potter," Cliodhna finished. "Oh, Godric, I'm sorry," she blushed. "Your scar, Merlin, sorry." Her eyes darted to his forehead, "Everyone will know who you are, you might want," she mimed covering his forehead with his hair.

"Oh, thanks," he wasn't embarrassed but moved his hair and looked at her for assurance.

"Perfect," she smiled widely, causing Ron and Harry to smile too. "All right, I'll go through first," she nodded at the pair, taking a hold of her trolley, "just run a few steps and push through. It's very easy."

She waited for Harry to nod, telling Ron to go through last before she pushed her trolley through. She heard Ron say, "It's not scary or anything," as she went through.

Harry's eyes were wide when he came through, a huge smile on his face when he saw Cliodhna. "Wow, that was," he shook his head, "I don't even know how to explain it!"

Cliodhna returned the smile, "You're going to love Hogwarts, Harry." Ron came through and Cliodhna beckoned the two over to what looked like a sea of redheads.

"Where have you been, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley pulled him in for a hug as Ginny pouted next to her, getting patted on the head by the twins.

"I made a friend, mum." He pulled away slightly, "This is Harry."

Everyone turned towards Harry their mouths open slightly, no one speaking for a moment until Mrs. Weasley regained her wits. "Well, hullo, Harry. I'm Molly Weasley, this is my youngest, Ginny, and Fred and George –"

"I'm George, mum –"

Harry's mouth twitched but Mrs. Weasley ignored him, "And Percy's a Prefect - he's already on the train." The mention of the train made her jump slightly, "Oh, get on the train, boys," she pushed the twins towards the train before pulling Cliodhna in for a hug, "Watch them, won't you?" But Cliodhna wasn't sure if she meant Ron and his new friend or the twins.

Cliodhna pulled Ginny in for a hug, "Practice Quidditch, make sure to write me."

Ginny nodded morosely as Cliodhna nodded at Harry and Ron, "See you on the train!" Before heading to find her mother.

She gave her mother a long hug, "Be careful with Quidditch," her mother smiled, tucking some of Cliodhna's hair behind her ear, "and brush your hair."

Cliodhna smiled, "I met Harry Potter. Ron made friends with him."

Catherine's eyes widened and she said rather softly, "Watch them, Cliodhna. Make sure they're okay." She managed a small smile as the whistle blew, "Love you, darling."

Cliodhna grabbed her trunk, "Love you too, mum." She got on the train, very confused. But she didn't have long to contemplate her mother's reaction when Briony found her and pulled her into a compartment.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna immediately told her brothers and yearmates about meeting Harry Potter. They were all excited, but kept their composure, more interested in meeting him after he wasn't so easily impressed by magic.

"He's 11 and clearly been raised by Muggles," Ramona rolled her eyes at Will, "of course he's impressed."

"Well we wouldn't want to overwhelm him anyway," Jack said.

The trolley lady walked by and Hunter and Ida jumped up to buy some chocolate frogs. Cliodhna laughed at their excitement, "I'm going to see Cedric, maybe check on Ron," she squeezed by the trolley, Ben and Jack right behind her.

"We're coming too," Ben said as explanation, "only fair that we all check on little Ronald."

She waited until they were further away from the compartment when she told her brothers about Catherine's reaction to Harry.

"Maybe she knew Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Ben suggested.

"They were all Gryffindors, weren't they? Mum couldn't have been much older than them?"

Jack shook his head, "She was only three years ahead." Ben and Cliodhna stared at him. "I saw James Potters' name on the Quidditch Cup, so I looked up what year he graduated," he shrugged.

"I guess I never really realized how young mum is," Cliodhna's brow furrowed.

"Dad was five years ahead of her," Jack said helpfully. "I think Mr. and Mrs. Diggory are a bit older too."

"So maybe she knew Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Ben said before seeing Cedric in a compartment. "We'll have to ask mum over the hols." He opened the door to the compartment, "Hullo, Hufflepuffs."

There was a round of 'hullos' and 'how were your summers' from Cedric's mates before Jack announced they were going to check on Ron. They were exiting the compartment when Kate Marlowe, Cedric's year mate, pulled a very surprised Cliodhna into a hug. "Oh, Cliodhna, dear, how was your summer? I want to hear all –"

Gemma Delaney pulled Cliodhna into a hug as soon as Kate released her and Cliodhna saw Adelaide over Gemma's shoulder. She tried to keep her reaction in check. Adelaide, her face done up prettily, was glaring so menacingly at Cliodhna, she nearly shivered.

Cliodhna realized Gemma was also speaking to her. "Oh, sorry guys, it's lovely to see you all, but it's Ron's first train ride. We'll catch up later?"

Cedric grinned at his yearmates, "The boys are in there, I'll be back soon," he waved at them as they walked away.

Jack met Cliodhna's eyes, an eyebrow arched in question, but she could only shrug. Ben leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I think Adelaide hates you."

Cliodhna was rather surprised that Ben had noticed, but whispered back, "I think so too."

"I didn't know you were such good friends with Marlow and Delaney," Cedric said to her.

Cliodhna attempted a smile, "Neither did I, to be honest. I think they were just being nice since we're best mates."

Cedric shrugged, "Hm, maybe."

They finally reached the compartment where Ron was sitting with Harry and another boy and girl. "Hiya, Ron," Ben was beaming, "how's your first train ride!"

"Hi Ron, hi Harry," Cliodhna put her hand on Ben to calm him down a bit. "Harry, these are my brothers, Ben and Jack, and this is Cedric Diggory. We all live in the same neighborhood."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl stood and put out her hand.

"Cliodhna Quick," she smiled, her hazel eyes meeting her brown ones before she let go to shake everyone else's hands.

"That's Neville Longbottom," Hermione said, "and his toad, Trevor." Neville looked nervously at the older students.

"Ron, you better keep Scabbers away from poor Trevor," Cedric smiled at Neville, "it's an old rat. I don't know how he's still alive –"

"Passed down from some of the older Weasleys," Ben interjected, "not very friend –"

"He's a fine pet," Cliodhna cut in, giving her brother a hard look.

"At least they've kept their pet alive," Jack muttered.

"Oi, that was a wild toad I caught and mum made me –"

Cliodhna interjected again, "Are you all excited about the Sorting?"

"We were just discussing that, actually," Hermione said and Cliodhna couldn't help but smile: she knew she would be fast friends with this girl. "Ron wants Gryffindor –"

"All Weasleys are," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I think any of the Houses would be acceptable –" Hermione started.

"Except Slytherin," Jack, Ben, Cedric, and Ron said at the same time.

Cliodhna bristled slightly, having never told anyone what the Sorting Hat had said to her. "They aren't that bad," she said exasperated.

"What Houses are you?" Neville piped up.

Cedric smiled warmly at the young boy. "I'm a 3rd year Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs are great!"

"We're 2nd year Ravenclaws," Ben said.

"What, all of you?" Harry adjusted his glasses.

Cliodhna grinned, “Yup."

"Triplets," Hermione said rather breathlessly, "are you the first Wizarding triplets? You must be. It wasn't in _Hogwarts: A History_," she was speaking quickly, looking among the three Quicks.

"Dumbledore reckons we are," Jack shrugged, "he seemed rather surprised."

"But also pleased –"

"That we were all Sorted into Ravenclaw."

Hermione's mouth hung open slightly and Cedric bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Well, we just wanted to check on Ron," Cliodhna said as she saw Robbie walk past, she waved her hand for him to wait. "Don't forget to put your robes on before we get to the castle. We'll see you at the feast," she ruffled Ron's hair before he could shove her off. "Nice meeting you lot!" She opened the door, a huge grin on her face. "I'd give you a hug but I don't think I could, Captain! You've grown a full meter!"

Robbie smiled, his deep blue eyes meeting hers briefly before darting to her brothers and Cedric in the compartment. "Godric, is that another Weasley?" Cliodhna laughed and standing on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his shoulders as best she could. He put his hands on her sides briefly before letting go, acutely aware of all the eyes on him from inside the compartment.

"Hiya, Cap," Ben stuck his head out of the compartment. "I have a lot of plays I want to go over with you."

"I wrote a lot of them," Cliodhna interjected, punching her brother's arm lightly, "and so did Jack."

"You three wrote plays?" Cedric frowned.

"Not when you were around, of course. You might have been a spy," Jack laughed.

"Now, Grey," Ben took his arm and pulled him down the corridor. Robbie turned around and shrugged at Cliodhna and Jack. Cliodhna didn't fully understand why, but she frowned slightly.

"All right, you lot," Cedric said cheerfully to Ron and his new friends, "enjoy the rest of your train ride!"

Jack, Cliodhna, and Cedric left, starting back to their original compartments. They were about to leave Cedric at his compartment when Gemma and Kate physically pulled Cliodhna in, despite her protests that she needed to change. Jack narrowly escaped, running down the corridor with a shrug. Kate pulled Cliodhna down next to her and Gemma, Polly, and Adelaide across from them. Adelaide glared at Cliodhna, her arms crossed across her chest, but Cliodhna ignored her, keeping her attention on Kate, Gemma, and the occasional question from Polly.

"Polly has such a crush on the new Head Boy," Gemma said quietly, "she doesn't want the boys to know since he's a Hufflepuff."

"Oh," Cliodhna said, trying to seem interested.

"He tutored her last year for a bit, he wrote her a few times this summer," she continued.

"He just turned 17," Kate said, "and she'll be 14 before Christmas. I wouldn't be surprised if they dated!"

Cliodhna's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Sure," Gemma smiled, "he's gorg, I'd die to date him."

"You'd love to date anyone," Kate teased, "she's rather boy crazy at the mo."

Gemma stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You fancy anyone, Klee?" Gemma said louder than she had been speaking just before.

Cliodhna was rather caught off guard and shook her head, "Uh, no."

"What about that Quidditch Captain of yours? You two are rather chummy."

Cliodhna nearly stammered, "R – Robbie? Godric, what? No. We're just mates, he's my Captain." She noticed Cedric’s eyes on her briefly from across the compartment.

"But he's absolutely dreamy, isn't he?" Kate said, "Those blue eyes –"

"Not as handsome as the old Head Boy you were so close with –"

Cliodhna let out a laugh, "Merlin, Charlie? You are boy crazy, Gemma."

Kate let out a surprised laugh, Gemma joining her, "I suppose I am."

The train began to slow and Cliodhna stood up, excusing herself so she could go change, grateful she could be away from Gemma, Kate, and Adelaide's icy stare.

080808080808080808

The 2nd year Ravenclaw girls managed to squeeze into one carriage in order to hear Cliodhna's story. "But you've barely talked to Gemma, or what's her name," Ida frowned.

"Kate," Briony said helpfully, "it's very strange," she bit her lip. "Unless they really do like you and want to be your friend?"

Cliodhna frowned, "That would be very sudden and very peculiar."

"Maybe they were doing the dirty work for Adelaide," Ramona began tentatively.

"What?"

"Well, Adelaide clearly doesn't like, Klee."

"That's a given," Cliodhna muttered.

"Because," Ramona looked to Summer.

"Because Adelaide's got a crush on Cedric."

Everyone's eyes darted to Summer, "Pardon?"

Summer laid out all the evidence, ending with feeling threatened by Cliodhna. "That's why she's said all those mean things to you –"

"Things that the boys didn't understand –"

"Godric," Cliodhna breathed, rubbing her forehead, "that's mental. I'm just his best mate."

Ida nodded, understanding now, "Right, the very pretty best mate he's known his whole life."

"The mate he ignored Adelaide for sometimes," Briony grimaced. "She's jealous of you, Klee."

"So Gemma and Kate were trying to see if I had a crush on someone else –"

"So Adelaide could use that information to sink her claws into Diggory," Ramona shrugged at Ida's glare, "she deserves it."

"That's mental," Cliodhna shook her head, "that is absolutely mental."

Ida frowned, "People are mental when they have crushes."

"If she wants to try to date Cedric she doesn't need to get me out of the way, Merlin." Cliodhna groaned softly, "And to insinuate that I might fancy Robbie! He's a 6th year! And my friend!"

Summer and Ramona shared a very discreet look. "Aye, some girls can't easily be friends with blokes," Ramona started.

"And he's not that much older," Summer said nonchalantly. "I mean, Polly and the Head Boy is the same, and that would be cute."

"My mum's 7 years younger than my dad," Ida piped up.

"Regardless," Cliodhna cut in, "I don't fancy Robbie."

08080808080808080808

"Two exciting Sortings in a row," Robbie moved to sit down next to Ben across from Cliodhna, "last term the very first triplets, this year Harry Potter himself," he picked up a roll and smiled at Cliodhna. "Surely next year can't top it?"

"If we keep getting new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors maybe," Jack frowned, "Professor Quirrell seems rather –"

"Squirrelly," Ramona smirked as she dodged a roll Hunter tossed at her head.

"He seems rather nervous," Cliodhna couldn't help but smile at Ramona, "I feel rather bad for him." She turned to Robbie, "How was your summer? Did you learn any Italian?"

"Non troppo, proprio come parlare colloquial. E come ordinare il gelato," he replied and tried not to smirk as Summer's eyes widened.

"It sure sounds like Italian," Cliodhna teased.

"Italy was beautiful – we got to sightsee a lot, I ate amazing food," Robbie shrugged, "my summer was okay." One of his best mates, the 6th year Ravenclaw Prefect, beckoned Robbie back to his original seat, "I want to hear all about your summers, Quicks. And let's talk Quidditch tomorrow after lessons."

"Not wasting any time, are we?"

Robbie smiled, "We've got a Cup to secure, Quicks." He winked at Cliodhna and stood up to go see his year mates.

"Merlin," Ramona breathed from beside Cliodhna.

"Foreign languages," Summer agreed quietly.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes at her friends but kept her mouth shut. Her heart had fluttered a little when he spoke Italian…

080808080808080808080

Cliodhna laid in her bed that night, staring out the window at the moon. Her mind wouldn't rest: Harry Potter, her mother, Adelaide, the Hufflepuff girls, first day of classes, Robbie –

She threw off her covers, and grabbing her Potions book and the Muggle book her mother gave her the day before, she quietly left for the Common Room. The fire was low, but with a wave of her wand it picked up. She sat in one of plush chairs and with another wave of her wand, an orb of light floated next to her head. She put her Potions book on her lap and opened the book, _Emma_, to the cover page to see "Catherine Randolph 1970" in her mother's perfect cursive. She smiled slightly, her mother was very young; how had she never realized before? Surely she must have realized that compared to Mrs. Weasley –

Mrs. Weasley wasn't really that old either. How had her mother felt leaving her career to have children? How had she felt going back to work –

"You're up late."

Cliodhna jumped, her books falling on the floor and her wand pointed directly at the throat of the person who had spoken behind her. "Godric," she breathed when she realized it was Robbie. "You nearly scared me half to death."

"You nearly hexed me," his deep blue eyes were wide as he went to pick her books up. "I didn't mean to startle you." He looked at her books as he handed them back to her. "I didn't mean to interrupt," his hand grazed hers as she took her books back, "I couldn't sleep."

She sat down and motioned for him to sit in the chair next to her. "Neither could I," she frowned slightly, her eyes glancing at the cover of her books, "nor could I read." Her eyes darted to him, smiling slightly before turning to the fire.

They sat in the companionable silence for a moment. "I saw my mom's name in the book," she said quietly and Robbie leaned slightly closer to hear her, "she said she had just turned 13 when she read it, and," she shrugged, "I realized how young she is." Her eyes darted to his face and Robbie was surprised at how scared and vulnerable she looked. "I don't know," she shook her head, "maybe it was Harry Potter being here and realizing that she was so young during the War?"

"My uncle died in the War," Robbie said softly, not really knowing why he was telling her.

"Robbie, I'm sorry," she reached out to take his hand.

He turned from the fire to meet her eyes, her hands warm and comforting, the fire turning her clear hazel eyes to a nearly amber hue. He'd never told anyone, but he somehow felt safe telling Cliodhna. "He-Who-Can’t-Be-Named killed him. He was part of the resistance, my dad called it. Dad was too, until Uncle Mark was murdered. Dad took us all – except Mark's wife who refused – to Italy until the War was over."

He paused and Cliodhna squeezed his hand, "You don't have to tell me, Robbie, unless you want to."

He squeezed lightly back, "I was young, too young to remember much, but I remember being scared, knowing mum and dad were scared, and mum and dad crying." He turned back to the fire. "Mum was a Muggle, Uncle Mark the only one with magic in the family and my dad was his best friend."

Cliodhna too turned back to the fire, "And your Uncle didn't mind his best mate and his sister dating?"

Robbie smiled, "I'm sure he wasn't thrilled at first. It wasn't safe for us after," he swallowed. "When we learned about the War in class, it really hit me how young Uncle Mark and my mum and dad were, how scared they all must have been."

"And how brave they were," she met his eyes again.

He nodded, "It's strange to think of your parents –"

"As young like us," she smiled slightly.

"Exactly," his deep blue eyes searched her face for a moment. "And yet sometimes I feel as old as they," he said softly.

"You're not old, Robbie," her smile grew, "tall, maybe, but not old."

He attempted a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, "I've never told anyone about my uncle before."

Her eyes grew in surprise, "Oh, Robbie, I won't –"

He smiled sadly at her, "I know you won't, Cliodhna."

She tilted her head slightly, some of her long, dark-blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "I don't think you've ever called me by my real name before."

"Oh –" he fumbled for words or a coherent thought. But he couldn't form a coherent thought while she was looking at him so intently, her eyes boring into his soul.

"I don't mind," she broke the silence, her brows furrowing for a moment, "I'm use to you calling me Quick."

Before he could stop himself, he said, "Will you sit with me for a bit longer, Cliodhna?"

"Of course," she let go of his hand and he immediately missed its warmth and comfort. "Do you mind if I put my head down here?" She patted the arm of her chair, right beside his chair.

He shook his head and refrained from touching her hair, reminding himself that she was too young. "I call you Quick," he started softly.

"Because it's easier to say on the pitch," she finished for him, stifling a yawn.

He frowned, not correcting her, and turned towards the fire, wondering how they'd got there and how he'd be able to keep away from her.

08080808080808080808

As soon as Cliodhna had her schedule in her hand the concerns of the previous day faded away. "Potions with Gryffindors," Neil said, "that should be interesting."

"We'll find out if Snape actually despises Gryffindors as much as the twins claim," Jack replied before biting into a piece of toast.

"He does," Ben swallowed some water, "he hates Gryffindors."

Cliodhna refrained from rolling her eyes at her brother, "DADA first thing with the Slytherins," she eyed Ramona. "We'll get to see just how squirrelly he is first thing, Mona."

080808080808080808080808

Professor Quirrell was indeed extremely squirrelly. Cliodhna found herself paying more attention to Professor Quirrell's physical actions than the lesson itself or what he was actually saying. She wasn't sure how she was going to focus on his lessons – if he actually ended up teaching them very much in the end – when he was so skittish and nervous seeming. Her mind drifted as she wondered if there were extra books and texts she could read, when Summer grabbed her arm to whisper, "That was mental."

"How are we going to learn anything useful?" Ida lamented.

"Maybe it was just first day nerves?" Neil whispered hopefully.

"We can only hope," Jack sighed as they walked outside to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

They saw Robbie as they walked across the grass. "Don't forget tonight, Quicks!" He called out to them, his eyes meeting Cliodhna's for a moment, a small smile on his lips as he kept up with his year mates.

"See you later, Cap!" Ben called out. Summer nudged Ramona discreetly, eyeing Cliodhna's slightly flushed cheeks and long glance at Robbie.

Ramona raised her eyebrows, meeting Summer's eyes. "This will be interesting," she said very quietly.

Cliodhna was rather tired by the time they sat down for dinner that night. The excitement of classes and lack of real sleep finally hit her as she ate, trying to pay attention to the conversation around her. "You all right?" Ben nudged her.

"Just tired," she smiled.

"I can ask Robbie to postpone –"

"No," she opened her eyes wider in order to seem more awake.

"Well maybe we could meet outside, walk around?" He eyed her, wondering how she could be so tired on the first day.

"Oh, yea, that would be nice!"

Ben nodded and got up to ask Robbie as Cliodhna focused on her food, not noticing when Robbie looked down the table at her briefly as Ben spoke with him.

Not long after, Robbie gathered up the Ravenclaw team to walk them outside. Cliodhna caught Ron's hand as he and Harry were walking into the Great Hall. "Oi, how was your first day?" She asked brightly.

"S'all right," Ron shrugged, "Snape doesn't like Harry."

Cliodhna turned to Harry, "Really? Already?"

Harry shrugged, "I mean, he didn't seem thrilled I was there when he saw me."

Cliodhna bit her lip, "Don't let the twins convince you he hates everyone who isn't a Slytherin. He's wonderful to me."

"That's because she's right good at Potions," Ben snuck up behind them, "come on, Klee, we have to go."

She smiled and waved at the pair, "See you soon," as Ben pulled her out of the Hall.

Robbie had them walk towards the lake, away from other students, before the sat his team down. "We're in a better spot than we were last season," he started, "since we've got a full team and we've played together and all that."

"Who's our first match against?" Akira asked.

"Madam Hooch informed me this morning it'll be Slytherin," Robbie said, "they're team is in turmoil, I heard rumor that Richards isn't allowed to play this year, but we won't know for certain for a bit." He paused and looked at everyone, "But I don't want us to get cocky."

Meadow bit her lip, "New plays?"

Robbie nodded, "Definitely some new plays," he hesitated, "I was also thinking, and maybe not for against Slytherin, but for the second match either against Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, that we should switch up some positions."

He was met with wide eyes and open mouths.

"I've only ever played Chaser," Meadow started rather fearful.

"Not everyone will switch, I think Ben should stay at Keeper," he looked at Ben who nodded, "and Meadow, you could probably stay at Chaser if you like, but I think once a week, to start, we should switch up some positions."

"To keep the other teams on their toes," Cliodhna met his eyes, "they'll be the ones who get cocky."

Robbie nodded, "That's the hope."

"I can play Chaser," Akira said. "I've played a bit before, briefly, but I could learn from you lot,” she nodded at Jack, Cliodhna, and Meadow.

"I practiced a bit of Beater over the summer hols," Cliodhna shrugged when Mickey openly stared at her. "I wasn't half bad."

"She was pretty great, actually," Jack tried not to roll his eyes, "and she knows it."

Robbie nodded, "We'll have a think, we'll practice, move people around, see where they're comfortable. Maybe we'll switch things up before the first match, we'll see how it goes."

They chatted strategy a bit longer, agreeing to meet for another strategy chat later in the week since they weren't allowed on the pitch until that Saturday morning. Meadow and Akira left first, Mickey following shortly after. Ben and Jack got up to leave, expecting Cliodhna to follow them, but she waved them off, "I'm rather comfortable," she sighed, staring out at the lake as the sun continued to set, "I'll see you later." Ben and Jack looked at each other, and Robbie could feel the conversation that occurred between them and he wondered briefly again how much the Quicks could communicate with just a look.

"Thanks for not saying you'd make sure I'd get back ok," she said rather quietly, catching Robbie off guard.

"Sorry?"

She turned her head towards him and smiled, "You know like in the Muggle pictures?" She frowned slightly, her head titled slightly to one side, "Have you seen a Muggle film?"

Robbie understood her meaning immediately, "You mean not telling your brothers I'd protect you."

She smiled and Robbie was instantly pleased that he made her face light up like that, "Exactly."

He wondered if he should say anything about the night before, but what was there even to say? He looked back out at the lake, "It's peaceful out here."

She hummed in agreement. "And beautiful." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, "Some days, even when it's not sunny and nice, I wish I could just be outside all day."

"I rather like grey days," he leaned back on his hands. She bit back a laugh but he shoved her slightly, "And not just because of my name."

"Sorry," she did let out a chuckle this time, "I couldn't help it." She looked at him again, "I'd really like to play Beater this season, in one match at least."

Robbie eyed her for a moment, his deep blue eyes scanning her face. He could see the hunger to prove something in her eyes. "We'll see how you do at practice," he agreed. "You played well enough at your try outs."

She nodded, knowing that was all Robbie would agree to now.

"Oi, Klee!" She turned, her dark blonde hair whipping around, the light of the setting sun making her hair shine. She waved at someone a smile on her face, and Robbie tried not to frown when he saw Diggory walking up to them. He couldn't help but notice Diggory glance at him and wondered if it was anger or annoyance that flashed across his face.

"I should head back to the castle," Robbie stood up and nodded at Cedric, "Hullo, Diggory. See you both soon." He waved at them and headed back towards the castle, stuffing his hands in his robe pockets, determined to focus on Quidditch or his courses, and not his friend Cliodhna.

08080808080808

When she wasn't playing Quidditch, in class, or doing course work, Cliodhna was watching Adelaide. She wasn't entirely sure why, probably because she was fascinated by what her friends had said, that Adelaide had a crush on Cedric and found Cliodhna to be a sort of threat. She was rather discreet about watching Adelaide, keeping mental notes of how Adelaide would always look to Cedric at dinner, saying things Cliodhna couldn't hear, her mouth frowning slightly and almost indiscernibly when Cedric must have turned her down, or her face lighting up when he must have said something that pleased her.

After a week it was fairly obvious that Adelaide had a crush on Cedric, but Cliodhna was still skeptical and rather confused how this would make Adelaide hate Cliodhna so vehemently. The next step of her social experiment was to interact with Cedric in front of Adelaide. Maybe Kate and Gemma too.

She was sitting in the Great Hall, her year mates probably still sleeping, absent-mindedly stirring her porridge when Robbie sat across from her. "You're up early on a Sunday," he dug in to his porridge.

"So are you," she lifted her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Hmm," he murmured in agreement, "too nice of a day to stay indoors." He watched her for a moment, her eyes locked on her food, but he doubted that's what she was really seeing. "You all right, Quick?"

"Just planning," she replied nonchalantly before looking up at him rather deviously. "I'm doing an experiment – of sorts."

Robbie's dark eyebrows rose in question but he waited for her to continue on her own accord. Her spoon stopped moving, hanging still right above her bowl, "You wouldn't have noticed, but one of Cedric's year mates hates me and is really rather rude and –"

"You mean the deep chill that happens when Diggory's here and the blonde girl glares at you from across the hall, or worse, comes to speak with him?"

Cliodhna's mouth hung open in absolute surprise, "Um," she frowned, "Merlin, you noticed?"

He swallowed his porridge, trying not to look too smug, "I rather thought everyone had?"

She tried not to glower, "Well, it's because she fancies Cedric."

"Naturally." He tried not to laugh at her frown, "Why else would she hate you?"

"Why should she hate me for that," she muttered under her breath but Robbie still heard her. "Well, now my planning seems stupid," she said louder.

"What were you going to do?" Robbie was naturally intrigued.

"Well, I was going to talk to Cedric in front of her and see how she reacted and then, well, that's what I was trying to figure out." She hesitated, frowning slightly. "Mona says Adelaide sees me as a threat."

Robbie watched her, "Are you?"

Cliodhna was rather surprised by the question, her face still, her clear hazel eyes met his deep blue ones and she wondered briefly what she saw behind them. "No," she said truthfully and rather sternly.

"Aye, that's tricky then," Robbie swallowed, feeling as though her eyes were peering into his soul.

"I thought maybe convincing her friends, but I'm not certain how to do that quite yet." She shrugged, "Something more clever than lying about my own crush, I think."

He didn't know how to respond to that so merely nodded and said, "As long as it doesn't affect your, Quidditch, Quick, I'm sure you'll think of something rather clever."

08080808080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna didn't have to wait long to witness the outcome of her 'social experiment'. Cedric sat down next to her at lunch a few days later. "Quidditch try-outs are next week," he stole a chip off her plate, "will you practice with me a little?" He looked at Jack and Neil, "You two as well, if you can," he trailed off slightly.

Cliodhna beamed, "Of course, Ceddie, we'd love to!"

"I'm trying out for Seeker and Chaser, I think, just to be safe," he shrugged, "can't hurt."

Ben swallowed his water, "We tried out for all of them, so it certainly makes sense to us."

Cliodhna watched out of the corner of her eye as Adelaide walked over. "Oi, Diggory, coming to Potions?" She flicked some of her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"In a mo’," he didn't turn around to look at her, "the Quicks are going to help me before Quidditch tryouts."

"Oh," Adelaide started and Cliodhna noticed the girl's attempts at keeping her face composed, "Is that really wise –"

Cedric's head snapped around and suddenly several pairs of eyes were on Adelaide, including Robbie from further down the table. "What?" Cliodhna was rather astonished at how cold Cedric's voice sounded.

"I mean," she shrugged, her eyes darting to Cliodhna whose own eyes narrowed, "they're in another House, aren't they? They don't want Hufflepuff to win, do they?"

The Ravenclaw's mouths flew open in shock. "Do you really think we'd sabotage Cedric like that?" Cliodhna asked, aware that her hand had tightened into a fist on her lap.

"Because we would never," Jack started.

"We're his mates," Ben finished, "we don't want him to do poorly."

Adelaide shrugged, clearly not convinced, "If you say so." Before anyone could argue she turned on her heel and walked away.

No one spoke for a moment. "Did that really just happen?" Cedric ran a hand over his face as though he was exhausted. "Did she really just say that?"

Cliodhna turned back to her lunch, aware of Robbie's eyes on her, as well as those of her brothers and friends. She was determined to keep her mouth shut: this was not the time or place.

"She did, mate," Jack responded to Cedric's rather rhetorical question.

He glanced at Jack before turning to Cliodhna, but Ben spoke before Cedric could ask another question, "It was really only directed to Klee – she hates Klee."

"What? No, she –"

"She does," Briony piped up, "since nearly our first day."

"But –" Cedric was struggling, "why?" Cliodhna avoided everyone's eyes as she moved her chips around aimlessly with a finger.

"She's got a crush on you," Ramona said in a monotone that made Cedric stare at her openly.

"But –"

"Think about it, Diggory," Cliodhna, Ramona, and Briony were surprised to see Ben talking, "your best mate's a girl, and you'd rather talk to her than the poor sod who's got a crush on you."

Rather surprisingly, this made Cedric angry. "That is absurd," he nearly fumed, "it's not your fault, Klee, that Adelaide is intolerable most of the time." He shut his mouth and stood up rather suddenly. "Right, right. I'll take care of this," and left without another word.

080808080808080808080808

Cedric didn't say anything about Adelaide when he met the Quicks to practice Quidditch until they were done and walking back to the castle with Cliodhna alone. "I'm sorry about Adelaide," he said rather awkwardly, "I had no idea, about any of it, I mean, I –" he shrugged, "she was mortified, a bit of it acting, I'm certain, but I told her I just want to be friends with her, that it's got nothing to do with you."

"Cedric –"

"No, it was in front of everyone, which I don't know if that makes it worse or not, but the lads and I will keep an eye on her."

"I can take care –"

Cedric smiled, "I know, Klee, I know. It's for her sake. She'll get a new crush soon, now she knows I don't, you know, feel the same."

Cliodhna was rather unconvinced that Adelaide would quit glaring at her, but managed to smiled at Cedric and nod. "Glad it all worked out."

"And now, hopefully, we'll never have to speak of it again," he sighed dramatically and then smiled. "All right, how did I do today, coach?"

080808080808080808

That Saturday, after her mates had gone back to the Common Room, Cliodhna stayed in the Great Hall to read her Potions textbook and wait for Quidditch practice to start later that morning. Robbie sat across from her some time later, "Not to distract you, Quick, just for a cuppa."

She smiled, lifting her own cup of tea, "It's all right, Grey. This chapter's a bit dry anyway." She sighed, "I can't wait for Potions next year. It looks so much more fun!"

He nearly spit out his tea, "Oh?"

"I saw the twins' homework, well," she could feel her cheeks color, "I saw they hadn't finished, so I sat and helped them –"

"You helped with Third Year Potions?" He was impressed but not surprised.

"Supervised, mainly. And read their book. And gave advice."

"So you helped," he smirked and sipped his tea. "I'm sure you could borrow other Potions books from the library, if you're really that bored."

She hummed in agreement, "Might do that after practice then, you're right."

There was a short silence before Robbie cleared his throat and asked, "May I inquire after your social experiment?"

Cliodhna arched an eyebrow, "Oh, yes, it got cut short after she – as you saw – was rude to us, very blatantly, in front of Cedric himself. They all told him about the crush and he spoke with her," Cliodhna shrugged. "I expect I'll be on the receiving end of her glares and snide comments for a few years at the least."

Robbie frowned, "That's –"

"I'll just pretend it's Quidditch related," she attempted a smile, "at least then it's for something I've done and not just existing."

Robbie frowned again, sipped his tea and watching her over the rim. He knew there was nothing he could say.

Saturday was one of the team's "special" days where a few of them would practice and learn at new positions. Cliodhna was giving Akira and Mickey some tips and ideas for Chaser as Jack chased the Snitch, avoiding Bludgers from Robbie.

"All right team," Robbie called after Jack caught the Snitch. "You think they're ready Quick?"

Cliodhna had a mischievous look on her face and she smiled broadly, "I think so, Cap."

"Great," he nodded, "Quick, grab a bat and let's go."

Cliodhna had devised a play that utilized Akira's speed to their advantage. Robbie watched, impressed, as Mickey scored against Ben who was distracted by Akira who was seemingly darting around everywhere. Even Robbie had trouble sending a Bludger somewhere useful. "Did you think of that play, Quick?" He asked as he flew by her but she only smiled.

The next play, Meadow narrowly avoided one of Cliodhna's Bludgers.

"You're getting very good, Quick."

Cliodhna couldn't stop the grin on her face, "I've got a good –"

"I've barely taught you anything."

"I was giving to say skillset for Quidditch, but," she laughed as Robbie flew off with a shake of his head.

"All right, come here Chasers, new play."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna waited outside the castle, reading a Potions textbook she borrowed from the library, for Cedric to finish with his tryouts. He shook his head and smiled as he walked up to her, broom over shoulder, catching her unaware. "Good read?"

"Oh! Cedric! How'd it go?" She shut her book with a snap and stood up to walk inside with him.

"Went all right, I think, did better at Seeker," he shrugged, "should find out tomorrow Coleman said."

They were inside now, "That's wonderful, I'm sure you did great!" His year mates were waiting by the steps, "Tell me as soon as you find out, yea?" She waved goodbye to him and his friends and headed up to the Ravenclaw Common Room to read her Potions textbook some more.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna was leaning against the wall outside the Charms classroom, reading the Muggle novel, _Emma_ when an older girl and who was her crying friend walked by. "He said girls can't play Beater, that no girl in Slytherin ever had," she sniffed, "I wasn't great at it, but it was the only position open –"

"It's for the best, Kay, you'd get injured, Beater is hard anyway –"

"But I want to play Quidditch!" The crying girl whined.

Cliodhna watched the girls, her mouth open in anger and before she could think about what she was doing, she approached the girls. "Did your Captain really say you couldn't play Beater just because you're a girl?"

"Who are you?"

"Yea," crying girl said, "you play for Ravenclaw, don't you?"

Cliodhna nodded, "Were you better than everyone else who tried out?"

"Um, I'm not, I'm not sure," the girl frowned, "I played all right, but," she shrugged and sniffed again.

"What did he say, exactly," Cliodhna tried not to bristle too much, fully aware that the other girl was staring at her.

The girl took a deep breath, "Flint said that he can't have a girl as Beater on the team because it'll make the Slytherins look weak. And when I asked if I didn't play well enough he said that I had a lucky tryout. That wouldn't be able to keep up at practices and matches because I'm not strong enough. Because I'm a girl." She frowned and tried not to cry again.

"Right," Cliodhna was nearly fuming, "you know he's a prat, right? He's wrong. Girls can be Beaters. Girls _are_ Beaters. On the professional level, on every level –"

"Except Slytherin," the girl said sadly.

"I am so sorry," Cliodhna shook her head, "I wish there was something I could do except to tell you to practice and tryout again to rub it in his stupid face."

Students started emerging from their classrooms. "Thank you," the girl grabbed her hand, "you're right. I just wish boys weren't so foolish." She attempted a smile, "Thanks." And before Cliodhna could say anything, the girls wandered away.

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna found Robbie later that afternoon as he was about to walk into the Common Room with his year mates. "Oi, Robbie, can I talk to you?"

Robbie waved at his friends to head in without him, "Sure, Quick," he eyed her carefully, "you all right?"

She took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check, adjusting her bag slightly, "I want to play Beater for the entire season."

He watched her for a moment, "Can I ask why?"

"You don't think I can," she accused, "how –" her voice rose.

He frowned but said gently, "That's not what I asked Cliodhna." Her mouth shut slowly when he said her name. "Why do you want to play Beater the entire season?"

Her eyes darted to the Common Room door before meeting his eyes. She felt slightly overwhelmed by his concerned stare. "Because Slytherin wouldn't let a girl Beater on their team."

"Flint's a bloody wanker," he muttered immediately. "So you want to prove Flint and Slytherin wrong," he shook his head but couldn't help the small smile.

"I want to prove _everyone_ wrong, Robbie."

"And if you're not Beater next year? What will they say?"

"I hadn't –"

"Cliodhna," he said gently, "there will always be those who will choose not to listen, who won't change their minds, despite the evidence in front of them."

Her shoulders dropped slightly, "I don't know how else to help that girl, Robbie."

He ached to reach out to her and reassure her, but refrained. "You can play Beater, Cliodhna, you _deserve_ to play, hell you've been playing better than me at practice." Her cheeks turned pink as she looked at him again and he smiled. "But if we're down too many points, I'm making Mickey switch with you."

Her face lit up and she nearly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, surprising them both. She detached herself almost immediately and blushing slightly said, "Thank you, Robbie."

"You deserve it, Cliodhna," he smiled and looked at the Muggle watch on her arm, "can I walk you to dinner?"

080808080808080808080808

Ben and Jack weren't terribly surprised to see Robbie and Cliodhna sitting together, chatting and laughing together at dinner, so sat next to them, "New plays?" Jack asked, piling food on this plate.

Ramona and Summer, however, noticed the way their faces changed completely when her brothers sat down, as if they had been caught. Ramona raised her eyebrows at Summer as they sat down next to Briony and Ida. "They hadn't mentioned Quidditch once," Ida whispered.

"Really?" Summer whispered back.

"Italy, Potions, the woods, only since we got here, they were here before us," Briony whispered.

"His mates are watching them too," Ramona nodded her head slightly at Robbie's year mates.

"Probably not much larger now," Ida smiled.

"I say after the Hols," Summer nodded.

"Towards the end of the year," Briony shook her head, "at the earliest."

They all looked expectedly at Ramona who simply shrugged, "It's all about the circumstances, ladies."

0808080808080808080808080808

Ben waved at her from his broom while Robbie was chatting with the Chasers and Jack. "You really want to be Beater this whole season?"

"They won't expect it," she shrugged, throwing her bat one-handed up in the air and catching it again. "It's all the same Keepers, they know what I'm about."

"Wood could barely block your shots last year, what makes you think this year is any different," he eyed her. "What is it really?"

"It's a good idea, Benjy. It’s a smart tactic to change things up."

"Klee, it's me."

She frowned and waggled her bat at him, "Godric, you're a pain. A girl Beater, Ben! A girl! And a second year! It'll get those bloody boys to shut their bloody mouths."

Ben grinned, "Knew it. You going to play every position in a match?"

"Nah, you're too good at Keeper and Jack's too good at Seeker."

"Grey agreed to Beater all year?"

"He said unless we're really behind and we need more goals and then I'll switch with Mickey."

"Well, Slytherin won't expect it, that's for sure," he conceded, "rather brilliant on yours and Grey's part." Cliodhna grinned. "Grey's still chatting with them, will you shoot on me a bit? Don't go easy on me."

"You think I ever do?"

080808080808080808080808

Cedric had made the Hufflepuff team as Seeker, with the option to play Chaser occasionally, and he was relieved that he wouldn't be playing against the Quicks for his first game. Even if he wouldn't be competing against them directly for the Snitch, it would have been too nerve-wracking.

Cedric was, however, much more surprised than the rest of the school when Lee Jordan saw Cliodhna holding a bat and announced that she was apparently playing Beater. Fred and George both yelped from the row behind him and Ron said rather loudly, "Since when? I thought she played Chaser?"

"Is she good at Beater?" Harry asked.

"She's bloody brilliant at everything Quidditch-related, mate," Cedric said to Harry.

"Did you know, Diggory?" Fred leaned forward to ask him.

"No, I bloody well didn't."

George whistled, "Full o'surprises, that one."

"Well, no one expected that one, that's for sure," Lee Jordan was saying over the confusion of the crowd. "Professor Flitwick seems to have known, but the majority of Quick's House didn't. Flint seems to be furious, or that could just be his usual face."

The twins, Cedric, Ron, and Harry laughed and George yelled, "Nice one, Lee!" Although Cedric doubted he could hear them.

"Sorry, Professor, but you can't deny he looks mad as – I was going to say 'all heck', miss! Anyway, he's probably mad because they likely had strategies to prevent Quick from shooting." Many of the Slytherin crowd groaned as the Ravenclaws cheered. "If that was the case, good planning on Grey's part. The lad sure is a clever Captain."

"Somehow I think it was Klee's idea too," Ron muttered.

"Don't worry, Ronnie, she'll be sure to let good ol' Lee know later," Fred clapped his younger brother on the back.

"Let's see how Quick does at Beater. And let's see how Ravenclaw does scoring-wise without her."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Cliodhna shot off towards a Bludger, keeping an eye on all the Chasers. Robbie had reminded her to be extra wary of the Slytherin Beaters, "They are Slytherins after all." But Cliodhna didn't need reminding. She hadn't wanted to generalize all Slytherin based on Marcus Flint's sexist views – weren't her Slytherin yearmates decent enough? – but she knew many of the Slytherins played rough. And she needed to protect her team.

She neared the Bludger right before Matheson did and swung at it hard with her bat. "Ha! No one was there, you twat –" Matheson started, but Cliodhna merely smiled coyly, saluted him with her bat, and flew off just as the Bludger hit Marcus Flint, knocking the Quaffle out of his hand.

Cliodhna didn't hear the crowd start cheering, she only saw Jack, who was conveniently below Flint, catch the Quaffle and fly towards the Hoops, and Robbie grinning at her before he swung at the Bludger, hitting a different Slytherin so Jack could score.

"Did you _see_ that?" Lee was shouting into his wand, "Did you bloody see that? Quick knew exactly where Flint was going to be, Merlin. She and Grey are an unstoppable team – that play was – Merlin, it was incredible."

Cedric turned to see Fred and George staring at the Pitch, their mouths open, "Godric –"

"How – " Fred breathed.

"First play – "

"Second year – "

"You did say she was good," Harry shrugged, his eyes never leaving the Pitch. This was his first time watching a proper match. "So why are you so surprised?"

"That was an incredible play – to anticipate where someone would fly to," Cedric explained, "and this is her first match as Beater and I don't think even the twins could do it as well as Klee just did."

"You said she was good at Chaser too?"

Cedric grinned, "She's even better at Chaser."

Percy called down from the row above, "Bets on what plays are Klee's?"

"How will we know?" Ron called back.

Percy laughed, "Oh, you'll know."

Cliodhna nodded to Jack, instigating the new play she had thought of the week before. She watched Robbie approach the Bludger. Matheson flew towards it from the opposite direction, ready to block it and protect his team mates, Cliodhna began to slowly get in position to the right of Robbie, nodding to Meadow who flew in between Cliodhna and Robbie. Robbie got to the Bludger first and instead of hitting it towards Marcus Flint, who was catching the Quaffle from a different Slytherin Chaser and was protected by Matheson, hit it towards Meadow. "What – Grey's hit the Bludger towards his own team mate, what –"

Meadow was blocking Cliodhna from view of Lee and the Slytherin team and playing her part perfectly, let out a screech, causing Flint and most of the Slytherin team to turn to her. Right before the Bludger hit her she dropped a few feet and Cliodhna swung the Bludger as hard as she could at Flint, who was now unprotected by Matheson and couldn't move out of the way in time. He dropped the Quaffle, the Bludger hitting the arm that was holding it, and Jack, who was hovering right below the Slytherin unbeknownst to Flint's team mates, caught the Quaffle nearly and shot off towards the Hoops, Robbie and Meadow on either side of him, Mickey waiting off to the side of the Hoop for the pass.

"I – I don't know what the bloody hell I just saw," Lee was saying slowly, "but I don't know why I'm always so surprised by these plays from the Ravenclaw team. The score is 90 - 0, and I – I'm just not sure what to say."

"That," Percy was laughing and called down to Ron, "that was a Klee play."

"That was mental," Ron breathed, eyes wide. Fred and George were too in awe to say anything at all.

Cedric grinned, "Mental, but clever. And she bloody well knows it." They all watched as Cliodhna flew quickly by the Ravenclaw stands and saluted them with her bat and wink.

"I guess the Ravenclaw team doesn't need Quick to score actual points as long as she's on the pitch itself," Lee leaned over to hear Professor Flitwick, "she created that play?" He was still listening but his wand was still amplifying his voice, "A lot of the plays? Godric, she's 13!"

Cliodhna hit the Bludger again, hitting Flint to push away from Meadow, who scored again. "100 – nil and apparently, that last unbelievable play was a Quick original. I'm told the Quicks and Grey collaborate on most plays. With the most daring usually from Quick herself – Godric, Akira has caught the Snitch! Ravenclaw destroys Slytherin 250 – 0, bloody hell," Lee was shouting now, "sorry Professor, but 250 – 0. That is unbelievable! The Ravenclaws are proving that last season was not a fluke and that putting Quick in a new position was a genius move, it completely threw the Slytherins. 250 – 0, Merlin!"

Cedric, Harry, and the Weasleys were all cheering as the Ravenclaw team landed with huge grins, the Slytherins glaring at them. Before Robbie had gotten completely off his broom, Cliodhna wrapped her arms fiercely around his shoulders, barely keeping her toes on the ground, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said fiercely but quietly enough that only he could hear.

His arms went instinctively to her back and waist to steady them both, the smile he wore when he landed only growing. "I didn't –" he started.

"We did it!" Meadow was jumping up and down next to them, pulling them both back to reality. "Ben, you didn't let any in!"

Mickey clapped Akira on the back, "That was some great flying, Akira! That little weasel didn't stand a chance –"

"Mickey, you played amazing –" Ben was beaming.

"I scored some bloody points," he was grinning, "it felt bloody brills."

Robbie and Cliodhna had separated, both feeling slightly light-headed, but joining in on the celebratory remarks as they headed to the locker room. "Klee," Jack nodded his head to the Slytherin who seemed to all be glaring at her, "I don't think they like you very much."

Cliodhna stuck her chin out slightly and Robbie watched as she seemed to stand taller. "I hope they learned their lesson," she said seriously before a smirk formed on her lips and she stared back at the Slytherin, "never underestimate a girl."

08080808080808080808

The Ravenclaws threw their team a "low-key" celebratory party that evening, after a tense dinner where the entire Slytherin team and several non-second year Slytherins glared at Cliodhna. Without asking, without saying a word, the entire Ravenclaw House decided to protect their own and glared right back, and all walked back to the Common Room as one unit. Cliodhna didn't notice anything usual, something that had made Robbie Grey smile to himself.

"You really think she didn't notice the daggers they were glaring into her back," Stewart asked him as they walked to the Tower.

"She noticed that, for sure, but I think she wanted that," Robbie smiled, "she wanted to show the Slytherins a girl could play Beater."

Stewart raised his eyebrows, "Well, I'd say she accomplished that in spades," he looked back at the short, lithe blonde, still surprised that such a small, young person could play Beater and Chaser that well. "The Slytherin aren't that thick, but I'm glad she's teaching them a lesson."

Forty-five minutes into the celebrations, which included a Weird Sisters record, butterbeer, cakes, and a drink that Meadow had said (with a wink) was a bit stronger than Butterbeer, 7th Year Prefect Ray Phelps stood up on a chair as someone took the record off the player. He was very tall and all of Ravenclaw liked him. "We are all immensely proud of our Quidditch team," he paused for cheers, "who not long play well, but play clean and fair and smart," more cheers, "all while still doing well in all their classes," he smiled and glanced at Robbie, "I mean, I bloody well hope they are –"

"We are!" Mickey shouted from the cake table and everyone laughed.

"We've got a good chance at the Cup this year," more cheers, "and, well, I'm damn well glad you stuck it to the Slytherins!" More cheers. "So, here's to Akira who sped past that weasel to catch the Snitch!"

"Here, here!"

"Here's to Meadow who willingly almost got hit by a Bludger for a play -"

"Here, here!"

"Here's to Mickey who played Chaser for the very first time and scored brilliantly –"

"Here, here!" Mickey took a dramatic bow.

"Here's to Jack, who scored 60 bloody points –"

"Here, here!" Jack hid his blush in his glass of Butterbeer.

"Here's to Ben who blocked every shot for a bloody shut out!"

"Here, here!" Ben, never one to blush, raised his glass and grinned.

"Here's to Cliodhna, who scared us all and infuriated the Slytherins by playing Beater and then blowing everyone out of the water.”

"Here, here!" Cliodhna laughed, her grin huge as she looked out at everyone raising his or her glasses.

"And here's to Robbie, who took a risk putting this team together and guiding them to be an incredible, fearless, well-oiled machine, even when they switch positions and nearly give everyone a heart attack."

"Here, here!" Robbie tried to stand stoically but a smile lit up his face as everyone raised glasses.

"So, here's to the Ravenclaw team. Our team. We are so proud to call you our House mates."

The cheers were nearly deafening and Cliodhna laughed as Ben put an arm around her shoulder, taking a big sip of his Butterbeer. Someone had started chanting "speech" and Cliodhna saw Robbie's friend Stewart, smiling and leading the chant.

Ray raised his hands, "Captain, I think they'd like a speech."

Robbie, with a nudge, stood on the chair that Ray just vacated and cleared his throat, "Thank you all, first off, for not laughing at me or calling me mental when I put the Quicks on the team –"

"That you know of," a 7th year boy said loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

Robbie smiled, "I'm glad I didn't know about it then, at least." He looked out over the crowd, "Ray, you were very generous and I'd like to – on behalf of the team – thank you all for being so supportive and believing in us. These six players make Quidditch seem easy and make being Captain a breeze and they deserve most of the credit. We've still got one or two more matches, but I think we've got a pretty good shot –"

"Here, here!" Someone shouted from the back.

Robbie grinned, "So thank you all and thank you to my team mates who are the ones we are all celebrating tonight."

Everyone raised their glasses again and cheered as Robbie stepped off the chair and the music started again. Cliodhna found him a few minutes later with his mates. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Captain."

Stewart laughed and slung his arm around her, "I knew I liked his kid, Grey."

Robbie's deep blue eyes crinkled in amusement, "I think everyone's giving me too much credit, Quick. Half those plays were yours."

A dark haired by next to him gawked, "Holy hell, really?" His dark eyes widened as he turned to stare at Cliodhna, "Even as Beater you thought of plays to score?"

Cliodhna shrugged, slightly shy at the unexpected attention of the 6'2" young man, "I only told Cap a few weeks ago I wanted to play Beater the whole season –"

"She helped run plays at practice," Robbie said, a hint of pride in his voice, "came back from summer break with nearly a book full of plays."

"Oi, it wasn't that many –"

"Gary, this is Cliodhna Quick, I don't know if you've ever been formally introduced." Robbie interrupted her, "and you've met Stewart."

"You were brills, Quick, positively brills," Stewart grinned.

"And Phil the Prefect," Robbie motioned to the tall, dark blonde boy behind him.

"Even though it sounds like it, that's not my given name," he rolled his eyes and Cliodhna laughed.

"Nah, mate, pretty sure it's on your birth certificate," Gary responded.

"When you hit bloody Flint that first time," Phil started.

"We all shrieked," a tall, tan girl with curly dark hair said as she sidled up next to the Prefect. "I'm Gina, the other Prefect, and yes, Phil, you legitimately shrieked."

"I can attest to the shriek. I'm Nancy, it's been a treat to watch you play, Cliodhna."

"And when you hit that wanker Bartley when he flew into the Bludger you hit," Stewart let out a whistle, "unbelievable."

"Incredible," Gary agreed.

"Positively bonkers," Nancy nodded.

"Oh," Cliodhna's hazel eyes were wide, "well, thank you, that's very nice of you all –"

Another girl joined the group, a large smile on her face, "Cliodhna Quick, it is so good to formally meet you," she was shaking Cliodhna's hand, "I'm Ophelia –"

"We call her Cooke," Phil cut in.

"I hate my name," she explained, "I saw you reading a Potions text book the other night."

"Were you stalking her, Cooke?" Robbie's eyes met Cliodhna's, "I think you're scaring her."

Cooke rolled her eyes, "Just to say I was impressed is all, and so it's not all about Quidditch."

"Oh no," Cliodhna smiled, "that's very kind. I just was a bit – I don't want to say bored necessarily – by our current Potions book," her cheeks were slightly pink, Robbie noticed. "I rather like Potions."

"That's wonderful, I love Potions too," Ophelia was saying quickly, "if you ever want to chat about it or anything, I'd be more than happy –"

"All right," Robbie was grinning, "you've all monopolized Quick's time enough. I'm sure she'd like to go see her friends –"

"That's very nice of you, Cooke, I'd love to –" Cliodhna managed to get out as Robbie started to steer away.

"Sorry about that," Robbie was smiling but his deep blue eyes were watching her intently to see if she would lie.

"Your friends are very nice, Cap, it was fine –"

"Too many compliments all at once."

She opened her mouth to deny it, but he arched an eyebrow slightly and she closed her mouth, deciding it was better to keep her mouth shut than to lie to him.

"Well, they were being honest, but it was a lot. They're just very excited from the match, I think," he had guided her to the drink table, "you deserve a butterbeer, I think."

"We both do," she smiled, reaching for a mug.

"Aye, this lad deserves something a bit stronger, I think."

Cliodhna turned to see the 7th year Prefect Ray Phelps standing behind them with a huge grin on his face. He was only a little taller than Robbie but it seemed to Cliodhna that he was much taller.

Ray clapped Robbie on the shoulder, "Helluva game, Rob. Really impressed." He turned his big brown eyes to Cliodhna and she nearly froze at how expressive – and dare she think it – beautiful they were. "I'm not going to lie to you, I was right nervous that you were putting Cliodhna here in as Beater against a bunch of Slytherins, but," he grinned and turned back to Robbie, "bloody genius."

Robbie turned to Cliodhna, "Quick, this is my best mate, Raymond Phelps," Cliodhna shook his hand and instantly felt at ease, forgetting about his eyes almost immediately. "Known each other since we were lads."

"Really nice to meet you, Cliodhna, Robbie's spoken about you so much I feel like I already know you," Ray was smiling and letting go of her hand, brushed the dark brown hair off his forehead and away from his eyes.

"Oh," Cliodhna's eyes landed on Robbie's face and she was surprised to see a slight flush on his neck, "I wish I could say the same," her eyes met Ray's and she smiled coyly, "but Robbie's never mentioned you."

"Robert!" Ray put a hand over his heart, "I am _wounded_." He let out a sigh, "It's because I'm rubbish at Quidditch. My dear ol' da and Rob are always lamenting my lack of flying skills." He leaned down slightly and said lowly, "I'm bloody good at football, mind you, but da just never really understood Muggle sports, poor fella."

Cliodhna put her lip to keep from laughing, "That is tough."

"So Rob here is just embarrassed to tell his team about me, I guess. I mean having a best friend who can't get a Quaffle through a –"

Robbie sighed, "All right, all right, Ray, let Quick get back to her friends –"

"Oh, but –"

"I'm having such fun –"

"No, no, you hate it," Robbie was pushing Cliodhna away now, "go see your friends, Quick, enjoy the rest of the party."

080808080808080808

Cedric sat down excitedly next to Cliodhna the next morning, startling Ben who was trying not to fall asleep into his porridge. "You all were bloody brilliant," he pulled lightly on Cliodhna's high ponytail, "the twins would not shut up about how good of a Beater you were and Wood," he threw a bit of muffin at Ben, "would not stop grumbling about how you blocked every shot."

Ben perked up slightly, "Feeling threatened, is he?"

Cedric laughed, "I mean 250-0! That is absolutely insane!" He nudged Cliodhna, "Didn't tell me you were playing Beater, Klee."

She smirked slightly, "You're the enemy now! I didn't tell anyone except the team. Wanted to surprise the Slytherins is all."

"Bloody well surprised the whole school," he grinned and seeing his mates at the door stood up. "First trip to Hogsmeade, want me to grab you anything?"

"Anything from Zonko's!" Jack piped up, "Absolutely anything!"

"Klee?"

"Nah, I'm all right," she bit back a yawn.

"All right, see you lot soon, well played and all that."

Cedric had not been gone for more than a few minutes when the twins walked over and stood behind Ben. "Good match –"

"Well played –"

"Etcetera –"

"But more importantly –"

"We're going to Hogsmeade –"

"Our first official –"

"Sanctioned –"

"No, no, no," Jack interrupted, "we do not want to hear it. I will not be complacent in this –"

"I mean," Ben shrugged, "I'd like to know."

080808080808080808

It didn't take long for Cliodhna to notice the glares and whispers from the Slytherins. Her friends and Housemates noticed too and for the next several days she never walked the corridors alone. She didn't mind terribly those first few days, but when it was obvious that Hunter and Neil were pretending to read in the library with her during their free period, she decided to do something so that her friends would let her be. Thankfully, she was partnered with Lucas Milton in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She got along with Milton and they often chatted about classes or inconsequential things when they finished their coursework – which they always finished first. During their first double DADA, Cliodhna tried her best to be nonchalant, "I don't think your Housemates like me very much."

Milton arched an eyebrow and glanced at her from under his rather long dark brown hair. "I guess they were right that Ravenclaws aren't nearly as thick as Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs –"

"And you forget I'm a Ravenclaw, Milton?" She finished slyly, "Because I'm always cavorting with the thick Houses?"

Milton's mouth twitched, "You sure you're meant to be a Ravenclaw, Swift?"

"Considering I think the Slytherins want my head on a spike," she trailed off.

"Hmm," he replied non-committal and non-verbally.

"Millie," Cliodhna said lowly, "my friends won't let me alone. Ever."

Milton's eyes drifted across the room to make certain everyone was indeed still working. He picked up his quill and lowered his eyes to his parchment to make it look like he was still working. "You ruffled quite a few feathers, Swiftie. Flint hasn't verbalized his intentions but I'd keep my eyes on him."

Cliodhna swallowed her anger and said softly, "Do you –"

He raised his amber eyes to meet hers, "I don't know. I haven't interacted with Flint before, but," he shrugged slightly, "he doesn't seem like the type who uses his brain."

Cliodhna bit her lip, "Anyone else I should watch out for?"

"I'm not sure, Swift." Milton looked apologetically at her, "I'll keep an eye out –"

"And your ear to the ground."

Quirrell was dismissing them, "But in the meantime," Milton gave her a meaningful look that told her to not antagonize the Slytherins.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna walked to Potions the next day early, having escaped Cedric and Ben's watchful eyes during a heated conversation at the end of lunch. She felt free as she walked towards the dungeons, thinking about what Milton had said about that platinum blonde first year and his Neanderthal cronies that glared at her during breakfast. And as the temperature of the corridor dropped slightly, Cliodhna heard the Sorting Hat say to her, "You'd do well in Slytherin. Change some minds."

What had the Hat meant? Change the Slytherins minds? About women? But Milton had mates that were girls, didn't he? She saw the 7th year Slytherin Prefect talk to girls. She proved that girls could play Quidditch, but she highly doubted she had changed Flint's mind. Maybe the Hat meant changing others' minds about Slytherins –

Her mind might have been wandering but her instincts were intact. She felt a presence and turned to see Flint behind her, ducking just as he was muttering a spell. Grabbing her wand, she was thinking 'Expelliarmus' when she noticed Matheson to her left, raising his wand. Flint's wand flew through the air and fell at her feet, and his face contorted in rage, his fists clenching. Matheson, however, unarmed her with a muttered 'Expelliarmus' and pushed her roughly against the wall with a spell Cliodhna hadn't heard him mutter, her heels dragging against the floor.

"Flint," Matheson said roughly, "you can't –"

Flint picked up his wand and shoved Matheson against the opposite wall, "Shut it," he growled and Cliodhna noticed that Matheson looked frightened. "You bloody bitch," Flint was nearly spiting in her face, his black eyes inches from hers, "you think you could get away with cheating –"

Cliodhna was too enraged to be scared about the predicament she was in to keep her mouth shut, "Cheated?" she cried, "cheated?"

Flint grabbed a wrist that was already glued to the wall and squeezed, but Cliodhna didn't stay quiet. "You can't even imagine that a woman could play – ow!" He had squeezed harder.

"I didn't say you could –" Flint didn't get to finish. He was suddenly thrown against the opposite wall, his head hitting the rock with a resounding thud.

"Mr. Flint," a deep, dry voice cut through the corridor. Professor Snape didn't even look to see if Flint could stand up or not. "Ms. Quick, are you all right?"

Cliodhna opened and closed her mouth in confusion a few times before she could manage, "He bloody said I bloody cheated!"

Snape's mouth twitched slightly, "Did he physically harm you, Ms. Quick? Or can we see the Headmaster first?"

She rolled her wrist around slightly and looked toward the still heap on the ground, "He should go first, I reckon."

Snape nodded and turned around to someone Cliodhna couldn't see in the dim corridor, "Take Mr. Flint to the Hospital Wing. Tell Madame Pomfrey I will be there shortly and not to wake up him until I do." He turned back towards Cliodhna and picked up her bag and wand, handing her wand to her and said gently, "Come with me, Ms. Quick."

Cliodhna nodded, her mind in a slight haze of anger and confusion. They had walked to the end of the corridor when she remembered, "Oh, what about class?"

"Professor Quirrell will cover it," he replied dryly, "as best he can."

They had reached the gargoyle when Cliodhna realized Snape had carried her bag for her. She opened her mouth to say something but Snape shook his head once discreetly and she shut her mouth. She hadn't known what to expect when they finally reached Dumbledore's office – she had to bite back a laugh when Snape had said 'lemon drop' in a clear voice – but she wasn't surprised by what she walked into. Dumbledore turned slowly to greet them from the window, "Ah, Severus, Ms. Quick. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Cliodhna had never been this close to Dumbledore and as he gestured for her to sit, she understood that he already knew why they were there. "Marcus Flint doesn't think girls can play Quidditch. Especially Beater."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as he sat down and Cliodhna watched as his blue eyes looked up over her head and to Snape. "Oh?"

"That's why he thinks I cheated and why he attacked me in the corridor," Cliodhna said bluntly.

Snape sat down beside her, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "I think you better start from the beginning, Ms. Quick."

Cliodhna told the two older men about the crying girl and her wish to help her and prove Flint wrong. "Oh," her eyes widened slightly, "Matheson was there," she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, realizing rather belatedly that her braid had come undone. "But he stopped Flint from punching me. He only disarmed me after I disarmed Flint."

"Which you did wordlessly," Snape added and Cliodhna nearly snapped her neck turned towards him. "Mr. Matheson came to my office to get me," Snape continued.

"That's rather impressive for a second year," Dumbledore said. Cliodhna shifted slightly in her chair.

"I came before Flint could do anything else besides accuse Ms. Quick of cheating –"

"Because he couldn't understand the truth," Cliodhna nearly bit her tongue but Dumbledore let out a cough and Snape's mouth twitched.

"Mr. Matheson took Mr. Flint to the Hospital Wing. He'll be banned the rest of the season, three months worth of detentions, and fifty points from Slytherin," Snape said firmly. "And he will be accompanied by a Prefect everywhere he goes until Christmas." Snape turned to Cliodhna, "Does that seem fair Ms. Quick?"

"Oh," she was caught off guard, "oh, um, yes, I guess so?"

"No lines about girls playing Quidditch?" Dumbledore suggested.

Cliodhna turned to see if he was teasing but Cliodhna knew he was completely serious. "No," she responded simply, "it won't do him any good."

This time Snape coughed, "I would refrain from taunting him next time, Ms. Quick. As you say, it won't do either of you any good."

Snape stood and made for the door but Cliodhna called after him, "Thank you, Professor!" He turned, his face still. "Really, thank you," she said sincerely, her clear hazel eyes meeting his, her gratitude evident. He bowed his head and left the room with a swish of his robes.

Cliodhna turned back to the Headmaster, her hands reaching for her hair, hoping to tame it slightly before she went back to class, but her one wrist ached and wincing, she put her hands back on her lap.

"May I see it?" Dumbledore offered, "I'm not as skilled as Madame Pomfrey, but she'll have her hands full a bit longer."

Cliodhna put her hand on the desk and Dumbledore tapped it with his wand, his blue eyes watching the wand tip turn purple. "Just a deep bruise," he smiled and small jar floated down from a shelf, landing next to her hand, "A bit of that on your wrist, and a bandage and you'll be all right."

"Oh, thank you, Professor." She dabbed some of the thick paste on her wrist when a deep, gravelly voice said loudly, "That one of 'em then?" Cliodhna jumped in her chair.

"Yes, Professor Trimble, this is Cliodhna Quick, one of the Quick triplets," Dumbledore pointed at one of the portraits on the wall. "They've all heard of the Quick triplets –"

"Who, exactly?"

"Oh," Dumbledore smiled, "former Headmasters. None of them had triplets during their tenure."

"So we _are_ the first?" Cliodhna was fascinated.

"Seems so."

"You're very small," the deep voice said again.

"I'm 13," she said hotly. "Ben and Jack will be pleased to hear we're the first."

"I hear you write Quidditch plays," another voice said. Dumbledore pointed to another portrait as Cliodhna turned around looking for the voice. "Professor Aragon," the portrait said in introduction.

"How?"

"We know things," Professor Trimble said stoically. "And Albus told us."

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled again as a female voice said, "The plays for the Chasers and the Beaters? I'm Professor Sakndenberg. Very impressed by what you're doing. We need to, unfortunately, remind men all the time that we are equal."

Cliodhna blushed, "Oh, thanks."

"The plays?" Professor Aragon asked.

"Some of them, yes."

"Too modest," Professor Sakndenberg said, "take the credit if it's yours!"

"All right, that's enough," Dumbledore told the portrait. "Ms. Quick can I walk you to your Common Room?"

Cliodhna nodded, her cheeks still pink, when she noticed the Sorting Hat as she rose. "Professor," she stopped, eyeing the Hat for a moment before turning to the Headmaster, "did the Sorting Hat speak to you when you were Sorted?"

She watched his eyes, which gave no inclination of what he was thinking, "Very briefly," he responded, "I take it that it spoke to you?" She nodded, "And you aren't sure what it meant?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his, "It felt rather like a directive, but," she struggled for the words to explain.

"I suspect, Ms. Quick," Dumbledore said softly, watching her over his glasses, "that the Hat expects you'll understand what it was attempting to show you about yourself."

Cliodhna frowned slightly, her eyes darting back to the Hat, "And what if it was trying to show me something I don't want to see?"

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder, his other hand gesturing towards the door, "When you're ready, in due time, you'll learn something about yourself, Ms. Quick, as we all do as we get older."

Cliodhna looked up at the Headmaster as they walked out the door, "You're as cryptic as the Hat, Professor," she told him frankly.

Dumbledore clasped his hands in front of him as he walked but Cliodhna saw his eyes twinkle, "Thank you, Ms. Quick."

They walked down the stairs in silence, the gargoyle closing behind them when Dumbledore spoke again. "I didn't award you any points yet, Ms. Quick," he said in slow, gentle voice, "because I wanted to reiterate how impressed I am by your wordless magic."

"Oh," she pushed her hair behind her neck, "I practice sometimes before bed. It's nothing really."

"It is something," he looked at her, his voice a bit more authoritative, "it's very impressive for someone so young and requires a lot of skill. It will help when dueling, as you saw today."

"Professor, I hope I won't have to duel very often," she said truthfully.

"Very few want to duel, Ms. Quick," Dumbledore's voice was slightly resigned and Cliodhna turned to him, her eyes wide. "For that wordless spell to disarm Mr. Flint, I award your House 20 points, Ms. Quick."

"Oh," she swallowed, "thank you."

"And another 5 for helping to show your fellow students that gender doesn't matter on the Quidditch pitch or anywhere else," Dumbledore's voice was lighter.

"Oh! That's, that's very kind of you, Professor."

"Some might take longer to learn that lesson, but you've changed a few minds already."

Cliodhna clamped her lips together tightly before she asked Dumbledore exactly what he meant. She had a strong feeling that he knew what the Hat had said to her. Cliodhna's mind raced as they approached Ravenclaw Tower, but her mind slowed to a halt when she saw Robbie turning the corner. She was suddenly too aware of how her hair must look, the bandage on her wrist, the fact that she was with Dumbledore and not in class…

"Hullo, Professor, Cliodhna. Is everything all right?" Robbie's eyes darted between the two and scanned quickly over Cliodhna, pausing briefly on her wrist before meeting her eyes. Cliodhna had never seen his deep blue eyes so wide and concerned before.

She tore her eyes away from Robbie to turn to Dumbledore and nod. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Ah," Dumbledore started, "Mr. Grey, Mr. Flint cornered Ms. Quick and attacked her." Robbie's hand clenched, his body rigid. "But Ms. Quick was fast and disarmed him before Professor Snape arrived. Mr. Flint bruised her wrist, but it will heal very quickly."

"Is –" Robbie could barely manage threw his teeth.

"Detentions, suspended from Quidditch, constant accompaniment through the castle," Dumbledore finished. He turned to Cliodhna, "Ms. Quick, is it all right if I leave you here? Mr. Grey, could you accompany Ms. Quick to your Common Room?"

"Thank you, Professor," Cliodhna managed a smile.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "If you ever need anything, Ms. Quick, do not hesitate."

Robbie waited until Dumbledore had turned the corner and vanished from view before he met Cliodhna's eyes and took a step towards her. Cliodhna had never seen Robbie like this – his fist was still clenched, his body still rigid – and Cliodhna could see the fire that burned behind his deep blue eyes. He watched and took a deep breath. "Are you –" his voice was low and gravelly.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, "really, I am." She reached for his fist with her non-bandaged hand, wrapping her fingers around the fist and pulling him towards her. She felt his body relax as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, smoothing down her hair as she put her check on his chest, under his chin. "I'm fine," she whispered again, shutting her eyes tightly, letting the feeling of safety and contentedness wash over her, suddenly feeling very tired. "I don't want anyone to know quite yet."

"They're all in class," he smoothed her hair again. "Do you want to go inside?"

She pulled her head back so she could look at him and nodded.

Once inside the Common Room, however, Cliodhna suddenly felt claustrophobic by the fire and the plush cushions on the couch and the idea of being alone in her bed made her feel nauseous. "Robbie," she frowned as she looked around, "will you come outside with me? I want to be outside."

Robbie turned toward her, his eyes conveying his concern – and was that fear? – "Yes, of course, Cliodhna, of course." He took her bag off her shoulder for her and waved his wand twice, his hat and scarf floating down from the boys' dormitory, hers floating down from the girls'. He pulled her grey sweater out from her bag and helped her into it after she shrugged off her robes.

"Thank you, Robbie," she tugged her robes back on over her sweater, attempting a small smile.

He took her hand, "You don't have to tell me – or anyone –" he started.

She squeezed his hand gently and met his eyes, "I do and I will, but right now I want to be outside."

He hesitated but nodded. He turned towards the door, letting his hand drop away, but Cliodhna held on to it. Ignoring the skip of his heartbeat, he took her hand more firmly in his.

0808080808080808080808

"Do you want to sit?"

She shook her head, "Not yet." They were still holding hands and Cliodhna was leading him towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "There's a tree stump that I like to sit by," she said softly, but smiling at Robbie, "you're sworn to secrecy now."

"Of course," he said automatically, a slow grin spreading across his face at the idea that no one else knew about this spot.

The tree stump was not in view of any castle windows but was also not too close to the forest either. Cliodhna sat down, pulling Robbie down next to her as she leaned her head back against the dry wood, "I always hope to see something, a magical creature, but I haven't yet," she said quietly, as though the woods might hear her.

"You have a few more years," Robbie was facing the forest too, "you sill might."

There was a short pause before Cliodhna said to the wood, "He said I cheated." Robbie's head snapped towards her as she let out a hollow laugh, "He couldn't accept that I was better, so I must have cheated."

Robbie watched her, but kept quiet, knowing he couldn't say anything until she had finished her story. "I was finally alone so I walked to Potions early when I heard him behind me," she started slowly, "I disarmed him but didn't see Matheson." She was frowning as if disappointed in herself and Robbie ached to tell her she was wrong but kept quiet. "He disarmed me and had me glued to the wall as Flint got up and accused me of cheating and squeezed my wrist. Matheson tried to get him to stop and went and got Professor Snape." She took a breath, "Cheating, Robbie." He watched as she shut her eyes, "I couldn't –"

"No," Robbie said before he could stop himself. Cliodhna opened her eyes, turning towards him confused. "You did everything, Cliodhna," he said urgently. "You were attacked by a 6th Year and you disarmed him."

She opened her mouth but Robbie shook his head, "Cliodhna," he said sincerely, "take a minute and think." He wanted to tell her how amazing she was, but knew it wouldn't make a difference. Instead he let her be, watching, as she turned back towards the forest and pushed down the urge to kiss her.

"I did everything," she said softly, "that I could."

Robbie put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his arm, her dark blonde hair peeking out from under her bright blue hat. "You did more, Cliodhna," he whispered, "you did so much more."

08080808080808080808

"Dinner will be starting soon," Cliodhna said heavily.

"We don't have to –"

"We do," she attempted a smile as she lifted her head from her shoulder. "Everyone will know anyway when they find out he's suspended from Quidditch."

Robbie watched her closely, "Will you tell them," he started, but Cliodhna knew exactly what he was asking.

"I could. Show everyone that a girl is no different, but," she sighed, "it'll only infuriate him more and make next season difficult. He'll never change his mind about women."

Robbie didn't respond, but nodded. It didn't matter that he thought that was the wisest decision or that he wanted Flint expelled or to at least break his arm. He stood up and reached a hand out to help her.

She squeezed it gently and smiled, "Thank you, Robbie."

He shrugged slightly and was pleased to see her eyes were clear and she seemed less troubled. "Of course, Cliodhna."

"My wrist should be fine by tomorrow," she held out her wrist and went to turn it but Robbie stopped her.

"I think we can take a practice or two off," he smiled and they started to back towards the castle.

08080808080808080808

Robbie held the front door open and Cliodhna was glad to see the Great Hall wasn't full yet. Robbie sat across from her and gave her an encouraging smile as her brothers and year mates hurried in as she was taking her first bite of shepherd’s pie.

"Klee," Ben said urgently, his golden-brown eyes wild, "where were you what happened to your wrist what –"

She put up her hand until Jack and he were both seated, their friends around them. "I went early to Potions and Flint cornered me – he didn't hex me except to glue me to the wall – and accused me of cheating, until Professor Snape came and stopped him." Everyone spoke at once, drawing the attention of the other students who were filtering in. "He squeezed my wrist, it's only bruised, it will be perfectly fine by tomorrow," she talked over them. "I am _fine_," she said sternly.

"But –" Jack uncharacteristically fumbled for words.

"He's suspended for the season –"

"Just one season?"

"And he will be accompanied by a Prefect or Professor at all times until at least the hols –"

"Detentions? Please tell me detentions?"

"Yes," she sighed, "and detentions and points."

Her friends were silent for a moment before Ben said gently, "You're all right?"

"Yes," she said firmly.

"He didn't –"

"No," she met Jack's pale green eyes, "I promise I'm fine." She turned back towards her food and Robbie watched as her friends all stared at each other for a minute before sitting down around her. Robbie's eyes wandered around the Great Hall to see people already whispering at the Slytherin table and the other end of the Ravenclaw table.

"News travels fast," Ramona said wryly.

"Oh, bollocks," Cliodhna groaned. "The last thing I need are rumors." She looked up at Robbie, "Could you tell your mates the truth? And the team?"

"Course," he stood to find Stewart and Raymond, "see you all later," he smiled at Cliodhna briefly before walking toward the other end of the table.

"Could you get the Weasleys?" Jack nodded and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"And Cedric?"

Ben nodded and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Oi, Diggory!"

Ida rolled her eyes, "Very discreet."

"You had already told Robbie," Briony said gently.

"He was outside the Common Room when Dumbledore was walking me back.

Cedric stood behind her, wary of several sets of eyes on him, "What's going on? What's everyone whispering about?"

Cliodhna turned so that she was leaning against the table, "Let's wait for the Weasleys."

Jack brought over the twins, Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "They wanted to come too," he shrugged.

"All right," Cliodhna signed, "wait until I finish before you say anything, please." She proceeded to tell them.

"What?" the twins said loudly.

"Are you all right?" Cedric said urgently, searching her face before saying rather menacingly, "Where is he?"

"I am fine and you will do nothing, Cedric, you will not even _look_ at Flint."

"He was that furious about the match?" Hermione inched forward, a book clutched tightly against her chest.

"That I, a girl, played Beater and played well –"

"And his plan of guarding you as Chaser backfired," George finished for her.

Hermione's face contorted for a minute in anger. "Idiotic," she managed, flustered, "absolutely idiotic."

Cliodhna couldn't help but smile at the girl, "My thought exactly," she looked at the Gryffindors and Cedric, "I promise you all, I am fine. We won't need to talk about it again." She felt Cedric's eyes boring into her, but she avoided his stare.

"They lost House points at least?" Ron asked gruffly.

"Yea, 50."

"Ravenclaw's were up some," Hermione said, her brown eyes fixed on Cliodhna and she got the uneasy feeling that Hermione Granger would figure out why.

Cliodhna could only shrug.

080808080808080808080808

When Cliodhna and her yearmates stood up to leave the Great Hall sometime later, it felt like the entire student body started at them. Robbie stood up too to follow them out, and soon the entire Ravenclaw stood to walk with Cliodhna to their Tower. Raymond smiled over the heads of her friends as they walked up the stairs, "No one corners a Ravenclaw."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna sat in the Common Room that night, pleased to be sitting with her friends, aware of her teammates and Robbie's friends keeping an eye on her from around the room. She would tell her brothers the truth when she got them alone, the less people that knew, the less likely it would get back to Flint. It would help no one to know that she had disarmed Flint, as much as she wanted to show him up.

Ray walked by the couch not long after the Ravenclaws had returned from dinner, "All right, Cliodhna?"

Cliodhna looked up and smiled, "Yea, thanks Ray." She saw Ida's mouth drop open out of the corner of her eye, "Thanks for asking."

"Wish I could make Flint pay more," Ray smiled and Ida's mouth dropped more. "The wanker bloody deserves it."

"It's rather embarrassing as is," Cliodhna's mouth twitched, "getting so worked up by a second year."

Ray laughed genuinely, "True. Very true."

Ramona nudged Cliodhna slightly with her elbow and Cliodhna arched an eyebrow, "Oh, Ray, these are my mates and my brothers," she introduced everyone. "And this is Ray Phelps, the 7th Year Prefect, as you all know."

"All right, everyone," Ray flashed them a winning smile, "try to not anger any more Neanderthals before the hols, ok, Cliodhna?" He walked back to his friends and Ida let out a low whistle.

"Holy hell. He is bloody attractive."

Briony hummed in agreement, "When did you meet him? And why have we barely interacted with him?"

"I could stare at him all bloody day," Ramona agreed.

"At the Quidditch party," Cliodhna was trying not to laugh at her friends, "he's best mates with Robbie."

Now everyone was staring at her, even Ben and Jack, "Really?"

"Merlin – since when?"

"Is he single?"

Everyone stared at Ida who blushed slightly, "What, like you all weren't curious?"

"They've been best mates since before Hogwarts, I guess they're dads were mates," she smiled at Ida. "I've got no idea if he's single though. Want me to ask?"

Ida shrugged, "I can find out. Gives me an excuse to watch him."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna slept soundly that night, exhausted by the entire day's events, but woke up early and waited for her brothers in the Common Room before breakfast. "Mind if I steal them?" She didn't wait for Hunter, Neil, or Will to respond and pulled Ben and Jack to the window, putting up a ward around them so no one could eavesdrop. "I disarmed Flint but Matheson disarmed me before he went to get Snape," Cliodhna said quietly, despite the ward. Ben's eyes widened but Jack's face remained placid. "Matheson tried to stop Flint but Flint wouldn't listen."

"How did you disarm him?" Jack watched her closely.

"Expelliarmus."

"You did it silently," Ben said.

"How did you –"

"I've seen you do other things silently –"

"And you wouldn't care if everyone knew that Flint couldn't protect himself if he had heard it," Jack finished. "But now it's embarrassing for him."

"If everyone knew, he'd never leave you alone."

Cliodhna looked at her brothers for a moment and nodded.

"Robbie knows?"

"And Matheson, Dumbledore, Snape, and I assume Flitwick," Cliodhna sighed, "I think Hermione figured it out."

"You got House Points," Jack smiled slightly, "Hermione is very intelligent."

"Maybe too intelligent," Ben was grinning. "We won't tell anyone, although that is really impressive."

"I'll tell Cedric, mum, and dad, but no one else," she said sternly. "Promise?"

Ben and Jack nodded, "Of course, Klee, of bloody course."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna ignored the stares (and very rare glares) that entire day, focusing instead on her classes, coursework, and when she'd have a chance to write to her parents. Professor Flitwick held her back after class to make certain she was okay and to let her know he'd be writing to her parents that evening if she wished to attach a letter to his. Thankfully she had a free period after lunch that she could complete her missed Potions work and write to her parents without anyone reading over her shoulder.

Robbie's friends Ophelia and Gary asked how she was at lunch and how her wrist was holding up. "I heard you missed Potions," Ophelia said in her rapid-talking way that required you to really pay attention. "If you need any help, seriously, don't hesitate to ask, I'd be happy to help, I love Potions."

Cliodhna smiled, curious why Robbie wasn't with them, "Oh, thanks, Cooke, but I'm okay for now. Snape wasn't there either, so it's just a parchment based on our text." She turned to see Cedric about to leave the Great Hall and waved at him, "Sorry, I have to run," she smiled again at the older students, "thanks for asking about my wrist!"

Ben and Jack stood ready to follow her to where Cedric was waiting, ready to distract anyone who might overhear. "How are you?" Cedric asked, trying to not appear too concerned, aware that it would irritate her.

"I'm all right," she looked around quickly, "can I speak with you for a second?"

Cedric watched her glancing around, "Yea -"

"Privately, so no one can hear," her clear hazel eyes met his worried grey ones, "it's nothing bad, Ced, I just don't want anyone to overhear. Jack and Ben will walk me to the Common Room after," she added as an afterthought.

"Oh, um, sure," he followed her to a secluded corner to the side of the stairwell and put a ward up around them. "What -"

"I disarmed Flint," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

"What?" His eyes were wide.

She proceeded to tell him what she had told her brothers only that morning. "I don't want everyone to know, not yet at least."

Cedric nodded, massaging his temple slightly, "Of course, of course."

"But you're my best mate and I wanted you to know," she sighed.

"And you did it silently?" She nodded and he let out a low whistle. "Merlin, I knew you were smart and good at magic, but bloody hell."

She smiled, "What can I say, I'm full of surprises."

08080808080808080808

_Mum and Dad -_

_Professor Flitwick is writing you as well. First off, I am fine! More than fine, actually, despite what happened. You can ask Ben or Jack to be sure. Or even Cedric. Anyone, really..._

_I played Beater in our first match against Slytherin. I begged to play and practiced really hard - I'd heard a Slytherin girl crying because she didn't make the team because Flint (their Captain) couldn't have a girl play Beater._

_This caught the Slytherin off guard since they had apparently planned on guarding me the entire match. Instead, I played Beater and kicked their arses. I won't brag here, I'm sure the twins and Ron will fill you in -_

_So, yesterday, after a few days of glares from Flint, he cornered me on my way to Potions. It was the first time I'd been alone since the match. I managed to disarm him before he could do anything, but his mate was there who disarmed me. That guy went and got Snape, however, before Flint could do anything but squeeze my wrist (since healed) and accuse me of cheating._

_Snape managed to hit Flint's head on the wall of the corridor before docking 50 points, suspending him from Quidditch for the season, giving him at least three months detentions, and forcing a Prefect or Professor to escort him everywhere around the castle. I spoke with Dumbledore for the first time as well, I'm not sure if he'll be writing you too._

_I told Ben, Jack, and Cedric the truth of disarming Flint, but I don't want it getting around. It doesn't help anyone. Flint already looks ridiculous for attempting to attack a second year._

_I really am fine, I promise. I don't want you to worry._

_I haven't been alone since - all of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff are looking out for me. And I think some Slytherins even too._

_And yes, Robbie promised I could play Beater all season as long as we aren't down too many points._

_Love and miss you both,_

_Cliodhna_

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna, with Ben, headed towards Flitwick's office to hand off her letter later that afternoon. Hearing a racket, they glanced at each other before jogging down the corridor. "Take him to the Hospital Wing," they heard Snape loudly, "I'll be there shortly." The Head Boy walked by them, levitating an unconscious Flint in front of him. Ben and Cliodhna stopped short and leaned against the wall as he walked by.

"What -"

Cliodhna looked down the hall at Flitwick's door where Snape was pushing someone through. Glancing at Ben, they hurried towards the door, catching it before it shut. "Oh, Professor here's my -" she stopped, seeing Robbie seated in the chair, Professor Snape's hand on his shoulder. "What -"

"Ah, Ms. Quick," Professor Flitwick ignored her shocked face, "and, good, I will send these letters now." She handed him the letter, her eyes darting between Snape and Robbie.

"What happened?" Her eyes landed on Robbie's purple and swollen hand.

"As much as Mr. Flint deserves it," Snape said lowly, "I can't have students knocking one another unconscious."

Cliodhna's mouth hung open, "What -"

"Ms. Quick, I must ask you to leave, this is a private -"

Ben took Cliodhna's arm, "Come on, Klee. Bye Professor." He leaned over to whisper, "Well done," in Robbie's ear before pulling Cliodhna out of the office, her eyes still wide and her mouth still open in shock.

0808080808080808080808

"He what?" Summer brushed her bangs away from her eyes, "He - he punched him?"

Cliodhna shrugged, at a loss for words.

"That's," Briony started, but shook her head.

"Do you reckon," Ida bit her lip but Ramona put her hand on her arm.

"I bet Snape won't give him many detentions," Briony said, "you said so yourself that Snape said Flint deserved it."

Cliodhna could only rest her head against the back of the couch, her hazel eyes wide and shrugged, her stomach growling. She saw Phil enter the Common Room with Nancy and stood up, "What happened?"

She watched as Phil met Nancy's eyes quickly, "Um, I'm sure Grey could -"

"Phil," she interrupted, "please tell me."

Phil let out a sigh, "Well, we were in Potions and Leonard, another Slytherin -"

"Milton? Leonard Milton?"

Phil gave her an odd look, "Yea, how'd you -"

She tried not to fidget, her good hand reaching to push some of her hair behind her shoulder, "He's the cousin of a Slytherin in my year. We're partners for Defense Against the Dark Arts a lot."

Phil's eyes darted to Nancy again, but this time Cliodhna didn't notice. "Well, Leonard asked why Flint let one match get under his skin so much that he felt it necessary to attack a very young girl."

Cliodhna bristled slightly but Nancy continued the story. "Everyone sort of got quiet and Flint said it was lucky Snape got there so fast when he flew back from his bench and fell on the floor."

"He didn't shut up though, the bloody wanker -"

"He said girls shouldn't play Quidditch, let alone Beater when Robbie was suddenly standing over him and punched him in the head."

"Oh, Merlin -" Cliodhna covered her mouth with her hand.

"Flint sat up and was going to say something again, but Robbie punched him again -"

"And almost a third time, but Flint's head had knocked against a cauldron and he was slumped against it -"

"So Robbie's fist hit the cauldron pretty hard," Phil finished.

Cliodhna was absolutely astonished, "Where was Snape?"

Phil's mouth twitched, "He didn't intervene -"

"I think he rather wanted Flint to get his arse handed to him," Nancy smiled.

"Merlin," Cliodhna's mind was racing, "well, thank you." Phil and Nancy smiled and were about to walk away when Cliodhna asked shyly, "Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why did Robbie punch him?"

Cliodhna noticed the look pass between the two older students. "You'd have to ask him."

0808080808080808

Cliodhna kept an eye out for Robbie during dinner, but he never showed up. Nor was he in the Common Room when Cliodhna and her year mates went up to bed later that night. She lay in bed for what felt like hours, tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. She glanced at her Muggle watch and bit back a groan, throwing her covers off and grabbed her Potions textbook to head down to the Common Room.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the back of a head on the couch in front of the fire. Her heartbeat picked up slightly and hopefully she called out softly, "Robbie?"

He turned, caught off guard, "How did you know?"

She approached the couch, "I didn't, I was just hoping." She gestured to the couch, "May I?" He nodded, swallowing nervously and closing his swollen hand. "How's your hand?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "A bit sore," he said rather gruffly, "won't be able to hold a bat for a few days."

Cliodhna desperately wanted him to face her, "Why did you do it?"

Robbie didn't answer right away and Cliodhna watched him close and open his hand, testing his grip. "I can't let wankers injury my teammates," he finally forced her, "what sort of captain would I be?"

"Robbie," she started softly.

"I barely got any detentions, just three. Snape was very understanding. I think he wanted me - or anyone, really - to hurt him."

"Robbie," her hazel eyes were darker than usual as she stared at him.

"Milton really riled him up. I think he did it on purpose," Robbie tried to ignore her eyes; the golden color was starting to unravel his nerve. "Phil says your mates with his cousin?"

"My Milton is a good guy," she said rather defensively. "Not all Slytherins are like Flint."

Robbie's mouth twitched slightly, "I know they're not," he said softly, "but not everyone does. I'm a bit surprised you'd defend them -"

"Matheson helped me," she said gruffly, turning back towards the fire and crossing her arms.

"Oh, I -"

"The Hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin," Cliodhna's voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes staring into the fire.

Robbie didn't move a muscle.

"I asked not to be," Cliodhna continued.

"Why?" Robbie breathed, watching her closely.

"I'd only heard bad things," she finally turned to look at him. Robbie had never seen her looked frightened and he thought this was the closest he'd ever witness Cliodhna Quick look truly scared. "It said I could change people's minds if I was in Slytherin." She swallowed, "Even if Milton weren't my mate I couldn't believe that all Slytherin were bad. Because I could have been one."

Robbie was at a loss for words, "Cliodhna, I," he shook his head slightly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I've never told anyone, not even Ben or Jack," she swallowed again, "I, I was scared of what they'd think." She tore her eyes away, a hand moving her long hair away from her neck. "I'm scared of what you'll think of me. I don't want all the Slytherins to be," she struggled for a word, "like Flint, and I know some of them aren't, but," she let out a soft, hollow laugh, "the Weasleys and Cedric and I think even Ben see them that way and -"

Robbie took her hands in his ignoring the sharp pain in his swollen knuckles as he did so. "Cliodhna, you and I know not all Slytherin are bad. There are bad seeds in all the Houses." She was actively looking away from him so Robbie raised a hand to her chin, turning her face towards him lightly. "If anyone can get people to change their minds about Slytherins, it's you, Cliodhna."

"What if that's not what the Hat meant?"

"It's about what you want, Cliodhna. You've already got the Miltons and that girl on your side, maybe more."

Her eyes flickered between his dark blue eyes, "How are you so sure?" Her voice was so soft he could barely hear her.

He leaned towards her slightly, "Because I've seen what you can do, Cliodhna. You will do incredible things." His voice was so sincere, his face so genuine that Cliodhna smiled. Seeing Cliodhna smile brought a smile to Robbie's face and caused his heart to tighten.

"Thank you, Robbie," she squeezed his good hand. "Thank you for saying that -"

"I mean it," he said firmly, "every word of it."

"I know," she smiled slightly again, "that's why it means so much to me." She watched him for a moment as he leaned back against the couch and wondered if he had lied about hurting Flint, as she expected he had, but she was mentally and physically exhausted and decided to let it go for now. She leaned against the couch too, letting her eyes close, very aware that they still held hands. And pleased that they were.

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna wished Cedric good luck the night before his first match, not wanting to bother him the morning of. "Just remember to breath," she smiled, "and it's only Quidditch, it's not life or death whether you win or not."

"That's easy for you to say," he mumbled, attempting a smile, "I don't want to let the team down."

"No matter what anyone says," Cliodhna paused, "you know only people at Hogwarts say that. We both know professionals don't. It's not all up to the Seekers. You know that, Cedric."

"I know -"

"No," she smiled and punched his shoulder lightly, "you have to believe it. If your team is solely dependent on you, you guys don't stand a chance."

Cedric's grey eyes found hers, "You always know what to say, Klee."

"I believe it. I know you do too, you just have to remember it," she grinned. "And don't listen to the crowd or Lee. It's very distracting."

"Thanks," he leaned down slightly to hug her. "Thank you for saying all that -"

"I mean it," she started, rather indignant.

He smiled genuinely, "I know, Klee, I know."

"All right," Cliodhna saw Cedric's team approaching them, "good luck. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Cedric squeezed her shoulder and she turned to head back into the Great Hall. She smiled at Robbie, "Where'd the team go?"

He returned the smile, "To nip some pies, I think. Celebrate no practice this weekend."

She sat down across from him, "You getting cocky, Captain? Letting us have the weekend off?"

He eyed her for a moment before taking a sip of pumpkin juice, "I must be getting lazy in my old age."

"You're barely three years older than me," she said rather firmly, causing Robbie to raise his eyebrows and nearly choke on his pumpkin juice.

A loud giggle caused them both to look up and Cliodhna's jaw nearly to drop as the Head Boy and Polly walked out of the Great Hall, his arm around her. "Oh," Cliodhna breathed and Robbie noticed her cheeks were rather pink.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just," her eyebrows furrowed slightly and Robbie's mouth twitched. "Just, well, that was the Head Boy and Cedric's year mate. Kate and Gemma had mentioned on the train that she fancied him, but," she hesitated, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Seems he fancies her too," Robbie finished for her.

"Seems so," she managed to get out gruffly.

They sat for another moment in silence when Professor Snape approached them, "Ms. Quick, might I have a word?"

"Oh, certainly, Professor," she stood up.

"Professor, will you escort her back to Ravenclaw?" Robbie was standing as well, but he was looking at the Slytherin table where many students-Flint among them-still sat.

Neither Cliodhna nor Robbie saw Snape's mouth twitch. "Of course, Mr. Grey, I will make certain Ms. Quick returns to Ravenclaw safely." Robbie nodded and Cliodhna followed Snape out of the Great Hall, curious as to why.

Cliodhna had to nearly jog to keep up with Snape as she followed him to his office in the dungeons. She opened her mouth several times to ask him what was going on, but she refrained. He'd tell her soon. "Have a seat, Ms. Quick," he sat with a final flourish of his robes. "I want to make sure you continue to feel safe in the castle," he watched her closely. "Professor Flitwick will be asking you himself soon, but I wanted to make sure you felt satisfied with the way Mr. Flint was punished." She coughed to cover a laugh and looked at her hands. "Official reprimands, of course."

"Of course," she couldn't hide a small smile.

"Mr. Flint has already earned himself another month's detention," Snape continued, unable to hide the disappointment from his voice, "and he won't be Captain next year, if he plays."

"Oh," Cliodhna was surprised, "well I'm rarely alone," she started and sighed, "it's easier to just let my mates take turns walking with me everywhere than to argue," she explained. She missed the look of apology flicker across his face. "But I've also rarely noticed Flint," she met his dark eyes, "I think Milton, his cousin, and maybe others do a good job of blocking him from me or vice versa."

Snape nodded, satisfied. "If anything changes, let me know. I won't hesitate to expel him, although Professor Dumbledore is loathe to do so."

Cliodhna nodded, trying to mask her frown. She didn't want Flint expelled. He wouldn't learn anything from being expelled. "He just needs to get it through his thick skull that girls are just as good as boys at everything," she blurted out.

Snape coughed, "Yes, well, as you say, Mr. Flint has a very thick skull."

080808080808080808080808

"Where have you been?" Ben was practically on top of her before the Common Room door even closed.

"I -"

"Robbie came back without you and we were so worried -" Ben's golden brown eyes were blazing.

"Did you ask him?" she interrupted.

"No, he -"

"Professor Snape wanted to speak with me," she tried not to be cross with her brother, knowing he had every right to be worried. "Robbie knew, you could have asked him."

Ben grumbled but finally let Cliodhna into the Common Room, "Sorry, I was just worried about you."

Cliodhna patted his arm, "I know, Benjy." She looked out at the Common Room and saw Robbie, everyone else's faces faded away. She met his eyes and turned her attention back to her brother, "Snape just wanted to make sure I felt safe in the castle."

"Do you?"

She looked at him and said sincerely, "Yes, I do." She smiled, "Snape gave Flint an extra month of detention and said he won't hesitate to suspend him."

"Hmmm, well, that's good. Glad Snape has some sense."

"Benjamin," she hit his arm and walked towards their mates who were sitting on the floor, "Where are those pies I heard you all stole?"

0808080808080808080808080808

"Holy hell, Potter's playing Seeker?" Jack's mouth hung open.

"How Wood kept Potter a secret, I don't think we'll ever know," Lee Jordan was saying over the murmurs of the crowd.

"Well it doesn't seem so wild now," Ray said from the row behind them, "since Rob already did it."

Robbie frowned slightly, "That only means that Potter's extraordinarily good."

Everyone stayed quiet at that and waited for Madam Hooch to blow her whistle. Hufflepuff Chasers go to the Quaffle first, but they were evenly matched with the Gryffindor Chasers. As much as Cliodhna tried to focus on the Chasers and their plays, her eyes were drawn to Harry and Cedric.

Cedric was a good flyer, Cliodhna could objectively say, but Harry was a phenomenal flyer. Regardless of being raised by Muggles and having only flown for a few months, everyone at the pitch that morning could see that Harry flew with a certain grace that most players at Hogwarts lacked.

"Incredible," Jack breathed.

"A bloody natural," Ben agreed.

Cedric was on Harry's tail the entire match, changing his tactic almost immediately after seeing how well Harry flew. Cliodhna could see Cedric would have a difficult time catching the Snitch if Harry saw it first, but it was the best play under the circumstances.

"Cedric's flying really well," Cliodhna said aloud to no one in particular.

"That's the best play," Robbie agreed, "smart. Are you paying attention, Akira?"

"Sir, yessir!"

Robbie discreetly nudged Jack too, but none of the other Ravenclaws noticed. The Chasers and Keepers were evenly matched and despite the Weasley twins being the superior Beaters, the score was relatively low when Harry caught the Snitch, Cedric's fingers mere centimeters away from it. The Gryffindor crowd roared, but the other Houses were relatively quiet: everyone wanted their own House to win.

"That was a close match. Gryffindor barely squeezed by the Hufflepuff team. DIggory was on top of Potter the entire match, great flying by both of these new players," Lee said. "Despite Ravenclaw's landslide victory over Slytherin, it's still anyone's Cup. Ravenclaw will play Hufflepuff in February and Gryffindor will play Slytherin." Lee paused, "Man, that kid could _fly_."

"All right," Robbie said to his team as the Ravenclaws stood to leave the stands, "no practice this weekend, but we will spend some time on Monday discussing what we learned here today and how we can use that for our next two matches."

“Aye, aye," Mickey saluted him but Meadow punched his arm lightly.

Robbie looked at the triplets, "Thinking of new plays already?" he teased.

"I noticed some weaknesses -" Ben started.

"Could definitely use them to our advantage -" Cliodhna continued.

"Wouldn't want to step on your toes though, Cap," Jack finished.

Robbie refrained from rolling his eyes as the triplets looked at each other and tried not to laugh. "Good," he sighed, "tell me Monday, I have homework to worry about this weekend."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna sat down next to Cedric that night at dinner, ignoring the dirty glances from Adelaide and the wandering hands of the Head Boy and Polly. She stole a chip off Cedric's plate, "All right, Ceddie?"

"I'd be better with that chip in my belly," he replied ruefully.

Satisfied that he wasn't too distraught over their loss, she smiled and threw the chip at his face. "Busy tomorrow?"

"For my best mate?" He shoved her lightly, "Never. Meet up after breakfast?"

"Lovely," she ruffled his hair and stood to head over to Gryffindor table.

"Congrats on your win," she clapped Fred on the shoulder.

"How's Diggory?" George attempted to be nonchalant but Cliodhna could tell he was concerned.

"Ah," he's fine," she squeezed in between the twins. "And you, Potter, Merlin, you were bloody fantastic."

Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose as he looked up, "Oh, uh, thanks."

"You flew brilliantly," she managed to steal a chip off George's plate without him noticing. "You'll have to come over in the summer so I can play Seeker against you." She didn't let Harry respond as she stood up, "All right, well done, farewell."

0808080808080808080808

"Oh, bollocks," Cliodhna laughed as Cedric beat her again at Exploding Snap. "How are you so good at this game?"

"How are you so bloody awful?" Cedric laughed loudly as Cliodhna pouted dramatically. "Ah well, you can't be good at everything, can ya?"

Cliodhna crossed her arms and huffed, causing Cedric to only laugh more. They continued to laugh and play when Cliodhna brought up Quidditch. Instead of telling him how well he played, she asked how he was feeling.

Cedric's clear grey eyes met hers to prove to her he wasn't lying. "Not bad, actually. I think I played as well as I could have."

"You played brilliantly, adjusting your strategy," Cliodhna smiled, "and your flying was great. Very graceful. And really fast!"

"Well, thanks. I've had a good coach," he teased. "Who knew Potter was that good?"

"You did the right thing, shadowing Potter like that," her eyes drifted back to the game. "Robbie said so too. Akira will probably do the same when we play Gryffindor."

Cedric watched her closely, conflicting thoughts and unknown feelings filtering through his head, like it did every time he saw Robbie and Cliodhna together. "Oh?" Cedric said a little more gruffly than he meant to.

Cliodhna looked up, her hazel eyes clear and innocent, "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Cedric blinked, "No, nothing, that was nice of him."

Cliodhna shrugged, "He knows you’re a good player." She tilted her head slightly. "What? Am I really that bad at this game?"

Cedric couldn't help but smile and suddenly felt more at ease. "You are pretty awful," he laughed and Cliodhna reached across the table to punch his arm.

Not long before lunch, the twins sat down next to them, trying to give Cliodhna pointers until she threw her arms up in the air, causing the twins and Cedric to laugh loudly. They invited Cedric and Cliodhna over to the Gryffindor table and were soon joined by Percy, Ron, Ben, Jack, Harry, and Hermione. No one talked about Quidditch: it didn't matter that they were all on different teams because they were friends first and opponents last.

Fred and George were retelling a small prank they had pulled on Professor Quirrell, Ron and Ben asking questions, their eyes wide when Hermione and Cliodhna spoke at the same time.

"Really -"

"Why -"

They both looked at each other and Cliodhna laughed, causing everyone else to laugh. "I was going to ask why they were picking at Professor Quirrell when he's already always so nervous."

Hermione's mouth twitched, "So was I," she conceded.

"We're trying to toughen him up!"

"He'll never make it to next year at this rate -"

"He won't anyway," Percy said solely before taking a bite of his pie.

Everyone turned to the older boy, waiting for him to continue.

"Perce," Jack said after a moment.

"You can't just say something -"

"Like that -"

"So ominous -"

"And not bloody continue -" Ben, Fred, and George continued.

Harry's bright green eyes grew, obviously disconcerted that Ben and Jack had joined in on a very Weasley twin-esque game, but Cedric patted his arm. "Yea, you never get used to it."

"I feel rather left out," Cliodhna muttered.

"You do it sometimes too," Cedric smiled at her, "you lot just never notice."

"Oh," Percy had finally spoken, "well, there's a rumor that the position's cursed." He swallowed, "No one's had the position for more than a yea in probably 50 years."

"Really?" Everyone was watching him now.

He nodded, "Mum and dad said when they were here that was true."

"Well who cursed it?"

"Why would they curse it?" Hermione corrected.

Percy lowered his voice, "I've heard He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," his eyes avoided Harry, instead focusing on Hermione, "but it's only a rumor."

"But why," Cliodhna interjected, "why does he care about the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts?"

"Because he wanted it," Percy said before sitting up straighter, "that's what I've heard, I've no evidence to substantiate it."

Everyone was quiet for a moment but Cliodhna saw Ron mouth 'substantiate' to Harry who shrugged. Hermione saw it too and rolled her brown eyes. Cliodhna knew Hermione would tell them later.

"Well," at least we'll be rid of Professor Squirrel soon," Ben muttered.

0808080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna pulled her black knitted hat lower so Cedric could barely see her eyes. "I wish it would snow already," she grumbled, "it's too bloody brown."

Cedric agreed, "It will soon. It's bloody cold enough."

"Mum said she learned about weather, why it rains and that, in school before Hogwarts."

"Really?" Cedric kicked at a pebble. "I wonder why we don't."

"Maybe I'll read a Muggle book about it," Cliodhna shrugged and smiled. "Would impress you lot."

Cedric shoved her lightly, "Don't be a wanker." They walked around the lake, Cliodhna's dark-blonde hair whipping around her back from under her hat, Cedric's hands in his pockets.

"I like Ron's friends," he said amiably, "they seem like good kids."

"I'm glad Hermione's mates with them, even though -"

"She seems too smart for Ron?"

Cliodhna laughed, the wind carrying it away. "No, Ron is clever, in his way. Maybe not books-wise though."

"I was only kidding."

"Oh, I know," she teased. "Say, I saw you chatting with Cho Chang the other night." She laughed as Cedric's cheeks turned pink. "Ah," she crowed triumphantly, "Briony and I reckoned you fancied her -"

"I don't -" Cedric started but stopped, knowing full well Cliodhna could tell he was lying. "I thought I might ask her to Hogshead this weekend. As friends, of course."

Cliodhna was smiling widely, "Why as friends?"

He shrugged, "Less pressure?"

"Cedric Edward Diggory, when did you become a scaredy cat?" She laughed again as Cedric's mouth dropped open and she took off in a sprint back towards the castle.

"Oi, Cliodhna Randolph Quick, you get back here!"

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna was chatting with Briony and Ramona when Summer and Ida sat next to them, "Merlin, I wish that Ray would look at me the way he's looking at that pie."

Briny covered her mouth to prevent herself from spitting out her food. "What?" Ramona managed to sputter.

"That's all she's talked about," Summer rolled her eyes and dug into her beans, "won't bloody shut up about bloody Raymond."

Cliodhna covered her mouth too in an attempt to hide a laugh. "Why don't you just go talk to him, Ida?"

Ida's brown eyes went round, "Holy hell, about what?"

"The weather -"

"Classes -"

"Weird Sisters -"

"Quarrel's skittishness -"

"Being a Prefect -"

"Muggle films -"

"Oh, Muggle books -"

"Ice cream -"

"Food in general -"

"I regret asking," Ida muttered. "Well, it's easier said than done, innit?" She grumbled. "He's a 7th year." She sighed, "It's probably just a silly crush, I'll get over it."

"Not soon enough," Summer muttered.

The girls continued to laugh and tease Ida when Briony pointed out that Cedric was talking to Cho again. "Oh, bollocks," Cliodhna frowned, "he asked her to Hogshead. I completely forgot to ask how it went."

They all watched for a moment as Cho smiled shyly and Cedric grinned before heading back to the Hufflepuff table where his mates all looked up at him expectedly. "I'd say it went rather well," Ramona said slyly.

"Oh, good," Cliodhna breathed a sigh of relief. "He seemed so bloody nervous before."

"See, Ida? Digger could do it, why can't you?" Summer shoved her friend slightly.

Cliodhna's eyes lit up as Ida turned back to her food. She nudged Ramona slightly, her eyes moving from Ida to Ray, and Ramona nodded. A few moments later, as Ray moved to get up from the table and said bye to his mates, Cliodhna and Ramona hurried the girls to get up and leave, reaching the doors just behind Ray. "Oh, hullo, Ray, how are you?"

"Ah, Cliodhna, my dear, how are you?"

"You remember my mates?"

He looked at each girl and individually said their names, Ida last. "I'm good with names," he shrugged, slightly sheepish.

They had all just reached the stairwell when Cliodhna put her hand on Ramona's arm, "Oh, bollocks, I left my bag."

"My tie," Ramona frowned, why'd I take it off?"

Briny and Summer understood what was happening and made excuses of what they too left behind, leaving Ida glaring at them with narrowed eyes. Before Cliodhna could ask Ray if he wouldn't mind walking Ida back to the Common Room, he turned to the girl himself, "Could I walk you back, Ida?"

"Oh," Ida was surprised, "oh, certainly, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he was smiling broadly, "see you girls later," he finished as he and Ida walked up the stairs. Ida turned to her friends, her mouth open in shock before answering Ray's inaudible question.

"Merlin, I can't believe that worked," Summer breathed.

"He wanted to walk her back," Briony started, "I mean, at least I think?"

Cliodhna was grinning, "That was bloody brills!"

Cliodhna and the girls entered the Great Hall laughing and headed back to the Ravenclaw table, deciding they'd stay a while longer to give Ray and Ida time to chat. Cliodhna was reading her Defense Against the Dark Arts text when Robbie sat down with a quick hello and dug into a plate. "You're eating late," Ramona said bluntly, barely looking up from her Charms scroll.

"Detention went late," he shrugged in between bites.

Cliodhna's head snapped up and she stared openly at him, her hazel eyes betraying her irritation. "I thought you finished your detentions with Snape."

Robbie met her eyes evenly, "This was just an extra one."

"Why -"

"I don't see how my detentions affect you, Quick," Robbie said sternly, causing Cliodhna to clamp her mouth shut in surprise. "If you'll excuse me," he picked up two rolls and left the table, heading for the doors.

Cliodhna stared at her textbook, her friends watching Robbie leave with confused looks on their faces. "That was," Summer started.

"No," Cliodhna shook her head, "not talking about it."

0808080808080808080808

Ida was sitting on her bed with a dreamy look on her face when the other girls returned later that night. "I take it that it went well," Briony smiled.

"Oh, Merlin, it was wonderful, he was so nice," she was beaming, "he asked if I wanted anything from Hogshead, he'd be pleased to get me anything!"

"Wow," Summer nudged her, "what did you say?"

"Something from Zonko's, said I wasn't sure what they'd have and then we talked about Muggle things and what classes I like best and oh," she sighed, "it was -"

"Wonderful?" Ramona guessed and dodged a pillow with a laugh.

Cliodhna laughed too, "Well, your welcome, Poole, glad we could help."

0808080808080808080808

The morning of the Hogshead trip, Cliodhna met Cedric's eyes and winked at him. Cedric's cheeks, in turn, flushed slightly and he looked away. Cliodhna turned back to her porridge smiling to herself when Ray walked by and grinned at Ida, "I'll see you in the Common Room when I get back, Ida?"

"Yea, of course, Ray," Ida smiled prettily, "see you then."

They all watched him walk away and Ramona gaped at Ida, "Did you see that smile?"

"And how he was looking at you?" Summer put in.

"He _fancies_ you," Briony said.

Ida shrugged in an attempt to seem calm and collected, but she was grinning too much.

Cliodhna and her year mates started to leave the Great Hall after most of the older students had left for Hogshead when a gruff voice yelled, "Oi, Quick, ya whore." Cliodhna's one hand tightened into a fist, the other slowly discreetly reached for a wand, keeping it at her side, as she slowly turned around. She shook her head at her brothers and her friends, taking a small step forward.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Flint," she replied calmly, raising an eyebrow.

His jaw bulged as he walked slowly towards her. She was pleased to see only one Slytherin was behind him. A few were watching from the table, but Flint clearly had no more friends in his House.

"Oi, what's going on?" Robbie had entered the Hall behind her mates.

"Oh, good," Flint sneered, "your little boyfriend's here to save you." He and his mate raised his wand slowly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Cliodhna said through her teeth as she raised her wand and Flint's sailed through the air. Cliodhna caught it easily, unaware of the several pairs of eyes on her.

Flint's big, brutish mate opened his mouth to mutter a hex, but Cliodhna quickly (and silently) put up a shield until he was done, and his wand too sailed through the air, just as Professor McGonagall had entered the Great Hall behind Robbie. "What is going on here?"

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna sat with her hands clasped on her lap, in Professor Flitwick's office, and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure where the others were: were they still at the Great Hall talking to Professor McGonagall? Were they back in the Common Room? One thing was certain and she resisted a smile at the thought: everyone knew she could do wordless magic. And everyone knew she had disarmed Flint. She didn't doubt that even the students in Hogshead had heard what had happened by now.

She looked at her Muggle watch again: she'd been brought here by Professor Flitwick, who had been right behind Professor McGonagall nearly 20 minutes ago and told to wait. Wait for what? Surely she wouldn't be reprimanded for _defending_ herself...

The door opened and Cliodhna turned in her chair, surprised to see Professor Dumbledore walk in slowly. His eyes twinkled as Cliodhna struggled quickly to compose her face and hide her surprise. "I would have met you in my office, Ms. Quick, but Mr. Flint is there with Professor Snape awaiting his parents."

Cliodhna's eyebrows shot up, "Oh?"

"Hogwarts can no longer be a home for Mr. Flint, of course. He has not learned from his mistakes," Dumbledore was solemn, his voice filled with disappointment. "His behavior is irreproachable and can not be tolerated any longer."

Cliodhna was unsure how to respond when Dumbledore merely shook his head, "You need not say anything, Ms. Quick." He stood behind Professor Flitwick's desk, "Your classmates are speaking with Professor McGonagall about what happened. I have a strong feeling the elder Mr. Flint will have quite a few questions."

Cliodhna nodded and said wryly, "I don't doubt it."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled again, "It seems you did a fair bit of wordless magic again."

Cliodhna nodded, "Yes, Professor."

"A shield of sorts. Did you learn that in class?"

"Ah, no," Cliodhna could tell that Dumbledore seemed to already know the answer. "I read it in a book, sir."

"Quite," he nodded. "Very impressive, Ms. Quick. I'll award you 50 points for your quick thinking," his smile grew at his intentional word choice, "protecting your classmates wordless magic, and choosing non-violent spells."

"Thank you, Professor."

"And Ms. Quick," his voice grew somber again, "I want to apologize for Mr. Flint. I should have expelled him some time ago."

Cliodhna took a moment to think, "We all wanted him to change, Professor. But maybe not everyone can."

080808080808080808080808080808

After what felt like hours, Professor Flitwick walked Cliodhna back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Cliodhna took a deep breath before entering, ready for an onslaught of questions. Thankfully, her mates were more tactful than that. Ben asked her if she was all right, in as calm a voice as he could muster, and Jack asked what would happen to Flint, her year mates listening intently until she finished. She could tell they were all bursting to speak so she smiled. "Go on, let's hear it."

"Don't know what you're on about," Ramona leaned back on the couch.

"It's not like we witnessed someone do wordless magic today," Hunter shrugged.

"Or use some sort of force field," Will said.

"What the bloody hell is a force field?"

"You know, like from a movie?"

"Like Star wars or something?"

"What's a Star Wars?"

"What's - what's, Star Wars? You've never heard of Star Wars?"

Cliodhna laughed and leaned back in her chair, acutely aware that Robbie was not in the Common Room.

080808080808080808080808

Dinner that evening was an entirely different experience.

When Cliodhna walked in with her year mates, smiling at Will's continued attempt to explain _Star Wars_ to Ramona and Jack, the entire Great Hall grew silent, jarring her. It felt as though every pair of eyes were on her. The Weasleys, Cedric, Harry, and Hermione flocked to her immediately, but said nothing. She smiled at them, "It's all okay."

"Heard you were brilliant," Ron broke the tension.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded him.

"Nah is all right," Ben grinned, "she was brilliant."

"You're all right, though?" George asked.

"What's happened to Flint?" Fred asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Flint's been expelled."

Percy let out a low whistle.

Cedric's grey eyes were blazing and Cliodhna wondered for a moment if he had ever looked so terrifying before. "About bloody time," he said gruffly.

There was angry shouting from the corridor outside the Great Hall, but Dumbledore entered and just as quickly the shouting ceased. He nodded to their group as he walked past and Cliodhna nodded at everyone to go back to their tables. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she hoped that Dumbledore didn't draw too much attention to her…

He stood at the table and clapped his hands one to get everyone's attention. "As some of you may have heard, a student has been expelled. This is not something I, or any of your professors, take lightly. However, we cannot – and will not – tolerate student attacking one another. Thankfully, no one was hurt." He paused for a moment before finishing with, "Let his be a lesson to us all." He sat down and the sounds of dinner resumed.

"At least he didn't explicitly say your name," Jack shrugged.

080808080808080808080808

Ben and Jack sat with Cliodhna long after the others had gone to sleep. "You weren't scared," Jack pointed out gently.

"No," Cliodhna said quietly, "I felt very," she paused, searching for the right word.

"Calm?" Ben offered.

"Yea," she nodded, "I know exactly what to do and how, and I just – I just felt very calm."

"It was really spectacular," Jack's pale green eyes lit up, "I mean, it was just absolutely –"

Ben bit back a laugh, "You know it musta been for Jack to get so riled up!"

Jack shot his brother a dirty look. "I just meant that considering we haven't had real duels before, I'd hope to be that good when the time came."

Cliodhna smiled, "I'm sure you will – it's not like I practice silent spells for dueling."

"You never told us you practiced silent spells," Ben pouted playfully.

"You've been there when I do! Just summoning books and things mainly."

"Hmmph," Jack replied, "you must do more."

She shrugged, "Not really. I'm just that powerful is all." Ben threw a pillow at her face, causing her to laugh.

0808080808080808080808

The last week before the holidays, snow finally fell. But the pristine, white snow only lasted Sunday and Monday; soon the grounds of Hogwarts grew grey and dirty with the wind the dirty boots of students.

Robbie had organized two final practices that week and Akira had sighed as she trudged onto the Pitch. "I won't be able to see the Snitch at all," she grumbled.

"Fine," Robbie said gruffly, much to the surprise of everyone, "Jack you're Seeker, Akira you're Chaser." Jack shrugged at Akira who opened her mouth to argue before thinking better of it.

Everyone got in the air, waiting for Robbie's instructions, but he seemed distracted. Ben, sensing a slight unease, told Mickey to run a play. "Something I haven't seen, right?"

Cliodhna tucked her bat into her robe pocket and flew over to Robbie, "You all right, Cap?"

"Yea," he didn't look at her, "just a bit of a cold, I think."

Cliodhna wasn't convinced but nodded anyway, "We can run plays without you –"

"No," he responded roughly, "I'm fine." He flew over to the others, "Meadow, do that again but do two fakes –"

Cliodhna took her bat back out of her pocket and threw it in the air. "Well that was strange," she muttered to herself.

08080808080808080808

"No one misses him, Swift," Milton whispered to her as Quirrell walked back to the front of the room. "He didn't have many mates after the first time. –"

"I got a few glares –" she whispered back.

"From a couple of very rich pricks," Milton's lips barely moved. "Apparently his father was furious, but neither Dumbledore nor Snape cared."

"Hmm," Cliodhna hummed. "Can't imagine I'll get a Christmas card from the Flints this year."

08080808080808080808080808

After her last Potions class, Snape stopped Cliodhna before she left. "Are you," he hesitated, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Cliodhna said gratefully, "I'm sorry you had to expel someone from your House."

Snape's eyebrows rose slightly, "I'm not. He did not deserve to be in Slytherin or Hogwarts. He was going to fail his exams anyway," he added as an after thought.

Cliodhna's lips twitched and she coughed, "Well, I hope you have a good holiday, Professor."

"Practice your spells, Ms. Quick. You're very good."

Cliodhna's cheeks flushed and she bowed her head slightly, "Thanks, Professor."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna watched as Ray bent down to kiss Ida's cheek, putting something in her hand before she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She nudged Briony, her eyes following Ray as he walked over to the stairs of the boys' dormitories. Briony raised her eyebrows and the two, the only Second Years left in the Common Room, headed upstairs.

Ida was sitting on her bed, staring dreamily out the window. "How's Ray," Briony teased.

"He told me to write him over the break."

Cliodhna couldn't help but frown as Ramona, who was waving her wand as clothes fell into her trunk, asked, "Are you two, you know, dating?"

Ida bit her lip, "He hasn't said, but -" she looked at all of her friends, "he kissed me yesterday!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you say?”

"What was it like?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I almost didn't think it was real, to be honest with you! It was as he walking me back from the library," she gushed, "he asked if he could, it was so romantic, it was perfect!"

"He's not," Cliodhna started, "I mean, you're not worried he's too old?"

They all looked at Cliodhna for a long moment before Ida smiled, "No, I don't. And neither do you, Klee. Not really."

Cliodhna looked at her friends for a long moment, confused, before Summer asked Ida for more details.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna lay in her bed, unable to fall asleep. What had Ida meant, exactly? Why had everyone looked at her like that when she had asked?

She climbed quietly out of bed, wrapping an extra blanket around her and headed downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she turned to see Robbie coming down the boys' staircase. She smiled, "Couldn't sleep?"

He barely managed a small smile, "No."

"Robbie," Cliodhna frowned and sat next to him, willing him to look at her. She didn't understand and she hated being confused. "Robbie," she said slightly more firmly, "what is going on with you?"

Robbie continued to stare into the fire, not moving a muscle. "Nothing," he started a moment later.

"No," she replied hotly, "not nothing. You've been acting strange the past few days. At practice, to me." Her voice fell, "I feel like we've barely spoken, after," she swallowed, unable to tell him how important it had been for her when he sat outside with her after Flint.

He remained silent for another long moment until Cliodhna grabbed his hand and said pleadingly, "Robbie, please tell me what's going on." She watched him, the fire casting strange shadows on his face.

"I was so angry," his voice was so quiet Cliodhna leaned forward slightly to hear him. "I've never been that angry, I don't know what came over me." He finally turned to face her, "I wanted to hurt him, because he hurt you -"

"I was fine -" she interrupted quietly.

"I know," his voice strained, "I know you were and I knew you can take care of yourself. Merlin, you did in front of everyone," he swallowed. "I know you didn't need me, but Cliodhna, I wanted to protect you, I wanted to hurt Flint."

She watched him, her eyes darting between his dark blue eyes that were staring at her intently with an emotion she couldn't decipher. "I don't understand."

"I -" Robbie swallowed, his face was so close to hers. All thought left his mind and he closed the distance between them, his lips pressing softly against hers, her hand still holding his. Robbie had never felt more at peace, his lips finally on Cliodhna's. He moved his head slightly, his lips more firmly against hers when all his thoughts came rushing back and he pulled away slightly.

He watched Cliodhna open her eyes slowly, a dark honey color in the fire. "I'm sorry," he said hurriedly and went to stand, "I shouldn't have," he was slightly frantic. "I'm sorry, I didn't." He was backing away from the couch towards the stairs.

"Robbie, wait," she called after him but he shook his head and climbed up the stairs. She watched him leave, her fingers on her lips, her mind uncharacteristically blank.

080808080808080808

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


	4. IV

Cliodhna tried her best to seem normal the next day as she made her way to through the castle and to the train. If anyone could see through her, she'd just say she was disappointed the Weasleys were staying at the castle for the holidays.

She saw Ron and pulled him in for a hug as best she could since he was much taller than her, "Have fun, be safe, Happy Christmas, all that."

Ron's ears were pink, "Happy Christmas, Klee."

She grinned and pulled Harry into a hug too, "You too, Harry! Be safe, Happy Christmas."

Harry returned the smile, "Happy Christmas, Klee!"

Hermione was there as well, but she had a scarf and coat on. "Are you going home, Hermione?"

"Yes," she nodded, "my bag's in my pocket."

Cliodhna smiled, "Mine too. Want to sit with us on the train?"

"Oh," Hermione seemed genuinely surprised, "I was going to read," she glanced quickly at Harry and Ron.

"Oh, we might too," Cliodhna shrugged, "but you'll have plenty of time over the hols."

"Well -"

"Great," Cliodhna put her arm around the slightly shorter girl and led her to the door of the castle. "Bye Ron, bye Harry."

They were outside when Fred and George ran up to them, sandwiching Cliodhna in a tight hug. "Fond farewells, Klee -"

"We'll miss you so -"

"Won't be the same -"

"We'll be wretched without -"

"I can't breathe," Cliodhna laughed, "let me go! It's only two weeks."

"Precisely!" Fred looked astonished.

"Two whole weeks without our little Klee!"

"All right, all right," she patted George's cheek, "I'll miss you too." She turned to Fred, "Don't damage the castle too much. Be nice to Ron and Percy -"

"We always are!"

Hermione and Cliodhna looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Happy Christmas, you two!"

Percy was down at the platform, helping younger students onto the train, "Happy Christmas, Klee, Hermione! Oi, be careful where you're waving that!" He admonished a young Hufflepuff.

"Have fun, Perce!" Cliodhna waved and led Hermione on to the train.

They walked past Cedric's compartment first, "Are you excited to go home, Hermione?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"It will be nice to see mum and dad and tell them everything," Hermione's brown eyes lit up, "they'll be so fascinated. Are you excited, Cedric?"

Cedric shrugged, "it will be a nice break from classes, I won't have to read -"

Hermione looked scandalized, "Don't worry," Cliodhna smiled. "I always make sure he doesn't fall behind."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "It's what I get for being best mates with a Ravenclaw."

Cliodhna stuck her tongue out at him and walked away, Cedric wishing Hermione a 'happy Christmas' as the younger girl followed her down the corridor. Hermione noticed Cliodhna's pace slow ever so lightly and tilted her head slightly to see the Ravenclaw captain and another very tall boy in the doorway of a compartment.

"Happy Christmas, Cliodhna!" The taller boy said jovially, "Are you excited for the hols?"

Hermione watched, perplexed as Cliodhna tried to keep her eyes on the taller boy as she very nearly fumbled over her words. "Oh, um, yes, it will be nice to be out of the castle, I guess." Cliodhna's eyes darted to Robbie before turning back to Ray. "This is my friend, Hermione," she gestured to her, "she's in Ron's year in Gryffindor. Hermione this is -"

"Ray Phelps, nice to meet you, and this is Robbie Grey, Captain for Ravenclaw."

Hermione noted how relieved Robbie looked at not having to speak and how nervous and flushed her looked. "Nice to meet you both. Happy Christmas."

Ray beamed, "Happy Christmas to you too." He nudged Robbie discreetly but when Robbie looked up, he met Cliodhna's eyes, causing her to blurt out a rushed 'Happy Christmas' before dragging Hermione away. Robbie stood there with Ray and Hermione turned back to see Ray punch Robbie's arm.

"Cliodhna, are you all right? You seem a bit," she paused, "off."

Cliodhna nearly jumped out of her skin, "Yes, yes, I'm - I'm fine. Never better."

"You're an awful liar," Hermione replied with a shake of her head, but she didn't press why further.

"Truthfully, Hermione, I'm not sure." She shook her head and eyed the girl for a moment, "If I had any notion as to what was going on," she shrugged and stopped herself, "regardless, it will all be just fine. I'm sure of it."

Hermione frowned slightly but Cliodhna waved her hand, "It's nothing to worry about over Christmas, come on," she opened a compartment door and everyone said hullo to Hermione and Cliodhna. Hermione seemed slightly nervous at first, but she soon seemed at ease talking to all of the Second Year Ravenclaws about classes and their holidays.

Ben grinned at Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder, "You need to hang out with us more, Granger."

Hermione returned the smile, her cheeks slightly pink.

080808080808080808080808

All of Cliodhna's worries and thoughts left her mind when she saw her dad on the platform. Grinning, she pushed her way through the other students and nearly leapt into his arms. "Oof," Angus laughed, hugging her, "I'm pleased to see you too, Klee." He smoothed her hair down and bent down slightly to look at her at eye level. "How are you?" He asked softly, his eyes filled with true concern. "Are you all right? Truly."

She wanted to cry and have her father comfort her, for no real reason but to feel like a child again and to feel safe. "Yes," she said after a moment's hesitation, "truly."

He watched her for a moment as through he didn't fully believe her, but nodded. "Good," he stood up to his full height. "Let's find your brothers, Cedric, and Amos," he grinned, "we drove your mother's car."

Cliodhna laughed in disbelief, "She let you drive it without her? Risky."

"Oi, that's cheeky," Angus responded, looking for Ben and Jack over the crowd. "Oi, Benjy! Jackie!" He waved, hoping they'd be slightly embarrassed by those nicknames.

Cliodhna could see right through his antics, "They don't mind it," she shrugged. “But good effort." Angus ruffled her hair, making her laugh and try to shove him off.

"Hiya, pops," Ben grinned, throwing his bag at him.

"Oi," Angus caught it.

"Worried it'd be heavier?" Jack smiled slyly, giving his father a quick hug before Ben took his bag and gave his dad a hug too. "We wanted to make sure your reflexes were still good."

"Oh, Hermione," Cliodhna waved at the younger girl, "this is our dad, dad this is Hermione Granger. She's mates with Ron."

"Lovely to meet you, Hermione. Any friend of a Weasley is a friend of a Quick," Angus flashed her a winning smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Quick," Hermione shook his hand firmly. "I'd love to stay, but mum is waiting on the other side," she gestured to the wall. "She didn't enjoy the trip through last time," she rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "Have a good holiday, see you on the train back."

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!"

Angus watched the young witch walk away with several books in her arms, "That girl is friends with Ron?" He was bewildered.

Jack bit back a laugh, but Cliodhna nudged him, "Don't be mean," she chided her father. Her eye caught Robbie heading towards them and her eyes darkened in anger, something that did not go unnoticed by Ben. "Come on, let's find the Diggorys and get going," she pushed her father.

"Oi, Quick!"

"Come on, oh, there's Mr. Diggory," she pulled on Ben's sleeve.

"Hullo, Quicks," Robbie was suddenly there and Cliodhna took a deep breath through her nose.

"Dad," Jack said cheerfully, unaware of Cliodhna's nervousness and Robbie's quick glances at her. "This is Robbie Grey, our Captain."

"Ah, yes," he shook Robbie's hand, "you were the one crazy enough to let these three play Quidditch as first years."

Robbie's grin, Ben noticed, did not reach his eyes. Cliodhna was delicately looking over Robbie's shoulder. "I would have been crazy not to," Robbie replied.

"And let Cliodhna play Beater," Angus was beaming, "good stuff."

"That was her idea," Robbie corrected, "and she earned it. Was a brilliant idea.”

Angus put his hand on her shoulder, "Of course she did. Learned every trick from her father."

Cliodhna blushed, her eyes darting to Robbie's before her cheeks flushed again, "Oi, Pops!"

Ben watched as Robbie looked at Cliodhna, briefly, who was still trying to ignore him. Ben was surprised that Jack and Angus seemed to be immune to the tension that surrounded them. "Well we should find the Diggorys," Ben spoke up, "have a good holiday, Grey!"

Cliodhna turned to walk away abruptly but Ben caught her arm, letting her know with one look that they would be talking later.

080808080808080808080808

How could Cliodhna be even remotely confused when she was crushed between Cedric and Jack in the back of the Fiesta car, laughing at her father and Mr. Diggory. "Could go a bit faster, don't you think?" Amos encouraged Angus, "Isn't that what Muggles do on the motorway?"

"Catherine told me about the autobahn in Germany and now that's all I can think about it," Angus said dreamily, "everyone drives very fast, no one passes, there's several lanes."

"Since when are our dads best mates?" Jack whispered.

"I can't even imagine how much they must talk about cars with Mr. Weasley," Ben stifled a laugh.

"The three A's," Cedric laughed.

"We want to hear all about Quidditch," Amos turned his head to address the four in the back. "All the details."

"You'll have to tell us," Angus looked at them in the rearview mirror. "Since the twins and Ron aren't here."

Cliodhna groaned but Cedric shrugged, "I'll tell your match if you tell mine."

"Deal," the triplets responded at the same time, causing Cedric, Amos, and Angus to laugh.

"All right, hold on, we're getting on the motorway," Angus said giddily.

"This is bloody exciting," Amos clapped his hands.

"Didn't you drive to King's Cross?" Ben asked and rolled his eyes, causing his siblings and Cedric to laugh, Robbie long forgotten.

088080808080808080808080808

"Okay, what's going on?" Ben and Jack sat on her bed and Cliodhna, in a slight panic, waved her wand to shut the door.

"Not now, we're going to the Diggorys for dinner!" She hissed.

"I have zero idea of what's going on," Jack confessed.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Robbie very obviously has a crush on Cliodhna and something happened because they could barely make eye contact today."

Cliodhna and Jack both stared at Ben, their mouths open in shock. "How -" they both started.

Ben laughed, "Had you not noticed? It's very obvious he fancies you, Klee."

"What -"

"Neither of you noticed?" Ben's eyebrows furrowed.

"You did?"

Ben sighed and took a deep breath. "I fancy blokes."

"And?"

"I fancy blokes too, I guess," Cliodhna shrugged, "I mean, I think Ray and Robbie are cute."

Ben grinned, "So do I. But you admit you think Robbie's attractive."

Her cheeks flushed and she saw she couldn't avoid telling them, "He kissed me."

Ben punched her arm lightly, "He did?"

"And then he basically ran away," she frowned.

"Last night?" Jack's face was blank.

Cliodhna nodded.

"No wonder he was weird today," Ben's smile grew. "He obviously fancies you and is probably scared you don't fancy him back."

"Or that it will affect Quidditch," Jack said.

Cliodhna's head was in her hands and she groaned. Jack put his arm on her back, "Do you like him?"

"Never mind that, how was the kiss?"

"We're leaving!" Catherine called up the stairs.

"Wait," Ben said as they all stood up. "You're okay with me liking blokes?"

Cliodhna and Jack exchanged a look, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"You going to tell mum and dad?"

Ben smiled, "Reckon I should, eh?" He opened the door and bellowed, "Oi, mum, dad, wait a minute!"

08080808080808080808080808

Cedric shrugged, "Well I fancy birds."

"Yea, we know. Still need to hear how it went with Cho at Hogsmeade," Cliodhna said hurriedly.

Ben just frowned slightly and looked perplexed.

"Were you expecting a different reaction?" Cedric asked truthfully.

"I'm not sure, really," Ben said slowly. "I supposed not since no one seemed too concerned."

Jack mirrored his brother's look of confusion, "Why would anyone be?"

"I read a Muggle magazine once that I saw at the library and there were stories about people being afraid to tell their family and friends."

"Why?"

"I guess because sometimes people were mad?" Ben shook his head, "Some of the stories were awful. Like lost friendships and stuff, but others weren't."

"That's absurd. Why would it matter?" Cedric asked gruffly.

"Muggles are nutters?"Jack proposed.

"Some are, for certain," Ben agreed. "But I'm glad you guys don't mind."

Cedric grinned, "As long as you don't develop a crush on me, Benjy."

"Oi, a bit full of yourself, are we?" Cliodhna shoved him.

Ben rolled his eyes but didn't warrant such a silly comment with a response.

080808080808080808080808

Catherine pushed some jeans down the display rod, "What size were your old pair, dear?" Cliodhna blew out of her mouth in annoyance and Catherine arched an eyebrow and shooting her daughter a look. "You've grown, you need new clothes." She held up a hand before Cliodhna could even open her mouth to retort, "You are more than welcome to their hand-me-downs, but you won't fit into their trousers. And you need a few of your own things, dear."

"You're going to take me shopping for summer clothes too, aren't you?" Cliodhna asked with a resigned air that made Catherine smile.

"You'll have outgrown your swimming clothes, so yes."

Cliodhna picked a few pairs of jeans and trousers off the rod. "I'll try these I guess."

"And a jumper and blouse or two?"

Cliodhna eyed her mother, "Can this be part of my Christmas gift to you?"

Catherine laughed, "Yes, of course." She pushed her towards a different section of the store, "Maybe you'll be done growing soon. Oh, this green would be lovely."

Cliodhna nodded, "I like that shade, actually." She picked up a jumper in canary yellow, "Ooooh," Cliodhna's eyes lit up. "I love this one."

Catherine frowned slightly, "I'm not sure how that will go with your hair, but try it on."

They were sifting through more blouses and jumpers, Catherine pleased to see Cliodhna was too enchanted by the colors to continue to complain, when Cliodhna said softly. "Mum, can I ask you a question about boys?"

Catherine's face remained still though her mind was racing, "Of course, Klee, anything at all."

Cliodhna took a deep breath and met her mother's eyes, "Robbie kissed me."

"Oh," Catherine said softly, "did you not want him to?"

"No, I mean, well, it was very sudden and very fast and then he ran away and we haven't spoken," she swallowed. "He pummeled Flint. Said he wanted to hurt him more."

"So he fancies you," Catherine said knowingly. "And you don't know if you fancy him."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, exactly. How do I know?"

"Well," Catherine thought, "if you liked the kiss, for one." She smiled slightly, "If you enjoy spending time with him and want to spend more time with him. If your stomach gets fluttery and strange when you see him or think about him," she paused. "If you find him attractive."

"But what about Quidditch? Or our friendship?"

"From what I've heard about Robbie, and when I met him briefly, I think Quidditch will be okay, no matter how things turn out."

"Really?" Cliodhna asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said firmly, "players in relationships or no longer in relationships play together all the time. You play against the Weasleys with no trouble and soon against Cedric."

"That's true," Cliodhna conceded. "David Jackson and Lindsey Newhaus dated and broke up and still play for the Cannons!"

Catherine's mouth twitched. She wasn't going to remind her daughter that the Cannons were one of the worst teams.

"What about our friendship?"

Catherine sighed and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and guided her to the fitting rooms. "That depends, Klee. I had a few boyfriends in Hogwarts and friends who wanted to date me, and it can be difficult and tricky."

"Tell me?"

Catherine smiled, "Over tea. After you try these on, dear."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna bit into a biscuit and waited for her mother to begin. "Well, one of my partners in Herbology 4th Year, a Hufflepuff, asked me to Hogwarts as a date, and I politely declined -"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to date him," Catherine laughed. "He was just a mate. That's all I saw him as. But he got very mad and refused to speak to me after that."

Cliodhna was horrified, "Really?"

"Until the end of the year when he started dating someone else. He didn't want to be my friend so he never saw me as just a mate." Catherine hesitated, "Does that make sense?"

"Well, no, it seems very stupid, but I understand what you're saying." Cliodhna nodded and took a sip of her tea. "But Robbie and I are mates."

"That's a rather extreme example," Catherine smiled, "the middle of 5th Year I started to date a boy the year ahead of me, Dave. I had such a crush on him before that. He was so cute and I was so smitten when we started chatting." Catherine stared out the window, "I asked him to Hogsmeade right before the holidays and I was so thrilled when he agreed."

"Were you scared to ask him?" Cliodhna's eyes were wide.

"Yes," Catherine met her eyes and smiled, "very. But I was a Gryffindor and had to prove that I was brave. We dated for a few months, it was wonderful." Her smiled faded, "But the start of his last year, he didn't like that i was friends with other boys. And he started to talk about marriage and things I wasn't ready for at 16. And it was absolutely ridiculous that he was jealous of my other mates, so I ended things with Dave." She sighed, "And he was very sad and very mad and he never spoke to me again. He graduated that year and never said a word to me after I ended things."

"Whoa -"

Catherine nodded, "That’s the worst case scenario. But Dave moved too quickly for me and," she hesitated and frowned. "Well, he didn't want me to be friends with other boys."

"That's really stupid," Cliodhna said crossly.

"Agreed."

"But," Catherine smiled, "then I dated a Gryffindor in my year for the last few months of 6th year and through 7th year until two months before exams."

"Why?"

"Well, the world was very hectic and we both agreed it'd be better and safer if we weren't together -"

"Because of the War?"

Catherine's eyes widened suddenly in surprise, "Partially. Partially because we knew we were better as mates."

"You were mates before?"

Catherine smiled, "He was one of my best mates. We played Quidditch together, we were in all the same courses." Catherine's smile grew, "He's actually your godfather."

"Uncle Sean?" Cliodhna gaped. "You dated Uncle Sean?"

Catherine laughed, "He's always been a good mate. And we were still good mates after." Catherine hesitated, "He recruited me for the War effort. As a Muggle, it was dangerous for me, you know. I had to leave the Ministry only a year after I started. So Uncle Sean brought me in and," she smiled, "introduced me to y9our father, actually."

"Really?"

"Your dad worked with Sean's older brother," she smiled. "So, you can be friends with someone you've dated."

Cliodhna nodded, her mind mulling things over. "Mum, why were y9ou so worried about Harry Potter when I mentioned him to you?"

Cliodhna watched several emotions flicker across her face. "His parents are dead, Klee. Murdered. And Muggles raised him. It would be a lot for him to handle."

Cliodhna eyed her mother, knowing full well that she wasn't telling the full truth. Instead, she asked when they would see Uncle Sean and Aunt Maggie again.

080808080808080808080808

Ben woke up with a jolt, his eyes wide and yipped in excitement. "It's Christmas morning, it's Christmas moooooorning," he began to sing loudly as he leapt out of bed. "Presents and food and hot cocoa and presents -"

"Good Godric, it's too early for this," Jack whined.

"Presents, Jackie! Presents!" Ben jumped on top of him, causing Jack to grunt, "Are you excited for presents?"

"Not this excited," he responded dryly.

Cliodhna had burst into their room, "Presents!" She coughed, "I mean, Happy Christmas. I'll put on the tea, then let's wake up mum and dad."

"How can they still be asleep? It's Christmas!" Ben sang again.

"Why must you sing everything on Christmas?" Jack frowned as Ben finally got off him.

"Mum, Dad! Christmas!" Ben sand down the hall as Cliodhna giggled from the kitchen.

Catherine sighed, "Nearly 8 this year."

"One Christmas we'll get to sleep in?" Angus's voice was hopeful.

"Not with Ben we won't," Catherine slipped into her slippers. "Granddad will be here for dinner."

"Your brother?"

"Fitz said he'd be here tomorrow," Catherine shrugged, "he's mad at dad for some reason, I didn't ask."

"Senior doesn't like his new girl?"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Knowing those two, probably." She took his hand, "Come along, dearest. Or Ben will never stop singing."

0808080808080808080808

Mrs. Weasley had knitted the entire Quick family sweaters, which they all wore as soon as they had opened the packages. The triplets had gotten a treat each from Zonko's from the twins and Muggle candy from all received a pocket-sized book from Percy and Cliodhna was thrilled hers was titled, "Everyday Potions for All Wizards and Witches to Master". She ached to open it right then and read every page, but she still had presents to open. Her mother had included the few clothes they had bought a few days before, and Cliodhna smiled at her mother, "How did you ever guess my size?"

Catherine shrugged with a matching smile, "I'm a very clever witch, you know."

Cliodhna opened another wrapped-package to see a beautiful dress in the same canary yellow as her new jumper. Her hazel eyes were wide as she looked at her mother, her mouth falling open. "That's beautiful," Ben had stopped ripping open his gifts to watch.

"A dress," Jack said simply and Angus reached over to ruffle his head.

"Very observant, Jackie."

"It's a magical dress," Catherine said slowly, "I had Mrs. Diggory help me make it. Her mother was a Muggle seamstress and she picked up a few tricks."

"It's beautiful," Cliodhna started.

"Well, I changed the color once I saw how much you liked that jumper and how cute you looked in it," Catherine smiled. "Since it's magical, you can adjust it as you grow and change the style and the color," she hesitated, "Mrs. Diggory will have to show you."

"Mum," Cliodhna started.

Catherine grinned, "She's going to make me one too."

"She should start a store," Ben interjected, "that's brilliant."

"Can I wear it tomorrow for the dinner?" Cliodhna got up to hug her mother.

"Of course, dear."

0808080808080808080808

_Cliodhna -_

_Miss you terribly._

_Hope you like this figurine - it's a replica of my favorite dragon here, a Common Welsh Green. Her name is Philadelphia. She and I get along famously, for a dragon and her Keeper, of course. I had one of the other Keepers, Claude, help me fashion this out of wood. But if you tap it with your wand it will roar and blow a little bit of fire. Will protect you at night. Not that you need it..._

_Glad Flint was expelled. Heard you played brilliantly as Beater. I'm not surprised of course!_

_Will write again soon. Mum, Dad, and Ginny get here tomorrow._

_Miss you,_

_Charlie_

0808080808080808080808

"Where are my favorite grandchildren?" A deep, booming voice called from the front door and Cliodhna, pulling her sweater from Mrs. Weasley over her head, raced downstairs.

"Grand!" She wrapped her arms around the middle of the very tall man, "Happy Christmas!"

"Bloody hell, you've grown!"

"Language, dad," Catherine smirked as she stepped towards him to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, they hear worse at school, don't you, darling?"

"I certainly do," Cliodhna let go, "did you get our letters about Quidditch?"

"I did and I still don't understand any of it."

Ben had come down the stairs, "You'll have to watch when we play this summer against the Weasleys."

"Yes," their grandfather's amber eyes lit up, "then I can maybe, finally, make sense of it."

Ben pulled him in to the House. "Do you want some tea?"

"I want to see what you three are learning at school," he grinned, "where's Jackie?"

"Sorry, I was reading. Charlie sent us a book about dragons."

Fitz Senior's mouth dropped, his amber eyes wide, "Dragons?"

"Granddad, they really shouldn't be doing magic outside of school," Catherine started.

"Oh, come on, mum!"

"A little isn't bad!"

"The Weasleys do!"

Catherine sighed but nodded her head, "All right, all right, go ahead, but nothing big or major."

They took their grandfather to the living room to show him some of the basic things they were learning, and explaining their favorite courses to him. "Klee can do magic wordlessly," Ben said excitedly.

"What does that mean?"

"It's very hard to do -"

"She doesn't have to say a spell out loud -"

"It's not that big of a deal," Cliodhna's cheeks were pink.

"She disarmed a bully wordlessly!"

"And put up a shield!"

Catherine and Angus were in the doorway watching, but kept quiet.

"Can you show me?" Fitz Senior asked his granddaughter, "I would like to see."

Cliodhna gritted her teeth and furrowing her brows, waved her wand. Ben and Jack's wands flew towards his wife, his eyes wide. Fitz Senior clapped his hands, "Wow! That was impressive, darling."

"Both at once?" Jack asked in disbelief, "Merlin!"

Cliodhna shrugged and handed their wands back, "It's really not that exciting."

"We can't do that," Jack pointed at himself and Ben. "Don't listen to her, Granddad, it's very impressive."

"Ok, time to eat," Angus called. "Cliodhna, why don't you go get Granddad his gift?"

080808080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna hugged her grandfather tightly, "Are you sure you can't stay for the party tomorrow?"

"I wish I could, Klee, but I have to work. Let the younger lads spend time with their kids," he kissed the top of her head. "Call me before you go back to school."

"On the Muggle phone!" Ben said eagerly, "that's so fun!"

"And you'll come over for Quidditch this summer?" Jack asked as he gave him a hug.

"Of course, of course, Jackie. I can't wait to better understand the game."

Catherine walked her dad out to his car, "I'll come visit soon, dad," she smiled. "Meet your girlfriend?"

Fitz looked shocked for a moment but let out a hearty laugh. "Nothing ever gets by you, Cate. Like your mother that way." He gave her a hug, "Cliodhna's a strong, smart kid, huh?"

Catherine smiled ruefully, "Even more than you."

"Going to be fending boys off left and right, eh?" Fitz laughed again and got in the car, "Won't have to worry about her, though. She takes after you."

Catherine blushed and waved as her father drove off.

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna smiled into the mirror as she smoothed her dress, it was beautiful and the color looked so pretty on her. Why hadn't she worn dresses before? There was a knock on the door and Ben walked in before she could even respond. "Oh, don't we look lovely?"

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "Maybe I should wear dressed more often."

"I really do like that color on you," Ben grinned, "you bring a bright light to this dreary season." She pushed him, causing him to laugh. She reached to her hair to braid it but Ben shook his head, "Leave it down, it looks nice with the dress."

"Uncle Sean and Aunt Maggie are here!" Jack yelled from the hall and Cliodhna hurried after Ben.

Sean, a very tall wizard with a dark, well-trimmed beard stood at the door, his dark brown eyes bright, "Who in the name of Odin are these tall young men and lady?" His deep voice boomed and he winked at Cliodhna, "Certainly these aren't the Quick triplets I used to know?"

Angus and Catherine stood behind them, "Oh, Sean, Maggie, may I introduce our children? We got replacements –"

"Not funny, dad," Jack muttered causing the four adults to laugh.

Sean and Maggie took off their heavy coats, kissing Catherine and Angus cheeks before turning their attention back to the triplets. Cliodhna wasn't much shorter than Maggie, so hugging the dark-haired, grey-eyed witch was easy. "Cliodhna, dear, this dress is beautiful –"

"And a very pretty color," Sean agreed as he mussed Jack's hair.

Cliodhna blushed slightly, "Mrs. Diggory made it."

Maggie's dark eyebrows arched slightly in surprised and turned to Catherine; "You reckon I can put in a request for myself?" She raised her left hand and Catherine punched Sean before pulling the couple in for a hug.

"Merlin, congrats –"

"It's about bloody time," Angus laughed and patted Sean on the back.

Cliodhna hadn't told her brothers about Catherine and Sean's past; she rather liked the idea of her mother and her sharing a secret. But she took this time to watch the interaction between the adults they all were good friends and her father liked Sean and her mother liked Maggie…and her mother certainly had good taste: Uncle Sean was very cute.

Sean turned to the triplets, a large grin on his face, "The wedding will be this summer and we'd like you three to be in it."

"Really?" Ben let out a whoop.

Jack, slightly more reserved than his brother, still grinned, "Of course! Oh, that's brilliant!"

"And you, little Klee?" Sean smiled down at her.

"Yes, of course, Uncle Sean, Aunt Maggie," she grinned, "our first wedding!"

0808080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna was talking with Aunt Maggie, Mrs. Diggory, and her mother about the dress, when Cliodhna was suddenly lifted off the ground and Catherine let out a laugh before admonishing, "Fitz, put her down!"

Cliodhna squirmed slightly, "Uncle Fitz?" He finally set her down so she could properly hug him, "Happy Christmas," she said, her voice muffled by his coat.

"Happy Christmas, little niece," he held her at arm's length to examine her face, "you look more like a Randolph each day." His golden-brown eyes twinkled, "thank goodness for that."

"I heard that, Fitz," Angus called out to him.

Fitz winked at his niece, "I want to hear all about Quidditch, hear everything you're learning –"

"Everything?" Cliodhna laughed, "But I want to hear about university!"

"I brought you some books, don't worry," he whispered to her before standing up straight and kissing his sister's cheek. "But first everything about Quidditch."

"I agree," Sean clapped Fitz on the shoulder, "Hullo, Randy, ol' chap. Pleasure to see you."

"I brought some whiskey from Scotland –" Fitz started.

"Well, say no more," Catherine smiled and ushered everyone to the family room.

Fitz put his hand on Cliodhna's shoulder and said to her brothers and Cedric, "Leave no details out, boys, I want to hear everything."

08080808080808080808080808

"I heard about that bully Flint," Sean said softly to Cliodhna in the kitchen where she was refilling the tray of cheeses. "I knew of his father," he hesitated, "one of the bad ones," he finished bluntly.

"Mum told you?"

Sean nodded, "Wordless, eh?" Cliodhna tucked her hair behind her ear and met his dark brown eyes before nodding. He let out a low whistle, "That's impressive, Klee." She opened her mouth to argue but he shook his head, "Even during the War not everyone could do that. I mean of-age wizards and witches who were fighting couldn't do that." He took the tray from her hands and a small smile formed on his lips barely visible through his beard, "Your parents could of course. They were both some of the best fighters I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"When you're a bit older, I'll tell you about it," he looked at her seriously, "hopefully you'll never have to fight like that. But I'm glad you know how to already." He smiled, "Come on, I want to see you blush more when Cedric and Ben tell us how good you are at Quidditch."

Cliodhna followed him out of the kitchen with a groan.

0808080808080808080808

"You going to wear dresses for ever and always now?" Cliodhna knocked the biscuit out of his hand right as it was about to reach his mouth. "Oi," he managed before laughing.

"Don't be a prat, Cedric," she chided him. "Granddad gave me one of Uncle Fitz' old flannels and an old Muggle band t-shirt yesterday, so, no."

Cedric laughed, "It's a very nice dress. I didn't know my mum could make dresses."

"She probably wishes you were a girl," Cliodhna dodged Cedric's hands as he went to shove her, and nearly fell into her Uncle Fitz.

"Careful, you two," he smiled. "Klee, my favorite niece –"

"Only niece," she reminded him.

"See? I haven't seen you in so long I've forgotten everything," he laughed at the look she gave him. "That's the same look Cate gives to me every time I see her," he said to Cedric. "I have some books I want to show you, but I want to see your History of Magic text –"

Cliodhna's eyes lit up, "Uncle Fitz! You should come to Diagon Alley with us!"

He frowned slightly, "Am – am I allowed?"

"If you're with us, yes of course!" She took his hand and pulled him over to where her mother was laughing with Sean. "Can we take Uncle Fitz to Diagon tomorrow?"

Catherine gave her brother a quick look, "As long as he won't tell anyone –"

"She means other Muggles," Jack said helpfully.

"And only if he's not busy tomorrow and wants to stay here tonight," Catherine smiled. "We probably should have brought him a long time ago."

Fitz' eyes were wide, "By George, do you mean it, sis?"

Catherine laughed, "Course, Fitzy, we'd love to take you."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna hugged her Uncle Sean tightly around the shoulders, feeling like a toddler again when he had lifted her up to say goodbye. "Good luck with Quidditch, my little Cliodhna. Be safe and keep practicing your wordless spells."

"Write me, won't you?"

"About all the wedding details?" He teased, "I'll be sure to." He looked her in the eyes and smiled, "Make sure whatever boys try to date you are worth your time, Klee." She opened her mouth to reprimand him, her face indignant, but he let out a deep laugh and set her down, "See you soon, doll."

0808080808080808080808

"Why are you cross with dad?" Catherine asked bluntly after the non-family guests had left.

Fitz sighed, "Cate, come off it."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look he knew too well; she wasn't going to give up. "Fitzwilliam Bartley Randolph Junior," she said sternly, "don't be a bloody prat."

"The usual business," he shrugged, "how can I be a real Randolph man if I'm not working with my bloody hands."

She could see right through him, "That's not really all of it."

Fitz's golden-brown eyes fell to his hands that were clasped on his lap, his long legs tucked neatly under his chair, "He has a – a lady friend."

"Oh, Fitzy," Catherine breathed and sat down next to him, taking his hands, "Mum died a long time ago."

"I know –"

"He deserves to be happy," she continued gently.

"I know," Fitz nodded, "it's more that he didn't tell me. She picked up the phone at the house. Our house," he frowned, "mum's house."

Catherine put her arm around her younger brother, "There was nothing any of us could do but be there for her. And we were."

Fitz sighed again, "I know."

"It's just a house, you know. Your home is with us – and with dad – and with whomever –"

He looked at his sister and smiled slightly, "So wise."

"And dad just probably didn't want to hurt you, that's all."

"Did he tell you?"

Catherine shook her head, "But I rather guessed. His socks matched."

Fitz let out a loud gawf before covering his mouth with his hand. Catherine's mouth twitched before she too let out a laugh. Angus stuck his head in the room a few minutes later, "Everything all right in here? You're as bad as the triplets."

0808080808080808080808080808

The triplets convinced Mr. and Mrs. Diggory to let Cedric sleepover so they could go to Diagon Alley with Uncle Fitz early the next morning. Cliodhna begged him to tell them what he was researching and teaching at Cambridge. "Well," Fitz started, "I've taken a recent interest in Scandinavian history –"

"What happened with early British and Irish history?" Jack asked.

Fitz grinned, "Related. The Vikings invaded quite a bit, you know. Before there was one British king –"

Cedric frowned slightly, "So you teach history?"

"He's a historian –"

"A professor at Cambridge –"

"A researcher too –"

"I'm all of those things, yes," Fitz bit back a laugh. "I'm taking a sabbatical next year to hopefully write a book."

"Really?" Cliodhna's face had lit up, "A book?"

"Hopefully, year. If I can gather enough new information –"

"New information?"

"Historians are always finding new information. Otherwise we'd be entirely out of jobs."

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna linked her arm through her uncle's as they walked through the Muggle streets towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm so excited you're here, Uncle Fitz! I'm so happy you could stay for a bit longer!"

"Me too, Klee," he grinned. "Will everyone know I'm a - what do you call us non-magical people?"

"Muggles," she giggled, "maybe they will, if your eyes bulge out of your head too much. But we're wearing Muggle clothes too so it's okay."

"I'm a bit nervous," he said rather reluctantly, "but I'm also very excited to see it all." He hesitated, "Your mum said it was dangerous when I wanted to see it all before I went to University."

"It was, yea," Cliodhna patted his arm, "but it's okay now." Her face brightened, "You should come with us before we go to school! There will be so many witches and wizards. You'd love it!"

Catherine and Angus ushered them all into the Leaky Cauldron where they waved at Tom. Fitz frowned the brick wall and the triplets and Cedric laughed at his expression when the brick wall suddenly disappeared to reveal a bustling and eccentric street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Ben led them through.

"Bloody 'ell," Fitz breathed, his golden-brown eyes wide, "this is bloody -"

Cliodhna laughed and pulled him through, "You haven't even seen it!"

0808080808080808080808

Catherine grinned at her brother, "What was your favorite?"

"I couldn't pick for the life of me, Cate, it was all just," he shook his head, "I can't even describe it!"

"I am sorry I never brought you sooner," she frowned, "but it was too dangerous even for me and then having the triplets," she trailed off.

He waved a hand, "I was too busy anyway after your War." He lowered his voice slightly, "I was thinking, maybe this summer or next, I could take each of the kids with me on my sabbatical." Catherine opened her mouth but Fitz stopped her, knowing exactly what she would say. "One at a time, of course, only if you want. Just a week each this summer. Or you're all more than welcome to come for a holiday -"

"Maybe -"

"I may not go to Norway this summer except to prepare." He hesitated, "Do you think Cliodhna and the boys would want to visit University?"

Catherine laughed, "I think you'd have to drag her back home. Ben and Jack might be easier to persuade to go back to Hogwarts."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna was laughing at something Cedric was saying, Ben and Jack in front of them, her parents and Uncle behind her, when she felt a pair of eyes on her as they walked towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. She turned her head slightly and saw Robbie staring at her; his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly in shock. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as she waved at him, unaware of who was with him. Cedric turned to see who she was waving at, "Who? Oh!"

"Grey!" Jack shouted and waved enthusiastically as Ben met Cliodhna's eyes. He didn't say anything but her smile grew, her hazel eyes bright and so Ben felt comfortable to wave at Robbie too.

Their group reached Robbie before Cliodhna even noticed whom Robbie was with. "Well, hullo, Quicks!" Ray Phelps was beaming, "What a lovely surprise running into you!"

"This is Cedric Diggory, Ray, he's our neighbor," Jack offered.

"And unfortunately Klee's best mate," Ben added, slinging his arm around Cedric's shoulder, "real embarrassment for us. He a Hufflepuff and all."

"Oi," Cedric feigned indignity, "like it's easy for me to be mates with you."

"Pa, these are my Housemates," Ray turned to one of the older men behind him that Cliodhna finally noticed, "Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack Quick."

"Oh, the infamous Quidditch stars," the man grinned, "Raymond and Robert are always regaling us with tales of your skills and your Quidditch feats!"

Ray ruled his eyes at his dad just as Catherine, Angus, and Fitz caught up with them. "Hullo, Jeremiah, how are you?" Angus stuck his hand out to Ray's dad.

"Angus, I don't know why I never put together that you're the father of the three Ravenclaws I always hear so much about." He gestured to the other man, "You remember Frank?"

"Franklin Grey, of course," Angus let out a laugh and shook his hand, "I met young Robbie here just the other day!"

Cliodhna was getting antsy as she ached to speak with Robbie, but she kept her mouth shut as her eyes roamed between Robbie and his father, noticing they had the same deep blue eyes and dark hair. "You know Robbie's dad?" Jack raised his eyebrows, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Never put two and two together," Angus shrugged.

"How do you all know each o there?" Ben asked innocently.

"Ah," Franklin started, his eyes meeting Angus', "we're old friends -"

"Who lost touch when we had kids and moved," Angus finished, but Cliodhna could tell he was lying and had a feeling it had to do with the War. "I don't know if you've met my wife," Angus offered, "Catherine."

Catherine smiled and shook both of their older gentleman's hands, "I've had the pleasure of meeting Robbie already." She smiled and reached a hand out to Ray too, "Wonderful to meet you all."

"Ray's the 7th year Prefect," Jack said.

"This is my littler brother, Fitz," Catherine made introductions.

"It's his first time in Diagon Alley," Cliodhna was grinning as she looked up at her very tall uncle, "he's a historian at Cambridge."

"Oh, that's brilliant," Franklin nodded, "my wife went to Cambridge, studied art history."

"Oh," Fitz was surprised, "that's a great department. I started out there my first year, but," he shrugged, "I wasn't very good at the symbolism and the religious features -"

Robbie let out a quick laugh that made Cliodhna smile, "Mum always complains about the religion part -"

"But she actually loves it," Franklin finished.

"What do you think of Diagon so far?" Robbie asked.

Fitz grinned, "I've loved absolutely everything! The bookstore and the owler and the potion supplies -"

Cliodhna blushed slightly as she saw Robbie smile and meet her eyes. "He was less interested in Quidditch," she relented, causing Franklin and Jeremiah to let out a laugh.

"Only because I have yet to see it in action!" Fitz put his hand on Cliodhna's shoulder, "Hopefully this summer?"

"I wish we could go to Hogwarts to watch those matches," Jeremiah agreed, causing Ray to roll his eyes.

"Told you my good ol' da only cares about Quidditch, never comes to my football matches during the summer."

Fitz' eyes lit up, "What's the name of the league? I think I'm getting too old for rugby, the other chaps are much more fit than I am."

"You're not even 30," Catherine admonished before turning back to the Phelps and Greys. "We're heading to the joke shop to watch Fitz's reaction before going for tea, if you wanted to join?"

Cliodhna watched Robbie swallow, nervous he would say no, but Ray nearly jumped at the chance to accept the offer with an enthusiastic, "We'd love to!"

Ben turned to waggle his eyebrows at Cliodhna but she ignored him, instead grabbing her uncle's hand and pulling him slightly to Robbie. "Uncle Fitz, this is Robbie," she said as she guided them towards the joke shop. "He's our Quidditch captain and my good friend." Robbie's deep blue eyes met hers as he turned his head quickly at the words 'good friends'. "He let us play as first years which is very rare -"

"Unless those first years are as good players as the Quicks," he cut in with a smirk.

Fitz raised his eyebrows as he watched the pair interact.

"And he trusted me to play Beater," Cliodhna continued and began to briefly explain the different positions for her uncle's benefit with Robbie's input.

True to her word, Catherine had Fitz enter the joke shop last so they could all watch his face as he walked in.

"His eyes might pop out," Ben laughed.

"They are getting pretty bulge," Jack agreed.

"Now, we don't want you to have a heart attack, Fitzy," Angus tried to hide his smile.

"It's -" Fitz shook his head as something whizzed by his waist, "bloody hell," he managed.

Cliodhna patted his arm, "We'll find you a few things to take back to Cambridge that won't scare anyone, Uncle Fitz, don't worry."

"Just say you got it from Russia or something," Ray said helpfully before walking further into the store.

Everyone had wandered off, but Cliodhna caught up to Robbie and tugged on his coat sleeve to grab his attention. She couldn't help the smile that emerged when he looked at her. Nor could she help the slight flutter in her stomach.

"I wanted to write you," Cliodhna started softly, her hazel eyes glued to his dark blue ones, "but I thought it would be better in person."

"Cliodhna, I'm sorry -" he started, his voice strained.

She took a small step towards him, not noticing what aisle or section of the store they were in, "No, Robbie, don't be."

He looked at her, the pain slowly evaporating from his face, "What?"

"It," she hesitated, "was unexpected, but it was, it was nice. Too fast, but it was really nice -"

He reached out to her but dropped his hands quickly, "I'm much older -"

"Barely three years!" Robbie opened his mouth to retort but instead let out a surprised laugh, causing Cliodhna to grin, "I fancy you, Robbie. I like being around you and I'd like to be around you more." She reached for his hand, "And I know you're worried about Quidditch, but you know I can handle myself and we can both be professional, no matter what happens -"

"You mean if we break up like -"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"They play well but their team is shite, Cliodhna," he chuckled as her brows furrowed.

"Doesn't matter. I thought about it and I think I'd like to give it a shot," she said with a determined nod.

His lips twitched, "Give what a shot, exactly?"

"You know," her cheeks flushed and she waved a hand between them, "this."

He looked up to see Ben and Ray at the end of the aisle they were standing in before meeting her eyes again, squeezing her hand. "I want to too," his eyes crinkled slightly as his smile grew. It was hard not to smile when Cliodhna's face was practically glowing with happiness and excitement. "But, I think we should both just think about it a bit more the next few days before we go back to school."

Cliodhna arched an eyebrow at him, "You going to change your mind? Because I'm not changing mine."

He smiled at her words, "It's the logical thing to do, Cliodhna. Just a few days." He put a hand on her shoulder and she felt her shoulder warm, a tingling sensation run down her arm. "Now, come on before Ray buys the whole store and your uncle has a heart attack."

08080808080808080808

After leaving the joke shop, the group went to a quiet teashop where they crowded around a larger table. Cliodhna found herself sandwiched between her uncle and Cedric and across from Robbie and his father. After they ordered their tea, Franklin Grey directed his dark blue eyes, so similar to Robbie's, on Cliodhna, "So you're _the_ Cliodhna Quick?"

Cliodhna met his eyes, her smile wide, "I see Robbie and Ray have mentioned me?"

Franklin's mouth twitched and Cliodhna could see Robbie's neck flush pink out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, the famous Quick triplets are a common subject since last year, certainly. But this business, demanding to play Beater, "Franklin was smiling.

"Dad," Robbie started, his embarrassment evident.

"No, that's definitely fair," Cliodhna let out a small laugh, "I did rather demand to play Beater the whole season."

Jeremiah Phelps raised his eyebrows, "The whole season? You don't miss playing Chaser?"

"I love both Potions –"

"If Jack and Ben weren't only slightly better at Keeper and Seeker," Cedric said through his biscuit.

"Oi, I'm more thank slightly better," Ben huffed.

"Me bloody too," Jack nodded.

"Point is," Cliodhna tried to say at the same time.

Mr. Phelps and Mr. Grey both let out a surprised laugh but it was Robbie, who cleared his thought, who finally got the triplets and Cedric to close their mouths. "It was part a strategic move," he began.

"And part me wanting to prove to the Slytherins – and anyone else, really – that girls could play Beater just as well, if not better."

Mr. Grey noticed the triumphant and hard gleam in her eyes before turning his gaze to his son and smiled slowly. "Well, from what I've heard, it seems you most definitely accomplished that mission."

Cliodhna tucked some of her hair behind her eye, "There are two more matches," she said simply.

08080808080808080808080808

The conversation quickly moved on from Quidditch to everyone's holidays (Robbie and Ray's moms were out in Muggle London shopping and the boys would meet up with them later), and soon to Fitz' impression of Diagon Alley and his work at Cambridge.

"So you're a professor?" Robbie set his cup down to ask, "What do you teach?"

"Right now a lot of early British and Scottish history. I taught part of a semester of the Gaelic language –"

"You did?" Cliodhna and Ben blurted out at the same time.

"The professor went on maternity leave half-way through. It was quite difficult," he chuckled, "thankfully the students were comfortable with me including some Gaelic history as well. But I'm going on Sabbatical soon to focus more on Viking history –"

"And how it relates to England?" Robbie asked.

Cliodhna turned to Robbie, her eyebrows raised and he shrugged, "I've read some of mum's art history books."

Fitz smiled, "Yes, that's right. I hope to do some earlier Viking history as well. I'll go to the universities over there and do some field work as well, hopefully join an archaeological team."

"You seem too young to be a professor and to already go on sabbatical," Mr. Phelps said playfully as he lifted his teacup back up.

"He is," Catherine teased, "he was a right prodigy at school, graduated at 16. Took classes at the local college in Surrey, during school and summer before he got a scholarship at Oxford."

Fitz flushed pink and hide his mouth behind his cup, "It's not that big of a –"

"You sound like Klee," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Must be where she gets it," Angus sighed dramatically. "Merlin knows it's not from me."

"Then he went to Edinburgh for his doctorate –"

"And now he's Dr. Randolph at Cambridge," Ben nudged his uncle's shoulder. "A real show off."

"All by the time he was 30," Catherine said proudly.

Fitz coughed, "It's very common from historians and professors –"

"Yea, he does sound just like you, Quick," Robbie laughed as Cliodhna opened her mouth in protest, her face a matching pink with Fitz.

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna hugged her uncle tightly around the waist, the only part of his body she could comfortably reach until he squatted slightly. "Will we see you this summer, Uncle Fitz?"

He smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I think so, little niece. I'd very much like you to see Cambridge."

"Oh, I'd love to!" She grinned as he stood, "I'll miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you, too. Study hard, practice, all that," he clucked her under the chin. "And that Robbie seems like a good chap."

She met his eyes and smiled, not embarrassed at all, "He is."

08080808080808080808080808

They watched Uncle Fitz drive off in his own Muggle car before saying goodbye to the Phelps and Grey men, declining their offer to join them for dinner in Muggle London. Cliodhna watched as her parents hugged Mr. Grey and Mr. Phelps and wondered again just how they knew each other. Cliodhna grinned at Ray, "See you soon, Ray."

"Only a few days, Klee," he winked at her.

She turned to Robbie and wanted to reach for his hand and pull him in for a hug. She wanted his arms around her, wanted that warm, safe feeling. "Bye, Robbie," she managed, willing her arms to stay by her side. "Hope you don't change your mind in the next few days," she whispered.

Robbie's lips twitched, "Enjoy the rest of your holiday, Quick," he said before following his father up the street.

Cedric gave Cliodhna a look and she grinned, wrapping her arm around his middle as they followed her parents up the street, "Don't worry, Diggory, I'll explain."

080808080808080808080

Ben smirked as he watched Cedric greet Cho Chang hesitantly on the train platform, "So he took the news of you and Robbie potentially dating well?"

Cliodhna's light brown brows furrowed, "What are you on about? Why wouldn't he take it well?"

Ben shrugged, his golden-brown eyes betraying his delight at his sister's confusion, as though he was trying not to laugh at a joke only he understood. "Oh, sweet, naïve, little Klee."

She rolled her eyes, "You're intolerable, Benjy. Either explain yourself or don't." She frowned as her eyes scanned the platform before sighing, "Time to get on, I suppose."

They found their yearmates and everyone started talking all at once about their holidays until Hunter started to laugh uncontrollably. Will soon followed suite, "One at a time is probably best –"

Summer sat down, "I'm just so happy to see you all –"

"We could barely contain ourselves!" Briony laughed.

Cliodhna kept looking out the window as the train moved, hoping Robbie would walk by, when Jack finally grabbed her face, "Just go look for him already, you're driving us crazy!"

Everyone paused to look at her as she stood up, a smile on her face, "I'll explain when I get back, promise." She nearly ran out of the compartment as her friends watched, Ben and Jack raising their hands, "Not our story to tell."

She had almost reached one end of the train and was about to turn around when Robbie stepped out of the last car, a smile on his face that nearly made Cliodhna's heart stop when he saw her. "Was just coming to look for you," he said softly, his deep blue eyes looking down to meet her clear hazel eyes. He didn't hesitate to take her hands in his when he reached her, "I've thought long and hard about this, Cliodhna." Cliodhna watched as he struggled to keep a straight and serious face, "But you're all I could think about for a while –"

"Robbie," she interrupted him, her cheeks slightly pink. "Will you," she swallowed, "will you." She licked her lips and Robbie's smile grew.

"Quick, are you nervous?" She opened her mouth to retort, her face indignant as she realized Robbie was teasing her. She started to pull away slightly but Robbie pulled her closer to him, bending his head so their faces were mere centimeters about, his eyes peering into hers. Cliodhna felt as though the entire world had slowed down, as though everything had melted away except for them. "Cliodhna," Robbie's voice was quiet but gruff, "I want to kiss you."

Cliodhna stood on her toes to close the infinitesimal gap between them, her lips finally touching his again. Everything did melt away at that moment. She was keenly aware of his mouth, his hands on her hip and the small of her back, the feel of his chest under her fingers, how her heart felt like it might burst, and her stomach was filled with butterflies that spread through her entire body. She felt electric.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she and Robbie separated, his hands still warm on her body. He let out a soft chuckle as he met her eyes and she suddenly felt a little shy. "You were asking me something, Cliodhna," he smiled at her and she felt her stomach flip at the smile that was only for her. "Before I so rudely interrupted."

"Oh," her voice was soft, "oh, yes."

He reached a hand up to slowly tuck some of her hair behind her ear, "I'd like to ask you a question, first, if that's all right?"

She nodded as she stared into his eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She hit his chest in slight irritation. "That's what I was attempting to ask you," she said exasperatedly before smiling. "I think I can manage that."

"Oh, manage it, eh?" He laughed and put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head quickly which made her want to simultaneously swat him away and have his arms around her on a couch. "Come on, Quick," he guided her towards his compartment, "we need to put my friends at ease."

08080808080808080808

"Oh, thank bloody Merlin!" Stewart raised his hands in the air as they walked into the compartment.

"Grey was a bloody mental case," Phil nodded to Cliodhna as she laughed, "thank you for putting us out of our damn misery –"

"For putting him out of his misery too," Ray had walked up behind them, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "I have never been more relieved," he started dramatically, "the holidays were awful until we saw you at Diagon –"

"All right, knock it off," Robbie chuckled at his mates, "you still might scare her off."

Cliodhna grinned at the 6th year boys and Ray, "No, tell me more about how he was crazy and destitute without me." She laughed as Robbie opened his mouth in honor but sat down next to her regardless.

0808080808080808080808

Robbie could only take so much teasing from his mates before he offered to walk Cliodhna back to her original compartment. Ray stood up with them, "I should head out too," he bowed dramatically at the 6th year boys. "You're my mates, lads, but I should see my year mates on this my last train ride to Hogwarts."

Cliodhna arched an eyebrow when they were in the corridor, "And what about Ida?"

Ray feigned innocence. "Oh is she in your compartment? Well maybe I'll join you…" his voice drifted off and Robbie and Cliodhna exchanged a look.

Cliodhna's yearmates were slightly more subdued when they entered their compartment, except Ida who shot out of her seat like a rocket. "Hi Ray," she managed, "how were your holidays?"

Cliodhna was surprised to see a flush creep up Ray's neck, "They were wonderful, I actually," he pulled something out of the pocket of his trousers, "got this for you when I ran into the Quicks in Diagon Alley."

Ida took the sweet from his outstretched hand, "Oh, thank you," she gushed, "how sweet!"

Ray shrugged, "I should go see my yearmates, but I'll see you later?" He coughed as his eyes scanned the rest of the car, "Well, I'll see all of you later."

Summer smirked, "Don't seem too thrilled, Ray. We aren't that offended."

Ray smiled and with a wave, left the compartment.

Everyone's attention finally shifted to Cliodhna and Robbie who were still standing near the door. Ben arched a brow, "Say, how are you, Grey? Anything exciting happen to you lately?"

"Yea," Briony mimicked Ben's cadence, "anything new?"

"You do look a little different," Ramona pretended to squint at him.

Robbie shrugged and sat down near the door, grabbing Cliodhna's hand and pulling her down to sit next to him, "Nothing new with me, same old, same old," he replied with a grin and a wink.

080808080808080808080808

"So," Briony said finally as they squeezed into the carriage, "maybe Adelaide will finally now stop giving you dirty looks now that you have a –"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Summer interrupted excitedly.

"Yes," Cliodhna said, "I was trying to ask but then he kissed me –"

Ida squealed.

"You'd kiss him before though, right? Is that why he was so weird?" Ramona asked logically.

"She was acting right strange on the train too," Ida nodded.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "Merlin, you could tell? Yea, he kissed me the night before the hols –"

"So, you've kissed twice holy hell," Ida sat up straight, "and now he's your boyfriend," she was grinning, "tell us the whole story –"

"Well, if you stop –"

"But interrupting with questions is just so fun," Briony smirked and Cliodhna tried to shove her but they were too tightly packed into the carriage.

"He ran away after the kiss and didn't talk or speak to me, was very odd when he met my dad on the platform –"

"Because he met your dad!" Ida interrupted, "Holy hell, sorry, didn't mean to," she shrugged guiltily.

Cliodhna bit back a laugh, "He was a bit strange, would barely look at me, but we ran into him and his dad and Ray and his dad," Ida opened her mouth but Ramona covered it with her hand. "And finally got to speak with him alone and I said I liked the kissed and that I wanted to spend more time with him –"

"So he admitted to fancying him!" Ramona, her hand still covering Ida's mouth, burst out.

Cliodhna blushed slightly, "More or less, yea. But he said we should think it over until we got back to school and," she shrugged.

"And now you're dating!" Briony grinned.

"I knew it would be around the holidays," Summer crowed triumphantly.

"No, you thought it would be after a Quidditch match!" Ramona cried.

"I thought it would be closer to exams," Briony shrugged.

"You placed bets?" Cliodhna's eyes were wide as she blinked, looking around at her friends.

"Well, we didn't put any money on it, if that's what you mean –"

"Yea, we'd never do that," Ida frowned.

"What you're really asking us if we knew" Ramona said wisely, "and of course we bloody well did!"

"We're not that bloody daft," Summer rolled her eyes.

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna and Robbie walked down to breakfast the next morning together. Cliodhna, her brothers, and Cedric had eaten with the Weasleys the night before and both had gone to bed early. "Classes?" Robbie asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology today," she sighed. "I'm going to try to stay awake to take good notes for Uncle Fitz."

"Hmm," Robbie thought, "that may actually be the best way to stay awake."

"Merlin," she said dramatically, "I really bloody hope so. What classes do you have today?"

They had reached the Great Hall where they sat across from each other, "Defense Against the Dark Arts and double Potions –"

"Lucky!"

"You're the only one who thinks that –"

"Plenty of people enjoy Potions," she grinned, "maybe not to the extent that I do."

"Definitely not to your extent, Quick," he teased before digging into his oatmeal. "And don't you ask about N.E.W.T.s yet, it's too early to study for those –"

"But I could help you study for regular Potions?" She asked innocently.

"I couldn't stop you if I tried."

They continued to chat and gently tease each other and eat until Akira, Mickey, Meadow, and her brothers sat down around them. "Benjy says you two are dating." Akira said nonchalantly.

"Oh, did he?" Robbie raised his eyebrows.

"How thoughtful of you, Ben," Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"It won't affect Quidditch," Robbie looked at his teammates. "Hasn't yet," Meadow shrugged, "was fairly obvious how you both felt before."

Cliodhna stared at Robbie, "Everyone knew, did they?"

He tried not to smile, "Regardless what happens it won't affect Quidditch."

"Good," Mickey nodded and swallowed a huge spoonful of oatmeal, "cause we've got a Cup to win."

08080808080808080808

"We heard a –" George started.

"Rumor –" Fred continued.

"That you and Grey –"

"Your Captain!"

"Are dating –"

"As in boyfriend –"

"And girlfriend –"

"You didn't even tell us –"

Cliodhna stopped walking and turned so she could look at both of them at the same time, "I barely had a chance! It hasn't even been 24 hours!"

"Godric, rushing into it a bit, are we?" Fred scoffed and laughed when Cliodhna swatted at his arm.

"Violence, Klee? My, you have changed," George said dramatically.

"You two are bloody impossible," she rolled her eyes. "Did you want me to make an announcement to the entire school?"

They exchanged a look, "Would save time actually, be a lot easier."

"Who told you anyway?"

"Ceddie let it slip. Made us promise not tell you we knew," Fred shrugged, "seemed a waste."

She ran into Cedric later and laughed at how guilty he looked, "It's fine, Ceddie. Ben and Jack told the team and no one really seems that surprised –"

"I didn't mean to let it slip!"

"It's not a secret," she clapped him on shoulder, "it's not like much will change." She smiled at him, "It's really ok."

Cedric let out a breath, "I can't believe they bloody told you, but, I suppose I'm not very surprised."

080808080808080808080808

"Cedric knows how we play," Cliodhna said over her tea, "I mean the whole Hufflepuff team does –"

"But Cedric especially, you mean," Robbie nodded. "I thought about that. You being Beater will still be new enough for that, but I think Jack should play Seeker." His voice was low, despite the small amount of students in the Great Hall. "Ben is too good at Keeper to change, but if Cedric is playing Seeker, we should be okay."

"Hmm," Cliodhna agreed, "I think that's good. We can think of some new plays for Akira that will catch the Hufflepuffs off-guard."

Robbie watched her for a moment and asked seriously, "Will you be able to hit a Bludger at him?"

Cliodhna met his eyes, "You know I can," she said with a slight edge to her voice.

"I need you to say it, Quick. You haven't had to before."

Cliodhna took a deep breath, knowing full well he was just being a smart and practical captain. "I can hit Diggory with a Bludger. On the pitch he is my opponent and I will do what I have to."

Robbie nodded. There wasn't much he could say, but hoping she meant what she said.

080808080808080808

"We have to utilize her speed more," Cliodhna frowned slightly as she hovered over the pitch next to Robbie as they watched Akira score. "It's her advantage –"

"Over everyone I agree," Robbie's brows furrowed, "that play wasn't bad but –"

"We need more, I agree."

Jack hovered over them slightly, "You do realize how strange this is, don't you?"

"What?" Cliodhna struggled to look up at him without craning her neck.

"You two speaking without even finishing a bloody thought!"

"You weren't thinking the same thing about that bloody play?" Robbie asked with a laugh.

"Well, sure, but –"

"Any ideas for a new play?"

Jack frowned, "I think better when I fly."

Robbie nodded at Cliodhna. "All right, Jackie, race you to the Snitch," she barely finished her thought before flying off to the other end of the pitch.

"Oi!" Jack whined, "No fair!"

Cliodhna laughed, her voice drifting back to her brother as he started to catch up, "You can't get distracted! Don't let Cedric distract you –"

"He won't –"

She rolled to the left and darted away, Jack following her lead, "Oh, really? The snitch was that way, what are you following me for?"

Jack groaned before mumbling, "Point taken."

Robbie watched them and shook his head with a small smile before turning back to the others. "Right, let's take a breather and practice some passing and fakes."

Some time later Jack and Cliodhna flew back over, the snitch in Jack's fist. "We got a play, Cap," Jack said breathlessly.

"It's a good play," Cliodhna smiled wickedly.

08080808080808080808

"You two are playing better together than you even did against Slytherin," Mickey said as they all landed.

"Yea," Ben agreed, "that was impressive –"

"And wasn't full strength since you don't want to hurt us - at least I hope not," Meadow smiled.

"Ok, let's not get cocky. We're only two weeks away from Hufflepuff," Robbie said firmly.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna's head rested on Robbie's arm as she yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open. "You can go to sleep, Cliodhna," Robbie whispered to her, "I'm capable of reading on my own."

"But I'm comfortable here and I like reading your text –"

"You can barely keep your eyes open," he chuckled softly.

"Can I just close my eyes and sleep her until you go upstairs?" She moved her head slightly so she could meet his eyes.

He nodded and smiled down at her, "Of course." He turned back to his book and released a contented sigh. He had never been so comfortable and content in his entire life.

08080808080808080808

As the match against Hufflepuff got closer, Cliodhna noticed that she was seeing Cedric less and less. She asked her brothers when they had spoken to him last but they had both shrugged and responded with, "The other day?"

Cliodhna was walking in the corridors with Robbie, his friends in front of them when she caught a glimpse of Cedric. She squeezed Robbie's arm, her eyes set on Cedric lest she lose him in the crowd, "I'll catch up with you later," she said rather gruffly.

"Be nice," Robbie managed as she stalked off, Cedric her prey. But he knew she hadn't heard him. He hoped, for Diggory's sake, that the boy had a good excuse.

"Oi," Cliodhna called as she maneuvered around other students. "Oi, Diggory!"

Cedric's shoulders tensed as he turned slowly and Cliodhna's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw Adelaide and Ewan glare openly at her. "Oh, hi, Klee," he struggled to sound calm and collected. He nodded at his friends and yearmates to continue without him.

"Have you been bloody avoiding me?"

Cedric's grey eyes widened, "Wh-what are you –"

She shook her head, "Don't you dare play dumb, Ceddie, and you’re better than that." He shut his mouth at her blunt response. She pointed after his friends, "Are they giving you a hard time because of Quidditch?"

"Look, Klee, it's just that –"

She let out a sign, her shoulders slumping slightly, "Cedric," her voice was strained and Cedric felt her disappointment and pain. "Quidditch is not going to get between us, why are you letting them get to you?"

"It's nothing personal –"

She frowned, "You're avoiding me because we're playing against each other! How is that not personal?"

"I've been busy and you've been busy –"

She shook her head, "You're being a prat about this. Until our friendship is more important to you than Quidditch," she hesitated, unsure of how to continue. "I wish you would stand up to your friends about this, Ced."

With one last look she turned to walk away, absolutely dejected. Cedric frowned as he watched her, feeling guilty and dejected.

08080808080808080808

Robbie found Cliodhna sitting on a plush chair in the Common Room before dinner that evening, staring at the fireplace. He kissed the top of her head as he sat on the arm of the chair, "Hiya," he greeted softly, "want to talk?"

She let out a deep breath as she turned her face towards him and Robbie's heart tightened. He wanted to hurt Diggory to match the hurt that was plain on her face. "Cedric's let his mates get to him. Letting Quidditch get between us."

Robbie wondered briefly if he was another reason Diggory was avoiding her. "I'll bet he'll come around."

"Before the match? Who knows," she frowned more. "Cedric isn't one to put his mates into place when they're being dumb."

Robbie thought for a moment, "Did he do this to the twins?"

Cliodhna turned back to him, "Not sure. Bet they wouldn't let him. And anyway he'd probably say it's different because we're best mates."

Robbie put his hand lightly on her cheek, "I'm sure he'll come around, Cliodhna. Your friendship is too important to him."

080808080808080808080808

A few night later Cliodhna, Robbie, and the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team walked into the Great Hall, grinning and laughing after an especially good practice, when Cliodhna's eyes landed on the Hufflepuff table and her face fell when Cedric made eye contact. He his eyes away quickly, unable to bear the pain he saw on her face. Cliodhna's eyes then landed on Adelaide and her eyes narrowed before Robbie pulled her towards their table, bending his head down to whisper something in her ear.

Adelaide could barely contain the shiver that ran through her. "I can't believe she's dating her Captain," she muttered to no one in particular.

Cedric, however, heard her and his clear grey eyes darkened when he looked up at her. "What business is it of yours?"

Adelaide opened and shot her mouth quickly, "It's just surprising is all, after the Flint stuff –"

Cedric's eyes narrowed at her, "Why are you obsessed with Klee? Why do you care who she's dating?"

"I don't –"

Cedric turned his glare to Ewan, "And why do you care if I'm friends with her or not? It's not going to affect my Quidditch and bloody hell, you don't even play!"

"Oi, Diggory, wait –"

Rhodes shook his head to defend his friend. "No, Diggory is right. You two are being bloody wankers and you will give it up now. Diggory can be friends with anyone he dawn well pleases –"

"And I rather like Quick," Ainsley interjected.

"I miss her," Kate frowned, "I want to be better friends with her, but you've been so mean to her, Addie."

Adelaide and Ewan sat there, shocked and shaken as Cedric and the rest of his yearmates stood up to leave the Great Hall. Cedric, first, headed over to the Ravenclaw table to apologize to the triplets for being an idiot and Cliodhna stood up with a huge grin to hug Cedric fiercely. Robbie clapped the younger boy on the back with a smile. Cedric nodded at him, understanding his thanks.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna walked out of the locker room with a smile on her face, remembering how Robbie had pulled her back before she had walked into the locker room to kiss her soundly. When he had finally pulled back slightly he smiled lazily, "Good luck today, Quick."

She had matched his smile but stood on her toes to give him one last peck, "You too, Captain."

She turned to Robbie one last time as they mounted their brooms, ignoring the crowd and winked at him. She would never tire of kissing Robbie or playing Quidditch with him.

0808080808080808080808

"The real goal of the Hufflepuff team today is to limit Ravenclaw's scoring. And to win, of course," Lee Jordan said as the teams mounted their brooms. "And let's see, yes. Quick seems to be playing Beater again, not much of a surprise. To shut those who doubt her up, I reckon. But –" the whistle blew, "bloody hell Jack Quick is playing Seeker. That is a real surprise. Let's see how Akira does at Chaser," the Ravenclaws let out a cheer as the Bludger hit a Hufflepuff Chaser so Meadow could catch the Quaffle. "Yea, Quick playing Beater well was most definitely not a lucky one off."

Akira sped past several Hufflepuffs and caught the pass from Meadow, moving too quickly to get caught and shot at the middle hoop. "Akira scores, blimey that girl is fast. Quick and Grey seem to be a well-oiled pair at Beater, they are anticipating each other's moves and really making it hard for the Hufflepuff Chasers to score."

Ten minutes into the close match, Cliodhna looked up to see Jack and Cedric neck and neck chasing the Snitch. She looked around wildly for the Bludger and saw Robbie and one of the Hufflepuff Beaters approaching it. "Robbie!" She yelled and pointed at the Seekers above her. Robbie reached the Bludger first and hit it towards her. Everything around Cliodhna slowed down as she took a deep breath.

"Grey hits the Bludger towards Quick, not sure why as the Quaffle is in Hufflepuff's position and Quick gets under it," Lee hesitated as Cliodhna swung her arm up and hit towards Jack and Diggory, that is a risky move, it could hit her brother –"

Jack heard the Bludger and rolled slightly to the left as he continued his breakneck pace after the Snitch. The Bludger clipped Cedric's arm, surprising him enough that he lost his momentum and Jack pulled ahead to catch the Snitch. "Jack has caught the Snitch! Bloody hell is there nothing these Quicks can't do! That was a risky move by Cliodhna but it paid off in the shortest and closest match this season, 180-0. Another shut out for Ben –"

Cliodhna had stopped listening to Lee as she got off her broom next to Jack, "Didn't mean to scare you –"

"Bloody lucky I rolled away," he laughed.

Robbie had landed and threw his arm around Cliodhna's shoulders, "Risky move, but bloody worth it." He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I know that must have been hard."

Cliodhna tilted her head to look for Cedric but couldn't find him.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna frowned slightly over her shepherd's pie. Cedric was not in the Great Hall and she wanted to see him and put her mind at ease.

"He won't be cross," Ben said gently, "it is just Quidditch and it was the right play."

"It was lucky," Jack added, "don't worry. It'll be all right."

Cliodhna tried not to frown more, "I know, I just wish he was here so I could see him," she grumbled. "Bloody where is he?"

Robbie put his arm around her shoulders, "Nothing to worry about now, Quick. You'll see him soon enough, right? It is a bit early for dinner."

She wanted to grumble more but merely nodded instead.

"Hey," he said softly enough that no one else could hear, "you want to go to the kitchens later for some hot cocoa and head up to the astronomy tower?"

She looked up at him with her clear hazel eyes, "What do you mean?"

He smiled and pulled her slightly closer to him, "Like a date, Cliodhna. I'm trying to ask you on a proper date." He grinned as her eyes widened, "And I will also teach you astronomy."

"Oh," she looked absolutely giddy, "yes. That would be lovely."

He laughed, "The romantic part doesn't excite you but the learning about the stars does, hmm?"

"No," her cheeks flushed slightly, "it all seems very nice. Did – had you been planning this for long?"

He swallowed a bite of his pie, "Was thinking of something for next weekend, but I thought something smaller tonight would be nice." She smiled and relaxed into his side. "Make sure to dress warm. We'll wait until it gets a little darker."

08080808080808080808

"A date?" Briony's eyes were wide. "Like, a real bloody date."

Ramona sat down on her bed, "Well, blimey. And he said next weekend he wanted a bigger, or," she paused, "more of a real date?"

Cliodhna nodded as she tugged on a jumper she couldn't hide her smile "Isn't that nice? Something different than reading and Common Room."

"You're going to snog," Briony blurted out, "like actually snog!"

Cliodhna's cheeks flushed, "I mean, we've snogged a bit before."

Ramona smiled and handed Cliodhna her coat, "It's going to be lovely, Klee."

"I should probably plan a date, huh?" Her eyes lit up, "Oh, maybe a surprise date!"

"We'll help you think!" Summer threw Cliodhna her hat, "That will be very fun!"

"Thanks, guys," Cliodhna smiled at her friends and held out her hands, "I look all right?"

"Beautiful as always," Briony said truthfully.

"Definitely want to snog you," Summer teased.

080808080808080808080808

Robbie took her hand as he led her to the kitchens, a large smile on his face. "They'll try to give us food too –"

"A cookie or two wouldn't be so bad," she smiled and he laughed.

"No, a cookie or two would be great," he agreed.

They left the kitchen with more than a cookie or two, and two huge mugs of hot cocoa as they walked slowly up to the Astronomy Tower. Cliodhna took his hand as they reached the Tower and kissed it quickly, "Thanks for thinking of this, Robbie, this is really nice."

He smiled broadly, "Course, Cliodhna, I've been wanting to do something different, just the two of us."

They sat next to a telescope, snuggled close together, their legs under the blanket Robbie brought as they ate their cookies. Cliodhna pointed at stars without the telescope, quizzing Robbie and teasing him when he didn't know. "It's easier with a telescope," he laughed.

"I don't know, just seems like you don't know much about astronomy," she laughed when he tried to tickle her through her several layers.

"I do know astronomy," he smiled slightly, "I got an 'E' in it."

"But not an 'O'," she pointed out, teasing him.

"All right, come here," he stood up and pulled her up with him, "I'll show you."

He put the blanket around her shoulders and leaned over to look out of the telescope. He pointed put a couple of constellations and she watched him, her smile growing."

He stood up to let her look when he saw she was watching him he cocked his head slightly, "What?"

She stepped closer to him and stood on her toes, her eyes darting between his dark blue eyes before kissing him softly.

They pulled apart several moments later, "You're a good teacher," she whispered.

"You're a good student," he whispered back.

They spent the next two hours looking through the telescope and sitting under the blanket to drink their hot cocoa and kiss.

"Almost curfew," Robbie said softly, his head on top of hers, his arm around her waist as they stood behind the telescope to look out the open window.

"This was such a lovely date, Robbie," she moved her head to look up at him, "nice to get away and just be alone."

He kissed her quickly, "May I walk you home, milady?"

She took his hand in hers, "I would be honored, milord," she teased.

He stopped her outside the Common Room and took her face in both his hands to kiss her slowly. Her hands went to his chest to brace herself. When he pulled away slowly, kissing her quickly one last time, she let out a slow breath. "Wow," she whispered, her clear hazel eyes finding his deep, dark blue ones.

He smiled slightly and bent down to kiss her once more, "Wow, indeed."

She walked through the Common Room in a slight daze. Robbie kissed her chastely at the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dorms, "See you tomorrow, Quick."

"Night," she barely managed before heading upstairs.

"Oh yea," Ramona smirked, "someone got thoroughly snogged."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna and the other girls woke up rather early that Sunday morning and decided to head down to the Great Hall for several cups of tea and brought some of their books. They felt lazy, but a Ravenclaw's "lazy" Sunday still included reading – for class or for fun.

Jack, Ben, and the other boys came down after the girls had finished their first cup. "Looks like it may show again today," Hunter remarked, "I'm thinking about heading out there this afternoon."

"Snowballs?" Will grinned, "That'd be brills."

They all agreed, but Cliodhna was focused on her tea and trying to ignore both the door and the Hufflepuff table.

Most of her yearmates left as she finished her second cup, but she waved them off telling them she'd definitely be ready for snowballs later.

Robbie and some of his mates entered as Cliodhna's left and he kissed the top of her head as he sat next to her.

"Been here long?" Philip asked as he shoved a huge mouthful of beans and toast into his mouth.

"Woke up early, two cups of tea," she shrugged.

"Still no Diggory?" Robbie asked her gently.

She frowned slightly, "I really hope he's not avoiding me, but –"

"You're going to wait until he comes in, are you?"

She sighed, "Going to try, yes."

Robbie wanted to help, knowing that this was hurting her, but there wasn't much he could do but wait and offer her support. Thankfully Ophelia Cooke, Nancy, and Phil were there to cheer her up.

"I asked that Gryffindor, McLaren, to study with me," Cooke sighed, "and it was going really well, was going to ask him to meet up. Maybe have a more proper date, when he wouldn't stop bloody staring at some Slytherin!"

"Oh no," Cliodhna and Nancy said together.

"Bloody open-mouthed, obvious ogling!" She shook her head, "It was gross –"

"Well, which Slytherin was it? She might have been really fit." Cooke shoved Phil as Cliodhna, Nancy, and Robbie laughed.

"My Muggle neighbor, who thinks I go to boarding school in Canada –"

"Bloody hell that's far," Nancy laughed.

"He told me about how he went on a date – just this past summer mind you – and the girl's dad drove them to the cinema and then her older brother sat behind them the whole time and then her dad followed them to the ice cream shop down the street after before driving him home."

"Bloody hell," Robbie shook his head.

"The girl didn't say anything, acted like it was totally normal –"

"Yea," Cooke laughed, "they've probably done it before!"

"He never saw her again. He was too mortified to ask her out again," Phil shook his head, "poor lad has told me many bad date stories. Probably too many."

Cliodhna was laughing and enjoying herself, Robbie was pleased to see, her eyes darting to the Hufflepuff table less frequently. His friends finally finished their breakfast and stood to leave.

"Want company?"

She shrugged, "I've got my book, I'm determined to stay here until I see him."

"All right," he kissed the top of her as he stood, "I've got some Charms to do, I'll see you later." He caught up with his mates and Cliodhna pulled out her book again, reaching for another cup of tea.

She didn't know how much time had passed when suddenly someone was sitting across from her eating and watching her read. The person cleared their throat and Cliodhna jumped almost off the bench, "Bloody hell," she nearly screeched. "Cedric!" Her eyes were wide, "I've been waiting all bloody morning where have you been how long have you been here –"

"Long enough to eat something," he smiled broadly, "I was sleeping. I slept in today, I was bloody exhausted."

"You're not – I mean, you weren't avoiding me?" Her face fell slightly, her surprise at seeing him abated.

"Of course not, you goof," he smiled sincerely. "I thought we weren't letting Quidditch get between us, were we?" She relaxed with a smile that met his own. "And besides that play was incredible," he shook his head slightly in disbelief. "Risky, but incredible."

0808080808080808080808

With Flint gone, the Slytherins had a tough match against Gryffindor who beat them 220-20. "Wood looks furious," Robbie muttered to Cliodhna.

"Probably because Ben hasn't let anything in this season," Cliodhna responded, "doesn't seem like the most rational of Captains."

Robbie laughed, "No, he is most definitely not."

"We've got to score more against Wood," Ben said quickly as they left the stands, "Potter's too quick on that broom and, well, he's likely to catch it, no offense Akira. Or you, Jack."

"None taken," they said simultaneously.

"You're right, Ben, we'll talk about this at practice," Robbie looked around to make sure no one from another House was listening.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Cliodhna, her brothers and their friends. Her days were spent in class, studying, Quidditch, her friends, and Robbie. When the weather finally warmed up slightly, she surprised Robbie with a picnic lunch at her secret spot near the Forbidden Forest.

She handed him a hot cup of tea as they sat down on a blanket that she had used magic to stay clean and warm on the still cold and damp ground. "I hope it waits to snow or rain until we've eaten," she smiled shyly, "I just couldn't wait."

"This is very sweet of you, Cliodhna," he leaned against the tree stump. "What did you nick from the kitchens?"

"A few sandwiches, chips, and cookies," she clapped her hands and dug into the bag.

The match was less than a month away but they had both agreed not to talk about it until practice later that afternoon. Instead, Robbie asked about her uncle.

"Mum said he invited me to Cambridge for a few days to visit, see the campus," her eyes were wide and bright. "Can you imagine the library and all the research?"

Robbie laughed, "Is he going to Sweden this summer?"

"He's not sure yet if he'll go for preliminary work, but, if he does, mum and dad might take Ben, Jack, and I there for a week or two."

"Oh, that would be great," he chewed his sandwich, "and if not this year, then next for sure."

"Hope so. Are you going to Italy this summer?"

"Only for a week I think," he smiled at her, "want to visit me this summer?"

"Could I?" She swallowed, "I mean, would that be all right?"

Robbie smiled, "Course. Dad and Mr. Phelps really liked you. Mum will too." He took a sip of his tea, "Could visit London too?"

"It will be strange not to see you," she frowned slightly.

"That mean I'm not invited to Ottery St. Catchpole?" Robbie teased.

She hit his arm lightly, "Course you are. You can come camping and we can play Quidditch and –"

He kissed her cheek, "All right, all right, let's get through this term first, all right?"

08080808080808080808

"Our practices have been good," Robbie started, two weeks before the final match, "but we need to keep pushing ourselves. We're going to keep working on plays, Jack, I want you to fly a little faster, and Quick and I will pick it up too. Fred and George are the best Beaters right now –"

"We'll be better," Cliodhna nodded firmly.

"We need to keep their scoring at bay, or really pick ours up," he continued. "Get some rest tonight, we'll have a short practice the day after the match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Bets on how much Slytherin lose by?" Mickey asked as they all left the locker room.

"200," Meadow offered, "at least."

08080808080808080808

"Where the bloody hell is Potter?" Jack grumbled as they rose into the air, Harry's absence was obvious before Lee Jordan even announced it. "I wanted to play against –"

"Focus," Cliodhna said firmly, glaring at him, "you'll get the chance next year. Worry about today." She flew to her position, nodding at Robbie.

Akira reached the Quaffle faster than the other Chasers and dodged the Bludger that Fred had already sent her way. Cliodhna gritted her teeth as she flew to the Bludger to send it towards of the Gryffindor Chasers.

It was an extremely tight match: Ravenclaw had only managed to score three times despite taking what seemed to be dozens of shots. Cliodhna had made contact with their Chasers several times but so had the twins.

"Ben blocks another shot, this kid is on fire, he still hasn't let one in," Lee was saying.

"Bloody score already," Cliodhna heard Oliver Wood yell and she couldn't help but smile as she flew towards the Bludger.

She sent a leading Bludger that hit the Chaser on Meadow's tail who passed to Mickey who –

"Akira scores, that girl is fast, bloody –"

"Catch the Snitch," Cliodhna muttered to herself.

Akira scored one more time 10 minutes later as Robbie sent a Bludger to a Gryffindor Chaser before George could block it.

"JACK HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, MALLOY WAS NOWHERE IN SIGHT –"

His siblings in mid-air and soon the rest of the team engulfed Jack before they touched back to the ground.

"Ravenclaw has won the Cup –"

The cheers of the Ravenclaws who rushed the pitch drowned Lee’s voice out. She threw herself at Robbie to kiss him quickly before their Housemates picked them up on their shoulders to carry them back to the castle.

08080808080808080808

The entire House was wearing Ravenclaw colors that night for the "celebration" of their first House Cup in decades (they didn't like the word 'party' for such an occasion). Most students were wearing jumpers or shirts that they had changed into Ravenclaw colors, but the Quidditch team themselves had dressed up a bit: Ben and Jack were wearing ties, and Cliodhna had changed her canary-yellow dress into Ravenclaw blue. Robbie's eyes found her immediately as she had walked into the Common Room and he openly stared at her for a moment before his brain could tell his feet to walk towards her. "You look beautiful," he said softly when he reached her.

She suddenly felt very shy. He was looking at her so intently, with emotions that she couldn't completely decipher or understand in his dark blue eyes. "Oh," her voice was low, "thank you -"

He seemed to be shaken out of his stupor, "That color," he smiled a bit crookedly, "not that I don't think you always look beautiful."

Her lips twitched and she felt at ease again, "But you've never seen me in a dress."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek and put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her next to him, "And I'm not complaining," he pulled her further into the Common Room, "come on, let's get a butterbeer before Ray makes me give a speech."

As they approached the table, they were congratulated on the win by their housemates who said they were the best Beaters in Ravenclaw history ("Oi!" Mickey had called out). When they finally reached the table with butterbeer and firewhiskey, Robbie handed her a glass of butterbeer and was about to grab one for him when Mickey grinned at him and handed him a small glass of firewhiskey. "You deserve it, Cap."

Robbie rolled his eyes and raised his glass to him, "Thanks, mate."

Meadow and Akira soon wandered over wearing dresses as well. "I told her no one else could pull off a bronze dress," Meadow grinned at Akira, "I mean, maybe Klee could but -"

"Oh, you definitely could," Akira nodded, taking a glass of firewhiskey, "with your hair and your coloring -"

"Oh, thanks -"

"But you look wonderful in that blue," Meadow reached out to touch Cliodhna's long, dark blonde hair that was in front of one shoulder, "with your hair," she sighed. "I feel so boring in this black dress -"

"It's got blue on it," Robbie tried to add in helpfully causing Akira and Meadow to laugh loudly. Cliodhna merely shrugged at him and took a sip of her butterbeer. Ben and Jack were now at the table as well and Robbie looked around at his team, "Don't let all this praise get to your heads, yea?"

Akira smiled wickedly, "You'll have to win next year or they'll all say you won just because I was on the team -"

"Or because Potter was out," Mickey muttered.

Jack frowned, "He better visit the Burrow this summer, I want to see how good he actually is -"

Ben and Cliodhna rolled their eyes at their brother; "You'll play him next year if you're Seeker again."

"Which you might be," Robbie said, "depending on what the crop next year looks like."

"Come on," Meadow waved her hand, "enough about next year, can't we revel in this year's win? We bloody _won_ after how many seasons of absolutely sucking?"

They all laughed and clinked their glasses.

There was a hush over the room after they had taken a sip and they all turned to see Ray standing on a chair, commanding the room and waiting to speak. "We all hoped this day would come, but none of us were certain," he started, pausing dramatically. Robbie shook his head but Cliodhna could see the smirk on his face and nudged him gently, putting her arm around his waist. "It has been decades since we won the Cup, years since we've won two games in a single season. These past two years, I've grown to love Quidditch again, and not dread having to sit through a match of Ravenclaw being hammered," he paused as everyone murmured in agreement. "I might be biased since I've known the Captain since we were lads, but I think our Captain, our fearless leader, Robbie Grey, deserves a round of -"

No one heard the word 'applause' because they had begun cheering and clapping before Ray could finish. Robbie's cheeks pinked slightly as he raised his glass in acknowledgement, his other arm around Cliodhna's shoulder. "But, of course, I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge the rest of this mighty team," he grinned, "I won't make them all speak, of course. That privilege is Robbie's, but," he smiled. "Cheers to Meadow, who has worked tirelessly as Chaser the past two years, scoring, assisting, and catching interfering passes," the room broke into cheers and applause. "Cheers to Mickey who seamlessly went from playing Beater to Chaser, not an easy feat," more applause and cheers, "and was able to score in his very first match as Chaser! Cheers to Akira, who may very well be the fastest Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen," Akira blushed prettily as everyone cheered, "and used that speed to not only catch the Snitch, but score on Wood, one of the better Keepers at Hogwarts. Cheers to the Quick triplets who saved our dismal team last year and brought us closer to the Cup than we've ever -"

Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack's eyes widened as the room broke into such loud cheers and applause they thought the walls were shaking. "Without the triplets," Ray continued as the noise died down slightly, "we wouldn't be where we are today, celebrating our House Cup. Jack is an amazing Chaser, scoring upwards of 30 points each match, and still managed to catch the Snitch twice against some stiff competition," Jack smiled shyly at the praise and cheers. "Ben is - without a doubt - the best Keeper at Hogwarts -"

"Wood ain't so pleased about that," Phil shouted from across the room causing everyone to laugh.

"No, Wood is not pleased, but Ben did not let a single goal in this season, an incredible feat, a record that he may very well hold until he breaks it again," everyone cheered and Ben muttered to his siblings, "Merlin, no pressure." "But even if he doesn't," Ray winked at Ben, "he did some of the best Keeping I've ever seen. And Cliodhna," he paused dramatically and gestured to where she was standing next to Robbie and everyone quieted down. "She had an amazing season last year as Chaser, scoring an incredible amount, assisting in nearly every shot she didn't take, and scared us all half to death when she started as Beater," (murmurs of agreement). "We all saw how furious that made a certain Slytherin," (a handful of boos and hisses), "but she proved to the entire school - and I bloody hope the entire Wizarding community - that girls, even girls who are only Second Years - can play Beater and they can play it bloody brilliantly." Cliodhna blushed at the cheers and applause and resisted the urge to hide behind Robbie. "It is an amazing feat for these three to be so young and to be so bloody good at Quidditch. It's rather infuriating, really," Ray smiled good-naturedly as everyone laughed.

"And good, ol' reliable Grey," Ray shook his head slightly, "not much else to say about this upstanding gentleman besides he's nearly as good a Beater as Quick," the entire room erupted into laughter again and Robbie kissed the top of Cliodhna's head before walking to Ray and pulling his friend in for a hug.

"You're a bloody wanker," Robbie smiled down at Ray before addressing the room, "but he's right. Quick made me look like a better Beater this season," he winked at her and she blushed slightly. "They all made me look better. They are an incredibly hard-working team, and their natural talent has made my life easier. They all agreed to my outlandish ideas of switching up positions and they did it so well I think maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea after all," everyone laughed and Ray called out, "No, it was bloody mental." "We'll be sad to lose Akira next year, and defending our title will be tough, but I've got faith in us, and so should you," he raised his glass, "to my team, I am proud of what you've accomplished this season, and thank you. And to our House," he smiled, "thank you for cheering us on." Everyone cheered as they took a sip of their drinks.

Robbie was being congratulated by seemingly everyone as he stepped off the chair, trying to look over everyone's heads for Cliodhna, but she was chatting animatedly with her brothers and her year mates. He smiled politely and accepted the congratulations until his own friends brought him another glass of firewhiskey and began to tease him.

"I took a glass," Hunter was grinning wickedly at his year mates, "not that I couldn't or anyone would say anything, but, I've never had firewhiskey before -"

"I've had an ale with my granddad," Will shrugged, "was actually tasty. Different though."

"My aunt snuck me some wine once," Summer frowned at the glass, "but that looks bloody gross."

"Worth a taste," Ramona nodded, "let the heroes of the hour taste first."

Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna looked at each other for a long moment, communicating volumes. Jack sighed and with his wand transfigured his empty butterbeer glass into two smaller firewhiskey glasses and split the firewhiskey among them. "Cheers," he shrugged at his siblings.

"Bottoms up, as they say," Ben smiled as they raised their glasses at the same time.

"Oh," Cliodhna nearly wheezed, "bloody awful."

"Oof," Ben sputtered, "no thank you," he handed his glass to Hunter, "you have a go."

"I don't know," Jack licked his lips and shrugged, "I rather liked it." Everyone laughed and passed the glasses around, most of their reactions were distaste. Jack took another small sip, "I really don't mind it. I'll have to ask Uncle Fitz about Scottish whiskey -"

"Hope that tastes better," Ben replied, "I can't believe people drink more than a sip of that."

Ray had come over and now stood behind Ida, "Tastes better with ice cubes in it," he grinned and with a wave of his wand the glasses had two perfect cubes in them. "Now give it a whirl."

"You're not trying to get us drunk, are you?" Briony asked with a suspicious glance towards him.

"Never," he said dramatically, "you're much too young, although it would be bloody hilarious, I was about, well, I guess I was about 13 the first time I -"

Ida couldn't help but mutter, "I'm nearly 14," she glanced up at him with a pointed look and Cliodhna wondered what was going on with them, she hadn't asked lately and hadn't -

"Oh, certainly," Ray was caught off guard, "if you're going to drink more of it, you lot, make sure to stay in the Common Room, don't wander around the castle," he trailed off slightly.

Cliodhna watched discreetly as Ida turned to face him, took his hand, and walked him away from the group. She went to ask Summer what was going on, but Ben had handed her back the glass, "Actually not bad with ice in it."

She took a deep breath and looked around at her friends and smiled, "Here goes nothing, I suppose."

The firewhiskey was much better with ice in it and the group split two more glasses before Robbie and some of his mates wandered over. Cliodhna's smile was lazy and wide as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, her arm around his waist. "Fancy seeing you here," she whispered.

"Got into the firewhiskey, did we?" He kissed the top of her head and looked around at the other Second Years, "What do you think?"

"Better with ice," Ramona shrugged, "not much better mind you, but -"

"I feel a bit, I'm not sure, lighter?" Briony turned to Ophelia Cooke, "Is this what being drunk feels like?"

Ophelia laughed and turned to Phil and Nancy, "Sometimes, right?"

"Different levels of drunkenness -"

"Depends on the type of alcohol you consume," Phil shrugged.

"How much of it," Ophelia agreed, "the environment you're in -"

"Oh, Merlin, I was at a Muggle club over the holidays and that was a," Nancy looked around at her captivated audience and swallowed, "was a tough night, let's leave it at that."

Ophelia bit back a laugh and went to grab a few more glasses of firewhiskey for her mates, "Cheers to the team, of course," she smiled, "and to the couple of the hour, our favorite Beaters, Quick and Grey."

"Here, here!" They all cheered, clinked glasses, and took big swallows of the firewhiskey.

"I really want to learn more," Jack licked his lips, "I mean, Muggle whiskey must be delicious."

"Don't forget scotch," Phil agreed, "and American Bourbon, and -"

"I'm bored already," Ben whined, "you're taking the fun out of getting drunk, Jackie."

Everyone laughed and Robbie pulled Cliodhna closer to him as he felt the firewhiskey in his stomach and head, "How ya feel, love?" Her eyes were wide when she maneuvered slightly to look at him and he thought for a moment they looked more golden-amber in this light, almost the same color as the firewhiskey.

"I'm all right, feel a bit lighter and," her lips curved up slightly, "how do _you_ feel?"

"Good," he smiled lazily back, "content. A bit lazy," he admitted. "Glad you're here."

"To hold you up?"

"Nah, we're holding each other up, aren't we?" He patted her side lightly before moving his hand to the small of her back, "Want another sip?"

"You're trying to get me drunk," she accused him playfully.

"Never," he smiled, "being drunk isn't all it's cracked up to be, from what I've seen at least."

She took a very small sip and handed him the glass back, "You look very nice, Robbie," she said quietly.

"I clean up all right," he winked at her. "I already told you how lovely you look," his fingers played with her long, dark blonde hair.

She looked around at their group of friends: her friends were chatting with Robbie's friends and they seemed to be getting along. She smiled to herself as she remembered how worried Robbie had been about the age difference. "Hey," she whispered up at him, "want to get out of here for a little bit."

Robbie looked down at her with a crooked smile, "You sure that's not the firewhiskey talking?"

"I'm sure," she smiled back and took his hand.

0808080808080808080808080808

Ben groaned, his head in cradled in his hands when Fred and George clapped him on the back, "Have a celebratory drink, did we?"

"Godric, why are you two so bloody loud?" He managed to croak.

"Georgie, has Benjy never had a drink before?"

"Have we really never managed to get him drunk?"

"You've been drunk before?" Jack asked, his mouth full of a biscuit, "On Firewhiskey?"

"Charlie let us have a bit last year, on one of his last days," Fred's eyes were bright in memory, "was wonderful."

"Tastes good, doesn't it?"

"If you're going to talk about firewhiskey," Ben managed to get out, "please do it elsewhere."

George patted him on the back, "Don't worry, ol' sport, water, food, and rest will help. I don't much like the taste of firewhiskey either."

"It was ruddy awful, and yet I kept drinking it," Ben opened one eye to look at George, "big mistake."

"You were celebrating," George smiled, "I don't know how Fred can like it so much –"

"Good, he and Jack can obsess over it," Ben muttered, "he was going on and on about wanting to try Muggle whiskey and –"

"That's why you were drinking so much, I take it," George's lips twitched.

"I reckon," Ben tried to raise his head to look at George. "You're taking the loss rather well," he said delicately.

"It's just Quidditch," George shrugged, "and there's always next season."

"Where was Potter?" Ben asked softly, his eyes darting to his brother to make sure he didn't hear.

"Hospital Wing," George frowned, "Ron wouldn't say. He's out now though. Won't say much."

"Odd," Ben replied, reaching for his glass of water.

"Congratulations on the win, by the way, not sure if I said that yet," George pretended to examine his nails.

"You hadn't, but I figured," Ben smirked slightly.

"Where's Klee? I'd like to congratulate her too."

"She already ate breakfast and I think went off somewhere with Robbie, last few days of school and all that," Ben gulped his water.

"Ah, young love," George said dreamily, "I'm glad they finally quit dancing around each other –"

Ben's head snapped towards him, "You noticed?"

"I'm not completely unobservant," George managed to look offended, "how little you must think of me."

"No, I just mean –"

George patted his head, "I know, Benjy, I know. Come on drink some more water. Then I'll take you outside. Being in the sun will help too."

"You're very wise," Ben said lightly, drinking more water.

"Glad you finally noticed," George smirked.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna sighed contentedly, her head on Robbie's arm – his shoulder was too high up – as they leaned against the tree stump near the Forbidden Forest. "Don't you want to spend some time with Ray on his last day?"

"In a bit – I'll see him all summer. He'll commute to the Ministry from home for a bit after he starts," Robbie smiled down at her. "Why, sick of me already?"

"No, not yet," she teased, "but we should head to the lake soon, see our friends."

He hummed in agreement, "I'll miss you this summer, Cliodhna," he whispered softly.

She nestled against him taking comfort in his solid body, "I'll miss you too." An idea struck her, "Do you have a Muggle phone?"

"I do – you do as well?"

"To talk to Uncle Fitz and Grandad mainly, yea," she smiled, "we can write and call –"

"And visit," he smiled, his fingers playing with her long, dark blonde hair, "you can meet mum."

She sighed, content but nervous about the summer would mean for them.

Not long later Robbie adjusted his body slightly and looked up at the sun, "Come on, we should head to the lake, love."

Her clear hazel eyes widened at the pet name and her heart beat loudly for a moment – so she hadn't imagined him saying it last night –

He helped her to stand and took her hand as they walked towards the lake, taking their time.

"Will your mum like me?" Cliodhna asked slightly.

"Course she will," his smile was genuine, "dad liked you and mum's heard quite a bit about you –"

"Quidditch though only, I'm sure?" Cliodhna meant it as a statement but it came out as a question.

"No," Robbie chuckled, "I spoke of you more than just Quidditch, Cliodhna." He kissed her temple as they walked slowly on, "I reckon I didn't stop talking about you."

"Oh," she said rather breathlessly caught off guard.

He pulled her towards him before they got within earshot of the students at the lake to kiss her deeply. "I like you very much, Cliodhna," he smiled, tucking some of her hair behind an ear.

Her heart swelled slightly, "I like you very much too, Robbie."

080808080808080808

"Camping trip?" Hunter asked hopefully on the train.

Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna met each other's eyes briefly before Ben shrugged, "Don't see why not. Cedric might have some of his mates too but I doubt the girls –"

"Good," Cliodhna muttered under her breath.

"Adelaide would never," Briony whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Cedric hasn't spoken to her anyway," Ramona whispered.

"But I don't much like Polly either," Cliodhna started.

"And I'm sure mum and dad could enlarge the tents easily," Ben continued, not having heard the girls whispering.

"I'll be in Dorset the whole summer," Ida frowned, "I'm babysitting my cousins," she slumped slightly in her seat and crossed her arms. "Have to tutor them too."

"Will you earn some money at least?" Will tried to lighten her spirits.

"Minimal," she sighed, "it's all right, will keep me busy."

Cliodhna, Briony, Ramona, and Summer exchanged looks, none of them entirely sure what was going on with Ida and Ray.

"You'll be at the beach though," Cliodhna said lightly. "It’ll be beautiful."

"You'll have fun," Ramona offered gently, "we'll write you all the time."

"It'll be better than the two weeks I'll be stuck at my nan's in York," Summer frowned. "Nan's all right, but she lives with her sister now and her sister is ruddy awful."

Summer weaved tales of her Nan and great-aunt, brightening Ida's mood considerably, when Robbie entered the compartment, much to the delight of all the Second Years.

"We missed you, Robbie," Briony smiled at him, "thought you were tired of us youngins."

"Never," Robbie smiled, patting her on the top of her head as he sat down next to Cliodhna. "Cooke might come by if you don't see her first," Robbie said to her, "wants to give you one of her Potions books."

"One of?" Jack's mouth hung open.

"Yea, she had two of the same," Robbie shrugged. "I didn't stick around to ask why. Wouldn't have understood anyway."

"Ophelia talks very fast," Cliodhna said in way of explanation.

"I could understand her the other night," Ramona started.

"Firewhiskey slows her down to a more normal speed," Robbie shook his head, "barely."

"Well that's very sweet of her," Cliodhna nodded. "I'd love a Potions book to read –"

"Oh, you will read that Muggle book I told you about, won't you?" Hunter pressed.

Robbie sat back in his seat, contented to listen to the younger students until Cliodhna hugged him.

"Want to walk around a bit?" She arched an eyebrow and Robbie bit back a large smile.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna had only one foot off the train when Ginny flung her arms around her, "Thank Godric," Ginny cried, "I haven't seen you in bloody ages –"

"Gin!" Cliodhna laughed, "Come on, let me off the train, let me give you a proper hug. Have you seen Ron or his new mates?"

"The ones you wrote about? Harry and Hermione? Not yet. Mum's right over there, yours too –" Ginny stopped short when her large brown eyes landed on the tall, dark-haired and blue-eyed boy – no, surely man – who put his arm around Cliodhna's shoulders.

"You must be Ginny Weasley, I've heard so much about you," he held out his hand as Ginny's brown eyes landed on Cliodhna.

"This is Robbie Grey, my boyfriend and our Quidditch Captain," Cliodhna explained as she saw her brothers approach her mother and Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, you can meet Mrs. Weasley –"

"Oh, I –" Robbie seemed caught off guard.

Ginny smiled wickedly, "She'll be so pleased."

Mrs. Weasley was indeed pleased, and was not surprised (Catherine had told her when Cliodhna had written), bit did fuss over Robbie and how handsome he was, which caused the usually un-rustled Robbie to blush slightly. "Was good of you to put Cliodhna at Beater. Fred and George told me how well she played last summer at it, they were impressed, you know and they so rarely seem to be, and not many girls at school get to play, and, well, oh, Ronald!" She pulled Ron into a firm hug and kissed his cheek, "There you are, oh, hullo, Harry, nice to see you again." She pulled Harry in for a hug too. The boy seemed very caught off guard, his bright green wide. Cliodhna turned to her mother, but Catherine's face, was calm and still. "And you must be –"

"Hermione Granger, Mrs. Weasley, very nice to meet you –" Hermione too was pulled in for a hug.

"You both must come visit this summer –"

"Yes," Catherine agreed, "I'm Ms. Quick," she smiled at them both, her gaze lingering on Harry. "We have a Muggle phone and car, I'm happy to call your parents and pick you up –"

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Hermione smiled. "Hopefully we can make that work!"

Harry smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna missed Hogwarts and her friends and Robbie, but she was happy to be home, in the country, outside, with few worries or responsibilities. She was never bored, had several trips and excursions planned, and was reading several books at once.

"How do you even have time to write anyone or call Robbie when your face is constantly in a book," Cedric had teased her, laughing when she chucked a different book at him.

"You came prepared, Klee," Ginny giggled, tugging on Ben's arm, "come on, I want to play!"

"All right," George nodded at them, "Grey's visiting soon, we should practice."

"He's only coming for the day," Cliodhna reminded him and I want to show him the wood too –"

"Mum coming with us?" Jack asked lazily.

"Yea, Robbie's not of age, yet," Cliodhna sighed. "I wish Charlie or Bill were here to go with us!"

"When are your mates coming to camp?" Ron asked, "I tried to get Harry and Hermione come –"

"We could send mum to pick up Harry," Ben offered. “She was a Muggle, after all. She knows what to wear and –"

"You said his Aunt and Uncle don't," Jack hesitated, unsure how to delicately say what he wanted to.

"Hate magic –"

"Afraid of us –"

"Gingers or magic?"

"Both, likely," Percy said dryly, interrupting the twins.

"Shame," Cliodhna frowned.

"Bloody awful," Jack agreed.

"I bet Mum could save him," Ben offered, "she can be a bit –"

"Scary," Jack muttered but Cliodhna swatted at him.

"We'll talk to Mum before the trip, it's close enough to school maybe he can just stay here –"

"That'd be brills," Ron's face lit up, "he hates being at the Dursleys."

"No promises," Ben said dutifully, "but we'll see what mum can do."

08080808080808080808

Robbie came through the Floo right at 9am and nearly fell over when Cliodhna threw herself at him, her arms tight around his waist. "Stop getting taller," she said softly, her voice slightly muffled.

He held her tightly, "I missed you too, Cliodhna." He lifted her chin up slightly so he could kiss her quickly. "Show me everything, starting with your book collection." He grinned as her face lit up and she took his hand, pulling him into the kitchen where he said good morning to Catherine before she pulled him upstairs shouting, "Books," behind them to her mother.

"Oh, hullo Grey," Ben and Jack met them outside.

"Books?"

"Once you're bored of books we're going outside for Quidditch," Ben smiled.

"The Weasleys are pleased –"

"New blood," Ben explained.

Cliodhna pulled him into her room and Robbie let out a laugh, "That's a lot of books."

Cliodhna's cheeks were pink, "Some were Mum's, some are from Uncle Fitz, some are," she shrugged. "Muggle and Magic."

"What book are you reading now?" His fingers lightly swept across the spines, "Or is it books still?"

"Just one right now. About the American Revolution, actually," she laughed, as Robbie's eyebrows shot up, "dull but also interesting. I could tell you all day about the Native Americans."

Robbie wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "I missed you very much, Cliodhna," he said softly and Cliodhna wanted nothing more than to sit with him all day and let him run his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you too," she whispered back and stood on her toes to kiss him.

08080808080808

"That was really good, Gin," Cliodhna called out after the younger girl as she dodged a Bludger to shot on Ben.

"Learned it from you," she called back as she threw her fist in the air when Ben missed the Quaffle.

"You'd make a couple of great Chasers," Robbie agreed and called Ginny over to where he and Cliodhna hovered, "what about –"

"Oi, are you making a play?" Jack shouted grumpily but Cliodhna waved her hand to keep her quiet.

"Don't worry, Jack," Cedric said clearly so Cliodhna and Ginny could hear, "I'm not worried, I mean –"

"Ok," Robbie grinned, "ready for the Quaffle, Ben."

Ben shrugged, virtually on his own team he only cared about protecting his one hoop, he didn't care who tried to shoot as long as stopped it. He threw the Quaffle to Jack who darted away to the other end of the field before turning around to come back, only to be blocked by both Ginny and Cliodhna. They followed him, move for move so that he could not go above, below, or around them. Cliodhna could see he got irritated – Jack, while levelheaded, tended to get very heated during Quidditch. She could sense Cedric approaching them to help Jack and she let her brother have just enough space to throw the Quaffle to Diggory, only for Ginny to snatch it out of the air as quietly as a mouse and darted away. Robbie and Cliodhna flew alongside her to protect her from the twins, Jack, and Diggory. Ron minded the Bludger. While they were close to the hoops, Ginny delicately tossed the Quaffle slightly behind Cliodhna so that she could fling it with all her strength past a non-expecting Ben.

Ginny let out a clear 'whoop' but there was a louder and deeper shout from below them and Cliodhna's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw Charlie.

Ginny landed first and leapt into her older brother's arms, followed by the twins, Ron, and Percy, all shouting at him for his surprise visit. Cliodhna threw her arms around his middle but didn't say anything. She was so overwhelmed and surprised –

"Are you not pleased to see me, Klee?" He asked quietly and held her at arm's length to meet her eyes, "You're taller."

"I can't believe you're here," she said truthfully, "and you didn't tell us!"

"Aren't you surprised?"

"She doesn't much like surprises, Chuck," George said.

"How long are you here for, Charles?" Ben asked, shaking his head.

"Just through the week," he said and everyone groaned. He shook Cedric's hand and congratulated him on making the Hufflepuff team before his eyes finally landed on Robbie, the surprise only evident to Robbie himself. "How are you, Grey? Congrats on the Cup."

Robbie smiled genuinely and shook his hand, wondering if his handshake was always that firm or if it had gotten more so from his time handling dragons. "Thanks, Weasley. Couldn't have done it without these three –"

"I had a shut out," Ben said proudly.

"Klee wrote me," Charlie smiled, "Percy and the twins did too, come to that."

Ben blushed slightly and George coughed, "Say, could you take us to the pond?"

Charlie clapped his hands, "One more round of Quidditch first?" He asked eagerly and they all agreed.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna swung their hands gently as they walked through the wood to the pond, the other not too far in front of them. "It's very peaceful," Robbie said quietly with a serene smile on his face.

"I make dad take me in the winter," Cliodhna replied just as softly. "When it's so quiet and dense you can't hear anything at all." She sighed, "I think I like it in winter best."

"Thank you for showing me, Cliodhna," he whispered close to her and she shivered slightly.

"I'm glad you like it," she beamed and quieted suddenly. "Look, shh, that's a yellowhammer."

Robbie looked up to the bird she pointed at and was surprised she knew what bird it was. But why should he be? She knew more than –

"Oh, and there's a stonechat," she pointed to another tree branch. "Sorry, I –"

"Why are you sorry, I'm impressed," he grinned at her, "how do you know so many birds?"

"Granddad gave us a few books when we moved out here," her cheeks pinked slightly. "Cedric and I rather took to the bird and animal books. Percy and Jack enjoyed the plant one more –"

The birds fluttered away and loudly and Cliodhna sighed, "Cedric will be disappointed he missed a yellowhammer." She pulled on his hand, "Come on, I can hear them threatening to throw poor Ginny in."

Ginny managed to avoid being thrown in to the pond, only because Charlie vowed to protect her. Cliodhna knew that only meant that Charlie himself would throw his sister in, but Cliodhna remained quiet as she took off her shorts and shirt.

"The water is freezing," she explained to Robbie, unaware of his eyes grazing over her body – and trying to avoid staring at her too long in front of her brothers – "but you get used to it."

"Sounds enjoyable," he managed, attempting to sound nonplussed. He needed to get in that cold water and fast –

The twins pushed Cedric and Ben in first, the pair laughing when they came up for air. Cliodhna turned to Robbie with a wide smile; "It's better if you just jump in." He felt her eyes roam over his chest and took her hand with a smile.

"Shall we?"

08080808080808

Ben and Cliodhna leaned against the other bank of the pond, their toes in the mud, their eyes on Charlie and Robbie, and their lips slightly purple. "Your boyfriend is bloody handsome," Ben said quietly out of the corner of his mouth so that if anyone but Jack looked over, they couldn't tell the pair was actually speaking.

"I know," she responded with a slight sigh.

"Did you know –"

"I mean I had an idea –"

"But to actually see it –"

"Exactly –"

"Merlin –"

"I know – "

Ben let out a low whistle, "Charlie ain't bad either –"

Cliodhna's eyes darted to her brother, "Ben," she hissed.

"Just saying truths," he responded with a quiet laugh. "The twins, I think will be like Charlie, a bit stockier. Ron will be like Bill –" Cliodhna's cheeks were pink and Ben enjoyed her reactions. "Cedric will be handsome too, in a year or two maybe. He and the twins won't be boys anymore – "

Cliodhna ached to change the subject, "I liked it more when you only talked about Robbie –"

He laughed, "What do you reckon he and Charlie are talking about?"

"Quidditch, I suspect," Cliodhna shrugged but Ben had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"She's a very special kid," Charlie said delicately and with a small smile added, "I almost said 'girl' but knew she wouldn't like that much."

Robbie chuckled, "No, she would not."

Charlie hesitated slightly, but took a deep breath and said in a low, serious voice, "What I mean is, she's special – to all of us, Bill included – and," he looked at Robbie slowly, "we don't want her to get hurt."

Robbie met his eyes and responded just as seriously, "Neither do I."

Charlie nodded, "I know. And I'm sure the twins and her brothers would tell you the same thing –"

"If they thought she wouldn't find out."

Charlie let out a laugh, "Or if they thought she couldn't handle someone herself."

Robbie looked out across the pond at her, "I won't, Charlie, you know that."

Charlie looked at the younger man and nodded, "You've been a good teammate, friend, and captain to her, Robbie. I couldn't have asked for a better bloke for her." Charlie watched Robbie and a part of him felt badly for Robbie, being older than Cliodhna, having to graduate long before she would, and that same part of Charlie knew it wouldn't last.

And he could tell in that moment that deep down Robbie knew it too.

0808080808080808

Catherine took a deep breath as she walked up the walk to number 4 Privet Drive, Cliodhna at her side. All the others – to help “save” Harry - had voted Cliodhna. Ben was too excitable and George had reckoned the ginger Weasleys might frighten the awful Dursleys. "Quite right," Catherine had thought. She had spoken with Mrs. Dursley the day before, but Catherine wasn't entirely sure if they would let Harry leave or not. "Remember," she whispered to her daughter, "no talk of magic, or school, or any of it."

Cliodhna nodded, tugging discreetly on her jumper: it was chilly for a morning in August.

Catherine rang the bell and plastered her most pleasant smile on her face, "Morning, Mrs. Dursley, how are you? I'm Catherine Quick, this is my daughter, Cliodhna." Mrs. Dursley did not smile back but led them into the house. "What a lovely home you have, Mrs. Dursley," Catherine looked around, pretending to admire the decorations. "I actually grew up in Esher," she continued and was pleased to see the other woman snap her head around to look at her. "My dad's still there, not far from the High Street."

"Esher has a very fine High Street," Mrs. Dursley offered, an excited quiver evident in her voice.

"I worked at a boutique there when I was younger," Catherine smiled again, knowing full well she was getting Mrs. Dursley to eat out of the palm of her hand.

"Oh? Which shop?" Mrs. Dursley's interest was piqued.

"Josie's," she continued, "shoes and –"

"Bags," Mrs. Dursley finished, "very fashionable."

"You know it?"

"Do I?" Mrs. Dursley let out what Catherine only assume was an attempt at a laugh, "It was just written up in Surrey magazine."

"Oh, that's splendid," Catherine said briskly, "do you think, sorry, that Cliodhna could go and gather Harry? She gets embarrassed when I talk about my childhood, you understand."

Mrs. Dursley smiled knowingly, "My Dudley is the same," she nodded at Cliodhna, "he's right upstairs. Please do be quiet, Dudley's napping and that blasted owl –"

"Course, Mrs. Dursley," Cliodhna said politely and felt the need to bow, but refrained and instead walked quickly up the stairs to the only open bedroom door.

"She's letting me leave?" Harry's bright green eyes were so hopeful it nearly crushed Cliodhna's heart.

"Seems like it. Mum's talking some nonsense about her childhood in Surrey –"

Harry threw his things into his trunk and Cliodhna helped. "Uncle Vernon didn't seem too against it last night. Your mum must have been brilliant on the phone."

"She's had experience with Muggles," Cliodhna smiled. "And she's pretty good at getting people to do what she wants."

"Hedwig might be loud," Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, "and Dudders is asleep –"

"Dudders?"

"Yea," Harry sighed, "can you –"

Cliodhna shook her head, "Not in a Muggle house. But mum will, if it starts getting loud. Without your Aunt noticing, don't worry."

Harry grinned and Cliodhna smiled back, pleased to see him so genuinely happy. "Good, let's get out of here."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna spotted Robbie talking to Phil and Gary on the platform and ran over to him, jumping up to throw her arms around his neck. "Well, hello to you too," he laughed as he picked her up slightly, his arms tight around her waist.

"I have to say bye to mum, but I wanted to say hi," she smiled at Phil and Gary, "enjoy your last September 1st train ride." She let go of Robbie, "See you later," she promised and headed back to her mum, the Weasleys, Harry, and Cedric.

Mrs. Weasley was hugging Ginny tightly who promised to be safe and studious when Cliodhna met Ginny’s eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, we'll all keep an eye on little Ginny, just like we do Ron –"

"And the twins," Jack muttered.

Cliodhna gave Mrs. Weasley a hug when she finally released Ginny and quietly assured her she'd keep an eye on the younger girl. "I know Hermione will too," Cliodhna said as she released Mrs. Weasley.

"You're right, Cliodhna. But a mother worries," she patted her cheek, "you take care of yourself too, dearie."

Cliodhna watched as Catherine said goodbye to Harry, "If you need anything, Harry, just let me know." She smiled down at the boy, her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, again, for getting me from the Dursleys, Ms. Quick."

She smiled, "Any time, Harry. It was a pleasure to have you in St. Ottery." Harry turned to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Catherine turned to her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll watch out for him, mum, don't worry."

"Take care of yourself too, Cliodhna," Ms. Quick smiled, "have a good term, be safe."

"See you at Christmas, mum."

0808080808080808

"So you met his mum?" Ramona's eyes were wide, "How was it?"

"Were you nervous?"

"Was she mean? They're always mean in the Muggle movies," Ida explained.

"TV too," Summer agreed, "mothers-in-law mainly though, I think."

"It was fine, perfectly lovely," Cliodhna laughed at her friends, "she wasn't mean or scary. And Robbie told me not to be scared –"

"What did you wear?"

"My dress, in a deep purple –"

"Oh," Ida gushed, "you must have looked lovely."

Cliodhna's cheeks were pink, "I reckon I looked all right –"

"Modest, as usual," Summer laughed, "come on, tell us more!"

"Mrs. Grey is lovely," Cliodhna started, "very elegant. She's Muggle, you know, works at a museum –"

"What did she wear?" Ida pressed.

"Oh, um," Cliodhna frowned, "a dress and a cardigan, I think. Navy, I think –"

"Is she tall like Robbie?"

"No, she's a bit shorter than my mum. She's got very dark hair, almost black –"

"She look like Robbie?"

Cliodhna laughed, "Merlin this is a lot of bloody questions –"

"More importantly," Briony gave Ida and Ramona a look, "what did you talk about?"

"Oh, school mostly, my family, St. Ottery, Quidditch a little," she shrugged, "normal things, I think."

"That's good she was so nice," Summer nodded, "I reckon she liked you."

"I hope so," Cliodhna leaned back in her seat, "I wouldn't want her to hate me, after all –"

"Now, Ida," Ramona prompted, "tell us everything about Dorset –"

"Yea, who's this boy you wrote about?"

Ida waved a hand, "Oh, no one. Just a summer fling, he's Muggle, only cared about football," she sighed, "I needed someone to take my mind off Ray –"

"What happened?"

She shrugged slightly but managed to remain upbeat, "Hard when he graduated and started at the Ministry and I was stuck in Dorset and now at school. Just wasn't going to work," Ida stopped short. "Oh, I mean –"

Everyone was looking at Cliodhna who felt like ice was forming in her stomach. "No, it's all right," she attempted a smile but knew she must look strange. "Things happen," she sighed, "we've got a year still. I'm sure it will be all right."

080808080808080808080808

_(Several Months Later)_

Cliodhna sighed, resting her head in her hand as she tried to keep her eyes on her Transfiguration text, but her attention kept drawing to the man sitting beside her, his arm against hers. She knew he wanted to ask what was wrong, could feel it as his arm jerked ever so slightly, but he refrained. She could lie, say she was cold, it was January after all, or she could tell him the truth, that she was scared and nervous about the future, the future they hadn't discussed, but she kept her mouth shut. He would be more nervous than she was anyway.

"A scout is coming to the match," he whispered, breaking the tension. "To watch me play, I mean."

Her clear hazel eyes darted to his face, "Really?" Her voice sounded strange even to her, "What team?"

"Portree," he smiled slightly at her, "I hope it's the first of many."

"Robbie," she took his hand, "that's great!"

"I'm nervous," he admitted shyly, "what if -"

"You haven't had a bad match or practice the past three years," she smiled and poked his side, "I doubt you'll suddenly start playing poorly now."

"I hope you're right," he sighed, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I don't want the others -"

"My lips are sealed," she smiled.

"I'd love to play for Portree," he admitted, "they're probably my top -"

"Any team would be lucky to have you, Robbie."

He closed his book, "You don't think," he hesitated, his eyes wandering around the Common Room briefly, "I mean, you don't think it's silly for me to play Quidditch professionally?"

She watched him for a moment before asking carefully, "What are you really asking, Robbie?"

His lips twitched, "Am I wasting my intellect by playing Quidditch?"

"No," she met his eyes. "You're not shirking your studies for Quidditch, which is good for when you'll have to retire. Not for many years, don't worry -"

"Although Beaters tend to -"

"Not all," she reminded him gently. "There is nothing wrong with Quidditch. And after, you can do anything. St. Mungo's, the Ministry, something Muggle," she shrugged and smiled slightly, "whatever you want."

He smiled charmingly at her and Cliodhna felt her stomach clench slightly. That was happening more often lately: Robbie would say something sweet or look adorable and her stomach would flip-flop almost violently. Ben thought it meant that she loved him and should tell him. But how was she to know if she truly loved him like a someone was supposed to love their significant other? Did she love him like her mom loved her dad? Or did she love him like she loved the twins?

He could tell her mind was wandering and he kissed the top of her head, "You all right, Cliodhna? You seem distracted. Was I boring you?"

"No," she shook her head slightly, "not at all. I just," she sighed, "I don't know."

He looked out the window, "Can I interest you in some star gazing tomorrow night?"

"Oh," she was startled and suddenly slightly nervous, "that would be nice, yes. I'd really like that, Robbie."

08080808080808080808

"What's wrong?" Ben asked in a whisper, sitting down next to her, "You've looked strange all morning."

"Robbie and I are star-gazing tonight," she met her brother's eyes, "I don't know why I feel so weird and nervous about it."

Ben thought for a moment, "Have you talked to mum or Jack or anyone about this?" When she shook her head he said softly, "I really think you love him, Klee."

"But how do I know?" She whined slightly, her voice low, "How _can_ I know?"

"I think you just know," he shrugged, "I mean, I don't think it's something you think about too much, I think it's just a feeling, right?" He continued lightly, "I don't think it's something you can analyze or read about, right?"

She frowned slightly, "But what if we break up? What if we don't stay together after he graduates, I mean," she met his eyes again, "how can we?"

Ben looked out over the Charms classroom, "Then you will have loved someone," he patted her arm. "I don't think there's anything you can do to prepare for something that may not even happen, Klee." She frowned again. "You're happy, aren't you?"

"Very," she nodded.

"Then that's all that matters right now, isn't it?"

She opened her mouth to respond, fear bubbling to the surface, but Ben shook his head, "Be brave, Klee. It will all work out, regardless," he smiled as their classmates sat down, "we'll all be here for you no matter how it turns out in the end."

080808080808080808080808

As soon as she met Robbie in the Common Room to head to the kitchens for hot cocoa and cookies, her fear and nervousness abated. How could she be scared? She loved being around Robbie, she loved their relationship, she -

She swallowed as he took her hand and led her out of the Common Room: she bloody loved him. Admitting it to herself was a relief and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as they walked through the corridors to the kitchens. "Will you be warm enough?"

She turned to meet his eyes, "I'm wearing a Weasley jumper and I brought my hat and gloves and coat," she smiled, "I'll be alright."

"Good," he shifted his own winter gear into his coat pocket, "don't want to freeze up there."

"I've learned some things now too," she said lightly, "so you can't make anything up this time."

He pretended to be offended, "I never!" He kissed the top of her head, "I knew you'd check up on anything I told you anyway. You wouldn't let me get away with any lies."

She smiled contently and wondered if she should tell him now, in the corridor as they teased each other playfully, or waited until they were looking through the telescope, snuggled up together. With a deep breath she knew she couldn't wait; it didn't matter where or when she told him, as long as she told him.

"Robbie," she stopped walking and Robbie turned to look at her confused. "I," she licked her lips nervously, "there's something," she tried again, "I have to tell you something." She had never seen Robbie nervous or afraid but the look that crossed his face made her heart clench slightly, "It's not," she smiled and took both his hands, squeezing them slightly, "I've been thinking about it a lot, trying to figure out what I've been - and what I am - feeling, and well, Robbie Grey, I love you."

Robbie stared at her for felt like ages and Cliodhna's clear hazel eyes searched his dark blue ones for a clue as to what he was thinking. Did he not feel the same? Was he already planning on breaking up with her, was -

"Um," she cleared her throat, "I know we don't know what's going to happen, I mean you're graduating soon, and Quidditch, and," she knew she was rambling but she couldn't stop herself. She felt foolish and naive and -

"Cliodhna," Robbie said so softly she barely heard him, and let go of one of her hands to lift her chin up slightly, "I love you too."

Her mouth was open from her rambling and she stared at him, not sure she heard properly, "You, you do?"

His smile was wide, "Of bloody course I do, I just didn't know how to, well I was scared -"

"Merlin, I was too -"

"I was going to tell you tonight," he pulled her closer to him and kissed her soundly.

"You were?" She breathed when they pulled away slightly, "Did I ruin it?"

"No," he chuckled, "this is better, this is perfect."

"I love you," she smiled again.

"I love you, Cliodhna."

080808080808080808080808080808

She hovered next to him, breathing hard after she had passed the Quaffle to their newer Chaser, Fiona, "Do you want me to play Beater or Chaser against Slytherin, Cap?"

Robbie glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to the others, "That's better, Fiona, but you got to listen for the Bludger, or you're bound to get hit." He nodded to Meadow, "Try one without Quick for a minute, yea?"

"They weren't terrible against Gryffindor," she offered, "those new brooms, and getting poor Potter out of the game."

"You make me a better Beater," Robbie's smile was wide, "but I need you to score as much as you can especially because of those brooms."

Cliodhna's smile matched his, "Always putting your team and your House before yourself, huh?"

He nodded back to the team, "Help them, run it again. I'm going to remind Fiona to listen –"

Cliodhna called out, "Cruel but fair," as she flew off. "All right, Fiona, Meadow, let's go."

Robbie watched as Ben threw the Quaffle to his sister, who nodded to Fiona and Meadow. He knew she was communicating with the other two girls without showing him and Mickey what they were planning. With a wistful smile he flew up over the girls and waited for Mickey to hit the Bludger.

"Don't forget to listen, Fiona," Cliodhna said lowly so Robbie couldn't hear. "I know it's hard, but just takes practice."

Fiona nodded, her face screwed up slightly in concentration.

A minute later, as Fiona was about to throw the Quaffle to Meadow, the Bludger clipped her arm, causing Meadow to speed off to attempt to catch the Quaffle.

After Ben blocked Meadow's shot, Fiona flew to Cliodhna, "Will you help me practice, Klee? I heard it, just as –"

Cliodhna smiled, "It takes time, don't worry. But yes, I can help. Tomorrow?"

Later, after Robbie spoke with the team about their last practice before the match against Slytherin, he walked with Cliodhna back to the castle, his arm around her shoulders to block the wind that had picked up. "Nice of you to help out on your day off from Quidditch?"

She shrugged slightly, "I don't mind, actually. She's almost there, anyway. I just think she's panicking a bit."

Robbie kissed the top of her head, "You'd make a good Captain, you know."

"Maybe," she said lightly, "but I'd really rather not be one, I don't think." She felt his arm tighten around her, "It's okay, Robbie. There are plenty of people around –"

"We shouldn't have gone stargazing alone. I put you at risk of getting petrified –"

"We weren't out after curfew –"

"Neither was that first year," Robbie walked her quickly across the Great Hall. "I hope they bloody figure out what's going on –"

"Ginny!" Cliodhna waved at the younger girl, but she didn't appear to hear and hurried into the girls' bathroom. "Now, that's –"

"Come on," Robbie pulled her slightly, "she didn't hear you, that's all. We've got homework to do, especially if you're helping Fiona tomorrow."

Cliodhna frowned but nodded and followed him to Ravenclaw Tower.

080808080808080808

"Today we will find out, won't we, if it's the broom or the player, that matters. If Slytherin can score on Ben Quick, who, across the last two matches so far, has only let in five goals, or if Cliodhna Quick can't score at least," Lee Jordan hesitated, "against the Slytherins, I think most of us would like to see her score upwards of 100 points but." There were some boos from the Slytherin stand, but these were quickly drowned out by cheers from the Ravenclaw stand and distinct pockets from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"And if Jack Quick can catch the Snitch, being a bit more experienced I don't think will be a problem, but it may depend on those brooms." Madam Hooch and the players were rising on the field, when Lee finished with, "Let's see if the triplets really are as Quick as we –"

There were groans from the entire Ravenclaw House, professors had their heads in their hands, and the Quicks themselves shook their heads simultaneously with the same look of disappointment evident on their faces, causing their friends in the other Houses to laugh.

"And on that note," Robbie muttered right as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Cliodhna reached the Quaffle before any of the Slytherins had even made a movement.

080808080808080808080808

The triplets and the Ravenclaw team _did_ prove that the broom itself wasn't the only thing that mattered in Quidditch. The Ravenclaws won 290-40, absolutely destroying the Slytherins for the second year in a row. Robbie barely managed to keep his face relatively composed when he saw how irritated and disgruntled the Slytherin team looked as they slowly landed. He patted Jack on the back, "I have a feeling it won't just be your sister they hate this time."

"And Slytherin is out of the race for the Cup, the best they can do is third. All depends on how the Gryffindors fare against Ravenclaw," Lee Jordan said as the Ravenclaw team came together.

"Not bad, team," Robbie bit back a grin.

"Could have been better," Ben agreed, but his eyes revealed he was teasing his teammates.

"Agreed," Jack nodded, "you lot should have –"

Mickey put his arm tightly around Jack's shoulder, "Yes, yes, you caught the Snitch, we get it."

Robbie shook his head, "We all played very well against those very fast Nimbus 2000s. We certainly have things to work on, but not until Monday." He let everyone walk into he lock room, pleased to see Cliodhna linger behind. "You scored 80 points."

"Could have been more," Cliodhna shrugged.

"You assisted all the others," he met her eyes and smiled when she couldn't fight back her own smile.

"I played pretty well."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the scout watched you the whole time and ignored me," he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head before leading her into the locker room.

Robbie and Cliodhna let the others leave the locker room and head back to the castle before them so Robbie could talk to the scout without his teammates knowing.

"Ah, Mr. Grey, Ms. Quick," the older man shook their hands when they met him at the pitch. "That was a helluva game, you both played extremely well. I'm Don Bradley from Portree."

Robbie couldn't help his smile, "Thank you, Mr. Bradley, that means a lot."

"You've captained a great team, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, sir."

"And, Ms. Quick, that was a wonder to behold. I'd love to come and watch you and your brothers play your last year."

Cliodhna's eyes widened, "That'd be great. I'll speak for my brothers and say we'd be honored."

"The honor would be mine," Don grinned, "and you play Beater too?"

"Yessir," Cliodhna's cheeks were slightly pink.

Don grinned and shook her hand and Cliodhna looked at Robbie one last time before she headed to the castle, leaving Robbie alone with his potential future employer.

08080808080808

Cliodhna entered the Great Hall and was beckoned over to the Ravenclaw table by Cedric and the twins. Her eyes glanced briefly to the Slytherin table when she felt several pairs of eyes watching her. "Ah, feels good to be hated by Slytherins again," she said dryly as she kneeled on the bench.

"Missed it, did you?" Cedric offered, causing Cliodhna to bite her lip not to burst out laughing.

"Feels normal for everyone," Fred nodded.

"It's just not Hogwarts without our Klee being glared at by everyone's favorite House," George patted her head.

"It doesn't seem to be everyone," Jack shrugged in an attempt to be helpful.

"Oh, certainly, just the team," Ben started.

"Their friends," George continued.

"And anyone who cares about Quidditch," Cedric finished.

Cliodhna stared at him open-mouthed for a moment, but her attention was drawn to Ben who waved at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Who's that other lad with them?"

"Neville Longbottom," Fred sighed, "poor sod, he's scared of Snape, nearly petri-" he stopped abruptly as the mood changed slightly.

"Where are they off to in such a hurry," Cliodhna wondered.

"They're always huddled together, whispering," George murmured.

"Studying?" Jack sounded hopeful.

"If Granger can get Ron to study –"

"Mum will get her an Order of Merlin," Fred grinned.

"What will she get Hermione if she gets you two to study?" Cedric chuckled.

"Perish the thought," George gasped dramatically, his hand on his chest.

"Mum would adopt her and find her a unicorn or something," Fred thought for a moment.

"There isn't enough in the world your mum could give her," Jack's mouth twitched.

They all sat as most of the other students left. They talked about Quidditch, classes, and teased each other about all of it. Not long later, they were some of the only students left when Robbie walked in and grinned as the twins and Cedric cheered for him.

"Slytherins don't like you again, huh?" Robbie winked at Cliodhna and she let out a sigh.

"They don't seem to like you much either, Cap," Ben's smile was wide as he turned towards the few Slytherins that remained.

"It would have been tough for one us to be loved and the other to be hated," Cliodhna smiled.

"Definitely for the best," Cedric agreed.

"Where have you been, Cap?"

"Dropped my stuff off, did some things before I decided to bother you all."

Cliodhna avoided eye contact with everyone at the table since she wasn't certain she could contain her excitement at hearing about Robbie's conversation with the scout. She had a suspicion that this wasn't the first scout to watch Robbie play, only the first one to make themselves known.

No one asked him for a follow-up questions and they were soon back to chatting about inconsequential things. Cliodhna thought, for not the first time, that she was so glad Robbie got along with her brothers and best friends.

They all decided to leave the Great Hall just as some older Hufflepuff students were (who offered to walk Cedric back; no one wanted to roam the halls alone at night anymore) when Professor Snape seemingly glided in, his robes billowing behind him.

"Your dormitories," he said briskly, "now."

They all stared at him, immobile.

"Sir?" Cliodhna asked nervously.

He hesitated for a moment. Cliodhna was unable to read the emotions that barely flickered across his face. "Go to your dormitories now, your Head of House will speak to you there."

Cliodhna frowned as Robbie grabbed her hand and tugged slightly. She could tell that Snape wanted to tell them – or at least her – he had looked right at her sympathetically.

"Be careful, wands out, don't go alone," he added seriously before walking away towards other students.

Cliodhna turned back to look at him, "You too, Professor." She followed her brothers and Robbie out, squeezing his hand, and called to the twins and Cedric to be safe. "I wish he told us."

"We'll find out soon," Robbie promised.

Ravenclaw Tower was surprisingly calm when they entered. Cliodhna quickly scanned the room to make sure her yearmates were all there before turning to Robbie, "Everyone here?"

"My yearmates are," he said softly.

"Team is too," Ben nodded at them before finding a place on the floor. Robbie led Cliodhna to a window his arm tight around her as they sat on the sill, waiting for someone to tell them what was going on.

After a few moments of nothing happening, which seemingly dragged on for hours, Phil, the 7th year Prefect and Robbie's good friend stood up. "Professor Flitwick should be here soon to speak with us –"

"Penelope Clearwater isn't here," a 6th year piped up, "she was going to the library after dinner, but," the girl swallowed, her eyes wide and the fear evident in her voice.

Cliodhna was impressed by how calm Phil managed to look, "We'll ask Professor Flitwick, but that brings up a good point. Is anyone else not here?"

The Ravenclaws looked around to double check their yearmates and friends were present. Everyone but Penelope was there.

"Do you think," Cliodhna whispered through barely open lips, but Robbie shook his head to stop her saying the word.

The door opened, Professor Flitwick came in, and the room managed to somehow get even quieter. "Penelope Clearwater has been petrified," he said in his clear voice, "she's in the Hospital Wing." Her yearmates covered their mouths in horror. "You may visit her tomorrow. Tonight you _must_ stay here. Students are not allowed to walk around the castle alone. Everyone should be back in their Houses by 8pm every night."

There was a pause as everyone sat there in stunned silence. Phil cleared his throat to ask what everyone was thinking, "Professor, are – are we safe here? In the castle, I mean?"

Professor Flitwick didn't hesitate, "Yes, of course. These are just precautions. Those who have been petrified will be fine soon, we're just waiting for –"

Cliodhna didn't hear the rest of what her Head of House said. Her mind raced with what was happening and had happened. Ron and his mates always whispering, students, cats, and ghosts being petrified, Ginny acting strangely, the Chamber of Secrets being opened –

"Hey," Robbie nudged her slightly, his voice barely a whisper, "I can practically hear you thinking. Dumbledore and the teachers will take care of it."

She managed to nod her head and turn her attention back to Professor Flitwick.

But would they?

080808080808080808

Cliodhna tried to hide her frown as she and Cedric - who she had roped into going to the library with her that Monday night before dinner – left to head towards the Great Hall, but Cedric could see through her. "What did you find?"

"Hm?" she tried to look innocent but sighed when Cedric gave her a pointed look. "Absolutely nothing. It's like the books weren't _there_."

"About," he looked around the corridor to make sure no one could hear them, "the Chamber?"

"Or being petrified, or anything that would be even remotely relevant," she frowned, "do you think someone else took them? The person who is doing this?"

Cedric shrugged, "Or they were never there to begin with."

Cliodhna bit her lip as they approached other students, "Don't bloody tell anyone, ok? I don't want anyone to worry."

"You don't want Robbie to worry," Cedric corrected, but nodded. "I won't. But you aren't going to give up, huh?"

She gave him a look and he sighed, "I want to help."

"Cedric, no, I can't ask you to –"

"You aren't," he shook his head, his voice low. "It's my school too. And you shouldn't do this alone. I _want_ to help."

She nodded as they walked into the Great Hall, "Don't tell anyone else. We'll do it in secret."

He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled, "A secret mission, eh?" He laughed and let go to head to his table and yearmates.

Robbie barely managed a smile as he waved at Cliodhna from further down the table where he sat with Nancy and Cooke. The strange, numbing sensation he felt when he saw Cliodhna with someone closer to her own age filled him for a moment, as it did more frequently now as his graduation from Hogwarts loomed ever closer. Didn't she belong with someone her own age? Someone who would be at Hogwarts for a few more years at least?

"You okay, Grey?" Cooke's eyes watched him closely, concerned.

"Just wish we knew what was going on," he frowned.

"It's a weird and awful note for us to go out on," Nancy sighed. "I hope they figure it out. I mean, poor Penelope!"

"I can't believe we've got less than two months left," Cooke watched Robbie for his reaction but he merely nodded and kept eating his food.

After she finished eating, Cliodhna went to Cedric's table, said a quick hello to his friends, and said as nonchalantly as she could, "Want me to look at that Potions paper again?"

"Oh, if you wouldn't mind," Cedric was a better liar than Cliodhna had expected. "Don't worry lads, we'll go sit on the stairs so we won't leave the library alone."

Rhodes nodded but still looked concerned, "Good. We'll grab you when you leave."

"So will someone from Ravenclaw, I promise I won't let Cliodhna go to her House alone," Cedric gathered his things to follow Cliodhna out. Rhodes nodded and called out, "Good," after them.

Cliodhna could feel several pairs of eyes on her but she kept walking, trying to appear calm and normal. "You're good at lying," she whispered.

"You're nervous," Cedric watched her closely.

"I don't know why," she frowned, her clear hazel eyes meeting his.

"Because you feel bad you're not telling Grey," Cedric said seriously.

"He wouldn't want me –"

"You don't know that –"

"He'd worry –"

"I'm worried," Cedric said gruffly when they had finally left and were at the stairs.

"Ced, you don't have to –"

"I'm not worried for myself," he shook his head and sighed before meeting her eyes again. Cliodhna was uncertain what she saw there.

"I –" she started but Ginny had come from around the stairs alone, looking tired and a little haggard.

"Ginny?"

"Merlin, are you all right?"

"What happened?" They approached her, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm –" Ginny started but flinched slightly when Cliodhna attempted to give her a hug.

Cliodhna met Cedric's bewildered eyes. "Come on, Gin," Cedric tried to smile, "let's get you something to eat, you shouldn't be out alone." He shook his head at Cliodhna over Ginny's head and guided them both back into the Great Hall.

It was two weeks before the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for the Cup when Hermione was petrified. Cliodhna found Ron and Harry as soon as she heard and tried to comfort them. "She's going to be all right, don't worry," she patted Ron's back as they sat by the lake. "The draught will be done soon."

"They've taken Hagrid and Dumbledore away," Ron muttered, avoiding Harry's glance.

"What?" Cliodhna's voice was sharp and Ron winced slightly.

"No one knows yet," Harry said quietly.

"How do you –"

"We can't say," Ron gave her a look and Cliodhna closed her mouth, nodding. There was a lot more going on with Ron, Harry, and Hermione that Cliodhna didn't know or understand.

"Do you need help?"

Harry's head snapped to look at her, "What would –"

"I don't know," Cliodhna raised an eyebrow slightly as the wind started to pick up. "But I have a feeling you three weren't sitting idly by. And now that," she paused, "I want to help. I've been trying to research petrification and things with Cedric, but all of the books that would be relevant –" she tried to hid her smirk when the boys looked guilty. "I understand you may not want to involve me, but I can help."

The boys nodded but didn't say anything as the twins and Cedric were jogging over. "We just heard –"

"About Hermione –"

"And now they're saying Dumbledore –"

"And Hagrid –"

"Are gone –"

"Wood's throwing a fit because they want to cancel Quidditch," Fred grimaced.

"Don't worry, Grey hasn't made a scene," Cedric glanced at Cliodhna.

"They're calling us in, actually," George nodded at the castle.

"We came to get you," Fred finished.

"You lads all right?" Cedric prompted gently and when Ron and Harry nodded, hung back to speak with Cliodhna. "What the hell is going on, Klee?"

Cliodhna frowned, "I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think it's good."

080808080808080808

"After much deliberation, the final Quidditch match and exams for those who aren't taking OWL or NEWT level exams, will be cancelled," McGonagall said sternly, her gaze on Oliver Wood. "Each House will be awarded points on what their Quidditch teams have currently, although the Quidditch Cup will not be given out. There will be no argument. Classes will continue, OWLs and NEWTs will go on next week as scheduled, school will end the week after as usual, and the draught will be ready next week for those students who," McGonagall paused, swallowing.

"Don't worry, students," Professor Lockhart stood up and Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look of horror on Professor McGonagall's face, "I will take care of everything, just as I did in Romania with that band of viscous and unruly hoard of vampires. You don't need to worry, I will take care of it –"

Professor McGonagall put her hand up so he would sit back down. Cliodhna's eyes darted to Ron and Harry who were whispering to each other again, sitting slightly further away from everyone else at the Gryffindor table. What were they going to do? And would they ask for her help? She had a sinking feeling they wouldn't and she couldn't help but worry about the two young boys.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna lingered for a moment in the dungeons after Snape had dismissed the 3rd year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. "Professor?" She approached him, "May I, may I ask you about the –"

"I know as much as Professor McGonagall knows, Ms. Quick."

She frowned, "Sir, is there anyway I –"

He watched her for a moment, "To be truthful, Ms. Quick, I don't know how even I can help."

She nodded and sighed, "Thank you, Professor."

He watched her leave, feeling as helpless as she did.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna barely saw Robbie the next few days as he finished studying for and taking his NEWTs. She begged him to let her help him study Potions, but he had laughed and said she already helped him enough all year. "I just need to re-read through my notes, love." She understood and so instead she and Cedric kept their eyes on Ron and Harry.

"I don't think they'll ask us for help," she whispered to Cedric in the corridor, "I wish they would."

Cedric frowned, "Does Ron not trust us?"

Cliodhna shook her head, "I think they don't want to put us in danger."

He frowned but managed to smile when Robbie approached them. "Finish your last NEWT, Grey?"

Robbie grinned, "Finally," he let out a laugh. "I am ready for a nap," he kissed the top of Cliodhna's head. "I'm heading to the Tower, see you at dinner?"

"Sure," she smiled and watched him leave before turning back to Cedric. "Library?"

"Look at my Potions? For real this time?"

Her face lit up and she grabbed his hand to drag him into the Great Hall.

080808080808080808

That night, Ginny went missing. Professor Flitwick came to tell their House and to tell them to remain there until they were told otherwise, even if that meant that they ate breakfast there. Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack had jumped up immediately, "Sir?"

"Professor!"

"Sir, please, can we see the Weasleys?"

"Please, sir, we're –"

He raised a hand, frowning, "I'm sorry, but not yet. You're to remain here."

"Sir –"

"Will you speak to Professor Dumbledore?"

"I will, Mr. Quick, yes."

"And Cedric?"

"He's been made aware by his Head of House, don't worry."

The triplets watched Professor Flitwick leave, before turning to look at one another. Robbie watched from across the room, as did their yearmates, knowing that they were communicating without speaking and knowing not to interrupt them until they were ready.

Finally, Cliodhna whispered to her brothers, "We should be with them."

"We can't leave."

"I know where Gryffindor Tower is, but I don't know the password."

Jack eyed his brother but didn't ask how he knew where it was. "They'll find her."

"She's in the Chamber," Cliodhna's eyes were wide, "that's the only thing that makes sense."

08080808080808

Cliodhna sat on the couch in front of the fire in between Jack and Robbie, Ben on the floor in front of her. No one spoke as they waited to hear any news from Professor Flitwick. It was late and everyone else had reluctantly gone to sleep, too tired to stay awake even though they were worried that a student was missing. Cliodhna could feel Robbie struggling to stay awake as she stared into the fire; he had refused to go to his dormitory even when Cliodhna had tried to insist.

"I wish they'd let Cedric come here, at least," Cliodhna whispered to Jack. "He's worrying about her alone."

Jack frowned and patted her arm: there was nothing he could say.

Cliodhna looked at her Muggle watch. "Godric, it's nearly 4am."

"Sun will be up soon," Ben sighed.

"I wish they'd let us see the Weasleys and Cedric, at least, so we could be all together. That would be better."

"Maybe they will once the sun comes up," Ben tried to sound optimistic.

Some time later, before the sun did come up, Professor Flitwick entered the Common Room and Cliodhna, in her haste to stand up, elbowed Robbie in the stomach, waking him up. "She's all right," Professor Flitwick managed to get out before they could ask.

"I will accompany you to the Hospital Wing," he continued. "Mr. Grey, you –"

"Stay here," Robbie nodded, "I know." He squeezed Cliodhna's hand as the triplets followed Professor Flitwick out.

"What about Cedric, Professor? Has someone told him?" Cliodhna asked as she tried not to run in the corridor.

"His Head of House is bringing him to the Hospital Wing as well, don't worry."

Cliodhna ran to the twins, the first redheads she saw and pulled them into a tight hug. Jack hugged Percy tightly and Ben hugged Ron before they all turned to Harry and Professor Dumbledore who stood behind the cot where Ginny was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are arriving now, Professor Snape is bringing them here," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

Cliodhna barely registered that Dumbledore was back because she was staring at Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who all looked worse for wear.

"Ms. Weasley will be perfectly fine. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley rescued her and closed the Chamber –"

"How –"

"It won't be a problem," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Cliodhna's question when Cedric finally entered the Hospital Wing.

He met Cliodhna's eyes but put a hand on the twin's shoulders, saying anything. They all stood there for a moment, in shock, before Ben looked at a different cot, his eyes wide, "Is that Professor Lockhart?"

No one was able to answer because Professor Snape opened the door, followed quickly by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who rushed to Ginny's bed. They pulled each of their children into a hug before finally speaking. "Oh, Ginny, she'll be all right, Molly, see?"

"Ronald, are you all right?" Molly pulled his face down slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"Yes, mum," he said softly.

"Harry," Molly moved to Harry now, pulling him into a firm hug. "Thank you. Thank you for saving her. Are you all right? You two shouldn't have taken such risks –"

"Molly." Mr. Weasley said gently, "it's okay now."

"Hmm," she agreed and turned her attention to the triplets and Cedric, who was standing close to Cliodhna. "Thank you for being here."

"Mrs. Weasley, I had no idea, we would have –" Cliodhna started.

"Oh, darling," Mrs. Weasley put a hand on Cliodhna's cheek, "I know. It's okay. It's okay now. No one knew."

Professor Snape nodded at them, "I think we should head back to our Houses."

The triplets and Cedric got the hint and waited to let the Weasleys have time to ask Harry and Professor Dumbledore questions, but still frowned. They promised to see them all soon – there were only a few days before summer break anyway – and followed Professor Snape out of the Hospital Wing. Cliodhna hung back slightly, but Cedric grabbed her hand and squeezed it, his face conveying his reassurance and understanding of her guilt. Cliodhna attempted a small smile as she squeezed back and followed him.

080808080808080808

"You should be sitting with your mates," Cliodhna frowned, "not mine."

"I will," Robbie smiled, "there's plenty of time yet."

"Are you insinuating that Robbie isn't our mate?" Ramona raised an eyebrow, "Bit hurtful."

"I, for one, am offended," Jack agreed.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes but refrained from responding.

"Aye, don't worry, you all are my mates. Cliodhna only meant my yearmates," Robbie grinned.

"When do you start training with Portree?" Ida asked.

"Next week," Robbie's grin grew. "I won't have much of a break this summer."

"Are you moving to London?" Briony watched Cliodhna's reaction.

"Ray's roommate is moving month, so I'll move in with him. Really fortuitous, actually."

Summer's eyes flashed to Ida but she didn't even blink when Ray's name was mentioned.

They chatted briefly with Robbie about their summer plans until Cliodhna said she was going to check on Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"They're fine," Robbie reminded her gently, "you don't need to check on them."

She bristled slightly but knew probably only Ben and Jack noticed. "Well, I want to see them," she said tightly.

"It's not your job to," Robbie started before stopping himself, "I guess I'll go see my yearmates. Bye, you lot, if I don't see you, enjoy your summer and good luck next term."

"Thanks, Grey! Good luck with Portree!"

Cliodhna plastered a smile on her face when she left the car with him. Why was she so irritated?

"Walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure, I can say goodbye to your mates," she agreed.

They neared the car when the turned to her, his face sad, "Have you told –"

She shook her head, "Have you?"

He let out a breath, "No. Not until –"

"It's certain," she agreed.

"How are you –"

"Strange," she met his eyes, "but not sad. Not yet."

"Hopefully not ever," he took her hand. "You aren't," he hesitated, "you aren't mad, are you?"

"It's best for both of us, I think," she said softly after a moment's hesitation.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head before walking the few remaining feet to the car and ushering her in.

08080808080808080808

Some time later, Cliodhna left the 7th year Ravenclaw car to look for Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. When she got to their car, she smiled widely when she saw Cedric was already there. "Hiya," she greeted when she opened the car door, "how are you?"

She was pleased to see Ginny was there – and Neville Longbottom – she had already spoken to Ginny about her crush on Harry, which had intensified when she realized he had saved her. Ginny, it seemed, had taken Cliodhna's suggestion to "just be yourself and breathe" to heart.

"We almost lost Trevor," Cedric was grinning, "but Hermione managed a brilliant rescue –"

"It was nothing, really." Cliodhna's own smile widened when she saw how pink Hermione's cheeks were.

"It wasn't nothing," Cedric shook his head, "it was brilliant."

Cliodhna sat down next to Ginny and shared a secret smile with her before asking, "Summer plans?"

Ginny, Cedric, and Cliodhna left the car as they were approaching London to return to their respective yearmates and friends. "Nice of you to check on them," Cliodhna said offhandedly to Cedric after Ginny had gone to her car.

"Of course," Cedric shrugged, "I tried to see if the twins wanted to come but they were already scolded by Ginny because they were smothering her."

Cliodhna bit back a laugh, "They were just trying to be nice."

"But you know the twins, they were probably overbearing," Cedric laughed as they reached his compartment.

She stuck her head in to say hello to his mates before telling she'd see him soon. He watched her walk away, knowing that something was a little bit off…

She said goodbye to her mates, promising a trip to the beach this year instead of the woods when Robbie found her. They had both agreed to not see each other's parents if they didn't have to –

"I'll call you before my first practice," he said softly.

"And at least after the first, just so I know how it went."

"Of course," he smiled genuinely. "I love you, you know that?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're a good sort, Grey."

"You are too, Quick."

Cedric saw the subdued goodbye and on impulse approached them, "Good luck with Portree," Cedric stuck out his hand.

Robbie shook it but Cliodhna could feel the slight tension between the two and tried not to frown. What the hell was –

"There are my folks," Robbie looked over his shoulder. "Bye," he nodded at them and walked away.

Cliodhna avoided Cedric's stare as she looked for her mum, "Is your mum or my mum picking us up this time?"

"I think our dads are," Cedric continued to watch her but she made no move to explain to him what was going on, so he helped her look for their dads.

08080808080808080808


	5. V

0808080808080808080808

"How was Robbie's first practice?" Catherine asked when Cliodhna joined her parents and brothers outside on their front porch.

"Oh," she shrugged, "he said it was all right." She sat down on the front step, "Didn't do a lot of plays, mostly drills for now."

"He'll be busy this summer, I expect, getting ready to replace Hodgkins. You said Robbie’d replace him by September?" Angus asked as he sipped his lager, watching Ben and Jack try to catch fireflies.

"That's the plan," Cliodhna nodded. "He'll play his first match against the Cannons the second week of September."

Catherine watched her daughter closely, "He going to visit this summer?"

She shrugged, "Probably not right away, at least. Too busy."

Catherine and Angus exchanged a look as Cliodhna stood to join her brothers, laughing at them.

0808080808080808080808

"All right," Cedric grabbed her hand and pulled her back away from the others as they walked to the pond. Thankfully Percy could perform magic outside of school now. "What's going on with you?"

"What are you on, about?" She tried to appear carefree but frowned slightly when Cedric's grey eyes continued to stare at her. "I haven't told anyone yet," she bit her lip, her voice low.

"I figured," Cedric nodded. "I can tell you've been hiding something. Since before school was over."

Her brows furrowed slightly, "Really?"

He stopped walking, "Come on, Klee, tell me what's going on."

"Well, Robbie and I broke up –"

"Oh," his face froze, "I'm sorry, I –"

"No, no," Cliodhna smiled slightly at the worry on his face, "it's all right. It's not bad, it's," she hesitated, "well, we're on a break, but I'm going to end it for real tonight."

"What?" Cedric's eyebrows rose. "What does that even mean?"

"Come on, I'll explain when we're at the pond so no one will notice we're missing," she continued to hold his hand and walked with him to the pond.

Ben noticed the pair holding hands, noticed that Cedric seemed reluctant to let it go. As he watched Cedric take off his shirt, pleased that he was slowly becoming a man, Ben also noticed that Cedric was doing his best to not openly stare at Cliodhna when she was only in her suit.

Cliodhna laughed at something Ron had mumbled before pushing him in. George and Fred laughed as Ron sputtered to the surface, but Ben continued to watch his sister and Cedric. Yes, this was something he'd be keeping a careful eye on. There had been something going on with her and Robbie, he could –

He felt George's hands on his back as he was pushed into the pond.

He wiped his eyes when he surfaced with a laugh, "That's what I get for not paying attention."

George jumped in after him. "Daydreaming, Benjy?"

Ben smiled and for a brief moment wondered if he should joke that he had been admiring them all without their shirts on, but thought now wasn't the best time. He'd tell them one day, but not yet, not here at the pond. "My mind was simply wandering, Georgie –"

"Up in the clouds –"

"The sun on my face –"

"Are you two quite finished?" Fred grumbled as he stood on the grass. "I'm trying to perfect my cannonball for maximum splash."

Cliodhna jumped in, followed by Cedric and Ginny, and they all teased and splashed around, Percy remaining dry against a tree, reading a book. Eventually, when they wouldn't draw suspicion and Jack and Ron were out of the pond and at the grass, Cliodhna and Cedric swam to the far end of the pond. Cliodhna leaned slightly against the muddy bank, her toes deep in the mud, but Cedric, the strongest swimmer of the bunch, treaded water next to her.

"I promise you, I'm fine," she started with a smile when he had opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I didn't tell anyone until I knew exactly what would happen." She shrugged slightly, "But I know – and I think I've known – that it wouldn't work when he left school. And playing Quidditch, I mean."

"He won't have a lot of free time," Cedric said slowly, watching her.

"Neither do I," her eyes flashed dangerously. "It's not just about him."

"I didn't say that," Cedric splashed her, "and you know that's not what I meant."

Her eyes softened. "Yes, I know. Although I think that's rather what _he_ thought."

"I'm sure –"

"You should be with someone your age who has time for you, who will be around school longer," she deepened her voice to try to sound like Robbie. She rolled her eyes, "That's my first goal, you know. Get a new boyfriend."

Cedric waiting, knowing whatever he said wouldn't make a difference.

"I think he was protecting himself," she took a deep breath, being very logical and rational about it."

"Leaning in to the Ravenclaw stereotype?"

Cliodhna splashed him, "Exactly."

They stayed there in compatible silence for a bit longer before Cliodhna said, "I'm not sure how I should be feeling."

Cedric met her eyes, "I think you just feel what you feel. However you feel is fine, Klee."

"Should I be sad or something?" Her voice was small, her eyes wide, "Am I a monster if I don't feel sad? I feel, maybe, a little relieved? It would have been very hard this summer and next term."

"It's ok not to be sad," he nudged her slightly. "And anyway, we wouldn't let you be sad this summer."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Cedric."

"Course, Klee. What are best friends for?"

080808080808080808080808

"I think it's time," Cliodhna took a deep breath. She didn't want to say, "You're right," because in reality she had never disagreed with him. She had felt him grow a little jealous of Cedric and some of her other mates, but then realized he just felt like he was preventing her from being with someone her "own age".

She could hear him take a deep breath over the receiver, "I think so too."

Neither spoke for what felt like hours.

"Friends?" Robbie asked.

"Always," Cliodhna responded. "Good luck with Quidditch."

"You too, Quick," he said before hanging up.

Cliodhna hung up the receiver before taking a deep breath to tell her brothers and parents – who were outside – that she and Robbie had ended things mutually.

08080808080808080808080808

The Weasleys had been good about not asking Cliodhna, "how she was" or if she "was ok" after she told them Robbie and her had split. They in fact, never brought it up again, and the next few weeks Cliodhna spent reading, playing Quidditch, and swimming at the pond before she visited Ida and the other girls for a day at the beach.

Ida gave her a big hug, "You all right?"

Cliodhna smiled widely and Ida commented that Cliodhna was nearly as brown as herself. "I'm great and don't exaggerate, Poole."

Briony's eyes were wide when she saw them, "Godric, do you spend every moment outside?"

Cliodhna laughed, "It's barely rained, so virtually, yes."

They were eating lunch at a Muggle fish and chips place when Ramona finally asked, "So, how are you, Quick? Really."

Cliodhna looked around at her friends and smiled, "I'm fine," she took a bite of a chip, "I'm better than fine, actually. I'm not sad, I'm not mad. It was time. Next term is going to be just great."

Summer grinned and raised her glass of cola, "To next term!"

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna returned to Catchpole St. Ottery the next day with a huge smile on her face only to find Cedric moping. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"The Weasleys won a trip. Going to Egypt to see Bill, but they're going next week when you're bloody going to Norway with your Uncle!"

"Oh," Cliodhna sat in the long grass next to him. "Oh, I see."

"I'm going to be bored out of my bloody skull," Cedric frowned.

Cliodhna jumped up with an idea and without saying anything to Cedric ran to her house to speak with her mother.

08080808080808080808080808

"It was a perfect fix for me," Catherine laughed, "a trip to Norway later with my husband and no kids?"

"No brainer," Angus chipped in.

Jack rolled his eyes from the table and Ben pouted, "That's very hurtful, mum, pops."

"Yea, you've hurt my feelings!" Cliodhna said when Cedric finally released her. "But, thank you for letting Cedric come, regardless of hurting our feelings."

"You lot will be on your best behavior for Uncle Fitz, won't you?" Angus asked from his chair.

"Yes, Pops," Ben said sweetly. "We will be so nice to Uncle Fitz he’ll never want to be rid of us."

Catherine rolled her eyes but patted him on the head, "All right, enough. Go say goodbye to the Weasleys. They leave shortly and you won't see them for a few weeks."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna, Ben, Jack, and Cedric clumsily landed in the woods, nearly falling on top of one another as they dropped the dirty rim of the tire. Cedric, without thought, helped to steady Cliodhna, unaware of Ben's hawk-like golden eyes watching him closely. "Thanks," Cliodhna said, "that was a bit rougher than usual."

"Probably because we traveled so far," Jack shrugged, "thank Merlin we are taking the Muggle train back."

Ben clapped his hands, forgetting about Cedric and Cliodhna, "I am so bloody excited for all those train rides!"

"I better buy several books while we're here," Cliodhna mumbled, "to drown out your bloody enthusiasm."

Cedric laughed, "She'll come around, lads. How could she not? 36 hours on a train with us?"

"Don't forget the ferry to Copenhagen!"

"I'm so bloody glad Uncle Fitz will be there to help us," Cliodhna frowned. "Where is he?"

"We said we'd meet him outside the woods," Jack reminded them, "come on. I can see the clearing."

They walked out of the wood, admiring the scenery, when Uncle Fitz walked up. "There are my favorite niece and nephews," he grinned at Cedric. "You're basically a nephew now too, Cedric."

"Thanks for letting me tag along, Uncle Fitz," Cedric smiled and shook the taller man's hand after Cliodhna had let go of her uncle. "It's really very nice of you."

"Oh," he waved a hand, "no trouble at all, really." He looked at the four, "No bags?"

"Magically shrunken," Jack explained.

"But you can't do magic outside of school," Fitz looked confused.

"Mum did it so it will be automatic when we want them," Jack explained.

"That mother of yours is quite clever," Fitz shook his head. “All right, come on, pile into the car. Hope you brought some warm things because we are sleeping in a cabin tonight and hiking in the morning."

Cliodhna's face lit up and in her excitement grabbed Cedric's arm and squeezed it, "Really? What sort of hike? I mean what will we see? Will it be cold?"

Fitz laughed as he ushered them into the car and Cedric patted Cliodhna's hand so she would release him. "There might be snow, we'll see some waterfalls and some fjords, and I suspect some wildlife." He sat in the drivers' seat and leaned over to the passenger seat to hand them all a book. "You can share. There’s a wildlife, plant, bird, geology, and history book. The geology book and plant book have some general information about ecosystems as well."

"Oh, Uncle Fitz," Cliodhna breathed.

"We'll be in cabins the first few nights before we head back to the city. I've got food and water and equipment and sleeping bags," he started the Volvo and began to pull away.

"The third night we'll stay with a new colleague at his summer cottage and he'll bring us back to our car."

Jack's mouth hung open, "How are we getting to the first cabin?"

"Another colleague will bring us and drop us off. She's got a big off-road vehicle that we can squeeze into."

Cliodhna turned around slightly from the front seat to meet Ben's eyes, "She?"

"Yes," Fitz was focused on the road. "She's a doctorate student at Oslo and is helping me with my research this summer."

"Hm," Cliodhna hummed and looked out the window at the scenery. "Interesting."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna liked Sigrid, Fitz's colleague as soon as they met her. She was tall – almost as tall as Fitz – with long, dirty blonde hair that she had fashioned into a long braid, and a firm handshake. "Welcome to Norway," she smiled at the Quicks and Cedric, "I'm Sigrid Thorsen, but you can call me Syd."

"Son of Thor?" Cliodhna asked.

Syd's clear blue eyes met Cliodhna's hazel ones and she smiled wickedly, "Yes. You must be Cliodhna. Your uncle tells me you like to read?"

Cliodhna was caught slightly off guard, "I may have read a few books about Norway and Viking history before this trip –"

"Long before this trip," Ben mumbled to Cedric.

"Perfect," Syd ducked into her large Land Rover and pulled out a large bag. "These are for you."

Cliodhna's mouth hung open, "What?"

"You can keep them – they're not outdated or anything, but my department got new copies and these have just been sitting in my flat."

"I," Cliodhna started, at a loss for words.

"She wanted to give you more," Fitz laughed as he threw their bags – which they had enlarged before meeting up with Syd – into her car, "but I told her you wouldn't have any space –"

"So, later, if you want, I can send you some."

"Oh, that's –"

"Your uncle will pay for it," Syd flashed a charming smile, "he can't refuse his favorite niece, can he?"

Cliodhna laughed and followed Syd around to the car, stealing a quick glance at her uncle and raising her eyebrows.

The four squeezed into the back and Cedric offered to share his safety belt with Cliodhna, causing Ben's eyes to wider slightly. Was he reading too much into this? Had Cedric and Cliodhna always acted like this and he was only noticing now because Cliodhna had broken up with Robbie and because Cedric was growing into a very attractive young man?

Cliodhna had already told her Uncle Fitz that she and Robbie had ended things with no hard feelings and Fitz had asked Ben discreetly if she was actually okay or putting up a front. Ben had assured his uncle she wasn't putting up a front. He knew Cliodhna would be touched by the thought. But maybe Ben could ask Uncle Fitz what he thought about Cliodhna and Cedric – discreetly, of course – as an outside perspective.

Syd drove expertly through the woods, around hairpin turns and around a few stray elk and reindeer they saw, all as she explained the area they were driving through. "This is all taiga forest," she explained, "some call it 'boreal' or 'snow forest', it's all the same. A lot of pines, spruce, and larch trees, very little birches. You're second cabin will actually be in a birch grove. It's very beautiful and peaceful there. A lot of elk and reindeer, and mosses too. It's not as diverse as, say, tropical rainforests, but that doesn't mean there isn't any variety here."

"A lot of birds?" Cedric asked, giving Cliodhna a light nudge.

"Oh, yes. Types of hawks and owls and crows and ravens – falconry is still practiced frequently in the smaller villages."

"Where are you from, Syd? Oslo?" Ben's face was nearly pressed against the window as his eye roved quickly over the scenery.

"No," she smiled and Cliodhna watched as her eyes quickly darted to her uncle, "a very small fishing village called Hamnoy."

"Where's that –"

"Did you fish –" Jack and Ben asked simultaneously.

Syd laughed faintly, "It's on the Lofuten Islands up north. It's my family and three other families that live there now. They've been there for generations –"

"Centuries," Fitz corrected, "her great times twelve grandfather started the village, but there are ruins there from the 1100's –"

"And no written proof that it was my ancestors," Syd shook her head, "but plenty of legends and stories about heroes like Brunhilda and Bjorn Ironside having passed through –"

"The son of Ragnar Lothbrok?" Cliodhna's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Syd in the rearview mirror.

"Ah," Syd met her eyes quickly before turning back to the road, "you do read a lot." She smiled and continued, "My grandfather used to tell my brothers and I that Ragnar Lothbrok was a very distant relative, as he was son of Odin, but also our ancestors' enemy, as we were sons of Thor." She let out a small laugh, "He always told us as it would thunder –"

"Thor's hammer," Cliodhna finished, "Thor's hammer made the thunder."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Jack asked where she went to school. Syd explained that as the nearest fishing village only had 300 inhabitants and you had to boat to get there, she was homeschooled until she was 12 until she received a scholarship for boarding school in Oslo. She had made trips to local libraries as often as she could and wrote down the legends and stories her family told her. But that meant she could only go home for the summer when she would help her father and brothers fishing and her mother and grandmother with their limited livestock.

"A reindeer?" Ben asked excitedly.

"One, yes, actually," Syd laughed and even Fitz looked surprised. "Lund was wounded when he stumbled onto our farm and father said he was too sickly to eat until we took care of him and fattened him up. And not before we caught a female he could mate with. Now we have Lund the Third, a girl, who will mate with a wild male reindeer one day." The Quicks, Cedric, and Fitz all asked follow-up questions about Lund and their other farm animals until Syd continued with her story of school. After Oslo she went to university at Oxford – on a scholarship, much like Fitz – before going to Stockholm for her Masters. Now she was back in Oslo for her PhD.

"And what about the fishing village," Cliodhna asked, "if your family has been there forever?"

"I have five brothers," she had stopped to let a deer cross the dirt road, "my two oldest brothers are there now and will probably stay there forever. One is in Bergen in finance, one is in Oslo as a science teacher, but he will, I think, go to teach near Hamnoy one day, and my youngest brother just finished his degree in agricultural business. I'm not sure where he'll go."

"Do you miss it?" Cliodhna asked, "Hamnoy and fishing?"

"Yes and no," again she glanced quickly at Fitz. "I miss the peace and quiet sometimes, but I like the woods and the city and people too. I go back once or twice a year, sometimes more, and that's enough for me."

"Syd is actually attempting to take the stories her family passed down and trying to verify them with other legends and stories."

"Not verify so much as align," she corrected and shrugged, "it's part of my research and a nice way to honor my family, I think."

"That's amazing –"

"So bloody cool –"

"Will you write a book –"

"Tell us the stories!"

0808080808080808080808

Syd and Fitz had started a fire and were cooking dinner after they had finally reached the cabin, allowing Cliodhna, Cedric, Jack, and Ben to explore the area immediately around the cabin. Because it was summer it was still light out despite the late hour. "Must be tough in winter," Jack said, "to be dark so often."

"And cold," Ben agreed.

"I bet you get used to it," Cliodhna smiled slightly as she approached a very tall spruce tree, "it sounds very cozy."

"Fires," Cedric agreed, "tea and warm food –"

"Plenty of soups and stews that have been cooking all day," Cliodhna smiled as she tilted her head up to try to see the sky through the many branches.

"I wonder what reindeer tastes like," Jack asked, "they probably eat it a lot."

Cliodhna ignored her brother and walked around the tree before calling softly, "Shh! Look – what type of hawk is that –"

Cedric quietly approached her to see, "Merlin it's huge!"

"Do you think it's a merlin, actually?"

Ben shrugged at Jack as Cliodhna and Cedric continued to debate what type of bird of prey it might be before they agreed to look at the bird book Fitz lent them after dinner.

Soon, Fitz was calling them back inside to eat the sausages, fish, and potatoes he and Syd had made. "Now," Fitz said as they sat down, "don't tell your parents, especially your mother," he eyed the triplets, "but it's only a sip of whiskey to keep you warm now and later. It's going to be cold, even with the fire and all the blankets."

"We've had a bit of whiskey before," Ben confessed and Cedric looked shocked.

"When?"

"Last year –"

"After the match –"

"I hated it –"

"I rather liked it," Jack shrugged, "I'd really like to learn more."

Syd's eyes widened as she tried to keep up with the four's conversation. "By Thor, you speak fast."

"Oh," Ben shrugged, "well, we've been mates with Diggory for ages and we have neighbors with twins who never finish sentences either –"

"I can't always keep up," Cedric took a bite of potato with a shrug.

"I can definitely teach you about whiskey, scotch, and the like. When you're a bit older we can taste some," Fitz grinned. "You all might like that. Maybe the next time I come to England."

Syd was grinning, "Your uncle can tell you plenty about whiskey and scotch. Even I'm practically an expert now –"

"She's exaggerating, she wanted to learn," Fitz shook his head with a smile.

After eating, they all went outside for a bit as Syd told them facts about the area, the wildlife, and the ecosystem before Fitz declared it was time to warm up before bed. This entailed sipping slowly on a small amount of whiskey and listening to Syd weave tales of Viking legends, heroes, and gods as she braided Cliodhna's long, dark blonde hair. "You could be part Viking, Cliodhna, your hair certainly looks it."

"Especially now in that braid," Ben agreed. "Is she too tan now?"

"Vikings were outside constantly and the snow reflected the sun. I'm sure they were fairly tan too," Fitz sat back in his chair, sipping his whiskey slowly. "The skin that wasn't covered in furs, at least."

Syd brought Cliodhna to the kitchen area so she could show Cliodhna the braid in the reflection of one of the pots. "In the morning I can pin it up quickly. Your hair is a good length for it. When I see you in the city I can show you how to do it later." Syd smiled as she handed Cliodhna a pot. "It looks very nice on you."

"Oh, thank you, Syd! I'm never really sure what to do with it besides a ponytail for sports."

"Fitz says you play football, mostly with boys, at your school?"

"Yea," Cliodhna lied easily, "not enough girls play for our own team."

"He says you're quite good," Syd said with a smile.

"Oh, I –"

"And that you're quite modest about it," she laughed lightly as Cliodhna's cheeks pinked slightly.

"It's tough sometimes, being the only – or one of the few – girls on a team, whether sports or at a job. It's good to have those to support you, like Cedric."

"Oh, yea, Ced's great," Cliodhna nodded.

"He seems," Syd hesitated, "not too protective of you."

Cliodhna shrugged, "He's been my mate, my best friend, really, for a long time. He knows I can protect myself. Football or not."

Syd hummed in agreement. "Good to have friends like that."

Cliodhna wanted to ask her if that's how she saw Fitz, as a friend, but Fitz yawned loudly. "All right, time for bed. We're waking up very early." He turned to Cliodhna and Syd, "Sorry you'll have to share a room with us, but we've all got separate cots at least."

0808080808080808

Cliodhna didn't mind waking up that early, especially as it was already light (or had it continued to be light all night?) and she was excited to hike. Syd piled Cliodhna's braids on to her head, instructing her to take it down that night and promising to show her how to do it – with a mirror – when they were in Oslo in a few days as Fitz gathered together their provisions.

They said goodbye to Syd and waited as Fitz walked her to the driver's side of the car. Cliodhna nudged Cedric roughly, raised her eyebrows and jutted her chin to her uncle and Syd. "You're tallest," she hissed, her voice barely a whisper, "did he kiss her?"

Cedric's eyes widened but he stood on his toes and strained to look.

"No," Ben shook his head. He had peered around the car, "But they were close together and chatting."

"He should date her," Cliodhna sighed, "she's wonderful."

"He likes her," Ben smiled slightly, "it's very obvious."

Cedric and Jack looked confused, "Really?"

"How do you know?"

Ben and Cliodhna exchanged a look and shook their heads as Fitz walked over and clapped his hands, "Shall we?"

Cliodhna could not be sure if she even blinked once during that day's hike. They stopped frequently to look at plants and birds, for Fitz and Jack to take pictures and for Fitz and Cliodhna to take notes. They sat by a stream to eat a cold lunch and later built a fire along a river to cook dinner.

"We'll reach the cabin around 9, but it'll still be light out," Fitz chewed a piece of cheese, "we may see a wolverine or two when we get close so keep an eye out."

Cliodhna and Cedric exchanged glances, "Merlin –"

"Really?"

"A wolverine –"

"Bloody hell –"

"Can you believe –"

Ben rolled his eyes and leaned over to his uncle, "What do you think?"

"About what? Them?" Ben nodded and Fitz shrugged, "I'm no expert, but if I were you, I'd let it progress naturally."

Ben leaned back, thinking hard, watching his sister and her best mate closely. "And what about you and Syd?" Ben asked nonchalantly after a moment.

Fitz nearly spit out his water, "Bloody 'ell, aren't you only 13?"

"Doesn't mean I'm completely daft," Ben smiled smugly. "It's obvious you like her and she likes you."

Fitz's face was composed, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

Ben tried not to roll his eyes, "People seem to always say that but only because they're scared."

Fitz let out a sigh, catching Cliodhna's attention, "Are you talking about Syd? You should date her, she's bloody great."

"He says it's complicated," Ben told her.

"Godric, what an excuse," Cliodhna rolled her eyes. "It's ok to be scared, Uncle Fitz. But don't let that prevent you from telling her how you feel."

"You'll still be friends, if you want, even if she doesn't feel the same way," Ben said, his eyes traveling form his sister to Cedric, and finally landing on his Uncle, hoping they'd all take the hint.

"You lot are too bloody mature for your age. What are they teaching you at that school?"

080808080808080808

They made it to the cabin shortly before 9, having seen a pair of wolverines along the path not long after they had finished dinner. Fitz started a fire in the cabin as the triplets and Cedric made up the cots, telling him about all the Quidditch matches from that season. "So no one won the Cup?" He asked as they got into their cots sometime later.

"No, but Ravenclaw had more points before they cancelled the Cup –"

"But we're losing Robbie and Gryffindor isn't losing anyone –"

"And Potter is a phenomenal Seeker," Jack said begrudgingly. "We only have a chance if Ben blocks all the shots and Cliodhna scores more than she's ever scored in a match."

"No pressure," Cliodhna grumbled.

Cedric chuckled, "No pressure on us Hufflepuffs, we just want to beat Slytherin and not lose too badly to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!"

Fitz laughed, "Well, I'm especially looking forward to seeing a match when we get to London!"

"You're going to lose it," Ben grinned, "and going to Diagon when all the students are there!"

Fitz couldn't hide his excitement, "I truly can not wait!"

080808080808080808

Fitz shouldn't have been surprised by their seemingly boundless energy, but he was. And by their never-ending excitement. Not once did they act like mopey, angsty teens that he saw in TV and films (and what he was sure he was like as a younger man) and for that he was extremely thankful. They woke up early again, stopping less frequently as they passed through similar woods as the day before and Fitz wanted them to have extra time to explore the birch grove and the ancient ruins nearby. He wanted them to look closely at the ruins, because he was hoping for something magical although he wasn't sure what he would do with that information at Cambridge…

"Oh, wow," Cliodhna breathed when they approached the grove.

"Bloody," Cedric whispered before stopping himself, feeling strange cursing or even talking too loudly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Fitz smiled as he looked up at the trees. "We can walk through part before we go to the ruins. And then walk through again to get to the cabin. Come on."

Ben and Jack followed their uncle but Cliodhna and Cedric hung back slightly, mesmerized by the serenity and the quiet beauty of the birch grove. Cliodhna reached out her hand blindly, finding Cedric's and holding tightly as they followed her brothers and uncle.

When they left the grove they could see some ruins – mainly small, ancient, stone huts they still were holding hands. Cliodhna looked up and met Cedric's eyes, not saying anything. They had both felt it, the power and magic of nature in that grove.

They followed her brothers and uncle a short ways, their hands apart now as they touched the grasses and trees when they finally came upon the ruins.

A shiver ran down Cliodhna's spine an eerie presence hit her as they approached the ruins. She reached for Cedric's arm and stood close to him, her eyes wide as she scanned the area.

"You feel it too?" He asked her quietly. "Like something that we can't see is watching us?"

Her voice was small and nervous which frightened Cedric – Cliodhna was never nervous.

"Do you think we should leave?"

"It's not a bad or menacing feeling," she swallowed, "it's more –"

"Eerie and unnerving," he finished and took her hand tightly in his. "Ben and Jack don't seem to notice."

"I'm scared, even though I don't think I need to be," Cliodhna continued to whisper as she watched her uncle and brothers circle one of the stone rings.

"Maybe it's just magic here," Cedric tried to sound hopeful, "very old magic or something."

Cliodhna shivered slightly and held Cedric's hand tighter. "I don't want to go any closer," she confessed. "They can tell us if they find something."

Cedric nodded and they stood together, tense and ready to flee or grab their hidden wands as Fitz, Ben, and Jack walked around, unaware that Cliodhna and Cedric weren't. A few minutes later Ben called out, "I think this is a rune!"

Jack hurried over to see but Cedric and Cliodhna were rooted in place. "That may explain –"

"I'm rubbish at Runes –"

"I still feel –"

"I can't read them," they heard Jack say, "they seem very intricate."

"We can take photos," Ben said to their uncle, "and look them up when we can get to some books to help translate."

Fitz was excited, "I was hoping there would be magic here," he took pictures and the three continued to point out Runes on some of the other stone foundations.

"It still feels eerie," Cliodhna whispered, "do you think something bad happened here?"

Cedric frowned and Cliodhna watched as a light breeze moved his hair slightly. "Maybe." He squeezed her hand, "Let's go down to the water, shall we?" Cliodhna nodded and followed him unable to shake her discomfort but glad Cedric was there and had felt it too.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna had relaxed as they all reached the birch grove again, the fear and uneasiness she had felt all but vanishing as she stepped through. The birches were beautiful and peaceful. "I wish we had a birch grove in the wood," she said softly as she looked up at Cedric, blinking slightly as the sunlight peeked through the trees. When Cedric didn't respond she turned her head to look up at him and smiled when she noticed he was just smiling at her. "You all right?"

He blinked, "Oh, yea," he watched her for another long moment before smiling. "Yea, a birch grove in the wood would be nice."

They walked in silence, behind the others, Cedric watching Cliodhna's eyes flit around all the plants, moss, and fungi, the sun reflecting off her dark blonde hair, his chest tightening slightly.

Soon they reached the cabin where Fitz was hugging an older man and Cedric shot Cliodhna one last glance before being introduced to the man, Cliodhna unaware that Cedric had been watching her.

"Dr. Heikkinen, these are my niece and nephews and their best mate and neighbor, Cedric, who is an honorary nephew –"

"Hullo," the man flashed a grin through his thick, dark red beard, "wonderful to meet you all, your uncle has told me much about you, but please call me Karl, all my friends do."

"Your accent is different," Jack pointed out when they shook hands.

Karl's laugh was like a deep rumble and Cliodhna realized how tall and imposing the man was, like a real Viking. "Yes, I'm from Finland originally. Went to university here, however, to work under a famous professor and research of Viking history."

"He also lived in Spain for a year," Fitz chuckled.

"For a break from the cold, but I missed the cold, so I went to Russia for a spell –"

"And Mongolia and –"

Karl laughed heartily again, "I have traveled and lived many places, which is why my accent is both nothing and everything. Now, please come in and sit, have a drink –"

"They're young –"

"And this ale is what babes used to drink," Karl clapped him on the back as he gestured them inside, "one cup each."

Karl cooked them a delicious meal, a "family recipe" of reindeer stew that he "tweaked" now in his "old" age and told them stories about his many travels.

"And your research?" Cliodhna asked, "Are you working with Uncle Fitz and Syd?"

"Indeed, I am. Tell me, what did you think of the ruins beyond the grove?"

Ben and Jack both said excitedly how much they liked them as Cliodhna stared at her empty bowl, Cedric at the wall behind Fitz's head. Cliodhna felt Karl's eyes on her, "And you, Cliodhna?" Her name sounded almost musical in his accent.

She felt like he could see through her soul. "I didn't like it," she met his eyes, "I felt like I wasn't supposed to be there, like something bad happened."

"It felt very eerie," Cedric said, his voice rather flat.

Fitz, Ben, and Jack stared at them and Karl set down his mug of ale, "Yes, I feel that way there too, although very other people do. There are stories, of course, of a great battle that happened in his area. With dragons and fairies and trolls, the like," Karl watched them closely, "but no one knows where exactly this battle between man and monster is supposed to have taken place."

"That all sounds quite fanciful," Fitz countered. "Dragons and fairies?"

Karl shrugged and picked up his mug, "All of ancient history sounds rather fanciful. I want to do an archaeological dig there, but I can't shake the feeling," his voice dropped off.

"That you shouldn't," Cliodhna finished, "disturb it. That you shouldn't know."

"Exactly," Karl nodded at her, "I think of it often, even when I'm not here. It all feels very," he hesitated, "magical somehow."

Cliodhna felt a tingle run down her spine but merely stared into Karl's clear blue eyes and wonder if he knew about magic. He could, of course, but did he?

080808080808080808

The hike that last day to Karl's car, which would then take them to Oslo, gave Cliodhna plenty of time to pick Karl's brain about Scandinavian culture and history. Karl was more than happy to answer her rapid-fire questions and even told them all legends and myths.

"Syd told us that one," Cliodhna started.

"But it was different," Cedric continued, "she talked about Sigurd –"

"Snake-in-the-eye," Cliodhna finished, "but she never told us why he was called that."

"His eyes," Karl smiled, his teeth bright white against his dark red beard. "That's why they're legends, they are always slightly different, especially since these legends were passed down orally and not written until much later. And not all written accounts are the same."

"Which is why we try to take as many of the legends we hear and read and compare them and try to take archaeological data to back up or refute the legends and stories," Fitz called back to them.

Cliodhna was fascinated and would have listened to Karl speak for hours – he had a musical and uplifting way of talking and would make a wonderful teacher. But she also wanted to enjoy the hike and the beautiful landscapes and so wasn't too mad when no one spoke for a while.

Too soon they reached Karl's vehicle and too soon the four of them fell asleep in the backseat, Cedric once again offering to share his safety belt. Ben woke up at one point and saw Cliodhna's head resting on Cedric's arm, both of them looking peaceful and wondered for the hundredth time that summer if they had always been like this before he turned to look back out the window and fell back asleep.

0808080808080808080808

The next morning they met Syd for a big breakfast at a "local" restaurant in Oslo and Cliodhna was fascinated by the adult's dynamic, especially as Karl was quite a lot older than Syd. He still treated her with respect and still teased her as though they had been good friends for a long time. She smiled to herself as she ate her food.

They were all sad to see Karl leave, but he grinned widely and patted Cliodhna on top of the head with a wink, "I'm sure I'll see you again, worry not." He saluted Fitz and Syd and hopped into his truck. Ben, Jack, Cedric, and Cliodhna all looked at each other without having to say anything. He definitely knew about magic. And he definitely knew they weren't Muggles. They could feel it.

Syd clapped her hands, "All right, we ready to explore?"

08080808080808080808

Ben's face was pressed against the window as the landscape flew by, "That's a lake!"

Fitz laughed, "Yes, and soon we'll see a bay."

Cliodhna sighed slightly, "I miss Syd already –"

"And Karl," Cedric eyed her, "you've only just stopped talking about him so much."

"Only because now we've left Syd too. I only barely understand how to braid my hair!"

"Mum could help you, I bet," Jack looked up from his book, "maybe help you create a, you know."

"Yea," Cliodhna frowned and slumped slightly in her seat, "she was so bloody cool and smart and funny."

"You'll see her again," Fitz smiled, "I'm sure you will."

Cliodhna's face lit up and Ben raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"Now that is none of your business, but if you lot visit here or at Cambridge when she's in town you'll see her, won't you?"

Cliodhna sighed again, "I do hope so."

Cedric pulled slightly on her long braid, "Morose does not suit you, Klee. Not one bit."

0808080808080808080808

Catherine couldn't help but grin at her brother's wide eyes and open mouth. She couldn't have imagined yesterday that he would have been more in awe of Diagon Alley as he had been during the Quidditch match, especially since he had already been to Diagon (and because he had barely stopped asking the kids Quidditch questions since the match: "Can you do that?" he had asked incredulously to Cliodhna who blushed and was saved from answering by Cedric who responded, "She can do it better."), but she was wrong. Fitz was in absolute shock as they walked through Diagon.

"What is he wearing?"

Catherine covered her mouth to suppress her laughter, "Oh," she managed, "yes, uh, some wizards that is, dress now-a-days."

"Have they ever known how we've dressed?" Fitz whispered again, "that outfit is preposterous."

"Might have been popular with Dickens?" Catherine tried and laughed when Fitz gave her a look. "I think it's good you came here when you were older, you may have shouted something obscene or embarrassing to everyone as a young lad."

"I still might," Fitz muttered.

"Oi," Cliodhna swatted at Cedric's arm in front of Catherine and Fitz, "is that Potter?"

Catherine's eyes widened and she looked to where Cliodhna was pointing. Was it Potter? Who would have taken him to Diagon if the Weasleys weren't back yet –

"Sure looks like him," Cedric shrugged before calling out loudly, "Oi!" and waving his hand.

Harry saw them and waved back, walking over with a huge grin. "Hullo, Ms. Quick, Cliodhna, Cedric, where are Ben and Jack?"

"They went to wait on line for ice cream," Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "want to come with?"

"Oh sure, thanks."

"Oh, this is my Uncle Fitz, he's a Muggle. It's only his second time to Diagon," Cliodhna grinned. "Saw his first Quidditch match yesterday."

Fitz stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you –"

"Harry," Harry smiled.

"Are you here alone, Harry?" Catherine asked gently.

"Yes, actually, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school starts –"

Catherine's eyebrows rose, "Not anymore you're not. You'll come back to St. Ottery with us." She frowned, "Someone escaped Azkaban, it's not safe to be alone." Catherine managed to keep her voice under control unsure how much Harry knew about Sirius Black who they had just discovered was missing from his cell yesterday.

"Oh, no," he pushed his glasses up, "that's all –"

Catherine shook her head, "Not up for a debate. Ron and his family will be back in a few days but for now, at least, you'll stay with us."

Harry opened his mouth but Cliodhna put a hand on his arm, "Sorry, Potter, you won't win."

08080808080808080808

Fitz was nearly as fascinated by the Leaky Cauldron as he was the rest of Diagon Alley. When they were back home and the children were outside in the front yard – not allowed to leave now that Sirius Black was on the loose – Catherine told Fitz the brief story of Harry. "I knew his parents," she confessed, "not very well, but I knew them. I knew Sirius, the man who escaped and killed all those people," she frowned. "It's not my place to tell him."

Fitz frowned and sighed heavily, "You can't prevent him reading the papers. Maybe one of his teachers will tell him?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "I hope the papers don't say too much that will hurt him. He's so young."

"It seems to me he's not as young as we think, Cat."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna didn't want her Uncle Fitz to leave, especially before the Weasleys returned from Egypt, but he promised to return for Christmas and for a shot trip in the summer. "Maybe you'll have to come visit me again, help with some research."

Her face lit up. "Could I?" She threw herself at him and hugged him fiercely. "That would be incredible, I would love that." He laughed and hugged her back. After she relaxed slightly she looked at him seriously, "Ben, Jack, Cedric, and I think that Karl may know about magic."

"What –"

"We aren't sure so you can't say anything unless he does. We don't know if that means he's a wizard or just knows someone –"

Fitz nodded, "I won't say anything but I'll pay slightly more attention." He kissed the top of her head, "Have a good year, study hard, play well, try not to get hurt. Or anger too many opponents."

Cliodhna grinned, "I never set out to make anyone mad, Uncle Fitz."

Cliodhna smiled as her Uncle laughed, patted her on the head, and went to say goodbye to Harry who was standing next to her. "It was nice to be around someone as shocked and excited about magic as you, Harry." Fitz smiled, "I hope you have a good year in school too. And good luck with Quidditch!"

Cliodhna couldn't hear what her Uncle said to her brothers or Cedric but was surprised to see Cedric look confused and rather shocked when Fitz hugged her parents and headed to his car as he waved to everyone again. "See you soon. Was so lovely to see you all."

Cliodhna went to stand next to Cedric as they watched Fitz drive off. "You all right, Ceddie? You look a bit, I'm not sure, off. What did my Uncle Fitz say to you?"

Cedric glanced at her quickly before composing his face, "Nothing, just going to miss him is all, aren't you?"

Cliodhna watched him warily as she agreed and as her mother called them inside before bed. "Cedric are you sleeping over?"

"Yes, Ms. Quick, my parents went out for a dinner in Cornwall and are staying the night."

"Oh, that's right, of course," Catherine shook her head, "I didn't forget, don't worry, I just got switched around sending Fitz off back to the Muggle world, you know." She ushered Harry and Cedric into the house, "And that's great because we have a lot of extra cake that Fitz bought and left."

Cliodhna made to follow them but Jack and Ben stepped in front of her. "I overheard mum, dad, and Uncle Fitz talking about that guy who escaped from Azkaban."

"Sirius Black? Well why shouldn't they? No one's escaped before. He was a Death Eater, wasn't he?"

"No," Ben shook his head, "he heard them mention Harry and if they should tell him the truth."

Cliodhna frowned as her mind raced, "The truth?"

"I think mum knew Sirius Black and I think Sirius Black knew Harry's parents," Jack said gravely, his voice barely above a whisper.

"But," Cliodhna shook her head as if to clear it, "he's safe here. He'll be safe at Hogwarts. It's not our business, mum would tell us if she wanted us to know." She started towards the house again before Ben and Jack could even try to stop her she shook her head and said firmly, "No."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna had enjoyed spending time alone with Harry without Ron or within the walls of Hogwarts. He seemed slightly more carefree and at ease those few days, the last before the Weasleys returned and school started. They spent most of their time playing Quidditch, reading, or staying in the yard unless one of the adults was around to take them to the pond.

Harry felt so comfortable that he even joined the triplets in teasing Cedric for being a Prefect. Cedric took it in stride, shaking his head and laughing at the particularly good jabs before always reminding them that at least he wasn't constantly wearing his badge like Percy had.

Cliodhna wondered sometimes as she lay in the grass watching clouds roll by how Ginny would react to the surprise of Harry being here. And then, as her mind wandered, she wondered how much grief, particularly from the Slytherins, she might get this year, if people would ask her constantly about Robbie.

Cedric was leaning over her, "What are you worrying about?"

She frowned, "Why are you standing?"

"Went to get a drink. You never responded but I got you one anyway, here." She sat up as he handed her a glass of lemonade, sitting down next to her. "What were you worrying about?"

She shrugged and sipped her lemonade, "I wasn't."

"You were," Cedric took a deep breath, "couldn't be about classes already, might be about Quidditch – Slytherins? Hm, yes, that's part of it," he watched her as she attempted to keep still and look out in front of her. "Harry? Yes, of course, what else –"

"All right, Godric –"

"Ah," Cedric nodded, his lips down turning slightly, "and Robbie."

"No," she met his eyes. "But what if people will constantly ask how I am or how he's doing?"

"They may," he said truthfully, "but it'll end eventually." He put his arm around her. "I'll help you hex them if they don't leave you alone, only if you want me to, of course?"

She laughed, "Thanks."

"Now, why are you worried about, Harry?"

08080808080808080808

Cedric watched her pat Harry on the back before waving at her friends and yearmates. Harry smiled, rather shyly, at her before she hurried to her friends who all reached out to examine her intricate braid. "Take care of her," Fitz had told him, "she won't need you often but you're the only one she'd let help her." Cedric knew that was true. But he didn't need Fitz to tell him to take care of her because he would have anyway. That's what best friends do. And that's why he'd help Cliodhna look after Harry this year. She hadn't asked for his help, but he knew she worried about him. He hadn't told Cliodhna he'd watch out for Harry because he knew she'd try to play it off.

But Godric knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to get involved in things normal kids didn't an awful lot.

He turned around to look for his own yearmates and tried to swallow a groan when he glimpsed Adelaide. He saw Ginny watch Harry, Ron, and Hermione get on the train and smiled at her. "You ever need anything, Gin, you let me know. Just because I'm a Hufflepuff Prefect –"

Ginny smiled widely, "I want to know everything Percy says to you as Head Boy, absolutely everything."

He slung his arm around her shoulders, "Your brothers have already asked for that, dear. But I'll be happy to clue you in too."

"You're going to be a great Prefect, Ceddie," Ginny said truthfully. "Now go away before my mates see you."

"What?" He was bewildered as she shoved him lightly, "Why?" But Ginny just shook her head with a smile.

"Your hair is amazing, I can't get over it," Summer gushed, "did you do it yourself?"

"It’s partially a spell mum and I created," Cliodhna grinned, "I can show –"

The twins entered their compartment with large grins on their faces, "Good morning all, happy train ride –"

"Have you seen Percy prance up the aisle –"

"He wouldn't prance," Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"True, maybe strut –"

"Stride?"

"Parade –"

"Bound –"

"Merlin, did you practice this or are you just a walking thesaurus?" Ramona cut in.

Cliodhna and Briony attempted to bite back laughs as George looked slightly offended and Fred smiled slightly. "Well this will be a fun term, won't it, Forge?" He raised an eyebrow slightly at Ramona who raised one in challenge back at him.

"No," Ida coughed to break their intense eye contact. "We haven't seen him, why?"

"No reason," George shrugged.

"Don't pull any pranks on the train, please?" Cliodhna begged slightly. "Give him the train ride at least?"

"Don't worry, Klee," Fred smiled, "we already promised Prefect Diggory to be on our best behavior before the feast."

"You're going to try to take advantage of your brother and Diggory, aren't you?" Ida asked with a sigh.

George gasped and put a hand on his chest. "Never! I take great offense to that idea!"

"They won't let you anyway," Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"Say," Briony smiled, "aren't you the first Weasleys to not be Prefects?"

"Of this generation, yes," Fred bowed.

"Thanks for noticing," George added.

"You'd think our dear friend Klee would have congratulated us –"

"But no, she most definitely did not," George grumbled.

Cliodhna opened her mouth to retort but Lee Jordan walked by and beckoned the twins. "That is worrisome," Cliodhna admitted when they left. "Poor Percy will have a very tough year."

They were chatting about Cliodhna's trip to Norway when Cedric walked in with a huge smile on his face, "Hiya, everyone, how were your summers?"

"Diggory!" Summer and Ida said in unison.

"Congrats on Prefect –"

"Come on, come sit!" Briony beckoned him in, "We've missed you! We want to hear about your trip!"

Cedric's clear grey eyes met Cliodhna's as he smiled widely and shrugged, "I'm sure Klee's –"

Ida nudged Summer slightly when she saw how large and rather handsomely Cedric had smiled and how closely he was watching Cliodhna. Ida raised an eyebrow slightly but Summer only narrowed her eyes.

"We want to hear about it all, from you too, before you become a Prefect and are too busy for us," Ramona smiled.

Cedric shrugged again and sat down next to Cliodhna who patted his arm. "I won't ever be too busy for you all, but all right. What hasn't she told you?"

Some time later Cedric excused himself for the Prefects meeting and the 4th year Ravenclaw boys found their way into the compartment. "We definitely won't all be able to fit in here next year," Hunter grumbled from the floor. "I have a sinking suspicion we will all be too tall."

Summer made to respond when the hairs on the triplets' arms rose and the train suddenly stopped. Everything got rather dark and Cliodhna shivered, unsure what was happening. It felt not unlike what she experienced at the birch grove, only worse. After what felt like hours the train moved again and Cliodhna opened her eyes, confused.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?"

Ben was shaking her slightly but let out a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes and pulled her to him tightly. "You passed out for a minute, are you okay?"

Cliodhna frowned, "Why did I pass out –"

"Dementors," Ramona's eyes were wide, "at least I think so. My granddad told me about them once –"

"They guard Azkaban," Will shook his head. "Why would they –"

"Looking for Sirius Black," Jack's own amber eyes were wide in surprise. "They think he might be here on his way to Hogwarts."

Ida frowned, "But why?"

Jack, Ben, and Cliodhna all briefly met each other's eyes but didn't say anything. Before Cliodhna could ask why only she had passed out, Ben and Jack both admitted to feeling slightly sick and Cedric opened the door, breathing hard. "Is everyone all right?" He met Cliodhna's eyes, "What happened?"

"How do you –"

"You look pale and everyone looks slightly nervous and scared."

"Was it –"

"Dementors, yes. They'll be at school too. At least when we get there," he looked at Cliodhna concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am." Her voice wavered slightly and Cedric was clearly not convinced.

"I need to check on the others, speak soon." And with one last look he turned and ran down the hall.

This time, Summer didn't narrow her eyes when Ida looked at her.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna slept fitfully, nervous about what having Dementors at school meant, nervous about what this year would hold for Harry, nervous about –

She looked out the window at the waning moon and took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. She didn't need to worry about anything before the first day of classes.

Before she got her class schedule, her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry. She knew he wouldn't accept her help outwardly or ask her for help directly, but that didn't mean she couldn't watch out for him discreetly.

"Yes! Runes! Do you think Professor Babbling will know –"

Cliodhna snapped, "You can't show him!"

Ben and Jack stared at her, utterly confused, "What?"

Cliodhna's eyes were wide, "I don't know," she rubbed her temples lightly. "I just have a bad feeling about those Runes, that's all. I don't think you should show anyone yet. Just look in some books first."

"Will you help?" Jack asked as he and Ben continued to stare at her.

"Oh, sure, I guess I could." They nodded slowly and looked back at their schedules, completely mystified by their sister's strange outburst.

Meadow sat down next to them, Mickey standing behind her. "Fiona quit."

"What?" Jack's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair.

"Didn't do well on her O.W.L.s, freaked out, quit," Meadow sighed, "so, Jack, Klee, you might switch around positions, depending on how the try-outs go," she groaned, "there goes the Cup."

Cliodhna shrugged with a small smile, "Someone else's turn to get it, maybe. But we'll make it hard for them."

Mickey clapped her on the shoulder, "Quick's right, Cap, we'll be all right!"

Meadow shrugged, "Professor Flitwick said we could have tryouts this weekend. I've already secured the pitch for early Saturday morning."

Ben swallowed his porridge, "You aren't messing around."

"If you know people who want to play, tell them to try out, we could use some reserves," Meadow nodded at them and left.

"You hear that?" Ben asked their yearmates, "You lot should try out."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna nearly ran into Cedric and Cho that afternoon as they were leaving the dungeons and Cliodhna smiled at the pair. "Cho! Meadow's holding tryouts for Quidditch on Saturday! We need a Chaser or Beater, but Seeker too if you're better at that."

"Oh –"

"Cedric mentioned you've played Quidditch before, so you should try out."

Cho smiled shyly up at Cedric, not caring that he was looking at Cliodhna and not at her. "Oh, thank you, Cliodhna, yes! I'll definitely be there!"

"Great!" She walked around them into the dungeons when Briony waved her over to a table.

"Cedric and Cho seemed chummy. Does he still have a crush on her?"

Cliodhna shrugged and sat down, taking out her books, looking around for Professor Snape. Briony watched her closely but was pleased to see Cliodhna didn't seem flustered or irritated and rolled her eyes at the nonsense Ida had whispered to her last night. Cliodhna and Cedric were simply best friends.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna loved the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor immediately. He was a breath of fresh air after the disaster that was Professor Lockhart, and Defense Against the Dark Arts soon became Cliodhna's second favorite class after Potions. Right before their second DADA lesson was about to start she overhead one of the Slytherin girls, whom she had always ignored even when they would glare at her when she would discreetly chat with Milton, made a nasty comment about Professor Lupin's wardrobe. Cliodhna, who was still standing, walked over to the taller girl and said icily, "Is his wardrobe distracting you from learning?"

The girl opened her mouth in shock before responding, "I don't need high marks to get boys to notice me," and with a raise of an eyebrow, she sauntered off as two of her mates snickered behind her, glaring at Cliodhna.

"What? That doesn't even," Cliodhna sputtered. “Was that an insult to me or to her?" Cliodhna turned to Briony who was now standing next to her. "How did she just walk away as if she had won?"

Briony shrugged, equally as confused, but Milton, who had entered the dungeon as the exchange happened, said, "She was trying to insult you by insinuating she doesn't need brains or a personality to get a husband which for her," he shrugged, "is an insult."

Cliodhna's shoulders slumped slightly, "That is impossibly sad."

"I feel terrible," Briony agreed.

Milton shrugged again, "You hear that sort of thing a lot in the Common Room."

Cliodhna wanted to know more but Professor Lupin came in and with a smile she made her way to her seat. Lupin shook his head and told everyone to stand up and find a partner to practice some defenses. Cliodhna's smile couldn't have been bigger.

080808080808080808

Meadow flew over to Cliodhna, "What do you think?" She spoke quietly. "I'd like your opinions before I ask to see some more plays from them."

Cliodhna watched the Ravenclaws who were brave enough to try out fly around. "I think only Hunter is ready play Beater right now. But you could bring Bruce on as a reserve to train him to be ready for next year when we lose Mickey."

Meadow nodded, "That's what I was thinking. What about Chaser? Who do you see working well with us?"

"Cho," Cliodhna watched her fly around the pitch. "Will isn't bad either, but may need another year. Stanley is okay too, but he's young and I don't know how well he'll take to orders."

Meadow bit back a groan, "He's already barely listening to me. Bianca isn't bad either. I'll ask those three to do some plays, maybe we can have two Reserve Chasers for practices."

"Not a bad idea, Cap."

"All right, go get ready for some plays with them. I need to kick out these first years who are just here to watch you and your brothers play."

Cliodhna's laugh flew back to Meadow, "They are not!"

Meadow shook her head with a smile. "Ever naïve and humble, Quick."

0808080808080808

Cliodhna clapped Cho on the shoulder lightly as Meadow dismissed them from the pitch. "Cho, great job today."

Cho smiled, "Really? Oh, thank you, Cliodhna! I was so nervous!"

"No, you were great! I was impressed. Think Meadow was too!"

Cho couldn't contain her grin but could only tell Cliodhna "thank you" again when they saw Cedric and the Hufflepuff team approach the pitch. He glanced at Cho briefly before his eyes landed on Cliodhna, "How'd it go?"

"Cho was great, played Chaser really well," Cliodhna smiled and turned to Cho again, "really impressed."

Cedric smiled slightly and finally turned to Cho, "That's great! See, I told you not to worry!" He winked at Cliodhna, "She was nervous about playing in front of you."

Cliodhna laughed, "Am I that scary?" Cedric laughed lightly too.

Cho's cheeks flushed prettily, "You're very good! It's intimidating!"

"Well you needn't worried, you were brilliant," Cliodhna turned back to Cedric. "How will your tryouts be?"

Cedric shrugged, "We'll see what the recruits look like but I may be playing Chaser or Seeker this season –"

"Beater?"

"I'm not nearly good enough," Cedric smiled ruefully before his captain called out to him. "All right, see you later." He smiled briefly at Cho, his eyes staying on Cliodhna slightly longer.

"Good luck!" Cho called out as she followed Cliodhna off the field. Cho bit her lip and watched her feet as they walked, Cliodhna calling out to her brothers with an "Oi, what did you think?" and waving goodbye to Cho.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna made a point to go to the Gryffindor table that same day during dinner to say hello to Percy, the twins, Ginny, but especially "the Golden Trio". News of Harry passing out on the train was just now making the rounds around the Hogwarts gossip mill. Cliodhna hadn't seen anyone give him a hard time but she couldn't see every interaction he had.

"Hiya everyone," she grinned and squeezed in between the twins and across from Harry. "How's everyone's first week?"

"Perce has been given too much power," Fred sighed, "let it get to his head."

"There's a joke there somewhere," Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"You'll find it, old boy," George encouraged him.

"Besides Percy potentially becoming a tyrannical Head Boy?"

"Professor Lupin is amazing, so much better than bloody Lockhart," Ron said in between bites.

"We sat with him on the train, incidentally," Hermione said, "he helped with," she trailed off slightly, looking guiltily at Harry.

"Apparently I passed out too," Cliodhna admitted. "I woke up right away but I don't remember anything."

"Really?" Harry's bright green eyes stared at her intensely.

"Yea, Ben was about to shake me awake when I came to. Ben and Jack said they both felt sick. Surprised that hasn't started to go around yet. Slytherins must not know."

Harry tried to hide his smile. "Did anyone else, do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Thinking of starting a support group?" George teased.

"No, to maybe figure out why it happened to you two in particular," Hermione huffed.

Cliodhna's eyes widened slightly, "Actually, come to think of it, Ben, Jack, and I could sort of sense something was happening before the train stopped."

"What do you mean sensed?" Harry leaned on the table.

Cliodhna shook her head slightly, "I don't really know how to explain it –"

"A weird triplet thing?" Fred offered.

"Like how you three can communicate without speaking," Ron swallowed.

"The twins can too –"

"Somehow it's stranger when it's three," George shook his head.

Cliodhna frowned slightly, "Maybe it's a weird triplet thing? I don't know. But I sensed something, felt something I hadn't ever felt before right before the train stopped."

"What about now, since the train, I mean, have you felt anything?" Harry asked.

Cliodhna met his eyes, "No, I assumed they were too far away. Or maybe I've been too distracted by classes and Quidditch."

Harry nodded and Hermione said gently, "You both could always talk to Professor Dumbledore –"

"No," Harry said sternly and shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Or Professor Lupin, if something happens again."

Cliodhna wondered why Harry had so fiercely refused to speak to Professor Dumbledore but knew this, in front of his friends and housemates, wasn't the time. Cliodhna changed the subject when she noticed Harry's yearmate scribbling fiercely at a scroll. "Neville, right?"

The poor boy looked terrified, his eyes wide. All he could was nod.

"What are you working on? Do you lot already have a lot of work?"

"Potions," he frowned, his voice heavy. "I'm absolute rubbish at it."

"He's afraid of Professor Snape and Snape is mean to him," Ron said bluntly, "bloody mean to all of us though really."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "I don't want to hear, again, how he's especially mean to Gryffindors because he hates them." She narrowed her eyes when Ron opened his mouth to argue but pleased when he shut his mouth instead. "I can help you, Neville, if you'd like. I'm quite good at Potions –"

"Top of her year in bloody Potions," Fred corrected.

"Snape bloody loves her, probably the only student he actually likes," George added.

"That's not –"

"He doesn't like Ben or Jack nearly as much as he likes you," Ron said, his mouth full yet again. "They said so."

"Bloody hell," she mumbled. "Neville, I'm happy to tutor you, or just look over your work, whatever would be most helpful for you."

Neville looked less nervous still slightly skeptical, "You, you don't mind?"

"No –"

"She bloody loves Potions –"

"Helps us –"

"We don't even ask –"

"And she's younger –"

"She used to help a 7th year when she was in 3rd –"

"Yes," Cliodhna laughed, "he gets it. I would love to help you, Neville."

"Would, would you help me with this?" He handed her his paper and Cliodhna looked over it quickly before turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You lot want help too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron exchanged a look, "Actually –"

"Might as well –"

"I've finished mine, but thank you, Cliodhna."

Cliodhna smiled at Hermione, "I thought you might have but thought I'd ask." She turned back to Ron and Harry, "Go and get your things while I start with Neville. Go on."

Ron shoved one last dinner roll into his mouth before he and Harry ran off to their dormitory.

She sat down next to Neville, "Most of your work is correct this first time, these things you crossed out. You shouldn't second guess yourself, Neville."

His cheeks reddened slightly, "I'm nervous."

She nodded, "Don't let him get to you – in class or out. He doesn't hate you." She thought for a moment, "In fact, I'm sure he's only being hard on you because he knows you can do better." Neville nodded but Cliodhna could tell he didn't believe her. "I'm going to help you, Neville. I believe in your Potions skills and I'll tutor you one-on-one. We can practice in the dungeons, too."

"Oh, I –"

"I want to. And don't worry, Professor Snape will let us use the dungeons, and he won't be there, don't worry."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna sensed that Snape was pleased that she was offering to tutor Neville Longbottom even though his, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would no doubt benefit from a similar arrangement," was most likely to come off snidely. Cliodhna knew he appreciated her attempt at helping his "helpless" students. He allowed her to use the dungeons when she needed, just asked that he let her know when ahead of time.

"Um, Professor," she couldn't hide her slightly smile, "I promised Neville that you wouldn't be around, so I would look like a liar if you were to show up unannounced."

Snape nodded, "Certainly. Let me know ahead of time so I don't surprise him and cause the absolute destruction of my classroom."

Cliodhna coughed, "Yessir." He nodded to dismiss her with the same very small, virtually invisible smirk he had when he spoke to her. She left the dungeons with a smile, however, her smile faltered when she saw that smug Third Year, Malfoy, who had bought his way on to the Qudditch team, and his two goons.

"If it isn't the girl triplet," he sneered, turning to one of his goons, "Father says triplets are an abomination to the Wizarding World. Makes sense that they would be so chummy with those traitor Weasleys."

All the goodwill Cliodhna felt speaking to Snape moments before faded away as she took a step closer to Malfoy, her hazel eyes flashing, "You must not have heard what happened to the last Slytherin who got on my bad side." Her lips curled up as she watched Malfoy's eyes widen in fear at her words and her soft and terrifying voice. He opened his mouth to say something but she merely put a finger up and shook her head at him. With one last smirk at his surprised face, she turned and walked away. She saw Milton out of the corner of her eyes and winked at him, catching him off-guard.

She nearly ran into Cedric outside the Great Hall. "Why do you look so," his head tilted slightly, "not happy, but like one of the twins when they've pulled an exceptional prank?"

She smiled, "Snape agreed to let me use the dungeons to tutor Neville and promised not to disturb us, that's all."

He followed her into the Great Hall, "That's not all of it, but fine, I won't bug you."

She couldn't hide her satisfaction, but knew her sheer happiness and pride wouldn't translate to anyone else. It felt very Slytherin of her to terrify a pompous student so much –

"I made the team!" Cho had approached them, a wide smile on her face, her eyes glued to Cedric.

"Cho, that's great!" Cedric too was grinning, "Chaser?"

"Yes!" Her eyes turned to Cliodhna quickly, "I'm so excited to play with you, Cliodhna," she said truthfully, her eyes already back on Cedric.

Cliodhna smiled and looked at Cedric briefly – he needed to ask the bloody girl out already – but he was looking at Cliodhna, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, I look forward to it too! But, please, on the pitch it's Quick. Cliodhna is too difficult for flying."

Cho's smile grew, "Oh," she blushed prettily and Cliodhna excused herself to find her new tutee, unaware that Cedrc's eyes followed her briefly before turning back to Cho.

After assuring Neville that Snape would never surprise them and inviting Harry and Ron to join them anytime, she headed to her own table where Hunter was smiling widely. "I got Beater!"

"Bloody brilliant!" Cliodhna clapped on him on the back, "This will be a great season."

"Will you give me pointers, Klee?"

"Of course!" She put some shepherd's pie on to her plate, "I'd be happy to. Anytime you want –"

"When are you going to have any free time?" Ramona rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch," Briony said.

"Tutoring potions," Neil added.

"Probably more potions, because you bloody love it so much," Ida rolled her eyes.

"Like a real weirdo," Jack said dryly.

"Helping me play Beater –"

"Probably helping Cho with Chaser –"

"To help the team, of course," Ben clarified.

"All of your classes," Summer said.

Cliodhna shrugged with a smile, "What's free time?"

08080808080808080808080808

Cedric sat down next to Cliodhna at the Ravenclaw table, frowning slightly when she didn't look up. She was – from what he'd seen – always busy with classes and Quidditch and tutoring Neville (and keeping an eye on Harry) and he was worried she wasn't taking care of herself. "Hey," he finally said softly, "you're up early."

She slowly lifted her head from her Charms text, "Oh yea," she tried to smile but it wasn't a whole-hearted attempt. "Yea, didn't sleep well, a bit behind in Charms."

He took a sip of his drink, "I haven't seen much of you this week. Or last."

"Essays to write, had to help Hunter with Quidditch, he's nervous about playing Beater," she shrugged, "the week sort of got away from me." She paused to think for a moment. "Do you think Harry's okay? He seems a bit strange."

Cedric remembered what Ben had said to him a few days before, that he thought Harry may have a bit of a crush on Cliodhna…"No, seems fine to me."

"Hmm," she went back to her text. "I am sorry I've been busy, want to go for a walk outside sometime?"

He smiled, relaxing slightly, "Yea, that'd be great."

But when he asked her the next day to go for a walk with him, she said she had to help Neville with a potion. Then the next day she was helping Hunter with Quidditch. On the third day he asked her and she was ready with another excuse, he frowned. "Are you avoiding me or are you avoiding everyone, Klee?"

Cliodhna was taken aback. She stood there, in the middle of the corridor, her mouth open and she snapped, "I'm busy Cedric. I have a lot going on! Just because I'm busier than you are –"

Cedric's clear grey eyes darkened slightly, "What?" He asked his voice deceptively soft.

"I have more going on – maybe you should focus more on your Prefect duties," her eyes were blazing, "maybe you should finally ask Cho out! She's bloody obsessed with you."

Cedric shook his head sadly at her, "I'm worried about you, Klee. This isn't you." His eyes were still dark but he looked impossibly sad, "When you're ready to tell me what's going on, I'll be here for you." He turned and left her alone in the corridor.

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna took her frustrations out at Quidditch practice until Ben called her out for missing three shots in a row.

It was the twins who finally got her to talk about what was bothering her. They cornered her outside the Ravenclaw Common Room door when she was leaving to meet Neville. "How did you –"

"We have our ways –"

"As a potentially future Prefect we cannot divulge –"

"I'm late," she tried to get away.

"We told him you had to cancel –"

"You can't do that."

"We did," George grabbed her arm.

"Come on, darling," Fred grabbed her other arm and started to guide her to the kitchens and she eventually stopped trying to resist.

When they finally pushed her into the kitchens and let the House Elves get her a cup of tea, they sat her down and said seriously, "You've taken on too much."

"No, I –"

"You don't need to help Hunter and Cho so much on your own."

"You're just –"

"You can stop worrying about Harry and trying to protect him from who knows what."

"I'm not –"

"He's got Hermione and Dumbledore for that."

"You don't have to tutor Neville so often –"

"He's so close –"

"Once a week is more than enough," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Klee," George said softly, "you need to take care of yourself first."

Her mother's words echoed in her head and she nodded at George, knowing she hadn't been taking care of herself but rather of everyone else. And everyone else didn't need so much protecting.

"Cedric's been talking nonstop about you –"

"I think Cho overheard a few times –"

"Poor girl –"

"Don't think she noticed –"

"Definitely didn't seem to mind, regardless –"

"Would you please talk to him? Soon?"

"I was awful to him –"

George patted her back, "It's all right."

"He did take your advice though, finally asked Cho out –"

"Oh," Cliodhna smiled but George could tell it wasn't a real smile.

"Hogsmeade," Fred continued. "The girl was bloody thrilled."

"His followers weren't happy –"

Cliodhna's eyebrows furrowed, "Followers?"

Fred grinned wickedly, "You wouldn't have noticed, of course, but there are a couple of First Year Hufflepuffs who always seem to follow him around –"

"Ginny hates talking to him in front of her friends because then all they do is ask questions about him –"

Cliodhna let out a laugh, "That's bloody hilarious!"

Fred opened his mouth to say something but George moved his head ever so slightly to the left and instead Fred said, "Will you talk to Cedric? A dour Hufflepuff makes for a very annoying friend."

"Yes, of course, I need to apologize."

"Will you take time for yourself and stop worrying so much about everyone else?"

"Yes –"

"Will you tell us why you don't want to talk about what's really going on?"

"What?"

"That maybe you're sad about Robbie?"

Cliodhna opened her mouth to argue but instead let out a sigh, "How did you know?"

"It's not hard to put two and two together, Klee."

"Everyone sort of assumed you'd talk to Cedric about it, when you start to do too many things –"

"We _hoped_ you'd talk –"

"But then Cedric came to us –"

"And your brothers –"

"Who were also worried –"

"Especially when we heard you and Cedric got in a bit of a row –"

"Oh, Klee, come here," George pulled her in for a hug when it looked like tears threatened to fall. "It's ok, love, it's ok."

"I'm sorry I worried all of you –"

George chuckled, "If that's your takeaway from this –"

Fred patted her head playfully, "Then you are not as smart as we thought."

Cliodhna laughed and Fred was glad she hadn't cried. George nodded at his twin who got up and left the kitchens.

"Where did –"

He returned a few moments later with Cedric, Ben, and Jack. "We told Ginny you'd see her later it's too late for her to be out," Fred shrugged.

"Ron's too daft to notice, but Hermione worried when you tried to tutor Harry more than once," George smiled.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Cedric. And I'm sorry I've been so – well, acting a bit insane, I guess. I didn't mean to worry you," she had stood up to face Cedric and her brothers.

Cedric pulled her in for a very tight hug, "Will you slow down, Klee? Will you tell us what's wrong?"

Ben squeezed her hand when Cedric finally released her and Jack met her eyes. Cedric and the twins waited for the three of them to have a moment before Cedric sat down and pour them all a cup of tea.

"It just, hit me, I guess, when we were finally back, that I missed Robbie," she met Cedric's eyes briefly, "and I wanted to stay busy," she frowned, "I was already worried about Harry and Ginny, and poor Neville was so afraid of Snape. I couldn't say no to Cho because you like her," she looked at Cedric briefly before turning to her brothers, "and helping Hunter at Beater, that was fun –"

"And then you couldn't stop," Jack nodded. "Helping us with Runes –"

"Helping us with Potions and we're a nightmare –"

"It prevented me thinking about Robbie," she admitted, "so it didn't matter if I was busy, that people were starting to pair up, or very obviously wanted to pair up –"

"Good point," Ben said dramatically, "Fred, bloody ask Ramona to Hogsmeade already, won't you?"

Fred's mouth hung open and George let out a laugh, "I tried to tell him, been dancing around –"

"This is not the time or place," Fred started but Cliodhna shrugged, "I've said my piece –"

"No," Cedric shook his head, "we all agree Fred should ask Ramona out, but first, Klee. We want you to promise you'll talk to us and that you'll slow down."

"At least a little," George offered, "you are a Ravenclaw, after all."

Cliodhna laughed genuinely, "I will. I promise I will." She smiled and took a sip of her tea, "Now, Fred, when did your crush on Ramona start –"

Ben, Jack, Fred, and George left after their cup of tea, knowing that Cliodhna and Cedric would want to talk alone. Cedric put his hand on hers across the table, "Klee," his voice was gentle but serious, "do you want to talk."

"I didn't want to acknowledge my feelings because that would make them real," she stared at their hands to avoid his face. "I wasn't sad exactly, I just," she took a deep breath, "I felt a little empty for a time."

"And keeping busy made you feel less empty."

"It's not even like I miss him," she said, her voice stronger, "or even the idea of him, it's just this year is so different. I'm different, Hogwarts is different." She frowned slightly, "Does that make sense?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand lightly, "You can talk to me – or any of your friends – any time, about anything, you know that?"

"Yes," she smiled slightly up at him, "I just didn't know how to express it except by keeping it busy."

"I know," he stood and pulled her up to give her one last hug, resting his head on top of hers, glad that they were okay, hopeful that this pseudo-fight would be their last, and never wanting the hug to end.

08080808080808080808

George sat down next to Cliodhna the morning of the Halloween Hogsmeade trip with an impossibly large smile on his face. Cliodhna looked at him questionably, "And why are you so cheerful this morning? Big Hogsmeade date?"

"Unless you are accompanying me, Klee, no, alas I do not have a date," he took a sip of her juice, "but Fred has been gussying himself up all morning –"

"And you teased him mercilessly until he forced you to leave."

"Precisely," he sighed, "young love is so entertaining. How is Ramona this morning?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "Fine, normal, I think."

"Yes, I do like her for our Freddie," George smiled. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yea, been wanting some candy and butterbeer," she shrugged, "you're more than welcome to come with us. Ida's got a date and Summer isn't feeling well. Jack and Hunter are staying behind to practice Quidditch, and Will's flying with them, wants to practice for next season –"

Ben sat down across from them, "And Neil asked a 3rd Year Hufflepuff –"

"Really?" Cliodhna was surprised, "when did that happen?"

"Last night, apparently," Ben shrugged, I did not stick around to ask."

"You didn't ask anyone, Benjy?"

Ben met George's blue eyes briefly, "No. Sadly, no one's struck my fancy."

Cliodhna wondered what she saw there but instead said, "So it's just you, me, and Briony, hm? All right, George?"

"Yea, all right, I think Lee's not coming anyway, he came just last week with us –"

Cliodhna frowned, "Bloody hell, I don't want to know."

The four walked behind the larger group of students on the way to Hogsmeade and headed to Zonko's first before slowly making their way to the Three Broomsticks. "Oh, there's Fred and Ramona," Ben pointed at the pair across the street as they went into Zonko's. "She's making him blush –"

"Good," Briony and Cliodhna said together with a laugh.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and saw Ron and Hermione paying, "Oi, where's Potter?" Ben asked.

"He couldn't get his aunt or uncle to sign his slip," Hermione frowned but Cliodhna saw Ron glance nervously at George and then the door.

"That's a shame," Briony said, "poor lad."

"Wish there was another way for him to visit," Cliodhna said and turned her eyes to George who shrugged.

"Well, we better get going," Ron said and pushed Hermione through the door. "See you later."

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at George who said innocently, "Help me get a round?" She kept staring at him after they ordered their butterbeers. "You could be a Prefect next year, so I shouldn't say –"

Cliodhna let out a laugh, "Fine. As long as it's safe and he doesn't get caught."

"It is," George said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "and he won't."

"She's cute," Briony was saying to Ben as Cliodhna and George sat back down and handed them their butterbeers.

"Not my type," Ben shrugged as he took a sip. "What about him?"

Briony looked to where he had nodded, "Isn't he a Slytherin?"

"One of the normal ones, I think," Cliodhna said helpfully.

"What about her?" Briony asked Ben again and Cliodhna, rather nervous that Ben wouldn't want to tell some of his friends in a crowded place, nodded at Neil and his date. "Oh, she's so besotted," Briony laughed lightly.

Cliodhna watched Ben's eyes glance quickly at George again before looking at Neil and his date. Cliodhna took a sip of her butterbeer, what was she seeing?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when Cedric approached their table and put a hand on Cliodhna's shoulder. "All right? How are you doing?"

"Where's – oh, hi Cho!" Ben smiled before turning his eyes back to Cedric with his eyebrows raised, "How's your _date_ going?" He asked pointedly.

"Oh, yea, good," Cedric flashed a charming smile at Cho, his hand still on Cliodhna's shoulder.

Cho was barely looking at Ben or the others, her eyes were glued to Cedric, "Should I get us some drinks?"

"Oh, yea, that'd be great, I'll be there in a mo," he smiled again before turning to Cliodhna, "so, how are you lot?"

George met Ben's eyes questioningly before turning back to Cedric, "Mate, you're on a date."

"Yea."

"Go see your date, you'll see us later," George looked at Cedric like he was mental.

Cedric frowned slightly, "All right, Godric, calm down, will ya?" He shook his head and shrugged at Cliodhna before he walked away.

"Didn't need to be so mean," Cliodhna said to her brother and George.

Ben rolled his eyes but took a sip of his butterbeer to avoid her accusation. Briony leaned over to whisper to Ben, when Cliodhna wasn't looking. "Does Cedric even like Cho, do you think?" Ben shook his head ever so slightly.

When the four walked back to Hogwarts, Ben and George walked behind Cliodhna and Briony, laughing about something or other and Cliodhna wondered, again, if there was something there. And she hoped her brother didn't get hurt.

080808080808080808

"They've rescheduled the match," Meadow sat down next to Jack.

"What?"

"Malfoy hurt his arm, apparently," Meadow rolled her eyes, "somehow that's reason enough to reschedule a bloody match."

"Merlin –"

"Isn't that what Reserve players are for –"

"So Gryffindor is playing Hufflepuff this weekend and then we play Hufflepuff at the end of the month."

"Not really fair to Hufflepuff," Jack put in, "they didn't argue it?"

"No, Thompson didn't seem keen to argue and it'll be tough for Slytherin in the spring," Meadow sighed.

The day of the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was dark and stormy. Cliodhna watched as Cho went over to the Hufflepuff table to wish Cedric good luck and was surprised to see him just smile and node his head in thanks. Not long after he met her eyes and left his table to head to the Great Hall. Cliodhna excused herself, saying she forgot her hat and left for the Great Hall too.

"It's terrible out there," Cedric confessed when she met him by the stairs.

"Do you know the spell to keep rain off your face and broom?"

"Yes," Cedric was uncharacteristically quiet, "I'm playing against Potter."

"Follow him, but keep an eye on the Snitch, don't let him distract you."

Cedric nodded, "Wish me luck?"

She smiled and stepped closer to him for a hug, "Good luck, Ceddie."

080808080808080808

The hairs on Cliodhna's arm tingled and she felt sick and dizzy, "Dementors," she grabbed Ben's arm, "they're here."

"Are you –"

She closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm all right, but Harry –" her eyes darted to the pitch, "oh, Godric! Harry!"

Harry had started to fall from his broom, slowing down as he neared the ground, and Cliodhna's eyes searched for Cedric, her stomach still churning. Cedric had caught the Snitch, unaware that Harry had fallen until it was too late.

0808080808080808

She leaned her head against the wall outside the doors to the Hospital Wing; the cold wall was extremely comforting. She felt someone sit down next to her.

"I'm ok," she whispered before the person could ask, "I just want to close my eyes and sit."

"Klee," Cedric whispered, his head leaning against hers, "I didn't know –"

She put her hand on his arm, her eyes still closed. "I know, Ceddie."

"I feel –"

"Harry will understand too. No one blames –"

"I feel terrible," Cedric's voice was quiet, "it's completely unfair."

"I would open my eyes to look at you and tell you to stop worrying, but I may be sick."

He put his arm around her, his hand on top of her head as he pulled her closer so she could lean against him. "I'd tell you to go see Poppy, but you don't seem to want to."

"I'm fine –"

"All right then, let's go to bed."

"I'm fine right here –"

"Come on, Klee," he stood and helped her up, "I'll guide you, you can keep your eyes closed if you need."

They walked slowly, Cliodhna leaning against Cedric, her eyes open. "You played very well, Ceddie."

"Thanks –"

"I mean it," she admonished. "Potter's an incredible Seeker. You did everything I hope Jack will do when we play him."

"Thanks, Klee," he smiled.

They walked in silence for a moment before Cliodhna asked, "How's, um, how's Cho?"

Cedric hesitated, "Yea, she's all right, I guess."

"Do you –"

"More worried about you not being sick, right now," he laughed. "Was it the Dementors?"

"Must have been," she paused, "not sure why."

"You could ask Professor Lupin."

"That's a good idea, actually."

They reached the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room and Cedric was ready to leave her but she stumbled slightly. "Would you just stand still while I hear the riddle?"

Cedric's eyes were wide, "Ravenclaw's would have a riddle." He grinned as Cliodhna answered the riddle and the door opened. "You'll be all right?"

She nodded and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, Ceddie. Well done today. You caught the Snitch and you won. You should be proud! I bloody am –"

Cedric's grin was wide as he kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, Klee."

08080808080808080808

Cho looked sick as she stared at her food. "You have to eat something," Cliodhna said to her quietly, "I know it feels like nothing will stay down," she smiled, "but it will, I promise."

Cho could only nod before she took a small bite of her toast. "First match is the hardest," Ben promised. "It gets easier."

Cho's yearmates came by to wish her good luck, their eyes flashing to Cliodhna, their smiles strained. Cliodhna didn't notice, but Ben did, and he was not surprised that Cho's friends seemed to not like Cliodhna…

Cedric came over to their table before he left with his team, "Good luck to all," his hand was on Cliodhna's shoulder. "Cho," he smiled widely at her, "I'm sure you'll play wonderfully."

"Thanks, Cedric," her whole face lit up, "I'm sure you will too."

Jack grumbled from the other side of Ben but Ben elbowed him. Cedric squeezed Cliodhna's shoulder and with a, "Good luck, Quicks," joined his team as they left the Great Hall.

"All right," Meadow stood up, "let's go bloody win."

They ran into the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Neville in the entryway. "Good luck, Ravenclaws –"

"We hope you win –"

"Oh, but Diggory –"

"Godric you're right –"

"Hope it's a tie –"

"Not too many points –"

"No, we want them to win!" Ron argued, "We don't want Hufflepuff with more points."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Ron and Harry into the Great Hall as Harry called back, "Good luck!"

"Your mates are bloody strange," Mickey shook his head at Jack.

"Trust me, I'm aware."

Cliodhna clapped Hunter on the back when they got outside, "Ben and Jack already gave you the pep talk I'm guessing?"

Hunter nodded, "Still nervous though, Klee."

She smiled, "I am too. Just don't listen to the crowd or Lee Jordan, listen for us and the Bludgers and you'll be fine."

He nodded again, "Thanks for all your help –"

"I taught you all I could," she smiled and pushed him lightly, "you're a great Beater and next year you're going to teach a newbie how to b a great Beater."

080808080808080808

"Godric, another 10 points to Ravenclaw, this time for new Chaser Cho Chang, with an amazing feint and assist from Quick. Whoever said Ravenclaw would have a hard time this season because they lost two players – great save by Ben who passes to Quick, oh, she dodges that Bludger, that was close, passes to Meadow –"

Cliodhna nodded to Cho who flew over to the hoops, ready for a pass, two of the Hufflepuff Chasers following her as Cliodhna flew behind Meadow, no one guarding her. Meadow feigned throwing to Cho, the Hufflepuff Chasers going to intercept, but instead she threw the Quaffle lightly behind her to Cliodhna who sped under the Chasers and scored through the left hoop before anyone even noticed she had the Quaffle. "That was," Lee shouted excitedly, "no one saw that coming! Ravenclaw leads 90-20 and Jack and Diggory are speeding up to something is it – they are neck and neck and –" the Ravenclaw stand screamed in delight, "Jack has got the Snitch! Just barely, but Merlin! What a match! Jack and Diggory are both very good Seekers, this season between them and Potter, this is going to be a close season –"

Cliodhna hugged Hunter when they landed, "Well done, you were bloody brilliant!"

Hunter couldn't smile any bigger, "That was amazing, bloody hell, I felt bloody alive –"

Ben clapped Hunter on the back, "Well done, mate, you clocked Gibson –"

Mickey was laughing, "Nearly clear off his broom!"

Cliodhna turned to Cho, "Twenty points your first match –"

"And three assists," Meadow added, "very bloody impressive –"

"Well done, indeed," Cliodhna grinned before turning to her brother and laughing, "that was close –"

"Barely caught it," Ben agreed as Jack rolled his eyes but laughed.

Cliodhna turned around to look for Cedric and smiled at him when she saw him land, glad he was smiling back. "Will he," Cho was behind her, "is he mad, do you think?"

"Who, Diggory?" Ben laughed, "No. It's only Quidditch, after all."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna liked Cho, but it seemed that all Cho wanted to talk about off the Pitch was Cedric. Cliodhna began to find this rather exhausting. "We don't have to be friends," she grumbled to Summer, "I'd rather her not speak to me at all after practice at this rate."

"She really likes Diggory," Summer shrugged, "and she just wants your opinion on things –"

"Can't she just bloody ask Cedric himself?"

Summer shrugged, "Some of her yearmates aren't very friendly, are they?"

"So it's not just me?"

Summer laughed, "I thought so at first, but it doesn't seem to be the case. The blonde glared at me in the Common Room and all I was doing was reading."

"Speak of the devil," Cliodhna muttered under her breath.

"Hi Cliodhna, have you seen Cedric?"

"No, sorry –"

"Do you know where he might be?"

"No, sorry –"

"I offered to help him with Transfiguration –"

"No, sorry –"

"Maybe he's doing rounds?" Summer cut in helpfully. "You could ask one of his Housemates?"

"Oh," Cho nodded, "thanks."

"Cedric needs to either date her or cut her loose," Summer shook her head, "that girl has got it bad."

080808080808080808

_Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack –_

_Your Uncle Fitz is fine, but he did hurt himself rather badly out on a site and needs to stay in Norway to recuperate. Your father and I are going to help him, so you three will need to stay at school for Christmas. I promise he's fine and we will help him send you a letter over the holidays. Miss you, write soon._

_Love,_

_Mum_

0808080808080808

Ben shrugged, "Well Harry and Ron will be here too –"

"And the twins –"

"And Ginny and Percy –"

Cedric came running over to their table, "I got a letter from my dad –"

"Uncle Fitz is okay –"

"I'm going to stay too," he sat down next to Cliodhna, "he said I could if I want –"

"Ced –"

"And I want to," he put his arm around Cliodhna's shoulders, "what's Christmas without my favorite Quicks?"

Cliodhna smiled but could feel Cho's mates’ eyes on her.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna attempted to drape her arm over Harry's shoulder but he was too tall, so she just slugged his arm, "You'll have to entertain me this Christmas, Potter."

"What?" Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You've been here before, I haven't," she shrugged, "you know the fun things to do, the feast, presents."

"Oh, right, of course," he smiled, his green eyes bright.

She looked up at him, "You're much too tall," she sighed, "everyone's too bloody tall."

"Or you’re just too short?" He shrugged sheepishly and Cliodhna burst out laughing. Harry blushed slightly as he chuckled and Cliodhna decided then and there that she wanted Harry to laugh and joke more often.

0808080808080808

"Oh, are you not going home for the hols?" Cho asked Cedric as she put her coat on, other students walking past them.

"No," he smiled, "staying here this year." He helped her into his coat. Ben watched Cliodhna, but she was actively looking away, trying to find someone else to talk to.

"How come?" Cho asked and Ben wanted to roll his eyes at how much this girl had a crush on Cedric.

"The Quicks are staying," he shrugged, "Weasleys too. Would have been strange to be home without them." He looked over her head, "You better go or you'll miss the train!"

"I rather think she wants to miss the train," George muttered close to Ben's ear. He clenched his fists as not to shiver. When had George gotten there, how long –

"Oh," Cho nodded, "Yes, you're right." She looked a bit hesitant, and Ben did roll his eyes this time.

"Does he even bloody like her?" George whispered.

Cho reached out for a hug, obviously wanting Cedric to kiss her, but he only briefly hugged her back, "Happy Hols, Cho!" He smiled and waved as she nodded and rather reluctantly left the castle.

"Oh, Diggory," Ben shook his head at his friend.

Cedric smiled, "What?" He walked into the very empty Great Hall. "Will be nice, won't it? Castle nearly to ourselves!"

"The poor girl wanted you to kiss her, Diggory!" George laughed.

"Did she?" Cedric seemed unperturbed.

"Of course she bloody did," Ben was exasperated.

Cedric shrugged as he sat down across from Cliodhna who had sat down next to Harry, "Well she could have kissed me."

"She was probably shy," Ben offered.

"Why should she be? We've kissed before," Cedric took a sip of his drink unaware that everyone was now staring at him.

"What –"

"When –"

"Really –"

"Are you –"

"Is she your –"

"Why didn't you tell us –"

Cedric looked ready to burst out laughing, "I didn't know I was supposed to make an announcement went it happened, I never did before –"

Ron dropped his fork on to his plate, his mouth open in shock. Ginny snickered behind her hand and the twins both started talking at once.

"How many –"

"Never told us –"

"We told you –"

"Bloody hell –"

"Keeping secrets –"

Cliodhna eyed Cedric with a smirk, "You did that on purpose."

Cedric shrugged and smiled mischievously.

"I think you broke them," Ben shook his head, "but I do agree, I can't believe you never said anything!"

"I mean, the twins never told me," Cliodhna shrugged.

"You didn't tell us about Robbie until he was your bloody boyfriend," George managed.

"Didn't tell anyone unless she was related to them," Fred added.

"Well you two haven't ever said –"

"You're younger," George's voice was gentle. "So impressionable."

Harry snorted but kept his mouth shut.

"Sounds like everyone should go around and say who they've snogged," Ginny offered helpfully.

"Ginerva!" Fred sounded shocked.

"You're much too young to know that word!"

"Not a bad idea, though," Ben grinned, "I'll start. No one."

Jack shook his head, "Not getting dragged into this, no thank you."

"Come on," Ron finally spoke, "Cedric, are you and Cho dating?"

Everyone looked expectedly at Cedric who looked confused, "No."

"Why not –"

"Do you not want to –"

"She has the biggest bloody crush on you –"

Cedric put up his hand to stop everyone's questions, "This is no one else's business but mine and Cho's. If we date or don't date is up to us, is it not?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You just don't know if you want to or not –"

Cedric laughed, "We went to Hogsmeade, we may again. She's a fine study partner."

Wanting to save Cedric but knowing he really didn't need it, Ben turned to Fred, "Oi, what about you and Ramona?"

Fred examined his nails, "What about Ramona and I?"

"You dating?" Ron prodded helpfully.

"You snog her?" Cliodhna smiled mischievously.

"Oi, I thought we were questioning Diggory, not me!" He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I agree with Cedric where we don't have to tell everyone everything –"

"But," Cliodhna smiled at him, "you kiss her?"

Fred looked around at his mates and sighed, knowing they wouldn't let him alone otherwise, "Bloody hell, yes, fine, we kissed, you twats."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna fell in the pile of snow, Ginny beside her, with a laugh, "Glad it snowed."

"Glad you were able to make some of it stay," Ginny giggled.

"Magic has its perks, I guess," Cliodhna turned her head towards Ginny but all she could see was some of her dark red hair. "Glad to be here with everyone?" Cliodhna asked innocently.

"If you're asking about Harry," Ginny sighed. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"How's that working out?"

"Not bad," Ginny laughed, "I'm more concerned about my mates never shutting up about Cedric."

Cliodhna let out a loud laugh, "Tell me all about that, please."

"Only if you don't tell Cedric."

Cliodhna pouted slightly, "But I want to tease him –"

"You won't," Ginny threatened and Cliodhna frowned.

"All right, all right."

Later, Ginny would roll her eyes at Ben, "Your sister and Diggory are bloody daft."

"About everyone who has crushes on them, you mean?"

Ginny nodded and smirked at him, "You're well aware of yours?"

"Course I am," Ben bent to pack together a snowball, "but I'm not one to brag."

"You're so like the twins like that."

Ben put his hand on his heart, "Thank you, dear."

Ginny laughed, "Bets on when Klee and Diggory notice?"

"Before Jack realizes he and Summer are destined –"

"No! Really?" Ginny shrieked before Ben put his hand over her mouth to shush her. She pulled it away, "What about Hermione and Jack?"

Ben shook his head, "Wouldn't be good for each other."

Ginny looked up at him, "I always wanted Charlie and Klee to get married."

Ben patted her head, "If Charlie ever moves back to England there's still a chance." He smiled, "Come on, I want to get Jackie with this."

Ginny nodded and watched him sneak up to Jack, wondering if he really didn't see what Cedric felt for Cliodhna. She sighed and wondered when any of them would take her seriously. She understood things better than most of them could anyway. Her eyes traveled to Harry and Ron and sighed, hoping Harry's crush on Cliodhna would bloody end soon.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna woke up early the morning of Christmas Eve and with a large smile, thankful for some time alone, went down to the Great Hall with a book Fitz had sent her (courtesy of Syd) as an early Christmas gift, excited to read it with a nice cup of tea. Expecting the Great Hall to be empty, she very nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Professor Lupin sitting at the Gryffindor table. He turned to her when in her surprise she let out a startled, "Bloody hell!"

His face relayed his shock until he smiled warmly at her. "I wasn't expecting anyone up so early either."

"I didn't mean to," she blushed, "you just startled me, that's all." She walked over to the table, "Do you mind?"

"No," his smile was warm but Cliodhna could sense sadness. "I'm just reminiscing."

"You were Gryffindor?"

"I was," he met her eyes briefly, "feels like a lifetime ago."

"My mum was too," Cliodhna stirred her tea, "not sure if she's your age or not –"

"What was her name?" He was genuinely interested scanned her face for a likeness to an old classmate.

"Catherine –"

Remus grinned, "Randolph," he laughed when Cliodhna nodded, rather bewildered. "I should have known. You look a bit like her."

"Did you know her at school?"

Cliodhna couldn't decipher what crossed Remus' face as he attempted to remain neutral. "She was a few years ahead of me, but she played Quidditch with some of my mates," he took a sip of his own tea. "She was a great Chaser," he attempted another smile, "not as good as you."

Cliodhna blushed slightly, opening her mouth to ask him another question when he changed the subject. "Why are you and your brothers here for Christmas?"

"Oh," Cliodhna understood that was the end of talking about his time at Hogwarts. "My Uncle Fitz, he's a Muggle professor, he got hurt while on sabbatical in Norway. So mum and dad went to help him."

"I'm sorry, is he –"

"He's fine," Cliodhna smiled, "just can't walk for a bit, needs some help." She shrugged, "And the Weasleys have been staying for Christmas lately and they’re our neighbors."

"Is that a book he sent you?" Remus pointed at her book and she beamed.

That's how Cedric and the twins, up before the others, found her later, talking to Professor Lupin about Norway and Viking history. Cedric sat down with a smile and Fred grinned at their professor. "She boring you about Muggle things, Professor?"

Cliodhna blushed slightly but Remus shook his head, "On the contrary, this was utterly fascinating," he grinned at Cliodhna. "I rather think my schoolmates would have really loved Viking history, despite them having virtually no idea of anything Muggle." He paused for a moment, "Although it's probably best. They may have become too obsessed." He got up and Cliodhna attempted to stop him but he shook his head with a smile, "Thank you for keeping me company, Ms. Quick. But I better get going. See you all at the feast tonight."

Once he was out of earshot George smiled widely, "Drinks tonight in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

Cliodhna frowned at the twins, "Percy will never let us all in the Common Room."

"I'm not thrilled about it, either," Cedric confessed, "but it is bloody lonely being the only Hufflepuff –"

"There are a lot fewer students here than last year," Fred admitted.

"Which makes it easier for you lot to come to us –"

"And stay over so you aren't sneaking around –"

"We already have the butterbeer –"

"And firewhiskey –"

"Charlie sent us some," George grinned, 'for this very reason."

Cliodhna and Cedric exchanged a look, "I mean, Charlie was Head Boy –"

"And he's not doing this to get us in trouble," Cliodhna sighed. "Yea, all right. If you think you can get Percy to agree and be cool with it."

"Actually," Fred looked rather sheepish, "we were hoping –"

"As someone who’s nearly a Prefect –"

"And as one of his favorite people," Fred continued.

"That you could talk to him? Convince him it's a good idea?"

Cliodhna sighed, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but year, all right."

"Great!" George grinned and looked to the door, "oh, look! Here everyone comes now –"

"Oi, Perce, Klee's got something she'd like to ask you –"

"It's a great idea, actually –"

"Good for everyone –"

Cliodhna plastered a smile on her face, "Uh, right, yes," she swallowed and took a breath. "Well, since we really are, actually the only students here and Cedric is alone in his Common Room and it's just us in Ravenclaw –"

"And Harry doesn't often have big holiday celebrations," Cedric added with a wink.

"Right," Cliodhna nodded, "well, I think it would be nice if we all spent Christmas Eve in Gryffindor Common Room after the feast. You know, to spend it all together, have a small little celebration," she smiled in an attempt to seem both charming and nonchalant.

"Well," Percy looked out at everyone's expectant faces, "yea all right. It's not hurting anyone." The twins cheered. "Just don't bloody tell anyone when they get back. And we'll transfigure beds or couches or something for you four.” Percy couldn't help his own smile, "And Charlie sent you firewhiskey, I expect?" The twins mouths dropped open in shock.

"I have Muggle whiskey from Uncle Fitz," Jack offered and laughed. When Ben and Cliodhna looked shocked. "Just a small flask he told me to hide from mum."

"Can we dress up?" Ginny begged, "For the feast and our party? Please?" She batted her eyes at Cliodhna who she knew was the only one who would really care.

"Yea fine, all right," she rolled her eyes, "I'll do it for you, Gin."

"Good," Ginny grinned, "make your dress red since mine's green."

08080808080808080808

When Ben came in to her dormitory, Cliodhna nearly screeched in shock, "How did you bloody get in here?"

Ben shrugged, "Maybe it knows it's just us and there isn't any funny business." Cliodhna looked skeptical but shrugged. "I wanted to see how you were getting on with a red dress –"

"You want me to wear make-up, don't you?" Cliodhna sighed.

"I wanted to make sure you picked the right shade of red that will go with your coloring –"

"What," she squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Yea, that's perfect – bright and festive," he grinned, "but since you mentioned make-up, you could at least wear mascara and –"

"Only mascara, that's all," she said firmly, "nothing else."

Ben put up his hands in defeat, "All right, have it your way," he chuckled. "Hair?"

"The way Syd showed me."

"Perfect," Ben sat on her bed to watch her.

She used her wand to do her hair, eyeing Ben carefully from Ida's mirror. "When," she hesitated, "when are you going to tell the others?"

Ben straightened his tie and avoided her gaze, "Not sure."

"Are you," she frowned, "you shouldn't be worried about it, I mean. They'll be – it'll be all right."

Ben shrugged, "Maybe."

"Not everyone in school has to know –"

"But they will," his nearly-amber eyes met her pale hazel ones. "Secrets that big don't stay hidden for long –"

"Which is why I think you need to," she paused.

Ben nodded, "I do, uh, have a bit of a crush –"

"I don't think anyone's noticed –"

"I don't want to," Ben sighed, "it'll go away. I think. But I don't want him to, I'm not sure, react badly?"

Cliodhna sat next to him on the bed. "We know George pretty well I don't think he'll get angry."

"I would rather like to see Ron's face," Ben smiled and Cliodhna laughed.

"Now Ron I can't speak for, but he'll get over whatever confusion he has, pretty fast."

Ben fixed a loose piece of her hair, "When did you realize?"

"I thought maybe during Hogsmeade but wasn't sure if I had noticed something before," she stood up again to put on the mascara Ben had bought her at a Muggle shop over the summer.

"What about you and Cedric?" Ben picked at her duvet.

"What about me and Cedric?"

Ben watched her closely, "I mean, what's going on with you two?"

Cliodhna held the mascara brush away from her eye, "You've lost me."

Ben sighed, "Sure, all right."

Cliodhna frowned, "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Ben stood up, "Nothing. Come on, time for the feast."

Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack headed down to the Great Hall, their mouths open in awe when they saw the decorations and food. The four House tables were cleared away for one large table in the center where their friends were already sitting. "Don't you look nice," she smiled at Ginny and squeezed her hand, "that green looks wonderful on you, doesn't it, boys?" She looked pointedly at Cedric, Harry, and her brothers.

"You look lovely," Cedric smiled at Ginny, Harry nodding in agreement next to him before Ben, only slightly taller than Harry, put his arm around his shoulder.

"Both of you lovely ladies look beautifully festive," Ben winked at them.

"Yes, not all of us could pull off such a bright red," George agreed.

Cliodhna tried not to roll her eyes, "You all clean up rather well," she grinned before excusing herself and heading to the professors' table, unaware of several pairs of eyes watching her.

"What is she –" Ron muttered.

"No one ever really knows, Ronald," Percy shook his head.

Ben and the twins exchanged a look and bit back laughs as they sat down.

None of the professors that were there were surprised to see Cliodhna approach them, except perhaps Remus Lupin and Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes watched her approach, Professor Snape's black eyes unable to hide his amusement. "Happy Christmas," she smiled at all of the professors who sat there in front of her. "The hall looks beautiful and the food looks delicious."

"Happy Christmas, Ms. Quick," Dumbledore's eyes crinkled. "I hope this is almost as good as being at home with your family."

"Most of my family is here," she gestured to the table behind her. "Family is what you make it, I think."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her but it was Professor Lupin who said, "That's very astute for someone so young."

"Ms. Quick is wise beyond her years," Dumbledore smiled.

Cliodhna blushed slightly, not knowing what to say, but Professor Snape was the one who saved her, "Don't worry, Ms. Quick, you aren't the first to be at a loss for words in front of the Headmaster."

"Enjoy your holiday, Ms. Quick," Professor McGonagall smiled at her.

"Enjoy the feast," Professor Flitwick added, Hagrid raising his mug to her. Dumbledore winked as she turned around with a smile to head back to her friends.

"If we didn't know better," George started.

"We'd think you were some sort of teacher's pet," Jack finished with a grin when Cliodhna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're going to get it during Christmas Quidditch," Cedric laughed.

Ginny leaned over to Ben and whispered, "Next time let's push for lip color too."

Ben nodded slightly and with a smirk whispered back, "The mascara wasn't that hard a sell, but she wanted nothing else."

"Good thing the red in her dress brings out her cheeks –"

"And she's still pretty tan from the summer," Ben agreed.

They exchanged a glance and Ben eyed her carefully, "You know."

Ginny shrugged, "I don't assume –"

"The basics of make-up and color are all I know, but I have strong opinions –"

"I'm not assuming anything, Benjy," Ginny smiled.

Ben continued to watch her closely, his lips barely moving as he whispered, "Only Jack, Klee, and Cedric know, besides my parents and uncle."

"It's not for me to tell," was Ginny's very soft response, "but I think you should tell them. When you're ready."

Percy had raised his glass, "Happy Christmas, I'm glad I'm here with you all."

"Here, here!"

"You lot are my bloody family," Cedric smiled, "and I'm glad to have such a big and happy family."

"Here, here!"

Cliodhna smiled at Harry, "That means you too, Potter."

"Yea," Jack smiled at him, "whether you like it or not –"

"You're stuck with us," Ben added.

Harry's grin lit up his whole face and all he could do was cheers and drink his pumpkin juice.

08080808080808080808

"Ok," they stood in a corridor, "how are we going to know where the Professors are –"

"And bloody Filch –"

"So we don't get caught?"

The twins nodded at Harry who pulled an old parchment out of his pocket. Cliodhna watched, fascinated, as he tapped it with his wand, said something she didn't hear, and examined the paper, the twins peering around him to look.

"Clear," Harry nodded and pushed his glasses when he looked up from the parchment, "we won't run into anyone on the way."

She met his eyes, "What is that?"

Cedric took her hand and tugged it, "Come on, they can explain later."

"Of course this is what your bloody common room looks like," Ben laughed.

"Similar to ours," Jack shrugged, "more House colors though."

"We could use more blue," Cliodhna agreed.

"Our is more cozy," Cedric smiled, "more comfortable seating."

Ron was incredulous, "What's more comfortable than chairs like these?"

"Big floor cushions," Cedric shrugged and laughed when Ron looked defeated.

"Well, welcome to Gryffindor Common Room for the first time –" Fred smiled.

"And likely your last," Percy reminded them.

Ron rolled his eyes slightly at his older brother but Cedric laughed, "Well, butterbeers for all?"

"Or a firewhiskey to start things off?"

"I don't think Ginny or Ron –"

"We were in Second Year," Cliodhna shrugged.

"Yea, when we won the Cup," Ben grinned.

"Not to brag," Jack pulled out his flask of Scottish whiskey.

Cliodhna conjured up a large bowl of ice, "We're going to need this," she said to Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"You've all had firewhiskey," Percy was incredulous, "so young?"

They all shrugged.

Ginny took a glass from Cliodhna and took a sniff, "Actually smells pretty good –"

"I think it smells awful," Ron frowned.

"Cheers," Cedric raised his glass, "to a Happy Christmas with my family," he put his arm around Cliodhna with a smile, "very glad to be here with you all."

"Cheers, mate," George seconded his toast. They all raised their glasses with a hearty 'cheers' and Cliodhna smiled at the immediate warming feeling as she sipped her firewhiskey. Cedric's arm tightened around her slightly as he swallowed. "That first sip is always so cruel and unexpected."

"Bloody awful," Ron muttered with a gasp.

"Worse without the ice," Ben said to him.

"Not bad," Harry shrugged as he took another sip.

"I rather like it," Ginny agreed, her brown eyes flashing to Harry quickly; he met her eyes with slight surprise.

"Right," Jack clapped his hands, "then you two can share a glass of the Muggle whiskey. Only a little bit, mind you," Cliodhna stopped listening and smiled up at Cedric.

"Couch? I can't listen to Jack go on about whiskey he's bloody insufferable about it." Cedric guided her to one of the burgundy couches. "These are rather comfortable."

Cedric smirked, "Hufflepuff is better," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "maybe you'll have to come see it one time."

"Cedric Diggory!" She admonished, "Break one rule and now you want to break them all!"

He laughed heartily, "Barely, Klee." They sat back and watched the others drinking and laughing for some time before Percy put on the Wizarding Record Player and Fred came over to pour them more firewhiskey. "Just enough for a slight buzz," he shrugged.

"Not too much for Potter, Ron, or Ginny," Cliodhna told him seriously, "they haven't had it before –"

"Sure, yes, of course, certainly," Fred winked.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes but took a sip from her glass, her eyes wandering to Ben, whose gaze was on Jack and George. She moved to stand to go see him, but Ginny stood in front of Ben, hand on his arm. Cliodhna watched them for a moment and smiled. Ginny knew. Godric bless her, Ginny knew. Maybe Ben just needed confidant that wasn't his own sibling –

"You're staring," Ginny stood in front of him, blocking his view.

"You were too," Ben raised an eyebrow at her as he slowly sipped his firewhiskey.

"You don't plan on telling him how you feel," Ginny asked gently, "do you?"

Ben took a slow sip, "It will go away," he meant to sound firm but Ginny could see through him.

"He might –"

Ben shook his head, "Let's not go there, Gin."

She nodded, "Want to dance and ignore them?"

"You have a chance," Ben said as he stood.

Ginny shook her head ruefully, her brown eyes relaying her sadness, "You've seen how he sometimes looks at Klee and even Cho." Ben took her hand, the other on her waist as they danced slowly. "It will go away," she said, echoing his words as she looked up at him. "We'll be all right."

"We will indeed, my dear," Ben said cheerfully as her spun her around. "Harry's fake crush on Klee will pass, but I reckon not many other girls are nice to him."

"He's not used to family or friends more than Ron or Hermione," she agreed. "I thought Fred may have had a crush on her –"

Ben laughed, "This summer? No, darling, that was only because Klee was the only girl around he wasn't related to."

Ginny was silent for a moment, thinking, but didn't say anything. Ben spun her around again and leaned down to whisper, "Look at Cedric and Klee –"

"Why is he bothering with Cho?"

"Because he's afraid, I think, if he even realizes it," Ben whispered back.

"I don't think he understands he loves her," Ginny turned her head to watch them briefly again.

"And he's only half-trying to date Cho –"

"Because he feels like he should because she likes him so much, yea," Ginny smiled. "He's too bloody nice. I wish he would really date her so my mates would shut up about him."

Ben laughed loudly and spun her around making her laugh.

Cedric nudged Cliodhna, "You think she knows?"

"Yea," Cliodhna smiled slightly as she watched the pair dancing happily, "I think she guessed and asked."

"You think he'll tell the others soon?"

She shrugged, "He'll tell them when he's ready," she frowned, "he's worried the whole school will find out if he tells."

"Hmm," Cedric agreed, "he may be right." He took another sip of his firewhiskey before he slapped his leg and took her glass, "Come on, we're dancing," he stood up.

"What –"

"Well we can't have Ginny and Ben dancing alone, come on-"

"I can't –" her eyes were wide.

"Well I can, very well, come on," he grinned and held out his hand.

She sighed and took it, "I bloody hate you," she muttered.

He put a hand on the small of her back and Cliodhna suddenly felt very warm, the firewhiskey must have rushed –

"You love me," Cedric grinned, "don't lie, Klee."

She looked up at him, slightly confused until she met his clear grey eyes and she felt instantly at ease. "How did you get so good at dancing?"

He twirled her expertly, "One of my many talents, love. I have some secrets from you –"

Cliodhna laughed genuinely, her hand that wasn't in his was tight on his arm to steady herself as she tried to follow his lead. "Oi, were did you learn to dance, Diggory?" Fred yelled out.

"I'm allowed to have secrets," Cedric called out with a smile. He turned his head when George was there, bowing dramatically.

"May I cut in?"

"She's a ruddy awful dancer, Georgie, watch your toes," Cedric winked as Cliodhna called out, "Oi!"

They all spent the next hour changing music and switching dance partners, laughing at the bizarre dances of the twins. Cliodhna was dancing briefly with Harry, after she had laughed and pulled him out to the dance floor only to pretend to need a drink and beckoned Ginny over. "Ginny's a better dance than me, Potter, and I need a drink," she winked at Ginny as she walked away, feeling very proud of herself.

"A bit smug, aren't we?" Cedric sidled up next to her with a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean," she shrugged and raised her near empty glass to her lips.

"You two look like you need more," Fred grinned to pour them more.

"Bloody hell is it magically refilling?"

Fred grinned, "Charles thinks of everything." He walked over to a very tired looking Percy and Ron, "Here's more, wake up!"

A slower song came on the record player and Cedric, taking a long sip of his firewhiskey, took her hand and pulled her firmly towards him with a smile. That warm tingling she had felt when he touched her back before spread across her all body now. "You look beautiful," he said softly, looking down at her with a charming smile, "red suits you."

"Oh," her cheeks felt warm, "you're just –"

"No, I'm not," his smile grew, "you know I'm not."

She swallowed, why was her mouth dry? "Well, you –"

He laughed lightly, "You aren't required to reciprocate the compliment, Klee."

She wanted to argue, he did look bloody handsome and his arm felt nice under her hand but she didn't. She'd save the compliment for another time.

The music ended but Cliodhna and Cedric kept dancing slowly. No one seemed to notice, however, except Ben and George who clinked glasses without saying a word.

Much later, Percy had already gone to bed when everyone else was sitting around on the chairs and couches, Ginny half-asleep next to Ben, Cliodhna asleep on Cedric's arm, when George stood up slowly and offered to get the triplets, Cedric, and Cliodhna pajamas to borrow. He pulled a reluctant and tired Harry and Ron with him.

Cedric was slowly and softly running a finger down Cliodhna's arm, staring into the fire, comfortable and at peace, enjoying having Cliodhna next to him. He hadn't lied to her, she did look beautiful, but didn't –

He blinked. No, he wasn't to think of her that way. It was only the firewhiskey talking.

She sat up slowly when George and Harry ran loudly back into the Common Room. "Oh, sorry," she smiled languidly up at him, "didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's all right," his smile was charming, "I didn't mind." He caught pajamas that George threw at him without looking.

Harry handed her a pair, "They might be a bit long on you," he shrugged rather sheepishly.

"I could alter them but I'm rather lazy," she smiled. "Gin, can I change in your bathroom?" She followed the younger girl up the stairs and whispered, "How was your dance?" when they got to her dormitory.

Gin smiled, "Fine. He needs time," she shrugged, "I'll maybe date others before he even notices me that way," she smiled, "that's quite all right."

Cliodhna frowned down at Harry's pajamas, "They are bloody long."

Ginny hid a laugh behind her hand, "It'll be comfy to sleep in, at least," she offered.

Cliodhna headed back downstairs after giving Ginny a firm hug and wishing her a Happy Christmas. She was pleased to see the others had already transfigured four beds in front of the fire. She took the bed next to Jack, head-to-head with Cedric. "Feels a bit weird," she admitted after she had wished the other Gryffindors a Happy Christmas, "sleeping in the same room."

"We nearly have before," Cedric whispered, "as kids."

"True," she laid down on her back and stared at the maroon and gold tapestries that hung there, willing her eyes to close. It didn't take long before she heard the deep breaths of her brothers and Cedric, already asleep. She rolled on to her side to stare at the fire, watching it crackle and flame; mesmerized, she finally fell asleep.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna was the first to wake up, barely before the sun. She smiled at the presents at the foot of her bed, but decided to wait before she opened them, wanting the others to be awake so they can open their gifts all at the same time. She stood and took the burgundy blanket with her, draping it over her shoulders and stopped when she saw Harry sitting on the sill and staring at the window. She sat down next to him quietly and offered him part of her blanket.

"Oh, I'm all –"

"You're shivering, Harry," she smiled and put part of the blanket around him, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Klee," he smiled and looked back out the window, taking a deep breath, "you said I could tell you things and you'd keep them secret?"

"Yes," she nodded, her voice serious, "not even Ben and Jack."

He took a deep breath, "Sirius Black was my dad's best mate," his bright green eyes stared into her wide, hazel eyes, "he was my godfather."

"Maybe –"

"He killed a lot of people the day my parents were murdered," he continued, his voice flat, "a dozen Muggles and my dad's other friend, Peter Pettigrew."

"Harry, I –"

"Professor Lupin knew my parents, so I assume he knows Sirius Black as well," Harry blinked, "they all think Sirius is after me. Furious with me for," he swallowed, "well, for not dying and stopping Voldemort."

"Professor Lupin knew my mum too – he said she was a few years older," she hesitated, "said she played Quidditch with his mates –"

"My dad played Quidditch," his eyes lit up, "do you think," he paused. “Would your mum tell me about my dad? And my mum?"

"You can ask her, for sure," Cliodhna attempted a smile, "when you visit this summer." She paused, "Maybe there's more to the story about Sirius," she said hurriedly as he looked to stop her, "don't rule it out, Harry."

"I won't, but," he frowned, "I heard the Minister of Magic say that Sirius killed all those people."

Cliodhna frowned, "I'm sorry, Harry. I wish there was something I could do, or say –"

"Thanks, Klee," he attempted a smile and her heart broke for him. She pulled him in for a hug, the blanket around them, the sun finally rising. There was nothing else she could say to make him feel better.

Harry and Cliodhna sat chatting about rather inconsequential things on the windowsill until Cedric and her brothers woke up when they heard a 'woop' from upstairs. Harry laughed, "Ron's up," he smiled at Cliodhna, "thanks for keeping me company. See you in a bit."

Cliodhna sat on her bed and with a nod the four of them tore into their gifts. "Godric, where did you get this?" Cliodhna stared at Cedric with a wide grin, "this is a Muggle book, how," she was beaming.

Cedric looked slightly sheepish, but his smile was wide, "I got it over the summer and hid it from you," he shrugged. "I saw one in Norway but it wasn't in English so I asked mum to take me to a couple bookstores to find one about England."

She flipped through the _Ethnobotany of the United Kingdom_ and threw herself at him, "Thank you, that is so bloody sweet, Ceddie."

He hugged her back with a smile, "It wasn't a big deal –"

"Muggle bookshop?" She hugged him tighter, "That's more than nothing! Let's read some of it today!"

Cedric couldn't help his grin, "Oh good, because I really want to read it too."

They continued to open their presents, "Pretty good haul this year," Ben leaned back against the couch, "bless Ron and the twins for these sweets –"

Jack and Cliodhna were thumbing through the books they got, "Can I look through the dragon book, first?" Jack asked his siblings. Cliodhna nodded, not really paying attention when she shoved a picture of a Viking sword in front of Cedric, "Found in Essex!"

Ben rolled his eyes at his siblings and Cedric, pleased when he saw the twins come downstairs, "Bloody nerds."

"Everyone got books, huh?" Fred grinned.

"How did you even end up in Ravenclaw, Benjy?" George smiled.

"My stunning intellect," Ben shrugged.

Ron and Harry raced downstairs, "Thanks for all the gifts," Ron said loudly as he swallowed part of a chocolate frog. "Klee, that Chudley Cannons poster is amazing. I've never seen one like that!"

"It's vintage," she shrugged with a smile.

"And these mini flying brooms and Snitches," Harry marveled, "where did you –"

"I made them," she shrugged.

"You made them? On your own?" Harry's and Ron's eyes bugged out of their head as Ginny and Percy came downstairs, announcing they were hungry for breakfast.

Fred and George took each of her arms as they walked out of the Common Room, "You made those flying Quidditch things?"

"On your own –"

"You made it up –"

"Yes," she sighed, "it's not that –"

"Klee, darling, we have a business proposal for you –"

"We want to start a joke shop –"

"Yes," she smiled, "I know."

"You know?"

"How? We haven't –"

She laughed, "I saw your notes for something when I helped you with Potions. Figured you'd tell me when you were ready –"

"Godric –"

"Too damn smart –"

"That means Granger probably knows too –"

"Too clever and too perceptive –"

"Do you want to know how I made them?"

Fred and George exchanged a look over her head, "No, we want you to write it down, show us, and take the profit from them when we sell them at our shop –"

She scoffed, "No, you can just have –"

"Not how business works, darling –"

"We've been reading and studying business. We want you to take credit, get a patent maybe, and take the money."

"It could be your own line within our shop –"

Cliodhna seemed skeptical, "I don't know –"

"Think about it, sleep on it, but definitely show us how you did it –"

"Write it down and we can send it in for a patent, regardless –"

"We know how to do that –"

"We've got a couple pending –"

Cliodhna's eyes were wide as she looked between the two of them, "Holy hell, are you for real? That's amazing –"

"Don't bloody tell anyone," Fred said seriously, "or we will lose some serious jokester credit –"

"As we heard a Muggle say the other day."

080808080808080808

"Ginny," Ron was astonished, "you're bloody good at Chaser."

Ginny smirked but it was Ben who answered for her, "Are you that bloody daft, Ron?"

"I just –"

Harry answered for him with a loud, "Yes!" He landed gracefully, the Snitch in his hand.

"Three Seekers seems a bit extravagant," Cliodhna landed too, "especially when it's just Ginny, Ron and I as Chasers –"

"I'd like to play Keeper, actually," Ron piped up.

"Yea, all right, I'll play Chaser," Ben shrugged.

"So will I," Cedric volunteered.

"Girls versus boys!" Ginny laughed as she and Cliodhna flew up into the air.

0808080808080808

They spent the next few days before the other students got back mainly outside or in the Gryffindor Common Room reading and playing games. One afternoon Cliodhna snuck down to the dungeons with the twins to help them figure out how to fix one of their ideas for their joke shop. She smiled charmingly at Professor Snape when they entered, "Hullo, professor."

"Ms. Quick," his eyes landed on the twins, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. What brings you to the dungeons during the holidays?"

"I'm helping them with a potion, Sir –"

"An assignment," Fred cut in, obviously nervous.

"We're trying to create something," Cliodhna sent Fred an irritable glance, "I'm helping them refine it. I can assure you there will be no explosions."

He looked at them for a long moment before he said, "I trust your Potion abilities, Ms. Quick. If you're in charge, that will be all right. But I am staying here –"

"Of course, sir –"

"You can use whatever ingredients you like," he continued, "as long as it's not too much."

Cliodhna beamed, "Thank you sir, that is very generous –"

"It's Christmas." He glared at the twins, "But I expect you to be quiet about it."

"Yessir, Professor, sir," the twins said together as Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

08080808080808080808

"Keeping secrets?" Cedric plopped down next to her on the comfortable couch, "Going off with the twins and not telling anyone?"

She didn't look up from her book but raised her eyebrow, "I'm allowed to have secrets, Diggory. You do."

"Name one secret I have from you," he huffed.

"Besides the dancing? Cho –"

"Oi," Cedric hesitated, frowning as Cliodhna stood up, "Oi, are you dating one of the twins?"

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna wasn't really looking forward to everyone returning to the castle. She missed her friends, certainly, and was ready for classes to begin again, but she had enjoyed having the castle nearly to herself. A quiet and cozy castle was such a novel and exciting thing –

"I'm going to miss this Common Room," Ben sighed, "I've grown rather accustomed to it."

"Probably hate it when it's full of Gryffindors though," Cedric offered with a smile and laughed when the twins called out, "oi!"

Cliodhna smiled as they walked out of the Common Room, "Well, I hope this isn't the last time, that was fun."

They all headed to the Great Hall, ready for dinner with all of the students again.

Cedric squeezed her hand as they walked in before dropping it quickly, "Let's all sit together anyway, before it gets too loud –"

Percy grimaced, "I had grown used to a quiet Hall," he sighed dramatically.

"Good idea, Diggory," Fred smiled, "one last hurrah."

They were nearly done with their dinner when the other students started to arrive. Percy went to find Penelope, sneaking away quietly, and Ginny headed to the Gryffindor table to see her yearmates, Hermione and Lee Jordan joining them at the Ravenclaw table. Briony, Summer, Ramona, and Ida said hullo before sitting further down the table, Cliodhna and Cedric bit back grins when Fred's ears turned slightly pink.

Cliodhna and Cedric were laughing about something when Cho walked up behind Ben, across from them, "Hi, Cedric, how were your holidays?"

"Oh, hi Cho, they were great –"

"Were you sad to be here at the castle without your family?"

"Nah," Cedric nudged Cliodhna slightly, "most of my family was here." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Cho, have you met Harry? Harry this is Cho."

Cho barely glanced at Harry, "Hi, nice to meet you." Harry, however, could barely respond he was so caught off guard.

"Hi, Cho," Cliodhna said sweetly, "how were your hols?"

"They were fine thanks," Cho didn't even look at Cliodhna.

"Oi, Diggory!" One of his yearmates called out to him with a wave and Cedric stood with a smile. "See you all later!"

Cho watched him walk away and left without saying goodbye to Cliodhna or Harry. "Rather rude," Cliodhna mumbled and smiled sadly at Harry, "don't get a crush on someone like that, Potter."

"What do you mean?" He nearly snapped his neck he moved to look at her so quickly.

"Where you ignore other people because your crush is talking," she patted his arm, "you're too nice to do that, I reckon."

She didn't notice his slight blush as she turned back to her food.

080808080808080808

Ravenclaw crushed Slytherin in their match, Cliodhna scoring 90 points, much to the annoyance of the Slytherin team. Milton whispered to her during DADA the Monday after, "You enjoy irritating the Slytherins, don't you, Swiftie?"

She smiled and whispered back, "Not my fault they're sore losers, is it?" Milton rolled his eyes. "Someone's gotta teach them a lesson, Millie."

"Watch out for that ferret, Malfoy," Milton whispered, "he's got it out for Potter and his friends and you happen to fall in that category too – and you embarrassed the Quidditch team."

Cliodhna shrugged, "Like you said, he's a ferret. And aligned with Potter isn't a bad place to be."

080808080808080808080808

"Cho!" Cliodhna yelled over the roar of the crowd, "Throw it!" Cliodhna was wide open for only a moment before one of the Gryffindor Chasers was on top of her. She heard the Bludger and barrel-rolled away, mentally cursing. The Gryffindors were playing well – and bloody smart – they were covering Cliodhna and making it nearly impossible for her to score, but Cho was not paying enough bloody attention –

"The score is close," Lee Jordan said, "30-20 for Ravenclaw with Quick only scoring 20 points, her lowest scoring match as Chaser, partially because the Gryffindors are smart to always be on top of her and partially because Wood is on his bloody game. Although he does seem a bit mad Ravenclaw has scored three times. Gryffindor only needs 100 points to win the Cup, can they – oh, Jack and Potter are neck and neck –"

The Gryffindor crowd broke into the loudest cheers Cliodhna was sure she had ever heard and with a smile she watched the twins and Harry celebrate with their teammates. She and Ben sought out Jack immediately when they landed, "Well done –"

"Really well done –"

"You were right on his tail, I mean –"

Jack managed a smile, "I can't be mad," he shrugged. "It's Potter. He's a brilliant Seeker. I'll have plenty more chances –"

"That's the spirit, Jackie!" Ben laughed as they watched the Gryffindors rush the pitch.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna and Ben were relieved to see that Jack had brushed the loss against Gryffindor off so quickly: he seemed to be completely fine at dinner and even congratulated the twins and Harry on a "great match". Oliver Wood put his hand out for Ben when the triplets stood at the Gryffindor table that evening, "Quick," he said in his Scottish burr, "you're a bloody good Keeper. Better than me –"

"Which is very hard for him to admit," Fred said gravely.

"Proud of you, Ollie," George nodded solemnly.

Cliodhna's eyes widened when she heard Oliver growl at the twins. He turned back to Ben to continue, "It hurt the ego but you are, without a doubt, the best Keeper I've seen at Hogwarts. And I don't bloody look forward to playing against you professionally."

Ben couldn't contain his grin, "Wow, thanks, Wood. That means a lot, coming from you."

"I'll be glad to not have such stiff competition next season in the bloody league –"

Ben's eyes widened and he fumbled for a moment before saying, "Thanks, bloody hell –"

"And you, Quick," he turned to Cliodhna, "my favorite bloody season was when you played Beater and I didn't have to deal with you directly."

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow, "Bit of a back-handed compliment, don't you think?"

Oliver didn't growl this time, but Cliodhna could tell he wanted to. "You're a bloody good Chaser and I hated it. And while I admired it from afar, you're bloody good at Beater too, which I also hated –"

"Bit annoying, actually," George piped up.

Oliver turned to Jack but Cliodhna didn't hear what he said because Ben whispered in her ear, "Bloody hell, what I'd give for him to be into blokes."

Oliver nodded at Jack and with a wink at Cliodhna sat back down to finish his meal. Cliodhna and Ben exchanged a look – why was her heart beating a little faster than normal? Ben whispered to her again, "Is your heart beating as fast as mine? That boy is bloody attractive –"

"And only cares about Quidditch," Cliodhna reminded him, "but he is nice to look at."

"Good thing we never noticed before…"

080808080808080808

The Saturday before the end of term, Cliodhna had a suspicious feeling when she didn't see Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, or Dumbledore at dinner, but she didn't get to say anything to her brothers, because Cho asked them if they'd seen Cedric. Cliodhna opened her mouth to answer but Ben grabbed her leg forcefully and said, "No, sorry, Chang."

Cliodhna shot her brother a dirty look, smacking his hand away, "What the bloody hell?" She hissed as she watched Cho, a frown on her face, head towards her friends.

"You were ready to explode!" He rolled his eyes, "I had to stop you before you snapped at Cho."

She huffed, "Maybe then she'd stop bloody asking me."

Jack agreed through bites of his dinner, "It is rather annoying."

"Cedric needs to say something, I'm so bloody tired –"

"Tell him," Ben shrugged, "it's no good for Quidditch if you and Cho don't get along next year."

Cliodhna frowned, "What, tell Cedric to end things or to stop disappearing when she's looking for him?"

Ben smiled wickedly, "Not for me to say," he looked towards the door, "but there he is now –"

"And there goes Cho," Jack said.

"Uh oh," Briony whispered, "trouble in paradise?"

Cliodhna watched as Cedric and Cho spoke at the door, Cedric trying to appear cheerful as Cho nodded, looking at her feet before she ran out of the Great Hall. There was a flurry of 5th Year Ravenclaws that stood up and ran after her, turning around to glare at Cliodhna as they stormed out.

"Bloody hell," Cliodhna whispered, "what did I do now?"

Briony and Ben exchanged glances but didn't say anything as Cedric walked over and sat down next to Cliodhna with a heavy sigh, resting his head on the table. "Everything all right, Diggory?" Briony asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"Cho asked me last night if we could be boyfriend-girlfriend," his voice was slightly muffled from the table, "and I told her last night that she was great but not now before the summer."

"And right now was what?" Ben pressed.

"Me telling her again that we were just friends and would likely only be friends," Cedric lifted his head up. "She did not take it well."

Jack shrugged, "She'll come around, Diggory."

He sighed, "At least she won't be bothering me every day now. It was getting a little much –"

Cliodhna bit her lip so as to ensure she wouldn't open her mouth and say something stupid that she'd regret. Instead, Ben said, "She was always asking us about you," he shrugged, "she'll be all right."

"Are you all right?" Cliodhna asked genuinely.

"Yea," he smiled at her, "anyone want to walk around the lake, watch the sunset?"

All of the 4th Year Ravenclaws agreed and waited for Cedric to round up his yearmates. Cliodhna went to ask the twins, "Where's Ron and Harry and Hermione?"

"The Golden Trio?" Fred smiled.

"Couldn't tell ya –"

"We never know –"

She rolled her eyes, "Fancy a walk outside?"

"Yea, all right," George shrugged.

Cliodhna sat down next to Ginny to ask her in a whisper, "In case you don't want your friends to hear," she smirked.

Ginny sighed, "Thank you, they're already in a tizzy that he broke up with Cho –"

"News travels fast –"

"We all saw it," Ginny replied, "have fun, I'll see you tomorrow."

Cliodhna patted her on the shoulder, "You know where Ron, Hermione, or Harry are?"

Ginny shook her head, "I rarely do."

After the sunset, everyone but Cedric and Cliodhna headed back to the castle. "Sky's still light!" Cliodhna shouted at her friends but they waved her off.

"I'll stay," Cedric smiled, "I feel too cooped up inside. The moon is bright enough."

"It's nice out," she smiled, "I'm excited to be outside all the time this summer."

"Me too," Cedric looked out at the Forbidden Forest as they walked along the lake. "There's the Giant Squid," he pointed as a tentacle slowly slid back into the glassy surface of the lake.

She grinned, "Never ceases to amaze me," she turned her head to look at him. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yea," he took her hand, "thanks for checking." He sighed, "I just didn't like her enough to want to be around her all the time, you know?" He searched for the right words, "I didn't like her the way a boyfriend should like his girlfriend." He frowned and looked at her, "Does that make sense?"

"Yea," Cliodhna shivered slightly as the full moon reflected clearly off the lake. The hairs on her arm rose when a loud, clear howl sounded.

"What was –"

"Werewolf," Cliodhna's voice was barely a whisper, "oh, no," her eyes were wild as she grabbed Cedric's hand and ran back towards the castle, her wand out and at the ready.

"Klee, what –"

"Werewolf," she hissed, "full moon, howl," she shook her head, "I don't know why he wouldn't have taken his potion –"

"You're not making any sense –"

"We have to get to the castle, Cedric, hurry," she pulled on his arm as another anguished howl sounded.

When they were finally inside, breathing hard, Cliodhna whispered, "Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

Cedric's grey eyes were wide, "What? How do –"

"He was absent after every full moon. Professor Snape spent a lesson teaching us about werewolves and I saw the ingredients for the Wolfsbane in the cupboards of the dungeons –"

"But –"

"If he takes the potion he won't hurt anyone, I don't know why tonight –" her mouth dropped open in horror. "No one knew where Harry, Ron, or Hermione was –"

"No one ever –"

"I have a bad feeling –"

Cedric took her hands, "We can go to the Headmaster's –"

"Do you know the password?"

"Yes –" he led her to Dumbledore's office but the password didn't work. Frowning, Cedric offered to take her to Professor Sprout, his Head of House, but she shook her head. They walked towards Ravenclaw Tower, Cliodhna, nervous and feeling, defeated when she suddenly felt very weak, her head spinning. She grabbed on to Cedric's arm, "Klee! Are you ok?"

"No," she barely managed, "are there," she tried to swallow, "Dementors?"

"No –"

"Feels like that," she managed to get out before she nearly collapsed, Cedric catching her as her knees buckled.

She woke up her head spinning, to Cedric holding her hand but looking at Hermione, Harry, and Dumbledore in the center of the room. She turned her head slightly to see Ron, his foot in the air, in the bed next to her. "What happened?" She mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Well," Harry started with a glance at Dumbledore and a shrug, "might as well tell you."

080808080808080808080808

The train ride back to London was more subdued than normal. Cliodhna still felt strange ("Weak," Ben had whispered to Jack, "not used to that."), was disappointed that Professor Lupin was leaving Hogwarts ("Wish he had been the one to break the curse," Ron had grumbled) and had gently turned down her invitation to visit and catch up with her mum, and was still struggling to wrap her head around what Harry and Hermione had told her.

And then, of course, there was the extremely strange conversation she had with Professor Dumbledore when she was alone in the Hospital Wing (well, Ron was there, but he was snoring loudly). He had stared at her intently, his clear, pale blue eyes seeing into her soul, "You understand the severity of what Harry told you."

"Yessir," she nodded, her voice quiet.

"You understand that Harry chose to tell you. I think he may have even if you had not been here. You have proven to be a strong ally for Harry."

"I'm trying," she swallowed, "I know it's been hard for him and he does always seems to be around, I don't want to say trouble, but –"

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled behind his glasses and Cliodhna smiled back. "Thank you for giving Harry a family, Ms. Quick. He needs that."

"I want to help him, Professor, I care about him, my mum –"

"He will need your help in the future, Cliodhna," her eyes widened slightly at the use of her first name. "And I trust your help will be invaluable, whether Harry knows it or not. You are a very powerful and very strong witch, Cliodhna. I think that is why the Sorting Hat thought about putting you in Slytherin."

Her mouth dropped open, "You did know."

His eyes twinkled, "The Hat gets lonely, we chat." He watched her for a moment and said softly, "I may call on you one day to do something you don't wish to do. And I'll need you to trust me."

Her eyes were wide, her brows slightly furrowed, "Yes, professor, certainly."

He nodded, "Thank you, Ms. Quick. Now, you should rest, those Dementors are terrible –"

"Why did they affect me, sir?"

He frowned ever so slightly, "I'm no entirely sure, Ms. Quick –"

"Ben and Jack felt strange on the train, but they haven't affected them like they have me," she frowned, "but hopefully I won't encounter them again –"

"No," Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I should think not. Goodnight, Ms. Quick."

What would Professor Dumbledore ask her to do that he wouldn't ask anyone else? Would Harry have told her about Sirius and Peter Pettigrew if she hadn't been there?

She stood up suddenly and immediately gripped the seat as she felt woozy. "Oi, Klee, you all right? Be bloody careful, you're not –"

She grimaced at Jack, "I'm bloody fine –"

"She's bloody mean when she's weak," Ben muttered to Briony.

"Where are you going?" Summer stood to help her.

"I'm fine and I'm going to see Potter –"

"Let me –"

She swatted Summer's hand away, "For the last time, I am fine." She threw open the compartment door. "I'll be back later."

Grimacing, her teeth clenched, as the train rocked slightly back and forth, she looked for Harry, Hermione, and Ron's compartment, using the wall and windows as support. She finally found them, heaved the door open and nearly collapsed on the seat, "Bloody tired of this," she mumbled. "Don't know why they affected me so much." Harry helped her to sit up and she smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Sure," he smiled, his eyes darting to Ron and Hermione, "I wanted to thank you –"

"For what," she was flummoxed, "I haven't done anything –"

"Well," Harry adjusted his glasses, "for telling me that there might be a different story about, well, and you were right –"

"Oh, well –"

"And for not telling anyone," Hermione said pointedly.

Cliodhna met each of their eyes before turning back to Harry, "I told you before and I'll tell you again. I want to help – I know you lot had something to do with the Chamber, more than you're letting on, and I know there must have been something First Year," she watched Ron as he glanced out the window nervously. "I won't press, but I can help and I won't ever say anything."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Klee."

"Why did the Dementors affect you so much?" Hermione wondered, "Did Professor Dumbledore say?"

Cliodhna shook her head with a sigh, "No, he wasn't sure. Maybe because I'm a triplet? Who knows." Hermione frowned. Cliodhna swallowed, "Actually, since I'm here. I thought I'd tell you three a secret that only, well, Robbie used to know but I removed that memory –"

Hermione's eyes were wide as her head snapped to Cliodhna, "You what? How? Why?"

"A lot of research," she shrugged, "right as we discussed ending things," she sighed, "took a toll on me, wouldn't do it again, but," she took a deep breath, "now only Dumbledore knows and not because I told him."

"You don't have to –"

"No, it's only fair, and I want you to trust me explicitly. Not even Ben or Jack know," she swallowed. "When I was being sorted, the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin –"

Ron's mouth dropped open and he hit Harry's arm, "Harry too."

"Really?" Cliodhna was intrigued, "I wouldn't have thought –"

"I can speak parseltongue," his cheeks were slightly pink, "I thought everyone knew."

"It said I could do some good in Slytherin, change some minds –"

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know –"

"Maybe that's why Snape likes you so much –"

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished, embarrassed.

"Hates me though," Harry reminded him, "so that's not why." He turned back to Cliodhna, "Thanks for telling us."

"I'm not embarrassed so much as I don't want people to think any differently of me," Cliodhna shrugged. "I do wish I knew what the hat meant, though. Very bloody cryptic."

She tried not to notice the three of them, exchange a meaningful glance, wondering if that's what she and her brothers looked like. She was about to ask them what was going on when Cedric opened the door, "Hiya," he smiled at everyone, "I was looking for you," he turned to Harry, "how you holding up?"

"I'm all right, thanks," Harry smiled.

"Good, well, you two will have to visit this summer, go to the woods with us. We'll make it a tradition."

"Wicked," Ron agreed with a large smile, "good idea."

Harry and Hermione smiled, "Brilliant, thanks."

Cliodhna looked up at Cedric, "Walk me back?"

"Sure," he didn't put out his hand until Cliodhna reached for it, not wanting to verbally admit she needed help. With a wink at the Trio he helped her up and out. "I'm fine," she told him through her teeth.

"I wasn't asking," he said with a charming smile and despite her irritation at his cheeriness she thanked him quietly. He merely squeezed her hand and let her walk the past few feet to her compartment on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is my first story on this site – I have a lot of it written so far, but! I would love kudos and hugs and comments :) Thank y’all for reading!!!!


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: World Cup and beginning of TriWizard Tournament this chapter!! Please leave a kudos or comment!

0808080808

Catherine frowned when she saw Cedric help Cliodhna off the train. She was too far away to call out, but could see Molly giving Cliodhna a hug and Cliodhna waving her off as the older woman moved to pull Harry and Hermione in for firm hugs. Catherine maneuvered her way through the crowd, resisting the urge to push people out of her way. "Are you all right?" She said softly to Cliodhna when she reached her, not wanting to embarrass her.

Cliodhna grimaced so Cedric, still holding her elbow said, "Dementors, Ms. Quick, Poppy said she should be fine soon, she's just –"

"Weak," Cliodhna nearly spat through clenched teeth, "and bloody tired."

Catherine nodded and with a discreet wave of her wand, Cliodhna was standing up straight, as though invisible strings were holding her up. "Brilliant. Thanks, mum."

"Come on, let's round up your brothers, the Weasleys are going to see their Aunt Muriel for the night." She saw Harry and Hermione and with a smile, "I hope to see you two again this summer. I'm happy to come round and get you again Harry. I think your Aunt and I get along quite well."

Harry grinned, "That'd be great!"

Cliodhna patted him on the arm and grinned at Hermione, turning to walk away without a word. And Catherine wondered, briefly, what the bloody hell happened this term?

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna slept for nearly an entire day, waking up only at her mother's insistence hat she eat something. Just as her parents started to seriously worry and wonder if they should take her to St. Mungo's, she came downstairs with a huge grin and voracious appetite. "I take it you're feeling fine?" Angus asked his eyes glancing at her over that morning's Daily Prophet.

"Yes! Just needed a rest," she shrugged, digging into her oatmeal, jumping up when there was a knock on the front door. "Oh, hullo, Ceddie, what are you – oof –" he nearly bowled her over as he hugged her.

"Merlin, you're ok," his words were muffled. He held her at arm's length so he could peer at her face better, "How do you feel?"

"Perfectly," she tired to pull away, "what's wrong? You're acting –"

Cedric dropped his hands and coughed, "Just glad you're all right, I've been bloody bored. Weasleys aren't back and your brothers aren't the best of company –"

Cliodhna rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Come on, you want something to eat?"

Cedric nodded and followed her into the kitchen, trying not to sigh in relief too loudly.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna promised her parents to take the day easy, agreeing very easily not to play Quidditch, but begging to be allowed to go to the pond as long as she didn't run there or swim too much. "We'll make sure she won't, Ms. Quick," Cedric promised.

"I'll bring some books," Cliodhna assured her mother, "can't run with those."

Cliodhna walked with her brothers and Cedric, Ben whispering to her occasionally that he couldn't wait to see Cedric without his shirt. "And the twins. Can you imagine if Charlie and Bill came to visit?"

Cliodhna could do nothing but laugh hysterically and playfully shove him. When Cedric and Jack asked what was so funny, Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at Ben, who looked very fearful and said, "Oh, Benjy just wants to go into town to see if there are any cute boys for him –"

"Trying to get a boyfriend?" Cedric asked with a smirk.

Ben's cheeks flushed slightly, "Muggle boyfriend? Hardly."

Jack shrugged, "We could go into town this afternoon, it's not too strenuous for Klee to get there," he laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Scope out the boys for good ol' Benjy," Cedric agreed, "that'll be fun."

Ben looked horrified, "I don't know that I like this idea –"

"Too late," Cliodhna laughed.

Ben frowned, but when they finally reached the pond and Cedric took off his shirt, Ben nudged Cliodhna very hard, nearly pushing her over. She yelped and Cedric very quickly put his arm out to steady her, "You all right?"

She purposely avoided looking at his body and looked at his face instead, "Yea, I'm fine, thanks." She glared at Ben when he gave her a thumbs up.

08080808080808080808

"What about him?" Cedric whispered to Ben.

"No," Ben frowned, "he's so old!"

"He looks barely older than Bill!"

Ben shook his head firmly before turning his attention back to his ice cream.

"What, dear brother," Jack said ruefully, "is your type?"

"Yea," Cliodhna agreed, "what's your type?"

Ben shrugged, "I don't –"

"Well how can we help then?" Cedric asked.

"I don't want –"

"Nonsense," Cliodhna smiled, "you do and we will," she nudged Ben, "what about –"

"Oh –"

Cedric and Jack turned discreetly to look, "Really?"

Ben stated openly, "Not bad Cliodhna, you're pretty good at this."

Cliodhna smiled slowly, "I think I have a better idea of what you're looking for than these two –"

Cedric pouted, "I'm bloody trying! If I knew –"

"You just know," Cliodhna shrugged, "or you don't know."

Jack nodded his head slightly, "Him?"

Ben looked, "Not bad," he agreed.

Cedric looked around, "Let's walk shall we? Unless you're going to chat with them?"

"Just looking," Ben shrugged and stood up. Cedric walked alongside Cliodhna, "Help me find someone cute for Ben?"

Cliodhna smiled and patted his arm, "Of course, Ceddie."

They laughed as they walked, pointing out men to each other, Cliodhna usually telling Cedric no for Ben. At one young man that she said no to, Cedric asked, "Do you think he's cute?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "He's all right." She licked her ice cream. "Why? Do you?"

Cedric shrugged, "Too serious looking. You're right, he wouldn't be any fun, Ben would get bored."

Cliodhna laughed, "Now you're getting the hang of it!"

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna was glad when the Weasleys returned from their Aunt Muriel's, but sad to see Percy head off for his first day at the Ministry. "At least he's staying at the Burrow," Jack shrugged.

"Don't know how he'll survive living with only mum and dad when we're back at school though," Ginny shook her head.

"He'll go mental," Ron agreed.

"Maybe he'll stay later at the Ministry," Ben offered.

George smiled, "His excuse will be to move up the ladder but really he'll just be trying to get away from mum."

Cliodhna frowned, "Don't be cruel to him, he got a job at the Ministry right out of school! Don't make it difficult for him or he will leave and live somewhere else."

Ron shrugged, "Wouldn't mind to be honest, could eat his food." Ginny smacked him upside the head. "Oi!"

Cedric coughed, "Speaking of the Ministry, dad is taking me with him tomorrow. Wants to introduce me to people," he frowned, "said I should get my foot in the door."

"Not a bad idea," Jack said, "if you want to work in the Ministry, I mean."

"Yea, do you Diggory? Or do you want to get in on the ground floor of our business?" George asked charmingly.

"Yea we could use your Herbology expertise, you're decent at charms too, right?"

Ron's mouth dropped open and he sputtered, "Business?"

"Yes, Ronald, where have you been?"

"A joke shop, Ronnekins."

"Obviously –"

"What else," Cliodhna interrupted with a smile.

"Cliodhna's already helping us with some Potions –"

Now Cedric looked surprised too, "Helping already?"

"We're going to sell her flying Quidditch figures –"

"Maybe a whole line –"

"Oh, that's brilliant," Ginny's face lit up, "maybe owls –"

"Dragons!" Ben was excited.

"Something spooky for Halloween –"

"Something for Christmas –"

"Valentine's Day," Ginny suggested.

"So Klee's already on the ground floor?" Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're trying to recruit her for more help," Fred confessed.

"I said I'd help with Potions just so they don't blow anything up –"

"Rude –"

"But I said they could just have the Quidditch idea –"

"Well that doesn't make any business sense," Jack shook his head.

"That's what we said," the twins said at the same time.

Cliodhna sighed, "So I guess I am on the ground floor, but I've no money to contribute –"

"Your ideas and expertise are good enough for us, Klee –"

"For now," Fred chimed in.

Cedric shrugged, "I'm happy to help, but I don't exactly have any money –"

"Well, what do you want to do, Ceddie?" Ginny asked helpfully.

Cedric sighed, "Really depends on my OWLs, I guess, doesn't it?"

Cliodhna eyed him for a moment but didn't say anything, everyone's attention turning to Ben. "What do you want to do Ben?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch," he responded without hesitation.

"Won't have trouble with that," Ginny grinned.

"Jackie?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know. I rather liked Magical Creatures and Runes. Depends, I guess."

"Klee?"

Cliodhna frowned slightly, "Not sure either. Maybe Potions Master –"

"What about Quidditch?" Ron sounded scandalized.

"What about it?"

"You're an amazing Chaser –"

"And Beater –"

"You're better than the entire Cannons team –"

"Oi, bit harsh," Ron cried out.

"You're better now, aged 15, than most of the players in the league!"

Jack frowned, "I'm feeling a bit hurt –"

"You could play Chaser, probably," Ginny pointed out, "but you prefer Seeker and they don't need as many –"

"And Potter has you beat, mate," Cedric consoled him.

"Point is," Fred continued, "you should play Quidditch professionally for a few years, Chaser or Beater –"

"Or both," Ginny offered.

Cliodhna shrugged, "Maybe."

"As long as you help us in your spare time," George grinned.

"You'll be invaluable –"

"And handsomely compensated –"

Cliodhna laughed and stood up, "Speaking of, let's make a list of things to make that can fly!"

080808080808080808

Fred nudged George discreetly but George only rolled his eyes. Irritated by this response, he nudged Cedric, raising his eyebrows at Cliodhna, who was in her swimsuit dipping her toes in and laughing, holding Ben's hand as he threatened to push her in. Cedric, who had already admired – and tried to forget – Cliodhna in a bathing suit, shot Fred a dirty look. "She's our friend –"

"So?"

"So," Cedric hissed, "don't be crass."

Fred shrugged but watched Cedric solely, "Doesn't mean we can't admire –"

George frowned at them both, "I have to agree with Diggory –"

Fred frowned, "She's the only bloody girl, she's fit, there's not point in denying it –"

Ginny shrieked in delight and there was a loud splash: Ben had pushed Cliodhna in. "They're talking about Klee," she leaned over to whisper to Ben.

"She wouldn't like that," Ben smirked, "but doesn't mean she doesn't do the same to Diggory or your brothers –"

Ginny stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Bloody gross, Quick!"

He laughed and pushed her in too, "Oi, let's go into town after? Get some ice cream?" He turned around to Cedric and the twins, an eyebrow raised, pleased when Fred's cheeks turned pink.

080808080808080808

On their walk into town, Ben took a deep breath and turned around to stop everyone, "There's something I need to get off my chest," he looked intently at each of the Weasleys for a moment. Cliodhna wanted to grab his hand for support, but Jack shook his head gently at her: this was something he needed to do alone. "I like blokes," he finally burst out.

The four Weasleys stared at him for a moment, Ginny grinning, the twins uncharacteristically stoic and Ron's blue eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, "You're seen me without my shirt on."

"You've seen Klee without her clothes on," Ginny pointed irritably.

Ron closed his mouth and opened it again thinking, "Yea, I guess you're right." He shrugged, "You kiss a bloke yet?"

"No," Ben replied, skeptical at this line of questioning but having an idea of where it was going. "You kiss a girl yet?"

"Point taken," he swallowed.

"I've known for a while, they've known for a bit, but I don't want the whole to school to know –"

"We won't tell," Ron promised.

Fred and George were still eerily quiet. "You two, um, all right?"

They nodded, "Yea, just, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Fred asked, genuinely hurt.

Ben shrugged, "Nervous. Scared you'd think less of me."

"Preposterous," Fred shook his head, "you're still the same Benjy." Ben grinned and let out a sigh of relief.

George, however, was still quiet as they continued into town.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna went with her mother to pick up Harry from the Dursleys, not nearly as anxious as the last time. Catherine had thought of a few more tidbits about the Muggle boutiques and restaurants of Surrey she could win over Harry's Aunt Petunia with as Cliodhna skipped up the walk and rang the front bell, a smile on her face. Aunt Petunia answered the door, her face pinched in a disapproving look until she saw Catherine walking up and her eyes lit up slightly. "Hullo, Ms. Dursley, how are you?" Cliodhna offered politely but Petunia only had eyes for Catherine.

"Hullo, Catherine, how are you, please come in," she gestured them in and Cliodhna nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw the hulking frame of someone emerge from the kitchen. "Mum, who's –"

"Dudders, this is Ms. Quick, she's from Surrey originally, used to work on the High Street, and her daughter, um, Catriona?"

"Cliodhna," she tried not to frown too noticeably. "I'll just go get Harry, shall I?"

"Oh, he's leaving? Good," Dudley shoved something in his mouth and Cliodhna closed hers to keep from vomiting or saying something that would undoubtedly get Harry in trouble.

"He's just upstairs," Petunia said absently, guiding Catherine to a seat. Cliodhna didn't need a signal from her mother to tell her to retrieve Harry quickly…

Harry's entire face lit up when he saw her and Cliodhna pulled him in for a hug, "Godric, Potter, what did I say about growing?" His cheeks were pink when she let him go, "Mum's suffering, your Aunt bloody loves her –"

"Talked about her all last night at dinner," Harry said dryly, "I'm surprised Uncle Vernon didn't leave work early to be here to meet her."

Cliodhna bit back a laugh as she helped throw his remaining things into his trunk. "And I met your cousin. Such a delightful boy, has a truly sparkling personality –"

"Oi," Dudley said from the doorway, clearly not having heard Cliodhna's words. "You go to that school for weirdos too?"

Cliodhna raised a menacing eyebrow and took a step toward him and Harry bit his cheek to keep from laughing at the surprised and fearful look on his cousin's face. "I do. And if I were you, I wouldn't call someone who can erase your memory or turn you into a stuffed bear with a flick of their wand," she moved her wrist, her wand flying out of her pocket into her hand, "a weirdo."

Dudley's mouth dropped in complete horror and he slowly stepped backwards away from them as though any sudden movement might actually cause him to turn into a couch. When he had cleared the doorway, Cliodhna called out in a singsong voice, "Nice meeting you! Enjoy the rest of your summer!"

Harry fell into his chair, his whole body shaking as he covered his mouth to keep his laughter under control.

"Well that was fun," Cliodhna clapped her hands. "Shall we?"

08080808080808080808

Harry had barely stopped laughing since they left 4 Privet Drive and arrived at St. Ottery. "Did you break Potter?" Ben asked as Harry took his glasses off to wipe his eyes.

"I think I bloody might have –"

"The Boy-Who-Lived-Until-Cliodhna-Quick-Made-Him-Laugh-Too-Much," Cedric piped up helpfully. He waved to the Weasleys – Molly included – who were walking up the hill with Hermione in tow.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley pulled him in for a hug, "Are you all right?" She frowned as she held him at arm's length, "I'm pleased you're laughing, but –"

"I'm sorry," he took a deep breath, "it's just, Klee, well," giggle, "she terrified Dudley," giggle, "I've never seen him so," deep breath, "scared in my entire life."

Cliodhna's cheeks turned pink as she looked around at everyone, "I didn't mean to –"

"No," Harry shook his head, "it was brilliant, it was perfect –"

Cliodhna felt slightly better – no one could be mad if Harry was so happy. "He was rather rude –"

"He was awful," Catherine said, her hands on her hips. "I don't want to speak ill of a child, but Godric, he was ruddy reprehensible. I don't know how you put up with it, Harry."

Harry's smile was wide, "Well, now I have this wonderful image to get me through." He met Cliodhna's eyes, "Thank you so much, Cliodhna, really."

"Well," Ron said exasperatedly, "are you going to tell us what happened?"

Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't contain her laughter as Harry relayed the story. "That's a very neat trick, Klee, darling," her mother said. Cliodhna shrugged but smiled at the compliment, pleased everyone was laughing and glad Dudley got what he so obviously deserved.

As Catherine and Mrs. Weasley set up the large picnic dinner to welcome Harry and Hermione, Catherine noticed that Harry's eyes glanced very often to Cliodhna, who was making every effort to discreetly ensure Harry was having a good time. "Ms. Quick, do you need any help?" Hermione offered and Catherine smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione, no we're all right. The other adults should be here soon and we can sit down to eat shortly." She nodded at the others, "Don't let them go too far off."

Hermione smiled and walked towards Harry and Ron who had broken off slightly from the rest of the group. Catherine watched discreetly as Cliodhna approached the trio with a smile and they greeted her with smiles and nodes, huddled together. Had Klee managed to infiltrate the trio? Catherine hoped so; Harry needed help and friends –

"Hullo, love," Angus kissed her cheeks. "How was your biggest fan?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow at his smirk, "I'll need a drink or two with dinner, I think."

Angus smiled, "That bad, eh?"

"Met Harry's cousin. An absolute twat." Angus snorted. "Harry will have to tell you the story of how Klee is now his hero." Angus raised his eyebrows in question but Catherine asked him to fetch some of the food.

Harry's eyes darted to Cliodhna briefly before he said in an extremely hushed voice, "Snuffles wrote me that they're both fine, but," he frowned, "I think he's lonely and bored."

"Dumbledore will help him," Hermione said defiantly, "he'll find a way."

Ron nodded hesitantly in agreement but wasn't sure what else to say. Cliodhna frowned slightly, "I wish there was something we could –"

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called out. Cliodhna led the Trio to the table with a smile, her mind racing.

0808080808080808

As they were sitting down, Cliodhna in between Harry and Cedric, Mr. Weasley stood up with the largest smile anyone had ever seen but he put his hand up before the twins could comment on it. "Angus, Amos, and I have a surprise for all of you," Cliodhna turned to see that her mother, Mrs. Diggory, and Mrs. Weasley all looked surprised as well. "We got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup –"

Arthur stopped as nearly everyone began shouting at the same time. He eventually coughed loudly and put up his hand as everyone calmed down. "And we are all going, including Charlie and Bill who are coming back the day before to Portkey over with us."

Cliodhna nearly leaped out of her seat to hug her father but instead turned to Harry and grinning at the slightly confused look on his face, explained the World Cup to him. "Oh, brilliant," Harry exclaimed, "that's great."

"Thank you," Ginny said clearly over all the excitement.

"Yes, thank you so much," Cliodhna added with a huge grin.

Amos, Angus, and Arthur all smiled and said your welcome before Angus said truthfully, "We all really wanted to go too."

They all chuckled and began to eat before Mrs. Weasley asked Harry to tell everyone again about Dudley and Cliodhna. She opened her mouth to protest, "No one wants to hear it again –"

"I do," Ron shrugged as he shoved a huge forkful in his mouth.

"I do too," Fred said wickedly.

"You're Potter's hero," George added, "I've never seen him laugh this much –"

"Ever," Harry agreed. "You really are my hero," he smiled at her genuinely and Cliodhna looked as though she wanted to run away.

"The Boy-Who-Lived's hero is our little Klee," Ben teased.

"Our very modest, Klee," Cedric added, patting her head. "Go on, Potter. Leave no detail out."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna led Cedric and her brothers down the hill the next morning to collect the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione for a trip to the pond and into town. "I thought you were going to play Quidditch?" Hermione asked hopefully and Cliodhna frowned, turning to Ginny.

"Tomorrow, more likely. What's wrong with the pond? You swim, don't you?"

"Of course," Hermione huffed. "It's just, um, you know," she trailed off.

Cliodhna and Ginny exchanged glances again, "No, we really –"

Ben was there suddenly behind Hermione. He leaned over her shoulder, "She doesn't want to be in front of everyone in her swimsuit," Ben said softly.

"How did you –"

"Why would that, oh," Cliodhna nodded.

Ben smiled at Hermione, "I'm not as clueless as these two, Granger, for one, and I like blokes –"

"Oh," Hermione was surprised, "but how would you know I'd be uncomfortable in front of –"

"Again, I'm not daft," Ben smiled.

Cliodhna and Ginny both narrowed their eyes at him but turned to Hermione, "It'll be all right. Promise they won't say anything – "

"And they are nice to look at," Ben added. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from letting out a yelp. "And Cedric only has eyes for Cliodhna anyway," he whispered into Hermione's ear, "and Harry I think to, for now –"

"Until he notices Ginny?" Hermione added hopefully, causing Ben to smile wickedly.

"Oh, this _will_ be fun, Granger."

080808080808080808

Ben watched with a smirk as Cedric and Harry both tried to discreetly not watch as Cliodhna took off her shirt and shorts. He had already teased her about how Cedric, nearly 17 now, had (more so even than last year) looked fit. She had in turn (without missing a beat) teased him about the twins. He knew not to tease her now, but it was fun to watch how oblivious she was to Harry and Cedric's stares.

Ginny met his eyes with a smirk as she watched Cedric and Harry avert their eyes as Cliodhna clapped her hands and turned to Hermione, "All right, Granger, Potter, get ready. It's bloody cold."

"We should just push them in," Ben offered, "what do you think Ron?"

Ron's eyes were wide, as if he had been caught – which he was Ben saved him from openly ogling Hermione for too long. Ginny bit back a laugh as Ron sputtered, "Yea, that's best."

"No," Cliodhna laughed, "just jump in on your –"

Fred pushed her in and she popped her head up sputtering, "Rude!"

Ben and Jack laughed at her and laughed even harder when George pushed an unsuspecting Cedric into the pond. With a wink at Ginny, Ben picked up Hermione who let out a surprised yelp and tossed her into the pond. Harry looked at him, his bright green eyes wide, and Ben shrugged before saying nonchalantly, "Oh right, sorry Potter, meant to tell you since they all found out a few weeks ago, I like blokes."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "well all right." Ben clapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he wanted to maybe take off his glasses before he got in the pond but Harry shook his head, "Klee asked your mum to make sure they were magicked to stay on."

"I could have done it," Cliodhna called out, "if we were at school."

Ben and Jack rolled their eyes and said simultaneously, "Quit bragging.” Cliodhna huffed, but her brothers ignored her as they pushed Harry and Ron in at the same time.

A while later, after Ginny pointed out her skin was pruning, most of them got out of the pond to dry off in the grass. Harry and Cedric were still in the pond when Harry asked what the eldest two Weasleys were like. Cedric laughed, "They're quite a bit older. I haven't seen Bill in ages though, ‘cause he’s in Egypt. They're great - more like the twins than like Percy. They were already at Hogwarts when I moved here," Cedric's gaze moved to Cliodhna and the others on the grass. "So I'm not as close to them as the Quicks are, but they're great. They'll like you."

Harry nodded, "I've heard Ron and the twins talk about Charlie a lot."

"Yea," Cedric said, "he's everyone's favorite. That was the last time Gryffindor won the Cup before this year." Cedric smiled at Harry, "He'll probably thank you, actually."

Harry chuckled, his gaze turned towards everyone on the grass as Cliodhna called out to them, "You two getting out or are you merpeople now?"

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna woke up early, excited for Charlie and Bill later that day – Mrs. Weasley said they both promised to be home by dinner at the latest – and had sat down to eat her breakfast by herself, waiting for everyone else to wake up, when she heard a car in the gravel driveway. Cliodhna, still rather nervous after last term, clutched her wand tightly, her nerves thrumming as she slowly went to the window to look out the window without being seen. When her eyes landed on the familiar car she jumped up and ran outside barefoot, wand still in her hand. "Uncle Fitz!" She squealed as she threw her arms around his middle, "what are you doing –"

Her eyes landed on Karl and she tried to hide her wand but Karl's eyes twinkled, his grin nearly hidden behind his beard as he raised his own wand. "Hullo, Cliodhna, I told you we'd meet again."

"You are a wizard," she grinned, "we thought so, but –"

"You were right not to say. Syd doesn't know about any of it, of course. I'll fill you and your brothers and Cedric in later –"

"Oh," Cliodhna frowned and turned back to her uncle, "we're going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow –"

"Yea," Fitz grinned, "so are we!"

Cliodhna was beyond thrilled as she ushered them inside, promising everyone would be up soon, and that they could watch them play Quidditch and that Karl could tell them all about Karl's life as a wizard later. "And you'll meet all the Weasleys! Oh, I bloody wish everyone was awake now!"

Cliodhna prepared oatmeal and tea for them as her parents slowly made their way downstairs, "What are you two doing here so early?" Catherine kissed her brother's cheek. "We weren't expecting you until later –"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us, mum!"

"Got up early, wanted to make sure I got to see as much Quidditch as I could," he ruffled Cliodhna's hair playfully.

Cliodhna went to fetch Cedric once they had eaten breakfast and Catherine agreed it was a more reasonable hour. When she told him that Fitz and Karl were there, he was nearly as excited as her, "So he is a wizard, bloody hell, I wonder why he didn't like the," he swallowed, "you know." Cliodhna shrugged and walked with him back to her house, trying not to think about the grove.

Karl and Fitz greeted Cedric enthusiastically and over a cup of tea, Karl explained that he attended Durmstrang and had indeed traveled as a Muggle after he graduated. His cousin was a Muggle and was able to help him get his degrees from Muggle university. "I really wanted to know and understand the ancient history of Muggles and Wizards, especially up north," he shrugged. “So I work with both Muggle and Wizarding agencies. Life's a lot easier now that I've got Fitzy here to help with research –"

"How did you find out Fitz knew about magic?" Jack asked.

Karl looked rather guilty, "I asked because I had a suspicion about you four, but I was ready to oblivate his memory if need –"

"What does that –"

"Nothing, Uncle Fitz," Jack said quickly, "don't worry about it."

08080808080808080808080808

Hermione was immediately fascinated with Fitz asking him numerous questions about his research while Karl and his stories of traveling across Europe captivated the twins. Eventually, Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack interrupted them and asked if they wanted to watch them play Quidditch. "Karl, you can play too if you want –"

"No," Karl laughed heartily. "I was never very good at flying or sports – Muggle or Wizarding."

They were splitting teams, when someone in a deep voice called out, "Oi, can we play too?"

Everyone cheered and eagerly went to greet Bill and Charlie, pleased they'd arrived early. Bill lifted Cliodhna easily into a firm hug, her feet nearly a foot off the ground, "It's good to see you, Klee, it's been too bloody long." Bill grinned and Cliodhna caught sight of his ponytail.

"Billy, what on Earth –"

"Merlin, what is that?" Ben grimaced. "What have you done?"

"We love you –"

"But dearest brother –"

"It's ruddy awful –"

Bill smiled, "Everyone in Egypt seems to like it fine." He winked at Charlie and Ginny pretended to vomit.

"Charlie," Cliodhna said happily as she pulled him in for a second hug. "Bill, you too, I want to introduce you –"

Ben was excited too, "This is our Uncle Fitz –"

"Professor at Cambridge –"

"But doing sabbatical in Norway –"

"On Viking history –"

"Charlie, you have to tell him about dragons –"

Fitz's eyes were wide, "You're the one that works with dragons?"

"And Bill works in Egypt as a Cursebreaker," Ben continued.

"And this is Karl, who we met last year in Norway," Cliodhna smiled. "He's doing research with Uncle Fitz and he's a wizard too –"

"Bloody hell," Bill grinned, "that's rather lucky –"

"I'd love to hear about Egypt," Karl shook his hand.

"And we want to know everything about the Vikings," Charlie said.

"After Quidditch," Fred grumbled.

"Boys," Cliodhna beckoned Hermione and Harry over, "this is Hermione and Harry –"

"Ron's yearmates," Bill smiled and shook their hands.

"Heard a lot about you two when this lot came to visit –"

"And in letters from this one," Charlie put his hand on Cliodhna's shoulder as Cliodhna flushed slightly.

"Oh," Hermione said, "well we're heard a lot about you too, the famous Dragon Keeper and Cursebreaker –"

"Even from Percy," Harry added, causing Bill and Charlie to both laugh.

"Good to hear Percival approves of our professions," Charlie's laugh was somehow deeper than Cliodhna remembered.

"Well," Bill clapped his hands. "Are we going to play? I'm keen to see you fly, Potter –"

"And I want to see how good Klee's gotten –"

"You won't be happy," Fred piped up.

"Chaser or Beater –"

"You better hope she's on your team," Ben winked.

"We should keep Potter and Klee on separate teams," Jack said, winking at Cliodhna when she looked ready to argue.

"Beater or Chaser," George sighed, "won't matter, really –"

"Oi," Ben huffed, "I'm fairly decent at blocking her shots –"

"Not when I'm playing too," Ginny called out, causing Bill and Charlie to laugh.

"Oh, Gin, we have missed you –"

"Although you may hang around the twins too much for our liking!"

Fitz' mouth was open in astonishment the entire time they were playing. Even though he didn't know a lot about Quidditch – or really understand most of it – he couldn't deny how good Cliodhna, Ben, Jack, and Harry were. "Now they're switching positions," Hermione explained to them. "They try to get Harry to change, but they all like competing against him as Seeker since he's so good."

"So Klee plays Chaser and Beater?" Karl asked, "What about Jack and Ben?"

"Ben really only plays Keeper, but he'll play Chaser sometimes so Ron can play Keeper. Jack will play Seeker or Chaser. Although no one is as good at Chaser as Klee," Hermione smiled, "Ginny's a close second."

"Come on, Klee, let's play Beater," Bill called out, "give the twins some competition –"

Fred and George both grumbled. "For a few rounds," Cliodhna agreed, "but then I want Potter to play Chaser with me –"

"Fine with us!" Cedric called out with a laugh. "Finally let us score some if we aren't playing against you and Ginny –"

Cliodhna laughed as she flew down to grab a bat and grinned at her uncle, "What do you think?"

"I think Cedric was right and you're a lot better than some of those professionals."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna looked out around her family with a huge smile on her face – her family had grown over the years to include Harry and Hermione, and she couldn't have been happier. Harry and Hermione fit in so easily with their family – Hermione was actively listening to Bill and Karl trade stories about their jobs and travels, and Harry and her Uncle Fitz were listening to Ron, Charlie, and Ben talk about Quidditch and some of the most famous plays. Cedric inclined his head towards her, "Stop smiling so much, I think you're scaring Percy."

She laughed and punched his arm lightly, "Can't help being happy when everyone I love is here."

Cedric smiled and looked out at the table, "Tell us about your favorite dragon, Charlie."

"Oh yes," Cliodhna clapped her hands, "I want to hear about Carlotta –"

"Charlie please tell us you didn't name her –" Fred rolled his eyes.

"May as well just called her Charlie too," George chimed in.

"Not a bad idea for her offspring, actually," Charlie joked, dodging a roll that Ginny chucked at him. Harry hid his laugh behind his hand.

Charlie told them all about his dragons before Mrs. Weasley waved her hand that she couldn't listen to anymore. "More when mum isn't around then," Charlie said quietly and winked at the others.

Instead, the conversation switched back to Quidditch and the twins told Charlie, "Wood actually complimented the Quicks –"

"Went out of his way –"

"Said he hated Ben and Klee –"

"Well that's not very nice," Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"No, mum," Fred shook his head, "he hated them because they were too good –"

"He actually admitted Ben was a better Keeper," Percy added.

"And that Klee made his job more difficult –"

"He said playing professionally would be easier –"

Ben and Cliodhna were both pink-faced. Jack added dryly, "He only said I pushed Potter to be better and when I played Chaser with Cliodhna he could never read us," he shrugged. "Not as nice a compliment to be honest."

"Poor Jackie," Bill deadpanned.

"I'm surprised Wood actually admitted that," Charlie said and patted Cliodhna's head. "He's not one for compliments –"

"Or admitting someone is better than him at Quidditch," Percy added with a smirk.

"Was rather nice of him," Ben tried to appear nonchalant. "I mean, he was right of course –"

Jack threw a roll but Ben dodged it and Cliodhna avoided everyone by focusing on her food. Charlie smiled at her, "Still so modest, little Klee?"

"Yea, I heard you're tutoring Potions –"

"And helping the twins with their schoolwork," Bill added.

"Whish isn't easy," George grinned.

"And you made those flying Quidditch figures –"

"Godric, does everyone know about those?"

"Yea, we all want some –"

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "They're easy and I like Potions," she shrugged.

"Gets that from me," Catherine grinned. "I was bloody good at Potions. Professor Slughorn loved me –"

"Well Snape doesn't like any Gryffindors," Ron said in between bites. "It's true! 'Mione's brilliant, but he still doesn't like her –"

"Actually, Harry," Catherine said. "Your mum, I think, was good at Potions too."

Harry's bright green eyes widened as he turned to her, "Really? How do you, how do you know?"

"Professor Slughorn had a club –"

"Oh, that ruddy Slug Club," Amos Diggory grimaced.

"You either had to have a famous parent or relative –"

"Or be absolutely brilliant at Potions," Angus finished. "I had neither going for me."

"Me neither," Amos frowned. "Drove me mad, frankly."

Catherine smiled wickedly, "Since I was Muggleborn, I got in because I was very good at Potions, and so did your mum, Harry –"

"She was good at Potions?" He was astonished.

"She must have been because I saw her at the Slug Club parties my last year," Catherine explained. "She was a few years younger than me –"

"Professor Lupin said he knew you," Cliodhna added.

"Yes," Catherine smiled. "He was always hanging around with James and," her face fell, "well, uh," she swallowed. "I played Quidditch with your father my last two years. He was a very good Quidditch player. Made me a better Chaser, I think."

Cliodhna felt bad that Catherine didn't know the truth about Sirius, and she could tell Harry felt guilty as well. "I wish I had known your mother and Remus better. Your father was quite a, well," she smiled, "a trouble maker outside of Quidditch. He took Quidditch very seriously, though. Won a lot of Cups."

Harry smiled genuinely, "Thanks, Ms. Quick."

Catherine nodded. "Of course, Harry," and smiled at Angus when he put his arm around her shoulder.

Cliodhna knew Harry wanted to ask about Sirius, curious to know about his godfather, but couldn't. The conversation about Quidditch continued around her and Cliodhna met Harry's eyes across the table and nodded at him with a smile. He returned the nod and turned back to his food.

Bill, who saw the exchange, glanced at Ginny briefly. Later, he turned to Charlie, "Harry and Klee?"

Charlie shook his head slightly, "I think she's merely gained his trust –"

"There's a crush there," Ben whispered to Bill and Charlie when they were standing around the fire Arthur, Angus, and Amos had started. "Harry trusts her and she's the only girl besides Hermione or Ginny who pays him much attention –"

Charlie frowned, "Ginny?"

"Friends, Charles, as friends," Ben waved his hand.

"How do you know all of this?" Bill was skeptical.

"I'm observant," he rolled his eyes, "it's fairly obvious," he grinned. "Oh and I like blokes –"

Bill and Charlie clapped him on the back, "Well done –"

"Got a boyfriend?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "No and not likely to happen any time soon, frankly."

Bill and Charlie exchanged a glance before Bill said, "Ginny has a crush on Potter, that much is obvious –"

"How's Klee since Robbie?" Charlie asked, slightly worried.

"Fine, I think," Ben watched him closely. "She tried to take on too much first term to keep busy, but she's all right now."

"And Cedric?" Bill asked and Charlie tried not to frown.

"Neither have admitted," Ben shrugged. "Maybe we're reading too much into it."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna leaped onto Charlie's back as they walked through the wood to the Portkey. "Oof," Charlie laughed, "coulda warned me, Klee."

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, her hands nearly on his chest, her head on his shoulder, "Where's the fun in that?" She pointed up at yellowhammer. "A lot of wildlife outside of the Reserve?"

"Very far outside," Charlie followed her finger. "The smaller birds and mammals are very afraid of the dragons. They aren't protected from the sounds like Muggles are so they don't venture very close to the Reserve –"

"Do you miss the wood?" Her voice was quiet and filled with other questions Charlie knew she didn't want to ask him directly.

"Yes," Charlie answered softly, gripping her legs tighter for a moment. "I miss St. Ottery and everything in it very much." He sighed, "Sometimes I wish there could be a Dragon Reserve in England –"

"Why couldn't there be?" Cliodhna asked innocently as she looked up at the trees again. "There's plenty of space for a smaller reserve somewhere, I'm sure."

Charlie was quiet, his mind racing. "Tell me about school, Klee. You thought about what you want to do?"

She sighed, "I don't know. I want to do everything."

He smiled, his voice betraying just how large that smile was, "Like what, for example?"

"I want to make Potions, and I want to help people, maybe as a Healer, but I also want to travel and be outside and maybe also play Quidditch," she let out a breath. "Ask me tomorrow and I may have different ideas."

"Klee," he smiled. "If there's anyone who can figure out how to do all of things you want to make them somehow less disparate, it's you."

She pulled lightly on his ear, "Any advice?"

"Quidditch, so we have a chance at the World Cup one year – ow," he laughed when she pulled harder on his ear. "All right, down you go, you're too heavy –"

"My turn!" Ginny laughed as she ran up to them.

"See?" Charlie stopped walking so Ginny could hop on his back, "A warning is nice."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and walked alongside them until Cedric tapped her arm to point out a woodpecker. "They are such bird nerds," Ginny sighed. "It's a miracle they have any friends."

"Plants too, I hear," Charlie joked. "Good thing they have you lot around."

Ginny rolled her eyes and with a giggle told Charlie quietly in his ear about the fan groups they were starting to get. "Ben and Jack too, but less so because the younger girls find Jack too intense –"

"And Ravenclaws are, well," Charlie chuckled, "well, they're Ravenclaws."

"My year mates never stop asking me about Diggory," Ginny lamented. "It's easier to get the boys to stop asking about Klee –"

"Because they fear you," Charlie finished for her, "but the girls are actually your friends." Charlie sighed, "I remember my fan groups, the twins used to always complain about their yearmates too –"

Ginny swatted at his head, "Bit of an ego on you –"

"We're an attractive bunch," Charlie laughed lightly. "Pretty soon you'll be turning down suitors right and left."

"Aren't you worried, big brother?"

He laughed, "I know you, like Klee, can take care of yourself. And I know Ron will likely give you and who ever you decide to date a hard enough time anyway –"

Ginny groaned and Charlie laughed. He walked a bit faster to catch up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "All right?" He asked with a grin, "You three excited for the Cup?"

Cliodhna watched Charlie (with Ginny on his back) interact with the Golden Trio and smiled before turning back to Cedric and Karl and their discussion of Durmstrang and Scandinavian wizards.

Bill walked alongside Ben, "How are you, Benjy? With school and Quidditch and being the normal and sane one around this lot?"

Ben smiled up at him – Bill was still several inches taller than him – "Could really use another sane person around, Billy."

Bill laughed, "I've thought about coming back one day, maybe when I'm a bit older –"

"Tired of Egypt already?"

Bill grinned, "Never, but I could do with some stability one day –"

"Oh you mean settling down, ol' boy," Ben laughed, "how very boring of you."

"How are you," Bill asked again, "what with –"

"Liking blokes you mean?" Ben said bluntly, "I'm glad you all know – well not your parents or Diggory's, but – I don't want the whole school to know –"

"You don't know who else does –"

"Or how some will react," he shrugged, "I'm already an abomination as a triplet according to some Slytherins, so –"

Bill snorted, "Those people who don't support you aren't your friends or worth your time."

"You sound like Klee and Jackie –"

"They're wise," Bill smirked slightly. "I know it's hard and scary, but just remember that."

"Thanks, Bill," Ben smiled genuinely, "means a lot."

"It's not that uncommon, at least from what I've gathered in my travels. Just may feel that way now at Hogwarts." Bill shrugged, "Don't mean to presume anything though, Benjy. You've got all of us to rely on if you ever need –"

"I know," Ben smiled, "and I'm very grateful for that."

"What about Quidditch?"

Ben grinned, "I better make Captain next year. I want to play professionally."

"Good!" Bill clapped him on the shoulder. "You're the best bloody Keeper I've ever seen –"

Ben smiled wickedly, "I won't stop you saying nice things. I'm not modest."

Bill let out a deep laugh, "Got a team in mind?"

"Well," said truthfully, "I wouldn't mind taking a rather rubbish team and as Captain picking players that would work best together. Maybe not the best technically, but the ones that can read plays and work well together," he shrugged. "But I doubt any team would let me do that my first year out."

Bill tried to hide his surprise at such a thoughtful and smart idea. Bill had momentarily forgotten how bloody intelligent and wise those Quicks were for only 15. "Very noble idea," he said finally. "Maybe, as Captain, you'll catch a team's eye and they'll let you do it right away."

Ben shrugged, "If not, I can retire and buy a team," he smiled wickedly.

080808080808080808

Fitz landed with a giddy shout, "Bloody hell that was wild –"

Catherine and Angus laughed and helped him up, "How's your stomach –"

"I think you like this magic stuff a little too much, Fitzy," Angus laughed loudly before going to check on the triplets.

"That was like," Fitz shook his hea. "I don't even know how to describe it." He looked over to see Harry and Hermione sitting up, a look of wonder on their faces too. "I'm glad I'm not the only one in awe –"

"I'm certain all of us will be in awe when we get to the festivities," Catherine laughed at her brother. "Come on, we have others to meet up with."

Cliodhna walked in front of her uncle and mother, in between Cedric and Ben, Charlie and Bill in front of them. She tried to ignore Ben nudging her, obviously wanting to talk about Charlie and Bill again, but she ignored him. Ben had already made it abundantly clear that he found Charlie extremely attractive.

"Say, you blondies look familiar," a deep voice called out and Catherine let out a clear, happy laugh before Cliodhna could turn to see who it was.

"Uncle Sean!" Ben shouted with a huge grin.

"Mum!" Cliodhna turned to her mother exasperated, "You didn't say –"

But Catherine, Angus, and Fitz were hugging Sean and Maggie so Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack followed them with a shrug. "Now these can not be the same triplets I saw only two summers ago," Sean shook his head, "that's utterly impossible –"

Jack shook his head and gave Maggie a hug. Ben laughed, "He's trying so hard to not roll his eyes –"

After they hugged and Sean lifted Cliodhna into the air with a shriek and Sean promised "a nice vintage bottle of Welsh Firewhiskey for ol' Fitzy to try," they re-introduced them to the Diggorys and Weasleys.

"Uncle Sean, Aunt Maggie, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter –"

Sean and Maggie kept their faces in check as they shook their hands, "Lovely to meet you both –"

"I hear you're a phenomenal Seeker," Sean winked at Harry. "Better than your dad was at Chaser, I've heard."

Harry's eyes were wide, "Who – who told you that?"

"I ran into Minerva – I mean, Professor McGonagall," Sean winked at Catherine who was standing next to him. "And she said our Klee is better than you were at Chaser and me at Beater."

Cliodhna's cheeks were noticeably pink, even with her summer tan; Catherine laughed, "I could have told you that –"

"You ran into Professor McGonagall," Ron was perplexed. "Outside of school?"

Sean's grin was wide, "No, I was at the school, official business, can't say." He turned to Hermione, "And I hear you are the smartest witch of your age, Hermione. From _multiple_ sources."

Hermione blushed slightly, "Oh –"

"All right, Sean," Catherine guided him away, "we want to set up our tents, since there are so many of us.”

Cliodhna shrugged at Hermione, "He's good at embarrassing you in a nice way and then leaving. He and mum have been friends for ages."

"What does he do?" Harry asked, "That he would be at Hogwarts for?"

"He's an Auror," Jack started slowly, before snapping his head to his siblings, "Do you think?"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head.

"He would have said," Ben agreed.

"No way he wouldn't tell us."

"Do you think though?"

"No, something else –"

"Sirius Black maybe?" Jack shrugged, his eyes on Ben. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked discreetly at Cliodhna whose face hadn't changed.

"He wouldn't have been smiling if that were the case," she argued.

"This is impossible!" Ron threw up his hands, "What are you three even saying?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They thought he was asked to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, obviously."

Ron walked after Hermione with a frown, "That was obvious?"

The triplets all grinned at Harry as they hurried to catch up to their mum and Uncle Sean. "Oh, look," Ben whispered to Cliodhna, "Cedric and Charlie are chatting nicely –"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Cliodhna frowned, "Uncle Sean! Did you meet Karl yet?"

08080808080808080808

The adults had let the younger ones wander around under the supervision of Charlie, Bill, and Percy, as they set up the tents before the match began. Ron and Harry walked around with their mouths open, Hermione and Ginny's eyes were wide, and the twins whispered together at an almost frightening rate. Ben was milling between the twins and Jack and Bill who were stoically taking in their surroundings, and Cedric, Cliodhna, and Charlie led the larger group, pointing everything out, and laughing at everyone else's expressions. Charlie frowned slightly back at the twins. "They're going to bet on the match," he sighed, "I'm sure of it."

"How –"

"To get money for their shop –"

Cliodhna and Cedric exchanged a quick glance, "They told you already?"

Charlie laughed, "A while back, asked if I thought it was a good idea. I actually told them to ask you two for help –"

"Really?"

"Why us?"

"Well," Charlie's smile grew, his eyes mainly on Cliodhna. "I trust you two. Jack would have made them write a pro/con list –"

Cliodhna huffed, "Maybe not –"

"Or more likely told them to leave him out of it –"

Cedric bit back his laugh as Cliodhna nodded her head in agreement, "More likely."

"And Ben would have been too excited. They needed some level-headed guidance from you two first –"

Cedric grinned, "Thanks, Charlie. I think you're complimenting us?"

Charlie grinned back, "I am indeed, Diggory."

"Oi! Quick!"

Their entire party turned to the voice, catching Ray Phelps off guard. With a nervous laugh he said, "Well that worked better than expected."

Cliodhna smiled warmly at Ray before she caught sight of Robbie who had walked up behind him. Cliodhna felt everyone's eyes on her, her entire body felt warm as she struggled to determine how she felt seeing him after more than a year.

With a large smile she waved at them, "Hiya Robbie, hiya Ray!"

She approached the pair, unaware that her brothers and Cedric were close behind her. Her eyes were on Robbie who looked genuinely surprised and caught off-guard before relaxing when he saw her smile. She hugged him briefly and not too tightly, acutely aware of how his body felt (firm, had he gotten taller, were his arms bigger?), aware that he barely touched her either.

She turned to Ray and hugged him too as her brothers shook Robbie's hand. Soon Charlie and the others were there too, exchanging quick pleasantries. "Well, how's Portree?" She asked Robbie, "Do you love it?"

Robbie's dark blue eyes landed on her (had he been staring at Cedric?), "I do, yea. A bit different being Reserve and not Captain –"

"Rob's being modest," Ray clapped his shoulder. "Started his last two matches –"

"I saw that," Jack said, "well done!"

"Thanks," Robbie smiled and turned to Harry briefly, "congrats on the Cup, Potter. You too," he nodded at the twins, "the team was talking about it –"

"Really?"

"No way –"

"You're off your rocker, Grey –"

"Ray," Cliodhna cut off the twins, "how's the Ministry?"

Ray shrugged, "It's all right. Exciting some days, boring others –"

"What department?" Percy asked.

"Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee," Ray smiled, "hoping for a promotion next year, fingers crossed."

Robbie looked at the triplets, "Nice to see you, Quicks, glad to hear you're still making the other Houses work for points."

Ben laughed, "We always will, Cap."

"It was nice seeing you," Cliodhna met Robbie's eyes and smiled genuinely. "Good luck next season," she turned to Ray to add, "and the Ministry."

"Nice seeing you too," Robbie nodded at everyone, "bye, Cliodhna," he added quietly; his voice had a hint of melancholy.

"Bye," she waved and led the group back to the main fairgrounds, unaware that Cedric had remained behind slightly. She walked back with a smile and winked at Robbie as she tugged on Cedric's hand, "Come on, Diggory, time to go."

"Oh, bye," Cedric blinked and followed Cliodhna away, Charlie a few feet away still staring at Robbie rather menacingly.

"Breathe, Ceddie," Cliodhna laughed lightly, "are you ok?"

"Yea," he turned to his face to hers and squeezed her hard, "are you?"

"Of course," her voice and smile were genuine, "why wouldn't I be? That was ages ago." She smiled, still holding his hand, "And I've got you now anyway. Protecting me when I don't need it." Cedric went to open his mouth to apologize, but Cliodhna only laughed.

And Charlie, walking behind them, shook his head with a smile.

080808080808080808080808

Ben walked behind Cliodhna and Cedric – still holding hands, which made Ben smirk – knowing that Cliodhna was fine. He could tell from her body language, the lack of quiver in her voice (that only he or Jack would have noticed), and the lack of sadness in her eyes, that seeing Robbie had no real or detrimental effect on her. She had moved on, she had grown up, and she could be friends with Robbie – if circumstances allowed it. Cedric, however –

"Is she all right?" Charlie asked quietly, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yes," Ben grinned, "she is. Not rattled."

"I thought so, she's a strong one, but that can be hard," Charlie let out a breath. "Seems Cedric is a bit rattled."

"It does," Ben looked at Charlie closely, "I've never seen him so tense and ready to - I'm not sure. Punch someone?"

"Are they," Charlie coughed, "you know, um," he trailed off.

"No," Ben shook his head, "they aren't."

Charlie nodded, "I'm sensing a 'but' you're hesitating to say."

"I can't speak for them, Charles, but I think, that yea, there might be something there."

Charlie's eyes were drawn to the pair again and Ben wondered if he saw something in Charlie’s gaze or if he was imagining it. "From the little I've seen, I think so too –"

"Or they really are just best mates," Ben shrugged. He took a deep breath, "Say, has something seemed off with George lately?" He tried to keep his voice level.

"Besides he and Fred conspiring too much for my liking today? No, don't think so," Charlie didn't get a chance to ask him why because Bill was there, teasing him about something Ben couldn't hear.

"Cedric," Cliodhna said quietly, looking up at him, irritated she couldn't properly see his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," his voice was gruff and Cliodhna let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean, are you all right, Klee?"

Her laugh was light and Cedric looked down at her when he realized it was clear and genuine. "Yes, of course I am, Ceddie." She looked up at him again and put her other hand around his arm to pull him closer to her. "It's been a long time, I am fine." She stopped and faced him, "If you don't believe me, look." He met her eyes, "See if I'm lying."

His eyes searched hers for a moment and then he visibly relaxed, "You're fine? You don't," he visibly tensed and Cliodhna frowned slightly, "you don't regret ending things –"

"Cedric Edward Diggory," she pulled him to walk again. "No, I bloody do not regret it." She turned to look at him again as they walked and said firmly, "I don't regret dating him, nor do I regret letting things end. And before you ask, no I don't want to get back together just because I saw him."

He laughed quickly and Cliodhna glared at him. "Sorry," he coughed, "I don't know why I got so, I'm not sure –"

"It's all right," she patted his arm, still holding his hand. "You wanted to make sure I was okay," she sighed. "But next time don't bloody look like you want to hex someone –"

"I didn't!"

Cliodhna burst out laughing and pulled Cedric to a booth, the twins and others not far behind them.

"Hi," Ben had finally found George by himself, "are you, I mean, are we ok?"

George didn't look up from the assorted Irish toys he was eyeing at the booth, "Course, Benjy, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well," Ben was hesitant, "things just seem off between us since, well," he cleared his throat, "since I told you –"

George looked up at him sharply, "Why didn't you tell us sooner? His voice was soft despite his piercing stare.

"I, well, I was scared," Ben tried to compose himself. "I didn't want it to change things –"

"Why would it change things? You're still the same Ben, aren't you?"

"Yes –"

"And I'm still the same."

"Yes –"

"Then," George looked back at the booth, "it shouldn't change anything."

"It won't –"

"Good," George said firmly, but Ben still felt unsure, as if George was still hiding something, as if he was mad at Ben.

"Ok," Ben tried to sound nonchalant, "I just, wanted to make sure. Oh, that's brilliant," he pointed at something at the booth, unaware that Fred and Ginny had watched the exchange, uncertain of what they had witnessed.

Charlie and Bill were looking at a booth right down from Cedric and Cliodhna, unaware that Cliodhna had moved away from Cedric so that she was at one end of the booth, alone, several people in between them. Suddenly, Cliodhna felt the hairs on her neck stand up as time seemingly slowed. She didn't move her hand to her wand, but felt it's reassuring presence in the pocket of her shorts. "Well, well, " a bitter voice said behind her, "look what we have here."

"Walk away," she said icily, not turning around, "be smart and walk away –"

"You can't do magic outside of school," his voice was eerily softer and Cliodhna could feel his – hiking body right behind her.

"Who's to say I won't?" She threatened, "no one will know it was me. They'll be too busy scraping you off the ground."

He laughed, or what she assumed was a laugh. "You don't frighten me, whore."

"I've only gotten stronger, Flint. You should be scared." He didn't respond so she pressed further, "Think of what all I can do without words now –"

His hand reaching out to grab her arm but she had spun around and kneed him soundly in between his legs, her wand pointed at his throat as he collapsed to his knees with a grunt. "Try that again, I dare you."

He looked up at her, his eyes soulless and black but she had kicked his wand away. "You're going to get what's coming to you one day," he managed as he tried not to wheeze, "one day soon. You and your traitor friends –"

"Everything all right here?" Charlie stood behind Cliodhna, standing at his full height. Bill and Percy were there too with their wands out; Cedric, Ben, Jack, and the twins ready to grab their wands if needed.

"Yes. Flint here was just leaving, weren't you?" She moved her wand away from his chest but kept it pointed at his stomach.

He stood with a grunt and spat on the ground near her feet without a word and stumbled away.

"Are you okay –"

"Did you hex him –"

"Did you kick –"

"Did he threaten –"

Everyone was talking at once and Cliodhna shook her head with her eyes closed, "I didn't hex him, although I would have," she frowned and opened his eyes. "I'm fine, but I need air," she pushed herself out into the field behind the booths. They all followed her but only Cedric approached her.

Without a word he stood next to her and waited for her to speak. She was breathing heavily, looking out at the tree line. "I'm all right," she said eventually, "just caught off guard." She turned and met Cedric's eyes, not seeing the worry and anger that was burning there. "I thought that was done –"

"It is," he said, "he's gone and we're here with people who are allowed to do magic outside of school."

She nodded and took his hand briefly to squeeze it before turning to the others. "I'm all right."

"We should find mum and dad anyway," Jack said.

"In case his parents," Ben started but stopped as Cliodhna frowned.

"You're right," she nodded at Charlie to lead the way, "who knows who he's here with –"

Harry was suddenly next to her, "What do you think he meant," he whispered, "about," he swallowed, "one day soon?"

She met his eyes, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking, "No," she said firmly.

Harry nodded but didn't look fully convinced.

They found the adults at their tents, chatting amiably. "Oh, good!" Angus greeted them, "We were just going to come find you to get some," he frowned when he noticed their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine," Bill started, "we had a run in with –"

"Mr. Diggory," a low, slimy voice said behind them. "I didn't expect you to be here." Everyone turned and Cliodhna's blood boiled when she saw Flint with who could have only been his father and two other men she didn't recognize.

"Mr. Weasley," another man said, "I'm not surprised to see you here –"

"What's going on?" Arthur asked tiredly.

"This girl," Flint's father pointed at Cliodhna and she wanted to punch his smug face. "Hexed my son." He glared at Cliodhna, "Apparently she couldn't stop at getting him expelled –"

"How dare –" Cliodhna managed through her clenched teeth as she took several steps forward before her father could stop her.

"You really need to keep better control of your child," the blonde man raised an eyebrow and Cliodhna realized this man was that prick Malfoy's father.

Angus ignored the man, "Did you hex him, Cliodhna?"

"No," her eyes never left Flint, "I didn't use magic at all –"

"She did!" Flint was nearly hysterical in his accusations, "she can do wordless –"

Mr. Malfoy let out a curt laugh, "Clearly it’s her word against –"

"I kicked him in the bollocks," Cliodhna cut him off, "when he grabbed me. I had my wand to his chest in case he tried something else –"

The third man who had yet to speak looking at her closely, "Why would he try to grab you, Ms. –"

"Quick," her eyes moved to him, "Cliodhna Quick –"

"The girl who got my son expelled –"

"Because he attempted to attack me twice in one term," Cliodhna's voice was calm and menacing.

Mr. Malfoy's eyebrows raised in slight intrigue. "Tried?"

Cliodhna met his eyes and couldn't help the smirk that slowly grew on her face, "Professor Snape stopped him from hurting me after I disarmed him but not his companion. The second time I disarmed him again –"

"Bollocks!" Flint yelled but Cliodhna ignored him and kept talking.

"My first term of second year," her look of smug satisfaction grew, "all because I was better at Quidditch –"

"Ms. Quick," the third man said. "Did you use magic today?"

"No –"

"Even wordless?"

"No –"

"Mr. Crouch," her father said, "I think we're done here. Unless you're going to open a full investigation –"

"Yes!" Mr. Flint yelled.

"No," Mr. Malfoy shook his head, "that's not necessary. Marcus has been embarrassed enough." He turned back to Angus and Cliodhna and said, "You are most intriguing, Ms. Quick." And with a flourish of his robes walked away, the others following him.

Angus, his hand still on Cliodhna's shoulder, watched them walk away, "Are you all right?"

"Yes –"

"Did you really kick him?"

"Yes –"

Angus nodded, "Good."

0808080808080808

Some time later, as the adrenaline wore off as the large group ate their lunch, Cliodhna's Uncle Sean and Uncle Fitz approached her, "Are you ok, dear?"

"Yes," she nodded, "that was strange –"

"You looked," Fitz struggled for the right word, "very fierce and defiant –"

"Ron said I seemed rather unhinged," Cliodhna frowned, "I think I rather was –"

"You were attacked and then accused," Sean countered, "I think you handled it all right –" He hesitated, "Watch out for Malfoy, he's well, he was a supporter of You-Know-Who and he's got a lot of pull in the Ministry," Sean frowned.

"His son's a prat who bought his way on to the Slytherin House team," Cliodhna smiled wickedly. "And I think he's rather afraid of me."

Sean let out a surprised laugh, "Well, good. Keep up your streak of irritating Slytherins and making them afraid of you."

080808080080808080808

Charlie sidled up to her as she was finishing her pumpkin juice, "Eventful day," he offered.

"And the match hasn't even started," she finished. "I'm all right, Charlie."

"Oh, I know," he smiled at her. "I'm well aware you can take care of yourself with twats and now with adults too."

Her cheeks flushed slightly and let out a breath, "Who knew I had enemies outside of Quidditch?"

Harry approached them and Charlie left with a nod, understanding that he wanted to speak with Cliodhna alone. "Malfoy is the one who gave Ginny the diary," his voice was low, "the one that was Tom Riddle's –"

Cliodhna's eyes widened as she stared at Harry her mind racing. "He seemed to like me," she blurted out before shaking her head. "

"Flint threatened you and tried to what, get you arrested? And Malfoy was –"

"Harry," her head was very close to his, her eyes darting around to make sure no one could hear them since she couldn't put up a ward, "no, that's –"

"I saw him, Klee," his voice was hollow, "he was under Quirrell's turban –"

"What –"

"He wanted the Sorcerer's stone," he continued. "I hope you’re right and we don’t have to worry, but I want to be ready if –"

She took his hand, "We will be."

He nodded, "Thank you, Cliodhna." He attempted a smile before getting up and walking to where Hermione and Ron huddling together to whisper.

08080808080808080808

"I didn't mean to start trouble," she tried not to frown as she looked up at her father, "you and mum know that, right?"

Angus had his hand on her back as they started to leave their tents and head to the stadium. "Yes, Klee," he smiled slightly down at her until he saw she was staring straight ahead, trying to keep her face in check. "Uncle Sean had to hold your mother back from hexing the elder Mr. Flint. And probably Malfoy, come to think of it."

"I don't want it to cause trouble for you and mum –"

"It won't, darling –"

"It drew attention to you –"

Angus let out a chuckle, "Not to us. The Malfoys and Flints already didn't like the Weasleys." He hesitated before continuing firmly, "I am very sorry you were accused of –"

"It's all right," she shrugged. "I mean, it's not, but I expected nothing less from Flint."

Angus frowned, "I had hoped you wouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing until you were older." He sighed and Cliodhna could hear his voice harden, "A father ought to protect his daughter. I thought you'd be okay at Hogwarts –"

She looked up at him and leaned her head on his arm, "You do. And I am. You and mum taught me well," she smiled. "You don't have to worry about me –"

"You could have used magic, if you had to," he told her, "if he –"

She nodded, "I know. I was ready." Angus saw the fire behind her hazel eyes and not for the first time worried that she was too hotheaded, maybe even more than Jack (who though very rarely, could fly off the handle before holing up to be alone). "I had my wand on his heart. I knew he wouldn't try anything," she couldn't hide her utter contempt for the older boy. "He's too much of a weak coward."

Angus didn't say anything at first, unsure what else to say. He was saved from saying anything – reprimand her? Commend her? – by Cedric who was clearly aware that Cliodhna needed calming down and cheering up.

"Who do you think will win, Mr. Quick?" He asked brightly.

Yes, Cedric was indeed her best mate, knowing exactly how to get her mind off Flint – and Catherine had mentioned seeing Robbie in the distance too –

"With Krum on their team? Definitely Bulgaria!" Mr. Diggory piped up next to them.

"The Irish Chasers are incredible," Cliodhna countered with a laugh, "they'll crush Bulgaria before Krum even sees the Snitch – "

Angus laughed, feeling relatively at ease once again, "Spoken like a true Chaser –"

"And Beater," she huffed. "Bulgaria's entire plan is to rely on Krum to end the match early –"

"And after he does," Cedric continued, the conversation soon involving their entire group and Angus relaxed more. Cliodhna could very easily take care of herself, but she also had a huge support system at school when he and Catherine weren't around. If she could deal with Flint, she could deal with any number of idiot wizards.

Catherine met Angus' eyes when they got to their seats at the top box, "The Minister is here too?" She asked out of the corner of her mouth, "And our new friend Mr. Crouch?"

"Arthur and Amos got the tickets from Bagman," Angus responded barely moving his lips.

"Harry?" She asked as Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, and Cornelius Fudge all shook Harry's hand.

"Ah, and," Angus stopped as Ludo pushed his way through Weasleys to them.

"You must be Mr. and Ms. Quick," his smile was enormous, "I'm Ludo Bagman."

"Thank you so much for the tickets –"

"Oh, think nothing of it," he waved his hand. "When I heard that the famous Quick triplets were Amos and Arthur's neighbors I, well," he smiled and looked around Catherine. "Are those –"

"Jack, Ben, Klee," Catherine waved them over, "this is Mr. Bagman –"

"Please, call me Ludo –"

"Ludo gave us these very nice seats," Angus started.

"You played for the Wasps –"

"And the National Team –"

"As Beater," Cliodhna finished.

Ludo's eyebrows rose, as he looked at them gleefully, impressed at their rapid speech. "We've heard a lot about you three in the department –"

"Really?" Ben seemed skeptical, "Us?"

"But we're just playing at Hogwarts –"

"And we're only 5th years now –"

Ludo looked up to Angus and Catherine, "How do you ever keep up?"

"Years of practice," Catherine said dryly.

"We're hearing chatter from a lot of teams," Ludo said to the triplets, "we may try to snag you for the National team –"

This time the three snorted and rolled their eyes or scoffed, "No way," Ben said, "you don't need to lie to us, Mr. Bagman –"

"You had a shut out I believe? The very first one in Hogwarts history?" Ben's mouth opened slightly, his eyes widening. "And nearly one last season. You," he turned to Jack, "were a key Chaser, assisting in nearly every shot, and are a good Seeker, with some finessing could be a very strong Seeker." Jack's neck pinked slightly. "And you," he turned to Cliodhna, "are apparently, not only a phenomenal Chaser, one of the best Hogwarts has ever seen, but could very well be a better Beater than me?" Ludo's grin grew when Cliodhna's cheeks turned pink, her eyes wide. "I'll bet money you three will be recruited for the National team before you graduate." He laughed when he was greeted with silence, "That, is apparently how you make the first triplets in Hogwarts history speechless."

"We –"

"Uh –"

"Bloody –"

Ludo laughed again and turned to see someone else enter the box, "Ah, Lucius, come meet the famous Quick triplets! Your boy is in school with them, isn't he?"

Cliodhna clenched her fists discreetly at her side to maintain a neutral face as Draco and his look-a-like father approach them. "Hullo, Ludo –"

"Lucius, this is Angus and Catherine Quick and the very first triplets in Hogwarts history, Jack, Ben, and Cliodhna."

He didn't put his hand out to shake but nodded his head at them, "Triplets, yes, I'd heard rumor," his eyes flashed to his son. "Draco, I think, mentioned triplets on another team –"

"Ravenclaw," Cliodhna said, her voice as cold as ice.

"They are some of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen, "Ludo grinned.

"Is that so?" Lucius raised an eyebrow before turning to his son. "Draco, let's find our seats and say hullo to the Minister," he turned with one last long look at Cliodhna who glared back at him. Cliodhna continued to glare at them until Harry came over with the Minister of Magic.

"Uh, Ms. Quick, Mr. Quick, this is the Minister –"

"Nice to see you, Angus –"

"This is my wife, Catherine –"

"I heard you are a Muggle, Ms. Quick?"

"Yes," Catherine was hesitant and ignored the looks of her children as the Minister continued.

"Well, I'd love to know what a Muggle thinks of all this," he gestured out at the stadium and woods. "And these are your children? They're friends of yours, Harry?"

"They're triplets, sir," Ludo interjected.

The Minister's eyebrows rose, "Dumbledore mentioned triplets," he looked at them closely. "The previous Headmasters were all a flutter, he said." He put his hand out, "Nice to meet you –"

"Oh sir, this is Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna," Harry said when Fudge had turned to him.

"Nice to meet you –"

"Pleasure, sir –"

"Oh," he smiled slightly at Cliodhna, “I heard Mr. Flint complaining about you, Ms. Quick." She bristled slightly but kept her mouth closed, not entirely sure what to say. "But I was assured it was all a misunderstanding –"

Cliodhna opened her mouth, her eyes narrowing, but it was Harry who cut in, "Actually, sir, Marcus Flint was expelled for attempting to attack her twice and he did today as well."

Everyone turned to stare at Harry who was watching Fudge defiantly. "Oh yes, of course," Fudge swallowed, "well, Ms. Quick, let me be the first to apologize to you, on behalf of –"

Angus smiled at the man, "Thank you, sir, we all appreciate it, but I think we'd just prefer that the Flints stop accusing my daughter of, well," his lips turned up in an irritated smile, "anything, really."

"Yes, certainly," he nodded at the Quicks and Harry, "oh, Ludo, come on, we should –" his voice trailed off as he turned around.

Cliodhna turned to Harry, "Blimey," she smiled, "that was wicked –"

Harry shrugged, his ears slightly pink, "I don't like him." He met her eyes, "He always wants to use me and when he wanted an introduction, I figured he'd want to use you too as the first triplets –"

"I feel like we're at a bloody zoo," Ben muttered.

"Is this how you always feel, Harry?" Cliodhna asked and frowned when Harry shrugged, "Ruddy awful. Thanks for that. I hope to repay the favor."

She missed the look her parents shared before everyone turned to the pitch as the match was about to start.

Cliodhna found herself sandwiched between Harry and Cedric, Charlie and Bill behind her, and soon all her anger and irritation floated away as she cheered on the amazing Irish team.

"170 points," she was laughing and hitting Cedric's arm, "can you believe it?"

"Krum's amazing," Harry was in awe.

"170 points!" Cliodhna shook her head and turned to Charlie and Bill, "Can you bloody believe it?"

They took their time walking back to their tents, laughing at the raucous celebrations of the Irish fans, Charlie and Bill occasionally sneaking off for Muggle beer and firewhiskey to bring back to the tent. The adults allowed the "older" children to have one beer, but Karl taking pity on Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, snuck them an ale when they had made it back to their tents and sat around the fire to chat about the game. Cliodhna's run-ins were long forgotten.

Slowly, the adults went to bed, reminding them that at least one of age wizard need be awake if they were to be outside. Cliodhna leaned back with a sigh to look up at the sky. "Too much light," she sighed.

"Too many people," Cedric agreed as he looked up too. When she shivered slightly he put his arm around her, "Come here. Told you to bring –"

She grumbled and pulled a bright red knitted hat from her pocket and stuck her tongue at him, "Ha."

"Do they," her Uncle Fitz addressed the group as he stood, ready to say goodnight, "do they know Muggles don't have chimneys on tents?"

Charlie sighed but it was Jack who answered, "Not likely –"

"Either Pureblood –"

"Or very old –"

"Or just very out of touch." Hermione finished and shrugged at Fred when he openly stared at her. "I'm not allowed to play this game too?"

Cliodhna laughed loudly, "We're all doing it, how fun!"

"What started as a twin thing," George sighed.

"Oi," Ben huffed.

"You lot did it silently first," Bill argued. "Right terrifying –"

"Well, this is exhausting," Fitz smiled, "good night, everyone, see you tomorrow –"

He turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks when there was an eerie shriek, cut off as suddenly as it started. Everyone froze, "What –"

"Look –"

There were flames now, engulfing tents at a further away campground and then, suddenly, they saw bodies floating in the air. "Get your mum," Cedric pushed Cliodhna up as he hurried to the boys' tent.

"Mum," Cliodhna gasped as she opened the tent in shock, "Mum," she called louder and Mrs. Weasley, Ms. Diggory, Maggie, and her mum all shot up just as another voice screamed from afar.

Her mother pushed her outside the tent and took charge immediately. "Wands out, use them if you have to," she looked at them, "stay together," her voice was firm but calm. "Wait for us once you're safely away and at the Portkey. Once everything calms down, we will find you –"

"Catherine –"

"Sty with them," she turned to her brother, "you're in danger too –"

"I'm coming with you," Cedric was saying to his father.

"Like hell you are," Amos said, "stay with them."

"But –"

"Come on," Cliodhna grabbed his hand and Harry's, nodding to her parents. "Be careful," she called before pulling Cedric after her brothers, her uncle, Ginny and the twins, Ron and Hermione right behind them.

She squeezed Cedric's hand as they followed her brothers through the woods, hoping they were going the right way. She could feel Harry wanting to let go of her hand so he could be closer to Ron and Hermione, but she had a terrible feeling that she shouldn't. "Your wand," he muttered, "it's hurting –"

She let go, "Stay with us, please," she hissed, "don't go off -"

"We're right here," he assured here as their group slowed down.

"What's wrong?" She tried to let go of Cedric to approach the twins but he held on tighter.

"It's this way," Jack started, but everyone got quiet when they heard footsteps and what sounded like laughter. Cedric pushed her behind a bush before she could see if everyone else was hidden. When she peered through, she couldn't see any of their group. Cedric pulled her down closer to the ground as the voice got louder and three figures in black robes, their face hidden, skipped though the clearing.

Cliodhna's stomach dropped. Were these people happy at what was happening? Her figures thrummed with anger and she raised her wand slightly, ready to hex them, but Cedric pulled her back down, both of his hands on her shoulder. "No," his voice was nearly silent.

They waited a moment after the wizards left before they left the bush, everyone else following suit. "Potter," she hissed into the dark, "Hermione."

"Ron," Jack said slightly louder.

"Where the bloody –"

"I shouldn't have let go," Cliodhna's face paled as she turned to Cedric, "I shouldn't –"

"We have to go –"

"But Harry and –"

"They'll meet us there," Ben said, his voice strained.

"We have to go," Fred agreed.

Cliodhna wanted to argue, they couldn't leave without Harry, Hermione and Ron, but Cedric grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Even in the darkness, she could see his eyes clearly. "They'll find us, or we'll find them once we have the adults –"

"Cedric," her voice was low, "we can't –"

"We have to, Klee, I'm sorry," he turned and nodded to the others, "come on."

She took a deep breath and took his hand, her stomach in knots as she followed him and the others to the Portkey.

08080808080808080808

They weren't at the Portkey long when Ginny pointed up to the sky, silently. Cliodhna gripped Cedric's hand tightly as they all stared up at the sky, the screams slowly dying down. "It's the Dark Mark," Cliodhna whispered.

"How do you –"

"Books," she whispered back. "This is what Flint meant," she looked at her brothers, a thousand thoughts and emotions passing through them, even in the darkness. She knew what it meant. Harry had told her, hadn't he? She wished she could ask her brothers what they thought, but they didn't know. And for the very first time, Cliodhna felt alone, even around her friends and family, even around her brothers.

"What did Flint mean?" Jack whispered.

"He called us traitors, he threatened us –"

"How –"

She shook her head, "He didn't say anything but I could –"

"Are you all here –" a gruff voice said and Cliodhna was relieved to see Charlie and Bill.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron got lost," Ben's voice betrayed his fear.

"Mum and dad will find them, they're on their way," Bill nodded and hugged Ginny.

"What was that, in the sky?" Fitz asked Charlie softly.

"A symbol," he said quietly, "only a symbol. But a very bad one –"

"His followers," Cliodhna said o her uncle, "the one who –"

Fitz nodded, "Aye, your mum told me."

What felt like ages later, their parents, Karl, Sean, and Maggie arrived, Harry Hermione, and Ron among them. Cliodhna wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders, not saying anything. When she pulled back to look him in the eyes, she knew she didn't have to say anything.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna woke up in her own bed, her head aching as the sun poured through her window. She blinked as she leaned over to pull the curtains shut, but felt someone grunt next to her when she moved. She leapt out of bed with a scream only to fall on a mattress next to Hermione. "Ow," Ginny groaned and popped up on the bed, "why'd you hit me?"

"Godric, I forgot you were there," she muttered as her heart slowed to a more normal rate. "I don't remember much after," she swallowed, "well, I was trying to close the curtain but now I'm awake anyway."

Hermione sat up too and rubbed a hand over her tired face, "I could use some tea. And I'd like to see the paper –"

Ginny frowned, "Charlie and Bill leave tonight. We'll have to spend the day in the yard, won't we?"

Cliodhna sighed and stood up, "At least there are only a few days left before school."

They went to downstairs to find Uncle Sean, Uncle Fitz, Karl, Aunt Maggie, and her parents pouring over the _Daily Prophet_ muttering to each other rather angrily. They all looked up and instantly quieted, plastering fake smiles on their faces, "Good morning girls. Like a cuppa?" Sean offered.

"What's the _Prophet_ say?" Cliodhna asked bluntly.

Angus sighed, "Not much, except for an article filled with rumors and –"

"Lies –"

"That vile Skeeter woman –"

An owl tapped at the window and Catherine went to grab the envelope, "it's for you," she handed it to Sean.

"Ah," he frowned, "seems my vacation is cut short." He opened the letter and sighed, "Well, that's my cue –"

"To the office?"

"To the campground," he swallowed his tea quickly. "All hands on deck, apparently."

He kissed Cliodhna on the top of her head, "Promise I'll write soon, love." He winked at Hermione and Ginny, "Nice meeting you both." He turned to the adults, Catherine, Angus, Fitz, and Maggie accompanying him outside.

Cliodhna snatched the paper up, forgotten on the table, Hermione and Ginny reading over her shoulder. "There's nothing there," Karl said to them, "there won't be, either."

"What do you mean?"

"There won't be any mention of who was there, who made the Mark or tortured those Muggles –"

"Why not," Cliodhna demanded, her fingers tightening their hold on the paper.

"Because the people involved are very rich and very powerful and their families have held control over everything," his voice lowered, "how do you think there are so many people who escaped being sent to Azkaban right after the War?"

"They weren't found guilty of being Death Eaters," Hermione said.

"And why do you think that is?" Karl stood and nodded at the three. "Don't always believe what you read. Or what you hear, for that matter." He walked out of the kitchen without another word.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna leaned her head on Charlie's arm once they sat down in the grass and asked quietly, "Were you scared?"

"Yes," he said truthfully and looked down at her. "I'm glad you lot weren't there to see," he swallowed, "it was awful. I can't," he trailed off.

"What if it wasn't a one-off?" Her voice was barely audible.

"It was," he said firmly, "we have to believe it was."

"Oi," Ginny ran up to them, "come on," she pulled Charlie's hand, "mum made a big lunch, and said it's ready." She grinned at Cliodhna, "Fred and George are threatening to throw you a funeral."

Cliodhna groaned, "I'm a Prefect, I didn't bloody die –"

"To the twins, that's worse than death," Charlie laughed and pulled Cliodhna up. "I'll miss you," he sighed.

"We'll miss you too –"

"Will you visit again soon?" Ginny asked.

He laughed and ruffled both of their heads, "Bill and I were just speaking about that –"

"Christmas?" Ginny squealed.

"Maybe," he laughed, "maybe you'll stay at school again."

Cliodhna was going to ask why he'd think that when she heard Fred and George singing a dirge. "Oi! You never gave Diggory such a hard time!" She yelled and ran after them.

Charlie laughed and bent down so Ginny could jump on his back, "Take care of them, Gin. You're the last sane one."

080808080808080808080808

"Brother and sister Prefects, eh?" Ida pinched Cliodhna's cheek, "What does the other brother think?"

Ben pinched Cliodhna's other cheek and grinned at Ida, "The other brother thinks he better be Quidditch Captain next year or he's going to be furious."

"Competition for Head Boy and Head Girl?" Summer asked.

"Already? Merlin," Hunter laughed, "a bit soon?"

"Jackie can have Head Boy," Cliodhna laughed, "I want, nothing to do–"

"Well now you're definitely going to get it," Ramona laughed, "no one who wants it gets it –"

"Percy did –"

"Charlie did –"

Ramona rolled her eyes, "Non-Weasleys, then."

Ben opened his mouth to say something when the twins opened the compartment doors, "Did you hear the news –"

"Terrible –"

"Our little –"

"Fun –"

"Klee –"

"Died –"

"Replaced –"

"By a responsible –"

"Less fun –"

"Much less fun –"

"Klee –"

Cliodhna groaned, her head in her hands, "They haven't given this up for days –"

"They'll stop when you stop caring," Ben laughed at her, "you're making it too much fun for them."

"Apparently I was never any fun," Jack muttered.

"You're fun, Jackie, but we always knew you'd be a Prefect –"

"It's Klee that was the wild card –"

"She’s so good at frightening Slytherins though," Ramona smirked at her friend.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes but didn't respond.

The twins bid the Ravenclaws goodbye and the conversation changed to the Quidditch World Cup. Cliodhna remained relatively quiet as the others asked about Flint and the Dark Mark. She wasn't sure if she could remain stoic if they continued to talk about it, with what Harry and Flint and Mr. Malfoy had said –

"I can't believe they were accusing you," Summer said to Klee.

"Bloody insane," Briony agreed, "to believe Flint over you –"

"They're rich and powerful," she shrugged, "and I'm not," her voice was bitter. "Why would they believe me?"

They all remained silent, the injustice of it washing over them. Ben coughed and changed the subject to everyone's summer, thankful Cliodhna joined in on the conversation.

Not much later, Cedric stopped by to say hello and bring Cliodhna and Jack to their first Prefects meeting. Cliodhna was pleased to see a Ravenclaw was Head Girl and Hufflepuff was Head Boy – Cedric assured she and Jack that they'd make great Heads. Cliodhna was also pleased to see Milton was the Slytherin Prefect. She winked at him as she followed Cedric and Jack to find a spot on the floor to sit.

After the meeting, Cliodhna went to find Harry. "I saw them earlier," Cedric smiled, "last carriage," he pointed to the end of the train. "See you at the feast."

Cliodhna caught Cedric's hand after Jack had walked away, "Why'd you check on Harry already?"

Cedric watched her face closely, "I told you I was going to watch him, Klee –"

"That was ages ago –"

"And you're still worried about him, aren't you?" He smiled when she looked like she'd try to deny it. "A promise is a promise. He told me about him too," his eyes were locked on hers, "and while I think he's confided in you more, I'm still going to help you and help him."

She squeezed his hand, "Thank you, Cedric."

He smiled at her and said softly, "I'm glad he's got you on his team, Klee." He walked away and Cliodhna watched him, her heart tightening slightly.

"Hiya," she grinned when she opened the door. "How are my three favorite 4th years?" She paused, "Well three of my favorites. I like Neville too," she frowned, "where is he?"

"He's with out other yearmates." Ron said, "they wouldn't stop talking about the bloody," he frowned, his eyes darting to Harry quickly, "you know."

"Same," Cliodhna frowned. "Bloody relieved the twins are teasing me about Prefect, to be honest. Takes my mind off it."

Harry was frowning, "I want to know what Malfoy knows –"

Hermione's lips were pressed together tightly, "Harry."

"I could use the," he stopped and glanced at Cliodhna, "um –"

"A secret?" Cliodhna raised one eyebrow. "Harry Potter has another secret, how novel."

Ron snorted and Hermione's mouth twitched. Harry's ears were pink, "An invisibility cloak," he said lowly, "I could use it to spy –"

"Risky," Cliodhna sat and furrowed her brows, "if he's around his mates he's bound to boast anyway, probably exaggerate –"

"That's true," Hermione agreed.

"I could ask Milton –"

Ron's eyebrows rose, "Ask a Slytherin?"

"He's a good one," she said hotly. "I trust him. He warned me about Flint. And about Malfoy, come to that."

"Will he know anything?" Harry was skeptical.

"He'll have heard things in the Common Room at least," she said. "He'll tell me," she was firm, "he's a Prefect now too."

Harry nodded, "All right. Let us know what you find out, but," he locked eyes with her, his bright green eyes nearly boring into her soul, "be careful."

She nodded, "This is safer than eavesdropping, Potter." She smiled wickedly, "And I'm practically a Slytherin anyway, remember?"

08080808080808080808

The Great Hall was abuzz when Dumbledore announced the TriWizard Tournament and even more so when he announced the age requirement due to the tournament's dangers. Cliodhna, however, was paying more attention to their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor than she was to the murmurs around her. Was her Uncle Sean at Hogwarts to turn down the position that would eventually go to his boss? Was he helping Hogwarts prepare for the Tournament? She stood to help guide the First Years to Ravenclaw Tower, grinning at their enthusiasm and answering their unasked questions. She waved at Cedric as he walked by with the Hufflepuff students. Would Cedric enter the tournament? He'd be of age in only a few weeks…

Dumbledore had said it was dangerous, but it was Dumbledore. He'd never let anything happen to his students.

08080808080808080808

The Fifth Year Ravenclaws left their first DADA class with looks of confusion and horror on their faces. Cliodhna tried to compose herself when she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Did you just have class with the new Professor?" Hermione was looking at all of them closely.

"Yes," Cliodhna nodded, "we did –"

"How was it? Will he be as good as Lupin?" Ron asked excitedly, "Has your Uncle Sean ever mentioned him?"

"No, he hadn't really," Jack muttered, "at least that I can recall."

"Are you all right?" Harry was peering at them, "you look like –"

"It was an eventful lesson," Ben offered hesitantly.

"He's a bit unconventional," Summer added with a grimace.

"I," Cliodhna started and put a hand on Harry's arm, "we'll see you at dinner."

"But is he as good as Lupin?" Ron pressed.

"He certainly has more experience," Cliodhna was hesitant, "but I'm not sure if that will transfer to teaching."

Hermione eyed Cliodhna closely but only said, "See you later," as she ushered Harry and Ron into the classroom.

"That was very diplomatic of you," Hunter told her.

"Maybe he won't show them," Briony said hopefully, "they're younger, after all."

Cliodhna sighed but followed them to the dungeons where they'd have Potions with Hufflepuffs. None of the 5th Year Hufflepuffs were very good at Potions…

Snape barely looked at Cliodhna when he entered the dungeons and stood in front of them, but he thankfully didn't partner her with a Hufflepuff. "Ms. Quick, please join Mr. Brown. I don't need everyone fighting over you being their partner." This time he did meet her eyes and Cliodhna blushed slightly before frowning. Had he teased her (and belittled most of the class at the same time), or had he been truly mean to her for the first time –

"All right?" Hunter sat down next to her, "Am I that bad at Potions?"

She smiled at him, "You know you're good, Hunter, don't fish for compliments." She lowered her voice, "Do you think Snape was mean –"

"To the entire class? Yes, definitely. No one's fought over being your Potions partner since third year –"

"Because it was Slytherins last term," she reminded him cheekily. "I don't know, it felt rude to me."

"Isn't he always rather rude?" Hunter shrugged as he read the list of ingredients. "I mean, he likes you best, sure, but he's still not the friendliest."

Cliodhna frowned slightly and looked up at Professor Snape before turning to the list too. Something felt off with her favorite Professor.

Towards the end of the lesson, Snape approached and eyed their cauldron. "I think you two will be partners for the rest of the term," he raised an eyebrow slightly, "it will force the others to actually try."

Cliodhna did blush slightly this time as he walked away to inspect the other cauldrons. Hunter let out a sigh of relief, "Bloody hell, don't tell him you did most of the heavy lifting –"

Cliodhna laughed, "Don't worry, Hunter, you're the best partner I've had yet."

Cliodhna approached Snape as they were dismissed, "Ah, professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Quick?" He looked up at her from his desk, "How may I help you?"

"Well, sir, since there isn't any sanctioned Quidditch this year because of the Tournament –"

"Are you entering?" He interrupted and Cliodhna's head tilted slightly as she stared at him. Was that concern in his voice?

"No, I won't be of age."

"Good," he nodded, "it's very dangerous," he hesitated and finished slowly, "although you would, I'm sure, as top of your year, have done very well."

"Oh," she blushed slightly again, "thank you. No, I was going to offer to tutor any students you think could benefit from my help. Something more formal than when I helped Neville since I'll have more time."

He thought for a moment, "There are plenty of students who would, no doubt, benefit from your assistance, Ms. Quick."

"Oh, good!" She grinned, "And, actually, if you have any books or texts to recommend, Professor, I'd love any."

He nodded, "Have you thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts at all?"

"Yes, of course," older students started to enter the dungeons.

"I'm happy to answer any of your questions, Ms. Quick. About potions or your future."

"That's very kind, thank you, sir," she smiled as the dungeon grew louder and she nodded at him and made her way out. Maybe she had overreacted. Maybe he was fine.

08080808080808080808

"Moping about no Quidditch?" George nodded at Ben.

"And that we're too young for the tournament," Jack sighed. "Poor lad's been morose all day."

George clapped Ben on the shoulder, "Come on, Benjy, chin up! We can still play Quidditch, practice for next year –"

Ben sighed dramatically, "Not the same."

"And for the tourney? There's got to be a way –"

"There isn't," Jack said lightly.

"Some sort of potion –"

"Nope!"

"A spell to trick it –"

"No," Jack's smile grew as George rolled his eyes.

"You're enjoying raining on our parade, aren't you?"

Jack shrugged and with a wicked grin said, "You know there's nothing you can do to trick it, George. Dumbledore and the Ministry –"

"Pish, posh, Cliodhna can help –"

Cliodhna sat down next to Jack, "Whatever it is, no."

"Help us enter the tourney?"

Cliodhna burst out laughing and pretended to wipe a tear away from under her eye. She continued to laugh helplessly as Jack raised his eyebrows at George in an 'I told you so' way and drank his pumpkin juice. "We can help with Quidditch though," Jack said as Cliodhna's laughter finally winded down, "could use some free time to practice."

"Where though, if they're using the pitch for the tournament?"

Ben groaned, his head in his hands.

"Around the lake," Cliodhna offered.

"Any open patch of grass –"

"Or just an open bit of air, really," Hunter sat down next to Cliodhna. "I need more pointers from the expert Beater."

Cliodhna's cheeks warmed slightly and George glanced at Ben quizzically who met his eyes, just as confused. "Not really an expert," she shook her head.

Hunter opened his mouth to argue, an eyebrow raised (and Ben and George watched him in shock still), but Jack muttered, "So modest. It's exhausting."

"We could get Will to practice too for next year," Ben agreed, his eyes still slightly wider than usual. "Just in small areas and groups."

"We'll make it work, Benjy, fret not," George smiled and turned back to watch Hunter and Cliodhna chat amiably. "This is new," George said softly to Ben out of the corner of his mouth.

"Indeed."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna found Cedric that night at dinner, saying hullo to his yearmates (Adelaide, thankfully, was at the other end of the table), to ask about his first day of classes. "How's your schedule?"

"Lighter," he grinned wolfishly, "so much lighter."

"You didn't even drop that many classes," Rhodes shook his head. "You're too big of an influence on him, Quick."

Cliodhna laughed, "Not big enough, apparently or he would have done better in Potions –"

"Am still the only Hufflepuff who got an 'O'," Cedric winked at her, "can't be disappointed in that."

"Did you lot have Moody today?" Ewan asked her.

Her smile faded, "Yea, we did," she swallowed, "did you?"

"Yea," Cedric's face sobered too. "He, um," he met Cliodhna's eyes as she nodded and said, "us too."

They looked at each other for a moment before Cliodhna's eyes widened, "Bloody hell, Potter and them had Moody after me." Cedric pulled her up from the table and they hurried over to the Gryffindor table. "How was," Cliodhna started, looking intently at Harry.

"He," Harry swallowed his food, "demonstrated –"

"Bloody hell," Cedric muttered, "he did it with us –"

"And us –"

"I didn't think he'd do it with 4th years –"

"We saw it too," Ginny sat down. "We were with Ravenclaws though and they all demanded he stop before," her eyes flashed to Harry.

"That's bloody insane," Cliodhna's eyes were blazing.

"He's never taught before," Ron tried to be helpful, "maybe he thought it'd be interesting?"

Harry turned back to his food and said diplomatically, "As long as he teaches us how to defend and actually allows us to practice spells," he shrugged, "then I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything, her eyes darting to Neville who was absorbed in his Herbology text. "Oh," Cliodhna said, "I'm going to be a proper Potions tutor this year, if anyone wants some Potions help. Without Snape around."

Cedric smirked, "A proper tutor?"

"Yea," she huffed, "without Quidditch, I thought I'd offer help to any student who might want some –"

"Aren't you a Prefect?" Ron asked, his mouth full, "you won't have that much extra time –"

Cliodhna smiled and patted his head, "You underestimate how much time Quidditch took –"

"And how much she likes Potions," Cedric teased.

"Oi," she went to punch his arm but he side stepped her and with a laugh headed back to his table. "Well, keep it in mind, if you ever need help with Potions." She headed back to the Ravenclaw table, being sure to pass the Hufflepuff table so she could smack Cedric up the side of his head.

0808080808080808

That first weekend, Cliodhna woke up early and headed down to the Great Hall alone, excited to read a book on Herbology she borrowed from the library and enjoying a cup of tea, before the majority of the castle woke up. With a slow smile, she walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Cedric. "Surprised to see you up this early, Ceddie."

He turned with a start but soon his smile matched hers, "Habit, I guess." He nodded at her book, "Sudden interest in Herbology?"

She shrugged and poured herself a cup of tea. "Professor Snape offered to speak with me about my future and since I like Muggle plants, I thought I should get better at Herbology."

"You are good at Herbology –"

"Not as good as you –"

He laughed, "Somehow I think you'll get an 'E' as well." She huffed and he laughed, "You're being proactive, Klee. Something I admire about you."

"Oh?" Her stomach tightened slightly.

"And I think Professor Snape will appreciate your thorough research –"

"Oi –"

He laughed and nodded at the book, "I've read that one. Quite good."

"You have?"

"Don't seem so surprised," he smirked at her. "Talks a bit about Healing as well."

She watched him closely, "Are you still leaning towards Healing?"

"Yea," he shrugged and before she could ask him, "and no I still haven't mentioned that to dad." He narrowed his eyes at her, "And please don't tell me again that I should. I will eventually. Once I decide. Now, there are loads of good Herbology books in the library. I can show you later."

"Really?"

He tried not to smile at how easily she was distracted from her curiosity into his dad, "Course." He put his arm around her shoulder, "I'd love to show you."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna and Cedric decided to go lay out by the lake to read after breakfast, as some students started to head in to the Great Hall. They walked slowly to the lake, the sky grey but still bright enough for a nice day. Cedric watched her closely for a moment as she looked up at the sky with a smile. "I think I'm going to put my name in the Goblet," he said, his voice rather soft as he watched her reaction.

He was surprised her face remained neutral as she turned to him, her hazel eyes locking on him almost immediately, but not betraying her true feelings. He marveled, again, how sometimes she was so easy to read, and other times she was so guarded. "Oh," she licked her lips, "I think that's great."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Really?"

"I think you'd be a great Champion, Cedric," she attempted a smile.

"But," he started, "I sense a 'but'."

"It's dangerous," she said bluntly, "and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I may not even get chosen, Klee," he put his arm around her shoulder. Her concern and her body next to him both comforted him and made him feel stronger.

"You'll get chosen, Cedric," she put her around his waist. "No one else could better represent Hogwarts than you."

He was so caught off guard he stopped walking. "What?" He looked down at her, his grey eyes the same color as the sky, which made Cliodhna smile. "What do you mean?"

Her smile was slow but genuine, "You are the epitome of a Hogwarts Champion, Cedric. You're what everyone aspires to be," she laughed as he continued to stare at her. "Do you need some compliments? You're kind and caring and smart, a great wizard, and a wonderful friend. You're trustworthy and don't take advantage of being a Prefect. You give everyone the benefit of the doubt, you're fiercely protective of everyone without being over-bearing, and you, Cedric, are a very strong and powerful wizard." Her voice was serious and sincere, "Even if you may not know it."

He stared at her, unsure what to say. "Thank you for believing in me, Cliodhna." Her eyes darkened slightly at the use of her full name. "You're a more powerful witch than I –"

She shook her head, "It's not all about power, Cedric. You're a better person than I –"

"That's not –"

She smiled and patted his arm lightly, "You make me a better person, Cedric. You calm me down when I need to relax and give people the benefit of the doubt. You lead us all be example."

"I," he started and shook his head, "I'm not sure what to say."

Her smile was large as she took his hand to continue to walk to the lake. "You don't have to say anything. Just promise me you'll seriously consider putting your name in," her voice was firm, "because if you do, you will get chosen. I can say that with certainty."

He nodded and squeezed her hand, "I will." He was sincere as he said, "Thank you for believing in me."

She looked at him and nodded with a smile, knowing she didn't need to say anything.

Cedric was lost in thought as they continued to walk slowly to the lake, feeling as though everything had suddenly changed. Did Cliodhna feel it too? He was more determined now to be the Hogwarts Champion for the tournament because of Cliodhna's faith in his abilities and character. He knew the dangers of participating, had stayed up late thinking about them and talked at length with Professor Sprout. He knew it was a long shot he'd get chosen, but maybe Cliodhna was right: maybe he would be the Champion.

Hearing that Cliodhna believed in him and admired him as a person as well as a wizard made Cedric swell with pride. He admired her skills, knew she was a more powerful witch than she gave herself credit for, and to have her say that she believed in him, that was all the encouragement he needed. It was the highest compliment he thought he could ever receive.

"Want to walk around the lake before we sit down?" She looked up at him innocently, unaware of what he was thinking about. "I've been feeling so cooped up all week without Quidditch."

"Oh," he turned to her, "yea, sure, sounds nice."

She eyed him warily, "You all right? You're not letting those nice things I said get to your head, are you?" She smirked, "I can take it all back."

He laughed, "I'm not getting an ego, no. You'd never let me anyway."

She looked back out over the lake, "Good. Then I'll let those compliments stand." He continued to watch her as they walked and for not the first time he wanted to touch her hair, tuck it behind her ear, feel how soft it felt. He tore his eyes away as he felt them slowly drift to her body. How many times had he caught himself staring at her this summer? He remembered fondly dancing with her over Christmas, beyond pleased when he surprised her with his dancing skills. The feel of her on his shoulder when she fell asleep on him – but he had buried those feelings and tried to ignore them. She was the same Cliodhna she always was, he was just wrongly looking at her body now because they were older –

And then she was looking at him, her hazel eyes clear, her mouth smiling up at him so carefree and his stomach flipped over. He wanted her to look that happy and carefree forever.

"It's nice even though sun isn't out, don't you think?"

All he could do was hum in agreement because his mind brought up the fear and anger he felt when Flint was at the World Cup, when the Dark Mark was there and all he wanted to do was protect her and he knew he couldn't. And he knew she wouldn't want him to. And with that thought he smiled again. Feeling protective of someone who didn't held protecting was a strange feeling.

"Have you spoken to Cho?"

He didn't move his head, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes and smirking. He could see through her nonchalant façade easily. "In classes, sure," he mimicked her nonchalant voice. "Just ask me what you really want to know, Klee." He watched as her cheeks pinked slightly and his stomach flipped again.

"I just want to know if her mates are going to be nice to me this term or not. Or if she's still got such a big crush on you –"

He felt his insides blaze slightly with the need to protect her and he said slowly, "We've said hullo in passing but not much else. If her mates aren't nice to you let me know and I'll –"

"No," she started, "no, you don't have to say anything to them." He could feel her want to say something else but she didn't until they turned back towards the castle, "Here good?"

"Yea," he smiled genuinely, all thought of Cho and her mates gone, "this is perfect."

08080808080808080808

Cedric could have lain on the grass with Cliodhna's head on his stomach, playing lightly with some of her long, dirty blonde hair and reading his book for the rest of his life. He was so at peace, a serene smile on his face, enjoying the feel of her on and next to him, asking him the occasional question about Herbology that he never wanted to leave. He wanted to be around Cliodhna forever and –

"Oi, is this where you two have been all morning?" Cedric didn't move, not wanting Cliodhna to get up, but turned his head slightly to see Ben, George, and Fred standing there.

"Since breakfast, yea, why?"

Ben was smirking at him, an eyebrow raised and Cedric could feel his cheeks warm, glad when Ben didn't say anything.

"You're more than welcome to join us," Cliodhna said offhandedly, before her stomach grumbled. "Although I do rather think that's lunch." She sat up and Cedric immediately missed her weight and warmth.

They all started back towards the castle, Cliodhna chatting with the twins about her invention when Ben leaned over and said softly, "Tell her."

Cedric didn't look at him, "I don't know what you mean, Ben."

Ben smirked, "No, no, of course you don't." He chuckled and shook his head, "Bloody liar. Just tell her. Before it's too late." His voice was so soft and serious that Cedric did turn to look at him this time, but Ben was already looking straight ahead, a sadness in his eyes. And all Cedric could do was take a deep breath and go forward.

080808080808080808080808

"Millie," Cliodhna said quietly as she sat down next to him before DADA started. "How's your first few weeks as a Prefect?"

"Not bad," his lip twitched slightly, "more fun if I was doing rounds with you and not Suzy Slytherin –"

Cliodhna barely bit back her laugh and a few students did turn to look at her when she coughed. "How was your summer?"

He glanced at her quickly, "I've heard rumors," his voice was somehow even quieter. "Are you all right?

"Flint? Yes. I had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Malfoy as well," her voice was even.

"Swiftie, I don't –"

"What's going on, Millie? Is something going to happen again? Flint threatened –"

She watched his eyes dark around the classroom, "Not here."

"Where?" She hissed.

"Prefects bathroom. 10 o'clock," he turned to face the front of the room as Moody slowly hobbled to the front of the classroom, his one eye roaming around the classroom and Cliodhna tried not to shiver as she felt as he could see right through her.

08080808080808080808

She walked directly to the Gryffindor table, avoiding looks from her yearmates and sat down next to Harry, glad the Trio was slightly separated from their Housemates. "What are you doing at 10pm?"

"Why?" Harry looked at her perplexed.

"I'm getting info," her voice was low, "can you meet me at Ravenclaw Tower at quarter till? Without anyone seeing you?"

"Can two of us –"

"Sure," she nodded and stood with a smile said loudly, "I told you I'd help with your Potions, Potter." She winked and as she walked away said, "You just have to ask."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna was pacing outside of the Common Room door, having lied to her friends that she wanted to use the Prefects' bath to relax and read her book, thankful no one asked to join her. She had never been happier that her mates didn't like to break rules. Where was Potter? How would she even know when he was here? Where had he bloody gotten an invisibility cloak? She turned quickly, feeling a weird presence but nothing was there -

"Hey," a voice whispered and she jumped, brandishing her wand at nothing. Harry and Ron's heads suddenly appeared, "Sorry," he said meekly, "tried to warn you."

"That's brilliant," she reached out to touch the cloak. "Bloody useful, eh?"

"Very," Ron grinned. "All 3 of us can't really fit under it anymore though."

"We should go," she nodded at them to hide again, "I want to be there before Milton."

"I checked and no one is really wandering around," Harry said and Cliodhna wondered briefly if she'd ever get used to an invisible person talking.

"I don't know what he'll know, but he doesn't like Malfoy or Flint either. I don't think his family is as rich or as Pureblood," her voice is low, "but any information he has is better than none."

"Where are we going?" Ron's voice asked.

"Prefects' bathroom," she said, "but don't think you can use it now just because you know where it is." She looked both ways before turning a corner and opened the door widely enough for Ron and Harry to enter in front of her. "Back corner," she whispered to them and waited for Milton by the door.

"What's going on," she demanded lowly when he entered.

"Can you put up wards?" He asked and she was glad he asked and didn't do it himself. "Your better at it." She nodded and waved her wand silently, warding the entire room so Harry and Ron could still hear. "I'm not entirely sure, Swiftie," he said and rubbed his face tiredly, "but I think the World Cup was only the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

He took a deep breath, "Violence against Muggles for one. Malfoy won't stop talking about the Dark Mark –"

"What is he –"

"Nothing substantive," he shook his head, "mostly bragging. That I hear at least." He met her eyes and she could see he was scared. "But I think more is coming. There are those who still believe You-Know-Who is right –"

"Why now?" She stepped closer to him, her eyes slightly wild, "why are Voldemort's supporters acting now?"

He flinched violently at the name and took a step away from her, as if she was a fire. "I think it's always been there," his voice was low, "brewing, waiting to grow stronger. I don't know why now. I don't know what they might do. A 7th Year thought most of the," he hesitated, not sure what word to use, "followers dispersed after the Mark. Maybe it was just one very radical person who –"

"Let's hope. But you don't think so, do you?"

He shook his head, "I wish I knew more, Swiftie."

"Be careful, Millie, don't get caught or caught up in it. And thank you for telling me."

"I don't like it either," he sighed. "Walk you out?"

"Oh," she smiled, "figured since I'm here, might as well take advantage," she gestured at the pool-size tub." He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth and Cliodhna, realizing what he may ask, continued preemptively, "I asked someone to –"

"Diggory? Or your friend Hunter?" He smiled and laughed when her face turned noticeably pink and her mouth opened in horror and confusion. "See you tomorrow, Swift. Be safe."

Cliodhna waited a few moments after Milton had left and shut the door before she turned around to look at the corner where she knew Ron and Harry were standing. Her cheeks were still warm as she tried to ignore what Milton had said at the end. "All these taps have different soaps and scents," she waved her hand at them. "Prefects only," she smiled even though Harry and Ron were still invisible. "So no coming down here now that you know where it is."

Harry took off the cloak, "He didn't tell us much, but it's more than we knew before." He watched her closely, "What do you think?"

"I think," she sighed, "we need to, as Professor Moody says, be constantly vigilant."

08080808080808080808

Milton continued to keep Cliodhna aware of anything he heard from the Slytherin Common Room those first few weeks of term, but it wasn't much. He got less nervous about whispering it to her in class, as the information was never really more than Malfoy and some of the other very rich and powerful Purebloods bragging.

Cedric found her one evening on her way back to the Great Hall. "What are you and Potter gabbing about so often?" His voice was low, "Can I help?"

She smiled up at him, glad that he was going out of his way to offer to help, but why wouldn't he? Ceric was the most caring and thoughtful – "It's more precautionary and anticipatory," her voice was low too. "Intel gathering. But there isn't much intel to gather –"

"From Milton?"

Her eyebrows rose, "Yes, actually."

"What has he said?" Cedric asked before she could ask how he knew it was Milton.

"Not much, no one's really said much except to brag, no one's said if there will be more –"

"You mean if that was only the beginning," Cedric's shoulders dropped. "If I can help –"

She patted his arm, "I'll let you know, for sure," she smiled at him again, "I've got to look over Neville's potion, want to sit with me at Gryffindor's table? You can distract him. He's always so bloody nervous –"

Cedric laughed and walked with her to the Gryffindor table but feeling a pair of eyes on him, looked around quickly, not noticing anyone until he saw Cliodhna's mate Hunter glance noticeably at the ceiling.

080808080808080808

"How's tutoring?" Hunter jogged up to her as she walked to the dungeons.

"Oh, hi Hunter," she tore her eyes away from the book she was reading as she walked, "it's great, actually. I wish more students would come, but I think they're scared of Snape."

He smiled charmingly at her and Cliodhna wondered briefly if he had always had that handsome of a smile, "I'm sure word will get out soon." He stood next to her as they waited for the previous class to be let out, "Quidditch this weekend?" He asked, "I know Will and I want some pointers from you three."

"Oh, sure," she grinned, "I feel like it's been ages when really it's only been a week."

Cedric waved to them as he was let out of the dungeons, "Hiya, Klee, Brown, how are you?"

Cliodhna showed him her book cover, "You were right, this book is bloody brilliant," she was grinning, "I've barely put it down –"

"Except for school work," Cedric finished for her with a smirk, "I told you you'd bloody love it," he laughed. "I know my Herbology books."

Hunter interrupted in a tight voice, "We should go in, Quick."

"Oh, right. Bye, Ceddie!" She waved at him as Cedric stared at Hunter, confused.

08080808080808080808

Cedric sat down next to Fred in DADA and leaned over to whisper to George too, "Has that Ravenclaw, Cliodhna's friend Hunter, been acting strangely to you two? I feel as though he's been glaring at me all week?"

Fred and George both shrugged, "Don't think so –"

"Haven't noticed –"

"We can keep our eyes peeled –"

"Although," George started slowly.

"Maybe –"

"Just maybe –"

"He likes Klee –"

"And?" Fred was surprised.

"He sees you as a threat," George raised an eyebrow in challenge to Cedric.

Cedric's eyes darted between the two before saying to Fred, "You don't know where he was going with that but you went along anyway? Were you just saying words?" Cedric was flummoxed.

"That was a ride," Fred admitted, "wasn't sure where we'd end up.

"Why would Hunter see me as a threat?" Cedric turned towards the front of the room, "That's preposterous."

George, with a smirk at Cedric's tight jaw and flashing eyes only said, "Yes, preposterous indeed."

08080808080808080808

The week before Halloween and the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, Cliodhna, her brothers, Cedric, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were in the Great Hall when Ginny suggested Quidditch since the weather was nice and unseasonably warm. They took turns flying and playing since they couldn't be out on the pitch, Hermione watching and reading the whole time.

Cliodhna laughed and volunteered to sit out after a while and landed next to Hermione, Ron, and Jack, "What are they all doing here?" She nodded at some students watching them play, some younger boys leaving as she sat down.

"Not sure," Hermione shrugged, "came not that long ago. They've just been watching."

Cedric landed with a laugh, "Go in Jack, I need a break from trying to bloody keep up with Potter."

Cliodhna watched as some younger girls walked away when Cedric landed, looking dejected. She shook her head and shrugged at Hermione, waving at her yearmates who approached them.

Will was grinning, "Watching you play makes me feel like a better player without even having to do anything."

Briony glanced at the younger students, "You're admirers?" She asked both Cedric and Cliodhna.

"What?" Cedric glanced, "No idea who they are."

Summer laughed lightly and Ida said, "No, of course not, Diggory. They're part of your fan club –"

"And looks like Klee has got some too," Briony added with a smirk as Cliodhna and Cedric glanced at each other, their eyes wide in confusion.

"You lot are off your rocker," Cliodhna said, "it's nice out, they're just enjoying being outdoors –"

"Sure," Ida rolled her eyes as younger girls left when it was obvious Cedric wasn't going to fly again anytime soon.

Ramona glanced at Hunter who was obviously glaring at Cedric and without hesitation hit him up side the head and whispered threateningly, "Get a hold of yourself and stop acting like a prick."

"I don't –"

"Godric, you are so transparent, Brown," she rolled her eyes. "Ask her out or don't, none of my business, but you can't be jealous of Cedric. He's her best mate and it won't do you any good."

"I'm not –"

She raised her hand, "Do not want to hear it, thanks." She walked over to Fred who had landed and said something that made Fred's ears pink slightly. Hunter glanced at Cliodhna and Cedric quickly before letting out a sigh and sitting down next to Briony.

08080808080808080808

"Is that –"

"Holy hell –"

"That's bloody –"

Cliodhna waved her hand at her yearmates as they watched the Durmstrang students enter the Great Hall. Krum looked much younger and much shorter up close in the Hall than he did on the pitch and on the screens at the World Cup. And his fellow Durmstrang students looked morose and angry, not at all like the jolly and happy Karl –

"I get it's cold and dark up there, but bloody hell do they not know how to smile?" Ben whispered in her ear and she swatted at him as she tried to bite back a laugh.

"Oh," Jack breathed as the Beauxbatons' students entered and Cliodhna couldn't help but agree with his reaction. They were all so beautiful and perfect and the complete opposite of the Durmstrang students.

"I feel like a gross worm compared to them," Ida sighed, "they're –"

"Like sunshine in human form," Jack agreed as they all watched them.

"They're staying in a giant carriage," Briony whispered, "and Durmstrang came in a ship. I overheard some 7th Years talking about it. They were coming in from Magical Creatures, apparently."

"They eat in there too?" Ben asked. "Seems rude to invite them to the Great Hall and not feed –"

"Tomorrow, after the Halloween feast," Dumbledore started, "we will see who the Goblet has Chosen as the three Champions. We extend a warm welcome to our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," he opened his hands to everyone. "Welcome to Hogwarts, which I hope will be your home away from home for the next few months. Now, to bed."

0808080808080808080808.

Cedric grabbed Cliodhna as everyone was leaving the Great Hall, "I'm going to put my name in," he sounded breathless. "Right now."

"Right now?" She repeated.

"Yea," he took her hand, "will you come with me? To the perimeter at least?"

"Oh," she followed him, staring as the other students parted for them and stopped. Whispers of 'he's putting his name in' followed them as Cedric's grip on her hand tightened slightly. She put her other hand on his arm to reassure and steady him.

As they approached the perimeter, he turned to her and with a charming smile let go of her hand to step through and put a piece of parchment into the Goblet, the flames leaping up to catch and burn it. He started when a group of cheers came from Hufflepuffs and smiled widely as he stepped back through, his Housemates cheering and trying to congratulate him. He found Cliodhna's eyes for a moment as his mates guided him away and winked at her. Cliodhna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead just shook her head.

08080808080808080808

"I told you," Ben wiped away tears from his eyes as Fred and George sat up from the floor, large grey beards on their faces. "I bloody told you," he managed through laughing and tears. "You look ridiculous."

Cliodhna, Hermione, and Ginny approached and burst out laughing.

"Sure –"

"Don't help us –"

"Klee we need an antidote –"

"Or something to correct this –"

Cliodhna instead beckoned over Cedric, Jack, Harry, and Ron who had just walked in, "Look at the twins, bloody lunatics –"

"Oi," Fred yelled.

"We heard that –"

"Probably not for much longer," Jack quipped, causing Ben to howl with laughter again.

080808080808080808080808

The entire castle seemed restless the afternoon of the feast. Cliodhna tried to ignore the whispers of whom everyone thought would be the Hogwarts Champion, but the whispers and questions seemed to be everywhere. She could tell the professors were on edge as well and she wondered, briefly, if they were worried that perhaps the Tournament wasn't as safe as Dumbledore and the Ministry officials had claimed.

"My money's on that 7th year Gryffindor," Hunter was saying to her during Potions, "he's bloody brave, you see him –"

"Hunter," she managed through her teeth, her jaw clenched.

"Oh," he shrugged, "yea, you'll probably want Dig –"

"Please stop bloody talking!" She yelled wildly, "I want to get this potion right!" She rolled her eyes before turning back to her cauldron, unaware of the stares of everyone else in the dungeon.

"Is everything," Snape said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "all right?"

"Yes, professor," Cliodhna didn't look up. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just snapped at me!" Hunter was indignant.

"I asked you to stop talking because this is a difficult potion and you're not helping," she said tightly.

"Mr. Brown, stop distracting Ms. Quick. If you aren't going to help, I will switch partners," he walked away with a flourish, leaving Hunter perplexed.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna's nerves were thrumming when she entered the Great Hall with the rest of the students. It was going to be Cedric, she knew it, she had accepted it, but it didn't make her any less anxious. She sat down next to Ben, her eyes glancing briefly down to the other end of the table where the students from Beauxbatons sat, before her eyes wandered to the Hufflepuff table. She stared at the back of Cedric's head, willing him to turn and look at her while Dumbledore began to speak.

Krum was the first name out of the cauldron. Cliodhna's eyes were drawn to him as he didn't smile but stood slowly, his face serious and stoic as he walked to the front of the Great Hall from his seat at the Slytherin table. "You'd think he'd be pleased," she heard Jack mumble, but she wondered if he were nervous and scared instead of pleased. She wondered briefly if he had even been pleased when he caught the Snitch at the World Cup.

A girl from Beauxbatons was next, Cliodhna missed her name being called, but she had hair that was nearly white, it was so blonde, and Cliodhna's lips twitched when nearly every male in the Hall watched her walk to the front to stand next to Krum.

She turned back to the Hufflepuff table and smiled (in an attempt to be encouraging) when she saw Cedric looking at her. He returned the smile and Cliodhna watched as countless emotions flickered across his face when Dumbledore called his name. Cliodhna's smile faltered for a moment her eyes wide when it really, truly hit her. She quickly smiled wider before Cedric noticed her fear as they locked eyes for what felt like an eternity before he too was walking up to the front. Dumbledore ushered them all out and Cliodhna was composing her face to turn back to her friends when the Goblet made a noise and another piece of paper shot out. Dumbledore caught it, but Cliodhna could see the surprise on his face even though he looked relatively passive. There were murmurs, as everyone looked around, confused.

Cliodhna watched as Dumbledore's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he opened the paper. "Harry Potter," his voice was quiet and strained, but everyone could hear him. Cliodhna immediately stood up, frantic, unsure, scared, but confident that this was a mistake, how could –

"No," her voice was firm. Everyone was staring at Harry, including Dumbledore. "No," she repeated, ignoring Ben as he tried to pull her back down. "No, you're wrong, he can't –"

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore repeated, "the Goblet chose you, you have to compete –"

"No!" Cliodhna pleaded louder, but she was ignored as Harry Potter followed Dumbledore through the door to where the other Champions were.

The Great Hall immediately burst into gossip, but Cliodhna stood, frantically looking around for someone to make sense of what was happening. "Klee, sit down," Ben begged, "there's nothing you can do –"

"This is a mistake, he can't –"

"Wonder how he did it," she heard, Hunter say to Will, "he's young, how –"

"He didn't," she hissed at them all, "he didn't put his name in –"

"Someone did it for him then," Will shrugged.

Cliodhna wanted to hit them all, "He couldn't have," she fumed, "he wouldn't have! Did you see how scared he was –"

"You heard Dumbledore," Jack frowned, "he has to compete."

Cliodhna opened her mouth to argue but sat down, defeated, knowing Jack was right. There was nothing she could do to get Harry out of the tournament.

08080808080808080808

Hagrid and Professor Flitwick were ushering the students out of the Great Hall, but Cliodhna was rooted at her spot, her eyes glued to the door all the Champions and Harry had gone through, willing herself to see through the thick walls. "Come on, Klee," Ben said to her, "we have to go. Look, you need to help –"

"I'm not leaving –"

"Everyone is –"

"I'm not," she said firmly, her eyes still on the door.

"There's nothing you can do," he said gently, putting his arm around her comfortably. She looked up at him and Ben sighed, "It'll be easier to sneak out after we all leave, Klee –"

"Look," she pointed, "there's Snape, let me just –"

"Klee –" he called but she had already wriggled away from him and towards Professor Snape who was trying to remain unseen.

"Professor," she approached him, "Harry can't –"

"The Goblet picked his name, Ms. Quick," his voice was flat, "there's nothing the Headmaster can do –"

"But –"

"Ms. Quick," he looked at her and Cliodhna was shocked at the defeat and resignation she saw in his eyes. "Please go to your dormitory." He watched her for a moment, "The only thing you can do now is help him make it through the tournament," his voice was so soft she strained to hear it. "You can help him discreetly, Ms. Quick to make certain he survives." With a very slight nod he said louder, "Go with your House before I give you a detention," and walked away with a flourish of his robes.

Confused and concerned, she pushed her way through the excited and gossiping students to Hermione and Ron, whose face was red and his eyes wide. "I'll find him in the hall later," she was saying, "I'll do rounds or pretend to or –"

Hermione was shaking her head, her brown eyes wide, "How?"

The twins were grinning, "How'd he do it, you reckon?"

"Spell?"

"Potion?"

"Shame he didn't share –"

"He didn't," Cliodhna's voice was low but firm and it shut the twins' mouths immediately. "He didn't put his name in –"

"Then how did he get picked?"

Cliodhna's head moved slowly to Ron. She had never heard him so angry or venomous.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped, "You can't think –"

"How else would his name be in there, Mione?" Ron turned to her, "He wants the glory –"

"Ron," Cliodhna stood close to him, her toes at his toes, but was too short to look him directly in the eyes. "He didn't put his name in. He couldn't have." His eyes were wide but she could see the anger dissipate some, "You saw how scared and confused he was –"

"And he's not that great of an actor," Fred muttered.

"Than how did his name get in the Goblet?" Ron demanded.

Cliodhna felt slightly defeated, "I don't know." She nodded at all of them, "You should head to your House and wait for him. He'll need you." Snape's words echoed in her mind. How could she help Harry with the tasks if he wasn't going to know what the task was? She ushered them out with one last look at the door.

080808080808080808080808

"I can go with you," Jack offered as she adjusted her robes. "Make it seem more official if we're both out."

"I don't want you to get in trouble too," Cliodhna frowned, "I mean, who knows when they'll be done."

Ben looked at her for a long moment before looking at Jack. Briony muttered to Summer, "You'd think I'd be used to this, but somehow their silent triplet communication is creepier as we've gotten older."

"All right," Jack looked at them all, "we're going patrolling."

"Yessir," Will nodded, "not sure we'll get interrogated, but good to be in the know."

Jack watched her closely for a moment as they walked slowly through a corridor near Gryffindor Tower. "Dumbledore won't let anything happen to him," he said softly. He chose his next words carefully, "He hasn't yet, has he?"

She whipped her head around, "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious Harry, Ron, and Hermione are involved in things that no other students are, I mean, aside from the Chamber," he watched her closely with his hawk-like, nearly-amber eyes, "and Dumbledore, well he's involved. He has a different relationship with them than other students." He hesitated, "And they've let you in some of their secrets. Is that – is that why you're so scared?"

"He's 14, Jack," she pulled her eyes away so he couldn't see she wasn't telling him the whole truth, "he's only 14."

"You aren't sure Dumbledore can protect –"

"You heard him," she interrupted, "other students have died before. What can Dumbledore do?"

They were silent for a moment. "It's good that Harry may have told you some of his secrets, Klee." She didn't say anything. "Ben and I understand these aren't your secrets to tell."

She did look at him this time, but neither spoke. They didn't need to.

"I'm scared for both of them," she managed finally.

"We'll help them all we can, Klee, I promise." Jack took her hand and squeezed it. With a small smile, he said, "They're lucky to have you and Hermione on their sides."

They walked through the castle quietly to avoid professors or other Prefects, but didn't run into anyone. Jack yawned and Cliodhna told him he could return to the dorms, but he refused. Finally, after what felt like hours, when they were near the Great Hall, they heard Dumbledore bidding Harry and Cedric goodnight and offered to escort them both back. Cliodhna stared at Cedric, willing him yet again to look at her, and instead, knowing that wouldn't work, put her wand to her throat and mimicked, very softly, the call of a Merlin. Cedric didn't turn his head to look around, but instead coughed and said to the Headmaster, "Oh, that's all right, Professor, I'll escort Harry. I imagine we should speak some before tomorrow's rumor mill pits us against each other."

Even from afar she could tell that Dumbledore knew Cedric was lying. He couldn't have heard the bird call, could he? She had made certain only Cedric could. "Yes," Dumbledore smiled, "I imagine you do. Do not tarry though. Goodnight." He glanced quickly to where Jack and Cliodhna were standing, hidden, and walked off with a wink.

"A merlin?" Cedric called softly, "That was clever."

Harry looked at him perplexed, "What?" He jumped slightly when Jack and Cliodhna walked out.

"I panicked," she attempted a smile, "thought that would grab your attention. No one else could hear it, although –"

"I think Professor Dumbledore did," Cedric smiled.

Harry watched them approach, "I didn't put my name –"

"I know," she pulled him in for a long, firm hug. "Not everyone knows yet," she pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes (as hard as that was since he was so much taller). "But they will." Her voice was firm, "Even if I have to –"

"He doesn't want you to hex or punch anyone, Klee," Cedric cut her off.

"We will help you though," she said and turned to Cedric, her hands still on Harry's arms. "Both of you."

"Harry," Cedric said seriously, "I know we can't help each other during the Tasks themselves, but we're a team and I will help you in any way I can."

"Thanks, Cedric," he said, genuinely touched. "And thanks, Klee."

"I'll help anyway I can too, Potter," Jack offered, "not sure how I can, but I can try." He clapped him on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "We all will."

"Come on," Cedric smiled. "I should escort Potter back."

"We're coming too," Cliodhna said. "We've been wandering all night looking for you. Snape wouldn't let me wait in the Great Hall," she huffed.

"Fake patrolling?" Cedric laughed, "Risky."

They walked in silence to Gryffindor Tower – Cliodhna was unsure what else to say to Harry in front of the others. Did he think someone put his name in? Was the Goblet just broken? Did he even have a chance to think about it yet?

She reached for Harry's hand when they reached the portrait, "Don't forget, Harry, we're all here for you."

"Thanks," he said with a nod and the three of them walked away so Harry could say the password without them hearing.

When they turned the corner, Cliodhna threw her arms around Cedric's neck, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble slightly with a laugh. He put his arms around her waist to steady them and frowned slightly when her arms only tightened.

"Hey," he whispered into her hair as he leaned over slightly so she wasn't on her toes. "It's ok. Hey, we're ok." His one hand smoothed her hair. Both of them had forgotten Jack who had turned the corner to give them space, not entirely sure what was happening. "I'm ok," he continued softly, "Harry's ok too."

"Did you really mean that?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

He didn't even have to ask what she meant. "Yes," his voice was quiet but strong. "He's part of our family and I'm going to help him survive the tournament. Not everyone will like that, Klee. My housemates, for one, won't." He tilted his head back so he could look at her, "But I know Harry didn't want this. And I will help him all I can."

"That's why the Goblet picked you, Cedric," her eyes were locked on his. "Because you're not angry or jealous, but because you're determined to help him." Cedric's clear grey eyes were fixed on her face; he wanted to tell her that she made him want to be a better person, that she was the reason he felt protective towards Harry at all, but knew she'd argue. His eyes did darken slightly though as he became aware of how close their bodies were, how good it felt –

"Thanks for believing in me, Klee," he managed to get out, "now, come on, you should get to bed."

She nodded and let him go. "I'll help you too in any way I can, Cedric," her voice was soft. "I don't know how I'll be able to help either of you, but," she sighed, I want to."

He smiled, "Your support and your faith in Harry and I is more than enough, Klee."

They collected Jack, not bothering to ask where he had walked off to, and after a long argument, Cedric walked them back to Ravenclaw Tower. Jack went in first but Cliodhna hesitated outside the painting for a moment, "I'm proud of you, Cedric."

"You did tell me I'd get picked, "his smile was charming, "so thank you for believing in me."

She grinned and so quickly Cedric wasn't sure it was real, she kissed him on the cheek, whispered, "Always," and disappeared into her Common Room leaving Cedric alone, his cheek burning.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna was on edge at breakfast, ready to defend Harry at a moment's notice. But her watchful eye was caught off-guard when several students received the _Daily Prophet_ and a sort of hush fell over the Great Hall. She looked around and watched seemingly in slow motion as everyone turned to look at Cedric and then to Harry. "What's it say?" She whispered to her friends as she continued to look out over everyone. She tried to take a deep breath to keep her growing anger in check.

"Written by Skeeter," Ben frowned as he read over Briony's shoulder.

"It's mainly about Harry," Summer looked up. "Nearly all of it –"

"Very dramatic," Jack said dryly. "Really paints a picture."

Cliodhna bristled, ready to stand and go to Harry, but instead watched as Cedric stood and made a scene (a charming smile, a firm clap on the shoulder) to see Harry. "Oh –"

"Smart," Jack agreed, "show everyone there's no animosity."

"Prove the article is a lie –"

"Show everyone that he's happy to be co-Hogwarts Champion," Ben was impressed. "He's a bit of a natural."

"A celebrity in the making," Ida agreed.

Cliodhna watched as the Hall broke into whispers again, all eyes on Cedric and Harry and she relaxed slightly. There wasn't much good she could do now. "Let me see that?" She shared the paper with Ramona, "Well, bloody hell."

0808080808080808

"Ms. Quick," Professor McGonagall sighed, "you can't take points away from students for idle gossip –"

"It was more than gossip," she argued, "it was outright lies –"

"Regardless, unfortunately you can't take points for –"

"What if," McGonagall's lip twitched as she watched Cliodhna raise an eyebrow with what the older woman was certain was a perfect ploy to get around the rules. "What if it was disruptive to other students?"

McGonagall rubbed her temple, her head bent down to hide her smile, "Then, yes, that would warrant points to be deducted. But," she warned, "do not abuse that rule. I'm sure Mr. Potter appreciates your support, but he will not like you to be removed as a Prefect because you abused your powers."

"Yes, Professor," she understood. "I won't."

"Dismissed."

She ran into Cedric on her way out of McGonagall's office, "Any fights?" He asked jokingly.

"No, just being reminded to not take points away from students for lying –"

"Klee," he started.

She held her hand up, "Fine, I know. Next time I'll hex." He sighed but she looked up at him as they walked, "Very diplomatic of you this morning at breakfast."

He shrugged, "I had a feeling she'd write something ridiculous. She was asking him so many questions and he wasn't really answering them."

"Sounds like a piece of work."

"She was," he looked at her. "No fights," he put his finger up to stop her retort as they turned to corner away from her. "No abuse of Prefect power."

"You didn't say no foul language," she called after him.

080808080808080808

Dinner was somehow worse than breakfast. Students were actively avoiding looking at Harry and were huddled together, whispering. When Cliodhna walked in, she immediately went to the Gryffindor table and flashed a quick smile at Harry, "How goes it?"

Harry shrugged and moved his food around his plate, "No worse than when people thought I was the Heir to Slytherin –"

"Ron's being a prick," Ginny said hotly.

"Oi," Ron's ears were red.

"He is!" Ginny glared, "Believes everything that woman wrote!"

"She interviewed him," Ron mumbled. "How'd she –"

"Everyone knows about his parents," George was there now. "Not exactly new information –"

"I barely said a thing," Harry shrugged and Cliodhna frowned at how defeated he sounded.

"Ron," Cliodhna said evenly and he looked up, rather afraid. "You and Harry are best mates. Why would he lie to you?" Ron opened and closed his mouth. "If Cedric isn't mad, how do you have any right to be?" Ginny's smug smile grew as Cliodhna continued, "Get your head out of your arse and act like Harry's best mate."

Ron looked deeply ashamed as the twins and Ginny grinned and Hermione looked hopeful. "Uh," Ron cleared his throat, "sorry, Harry –"

"It's all right," Harry smiled.

"Good," Cliodhna nodded and turned to the Ravenclaw table where she could see some younger students staring at them. "Now, if you excuse me, I have others to reprimand."

"I forgot how bloody terrifying she can be," Ron muttered as Cliodhna walked off.

"And that was your first mistake, mate," George grinned.

"Hullo." Cliodhna smiled sweetly at a group of 2nd year Ravenclaws, "not spreading false lies I hope," her smile faded and her face was fierce and furious. She watched as several of them stared at her, swallowing, afraid to say anything. "That would be a very un-Ravenclaw thing to do."

"But the _Prophet_ –"

"Don't believe everything you read or hear," she said, echoing what Karl had said to her that summer.

"But," one of them started until Cliodhna glared at them again.

She was about to sit down next to Ida when she overheard Cho and her friends whisper about "poor Potter" and his "terribly lonely" and "family-less life". She rolled her eyes but was relieved that at least not everyone seemed to hate Harry.

080808080808080808

"Come on," Cedric grabbed her arm out of nowhere.

"Oi, what –"

"Come on, don't argue –"

She had to jog to keep up with him, his hand still tight on her arm, "Where are we –"

"Quidditch, on the pitch –"

"What?"

"We're allowed to use it before dinner, come on," he smiled, "your brothers are bringing your gear and the others will meet us soon –"

"But, why?"

They had slowed down some now that they were outside, "Because we all need to left off some steam."

She watched him for a moment, "That's not –"

He sighed and looked her straight in the eye, "You have been angry and too protective of Harry and I," he watched her closely, "you need to let out some of that anger." His lip twitched, "And I don't think a relaxing bath isn’t going to cut it." She swatted at him and he laughed, "Potter needs to take his mind off things and honestly, I could too." He ushered her forward again, "Now come on, this is probably the last time we'll have the pitch and hoops."

Cedric was right, of course; Cliodhna did need to unwind and let out some of her aggression she was harboring towards Dumbledore, the students who gossiped about Harry, and the tournament. Feeling the wind in her hair and the Quaffle in her hands felt right. But it felt better after she switched with George to have the bat in her hand and with a laugh that made Fred's eyebrows disappear into his hair, swatted the Bludger so hard the bat nearly cracked.

"Better let me have that back," George flew over to her, "unless we're having full teams –"

"Oi, we'll play," Angelina called out, Katie and Alicia behind her.

"We're happy to play too," Hunter and Will were there. "I'm happy to play Chaser if Klee wants to play Beater for a bit –"

Cliodhna grinned as they switched players and teams around, unaware of the crowd of students that were in some of the stands now. "I'll go easy on you," she called out teasingly to Jack, "wouldn't want to hurt my brother."

Cliodhna was laughing the whole time she played Beater, mainly hitting the Bludger only after she did a spin in the air or something equally ridiculous. She could hear Harry and Ben laughing at her too (the twins mainly yelled words of encouragement) and that was all that mattered. After a while she offered to switch with Will and was soon playing Chaser with Ginny and a newly switched-in Cedric, against the three Gryffindor girls. Here, Cliodhna was focused and scored four shots against Ben and assisted Ginny and Cedric three a piece before Harry caught the Snitch for the second time.

Cliodhna laughed and clapped Ginny on the shoulder before pulling Cedric into a firm hug when they landed and thanked him. "I really did need that," she said softly.

He smiled back, "I think we all did."

She returned his smile and knew deep down that he had really, truly, done it for her.

Ben nodded up at the group of students in the stands as he landed next to Ginny, "Pretty good crowd for impromptu Quidditch."

"Godric, is that Krum?" Her eyes were wide, "Was he making eyes at Mione? Did you just see that too?"

"Hm? No," he pulled his eyes away from the stands, "I was looking at the Beauxbatons boys –"

Ginny laughed, "Look at all of those younger students," she watched as their eyes followed Cliodhna and Cedric who walked off the pitch, Cedric's arm around her shoulder. They were, as usual, unaware that anyone was watching them. "There's your fan group," she turned around, "has it gotten bigger?"

Ben stood up straighter and ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, "Well Diggory can't have them all, can he? Someone's bound to like blondes better."

Ginny laughed as Harry and Jack landed next to them. "Well done, Gin," Jack smiled, "you played brilliantly."

"Yea," Harry agreed, slightly out of breath. "You should try out next year," he smiled.

"I think I will," Ginny smiled slightly, "wouldn't hurt."

They all sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner, partially because of their Quidditch match and partially to show, yet again, that Cedric had no ill feelings towards Harry, when Krum and two of his Durmstrang mates approached them. He nodded at Harry and Cedric his eyes darting very quickly to Hermione before saying to Harry, "You're a good Seeker."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Harry stumbled on his words slightly, "we saw you at the World Cup –"

"You were bloody brilliant," Ben finished.

"That Wronski Feint," Jack shook his head, "risky –"

"But impressive," George said.

Krum nodded his thanks before turning to Cliodhna, "You play Chaser and Beater?"

Cliodhna was caught off-guard by his singling her out, "Yea, I do."

"That's unusual," he said slowly, "you were very good at both."

"Oh," her cheeks warmed, "well thank you, that means a lot."

"I'm Viktor –"

"Krum, of course, I'm Cliodhna –"

"Quick," he finished with a very small smile, "I heard." He looked at Ben and Jack, "You're all triplets? I think that's what I heard."

"Yea," Ben smiled, "we are –"

"Durmstrang doesn't have any," Krum's mate interjected.

"Everyone reckons we're the first at Hogwarts," Jack shrugged, "so maybe the Wizarding World in general."

"Next time you play," Krum's dark eyes were on Cliodhna again, "I'd like to join. See what my competition may be."

"Oh, I," Cliodhna started but Krum only smiled.

"Would be a waste not to play," he nodded at Harry and Cedric and walked away.

Cliodhna hadn't noticed that Cedric had inched closer to her when Krum walked over to them, and she hadn't noticed how his eyes had darkened and how he sat up straighter or bristled when Krum started complimenting her, but Ben had. He met Ginny's eyes briefly. He had noticed Krum eyeing Hermione that time too.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna was walking back to Ravenclaw Tower late one night, a few weeks before the First Task, when she sensed someone in the corridor with her. Whipping around, she silently waved her wand, but nothing happened. Frowning and confused as to why she still felt as though someone was there with her, she walked faster to her dorm, wand in her hand.

"Klee," a soft voice said from her left and she turned and nearly screamed, but Harry's hand materialized out of nowhere and covered her mouth for a quick moment. "Could you see me?"

He removed his hand. "No, but I felt like someone was there, Godric, you scared me half to death!" She was swatted at him.

He was frowning, "Could you sense me the last time?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember. Now, are you going to tell me why you nearly gave me a heart attack?"

He looked around and pulled her down the corridor and into an empty broom closet, "Could you," he waved a finger, "ward?"

"Oh yea," she waved her wand as Harry said, "_Lumos_," softly. Her eyes met his and she was looking at him with a mix of fear and worry, "Harry, what is it?"

"Dragons," his voice was barely above a whisper, "the First Task is dragons."

She didn't move, her eyes staring back at him. Harry thought they looked nearly black in the shadows of his _Lumos_ and the cramped closet. Strange shadows danced across her face as she continued to look at him. "How do you know?"

"Saw them," he swallowed. "Hagrid showed me."

"That's –"

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, "I know, but he was worried I was at a disadvantage."

"Who else knows?"

"Fleur and Krum," he frowned. "At least I'm almost certain they do. Madam Maxine was there with Hagrid and I saw Karkaroff's name on the Map."

"But you don't know for sure," she countered.

"You didn't see how mad they were that Hogwarts had two champions," his face twisted. "If they don't know now –"

"They'll know by morning," she nodded. "Harry," she said slowly, "why are you telling me first?"

"I," he faltered, "I wanted you to tell me if I should tell Cedric."

"I can't tell you what to do , Harry," she frowned and Harry could tell she was in obvious turmoil.

"No," Harry agreed, "but he's the only one who wouldn't know."

"I can't be your morale compass, Harry. Not the way you want me to be," she swallowed, "but we both know Cedric, and we both know he'd tell you if he were in your position. He wouldn't think it was cheating. No," she sighed, "he wouldn't care if it was cheating."

They stood in silence for a moment before Harry spoke up again, "Klee, how am I going to defeat a dragon?"

She thought for a moment, "You can't," she smiled slightly as his face fell, "but you could outsmart or outmaneuver one, Harry."

Harry nodded, obviously confused, but he checked the map and opened the door, thanking Cliodhna and wishing her good luck, surprised when she hugged him despite the fact that he was wearing his invisibility cloak.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna was leaving the Charms classroom, chatting animatedly with Ramona and Ida when an invisible force suddenly dragged her away. "Oi," she called out as she stumbled, she could see Ramona turning around, confused as to where she had disappeared. "What," she frowned and rolled her eyes when she saw Cedric leaning against the stone wall of the corridor, turning his wand in his hand. "Neat little trick, huh?" She rolled her eyes and shook her arms out, "What's with everyone surprising me while invisible?"

"This happened –"

She waved a hand at his concern as he stood up straight. "I'm fine and yes, that was a neat trick for what it's worth." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "But why –" He took her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom before waving his wand, "I don't want anyone to hear."

"Feels familiar," she mumbled under her breath.

"Harry told me this morning," he swallowed and watched her closely, his face very close to hers. "The First Task is dragons." When she didn't react immediately he opened his mouth in shock, "You already knew."

"He told me last night –"

"And you weren't –"

"This is this first time I've seen you –"

Cedric laughed and shook his head, "I can't believe you already knew. When did he tell you? First thing?"

"He found me on my way back from the library, yea. It was late," she was watching him. "He wanted to know if he should tell you."

Cedric met her eyes but didn't say anything for a long moment. "He said you gave him an idea for what to do," his lip twitched, "cryptically enough that he couldn't figure it out until he told Hermione." His voice was slightly quieter than before.

"I wanted to help without doing it so overtly," her voice was defiant.

He waved his wand to remove the ward and smirked when he saw her wave her wand slightly behind her back; she would put up her own ward as soon as they entered the classroom. "Help me with my Transfiguration?" He raised an eyebrow as he opened the door, "I could really use some extra practice."

"Will help me prepare for my OWLs," she said with a shrug.

"Glad to be of service, Quick," he bowed dramatically and walked off down the corridor towards the dungeons for his next class, leaving Cliodhna rolling her eyes alone in a busy corridor.

08080808080808080808

"I'm tired," Cedric sat down in a chair with a sigh, "do you think more than one dog is necessary?"

Cliodhna shrugged and transfigured two cups for the water that poured out of her wand and handed him one, "You won't know until the day."

"Two is bloody hard," he took a long sip, "I hope one will be enough."

She stared at her cup for a moment, "Are you nervous?"

"Why do you think I've been practicing so much?" He tried to keep his voice light but turned serious when he saw her face, "Yes. But then I remember that Charlie works with them everyday, so," he shrugged. "I'm pretending that makes me feel less nervous. But I'm not Charlie."

"No," she smiled slightly, "you're not Charlie. You're Cedric bloody Diggory." She clapped her hands together, "Come on, one more before I go –"

"To help the competition," he laughed, "I know. I know."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm forcing my help on him, but no, I've got to tutor Neville –"

"Oh," he perked up slightly. "Actually, can I join you? I want to look something over in the dungeons anyway."

She eyed him skeptically; "You never go to the dungeons out of your own volition."

"There's a first for everything, love," he replied cheekily before with transfiguring the chair into a cat with a flourish. "That was good enough and look, a cat is distracting and I can always enlarge it –"

She laughed but didn't say anything but left the classroom, letting Cedric follow her out.

He wouldn't tell her, of course, but he didn't have to go to the dungeons. Not really, anyway. But he had seen the way some of the Durmstrang boys had taken to whispering with Slytherins and looking at her and he wasn't taking any chances.

They passed Krum and some other Durmstrang boys and Cedric was right to be skeptical of them: Krum only nodded at them as they got closer, but Cedric did not like the way the others stared at Cliodhna. He clenched his fist, his eyes narrowing at them, his jaw tight. "Hullo Krum," Cliodhna smiled at him, "how are you?"

"Fine, thanks," he didn't smile and Cedric wondered if he could smile when he wasn't on the Quidditch pitch. "Diggory," they nodded at each other.

When they had walked away, Cedric sent one last glare at Krum's classmates before Cliodhna whispered, "I think he may fancy Hermione."

He hadn't really heard her as he was focused on breathing and calming down, "Sorry what?"

She looked at him and frowned at how dark his eyes were. They only rarely got that steely grey when – "You all right?"

"Yea," he flashed a smile, "just couldn't hear you, what did you see?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye but continued, "I think Krum may fancy Hermione."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows, "Why do you think that?"

"Saw them at the library, he chats with her sometimes. But I've caught him looking at her sometimes," she smirked. "I think it's rather adorable."

Cedric hummed in agreement, not really paying attention and not entirely sure what to say anyway. He watched as her smile grew when they saw Neville waiting next to the door of the Potions classroom. "He in there?" She asked Neville softly and winked at him before walking in and saying loudly. "Hullo, Professor," Cedric smiled at Neville as they listened to her sweetly continue. "You may have forgotten, but I have a tutoring session now and we need to use the cauldrons and –"

"Yes, of course, Ms. Quick," Snape drawled. "I must have lost track of time."

"He's not nearly that nice to me," Cedric winked at Neville.

"I reckon he's not that nice to anyone," Neville muttered.

"Can we speak tomorrow, Professor? About being a Potions Master?"

"Yes," they were approaching the door. "Of course. I have information and, ah, Mr. Diggory," he raised an eyebrow. "NEWT-level Potions already too difficult?"

Cliodhna hid her grin behind her hand but Cedric smiled charmingly, "No, sir, although Cliodhna has helped me in the past, I only wanted to practice that potion from class again."

"Hm," Snape said, his eyes darting quickly to Cliodhna before back to Cedric. "Yes, you nearly had it perfectly. I think you'll find it useful to be a bit more observant on your timing." He turned to Neville abruptly, "Mr. Longbottom," he said slowly, "don't make a mess of my classroom. Good evening."

Cliodhna put her arm around Neville's shoulder and guided him into the classroom, "Come on, Longbottom," she tried to imitate Snape but failed. It had the effect she wanted, however, making Neville laugh.

Cedric mainly set about preparing ingredients for his potion, thankful that Snape had caught on to his lie, but when he found Cliodhna looking over at him, he began to actually make the Hiccoughing Solution. He watched and listened to Cliodhna help Neville: she had been right that he really only needed encouragement and someone not scarily snapping at him. He smiled as he watched her not pile on the encouragement and asked him challenging questions he imagined Snape could ask a student.

"How's it going," she leaned over his cauldron. "Oh this looks good," she smiled up at him. "What had you done wrong before?"

"Oh," he was caught off-guard – had he been staring at her as she leaned over the cauldron? – "I just did it too quickly last time."

"Hmm," she hummed, "may I?" She reached for his textbook, "Oh yea, this one is rather tricky, really have to time it out." She smiled, "Very proactive of you to redo it."

He shrugged, "Need to stay on top of my studies."

"Um, Klee?" Neville called, "Is this –"

"Oh," she hurried over and Cedric relaxed slightly. He needed to focus on his potion and not admiring how good a teacher Cliodhna was (or how happy and beautiful she looked teaching what she loved).

They said goodbye to Neville as Cliodhna waved her wand one last time to make sure the dungeon was perfectly clean when Cedric said, "I'm going to the Prefects bath."

"Oh?"

He bit his lip to hide his smile when she saw her cheeks pinks slightly and how she avoided looking at him. "Yea, helps me relax," he shrugged, "been doing it a lot the past week, before the Task and all." He continued when she didn't respond, "You've been?"

"Yea, once or twice," she smiled, "was nice."

"Well, you're more than welcome to join me," he smiled.

Cliodhna's cheeks pinked slightly again but she returned the smile as best she could, "Oh, um, thanks, maybe another –"

Cedric grinned, saving her from refusing fully, not entirely certain why he asked. "Come on, let's go, the dungeons are bloody cold." He closed the door behind them.

"You're really good at teaching, Klee."

"It's not really –"

"It is," he argued. "I mean, I knew you were good at Quidditch, but this was different."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I rather like it and Neville is a really good student."

"Because he has a good teacher," he laughed and looked at her when they reached the end of the corridor (out of the dungeons, hopefully away from Durmstrang struggles). "Good night Klee," he pulled her in for a hug that she wasn't expecting. "Thanks for all your help before the Task. I don't know what I'd do without it."

She hugged him tightly back, "You'd be perfectly fine without me, Cedric."

But Cedric knew that wasn't true but he could only hug her tighter.

0808080808080808

The day before the First Task, Cedric approached the Ravenclaw table and without a word Cliodhna stood up and guided him out. She waved her wand without anyone noticing and her and Cedric's coats were waiting for them by the front doors when they reached them. She helped him into it and opened the doors. She took his hand and they walked down the path towards the lake. He stopped and looked her in the eyes, his dark grey eyes meeting her clear hazel ones, and with a deep breath he said softly, "Thank you."

"Of course," she nodded and managed a smile. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you, you know that, right?" He nodded and she smiled, "You don't have to say anything. Let's just be outside."

Cedric watched her as she and led him down the path towards the lake, the sky still light thanks to the setting sun. How did she know exactly what he needed? She knew better than he what he needed. All day his mates talked to him about the Task: was he frightened? Nervous? Even a little bit irritated that Potter was in it? What did he think the Task would be? And all that talk is not what he needed. He needed peace and quiet and Cliodhna's company. They were sitting by the lake, watching as the squid occasionally splashed a tentacle, the moon slowly rising. Cedric was at peace and let his mind wander, knowing that Cliodhna had her wand out and was aware of every sound around them. He was safe with her and the thought made him smile and relax more as he rested his head against her shoulder. "How did you know that I needed to get outside before I –"

"I could just tell," he could tell from her voice she was smiling. "I know you pretty well," she teased.

"No one else knew," he sighed, "talking to me all day about it." He lifted his head to look at her, his face centimeters from hers and he smiled, "But you knew immediately."

She returned the smile, her voice soft, "It's what I would have wanted too."

He knew she was trying to play it off and his smile grew, "Thank you, Cliodhna."

Her hazel eyes widened slightly and Cedric could feel her swallow but she only nodded.

"We should go back," he helped her up, "I don't want anyone to worry."

"Wouldn't look good for me to lose a Champion before the Task," she teased and walked with him back to the castle, hand-in-hand.

When they reached the door, he pulled her in for a firm hug, his arms tight around her torso, his chin on top of her head. Even through his coat (and hers) he could feel her warmth. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed the top of her head before letting her go, already missing the feel of her arms around his waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and looked him in the eyes, "in the morning, before." She didn't have to tell him good luck, he could see it in her eyes that she believed in him. She had always believed in him.

080808080808080808

He slept well that night. He told his Housemates he was going to bed early and he did. He dreamt of the wood and the pond and Cliodhna and Harry and he woke up with the sun, feeling at peace. He was ready for the Task. Cliodhna had helped him prepare and she believed in him and he was ready.

080808080808080808

Ben was waiting for her in the Common Room with a small, knowing smile. He slung his arm around her shoulder, "All right?" His question was rhetorical. He knew that despite her strong, composed façade, she was beyond nervous for Harry and Cedric, even though she knew they were extremely capable wizards. What Ben didn't know was that his sister knew what the Task was and that she had been helping both Champions prepare. He guided her out of the Common Room in silence, knowing there wasn't much he could say to quell her fears. She just needed quiet and his strength.

Jack was waiting for them at the top of the stairs to the Great Hall and with a smile, the triplets walked into the Great Hall together, unaware that the entire student body had stopped eating and talking to watch them. It wasn't that they hadn't seen the triplets together before, it was they hadn't seen the triplets together alone without anyone else around them.

Cliodhna's long dirty blonde hair fell behind her shoulders, looking blonder than usual due to the morning sun that filtered through the windows of the Great Hall. Her eyes were nearly colorless they were so clear from certain angles (the Slytherins looked at her in admiration and fear) and the color of a wheat field from others. She came nearly to the shoulders of her brother Jack who's dark blonde hair was cropped very short, his eyes a nearly amber-hue and his face serious. Ben was slightly taller than his brother, his hair longer and blonder than both, obvious as it shone in the sunlight. His golden eyes couldn't hide that he knew – and relished – that people were looking at them and with a slight smirk he ran a hand through his hair to push it off his forehead.

They were triplets; and while certain aspects of their features were similar, or variations on a theme, they were all different. Jack looked intense and cold, Ben playful and conceited, Cliodhna mercurial and powerful – but they weren't just those things.

As everyone continued to stare at them in awe, Ben nudged Cliodhna. She followed his eyes and with a light laugh nudged Jack. As Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked and Cliodhna laughed again, the spell they seemed to hold over everyone broke and the noises of the Great Hall went on as normal.

They were triplets, a rarity in the Wizarding world, after all, they were still young, but they were wise and knew something in that moment had changed.

And for a brief moment Cliodhna felt powerful and wondered if this was what the Sorting Hat alluded to. Was this why he wanted to sort her into Slytherin? This new and all encompassing feeling of power – she smiled out over the heads of her fellow students and met the eyes of Professor Dumbledore when they got to their Ravenclaw table. Or was this the moment she would start changing minds?

08080808080808080808

She ate slowly and deliberately, her stomach turning with unspoken dread, her nerves buzzing. When she was done she looked around, glad the Great Hall was less crowded how and met Harry's eyes. She stood to leave and waited by the front door for Harry. He came out, Hermione and Ron close behind him, his face pale and his eyes bright and wide and he looked at her with an almost fearful reverence until Cliodhna smiled. She saw the same look briefly on Hermione – thankfully Ron seemed oblivious to all that had happened earlier.

She stepped closer to them, "You'll do wonderfully, Harry," her voice was soft but strong. "You're more than capable, you know what to do." She smiled and squeezed his arm, "I believe in you, Harry."

"Thanks," he nodded and cleared his throat, "thanks for everything."

She hugged him tightly, "I'm rooting for both of you, Potter."

He let out a quick laugh as Cliodhna let him go and nodded at Hermione and Ron who walked him towards the door and outside.

Cliodhna waited, alone, for Cedric to walk out, knowing he would want to get away from his mates and walk to the Task alone. She stared at the large doors of the castle, her eyes flittering across the simple (yet large) handles, the old wood –

"Hiya," his voice was soft and close to her ear, "that was quite the entrance."

She turned and smiled at him, "Jealous the attention was pulled away from you?"

He laughed heartily in a way that made Cliodhna's smile grow and her heart warm. "You three looked rather intimidating," he admitted, "royal almost."

"It's as if people had never seen us before," she said ruefully and Cedric bit back another laugh. Always modest, always unaware of how people saw her (and her brothers). Cedric saw the triplets like everyone else had, in awe, but unlike nearly everyone else, he wasn't surprised.

"Walk with me?"

"To the Task?" Cliodhna raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"If you don't mind?" He reached for her hand, "You're a calming presence." She nodded and took his hand as he pushed open the large old doors and Cliodhna wondered for the first time that they didn't creak. "Hopefully we'll get to see Charlie after," Cedric said casually. "I mean, I imagine he's here with the dragons."

Cliodhna nodded absently, "Yea, that would be nice."

"Makes me feel a little better, actually," Cedric said lightly, "that he'll be here."

They were nearing the tents and the stadium when they heard (and felt) a deep rumble and they met each other's eyes.

"Cedric!" They turned and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Diggory waving. "Well done –"

"We're very proud –"

"Hogwarts Champion," Amos was grinning and winked at Cliodhna, "not bad, ol' sport."

"I should go," Cliodhna said. "They're going up to the stands already." She smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, "Nice to see you both –"

"Molly and Arthur are here too," Mrs. Diggory cut in, "come on, Klee dear, come say hullo, no one will mind."

"Oh, I don't –"

"Come on," Amos' smile was infectious, "we'll send you up soon enough. I'm sure Ben or Jack will save you a seat."

Cedric smiled at her, "I'd like you to come with us," he said softly. He knew she wouldn't refuse. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Harry in the tent and Cliodhna heard her mutter, "Charles" when she saw Cedric and pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug. She held both boys at arms-length, "Be careful, you two, be smart."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, of course," Cedric smiled at her, "we will."

She cleared her throat, "Good, good," and let Cedric go to turn back to Harry.

Cliodhna said hullo to Mrs. Weasley and winked at Harry, "Hi, Mrs. Weasley, nice of you to be here for, oh –" she had pulled Cliodhna in for a hug too.

"Hermione said you helped him prepare," she whispered, "that was good of you, dear."

"Oh, I barely –"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "It was good of you."

Dumbledore, Maxine, and Karkaroff had entered the tent, "You have a few more minutes before you need to be in the stands," his eyes flittered over to Cliodhna, "I suggest you head there now."

"That's my cue," Cliodhna turned to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. "You got this, kid," she smiled, "play to your strengths."

Harry nodded, his throat dry as Cliodhna walked over to Cedric and without a word pulled him in for a firm hug. "You got this," she said softly, "you'll do great, Cedric."

"Thanks," he whispered and with a small smile, tucked her hair behind her ear when they pulled apart. "See you after."

He watched her leave before Ron and Hermione wished him good luck quietly and left the tent to follow Cliodhna to the stands. With a deep breath he turned to his parents, unaware of their knowing smiles. "Maybe I'll be a Dragon Keeper after this." Mr. Diggory laughed loudly and Cedric saw a small smile creep onto Dumbledore's face as well.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna sat down in between Ben and Jack and immediately grabbed their hands. Fred, George, and Ginny sat behind them and Cliodhna felt comforted when George put a hand on her shoulder; Ron and Hermione sat in front of them. It felt like hours waiting for Ludo Bagman to start talking, but Cliodhna knew it was only moments. She didn't hear what Ludo said, her eyes were on the dragons, waiting for the first Champion to be called out.

"Cedric Diggory," Ludo said loudly to a round of applause and cheers that was drowned out by the roar of one of the dragons that caused Ludo to jump slightly. Cliodhna squeezed her brothers lightly as the Swedish Short-Snout was brought out and Ludo quickly explained to the crowd what each Champion had to do.

She saw Charlie bring out the dragon and her mind raced as she tried to think of anything useful she knew about the Swedish Short-Snout but it didn't matter. Cedric knew what to do and Charlie wouldn't let him be gravely injured –

Cedric walked in to the stadium, laser-focused but for a brief moment he looked into the crowd, found Cliodhna, locked eyes with her, winked, and smiled charmingly. He tore his eyes away from her and waved to the crowd before looking at the dragon and waited to begin. Fred chuckled behind them, "He's becoming a real showman."

"Learned from you," Ben quipped.

George said coyly, "No, I rather think from you three –"

The whistle blew and Cliodhna let out a long breath as Cedric quickly hid behind a boulder to transfigure a dog –

"Oh, brilliant," she heard Hermione breathe.

The first dog distracted the dragon and allowed Cedric to get closer to the eggs for a moment and Cliodhna willed him to transfigure a second dog, which he hastily did as he avoided the fire the dragon sent towards him. The second transfiguration wasn't full, however, and Cliodhna held her breath as Cedric darted in to grab the egg to the cheers of the stadium. Charlie and the other Keepers subdued the raging dragon and Cedric, waving to the crowd, headed towards the tent.

"Is his face red –"

"No, he missed the –"

"That's just the adrenaline –"

"That was brilliant –"

"Two dogs at first would have been hard," Ben muttered to her, "but good idea."

"He did will," she breathed.

Ben patted her knee with his free hand, knowing it took all of her will power to stay seated before Harry went.

"Next is Viktor Krum," Ludo said and Cliodhna dropped her brothers' hands and snuck out of the stands to the tent, ignoring Ben's laughs.

"You can't –"

She ignored whoever had spoken and ran to the tent vaguely aware that one of her professors stopped whoever had tried to stop her. She snuck into the tent to avoid being reprimanded but Cedric, seated on a cot and being examined by Madame Pompfrey spotted her immediately, "Klee!"

"You can't be here –"

"She's family," Amos grinned, "she's welcome to stay."

She attempted a smile at Mr. Diggory and walked to Cedric. "What'd ya think, coach?" He winked at her.

"I think you've got too much excess adrenaline," her mouth twitched. She didn't hear the muffled laughed from behind her as her focus was now on Cedric. She reached out her hand to touch at his bright red cheek, "It hurt?"

"No," he was still grinning, "well?"

"You were brilliant," she said honestly, "everyone said so –"

"Two dogs would have been better –"

"Or too much," she shrugged.

He stood up ignoring Poppy's reprimands and hugged her tightly. Neither of them spoke, even as they heard the tepid cheers of the crowd. Cliodhna never wanted to let go but Cedric finally whispered, "You should go watch Potter."

"I'll come back," she whispered.

"You better," he smiled and let her go, pushing her towards the tent flap.

She took her brothers' hands again as Potter entered the stadium and the whistle blew. "What is he," Jack started but Cliodhna hushed him with a quiet, "Wait."

"Oh," his Firebolt flew into his hand and he mounted it in a flash, drawing the dragons' attention.

The crowd watched as Harry flew around the Horntail, irritating it, and flew higher so the dragon flew up after him so it didn't stomp all over the other eggs as Krum's had. When the dragon was high enough, Harry used all his speed to reach the egg and pulled back up before he crashed, causing the crowd to go wild.

Cliodhna cheered with the others and with a grin, left for the tent again, but not before Ben and Jack met her eyes.

"She bloody knew," Ben whispered to his brother.

Jack laughed, "Of course she did. It's Klee."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna snuck her way into the tent and made her way to Cedric. Harry was being bombarded by Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and a woman with very blonde hair and bright green glasses. "Rita Skeeter," Cedric whispered and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, "poor kid is basically being harassed by her."

"Should I save him?" Cliodhna asked, "Or at least try?"

"Yea, all right, come on," Cedric smiled and pulled her to Harry. "Well done, Harry," he beamed, "smart thinking with the Firebolt –"

"Played to your strengths," Cliodhna agreed and pulled Harry into a tight hug, "very wise."

"Thanks, Klee, Ced –"

"I'm Rita Skeeter," she stuck her hand out for Cliodhna to shake, "and you are? Cedric's girlfriend? He never mentioned –"

"No," Cliodhna smiled, "not his girlfriend," she corrected, "his best mate –"

"Hmm," Rita looked at her closely over the top of her glasses, "can I quote you for the paper?"

"Um –"

"Name?"

"Cliodhna Quick –"

"Oh," Rita's eyebrows rose so high they were hidden under her bangs, "of the Quick triplets. And you know both Cedric and Harry?"

"Yes –"

"But Cedric isn't your boyfriend?"

"No –"

"Harry?"

"Pardon?"

"Is Harry your boyfriend?"

Cliodhna's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry," her eyes narrowed and darkened, unaware that Rita's quill was moving at a breakneck pace. "Are you aware that men and woman can be friends?" Rita didn't move but Cliodhna continued, "Cedric and Harry are both my mates who I've known for a very long time and they've both done extremely well during this First Task." She raised a defiant eyebrow, "And you can bloody quote me on that."

Cedric put a hand on her shoulder, the golden egg under his other arm, "If you'll excuse us, Ms. Skeeter, we're going to go find our other mate, Charlie Weasley." He nodded at Harry and Hermione, "You guys should come along soon too." He guided Cliodhna away, whispered something in her ear, and beckoned his parents to follow them out.

When Cliodhna finally tore her eyes away from Rita, the woman shivered slightly before turning back to Harry, "Do you think your parents would be proud?"

0808080808080808080808

"Charlie," Cliodhna leapt up to give him a hug as her brothers, the twins, and Ginny congratulated Cedric on his second place in the Task. She hugged him fiercely, "You knew you'd see us before Christmas, didn't you?"

Charlie's laugh was deep, "I did. The preparations to move the dragons were arduous." He lowered his voice as he set her down, "But I did scout some woods for a small reserve here –"

"And?"

"And, maybe one day –"

She swatted at his arm, "That's bloody –"

"Do not tell a single soul," he threatened.

She rolled her eyes, "I never do, Charles."

He turned to Cedric and shook his hand before pulling him in for a hug, "Well done, Cedric, that was really well done."

"Think I got a chance at Dragon Keeping, Charlie?"

"Oh, with some training, for sure," he grinned, "we'd love to have you –"

"No," Mrs. Weasley was there with Harry, "you're not taking anyone else to Romania, Charles Weasley!"

"Mum!" He laughed and clapped an embarrassed Harry on the back, "Well done, Potter. That was a clever idea and a neat bit of flying."

"Oh, thanks," Harry looked slightly embarrassed. After a few more minutes of chatting, another Dragon Keeper came over and Charlie said goodbye.

They said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory at the front door of the castle. Mrs. Diggory hugged Cliodhna first and whispered, "Thank you, dear for taking care of our boy," and kissed her cheek, turning away before Cliodhna could respond. Mrs. Weasley hugged her too, "Thank you for helping them both," she smiled, "I'll tell your parents hullo for you." She turned to all of them, "Have fun at the ball!"

"At the what?" George called out after her.

08080808080808080808


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Ball, Second Task, and OWLs!

"A ball?" Jack sighed, "Bloody hell –"

"Christmas in the castle again," Ben smiled, "that's fun at least."

"Dress robes," Jack groaned.

Now Ben frowned too, "Merlin you're right, they don't look good on anybody –"

"Fancy dresses," Ida clapped her hands, "that means shopping!"

"And trying them on," Summer smiled too. "Good thing there's a dress shop at Hogsmeade –"

"Can't I pick something by owl?" Cliodhna mumbled glumly.

Ramona patted her arm, "You can do both, love."

Briony's face was placid, "Guess that means we need dates?"

Ben eyed her closely, "Or you can go stag," he shrugged. "Could be more fun –"

"Hiya," Cedric squeezed his way in between Cliodhna and Jack. "Oh, you're all talking about the Ball too?" He stuck his lip out, "It's as if everyone's already forgotten about that time earlier today I faced a dragon –"

The Ravenclaws all placated Cedric with, "Oh of course not, you were so brave and how ever did you do it?" Until Cliodhna waved her hand, "His head's big enough as is, serves him right that all anyone can talk about now is the Ball."

They did, however, ask him questions about facing the dragon, if he was scared, how he thought of Transfiguration, and Cliodhna smiled as she ate her dinner and listened to him practically weaving a tale for them all. He was good at captivating an audience.

After the consideration about the Task and dragons switched to the next Task (Cedric had shrugged, "They said the clue was in the egg, but Krum opened his and all it does was scream."), Cliodhna asked him quietly, "Why aren't you sitting with your Housemates?"

He answered nonchalantly, "All they can talk about is House Pride." He sighed, "I had to remind bloody Ewan that Potter is a friend and they aren't to give him a hard time."

Cliodhna returned the frown, "Guess without Quidditch people need some sort of way to express their pride and –"

"They're fanatics," he grumbled. "It's all right to say." He yawned and Cliodhna put her arm on his shoulder and his head.

"I think you should get some rest, Diggory, you've had a long day –"

"Klee!" Ida admonished her. "Let the poor lad celebrate with his Housemates if he wants to!"

"He doesn't," Cedric yawned again. "Klee's right, the adrenaline wore off and I'm bloody exhausted." He stood up slowly, "Got to see Potter first, congratulate him." He looked to Cliodhna, "Come with?"

"Oh, sure," she smiled and followed him to the Gryffindor table.

"Got to make it public knowledge," he leaned down to whisper to her, "as often as possible, that I've got no ill will towards Potter." He sighed dramatically, "I feel like a bloody stage actor."

Cliodhna laughed and patted his arm, "You are rather dramatic –"

"Potter!" Cedric said loudly and grinned, "Well done again," he shook his hand. "Using your Firebolt, bloody smart."

Harry smiled, clearly in on Cedric's theatrics, "Thanks, Cedric, you did well too. That was some serious Transfiguration."

Cliodhna winked at Harry, "And that Wronski Feint was impeccable. Have you been practicing? You should teach that to Jack –"

"I'd take lessons too," Cedric winked. "All right," he sighed, "I'm exhausted. Get some rest, Potter, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Cedric," Harry smiled genuinely as Cedric and Cliodhna walked away.

"Walk me back to Hufflepuff?" Cedric smiled at her charmingly and Cliodhna wondered for a moment if he was ever refused anything. "I may not be able to make it, I'm so exhausted."

Cliodhna threw her head back and laughed genuinely as they reached the doors, unaware that Cedric was staring at her. "You are very dramatic, Ceddie," she shook her head. "And only becoming more so!"

They walked slowly through the corridors, not speaking too much until Cliodhna blurted out, "Were you scared?" Her eyes were clear and wide when he looked down at her. "Truthfully, I mean. No theatrics –"

"Yes," his voice was thick. "Pulling the miniature dragon out of the bag was absolutely terrifying." They had slowed down even more, "And waiting for the whistle to blow. I was calm after I saw you in the stands." They had stopped and he was facing her, only inches away from her. "When I saw you, I knew I was ok, I knew everything would be fine," he smiled slightly. "Somehow I knew I'd be ok since you were there."

Cliodhna swallowed, suddenly feeling as though all of the air had been sucked out of the corridor, but Cedric shrugged and spoke as if he knew she was speechless, "I didn't say it made logical sense, but I wasn't scared when I saw you and I felt safe."

"Oh," she breathed and tore her eyes away from his and continued to walk, "well I was scared –"

"Oh?" Cedric laughed.

"I knew you knew what you were doing and that you'd be all right, but," she looked up at him and Cedric's heart tightened when he saw the fear and worry clearly on her face. He pulled her towards him and they walked in silence until they reached the Hufflepuff door. Cedric pulled her in for a long, tight, hug and kissed the top of her head, not sure what to say besides, "Goodnight, Cliodhna." His voice was heavy with more meaning, with things left unsaid, but all Cliodhna could do was attempt a smile and nod, watching Cedric enter his Common Room and turned to head to Ravenclaw Tower alone.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna twirled her wand as she walked slowly around the castle; she felt restless and didn't want to return to the Great Hall nor go to bed. Her nerves were still thrumming from the intense day and without really paying attention, she ended up at the Prefect's bathroom. Thankfully no one was there and she figured no one would be coming on a Saturday night until much later. With a smile, she enlarged the book she had in her pocket (she rarely left her dormitory without a book in her bag or pocket) and began to turn on the many faucets.

As the water and various soaps began to run, she took off her clothes and with a shrug stepped into the tub, her wand and book on the floor beside her; she was too lazy to Transfigure her bra and underwear into a bathing suit, and what was the difference anyway? The water felt amazing as she sank lower on to the bench, the scented bubbles rising, and the faucets turning off automatically. She reached for her book and opened it, letting her mind wander slightly as she read about the Muggle uses for plants found in the Mediterranean. The words danced in front of her as she thought about the dragons and Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Cedric –

She shook her head and turned her attention back to her book and examined the old drawing of an olive branch and the different uses of each part of the plant when the words blurred again. Her mind jumped from tutoring Neville to considering teaching Potions; but would she want to live at Hogwarts as a teacher when her friends and family would be elsewhere? Would she be able to leave the castle whenever she wanted? Did her current professors ever leave? Did they have families?

Her mind may have wandered but she was still aware of her surroundings and when she heard someone at the door, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door, ready to tell whomever it was to come back later –

"Bloody hell," Cedric yelped when he walked in and saw her wand. "Were you ready to bloody hex me?"

She put her wand back down on the floor next to her, "No, I just wanted to threaten whoever it was so I could be alone a little longer –"

"I can –"

"No," she shook her head and smiled. "I don't mind your company."

He grinned and took his robe off to reveal his swim shorts and a sweater. "I couldn't sleep," he shrugged, unaware that she was watching him get undressed. "I didn't feel like being in the Common Room."

"Neither did I," she managed as he got in across from her. He began to swim the length of the pool slowly. "Not tired but still feeling restless. I was barely even reading," she gestured to her book.

"Just a needed a bit of time to decompress," he smiled.

She laughed, "Not sure why, since I wasn't the one who faced a dragon today."

"Oh yea, that was today, huh?"

Cliodhna splashed him playfully, "Don't be a prat."

He laughed and swam slowly back to where he had started, across from her. He sat on the bench and looked at her, "Thank you," he said softly. "I know I said it already, but," he shrugged and smiled slightly, "I mean it."

She smiled back and nodded, knowing that he didn't need her to say anything.

"Would," he scratched his shoulder as he hesitated slightly, "would you like to come with me to the Yule Ball?"

Her eyebrows rose slightly, "Oh." She was so caught off guard that she wasn't sure what to say and that made Cedric smile.

Feeling more confident at her surprise he continued, "Champions are expected to have a date, but even if I wasn't, I don't know whom else I'd rather spend the Yule Ball with." His smile was charming and his eyes were clear as he watched her.

"Are," she swallowed, "are you sure there isn't someone else –"

He let out a low laugh, "No, Cliodhna, I'd like to take you. If you want, of course." There was a moment when she didn't respond and his face fell slightly, his eyes wide, "Unless there was someone you were hoping would ask –"

"No," she cut him off, her voice a little too loud. "No, I'd love to go with you, Cedric."

His face brightened and he smiled again, "Good, I'm glad."

They stayed in the pool a bit longer, chatting sometimes, relaxing in the quiet at other times, but they were both stealing glances at the other when the other wasn't looking. When Cliodhna yawned loudly Cedric laughed and swam to her side, "Come on, time for bed."

"You should stay if you want," Cliodhna waved her hand.

Cedric shook his head and stood on the bench to stop out, "No, it's time I left too, come on." He went to grab two towels (Cliodhna's eyes followed him and she heard Ben's whispers of 'my how he's grown' in her head) and held one out for her to step into. He meant to look away when she stepped out and he could see she was just wearing her underwear and bra, but he couldn't. She stepped into the towel he held open and wrapped it around her, rubbing his hands on her arms instinctively. Some of her hair had fallen out of her intricate braid and were plastered to her neck and Cedric thought it made her look normal and real, unlike how magnetic and ethereal she looked that morning with her brothers –

"You're shivering," she smiled at him, "put on your towel."

"Oh," he laughed and let his hands drop from her to wrap a towel around him. "Can I walk you back?" He winked, "Since you already walked me back once today?"

She returned the smile, "Sure."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna woke up (uncharacteristically) late the day after the First Task, and was thankful when Briony and Ramona finally dragged her out of bed before lunch. "You, my dear, need several cups of tea," Ramona frowned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, yea," she yawned. "I just want to keep sleeping is all –"

"Are you ill?" Briony frowned and put her hand on Cliodhna's forehead.

"What's that do?"

Briony shrugged at Ramona, "My dad always does it and I feel hot he takes me to the doctor –"

"A Muggle Doctor?" Ramona was fascinated. Cliodhna half-listened to Briony explained Muggle doctors, their tests, and answer Ramona's innumerable questions as they walked to the Great Hall. When they entered, the twins cheered, causing the rest of the students who were there to turn and stare.

"Wonderful," Cliodhna mumbled before flashing the twins a withering glare. She followed Briony and Ramona to the Ravenclaw Table, "You'd think I was the first bloody person to ever sleep in late –"

She drank a cup of tea slowly, listening to Jack, Summer, Will, and Hunter discuss the Ancient Runes assignment and half-listening to Ida whisper to Ramona about the Beauxbatons boys before turning to her food. "Bless the kitchens for still having eggs this late," she muttered to Ben who was across from her. "Why are you watching me?" He smiled slowly which made Cliodhna squirm under his gaze, "It's rather creepy."

"Just seem different this morning," he shrugged with a smirk, "trying to figure out why."

"Probably because I got nearly 12 hours of sleep," she turned back to her food.

"Why do I get the feeling that everyone besides you is staring at me?" Cliodhna frowned as she subtly glanced around the Great Hall.

"Ah," Ben coughed, "that's because they are," he handed her a _Daily Prophet_ and watched as her eyes darted across the page and slowly widen in disbelief.

"Bloody hell, poor Harry," she frowned, "but also Merlin, she makes me sound like a lunatic –"

"I think just fiercely protective –"

"She's insinuating I'm dating them both," Cliodhna groaned, her eyes blazing slightly, "this is bloody –"

Ben shook his head as her voice rose slightly, "Now people are definitely looking."

"Klee, what do you think of that dark-haired Beauxbatons lad?" Ida nudged her.

"Which one?" She didn't look up.

Ida scoffed, "The only one with dark hair," she turned Cliodhna's head to look at the other end of the table, "think I should chat him up a bit?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "Yea, he's all right," before frowning slightly, "weird he's the only one with dark hair –"

"You Quicks would fit in rather nicely," Ramona teased.

Ida cleared her throat, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to chat him up and hopefully within a week he'll ask me to the Ball." She frowned slightly, "Or two."

Cliodhna shook her head ruefully as she watched Ida walk away and laughed when she met Ramona's eyes. "Oh," Ramona started nonchalantly, "Professor Flitwick told us earlier –"

"When you were sleeping," Ben chuckled and Cliodhna rolled her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"That there's to be a special Hogsmeade trip," Ramona continued with a smirk at Ben's comment, "so that we can look at dresses –"

"And dress robes –" Ben added.

Cliodhna groaned, "Are you going to make me try on more than one dress?"

Ramona laughed, "We won't make you do anything, but it's unlikely the first dress you try on will be the one you want –"

"I wouldn't bet on that, Mona," Ben said, "that one dress she never even tried on –"

"Oh, I wonder if Mrs. Diggory could make me another dress," Cliodhna put down her fork. "That'd be so much easier," she turned around to look for Cedric at the Hufflepuff table and frowned when she didn't see him.

"Hiya, Ravenclaws," Cedric said from the other side of the table behind Ben, causing them all to jump.

"How did you –"

"Did you know we were looking for you?"

"Were you here all along?"

Cedric looked at them all like they had lost their minds and sat down next to Ben, across from Cliodhna, "Just needed a break from all the Hufflepuff pride talk," he sighed dramatically and turned his eyes to Cliodhna. "And to apologize for bringing you into the _The Daily Prophet_."

Cliodhna waved her hand, "It's not your fault I open my big mouth too often."

"I'm not even sure where to start with the Hufflepuffs," Ramona said.

"They're all acting like I represent Hufflepuff only and not all of Hogwarts," he shrugged. "They've laid off Potter at least. But now they're acting as if I hate Hufflepuff for not taking a fellow Hufflepuff to the Ball."

"Do you have a date already?" Ben asked, surprised.

"You move fast, Diggory," Ramona was surprised too.

Cedric shrugged, "You haven't asked Weasley yet?"

Ramona raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching, "You're right, might lose my chance to a fellow Gryffindor." She stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth to call out, "Oi, Weasley!"

They watched George hit Fred's arm to grab his attention and Fred stood to call out, "You rang, m'dear?" from the Gryffindor table before walking over.

Ramona smiled, "Wanna be my date to the Yule Ball?"

Fred returned her smile and bowed dramatically, "I would be honored, Montgomery." He sat next to her, "Thank you for saving me the trouble of asking you myself."

Ramona laughed, "But of course, Fred." She turned to Cedric, "Now, Diggory here was telling us how his mates were furious that he has no plans to take a fellow Hufflepuff to the Ball –"

"Who would have thought the Hufflepuffs were going to be the House with the most House pride?"

"Somehow worse than Slytherin," Ben agreed causing Cliodhna to glare at him.

"So, Diggory?"

Cedric looked up, having stolen a piece of toast off Ben's plate, "Yea?"

"Well?" Ramona asked exasperatedly, "Who are you taking to the Ball?"

"Oh," he swallowed his bite and gestured to Cliodhna who waved. "Klee, of course."

"Of course," Ben raised his eyebrows.

"And your mates were mad?" Cliodhna frowned.

"Well, I was too irritated to tell them whom I was taking," he grinned. "So I just sort of walked away."

"Great," Cliodhna frowned and turned to Ben. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason," Ben smirked, "just that everyone's pairing off rather quickly."

Cedric laughed, "Well I didn't want Cliodhna to get snapped up by Krum or a Sly –"

"Oi!"

Cedric winked at her and laughed, "Too bloody easy."

Ben and Briony exchanged a look but kept quiet.

080808080808080808080808

It only took a few hours before the whole castle was buzzing with the news that Cliodhna and Cedric were going to the Ball together. Usually unaware of the stares and "followers", Cedric and Cliodhna were now very aware of the whispers that seemed to follow them around the corridors and the Great Hall. "You two are really the talk of the town," George smirked at Cedric one day during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Only until more people start asking each other," Cedric shrugged.

George laughed, "I have a feeling everyone will be talking about you two for a while, Diggory."

"You'd think there was nothing else to talk about," Cliodhna muttered to Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny laughed, "As exciting as you two going to the Yule Ball together? There isn't!"

Cliodhna frowned, "I mean."

"You're like the golden couple," Ginny shook her head, "the Hogwarts Champion and the best Quidditch player –"

"The only girl triplet," Hermione added.

Cliodhna groaned, "Will you two look at dresses with us at Hogsmeade –"

"I'm a Third Year, remember?" Ginny frowned.

"You could ask Ben," Cliodhna shrugged. "He mentioned going stag, but if you wanted to go, you could ask him –"

Ginny smiled wickedly, "Good idea," she turned around to run off, "see you later!"

"Harry may have," Hermione started but sighed. "Who am I kidding, no he wouldn't," making Cliodhna laugh.

08080808080808080808

Ben agreed to take Ginny to the Ball, "I actually considered asking you, but didn't want to rule out –"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, please –"

"Since I can't easily go dress shopping with you," he whispered, "will you make sure Cliodhna picks a good dress –"

"And stress the power of mascara and lipstick?" Ginny finished. "But of course. I'll give you a full report."

"She mentioned she had an idea for a color but wouldn't tell me –"

"Me neither," Ginny frowned.

"But if she didn't find it, she would send a dress that fit her to Mrs. Diggory for the right color," Ben sighed. "Better be a good bloody color."

They were nearing the village and Ginny smiled at Ben, "See you for butterbeers after," and followed Hermione, Cliodhna, and the other Ravenclaw girls to the dress shop.

080808080808080808

Ben noticed that Cliodhna and Cedric were, somehow, spending more time together before the Yule Ball. Cedric often sat at the Ravenclaw table, or they both sat at the Gryffindor table, either during or at the end of nearly every meal. Cedric sometimes went with her to tutor Neville under the guise of needing extra time in the dungeons. Ben saw them at the library sometimes, and Cliodhna seemed to be going to the Prefects bathroom more frequently to "relax". Ben knew the pair hadn't kissed yet – surely they'd tell him or he'd be able to tell – but it was obvious they were on the road to being more than just best mates. But Ben never said anything to anyone – except occasionally (and privately) to Ginny. He waited, patiently, and found it fun to watch the rest of the student body watch them.

Two weeks before the Ball, Ben and Briony were walking behind Cedric and Cliodhna to the Great Hall, when Ben asked her who she was going with the Ball. "Well, I don't fancy anyone –"

"I didn't either –"

They stared at each other for a long moment, before they both smiled slowly, "Who else knows?"

Briony shrugged, "My cousin. She caught me kissing a girl this summer. You?"

He chuckled, "The whole neighborhood gang. Don't really want the whole school to know –"

"Me either –"

"I would have asked you," he started.

"No, I'm glad Ginny will get to go now," she shrugged. "I could ask Will since he hasn't asked anyone yet and I reckon he won't –"

"Because he fancied Summer –"

"It's lucky Jack asked her first –"

"And that she likes Jack –"

"Hiya, Ben, Blackburn," George walked alongside them and nodded to Cedric and Cliodhna ahead of them. "How's the gossip mill this morning?"

"About the same as usual," Briony watched Ben and George interact for a moment and realized that Ben was clearly pining after George.

"Say, Weasley, have you got a date for the Ball yet?" She smiled, "No funny business, just as friends."

He rubbed his chin and turned to Ben, "You reckon that's all right, Quick?"

Ben raised his hands, "Leave me out of this –"

"Yea, all right," George grinned and laughed, "we're all really avoiding our own Houses, aren't we?"

Cedric and Cliodhna had stopped walking outside of the Great Hall when they watched Hermione storm out, Ginny not far behind her. "What's going on?" Cliodhna turned to Ron.

"She's going to the bloody Ball with Viktor Krum!" His face was red.

"So?" Cedric asked as he put his hand on Cliodhna's shoulder before she could yell at Ron.

"So! So," he stammered. "He's competing against you and Harry and –"

"You should have asked her sooner, Ron," Ben said softly. "If you wanted to go with her –"

"You can't assume she'd be waiting," Cliodhna's voice was ice, but Cedric interrupted her.

"And he understands that now, don't you Ron?" Cedric looked at Ron carefully

Ron opened and closed his mouth as Cedric guided Cliodhna into the Great Hall and Ben marveled at Cedric's very smooth way of calming Cliodhna when she was nearly about to blow up. He loved his sister but she had a temper and Cedric had found a way to stop it.

08080808080808080808

Jack waited nervously in the Common Room, his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels. George had already teased him and asked him to stop pacing. He didn't want to admit that he was nervous, although he was thankful Ben told him not to be before he left for Gryffindor Tower. But Jack was still nervous. He had quietly had a crush on Summer Grant for what felt like years, and he finally (thanks to Ben and Cliodhna pushing him) asked her on a date. And that first date was the bloody Yule Ball –

Fred stood and offered him a flask, "Firewhiskey?"

Cedric laughed from where he was relaxing on the couch, "That will only make him more skittish, Freddie." He admired the Common Room again, "It is very similar to yours," he nodded at the twins, "but more open –"

"Air," Jack said, "is the Ravenclaw element," he pointed to the bronze eagle that sat above the fireplace, "and the eagle."

"Makes sense," George nodded. "Wise eagles are and all that, but you know an actual raven –“

“These couches aren't bad either." Fred glared at Cedric, who had opened his mouth, "Don't bring up your bloody Common Room, please, or so help me."

Cedric raised his hands, "I won't. You have my word." He played with the sleeve of his dress robes, "So, Blackburn, eh?" Cedric winked at George. "Got a thing for gingers?"

"Doesn't everyone?" George retorted. "Just friends, Diggory, thanks." He was about to ask about he and Cliodhna, but he knew that Cedric would just laugh and ask who else he could have possibly taken but his best mate.

Ida came down first in a long, cream dress and smiled widely at the group of boys waiting in the Common Room, "Well you all clean up nicely, don't you?"

"Poole, you are a vision," Fred bowed deeply, George smacking the back of his head as he stood up.

Ida laughed and pushed some of her dark, natural, curly hair away from her face. Her brick-red lips parted into a wide smile, "They'll be down in a mo’. I'll see you boys down there, I've got to fetch Andre." She headed towards the door and with a wink added, "Try not to stare at them too long when they come down."

A few minutes after Ida left, as the twins and Cedric chatting and trying to get Jack to participate, the Fifth Year Ravenclaw girls came down from their dormitory. Ramona was the first one and smirked at Fred, pleased when his ears pinked slightly. He bowed deeply as he had done for Ida and she curtsied deeply, her grey eyes never leaving his brown ones. Her dress was steel grey and Fred handed her a white flower from his pocket, "For your hair, as you requested, milady."

She smiled and took the flower, "It's lovely," she put it behind her ear and took his arm as they watched Summer and Briony come down together.

Jack's neck was only a few shades lighter than Summer's scarlet dress and she blushed prettily when he whispered something to her. Briony, in midnight blue, nudged George as they watched Jack and Summer interact, unaware that Fred watched them for a moment; Fred couldn't tell if his twin liked Briony as more than a friend or not, but he had never expressed interest in anyone really -

Cliodhna hurried down the stairs, "Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly. "I misplaced my shoes before I remembered I could summon them." She stopped at the last stair and smiled out at everyone, "Don't you boys look nice?" Her eyes landed on Cedric and her smile grew as he stepped towards her with a huge grin.

"Field poppy?" His voice was low.

"Had to send your mum a flower so she would know."

He marveled at her, "They only flowered near the pond that one summer.“

She nodded and turned to point at the ribbon braided in with her hair in a variation from what Syd had shown her, "Cornflower blue." She pointed at the same ribbon tied around her wrist as a bracelet.

Cedric laughed, "That's bloody –"

She stuck her foot out from under her dress, "Welsh poppy," she laughed. Cedric’s eyes landed back on her lips as the color matched her dress and he realized then that it would take all the willpower in the world not to stare at her red lips or beautiful dress all right. "All colors of St. Ottery nature,” she didn’t notice he was staring at her lips.

"You look beautiful," he said truthfully, his voice low so that only she could hear. "You'll easily be the belle of the ball."

She laughed deeply, her head thrown back and Cedric tried not to stare at her neck and her relatively low-cut dress. She was wearing a small gold poppy on the end of long, delicate gold chain that Cedric had never seen before. "They'll be too busy staring at the Hogwarts Champion," she teased, "you look very handsome."

He offered her his arm and turned to everyone else, trying to hide his surprise that they were there, he had forgotten everything but Cliodhna. "Shall we?"

"After you," George smirked. "The Hogwarts co-Champion should lead the way."

Cedric could not stop smiling as they walked to the Great Hall, nor could he stop stealing glances at Cliodhna. He was chatting with her about Transfiguring the ribbon, shoes, and lipstick to be the exact colors she wanted, but all Cedric could think about was the significance of those colors and of the flowers she had chosen. They were so intertwined with him and their love of botany books and St. Ottery that it made his heart swell.

When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, McGonagall pulled Cedric and Cliodhna away from the others, "Come along, you get to be announced –"

"What?" Cliodhna's mouth hung open as she stared at Cedric who put his hand on her back to follow McGonagall.

"News to me too," he shook his head at her. "I promise."

"Announced?" She said to McGonagall, "are you sure? Maybe only the Champions themselves?"

"Are you scared, Ms. Quick?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows and Cedric bit his lip at the older woman's teasing. "I had rather thought you weren't afraid of much."

Cliodhna clamped her mouth shut and turned to glare at Cedric, but they had entered the room with the other Champions and their dates. She smiled widely at Harry and Hermione and Cedric followed her as she hugged them both and fawned over Hermione's periwinkle dress and her intricate up-do. She smiled at Harry and helped tame his wild hair before introducing herself to his date. Cedric watched her interact with the younger students with a smile on his face at how quickly she forgot her irritation and fear. "Hermione," he bowed to her with a charming smile, "you look lovely."

"Thank you, Cedric," she blushed slightly, "you look very nice as well."

"Krum," Cedric shook his hand, "you're very lucky to be attending the Ball with such an intelligent and beautiful lady. I do hope you'll let me steal her for a dance?"

"I am lucky," he said and Hermione blushed more. "And if it's ok with Herm-ninny, it's ok with me."

Cedric met Hermione's eyes as she sighed, "He's very close." She smiled as Cliodhna came back over, "You look beautiful, Cliodhna, I love this color –"

"Thank you," Cliodhna took a handful of material to swish the skirt slightly. “I rather like field poppies.”

Hermione laughed but stopped abruptly when Dumbledore, Maxime, and Karkaroff entered the room, "Everyone ready?"

Cedric turned to Cliodhna and offered her his hand, "I'm ready if you're ready."

She smiled at him, her hazel eyes clear, "Ready."

Krum and Hermione were first and Cliodhna watched as Hermione put on a brave face (helped by Krum's encouraging smile, which Cliodhna was fairly certain was the first time she had ever seen him smile) as they walked out of the room, Fleur and her date, a 7th year Ravenclaw not far behind them. McGonagall nearly had to shove Harry and his date out and Harry only offered her his arm after Cliodhna coughed to draw his attention and very pointedly gesture to where her own hand was on top of Cedric's.

Dumbledore announced their names and she looked up at Cedric. He flashed her a winning smile and leaned down to whisper, "You look absolutely beautiful, Cliodhna. Thank you for being my date." Cliodhna felt her cheeks warm as she smiled back at him, unable to speak as he guided her into the Great Hall. She managed to keep her eyes straight ahead, even though she wanted desperately to look at Cedric. His presence next to her, his warmth, and his strength, was enough to make her smile as they walked towards the other Champions.

Ben and Jack watched their sister walk up and exchanged a look. "Next Task," Jack barely moved his lips.

"Tonight," Ben responded and looked around the Great Hall: it seemed as though everyone held their breath when Cliodhna and Cedric walked in. Even Fleur and Krum weren't as awe inducing and silence-causing as Cliodhna and Cedric. Ben leaned down to whisper to Ginny, "Lipstick?"

"Apparently," she responded, "and that dress color?"

"I couldn't have picked better," he sighed and smiled as Cedric and Cliodhna reached the other Champions.

Dumbledore stood in front of the Champions and with a smile welcomed everyone to the Yule Ball.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna smiled up at Cedric, ready to join their friends after Dumbledore had welcomed them to the Ball and introduced the Weird Sisters. She put a foot out ready to leave the center of the Hall, but Cedric took her hand, "A dance?" He didn't let her respond and put his other hand on her hip, drawing her close to him. "I'm here, Klee, just follow me," he whispered in her ear and guided her around the dance floor to the slow music of the first song. He smiled as she watched her feet and put a finger under her chin, "I've got you, trust me."

"But –"

"You don't have to watch your feet, I promise," he flashed her a charming smile, his eyes on her as watched the fear and nervousness leave her eyes and she swallowed and nodded at him. Cedric could feel the hundreds of eyes on them, no, on Cliodhna, as her yellow dress floated behind her as the glided along. Finally, as the song picked up its pace, Cliodhna smiled widely, her eyes bright and let out a clear laugh as Cedric moved them around faster. The song ended and Cedric let her go to bow dramatically, laughing as she curtsied and he offered her his hand, "To our friends?"

"No, I think one more dance," she said breathlessly as the Weird Sisters started to play a faster-paced song.

Cedric laughed and put his hand on the small of her back, "But of course." He wished he could hold her, dance, and ignore everyone else all night.

Ben watched his sister and Cedric dance – as did nearly everyone – unaware that they were the only ones dancing with a knowing smile. When the Weird Sisters started their next song, he turned to Ginny with a smile, "Shall we? Give your brothers some time to spike the punch bowl?"

Ginny laughed and let Ben led her to the dance floor, the train of her dark-green velvet dress trailing slightly behind her. They danced by Cliodhna and Cedric but only got their attention when they were nearly on top of them and said, "Hullo," very loudly. Ben and Ginny exchanged a look – Cedric and Cliodhna were in their own world, ignoring everyone else.

One more song turned into three before Cedric needed a drink. His hand stayed on the small of her back as they headed towards the drinks table, but neither really noticed. It felt comfortable and safe and normal –

Briony and George were there, large smiles on their faces as they watched Cedric and Cliodhna remain very close together as they drank their punch very slowly, chatting only with the other. Briony whispered to George, "Bloody transparent, those two –"

"Bloody thickheaded, I think you mean," he muttered back.

"You've nearly made a dancer out of her, Diggory."

"She's a fast learner," Cedric chuckled, "makes it easy –"

"It's the skirt, I think," Cliodhna smiled up at him before turning to Briony. "Hides my feet and makes me look better than I am –"

George and Briony exchanged another glance as they continued to tease each other. "Potter hasn't danced once with his date," Briony sighed.

"Neither has Ron," George sighed and waved them over, "dance with your dates."

"I'm rubbish," Harry said sheepishly.

Cliodhna, still practically glued to Cedric's side, laughed, "So am I, but it's all right now that there are more people out there."

"Yea, look," Cedric pointed. "There's Ben and Ginny." Cedric tried to hide his smile, "Gin sure looks nice tonight –"

"Yea," Harry watched them and Cliodhna poked Cedric's side. Harry tore his eyes away from the pair, "Maybe later," he shrugged at Ron and got another glass of punch.

Cedric shrugged at Cliodhna as a slow song started and without asking Cedric led her to the dance floor.

0808080808080808080808

Even when they were chatting with their housemates the pair stood close together, Cedric's hand nearly always on her back, her hand often on his arm as she laughed. Neither verbalized how comfortable or good it felt, but they both couldn't deny how nice it felt. When Fred asked Cliodhna for a dance, she could feel Cedric tense up and when she looked up at him, she wondered what she saw flash across his eyes.

"I'd love to Fred," she smiled, "if your date won't mind?"

"I'm going to try to snag Hermione away from Krum for a dance," Cedric winked at her, "hope that doesn't strain the relationship between Durmstrang and Hogwarts."

Fred twirled her dramatically and Cliodhna laughed as she looked up in awe at the ceiling again. "I think Diggory was a little jealous," he prodded gently.

"Of what?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't be coy, Quick," Fred raised an eyebrow back, "he's barely left your side all night."

"You've barely –"

"Exactly," he smirked, "I'm trying to snog Montgomery." He spun her again, giving her the opportunity to evade his questioning. "Just food for thought," he continued lightly and looked out across the Hall at all the faces staring back at them and he grinned at her. "Seems as though he's not the only one who's jealous."

"What?" She followed his eyes as they danced and she blushed prettily, looking in vain for someone else on the floor they might all be looking at. "Well there's Hermione and Cedric and Ben and Ginny –"

"Oh, certainly," he laughed, "but they've been watching you and Diggory all night."

"He's the," she tried to argue.

Fred laughed again, "All right, think what you want, Quick. Your modesty is wearisome."

The song had barely finished when George bowed and cut in twirling Cliodhna twice in a row, "I can't let Fred upstage me," he explained.

"Oh certainly," she grinned, "should I twirl you?"

"Oh," his eyebrows shot up. "Unexpected." With a loud laugh she twirled George as Fred and their other friends around them laughed, the stares of the other students now forgotten.

She and George headed to the drinks table, parched from laughing and dancing so quickly. She rolled her eyes at Ron and Harry, "Have you two danced at all?"

They shrugged, rather helplessly and after Cliodhna threw back a small pumpkin juice she grabbed Harry's hand and said sternly to Ron, "Find Cedric and Hermione and ask them to cut in."

"But," he started, but stopped when she glared at him.

"I think you're the only one who can get him to stop talking that quickly," Harry laughed as he let her lead him to the dance floor.

"Years of practice," she retorted and took Harry's hand. Sensing his apprehension she said gently, "I'm no great dancer either, but it's just like last Christmas."

"I can feel everyone looking –"

"So?" She smiled warmly, "You're Harry bloody Potter, they're bound to look and stare. For now, ignore them," her voice was harder than Harry was expecting and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Cliodhna was pleased when Harry seemed to ease up and relax and she grinned when she saw Ron and Hermione dancing. She wondered, briefly, where Cedric was, but suddenly, she saw him dancing with Ginny next to them. He winked at her and Cliodhna felt her stomach flutter slightly. When the song ended, Cedric bowed to Ginny and said loudly enough for Cliodhna and Harry to hear, "You are a splendid dancer, Ginny, but I've ignored my date too long –"

"I was stolen actually," she murmured to Harry who laughed.

"Potter, could I persuade you to swap partners?"

Harry nodded and Cliodhna was pleased to see his neck pink slightly, "Sure. I mean, do you mind Ginny?"

"No," she smiled. "Just don't step on my toes," she teased and winked at Cliodhna.

"Cliodhna," Cedric bowed his head slightly, "may I have this dance?" She slipped her hand into his with a smile and when his other hand went to her hip, her smile grew. Dancing with the twins and Harry had been fun and playful, but dancing with Cedric was different.

08080808080808

With a smile, Ben watched as Cedric asked Ginny for a dance and turned, pleased to see Briony and George standing next to him. Briony met Ben's eyes briefly before saying to them both, "Fred and Klee sure are putting on a show –"

"Oi," George huffed. "Trying to upstage me, bloody hell," and he walked to the dance floor muttering to himself.

"Almost too easy," she murmured to Ben.

"You're a fast learner –"

"Not hard to see those two are a bit competitive," she retorted before lowering her voice. "How's your Ball?"

"Delightful," he smiled, "Ginny is a wonderful date. Yours?"

Briony shrugged, "Girls in pretty dresses, I can't complain."

Ben laughed loudly, "And your date?"

"I'd be a bit offended he's not taken aback by my beauty, but he doesn't seem to be giving anyone too much attention," she watched Ben closely. "I don't think he's much interested in –"

"Don't speculate," he stopped her, "don't get my hopes up."

She nodded, "Maybe he's just not into redheads."

Ben smiled, "Seems likely."

"What do we reckon?" She nodded at Cedric and Ginny and George and Cliodhna, "Think something will happen tonight?"

Ben sighed, "I bloody hope so, because I'm exhausted. As much as I want it to happen, though I have a feeling that nothing will happen tonight."

"Why?"

"Everything is too heightened," Ben frowned. "And unfortunately, Cliodhna will likely brush whatever feelings she's having to the side because –"

"She’ll use the Ball as an excuse," Briony shook her head.

"We'll likely have to suffer a bit longer, Blackburn."

Briony slouched slightly with an exasperated groan.

Jack barely spoke or looked at anyone but Summer the entire night; he hadn’t stopped smiling since she had walked down the stairs from her door. "If you had waited much longer, I was going to ask you myself to come with me," she had said after a few dances.

"Oh, really?"

"I was nervous," she acquiesced, "that maybe my crush was unrequited –"

"It's not," Jack said quickly before clearing his throat, "would, um, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Summer watched him for a moment and smiled as his amber-hued eyes darted around. They had stopped moving and with a deep breath she took his face in her hands and kissed him firmly. He was caught, but his hands moved to her hips as he kissed her back.

When they separated some time later, Summer smiled and said softly, "If being your girlfriend means more of that, than yes, I guess I can manage."

0808080808080808080

Briony danced with George during what she assumed was the last dance since everyone around them seemed to be dancing very slowly; she smiled up at George (although not that hard since she was only slightly shorter than him in her heels), "Thanks for being my date, Weasley."

He returned the smile, "Thanks for being mine, Blackburn."

"I hope I didn't steal you away from someone you were hoping to go with," she fished. "Someone maybe you have a crush on or were trying to impress?"

He raised an eyebrow slightly before looking away from her inquisitive eyes, "No, sadly, no one's really caught my eye." He looked back at her, "Why? Have I ruined your chances with anyone?"

Briony took a deep breath, "Keep a secret? Even from Fred?"

"On my honor," he said solemnly and laughed at the look she gave him. "Yes, dearest, Briony, your secret is safe with me. We're good friends, aren't we?"

"Probably even better in a moment," she looked at him seriously, "I fancy girls."

She was rather surprised that his face didn't change at all: was he that good at hiding his feelings or did he really not care? "And you don't fancy any girls here at school?"

She let out a laugh at his blunt question, "Of course I do, but I'm not sure if –"

"Sounds like an excuse, Blackburn –"

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, "I’m not exactly ready to go around asking if any girl I think is cute also fancies girls. I’d rather just admire them from afar for now.”

"Hmm," he nodded. "Before you ask, no, I don't fancy anyone and no, I don't really have anyone I find myself looking at very often."

She nodded and watched him out of the corner of her eye as they continued to dance, "You could tell me if you did, George," she said nonchalantly. "I'm rather good at keeping secrets."

080808080808080808

The Weird Sisters announced it was the last song and Cliodhna went to look at her Muggle watch before she remembered she'd taken it off for the Ball. "It doesn't feel very late," she muttered to Cedric.

Cedric smiled and looked out across the hall, "It's cleared out quite a bit," he smiled at some of the couples who were still there, dancing slowly, clearly exhausted as they leaned on each other. He didn't want the night to be over either; he wished he could stay here, in this bubble, forever, not having to tell Cliodhna his feelings, not risking their friendship, but just dancing with her all night –

They danced to the last song, silently, Cedric looking at her every few seconds, trying not to be nervous. Just as the song was about to end, Cliodhna looked up at him, "Want to go outside for a mo’? I'm hot and not the least bit tired."

He met her eyes and smiled, "Sure." He offered her his arm and they left the Great Hall, unaware of the handful of people watching them.

He watched her take a deep breath as they stepped outside, the moon bright and reflecting off the lake. She pointed up at a few bats they saw fly overhead and smiled up at him, "I had a lot of fun tonight," she laughed slightly and looked down briefly at her feet. "Even if I didn't love being introduced –"

"I had a lot of fun too –"

"Thanks for asking me to be your date," she smiled sweetly and Cedric felt his heart tighten and his stomach flip.

"There was no one else I wanted to ask," he smiled at her, staring at her eyes that were somehow still bright in the dark.

"Oh," she breathed and Cedric realized that they were standing side-by-side very near each other, holding hands, his face looking down at her, merely inches apart and Cedric wanted nothing more than to kiss her and tell her –

They both jumped and laughed when there was a loud splash and he saw several tentacles slowly descend back beneath the surface of the lake. He turned back to look at her as she sheepishly put her wand away, "Where were you even carrying that?"

She raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He laughed and put his hand around her shoulder, "Come on, Quick, I think it's time we called it a night."

They walked slowly to Ravenclaw Tower, passing other older couples trying to sneak unnoticed into classrooms and broom cupboards. When they reached Ravenclaw Tower, Cliodhna smiled, "Do you want to come in? I'm sure the twins are there, and there's bound to be firewhiskey."

He smiled as her cheeks pinked slightly, but he knew if he followed her in, he wouldn’t be able to leave and he couldn’t risk their friendship, not tonight. "Maybe another time," he smiled and his heart leapt slightly at her obvious disappointment. "But thank you for a lovely evening," he bowed slightly and would have hugged her, but she grabbed his upper arm lightly and standing on her toes kissed his cheek, lingering there for a long moment.

She pulled away, her cheeks pink and squeezed his hand, attempting a smile, "Good night, Cedric."

"Good night, Cliodhna," he managed as she entered her Common Room, leaving Cedric’s cheeks burning and even more at odds with his feeling than before.

08080808080808080808

Ben watched Cliodhna enter the Common Room from his seat on the couch next to George and Briony but kept quiet; her face would have been blank to anyone else, but Ben could tell that her mind was racing and she was feeling conflicted. He knew how that felt. He watched her take a deep breath and then slowly look up at who was there in the Common Room. When she met Ben's eyes, he knew her conflicted thoughts were only about Cedric. And he knew if he said anything, she'd deflect by bringing up his crush on George…

What he wasn't expecting, however, was for her to smile widely, her eyes wide as if she had an epiphany and without a word, ran back out the Common Room door, her red-orange dress fluttering behind her as she took off.

Briony and George looked at him, "What –"

"Was that?"

Ben's face was bright with his own large grin, "Can't say for certain, but I hope something good."

08080808080808080808

She saw Ben on the couch, unable to tell – out of fear – of telling George how he felt and she suddenly realized that she was tired of being scared. She had to tell Cedric how she felt; she desperately wanted to tell him. She had never hid something from him (except, of course, her secrets with The Golden Trio which was different) before, and she hated doing it now. If he didn't feel the same way about her, and it was possible he didn't, they could continue to be best friends. They had faced things together before and they could face this.

As she ran through the corridors towards the Hufflepuff Tower, hoping to catch him before he got there, her fear started to fade slowly. Her mind brought up images of Cedric winking at her before the Task, walking her to the dungeons, identifying birds in the wood, and she smiled, pushing herself to go faster.

She saw him turning a corner and she ran faster, not bothering to call out his name. As she approached him quickly, he turned around, wand in his hand before he pocketed it, "What are you –"

She barely slowed down and instead put her hands out to use his body to stop her and with a wild grin, she kissed him.

She let out a laugh when he stumbled slightly against the wall, and she met his eyes, ready to explain herself, but he only stared at her for a split second, his eyes wide, before he grinned and kissed her again, properly this time. His hands reached out and he cupped her face lightly as they continued to kiss, both of them unable to stop smiling, her hands using his arms to steady herself.

"This isn't just because I'm a Hogwarts Champion, is it?" His voice light and soft as he barely lifted his mouth away from hers, "You're not trying to boost your popularity?" She laughed lightly and kissed him again. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he moved his hands to her shoulders so he could look at her properly. He smiled as he tore his eyes away from her still perfectly covered wild-poppy colored lips and focused on her dark hazel eyes. "But I was a bit scared, I think –"

"I was too," she started softly.

"And now?"

"Well you kissed me back, so," her smile grew.

"I always knew you were the braver of us," he tucked some of her hair that had gotten loose when she was running behind her ear and smiled. "Can I walk you back, milady?"

She smiled rather wickedly and stood on her toes slightly to whisper, "Not just yet."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna didn't notice Ben, sitting on the couch, watching her smile widely as she stepped through the door when she (finally) returned to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ben finally drew her attention when he called out, "So?"

She jumped and put her hand near her heart, "Merlin," she breathed, "how long have you been sitting there?"

"Waited for you," his grin was mischievous, "wanted to see if my hunch was right."

"Hunch?" She tried to deflect as she slowly walked towards her dormitory stairs.

But Ben was too fast and blocked her escape, "Nope, you're not getting out of this that easy, Klee. What happened?"

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid it, but Ben saw her small smile and knew she was actually pleased to tell him. "We kissed –"

"About bloody time," he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to the stairs.

She ignored him and continued, "He said he's been too scared to say anything sooner –"

"And?"

She blushed, "We snogged –"

"And?" Ben was grinning.

"It was bloody wonderful," she sighed, "I thought I was going to melt into a puddle and I hate that I just admitted that to you."

Ben laughed and patted the top of her head, "Absolutely adorable. I'd say I told you so, but you don't need a reminder." His smile grew, "I anticipate being utterly disgusted by your coupley cuteness, but I'm already rather used to you two –"

"Oi –"

"Now Jack and Summer on the other hand," he continued slyly.

"Oh!" Cliodhna clapped her hands, "how exciting."

"So how did you leave it with Cedric?"

"By snogging," she answered, embarrassed and confused.

Ben laughed, "I mean, are you like boyfriend and girlfriend now? Jack said – well, Summer rather shouted it when they came in – that they were."

Cliodhna shrugged, "We didn't really discuss that, but he did make sure we're still best mates and always will be –"

Ben smirked at her smile, "How presh. You two were practically dating anyway, always together –"

"All right, time for bed, unless you want to talk about G-"

He kissed her forehead and hurried to the boys' dormitories, "See you tomorrow!"

08080808080808080808

If you didn't know Cedric and Cliodhna well, you wouldn't have noticed a change the morning after the Yule Ball: Cedric sat at the Ravenclaw table (like usual), they went to the Gryffindor table together (like normal), they left the Great Hall together (typical). There were some students who had already assumed they were dating – didn't they look bloody gorgeous at the Ball? – so nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Those students that were good friends with the pair, however, knew something was different. They're closest friends hoped that something had changed, but only the Ravenclaw girls and some of the Weasleys asked them point blank.

"Bloody finally," Ginny rolled her eyes, "it was getting exhausting."

Cedric kept his face passive, "Don't know what you're on about, Gin."

She swatted at him, but it was George asked, "You aren't going to be like, gross, now are you?"

"They were already bloody gross," Fred smiled at the two, "but I guess now we'll have to suffer kissing –"

"The most attractive couple in bloody Hogwarts history, without question," Ginny smirked.

"Is that why everyone's staring at you two?" Ben wondered nonchalantly as he walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"You were easily the handsomest couple last night," Hermione piped up.

"I heard so many people talking about you," George added and fluttered his eyelashes.

Cedric laughed and turned to Cliodhna, "Look how much you're making her blush, she's as red as Ron's hair!"

"No, I'm –" she mumbled.

"So embarrassed," Cedric put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "It's adorable."

Ron looked up from his food, "What are you all on about?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Klee and Diggory are dating." Ron didn't respond, just kept eating. Ginny frowned, "Oi, did you hear that?"

Ron shrugged, "Yea, I heard you. It's about time," he frowned. "Sorry, was I supposed to be surprised?"

080808080808080808

Ben suggested they go outside to enjoy the relatively warm day, "Maybe play some Boxing Day Quidditch?" and get out of the castle. It was reminiscent of their Christmas last year, except this year Hermione, Neville, Summer, and Ramona were joining them.

They had foregone gifts this year since they all had to buy dress robes and dresses, but when they were all heading to get their coats and Quidditch gear, Cedric pulled Cliodhna slightly behind with a smile. Cliodhna returned the smile easily; rather hoping they'd sneak into a closet for a quick snog –

"I know we said no gifts –"

"Cedric!" She tried to sound exasperated, but she couldn’t help her smile.

"I got this before we knew about the Ball and the tournament," he continued and pulled out a small framed Muggle picture from his pocket and waved his wand to enlarge it.

"Oh, Cedric," her eyes were wide as she reached for it, "it's beautiful, it's," she looked up at him at a loss for words, "I –"

He couldn't have been happier as he watched her look back at it in awe. It was a vintage print of a Welsh poppy he had found at a Muggle store when he had spent a day with his mother in London.

She put her hand on his arm, "Thank you so much, Cedric, I love it," her voice was soft and she stood slightly on her toes and used her hand on his arm to support her body as she leaned up to kiss him slowly.

"I'm glad you like it," he said lazily when sometime later they started to walk to their Houses holding hands.

"I truly didn't get you anything," she frowned slightly as she admired the framed print again.

He kissed the top of her head and laughed, "We can pretend it's a very early Christmas gift for next year." He laughed when she rolled her eyes, "Don't feel bad, love, I'll let you get me two gifts next year. How's that?"

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna nudged Summer slightly as they walked down from the dormitories, "So."

"So to you too," Summer raised her eyebrows. She glanced at Ramona, "And you? Are you two official or –"

Ramona laughed and tugged her dark grey beanie on, "Sure, if that makes you feel better."

"Mona!"

"We'll snog and sometimes go to Hogsmeade, but we aren't going to spend all our time together," she smiled and shrugged. "I'm not competing with George and their store –"

"Oh," Summer frowned, "I –"

"Don't apologize, Grant, it's what I want," she grinned wickedly. "A bit of fun when I want it and to be alone when I want to be alone."

Cliodhna nodded, "When you put it that way." She watched as Summer and Jack locked eyes when the girls reached the Common Room and she muttered to Briony, "Godric please smack me if I ever look like that –"

"Like you want to rip Diggory's clothes off and never speak to the rest of us ever again?" Briony asked nonchalantly. "Too late, dear." Cliodhna rolled her eyes and smacked Briony's arm, causing her to laugh. "We knew you and Diggory would hopefully see sense eventually, well Diggory at least, but Jack and Summer were more of a wild card –"

Cliodhna turned to Briony, "Oh, how was George as a date? You two seemed like you had fun," she said brightly and Briony was relieved that her friend wasn't trying to set them up together.

"He was a wonderful date," Briony agreed, "I definitely enjoyed myself more with him than I would have with anyone else."

"He's a good bloke," Cliodhna agreed, "very fun."

Briony could sense that there was more Cliodhna wanted to ask, but she didn't. Briony wondered if Cliodhna knew that Ben had a crush, but as Briony watched Cliodhna's eyes dart to her brother, she knew that _of course_ Cliodhna knew; she was extremely observant – when it wasn't about the multitude of people who had crushes on her.

Briony knew, at that moment, that she should tell her mates that she was gay, and soon. But like Ben, she didn't want the entire school to know and she did want Cliodhna to know that Ben also had a confidant and kindred spirit. And that she believed George did not yet understand or know what interested him.

She looked at Ben, who gave her an odd look, and she shrugged slightly. Maybe she should just tell Cliodhna today –

"Oi," Briony held out her hand to stop Cliodhna as they stepped out into the corridor, "before we go outside," she smiled at the others, "we'll catch up, I forgot my gloves!"

"What's going on?" Cliodhna frowned and searched Briony's now slightly pale face.

"Uh," her voice cracked slightly, "I already told Ben since we both sort of guessed and I told George last night, but, since you're my best mate, well," she took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Cliodhna nodded, her face unmoving, "Ok." She hesitated, "Sorry, did you want me to be –"

"No," Briony smiled, "I just wanted to tell you, I'll tell the others soon, but –"

"I understand," Cliodhna smiled. "Maybe you and Ben can tell everyone together or something –"

"Hmm," Briony frowned. "Not keen on telling Will or the lads –"

"Oh," Cliodhna clapped her hands as they started to walk to catch up to the others. "Do you want help finding –"

Briony held up her hands and said firmly, "No."

She didn't tell Cliodhna not to say anything to Cedric because she knew she didn't need to. Cliodhna wasn't going to start spilling secrets now simply because she and Cedric were something more.

Cliodhna laughed, "You sure? Could be –"

"No, definitely not," Briony grimaced.

080808080808080808080808

Cedric landed next to Harry with a laugh as Harry threw the Snitch up in front of him to catch it again. "Bragging, eh?"

Harry laughed, "Nah –"

"Oi, Potter," Cliodhna called out from above them. "Play Chaser, will you?"

"Against you? No thanks," he laughed again.

"Be on my team then, I'll help you score –"

"Potter's a lost cause at Chaser," Fred called out.

"That's why he needs the practice," Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"And I could use a chance to actually almost catch the Snitch," Cedric winked at Harry. "Oi, Jack," he looked to where Jack, Summer, Briony, Hermione, and Ramona had been sitting earlier in the friendly match.

Briony yelled back, "They left!" as Hermione shrugged.

"Ginny! Play Seeker with me?"

Ginny grinned and flew directly over his head, "I thought you'd never ask, Diggory."

Cliodhna, true to her word, helped Harry score on Ben by distracting him with tricks he hadn't seen her try before. But Ginny proved to be a harder opponent than Cedric had anticipated, something that he copped up to when he barely managed to beat her to the Snitch.

Cliodhna landed next to Cedric and with a large smile, her cheeks pink from the cold, congratulated him on "finally" catching the Snitch. He rolled his eyes slightly and laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her quickly on the temple, "Good thing you're here to keep my ego in check, Quick. I'd be a nightmare without you."

She laughed up at him before she saw Ben and George staring at them, George's hand on his heart and Ben pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "It's like I've waited my whole life for this –"

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful –"

Cedric and Cliodhna met each other's eyes and with a wink Cedric leaned down very slowly and dramatically to almost kiss her when George and Ben both pretended to start throwing up. Cliodhna closed the distance between them anyway for a very quick, small kiss before meeting Cedric's eyes and calling out, "Next time I'll make sure you suffer through a real snog –"

"Blimey –"

"Can't take a joke –"

"We can snog now if you want," she dropped her broom to face Cedric and laughed when Ben and George both started yelling, "no, Merlin, please!"

"Too easy," she whispered to Cedric before bending down to pick up her broom.

"Neat trick," he smirked, "may come in handy –"

She laughed and walked over Briony and Hermione as Cedric watched her. Ginny was next to him suddenly and punched his arm lightly, "You're so transparent, Diggory."

He met her eyes and didn't blush or argue, just smiled broadly, "I sure bloody am."

08080808080808080808

When they all walked in to the Great Hall for dinner, after having spent most of the day outside, Cliodhna whispered to Cedric out of the corner of her mouth, "Why do I feel like more people are staring at us now than last night?"

Cedric shrugged slightly and met her eyes briefly, "You never noticed people looking at you before?"

"I mean," her brows furrowed slightly. "Slytherins after Quidditch, sure –"

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him with a wry smile, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it –"

"Oi!"

"As soon as there's a new couple or a scandal or –"

She huffed slightly and Cedric, putting on the showman charm he'd started to embrace at the beginning of the tournament, stopped right in front of the end of the Ravenclaw table, in view of all the students and professors, and dipped Cliodhna very deeply (she barely managed to stifle a surprised yelp) and kissed her as he brought her back up.

Cliodhna's mouth hung open when Cedric pulled away and with a wink bowed to the claps of their friends. Her cheeks pinked slightly and Cedric said softly, "Stop worrying so much. You take this," he looked out at everyone with a charming smile, "much too seriously." He looked up at the Professors' table, "Look, even they know this is all very silly."

She looked up to see Snape avoiding her eyes in an obvious attempt (to her) not to smile, McGonagall's lips twitched, and Dumbledore raised his goblet, his blue eyes twinkling. She turned back to Cedric and shoving him towards the Hufflepuff table slightly, said (with a smile she couldn't help), "You've really become quite the actor, haven't you, Diggory?"

"I've got some good teachers," he bowed again and hurried away before she could hit him.

08080808080808080808080808

Since the entire castle had stayed for the holidays, classes started again the Monday after Christmas, much to the dismay of everyone but the Ravenclaws. Cliodhna stayed back after Potions to ask Snape about being a Potions Master, "Mainly, sir, how do you earn a living as just a Potions Master? It doesn't seem like there is a need for many. There's only one professor job in England and St. Mungo’s only has one Potions Master.”

"That is very true," he agreed. "Some people aren't full-time Potion Masters so they often have two jobs," he paused. "Do you want to be the Potions teacher here at Hogwarts?"

She frowned slightly, "I don't –"

"You tutor, Ms. Quick, and you're quite good at it. You would be a very good Potions professor," he watched her carefully. "I won't be the Professor forever –"

"Sir," she was horrified, "for a long time still. You’re a good deal younger than McGonagall and Dumbledore, I think."

Snape’s lips twitched. "Regardless, you could be the Potions professor one day here, maybe when you're older. And before that you could do a number of things. Healer, Ministry, you could even have your own business to consult out –"

"What a very Muggle idea, sir!" Her smile was wide but faltered slightly when she saw the pain that flashed across his black eyes.

"A dear friend had the idea once, long ago," he met her eyes again. "She was Muggleborn and one of the best I've ever seen at Potions." Cliodhna's mind raced – hadn't her mother once mentioned – "and with that you could also play Quidditch or –"

"I'm not sure I want to," she answered automatically before catching his eye. She swallowed, "You don't think playing Quidditch would be a waste of my Potion talents?" She thought briefly of Robbie’s similar worries not that long ago.

"And your talent in your other subjects as well?" He couldn't hide his smile this time, "You'll always have your education to rely on, Ms. Quick. I'm not one for sports, but even I cannot deny that you are an exceptional Quidditch player. And I think you could bring some much needed attention to things you think important if you're in the spotlight."

She thought for a moment, "That's actually something I hadn't thought of. Thank you, sir." He nodded and waited for her to continue, knowing she was likely to. "What sort of things do you reckon I could consult on?"

080808080808080808

Cedric and the twins were arguing slightly when they caught Cliodhna outside the Charms classroom, "Diggory, you can see her later, we need her now –"

"I'm not trying to steal her," he muttered and rolled his eyes. "And aren't I part of this business stuff?"

"She's the brains –"

"And we need that brain's undivided attention –"

"You'll just distract her –"

Cliodhna ignored them all and took Cedric's hand, "Talk and walk boys, I'm hungry." She smiled up at Cedric and winked, "I can pay attention and get lost in Diggory's eyes –"

"I didn't sign up for this," Fred muttered.

"If you're going to be so vulgar, I mean," George stuck his tongue out as if he was gagging.

Cedric bit back a laugh as they headed towards the Great Hall, "They finally got your patent approved and want some help and some ideas since you won't be able to help them as directly over the summer."

"Oh, jolly good," Cliodhna turned her head slightly to talk to the twins behind her. "I've actually been thinking about ideas to create things for our friends –"

"Individual ideas?"

"Gifts?"

"For now," she continued, "and you can use them as a way to market your business, by word of mouth here at the castle –"

"So people could request –"

"For a higher price," she agreed, "or a generic Quidditch one for a lower cost point."

Cedric smirked and George rubbed his chin, "That makes a lot of sense –"

"Are you business savvy too?" Fred was impressed. "We need that –"

"Cedric is, actually, we chatted about it –"

"I was merely a sounding board."

She rolled her eyes, "Cedric thought of the different price points, so no, he's more than just a sounding board."

"Brills. You both can be part of the business - be our advisors! And once we start making money –"

Cedric and Cliodhna both waved their hands, "For now we'll just help with ideas –"

"I had one really difficult idea, we could practice or try during dinner?" She pointed to the Gryffindor table, "But I really need to eat something first."

Ben found the four huddled together at the Gryffindor table, eating and "strategizing" about Cliodhna's invention. "It's barely been a full day back at classes and you're already doing extra work?"

"It's for the business, Benjy, m'boy!" George grinned wickedly. "It's not work when it's fun –"

"What sort of flying objects would you want, Ben?" Fred asked.

"Well, you've already got Quidditch," he thought for a moment, "what about some magical creatures? For kids you could do the more cuddly ones," he shrugged, "or stars and constellations."

"What would _you_ want," George asked, "if you could have your own personalized one?"

"Like, just for me?" His eyes widened slightly, "Oh, well, something that reflected all my interests, I guess. A little of everything," he winked at George, (Cliodhna felt as though she could see him become more confident moment by moment). "You lot know what I like." Cliodhna could tell that last bit of bravado was an act as he smiled with a, "See you later," and walked off.

Cedric put an end to their huddle after the Great Hall nearly emptied out, "It's nearly curfew and it's been a long day. You two can pick Klee's brain again another day." He offered Cliodhna his hand, "Can I walk you back, m'dear?"

She smiled, "Sure, if I can walk you back next time?"

"I'd be honored," he smiled.

"Sorry we didn't spend any time alone the past two days," she said softly.

"I'm not," he smiled down at her. "I'm happy to spend any time with you, Klee. Alone or with the entire school watching us."

She laughed lightly and leaned her head on his arm as they walked very slowly up to Ravenclaw Tower. "Well, I do want to help you with that egg," she smiled when he groaned. "We'll figure it out, Ced, I promise."

"It just bloody shrieks –"

"Hmm," she thought for a moment, "well, we'll figure it out, we can make it fun –"

"How can we make a shrieking egg fun?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly, "Maybe we should take it to the Prefect's bath with us?" Her voice was low but carefree, catching Cedric momentarily off-guard.

"Oh," he swallowed. "Tomorrow? After my rounds?"

"Sounds like a date, Diggory."

08080808080808080808

Cedric waited for her outside the Ravenclaw Tower at the end of his rounds, the egg tucked under his arm, a contented smile on his face. It felt bloody good to admit to himself that he cared for Cliodhna as more than a best mate – and of course, that she felt the same way.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Cliodhna stood in front of him and looked up at his face.

"Reminiscing about how caught off-guard and embarrassed you were the other day in the Great Hall," his smile grew before he leaned down to kiss her quickly. "It's so fun to see little Cliodhna Quick out of her element." She pouted dramatically, but Cedric kissed the top of her head, "Only because it happens so infrequently."

She smiled up at him as they started towards the Prefect's bathroom and gestured to take the egg, "Huh, lighter than I thought it would be," her brows furrowed slightly as her fingers, danced across it. "And there's no button or latch or spell or something?"

"I tried a couple of spells, but nothing happens," he sighed. "You can't even get the screeching to be even slightly quieter."

Cliodhna hummed in thought and then shrugged, "We'll think of something." She reached for his hand again and asked about his rounds before she told him about properly meeting Ginny's friend in Ravenclaw, Luna.

"Neville's date?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "I really like her. Asked a younger student who walked by us why she was staring at me. When the student – a Hufflepuff, by the way – just hurried away, she said I must have snufflegews in my hair."

Cedric's eyes widened as he stared at her hair, "Snufflegews, how could I have missed those?"

She laughed, "I can't remember the exact word she used, but Ginny acted like Luna says things like that a lot." She shrugged, "Seems like a fun kid."

"And clearly intelligent if she's in Ravenclaw," Cedric agreed. "Ginny doesn’t tolerate fools."

They reached the Prefects bath, both pleased to see they were empty and Cliodhna set the egg and her robes on the bench. She had a very small moment of panic earlier that night about what to wear – a swimsuit or just underwear - but she calmed herself down by remembering that it didn't truly matter: Cedric had seen her in a swimsuit only a few months ago and in only her underwear a few weeks ago…

She had settled on a swimsuit, although she had changed the color to a very deep red. She took her skirt off first to see Cedric watching her with a slight smile. Her cheeks pinked when he didn't look away and instead closed the distance between them to kiss her slowly and deliberately.

He pulled away slightly sometime later, both of them breathless, and helped her out of her jumper before kissing her again, more passionately this time. She leaned her head back with a slow lazy smile, "Your turn," she said softly and helped him out of his robes. She smiled, an eyebrow raised when his chest was finally visible and she hesitantly put her hand out to touch it; she felt the goosebumps and the small amount of chest hair and met his eyes, which had darkened significantly. She steadied herself with both hands on his chest to kiss him. He threw his jumper blindly as he kissed her back, but they jumped apart when there was a loud crash. They watched in slow motion as the egg rolled towards the bath, "Bollocks," Cedric muttered as he tried to catch it. When it fell in, Cliodhna cried out as Cedric dove in.

"Bloody hell," she yelled. "Cedric!" She paced around, "How deep is it?" She muttered to herself, "Why did you have to dive?" Frantic and worried, she looked at her Muggle watch to see how long he had been underwater. She was about to jump in when Cedric's head popped up, a huge smile on his face.

"Bloody hell," she kicked water at his face, "I thought you drowned!"

He wiped his face with a laugh, "Come in and listen!" He reached out to grab her ankle but she stepped back and stepped into the bath. He took her hand, "Come on," he said and put his head underwater and with a frown she followed suit. Her eyes opened in shock when she heard the eerie singing coming from the egg. She popped up immediately in shock, sputtering. "It's a full song," Cedric said from beside her, "will you listen with me? I need to hear it again." Her eyes were wide as she nodded and squeezed his hand.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna didn't have to ask Cedric if he was going to tell Harry how to get the egg to stop screeching: she knew without a doubt he would. It wasn't a moral quandary for Cedric, it wasn't cheating: he saw them as teammates trying to win the Tournament together. And for the hundredth time, she knew that Cedric was meant to be a Hogwarts champion.

Cedric had figured out, almost immediately, that the song was about the merpeople in the lake and recovering something that they took. Cliodhna wondered if it was sort of like an underwater treasure hunt. "Better start swimming more," Cedric had quipped when he closed the egg back up and they leaned against the edge of the very large bath.

"And figuring out how to breathe under water for an hour," she looked at him. "I can help."

He smiled and brushed some of her wet hair off her cheek, "I know, but let me get a head start first. I know there are some plants –"

"But you're not sure if you have access to it," she finished for him with a sigh unaware of his smile.

"There are Charms too, I know," he shrugged.

She nodded, "You're good at Charms," she furrowed her brows slightly in thought. "And you used Transfiguration for the First Task. Would impress the judges, I think, to do something different."

He chuckled softly and leaned his head back against the wall of the bath and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "We can talk about the Tournament all you want tomorrow," his voice was soft. "But we need to get back soon, and I'd rather not spend what little time we have left talking about it."

Her eyes were wide in surprise when she met his dark grey ones before she blushed prettily and ran her hand down his arm, "Oh?" He smirked slightly and moved so that he was in front of her and slowly raised his hand out of the water to slowly touch her cheek, his mouth twitching when he heard her breath grow shallow. Not wanting to be defeated, she moved her foot to delicately touch his calf at the same time she quickly moved her head slightly to kiss him.

Surprised, he kissed her back and after a moment he moved his head to whisper against her cheek, "This isn't a competition."

"Of course not," she whispered back and kissed his cheek slowly before meeting his eyes again, a hand touching his chest. She smiled when he narrowed his eyes at her and gasped when he used both his hands to gently cup her head and tilting it back looked her in the eyes for a long moment before very slowly and very deliberately kissing her. When he stopped and leaned his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily, she kissed his cheek, her stomach knotted in anticipation. Her mind told her to stop and go to bed, but her fingers itched to explore his body, her body ached for his touch. She wondered how long she could – or would want to – deny her body (and likely his!) what it wanted.

Neither spoke for a few minutes while their breathing slowed, sitting next to each other again when Cedric sighed, "Time to walk me back?"

She smiled, "Yea."

He watched her get out and grinned, "Did I tell you yet that you look wonderful in red?"

0808080808080808

"Ms. Quick," Professor Moody nodded at Cliodhna as she turned the corner towards the Great Hall, "do you have a minute?"

"Oh," she was genuinely surprised. She hadn't ever gone out of her way to speak to the current DADA professor, as she had never really shaken the feeling that something was slightly off about him. "Certainly, sir."

"I was wondering, Ms. Quick, if you had thought about what you might do after graduation?" His one eye rolled around in its socket and Cliodhna did her best not to stare.

"A little, sir, it would be foolish not to," her eyes widened, "I meant no disrespect, of course."

"Of course," he nodded gruffly, "have you heard about the Department of Mysteries?"

Her brows furrowed slightly as the hairs on her arms stood up, "Yes, sir –"

"You're a very bright witch, Ms. Quick, excelling in all your studies, that's something they look for –"

"I'm not sure –"

"It's very exclusive and very secretive," his voice had lowered, "you'd have access to knowledge that many can only dream of," his eye had slowed, "you'd be a great asset there."

Her heart was pounding, "Asset, sir?"

"Your brain, with those resources? It would be a boon for society," his lips upturned slightly. "For the greater good."

"Oh," her mind raced, "well that's very flattering you'd think of me for such a position. I'll keep it in mind, certainly, but I was rather leaning towards Quidditch for now –"

His eye rolled around as if this offended and maddened him, "Of course," his voice was gruff. "You're a fine Quidditch player."

Her blood boiled slightly at the way he said this but before she could lash out, Professor Snape was there and with a curt 'hullo' to Professor Moody, said, "I need to speak with Ms. Quick about one of her tutees, if you were quite finished."

Professor Moody huffed and with one last look at Cliodhna, tapped his finger to his temple before limping off.

She turned to Professor Snape, "Who did you want to speak about, sir?"

His lips twitched, "No one," he nodded at her fist, which she had clenched without realizing. "But I didn't think you’d want a detention for talking back to a professor."

"Oh," she said sheepishly, "well, thank you, professor."

"What," he asked as he turned to walk with her to the Great Hall, "may I ask, were you talking about to irritate you?"

"Well," she started slowly, "it was all a bit odd, since I don't really ever speak to him," her eyes darted to Snape briefly. "He asked if I thought about my future and before I could respond, told me I should really consider a position in the Department of Mysteries."

She turned to look at him, surprised to see his eyes already on her, "Do you know what the Department of Mysteries is, Ms. Quick?"

"Not entirely, since it's not in many books," she admitted. "But based on what he said and," she struggled slightly with how to continue, "and _how_ he said it, it made me uncomfortable and nervous." She hesitated, her voice low, "I don't think I trust him entirely, sir. It was all very strange."

He was no longer looking at her but asked, "And is that what provoked you?"

"Ah, no, I told him, to stop him from continuing, that I was leaning towards Quidditch –"

"And he told you that wasn't a good idea?" When she nodded he continued, "The Department of Mysteries," he took a moment before continuing, "you won't be able to learn much about it until you are already working there."

"I understand, Professor," she said rather quietly. "I'm more concerned why he pressed me so much on it."

They had nearly reached the entrance when Snape nodded, "Good evening, Ms. Quick," and walked away from the Great Hall, back the way they had come. Frowning slightly, she entered the Great Hall and with a quick glance to the front table of professors, saw Moody staring at her and in a moment of anger, glared menacingly back at him. Her blood ran cold when he only smiled strangely back at her.

08080808080808080808080808

"What's wrong," Cedric sat down next to her, his back against the table the next morning at breakfast.

"Nothing," she coughed when her voice came out a bit too high-pitched.

"You've been looking at the Professor's table all morning with a weird look on your face," he watched her.

"I don't trust Professor Moody," her voice was barely above a whisper. He watched her closely and waited for her to elaborate, but she only said, "I'll explain later."

"I have a free period this afternoon," he said. "Maybe a walk around the lake before it gets dark before dinner?"

She smiled, the concern completely erased from her face, "That sounds wonderful." She offered him a piece of toast from her plate and asked him what he had planned that day.

Cedric walked to DADA that morning, preoccupied by what Cliodhna had said. She always trusted the professors and she wouldn't start not trusting one now without good reason. She may not have liked Professor Lockhart, but she trusted him to a certain extent. Whatever reason she had for not liking Moody was disconcerting and Cedric spent the lesson watching Moody and only half-paying attention to the actual lesson and content.

"Mr. Diggory," Moody walked towards him when class was over, "how's it going with the golden egg?"

"Oh," Cedric smiled charmingly, "it's going well, thanks, Professor."

"You figured it out then?"

Cedric nodded, "Yes, I did –"

"On your own? Splendid," he nodded and Cedric walked away confused and a little offended.

He met Cliodhna at the front doors and bent his head to kiss her quickly before putting a hand on the small of her back to follow her outside. When they reached the edge of the lake he smiled at her, "I want to hear about Moody," he leaned his face towards her. "But first I want to kiss you properly."

Cliodhna laughed lightly, after a while and took a breath, "Hullo to you too."

He leaned his forehead against hers and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Let's walk, it's bloody cold." He put his arm on her shoulder and she leaned her head against him as they walked slowly, "Now, why don't you trust Moody?"

Cliodhna told Cedric everything that happened the day before, including Snape's interception and reaction, "I think he believed me," she frowned slightly. "He seemed rattled that Moody would suggest it. Do you think he went to tell someone?"

"If he believed you, who would he have told besides Dumbledore?" Cedric shook his head, "And Dumbledore would have likely spoken to you." Cedric hesitated, "Or maybe Dumbeldore will watch him from afar?"

"Why would he suggest the Department of Mysteries?" Cliodhna frowned and turned her head to look back at the castle, "Is he worried about the Wizarding World? Does he hate me?"

"He asked me today if I figured out the egg and when I said I had he said 'alone?' as if it was the most shocking thing in the world," Cedric shrugged.

"Maybe he's just off his rocker?" Cliodhna suggested.

"You could always write to your Uncle Sean. Maybe this is just how Moody is?"

"That's not a bad idea, actually," she perked up slightly.

"And I assume, in the meantime you scoured the library?" He asked with a smirk.

"To no avail," she sighed dramatically.

He laughed, "Potter figured out the egg," he shrugged. "Well, he heard the song and I saw him huddled with Ron and Hermione so I assume she helped."

Cliodhna smiled, "How do you know it was last night?"

"Because I put a sign up during rounds last night so no one else would go in."

"Clever," she was impressed. "Devious, really."

"I'm practicing my Bubble Head Charm," he continued knowingly. "But I would appreciate your help. If you have time," he added.

"For you? For Charms? Of course!"

"And I checked, there is some gillyweed in the dungeons if Harry can't think of anything –"

She poked his side, "That's very sweet of you –"

"You'll probably have to take it though, seeing as Snape hates Potter."

She sighed dramatically and Cedric laughed.

08080808080808080808

The next few weeks Cliodhna spent happily in classes, tutoring, leading rounds as Prefect, helping Cedric with Charms, and with her friends. She avoided Professor Moody as much as possible and waited for her Uncle Sean to write her back. She felt confident that she was spending time with Cedric without sacrificing time with her friends – it helped that her friends were already good mates with him.

A few days before the Second Task, Cedric and Harry approached her, "Hiya," Harry started, a little nervous.

She sighed, "Dungeons?" She nodded at Cedric, "It's less obvious if it's just Potter and I. I can pretend to be tutoring him."

"I could go on my own," Harry started.

"No," she shook her head, "there's a potion I can pretend to be interested in that uses gillyweed." She turned to walk to the dungeons, "See you later, Diggory," she winked.

"Charms and other things were just too complex," Harry mumbled, "I panicked and –"

"It's all right," she smiled, "you read up on it?"

"Hermione had me read something, yea," he looked sheepish. "Snape won't, get mad at you or suspect me, right?"

"You only need a little bit," they turned the corner and she stifled back a groan when they saw Moody. "Hullo, Professor."

Harry watched, confused at Cliodhna's suddenly cold and defensive demeanor. "Quick, Potter," he nodded. "Where are you two off to?"

"I'm helping him with his Potions homework," she said briskly. "Professor Snape is expecting us, actually," she grabbed Harry's arm.

"Of course," Moody nodded and Harry caught the very peculiar smile on Moody's face briefly before just as suddenly it was gone. "I hope you're ready for the Task, Potter," he added, his eye rolling around.

"I am thanks," he called out as Cliodhna very nearly dragged him away. "What was –"

"Nothing," she plastered a smile on her face, "come on and let’s tutor you."

080808080808080808080808

When they reached the dungeons, Cliodhna patted Harry's arm in reassurance before they walked in and with a large smile she said hullo to Professor Snape and apologized for the last minute tutoring session. "Ah," Snape's eyes turned to Harry, "it's about time Mr. Potter sought some extra help with his studies."

Cliodhna tried not to frown, "His work isn't as hopeless or as bad as you make it out to be, sir."

He looked at Cliodhna for a long moment before turning to Harry again, who Cliodhna noted, looked guilty and nervous, "Unfortunately, I'll be staying here, I have some work to finish, some cleaning and –"

"Oh," Cliodhna brightened up, "I'm happy to help clean and organize your stock of ingredients."

Snape's mouth twitched and Harry's eyes widened at seeing Snape nearly smile; Cliodhna, knowing full well that Snape wasn't going to let her help, wondered if she should just have Harry ask –

"I can clean and organize tomorrow," Snape said, looking at Harry for a long moment. "If you need to use something, just tell me so I can replace it," he nodded at Cliodhna. "Good luck," and walked briskly out of the dungeon.

"He knows," Harry's voice was hushed, "he knows I'm going to steal –"

Cliodhna scoffed, "How could he?" She walked over to the large cupboard to look for the gillyweed.

"Sometimes I feel like he can read my mind. He always seems –"

"If he was a Legilimens, why would he constantly be reading your mind?" She laughed, "I never feel like he's reading mine," she shrugged, "and anyway, oh, here it is." She handed the jar to Harry to hold while she waved her wand to produce a new jar.

"He almost smiled," Harry shook his head. "Snape almost seemed happy."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "Here, we'll write it down with a list of other things, oh," she crossed her arms, "did you think I wasn't going to tutor you? Come on, what potion did you do last?"

Harry groaned, "Really?" He sighed when she raised her eyebrows in challenge, "Fine, I guess I could use some help."

0808080808080808080808

"You know what the next Task is?" Ramona asked as the Ravenclaw girls sat on their beds.

Cliodhna shrugged, doing her best to keep her face neutral and not smile. Briony laughed, "Of course she does," she threw a chocolate at her. "Doing her best not to give herself away."

"You knew it was dragons too, huh?" Summer laughed.

Cliodhna tried not to laugh, "I really can't say."

Briony changed the subject and turned to Ida, "How's your Beauxbatons beau?"

Ida sighed dramatically and put her head on Summer's lap, "Barely a beau," she lamented. "I tried to get him to take a walk with me outside, but his English is terrible –"

"You don't need to talk," Ramona waggled her eyebrows, causing Briony and Cliodhna to cover their mouths to muffle their laughter.

"Normally I'd agree but we have to talk some in order to plan where and when to meet," she sighed. "I've caught an older Hufflepuff looking at me during dinner, may approach that next."

"A spring fling?" Summer asked, quoting the Muggle magazine they all read a few weeks prior.

"Not a bad idea, actually," Ida smiled wickedly before looking up at Summer. "How are things with you and Jack?"

She blushed prettily, "Um, really good," her eyes darted to Cliodhna. "Thanks for being so cool about –"

"Oh, please," Cliodhna laughed. "I'm not his evil stepsister. I want him to be happy! And you, Grant, make him very happy –"

"It's almost unnerving how much he smiles now," Briony joked.

"What about you and Fred?" Summer asked Ramona.

Ramona shrugged before smiling wickedly, "It's still fun and I enjoy making him squirm quite a bit. But it's nothing terribly serious and we're both ok with that."

"It is such fun to see him blush and at a loss for words for a change," Cliodhna laughed and bit into a chocolate.

"And Diggory?" Ramona asked.

"What about Diggory?"

"Don't be coy," Briony rolled her eyes. "You two are bloody perfect –"

"It's borderline sickening –"

"But not overbearing –"

"Again, bloody perfect –"

"It's like, inspiring, for the rest of us," Ida laughed.

Cliodhna threw her hair over her shoulder, "I do try to be an inspiration for everyone," she laughed when Briony threw a pillow at her.

"What about you, Briony?"

Briony yawned, "I'm exhausted hearing about all of your love lives. I simply don't have the energy!"

08080808080808080808

Two days before the Second Task, Cedric and Cliodhna sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner before excusing themselves to spend time alone. Cedric suggested going outside, despite the grey and cold weather, not really wanting to spend more time in the water than was necessary before the Task. "I feel as though I've been swimming all day everyday," he had lamented to her the day before. They didn't speak much, just wanted to spend some time together before the Task. On their way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room (it was Cliodhna's turn to escort Cedric), they snuck into a broom closet for a snog. Breathless, Cedric kissed Cliodhna slowly outside his Common Room, "Eat dinner with me and my House tomorrow before the Task?"

She smiled slowly, "Of course, Cedric. I want to make sure, one last time, that you've mastered the Bubble –" He groaned and she laughed, kissing him quickly again, "Goodnight, Cedric. See you tomorrow."

But he barely saw her the next day – he waved at her as she left breakfast and only kissed her hello quickly at lunch. When he saw her yearmates enter the Great Hall for dinner without her, he figured she was talking to a professor or tutoring. When he had very nearly finished his meal he went to the Ravenclaw table, trying not to frown; Cliodhna rarely missed meals and she would never completely bail the night before the Second Task…

"Oh," Ben's brows furrowed, in almost the exact way Cliodhna did and Cedric was surprised he'd never noticed it before. "Oh, she was asked to go to the Headmaster's during DADA. I reckoned she'd be back by now."

"Do you know what about?" Cedric frowned slightly, "I mean, she can't be in trouble –"

Ben shook his head, "No, not sure why."

"I bet she'll be back soon, Diggory," Briony smiled. "You'll see her before the Task tomorrow."

Cedric didn't panic and tried not to worry – he knew Cliodhna was fine. He just really would have liked reassurance before the Second Task.

In the middle of the night he woke up, his palms sweaty, sitting straight up when the mermaids' song from the egg came to him. It was Cliodhna he would be saving from the lake. It was Cliodhna that he cared most about most of all that the merpeople would take. With a deep breath he lie back down and fell asleep easily now that he understood the entirety of the Task.

0808080808080808080808

Cedric approached Harry at the Gryffindor table the morning of the Task as a gesture to the student body, but also to reassure Harry about the Task. "Ron and Hermione were sent to Dumbledore's and –" his voice was slightly frantic and Cedric put a hand on his shoulder.

"So did Klee. They are what we cherish most that the merpeople took –"

"That we have to save?" Harry frowned, "How am I supposed to save Ron and Hermione?"

Cedric smiled slightly, "I reckon only one of them is for your, Potter."

Harry looked back at his food and Cedric could practically see the gears turning in his head. After a long moment he scoffed, "Krum?"

"Seems so," Cedric shrugged, "come on, we should head down. Are you ready?"

Harry sighed and brushed some of his hair away from his forehead, "I really hope this gillyweed works."

08080808080808080808080808

Cedric and Harry walked down to the lake together, both offering strained smiles as their friends and housemates offered "good lucks". Both would have preferred to be left alone before having to swim (and who knows what else) for the next hour or so. Eventually, when they reached the platform, they were left alone with only the other Champions, Headmasters, and Ludo Bagman.

Ludo Bagman shook their hands and excitedly told them what exactly the Task was before addressing the crowd. Cedric turned to Harry and smiled, giving him a stiff nod as he took off his warm clothes, the brisk wind nipping at him. He drowned out the cheers and yells, waiting for the bang that would announce the start. He looked out across the glassy surface of the lake: it looked so still and it was so strange to think that underneath –

_BANG_!

Cedric did the Bubble Head Charm and dove in seconds before the other Champions.

"Diggory's a strong swimmer," Ben said to his yearmates.

"Stronger than any of us," George agreed from behind them.

"A Charm was smart," Briony said. "Shows the judges he's not just capable of Transfiguration."

"What did Harry eat?" Ginny asked.

"Gillyweed," all the Ravenclaws said together.

"Well," Ramona sighed after all the Champions dove into the lake. "Now what?"

"Bloody hell," Fred grinned.

"We're supposed to just watch the lake?" George grumbled.

Ida sighed and with her elbows on her knees, rested her head on her hands. "At least it's only an hour?"

"Supposedly," Jack said.

"All right, Weasley," Ramona turned around. "Entertain us."

Cedric, his wand illuminated to see in the dark water, was ready for whatever might be around as he made his way to find Cliodhna. He briefly hoped that Harry knew enough spells –

He waved his wand and silently hexed a merperson who tried to grab his feet, his sharp teeth bared –

"I wish there were cameras down there or something," Hunter sighed, "this is bloody torture."

"You think there's actually merpeople down there?" Summer asked.

"Likely," Jack nodded, "it's a big lake –"

"I mean, there's a massive squid," Fred chimed in.

"And other magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest –"

"I wonder what they look like," Will asked, "you think like in the Muggle movies?"

"I've seen pictures in books that my granddad had," Ramona shuddered, "terrible. Really scary looking."

"Really?" George's eyes were wide; "I hope Diggory can really paint us a picture when he returns."

Cedric's heart nearly stopped when he finally found Cliodhna, her hair floating above her like a green halo, her face whiter than a sheet, her – his heart raced as he untied her feet, all other thought gone from his mind. He swam quickly, his legs kicking powerfully as he tried to get Cliodhna to the surface as quickly as possible.

The cheers were deafening yet somehow muffled as she took a deep breath and her eyes opened. "Are you ok? Klee, are you ok? Cliodhna?" She met Cedric's eyes and managed a nod as he helped her to the dock, "You were my treasure they took," he was saying. Cliodhna tried to pay attention: she felt groggy and shook slightly, it was freezing –

He helped her up the ladder and wrapped a thick blanket around her, rubbing her arms and muttering a spell she didn't hear, but the blanket was suddenly warmer. "How," she tried to ask but Cedric smiled and shook his head as his parents walked over to congratulate him.

"Well done, m'boy! First one back!"

"Very proud of you, Cedric," Mrs. Diggory smiled. "You and Cliodhna should go warm up in the tent and wait for the others."

Cedric, his arm around her, guided Cliodhna to the tent but she shook her head, "Let's watch for the others," her voice was soft. "I'm not as cold now."

"All right," he smiled and kissed the top of her wet head.

"What happened?" She asked as they waited, "How, I mean," she frowned slightly. "I don't remember how we got to the lake or anything? Was I asleep?"

"You," he coughed to clear his throat slightly, "merpeople guarded you, and," he frowned and looked at her again as she watched the still surface of the lake. "You looked nearly dead," his voice was quiet. She turned to look at him as his voice shook, "I nearly panicked, you looked so vulnerable and," his voice trailed off.

She leaned into him, "I’m okay, Cedric. I’m here now.”

He let out a shaky breath. "It was terrifying and unnerving and," he met her eyes. "And I love you, Cliodhna."

Her eyes widened and she smiled, laughing lightly before she hugged him tightly, "I bloody love you too, Cedric." He laughed and leaned his head down to kiss her quickly before hugging her back, laughing again.

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory met each other's eyes and smiled. "Unexpected," Mr. Diggory raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Diggory laughed and shook her head. "Not unexpected at all."

Cliodhna frowned, "Where's Potter? Time's almost up." She looked over at Fleur who was trying not to panic in fear that her sister wouldn't be rescued. Cliodhna wanted to reassure the poor girl that she would be fine, Dumbledore would never let anything happen, but Cedric had his arm rather tightly around her. "Did you see him at all?"

Cedric thought for a moment and his brows narrowed, "Once I saw you, I sort of," he swallowed and Cliodhna could tell he was embarrassed.

"It's ok," she said softly and leaned into him. How could she blame him for not noticing? Who knew how she would have reacted if she saw Cedric –

"Ron!" Cliodhna turned to see Ron's head pop out of the lake; Hermione was near the edge of the dock ready to help him out.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur cried and helped her sister out of the water.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron as McGonagall handed him a blanket. Cliodhna looked out at the lake again and saw an eerie, small glow that seemed to get bigger and brighter.

"There!" She called as Harry's wand broke through the surface and Ron and Cedric helped lift Harry out. He lay on the dock, taking deep breaths as Fleur thanked him tearfully and kissed his cheeks.

Dumbledore announced that Cedric got first place and Cliodhna kissed his cheek as the crowd cheered, the cheers growing slightly when he announced that Harry would receive second for getting their first and rescuing two people.

Cliodhna wrapped him up in a hug, "You're brave, Potter. A bit daft," she laughed and winked at him. "But brave."

Cedric shook his hand and they both posed for a picture for _The Daily Prophet_, "Well done, Harry," Cedric smiled. "You were brilliant."

"Thanks, you too," he grinned and was nearly bowled over when Mrs. Weasley hugged him fiercely. She pulled Cedric in for a hug too and wiped a tear away from her eye, "Well done, both of you." She smiled and went to fuss over Ron.

0808080808080808080808

Cedric didn't want to leave Cliodhna's side the rest of the day after the Task and he barely did. After saying goodbye to his parents, he guided her back to the castle, their friends all around them, asking Cedric and Harry about what they saw in the Lake. Cedric was glad to let Harry answer their questions, sometimes helping to describe what the merpeople or the vegetation looked like, but he was mainly focused on Cliodhna. Seeing her in the lake, looking so vulnerable and helpless, pale and green, nearly dead, really shook him. He needed the affirmation that she was okay, that she was safe and back to her normal self.

"Is it lunch?" She asked him quietly when they neared the front doors. "I'm famished."

He tightened his arm slightly with a smile, "It can be." He sat next to her at the Ravenclaw table, the others around them still excited and giddy. The Ravenclaws were asking Ron and Hermione questions about what it was like for them and Cedric winked at Cliodhna when Ron seemed to revel in the attention. He was glad to see Harry smirk at Ron before digging into his own lunch.

"Considering I've essentially been asleep for nearly a day, I feel rather exhausted," Cliodhna sighed and looked over at Cedric. "How do you feel?"

Cedric swallowed and tried to compose himself. How did he feel? His body was exhausted, but his mind was alert, he felt anxious and relieved and like a jumble of contradictions. He opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what, when Cliodhna squeezed his hand, "It's okay." He closed his mouth and smiled as she turned back to her food and his heart swelled. How could she possibly know, just by looking at him, that he was confused and anxious? And yet, she could.

She let out a loud yawn, causing Ben and the twins to laugh but Ron and Hermione yawned too. "Must be exhausting, being in enchanted sleep," Ben quipped and dodged a roll Ron tossed at him.

"I want a nap and a tea and a book," Cliodhna sighed and Hermione agreed.

"A nap sounds good," Harry agreed. "That lake was bloody cold."

"I feel like my bones will never be warm again," Ron gripped, causing Cliodhna to nod her head in agreement.

Cliodhna stretched her arms above her head and turned to Cedric, "Walk me back?" She waved her wand to make two cups of tea float in front of her as she stood and said goodbye to everyone.

"Well done today, Diggory!" They all called out as he followed her out, turning to bow dramatically as Briony and Ben laughed and catcalled.

They walked slowly, holding hands when Cedric suddenly felt that did not want to leave her at her Tower. Cliodhna asked hesitantly, "Do you want to, I mean, would you like to come in and stay in the Common Room with me?"

He squeezed her hand and felt his shoulders drop slightly in relief, "Would that be all right?" He watched her closely, "It would mean a lot –"

"I don't want to be alone either –"

"Seeing you there was so," Cedric struggled for the right words. "I'm anxious and nervous about being away from you, Klee."

"It must have been very strange," her voice was small. "I don't think anyone will mind if you're in the Common Room. Not today at least."

"It would mean a lot," Cedric said.

And that was how the 5th year Ravenclaw's found them asleep on a couch, Cliodhna's head on Cedric's arm, a book on each of their laps. "How utterly boring," Ben whispered to Briony with a sigh.

080808080808080808

Cedric walked with the Ravenclaw's down to dinner, the nap and reading alongside Cliodhna all afternoon had put him at ease. He not longer felt helpless or anxious or on edge; he finally felt normal and back to his usual self. When they got to the Great Hall, he kissed the top of her head and joined his yearmates at the Hufflepuff table, stealing glances at Cliodhna every once in a while. He wondered (and hoped) briefly if he'd be able to spend time with Cliodhna in the Ravenclaw Common Room, as against-the-rules as that was and vice-versa. It wasn't as though he and Cliodhna didn't see each other enough; it was just that it was a different kind of being together.

Cliodhna came by the table when she was done eating, smiling shyly when Ainsley and Perkins grinned and asked her what it was like to be kidnapped by merpeople. "They're more impressed by you sleeping than by my feats of heroism," Cedric smiled and laughed when she punched his arm.

Polly and Kate moved down to talk to her too and Cedric watched her closely to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed by them, but it really only had ever been Adelaide who had a problem with Cliodhna. Every one else in his year – and his House that he could tell – liked Cliodhna. And he hoped – no, he knew for certain that Cliodhna liked his friends. It was very obvious when Cliodhna didn't like someone; while she could sometimes easily mask her thoughts, she couldn't hide her anger or disdain for certain people.

"We're going to crack open Rhodes' firewhiskey tonight, Diggory, to celebrate," Polly said excitedly. "Klee, you should come!"

"Oh, yes," Gemma was there now too and clapped her hands, "no one would mind!"

"It'll be so fun!"

Cliodhna looked at Cedric, "Only if the hero of the hour doesn't mind?"

Cedric grinned, "He doesn't."

"Oh, wonderful," Polly squealed, "you haven't been before, have you? Oh, you'll love it, it's very cozy –"

"So I've heard," she said dryly, making Cedric to laugh.

When they left the Great Hall he whispered, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I want to," she responded, confused. "Do you not want me to?"

He laughed, "Of course I do, I just wasn't sure if it was too much Hufflepuff –"

She rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who must be obsessed with Ravenclaws." He laughed again and pulled her closer to him.

Cedric was right of course; the Hufflepuff Common Room was cozy. There were plenty of couches, chairs, floor pillows, and tapestries on the walls: it was warm and cozy. When Cedric stepped through, the entire Common Room broke into cheers. Cedric nodded his thanks and raised his hands and Cliodhna watched as he interacted with his Housemates – he had them in the palm of his hand.

They quieted immediately when he raised his hands and Cliodhna thought the twins were right: he was very much the Prince of Hufflepuff. "Thanks, everyone," he started and paused to look out, making sure that he knew he was truly speaking to everyone that was there, "Your support has been wonderful and has truly helped me through these very difficult tasks." He smiled charmingly, "It's been a strange few months but you all have helped me make sense of it, so this is not only a celebration but a thank you to you all." He took a glass from Rhodes, and raised it; "I couldn't have done it without the support of each and every one of the you. Cheers."

"Cheers!" They all yelled and those that had glasses raised them. "To Diggory!" Someone yelled from the back, causing more people to cheer. Cedric chuckled and took a sip of his firewhiskey before handing it to Cliodhna.

"Thanks," she smiled and took a very small sip before handing it back. "I'll go get my own glass –"

"Oh, come on," Polly grabbed her hand, "we'll get her one, Ced, don't worry! What do you think?" she asked after handing Cliodhna a glass she'd gotten from a 7th year.

"Of the Common Room? Yea, it's lovely," she smiled and took a sip and looked out at all the Hufflepuffs, many of whom had crowded around Cedric. "You all really care for Cedric, don't you?"

"He's one of us," Polly smiled and watched Cliodhna closely, "we're very loyal, of course."

Cliodhna laughed brightly, "Of course –"

"It's not just because he's champion," Polly continued, "if that's what you're wondering. Cedric's always been very kind to everyone. Helping the younger students with adjusting to life here or schoolwork, mediating if there are any quarrels. Even before he was Prefect."

Cliodhna nodded and looked at Cedric again, "Yea, he's a good one, all right."

Polly smiled and waved to someone, "Don't worry, Klee, no one's mad he's dating a Ravenclaw," she turned to walk away and winked. "We've known for ages he was crazy about you."

Cliodhna laughed and shook her head before waving to some 5th year Hufflepuffs who came over to say hello and get a drink.

Cedric found her sometime later chatting with some of her and his Hufflepuff yearmates; he watched her for a moment before approaching them with a charming smile. Asher and Claudia cheered, "The hero of the hour!" Cliodhna turned with a smile and laughed when the other 5th year Hufflepuffs all started cheering as well.

"What was it like, Diggory? Cliodhna's already told us she doesn't remember anything of the lake," Claudia said.

"Was it freezing?" Rhodes asked.

"Did you see merpeople?"

"Can they do magic?" Perkins wondered.

"They can," Cedric nodded, "no wands, obviously, but they were there and they could do some magic on their own –"

"Like House Elves?" Cliodhna piped up.

"Probably yea," Cedric nodded and could practically hear the gears turning in her head thinking about how she could learn more about merpeople. "And yes, the lake was freezing, but my adrenaline and all the swimming helped me stay warm –"

"What do you think the Final Task will be?"

"Will they tell you?"

"I reckon they will," Cedric said. "Or give us some sort of clue again."

"Maybe Quick's the clue," Claudia chirped.

"Yea, you remember anything that could be a clue?" Polly asked before hitting her forehead. "You don't remember anything, that's right."

Cliodhna frowned, "Godric, I hope I'm not a clue –"

"I doubt you were the clue," Cedric patted her head with a laugh as she rolled her eyes and the other Hufflepuffs laughed. "Mind if I steal her for a mo?" Cedric smiled and they all smiled and nodded as he steered Cliodhna away.

"Having fun?" he asked her and she smirked at him.

"Never really noticed how you sometimes really turn the charm on –"

Cedric's eyes widened in shock before he burst out laughing, "You sound like Fred. You act like it's on purpose and I'm not consistently charming," he winked at her and she grinned.

"I am having fun, but it's your celebration, not mine," she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Thank you for checking though. That's very sweet." She watched him for a second as he took a sip of his drink, still holding her hand. "I like seeing you in front of your House."

He tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?" He couldn't really read her face as she hesitated, clearly forming her thoughts.

"You have a very commanding presence, but not in a threatening way. You're a real leader without forcing anyone to follow you." She shrugged ever so slightly, "It's different than seeing you with the others. You'd make a good Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, in a different way than you are as Champion." She smiled and the blush Cedric could feel on the back of his neck dissipated when she smiled at him like that, like she knew he hated the compliment and she relished it anyway. "Not to put you on the spot, of course; was just a new way of seeing you. And the Prince of Hufflepuff nickname makes sense now."

He did burst out laughing now and slung his arm around her shoulders so she was nearly in a headlock, "Says the new Jester of Ravenclaw, hm?"

They talked to his housemates together, his arm still around her, now more comfortably and casually around her shoulders, and Cliodhna was again glad for the physical contact. She was no longer on edge or nervous like she had been after the Task, but she still found Cedric's presence comforting and what she needed. Cedric was answering questions from some younger Hufflepuffs, who were in awe and Cliodhna smiled over her mug of butterbeer.

"Um, Cleo," a young girl struggled slightly and Cliodhna smiled.

"Cliodhna," she smiled. "It's very Irish and tricky to pronounce if you’ve never heard it before," she winked. "Klee is all right, so is Quick."

The girl smiled, relieved, "Klee, what's being a Beater like? Do you have to practice more than the boys?"

"Yes," she said seriously, "but I practice more than they do at Chaser too."

"Why?" Another girl asked.

"Because if I don't play well, it will be because I'm a girl –"

"Well, that's not fair," the first girl was indignant.

"No, it's not," Cliodhna agreed. "Now, not everyone will think that way, but until no one does –"

"You practice more than anyone."

"Exactly," she smiled.

"And Klee wants to be the absolute best," Cedric smirked.

"She is!" The girls said together and Cliodhna blushed.

"You're right," Cedric nodded with a smile. "She is."

"I wish you could coach all of us," the girl pouted slightly.

"Like a football camp for girls," the other girl offered. "Muggles do it."

Cedric watched as Cliodhna stand there silently, thinking. "Too bad the pitch is closed," he offered.

"I could next year," Cliodhna said abruptly to the girls. "When the Pitch is open in between practices –"

"Would you?" One clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"That would be brilliant!"

"If you have brooms, you should try to practice over the summer," Cliodhna smiled. "That always helps. Practice as much as possible."

"Thank you, Klee!" They hurried away in a tizzy to tell their mates and Cliodhna took a small sip of her butterbeer with her smile.

"That's a generous offer," Cedric smirked slightly and watched her closely. "How will you have time?"

"A camp is actually a great idea," she ignored his question. "Maybe if I play professionally I could push for that." She was talking quickly, "I should probably get the idea approved by Madam Hooch before the end of the year, don't you think?"

"Wouldn't hurt," he smiled and kissed the top of her head and waved at a 3rd Year boy. "How's your Charms work coming along, Bryan?"

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna headed to Ravenclaw Tower alone, before curfew, refusing to let Cedric accompany her so that he could stay and enjoy his "party". He wanted to argue with her, a slight panic gripping him, but he shook it off, knowing she'd be fine to walk back alone. It was just the weird feelings left over from the Task. She kissed him deeply outside of the Common Room, aware that he watched her walk away until she turned a corner (she waved without turning around). She walked slowly to Ravenclaw Tower, twirling her wand in her hand but still staying alert for anyone else in the corridor.

She was nearing the Tower when she could feel someone about to turn the corner in front of her, her wand now at the ready. When she heard Professor Moody's very distinctive walk she gripped her wand tighter.

"Ah, Ms. Quick," he didn't smile, his magical eye lingering on her wand. "Expecting a duel?"

"Wasn't sure what to expect, Professor," her voice was tight and irritated.

"Smart," he conceded. "But maybe a bit paranoid for being within the halls of Hogwarts?"

"Clearly you're unaware of what happened my Second Year," she hesitated before adding, "professor."

He grunted, "Seems I am." She itched to leave, wanting to get away from him but he continued, "Did you help Diggory and Potter with the Task?"

She eyed him warily, "I'm not certain what answer you're looking for, professor."

He smiled, or what Cliodhna could only assume was a smile, and took his hip flash out to take a long swig. "Very good, Ms. Quick." He walked past her down the corridor with a nod.

It took everything in her power not to shudder until after he had turned the corner. She would write to Uncle Sean again, because this behavior was rather unnerving. Was he trying to get her to admit she helped? Why? She got to the Tower and tried to put it from her mind so she could sleep. She'd write to Sean in the morning.

080808080808080808080808

"Are you all right? You look a little, I'm not sure, off?" Ben frowned at Cliodhna during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I really don't like Moody," she barely moved her lips, "he's really unnerving –"

"What happened?"

She frowned and shook her head as her eyes followed the professor, "Later."

Ben walked very closely next to her as they left the classroom and he tried not to shiver as he felt Moody's eyes on them. "Is he watching you? What's going on?"

She pulled him to the side of the corridor away from everyone else and stood on her toes to look for Jack (or Summer), "I should tell you both, I reckon. See if he starts to act strangely to you both too."

"Jackie!" Ben cupped his hands and beckoned him over. Jack looked concernedly at them both as he hurried over.

"We should go somewhere private," her voice was hushed and turned to lead them further away from the other students and behind a statue of a knight.

"Is everything all right?" Jack couldn't hide his obvious worry about being summoned by his siblings out of the blue.

"Yes," Cliodhna assured him, "it's nothing serious or threatening. It's just," she hesitated, "I don't trust Moody."

Ben waved his wand around their heads and turned back to Cliodhna with the slightest shrug, "I figured you'd done one already but it doesn't hurt."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

She told them everything off-putting that Moody had said to her about the Department of Mysteries, Harry, and Cedric. "I can't help thinking that his sudden interest in me isn't –"

"Healthy –"

"Proper –"

"Couth –"

Cliodhna's eyes raised to the ceiling, "Yes, all of that, but he's been staring at me since and it's making me nervous –"

"It's your mind," Jack said, the unspoken 'not your body' was understood.

"But why?" She frowned and peered out from around the statue. "We should get to class, but, just, be aware –"

"He stared at us as we left class," Ben added, "with that eye."

Jack frowned and nodded, "I'll keep an eye out, we'll talk more tonight."

"Oh, I mean if you –" Cliodhna started.

"Plans with Summer –" Ben finished but Jack interrupted, "This is something we need to talk about tonight."

They all looked at each other, "Not a word to anyone," Cliodhna's voice was low. "No need worry anyone quite yet."

0808080808080808

They ate dinner with their friends and Cliodhna tried to refrain from looking up at the professor's table frequently, though she could feel Moody watching her. "Are you all right?" Cedric asked her quietly, "You seem a bit twitchy."

"Oh," she did her best to smile convincingly, she didn't want to tell Cedric what Moody had asked her in front of everyone else and not until she had spoken with Ben and Jack.

"Yea, just trying to figure out how and when to ask Madame Hooch about my idea."

"Oh," Cedric grinned, "did you tell the others? I think it's a bloody splendid idea, you know, really great –"

"What is?" Briony asked and Cliodhna hesitantly told them her idea, Cedric scoffing and telling them how excited the Hufflepuff girls were.

"That's a brilliant idea," Ramona grinned.

"I bet Madame Hooch would agree –"

Ben swallowed his food, "As long as they're young and won't be our competition right away."

Ida shoved him and laughed when Cliodhna thanked her.

Sometime later, no one seemed like they were going to leave for the library or the Common Room so Jack met Cliodhna and Ben's eyes for a long moment, unaware that Cedric noticed. "Klee, could you help me, do you think, with that potion we worked on today? I was so close to having it right –"

"Actually," Ben added nonchalantly, "that'd be really helpful for me too."

Cliodhna smiled and looked at her Muggle watch, "We could do it right now?" She stood up and kissed Cedric on top of his head, "See you tomorrow?"

He smiled and nodded, "Chat at breakfast?"

"Oh, sure," she was caught off-guard, but looked at the others to say goodbye. No one else seemed to know something was off about the triplets. But of course Cedric did.

"So Diggory knows," Jack mumbled when they were in the corridor on the 4th floor.

"He knows us too well," Ben smirked and nodded at an empty classroom.

"He's too observant," Jack agreed, "now, tell us everything." He waved his wand around and smirked, "I won't be offended if you do one too."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "I know how bloody good you are, stop fishing for compliments." She took a deep breath and told them about Moody, his interactions with her and Cedric, and how Snape reacted to the Department of Mysteries.

They were both frowning when she finished and Ben began to nervously place, "Why would he want you to work there?"

"Why is he so concerned about Cedric and Harry and the Task?"

"And if you helped them?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "That's why I was hoping you'd watch him with me? Maybe he's been acting slightly less strange to you both?"

"You think it's maybe a weird triplet thing?"

She shrugged, "Maybe?"

"You'll tell Cedric," Ben stated.

"But not Harry," she sighed, "not until there's something concrete."

"Dumbledore?" Jack offered but Cliodhna shook her head, "Snape knows what's going on, well some of it, that's good enough for me now."

She saw them exchange the briefest of glances and her fists clenched, "I know you don't love Snape –"

"No one does," Jack muttered under his breath, causing Cliodhna to glare at him.

"But I trust him. He may not like Harry, but he doesn't want anyone to get hurt," she tired to keep her irritation in check, "please can you trust me?"

"We do trust you –"

"Obviously –"

"But?"

"Well, there's no doubt Snape likes you," Ben was hesitant.

She shook her head and stood up, "No. I will not listen to this. If Snape thinks Dumbledore should know, he'd tell him. If we get something more concrete, or Moody acts even more bizarre, than we can go to Dumbledore." She was at the door, "I'm going to find Cedric and tell him."

Ben and Jack looked at each other after she left, "Maybe she's right and we're too –"

"He hates everyone, but Klee. He's not even that nice to the Slytherins."

Ben frowned, "He's not required to be nice."

"We've never really seen him be anything but civil to Klee anyway," Jack continued. "Now come on. I need some sleep if I'm going to be essentially spying on a professor."

08080808080808080808

Cedric smiled and said softly, "They're just looking out for you, love."

She huffed, "By essentially telling me they don't trust Snape and think I'm foolish for –"

"They just wanted to make sure they shouldn't be informing the Headmaster –"

"We don't have any proof!" Her voice cracked slightly.

Cedric stood and put his arm around her as the wind picked up slightly, "They are worried too, he's acting strange, especially to you. They just want as many people as possible to be aware of what's happening." She opened her mouth to argue but Cedric kissed her temple. "It's not that they were disagreeing about Snape, they just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You're right," she conceded and looked up at him, "you trust Snape?"

"To be my best friend in the whole world? No." She swatted at his arm and laughed, "To protect students and the castle from potential anger? Yes."

She nodded, "I guess I should apologize," she sighed. "You'll keep an eye on Moody?"

"Yes," his voice was firm.

08080808080808080808080808

"So," Fred sat down next to Harry.

"A maze," George continued and sat on Harry's other side.

"Really doing a number on the pitch," Ben sat across from him.

"Did you practice that?" Ginny rolled her eyes from further down the table.

"Do you know what's in the maze?" Fred ignored Ginny.

"No," Harry shook his head. "And I rather doubt they'll tell us."

"I'm happy to help you with some spells and things, if you need," Ben offered.

"We can too –"

"We aren't bad –"

"Not as good as Benjy –"

"Very likely not as good, but who knows, really –"

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "I wouldn't mind the help."

"It'll be a nice break from studying for the OWLs," Ben sighed, "and it's practical application."

"Oi," Cliodhna was there. "Ben, we have a study group for History of Magic!"

"Oh, bollocks, do I have to?" He whined.

"No," she rolled her eyes, "but seeing this will be the first and last time we're going to exchange notes," she lowered her voice, "and likely the last time I'll bother studying, you may want to be there."

Fred and George were shocked, "The last time –"

"That you're going to study?"

"Just for History of," Cliodhna frowned, "I'm more concerned with my other courses," she ruffled Harry's hair, "and helping with the maze if I'm wanted."

"The more help, the better," Harry smiled.

"Good," she turned back to Ben, "now come on, I know you barely take any notes."

"That is true," he stood up with a wink at Harry, "see you lot later, if I survive this bloody torture."

0808080808080808080808

March and April came and went: Cliodhna studied for OWLs with her yearmates, helped Harry and Cedric prepare for the maze however she could, kept an eye on Professor Moody, and continued to spend as much alone time with Cedric as she could, which was often not a lot. Those two months were fun and Cliodhna never felt stressed as she studied: she knew what she knew and had taken decent notes all year (and every year) and had done well on all of her schoolwork that she didn't feel overwhelmed. It also helped that she knew enough older students throughout the years who were never overly nervous.

The only time she felt anxious or unsettled was when she could feel Moody looking at her. She wasn't sure if he was watching her more now than he had the entire school year, but it certainly felt that way. It never felt like enough that she should tell Dumbledore or someone else about it. Sometimes she'd feel him watching her when she was with Cedric, or with Harry, and a few times when she was discreetly chatting with Milton.

Two weeks before the OWLs, Cliodhna and Ben were in an empty classroom helping Cedric and Harry (Hermione and Ron were there too, practicing), when Cliodhna suddenly stopped and raised her finger to her mouth as she waved her wand to remove the wards and opened the door. "Oh, hullo Professor," she did her best to seem genuinely surprised and pleased, "were we being too loud?"

"We were helping them with some Charms work," Ben lied easily as he smiled.

Moody's eye rolled around quickly, "Not loud enough," he grunted. "You really should be preparing for the Task," he nodded at Cedric and Harry. His gaze turned back to Cliodhna, "You could help them."

"Oh," Cliodhna tried her best to hide her discomfort, "certainly, after the OWLs, maybe. This is helping us prepare for the Charms OWLs, really."

"We aren't as good at Charms as Jack," Ben added.

"Well whoever put up that ward is extremely good at Charms." His voice was very gruff, his gaze lingering on Cliodhna again before turning to leave without another word.

Cliodhna shut the door and put up the ward again, nodding at Cedric to do the same.

"That was –"

"Very odd –"

"Mental," Ron breathed. "Why is he so weird to you?"

"Has this been going on for a while?" Harry asked, his voice serious.

"Did your Uncle Sean say if Moody was just, I'm not sure, like this?" Hermione's voice was hopeful.

Cliodhna shook her head, "He wrote the other day. Just said that Moody is eccentric, but," she frowned, "Sean said Moody wouldn't suggest to someone as young as me to try to work in the Department of Mysteries."

"What –" Ron's eyes were wide.

"He did?" Hermione breathed, absolutely bewildered.

"Once," Cliodhna tried to seem blasé, especially because Harry seemed to not entirely understand, "it's nothing –"

"That's not true," Cedric intervened, "and that letter from your Uncle confirms that maybe there is something off about Moody –"

"If you think something is off, you should tell Professor Dumbledore," Harry's voice was clear. "From what we just saw, that was strange," he continued, "you should tell him if you feel uncomfortable."

Cliodhna frowned, "It doesn't feel like enough reason to –"

"It doesn't hurt to mention it," Hermione said gently.

Ben met Cliodhna's eyes briefly, but he kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't help Harry to know that even Snape was horrified to know what Moody had said to her.

"All right," she sighed, "I'll tell him. For all the good it will do."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna waffled about telling Dumbledore, but kept it to herself. She didn't want to trouble the Headmaster with what she found to be trivial when he was likely more worried about the Tournament and having two other schools on his campus. But she knew if she didn't say something – and soon – she'd get an earful from someone. Having rarely interacted with Dumbledore outside of Flint or Harry-related situations, she was uncertain how to approach him.

She was relieved when she found Dumbledore chatting with Snape outside of the Great Hall before lunch the day after Harry and the others asked her to speak to the Headmaster, "Hullo, Professor, Headmaster," she smiled, ignoring the students entering the Great Hall behind her. "I was hoping to speak to you, Headmaster, about, well –"

Dumbledore nodded, "Nothing serious, I hope?"

She felt Snape's eyes on her but kept her focus on the Headmaster, "No, nothing terribly serious." She felt as though she should explain to Snape, however, and turned, "Just some odd things that others have begun to notice." She hoped that was enough for him to understand and continued, her voice a little softer, "Actually Professor Snape is aware of some –"

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Maybe now is as good a time as any? I believe you have a free period after?"

"Yessir," she tried to ignore the rather loud growl her stomach made.

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled, "Maybe after lunch then," he smiled. He handed her a slip of paper from his sleeve, "See you after lunch, Ms. Quick."

080808080808080808

She stood outside the Headmaster's office, looked at the paper in her hands and with a deep breath said "gummies", which she was almost certain was a Muggle candy. She entered the office slowly and took the seat Dumbledore gestured at.

"Oh, the girl triplet again –"

"No Quidditch this year, eh?"

"Must be very disappointed."

She tried to hide her smile as Dumbledore waved his hand, but she looked up towards the portraits, not certain which ones had spoken, "Just makes me more determined to play brilliantly next season."

Dumbledore attempted to hide his smile behind his clasped hands as one of the former Headmasters chuckled quietly, "Now, Ms. Quick, what did you want to speak with me about?"

She tried not to squirm in her chair, "Well," she started, "I really didn't want to worry you with something trivial without significant evidence, but the others –"

"The others?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Um, yes, Cedric, Ben, Harry, Ron, Hermione, mainly."

"It doesn't seem to be something trivial if many know," his voice was gentle, "nothing that is troubling to the students at Hogwarts is trivial to me."

"Yessir," she nodded, "I meant more that I'm not certain if I'm reading too much into things," she frowned.

"I trust your judgment, Ms. Quick."

"Well," she took a deep breath. "Professor Moody has acted very strangely to me, especially lately. Asking me frequently if I helped Harry with the Tournament, and well, less frequently about helping Cedric. He also told me I should work in the Department of Mysteries, and that I was foolish if I played Quidditch professionally after school."

She watched Dumbledore as he nodded, "Yes, Professor Snape mentioned that to me. It worried him as well."

"And, well, my Uncle Sean said it would have been very strange for him to suggest to anyone, especially someone so young."

"I would have to agree with your Uncle Sean," his voice was serious.

"Sometimes I feel like he's watching me," she frowned and wondered if she should continue and articulate what she hadn't said to anyone else. "And, well," she hesitated.

"This is a safe space, Ms. Quick, anything you say here will not be repeated if you don't wish it to be."

She met his eyes, "I met Mr. Malfoy at the World Cup with Mr. Flint," her voice was gruff and she cleared her throat. "And Mr. Malfoy looked at me as though I fascinated him," she frowned, "I'm not entirely sure how to explain it, but it sort of rattled me and made me uncomfortable, and, well," her voice trailed off.

"Professor Moody looks at you in the same way," Dumbledore finished for her.

"Yes, Professor," she felt slightly relieved. "I'm not sure why either of them look at me that way and not Ben or Jack."

Dumbledore scratched his chin. "I'm glad you came to me with this information, Ms. Quick. I don't think it's trivial." He stood, "And if he says more odd things to you, please do come speak with me again."

"Yes, of course, sir," she stood as well to head to the door. "Um, sir?"

"Yes?" He turned back to her.

"I know he's a peculiar man, but isn't it strange he drinks from his flask in front of his students?" She left Dumbledore scratching his chin again.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna wasn't surprised to see Cedric waiting at the bottom of the staircase, even though she hadn't told him she was meeting with Professor Dumbledore. "I know you didn't want to tell him," he started, "but it was the right thing to do."

She smiled and put her arm around his waist, "He said anything any of the students found unusual he didn't find trivial."

"And he very much trusts your judgment," Cedric finished with a smirk. "It's good he knows."

"You're right," she sighed, "I hope it ends up being nothing."

"Me too," he agreed.

080808080808080808

"How can you look so fresh-faced?" Milton muttered to her. "That exam was bloody awful."

She smiled and flexed her wrist, "Because it's done and I'm bloody relieved."

"See you at Charms this afternoon," he turned to head towards the other 5th year Slytherins, his eyebrows rose when he noticed Professor Moody looking at her before hurriedly walking away.

She shrugged at him and found Ben, "Well?"

"No matter how I did, I'm not bloody taking History of Magic again," he groaned.

"My head aches," Jack moaned. "I think I was rubbish."

"Stop smiling so much," Ben swatted at her. "You're never this cheerful after normal exams."

"She was bloody ecstatic after Transfiguration," Briony rolled her eyes.

"Infuriating," Ida agreed.

Cliodhna's smile only grew, "I like proving how much information I know. And how that I know you all hate it," she added and laughed as she dodged Ben's arm again.

"Insufferable," Jack lamented.

She sat next to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table for lunch, "No one wants to hear me talk about exams," she explained.

"No one that's also taking them, I reckon," Cedric smiled. "How was it?"

"Miserable," she took a bite of food, "absolutely miserable, but it's over and everyone else was so bloody grumpy I couldn't help but try to look extremely pleased."

"You're an insane person," Cedric sighed and shook his head, "I'm dating a lunatic."

Cliodhna could only laugh and eat her food.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna tried to ignore Moody and focus on the writing portion of the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam that morning. She could feel him watching her even as he walked around to make certain no one was cheating, but she focused on the exam questions. She had a fleeting, but happy, thought that at least he'd be gone next year if the curse was true, which it rather seemed to be. Thankfully the practical portion of the exam was short, however, she did not love being alone with Moody.

She did everything right and turned to leave after he had told her well done, not having once spoken to Professor Moody, but he said stopped her with a loud, "Quick."

She turned, rather confused that unlike every other professor he didn't say, 'Ms.'. "Yes?"

"Can you do these silently?" His voice was gruff.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her mind reeling, "Yes. I probably could."

"Can you readily defend yourself against someone who's using silent spells?"

Her grip on her wand tightened, "I've never had the pleasure," she said tightly, her nerves thrumming.

She saw him, almost in slow motion, move his wand slightly and she waved hers, a shield around her, one that she knew wasn't strong enough to withstand much. She took a step back, waving her wand again, hoping to disarm him, but his wand moved too quickly and he deflected. He took a step towards her, his lips curling up slowly as he breathed, "Don't be afraid to use certain spells, Quick. If you can really mean them." Her eyes widened in surprise and horror. She waved her wand to bolster her shield, which made him laugh, "So very defensive, are we? People will think you're scared."

She knew he meant to taunt and rile her up, and he did. Her blood started to boil, but not enough to use the Unforgiveables. Instead, she silently fired off a string of basic dueling spells so rapidly that he couldn't block them all. He walked backwards until with a glint in her eyes and the tiniest flick of her wrist, his wand soared towards her. She grabbed it out of the air and threw it on the ground back at him. "I think we are done here, sir," she nearly hissed at him, her anger palpable. She didn't look to see if he was mad or confused; she was scared he'd be proud.

"How'd it go?" Ida asked her nervously outside the room.

"Easy," Cliodhna tried to smile and walked away, glad that her brothers weren't there. They would have been able to tell that something was terribly wrong.

She walked slowly through the corridor. How did she explain to someone what had just happened? She could barely understand what had – that most certainly had not been part of the exam. He had said, "Well done, thank you." And encouraging her to use the Unforgiveables? He was a professor, how –

She had reached the front doors of the castle: there was some time before lunch and the Astronomy exam that night. Thankfully Potions wasn't until tomorrow –

She should tell Cedric, but the Final Task was in a few days and she didn't want to distract or upset him –

Snape? Dumbledore? But how could she verbalize to either what had happened? How could she make it clear that he had very seriously insinuated she should use the –

Maybe they had a Pensieve? She had read about them and maybe one would work better. She turned around, wanting desperately to go outside and forget about it, but instead walked towards Dumbledore's office.

She used the same password as before and entered the office, pleased to see Dumbledore was there. "Hullo, Ms. Quick, what an unexpected surprise," he said and Cliodhna could tell he actually was surprised.

"Sir," she frowned, still standing, wanting to pace. "Sir, I've just had my exam with Professor Moody and, well, I'm not certain how to explain what happened."

"Do you care to sit?"

"No," she shook her head. "Sir, we had a duel."

"I'm sorry?" His eyes were wide, his eyebrows so high up on his forehead he would have looked comical in any other circumstance.

"I was done with the practical bit and went to leave when he asked if I could have done all of it silently and said I reckon I could. And then, well," she started to pace again, "he asked if I could duel silently, if I could defend myself against a silent opponent. And," she turned back to him, "I never have, obviously, and I told him so, and then, well, he just seemed like he was going to hex me and everything slowed down." She swallowed as Professor Dumbledore remained perfectly still. "I very quickly shielded myself. Not very well, because it was so fast, and he insinuated that I could use the," she licked her lips. "Well, he insinuated and I assumed that he meant I should use the Unforgiveables. If I really wanted to, if I meant it." She met his eyes. "I didn't."

"I didn’t think you would," his voice was gentle.

"Then he taunted me sir. Said people would think I was scared because I was only doing easy, defensive spells. So, I," she blushed. "I got rather mad."

"And?" A portrait called out.

"I started to very quickly, one after another, do the basic dueling spells, nothing serious or harmful, until I caught his wand." She met Dumbledore's eyes again.

"I see."

"Do you?" She let out a breath, "Because I don't."

"These are grave accusations, Ms. Quick," his voice was soft and serious. "That's not to say I don't believe you –"

"Do you have a pensieve, Professor? I've read about them –"

"Yes, but I don't need –"

She pressed her wand to her temple, a silvery strand extracted and pulled a small vial from her pocket that she had transfigured before she came in. "Here, sir," she set it on his desk. "You can watch it later, if you want."

"Ms. Quick –"

She shook her head and smiled, "I just wanted to inform you. I know it's very odd and seems unreal," she frowned slightly. "Maybe he just wanted to see if I was Auror-material? Dropped the Department of Mysteries idea?" She shrugged and turned to leave.

Professor Dumbledore fingered the vial and let out an audible sigh.

"You believe her, of course," one of the former Headmasters said.

"Yes," he frowned, "but I'm not sure what it all means quiet yet."

08080808080808080808

She spent the rest of the day rather on edge, but tried to appear calm and fine, knowing the only people she really had to fool were her brothers and Cedric. Thankfully, she only saw Cedric briefly at dinner when he wished her good luck on her Astronomy exam and asking if they could spend time together the next day when her Potions exam was over. She smiled prettily and agreed.

She slept fitfully after her Astronomy exam as bits and pieces of her duel flashed before her. She hoped Dumbledore looked at her memory, but she wasn't sure what he could do so close to the end of term.

She bit her lip and triple-checked her potion before she raised her hand at the end of the practical portion of the exam. Professor Snape nearly glided over to her cauldron and without any emotion on his face took some notes and nodded. "You may clear your station," he nodded at her and dropped his voice slightly. "Please see me before dinner, Ms. Quick."

"Oh, I –"

"You're not in trouble," he nodded curtly and walked to another student.

There were only a few students left, so she decided to wait outside the dungeons for him to be finished. Her brothers, who were done almost immediately after her, asked her what she was doing, but she smiled, "Asked to see me after. Maybe to recommend some books for the summer?"

"Nerd," Ben smirked and they left.

Half an hour later, as Cliodhna sat against the wall reading a book on dragons Charlie had suggested, Snape opened the door and beckoned her in to the dungeons. "Are you all right, Ms. Quick?"

"Yes, professor, I –"

"I can tell you are lying."

"Oh," she blushed, "I had a strange Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam, but that's all. I spoke to Dumbledore about it."

"I see," his voice was hard. "But you are fine?"

"Yes, I am, professor,” she nodded. “Thanks."

He nodded but Cliodhna could tell he looked angry. He grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk, "A list of books, if you're interested."

She smiled and took the paper, "A summer reading list? Yes, oh, this is wonderful! Thank you!"

He looked pleased – as pleased as Snape could look – and said, "You're welcome." She turned to leave but he added, "If you need anything, Ms. Quick, please let me know."

"I'm fine, I promise, but," she frowned, "I gave Dumbledore the memory, because it seems rather unbelievable." He opened his mouth to say something but she added quickly, "After the Final Task, maybe. It's in two days. Everything will be fine until after that."

080808080808080808


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Task and start of the summer...

Cedric felt prepared for the Final Task – well, as prepared as he could considering all he knew was that there was a maze on the Pitch – but not so overprepared that he was cocky. He had brushed up on his defense and dueling spells, just in case, and had stopped wondering what else he could do to be ready. The Task was the next day: there wasn't much else he could do.

Cliodhna sat across from him at lunch, a bit further down from his yearmates. "I have the afternoon off," she said as she put down her glass. "Fancy a sit outside?"

"Away from everyone else," Cedric sighed. "Yes, please."

She didn't have to ask if everyone was already asking him if he was ready and excited for the Task, because she knew they would be. Like the last two Tasks, he would have preferred to be left alone and not answering questions, but no one seemed to know or care. With a smirk she changed the subject, "You think Snape will just ask me to teach Potions next year?"

"Oh, a bit confident in our OWLs score, are we?"

"Just teach the First Years. Maybe I could move around my schedule –"

"Drop a few classes?"

She pouted slightly, "Yea, I'll probably have to drop more than I'd like."

"Maybe he'll do an independent study with you or something," Cedric offered. "To go along with tutoring."

She sighed happily, "Prefect duties, Quidditch, tutoring and independent study," she grinned, raising her glass to her mouth. "Won't have time for you, I reckon."

Cedric shook his head. "Well it was fun while it lasted, love."

They continued to chat as most of the other students left for their afternoon classes before they headed outside. "Let's just walk by the Pitch for a mo’," Cedric said. "Just to see it one last time before tomorrow."

Holding hands, they headed towards the Pitch, but as before, all they could see were the very tall hedges. Cliodhna wondered what sort of creatures were in the maze; she was fairly confident there would be no dragons. After a few minutes, Cedric squeezed her hand and they headed towards the lake, staying away from the handful of other 5th and 6th years.

As Cedric laid his head on Cliodhna's stomach, he said, "I think I'll tell dad this summer I want to be a Healer, for certain."

He could hear the surprise and happiness in her voice, "That's great, Cedric!"

"I figure he can't be disappointed –"

"Since you were Hogwarts Champion," she finished and laughed lightly, the movement of her stomach causing him to laugh too.

"And that way he won't drag me to the Ministry to meet people –"

"He still may," Cliodhna dragged her nails over his scalp and through his hair. "Show off his son that's been in the papers so much this year."

He groaned, "You're probably right."

"He's just proud of you, that's all," she trailed off. "Can't fault him for that."

They laid there for some time in silence enjoying the comfort of each other, the sun on their faces, the quiet sounds of the lake, and the grass and the open sky around them.

"I'm not as nervous this time around," his voice was soft and rough from not having used it for some time. She ran her fingers through his hair again and he continued, "Maybe I should be more nervous."

"There's a difference between being nervous and being confident," she assured him. "Being nervous won't help you. Being confident will."

He turned his head to look at her and smiled when he saw her own face was turned to the side, resting on the grass, her eyes closed, her blonde hair in a long single braid next to her. "Thanks," his voice was soft as he watched her.

When they got up to go back inside for dinner, she took his hand and smiled up at him, "I'm proud of you, Cedric."

08080808080808080808080808

They ate dinner with their friends at the Gryffindor table and Cliodhna was pleased to see that Harry looked unfazed by the Final Task. When she felt Moody's eye on her she tried to not react and instead plastered a smile on her face and took a sip of pumpkin juice. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise and her shoulders stiffen as she felt him walk to their table; she had successfully avoided him since the "incident" and had managed to ignore the creeping and uncomfortable feeling when she felt him looking at her (although that had, thankfully, been very infrequent since she had spoken to Dumbledore).

"You boys ready for tomorrow?" His voice was gruff, his magical eye rolling around. Cliodhna kept her eyes on her food and tried to keep her face neutral.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Cedric offered in an attempt to be polite.

"Potter?" Moody turned to him.

"Yea," Harry shrugged. "Not much to do now but wait, really."

"Plenty to do if you want to win," Moody grumbled and his non-magical eye landed on Cliodhna as she raised her head slowly to look at him.

Hermione, who was across from Cliodhna and couldn't see Moody's face, watched with wide eyes, as she saw the pure hatred pouring out of Cliodhna; her usually hazel eyes were darker and cold and Hermione shivered slightly.

Moody grabbed his hip flask and took a long sip before nodding at Cedric and Harry, "Good luck," and hobbled off.

Cliodhna felt Hermione staring at her and shook her head ever so slightly and turned back to her food as though nothing had happened.

08080808080808080808

They stood around the corner from the Hufflepuff Common Room and Cedric rested his forehead on hers, "You sure we can't just fall asleep on the couch with me?"

Cliodhna laughed and kissed him deeply. "You need your rest. In your own bed." Cedric pouted but she continued, "I'll see you tomorrow and then I'm sure there will be a celebration after the Task."

"You're right," he sighed. "But I rather like the idea of falling asleep next to you, Cliodhna."

She smiled and kissed him again, "I do too. But not tonight."

She turned to leave and he called out, "Tomorrow night?"

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna squeezed Ben's hand tightly as she watched Cedric and Harry enter the maze together. She was sandwiched between her brothers, all of her friends around her, and yet she still felt cold and nervous. She knew everything would be fine; Dumbledore and the others seemed calm and collected, the crowds were all cheering, and yet she couldn't shake the foreboding feelings.

"Too tight," Ben hissed and she loosened her grip. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know," she admitted softly.

"So, we just watch a bunch of hedges this time?" Fred grumbled.

"We can look for sparks this time, at least," Ginny shrugged.

"They really need some sort of Muggle cameras or something," Briony sighed and sat back as they waited for something to happen.

The cheering eventually died down as everyone got bored waiting until they heard a scream and saw sparks in the air. "Fleur," Ben assured Cliodhna. "That was a very high-pitched scream." Cliodhna nodded and swallowed as soon as Fleur was brought out from the maze.

Not long later more sparks were shot above the hedges and Krum was removed from the maze. "Either one of them now," Jack patted Cliodhna's other hand, "first and second." She nodded, her eyes on the hedge before she slowly moved her eyes around the stadium. Dumbledore and the other professors looked calm still, not unnerved by Krum and Fleur being collected; Dumbledore had mentioned the maze was relatively dangerous –

But Moody looked impatient: his good knee was bouncing up and down as he sat, his magical eye trained on the hedges – could he see through them? She tore her eyes away from him not waiting to waste her time worrying about him until after the Task was over.

After what felt like hours but was likely only 20 minutes, Cliodhna began to get visibly nervous. Ben patted her arm, "What's wrong?"

"It's taking too long," her voice was breathy, "they should be done –"

Ben frowned, "We don't know how long it could take, Klee, it's a huge maze."

She frowned, her eyes glued to the entrance of the hedge, "Something's not right."

"Klee, I –"

Suddenly, without any fanfare, Harry, Cedric, and the Cup were on the grass of the pitch in front of the hedge. People started cheering, music was playing, but neither Harry nor Cedric moved. Cliodhna stood slowly, her ears ringing, the sounds of celebration muffled. She ignored her friends as she slowly left her seat and the stands when suddenly all of the noise came rushing back to her ears when Harry's voice cried out in anguish and he grabbed at Cedric's chest. She watched as Dumbledore, the other professors, and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory ran to them. She kept walking slowly towards them as Harry cried, "He's back, he's back."

"Keep them away," Dumbledore bellowed as Mrs. Diggory sunk to the ground next to an immobile Cedric. Mr. Diggory cried out, "My boy!"

She kept walking towards them slowly, not certain how her legs could move, and her mind blank. Snape was suddenly in front of her, his hand on her shoulder, his black eyes watching her. She stopped and looked up at him, unaware that he visibly frowned at her blank stare, "Is he dead?" Her voice was flat and void of emotion and Snape opened his mouth to admit he wasn't sure, but she had torn her eyes away and tried to walk past him.

"He's alive," Dumbledore called out to the entire stadium and Cliodhna felt her knees buckle, Snape catching her arm.

"Voldemort's back," Harry cried again as he still knelt next to Cedric. "I thought Cedric was dead –"

"Please," she looked up at Snape again and he let her pass.

She stood behind Mr. and Mrs. Diggory who were holding each other up, gripping Cedric's arm. She could see his chest rise and fall very faintly, his face pale, his hair matted to his forehead and she let out a breath. "Oh, Cliodhna," Mrs. Diggory pulled her down for a hug. "He's all right."

She returned the hug weakly before reaching out and touching Cedric's face briefly before she looked up at Dumbledore who was trying to calm and direct everyone around him. Her blood ran cold when she suddenly heard Harry's voice in her head again, "He's back, he’s back." Se snapped her head around to look for Harry and the hairs on the back of her neck rose again. She touched Mr. Diggory's shoulder, "If he wakes up tell him I'll be back. I've got to find Harry."

"What?" He frowned and looked up at her to ask what she meant, but he was startled at her cold, defiant look as she stood, wand in hand, and sprinted out of the stadium.

A few moments later, Snape looked towards Cedric to see if Cliodhna was all right and he frowned when he realized she wasn't there. Dumbledore beckoned him over to leave and see what he could learn, but Snape muttered, "Alastor, Potter, and Quick aren't here."

Dumbledore nodded and told McGonagall to get the students back to the castle and he and Snape hurried to find Harry and Cliodhna.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna ran to the castle, her mind eerily calm and silent. She waved her wand to make her footsteps silent and urged herself to go faster. She put Cedric out of her mind. She put Harry's cries of "he's back" out of her mind. She simply ran.

She didn't slow down until she reached the door of Professor Moody's office. With a single flick of her wrist she opened the door and disarmed Moody. He turned to her, his one eye wide, his mouth open, and his magical eye eerily still.

"Klee, what are you –"

She didn't turn to look at Harry and when Moody slowly moved a hand to an inside pocket she flicked her wrist again, his arms locked together in front of him. "Harry, what happened?"

"It all happened so fast," he licked his lips, "I thought Cedric was dead, I –"

"Were they all there, boy? Was his resurrection magnificent?"

Cliodhna, her eyes dark and narrow, her face eerily still, took a step towards Moody, her wand trained on him, his wand in her other hand. "Did I say you could talk?" Her voice was calm but firm.

"Klee," Harry looked at her with wide, confused eyes, "he's a Professor."

"Who's asking you how Voldemort looked when he was brought back," she said wildly, "professor or not he –"

"Don't you dare say his name," Moody spat.

She stepped closer to him, "It's just a name," she hissed. "And a bloody stupid one –"

Moody laughed wildly and Cliodhna frowned at the man. "Oh, yes, he will like you," Moody's voice was low and intimate. "He'll like you very much." His mouth twisted into what was supposed to be a smile and laughed again.

"Harry," she kept watching Moody, trying to keep her nerve. "Tell me what happened."

"The Cup was a Portkey and it took us to a graveyard," he shook his head. "Cedric and I agreed to bring it back together. It's my fault he was there. I thought he was –"

"He's not," she said softly. "He'll be all right."

"Voldemort's back. Pettigrew cut my arm and used my blood and –"

Moody spat, "It should have been me and not that bloody weasel –"

"A rat, actually," Cliodhna cut off his tirade. She thought for a moment and her eyes widened as she turned to Moody, "You put Harry's name in the Cup –"

"What?" Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Moody. "Did you want to kill me?"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head, "don't you see, Harry?" Her voice was even, "He needed you alive and in that graveyard tonight so Voldemort could be brought back –"

"Resurrected," Moody corrected.

Cliodhna ignored him, "Bloody convoluted plan," she said off-handedly, knowing it would infuriate Moody and maybe rile him up so he would reveal the entire plan. "An entire year. You had to make sure Harry not only stayed alive but won. He had to entire the maze first. He had to reach the Cup –"

"And you, Ms. Quick, you did most of my work for me," Moody interrupted her cheerfully. "The Dark Lord will be so impressed –"

"What?" She hissed and rounded on him, her anger palpable; he felt her nerves thrum, her eyes narrowed at him, "What?" She demanded again, regretting the anger and desperation that was obvious in her voice.

"You helped Potter with the dragons, didn't you?" He watched her closely, "Basically gave him the idea to fly." He almost seemed pleased, "He told Diggory about the Task because of your friendship, which ensured he would in turn tell Potter about the egg." He laughed, "And I know you helped Diggory. I nearly suggested he take a bath with it, but you'd already done that. And you stole the gillyweed –"

"Enough," she hissed.

"You made it possible," Moody laughed again. "You helped ensure Potter made it to the cemetery."

Her grip on both wands was so tight she briefly wondered if she could just break Moody's in two, but she took a deep breath to turn to Harry but Moody continued, "He'll thank you personally. He'll want to meet you after I tell him how you helped –"

"I didn't," her voice was low but Moody ignored her.

"You'd be a powerful Death Eater," he licked his lips and Cliodhna's insides froze. "Your dueling is unparalleled for someone so young," he continued, his magical eye rolling around. "The smartest witch or her age, and yet, there's an anger there. Yes, anger and ambition and cunning, a real Slytherin –"

"You don't know me," she hissed through clenched teeth as she took a step towards him, her wand pointed at his chest.

"Klee," Harry pleaded, "he's still a professor."

"Touched a nerve, did I? Yes, there's a darkness The Dark Lord will like –"

She opened her mouth to retort, ready to hex him, when the door was suddenly wide open and Dumbledore and Snape were standing there.

"Ms. Quick," Dumbledore said calmly.

"He's not Alastor Moody," she said icily, her eyes never leaving Moody's face and she smiled as his eye widened and his mouth opened in surprise. Her mouth twisted into a grim smile, "He's an imposter."

Professor Dumbledore nodded at Snape who took Moody's wand from Cliodhna, not meeting her eyes, and Accio'd Moody's flask. He opened the flask and sniffed, "Polyjuice Potion."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Harry, "Harry, are you all right? Do you think you could tell me what happened tonight?"

"Yessir," he nodded. "But sir, who is he then?"

"We'll find out soon enough, but first," he looked at Cliodhna. "Could you remove the arm bind, Ms. Quick?"

She barely flicked her wrist, her eyes never leaving Moody's face. Moody, however, was looking at Snape, "Why aren't you celebrating, Severus? Aren't you pleased The Dark Lord has returned?" He laughed, "Or are you worried –"

Dumbledore waved his wand and Moody's face began to change as he cried out.

"That was the man I saw in my dream!" Harry explained.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Dumbledore shook his head and with a flick of his wrist Barty was tied to a chair. "Send me back, I don't care," he cried maniacally, "I'll be a hero!"

Dumbledore guided Snape, Cliodhna, and Harry out, nodding at Filch who was at the door, "Don't let anyone in until I return with the Minister." The door closed and Crouch's cries were silenced. "Harry, will you tell your story to the Minister and I?" Harry nodded and Cliodhna noticed for the first time how exhausted and defeated Harry looked. "Severus, will you escort Ms. Quick to the Hospital Wing? I think she'll want to be there when Mr. Diggory wakes up."

Cliodhna reached out to grab Harry's hand and said firmly, "Tell them everything Moody, or rather, Barty said, Harry."

Harry nodded, "I'll see you and Cedric soon."

Cliodhna nodded and followed Snape down the corridor away from Harry and Dumbledore. "Why didn't you tell anyone Mr. Potter left with the imposter?"

Cliodhna looked over at Snape and felt ashamed at his stern voice, "I was worried when I didn’t see him and left immediately - it didn't feel right. But I didn't know he was an imposter –"

"You mentioned the flask to Dumbledore," Snape cut in, "which gave him the idea that Moody wasn't who he claimed to be."

"It was just a suspicion," she shook her head. "I was trying to make sense of his erratic behavior." She looked up at him again, "Why now?" Her voice was small but she tried to hide her fear.

Snape shook his head, "I don't know."

"Professor," she stopped walking and Snape had to double back a few steps. "Moody – I mean Crouch said that –"

Snape raised his hand, "He is a deranged fanatic, Ms. Quick. You shouldn't pay any heed to what he said to you." His voice was firm, "You saw through him, and you stopped him from incurring any more damage."

"Yessir," she nodded and they continued to walk to the Hospital Wing. But Cliodhna couldn't stop thinking about what Moody had said: that Voldemort would be pleased with her and find a use for her.

They stopped at the door and Snape cleared his throat, "Goodnight, Ms. Quick."

"Oh, are you not coming in?"

"No," he shook his head; his face was unreadable. "I have things to attend to." He turned around abruptly and walked away; leaving Cliodhna with a very sinking feeling she knew where he was going.

She took a deep breath before pushing open the door, nervous about what she'd see as the adrenaline wore off and her anger dissipated and was replaced with fear for Cedric. Before Madame Pomfrey could open her mouth to turn her away, Cliodhna said softly, "The Headmaster told me to come by." She walked slowly to the cot where Cedric laid perfectly still, his parents on either side of him. "Is Harry all right?" Mrs. Diggory asked and Cliodhna nodded.

"Yes," her mouth was dry. "He's with the Headmaster and the Minister now."

"Is he," Mrs. Diggory swallowed. "Was what he said true?"

Cliodhna nodded again, "Yes." Her eyes were glued to Cedric's pale face, willing him to wake up. There was sheen of sweat on his face and for a moment she panicked that he wasn't breathing.

"He opened his eyes for a moment, but that was it," Mr. Diggory's voice was strained.

"It may be some time before he wakes up," Mrs. Diggory stood and put a hand on Cliodhna's shoulder. "You can go to your Common Room if you –"

"No," she shook her head and met Ms. Diggory's eyes, "I'll stay here if that's all right."

"Of course, dear."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna watched Cedric for what felt like hours, sitting in a chair Mrs. Diggory had offered her. Dumbledore and Harry had come and gone to tell them Barty Crouch Jr had received the Dementor's Kiss and that the Minister would not believe Harry’s story or admit to anyone that Voldemort was back. Cliodhna had stood and hugged Harry, squeezing him tightly and told him to get some sleep, shaking her head when he tried to thank her.

She only half-listened when Dumbledore and Harry explained to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory what had happened in the cemetery and the lead up to the Final Task. "I," Harry swallowed, "Voldemort told Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, that is, to kill Ced –"

Cliodhna's eyes widened as she turned to Harry, Mr. Diggory interrupting him, "I thought Pettigrew was dead. Murdered by Sirius Black?"

"Evidently not," Dumbledore said plainly and nodded for Harry to continue.

"I couldn't hear what curse he used," Harry admitted, "because I was yelling, but there was a steam of green light and Cedric flew several feet in the air and hit a tombstone." He swallowed again, his voice shaking slightly, "I thought he was dead."

Mr. Diggory stood and hugged Harry, "Thank you for bringing him back, Harry."

Harry and Dumbledore turned to leave the Hospital Wing but Cliodhna shot out of her chair and in a hushed voice said, "Will the Minister believe he's back when he talks to Cedric, sir?"

Dumbledore looked very resigned and that made Cliodhna very nervous. "I don't know, Ms. Quick. He seemed very unwilling to believe Harry or Crouch."

"Sir," her voice was low, "what do we do now?"

"Now, Ms. Quick," he tried to smile, "we rest."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna kept watch over Cedric, even as Madame Pomfrey had gone to sleep and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory begrudgingly lay down on their own cots. She wasn't tired: she was angry. She was angry that an imposter had fooled everyone for an entire school year. She was angry that Harry and Cedric had been put in such danger and almost killed. She was angry that Voldemort was back. She was angry that the bloody Minister of Magic didn't believe –

She took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring and took Cedric's hand again. She tried not to think about how this would change Cedric. How almost being murdered –

She laid her head on his chest just to hear his heartbeat. She needed that reassurance. The sun started to slowly filter through the windows above them and Cliodhna took another deep breath: the sun was rising and the world continued on.

"Klee?" Cedric’s voice was strained and barely more than a whisper.

She lifted her head, her hand lightly touching his cheek, "Oh," she managed as she felt her eyes cloud with tears. "Should I wake up your parents?"

"No," he blinked slowly, "not yet." She waved her wand and helped him take a small sip of water. "Is Harry ok?"

"Yes," she hesitated, "do you know what –"

"Yes," he closed his eyes, "I heard all of it." He opened his eyes again. "I was frozen and everything hurt, like I was on fire, but I heard everything that happened until we Portkeyed back."

"You should rest," she said softly and Cedric knew she was trying to protect him from something, but he wasn't sure what.

He tried to raise his hand to touch her face, but he was too weak. "Cliodhna," he whispered.

She blinked and he felt her tears on his cheek when she kissed the corner of his mouth, "We thought you were dead," her whisper was strained. "Harry kept saying you were dead and you were barely breathing –"

"Shh," he whispered, "come here." She lay next to him, her head next to his and kissed him briefly. "It's okay now, I'm okay." He kissed her again, "It will be all right now."

Cliodhna put her head on his chest for a moment, knowing nothing would be all right now. When her breathing returned to normal, she wiped her eyes and raised her head, "I should wake Madame Pomfrey and your parents."

He nodded, "Dumbledore and Harry?"

"I'm sure they'll be by before breakfast," she tried to keep her face neutral as she stood to wake Madame Pomfrey.

Cliodhna quietly went to leave when the adults were awake and hovering over Cedric, wanting them to have alone time with him, but Mr. Diggory called out, "Cliodhna, please stay."

"That's all right," she attempted a smile. "I can see him later."

"Nonsense," he smiled and beckoned her over. "We'd like you to stay."

She listened to Madame Pomfrey admit that she wasn't sure when Cedric would feel strong enough to stand or walk since she wasn't sure what curse he had been hit with. "There's only so much I can give you," she frowned. "But of course resting is the best for now."

Cedric was sitting up now and leaning against some pillows; with a small smile he shrugged, "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey." She nodded and walked back towards her office. He smiled back up at his parents, "You should go eat," he nodded at Cliodhna. "You too."

"Are you hungry, dear?"

"No, mum, not really," he squeezed her hand. "I'm fine, I promise. You two should go home tonight. No reason to stay here on these cots."

"We could," Mr. Diggory started but Cedric shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'm safe. I'll be home soon."

Mrs. Diggory nodded, "We will tonight, dear. You're right, there's not much else we can do here." She put a hand on her husband's arm, "Come on, and let's go get something to eat." Mr. Diggory frowned but nodded and followed his wife out.

Cedric smiled at Cliodhna, "You should go eat –"

"I will later," she watched him closely and tilted her head slightly. "Unless you're trying to get rid of me?"

"No," he said very quickly and very loudly, and Cliodhna's eyes widened. "No," he said firmly, "I don't really want to be left alone," his voice was soft. Cliodhna sat on the bed and squeezed his hand.

She wasn't surprised when moments later the doors opened and Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were there. "I suspect everyone else will be by later?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Momentarily," Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand, trays of food landing on table next to her. "Compliments of the kitchen. I'll be making an announcement to the entire school tonight if you're up for it, Mr. Diggory."

"Yes," he nodded and turned to Harry. "Thank you, Harry, for bringing me back."

Harry nodded, "Do you," he frowned, "did you –"

"I heard everything until we Portkeyed back. I couldn't see anything. I was frozen but awake, I –"

"Would you be willing to tell the Minister of Magic what you heard?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Cedric's voice was firm. "Immediately. He needs to know what happened."

"There's a chance," Dumbledore started, "that he won't believe you."

"What?" Cedric was astonished, "I was hexed, I –"

"He didn't believe me," Harry frowned, his fists clenched.

"And he didn't believe Crouch –"

"Who?" Cedric looked at everyone and Dumbledore nodded and began to tell Cedric what he had missed.

Cliodhna stood and went to look out at the window, her nails digging into her palms as Dumbledore explained what had happened the night before. She watched Cedric's face as Dumbledore explained that Moody, or rather Crouch, had – on Voldemort's orders – orchestrated Harry's participation in the Tournament and turned the Cup into a Portkey. Cedric listened, without asking any questions until Harry began to explain what happened at the graveyard. "So Pettigrew disobeyed He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named's order and didn't kill me," Cedric's eyes flickered to Dumbledore, "why?"

"Or he didn't mean it enough," Ron offered. "Seems a bit risky to disobey."

Dumbledore hesitated, "Mr. Weasley brings up a good point. I'm not sure we'll ever discover why Mr. Pettigrew didn't do exactly as he was commanded."

Cedric looked at Cliodhna who was staring out the window again, "And it doesn't explain why the imposter was so fascinated with Cliodhna."

"No," Dumbledore shook his head, "and since Mr. Crouch has received the Kiss we won't –"

"I helped him," her voice was clear. "I inadvertently helped him ensure Harry was able to enter the maze first and reach the Cup."

"What," Hermione said firmly. "That's preposterous. How were you supposed to have done that?"

"I gave him the idea to use his broom and fly for the First Task," she turned to face them, her face hard. "I helped Cedric with the egg and he told Harry. I got Harry the gillyweed. I helped him any way I could."

"We all helped," Ron shook his head and Cliodhna stared at him, slightly shocked. "None of us wanted Harry to fail, Klee. We all helped him."

"But," she frowned and looked at Harry. "You heard him. He said Voldemort would be pleased to meet me." She turned to Dumbledore but something in his eyes made her quiet.

"He just wanted to rile you up," Harry placated her. "You had two wands on him."

"He wanted you to make a mistake," Hermione agreed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to end the conversation. "Mr. Diggory, you should get some rest so you're able to join us for dinner. Unless you have any questions?"

Cedric shook his head, "No, thank you, professor." He turned to Harry and started to thank him again but Harry shook his head, "No," he said sternly.

Dumbledore was leaving and Cliodhna itched to follow him without anyone noticing. A few moments later, thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory returned and immediately began to fuss over Harry, her brothers and the Weasleys close behind them, hugging and thanking him. Cliodhna slipped away unnoticed.

Cliodhna was ready to run after the Headmaster to his office, but when she had shut the door quietly behind her she looked up to see Professor Dumbledore waiting for her; his hands were clasped together in front of him, he said to her, "Shall we speak in my office?"

She nodded and followed him quietly, trying to quiet her mind. For not having slept at all she was still alert, and that rather unnerved her.

He finally spoke when they entered his office, "Ms. Quick, I am sorry that Mr. Crouch singled you out as someone of interest this year. And I sincerely apologize if he made you believe for even a moment that you aided his plan."

She sat down in the chair across from him; her body felt heavy. "Sir, why did he take such a fascination with me?"

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore frowned. "He may have suspected you were on to him?"

"How?" She frowned, "I didn't know he was an imposter."

"You mentioned to me how strange his hip flask was. You weren't afraid to tell me or Professor Snape about your suspicions –"

"Sir," she shook her head. "He told me I'd make a powerful Death Eater," her voice was strained. "He told me how much Voldemort would like me." Her eyes were hard, "Not to mention that Malfoy's dad told me I was fascinating and he too seemed like," she frowned. "I mean I don't know that Malfoy's still a supporter or –"

Dumbledore raised his hand and gestured to the portraits above him, "Do you remember how fascinated my predecessors were - and still are - by you, Ms. Quick?"

"Yea, because of Quidditch and because I'm the only girl triplet," her eyes widened and she let out a strained laugh. "Of course. A rarity."

"That is only part of it," he didn't smile but nearly stared into her soul. "You, Ms. Quick, are a very powerful and accomplished witch –"

"Mr. Malfoy didn't know –"

"He, no doubt, knew of your situation with Mr. Flint?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I wasn't flaunting it, sir," she managed.

"Nor would I think you would, Ms. Quick. Nevertheless, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Malfoy knew of and witnessed your power and likely want you on their side."

"I'm not evil, sir!" She stood up, "How could they think –"

"Ms. Quick," Dumbledore sighed, "please." She blushed and sat back down. "Not all of Voldemort's followers are, as you say, evil. They are seduced by power. They are scared. They may try to win you over with more power –"

"Will they?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Perhaps," he frowned. "I'm sure once Voldemort hears about Wizarding triplets –"

"But Malfoy said we're an abomination –"

"Lucius' boy?" A portrait called down, "What does he know?"

Cliodhna shook her head and closed her eyes, "Sir, I'm very confused. Why would they want anything to do with me? I'm only 16, I'm friends with Harry Potter and I'm not pureblood or a Slytherin!"

"I'm not certain they will try to recruit you, Ms. Quick, but it does seem they may. I think your duel with Mr. Crouch was a test of sorts." She frowned again. "And Voldemort himself isn't a pureblood –"

"He's not?" Cliodhna cried angrily, "Are you bloody –"

"He considers himself special," Dumbledore continued, ignoring her outburst. "And, no doubt, he'll find you and your brothers special –"

"And me even more so as the sole girl," she sighed. "Bloody ridiculous. It's not like I'm that much better at spells than Ben or Jack. Seems bloody stupid." She saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, "Well, sir, what do we do now?"

"There's not much you can do quite yet, Ms. Quick," he said gently. "There will come a time when I will call on you –"

"Like you said last year, yes," she nodded. "To help Harry."

"And likely Mr. Diggory now too. He's had a traumatizing experience and he will need you."

"Of course," she nodded, nervous. "Will," she swallowed, "will Voldemort try to," she licked her lips.

"He may not notice or care. Or he may be furious that there is someone to corroborate Harry's story –"

"But you don't think the Minister will believe Cedric either," she interrupted, "so he may be fine."

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised, "That is a possibility."

She nodded, "I want to help. In any way I can. If that's just comforting and protecting Harry and Cedric for now," she shrugged, "then that's okay." Dumbledore hid his smile at her added 'protect'. She continued, "I'm sure my parents would want to help too."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded and asked, "Do you have any more –"

Professor Snape came through the door abruptly, "Albus, he's –" his eyes landed on Cliodhna. "Oh, Ms. Quick. I'll come back, I didn't mean to –"

Cliodhna didn't move but said slowly, "You're a spy, aren't you? For Dumbledore?" Her eyes flashed to Dumbledore before turning back to Snape, "You went to see if what Harry said was true."

Snape didn't move for a long moment before he turned to Dumbledore, "Legilimens. I told you she was an accomplished Legilimens."

Cliodhna let out a surprised chuckle, "Who me?" She looked between the two and laughed before realizing they were being serious. "No! I'm not. I've never –"

"You are," Snape asserted, "I've tried to read your mind before and I was unable to -"

She scoffed, "You've tried? Merlin, professor!"

"About Flint and the imposter," he said rather impatiently.

"Still –"

"You are an accomplished –"

"I assure you," she sighed. "I've never even tried. Didn't think I bloody had to –"

"But I can't," Snape frowned slightly and looked to Dumbledore.

"Very odd," Dumbledore agreed.

"Maybe another –"

Cliodhna tried not to groan, "Triplet thing?"

Dumbledore hummed his agreement before saying to Cliodhna, "If there's nothing else, Ms. Quick, you should get some rest."

She stood and said, "I expect you'll tell me you're a spy when you allow me to help." She nodded at them both, "See you at dinner." She considered thanking them but wasn't sure for what. They'd only confused her more. She descended the staircase slowly and headed back to the Hospital Wing, thinking of excuses to hide her absence.

08080808080808080808

She needn't have worried about having an excuse, however, because there were so many people around Cedric and Harry that no one noticed Cliodhna slip in. Ben eyed her when she popped up next to him, but she gave him a look that kept him quiet. She half-listened to what Jack and Fred were saying when Mr. and Mrs. Diggory stood up, kissed Cedric goodbye (and hugged Harry and Cliodhna) and left to go back to Ottery St. Catchpole. Madame Pomfrey, seeing her opportunity, shooed everyone out (they all complained and begged to stay), but allowed Harry and Cliodhna to linger behind.

Harry cleared his throat, "I was thinking, well, we both won, so of course we should split the prize money –"

"I don't want any –"

"No," Harry smiled, "nor do I. But I've got a lot of money from my parents and," he shrugged, "you were the true –"

Cedric smiled, "Yea, I guess it couldn't hurt to take half."

"I'd like you to have my half as well –"

"No," Cedric said firmly, "that's yours to do with what you want."

Harry nodded, "All right." He turned to Cliodhna, "Thanks again, I don't know what would have –"

She cut him off by giving him a very firm hug, "Don't mention it, Potter." She held him at arm's length, "As long as everyone knows, eons from now, that Cliodhna Quick once saved the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry smiled grimly and whispered rather quietly so Cedric wouldn't hear, "I'm sure this won't be the last time you save me." He gripped her shoulder and with a serious nod at them both, left.

Cliodhna looked back down at Cedric and sat next to him, brushing some of his hair away from his forehead, "You should get some rest, love. The feast won't be easy tonight." She made to stand up but he gripped her arm and Cliodhna looked at his wide, fearful grey eyes. She'd never seen him scared before and it caught her completely off-guard.

"Will," his voice was gruff and he licked his lips. "Will you stay with me?" He moved over slightly and tried not to wince. "I really don't want to be alone."

"Of course," she nodded still staring at him. "Of course." She lay down next to him, her head on his chest and was surprised at how fast his heart was beating. She moved her hand to rest over his heart.

"Every time I close my eyes I'm back at the graveyard," his voice was low. "I barely even saw it, before," he trailed off. "But I could hear everything and I felt like I could see it," he swallowed.

She moved her head slightly to look up at his face, but he was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. "You're safe now, Cedric. You're safe here."

He didn't respond but his arm around her tightened and Cliodhna worried he may be thinking the same thing: was he safe? Were any of them safe now?

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna opened her eyes, confused when Cedric moved slightly, "Sorry, love," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," her voice was thick with sleep and she felt groggy.

"No," he smiled. "I'm glad you did, you needed some rest."

She couldn't argue with him; she hadn't slept all night. "Did you sleep?"

His fingers moved through her hair, "No," he tried to keep his voice light. "But it felt nice to just lay here next to you."

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed awake," she trailed off but he knew what she was implying.

"Just having you here was enough for me," he kissed her head again. "I don't know what I'll do tonight."

Cliodhna was unable to reply because Professor Dumbledore chose that moment to enter, slowly approaching them so they could both sit up. "Are you able, Mr. Diggory, to join us for dinner?"

Cedric's voice was clear, "Yes, sir, I am."

"Good," Dumbledore nodded. "I'd suggest you both shower and change your clothes, but unfortunately we don't really have time." He frowned slightly, "Ms. Quick, will you escort Mr. Diggory to the Great Hall?"

"Yes," she stood and took Cedric's hand, but he stood up from the cot relatively easy.

"Excellent," he clasped his hands together. "I'll meet you at the doors of the Great Hall shortly." He turned abruptly and left, leaving Cedric and Cliodhna there slightly confused.

They walked slowly and quietly down to the Great Hall after thanking Madame Pomfrey and Cedric promising to return if he felt worse or something didn't feel quite right. They held hands and Cliodhna was pleased that Cedric didn't lean on her – he was recovering well and quickly, at least physically. She didn't look up at him now, but remembered how haunted his eyes looked only moments before in the Hospital Wing. He looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes, but they somehow looked sunken in too –

He didn't look fearful then, at least, just tired, troubled, and preoccupied. Would he be able to sleep tonight? Even if she stayed with him would he be able to close his eyes and not see –

Harry and Dumbledore were waiting for them outside the closed doors of the Great Hall. Everyone must have already been inside. Cliodhna squeezed Cedric's hand and with a small smile at Harry and nod at Dumbledore, did her best to sneak into the Great Hall. She should have known, however, that sneaking in was impossible.

The door barely made a noise when it closed, but it was still enough for everyone – the entire hall – to turn and stare at her. She was too exhausted to care (and honestly, what was hundreds of pairs of eyes compared to facing the Moody imposter?). She rolled her eyes to the ceiling before defiantly looking in front of her and walking towards her brothers, squeezing in between them, aware that everyone still watched her in silence.

Somehow, the silence was even more deafening when Cedric, Harry, and Dumbledore entered. They stood for a moment at the doors and Cliodhna held her breath – did everyone knew what happened? Did anyone –

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables soon broke into applause, the Ravenclaws following suit. Cliodhna felt sick: of course they didn't know. Dumbledore was going to tell them now. They didn't know how serious it was. Neither Cedric nor Harry smiled but rather emotionlessly walked to their respective House tables to sit next to their friends and waited for Dumbledore to speak. She didn't listen to what he said. She kept her eyes on Cedric, who was watching her as well, even as the Great Hall erupted into gasps around them. "He's not mentioning Moody," Jack whispered in her ear.

"He doesn't want to scare them more than he has to," she barely moved her lips. "It wouldn't do any good now."

Jack nodded and Cedric's eyes were pulled to his yearmates who were trying to comfort him and protect him from questions. Harry's friends, she saw, were doing the same. Thankfully no one at the Ravenclaw table asked her any questions, they just watched her as Dumbledore told them to be brave and vigilant, and to remember their friends, family, and fellow classmates in the coming months.

When he sat down, Cliodhna merely stared at her food until Ben nudged her, "You have to eat, Klee."

"Yes," she managed a small smile. "Yes of course."

0808080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna managed to eat minimal amounts of food without Ben or Jack reminding her. No one spoke and she was glad; her mind was empty and she wasn't sure she'd be able to string together a real thought. She tried not to stare at Cedric, but he was directly in her vision and she couldn't help it. Her eyes flashed to Harry and she hoped he'd be all right tonight. What sort of nightmares would he have?

Cedric met her eyes and they both stood at the same time, very aware of everyone watching them. "I'm staying with Cedric tonight," her lips barely moved as she gripped Ben's shoulder lightly. He patted her hand: he understood.

She and Cedric walked out of the Great Hall together without saying a word. But once the doors closed behind them, Cliodhna took his hand and looked up at him, "Are you all right?"

He nodded and attempted a smile but could only manage a grimace. "Just tired." She nodded and squeezed his hand and guided him slowly towards Hufflepuff.

They didn't speak until they reached painting and Cedric went to hug her but she shook her head and said firmly, "I'm staying."

"You don't have –"

"I'm staying, Cedric," she repeated, her eyes fixed on him until he nodded and guided her in.

They were both too exhausted to even contemplate the potential awkwardness or expectations of sharing a bed for the night. Cedric lent her a pair of shorts and t-shirt, which Cliodhna didn't bother to shrink, and she transfigured her own toothbrush. They were sitting on his four-poster bed, the curtains drawn, a silence spell (Cliodhna also discreetly did a protective spell) around them before any of his yearmates had returned from dinner.

Cliodhna was ready to lie down and sleep, as she had earlier in the Hospital Wing, but Cedric took her hands in his and sat across from her on top of the covers. "What did you and Dumbledore talk about?"

"What," she attempted to deflect.

"You were gone for a while, Cliodhna. I know you followed him out," he watched her. "What did you talk about?"

"Moody, well Crouch, mostly," she frowned. "And Voldemort, and what it all means."

He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he prodded, "And what does it all mean?"

"He's not entirely sure," she tried to stifle a yawn. "There are too many variables right now. He wouldn't tell me much. He may tell you, since you're of age."

"And what about Moody?" He pressed.

She wanted to cry she was so tired and she knew telling Cedric about how Crouch dueled her would be a long, agonizing, angry discussion. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, Cedric, I promise."

He frowned and Cliodhna worried he was going to press her, but he nodded and helped her to stand to pull the covers back so they could lie down. He kissed her slowly before they laid down, her head on his chest, his hand in her hair. "Thank you for staying with me," he whispered softly into her hair.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes closed.

080808080808080808

Cedric woke up several times, his face sweaty, his heart beating too fast, his eyes wide. And each time Cliodhna was there, kissing his forehead and whispering that he was safe, muttering "_Lumos_" so he could see her face. "You're safe now, Cedric," she whispered soothingly. "You're all right, you're with me."

He would take deep breaths and nod and when she lay back down next to him in the dark, he would pull her closer to him, his eyes open, his heartbeat very slowly returning to normal.

He woke up the last time peacefully and laid there, the sun only peeking through when he opened the curtains slightly (and removed the spells he knew Cliodhna had tried to discreetly cast) and watched her sleep for a few minutes. Harry had saved him from the graveyard, Peter had intentionally or unintentionally saved him from being murdered, but Cliodhna had saved him yesterday from the nightmares that would have otherwise made him go insane. He wondered how Harry was doing without someone to save him from nightmares last night. And he wondered how he would sleep without Cliodhna tonight and the next night and…

He closed his eyes and swallowed. He'd make it through and Cliodhna had helped him this far. She had seemed so angry and so tired; he worried what exactly she had talking to Dumbledore about. What was she not telling him?

'She only wants to protect you,' he thought to himself as he looked at her face, her brows furrowed; even she was not sleeping peacefully.

But then, would any of them be sleeping peacefully now?

080808080808080808

Cliodhna was pleased the Great Hall was virtually empty when she and Cedric entered early that morning. She promised him when they woke up that she would tell him about Crouch when Ben and Jack were there too. This was something she couldn't keep from them as it very well could affect them too. She hoped they'd wake up early before the other students so they could speak soon.

Cedric and Cliodhna had barely started to drink their tea and serve themselves porridge when Ben and Jack entered the Great Hall. Cedric looked between the three and wondered again if they could communicate telepathically. "Oh good," Cliodhna began when they sat across from her and Cedric. "There's, well, quite a bit I need to tell you."

Ben and Jack tried not to look too worried and let her speak, uninterrupted, as she told them about the imposter Moody dueling with her after the exam, how she knew something was very wrong when Harry and the imposter had left the Pitch, and what happened after that. She struggled with whether or not tell them about Snape and Dumbledore and instead decided that she wasn’t the one to share Snape’s secret.

She looked at them all when she was finished, waiting for them to speak and shifted uncomfortably on the bench when none of them seemed ready. "Have you told Harry about the duel?" Jack's voice was low.

She knew Jack was really asking what had she shared with Harry and not with them. She tried not to frown, "No." She shook her head slightly, "He knows that Crouch had a weird fascination with me and that's all he really needs to know."

"This could be important –"

Cliodhna shook her head more firmly, "Harry has enough to worry about. What good will knowing that a now-essentially-dead Death Eater dueled his friend? He already knows Crouch tried to recruit me to be a Death Eater."

"You defeated a Death Eater," Ben corrected her.

"And?" She nearly snapped.

"And, that's bloody brilliant," Ben scoffed.

"If Crouch was able to tell You-Know-Who," Cedric's voice was soft, "he may try to recruit you."

"When? During Charms next term?” Cliodhna scoffed, “Be reasonable. I'm not going to suddenly up and be a Death Eater –"

"That's not what we're saying," Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's just if they do want you –"

"Well, what's to stop them from trying –"

"From coming after you?" Jack finished.

"That's the least of our worries right now," Cliodhna mumbled.

"You mean, he's back –"

"In general –"

"And he may come after me," Cedric finished, "and Harry."

"That's not what I meant," she touched his arm gently. "Dumbledore isn't sure what he'll do yet. Aside from prove to his old followers that he's back."

"And try to get Harry," Jack added. "That much is obvious."

"He's safe," Cliodhna argued, "with Dumbledore and –"

"Hiya," Fred and George approached them, "you're all up rather early."

Cedric grinned, "Was famished."

"Glad you're appetite's back, ol' boy," George smiled and pretended to ignore the look between the triplets.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna wanted to talk to Snape before they left for the summer; she knew he wouldn't admit that he was a spy, nor could he answer her innumerable questions any better than Dumbledore could, but she had to ask him about Occlumency. And she wanted Ben and Jack to be there. They wouldn't like the idea that Snape could read minds; that would just support their ridiculous notion that he was evil or hated everyone but her, or couldn't be trusted – she couldn’t keep up on their dislike for Snape. But she needed to know if Snape could read Ben and Jack's minds. Was it truly a "triplet" thing or was it just a "her" thing.

She couldn't very well bring Ben and Jack to the dungeons discreetly, especially without Cedric knowing. She didn't want to leave his side quite yet – nor he hers – but she knew she couldn't tell Cedric this very strange and likely irrelevant tidbit until she better understood what it all meant.

She was lucky then when that afternoon, as they were all sitting lazily outside near the lake, Dumbledore approached them with the Minister of Magic himself. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore greeted them all. "I was hoping to steal you two away so you could speak to the Minister –"

Cliodhna stood up as well and cut in, "Minister, I'd like to tell you what Mr. Crouch said to me –"

"Ms. Quick," the Minister frowned. “That's not necessary. The man was a raving lunatic and it’s best that we put everything he may have said behind us."

Cliodhna let out a harsh laugh, unaware of Cedric behind her trying to put a hand on her shoulder before she said something she regretted. "Raving lunatic or not, you need to hear what he told Harry and I before –"

Fudge's face was red in irritation, "I will not be told what to do by a –"

Before anyone could stop her Cliodhna was toe-to-toe with the Minister (who was only a few inches taller than her); her voice was low enough that only he could hear, "That raving lunatic dueled me after my OWL exam. That raving lunatic tried to recruit me to be a Death Eater. That raving lunatic –"

Dumbledore was there and said gently, "Ms. Quick, we will be sure to get you if we need corroboration for Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory's stories."

Cliodhna's cold, dark hazel eyes never left Fudge. "Certainly, sir," she hissed. She watched, her blood pumping as Fudge's face, now drained completely of color, fell and he stared at her with a look of absolute terror. Harry stared at her and Cedric squeezed her shoulder as they followed the two older men. When Fudge finally tore his eyes away from Cliodhna with a shiver, Cliodhna clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She turned around and ignored everyone's opened mouths and stares and pointed at her brothers, "We need to speak with Snape. Come on."

"Wait," Ginny called out.

"What was that," Ron yelled after her, but she ignored them all, knowing that Ben and Jack would follow her.

When they were inside, Ben and Jack walked close to her but didn't ask what she had said to the Minister. Ben finally said gently, "I really hope you didn't threaten the Minister of Magic."

"Of course not," she scoffed. "I'm not stupid."

"No," Jack said lightly, "but you were bloody mad."

"I should have expected you," Snape said slowly when they entered his office.

Ben and Jack exchanged a quick look that Snape noticed. Cliodhna said plainly, "Sir, we don't mean to interrupt, but, I think it's important." She addressed her brothers, "Professor Snape is a Legilimens and thought I was too."

Ben and Jack stared at her and Snape felt as though they had completely forgot he was there. Like most of Hogwarts, he had never been around the Quicks alone. It reminded him, briefly, of that moment in the Great Hall…

"I'm sorry," Ben's voice was ice, "how exactly did that come up?"

"Not a very common conversation topic," Jack muttered quietly.

"Did he, I'm sorry," Ben looked at Snape. "Did you try to read Klee's mind, professor?"

Snape did not hesitate, "Yes."

"Bloody hell –"

"Isn't that against our privacy or –"

"Do you just go around reading peoples' minds –"

"Enough," Cliodhna cut in. "The point is, he can't."

"We're going to circle back to that," Jack promised, "because that is rather troublesome." He looked at Snape, "When did you try and why?"

"Before Mr. Flint was expelled," Snape said evenly, "when the imposter suggested Cliodhna work in the Department of Mysteries, and tonight."

"Because you didn't trust her story about the fake Moody?" Ben asked in a rather accusatory tone.

"Because she asked me if I was a spy for Dumbledore," Snape's voice was calm, "and I was caught off-guard."

Cliodhna tried to hide her excitement as Jack asked, "So you tried to read her mind and you couldn't?"

Snape nodded, "I assumed that she must have read my mind when I wasn't actively protecting –"

"You're a spy," Cliodhna cut in softly.

Snape met her gaze, "Yes." He continued seriously, "And I expect you to keep this secret."

Ben's eyebrows furrowed, "You're a Death Eater –"

"But as a spy for Dumbledore," Jack finished, his mouth drawn, his eyes intent on Snape.

"You don't trust my allegiance," Snape said. It wasn't a question.

"Did you read –" Ben started hotly.

"No," Snape raised one eyebrow. "I presume that's why you came down here," Snape addressed Cliodhna. "No, I cannot read any of your minds."

They all exchanged a look as Snape watched them, fascinated. "Weird triplet thing," Cliodhna sighed.

"Really bloody tired of that," Jack frowned.

"Professor," Cliodhna avoided her brothers' glances. "Crouch said that Voldemort would want to meet and recruit me. Do you think –"

"I don't pretend to know how his mind works, Ms. Quick," Snape's voice was hard.

"No, of course not, but, well, is this going to intrigue him more?"

"Are you going to tell him about us?" Ben asked.

"Will you tell us if –" Jack started but Snape raised his hand to stop them.

"I am loyal to Dumbledore," Snape began, "but I need to keep up appearances so the Dark Lord will trust me." His gaze slowly moved among the three. "I will not endanger you three. I know you may not trust me," his gaze stayed on Ben, "but I will tell Dumbledore, and you, if he suddenly takes an interest in you." Cliodhna opened her mouth but Snape finished, "I do not know when that will happen, if ever."

Cliodhna nodded, "Thank you, professor." She looked at her brothers and before either could ask him how often he read students' minds, Cliodhna grabbed both of their arms. "We really appreciate your time, professor."

He met her gaze and would have found her brothers amusing if he hadn't been so concerned for her safety.

0808080808080808

The triplets made it back outside to the others only a few moments before Harry and Cedric returned from speaking with Dumbledore and the Minister. Before anyone could ask why they had run off to see Snape, they were asking Harry and Cedric how it went. "Still doesn't believe us," Harry grumbled.

"I could have," Cliodhna started, but Cedric shook his head. "He already made up his mind. But I think he was truly terrified of you."

Cliodhna frowned, her cheeks pink, but Hermione saved her, "He's a bloody fool and a coward –"

"What did you say to him anyway?" Harry watched Cliodhna closely.

She kept her face neutral, "I don't remember. I must have blacked out from anger." Harry obviously didn't believe her, but he didn't press.

Cedric looked at everyone and attempted a smile, "Should we go to dinner –"

"Last dinner before summer," Ginny sighed, "it's been a long bloody year."

Cedric and Cliodhna held hands as they walked up the lawn to the Great Hall, "Are you all right?" She asked and frowned. "I've been asking you that too much lately."

"Well, I'm going to ask you the same thing," he tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's agree not to not ask –"

"It's just a given," he agreed and kissed the top of her head. "Stay with me again tonight?" His voice was shy.

"Yes," she met his eyes. "Of course. For as long as you want me to," her voice was sincere.

Cedric attempted another smile and nodded as they followed everyone back into the castle for the last time before the end of term.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna had never been happier or more relieved to see her parents then when she stepped off the train. She had said goodbye to her yearmates, promising a few days at the beach on the train so that when they all de-boarded she could immediately find her parents. She was surprised to see both of her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but she shouldn't have been. She squeezed her parents tightly, smiling at their tight embrace and watched as Mrs. Weasley pulled Cedric and Harry in for very long, very tight hugs.

"We'll see you this summer, Harry m'boy, don't worry," Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Maybe your Aunt and Uncle will let you stay with us longer this year," Cedric offered but Cliodhna saw the look that passed among the adults. She wondered, briefly, if it was actually Dumbledore and not his Aunt or Uncle who decided when and for how long he could stay at Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Yea, that'd be brills," Fred agreed and Cliodhna's attention was drawn to the twins. Why did they look so pleased?

"Thanks," Harry smiled genuinely, "that'd be great." He hugged Hermione and with a quick adjustment of his glasses said, "Well, I should go through to meet them."

Cliodhna pulled him in for a quick, firm hug. "Don't forget to write, Potter."

"Come on," George clapped his back, "let's walk you through. I'd like to catch a glimpse of that cousin of yours."

"Yea, I want to watch him tremble at the very sight of Klee," Ginny grinned.

Harry led them through the brick wall, the adults all behind them, and Cliodhna smiled wickedly when Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin all watched this large group of mainly redheads walks towards them, Harry in front. The Dursleys' mouths were open in shock (and awe, Cliodhna thought) until Cliodhna locked eyes with Dudley and raised an eyebrow. He very quickly jumped and hid behind his father, causing everyone but Cliodhna and Harry to snicker.

Harry stopped and turned to them all, "Thanks." He smiled, "See you soon."

Cliodhna took his hand and squeezed it and when he turned to walk away she smiled and waved at his aunt. "Hullo, Mrs. Dursley, hullo, Dudley."

They all ignored her. Cedric took her hand and George laughed, "That will keep Harry entertained all summer."

"Just tell that giant you’re coming over," Fred agreed.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and laughed when Cedric pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. They all said goodbye to Hermione and hugged her, promising to see her soon before the adults led them to the Muggle car. There was a Portkey for the Weasleys who were going to visit Aunt Muriel. Cliodhna squeezed Cedric's hand tightly when Mr. Weasley said 'Portkey', his face paling.

"What about the rest of us?" Cliodhna cut in. "We can't all fit –"

Arthur, Amos, and Angus all grinned, "Well that's where you're wrong," her father clapped his hands.

"Oh good," Ron muttered, "a long explanation."

"We worked very hard to elongate the inside –"

"With our help," Catherine cut in.

"A _lot_ of our help, I may add," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

"Yes, of course –"

"We couldn't have done it without you," Amos finished and the kids all tried to hide their laughs.

"But now, we can all fit in the car, or just some of us, without anyone knowing," Angus grinned.

"Brilliant," Ben clapped his hand on Angus' back.

"Good work," Jack winked at his mum.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands. "We'll see you tomorrow," she waved at her family to move. "Come on, come on, you'll see them tomorrow."

They waved at the Weasleys and then piled into the car, Cliodhna very relieved to see her mother was driving. No one really spoke as they drove, the Muggle radio playing a familiar rock songs that Catherine would occasionally hum or sing along too. No one was sure what to say or talk about. Cliodhna watched the cars and landscapes go by, trying to quiet her mind.

Cedric finally spoke up, "I got half of the winnings for the Tournament."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Angus said from the front.

"Do you want us to put it in an account for you?" Mrs. Diggory offered. "Or, rather, we could take you to Gringotts?"

"Yea," Cedric nodded, "that'd be good. Maybe sooner rather than later."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Ah," Cedric frowned, "well Dumbledore mentioned that Fudge may use the papers to discredit Harry and I."

"That's absurd," Mr. Diggory cried out. "The papers wouldn't –"

"They've lied and exaggerated about Harry before. And Fudge really doesn't want anyone to believe that You-Know-Who is back."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Catherine said firmly, "We believe you and Harry, Cedric."

"Thanks," he grimaced. "I don't expect many others to."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna lay in bed that night worried about Cedric; it would be his first night sleeping alone since the graveyard and she knew that he'd have nightmares again. She wanted to be there for him but she also knew that was impossible now that they were back at home. A part of her missed having him next to her as she slept; it had been cramped on his four-poster bed and no doubt it would be an even tighter fit on her bed, but she missed his warmth, his heartbeat, his arm around her, and his chest under her arm.

She grimaced up at the twinkling, floating stars hovering near her ceiling her mother had made for her several years ago. Merlin, she was getting sappy.

Her door opened slightly and instead of pretending to be asleep, as she sat up and pointed her wand directly at the door until she realized it was Ben and Jack and she let out a breath. "Don't bloody do that!"

"Who else would be coming into your room from the bloody bathroom that we share," Jack hissed.

"What are you doing?" She made room for them on her bed.

"Checking on you," Ben said. "Figured you'd be worried about Cedric."

"We can ask him to sleep over if you want so he won't be alone?" Jack offered.

"Nightmares," she frowned, "it helped, I think, that I was there when he woke up." Before either could ask, she shook her head, "They weren't getting any better. Each night was different."

"Well maybe a sleepover would help," Ben offered.

"Yea," she smiled at them, "it might."

"Are you," Jack and Ben exchanged a look, "are you going to tell mum and dad everything?"

"Yea, probably."

"What about what Snape said?"

"About," she frowned, "that's his secret –"

"No, I mean, that he can't read our minds," Ben shook his head.

She shrugged, "What do you two reckon?"

"I reckon it doesn't hurt they know," Jack yawned and stretched his arms. "You want us to leave the door open?"

She smiled, "I wouldn't mind."

08080808080808080808080808

Cedric and Mrs. Diggory came around while Catherine and the triplets were eating breakfast; Angus and Mr. Diggory had both already left for work at the Ministry. Cliodhna tried not to seem overly concerned or obvious when Cedric sat next to her with a smile. He didn't look any more tried than he had the day before, so maybe he slept better than she had feared. She put the Prophet down and returned the smile, "Tea?"

"Please," he took the paper and flipped through it as Cliodhna asked Mrs. Diggory if she wanted any tea.

"Ced," Ben asked nonchalantly, "after the big dinner tonight, do you want to stay over?"

Jack looked at Mrs. Diggory and Catherine, "If that's all right, of course."

Mrs. Diggory smiled and Cliodhna could tell she looked a little relieved. So maybe Cedric had woken up in a panic. Catherine nodded, "That's perfectly fine with me."

"Brills," Cedric grinned, "thanks, lads." He continued to flip through the Prophet. "Nothing," he sighed, "at least not yet." He got to the last page and grimaced, "Well, I take that back."

"What?" Cliodhna frowned and looked over his shoulder.

"At least it's on the back page," Mrs. Diggory offered.

Cedric sighed, "Just mentions that Harry and I split the prize money as co-winners."

"That's not bad," Ben shrugged, "at least no mention of you hating Potter or anything."

"Or of –"

"Nope," Cedric groaned, "says there seemed to be some controversy but the Prophet hasn't been able to get a hold of anyone."

"Maybe that's all they'll say?" Catherine offered.

"They won't try to come 'round and interview me, will they?" Cedric looked at his mum, "They wouldn't, right?"

Mrs. Diggory frowned, "I'm not sure, dear. Not until they speak to Dumbledore or the Minister at least."

Cedric picked up his tea. "Maybe we should head to Gringotts today before we get bombarded."

Cliodhna patted his back and met her brothers' concerned looks with a frown.

080808080808080808

The triplets joined Mrs. Diggory and Cedric as they traveled to Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts that afternoon, Catherine opting to stay behind to get some book editing done from home.

Cliodhna was pleased to see that Diagon Alley was not overly crowded and no one paid them any extra attention. It was rather refreshing to not be stared at for once, unlike the past few months at school. She wished she could wear Muggle sunglasses inside Hogwarts…

The triplets weren't allowed to go to Cedric's vault with him to leave his money, so they waited in the lobby to admire the architecture. "They really don't like us being here," Ben muttered and Cliodhna's gaze went to one of the goblins that were blatantly glaring at them.

"Because we're triplets or because we're loitering?" She murmured to her brothers.

"No way they know we're triplets," Jack shook his head, "it's not like we have a sign that we wear."

"You're way shorter, for one," Ben pointed out to Cliodhna. "You could be our younger sister."

"I could be a cousin or something," Jack shrugged.

"So, loitering then?" Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

Jack changed the subject, "Potter wasn't going to keep his share?"

"No, he tried to give it to Cedric. Said he had enough money."

"Must be nice," Jack sighed and Cliodhna shook her head at him. "Do you know what he ended up doing with it?"

"He gave it to the twins for the shop," Ben answered and they stared at him.

"What?"

"On the platform," Ben continued, "said we're going to need more laughs."

Cliodhna said, "Bloody right."

"Maybe they'll be able to start sooner rather than later," Jack thought. "They were already drumming up interest in their House."

"Good," Cliodhna nodded. "That was nice of Harry."

Ben agreed, "I hope they'll finally let me help now."

They continued to chat about the twins and the shop and ignored the dirty looks of the goblins when an elderly wizard and his wife walked in and stared at the Quicks. "I hope it's bloody because of our Muggle clothes," Ben murmured.

"They're the ones who look bloody ridiculous," Cliodhna raised a defiant eyebrow at the pair who huffed and turned to speak to a goblin.

Cedric and Mrs. Diggory finally turned a few moments later and Cliodhna watched as the elderly woman's gaze followed Cedric as he approached. She nudged the elderly man and Cliodhna met the woman's gaze. She openly glared at the woman before narrowing her eyes. Did they recognize Cedric from earlier editions of the _Prophet_ or did they –

"Come on, Klee," Cedric took her hand with a smile. The woman quickly turned her attention back to her husband. "We can't scare everyone who may look at me strangely," he whispered to her quietly.

Cliodhna frowned but nodded and followed him back outside. Now there seemed to be more people about and Cliodhna felt like they were being watched. "Why do I get the feeling people are looking at us not because we're extremely attractive?"

Ben bent down to pick up a "special afternoon edition" of the _Daily Prophet_ and handed it to Cedric. "Well, this explains it."

There was a picture of Cedric and Harry from the start of the Tournament, Dumbledore behind them with the headline, "Lying for the Attention".

"Oh," Cedric's face remained neutral. "Yes, that makes sense." He looked to his mum, "Maybe it's best we head home?" He squeezed Cliodhna's hand to preemptively stifle an angry outburst at the several wizards and witches who were now openly staring at him. She opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head and walked towards The Leaky Cauldron with his mother, Ben, and Jack right behind him.

08080808080808080808

Catherine and the Weasleys were outside the Quicks house when they returned. Catherine frowned at Cedric, "You've seen it too."

"We didn't read it," Cedric said. "Just saw it when we left Gringtoss and noticed some people watching us."

"Well, it's nothing to worry about now," Mrs. Weasley waved a hand. "Why don't you all play some Quidditch before we have dinner."

Cliodhna wanted desperately to read the article but followed Cedric to collect his broom, knowing Ben or Jack would grab hers for her. They walked slowly to his house, holding hands, "Should we read it?"

Cedric looked at her seriously, "Do you promise not to get mad?"

"I," she frowned. "I can try to not be outwardly angry."

He smiled, "Good enough." He handed it to her, "I don't particularly want to read the whole thing. Just tell me a summary, if you will."

She read it through quickly and bit her lip, taking a deep breath before saying evenly, "Dumbledore went to the Ministry today to tell the Minister and others that Voldemort was back and would be reaching out to his followers, but the Minister accused him of wanting attention –"

"And Harry and I," Cedric cut in, "we're all attention-seeking liars."

She met his eyes, "Yes. An anonymous source said that you, Harry, and Dumbledore concocted this story to remain in the limelight after the Tournament."

"At least Dumbledore tried to get the Minister and others to listen," he turned his gaze forwards again. "I think that's good enough for now."

Cliodhna wanted to comfort him and tell him that maybe there'd be no other mention of him in the paper, but she had a terrible feeling it wouldn't be.

08080808080808080808

The twins, Ben, Jack, and Ginny did their best to make Quidditch fun and distract Cliodhna, Cedric, and Ron from the article in _The Daily Prophet_, but no one was playing their best.

It felt like several hours before they were called to dinner, but it had only been one. Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Quick left work a little earlier than usual for their large outdoor dinner to welcome the kids home and to make sure everyone was okay from the events of the day.

They had barely sat down to eat when Dumbledore and a large black dog walked towards them from the direction of the Quick’s house. "Hope I'm not interrupting," he smiled at them all and nodded for Ron to sit back down (he had stood, his eyes wide when he saw the dog). "We Apparated in near the village and walked over, thank you, Catherine, for allowing me through your wards."

Catherine cleared her throat, "Ah yes, I put up some wards around all of us after the article," she addressed everyone. "And Molly and Sara helped me bolster them."

"Please, Albus, won't you join us?" Molly waved her wand and a chair appeared at the head of the table.

"Ah," he smiled. "Before we eat, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to. Please though, do not be alarmed, I trust this man, who has been wrongly accused for too many years. And some of you here will be able to vouch for his innocence as well." He paused and looked out at everyone, "The man who framed him those many years ago was Peter Pettigrew, who we know to be alive."

Ron swallowed and cleared his throat, "Um, mum, dad, you know Scabbers?"

"Yes, dear, we were sorry to see he died last year –"

"No, mum, Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew," Ron frowned.

"Sorry," Arthur shook his head. "Come again?"

"Pettigrew was an Animangus," Ron said. "And his form was a rat."

Another man approached the table with a wave and all of the kids stood up, "Professor Lupin!" George yelled.

"Professor," Cliodhna grinned. "What are you doing here?”

Albus raised his hand to quiet everyone, "We were talking about Peter and his Animangus."

"Oh," Lupin nodded and looked briefly at the large black dog. "Yes, of course. Peter, James Potter, and Sirius Black all became unlicensed Animangi so they could accompany me each month when I became a werewolf." Everyone but Ron, Cliodhna, and Cedric looked surprised. "Peter was the one who betrayed James and Lily," he cleared his throat. "Peter was the one who killed all those Muggles and framed Sirius."

"So Sirius was innocent," Catherine's voice was firm. "He was in Azkaban all those years," her voice trailed off and her eyes landed on the dog.

No one moved for a moment, confused until the large black dog transformed slowly into Sirius Black. No one moved or even breathed. Sirius' dark, hollow eyes looked out at everyone, obviously nervous that someone might hex him until Remus stepped towards him and hugged him firmly. The two men fought back tears, obviously emotional to see each other.

Catherine stood and Cliodhna watched her slowly approach them as Sirius and Remus let each other go and with a smile and gruff voice, Sirius said, "Cat Randolph, you haven't aged a bloody day."

Catherine smiled and pulled Sirius in for a long, tight hug. "Bloody 'ell, Sirius Black," her voice was tight and she let out a watery laugh. She let Sirius go and turned to Remus who started to say, "You may not remember me," and hugged him as well. "It's good to see you too, Remus."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Molly, could we trouble you to stay for dinner? I'm afraid we have much to discuss."

Cliodhna watched Sirius, Remus, and her mother sit down at the table as Dumbledore apologized to Cedric about that day's paper. Sirius nodded at Cedric, "Good of you to help Harry get through the tournament," his gratitude was obvious before his dark eyes turned to Cliodhna. "And you must be Cliodhna."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Harry mentioned you helped him a lot too," Sirius' eyes darted to Catherine. "I can see the resemblance," he winked before addressing Cliodhna and Cedric again. "And thanks for not telling anyone about me –"

"Bloody hell," Jack groaned.

"Of course you knew," Ben rolled his eyes and looked at his sister. "Are there any secrets you don't bloody know?"

Cliodhna narrowed her eyes but didn't move to say anything. "You must be the triplets," Sirius grinned mischievously and pointed at the three blonde Quicks. "Very exciting."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now that we're all relatively acquainted and," he waved his wand and a white bubble flashed over them before disappearing. "Now that we won't be overheard, there are a few things we should discuss."

"The children as well?" Molly asked.

"For now, yes," Dumbledore nodded and began to tell them that Sirius had very generously offered his family home to be the headquarters for the new Order, which would be getting started in earnest. "Sirius will be staying there as he can't easily walk around in public," Dumbledore continued. "But it will need to be cleaned and fixed up so that it's suitable for meetings and for people to live in." He paused, "Some of you were in the Order before, some of you helped the cause in other ways. I will understand if you don't want to be involved now –"

Catherine spoke first, "We're in." She put her hand on top of Angus' and turned to Cedric, "We believe you, Cedric, and we will do all we can."

"We're in too," Molly said firmly, "I'm happy to get this lot," she waved at all of the kids, "to help clean this summer."

"We as well," Mr. Diggory nodded, "whatever we can."

"Can I," Cedric addressed Dumbledore, "can I be a part of the Order as well?"

"Cedric," Mrs. Diggory started.

"I'm of age, mum," Cedric stopped her. "And I was there."

"If you wish to be," Dumbledore started and put up his hand before Cliodhna had barely opened her mouth. "Only those of age, and you won't be attending meetings while you’re at school. Some meetings will be off-limits, even if you're of age." Cliodhna tried not to pout as she leaned back in her chair.

"Great –"

"We're of age –"

"We're in," Fred and George said.

"Sorry, mum –"

"Nothing you can do –"

"That's what you think," she muttered.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore nodded. "We'll meet on Monday. Molly and who ever else, you can head there tomorrow to start cleaning. We'll have to limit your comings and goings," his eyes traveled to Cedric.

"You mean because I may be followed?"

Dumbledore frowned, "We all may be followed now, Mr. Diggory."

08080808080808080808080808

"Won't you stay for a bit longer?" Cliodhna asked Professor Lupin when he, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore started to say goodbye to everyone. "I have things I'd like to ask you."

Remus smiled, "We'll have plenty of time this summer to talk, Ms. Quick." He saw her face fall slightly and he wished he could stay to talk to her now. "I know it was a tough year for everyone," he started but Cliodhna shook her head. He nodded, understanding.

"Sir," Cedric asked Dumbledore loudly enough for her to hear, "when will we tell Harry and Hermione?"

Dumbledore's face remained neutral. "We won't tell Ms. Granger quite yet, until she's ready to leave her parents' home for the summer. Maybe in a few weeks' time."

"And Harry?" Cedric pressed.

"Ah," Dumbledore attempted not to frown, but Cliodhna could see it took a lot of effort. "We won't tell Mr. Potter until it's absolutely necessary."

"And when is that, exactly?" Ron did little to hide his annoyance.

"Time will tell, Mr. Weasley, but not for some time. I suggest we don't tell him about what the _Prophet_ is saying either," he looked out at everyone. "It won't do him any good to know while he's staying with his aunt and uncle." He turned back to Cedric, "I am sorry, Mr. Diggory, but I worry that won't be the last they write about you, Harry, or I."

Cedric shrugged, but Cliodhna could see he was hurt. "Not much we can do but tell the truth, Professor."

Amos put his arm around Cedric's shoulders as Sirius approached him and stuck out his hand, "Thank you, again, for helping Harry, Cedric." Sirius smiled, "Was good of you to, even though he was your competitor. He spoke very highly of you."

Cedric smiled genuinely, the thought of the _Prophet_ gone from his mind. "We weren't competitors, Mr. Black. We were a team."

Sirius smiled wolfishly, "Good man." He laughed, "And please, bloody 'ell, call me Sirius." He turned to Cliodhna with that same smile, but a kindness in his dark grey eyes, "And Harry spoke very highly of you too." He winked at her, "I think he was a wee bit scared of you."

"I rather hope he was in awe and not frightened," she muttered quickly before she could really think about what she said. Her cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment, "Oh I didn't mean that really," she mumbled embarrassed.

Sirius' grey eyes widened and he let out a barking laugh, "Oh, yes, we're going to get along well, Cliodhna." He laughed again and shook his head, "Like your mum, you are." He clapped her on the shoulder and followed Remus and Dumbledore away from the table to head back to Grimmauld Place.

"See you on Monday," Molly called out to them before turning around and clapping her hands. "All right, who's helping me to clean up? Boys?" Ron groaned as he watched the twins wave their wands to help, annoyed he wasn't of age yet.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna left her door open that night to hear if Cedric woke up yelling or screaming. She hoped he wouldn't, she hoped his nightmares had stopped, but she was glad Ben and Jack would be there if he woke up in a silent panic. She looked up at the stars on her ceiling and then at the old-fashioned Muggle alarm clock her grandfather had given her when she was younger. It was bloody 1am. Had she slept at all? She didn't feel like she had; she felt like she had just waited for hours to see if Cedric woke up yelling or gasping for air.

She clutched her wand from under her pillow when she heard a floorboard creak, and very slowly moved her eyes towards the bathroom door before letting out a breath. "Cedric," she whispered, "you startled me."

"I'm sorry," he knelt next to her bed, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she frowned and moved over in her bed. It was too dark to see his eyes. "Are you," she sighed, "sorry, promised not to ask."

"I didn't have any nightmares. I don't remember what I dreamt about," he laid his head next to hers on the pillow as he crawled into her bed. "I couldn't sleep very well, regardless." He touched her arm and smiled slightly when she shivered, "I slept better with you at school."

"Me too," she admitted. She wanted to admit that she wished he could stay over every night, but didn't: she knew he couldn't.

He moved his head slowly closer to hers to kiss her softly before searching for her hand with his. "Can I stay here for a while?" She nodded and moved closer to him, her head under his, an arm around his middle, and his around hers. She closed her eyes and kissed his neck and whispered, "I love you, Cedric."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her even closer, "I love you, Klee."

08080808080808080808

She opened one eye and frowned. When had Cedric left? She sat up slowly and opened her curtains with a yawn.

"Good morning, sunshine," Ben grinned at her from the table. "Sleepy, were we?"

She grumbled and sat down next to Cedric, stealing a sip of his tea. "Why is he so bloody chipper?"

"Because he's excited to go swimming," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Please be careful," Catherine came down the stairs. "I have to go to the office for a bit," she frowned and eyed them all seriously. "Bring your wands, all of you. In case."

"Mum, what's going to happen in the wood?" Ben watched her closely, "We'll be all right."

"Cedric and the twins are of age, mum," Jack reminded her.

"I know," she nodded, grabbing her Muggle briefcase. "And nothing is likely to happen, but just in case."

Cliodhna watched her mother, knowing she wasn't telling them something, but she didn't press. She'd tell them when she was ready. "We'll be careful, mum. Promise."

She nodded and patted Cliodhna's head. "See you later. Go into town for ice cream or something if you want. Maybe the library?"

"Yes mum," Ben nodded.

When Catherine left, Cliodhna looked at Cedric, "Is your mum at work today too?"

He nodded, "Go with me to get my swim trunks?"

Ben pretended to throw up, "Just go snog at Cedric's and meet us at the Weasleys, bloody hell."

"Gross," Jack agreed and winked at Cliodhna as she rolled her eyes and stole a waffle from Ben's plate before going back up stairs to change.

"Why don't we snog here too, Ceddie?"

Cedric shrugged at Ben and Jack who rolled their eyes or pretended to gag again, and left the kitchen with a laugh.

0808080808080808

Cedric and Cliodhna held hands as they followed everyone else to the pond. Cliodhna was slightly on edge (even after a quick snog) due to how her mother acted and the short article in the _Daily Prophet_ that morning about Cedric and Harry ("Where are they? Are the Hogwarts Champion Liars Hiding?"). Her wand was in tucked into the waistband of her jean shorts and its presence comforted her; she hoped there would be no cause to use it. She smiled when Cedric pointed out a bird and spoke with him briefly about it, but he could tell she was distracted. He didn't have to ask her what about.

He had seen and read the article before she woke up. He tried not to feel defeated: there was nothing he could do now about what they were saying and writing about him. One day they'd believe him – he had to remain hopeful - but until then he just hoped his friends believed him. He had been angry at first, of course; he wanted to Apparate to the _Daily Prophet_ offices and yell at every person there that he was telling the truth. But he knew he couldn't do that. The Minister of Magic didn't believe he or Harry, so why would the _Daily Prophet_? He was angry that morning when he saw the latest article (as he had been yesterday at the longer article), but he had let his anger subside; what good was being angry?

Besides: he knew Cliodhna was angry enough for the both of them.

He squeezed her hand and smiled when she looked up at him guiltily. "I'm excited to get to know Sirius," he tried to take her mind off things.

"I'll be glad to speak with Professor Lupin," she admitted. "About this past year and the imposter and everything."

Cedric worried she meant the Department of Mysteries, but he kept quiet, "What do you think Grimmauld Place will be like?"

She scrunched up her nose slightly, "Harry mentioned the Blacks are an ancient family of," she caught his eye. "Purebloods," she finished. "I suspect it won't be very homey." He laughed and they continued quietly to the pond.

Cliodhna's worry abated when they reached the pond and Ben pushed her and Ginny in; she laughed and pulled at Ben's ankle, surprising him as he fell in clumsily. Cedric laughed and smiled: she just needed something to take her mind off worrying about him and Harry (and whatever else seemed to be worrying her). He was glad she slept soundly last night, not even waking when he had left early that morning.

With a bow, he jumped in before George or Fred could push him, and swam to the far end to lean against the muddy bank, his face raised to the sky, his eyes closed, as he thought back to snogging Cliodhna just minutes ago in his bedroom…

"Comfortable?" Ginny was next to him. "You look right pleased."

"I am," he opened one eye to look at her. "How are you, Gin?"

She eyed him closely, "You're not. But a lie won’t hurt anyone."

"I am. Currently. Right now, at this moment," he said truthfully. "Away from it all, with you lot."

She nodded, "Klee's worried enough for the both of you." It wasn't a question.

"She's worried about Harry too," he turned his head to look out at Cliodhna. "We all are."

"She's keeping something from us, isn’t she?"

Cedric frowned and glanced at Ginny quickly, "I think so."

Ginny sighed dramatically but shrugging, "Game of chicken?"

"Yea, all right." Cedric grinned and called out to the others, "Teams for chicken?"

Ben jumped up and waved at Ginny, "Gin, you're on my team!"

"I'm with Diggory!" Cliodhna laughed and pushed Ben slightly. "We're going to crush you."

"Fred, hop on up," George called, "let's show them who's best."

Ron and Jack got out to sit on the gras, "No thanks."

"We'll sit this one out," Ron offered and lay back with a yawn.

08080808080808080808

They raced to the ice cream shop once they made it into the very small Muggle town, Ben and Ginny leading the way. By the time the others made it inside the cramped shop, Ginny and Ben were both chatting with the sole lad working there. "Oh," Cliodhna nudged Jack, "this is fun."

Ginny twirled a bit of her long, shiny red ponytail and thanked the boy for her mint chocolate chip cone, winking quickly at him. The boy's cheeks pinked. Not to be out done, Ben made sure to graze the boy's fingers when he reached for his chocolate cone, and winked as well. The boy's cheeks pinked even more.

Ron, his face red, ordered angrily as his eyes flickering from the boy to his sister frequently; George, sensing a possible outburst, rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. Cliodhna couldn't stop smiling as she ordered her ice cream, still watching the boy, Ben, Ginny, and Ron. Yes, Ron was going to be a nightmare for Ginny next year at school. Cliodhna knew Ginny could handle herself, and her brother, but she did not envy Hermione, Harry, or the twins who would likely have to deal with Ron's sudden bursts of anger.

"Thanks, Stephen," she said to the boy as Ben paid him after everyone ordered.

"We'll be back,"" Ginny said.

"Soon," Ben promised and winked again as they all left.

"Bloody hell, he was cute," Ginny turned to Ben.

"Ice cream again tomorrow?"

"You'll both gain a stone by the end of summer if you keep coming back," Fred rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure there's plenty of other cute boys in town," Jack said to them as they began to walk down the street back towards their houses.

"Oi," Ron started but Cliodhna put her arm around his shoulder and he stopped. "No use, Ronnie," she sighed. "They'll just keep doing it if they know it bugs you."

"But she's my baby sister," he hissed.

Cliodhna grinned and patted his cheek, "And she can bloody well take care of herself."

"I know, but –"

"No buts!" Fred yelled, "Not worth it, Ronald."

"Really not worth it," George agreed.

Ginny and Ben snickered and were going to talk about how cute the boy was some more, but Cedric shook his head at them and they settled down.

"Is that someone at your house, Diggory?" Ron stopped at the edge of the tree line and looked out over their houses. "Doesn't look like any of our dads."

"No one we know," Ben frowned, "that's really strange."

Cliodhna didn't like the idea of a stranger outside Cedric's house when no one was home. "Let's just go to ours then, mum should be back."

"Quidditch?" Fred asked hopefully.

They all agreed and walked as a group to the Quick house, avoiding the Diggorys. Cliodhna thought they would avoid the stranger, as they were so close to her house, when someone yelled at them, "Oi! Cedric Diggory, can I get a quote?"

"Bloody hell," Jack groaned. "A reporter."

"Ignore him," Ginny said loudly, "we're almost there."

"Oi, Cedric, did Harry make you say He-Who-Won't-Be-Named had returned?" He yelled after them. "Weren't you two just trying to be in the papers? Talk to me and you will be!"

"Oi," Cliodhna frowned and wheeled around, "how bloody dare you –"

"Oh, you're Cliodhna Quick, aren’t ya?" The reporter looked gleeful even as Cliodhna stepped towards him, her fists clenched. Cedric leaped after her and caught her hand, tugging her back to the group.

"I don't appreciate you staking out my home for a quote," Cedric’s voice was calm but there was an edge to it to the reporter did not miss. "There is nothing I wish to say to the paper that I haven't already said to the Minister of Magic himself."

Cedric turned to leave but the reporter approached again with a shouted, "Oi, what about –"

"Was there something you didn't understand?" Cliodhna fumed and ignored Ben as he tried to pull her back.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Weasley was there with her hands on her hips. The reporter shrank back like a child being scolded.

"I –"

"I think you were told that no one is going to give you a quote," her voice was firm. "It's very rude to bombard someone at their home." She hesitated before adding, "You should be ashamed –"

"I –"

"You are not welcome here and neither are your colleagues," she shook her head. "Now I suggest you leave."

The reporter walked away backwards, as though he was afraid to turn his back on them. When he had left the perimeter of the houses he Apparated away and Mrs. Weasley huffed, "All right, come inside for a cuppa and some snacks." She patted Cedric's arm, "Are you all right, dear?"

"Yes," Cedric nodded, "but I reckon that will happen again."

"That's bloody –" Cliodhna started but the look she got from Cedric silenced her immediately.

Ben was shocked again, that Cedric could calm or quiet her so quickly; Mrs. Weasley was surprised as well but didn't say anything.

Cliodhna ate her biscuits and drank her tea quietly, stewing in her anger. Cedric nodded when they were done and went outside before the others joined them. "Klee," he started, his voice soft but firm, and Cliodhna watched him, startled. He was irritated, that much was obvious, but was he irritated with her? "You can't just yell at or threaten anyone you want –"

"He was accusing you –"

He closed his eyes in frustration, "Klee." She closed her mouth. "He was accusing _me_, not you." Her eyes widened in slight shock as he continued, "Getting mad and yelling at him will be it's own story. If I'm patient and calm, they'll eventually leave me alone."

"But," her voice was small, "they think you're lying."

"And they'll still think I'm lying even if I try to defend myself, Klee. They won't stop," he was nearly pleading with her.

She understood what he was saying, but she couldn't understand how he was so accepting of people calling him a liar. Why didn't he want to fight them? The injustice of it was absolutely infuriating. "I won't lash out at a reporter again."

He sighed; she hadn't said if she understood or not. "I love you and I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I can't have you yelling at anyone who disagrees with me."

"It's just so," she looked up at him and Cedric's heart tightened.

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I know, love, I know."

0808080808080808080808

The next day they were flying around the field, playing a laid back game of Quidditch when Ben pointed to the Diggory's house where Mrs. Diggory was shooing away another reporter. No one said anything as they watched the reporter leave. Without a word, Cedric flew to his house alone and Cliodhna landed on the ground below everyone and walked slowly away from the houses, her fists clenched.

Cedric flew back a few minutes later and without a word to anyone, ran after Cliodhna. "He left without a problem," he called out. "A different one this time."

"It's going to keep happening, isn't it?" She frowned. "Maybe you should go on vacation or stay with Uncle Fitz or –"

"Run away you mean?" He shook his head, "No."

She wanted to scream but swallowed her anger, "So now what?"

"We see what our parents say and we see what Grimmauld Place is like."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna still hadn't told her parents the entire story of the Moody imposter, how he dueled her, and how he told her Voldemort would try to recruit her. She didn't want to worry them. She wasn't sure if her Uncle Sean had told them about the Department of Mysteries, but if he had they had yet to ask.

On Sunday night Uncle Sean came over for dinner and to bring them to Grimmauld Place. "The others are going at different times so we don't draw attention," Sean kissed Catherine's cheek. He hugged Cliodhna tightly, "How are you, Klee? I saw you mentioned in the paper."

Cliodhna grimaced and Angus put his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe it'll finally teach her to keep her mouth shut sometimes.”

"I've never seen so many different ways to say, 'fly off the handle'," Sean winked at her. "That anger is good, but not directed at reporters who can write about you."

"I noticed," she muttered.

They ate, Sean telling them about the Auror department and their current lack of investigation into anything Death Eater-related and Cliodhna wondered if she should tell Sean about Crouch and what he had said to her. "Moody's trying to do some things under the radar," he continued. "I reckon there will be talk of some things tonight."

"How many people are, you know," Catherine asked.

"Not many," Sean admitted, "but it's early days. And recruiting right now is rather difficult because of the papers and the Minister."

They cleaned up quickly and Cliodhna held her father's hand tightly as they Apparated to a dark, Muggle street. Sean passed around a piece of parchment and after they all read it, they watched as 12 Grimmauld Place suddenly appeared and they hurried quickly (and very quietly) inside. Cliodhna's eyes were wide as she tried to both adjust to the very dark hallway and take in the terrifying décor. "Where –"

"Shhh," Sean hushed and stopped walking before sighing and leading them into the dining room where Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and the Diggorys were already waiting. "Welcome to my ancestral home," Sirius bowed dramatically, "a real house of horrors. We need to be quiet in the front hall because of the portrait of my dear mother who will yell obscenities at anyone she finds to be unworthy."

"Sounds like a delight," Catherine rose an eyebrow.

"It's," Angus attempted to compliment the place as he looked around, "quite big?"

"We'll have our work cut out for us, that's for certain," Sirius sighed.

"The front door opened behind them and they heard Fred and George speak before anyone could stop them. "BLOOD TRAITORS, half-breeds, filth!" A woman's screech echoed off the walls and Sirius ran to the front of the house with a grimace.

When the screeching finally stopped the Weasleys walked into the dining room rather sheepishly followed by a pink-haired woman and Sirius. "Sorry about that, Sirius," the woman said. "Should have mentioned your crazy mum and her tendency to lash out ahead of time."

Sirius clapped her on the shoulder, "Bound to happen again, Dora, she's not one to keep quiet."

Cliodhna watched the woman, Dora, grimace before meeting Cliodhna's eyes, "Oh, you must be the Quicks! Remus and Sirius told me so much about you all –"

Catherine stuck out her hand, "I'm Catherine –"

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please, I beg you, call me Tonks," she grinned. "Cousin Sirius likes to torture me."

"Tonks was never even allowed on the family tree," Sirius said with fake seriousness.

"Mum married a Muggle," she followed suit in Sirius' tone of voice, "but still followed familial tradition with my name."

"Tonks is an Auror," Sean explained, "and a bloody good one at that. Tonks, this is Cliodhna, Ben, Jack, and their father, Angus."

"Hiya," she shook all their hands with a large grin. "I have so many questions," she said rapidly, "but we've got all summer, haven't we?"

"Dora, these are the Diggorys," Sirius introduced them quickly before the front door opened again. This time the portrait didn't screech but the hairs on Cliodhna's arms rose as she heard a very distinct and familiar limp on the hardwood floors. She grabbed her wand tightly and raised it as Professor Moody appeared into the dining room doorway. "Ah," the familiar gruff voice said, "you must be Cliodhna Quick."

"Cliodhna, it's all right," her mother put her hand on her arm to lower it, "this is the real Auror Moody."

"I –"

"She's right," Moody nodded, his magical eye rolling around. "You don't know it's really me –"

"Alastor," Dumbledore interrupted, "you know that not just anyone can come in to this house."

"Aye," his voice was gruff as his eye landed back on Cliodhna, "but she doesn't."

"I," Cliodhna swallowed and shook her head. "I did know that, actually. It was just that I was caught off-guard, because of well –"

"You figured out Crouch was an imposter," he finished for her and stuck out his hand. "Thank you for that," he hesitated. "I assure you I'm the real Moody."

"The real Mad-Eye Moody," Sean smiled as Moody's eye swiveled over to him.

"Kingsley said to start without him," Moody said to Dumbledore.

"Right," Dumbledore nodded, "well let's go downstairs –"

"Of age only," Angus put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You can explore if you like," Sirius offered before grimacing, "just don't touch anything quite yet."

Cliodhna frowned, but knew Cedric and the twins would tell them everything later. She, Ben, Jack, Ron, and Ginny all quietly walked up the stairs, past the portrait of Sirius' mum that was hidden behind a thick, drab, holey curtain. Cliodhna frowned at the heads of House Elves on plaques on the wall of the stairs, "Bloody hell."

Ginny bit back a yelp and Ben frowned, "Are you lot the only normal pure-blood family? I reckon all the Slytherin pure-bloods are like this."

"Neville's normal maybe," Ron thought, "although he seems pretty frightened of his nan so who knows."

"Weird seeing Moody and realizing he doesn't know any of us," Jack said.

Cliodhna answered his unasked question, "I'm fine, just really strange seeing him after, you know."

"Oh," Ron stuck his head into a very dimly lit room, "this is bloody spooky."

They entered the drawing room their wands all lit and were immediately fascinated by the tapestry of the Black family tree. "Merlin, some of these names are bloody awful –"

"Walburga is the cheery ol’ broad we met," Ginny pointed.

"Looks like Sirius and Tonks have been blasted off," Cliodhna touched the scorched tapestry gently.

"Tough family," Ron said.

Ginny shivered slightly, "How much time are we going to be spending here this summer?"

080808080808080

Cliodhna didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Sirius or Remus as her parents ushered them away as soon as they came back to the dining room. "We'll be back tomorrow," Catherine said to them, "and you'll be staying through the week."

"What?" Ben's eyebrows rose, "We're staying here?"

Cliodhna met Dumbledore's eyes for a brief moment and she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing him for some time.

When they returned home, Catherine explained that they would be staying at Grimmauld Place with Mrs. Weasley for a week before they would come home for the weekend. They'd be cleaning the house and it would be too obvious if they came and went daily. "And this way no reporters can stake out Cedric," she reminded them.

"Your father and I will be by once a week for meetings and we'll collect you on the weekend."

"Will you tell us what happened?" Jack asked.

"No," Argus was firm. "Not yet. Now go pack up, you're leaving at 7."

"Merlin, 7?" Ben groaned.

0808080808080808080808

Sirius greeted them at the front door with a huge grin and ushered them into the dining room. "Before we settle into sleeping arrangements," Mrs. Weasley started. "We'll need to clean them."

"Without magic?" Ron whined.

"Actually," Sirius' eyes twinkled, "because this house is unknown and unplottable, you can use magic –"

"But only domestic spells," Mrs. Weasley said firmly, a withering gaze at the twins.

"Why are you looking at us, mum? Ginny's the one with a bizarre love of the Bat-Bogey hex."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Cliodhna jumped in, "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes," Sirius clapped his hands, "very good, very good. Follow me!"

Ginny and Cliodhna attacked the room that would be theirs (and Hermione when she arrived), trying not to inhale the insane amounts of dust that seemed to be everywhere. "It's not as spooky as the drawing room at least," Ginny shrugged as she cleared away what looked like skeletons of some small rodents from underneath one of the beds.

"Blood traitors and mutants in my mistress' house," Cliodhna and Ginny exchanged a look when they heard someone muttering from the hallway. They stuck their heads out the doorway and saw a very wizened House Elf walking slowly away.

"Oh, hullo," Cliodhna tried, "what's your name?"

The House Elf stopped and stiffened before muttering, "The mutant –"

"Mutant?" Cliodhna was indignant, "That's bloody rude!"

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled from the stairs. "What did I say about being nice to our guests?"

"Yes, Master Sirius," he muttered and walked off again but Cliodhna could hear, "blood traitor" under his breath.

"Kreacher has been living here alone with only dear mother's portrait," Sirius said to the two girls, "but he was always like that. He's as pleased as I am that I'm back here."

Cliodhna felt bad but didn't press Sirius on his past, knowing he'd share in his own time. "A mutant, though? Because I'm a triplet?"

Sirius shrugged, "Probably not sure what to make of you and ran out of words." He popped his head into their room, "Coming along?"

"I guess," Ginny shrugged.

"You should take a break and see if the boys will tell you about the meeting," Sirius winked and left to go back downstairs to bother Molly.

"He's got a point," Ginny shrugged and followed Cliodhna to the room down the hall where the twins and Ron were attempting to clean. "I'll get the others," she offered and went upstairs to another bedroom.

"Meet Kreacher?" Cliodhna asked them.

"A real charmer," Fred rolled his eyes.

"He's the House Elf," George said to Ron. "Snuck into the meeting until Sirius kicked him out. Really didn't like Remus –"

"Or us," Fred reminded him, "blood traitors may be the greatest affront to his sensibilities."

"Not sure," Cliodhna sighed, "he called me a mutant."

"What?" Ron was shocked, "A mutant? Has he never seen a girl before?"

"I think because I'm a triplet," Cliodhna tried to keep from laughing as Fred smacked Ron upside the head.

He rubbed his head, "Yea, I guess that makes more sense."

The others arrived and Cliodhna watched as Cedric and the twins took a deep breath, "You have to pretend as if you don't know anything."

"Course," Ben agreed.

"I think Sirius would tell us," Ginny shrugged.

"Regardless," Cedric was firm, "keep quiet or they may not let us back to discuss serious things."

"Yessir," Ben saluted and the twins rolled their eyes.

"All of the adults are doing some recruiting, keeping an eye out at the Ministry," Fred started.

"Especially the Aurors," George added.

"They're to watch the Department of Mysteries especially," Cedric watched Cliodhna as they all turned to look at her.

"That can't be a coincidence –"

"Did they say why?"

"Dumbledore said he had reason to believe He-Who-"

"Bloody Voldemort," she said through her teeth, "use his stupid name."

Cedric ignored her outburst, "There's maybe a prophecy he wants."

"He didn’t expand beyond that," Fred said. "They're going to take turns watching it at night."

"And Dumbledore didn't mention that Crouch suggest I work there?"

They all shook their heads and Cliodhna was about to ask another question when Molly called them all down for lunch.

08080808080808080808

They sat in the dining room that evening for dinner and Molly asked for updates on their bedrooms.

"Livable," Ron shrugged and bit into his food.

"Could probably a lot more time on it, truth be told, mum," Ginny frowned. "But I reckon the other rooms need to be done too?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Sirius, do you think we should start on the drawing room tomorrow?"

He nodded, "I should know which items are dangerous to touch." He frowned and said sheepishly, "Well, most of them."

Molly was about to speak when the front door opened and Remus popped his head in, "Got room for one more?"

Cliodhna offered to help Remus clear up and wash dishes after everyone finished eating and hoped no one else would offer to help. She wanted to speak to Remus about the Moody Imposter and Snape and –

"Professor," she started but Remus met her eyes with a smile. "I'll call you Klee if you call me Remus."

She returned the smile, "Remus, I was hoping to speak with you privately about some things from this past year."

His brows furrowed slightly but nodded, "Certainly, Klee."

She started to tell him about Crouch, the Department of Mysteries, his fascination with her and dueling her when Sirius came in and she shut her mouth, meeting Remus' eyes.

"Crouch dueled you?" Sirius' grey eyes were wide, "Bloody hell."

"I haven't told my –"

"Your secret is safe with me, Cliodhna," Sirius said firmly.

"You can trust Sirius," Remus reassured her. "I do."

She nodded and swallowed, "I didn't want to worry my parents," she frowned. "But I beat him –"

"Well done," Sirius laughed, his grin infectious.

"Thanks," she smiled, her cheeks warm before continuing, "and when I found him with Harry –"

"Saved Harry you mean," Sirius added before seeing Remus' look. "Sorry, I'm done interrupting."

"Well he told me Voldemort would want to meet me," her voice was soft and low. "He'd try to recruit me as a Death Eater." She hesitated, "At the World Cup Lucius Malfoy also seemed fascinated by me –"

"Because you defended yourself as a Second Year to the much older Flint –"

"Who was a twat and would have lost to a mirror," she retorted before she could stop herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean –"

Remus' face broke into a wide grin as Sirius barked with laughter. "Quite right," Remus finally managed. "But you also stopped him at the World Cup before he could even try –"

"How did you know that?" She interrupted him.

"Your Uncle Sean told us," Sirius laughed. "He's desperate for you to be an Auror."

"Oh," she blushed, "well, my question is, I guess my concern is, why are they – the Death Eaters – so fascinated with me?"

"And will they try to recruit you?"

"Yes."

Remus frowned and shook his head, "Because you're a very powerful witch for someone so young. Really the only thing I can think."

"And a triplet," Sirius offered. "A novelty."

She opened her mouth to say how she hated the triplet excuse when Ron entered and asked for cookies.

080808080808080808080808

Cedric was waiting outside the bathroom when Cliodhna left to head to bed; she smiled tiredly at him and without a word leaned against him for a long hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Hopefully neither of us are eaten by something in the middle of the night."

"Chances are high," she murmured. "I'll be glad when we can go home this weekend and be outside."

He hummed in agreement and let her go, "Goodnight, Klee," he whispered.

She put a hand on his shoulder and stood on her toes to give him a long kiss. He smiled widely when she pulled away, "Goodnight."

080808080808080808080808

The next three days were more or less or the same for those at Grimmauld Place: cleaning and hearing bits of news from anyone who may stop by. Remus left Thursday morning much to the dismay of everyone. Tonks came by that night for dinner and entertained them all with her metamorphmagus and gave them that day's _Daily Prophet_. "It's the first time you or Harry have been mentioned in a few days," she tried to sound cheerful.

Cedric shrugged as he skimmed the front-page article, "Not as bad as it could have been." Cliodhna laid her hand on top of his to offer him some comfort.

"I hate the _Prophet_," Sirius mumbled. "I'm not sure they've written anything of substance in –"

"Now, Sirius," Molly admonished. "Some of the pieces aren't all lies –"

Tonks nodded, "And if Catherine gets that job," her face fell and her eyes widened. "I mean." Molly put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Mum's trying to get a job at the _Prophet_?" Jack asked.

"As a writer?"

"As an editor?"

Sirius raised a hand to quiet them, "If she can –"

"She uses her maiden name," Cliodhna interrupted him excitedly. "That would be absolutely brilliant."

"Spying from within!" Ben continued cheerfully.

Sirius tried to admonish them but their excitement was contagious, "If all goes well, yes, maybe. But we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

Tonks was frowning, "I wasn't supposed to say anything, I am so sorry, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley shrugged, "No harm," she nodded at Ron and Ginny. "Your turn to do the dishes."

"That would be a great way to see and know what they're writing about," Jack continued. "And maybe she can write things."

"I wish we could bloody help," Ben huffed slightly. "We could recruit too –"

"No," Mrs. Weasley’s voice was firm. "We have enough to do here –"

"But we have mates that are of age and they have mates," Jack started.

Cliodhna was silent as she watched Sirius' face darken in frustration. He couldn't help the Order either. He was stuck –

Sirius got abruptly from the table without a word and took the stairs two at a time. Cliodhna flashed her brothers a dirty look and followed him with a quick squeeze of Cedric's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks exchanged a look but didn't say anything.

He wasn't in any of the rooms they were staying in and Cliodhna wondered, again, if he was sleeping in the room where Buckbeak was (which no one besides Sirius was allowed in). She went up the stairs again and saw the door of one of the rooms she'd never been in slightly ajar. "Sirius," she said softly and pushed open the door only to be bombarded by Gryffindor colors. "Oh," she said surprised as her eyes darted across the bedroom. "This is your childhood room."

"I never thought I'd be back," he said sullenly. "Left at 16 and yet here I am."

"Sirius, I'm sorry –"

He met her eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She sat next to him on the bed, ignoring the Muggle photos and magazine pages of motorcycles and girls in bikinis. "I'm sorry you have to be back here when all you wanted was to get away," she met his eyes. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

He looked at the door, "It hasn't been ideal but you lot make it slightly more tolerable."

"And I'm sorry Ben and Jack said they felt useless –"

"They didn't realize –"

"They should have," she snapped and then looked horrified. "I'm –"

"No," he smiled genuinely, "don't apologize."

"They were being thick," she frowned, "not just about you."

She was staring at her feet, unaware of Sirius' dark grey eyes watching her. "Dumbledore won't tell me anything either."

She met his eyes, "I think he knows why Crouch was so –"

"Obsessed?"

She let out a light laugh, "Yes. But he won't tell me."

They were silent for a moment when Cliodhna said, "I wish Harry was here."

"Me too."

0808080808080808080808080808

"Has anyone written to Potter?" Ben asked them as they walked into the dining room for their last meal before (thankfully) heading back to Ottery St. Catchpole for the weekend.

"No," Ron frowned, "mum told me not to –"

"Not from here at least," Molly said as she put a dish on the table and swatted Fred's hand away. "Dumbledore said he mustn't know about the Order yet, and owls can't find us here anyway."

"How will we find out about our OWL scores?" Jack's voice was high.

"How will you write to your girlfriend?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "That should be the more important –" She closed her mouth when both Cliodhna and Jack stared at her in horror.

"Well now I know where I bloody stand," Cedric muttered under his breath to George as Sirius walked in.

"Are you talking about OWLs and letters? Don't worry," he smiled widely. "Your parents can collect and send out owls very easily from elsewhere."

"Just not from here," Ron huffed, "so everything will be rather late."

"Can we write to Harry though?" Cliodhna asked Molly and Sirius. "He hasn't heard from any of us in a while –"

"Stuck at his aunt and uncle –"

"With his awful cousin –"

"Black, have we told you about the lovely Dudders?" Fred asked before he and George painted Sirius a picture.

"He's absolutely petrified of Klee," Ginny smirked.

"As he should be," Sirius winked at Cliodhna.

"Absolutely terrified him –"

"Potter couldn't stop laughing for hours," Cedric ruffled Cliodhna's hair as she let her head drop to her hands in slight embarrassment.

Ben and George told the story to Sirius and Remus walked in through the front door just as Sirius threw back his head to laugh uproariously. Remus looked around and raised a questioning eyebrow before Sirius barely managed to get out, "Tell Lupin," before laughing again. Cliodhna groaned as Ben and George gleefully relayed the story to Remus.

Molly tried not to roll her eyes at Sirius as he let out another barking laugh when they finished; she opened her mouth to ask Remus if he knew if anyone else was joining them for dinner when the door opened and Dumbledore, Tonks, and Catherine came through the front door.

"Smells delicious – ow –" Tonks called out as Mrs. Black's portrait immediately began yelling out expletives. "Sorry!" Tonks tried to call out over the roars about blood traitors.

When they finally managed to close her curtains and sit down to eat Dumbledore looked at Catherine, "Maybe you could think of a way to keep those curtains closed?"

Catherine frowned but nodded, "Sirius, maybe you could help me tomorrow? You were good at Charms and you'll know better what spells your mum was likely to use."

"But we're going home tomorrow," Jack said.

"Ah," Catherine started as everyone around her groaned and whined.

"There's going to be a very big story on Harry, Cedric, and I that runs tomorrow," Dumbledore cut in.

"So they'd come round to bother us," Cedric frowned and looked out at everyone guiltily.

"Your parents will say you went with the triplets to visit some relatives," Dumbledore said.

"And the Weasleys will be visiting their own relatives somewhere too," Catherine said. "The article will die down by Tuesday, I bet. I told some of my new co-workers," she eyed Cliodhna who knew she could ask in a moment, "that you were all in American to get away from everyone. Your mother has distant Muggle relatives there of course –"

"You do?" Ron asked and yelped when Ginny hit him upside the head.

"And I let slip to someone else that Mrs. Weasley and the kids were going to spend an extensive amount of time with Bill in Egypt –"

"Who has been made aware, Molly, on the off-chance that someone goes to Egypt."

"And Bill said he'd tell them you went to Romania to see Charlie," Catherine finished. "In the meantime there will be wards around the fields but not the houses nor the wood. The wood and pond will be off limits completely."

"At least we'll be able to go outside next week," Ben sighed.

"All right, everyone start," Molly clapped her hands.

"So you work at the _Daily Prophet_ now, mum?"

Catherine's smirk was barely there, "As Catherine Randolph, the very successful book editor, not as the mother of the infamous Quick triplets."

"So no one knows?"

"No," Catherine's smile grew. "The amount of daily questions your father gets proves that no one knows."

"Then how did you tell everyone we were out of the country?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Moody sent an Auror to your home, Cedric, as a precaution to protect you from reporters, which the _Daily Prophet_ caught on to and asked Mr. Quick, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory about everyone's whereabouts –"

"And I casually mentioned to someone at the office that I’m friends with an Auror with a rather big mouth –"

"Clever," Cliodhna nodded. "And there will be other anonymous tips soon?"

"Certainly," Catherine smiled.

"So what are you doing at the _Daily Prophet_, Ms. Quick?" Cedric asked.

"Editor for news and sports, mainly," she smiled and shrugged, "They were very excited I finally came in for an interview, they'd been trying to hire me for years –"

"Really?"

"You never said –"

"Why now –"

Catherine merely looked at the triplets to get them to quiet down and Sirius hid his smile behind his hand.

"Because now the Order needs me there," she said slowly. "I never wanted to work there. Isn't much journalistic integrity –"

"And there wasn't any during the War," Remus finished for her. "It was very much on the wrong side, playing up on everyone's fear."

"But now, I can learn about stories before they run, try to quietly quash some, and heavily edit others." Her eyes were hard, "At first at least."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "This is delicious, Molly."

Cliodhna watched her mother and Dumbledore, her eyes slowly moving to Sirius and Remus who had exchanged a look and wondered if they were all intimidated by her mother. And she wondered how long until her mother utterly destroyed the _Daily Prophet_.

080808080808080808080808

"Bullocks," Catherine muttered as she and Sirius pulled hard on the curtains to close them. "Did she use some bloody Dark Arts on this?" She took a deep breath when the portrait was finally quiet.

"Rather likely, I think," Sirius sat on a step. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"I don't know what else we could even try for a long-term fix," Catherine sat on a step below him to lean back. "She really didn't want to, I'm not sure, actually." She frowned up at him, "What were her intentions, exactly?"

"To scare children," he rubbed his face. "To not fall into oblivion and be forgotten, maybe."

They both looked up when the stairs above them creaked. Cliodhna looked caught but said quietly, "What if you stop thinking long-term and think shorter-term?"

"That just has to be re-done occasionally?" Catherine watched Cliodhna, "What do you have in mind?"

Cedric watched Cliodhna directing her mother and Sirius from the top of the stairs for a long moment with a smile and a shake of his head. Of course she was helping them to find the best way to keep Sirius' mum quiet. He caught sight of a very large book she was holding and tried not to frown. Was that a book from the library they weren't yet allowed to touch?

"All right, let's give it a go," Sirius clapped his hands in front of the portrait as Cliodhna snapped her book shut loudly and Catherine stomped her feet on the stairs. When the curtains stayed drawn and no yelling escaped from the portrait, Sirius put an arm around both of their shoulders. "Well bloody done, Quicks!" He laughed and called out loudly to the entire House, "Come see! We got the ol' bat to keep ruddy quiet!"

Cedric took his time coming down the stairs and actively avoided watching Cliodhna hand the book to her mother who put it on a front hall table. He smiled at her, knowing it wasn't worth asking about the book; what business of it was his and why was he concerned with her reading a book full of, potentially, dark magic? "You help?"

She smiled up at him, "Very little."

Sirius put his arm around her shoulder and laughed again, "Nonsense! She told us to think smaller!"

"Not usually the best advice," Ben called down with a smirk.

"Oi," Sirius chided him. "I didn't see you helping, Benjy."

The twins pulled Cliodhna away and Cedric watched them whispering to her, likely about their newest invention and he tried to pay attention when Catherine explained to the adults who were there how to keep her curtains drawn when they inevitably were able to open again in a few days or weeks. Being kept indoors in this old, eerie house with dark magic, and having lie after lie written about him in the paper was starting to take its toll on Cedric. He needed fresh air and he needed contact with the outside world. Maybe he'd write to his mates for a trip to a Muggle location, maybe the beach.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the empty library and kissed him quickly before he could even comprehend where they were. "Hiya," she pulled her head back and smiled up at him, shadows playing across her face from the one candle she had lit on the table behind her. "We haven't had much alone time –"

He kissed her again, ignoring their surroundings: he hated this room. He let out a surprise laugh when his back hit the door. "No, we haven't," he raised an eyebrow. "Rather hard when the house is full to the brim –"

She kissed him slowly, clearly not in the mood to talk and Cedric kissed her back, not in much of a talking mood either.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna stepped outside the Quick house with a large grin on her face, her eyes closed as she let the sun hit her face. They were all relieved to be home and out of doors, if only for a few days, but Cliodhna still felt guilty that they had to leave Sirius behind. He deserved time outside too, didn't he? Her face fell, her eyes opened and she heard Fred yelling to her from across the field, begging her to come play Quidditch. She remembered the several letters for her on the table that had been delivered in the past few days and she felt guilty, but Ben was right. She likely wouldn't respond to them until they were back at Grimmauld Place anyway –

"Coming!" She waved back.

080808080808080808

_'He was dead_.'

The words danced across the page, across the walls when she looked up from the letter, and on the ceiling when she lay back on her bed, her hand clutching the letter from Harry. She had to remember to breath.

Dead?

No. She shook her head and sat back up. Surely Harry was wrong.

'_He was dead at the graveyard. He came out of Voldemort's wand with my parents. He wanted me to bring back his body. I don't think he knows anything that happened, his soul must have been there…_

_I don't know how he came back to us, but I watched him die, his soul talked to me with my parents._

_I had to tell someone, Klee. Should I tell Cedric? Should I tell Dumbledore? No one has written to me and I can't get the Daily Prophet, so I don't know who to trust or tell._'

Cliodhna stared at the wall, unsure of what to do or what to think. Cedric had died. Harry had watched. Somehow Cedric had come back to life. And now Harry was alone in the Muggle world, angry and confused. And how could she blame him? She was confused and angry and she knew about the Order.

She stood up to grab a notebook and pen and began to write to Harry:

_'Harry –_

_I can't tell you much, we've been instructed not to, which Fluffy and I think is extremely unfair. You'll know soon enough, I think, but in the meantime…_'

She wrote to Harry about the _Daily Prophet_, how angry she was, and that Fluffy was safe. She told him they weren't supposed to write him, but that they all believed him.

_'Don't tell anyone what you told me until you can tell Fluffy or Moony in person. They'll know what to do.’_

She put the pages in an envelope, her uncle's address at Cambridge as the return and snuck downstairs for a Muggle stamp. Waving her wand the letter slipped under the door and floated and glided to the nearest Muggle postbox. No one would see a floating envelope in the middle of the night. With a sigh she went back upstairs knowing she wouldn't be sleeping that night.

Cedric had bloodied died.

08080808080808080808080808


	9. IX

Cedric could feel her eyes on him again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Since they had returned to Grimmauld Place she had been acting rather strange, but no one seemed to notice. When he turned to catch her staring at him, her eyes were on George who was whispering to her about an invention. Maybe he had imagined it? Trying not to frown, he stood to head up to the room he was sharing with Ben and Jack to lay down for a minute: they had spent the morning cleaning and were taking a well-deserved break after lunch. He had barely stepped out of the room when Cliodhna was there and asked breathlessly, "Where are you going?"

He eyed her carefully, "My room for a mo’, want to come with?"

"Oh, sure," she smiled and took his hand. "I was getting bored hearing about the new invention," she shrugged.

"Oh?"

She shrugged, clearly not interested in discussing it and looked up at him, "How, um, how have you been sleeping?"

He squeezed her hand to reassure her, "Better. I feel like I should be asking you that, though. You nearly missed breakfast."

She glanced at her feet so Cedric couldn't see her eyes, "Just weird being back here after being home again that's all."

"It's hard being inside so much," he prodded her lightly. "But you've been acting strange –"

"Have I?" She met his eyes, "How?"

"You're watching me all the time, for one."

She smiled prettily, "I'm not allowed to gaze upon my boyfriend?"

He let go of her hand as they entered his room and tried not to roll his eyes as he sat on his bed. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

She took a deep breath so as not to get defensive and sat next to him, "No, I don't know what you mean." She put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Cedric wanted to talk more and to understand what was going on, but all thoughts left his mind when she kissed him.

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna tried not to think about what Harry had written her, but it was more often than not all she could think about. She caught herself staring at him too frequently and unable to sleep well. She was mad that Harry had told her, but glad that he wasn't alone now in the knowledge that someone they knew had died.

She was already so angry about other things she was surprised she hadn't burst in to tears or screams yet. With a long sigh she sat up in bed, her Muggle watch read 1:30 am, and quietly, so as not to wake Ginny or anyone else in the house, headed to the kitchen.

She nearly shouted when she saw Remus and Sirius sitting at the table in the dining room. She hadn't heard them speaking and as she frowned at them realized they had put up wards around them. Remus waved his wand above his head when Sirius gestured for her to sit, and waved his wand again. "Couldn't sleep?" Remus asked gently.

"I was just telling Moony that you've been acting a bit off since you lot got back."

Cliodhna looked at Sirius, her eyebrows raised in shock that he had noticed and said something before anyone else. (Well, before Cedric got distracted by snogging).

"And no, I don't think anyone else has noticed," Sirius watched her closely. "But you're more than welcome to tell Moony and I. We're decent at keeping quiet."

Cliodhna sighed, "It's something Harry wrote to me." She nodded at Sirius' glass of dark liquid alcohol. "May I?"

He poured her a glass and the two men waited for her to speak.

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna sipped her whiskey slowly as Remus and Sirius read the letter Harry wrote her again. "How," Sirius's voice was faint. "He _saw_ them?"

"It was the last people killed with that wand," Remus's voice was flat. "Somehow when Harry's wand met his," his voice trailed off and Cliodhna felt like she was intruding. Their best friends, Harry's parents, somehow spoke to Harry and saved him –

"You haven't told Cedric," Sirius said to her gently. "Which must be tough."

"But does seem like the right thing to do to not tell him?" She bit her lip, "He's noticed I've been acting strangely, but, it's not my place to tell him."

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance she didn't see, "I'm not sure."

"This is very unusual," Remus agreed.

"Made more difficult that we're unable to tell Harry anything," Sirius grumbled irritably. "Maybe this will get Dumbledore to charge –"

"When will Dumbledore be back here? I'd like to tell him if Harry can't –"

"Not sure –"

Cliodhna sighed, "I feel like I'm lying to Cedric and his parents. It's too much to know and act like everything is fine when obviously everything is worse than we thought."

Sirius laid his hand on her shoulder, "Harry wouldn't have told you unless he couldn't understand or bear it on his own."

Cliodhna felt guilt wash over her, "I know."

"That's not to say that his doesn't put you in a difficult and delicate position," Remus said gently. "I don't think there is a right way to handle this."

"Would," her voice was small, "would you want to know you died?"

Remus frowned, "I'm not sure, Cliodhna."

"I would," Sirius said softly, "but I don't think I would react very well."

Cliodhna nodded and finished off her drink, "Thank you both, it feels better to tell someone. Even if I still don't know what to do."

"No matter what you choose, Cliodhna, it's not your fault. And he can't blame you for whatever happens," Remus said sincerely. "Remember that."

She attempted a smile and left. Remus and Sirius both sipped their whiskey, unsure what to say.

Cliodhna walked upstairs slowly and without realizing it, found herself outside Cedric and her brothers' door. She opened it as quietly as she could. But Cedric sat up in an instant, his wand pointed at her before she stepped in from the shadows, what moonlight streamed in from the window accentuating her frown. He waved her to come to his bed and she closed the door behind her as he waved a silent charm around his bed. "Are you all right?"

"Bad dream," she whispered and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back and ran his hand over her hair, "It's ok now, it was just a dream." He felt a tear fall on his neck and frowned, "Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes," she whispered and let Cedric pull her down next to him, her hand over his heart, her head tucked under his.

Neither said a word nor did they fall asleep right away. They both lay there, worried.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna didn't tell Cedric about her "bad dream" and he didn't press her, even after the next night when she came to his room again and asked to stay. She woke up both mornings early enough to sneak out before anyone else woke up and she acted more normally to him during the day: she wasn't staring at him as much as she had been when they returned to Grimmauld Place.

"There's a meeting tonight," Molly said hurriedly to them as they ate breakfast. "So you'll be taking turns cleaning. Downstairs too," she said before anyone could interrupt her. "And helping me cook." Ron grumbled but she ignored him. "George, Ben, and Ginny, you'll help me first," she said firmly. "So hurry up, everyone, tut tut."

"Better start with the basement then," Cliodhna took one last sip of her tea. "Sirius, you going to help?"

He sighed dramatically, "I suppose I've got nothing better to do than order you lot around –"

"Sirius Black," Molly admonished from the doorway.

"Only joking, Molly," he winked at her charmingly. "Needs to be in tip top shape, who knows who all will be here tonight!"

Cliodhna hoped Dumbledore would be there, but didn't say anything. She had left her letter from Harry with Remus, who promised to share it with the Headmaster when he got the chance.

Sirius kept Harry and Cedric off her mind that day as he told them about some of the lesser pranks the Marauders pulled during their time at Hogwarts. When it was she and Fred's turn to help Molly in the kitchen, they both frowned. Sirius promised to tell them all they missed another time.

For all the times Cliodhna had seen Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, she'd never helped her before. She had helped her parents cook on several occasions, but they usually preferred to cook the Muggle way and their recipes were rather simple. And for a lot fewer people.

"For being so bloody brilliant at Potions, you're bloody rubbish at this," Fred laughed at her as she looked frantically around the kitchen for the potatoes. He handed them to her, "Aren't you good at Charms too?"

She opened her mouth to snap at him, but Mrs. Weasley stepped in between him. "Don't worry, dear, he's had a lot more practice."

"I feel like I'm more of a hindrance, I'm sorry –"

"Nonsense," she smiled and patted her cheek. "You can help me again this week if you like."

Cliodhna frowned but nodded. She hated being rubbish at something –

The others had come upstairs for lunch and Cedric, noting her pink cheeks and her ruffled braid, put his arm around her shoulder. "Everything all right?" He took a tray from Mrs. Weasley with a charming smile.

"She's rubbish at cooking," Fred said before hurrying into the dining room before Cliodhna or Mrs. Weasley could smack him.

"She just needs some practice and time in the kitchen, that's all," Mrs. Weasley smiled as Cliodhna sighed.

"You're just being nice, I was absolute rubbish," Cliodhna frowned and missed Cedric trying to hide his smile.

"You can't be the best at everything, love," he said softly and kindly.

"Heard you're no good at cooking," Ben winked when she sat down. "Shame."

"But you're good at Potions," Ron was shocked. "And Charms!"

Cliodhna sighed, her head in her hands in defeat. "Don't be dramatic," she whined.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna was now regulated to getting the dining room set up for what was apparently going to be a large group. "You're better at organizing and making the chairs fit," Ginny tried to cheer her up.

"I'm so bloody bad at cooking I'm not even allowed near the food to put it out," she pouted.

"Nonsense," Sirius grinned. "I'm not allowed near the food either!"

"Because you'll eat it," her lips twitched as she tried not to laugh.

Sirius helped her set the table up, the others in the kitchen or finishing setting up chairs in the basement for the meeting itself when Ms. Quick and Sean came through the front door. Sirius told them both within seconds how Cliodhna was going to get private cooking lessons from Mrs. Weasley. "Well you can't be good at everything, dear," Catherine smiled and winked at Sirius.

"Would be rather annoying," Sean ruffled Cliodhna's hair. "How are you, Black?"

"Antsy," he grumbled, "but this lot has helped to lift my spirits."

"They're good kids," Sean agreed.

"Ya did a good job raising them, Randy," Sirius grinned at her.

"Godric no one's called me that in a long time –"

"Yea, I prefer that for you brother," Sean laughed.

"Randy was easier to say on the Pitch –"

"And it confused the hell out of that blasted Slytherin –"

"Randall Humphries," Sean shook his head. "Rather dim, that one."

Cliodhna smiled as she listened to them continue to reminisce, pleased Sirius was enjoying himself and pleased her mum was smiling. Soon her father, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin were there too. She was setting out the plates, her back to the doorway near the front door when everyone in the dining room stopped speaking entirely. Frowning, she turned around to see what could quiet everyone so quickly and grinned widely. "Professor!" She walked towards him, still smiling even as she could feel everyone else's unease in the room. She ignored them, "It's so nice to see you, Professor!" He finally met her eyes and his lips twitched, as he wasn't entirely immune to her grin and demeanor. Remus and Sirius exchanged a bewildered glance: was Snape about to smile?

"Mum, dad, this is Professor Snape –"

"Ah," Angus put out his hand. "We've heard a lot about you. All of it, um, rather," he looked to Catherine.

"Contradictory," she raised an eyebrow. Snape shook her hand. Yes, he could tell he was going to like Ms. Quick. "I actually contemplated becoming a Potions Master," she offered kindly even as she seemed to size up the professor Cliodhna so greatly admired. "But," she waved her hand, "that was a different time."

"I take it only Ms. Quick is offering you a different take on my teaching," he said to them both.

"You don't seem surprised," Catherine smirked.

"Professor, this is my Uncle Sean. He's an Auror," she drew his attention away from her parents. "Well, not my real uncle as such, but –"

Sean shook Snape's hand, "Cat and I were in Gryffindor a few years above Sirius and Remus," he trailed off awkwardly.

"So a few years ahead of me as well," his voice was low, his eyes avoiding Sirius and Remus.

"And, oh, you must know Tonks?"

"Hullo, Professor," Tonks' hair was bright pink and her face nearly matched. "Sorry, again, about everything I broke."

His face was passive, "Ms. Tonks.

"And this is Mr. Weasley." They shook hands rather awkwardly.

"Hullo Severus," Remus said evenly as Sirius stood next to him, clearly irritated.

"Lupin," he barely moved a muscle. "Black."

"What are you doing here, Severus?" Black's voice was mean and irritable and Cliodhna's mouth dropped open in horror and embarrassment.

"Dumbledore invited me," Snape replied tightly.

"Why?" Sirius tried to take a step towards him but Remus put a hand on his arm.

"Because Dumbledore trusts him," Cliodhna snapped and stood next to Snape, glaring at Sirius. "And so do I." Sirius opened his mouth, his eyes flashing, but Cliodhna was too fast. "He believed me that Moody was up to something, he watched out for me with Moody, fake Moody that is. And he helped me with Flint," Her eyes were dark hazel, her voice eerily calm but steely. "He's been looking out for me and everyone else," her eyes traveled around to the others. "And I'm bloody tired of everyone," her eyes landed on Sirius, "not trusting him."

They all stood there silently for a long moment, staring at Cliodhna. Angus cleared his throat, "Well if Klee trusts you that's good enough for me. Dumbledore's trust is an added bonus." He ruffled Cliodhna's head to ease the tension in the room.

Sean agreed and shook his hand, "Klee's told us a lot of what you've done for her before, especially that nonsense with fake Moody."

Snape's eyes darted to Cliodhna before landing back on Sean. "Ms. Quick has a way of unwittingly getting in trouble –"

"Too bloody smart," Catherine smirked at her daughter.

"Like her mother," Sean laughed. "Always pushing buttons –"

"That's enough, thanks, Sean," Catherine cut him off with a withering look (that Snape recognized) before turning to Sirius. "Are we going to act like grown adults who are all on the same side now?"

Sirius was saved from answering by Dumbledore entering the front door and Mr. Weasley going to get Molly and the others from the kitchen to see if dinner was ready.

There was an uneasy silence as everyone sat, Snape on one side of Dumbledore and Cliodhna was pleased to see her father on Snape's other side. She caught Cedric's eye briefly, but turned her focus on Ron to make sure he kept his mouth shut and not say something rude like Sirius.

"Well, eat up," Molly said exasperatedly to everyone.

"It looks delicious, Molly," Sean offered.

"Oh, Cedric, you're parents will be here before the meeting, don't worry," Angus said to him.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation when Snape cleared his throat. "As I've said, Professor Dumbledore invited me here tonight, because, as Ms. Quick guessed before the end of term, I'm his spy –"

"I'm sorry –"

"His spy –"

"You mean –"

"You're spying on them –"

"Klee knew?" Ron's voice was the loudest and was strong and cutting enough to stop the other questions.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Ms. Quick put the pieces together and guessed correctly that I was a spy when I reported to Dumbledore that the Dark Lord himself had returned –"

"So you saw him?" Cedric's voice was flat.

"Yes, Mr. Diggory, I have. And his followers –"

"Sorry," Catherine shook her head. "Klee guessed and you told her right then that she was right?"

"Yes," Snape nodded and everyone was silent. He met Cliodhna's eyes and she nodded so slightly no one else could have noticed. "I confirmed it to Ms. Quick and her brothers on the last day of term when they approached me because I wrongly thought Ms. Quick was an accomplished Legilimens."

"I'm sorry?" Catherine's voice was steel.

"Mum," Cliodhna cut in with a pleading look. "I was speaking with Dumbledore when S – Professor Snape came in and I knew he was a spy. I mean, I said so, and he assumed I read his mind –"

"And I told her she must be a practiced Legilimens because I couldn't read her mind and I thought she read mine. So she brought her brothers to my office and I can't read any of them," Snape finished.

"Nor can I," Dumbledore's voice was calm.

"Mum, dad," Cliodhna took a deep breath. "Crouch told me that Voldemort would like me and want to recruit me –"

"He was a lunatic," her father interrupted her gruffly.

"Nevertheless," Snape cut in, his eyes flashing to her quickly. "I told your children that I would be certain to tell you all if he ever mentioned them."

"And?" Catherine asked, her voice ice.

"Nothing yet."

Cliodhna gripped her fork tightly. She knew Snape was lying.

"But he is pleased that the Minister and _Daily Prophet_ have discredited Potter and you, Mr. Diggory. He's confident," Snape's voice was flat.

"And he's not angry I'm alive?"

"Since no one seems to believe you, no." Snape picked his fork back up to eat.

0808080808080808080808080808

"Of course," Fred grimaced. "Snape's here and now we're not allowed to be in the meeting."

"It's not because of Snape," Cliodhna said through her teeth.

"It's obviously because he has something serious to tell them," Cedric cut her off before she could defend Snape heatedly again.

"You should create something we can use to eavesdrop on the meetings," Ginny whispered to George.

"Why Ginny, how devious –"

"Really ingenious," Ben added.

"Sounds like a best seller," Jack smirked.

"Would have to be able to breach common silencing spells and wards," Cliodhna pointed out.

"So you're all going to help?" Fred batted his eyelashes.

"Do we get a cut?" Ron asked.

"To design and test, maybe," George tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Depends on how much you actually contribute –"

"But Klee –"

"Klee created something on her own," Ben said defensively.

"And she helps with a lot of potions –"

"I came up with this idea if it works out," Ginny grinned. "But don't worry, I'll remind you."

They started to go upstairs to work out how to begin on the invention, but Cliodhna worried she would miss Snape leaving if they went upstairs. "Why don't we stay down here?" She tried to ask casually, but Ben and Jack could see through her.

"Yea, who knows when we'll see Lupin again," Cedric agreed slowly, his eyes narrowed.

"Or our parents," Jack agreed. "We can work here at the table."

They had made what Fred called "good progress" when the adults came up the stairs, Sean and Tonks first. Cliodhna tried not to seem too eager when Snape reached the dining room. He met her eyes briefly before saying to Molly, "Thank you again for dinner. See you all in a few weeks or so."

Cliodhna bit her lip to ensure she wouldn't call out after him, her hand in a tight fist. Catherine shook his hand, catching Snape off guard and Cliodhna was going to say goodbye when she felt a warm weight in her pocket. Snape's dark eyes were locked on hers for a moment and she knew not to draw attention to herself. Snape left without a word, Dumbledore silently followed him.

She had hoped to speak to Dumbledore, but knew he'd be harder to speak to. Did he know already about Cedric dying? Did Lupin tell him already? Why hadn't Dumbledore talked to her? Why wasn't he taking to Harry? She had so much –

She looked up at her Uncle Sean who patted her shoulder, "Don't think too hard, Klee. Your face is quite readable when you're not aware." She blushed, "We'll chat soon, alone," he squeezed her shoulder. "See you soon, dear."

She smiled and nodded and said goodbye to everyone else, slightly distracted but no one made any mention or noticed.

Once everyone had left Molly shooed them all up to bed and she felt Remus and Sirius' eyes on her but ignored them. She waited until she was alone in the bathroom to take out whatever had been in her pocket.

'For your eyes only' appeared and Cliodhna tapped her want to the tightly folded parchment and whispered her full name. The note unfolded on its own and she read Snape's familiar handwriting quickly:

'_He knows there are triplets. He knows Crouch dueled you. He knows about Flint, but he has yet to ask me for more information. Crouch must have told him you were a gifted student. I could do nothing but agree. He seemed irritated that Crouch had suggested the Department of Mysteries to you – I could tell he meant for Crouch not to tell anyone as early as he did. He laughed when it was mentioned that Flint tried to attack you because of Quidditch. He seems irritated that Crouch was most interested in you and not your brothers, but that seems to be all so far. I will let you know if there's ever more –"_

When Cliodhna got to the end and took a deep breath, the parchment went up into flames. She got into bed, her mind racing, said goodnight to Ginny distractedly, and lay down, wishing she had the comfort of her floating stars to stare at. She had a million questions to ask Snape: what about Cedric? Did Voldemort mention him at all? How had Crouch told him all of that about her? Did Crouch tell Voldemort that she helped Harry win? Did –

An hour later, still unable to sleep and distracted, she got up quietly to head downstairs, wondering if Remus and Sirius would be there.

They nodded at her and poured her a very small glass of firewhiskey before Remus waved his wand around them. She took a very small sip before Remus cleared his throat and Sirius sighed. "Klee. Cliodhna, I'm, well, I understand that Sn – Severus has been a good teacher to you and has helped you in several situations and I respect that. I will try not to let my personal feelings affect his important work in the Order."

She smiled slightly, "I understand that no one really likes or trusts him except me. But I trust him. And I've never seen him be as cruel as everyone claims he can be." She met Sirius' eyes, "And I understand that he very well could be rude and mean and that you all have a past, but I trust him. And so does Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded and took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"He's risking a lot," Remus said gently. "We all know that. Now, Klee, what brought you down here tonight?"

She swallowed another very small sip and said slowly, "Voldemort knows about us – about me dueling Crouch and everything with Flint, but he doesn't seem overly interested yet."

Sirius' eyes widened but Remus spoke before he could. "He told us You-Know-Who was very surprised that Cedric was alive, but that was all."

"No need to worry anyone quite yet I suppose," Cliodhna said softly and leaned back in her chair.

080808080808080808

Cedric frowned at his ceiling: where was Cliodhna? She had seemed a little rattled and he thought for sure she'd come to his room –

Frowning, he sat up and quietly walked to her room and grew concerned when her covers were tossed and she wasn't there. No one was in the bathroom –

He walked down the stairs quietly, avoiding the creaky steps, and stopped when he saw Cliodhna, Sirius, and Remus around the table drinking. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he pulled his head back behind the wall. Why have a silent spell? Why the extra caution? What could she possibly be talking to them about that no one else could hear? What was going on with her lately? She had been acting strange and now there was late-night drinking with their former professor and Harry's godparent?

He walked back up to his room quietly and lay down to resume staring at the ceiling. He must have fallen asleep because ee woke up when Cliodhna crawled into bed next to him and put her cheek over his heart, her arm around him tightly. His confusion and irritation melted away completely and he wrapped his arm around her falling asleep quickly. His last thought when she whispered, "I love you" was that everything would be fine.

08080808080808080808

Cedric didn't say anything to Cliodhna about her strange behavior or her late night drink with Sirius and Remus: he hoped she'd tell him what was going on in her own time. But that week came and went and every moment they weren't cleaning they were helping the twins with what they were calling their "Eavesdropping Ears". She seemed to be watching him less than she had been and he relaxed: maybe everything was fine?

Until the night before they were going back to the country for the weekend and he woke up, frowning when Cliodhna wasn't there. He looked at the Muggle alarm clock Ben had next to his bed: Cliodhna should have come to their room by now. He must have fallen asleep: maybe she didn't want to wake him?

"Are you sure you can't come with us? You could be a dog the whole time we're outside?" Cliodhna swirled the very small amount of firewhiskey around in her glass.

"I'd love to," Sirius sounded wistful. "I would love to be outside and run around. We'll see what your mum says," he smiled. "She'll be honest."

They were silent for a moment before Cliodhna started, "Those books –"

"You really shouldn't be reading those," his voice was stern. "Nothing good will come of that."

"I want to understand –"

"Understand how they think?" He snapped but took a breath to calm himself when he met her wide, fierce eyes. "Leave that to the adults for now, Klee," he sighed. "It's dangerous. It's easy to be swayed –"

She threw her drink back to keep from retorting. "Well do you have any non-Dark Arts books then?"

080808080808080808

"He's coming with us?" Cedric tried to hide his disdain but Cliodhna's head snapped to look at him in shock.

"Mum said he could," she said slowly. "He's been cooped up longer than us –"

"He staying a dog the whole time?"

Cliodhna could only watch him, confused at his noticeable irritation and rudeness. "While he's outside, yes," Jack said cheerfully. "Only coming for the day though." He walked away and Cliodhna and Cedric were alone.

"Are you sure," she frowned slightly and rephrased. "Are you ok?"

He met her eyes, "Are you?"

She opened her mouth to lie and say she was perfectly fine when they were being ushered out into the cool, quiet night. Cliodhna blinked and looked around the nearly pitch-black street and reached for Cedric's hand to Apparate, knowing she'd have to tell him soon.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna did her best to act normally around Cedric, being sure to smile and sneak into his room to sleep occasionally and stopped openly reading the books in the library. Cedric lightened up almost immediately and was pleased to see that Cliodhna seemed to be less angry than usual when she read _The Daily Prophet_. But Cliodhna only had to actively seem more cheery for a week before Cedric was visiting Rhodes at his family's house in Scotland. Rhodes' Muggle parents didn't know about Voldemort or Death Eaters and Rhodes believed Cedric and Harry regardless of what _The Daily Prophet_ said.

"I'll miss you," she whispered truthfully before kissing him slowly.

He smiled when they pulled away. "I'll miss you too. But it will be nice to be out of this house for week, and I'm sure it'll be nice to have one less person here." He kissed her forehead, "You should really try to go to the beach too."

She smiled, "I may."

08080808080808080808

"You look ruddy awful," Briony frowned at Cliodhna as she got out of her uncle's car.

"Good to see you too, Blackburn," Cliodhna rolled her eyes and pulled Briony in for a hug. "This is my Uncle Fitz," she introduced the two before grabbing her bag from him. "See you in a few days! Thanks again for the ride!"

He grinned and gave her a quick hug, "My pleasure. Enjoy your time outside." He winked, hopped back in the car, and pulled away.

"So," Briony started. "Not getting outside much?"

"You know I wish I could tell you more, but no. We've been cooped up all together –"

"Must be tense –"

"It can be," she admitted. "Helps that the twins and Ben are good at making everyone laugh."

Briony eyed her for a long moment as she led her to the house, "And Diggory? He very angry about what the papers are saying?"

Cliodhna's voice was tight, "Not angry enough."

Briony knew that Cliodhna was likely angry enough for the both of them. "And otherwise? How are things with him?"

Cliodhna took a deep breath and met Briony's eyes, "I'm glad to be away for a few days."

08080808080808080808

For the first time that summer Cliodhna's mind was completely still. She wasn't consumed with worry or anger or guilt: she felt light and free and at ease. As she lay on her beach blanket, her fingers and toes on the sand, seagulls calling above her, she smiled genuinely. The sun on her face, the fresh air around her –

"There you are," Briony's voice broke Cliodhna's reverie.

"I've been here," Cliodhna sat up, confused. "Weren't you here too?"

Briony smiled at her from her beach blanket next to her, her floppy straw hat protecting her face from the sun. "I mean you finally look like yourself, Klee."

Cliodhna sighed and leaned back on her arms, "I finally feel like me again." She looked out at the sea, "As selfish as it sounds I wish I could extend my trip –"

"Mum would love for you to stay," Briony laughed. "And you know I would too."

Cliodhna looked guiltily at her for a moment, "No one will mind very much, will they?"

"From what you've said, an extra day with one less person won't bother anyone." She took her hat off, "Now come on, I'm going to fry. Let's see just how frigid the water is today."

Cliodhna laughed and the two girls ran down to the water, both happy and carefree.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna told Harry to write her – the Muggle way – to Briony's house and to her Uncle's, and Harry wrote several times that week, obviously starved for attention and communication. "His cousin sounds absolutely dreadful," Ms. Blackburn lamented as she sat down next to Briony and Cliodhna.

"Harry says that he'll merely mention Klee's name now though and he'll run away," Briony chuckled. "He's so bloody scared of her."

"As well he should be," Ms. Blackburn agreed. "He needs something to keep him in line." She stood up with a smile, "Will you girls go into town for me to get some things for dinner?"

"Sure, mum," Briony grabbed the list and led Cliodhna outside. "She likely wants me to chat with that boy on the register."

"The girl on the register was rather pretty," Cliodhna said offhandedly.

Briony grinned wickedly, "You know, I rather thought so too."

08080808080808080808

Catherine agreed quite readily to Cliodhna spending an extra day at the beach. And when she saw a stray (stupid) reporter at the Diggorys' and knew there were rumblings of a "big" story about Cedric, Harry, and Dumbledore happening, Catherine asked her brother to bring Cliodhna to the university for a few days.

"Why?" Cliodhna asked her uncle skeptically. "Not that I'm not pleased –"

"Your mum's quite busy at work and she wouldn't be able to bring you wherever it is you're all staying right away," Fitz smiled. "There weren't any letters for you, I presume Harry wrote to you at Briony's?"

"Yea," she frowned slightly. "But not the last few days," she shrugged. Her eyes lit up, "Is Syd here?"

0808080808080808

Fitz was sad to drop off Cliodhna at her house that weekend. He greatly enjoyed her enthusiasm for his research and her unbridled joy at the sight of a library was infectious. As jealous as he sometimes was that he wasn't a wizard, he was thankful for his many, many years of Muggle academia.

"Have you thought about attending a Muggle university?" He asked her offhandedly as they drove down the road to the Quicks' house.

"How could I? I don't have scores," she sighed.

"Plenty of students are home schooled," he thought. "I'm sure there's a way for you to take free classes as a graduate student since I work there." He glanced at her, "Or Syd or Karl could create some records for you so you could get a Masters and skip your undergrad –"

"That's cheating!"

"Hardly," he waved a hand. "And you won't necessarily be competing with Muggles for jobs."

She looked at the window, "I read some fascinating science books," her voice was wistful.

"I'll ask your mum how I can send you books this term," he nodded. "I've got plenty of mates who understand science better than I that can get us some quality texts."

"Oh, brilliant, Uncle Fitz! Thanks!" She hopped out of the car to hug her mum, missing the look that passed between the adults.

080808080808080808

"We're going right now?" Cliodhna frowned at her mother; sad she wouldn’t get to sleep in her own bed at all. "I thought we were going tomorrow."

Her mother took a deep breath, "Harry's there."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry. Harry's where?"

"There's a meeting tonight," Catherine continued. "We need to leave now. I'm sorry –"

"Well, my things are already packed, so –" She held on to her mother's hand tightly as they Apparated. All the carefree joy she had the past two weeks dissipated as 12 Grimmauld Place materialized in front of them. With a heavy sigh she followed Catherine inside, expecting at least someone to welcome her home. Instead she was met at the door with nothing and no one.

"Mum? She whispered.

"They're downstairs already," she frowned. "They must have started early –"

"Oh!" Molly nearly dropped the hot dish she was carrying. "Welcome back, dearie. They're all upstairs, will you call them down?" She nodded at Catherine, "Give me a hand? Only Sirius is here so far and he's up there." She shook her head ruefully and Cliodhna and Catherine both smiled, pleased that Molly and Sirius were getting along.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Cliodhna took the stairs slowly, not overly pleased to be back. She was anxious to see Harry and Cedric but –

"Klee!" Hermione nearly bowled Cliodhna over with a hug, her bushy hair nearly drowning her. "I didn't know you were here," Cliodhna laughed and hugged the girl tightly.

"Oi!" Ginny's voice carried out to the hallway. "Is that Klee?"

"Hiya!" Cliodhna called out as Hermione let her go and her face lit up when she saw Harry. She pulled him in for a hug, "What did I bloody say about growing?"

Harry's face pinked when Ginny piped up, "Mum already admonished him, had to lengthen his pants a bit."

Cliodhna was going to ask what he was doing there when she remembered she was supposed to tell them about dinner. Sirius winked at her and said, "Welcome back, kid," as he headed downstairs.

"We have so much to show and tell you –"

"You'll be so impressed –"

"Really great stuff," Ben finished for the twins and clapped his sister on the back.

She met Cedric's dark grey eyes and her smile grew as she nodded at whatever Ron had attempted to say to her as Hermione pulled him away, they all started down the stairs to give them some space. "Hi," she smiled and said breathlessly as Cedric stepped towards her.

"Hi," he grinned back. His hand cupped the back of her head to tilt it up, the other on her hip, all in one fluid motion as he kissed her deeply. "Missed you," he said against her cheek a moment later. "You got very tan."

"So did you," she whispered back.

"Dinner!" Ben called up to them in a singsong voice and Cliodhna jumped back with a laugh. Cedric kissed her again quickly and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it: she was finally glad to be back.

080808080808080808

Dinner was a boisterous affair and Molly couldn't help her large smile when she was finally able to sit down. Having Hermione and Harry there had really changed the dynamic of the house – for the better. And Cliodhna seemed more relaxed and happy after her vacation. When Cedric had returned from his own trip he had been happier at first too, until the realities of his situation, the house itself, and Cliodhna not being there, settled down on him again. But now there were only cheerful smiles. They listened to Harry thank Cliodhna again for scaring Dudley and Sirius regaling them all with more tales of Hogwarts pranks (with input from Catherine). Molly knew the cheeriness would soon end when the meeting started, when Cliodhna heard that Harry had been attacked by Dementors, but for now everyone was happy to be all-together. And Molly was beyond happy itself.

"How's 'ol Blackburn anyway?" George asked.

"She utterly bored by her Muggle life?" Fred bit into a piece of bread.

"Don't be silly, Freddie," George raised his fork.

"Defending your Yule Ball date, are we?" Ginny teased.

Cliodhna hid her smile as Mrs. Weasley perked up slightly. George patted Ginny's head, "Don't be silly, Ginerva. Blackburn's a dear friend. She's not my type and I'm not hers," he winked at Cliodhna.

"She doesn't like redheads?" Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Unfortunately, no," Cliodhna answered quickly. "She's a redhead herself. That would likely confuse the general population of Hogwarts." She continued with a smirk but Fred, "Now my dear friend Ramona, however –"

"What did you and Briony do all weekend?" Fred cut in, his ears pinking slightly.

She bit back a laugh, "Beach mainly." She held out her arm, "Can't you tell?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Rub it in why don't you?"

Jack sighed, "Really is a shame none of the lads have a house on the beach –"

"We all really did a poor job of picking friends," Ben agreed with a sigh.

There was a short lull when Cliodhna finally asked, "So, Potter, when did you get in? Sorry we weren't allowed to say –"

"We already apologized profusely," Ron interrupted. "Harry understands it wasn't our choice."

Cliodhna could see the slight fear cross Hermione's features quickly, but the anger and irritation on Harry's face was obvious. "Dumbledore," Harry barely managed to get out. "I know. Klee at least wrote me to tell me –" He met her eyes and cleared his throat. "Well I'm here now and I know what's been going on."

"Well, we're glad you're here," Cliodhna said rather uneasily as everyone stared at her.

"You didn't tell us you wrote to Harry," Ron's mouth hung open.

Sirius cleared his throat, "She told Remus and I," he started and waved off Molly's admonishing look. "We both agreed it was fine and safe –"

"That wasn't for you –"

"I didn't tell him about the Order," Cliodhna's voice was low.

"I needed someone to talk to," Harry's voice carried over the others. "I needed some one to talk to who knew about," he stopped himself.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, "We really did want to write you, Harry," Cedric's voice was calm and clear. "We wanted to invite you here –"

"And instead I was attacked by Dementors," he snapped and slammed his hand on the table. He caught Cedric's eye and adjusted his glasses in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Cedric, I'm just mad –"

"That’ll make two of you," Jack muttered under his breath to Fred next to him.

"What happened?" Cliodhna stared at Harry, her voice flat.

"Dementors attacked my cousin and I –"

"Attacked?" She was utterly flummoxed.

"Yes," he refrained from rolling his eyes. "They were coming for Dudley and I. So I conjured a Patronus and –"

Cliodhna leaned back in her chair in defeat, "And now you're on trial for using underage magic in front of Muggles –"

Sirius' eyes widened slightly: he was impressed that Cliodhna knew exactly what the consequences would be without much of a thought. "Yea," Harry said, his anger now replaced by awe. "Mr. Weasley is taking me to the Ministry tomorrow –"

"Will Dumbledore or someone testify on his behalf?" She looked at Catherine.

"I'm sure we'll discuss that at the meeting tonight, Klee. Not to worry," Catherine was trying her best to calm Cliodhna down before she had an outburst.

"The papers will have a bloody field day," Cliodhna muttered but no one was able to respond because Tonks, Sean, and Moody came through the front door. There was silence for a moment before Tonks knocked something over and the portrait of Mrs. Black began to scream, "Blood traitors! Mudbloods!"

Catherine and Sirius both jumped up, "I thought you did this –"

"Last week –"

"Bloody hell –"

Cliodhna sat and quietly put her fork in her mouth before raising her eyes to see Cedric watching her closely. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong but he shook his head ever so slightly and she closed her mouth as the adults walked in.

"The others will be along in a moment," Moody said gruffly before his eye landed on Harry. "Hullo, Potter," his eye swiveled to Cliodhna. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Quick."

"Dumbledore and Kinglsey won't be joining us, unfortunately," Sean said and patted Cliodhna's head, playfully ruffling her hair. "How are you, kid?"

"Miss the beach," Cliodhna muttered as the other adults came through in waves and Molly set the kids to clear the table. "Only Harry at this meeting," she started.

"No arguments," Mr. Weasley said as he came into the dining room.

"Actually," Tonks' nose changed, "Cedric should be there." She tried not to frown, "For the beginning at least –"

Cedric shrugged at the twins and followed Harry, giving Cliodhna a long look before disappearing downstairs.

080808080808080808

"Rude," Ben whispered to Ginny as they cleared the dishes away from the table. "Why just Cedric?"

Ginny only shrugged, "Did they go get their Expendable Ears? I want to hear what they're saying."

"Harry and Cedric will tell us later," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Ron frowned. "Harry was mad we didn't tell –"

"On Dumbledore's orders," Hermione reminded him. "I didn't know either and I don't go biting everyone’s head off," she trailed off.

Ginny watched her for a moment and rolled her eyes, "Harry told you something was going on, didn't he?"

"I –"

"Well Klee told him we weren't being idle," Ben shook his head.

Cliodhna kept her mouth shut as she took a dry plate from Jack's hand to put away. She was saved from more questions when Fred and George ran down the stairs with their Expendable Ears.

"Amplify it for all of us, won't you?" Jack asked as he continued to wash dishes by hand.

Twenty minutes later Cedric came out the door and into the kitchen and with a quick glance at them all said, "Heard all that?" They all nodded and he sighed, "Should be a great article. At least it won't come out until after I'm able to go to Diagon Alley."

"Are you sure," Jack started gently.

"Sean will be there," Ben reminded him. "All of us except Harry."

Cliodhna stepped towards him and took his hand, "We'll all be there." She smiled, "No one will bother you with all of us around."

They all nodded and offered their agreements. Cedric smiled genuinely, "Thanks, guys." He looked at Cliodhna and asked casually, "Can I see you alone for a mo?

"Sure," she smiled and ignored the giggles from the twins and a wink each from Ben and Ginny.

He led her up to his room he shared with her brothers and shut the door. She knew from the look he had given her over dinner that he wanted to speak privately and not snog – or at least speak beforehand. She sat on his bed and waited for him to start, confused when he started to pace, his hands restlessly moving from his hair, to his pockets, behind his back, and back to his hair.

"Cedric," she prodded gently. "What is it?"

He stopped pacing and stood facing her several feet away from the bed. "When Harry got here, he was angry with everyone, but really unfairly so at Ron. I took him aside to speak with him to explain, to see how he was coping with everything, to tell him how I couldn't even begin to understand," he took a deep breath. "He got very quiet and asked if I had spoken to Dumbledore. When I said I hadn't, he told me," Cedric licked his lips. "He told me something very difficult for me to comprehend. Something that I still haven't told anyone. I don't want my parents to know or worry." He watched her as he hesitated. He could tell she was trying very hard to keep her face very passive and unaffected. "I didn't want to burden anyone and I know Harry was very hesitant to tell me, but, after what he let slip today and how you were acting a few weeks ago –"

"Cedric, I," she started in a whisper before he sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

"I died," his voice was soft and low but strong and defiant. "Pettigrew did kill me," his eyes were locked on hers and she felt as though he was looking into her soul. "Harry told everyone I was dead because I was, and then, somehow, I wasn't." He stopped, watching her before saying quietly, "Harry told you."

She could only nod as her bottom lip trembled slightly, unable to speak. Cedric put a hand on her cheek and drew her closer, hugging her tightly. "He needed to tell someone," she finally managed, her voice straining as she tried not to cry. "He wanted to tell Dumbledore but couldn't –"

"I know," Cedric whispered into her hair.

"I wanted to tell you but didn't know how, I –"

"Klee, it's okay," he moved his head so he could look at her and put a finger under her chin so she would meet his eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if our positions were reversed." He kissed her cheek slowly, "It was very brave of you –"

"No, I should have," she tore her eyes away from his.

"You protected me and helped Harry," he shook his head slightly. "It was brave and kind of you. You had to shoulder that alone."

She looked backed at him guiltily, "I showed Remus and Sirius the letter. Harry wanted me to tell Dumbledore but I didn't know if I would have a chance –"

"But Remus would," he nodded. "Harry would have told Sirius anyway."

"Cedric, I'm so sorry," Cliodhna's voice broke and she closed her eyes tightly. "I should have told you –"

"Cliodhna," his voice was sincere as he put a hand on her cheek. "It's all right." He hesitated, "I don't know what I would have done in the reverse. Try to foolishly go after Pettigrew I suppose." She let out an unexpected, watery laugh, and Cedric continued, "But you were smart and calm and didn't lash out. You protected me and Harry." He hesitated, "And I think it's best that Harry told me himself. He had some answers." He smiled genuinely at her, "And that explains why you were staring at me so much the last few weeks."

She wiped a stray tear away from her eye, "Will you tell anyone else?"

He shook his head, "No. I don't think it's worth worrying anyone. I wasn't even going to tell you until Harry said you wrote him and it all sort of fell into place."

"I am sorry. Truly," she said softly.

"I know –"

"I would go downstairs sometimes to chat with Sirius and Remus," her voice was low. "That’s when I showed them the letter and defended Snape. I should have told you –"

He smiled at her, "Why? It's none of my business, Klee. I just want you to be safe. And Sirius can confide in you, which I think he needs." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear slowly.

"They know what it's like," she looked at her hands. "For their best friend to die."

He pulled her closer for another hug. "Well, I'm not dead now." He kissed the top of her head, "Come on. We should head back down."

Cliodhna nodded and wiped at her eyes again. She believed Cedric wasn't mad at her, but she felt strangely about how he said Sirius confided in her. That slight edge to his voice –

"Come on, love," he took her hand and pulled her up so she was standing right in front of him and kissed her slowly.

08080808080808080808

Catherine said goodbye to the triplets that night knowing full well Harry would tell them all what was discussed at the meeting. "I'm sorry I won't be able to go to Diagon with you tomorrow," she patted Jack's cheek. "But your father will be there to make sure you get everything you need and not buy anything extravagant or unnecessary," she shot Ben a look.

"Mother, dear, do you not trust us?" Ben feigned shock and disappointment.

"Of course she trusts you," their Uncle Sean winked. "Just not when it's you and your old man walking past the Quidditch shop –"

"I heard that," Angus muttered as he walked over to gather Catherine up to leave. "I'll see you three tomorrow first thing with your letters –"

"Merlin, our OWLs," Cliodhna's eyes widened. "I'd forgotten –"

"I nearly had too," Ben frowned. "I wouldn't mind not seeing those for a long while yet."

Catherine kissed Cliodhna on her cheek, "See you soon. Maybe for dinner tomorrow evening."

"Bye mum," Jack smiled and tugged Cliodhna's hand to get the startled look off her face. "I think Potter needs someone to chat to," he nodded his head slightly towards a brooding Harry. "Since Sirius and Remus are chatting with Sean and Tonks."

She frowned slightly at Harry and nodded, "You're right, thanks." She approached Harry and let out a quiet sigh of relief when his hard look softened and he looked genuinely pleased to see her. "How was it?"

He shrugged, "Not sure, really. They told me a lot but I think they didn’t tell me all of it."

Cliodhna nodded, "Just like adults. Talk a lot without really saying much. Sorry you won't be able to come with us tomorrow."

He bristled slightly, "It's probably for the best. No one will really be pleased to see me anyway."

She watched him for a moment, "Harry, I know you're angry –"

"Do you?" He snapped before he could stop himself, "I – I'm, look, I'm –"

She crossed her arms in front of her and shook her head, an eyebrow raised. "Look, I'm angry too,” her voice was low. “I'm angry that no one else seems to be angry enough." She let out a sigh and her face softened, her arms falling defeated to her sides, "And it's alienating everyone. You're angry with the wrong people, Harry. We're your family. We're trying to what’s best for everyone. We did what we what thought was right."

"What _Dumbledore_ said was best," he corrected her. "And I'm not mad at you. You actually tried –"

"Which was rather foolish and took a lot of planning to divert the letters. Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore will have words with me when he finds out –"

"Time to get upstairs, come on," Mrs. Weasley called to them all.

"Harry, once everyone's asleep tonight, you should come down to the dining room,” Cliodhna whispered conspiratorially to him.

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me," she attempted a smile and followed her brothers upstairs.

She was able to kiss Cedric goodnight quickly when she left the bathroom and hugged him tightly. There were too many people in the house for them now to sneak around. It had been a while since they had fallen asleep next to each other anyway. "Try to get some sleep, love," he smiled at her in the dim hallway. "Big day tomorrow."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna fell asleep easily because she was emotionally exhausted from seeing Harry and knowing Cedric discovered he died. But she woke up easily and early: as soon as the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny began to lighten and her Muggle watch read 6:30am, she snuck out of bed and crept downstairs. She was pleasantly surprised to see her mother at the dining room table having a cup of tea with Remus, Sirius, and her Uncle Sean. She stood at the bottom step for a moment to watch the four older Gryffindors talk about their time at Hogwarts: she was glad they were reminiscing about happier times and not about the current terrifying times.

"Morning," she eventually walked in. "Nice to see you, mum."

"You're up early," her Uncle Sean winked at her. "I wonder whatever for?"

Catherine hit Sean up the backside of the head before Cliodhna could retort. "I have everyone's letters," she handed Cliodhna a very thick one. "Thought I'd drop by with your father and see you before I headed to the office –"

"Oh, hi mum!" Ben and Jack very nearly slid into the room. "Those our letters?"

"Cliodhna Randolph Quick!" Ben put his hand to his chest in feigned horror, "Were you going to open your letter without us?" He took his letter from Catherine and tore it open, "Oh, look! I'm Quidditch Captain!" His grin was wide, "Would you look at the shine on that?" He flashed it around to his siblings and the four adults laughed. "Bloody hell, would you –"

"9 O's," Cliodhna breathed and collapsed into a chair next to Sirius. "Thank bloody Merlin."

"Godric, 9?" Sirius' eyebrows shot up, "Bloody impressive."

"What'd ya get the E in?" Jack cut in, his eyes darting over his own letter.

"Ancient Runes," she frowned slightly. "That’s all right, didn't want to continue on with that anyway." She nodded at Jack, "You?"

"8," he grinned. "My E's were in bloody History of and Potions," he rolled his eyes.

"Don't need those really anyway, do you?" Sean smiled and ducked his head as Catherine swatted at him.

"Benjy?" Sirius asked.

"I only took 9 because I'm not a bloody lunatic –"

"Still more than me, mate," Sean said and Sirius laughed in agreement.

"7 O's and 2 E's," he laughed and high-fived Sean. "E's in History of and Potions." He smirked at Cliodhna, "I bet you're the only one who –"

She held up a piece of paper and blushed slightly, "I am."

"What?" Angus asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Only one who got an Outstanding in Potions," Jack laughed. "Not even any of those Slytherins?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "I'm surprised. Hunter wasn't half bad, and neither was Milton –"

"It was a bloody hard exam," Ben sighed and rolled his eyes. "But looks like Snape has to let in students who only got E's which he must loathe."

"Had to last year too," Cedric said from the bottom stair. "Only 5 Slytherins and 2 Ravenclaws got O's last year."

"Very well done," Remus smiled. "All of you. Those are wonderful scores. Very glad you all got Outstandings in DADA –"

"Thanks to you, professor," Jack smiled and Remus bowed his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Ah, Klee, you'll have to continue on with Potions with those who are so far beneath your intellect," Sirius drawled.

"How utterly awful," Sean continued, playing along.

"You two are peas in a bloody pod," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"No, they're right," Cliodhna sighed and picked up some toast off her Uncle Sean's plate. "Who knows what sort of riff-raff I'll have to –"

"It says right here you're welcome to have independent study in addition to the NEWT class," Ben read over her shoulder. "With a list of three extra books."

Sirius and Sean both laughed as Jack read over her shoulder a small note from Dumbledore. "Ms. Quick received the highest Potions OWL scores in several years –"

"Well I didn't want to brag," Cliodhna blushed.

Sean ruffled her hair. "No, of course not."

"You probably got the highest score in DADA too," Ben nodded at her rather obliviously before catching himself and swallowing.

Cliodhna glared at him but Catherine didn’t notice and said, "Well, now you know what books to get," she kissed the top of Cliodhna's head. "No dueling at Diagon Alley, if you can help it." She patted Jack on top of his head and Ben's cheek. "Good job all of you. See you tonight. Take it easy on your father today." She nodded at the three older men. "And you all behave too," she said seriously.

"Are you all coming too?" Cliodhna asked excitedly.

08080808080808080808

Sirius had said goodbye and good luck to Harry privately before Harry was hugged by Mrs. Weasley and everyone else; Catherine told Sirius – in private – that she fought tooth and nail to report on Harry's trial, but didn't want anyone else (including Harry) to know that she'd be there. "I can at least try to keep some of what comes out in the _Prophet_ to be impartial," she shrugged. He thanked her and pulled her in for a tight hug, unable to properly express his gratitude.

Cliodhna found him waiting in the stairwell after Harry and Mr. Weasley had left. "He'll be all right," she offered reassuringly.

"He's Harry Potter after all," Sirius agreed. "As your brother so helpfully pointed out earlier."

She rolled her eyes, "He's hanging around the twins too much."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter before sighing, "I need to get out of this bloody house."

Cliodhna's eyes glinted and Sirius shook his head with a chuckle. "You could be Cedric's new pet you know," her smile was mischievous. "To protect him from reporters –"

"You won't need any help with that –"

"Oh, come on," Cliodhna continued to smile. "It's not like anyone's going to recognize you –"

"I think I've been a bad influence on you," he muttered, unable to return her smile. "I don't think Dumbledore or anyone will appreciate this, including your boyfriend."

Cliodhna's face fell slightly, "Why not? You _both_ need to get out and you can protect each other."

"You'll need a collar and a leash," Lupin walked up behind Cliodhna. "If you're to look like a real pet."

"You're ok with this?" Sirius was shocked.

Lupin shrugged, "I've learned there's no use in arguing with a Quick." He produced a collar and leash and handed it to Cliodhna with a wink.

"Wicked!" Fred grinned when Cliodhna walked into the dining room with Sirius on his leash.

"Klee," her father sighed and put his head in his hands.

"He's Cedric's new puppy!" She smiled, "To protect him from reporters!"

Cedric laughed, "Merlin knows I'll need it. And Black could use sometime outside."

Mrs. Weasley frowned but said hurriedly, "All right, all right. Come on, come on, lots to buy. We need to do it all as fast as possible," she ushered them all outside.

0808080808080808

As soon as they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron they knew it was going to be a long morning. "You never get used to it," Cliodhna whispered to Hermione as everyone in the Leaky Cauldron stopped to stare at them.

"Somehow worse when it's adults," she whispered back.

"Come on," Angus pushed them forward. "Hi Tom, sorry about the dog, he's harmless," he spoke quickly. "Out of here in a moment."

Tom just nodded and continued to dry glasses, his eyes never leaving Cedric and the dog.

Cliodhna watched Cedric take a deep breath when they stepped out into Diagon Alley, but smiled as the dog Sirius stopped and nudged his face on Cedric's leg. Cliodhna smiled, glad Sirius was there to help Cedric's nerves. She looked around at all the witches and wizards milling about, some of them craning their heads to look at Cedric, but Sirius pulled them forward.

"Oi!" Ramona waved to them. "And who's this little guy?" She bent down to pet Sirius and laughed when he licked her face.

Fred was there immediately and pulled rather harshly on the leash, "Diggory got a dog." He stood up straight and grinned at Ramona, "How are you, Montgomery?"

She winked slyly at Fred and turned to hug Cliodhna, "You must be Mrs. Weasley," she stuck her hand out. "I'm Ramona Montgomery –"

"Oh, lovely to meet you dear," she pulled the girl in for a hug, a large smile on her face. "I've heard a lot about you –"

"From Klee and Ginny, I'm sure," she said knowingly and Sirius wagged his tail and let out a bark. "What's his name, Diggory?"

Cedric didn't miss a beat, "Paddy."

She raised a dark eyebrow, "Didn't know you were Irish?"

"He's not," Ben grinned.

She shook her head and turned to the triplets as they walked, "Scores?"

"Klee's the only one who got an Outstanding in Potions," Jack teased.

"I got Quidditch Captain," Ben said proudly.

"Well congratulations to you both," Ramona smiled and turned her head to catch Fred's eye. "And how was everyone's summer vacation?"

"Boring –"

"Uneventful –"

"Too long," Cedric muttered, catching Ramona's attention.

"Don't worry, Diggory. I told my family and most of our village the truth," she started seriously.

"But how can the truth compare to the papers?" He looked out at the people staring at him. "Too many people believe the paper –"

"They're starting to believe me," Ramona offered. "They trust me and my ability to be a good judge of character."

Cedric smiled at Ramona, "Thanks, Montgomery. You're a good sort –"

"Oi, Blackburn!" George waved to Briony. "Come join the gang!"

When Summer joined the group too, Cliodhna took Cedric's hand and patted the top of Sirius' head. It didn't matter how many people stared – Cedric and Harry had true friends that believed in them.

080808080808080808

Their entire group could barely fit into Flourish and Botts to buy their books. "No dogs," an old wizard bellowed to them and waved Cedric out of the store. Cliodhna took the leash from Cedric with a wink to go back outside. "I'll be right back, don't worry. I've got a bunch of books to get."

"We get it," Briony rolled her eyes playfully. "You did well on your OWLs."

Cliodhna walked Sirius outside and leaned down, "All right, Paddy, I'll just tie you up here, be a good boy and," she laughed when he licked her shoulder.

"Ah, I see you've gotten yourself a mutt, Ms. Quick," a sneering and deliberate voice said from behind her. Sirius moved his head around her to see who spoke and let out a low, menacing growl.

"That's funny," Cliodhna spoke slowly and calmly as she continued to crouch next to Sirius. "He's a purebred pup. The only mutt here would be me." She stood up and turned around, her face eerily still, "Unless you're outing yourself?" She raised an eyebrow as Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Your wit, Ms. Quick, is, as ever I'm sure, an absolute delight," he drawled.

"You're free to pet him," she scratched Sirius behind his ears. "Although he doesn't seem to like you very much," she shrugged slightly. "Strange, really. He's usually such a good judge of character –"

"Father, I –" Draco stopped when he saw Cliodhna and her large black dog. He grimaced at them and opened his mouth (Cliodhna was sure to say something annoyingly terrible) but Sirius snapped his jaw, his teeth bared, and emitted a low growl; Draco jumped back with a small yelp. Cliodhna bit back a smile and said sweetly, "Oh, he means no harm. He's all bark and no bite," she furrowed her eyebrows. "At least I think so. He's never met someone he seems to dislike so much before."

Draco made no indication that he understood the dig, but Mr. Malfoy nodded stiffly at Cliodhna, "I'm sure we'll meet again soon, Ms. Quick. I look forward to it." He turned his head slightly to address his son, "We'll come back later, Draco. When it's not so _crowded_."

Cliodhna watched them walk away and waited until they were out of view before she knelt down, "Trial must be over. No way the elder Malfoy would have missed that," she pet his head. "Bark if another prat walks by and bothers you, boy," she laughed when Sirius yipped happily.

She found her father by the window as she walked back in. "Everything all right out there?"

"Nothing exciting, just some inane wordplay," she shrugged. "Rather boring, actually."

He showed her the several books he was holding; "These are the books for the subjects all three of you are taking."

"Oh, brilliant, thanks," she smiled and looked out at the store. "How are things in here?"

He smiled and they walked towards the Potions sections, "Seems like only people you lot know are here."

She waved at Perkins and Rhodes. "Yea, the gang's all here," she laughed.

Angus watched her as she scanned the shelves with a smile: he didn't have to ask to know that somehow Cliodhna had gotten word out to her and Cedric's friends when they'd be at Diagon Alley. "Professor Snape mentions these three," she said to her father. "Godric they're expensive though –"

"Klee, it's for your education," he took one of the books off the shelf to add to his pile. "And the Weasleys don't have any of these that we can borrow. An extra couple of books aren’t so bad –"

"Thanks, dad," she grinned and took the other books Snape recommended off the shelf. Her attention was drawn to the window and she handed her dad the books. "Um, I think that's all the books I'll need. I'll be outside," she hesitated. "With Sirius, don't worry."

Angus opened his mouth to ask her why she was hurrying outside, but she was already out the door. He watched her pat Sirius' head and guide him away from the store windows. Angus shook his head and sighed, looking for Ben and Jack to finish up shopping.

"Millie," Cliodhna's voice was low.

"New dog, Swiftie?" He eyed the dog cautiously.

Cliodhna pet Sirius's head roughly when she heard a low growl start. "Paddy is Diggory's dog," she explained. "Harmless. Although he snapped at the Malfoys –"

"I've heard that the Ministry is putting someone in place at school –"

"As a spy?"

Their voices were barely above a whisper but Sirius watched them closely as they spoke back and forth away from the eyes of most of the people walking about. They were standing next to each other – but not very closely – looking in the window of a very small shop, both of their faces angled just right so no one could see their reflection.

"Does your dog, um," Milton started. "He's very intently watching us."

"He's protective of me," she lied so easily Milton didn't give it a second thought.

"I don't know who it is or if it's a professor or – "

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, innit?" Cliodhna interrupted him. "That's the only way Dumbledore would even let it happen –"

"I'm sure he didn't agree to –"

Cliodhna shook her head, "Agree? Course not. But you don't really think he doesn't have any control at all?" She checked her Muggle watch, "Thanks for the info, Millie. See you soon."

She turned to go but he said quickly, "I believe them, Swift. But, I –"

She nodded, "I know." She tugged lightly on Sirius's leash and led him back to wait for the others outside. She knelt down to whisper to him, "Don't tell them whom I spoke to, will you? I'm sure you all will know soon. Since _he_ knows," she frowned. "I'm protecting him because he's a good lad. He helped me with getting info for Harry last year –"

"Couldn't bear to be inside with us?" Briony pushed her playfully.

"Just nice to be outside again," Cliodhna responded without missing a beat. "And I got all my books," she shrugged. "Anyone cute in there?" She elbowed Briony lightly and Sirius yipped.

Briony ruffled the dog's head, "Sadly no. Can't wait for Ramona and Fred to –"

"Bloody hell, Briony! Klee!" Ida shouted at them and ran over with a huge smile, her hair pulled into an impossibly tight bun on top of her head. She hugged them both tightly, "How are you both, I can't wait to hear all about your summers –"

"Us?" Briony snorted, "You're the one who spent her summer in Ireland –"

"With a fun summer fling, I hope?" Ramona raised a dark eyebrow.

"The most fun," Ida gushed. "But he's at university, doesn't know about us," she sighed. "Just a bit of fun," she hugged Ramona before her attention was drawn to Sirius. "And who is this? You didn't mention you got a bloody dog." Ida pet him and Sirius wagged his tail.

"I didn't," Cliodhna started.

"I did," Cedric smiled at Ida. "How are you, Poole?"

Ida's dark eyes widened and she shot Cliodhna a look, "I'm better now, among friends, Diggory. Have you gotten," she hesitated to look for the right words.

"Older –"

"Bigger –"

"Handsomer –"

"Maturer," George suggested as he walked out and frowned when Briony, Ramona, and Ida all rolled their eyes. "Did I ruin the game?"

Cedric laughed and tried not to blush, "I think those are all supposed to be compliments?"

"Oh, darling, yes, they are," Ida nearly purred.

She turned to Cliodhna and mouthed, "Well done," causing Cliodhna to laugh and Sirius bark happily.

08080808080808080808

Sirius barked happily and turned around in a circle outside Florean Fortescue's and Cedric laughed, "I think someone wants ice cream."

"I wouldn't mind one," Briony grinned.

"One last treat –"

"Before school," George drawled and rolled his eyes.

Several heads turned towards the twins in shock and horror. "You forget how many Ravenclaws you know," Ben smirked.

"How is it again that you're a Ravenclaw –"

"And Granger here is a bloody Gryffindor –"

Ben pushed open the door of the shop, "You forget how witty and clever I am, George."

Cliodhna asked Briony to get her a scoop of ice cream and she took the leash from Cedric just as two younger kids and their parents turned their heads to stare at Cedric as they walked by. "Be quick," Mrs. Weasley said. "We need to be home for lunch."

Cliodhna caught sight of Uncle Sean briefly in the crowd but made no motion that she knew him – neither the papers nor the Ministry needed to know Sean knew the Quicks. She turned to look into the window at Cedric as Ida's looks and nudges got to her. "Have you not noticed how bloody fit he is?" Ida had whispered harshly, "He's grown since last term!" Cliodhna had shrugged, "Not as much as last summer." Ida had laughed and shook her head, "Merlin, can you imagine him in a few years? Bloody _fit_."

Cliodhna watched him now, his shoulders relaxed as he was around friends, and smiled. He did fill out that shirt very nicely and his brown hair had lightened some during his trip to the beach – had he gotten taller? Surely she would have noticed? Unless she had been too preoccupied all summer? Or they were in too close quarters to really notice?

Sirius tugged on the leash (which he had managed to get in his mouth) and whined slightly. "They're getting you some, pup. Don’t worry." He whined again and she looked out to see Malfoy and his two goons staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at them, confused, but relieved that they were staring at _her_ and not Cedric or any of the others in the shop. They were too far away for her to scare off and soon several more people – who Cliodhna assumed were Malfoy's Slytherin mates – were staring at her. She didn't flinch or move a muscle, even as Sirius growled and tugged on his leash to go towards them. Why were they looking at her so intently? Did they –

"I got you a small scoop of vanilla too," Briony handed her a cone, unaware of the staring contest. "They were near the end of the chocolate so," she looked at Cliodhna closely. "You all right? Who's Paddy growling at?" She looked back out at the crowd but the Slytherins had dispersed.

"Nothing," Cliodhna smiled quickly. "Probably a stray cat or something." She took a lick of her cone, "Cheers for this, thanks!"

When the others came back outside Mrs. Weasley hurried them along back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They said goodbye to their friends, Jack kissing Summer quickly before anyone could tease them, Ramona winking at Fred who blushed in return. "See you in a few days!"

Briony hugged Cliodhna and pet Sirius's head, "Hey," she turned to Cedric. "I forgot to ask, Diggory, you get Head Boy?"

He ducked his head slightly, "Oh, yea, I didn't want to make a fuss –"

"Congrats!" Briony shouted; Ramona, Ida, Summer, and his Hufflepuff mates agreeing.

"He swore us to secrecy," George said solemnly.

"Didn't want to go bragging about –"

"Ben's been bragging enough about his Quidditch Captain badge for all of us," Cliodhna quipped and darted away from Ben's smack with a laugh.

"All right, all right, come on," Mrs. Weasley said. "See you all at the train, get home safe."

They all waved and headed into the Leaky Cauldron to head back to Ottery St. Catchpole for the day to wait for the news of Harry's trial, pack up for school, and head back to Grimmauld Place that night.

Cliodhna took Cedric's hand and squeezed it lightly, "Come on, Head Boy," she smiled. "Let's go home."

0808080808080808080808080808

Sirius, still in dog form, watched them all play Quidditch, barking loudly, when Harry caught the Snitch, laughing as Jack and Cedric trailed right behind him. He hadn't said much about the trial during their quick lunch, and no one even mentioned the article (or five) that would be published later that day. Ben, knowing full well everyone needed a distraction before they returned to Grimmauld Place, suggested a game (or six) of Quidditch. "Who knows how bloody rusty Klee is –"

"Probably forgot how to shoot, the poor lass," George continued the teasing as they all hurried outside. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Quick put up some wards around the property, but Sirius knew he'd have to remain a dog.

Cliodhna pat his head, "You'll finally get to see Harry play," she smiled. "Or, actually –"

Ginny cut her off, "I'm on Klee's team!"

"Klee, are you playing Chaser or –"

"Chaser!" The twins yelled.

Cliodhna laughed, "Scared, are we? Yea, all right I'll start as Chaser –"

Hermione sat down on the grass and explained to Sirius how everyone always wanted Cliodhna and Harry on their team, "But you know that, don't you?" He ran around in a tight circle which Hermione had taken to mean 'yes'."

Harry landed in front of Hermione and Sirius with a laugh before throwing the Snitch up and letting it fly off. "What'd ya think? He laughed when Sirius leapt up on his hind legs to lick Harry's face. Harry laughed and pushed Sirius off as Cedric called down for one more game.

"I'm playing Beater this time!" Cliodhna shouted to the twins.

"I can play Chaser," George offered.

"Nah," Ben laughed, "let's see Cliodhna play against both of you."

"Merlin," Jack laughed, "it's going to be a blood bath."

Cliodhna threw up a bat and caught it without looking as she winked at Sirius and Hermione, flying away as George yelled "show off" down at her.

Eventually Mrs. Weasley called them all inside – they had put their trunks at the Burrow already and they were to head back to Grimmauld Place before _The Daily Prophet_ was released. Cliodhna grinned at Remus – when had he arrived and why hadn't he gone outside to watch Qudditch?

"All right, we're going over in groups," Angus said, “Apparating over two at a time. Harry, m'boy, Remus and you will go first with Sirius."

Harry nodded and the three went out to a different room. Cliodhna assumed no one knew about Harry's cloak, but Remus was there to ensure Harry use it. "Cedric, can you Apparate Cliodhna?" Mr. Quick asked, "We'll wait a few minutes so we're not all going at once –"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley called from the living room. "Could you come here?"

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly frazzled, "Oh, Arthur what are you doing here, you should be at – oh, Percy." Her voice carried slightly to the others who were waiting in the kitchen.

"Mum, how can you support Potter? He's making a fool of himself!" Percy's voice was irritated.

Cliodhna's eyes narrowed and she went to approach Percy in the living room but Cedric grabbed her shoulder and quietly pulled her outside. "He –" she whispered harshly.

"Not our business," he shook his head. "We have to leave."

"But –" she fumed.

"Leave it to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and," he frowned. "Looks like Ron now too."

They could hear shouting but couldn't decipher any words. Angus, Ben, Jack, the twins and Hermione followed them outside. Hermione was frowning and wringed her hands, "How can Percy believe the Minister?"

"He's bloody brainwashed," Fred muttered harshly and took her hand. "Come on," he said more gently. "Don't worry Granger, I passed my test with flying colors." Hermione opened her mouth to retort but there was a loud _CRACK_! and they were gone.

George took Ben's hand, "Ready? I promise not to splinter you."

"He said with real confidence," Ben muttered to Cliodhna before George Apparated them away. The yelling from inside got louder and Angus nodded at Cedric, "We'll be along in a moment, go ahead."

Cedric wrapped his arm around Cliodhna's shoulder and Apparated them to an alleyway not far from Grimmauld Place where no one would notice them. Cliodhna's eyes adjusted to the shadows of the dark city streets quickly. "What a fun evening this will turn out to be," she frowned at Cedric. "As if Mrs. Weasley needed for one of her children to take the Ministry's side."

"Well, Percy's always been very logical –"

"Are you defending him?" She stopped walking and looked at him in horror.

"He hasn't heard the real story," Cedric shrugged and kept walking. "Not discreetly. He trusts his boss. He wants to keep his job. I don't blame him."

Cliodhna shook her head, ready to argue, but they were approaching Grimmauld Place and had to be quiet.

Inside Grimmauld Place, however, was a different story. Once past the portrait, Cliodhna was ready to argue Cedric's "logic and loyalty" defense of Percy, but was caught off-guard by Harry sitting at the dining room table, his head in his hands, Hermione next to him attempting to comfort him and Sirius across from him. "It's not your fault, Harry."

Cliodhna was about to concur (and also blame Percy), but Cedric spoke first. "It's no one's fault, Harry. Percy hasn't heard the real story from someone who was there. He's only heard a version of events from a biased third party."

"You mean the Minister?" Harry lifted his head.

"His boss," Remus agreed. "You can't argue with your boss."

"And I don't blame Percy for believing his boss over us, especially when the whole story seems rather ludicrous."

"But he was yelling and Mrs. Weasley –"

"Doesn't blame you, dear," she said from the doorway. "He'll come to his senses eventually." She patted Harry and Cedric on the cheek. "Now who wants dinner?"

0808080808080808080808

Percy's abandonment of the Weasleys (and the Diggorys and Quicks) was put on the backburner when Catherine arrived at Grimmauld Place with several copies of the _Daily Prophet_. "I was trying to get as many as I could out of circulation," she frowned as she handed Cedric and Harry each a copy.

Cliodhna met Sirius' eyes briefly as he stood slightly behind Harry, his hand on the boy's shoulder, Cliodhna leaning against Cedric to read the paper. She hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Sirius yet about what had happened at Diagon Alley –

"Bollocks," Harry shoved the paper into Sirius' chest. "I'm not reading that utter nonsense."

Hermione flipped open her copy, ignoring Ron's protest that he hadn't finished reading yet. "It's not as bad as it could be," she attempted gently. "Oh, Ms. Quick –"

"Yes," Catherine cut her off. "I was at the trial –"

Harry spun around, "You were?"

"I couldn't say anything, Harry, no one knows who I really am –"

"How do they –"

"I go by my maiden name," she sat down tiredly at the table. "I'm Muggle born, Angus and I were married at a Muggle city hall, and I gave birth at a Muggle hospital."

Cliodhna'a mouth dropped open, but it was Jack who said, "What?"

Angus put a hand on Catherine's shoulder, "It was dangerous to be Muggleborn then."

"We weren't sure if the War was going to ever end," Catherine continued. "We were ready to leave the country at a moment’s notice and live as Muggles abroad."

"No one knew we were married," Angus shrugged. "No one at the Ministry even now knows we're married. I filed that I married a Katherine – with a K – who was a Muggle with the Ministry once," he swallowed. "Well, you know, and I told them I had kids by this, Muggle Katherine. It wouldn't make much difference to your 'blood status' as it were –"

"But," Cliodhna's brows furrowed. "You met the Minister and the Malfoys and –"

Catherine swallowed, her eyes darting to Sirius, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Angus before admitting, "Every time I'm out in public or with any wizards or witches I don't know," she hesitated. "Well, to put it simply, they see a different face."

Everyone was silent for a long moment until Ron blurted out, "Sorry, what?"

"Uh," Catherine's cheeks pinked slightly. "You all see my real face. But everyone – since the War – who's met 'Katherine Quick' sees someone with darker hair, green eyes, a different nose –"

"How?" Ben asked.

"A potion and a charm," she shrugged. "When I was hiding during the War, I created it and I kept it a secret until Sean could tell Dumbledore. We were ready to use it, since it's undetectable but then," she trailed off.

"Sorry. So," Cliodhna rubbed her forehead. "When you met Robbie –"

"Different face, I'm sorry dear, it was habit by then. I can use the charm when I'm around the three of you and your father and I've already decided who sees or doesn't see –"

"But they knew you were a witch –"

"I just said my brother had never been to Diagon Alley. I had him drink the potion anytime he was with us, for his own safety so he looked like the other Katherine."

"But," Hermione frowned, "why, even after all these years?"

"Fear," Angus spoke for Catherine.

"Catherine Randolph could continue living in the Wizarding World as herself – single, never married, no kids, no family, no friends. As though a recluse. Until the _Daily Prophet_ was so desperate to have me and it was worth it for me to work there. And Katherine Quick the Muggle could run away with her children and husband at a moment's notice –"

"So we're seeing the real you?" Fred asked.

"You look like Klee, so I assume, but," George finished.

"You're seeing the me that works at the _Daily Prophet_, that graduated from Hogwarts –"

The front door opened and Dumbledore came in with Sean. "Ah, I see," Sean looked out at everyone. "You told them?" He addressed Catherine who nodded. "I asked Dumbledore when the First War was over, and we both thought it would be wise for Cat to continue using the Potion. When she told me they were moving, Dumbledore told me the Weasleys were trustworthy –"

"And when we moved?" Cedric asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "I told Catherine it was safe."

"But," Jack ran a hand through his hair, "why? Did you think he'd come back?"

"I worried he may try," Dumbledore admitted. "And I worried he may take an interest in the triplets before they were old enough to learn magic."

"But," Jack started, not pleased with this very strange explanation but Catherine interrupted him.

"I volunteered to sit in on Harry's trial so I could try to write something unbiased about him. I even toned down this front page article as much as I could as I edited it," she frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, Harry."

He shook his head slightly, staring at Catherine rather in awe; he cleared his throat, "No, uh, of course. Thank you for what you could manage."

His eyes darted to Cliodhna, still sitting next to Cedric, as she tore her eyes away from her parents and back to the paper. "This, um," she started, "this woman Umbridge, she sounds absolutely dreadful."

"She was," Harry rolled his eyes.

Angus groaned, "Bloody hell, not Dolores. She's a right nightmare."

"You know her?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Worked with her for a time early on until I begged to be transferred," he stared up at the ceiling. "Right evil, that one. Dressed in pinks and purples, in love with her cats, but she's got a black heart, that's for sure."

"You're being a bit dramatic, dad," Ben scoffed.

"She was a bit of a nightmare," Harry admitted.

Cliodhna squeezed Cedric's arm as he continued to read the paper and crept into the kitchen, pleased when Dumbledore followed her a moment later. "You've been in contact with my parents all along?"

"Your Uncle Sean and Professor McGonagall have kept an eye out. It would have been a bit too obvious if I had been," he admitted truthfully.

"And if Voldemort decided to come after us?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Split you up, raise you separately, start two of you in one year at Hogwarts, the other later, until it was safe for you to all be together." She felt like Dumbledore’s blue eyes pierced into her soul.

"Why wouldn't it be safe for us to be together?"

Sirius was in the kitchen with them suddenly and said, "He's obsessed with prophecies –"

"Mr. Black –" Dumbledore's voice was ice.

"Is that why Crouch suggested the Department of Mysteries –"

"Ms. Quick," Dumbledore's voice was firm. "All we know is you weren't in any more danger than anyone else and you aren't now." His eyes bore into hers, "There's no use worrying about the past you cannot change and the future you cannot predict."

Cliodhna clenched her fists at her sides but said nothing until she could muster a polite, "Yes sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "I trust you to be –"

He never finished because Sean walked in with a smile. "Klee, who were you speaking with today at Diagon Alley?"

She eyed her uncle and knew he was deliberately changing the subject. "A friend," she narrowed her eyes as he nodded at her to continue. "A friend who said he heard the Ministry was putting one of their own at Hogwarts as some sort of spy."

"Oh?" Dumbledore feigned surprise so well most people would have been fooled. "I haven't heard such a thing. Come now. Molly? Can we bring this food out to eat?"

080808080808080808080808080808

"It's the last meeting before school," Ginny hissed. "Can we use the Expendable Ears?" George nodded to her as he followed Fred, Harry, and Cedric down the stairs after all the adults. Ginny waited until the door shut before she ran up the stairs to the twins' room. Cliodhna sat at the dining room table, next to and across from her brothers, all of them mentally exhausted: none of them spoke, just looked at each other for a long moment.

Hermione frowned and whispered to Ron, "Can you imagine?"

"So, have I been seeing the real Ms. Quick this whole time? I'm so confused." Hermione hit Ron's arm but didn't say anything. She watched the triplets, wishing there was something she could say.

"Come on," Ginny whispered as she ran down the steps. "I want to know everything that happened." She looked at the triplets to see if they wanted to listen, but they continued to look at each other for a long moment. Ginny stood at the head of the table and said firmly, "All right, sure, that was bloody weird, but it doesn't change anything for you, does it? Shake it off," she nodded her head. "Now come on, let's eavesdrop."

There was a break in the Order meeting and the kids upstairs stood from their seats to stretch out, "What on Earth does He want with the Department of Mysteries?" Ron grumbled. "No one even really knows what's down there."

"Why aren't they talking more about mum's face?" Jack muttered quietly.

"I reckon he's probably scared of triplets," Ben replied softly out of the corner of his mouth. "The number three and all that –"

"You sound like a real nutter," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Scared of a number?"

"Wouldn't put it past him, actually," Cliodhna sighed. "He's insane."

There was a low rumble from the Ear on the table and then Cedric's voice came through rather muffled, "Ah, Professor, may I ask, I mean, well. Why did you pick me to be Head Boy?"

"Because you're the best man for the job, Mr. Diggory."

"We shouldn't be listening to this," Cliodhna frowned. "This is personal –"

"But after all this controversy you don't think the students are really going to listen to me –"

"Mr. Diggory, you are respected by your peers, you –"

Cliodhna waved her wand and Cedric's talking stopped. Everyone turned to look at her. "We shouldn't listen. It's none of our business. I'll lift it in a minute."

Hermione stood and cleared her throat. "Anyone want a glass of water?"

All of the adults besides Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley left almost immediately after the meeting was over: everyone else was waiting for Mrs. Weasley to call them down for dessert – a cake she had made to celebrate Harry's belated birthday. Cliodhna had been whispering something to Ben and Jack in a corner and hadn't seen Cedric leave the dining room until a few minutes later.

"How'd you know I'd be in here?" Cedric asked from the couch when she slowly opened the door of the library.

"Because I knew you'd want to be alone," she sat next to him.

"And yet –"

"And yet here I am anyway," she shrugged and looked around, “This room is rather spooky, but I like it."

They were silent for a long moment, Cliodhna purposely not looking at him as she stared at the bookshelves. "As much as I don't want to be here," Cedric started eventually. "I don't really want to be at school either."

"I think they'll be more understanding at school –"

"You saw them today," he frowned. "I don't know what Dumbledore thought making me Head Boy after all this."

"Because you deserve it," Cliodhna said sternly. "Because they will listen to you."

"Even with all that's been said?" He shook his head, "I'm not sure, Klee."

"It will be tough and it may be a challenge, but it will be worth it," she took his hand. "It will be a difficult year for all of us, but we will do our best to have fun, to study hard, to graduate," she smiled. "We'll do it together. All of us."

He nodded but didn't smile. "Thanks," he said. Cliodhna frowned, concerned that he was still so unhappy about his last year at Hogwarts and being Head Boy, but Ben called up the stairs for cake and she put it out of her mind. She was determined to help Cedric – and Harry – get through the year.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna couldn't sleep. She wasn't surprised – she hadn't had a normal night's sleep since she had been at her Uncle Fitz's flat. Even sleeping on the pullout couch had provided a better night's sleep than anything she had managed on a real bed at Grimmauld Place. She could hear Ginny and Hermione breathing deeply and wondered if Sirius and Remus were downstairs talking to Harry. She grappled with intruding: of course Harry deserved time alone with them, but she would miss them too. She had grown close to Sirius and Remus this summer and would miss them while at Hogwarts. She enjoyed having an adult's opinion that wasn't related to her.

She smiled when she found them at the table, Harry not touching his glass of firewhiskey. Sirius' face broke into a wide grin when he saw her and Remus removed the wards to let her in. "Well if it isn't my favorite blonde lass," he grimaced. "That was awful, I apologize."

"I didn't care for it," she agreed with a smirk. "Mind if I join?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Want some? I forgot how little I like it."

Sirius barked with laughter, "You should be drinking that after you win Quidditch matches!"

"Or butterbeer," Remus said gently. "Butterbeer was always easier to get."

Cliodhna took the glass from Harry's hand and took a very small sip, "It's slowly growing on me," she smiled.

"Klee," Harry cleared his throat. "I don't want to burden you with –"

"Nothing is a burden if it's for you, Harry," she interrupted him. "I told you a long time ago I'd keep any secrets and help in any way I can and I meant it."

"Knew she was a good sort," Sirius smiled kindly.

Harry pushed his glasses up slightly, "I know, of course, but I don't want it to be too much. I don't want to drag you into this. I've told Ron and Hermione, but," he shrugged uncomfortably.

"He wants your opinion and possibly your help too," Remus finished.

"I've been having dreams, I guess, although they feel real. There's a snake sometimes, sometimes I'm yelling at Pettigrew –"

Cliodhna's eyebrows rose, her eyes widened, "Are you having dreams about Voldemort?"

"No, he's not in them," Harry frowned.

"Of course not," Cliodhna's brows furrowed for a moment. "But Pettigrew and a snake? He can talk to snakes like you can?"

"That's how he opened the Chamber –"

"Harry," her voice was eerily quiet. "You're having bad dreams as though _you_ were Voldemort."

"Sorry,” Harry shook his head. “What?"

"From his perspective you mean?” Remus sat back in his chair. "They may not be dreams at all."

"His scar hurts when it happens," Sirius explained, now looking worried.

"Harry, I think you should tell Dumbledore," Remus said gently. "He would know best what to do or how best to –"

"No," Harry said firmly. "No," he shook his head. "It's fine. And please don't tell anyone. It will be fine."

Cliodhna met Remus and Sirius' eyes briefly and nodded. "Course, Harry."

080808080808080808

Sirius leaned against the doorway, quietly watching them laugh as they tried to clean the library. Something – a book or box probably – snapped at Hermione's fingers, causing her to yelp. Cliodhna, Cedric, and Jack were there immediately to examine her fingers and item that snapped. Sirius smiled as Ron's face and ears grew red, Ben and George exchanged a look and Harry looked worryingly at his friend before seeing Sirius. He walked over to his godfather and smiled, "Don't want to help?"

"I've tried. The things that are left I have no idea what they are," he shrugged. "I trust the Quicks and Granger to know better what to do."

Harry looked at them hovering around Hermione and the thing that snapped at her. "Yea," he nodded but his face fell.

"Harry," Sirius put both hands on his shoulders. "Don't be angry with them. You need them. Friends are important. Especially friends who will stick by your side." Sirius looked back at the group. "They love and care about you and will do anything to help you. Don't push them away."

Harry nodded and sighed, "I'm just so –"

"I know. You and Klee need to try to be less angry this year."

Harry managed a smile, "Little chance of that."

"Harry," Sirius began gently. "Voldemort wants nothing more than to harm you," he hesitated. "But I think he's wary of the triplets too."

Harry nodded, "I won't let anyone get hurt."

Sirius smiled and patted Harry's head, "You'll do well to stick together. No more outbursts, all right?"

Cliodhna wiped her hands on her jean shorts, "Yuck," she grumbled to Ginny who agreed.

"This book looks bloody dark," Fred said as he paged through it. "I have a feeling this isn't a _romantic_ love potion," he stopped on a page and pointed.

"Looks a bit too sinister for my liking," Ben looked over Fred's shoulder easily.

"Would much rather have someone fall in love with you naturally?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Ben took her hand and spun her around, "Isn't everyone already?"

Hermione covered her mouth as she laughed and Harry shook his head; Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "All right, Romeo, calm down."

"I'll assume Romeo was a clever Muggle reference that made perfect sense in context," George patted Cliodhna's cheek.

"It is," Cliodhna grabbed at his hand and rolled her eyes. "You saw me reading the book one summer!"

"To be fair, you read a lot of books," Ron piped up. "We can't remember all the titles."

"What else does that book have?" Cliodhna went to reach for it, unaware of Cedric eyeing her warily.

"Some really dark stuff," Fred shrugged and handed it to her. "Nothing I'd like to learn."

Cedric tried not to frown, "We should head downstairs and see if your mum needs help with dinner." He took the book from Cliodhna's hands and put it down on the table. She didn't seem to notice and followed him downstairs to the kitchen. Harry met Hermione's eyes.

0808080808080808080808

They were all antsy to leave Grimmauld Place and return to Hogwarts, except Cedric and Harry who seemed to understand each other's anxiety and irritation at being front and center at school. As excited as most of them were to leave they hated leaving Sirius behind and alone in this terrible house. They spent as much time with Sirius as possible those last few days and he genuinely enjoyed their company; but Cliodhna could see the sadness in his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

"I'll try to stay more often," Remus promised Harry. "Visit more, stay as often as I can. We have years to catch up on, and none of us wants to be alone."

Harry nodded at Remus, "Thanks, Professor."

Remus chuckled ruefully but only shook his head and smiled when he saw Sirius laugh at something Cliodhna had said. "Writing to him would be good too."

"I'll write to you too," Harry turned to watch Cliodhna and Sirius too.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair as he caught his breath from laughing, "Quick."

"Yea?" She smiled and Sirius returned the smile when he saw how carefree and happy she was.

He shrugged, "You're a good kid."

She looked warily at him for a moment before laughing, "Thanks, Black. You are too."

He barked with laughter. He could tell her to not forget to take care of herself that year as she was certain to watch out for everyone else, but that could wait; and she wouldn't listen to him anyway.

Catherine met Harry's eyes and nodded at him. He followed her to the kitchen, "I'll help put the food out, Mrs. Weasley, don't worry." He said as he walked through the door. "Hi Ms. Quick."

"Hullo, Harry," she smiled and picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Just wanted to tell you that I'll come by the house as much as I can. Angus and I may stay here sometimes. I'd like to be around for Sirius for selfish reasons, but also to help –"

Mrs. Weasley had come back into the kitchen and took a platter, "Everyone's here," she smiled.

Harry smiled at Catherine. "Thanks, Ms. Quick."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna hugged Remus tightly, catching him slightly off-guard the night before they were heading back to Hogwarts. "Thank you," she said softly. "For everything this summer and for being the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." She smiled widely, "I hope you won't mind if I write to you with questions about my future."

"I'd be honored to give you any advice I can," Remus returned her smile. "It's been an absolute pleasure spending more time with you this summer, Cliodhna."

"Speak soon," she promised and let Hermione, Ron, and Harry say goodbye to him. She saw Sirius doing his best not to look too sullen and said to him, "We'll write so often you'll be sick of us."

Sirius snorted, "Could never get sick of you lot." He was leaning against the doorway with arms crossed, and watched her with a smirk as she mimicked him. "Will be nice for it to be a bit quieter around here. Maybe I'll actually get some reading done. Finally," he deadpanned.

"Oh, jolly good, I left some books with Mrs. Weasley for you to peruse, figured they'd get more use here than at home," Cliodhna said nonchalantly.

"I, oh –" Sirius fumbled slightly as he stared at her.

Cliodhna grinned, "Vikings and the like, all very gory, you'll love it."

Sirius let out a relieved laugh, "Bloody hell." She stood away from the wall and went to hug him, catching him momentarily off-guard. He returned the hug after a moment and Cliodhna knew that even though he had been hugged since he escaped Azkaban, he was still likely not use to them. Her heart broke but she didn't pity him: there would be plenty of time for hugs later.

08080808080808080808

Catherine didn't bother to remind Cliodhna to take care of herself before others: she knew Cliodhna would remember her advice from years earlier and she knew Cliodhna wouldn't follow that advice anyway. Instead she hugged her daughter tightly, told her study hard, keep her head down, and look out for Jack. "And be a dear tomorrow on the platform for Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Diggory, and Mr. Diggory."

Instead, she told Ben to make sure Cliodhna took care of herself, and to make sure she didn’t get in any fights. "I'll do my best, mum," Ben promised. "But I'm not a bloody miracle worker."

Catherine bit back a smile and patted his cheek, "Good lad." She hugged Jack and made him promise to look out for Ben. She knew they'd all take care of each other but it didn't hurt to be explicit.

She hugged Harry tightly last, as Angus said goodbye to the triplets. "Harry, just remember that they're all young and no one has seen what you've seen," her voice was low. "They're scared and their parents are scared. Stay strong."

"Thanks, Ms. Quick," he tried to smile, but the prospect of being back at Hogwarts as the center of attention was already weighing on him.

"Chin up, Harry," she smiled. "You're got plenty of friends."

Angus said goodbye to the triplets individually before assuring them all that he'd make sure Catherine ate her vegetables and didn't work too hard at the _Daily Prophet_.

"You be careful too, dad," Ben said seriously. "At the Ministry and –"

Angus put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "I will, lad, don't worry. We're all looking out for each other." Cliodhna hugged him tightly again squeezing her eyes shut; Angus held her tightly and met Cedric's eyes for a long moment before Cliodhna let go.

Catherine and Angus left and Cliodhna stood next to Cedric, looking up at him as the front door shut, "You all right?"

He nodded and smiled at her, "Course." He squeezed her hand and with a smile she followed Hermione and Ginny up the stairs to bed.

"You've been a good influence on her, Cedric," Angus had said earlier that evening. "But she'll only get angrier, like Catherine did." Angus' voice was low and serious, "That anger can be dangerous." His eyes had flickered to his wife before landing on Cedric again. "Help her see reason beyond anger." Angus' face softened, "I'd tell you not to hurt her, but I've known you a long time, Cedric, and I know you won't. Not on purpose anyway."

Cedric nodded, "Yes sir, of course." He thought the 'she'll hurt you' was unsaid but obvious. Cliodhna was more likely – unwitting or not – to break his heart. "I hope I can help her control her anger."

"Good lad," Angus had smiled. "Try to enjoy your last year."

"You all right?" George was beside him.

"Got a far off look in your eye," Fred was on his other side.

"Sad for our last first day?"

"We are too –"

"But it'll be great –"

"Pranks and oh –"

"Right, you're Head Boy –"

"Going to turn a blind eye, right?"

"Like Harry's dad did for Sirius?"

Cedric shook his head at them both and waved to Sirius who was saying goodnight to Harry, "Did James still give you detentions?"

"No,” Sirius barked with laughter. “Made Lily do it."

Cedric turned to the twins, "Then I guess I'll have to let Henrietta be the bearer of bad news."

Fred frowned, "Ugh, that Ravenclaw? She’ll be such a bloody stickler –"

"Better not get caught then!" Sirius laughed and pushed them up the stairs, "See you all tomorrow. Come on, go to bed."


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First term of the Quicks' 6th year! Say 'allo 'allo to ol' Umbridge!

Leaving for King's Cross that morning was a disaster: they had to wake up before sunrise to Apparate to the Diggory's front room where all their trunks were (thankfully shrunken) waiting for them. Mr. Diggory was going to drive them all in the Quicks' car as he had been "practicing". They were delayed leaving 12 Grimmauld Place because Sirius and Mrs. Weasley argued about Sirius accompanying them as Padfoot; when Mrs. Weasley finally gave up the twins and Ron had gone back to sleep at the kitchen table.

When they were finally ready to Apparate, Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over he and Sirius as they followed George and Ben outside.

Ben and George exchanged a look when Fred and Hermione Apparated into the front room not long after them, Fred's arm tight around her waist. There was a long moment where they stood like that, Fred's arm around Hermione until Cliodhna and Cedric Apparated in. Ben raised an eyebrow at George who raised both his in response.

Mrs. Diggory offered them all a bit of toast and tea before they piled into the expanded car. Sirius, now in dog form, sat on Harry's lap, his head resting comfortably on Cliodhna's shoulder until Cedric gave him a hard look and he maneuvered himself so he was lying on the floor at their feet.

"All right," Mr. Diggory parked the car and they all got out. Cliodhna stood on her toes to squeeze Harry's shoulder without a word before taking Cedric's hand to run through the brick wall.

"Diggory!" Cedric waved at Rhodes and Perkins before waiting for his parents and the others.

"You brought your pup, Diggory?" Briony pulled Cliodhna into a hug. She watched Sirius (as Padfoot) run around Harry. "He seems taken with Potter," she said dryly.

Cedric called to Harry, "Come here Paddy, we've all got to say goodbye, train's about to leave." Sirius ran to Cedric and leapt up, licking Cedric's cheek before landing on all four feet. Cedric laughed genuinely and Cliodhna crouched down to pull Paddy in for a hug, "Be a good dog." She giggled when he licked her face and stood up, wiping at her cheek. Mr. Diggory pulled her in for an unexpected hug, "Take care of our boy."

"Of course," she agreed. "Always."

Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly without saying a word and Cliodhna followed her brothers on to the train, Cedric and Harry behind her, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny behind them, forming a protective bubble around the two currently most famous Hogwarts students. The students who were already on the train, especially the younger ones, quieted as Harry and Cedric walked by; Cliodhna turned slightly to address the students in cars around her, irritated by their stares called out, "Shouldn't you be waving goodbye to your families?"

"It's impolite to gawk," Ben added and almost instantly the dozens of young faces turned to the windows to look for their families.

Jack shook his head at his siblings with a rueful smile but saw how relieved Harry and Cedric looked and Jack continued to lead their group further down the train until he saw Summer, Hunter, and Lee Jordan waving from three different cars around each other in the middle of the train. "Thought we should reserve some cars," Ida shrugged and smiled at Harry and Cedric as she popped out of the same car as Summer.

Jack dropped his bag and grabbed Summer's face to kiss her soundly, ignoring the catcalls from behind him. Summer's face was pink when they pulled apart and she waved at everyone, "Hiya."

They split into the cars and Harry stood at the window as the train pulled away, laughing and waving as Sirius chased the train as far as he could down platform 9 and ¾ barking and wagging his tail happily.

0808080808080808080808

Henrietta Savannah Jackson-Jenkins was gorgeous: she looked like a bloody model, had perfect black hair that she was always wearing differently, luminous dark skin that had most certainly never seen a blemish, and warm, amber eyes. She was incredibly clever and easily top of her year. Everyone loved her it seemed, even the Slytherins respected and admired her. But her ridiculous name –

She had confessed to Cliodhna and Ida (one of her dear friends) once that 'Henrietta' was a family name: she was named after her paternal great-grandmother who was named after the wife of the plantation master who owned her. "It's an honor, to be sure," she sighed. "But it's so bloody old-fashioned." Savannah was where her mother's family had immigrated to from Jamaica before her Muggle mother went to Ireland for a summer and met her father whose own family had moved to England in the early 1900s. "I love the history, I love the meaning, but it's a lot of name for one person." This was true – even 'Jackson-Jenkins' was too long for a nickname.

But 'Henri', a traditional boy's name that nearly every English Muggle had for a brother, father, cousin, or son, suited this Ravenclaw goddess perfectly.

"All right?" Henri stood at the door of the train car; her hair was an afro today, which Ida squealed at. "You looked so good at the Ball with one," Henri gushed before clearing her throat and turning to Cedric. "Diggory, want to chat before the meeting?"

"Love to, Henri," he stood with a smile.

Henri winked at Cliodhna and Jack, "See you two in a bit. Be easy on us." As they left the car Cliodhna could hear her say to Cedric, "Bit of nasty business this summer, eh?"

"Merlin she's bloody gorgeous," Briony said in a very low whisper so only Cliodhna could hear.

"Glad she believes Potter and Diggory," Ben said.

"Of course she does," Ida replied defensively. "She's not bloody stupid."

"He just means they need all the support they can get," Cliodhna said gently. "There are plenty of smart people who probably don't believe them."

"Thanks to that damn paper," Summer grumbled.

"Basically the only thing they wrote about all summer," Hunter agreed.

"Well, the majority of Ravenclaw is logical, so they'll believe them," Jack reasoned. "Hufflepuff should support Cedric –"

"Most of them, at least," Ben muttered under his breath.

"Slytherin's rather lost," Ida said reasonably, unaware that Cliodhna bristled slightly.

"Gryffindor should support Potter, right?" Summer asked hopefully.

The triplets all exchanged a glance and shrugged, "Rather up in the air –"

"He's not the most popular –"

"If Quidditch goes well, maybe –"

Ron and Hermione were at the compartment door, Hermione looking a little anxious, "Should we go to the Prefects meeting?"

"I told her it was too early," Ron grumbled sourly.

"No, perfect timing," Cliodhna grinned. "I want a good seat."

As Cliodhna and Jack left she heard Briony nonchalantly ask Ida if Henri had a boyfriend; Cliodhna grinned wickedly.

0808080808080808080808

Harry sat low in his seat when Ron and Hermione left for their Prefects meeting, suddenly alone in his car. No one was directly outside his car staring at him, but he felt as though everyone was watching him, just as they had when he was on the train platform and walking down the train aisle. They'd be staring at him all year, wouldn't they? And where were Seamus, Dean, and Neville? Did they believe the _Daily Prophet_?

"Don't think so much, Potter, you'll hurt yourself," Ben smirked from the car doorway. "Spare a seat?"

"Oh, sure," Harry sat up slightly. "Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect's meeting."

"So did Diggory, Klee, and Jackie," Ben sat back. "You're not mad you're not a Prefect, are you?"

"Well, I –"

Ben laughed, "You're going to be Quidditch Captain next year, Potter. You won't want to be both."

"Cedric is –"

Ben shook his head, "Hufflepuff will never stand a chance when the rest of us are still here and Diggory knows that, bless him."

Harry joined in laughing. "You're not mad you're not a Prefect?"

Ben shrugged, "I have too much fun with the twins. And rounds do not sound like my cup of tea."

Harry nodded and agreed, "Now that you mention it."

Ben watched him for a moment, "I know you've got Ron and Hermione and sometimes Klee to tell your secrets, but I'm around too. Hell, we all are," Ben smirked. "And I don't have a boyfriend to distract me." Harry laughed and Ben continued, "Sirius is a good sort, I really like him. But, well," Ben hesitated. "Sometimes he talked about you as though you were your dad and not Harry –"

Fred and George burst in suddenly, shuting the door, and falling onto the floor. "Threw a prototype smoke bomb into Malfoy's compartment," George grinned.

"Can we hide here for a mo’?"

"We don't need a detention before we even make it to school."

0808080808080808080808080808

Henri and Cedric were the perfect Heads pair: Cliodhna smiled as they were kind to the new Prefects and commanded respect from the 7th year Prefects. Cliodhna nodded ever so slightly at Milton when she entered the compartment and did her best to not roll her eyes when Malfoy and his co-Prefect waltzed in, as Henri and Cedric were about to begin. They spoke without interruption or problem until the very end when Henri asked if there were any questions.

"Yea," Malfoy called out rudely without raising a hand. "You going to keep lying all year, Diggory? You and Potter going to force us all to listen to your lies? You have nightmares all –"

Jack gripped Cliodhna's arm so hard she was certain she would bruise, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," Henri started, her voice ice despite the faux-smile on her face that barely hid her restrained irritation. "What was your name?"

Draco didn't respond but Ron helpfully called out, "Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Henri continued. "Do you have an issue with the choice for Head Boy that all the Heads of House – including your own – decided was the best fit for the job?"

Malfoy stared at her for a moment but didn't respond. Cliodhna smirked.

"As Prefects, you are all expected to be role models not only for the younger students but the older students as well," Henri continued. "If you have a problem with Cedric, Potter, or Dumbledore, say something now." No one spoke or moved a muscle. Henri smiled, "Good."

Cedric cleared his throat and asked, "Are there any questions?"

080808080808080808

Cliodhna winked at Cedric and Henri as she left the compartment with the other Prefects, not wanting to draw more attention to Cedric than was already on him. She heard Hermione whisper to Ron from behind her, "Oh, I like her."

Jack, Ron, Hermione, and Cliodhna walked back to their compartments, Cliodhna joining Harry and Ben in their car. Hermione chatted excitedly about the meeting to Ben and Harry, and Ron gleefully told them how Henri had shut down Malfoy. Ben and Harry laughed and Ben said gleefully, "Definitely hanging out with Henri more this year."

Henri and Cedric came by the car a few minutes later and Henri smiled at Harry, "I don't think we've formally met, but I'm Henri, Head Girl. And Potter, as a Muggleborn and logical human being, I just want you to know that I believe you. And I'll do everything I can this year to make sure any twats who bother you or try to start trouble," she smiled widely and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, they'll be handled."

Harry nodded, a mix of gratitude and fear in his eyes, "Thanks, Henri. Means a lot."

Henri smiled brightly and said to Cliodhna, "I've got Diggory's back too, Quick. Not that he'll need it. Henri winked and patted Cedric's arm as she left.

Hermione clasped her hands together. "I like her!"

0808080808080808080808

Getting off the train and into the Great Hall was all a blur to Cliodhna who finally felt happy and glad she was back at Hogwarts. She smiled so much and then marveled at how it made her face ache – she hadn't smile that widely in a long time. Thankfully everyone seemed to be distracted by the decorations, the new professor at the head table, and seeing their housemates to pay much attention to Cedric, Harry, or the triplets. Cliodhna was sitting between Briony and Ramona, still smiling when Ben gasped and drew their attention. "She's wearing pink."

"Who?"

"The new professor!"

"That's a whole lotta pink –"

"No, well, yes it is, but that's not what I meant. It's that woman from Potter’s trial!"

They all looked up at the table as Professor McGonagall led the First Years to the Sorting Hat. "Umbridge," Cliodhna breathed. "From the Ministry." She met Ben's eyes: she didn't have to say 'Ministry Spy', Ben knew exactly that's what she was implying even though she hadn't told him what Milton told her in Diagon Alley.

Cliodhna and Ben watched as the First Years were Sorted, keeping their eyes fixated on the frog-faced woman clad in head-to-toe pink. She didn't have to look at Harry to know he'd be watching her closely during Dumbledore's speech. The entire hall watched, horrified, as the new professor kept, "hem, hem"-ing during Dumbledore's traditional beginning-of-the-year speech. No one ever addressed the students the first day in the Great Hall, especially not a new professor. Professors McGonagall and Snape very obviously rolled their eyes and did nothing to hide their distaste and annoyance. Professor Flitwick at least managed to look indifferent. Hagrid looked as though he was about to hit Umbridge over the head for interrupting Dumbledore.

Someone further up the table audibly gasped when Dumbledore stepped aside to let Umbridge speak. They all listened, at first utterly rapt, until she started to speak to them as though they were children. Slowly, the students began to chatter quietly amongst themselves and ignored Umbridge who became visibly irritated. Only Cliodhna and Hermione had listened to her entire speech. As Umbridge sat down, Cliodhna met Hermione's eyes across the Hall and tried not to balk. Milton was right: the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts.

0808080808080808080808

The first day of classes was a disaster. For the first time since she had started at Hogwarts, Cliodhna was glad when the day was finally, blessedly, over. She leaned her head against Cedric's chest when she saw him outside the Great Hall after breaking up another shouting match between two younger students. "Can I go to bed now?" Her voice was muffled against his robe.

"Hem, hem."

Cliodhna tensed briefly and felt Cedric's hands squeeze her arms tightly. "Hullo, Professor," he addressed her with as much of a smile as he could muster.

"Mr. Diggory," she nodded and tapped her foot impatiently as Cliodhna slowly turned around, plastering a fake smile on her face. "And, Ms. uh, Quince, was it?"

"Quick," her voice was sickly sweet and Cedric's mouth nearly dropped. "Cliodhna Quick, professor."

"Ah, yes," she made no motion to indicate that she recognized her name at all, but Cliodhna was certain she did. "What was that ruckus about? What were those two young men arguing about?"

"Oh," Cliodhna kept smiling. "What do young boys ever fight about, I'm sure it was nothing."

"You didn't ask?" Umbridge raised her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"They apologized, I took points," she shrugged. "No harm done."

"So you don't know if they were arguing about," her eyes darted to Cedric, "specific issues?"

"Didn't really seem like any of my business, professor," she frowned. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No," Umbridge tilted her head slightly. "Did you get their names? I'd like to follow up –"

"Ooh," Cliodhna bit her lip. "I didn't think, I just took points –"

"Goodnight, Ms. Quince," Umbridge nodded and walked away clearly in a huff.

Cedric let out a long sigh at Cliodhna's expertise at lying so easily to a professor. "Well this is going to be a fun year, isn't it?" He shook his head and met Cliodhna's eyes, not surprised to see an evil glint. "She won't buy that for long."

"She doesn't buy it now," she laughed lightly. "Just like I don't buy for a second that she doesn't know my last name or anything about me."

"Bit full of yourself?" Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"Rightfully so, I think," she deadpanned.

"Walk you to your House?" Cedric offered as he shook his head ruefully at her.

They walked in silence, neither needing to mention the abysmal Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, the stares from students, or the multiple fights and arguments Cliodhna and Henri stopped, including one involving Harry himself.

"Tomorrow will be better," she promised before kissing him goodnight.

But it wouldn't be.

080808080808080808080808

"Maybe today will be better," Briony offered to Cliodhna as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "Maybe everyone got all their anger and confusion out yesterday."

Cliodhna shrugged and put her long hair behind her shoulders, "Well it will be better regardless because we'll have double Potions." Her eyes lit up, "And only with people who really want to study Potions." She clapped her hands and bounced up and down on her feet excitedly, "Finally!"

"Well no one else got a bloody Outstanding so you'll still have to deal with all of us who got E's," Briony rolled her eyes before both of their attentions were drawn to a fourth year Hufflepuff trying to grab another girl's hair.

"Oi," Cliodhna bellowed and stormed up to the girls, their friends stepping back from the fighting pair in fear of Cliodhna. She stepped to the two girls who were both taller than her and pulled them apart. The girls barely paid Cliodhna any attention and one of the girls spit at the other's feet, trying to break free of Cliodhna's grasp. "Oi," Cliodhna said again louder and the two girls finally froze. "What the bloody hell are you two fighting about?" Neither girl spoke they just glared at each other. Cliodhna opened her mouth to ask them again when Henri was there, a serious and intimidating look on her face, her arms crossed.

"What's all this then?" Her voice was firm.

"They were physically fighting," Cliodhna continued to glare at the two. "But won't tell me why."

Henri turned to the girls, "Tell me why or I'll take away even more House points and give you extra detentions."

One of the girls was clearly ready to speak and opened her mouth when Cliodhna tensed, sensing someone behind her. "Hem, hem."

"Hullo professor," Henri said, "we've got this under control, not to worry."

"I'm sure these girls were just fighting over a boy," Umbridge smiled sweetly and Cliodhna’s insides froze.

Henri spoke before Cliodhna could retort, "I'm sure, professor, I'll see they get detentions. No reason it should cut into your breakfast."

Umbridge nodded, "There’s no need to fight over boys." She walked to the Head table ignoring Cliodhna's glares.

Henri waited until Umbridge was out of earshot before turning back to the girls, "10 points each for physically fighting, 5 points for not telling us the truth." Her voice was low and hard as she frowned, "You'll see your Head of House after classes today for detention. Now, what were you really fighting about?"

One of the girls took a deep breath, "She believes the papers and not Harry Potter, and –"

Henri raised a hand, "That's what I thought. That's no reason to physically fight. That won't help matters, will it?" She nodded at them both, "Go. See your Head of House after classes. No more fighting." Henri turned to Cliodhna after the girls walked away with their shoulders slumped. "And so begins another day, Quick." She could easily see how irritated Cliodhna was; so put her arm around her. "Sit with me, Quick."

Cliodhna followed her to the Ravenclaw table and sat across from her, watching as Henri serenely poured them both tea and grabbed a bit of toast and marmite for herself. Cliodhna was impressed – and perplexed – by how calm she seemed. "She's evil. This year is going to be tough, Cliodhna," Henri's voice was low. "But we have to stay two steps ahead of her. We can't give her reason to give us detention or demote us –"

"She couldn't," Cliodhna started but met Henri's eyes.

"Couldn't she?"

Her question hung there for a long moment. "I'm not very good at keeping my anger in check –"

"When it's about Potter or Diggory, no. I've noticed," Henri's lips twitched slightly. "But you're calm, cool, and collected on the pitch, aren't you?"

"Usually, I guess," Cliodhna shrugged.

"So pretend it's Quidditch. She's the Slytherin sent to guard you the whole game and the others who don't believe Potter and Diggory are just Chasers on other teams. We need to be delicate and careful."

Cliodhna sighed and rubbed her forehead, "You're right. Of course you're right –"

"It's hard, I know," Henri bit into her toast. "But we'll get through it. We can watch each other's backs," she smiled.

"You all right?" Briony sat next to Cliodhna. "Sorry," she smiled at Henri. "You mind? I saw you swoop in to help Cliodhna with those girls and everyone's new favorite professor."

Henri's smile was wide, "Not at all, Briony. Quick would have been fine, I think, but –"

"She may have gotten a detention too," Briony finished and they both smiled.

Cliodhna grumbled, "Would not."

She watched as they chatted briefly about the girls, Umbridge, and Henri's rounds the night before when Henri saw Professor Sprout leaving the Professor's table. "See you later, girls." Henri winked and called out to Professor Sprout.

Cliodhna sighed before turning to Briony with a smirk. "Has someone got a crush?"

0808080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna was relieved when she entered the Potions lab that afternoon. She sat at her usual bench, front and center (the only class she had ever actively chosen to sit so) and took a deep breath. She was there early and she took that moment to enjoy the room and get excited about all that she would be learning this year with only the students who wanted to continue to study Potions. She couldn't help but think about the fact that she was the only one who'd gotten an 'O' that year in Potions –

The other 6th years started filing in and Briony took the seat next to Cliodhna, "You going to tutor me when I inevitably end up falling behind?" Cliodhna only smiled and rolled her eyes. She was surprised at just how few students were there. No Hufflepuffs, only one brave Gryffindor, and only a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

Professor Snape, as he was wont to do, made a rather grand entrance, his robes billowing behind him, as he seemed to glide to the front of the classroom. "Usually only those who earned an O are permitted into my NEWTs-level class," he said slowly. "But only one student earned an O." He turned and looked out at them, "Not everyone who earned an E was allowed in," he continued. "There will be no extra credit, this class will be hard, and you will get left behind if you don't take it seriously and put in the work." He paused (Cliodhna thought a tad dramatically), "Leave now if you know you're unprepared to handle this course."

No one left but there was some major fidgeting behind Cliodhna: she didn't turn her head.

"Very well," Snape said drily and soon they were all making their own potions. Cliodhna couldn't help her smile: for the first time without a partner or someone trying to copy her.

"Ms. Quick," Snape stood next to her and inspected her progress. Cliodhna turned to say hello cheerfully but his demeanor stopped her. "Are you free after class?"

"Yes sir," she responded, trying not to frown.

"Very well," he nodded and finished with a, "see me after class," before walking away, his hands behind his back.

Cliodhna shook her head and continued with her potion: she knew she wasn't in trouble, but what made Snape look so sour already?

"Only Ms. Quick's potion would be acceptable for the NEWT exam," Snape said to them all at the end of class. "There was a common mistake or two most of you made . Write six inches on the proper usage and dosage and then two inches on what your mistake was. Dismissed."

Everyone grumbled as they left the dungeons, Cliodhna shook her head at Briony, "See you at dinner." Briony left with the other students as Cliodhna slowly packed up her things and waited for Snape to speak. "How was the rest of your summer?" She wanted to ask, but knew that'd be foolish. He had to be around Voldemort and Death Eaters, didn't he?

"Do you want to be a potioneer or Potions Master, Ms. Quick?"

"I've thought about it," she said truthfully despite not anticipating this line of questioning.

"Then my offer of extra lessons or private study is still open to you, if that's amenable," he tried to say in an offhanded way, but Cliodhna knew he was pleased as she grinned.

"Oh, yes, that would be wonderful, professor! And if you'd like me to continue to tutor some students, I wouldn't mind."

His lip twitched, "You don't have enough responsibilities?"

She waved a hand, "Prefect duties and Quidditch will be all right," she tried not to frown. "I had wanted to coach some younger girls Quidditch too –"

"Admirable," he commented.

She tried not to blush, "But tutoring Potions sometimes won't be bad." She cleared her throat, "Have you, um, have you any news?"

He locked eyes with her and shook his head ever so slightly. "We can start extra lessons next week if you'd like, Ms. Quick."

She could tell by his face that they would talk more the next week. "Thank you, Professor." She turned to leave and as she was almost out of the door, Professor Umbridge was there with her plastered-on fake smile. "Ah, Ms. Quints, need extra help already?" Her voice was impossibly sweet.

Cliodhna opened her mouth, forcing herself to smile, but Professor Snape said with a bored tone, "Ms. Quick is the best Potions student currently at Hogwarts and one of the best Potions students this school has ever seen."

Umbridge looked surprised but not suspicious and Cliodhna turned around to meet Snape's eyes before hurrying away.

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna was distracted during dinner with her Housemates: the way Snape could communicate to her so easily without speaking was troublesome. And she worried about what exactly Umbridge was up to – why did she want to speak to Snape? Why was she purposely getting her name wrong?

"How did Klee let you drop Potions?" Briony was asking Ben with a smirk, knowing full well Cliodhna wasn't paying attention.

Ben smirked, "She knew I didn't have it in me. I'd only be a distraction." He nudged Cliodhna slightly, "How was Potions without your favorite brother?"

"Heard that," Jack grumbled before turning back to his conversation with Summer and Ramona.

Cliodhna shook her head slightly as if to clear it, rolled her eyes at Ben and took a bite of her shepherd's pie. "Oh," Ida whispered, "he looks madder than usual."

They all watched Professor Snape walk up to the Head Table, his brow furrowed, his robes whipping behind him. "How can you tell?" Hunter whispered, "He looks as mad as ever."

Snape discreetly leaned down to whisper something in Dumbledore's ear before taking his seat at the table. Cliodhna and her mates turned towards the door when they heard clacking on the floor. "Bloody hell," Cliodhna whispered under her breath. "What did she do now?" Thankfully, no one but the 6th year Ravenclaws seemed to notice Snape or Umbridge enter the Great Hall. But that worried Cliodhna too – weren't the others concerned that Umbridge wasn't letting them practice real defense spells? That she was getting involved in everyone's business?

Henri said hello from behind Ida, her hands on the girl's shoulders, "How's everyone's second day?"

Ida shrugged and everyone seemed to agree. "Hi, Henri," Briony said. "Are you only doing theoretical book work in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Henri frowned, "Yes, and I don't know how on Earth I'll bloody pass my NEWT exam that way." She turned to Cliodhna, "I had to stop a kid from yelling at Potter earlier today. I think it was a House mate."

Cliodhna groaned, "Bloody hell."

"I really thought all of Gryffindor would believe him," Ida frowned.

Cliodhna shoved one last bite of her shepherd's pie into her mouth and thanked Henri before heading over to the Gryffindor table. She ruffled George's head and sat down next to Hermione, "How's everyone doing?"

Ron grumbled but continued to shovel food into his mouth. Hermione grimaced, "Well Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be a right treat. Not sure how this will prepare us for our OWLs –"

"I already have a detention," Harry's head rested in his hand.

"Really?” The hairs on Cliodhna's arm stood up.

"With Filch at least. Umbridge gave it to me for telling lies," his sigh was heavy. "All I did was tell Seamus I wasn't bloody lying about," he shrugged.

Cliodhna turned to look at Seamus, her blood boiling. Harry's own bloody year mate didn't believe him? How dare –

"Hi Klee," Neville nodded at her. "How was your summer?"

Her anger dissipated, "Hi Neville. It was," she shrugged. "Interesting." She smiled kindly at him, "You let me know if you need any help this year with Potions, especially for OWLs –"

"She got the highest score in years," Ginny teased and stuck her tongue out. "Only one to get an Outstanding this year."

Neville's eyebrows rose, "Bloody hell, I knew you were good, but well done!" Cliodhna smiled, her anger at Seamus completely forgotten.

Hermione asked Neville how Seamus was and Neville shrugged slightly. "He's calmed down a bit since I spoke with him. I think Dean is trying to reason with him too."

Cliodhna was relieved that Neville seemed to believe Harry and Cedric: they needed allies especially as Umbridge seemed determined to make things difficult for Harry. "Everything else all right?" She asked Harry.

He shrugged, "I guess."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but shut it when Harry gave him a look. Cliodhna didn't prod and instead got up and headed back to her table. She caught Cedric leaving and hurried after him out of the Great Hall. "Hey!"

He turned around and smiled, "Well hullo yourself."

"I haven't seen you all day," she stood next to him. "Where are you off to?"

"Well, actually," he waved at Henri who was walking out of the Great Hall. "We have a Heads meeting with Dumbledore," his voice was low. "Sort of top secret and last minute." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she smiled and headed back into the Great Hall only to see Umbridge walking towards her. She had a feeling that the "last minute" Heads meeting was a way to deter Umbridge from joining, so she felt obligated to stall her. "Oh, professor," she smiled widely. "I'm glad I caught you, I have a question about tomorrow's assignment –"

"It was very clear, Ms. Quents," Umbridge was smiling but her voice was sharp.

"Oh, yes, but I was hoping to do a bit more than the required 6 inches – "

"That's really not necessary –"

"I want to be thorough. You understand, professor. I want to be really prepared for the NEWTs and you can't start soon enough."

"I'm in a bit of a –"

Cliodhna ignored her and continued on, "I'd like to compare the defense spells that we're learning about with some I saw from a book about ancient Russian spells." She knew this would catch her attention. "It seemed like very dark stuff, but I don' have the book with me, of course. I saw it at a store." Umbridge was watching her very closely and Cliodhna felt rather unnerved but knew her face remained unperturbed. "I was wondering if the book was in the library, in the Restricted Section. But I need permission."

"That's not necessary for this assignment, Ms. Quick, but your enthusiasm is admirable. I can give you permission for this week," she nodded and her terrifying smile grew.

Cliodhna nodded, "Thanks professor. I really appreciate it." She swallowed and stepped to the side so Umbridge could walk around her.

"Well," she thought, "that could go either way."

0808080808080808080808

"Madam Hooch," Cliodhna called to her. "I was hoping to –"

"Your idea for a girls' clinic?" Hooch continued to walk briskly and Cliodhna had to nearly jog to keep up. "Good idea, I think. The pitch is free this weekend and next before try-outs are allowed to formally start."

"Oh," Cliodhna's eyes widened. "I could use the Pitch both Saturdays?"

Hooch smiled, "I'll reserve it for you. I trust you, Ms. Quick, to inform the girls in all the Houses?"

"Yes, of course," she said breathlessly before frowning. "Do you think it's unfair that it's girls only?"

"No," Madam Hooch said bluntly. "But Sunday is open if you know someone who wants to do a clinic for boys."

Cliodhna thanked her and hurried to her next class, a grin on her face as she put her books down next to Ida. "Want to do me a huge favor and design a poster for me?"

"Hmmm," Ida raised an eyebrow. "What for, by when?"

"For girls to have their own Quidditch camp for a day this Saturday and next –"

"That you're leading?" Her voice betrayed her excitement.

"Yea –"

"I've got a free after this," she opened a notebook, eager to start brainstorming. "One for each Common Room?"

"Yea –" she barely managed to get out before Ida clapped her hands and began to scribble in her notebook.

She turned around to speak to Ben, "Mine's girls only, but Madam Hooch said Sundays are open if –"

"The boys don't really need extra help. All the captains this year are boys," he shrugged. "And I don't want to give any other Houses an advantage." His voice lowered, "But some of the other Houses don't let girls practice or try-out, so this is great. I'm glad you're making it happen."

She grinned at him, "Thanks, bruv."

0808080808080808080808

Ida finished the posters during her free period and Cliodhna took them to each Heads of Houses to get them approved and hung in the Common Rooms. "Hullo, Ms. Quick," McGonagall greeted her from behind her desk. "What can I do for you?"

Cliodhna handed her a poster and explained the goal of the makeshift clinic, but trailed off when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise and McGonagall looked past her. "Can I help you, Dolores? I'm with a student."

"Oh," Umbridge started gleefully. "Offering extra help?"

Cliodhna hadn't turned around yet, and clenched a fist by her side (hidden in the sleeve of her robe) as McGonagall said disinterestedly. "No. Ms. Quick is one of the finest students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching." She addressed Cliodhna, "I'll be sure to post this, Ms. Quick."

"Thanks," Cliodhna hurried away past Umbridge before she could ask what the flyers were for.

080808080808080808080808

Cedric noticed the huddle of younger students around the community board when he entered the Common Room after his rounds but didn't pay much attention. He collapsed, exhausted, on to the couch next to Rhodes. "What's on the board that everyone's so excited about?"

Rhodes didn't get to answer because a few third year girls came over, "Oh, Cedric, do you think there's a limit for how many girls can attend Klee's lesson?"

"Hmm?" Cedric was confused.

"Her Quidditch lesson," one of the girls started. When Cedric still didn't seem to comprehend she continued, "This Saturday and next? For girls only," she explained.

His face lit up, "Oh! Does it say there's a limit?"

"No –"

"First come first serve?"

"Well, no –"

He grinned, "Then I'm sure she won't turn you away."

The girls all smiled and hurried away to tell their friends. Cedric couldn't hide how proud he was of Cliohdna. He was beyond pleased that Cliodhna was doing this "clinic" she had thought about doing last year. He wasn't surprised to see so many of his Housemates excited to participate.

08080808080808080808

She was already eating breakfast the next morning when he walked into the Great Hall with some of his yearmates. He waved goodbye to them and headed to the Ravenclaw table, kissing the top of Cliodhna's head before sitting next to her. "I think every single girl in Hufflepuff is planning on attending your Quidditch lesson on Saturday," he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Godric, really? I'm not sure I'm ready to handle that many," she confessed.

"Sure you are," Ben shrugged.

"You handle the twins," Jack shrugged.

"That's like what, the equivalent of 17 second years?" Ben finished.

"Easily," Cedric grinned.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "Well I'm glad they're excited, I've got plenty of drills.”

"And motivational speeches, I hope," Briony winked and laughed when Cliodhna tried to hit her.

"Are you going to come by to watch?" Cliodhna asked Cedric.

"Am I allowed?"

"As long as you don't mock anyone on the Pitch. I want it to be a safe space," she said seriously.

Cedric rolled his eyes and Briony said for him, "When have you ever heard Diggory mock anything?"

"I'm going to see what the new crop of Ravenclaws looks like," Ben said seriously before turning to Jack and Cliodhna. "Don't you two think you're automatically on the team because we're related –"

"Or that they've been on the team just as long as you," Cedric smirked.

"Or that, arguably, Cliodhna is a better, more versatile –" Briony started.

"Point is," Ben grumbled. "Everyone will have to try out."

Their laughter stopped when Umbridge "hem-hem"ed from behind them. "Hullo, professor," Jack offered.

"Ms. Quince," she brought her frogeyes to Cliodhna. "I see that you're hosting a Quidditch lesson."

"Yes, ma'am," Cliodhna smiled sweetly.

"For girls only." Cliodhna wasn't sure if Umbridge expected a response to this statement so she simply stared at Umbridge and remained silent. "I didn't know you were such," she hesitated. "An athlete."

"She's been on the team since First Year," Briony said. "Ben and Jack too."

"Hm," her eyes stayed on Cliodhna. "It's unusual for a Ravenclaw to spend such a large amount of their time playing a sport." She ignored Briony when her mouth fell open in shock and continued cheerily, "I am so looking forward to your essay, Ms. Quince. I assume you found the book you were looking for?"

Cedric noticed the gleam in Cliodhna's eye but didn't say anything. "Something similar, yes." Umbridge nodded and walked off.

"What's her deal?"

"She's so bloody rude –"

"Like she really doesn't know your name –"

Cedric didn't say anything but his face spoke volumes and Cliodhna patted his arm. "I'm conducting an experiment and you'll be the first to know the results," she said quietly.

She turned back to her breakfast and ignored Briony, Ben, and Jack's tirades against Umbridge, only laughing at Ben's indignant, "How come you’re the only one who’s a jock?"

080808080808080808

The Friday before her Quidditch clinic Cliodhna stopped by Snape's office before lunch. "Professor," she said. "I was hoping to have a private word." He shot her a look and she slid a piece of paper across his desk that read, ‘Teaching 3rd years.’

He nodded, stood up, and waved his wand quickly as a powerful shield briefly enveloped the room in a silvery light and the paper curled up as it burned until it disappeared completely. Snape watched Cliodhna stare at the parchment burn momentarily before he said gently, "Yes, Ms. Quick?"

"I've done something possibly a bit risky but I think it could help us in the long run."

Snape resisted the urge to rub his temple and sigh heavily and instead said, "How risky, exactly?"

"Well, long story short, I asked _her_ for access to the Restricted Section so I could do research on ancient defense spells for a paper," Cliodhna had the decency to look slightly bashful.

"And?" He asked when she seemed to hesitate.

"Dark magic, sir, that I have no business knowing about. I thought if she suspected I was interested in Dark Magic and somehow Vol – _He_ asks you if I could easily be recruited –"

"I don't think she's secretly communicating with Him, Ms. Quick," Snape’s voice was flat.

"She's bloody awful, wouldn't put it past her," she grumbled lowly.

"But I will keep an ear out when I'm able to attend a meeting," he watched Cliodhna warily. "It's likely she's just working for the Ministry."

Cliodhna shrugged, "For now she'll be the only one who knows I asked for access to the Restricted Section."

"You plan on asking her again." It wasn't a question.

"Certainly, sir. It can't just be a one-off. It has to be believable."

"Be careful," he warned.

Cliodhna smiled mischievously, "I always am."

"She seems to be especially irritated by you," he said slowly. "Don't intentionally get in her way." Cliodhna opened her mouth to ask him what he meant but he waved his wand and she knew they were no longer in a protective bubble. "Now, Ms. Quick, here is that book you asked for," he handed her a thin book. "That should have some good information about becoming a Potions Master.”

She told him thanks and left, her mind racing.

0808080808080808080808

"Not a bad turn out," Ginny clapped Cliodhna on the shoulder as the two girls looked out at all of the girls waiting on the Pitch holding brooms that they were borrowing from the school's collection.

"A lot more than I was expecting," Cliodhna swallowed. "You'll help with demonstrations?"

"Course," Ginny smiled. "Even though I'm not on the team. You should ask Angelina, Katie, and Alicia too." Ginny waved at the older girls who walked over.

Cliodhna's mouth hung open, "What are you doing here? You're all great Quidditch players. Bloody hell, Johnson, you're Captain!"

Angelina smiled and shrugged, "It's not everyday you get to learn from a Quick."

"Will you help with demonstrations? There's a lot more girls than I thought there'd be –"

"We'd be honored –" "Love to!" Alicia and Katie said at the same time with huge smiles.

Cliodhna looked at her Muggle watch and with a deep breath put her wand to her throat to amplify her voice. "All right, everyone. I'm Cliodhna Quick. Does everyone have a broom?"

One very short girl raised her hand and said timidly, "Mine's very old."

Cliodhna, knowing that she had everyone's attention now and wouldn't need to amplify her voice said, "That's actually a great place to start. The broom will help you be a little faster and it will help you maneuver, but it won't make you a good player if you don't practice and work hard. The broom doesn't make the witch, if you will," she shrugged slightly and smiled at the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Brandy," the girl blushed.

"Brandy does have a rather old Cleansweep, but I have a rather old Cleansweep too," she held up her broom for everyone to see. "I had to buy one when my mum's broke during a match against Slytherin and I couldn't exactly afford a Firebolt." There were giggles from the back and she shook her head. "You can't put a poor player on a Firebolt and expect them to be amazing. But if you're good on a Cleansweep," she smiled, "just imagine how you'll do on a Firebolt." She clapped her hands, "That being said, Brandy, there's plenty of school brooms we can trade out if you need."

"Now, first things first," she grinned as she continued when everyone had settled down again. "I assume you've all flown before so let's start with a couple of laps around the pitch to warm up. 4th years and older first, three laps around," her voice grew serious. "Nothing fancy. Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor captain, will lead you."

The older girls flew around and after the first lap Cliodhna could see they were loosening up and getting comfortable. When they landed she grinned and asked, "Feel good?" There was an enthusiastic cheer from the back of the group and Cliodhna laughed. "All right, everyone else, follow me," she kicked off and smiled as the younger girls timidly followed her into the air. She shouted words of encouragement and waved at the girls in front to continue on as she stayed where she was so everyone else could fly by her. "Well done, that's it," she called out.

When they all landed she clapped her hands, "All right, now we're going to spend just a bit of time today practicing moving around the pitch and changing directions quickly before we get out any of the Quidditch gear. These sort of things you can do easily with your mates on any bit of open grass."

She waved her wand and some obstacles sprouted from the ground. "You can always _pretend_ there's obstacles," she shrugged when some of the younger students gasped. "We'll go slowly first."

Cedric and Ben watched from the stands. "She's bloody helping each of them go through," Ben was surprised.

"Of course she is," Hermione said from behind them. "At least once so they get the hang of it." She turned back to the book in her lap.

Cedric laughed as Cliodhna sped through the obstacles and watched as she waved her hands to get the younger girls to stop clapping. "That wasn't to show off," her voice carried from the pitch before she was having everyone go through a bit faster a second time.

Cedric leaned back and smiled, "She's bloody good at this."

Ben sighed, "I really am glad she didn't want to be captain."

"As long as you know that," Hermione murmured with a sly grin.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna landed, out of breath but with a huge smile, and she looked out at the sea of other smiling faces. "Let's get some water before we start trying everyone out at Beater!"

"But Chaser was so fun, that's what I want to play!"

"And I really liked playing Seeker!"

Cliodhna laughed and ruffled a Ravenclaw's head, "But maybe you'll like Beater even more!"

"You're the only girl at Hogwarts who plays Beater!" Someone called out from the back of the crowd.

"And I'd love to play with more girls," she said seriously. "I'd really encourage you to try all the positions today and next week you can focus on one or two you really like."

Some of the girls grumbled but Angelina called out, "Oi!" Everyone turned her attention to the Gryffindor Captain. "I've played Chaser my entire life, but I'm still going to try Beater. Some of you may be too young, but when Quick here played her first match as Beater –"

"As a Second Year," Katie cut in.

"After scoring an insane amount of points as a Chaser her first year," Alicia added.

"The entire school was blown away. No one believed she could compete against older, bigger boys. But she was smarter and faster and showed us all how it was done," Angelina paused as the crowd's faces turned towards Cliodhna in awe. "There's a power in surprising people and proving them wrong. So, let's all try Beater from the master herself, shall we?”

Cliodhna blushed and cleared her throat, unsure what to say. But it was Ginny who spoke up dryly; "It's also a great way to let go of some of your anger."

Cliodhna laughed as she flew around pairs of Beaters getting used to swinging the bats. "All right," she called out and directed ten people at a time to practice hitting the Bludger before a more concentrated practice next week. "It's not only about how hard you hit it," she called out to them. "It's about where you direct it. You have to lead it a bit. But we'll get into that a bit more next week."

"Can we see you play Beater?" A girl called out from the ground.

"You saw me show everyone!" She laughed, "We can do a fake scrimmage maybe to demonstrate."

Ginny called up, "Want me to round up some players?"

Cliodhna glanced at her Muggle watch and shrugged. "We can do that after everyone gets a chance to try Keeper, sure."

Ginny flew over to the stands and Cliodhna invited the next group to practice hitting Bludgers, grinning when a 2nd Year Gryffindor let out a surprised and gleeful yelp when she hit the Bludger. "You're a natural," she flew near the girl. "That was a great swing."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"The Weasley twins graduate this year, so Gryffindor will need new Beaters next year," Cliodhna added nonchalantly.

"Oh," the girl hit the Bludger again.

Cliodhna found Angelina in the crowd below and pointed at the young Gryffindor; Angelina nodded, a huge grin on her face.

After everyone got a chance to play Keeper (by simply moving around in front of the hoops and trying to block shots from Cliodhna, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie), Cliodhna told everyone to get some water. She walked over to where Ginny, the Gryffindor chasers, Ben, Jack, Cedric, Harry, and the twins all stood.

"Ron didn't want to play after he saw how good that one girl was at Keeper –"

"The Hufflepuff?" Cliodhna grinned, "She was bloody brilliant."

"I'm definitely telling her to try-out," Cedric nodded. "I need her on the team."

"Well, lads," Cliodhna clapped her hands and ignored Cedric grinning at her with a look of pride. "They're asking for a scrimmage but we don't have two full teams."

"Lone Keeper rules?" Ben asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't mind sitting out and subbing in if need since I'm technically not on a team –"

"Kid, you're definitely a Reserve," Angelina laughed. "For Potter and for us."

Ginny grinned, her ears slowly turning light pink, said thanks, and ran off to direct everyone to the stands so they could watch the scrimmage.

"Us against Klee?" Fred shrugged. "Seems unfair to us, honestly, but –"

Cliodhna laughed and they all kicked off into the air. "All right, everyone, pay attention to how we all play – as a team, even if we aren't on a real team together. And watch all the positions not _just_ the ones you want to play." Cliodhna saluted them with her bat and flew off as Angelina threw the Quaffle to Cedric.

"She's playing alone?" A young girl asked Ginny. "That's not very fair!"

"Say, aren't those your older brothers?" Another girl asked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and said ruefully, "It's not fair for the twins, no."

"What –"

But Cliodhna had darted in front of George out of nowhere and hit the Bludger towards where Alicia was maneuvering to try to shoot. The Bludger hit the tail of Alicia's broom and her shot went wide. The young girls who asked Ginny if it was fair said, "Oh," before cheering.

"She's bloody good at Beater," another girl said.

"And she's so small!" Another piped up.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Briony sat next to Ginny and winked.

"She practiced a lot – and still does," Ginny added. "From when she was first allowed a broom to now. She's always practicing."

"And still focuses on classes," Briony said seriously. "Your classes are also extremely important."

"And she plays Chaser?" A First Year Gryffindor asked.

"She may be even better at Chaser," Ginny laughed as Cliodhna easily dodged the Bludger Fred had sent towards her and spun around to hit it towards Katie. The crowd cheered and Ginny called out for Cliodhna to play Chaser.

Cliodhna called a time out and even though Cedric offered to play Beater, he knew he wasn't good enough. Instead, Katie and Cedric offered to play against Cliodhna, Angelina, and Alicia, with the twins and Ben. Jack huffed, "I'm not letting Potter off that easy, one of us is going to catch that blasted Snitch."

Cliodhna raised her eyebrows and asked, "Want to make it interesting?"

Cliodhna, Angelina, and Alicia managed to score 100 points before Harry caught the snitch, Jack right on his tail. The crowd cheered as the others landed on the pitch, Cliodhna flew over to the stands and hovered there as she told them she'd see them all next Saturday where they could focus on specific positions more. "If you have any questions before then, feel free to ask me!"

When she landed to clean up all the equipment, Cedric was there to help: he wanted to kiss her and tell her how proud he was, how wonderful of an opportunity this was, but instead he said, "That looked like it went well."

She shrugged and closed the trunk of equipment, "I hope so. I had a lot of fun. I they come back."

Cedric looked up into the stands where a lot of girls were standing around and chatting excitedly. "I bet they will."

She paused for a moment and looked at Cedric, "It was a lot of fun. Showing them that Quidditch can be fun, that it's not scary to try new things," she picked up a bat to put it away. "Some of them actually seemed to like Beater." She smiled and let out a small laugh, "Maybe one day there'll be a lot of female Beaters here."

Cedric tossed her a Quaffle with a smile, "That day could be sooner than you think."

"You know," she said off-handedly. "It would be nice to be a captain or a coach one day. After I've been trained or something maybe."

Cedric wanted to say that today clearly showed she didn't need to be trained, but instead he laughed, "Don't let Ben hear you say that."

Once everything was put away in the locker rooms, Cedric and Cliodhna walked back to the castle, his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist. Cliodhna was ravenous for a late lunch, so they decided to head straight to the Great Hall instead of dropping their things off.

They were nearing the Ravenclaw table when Umbridge coughed from behind them. "Ah, Ms. Quiz, I was hoping to have a word –"

"Yes, professor," Cliodhna smiled as sweetly as was humanly possible.

She eyed Cedric wearily but continued, "I was hoping you could postpone, what was it - your camp? - next week so Slytherin could host their try-outs." Umbridge blinked, waiting for Cliodhna to agree.

Cliodhna's smile didn't change. "No," she said cheerfully and started to turn towards her table.

"No? I'm sorry, I'm not asking you –"

Cliodhna didn't lose her smile. "It's not my decision, professor, you understand. None of the Houses are hosting try-outs until the weekend after." She blinked, "You can check the rules, or ask Madam Hooch or Professor Dumbledore. And I know Professor Snape, the Slytherin Head of House, doesn't like for his team to break the rules." She shrugged and sighed apologetically, "I'm sorry, it's out of my hands." She turned, grabbing Cedric's arm, and made it to her table before Umbridge could stop them or demand a different answer.

Cedric met her eyes as they put some food on their plates and knew that there was clearly some things they had to catch up on.

They ate their late lunch relatively alone until Ben and the twins joined them for afternoon tea. "You weren't too bad at demonstrating Keeper," Ben said as nonchalantly as he could manage. "I mean, you didn't tell them anything incorrect, but –"

"When you're done feeling threatened, Benjy," Cliodhna trailed off and George covered his mouth to keep from snickering too loudly and Ben bristled but waited for Cliodhna to continue. "Since there are currently no girl Keepers who play, would you help next week teaching the Keepers?"

Ben blinked, "Me?" He put a hand to his heart, "I'm honored you'd ask me." He took a long pause to take a sip of his tea and Cliodhna rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. "I don't love the idea of teaching my future opponents, but I could be teaching my future replacement," he trailed off dramatically again.

Cliodhna turned to Cedric and ignored Ben's pout, "Could you help with the Seekers? I was going to ask Jack, but he's not always great at verbalizing. And there are likely to be quite a few more Seekers than Keepers or Beaters." She looked at the twins, "I'd ask you to help me but it's too difficult to teach your twin-thing to non-twins."

"Says the triplet," Fred muttered.

"I'm going to ask Hunter to help out, but I'd love for you two to be there in case I have to run around to Chasers and things. Angelina said she'd help out with them," she smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"There was a lot of raw potential out there," Ben said seriously. "This was a really good idea to do before try-outs."

"Speaking of," Cedric said lowly as he moved his head and noticed Malfoy and a handful of other Syltherins glaring at Cliodhna.

George sighed dramatically and put his head on his hand, "What'd'ya do now, Klee?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "Reminded Umbridge of the rules, that's all."

"What?" Ben shook his head. "You can't just say something vague and pretend it's witty and makes sense."

Cedric bit back a smile and explained Cliodhna's earlier exchange with Umbridge as she continued to drink her tea and ignore the stares of the Slytherins.

"Well, that's bloody absurd," Fred shook his head.

"Why is she actively baiting you?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "I just think she really likes me!"

"Yea, she really wants to get to know you and forge a bond," George agreed.

Cedric put his hands on the table to stand up, "Well, it's been fun, lads, but I'm off." He turned to Cliodhna, "Can I walk you back? I don't trust the look of those Slytherins."

She raised an eyebrow but knew he just wanted an excuse to leave with her and in that moment she was overcome with the need to snog him. "All right," she practically purred and led him out of the Great Hall, ignoring her brother and the twins.

Once they made it through the doors, Cliodhna led him to the alcove behind the stairs and pressed him against the wall to snog him properly. His broom fell to the floor with an echoing clatter and they both pulled away with a laugh. Cedric rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "Been a while since we've done that."

"Yea," Cliodhna breathed. "Been a bit pre-occupied with other things," she trailed off.

"Well," Cedric smiled slightly and Cliodhna's stomach tightened at how handsome he looked. "The Heads have a special lounge and I haven't used it yet, if you'd like to come check it out with me?" He kissed her cheek and whispered, "It would be nice to have some alone time, after all."

Cliodhna returned his smile, "I'd love to."

They walked, hand-in-hand to the back of the castle where few people ever went and at a painting of a sleeping pack of foxes, Cedric pet the largest one. Cliodhna watched as it opened an eye and with a yawn, stretched its paws to nudge a rock. The painting swung in and Cliodhna climbed through after Cedric.

The room was large and roomy with comfortable chairs in dark blue and yellow pillows, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tapestries on the walls, a fireplace, and two stairwells. "What's upstairs?"

"Henri said bathrooms, but I remember Bill mentioning that a bedroom could open up when – or if – you needed one," Cedric said this nonchalantly but Cliodhna turned and saw a hunger in his eyes she hadn't seen there before.

She swallowed and nodded, setting her broom and Quidditch gear down before settling into one of the plush chairs with a sigh and closed her eyes. Cedric smiled and lifted her out of the chair easily for a moment so he could sit down and put her on his lap. She lay her head on his chest, his chin on top of her head as he stroked her hair. "I really want to snog you," his voice was low and gruff. "But I want to know what's going on with you and Umbridge first."

Cliodhna took a deep breath, her hand resting comfortably on his chest. "I'm not entirely sure," she admitted. "For some reason she's got it out for me. Deliberately not knowing my name, trying to say things to get me to snap. But I don't know why."

"I'm sure it doesn't help we're dating and your friends with Harry." He continued to run his fingers through her hair and Cliodhna closed her eyes as she relaxed.

"So when you and Henri were going to meet with Dumbledore, I ran into Umbridge. She was trying to leave the Great Hall and I worried she'd burst into your meeting. So I wanted to hold her off." She could feel Cedric's arm tighten around her slightly.

"I wanted to know if she was a Death Eater or if she communicates with them, so I, in the moment, maybe acted a bit rashly. I told her I'd found a very old Dark Arts book over the summer and it was related to what we're learning about. I wanted permission to use the Restricted Session –"

"To see if He would find out," Cedric finished for her and sighed. "How long will you keep this up? He's already potentially interested in you, Cliodhna." His voice was tight and using her full name made Cliodhna sit up and meet his eyes.

"Let him think I'm interested in the Dark Arts. Let him think he may be able to turn me." She put her hands on his face to look him in the eye, "I'm not afraid."

"But I am," his voice was barely above a whisper.

Cliodhna's face was centimeters from his and she finally saw the fear in his eyes: not fear for himself, but fear for her. The knowledge that he knew what Voldemort was capable of and not wanting it to happen to her. The fact that he died, that Voldemort had ordered him killed when he was just an innocent bystander and that it could easily happen to her too. "Cedric," she whispered. "It's just to see what Umbridge does and who she's working for. Snape knows. I'll tell Dumbledore too if that will make you feel better."

He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "I know you don't need me to protect you, but I want you to be safe. I need you to be safe."

She closed her eyes, "I am." She could tell he wanted to argue so she continued, "I am and I will be. I promise you I won't do anything stupid."

He opened his eyes again and held her gaze for a long moment before he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her slowly and deliberately. He pulled away for a brief moment and whispered against her lips, "Promise me you'll tell me what's going on. Always."

"I promise," she breathed and kissed him again, her stomach tightening; her skin felt like it was burning under his touch. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. She pulled away for a moment, her eyes opening slowly and smiled at him. His grey eyes were dark and when Cliodhna repositioned herself so she could stand up, she could see how much he too felt the need to touch her. She waved her hand and the lights dimmed, the few candles around the room and the fireplace all lit up. She put her hand out and he took it, standing up. "I want to see all of you," she whispered.

Cedric's eyes widened and he stuttered, "I – I'm - we're not ready for –"

She blushed prettily, "I'm not either, but I want to see you and touch you. And I want you to touch me too."

He swallowed and took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Are you sure?" His voice was quiet, his eyes betrayed his hope and lust.

"Yes," she whispered, and dropping his hand fingered the bottom of his red jumper. She looked up at him and when he nodded she started to pull the sweater over his head. Her hands went immediately to his now bare chest, the feeling of his chest hairs made her want to kiss his chest and neck –

He sucked in a breath when she pressed her lips above his heart and stood on her toes to try to kiss his neck but instead he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned against him.

They were both breathing heavily when she leaned back on her heels and Cedric smiled crookedly. Cliodhna started to take her own shirt off but Cedric shook his head and did it himself, very slowly, letting his fingers graze her stomach. She shivered slightly and her breath hitched when her shirt was finally off. She watched Cedric's eyes roam over her torso and with a wicked smile she went to take off her sports bra. Cedric's eyes widened and he swallowed, "You don't have to –"

"I want to," she whispered back and watched as Cedric kept his eyes on her face until she dropped the bra on to the floor. His eyes slowly moved lower and Cliodhna tried not to giggle at the goofy look he had on his face. She took his hands and placed them on her body. She had never once wished her breasts were bigger or smaller (though they were smaller than most of her friends), but seeing Cedric's face and reaction made her feel beautiful and perfect.

His hands were cold and she shivered slightly but moved to stand closer to him. She wanted him to touch her and she wanted to kiss him. She leaned her head up and kissed him slowly.

After a few minutes Cliodhna's hands went to Cedric's belt buckle. He dropped his hands from her breasts and with a ragged breath took a small step back. Cliodhna was confused. "Cedric?"

He took another ragged breath and rubbed his face, his eyes on the floor. "Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"Not for sex," she tried to step towards him, but he put his hand up. "But other things," her voice faltered slightly and she felt very vulnerable. "Do you, do you not want to?"

"Oh, Cliodhna," he started. "I want to very much, I just," he stepped to her and kissed her quickly. "I didn't want to pressure you."

"Seems like I'm pressuring you," she kissed him again quickly. "Please, Cedric, I want to see all of you."

He kissed her and started to undo his belt, her hands moving to help him. He stepped out of his shoes and then his jeans. Cliodhna glanced down at his tented boxers and she tentatively brushed her hand against the waistband. He closed his eyes and let out a deep, ragged breath. When he didn't feel Cliodhna's hands again he opened his eyes to see her taking off her own pants. He moved to help or stop her and she wasn't sure which, but she shook her head and pulled off her Quidditch pants so she was just in her knickers.

Cliodhna and Cedric met each other's eyes and kissed each other hard, Cliodhna's hands grabbing Cedric's arms, his hands firmly on her bum. After a long moment of passionate kissing, Cliodhna snaked a hand down Cedric's chest and slipped it into his boxers, grasping him. He moaned into her mouth and Cliodhna moved her hand, smiling against his lips as he moaned again.

Cedric took one his hands from her bum and moved it slowly to her front. He fumbled for a moment before they both moaned. Cliodhna opened her eyes and looked at him. "Cedric," her voice was low and when he opened his eyes he shivered slightly at how dark and hooded they looked. "I don't think I can keep standing and do this."

He nodded and led her to the chair, now big enough for them to sit next to each other comfortably and he kissed her slowly again. He never wanted this moment to end.

0808080808080808080808

They sat next to each other, in their underwear, under a blanket, as Cliodhna absentmindedly touched Cedric's chest, Cedric caressing her side under the blanket. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"You only saying that because you got in my knickers?" She teased him.

"Yes, clearly," he laughed and kissed the top of her head. "That was –"

"Nice," she agreed and grinned.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I was going to say fantastic, but –"

Cliodhna smiled wickedly and kissed him quickly. "Let's save the fantastic for sex, Diggory." She went to stand up but he pulled her back down into the chair and kissed her deeply. She moaned slightly and ached for him to touch her again but she pressed her hands on his arms and said lightly, "Come on, it's time for dinner."

He groaned and let his head fall back against the chair. "I'd rather just stay here forever instead."

She laughed and stood up to put her clothes back on. "Come on, you can walk me back to Ravenclaw Tower so I can drop my stuff off."

"Can we snog on the way there?" He pulled his sweater over his head.

She threw her head back and laughed, "Maybe after dinner, Ceddie."

Cliodhna pulled Cedric into empty classroom on the way to Ravenclaw Tower to snog him quickly. "Godric," she murmured as she fixed her hair. "I want to snog you for hours."

Cedric's smile was crooked and confident, "What can I say? I'm very good at snogging."

She swatted at him and laughed when he pulled her in for a quick kiss before opening the door. "I'm hungry, come on."

Ben and Briony were sitting in front of the fire and raised their eyebrows when Cliodhna and Cedric came through the door. "Well hullo," Briony said. "How was the rest of your afternoon?"

Cliodhna shrugged and with a smirk went to her dorm, leaving Cedric alone to evade Ben and Briony's questions. But they, thankfully, chose to not say anything; instead they simply waited for Cliodhna to come back done. Ben met Cliodhna's eyes for a brief moment and with a sly grin asked, "Dinner?"

Cliodhna knew Ben would be asking her plenty of questions later. She grabbed Cedric's hand and he whispered, "Just don't paint too vivid of a picture, will you?"

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed (maybe next to Cedric after another snogging session), but after Cedric said goodnight to her at Ravenclaw Tower, Ben was waiting for her on a plush chair in front of the fire. He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes as she flopped down dramatically next to him. "No," she giggled softly, "we didn't."

"But," Ben handed her a glass of butterbeer without asking.

"But, yes," she took a sip.

Ben was giddy, "You saw it?" He could barely control his excitement.

Cliodhna covered her mouth so as not to burst out laughing, "You are a _child_."

"You did," Ben hit her arm and continued. “You touched it too, didn't you?"

She did burst out laughing this time, her face pink. "This is none of your business," she took a long sip of her butterbeer.

Ben pouted, "I just want to know how big it was and how long –"

"Benjamin Randolph Quick!"

He shrugged and whispered, "Well, how, was whatever it was you two did? Because you both looked absolutely bloody pleased –"

"It was very nice," she demurred.

"Look like you wanted to rip his clothes off all bloody dinner," Ben continued.

"It was nice to be alone," she chuckled and took another sip of her butterbeer and leaned back against the chair. "And he's bloody attractive," she raised an eyebrow.

Ben leaned back beside her and sighed, "I bloody really want to kiss a boy."

Cliodhna turned her head to look at him, but he was staring at the fire. What could she say? What could she tell him to do? Instead, she took his hand and squeezed it.

0808080808080808080808

Sunday was unusually warm and most of the students were outside, laying about the lake. Cliodhna sat next to Summer and Briony, reading a book Snape had suggested she read, when Ida came over with Henri. "Hi girls," Ida beamed at them. "Henri, tell them what Mark said."

Henri rolled her eyes playfully and sat next to Briony. "Well," she started, her voice rather quiet as though she was gossiping conspiratorially. "Ida wants him to ask her out."

Ida groaned and flopped down next to Summer. "You're bloody terrible at this, Henrietta."

Henri winked at Briony and Briony thought for a moment that her face would turn as red as her head and that she might explode into a thousand pieces.

Ida ignored Henri's cheeriness and continued, "Mark asked Henri about me. If I was single, that sort of thing."

"Mark the 7th year?" Cliodhna asked politely.

"Yes," Ida gushed. "He's bloody gorgeous."

"So have you talked to him?" Summer pressed. "Or is this just to say that you want him to ask you out?"

Ida sighed and said offhandedly, "See, Henri, if you had told the story properly." She turned back to the others, "We chatted on our way here, actually." She smiled, "Going to meet at the kitchens later for tea."

Summer smiled, "That sounds sweet."

"Is he interesting, Henri? Or is a bore?" Cliodhna asked.

"Our girl doesn't tolerate boring boys," Briony said dryly.

Henri sighed dramatically, "Most boys are boring after a time."

Briony felt her heart speed up but managed to feign confidence with a dry, "Fitting that you're all calling them boys and not men."

Henri let out a clear laugh, "Bloody true, Briony. They're all boys." She cleared her throat and turned to Cliodhna and Summer, "Not your boyfriends –"

"Course not," Cliodhna smirked.

"Your boyfriends and mates are bloody great, they're mature. Not boring," Henri said sincerely with a hint of glee in her dark eyes.

"Naturally," Briony laughed. "Speak of the devil." She waved at George, Ben, Cedric, and Jack who all walked over. Jack kissed Summer on top of her head and sat next to her. Cliodhna moved over slightly and smiled up at Cedric. He patted her head and grinned at Henri. "Infiltrating my friend group, JJ?"

"Oh, JJ, that's fun," George's face brightened. "Wish I had thought of that 7 years ago."

"Surprised you didn't," Henri laughed. "Yes, Diggory, I am, actually. Your friends are lovely."

Cedric grinned and sat next to Cliodhna who tried not to shiver as his hand barely grazed the side of her thigh.

Ben raised an eyebrow at Briony but she only raised one back at him in response. "Where's the Golden Trio?" Ben asked, "Thought they'd be out here."

"Who?" Henri asked.

"Potter, Granger, and Weasley," Briony answered.

"Ah, of course," Henri laughed. "Should have guessed."

"They were in the Great Hall last I saw, should come out soon," George lay back on the grass. "Say, JJ, what do you think of this?" He showed her the flying quills and inkwells they had made as a prototype for their future shop.

"Oh," Henri's eyes widened. “That's brills."

"Klee invented it," Jack said before George could take credit.

"And I'm letting the twins have the patent," she corrected Jack. "They are giving me credit, don't you worry."

"Are you creating individual ones for people?" Henri asked, genuinely interested as she continued to watch them float.

"For a higher price," George shrugged. "I was wondering what sort of objects you'd like for yourself."

"Are you bribing me?" Henri asked sharply before sighing. "You're already selling them, aren't you?"

"Just to Gryffindors," he smirked. "Looking to expand."

Henri sighed, "Don't let me catch you selling anything dangerous or destructive, please." She hesitated, "But I'd like palm trees and umbrellas to remind me of the beach when I'm bloody cold this winter."

George grinned, "Consider it done."

"And I'll be paying full price. I won't have it said that I've been bribed."

"Never," he nodded gravely.

Briony rolled her eyes at George but he only waggled his eyebrows and said to Cliodhna, "Could use your help, Klee. We've got a new product we're trying to finish and there's just something that's not quite right yet."

"Is it dangerous?"

He put a hand on his heart, "Perish the thought –"

Cedric rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, "If you have dangerous ones, best let Klee look them over before you mass produce."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked towards the group and with a quick squeeze of Cedric's hand Cliodhna shot up and shouted, "Hiya, guys!" She gave the trio a look and Hermione pushed Ron towards the group so Cliodhna could speak to Harry alone. "Walk with me, Potter."

"What's wrong?" Harry's brows furrowed and Cliodhna could tell he was feeling a bit irritated and angry.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore."

"And you don't want Umbridge finding out." Harry made sure no one could see them and took out the map. "She's in her office."

"Hmm," Cliodhna nodded and thought for a moment. "I could run it, might run into her on the way out though –"

"You can always say you got detention or something?" Harry shrugged. "She'd love that."

She patted his back in thanks and was about to run off when Harry stopped her, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," she winked. "Nothing to worry about." She ran inside and making sure no one was around, ran towards the Headmaster's office. As she skidded around a corner, she saw Fred sat and leaning against the wall. "Freddie?" Fred looked up, pain visible in his eyes. "Oh, Fred, what's wrong?" Every thought of speaking to Dumbledore evaporated as she sat down next to him.

Fred sighed and Cliodhna's was surprised at the sincerity of that sigh: it wasn't the usual, dramatic, sarcastic, Weasley twin sigh. It was a genuine letting go of feelings. "Honestly," he started and shook his head. "I'm not sure." She didn't press and waited for him to formulate the right words to express what happened. "I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, but I'm rather, well, I'm more hurt by it than I thought I would be." His eyes met hers and the brown and green seemed to swirl together. "I'll be fine, I just needed a breath or two."

"Do you want me to –"

"No," he attempted a smile. "Please stay. Unless you were going somewhere," he cocked his head slightly. "Were you running?"

She smiled, "Nothing important. Now, come on, tell me what happened."

"Well," he took a deep breath. "I asked Ramona to be my girlfriend."

"Oh," Cliodhna's voice was quiet.

Fred shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. I sort of don't even remember asking – it was mid-snog," he let out a flat chuckle and shook his head. "I thought it was what _she_ wanted, you know? Something like what you and Cedric have. "

"Is that what _you_ wanted?" Cliodhna pressed gently.

He opened his mouth but closed it again and turned his head to look at the opposite wall, "I thought I did, but what she said was true."

"What did she say?"

"That I'm focused on the shop," he licked his lips and met her eyes again. "And that she wasn't ready to date two people."

Cliodhna frowned and tried to reign in the anger towards her friend she felt was about to boil over. It was none of her business. She didn't know what their relationship was before (besides seemingly very casual). What Ramona had said didn't seem exactly fair but –

Fred attempted to smile, "Now, Klee, there's no reason you should be mad."

"I'm not," she was indignant.

Fred laughed genuinely, "Your eyes are nearly orange like a flame and not their usual hazel." He shook his head. "It's a fair point, Klee. I wouldn't be able to make extra time to spend with her alone when George and I are focused on the potential store and creating products and next year." He shrugged, "She's right. I just couldn't see it, really."

Cliodhna frowned slightly and leaned her head on his shoulder but didn't say anything. She knew he didn't _need_ her to say anything and she didn't think anything she would say would be helpful anyway.

08080808080808080808

George could tell immediately that something was wrong with Fred when he and Cliodhna arrived back to their friends at the Lake. He watched his twin, quietly, for a long moment before glancing at Cliodhna. No one else would notice, of course, that Fred's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, that his eyes weren't as bright as they often were, that his voice seemed slightly flat. He watched as Fred interacted with the others, his eyes drawn briefly to Hermione. He stared at her for a long moment: she could tell something was wrong with Fred. She was frowning at Fred, her head tilted to the side slightly as she looked at him as though she was trying to solve him like a puzzle.

George shook his head slightly and asked Ben loudly, "What do you think of a line of love potions?"

Ben's golden eyes widened and he frowned slightly, "Really?"

George shrugged, "Something stereotypically girly would be good, I reckon, you know, very pink. Business-wise, of course."

"Don't let _them_ hear that," Ben rolled his eyes and George grinned.

"Could really use her Potions expertise," George sighed dramatically.

"To ensure you don't accidentally hurt anyone?" Ben smirked.

"Precisely, m'boy," George clapped him on the back, his eyes traveling back to Hermione but she had already returned to her book.

Cliodhna squeezed Cedric's hand and he tried not to frown. She hadn't made it to Dumbledore's office. Who knows when she'd have another chance when Umbridge would be preoccupied again.

"She's got a class tomorrow when I've got a free," she leaned in to whisper. "Don't worry."

"Never," he whispered back.

08080808080808080808

She had met Dumbledore's eyes at breakfast and she, for a moment, wished he could read her mind. She held his gaze for a long moment until she heard Umbridge's footsteps walk up to the Head table.

As Cliodhna and her mates were leaving the Great Hall to head to Charms, a young Gryffindor girl who Cliodhna recognized from the Quidditch clinic ran up to them. "Um, sorry, Klee?"

"Hiya," Cliodhna smiled brightly. "You coming again on Saturday?"

The girl's cheeks pinked, "Oh, yes, um, I am." She swallowed and held out her hand. "Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this," she dropped a small piece of parchment into her palm. "She said it was a thank you for the Quidditch lessons."

Cliodhna nodded and tried to keep her face from betraying her thoughts, "Oh, thank you." She smiled and watched as the girl hurried off back to her friends.

Cliodhna shoved the parchment in her pocket and shrugged at her mates, "Shall we?"

"I knew it was a bad idea," Ben groaned. "Giving the other teams too much help –"

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly, hoping no one asked what the note actually said.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna waited until she felt certain that Umbridge would no longer be randomly wandering the halls to head to Dumbledore's office. Her yearmates were engrossed in their own reading that they didn't really question where she was off to. She still had the piece of parchment in her pocket, ready to hand it back to Dumbledore: easier than burning it in the hallway. It had only one word, "smarties". How on Earth did Dumbledore know about Muggle candies?

"We heard you taught a group of young girls about Quidditch?" One of the portraits called down to her as soon as she stepped into the office.

Cliodhna smiled slightly, not entirely sure which portrait spoke. "I wouldn't say taught so much as gave them the space to learn and practice."

"Modest –"

"It was more than that I think –"

Cliodhna's cheeks pinked slightly but she handed the note back to Dumbledore. He accepted it with slight confusion but said, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Ms. Quick?"

This got all of the portraits to quiet down without Dumbledore having to explicitly ask them. Cliodhna sat and took a deep breath, "Well, professor, I planted a seed with," she gave him a look, unsure if all the portraits could be trusted. Dumbledore nodded and she continued. "That I have an interest – purely academic, of course – in learning more about the Dark Arts."

"I see," his fingers steepled together in front of his face and Cliodhna wondered if she needed to go into more detail.

"Other parties are aware, but Cedric worries and wanted me to let you know," she continued.

"Of course," Dumbledore said gently. Cliodhna wondered what she saw there behind his eyes.

"I've been given temporary access to the Restricted Section for extra research on papers." She clenched her jaw slightly, Dumbledore noticed. "I feel as though I should do something more for class since we're not doing anything practical."

Dumbledore's mouth twitched but his eyes were still hiding something. "You can always practice _outside_ of the classroom, Ms. Quick."

Cliodhna stood, "Thanks for your time, Professor. It will make Cedric feel better, I'm sure." She smiled and left, leaving Dumbledore at his desk thinking.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna thought about what Dumbledore said later that week when she was doing rounds with Jack, twirling her wand in her hand, her robe open to reveal an old Muggle t-shirt of Fitz's she had changed into earlier that day. "You really should close you robes," Jack said to her.

"It's a bad example, I know, but it's bloody boiling in the castle today," she said carelessly. "And no one seems to be around anyway." They were silent as they continued down the hall before Cliodhna asked, "Do you think we should be practicing some Defense spells on our own time?"

Jack shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt, that's for sure. But it'd be rather hard to do it in the Common Room." He lowered his voice, "And it wouldn't be wise to do it somewhere anyone could walk in." Cliodhna hummed in agreement. "It will only be for a year at least."

Cliodhna bit back a laugh before saying seriously, "But for the younger students, or even those taking the NEWTs, it could be longer." Cliodhna very quickly stopped twirling her wand and flicked it so her robes were buttoned before they turned the corner. "Good evening, Professor," she smiled brightly.

"Mr. Quick, Ms. Quits," Umbridge nodded, her eyes pointedly resting on their Prefect badges.

Jack bristled and before Cliodhna could glare at him or step on his foot, said tightly, "Actually, Professor, we're both Quicks. We have another brother as well. We're triplets."

Umbridge could only blink at Jack, her face eerily still. "Certainly," she said coldly. "Curfew is soon." She walked away and Cliodhna opened her mouth and stared stupidly at Jack.

He shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Honestly, that was just ridiculous. Something had to be done."

08080808080808080808

All of the girls from the first Quidditch clinic returned and Ginny pointed out that there were a lot of students in the stands, including, it seemed, Draco Malfoy. Cliodhna bristled and grabbing her broom, her knuckles red, flew away before Ginny, Ben, or Cedric could stop her.

"All right." She didn't need to amplify her voice as she hovered in front of the spectators. Her anger made her voice loud enough for everyone across the pitch to hear. "If you so much as bloody snicker at someone for trying, I will throw you out, take points, and give you detention." Her eyes landed on the haughty Draco. "I'm not fooling around," she continued icily. "I have permission from the Headmaster and Madam Hooch, and," she twirled her wand around. "Sometimes it's very hard to control a wand while you're on a broom." Her indirect threat lingered for a long moment before she reiterated, "Not one bloody peep."

She turned her broom to fly away when she heard someone scoff. Several people screamed as Cliodhna flew over them so she was face-to-face with Malfoy. She tapped her wand on his chest with every word as she said, "Not. A. Bloody. Peep." Draco's cold eyes, wide with fear, stared at her. "Do we understand each other?"

Malfoy swallowed and moved his head ever so slightly to nod. "Splendid," Cliodhna smiled coldly and flew off. Draco's slick-backed hair nearly moving at the wind her broom created.

She landed with a smile and said to the girls. "Welcome back, everyone. I've got a few special guests to help today so let's split up into groups." Her smile grew, "Don't worry. You can practice more than one position today! There will be plenty of time."

Cedric leaned over to Ginny, "Do I want to know what she said to Malfoy?"

Ginny only grinned wickedly.

080808080808080808

"Thank you, Klee!" A group of young girls called out to her before giggling when they saw Cedric. One brave girl of the group said, "Thanks, Cedric!" The others giggled again.

Cedric waved to them, "Well done today! Make sure to keep practicing!"

Cliodhna rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Cedric when he handed her a Snitch. "That's the last time I let you help out with a bunch of young girls." She laughed, "They just ogled you the entire time!"

Cedric smirked, "Can you blame them?"

She wanted to shove him but a group of First Years approached them and Cliodhna smiled, "I hope you all had fun and will keep practicing?"

"Yes!" One girl said enthusiastically.

"Thank you!" Said another.

One girl stole a look at her friends as they turned to walk away and quickly hugged Cliodhna around the waist. "Thank you so much, Klee," the girl whispered. Cliodhna, caught off guard but immensely touched, patted the girl's back before she pulled away with another quiet 'thank you'. The girl ran away before Klee could respond. She met Cedric's eyes and wanted to hug him, tears filling her eyes, but more girls were approaching her to thank her and say goodbye.

Cedric watched, smiling and feeling insanely proud of Klee, as he put away the Quidditch gear. "Helluva girlfriend you got there, Diggory." Angelina said as she, Ben, and Ginny joined to help him. "Really good thing she did here."

Cedric smiled, "Sure is." He watched another young girl give Cliodhna hug.

"Wonder what she said to Malfoy to get him to shut up," Ben asked.

"Probably didn't even have to say anything," Angelna laughed. "That girl could scare him with only a look."

Cedric thought that was a slight exaggeration and knew it was more likely she had threatened Malfoy; she was very protective of this clinic and these girls.

"Oh, thanks for cleaning up," Cliodhna grinned at them. "You didn't have to do that." She put her arm around Cedric's waist and she continued to thank them all for their help at the clinic itself. He knew she needed the physical support to stand up; she was likely overwhelmed by the gratitude of all the girls.

"That was the most fun I've had on the Pitch in a long time," Angelina said as she put her broom over her shoulder. "Lot less stressful than practice or an actual match."

"Some of those girls had some serious raw talent," Ben added. "And some were very serious about playing Keeper."

Cliodhna smiled, "Wish I could do this once a month." She sighed, "Although that would be bloody exhausting."

"You need to focus on your own skills," Ben said seriously. "You've got try-outs yourself this –"

Ginny shoved him towards the castle, "Don't listen to him, Klee. He's delirious, obviously." Angelina laughed and walked with Ben and Ginny to the castle.

Cliodhna took a deep breath and looked up at Cedric. "Can we nick some food from the kitchens and eat in the Heads room? I'm bloody knackered."

Cedric kissed the top of her head, "Course."

She tightened her arm around his waist, "I'm thinking a skivvies only lunch?"

Cedric's eyebrows nearly disappeared they rose so high but he said suavely, "I think I could be persuaded."

080808080808080808080808

"Fine," Ben groaned when they left the locker room after try-outs. "You guys are on the bloody team."

"Thank bloody goodness," Jack rolled his eyes. "Was really nervous I'd be cut."

Cliodhna bit back a laugh, "Which positions this year, Cap?"

Ben sighed, "Twins are stiff competition so I'll keep you at Beater for now I think. Jackie will do well against Potter and Cedric."

"Compared to the crop this year," Jack said dryly. Cliodhna clapped him on the back and laughed as they both only half paid attention to Ben talking strategy for the coming season.

He stopped mid-sentence when an owl flew up to them and dropped a letter at their feet before flying off again. "Peculiar," he muttered.

"Rather rude to just drop it on the ground," Cliodhna watched the owl fly away. "Did you recognize that owl?"

"No," Jack shook his head and looked at the envelope over Ben's shoulder. "It's addressed to all three of us."

Ben turned it over and opened it, "Bloody hell."

"What?" Cliodhna tried to peer at the letter from around him but she was too short.

"It's from the Department of Magical Games and Sports –"

"Really?"

"To _all _of us?" Jack was skeptical.

Ben let out a disbelieving laugh. "It says there's already a bidding way over us –"

"_All_ of us?" Jack asked again, "Are you sure I'm included?" His amber eyes scanned the letter.

"We're not 7th Years," Cliodhna frowned. "We didn't even play last year!"

Ben let out a low whistle and put his hand to his forehead. "All of the UK and Ireland League teams want to come to our matches. They're asking for permission from Dumbledore."

"_All_ of them?"

"Some European and Australian teams too –"

"And they're bidding for us?"

"As in we could _chose_ a team –"

"And they could pay us a bloody fortune," Ben answered, his eyes widening. "Godric we could be bloody rich."

Jack stole the letter from Ben's hands. "I'm not even that good of a Seeker," he frowned.

Cliodhna and Ben looked at each other, their mouths open in shock before Cliodhna let out a squeal and they both jumped up and down. "They want us! They want us!"

Jack ran his hand through his very short hair, "They want me too and I don't even want to play."

Cliodhna grabbed one of Ben's hands and one of Jack's, "We're not even graduating and they want us to play Quidditch," she laughed. "Come on, I want to bloody tell everyone –"

"Not everyone," Jack advised.

"Why not?" Cliodhna asked. "Who could get mad?"

Jack shrugged, "We can tell our mates but we should be discreet. Who knows if Umbridge will try to, I don't know, sabotage us or something."

Cliodhna groaned, but ultimately agreed with Jack. "We at least have to send a copy of this letter to mum and dad because this is amazing."

"We have to play amazing this year," Ben said as they started to walk back to the castle again.

"Did you think we were going to play shoddily otherwise?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

080808080808080808

"What's going on?" Briony asked immediately upon seeing the triplets in the Great Hall.

"You three look very creepy," Summer agreed.

"That's very rude, Grant," Ben chided her as she tried to avoid a kiss from Jack which only made him try harder and Summer to nearly cry out in faux-distress.

"No, really," Ida asked Cliodhna. "Why do you three look so bloody pleased?"

"We're not allowed to be happy?" Jack asked, giving up trying to kiss Summer and sitting down to eat.

"Not _this_ happy," Hunter said dryly.

"Unnerving is what it is," Briony agreed. "Try-outs couldn't have been that good."

Ben put some food on his plate, "Now that's quite rude," Ben frowned. "Everyone played quite well."

"We're just happy Ben let us back on the team," Cliodhna shrugged before biting into her roast.

"Bullocks," Summer eyed Jack. "But fine. We'll let you tell us whatever it is when you're ready." She leaned over to whisper something to Jack who frowned before his eyebrows raised to high it was almost comical.

"Cat's outta the bag now," Ben muttered to Cliodhna who sighed.

"Go ahead, tell 'em," she said to Jack with a smirk.

"We're being scouted this year by all the league teams in the UK plus some in Australia and Europe," Jack raced to get the words out.

Summer looked beyond pleased and Hunter high-fived her across the table. "Bloody hell, all the teams?"

"This year?" Briony was surprised. "You're not even graduating."

"And me too," Jack added. "I'm not even the best Seeker currently at Hogwarts."

"Now's not the time to fish for compliments, Jackie," Ben teased.

Jack ignored his brother as he was congratulated by Summer and Cliodhna looked seriously at their mates. "Please don't tell anyone," she started. "We don't know what will happen and we don't want to make a big deal of it."

"So I shouldn't go around bragging to everyone that my best mates are starting a Quidditch bidding war before they even graduate?" Briony asked innocently.

"Yea, I was about to go tell the Slytherins, I know they're your biggest fans," Will stuck his thumb out to point to the Slytherins behind him.

Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack all rolled their eyes simultaneously, causing the 6th Year Ravenclaws to laugh. Ramona sat down then, "What did I miss?"

Cliodhna smiled at her, "Not for us to say." She was pleased when Ida got the hint and told Ramona what she missed. Cliodhna hadn't said anything to Ramona about Fred – it was none of her business – and she made an effort to be nice to Ramona the past few days, trying to proactively not be angry. Fred had been right, she shouldn't be angry. And he was back to his old self anyway.

Ramona congratulated the triplets and the group fell into easy conversation; Cliodhna was glad they were all such good friends. When they all moved on to their pudding, Cedric and the twins wandered over. Cliodhna watched Fred and Ramona closely, but they seemed relatively normal (besides not addressing each other). "Klee, we need some advice," George started.

"Just a moment of your time, love," Fred added.

Cedric put his hands on her shoulders, "I told them they should at least let you finish your bloody pudding in peace."

Cliodhna grinned at the twins, "Why don't you ask us all?"

"Oh, we wouldn't want to bother you all," George started.

"But, the more minds we put to this, the better," Fred rubbed his chin.

"We promise not to steal your ideas," Briony said. "None of us are wanting to open a joke shop."

"Well you wouldn't stand a chance anyway," George replied haughtily which caused Ben and Briony to snicker.

"Best not to challenge them, Weasley," Ida said off-handedly before beckoning them to sit. "Come on, come on, what have you got?"

Cedric stood behind Cliodhna with his hands on her shoulders as the twins began to explain their idea and ask for help in turning it into a reality. Cliodhna didn't pay attention to what they were saying and as soon as her yearmates seemed insanely engrossed in the discussion, Cedric squeezed her left shoulder lightly but she was already standing. "You lot seem to have this covered, not really my area of expertise anyway," she started but they all waved her away. She took Cedric's hand with a smile and they walked out of the Great Hall. "Mind if we stop at the owlery before we head to the Heads Room?"

"Sure," Cedric said and eyed her. "Why are you smiling so big?"

Cliodhna laughed, "Godric you're like the rest of them. I'm not allowed to be happy?" She laughed again when he continued to eye her warily. "Well," she started slowly even though she was nearly bursting with excitement to tell him. "We got a letter after try-outs –"

"What on the Pitch? Strange."

She swatted his arm, "It was too important to get in front of everyone," she laughed.

"What could be –"

She laughed at his incessant interruptions, knowing he was doing it on purpose. "Every team in the league – and some others – are scouting us this year and are starting a bidding war for us to sign with them."

Cedric stopped walking and pulled her back so she was facing him; his smile was so wide and his eyes were so proud Cliodhna couldn't help but blush slightly. He didn't say anything but pulled her in for a tight hug and lifted her off the floor with a loud "woop" and spun her around as she giggled. "Bloody brilliant," he gushed as he set her down, his hands on her arms. "I shouldn't be surprised, you're an insanely talented and dedicated player, but I'm bloody glad every team knows it too." He laughed again and said sincerely, "I'm so proud of you, Klee."

She blushed and wanted to say that it was nothing, but she knew Cedric would remind her that it wasn't: it was a bloody big deal. He leaned down to kiss her quickly and Cliodhna knew there was an unspoken promise for more later. "All right," he was still smiling. "Let's go send your letters to your parents I assume?"

She nodded and let him lead her to the owlery, his pride and excitement making her smile too.

Cliodhna wrote a very short note to her parents and sent a school owl, promising them both that she'd write more soon about Quidditch and school. "I should write to Sirius soon too," Cliodhna said to Cedric as they left the owlery and walked slowly towards the Head's room. "Although," she frowned, "I'm not sure he replied to my last letter."

"I'm sure he's fine," Cedric said before she could even ask. "Everyone promised to keep him company, remember? I'm sure he's catching up with Remus, Tonks, and your mum. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure you're right," Cliodhna agreed and leaned her head on his arm as they walked. "Can you believe it?" She asked quietly, "_Every _team?"

"I mean, yes, I can. You said Ludo Bagman knew about you three. Weren't Robbie and Wood scouted?"

"How'd you –"

Cedric shook his head. "Robbie was on a team before he graduated, Klee. Wood was too." He chuckled, "I'm sure whenever Wood and Grey were scouted, they saw you three play." Cliodhna shrugged, her cheeks pink and Cedric knew she was both flattered and uncomfortable by the attention. "So I'm not entirely surprised," he said with a smile.

"I should speak with Snape soon, I mean," she said very fast. "If it's possible to be a Potioneer and play Quidditch, I mean, I may not even start –"

"Love, they're all bidding for you. You're incredible at both Chaser and Beater. You'll start."

Cliodhna shrugged, "I don't want to assume." Cedric chuckled but she continued. "And I'll want to take classes or something to stay fresh and sharp for when I'm done playing Quidditch."

"To do what?" Cedric, asked, genuinely curious. Cliodhna had mentioned random potential careers her entire life, including, Cedric knew, Healing or studying science or botany at a Muggle university.

She shrugged, "Just to stay sharp of mind. I can't play Quidditch forever."

Cedric could tell, without even looking at her, that she knew exactly what she wanted to focus on, but he didn't press.

All thoughts of Quidditch and the future went out the window when they entered the Heads room and Cliodhna threw her arms around Cedric's neck to kiss him soundly.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna frowned as Cedric stood from the chair they were cuddled on to get ready for dinner. "Why can't we stay here, maybe nick something from the kitchens?" Cliodhna asked with a very slight whine to her voice.

"Oh?" He asked; his back was to her as he put a t-shirt on and reached for his jumper.

"We could read or go to the Astronomy Tower," she continued softly. "Maybe the Prefects bath later."

He turned around met her eyes, an eyebrow raised. "Sounds a bit like a very romantic date."

She pouted slightly, "Thought it would be nice to spend almost an entire afternoon and evening away from everyone else." She leaned back in the chair and turned her face away from him. "But if you have better plans," she trailed off, her eyes darting to him quickly.

He chuckled lightly and leaned down to kiss her lightly, "Better plans than spending time with the one and only Cliodhna Quick?" He dodged her hand as she tried to playfully swat him. He leaned over to look at her Muggle watch. "Everyone should be eating soon at the Great Hall so we can head to the kitchens in a bit."

"Good," she pulled him down next to her and grinned when his eyes widened when a book flew into her hand.

"Where were you keeping that?"

"What, not impressed by my wandless and wordless magic?"

He shook his head, "I bloody well thought you were capable of wordless but –"

"I've always got a shrunken book in a pocket," she laughed and leaned her head against his arm. "This is one Snape gave me about how to be a Potioneer."

He rested his cheek on top of her head. "Useful?"

She murmured, "Not yet," which made Cedric laugh. "But," she hurriedly tried to counter, "Snape wouldn't waste my time, so I'm sure it _will_ be worth it."

Cedric tried to read, but she was a much faster reader and turned the page before he could read half of it. From what he could read, however, it seemed more a guide of how _not_ to become a Potioneer. "Have you thought about what sorts of potions you'd like to make or create?" She shrugged but didn't move to respond. "Klee," he said lightly. "Tell me. This book is boring."

She laughed and closed the book, maneuvering herself so she could look at him. "Well, for starters, I think the Wolfsbane could be better."

"But it already stops the transformation –"

"The day you take it. I mean, it's so sensitive to time," she frowned slightly. "And it's extremely difficult to brew. It could work better and be easier to make."

"You want to help Remus," he prodded gently.

"I think Potions should help loads of people. I mean, they can be difficult and not everyone should try to brew them, but there could be more that are more easily accessible." She shrugged, "And couldn't there be more for Healing? Like how Muggles used to brew medicine from plants?"

Cedric was impressed, as he so often was with her. "That's very noble," he offered kindly.

She shrugged, "Someone should have done it by now anyway," she patted his knee. "Should we head to the kitchens?"

The House Elves were beyond happy to give them more food than they could possibly eat, but wouldn't let Cliodhna and Cedric try to give back some of the food. The halls were rather chilly and when Cliodhna shivered slightly on their way back, Cedric pulled her closer to him. "I think eating in front of the fire sounds nice, don't you?"

Cliodhna felt, like she seemed to more and more recently, that she could melt into a puddle under his touch. She hummed in agreement and her mind wandered, not for the first time, to the room upstairs where Cedric had once so casually said there was a bed.

They ate in front of the fire on the cozy rugs, a blanket wrapped around Cliodhna, as they giggled and laughed about one thing or another. Cedric did his best to bite back a yawn but Cliodhna shook her head ruefully. "It's been a long week, love," she looked at her Muggle watch. "And it's past 9."

Cedric frowned and went to argue but yawned again. Cliodhna laughed genuinely and stood up, the blanket falling from her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No," he stood too, taking her pro-offered hand. "I can walk you back."

She started to walk towards the stairs, still holding his hand. "No," she said simply.

"No?"

She turned around to smile at him, "No, Cedric. I'm staying here with you."

"Klee," he tried to argue.

"Just to sleep," she teased and kissed him lightly. "I miss falling asleep next to you." He looked ready to argue again and she smiled, "We'll wake up plenty early and we can go back to our Common Rooms and meet for breakfast before anyone wakes up," she shrugged. "Not that it's any of their business. Now, come on," she started up the stairs again and Cedric followed with a dazed smile.

0808080808080808080808

Cedric and Cliodhna were the first of their friends at breakfast the next morning and no one mentioned that they weren't in their beds the night before. Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at Ben, daring him to ask them where they had been, but he merely smirked and sat down next to Briony. Cliodhna was determined to spend a night with Cedric at least once a month and she wasn't going to let Ben make Cedric feel awkward or guilty for breaking the rules as Head Boy.

Cedric looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall and sighed, "Bloody storm."

"Was hoping for some Quidditch?" Ben asked.

"No," Cedric shook his head. "Would have been nice to just be out of doors for a bit."

"Maybe it'll let up later?" Briony tried to sound hopeful.

They all looked back up at the ceiling, which was now swirling and nearly black. "Not likely," Cliodhna shrugged.

"Well, I've got plenty of work to do," Jack sat down. "And plenty of tea to drink."

"Have you done the Transfiguration?" The Ravenclaws began chatting about their different classes and workloads and Cedric looked ready to leave when Henri approached to say hello. Cliodhna watched Briony's face closely as her friend smiled widely at Henri but didn't seem nervous. "Head Boy," she nodded at Cedric. "Want to meet before dinner to go over Hogsmeade schedules?"

"Sure," he agreed. "You do the Charms work yet?"

She frowned slightly, "No, I'm having a tough bloody time with it."

"It wasn't easy, I'm not even certain I did it properly," Cedric admitted. "Maybe Briony can help you –"

"Me?" Briony's green eyes were wide.

"You're the best at Charms, aren’t you?" Cedric asked casually.

"I,” Briony's cheeks flushed.

"Klee mentioned she always went to you for help," Cedric continued.

"It's true," Ben nodded, an evil glint in his eye that made Briony open and close her mouth in slight horror.

"Would you mind taking a look Briony?" Henri asked, genuinely hopeful. "My mates can be a bit patronizing," she trailed off. Briony opened her mouth but Henri, clearly worried that she was going to say no, said, "I'm sure you're too busy, I totally understand."

Briony managed a smile, "I'd be happy to help, Henri. Although I'm not sure how helpful I'll actually be."

"Brills," Henri clapped her hands. "Take your time with breakfast. I'm in no rush." She pushed her long braids away from her face. "Thanks, truly." She patted Cedric on the shoulder, "See you later." Briony ignored Ben and Cliodhna's eyes and with a small smile on her face, turned back to her breakfast.

Cliodhna then turned her gaze to Cedric, raised an eyebrow at him, and asked, "Need any Potions help?"

"Actually, that'd be great," he grinned. "I'll go grab my things and meet you outside Ravenclaw Tower." He said goodbye to everyone else, winking very discreetly at Briony. Cliodhna saw it but didn't say anything.

"Do you know something about Briony and Henri?" Cliodhna asked Cedric bluntly, her voice low as the door closed behind her. Cedric let out a laugh as they walked to the dungeons. Cliodhna rolled her eyes when he didn't respond. "Well?"

"Henri's asked about her in passing, or, rather," he smirked slightly. "What she probably thinks was in passing. So I watched them a bit, and I caught them both trying to sneak glances at the other." He grinned, "I'm not so oblivious." He opened his mouth, his eyes wide in delight. "Had _you_ not noticed?"

"I noticed Briony," she huffed. "But I didn't want to get my hopes up." She looked at him and sighed, "How could we both be so oblivious to each other last year then?"

Cedric laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, "Because when it's you it's different. And neither of us wanted to get out hopes up and destroy our friendship." They continued along for a moment before Cedric asked, "Are you sure we can just _use_ the Potions classroom on a Sunday? Even Snape's favorite student needs permission, don’t they?"

Cliodhna waved a dismissive hand at him, "I'm sure it's fine."

080808080808080808

Briony and Henri walked to Ravenclaw Tower together when they were both done with breakfast. Henri thanked her again for helping and Briony said, "Save your thanks until we see if I can actually help."

Henri laughed, "You're, I'm sure, going to be a better help than my mates." She sighed and continued, "They aren't always very good at explaining things in a helpful way."

Briony replied dryly, "Really putting Ravenclaw's in a bad light."

Henri let out a loud, surprised laugh before covering her mouth to suppress her laughter: Briony's stomach flip-flopped. "You're bloody right," Henri managed with a grin when she stopped laughing. "I can see why Ida and Cedric speak so highly of you." She turned her head forwards, missing Briony's wide eyes, and shrugged, "I'm sure the others do too, but I don't know them as well."

"Oh," Briony managed, "that's very nice of them."

They were at Ravenclaw Tower and Henri answered the riddle easily, but as the door swung open and she saw how many students were there, she frowned. "Mind if we go somewhere else?"

Briony shook her head, "Not at all. A classroom so you can practice?"

Henri continued to frown slightly, "The Heads Room might be better." She smiled at Briony, "No one to stop by and judge me."

If any of Briony's other mates had said that, she would have rolled her eyes, but Briony didn't know Henri well enough and her heart was pounding. She nodded and said simply, "Sure. Let me go grab my things."

When Briony got to her dormitory she took a deep breath, let it out slowly and told herself to relax. They were mates; she was helping out a mate. The fact that Henri was smart and beautiful and clever and perfect shouldn't matter at all. With another deep breath Briony went downstairs, her bag over her shoulder and saw Henri talking to a 7th Year boy that Briony had heard Ida once mention was 'dreamy' but 'a bore'. The boy – what was his name? Felix? Fletcher? – had his hand on Henri's arm and was leaning down to talk in her ear. Briony couldn't see Henri's face, but she felt simultaneously jealous and defeated. This boy was clearly interested in Henri, and how could Briony blame him?

Henri shrugged her arm away from the boy and said rather loudly, "No thanks, Fisher," as she turned and walked away. The look of annoyance and disgust was clear to everyone. When Henri saw Briony, her face changed and she smiled almost in relief. She took her arm to turn her towards the door quickly, "Come on, let's go."

When they reached the corridor, Henri dropped her hand from her arm. Briony asked hesitantly, "Are you all right?"

Henri rolled her eyes and gathered her braids to move them over to one shoulder. "I went to Hogsmeade with Fisher once, 5th Year, mostly to get him to stop asking me out. And it was bloody awful. He's nice and all, but my god he's boring."

"Really?"

Henri looked at Briony sideways, "Imagine the most boring conversation you’ve ever had and multiple it by 100. And even that is being bloody generous."

Briony let out a whistle, "That's bloody boring. So what was that all about?"

Henri sighed, "Him wanting to go out again, give it another go. Not sure we could give it another go since the first one was so bloody awful and I ended it early." Briony could tell there was more Henri wasn't saying, but she didn't press. "You understand, I'm sure. Sometimes boys can be so bloody daft."

Briony shrugged, "Can't say I do. I mean sure I've seen my mates act idiotic, but nothing directed towards me."

Henri whipped her head around and stared at Briony, perplexed. "Really? But you're bloody beautiful." Briony could barely understand what Henri had said as she continued, "I mean, what about your Yule Ball date? Who did you go with?"

Briony didn't get a chance to blush, but she put the fact that Henri Jackson-Jenkins called her 'beautiful' in the back of her mind to think about and treasure later. "Who, Weasley?" Briony laughed, "No, we went just as mates since we both didn't have dates."

"Which Weasley?" Henri was confused.

"George," Briony smiled. "He's a good lad. We're good mates now." Henri gave her a look and Briony laughed, "No, really. There's nothing more there than friendship." They walked in silence for a moment as Henri led them to the Heads Room. "Who did you go to the Ball with?"

Henri laughed and shook her head, "A young man from Beauxbatons. Thought I'd cross the aisle, extend a friendship. And it meant Fisher wouldn't ask me. Poor lad only really spoke French which meant there was very little talking." She winked at Briony and Briony's heart sank, even as she had tried not to get her hopes up.

They reached the Heads Room and Henri offered her tea as Briony looked around at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff decorations. "I don't come here very often, I know it's easier for Diggory and Quick to meet here to get away from everyone." She set her bag down and handed Briony a cup of tea.

Briony smiled, "Shall we?"

A few hours later Henri collapsed onto a chair, "I'll never get it. This is useless."

Briony shook her head and tried to hide her knowing smile as she said quietly, "Wow, that doesn't sound like something a Head Girl would say, does it?"

Henri glared at her for a moment but stood up defiantly and tried again. On the third try she let out a confident "whoop" and threw both of her hands in the air. Briony laughed, her smile wide, "See? I told you! You just had to keep –"

Henri took the two long steps towards Briony, took her face gently in her hands, and kissed Briony lightly on the lips. Briony froze, caught completely off-guard.

Henri, noticing very quickly that Briony wasn't responding, pulled her head away and at looked Briony, "Oh, I'm sorry, I misread," her hands dropped from Briony's face. "I'm –"

"No," Briony said quickly, her face a mixture of emotions. "I was just caught off guard. I, I, well, thought you liked lads." She swallowed and said quietly, "I didn't want to get my hopes up."

Henri met Briony's wide, green eyes, "I do, sometimes, I think, like boys. But, I like you too." She frowned slightly, "I like you more than any lads I've ever fancied, Briony."

"I'm," Briony took a deep breath. "I'm gay. But only a few people know." She tilted her head, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Henri wanted to reach for her hands, but didn't.

"But," Briony started. "Are you," she trailed off.

"I'm," Henri frowned, "I'm not sure. I've had crushes mainly on boys, I think. But there's something about you –"

"Me?" Briony's eyes, somehow, grew wider. "Only me?"

Henri smiled and Briony thought she would burst into flames. "Yes," Henri's voice was low. "Just you." She hesitated slightly, "Can I – well, may I kiss you?"

Briony swallowed, more nervous than she'd ever been before and nodded. Henri leaned in again and gently kissed Briony, hesitant that she would freeze again. But Briony didn't freeze: she wrapped her arms around Henri's shoulders and deepened the kiss.

After what felt like hours but also merely seconds, they slowly pulled apart and both smiled shyly. "You're a better kisser than any boy I've ever snogged," Henri smiled lazily and Briony blushed prettily before pulling her in for another kiss.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna and Cedric were in the Potions classroom, Cliodhna answering Cedric's questions about the potion he was working on for class, and Cliodhna looking through an extra NEWTs level textbook and taking notes, when Professor Umbridge 'hem hem'ed from the doorway. "Mr. Diggory, Ms. Quince, what are you two doing down here?"

"Oh, hello Professor," Cedric forced a smile on his face. "Just working on a Potion for class."

"On a Sunday," she tilted her head. "Really?" She turned to Cliodhna, "But you two are different years, are you not?"

"Yes, professor," Cedric answered, unsure where this line of questioning was heading.

"Do you have permission to be down here on a Sunday? Looking through Professor Snape's stores of ingredients?"

"Yes, professor," Cliodhna smiled faux-brightly.

"Are you quite, sure?" She raised an eyebrow, her head tilting some more, a smile on her face as she smiled.

"You can ask him," Cliodhna smiled and Cedric followed her gaze past Umbridge where Snape was walking into the classroom behind her.

"May I help you, Dolores?" Snape asked slowly.

"Oh, Severus, yes, I was just making sure Mr. Diggory and Ms. Quiz have permission to be here on a Sunday –"

"Ms. _Quick_," he corrected her without missing a beat. "Ms. Quick," he repeated, "and Mr. Diggory have my permission to be here. Ms. Quick has been aiding in my endeavor to categorizing my stores of ingredients as you know several items were stolen from the fake Alastor Moody." Cliodhna watched as Umbridge tried to remain looking prim and not as embarrassed as she undoubtedly felt.

"Ah, I see," she continued to smile. "Well then," she turned to go and left without another word.

"Thanks professor," Cedric said but Snape ignored him and looked at Cliodhna.

"A Sunday, Ms. Quick. Really?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "I knew no one else would be here, Professor." She smiled and Cedric watched the pair as he wondered if Snape was going to smile. "I was looking through the books and the ingredients, get a head start on being a Potioneer."

Snape nodded, "And helping Mr. Diggory, I see."

"Only when he asks for it, yes," she smiled at Cedric.

"She still saying your name wrong on purpose?" Snape asked casually as he walked to his desk to grab another book and hand it to her.

"Seems so," she took the book.

"That may help," he nodded and walked back towards the door. "Good day."

Cedric turned to Cliodhna when Snape had left, "I thought you said we had permission?"

She laughed, "We do now, don't we?"

080808080808080808

Henri and Briony walked together to the Great Hall, holding hands until they got closer and began to hear the voices of other students. They had agreed to keep things quiet as there were no openly gay students at Hogwarts, (and what with Voldemort and his Death Eaters' previous crusade against Muggleborns, who was to say if they would soon crusade against gay people?) and Umbridge seemed as though she may not be for gay relationships in the castle.

They walked in together amiably, chatting about nothing of consequence and Henri grabbed Cedric from the Ravenclaw table to sit further away from everyone else as Briony sat with her yearmates. She ached to look at Henri and watch her, would have liked to look at her all day, but she knew she couldn't. For one thing, Ben and Cliodhna would notice and ask questions, and she knew George was more perceptive than he let on. But God did she wish she could talk to someone about what happened that afternoon. She bloody snogged Henri Jackson-Jenkins. Henri Jackson-Jenkins thought she, Briony Blackburn, was bloody beautiful.

A very small smile crossed her face as she sipped her tea before she asked Cliodhna how tutoring Cedric in Potions went. No one seemed to suspect a thing, and for that, Briony was grateful.

08080808080808080808080808

"All right," Ben clapped his hands as the team gathered around him. "Congratulations to you all on making the cut and for those of you who are new, welcome." Cliodhna grinned at the new players and Ben continued, "In keeping with what is now practically Ravenclaw tradition" (Jack rolled his eyes), "several of you will be playing more than one position, depending on who we will be playing. I've got some ideas for the Chasers especially that I think could help against some of the more aggressive teams, but today we're going to start out with some drills." He looked around at everyone, "All right, Jackie, Cho, and Samantha, come with me to start shooting. Hunter and Kendra you'll start with Klee to work with the Bludgers. And we'll switch around in a bit."

Kendra opened her mouth in shock, "Me? As Beater?"

Ben grinned, "You tried out for Beater, didn't you?"

"And Chaser," she was still in disbelief.

"And you were pretty good at both," Ben's smile grew as he brushed some of his hair away from his forehead. "Now," he addressed everyone. "No more compliments today. You're all the best players in Ravenclaw, so come on. The rest of you can practice Chaser in a bit."

Cliodhna put her arm around Kendra, a 4th year, as she led her and Hunter to where the Bludger was locked away in the trunk. "Won't it be such fun to have the first female Beaters in Hogwarts history?"

"Really?" Kendra's dark blue eyes were wide.

Cliodhna laughed, "Really. Now, let’s go before Ben starts getting on our case about slacking."

After 45 minutes, Ben called them all over to chat before having Hunter, Cliodhna, and Kendra join him and Samantha, a 3rd year, to practice as Chaser. "Even me?" Hunter asked.

Ben laughed and rolled his eyes, "Everyone but me and Samantha – for this year at least – are practicing and playing two positions. And that's because Samantha has a pretty mean left-handed shot. And we may need her to be a Seeker replacement when we lose Cho next year." He clapped Hunter on the shoulder, "Jack and Cho go catch the Snitch, will you?"

They flew off and Jack instructed the others to start shooting and throwing the Quaffle around.

At the end of practice, after Ben told everyone good work and told them they'd do some more intense drills on Thursday, he huddled with Jack and Cliodhna. "Well?"

Jack put his broom over his shoulder, "Well what?"

"How'd I do?" Ben asked exasperatedly.

Cliodhna bit back a laugh, "You were great. Not too strict and scary, not too easy and lenient."

"Sure," Jack shrugged. "You did well."

"What do we think of the newbies?" Ben tried not to roll his eyes at his brother.

"With some drills and more practice, they'll be brilliant," Cliodhna grinned. "You think Kendra and I could play Beater against Slytherin?"

Ben moved his hair off his forehead again, "That's probably our best bet. Although depending on how good Kendra looks as Beater or Hunter at Chaser, Gryffindor may be good. Depends how many points we need." He watched her closely, "You can play Chaser against Hufflepuff."

"Oh," Cliodhna shrugged. "Sure."

Ben and Jack exchanged a quick glance and Ben laughed, "So you don't have to send a Bludger at your boyfriend."

Cliodhna raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, "Oi! I could send one! I already bloody have –"

"Not when he was your boyfriend," Jack pointed out calmly. "And now you don't have to."

She pouted slightly but threw her broom over her shoulder and started towards the castle muttering to herself, Ben and Jack chuckling behind her.

0808080808080808

"All right, Cassandra, you are very close," Cliodhna took her quill and added another ingredient to the girl's list. "Now, why do you think you need the foxglove for this potion?"

The young girl screwed her face up slightly as she thought and Cliodhna smiled. "Give it a think, let me see how Danny is doing, yea?" She walked over to a 4th year boy who was frowning and staring at his blank parchment.

"I don't even know how to begin," he sighed.

"I like to start by reading everything about the potion and taking notes," she waved her wand and handed him a new piece of parchment. "Write down what ingredients there are, maybe some of them are important."

He looked up at her, "Oh, that's brills!" He grinned, "That's easy!"

Cliodhna laughed lightly, "It wasn't meant to be hard, Danny. Professor Snape just wants you to start thinking about the potion and –"

"Hem, hem."

Cliodhna turned to the doorway as the four young students all stopped writing and stared at Professor Umbridge. Cliodhna wondered again if Umbridge was following her. "Oh, hullo, professor," she smiled. "How can I help you?"

"What, exactly, is going on?" Umbridge blinked and Cliodhna had to agree with Ron – she looked unnervingly like a toad.

"Oh," Cliodhna smiled. "I'm a Potions tutor –"

"Sanctioned?" Umbridge cut her off.

"Yes," Cliodhna forced her face to keep smiling. "I have a note here from Professor Snape." She took the folded up piece of parchment from the pockets of her robes and handed it to Umbridge. "Sometimes I tutor in the Potions classroom, but today we're just working on essays that are due later this week."

Cliodhna watched as Umbridge very obviously did not read the parchment and instead asked, "How many students do you tutor?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "Depends. Today Professor Snape asked me to work with these four."

"Does he always ask you to tutor specific students?"

Cliodhna wasn't sure what Umbridge was trying to figure out with this line of questioning and this worried her. "Sometimes, yes. Sometimes students come to me." She smiled, "We're almost done here, actually. I'm going to escort them all back to Gryffindor Tower when we've finished. Don't worry, professor."

Umbridge's smile was sweetly fake, "Better hurry along. Curfew is within the hour." She turned to leave, her heels clacking loudly on the classroom floors.

"She left with your note from Professor Snape," Cassandra pointed out.

Cliodhna smiled, "The note was for her."

08080808080808080808

"Ms. Quick," Snape said offhandedly as Cliodhna approached his desk after class. "I take it you'll need another note?"

"She barely glanced at it, but kept it for evidence. Did she come to ask you if you truly gave me permission?"

Snape met her eyes but didn't say anything and picked up a quill to write a new note, but Cliodhna pulled one out of her bag, "I made copies."

Snape struggled to not roll his eyes or smile and said instead, "And how will those essays look when I collect them?"

Cliodhna grinned, "Perfect, I expect." She handed him her own essay, "I know it's not due yet, but I wanted to hand it in now. I've been looking into creating potions," she hesitated before continuing. "If you would be willing, to maybe, one day, to sit down and look over some of my ideas and notes?"

Snape's lips twitched, "That is something that can be arranged, certainly. I look forward to reading your essay, Ms. Quick."

Cliodhna nodded and turned to leave as the 5th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs walked into the classroom. She saw Hermione whispering to Harry and she smiled at them as she approached. "Hiya," she greeted.

Hermione stopped whispering immediately and as she said hullo to Cliodhna, elbowed Harry's side. He grunted slightly but tried to ignore Hermione's look. "Hi, Klee," he managed to get out. Cliodhna noticed he shoved his left hand into his robe pocket, but didn't mention it.

"Do you think we can run something by you later, Klee?" Hermoine asked as Harry glared at her.

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at the pair, "Once you both agree that you actually do want to run something by me, sure." Ron snickered as Cliodhna winked at him. She saw Hermione slapping Harry's arm as she left the classroom.

08080808080808

"All right," Harry said to Cliodhna as she was leaving the Great Hall after dinner with Ben and Cedric, Hermione and Ron standing behind him. "We're ready to ask you now." He tried not to frown at Ben and Cedric, "Actually might as well ask you as well."

"Cheers, mate," Ben muttered.

"Not here," Hermione hissed and pulled Ron and Harry away.

"We can go to a classroom," Cliodhna offered. "I've got permission to tutor so no one can write us up."

Hermione nodded and led them all to the nearest classroom. Once they were inside she told Harry to get out the map, "Ron, can you watch for her?"

Ron nodded and took the map from Harry, his eyes looking towards Cedric and Ben. "You both knew about the map?"

"The twins," they said simultaneously.

"It was my dad, Sirius, Lupin, and –" Harry trailed off for a moment. "They created it."

Hermione cleared her throat before saying lowly, "We're not learning how to defend ourselves in Defense Against the Dark Arts –"

"Not learning anything, really," Ron mumbled.

"But especially how to defend ourselves, because Fudge is paranoid and –"

Cliodhna nodded, "And we're not exactly prepared for what's coming."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "And, well, I think Harry should teach us –"

"I can't teach anyone –" Harry began to argue, rubbing a hand over his face, his glasses on his forehead.

They all ignored him as Ben asked, "Who would be 'us'?"

"Anyone who'd want to be taught," Hermione began. "That we could trust –"

"Because it would have to be a secret," Cedric sighed. "As Head Boy I can't support this," he held up a hand to stop Cliodhna who had opened her mouth, clearly ready to argue, her eyes wild. "And neither can you three as Prefects, but this is an extenuating circumstance. And we need to know how to defend ourselves."

"How are you going to recruit or tell people?" Ben asked.

"First," Hermione said. "Do you all think this is a good idea?"

"Yes," Ben firmly.

"It's necessary, yes," Cedric agreed.

"Then, we can tell people, quietly. And we can gather everyone together during the Hogsmeade trip in two weeks."

Cliodhna nodded in agreement, "I think you'll have a lot of people. You'll need somewhere big to teach."

"Yea," Hermione sighed. "We'll have to really think about that."

"I can't teach," Harry tried to argue again.

"Potter," Cedric said seriously. "Don't be a fool. You dueled You-Know-Who and you've conjured a Patronus to defeat hundreds of Dementors –"

"You did?" Ben was shocked, "Bloody hell, Potter!"

"You've got a real talent for this, Harry," Cliodhna added gently. He sighed and Cliodhna could tell he was too scared to ask what he really wanted to. "And we'll help you anyway we can."

Harry met her eyes and nodded. He didn't need to verbalize his thanks.

"We should go," Ron interrupted. "She got up from the table."

They all left quietly and went their separate ways. Cliodhna squeezed Cedric's hand and smiled at him as he headed towards his dormitory. She met Ben's eyes and said, "Guess we should start recruiting."

080808080808080808

"That's the second time this week she's disrupted a tutoring session," Cliodhna growled as she sat down next to Briony. She didn't notice she had clearly interrupted Briony and Henri chatting on the couch, nor did she seem to notice that they were sitting relatively close together.

"You've been tutoring a lot more this year," Briony offered.

"I think word got out," she sighed. "And some kids really seem to be scared of Professor Snape."

Henri moved to say something but Briony shook her head ever so slightly. "She probably doesn't like that it's you tutoring."

Cliodhna leaned her head against the back of the couch. "Just because I'm dating Cedric and friends with Harry?" She frowned and furrowed her brows, "But I've done nothing to make her hate me, I've been insanely sweet –"

"She hates centaurs and merpeople," Henri said sadly. "She called them 'dirty'."

Cliodhna groaned, "And triplets probably fit in that category." She stood up, "Well I'm going to punch my pillow and read to calm down." She turned to leave but winked at Briony, "Don't stay up too late."

Briony's cheeks pinked as she turned to look at Henri, ready to apologize. Henri shook her head ruefully and chuckled, "Doesn't miss anything that one, huh?"

080808080808080808

"Oh, bloody hell," Cliodhna muttered to Jack as they entered the Potions classroom and saw Professor Umbridge in the corner with her clipboard.

"I thought she'd been round to all the teachers already?" Jack whispered.

"I have a feeling she's here to see me in action," Cliodhna groaned. "She bloody hates that I'm a tutor."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the woman before turning away quickly, "Not fair she hates you so much more than she hates Ben and I," he muttered as he sat down next to her.

Snape entered and everyone quieted down immediately. "Turn to page 97," he said, "and begin. This position is exceptionally hard and will take serious –"

"Hem, hem –"

"Concentration. There will be no –"

"Hem, hem –"

"Talking unless you have a question –"

"Hem, hem –"

"For me. Yes, Dolores, do you have something to add while they gather their supplies? Time is limited."

Umbridge opened her mouth to speak but Milton and a Slytherin girl stood to get their ingredients. Briony, Jack, Cliodhna, and the rest of the class followed suit. Umbridge clamped her lips together and wrote furiously on her clipboard.

Cliodhna was so focused on her potion that she forgot Umbridge was there until the woman was leaning over her cauldron. "Oh, I wouldn't do that, professor. It's very volatile at the moment," she smiled.

Umbridge stood back from the cauldron, "And how did you get into this class?"

Cliodhna continued to slice the moondew, "I got an 'E' on my OWLs."

Umbridge was visibly annoyed that Cliodhna wasn't giving her full attention to her. "I was told that only one –"

"That was me," she continued to smile and slowly dropped the sliced moondew into the cauldron.

"How –"

"Dolores, please leave the students alone, this is a very tricky procedure," Snape's voice was abnormally steely.

"That's all right, professor," Cliodhna looked up at him. "I can do both –"

Umbridge scribbled something on her clipboard, her face hard, and walked away. Snape held Cliodhna's gaze for a moment before turning away.

At the end of the lesson, Snape told the class that only Cliodhna's potion wouldn't have killed whoever drank it and dismissed them all with an assignment of what they did wrong. Umbridge was the first one out of the classroom and Cliodhna couldn't hide her smug grin. Milton rolled his eyes at her when she winked at him.

080808080808080808

"That'd be bloody brills," Will whispered to Ben. "Being taught by Potter himself?"

"What's his experience though, exactly?" Neil asked.

"Besides being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived?" Will scoffed.

"He was a baby," Neil started to say.

"For starters he dueled You-Know-Who and saved Cedric," Ben cut him off.

"Oh," Neil was embarrassed.

"And, apparently he conjured a Patronus –"

"In front of a Muggle, right? That's why he was on trial?" Will asked excitedly.

"But also to defend himself to nearly a hundred Dementors his Third Year," Ben added, his voice quiet. Will and Neil's mouths dropped open in awe; Ben was glad when they didn't ask any follow-up questions. "We're meeting in Hogsmeade, at the Hog's Head. Only people we trust since it needs to be secret." They nodded and Will went off to find Hunter. He looked over and saw Cliodhna mentioning the idea to Briony and went over to join them.

"I'm in," Briony agreed without asking any follow-up questions or voicing any concerns. "I mean he dueled _Him_, didn't he?"

"He did," Cliodhna nodded.

"You dueled fake Moody," Briony reminded her softly. Ben looked surprised and Briony smiled. "She told me this summer. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"You didn't even want to tell Potter that," Ben said to Cliodhna, still shocked.

"Yes, well," Cliodhna bristled. "He had a lot on his plate, didn't he?"

"Can I invite Henri?" Briony asked.

"Sure," Ben said quickly. "As long as you think she won't rat us out because she's Head Girl."

Briony refrained from rolling her eyes, "She won't. She knows this is serious. She may not be able to come to every meeting but –"

"Of course you can tell her," Cliodhna smiled.

Ben watched Briony and started slowly, "Say. What's –"

Cliodhna stood up and deflected for Briony, "You ask the lads?"

Ben was easily distracted, "Yea. Think we should mention to the team?" Briony hid her smile behind her book as Cliodhna and Ben walked away, Cliodhna explaining that it shouldn't come from their captain.

0808080808080808

"Do you all really need tutoring today?" Cliodhna's eyes widened as she walked into the Potions classroom and looked down at the list Snape had given her. There were only four names on this list. And they were four students she'd already tutored before. "If you're doing well in Potions," she started.

"We're all not doing well," a young Hufflepuff boy piped up.

"We could all use some help," another young boy added.

Cliodhna sighed and put her bag down, "All right," she started. "Essays to the left, if you need to work on a potion, gather all your ingredients but don't start until I've come around to check it." She watched as only (thankfully) the four who Snape listed boys got up to get their cauldron and ingredients. Were there only boys here? Cliodhna looked around the room, perplexed, but didn’t think much of it and asked a boy what he needed help with.

"Oh, um," he stalled, his face paling. "Is um, is this right?" He pointed at the middle of his parchment.

"What's your name?"

"Paul."

"Ok, Paul," Cliodhna's patience was wearing thin. "You don't actually have to be here, do you?"

"I mean, I don't like –"

"No," Cliodhna stood up and cleared her throat so everyone in the room could hear her clearly. "If you're here simply because you don't enjoy Potions or Snape, leave." Some of the boys looked around at each other but didn't move. "If –"

"Hem, hem."

Cliodhna froze and turned around slowly, "Hullo, professor –"

"Your tutoring session seems to be a bit unruly, Ms. Quick. Is Professor Snape this poor of an instructor?" Umbridge blinked.

"No, Professor, he's not. Some of these –"

"Why are you here, young man," she addressed a Hufflepuff. "Do you need help in Potions?" The boy swallowed, nervous. "Don't lie," she smiled sweetly and Cliodhna felt sick. "We must not tell lies."

"No, Professor," the boy struggled to get out.

"Then why are you here?" The boy swallowed again. "Did Ms. Quick ask you to come here?"

Cliodhna's insides froze even as her face turned hot. What did she mean by that?

The boy shook his head.

"Are you here because Professor Snape –"

As if she had summoned him, Professor Snape strode in. "If I didn't give you permission to be tutored tonight, leave," he said sternly and every boy except the four hurried out of the room. "Dolores," he started.

"What was all this?" She asked pleasantly.

"Apparently some of the younger boys have a crush on Ms. Quick and wanted her to tutor them. I caught a straggler –"

Cliodhna's face got even hotter as she ached to leave this unpleasant conversation and actually tutor the four students who needed it.

"Well, that's unacceptable. This sort of thing can't happen, when the Minister hears –"

"It was an innocent mistake," Cliodhna blurted out before she could stop herself; Umbridge ignored her.

"Please tutor the four I asked you to, Ms. Quick," Snape said. "Dolores, let them work."

Umbridge was clearly displeased but left the dungeons; the glean in her eye worried Cliodhna.

Cedric was waiting for Cliodhna outside the Potions classroom when the four students left, thanking her. Cedric could tell immediately that her smile to her tutees was fake. "What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly trying hard not to sigh.

"Done with rounds, thought I'd stop by and see you," he pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against. "What's wrong?"

She groaned, her cheeks turning pink and took his hand as they walked. "For starters, she came by –"

"Again?" Cedric was surprised and frowned. "Why is she always popping by? She doesn't even dislike me this much."

Cliodhna shrugged, "She came by and there were a lot more students." Cliodhna continued slowly, "More than the four I was expecting," she trailed off.

"And?" Cedric could tell she was holding back. "Didn't they need help?"

"Um," Cliodhna bit her lip. "Not exactly. They were there because, well," she groaned. "Snape came too, oh Merlin, Cedric. It was awful."

"Klee," Cedric laughed. "What, exactly, was awful?"

"They were there because," she struggled to find the right words. "They wanted to be near me."

Cedric's eyebrows shot up and he tried to control his laughter as Cliodhna hit his arm. "They had crushes on you, is that what you mean?" He continued laughing as she pouted and tried to drop his hand.

"It's not funny," she argued.

"No, you're right. It's very funny," he smiled. "How many people were there? Should I be worried?" Cliodhna didn't respond and Cedric laughed again, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on, cheer up. It's very funny and very silly."

"Except I think this only made Umbridge angry, Ced. I think she'll find a way to stop me tutoring."

Cedric frowned, "But how could she do that?" He shook his head, "Why would she do that?"

"Because she hates me?"

080808080808080808080808

"There's a lot of people here," Harry whispered nervously to Hermione and Ron. "More than I thought."

"Nah, mate, seems about right," Ron shrugged. "I mean Cedric and the Quicks were going to bring in a lot, weren’t they?"

Harry swallowed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Thank you all for coming," Hermione addressed them all as they settled down quietly. "And for meeting us here. I'm not sure how much you've all been told, but since we're not learning how to defend ourselves or practice _in_ the classroom, we wanted to take action _outside_ of the classroom. To defend ourselves against what's coming."

"So," Kendra asked nervously. "It's true then. He's really back?"

Harry was surprised that she wasn't accusing him or seemed ready to accuse him of lying: she genuinely wanted to know. "Yes," he said firmly from beside Hermione. "He's back."

There was a hush as seemingly everyone stared at Harry. Hermione cleared her throat and continued, "We're going to learn from Harry and –"

"I can't teach you," Harry started.

"He is rather young," Perkins agreed from the back before hiding when he saw Cliodhna glare at him.

"He dueled with You-Know-Who at the graveyard," Ron started rather angrily.

"Coulda been lucky," Seamus shrugged.

"He conjured a Patronus to defend himself against hundreds of Dementors his Third Year," Hermione said firmly.

"Blimey –"

"Are you serious –"

"Hundreds?"

"I don't know if hundreds," Harry shrugged.

Cedric stood up, "I trust Potter to teach us. It’ll give us the time and space to practice."

Everyone was quiet. Ron shrugged, "And Klee could help teach too."

"What?" Cliodhna blurted out.

"You dueled Flint your Second Year," Ron pointed out.

"Silently," Jack added. "Your bloody good at silent spells."

Harry looked relieved, "That'd be helpful."

"Flint was a wanker though. He wasn't very good at dueling, was he?" A Gryffindor asked.

"She dueled Moody," Briony called out before Cliodhna could stop her. Everyone was silent again but this time they all turned to stare at Cliodhna. "Well, actually it was Barty Crouch Jr., wasn’t it?" Briony added for good measure.

"Klee?" Hermione asked quietly, staring at her friend.

"Um," Cliodhna cleared her throat. "Uh, you see, the thing is –"

"After the practical portion of her OWLs, the imposter Moody dueled her," Ben cut in, saving Cliodhna the embarrassment of trying to explain.

"Silently," Jack added smugly. "And she bloody won his wand."

Everyone continued to stare at Cliodhna, her cheeks now pink, "Um, yea. It was right before the tournament so I didn't want to make a fuss."

"Right," Hermione said slowly, nodding her head. "So, Klee can definitely help."

"Please," Ron added.

Cliodhna squirmed slightly, "Sure."

"All right," Hermione clapped her hands. "Well, we'll sign up –"

"And then destroy the list –" Jack added firmly.

"Once we have a safe way of communicating," Hermione agreed. "But the only issue is a place to meet. It needs to be big enough and private enough."

"What about the Room of Requirement?" Neville suggested.

"Brills," Ron's eyes were wide. "You know where it is?"

"Perfect," Hermione agreed. "And now all we need is a name."

"Dumbledore's Army," Ginny suggested.

"Strong turnout," Fred said to Hermione.

"Three whole Quidditch teams," Ben winked at her.

"Some youngins too," Fred agreed. "Pretty good."

Hermione smiled at them but said to Jack, "Do you think you could help me with some charms? I was thinking of ways we could communicate without her knowing –"

"Coins," Fred suggested and Hermione turned to stare at him. "What?" He grinned, "I'm not allowed to have a good idea now and then?"

"They're inconspicuous," Jack agreed. "Everyone's got some." He patted Fred's shoulder, "Nice idea." He smiled at Hermione, "And I'd be happy to help."

"Harry," Cliodhna started as she approached him and Ron. "I would have said after –"

"But things got a little out of control." He met her eyes, "I understand."

"And then he was essentially dead and you had enough to worry about," she frowned. "I really didn't want you to find out this way."

Harry smiled, "It's really all right, Klee."

"Why'd he do it?" Ron asked. "I mean, why duel you at the end of the year?"

Harry and Ron watched her take a deep breath and say very softly, "To test me."

Ron's eyes widened and Harry looked very worried but Henri was approaching and with a final, very small shake of her head, Cliodhna turned to smile at Henri and leave.

"Well that's not good," Ron muttered to Harry.

"What do you think she meant?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as they walked back to the castle.

"Well Crouch told her that You-Know-Who would like her," Hermione said quietly.

"But he was loony," Ron tried to argue.

"Maybe he'll try to recruit her to be a Death Eater." Harry's voice was low, "And dueling her was a way to see if she's worth it –"

"And she beat him," Hermione breathed.

"Bloody impressive," Ron added. "And all silently? I mean," he trailed off.

"How would they try to get to her though. I mean, recruit her," Hermione wondered. "She's at school. She's got a Muggle mum."

Harry and Ron didn't have an answer for her and as they walked into the castle they saw a large crowd standing at the wall where Filch was hanging an Order from Umbridge. "Oh, bloody hell," Ron muttered. "What now?"

'_NO STUDENT CAN TUTOR ANOTHER STUDENT, SANCTIONED OR NOT'_

"Uh, oh," Hermione breathed and stood on her toes to look for Cliodhna in the crowd. Harry pointed to where Cedric was very obviously holding Cliodhna back from ripping the decree down. "That's just an attack to her, isn't it?"

Harry frowned, "I think so."

"Klee," Cedric whispered into her ear. "She wants you to lash out. She's baiting you." He could hear her teeth grind together as she clenched her jaw. "Don't let her see how she's affected you." Cliodhna's fists were clenched at her sides, her face turning red in anger, her ears pounding so loudly she barely heard what Cedric was saying to her.

Cedric finally pushed her away from the crowd and she took a breath, unable to see much of anything as he pushed her through the crowd and towards the cool, empty hallway. "Take a breath," he instructed and turned when he heard footsteps behind them.

"What –" Ron started.

"It's preposterous –" Hermione nodded.

"This is just the start," Cliodhna said, surprising them all with how evenly she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"This is only her first decree and it's targeted at me," Cliodhna explained, still calm. "She's only going to continue."

"But," Ron frowned. "What could she do?"

"What _can't_ she do?" Cliodhna asked before she and Cedric walked away, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Ron looking worriedly back at the wall.

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna took the advice of Cedric and acted like nothing was wrong, especially when she was anywhere Umbridge might be. Instead, when she found herself ready to explode with anger, she found an empty classroom, locked and warded it, transfigured a chair into a punching bag and punched and kicked it to shreds.

"What were you doing in there?" Ben asked when she emerged from the classroom a few days after the decree was nailed to the wall outside the Great Hall.

"Blowing off some steam," she wiped some sweat off her brow. "Remember that wrestling movie Uncle Fitz showed us?"

"Yea."

"That's what I was doing," she shrugged. "Might actually draw something up for the twins. Good to punch and kick but also practice spells on."

They walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, "Well, you can start putting your anger towards extra time on the pitch –"

"We practice enough, Benjy," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Not if we want to win," he muttered. "I want the Chasers to practice football."

She stopped walking to stare at him, "Sorry, what?"

Ben grinned, "When someone's knocked off a broom – and let's face it, even you've been – I want you to be able to _kick_ the Quaffle."

Cliodhna thought for a moment, "I can kick it as hard as I want?"

Ben laughed, "That should help with your anger."

08080808080808080808

"Ms. Quick," Umbridge stood above her and Cliodhna looked up, her eyes wide. She bloody said her _actual_ name!

"Yes, professor?"

"I'm sorry, I had to make that educational decree." Her smile didn't fit what she was saying. "But the Minister, you know. It's for your own good."

Cliodhna returned the smile, "Of course, professor." She wasn't going to let this bloody insane woman win.

She looked rather irritated and a little unnerved that Cliodhna was smiling. "You wouldn't want your marks in your other classes to suffer," Umbridge tried to poke her again.

"No," Cliodhna agreed, still smiling.

Umbridge, clearly irritated Cliodhna wasn't fuming or unhappy, walked towards the front of the classroom to remind them all of their homework.

Briony raised an eyebrow at Cliodhna but she only grimaced (her back to Umbridge) as she stood up. She really needed to punch something.

080808080808080808

"What's this?" George looked at the parchment Cliodhna handed him.

"An idea," Cliodhna shrugged. "A pocket-sized, sort of, punching bag, that you can use to kick and punch, but also practice spells and things on."

George eyed her, "Been punching and kicking things, Klee?"

"It's been a tough couple of days," she said offhandedly and George shook his head and smiled.

"Pocket size that you could carry around and grow to human sized?"

"Could sell them in different colors or shapes even –"

"You mean of people and stuff too?" George grinned and folded up the parchment. "I'll tell Fred. Could help with our little project this year too, couldn't it?"

0808080808080808080808

"Hi Briony," Henri sat down next to her on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hi," Briony couldn't help how big her smile was. "How were rounds?"

Henri shrugged and glanced around the Common Room before stealthily squeezing Briony's hand, her eyes meeting Briony's for a moment before she let go of it. "They were all right, nothing to report," she sighed. "I've got a Charms essay that I'm struggling with." Briony tried to bite back her smile. "Would you mind helping me with it? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd be happy too," Briony replied as nonchalantly as she could.

"Brills," Henri stood up. "See you tomorrow." They met each other's eyes one last time before Henri left for her dormitory.

Briony tried to turn her attention back to her book, but she read the same sentence over and over again, not remembering a single word before she finally shut the book and with a sigh walked to her own dormitory with a smile she couldn't help.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna couldn't contain her grin as she booted the ball down the pitch. "Bloody hell!" Jack shouted as he ran after it. "Have you been secretly playing football all these years?"

Cliodhna laughed and ran to where Ben was landing with the rest of the team. "All right, good work today," he clapped Hunter on the shoulder. "Next practice we'll have Kendra and Samantha boot around the ball a little bit." He grinned, "Enjoy the rest of your day –"

"Oh, wait," Jack pulled some coins from his pocket. "I owe you all a shilling, remember?"

Cliodhna threw the coin up and caught it with a wink, "Brills. Thanks, Jackie."

"See you all later," Jack called out as the others walked back towards the castle. "You guys mind helping me distributing some of these?"

"I can take one for Cedric," Cliodhna offered. "And his mates and team. I'll see him later."

"It's got to be before tonight," Jack's voice was low. "I think we're meeting after dinner."

"Yea," Cliodhna shrugged. "I think I can manage that."

Jack discreetly handed her a handful of coins and they all walked back towards the castle, Cliodhna muffling her pockets so the coins didn't jingle.

"So how was kicking the football?" Ben asked, "Think you can kick it if you fall off a broom?"

Cliodhna laughed, "Only one real way to find out, eh?"

She sat down at the Hufflepuff table after she finished eating with her brothers and Cedric smiled at how pleased she looked. The anger that seemed to be constantly brewing behind her eyes was gone – at least for the moment –

"Hiya lads," she said to his mates and smiled brightly at Cedric. "You finished with lunch?"

Cedric stood, "See you lot later."

"Maybe tonight," Cliodhna shrugged and walked out of the Great Hall with Cedric.

"Tonight?" He asked and pouted slightly, "I thought we –"

She slipped him a coin as the took his hand, "Maybe later this evening." And they continued to walk towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

080808080808080808080808

Harry and Cliodhna met eyes briefly as she walked into the Great Hall that evening with Briony and Ida. Jack had said that everyone knew not to come to the Room of Requirement at the same tie and Cliodhna hoped they followed that rule. "It's exciting, isn't it?" Ida whispered. "Breaking rules. Although I'm not sure what ones we'd even be breaking –"

"Unwritten ones," Briony replied drily.

"I've never been there before, I'm bloody excited," Ida sat down and Briony changed the subject.

"Weasley showed me that drawing you made, Klee," she said, watching her friend.

"Oh, a potion? Didn't they want your help with a love potion?" Ida asked.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "Fred actually had the nerve to suggest that I wouldn't be able to –"

Briony and Ida exchanged a look as Cliodhna's voice rose, "He was goading you, dear."

Briony added, "You helped him already, didn't you? To prove him wrong?"

Cliodhna shifted in her seat slightly, "Well, it's not entirely done, but yes." She huffed, "I made sure it would wear off rather quickly and made them promise to sell an antidote."

Briony nodded, "Course."

"Hiya," Henri walked by as she left the Great Hall. "Thanks again for the help with Charms, Blackburn. It really helped."

Briony smiled, trying to ensure it wasn't too big, "Yea, anytime, Henri." Henri smiled at Briony and Ida and left with a few of her mates behind her.

Sometime later Cliodhna, Briony, and Ida left the Great Hall, very aware of whom in Dumbledore's Army were still there and who had already left. They made sure not to take the direct route, but wandered for a bit, keeping their eyes and ears open for anyone else wondering the corridors. When they got to the wall, they all stood there for a moment before walking past the area three times thinking about what they needed: a place to practice defense spells.

They hurried through the door and marveled at the large and perfect room. Cliodhna immediately went to Harry, "This isn't on the map?" He shook his head. "And there's no other way out?" He shook his head again and Cliodhna frowned, "I don't like that." She patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck, teach." He opened his mouth to retort or ask for her help, but she had already walked over to Fred and George. "I have another idea."

"Are you going to ask for part-ownership of our business one day?" Fred asked.

"I wouldn't oppose –"

"Is this another anger management tool?" George interrupted her.

"No," she smiled ruefully. "A warning system."

"We're all ears, Klee."

Once everyone was there, Harry tried to clear his throat, but no one heard him and continued talking. Cliodhna, seeing Harry struggle, stood at the front of the group, said "Oi!" at a normal volume and when everyone stopped talking to look at her, she smiled at Harry. "All yours, Potter."

Harry looked out at everyone, "Thank you all for coming. I hope you had no trouble getting here." He hesitated, looking at Hermione next to him before clapping his hands. "All right, I thought we'd start with _Expelliarmus_ today, and defending against it."

Harry demonstrated on Ron before telling everyone to partner up. He went around to watch everyone and give pointers. Cliodhna was with Briony, "You've got to really mean it." Cliodhna nodded at Briony, "Try again."

"_Expelliarmus_," Briony said gruffly and Cliodhna's wand flew out of her hand but it landed on the floor with a clatter. Cliodhna laughed too and put her hand up, and her wand floated back to her. Briony's eyes widened as she watched Cliodhna's wand soar back through the air into Cliodhna's outstretched hand. "How did you –"

Cliodhna ignored her and called out, "Ready?" Briony nodded, her head still slightly tilted in confusion as Cliodhna said very softly, but very clearly, "_Expelliarmus_!" and caught Briony's wand.

Harry was helping Hunter and Ben, next to them, and Ben, turning to Cliodhna, called out, "_Expelliarmus_!" Cliodhna, caught off-guard, put her hand out for her wand before Ben could catch it.

Ben laughed as Cliodhna stuck her tongue out. "Not fair," she said.

"Constant vigilance!" Ben laughed again.

"You knew she could do that?" Briony asked Ben.

"Do what?" Ben asked.

"Calling her wand back," Briony said seriously.

Briony blinked in disbelief, "You can too?" She pointed her wand at him to disarm him, and before his wand was even halfway to her, it stopped and floated back to Ben.

"How did you?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Can," Ben frowned. "Can you not do that?"

"What incantation did you think to do that?" Briony asked.

"None," Ben and Cliodhna said at the same time.

"Jack," Harry called out across the room where was practicing with Summer. Jack turned to him and Harry called out, "_Expelliarmus_!" only to have Jack raise his hand and the wand float back to him.

"What the bloody –" Ron was watching now too.

Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack all looked a little embarrassed as everyone had stopped and were staring at them. "So, you guys can't do that?"

"Maybe Malfoy was right to think you're, ya know," Fred started but Hermione hit his arm.

"All right," come on, keep practicing," Harry called out. He stared at the triplets for a long moment before he said, "Maybe you can help some of the others doing this silently before we move on to defending." He walked away and the triplets went back to their partners.

08080808080808080808

Everyone slowly filtered out of the room; Harry was occasionally (and discreetly) looking at the map before letting people leave. Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack all stared at one another, not speaking. Cedric (and everyone, really) knew, however, that they were communicating. Fred and George exchanged a look before George called out to Cliodhna, "Anytime you want to chat about a warning system, you let us know, Klee."

She nodded at the twins and Ben raised an eyebrow at her. "In case someone's followed?"

"Should be a second exit too," Jack looked around the room. "Where do you reckon that back wall goes?"

Cedric watched the three of them as they discussed how it was unlikely they could create another way out and turned to see Hermione watching them as well, her head slightly tilted. "Did you know they could do that?"

Cedric shook his head, "I know Cliodhna was a powerful witch and knew she could summon a few things without her wand a short distance relatively easily, but," he shrugged.

"This is something different," Hermione agreed. "They're more powerful than they realize."

Cedric didn't know how to respond to that, but he felt a chill run down his spine and he worried, not for the first time, that Cliodhna (and now her brothers) were in grave danger; he knew there was not much he could do to protect her.

After Harry had directed nearly everyone to leave and there was only Hermione, Ron, Cedric, and the triplets, he looked at them all. "So," he started.

"You were brilliant," Cliodhna grinned.

"That went really well," Ben agreed.

"You're a great teacher, Potter," Jack nodded.

Cedric bit back a smile; the triplets were right, of course, but it was painfully obvious they were actively trying to avoid talking about what had really happened.

"Everyone really improved," Cliodhna smiled. "You were patient with everyone –"

"Thanks," Harry shifted slightly in embarrassment. "But, I meant, well, that was a bit of powerful magic, eh?"

The triplets stared blankly at him and Ron rolled his eyes, "Some weird triplet thing you can do?"

"Do you all have similar wands or something?" Hermione asked. "Can you call each other's wands?"

They looked at one another for a long moment. "No," Jack shook his head. "I think it's just a weird thing we can do."

"Probably couldn't do it during a _real_ duel," Ben added.

"I couldn't when –"

"You were a Second Year and caught off-guard," Cedric interrupted her abrutly. "I hardly think that's evidence."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I'm interested to see what other weird triplet things you can do." He glanced at the map, "And I'm happy to have you all help teach. I reckon you can do wordless magic too?" He looked at Ben and Jack.

"Not as well," Jack said. "But we'll get Klee to teach us."

"Would be good to know," Ben agreed.

Harry nodded and glanced at the map, "Halls are clear, we can all leave." He met Cliodhna's eyes one last time before they all left the Room of Requirement.

Cedric took Cliodhna's hands as they walked; he knew now wasn't the time to talk, as much as he wanted to, nor would it likely be the time to snog. Cliodhna would probably want to think or work on something for the twins or figure out a second exit for the Room of Requirement. As much as he would have liked a relaxing night with Cliodhna, she'd have other things on her mind. "I can walk you back to Ravenclaw Tower if you'd like," Cedric said softly to her.

She looked up at him and smiled, her hazel eyes clear. "No," she said brightly. "We have a lot to catch up on." She flashed him a winning grin and they turned the corner to walk towards the Head's room.

Cedric pet the large fox and led Cliodhna into the room. She waved her wand quickly and the fireplace and candles lit up. She turned to him with a crooked smile and before he could even put his arms around her she was kissing him hard. Cedric was caught off guard but was soon kissing her back and they stumbled slightly. Cedric laughed and pulled away slightly, ready to lead her to the large chair, but she pushed him against the wall, her hazel eyes a dark gold in the flickering light of the candles and fire, and kissed him hard again.

Her hands were suddenly at the bottom of his jumper and they pulled apart as she nearly yanked his jumper over his head. Her hands felt like fire on his chest, and he shivered slightly at the cold wall on his back. Cedric put his hands in Cliodhna's hair as he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. He became caught up in the passion and the heat that was radiating off her. A nagging thought of "is this her anger?" itched in his brain but he ignored it. What did she have to be mad about today? And soon, as he was pulling her own jumper off her, her long dirty-blonde hair falling behind her shoulders, he forgot all about that nagging thought.

Later that night, as they sat by the fire, Cedric running his fingers through Cliodhna's hair, his eyes closed contently, Cedric wondered again, for a brief moment, what had come over her. Granted he wasn't upset, and they hadn't had much alone time for nearly a week. No, he thought, that was brilliant. He had enjoyed it immensely and he felt a stirring as he thought about it. His body was warm where she sat against him, nearly naked. He laid his head on top of hers, his fingers moving to brush against her shoulders and she left out a small chuckle as she moved her head to kiss him slowly.

Only moments before her eyes were steely and dark as she stared into the fire, her face hard. Her mind had raced, her thoughts all a jumble, but one thing was certain as she watched the flames: she was bloody angry.

08080808080808080808

"No, I'm not sure that will be discreet enough," Jack frowned at the parchment. "Or they may be able to trip it from too far back."

Ben spun the paper around to look at it again, "It could be like a many-layered system."

"What do you mean?" Cliodhna's brows furrowed.

They were huddled over several pieces of parchment, their schoolbooks around them as a cover, at one end of the Ravenclaw table that Sunday afternoon, focused on the potential warning system for Dumbledore's Army. They had agreed to go back to the Room of Requirement later that evening to assess the walls and how they could create a second exit.

Any time someone walked too closely by, Cliodhna would quickly flick her quill and the parchment would look like the Charms essay that was due later that week that she had already completed.

"So," Ben continued. "We could have it be that if an undesirable was at the far end of the hall we'd know. And then, if they continued down the hall towards us, we'd know."

"Different alarms and sounds?" Jack suggested.

"Yea, could do," Ben nodded. "Muggles have that TV thing, remember? Uncle Fitz mentioned it? We could do something like that."

Cliodhna frowned slightly and leaned her head on her hand, "That's not something I'd like being _sold_ to people though –" She flicked her wrist and smiled up at a young Hufflepuff girl. "Hiya, Fawn. You've been practicing?"

The young girl blushed and said hesitantly, "Yes, been trying. Madam Hooch let's us borrow brooms sometimes."

"Good," she grinned.

"Um, Klee," Fawn was nervous. "I got the Cliodna card in a chocolate frog my mum sent me, and I think it's rather rare, but I've already got one. So, well, I wanted you to have it," she finished hurriedly and handed the card to Cliodhna. "Since she's your namesake and all."

"Oh," Cliodhna's eyes widened slightly. "Thanks, Fawn. I don't think I've actually ever seen this card." She took the card almost reverently, "I'm not sure I knew this existed." She looked at her brothers, "Did you?"

"No," they both shook their heads.

"Really?" Fawn was grinning. "Well, I'm glad you have one now."

Cliodhna thanked her again and Fawn walked away with a huge smile on her face.

Cliodhna looked at her brothers, "A Druid. How didn't I know?"

"There's not a whole lot of information, maybe –"

"But no one ever said –"

"It's a peculiar, old name. Maybe they didn't know," Jack shrugged.

"That's what we get for mainly eating Muggle sweets," Ben said.

Cliodhna frowned for a moment before placing the card gently in her Potions book. "All right," she shook her head as if to clear it. "Let's get on with this. I'd like to have something sooner rather than later."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna couldn't sleep that night, the Cliodna card catching the moonlight as she moved it between her fingers in bed. She looked at her Muggle watch; it was after 2 bloody AM. With a deep breath she got out of bed and went downstairs. The fire was nearly out, so she waved her wand and sat down on a big chair, her knees under her chin as she looked at the Druid on the card. It was a painting, of course, so it was likely this isn't what Cliodna looked like. But Cliodhna felt, for some reason, that this _was_ what the Druid looked like: long, light brown hair, large grey eyes, and a long dark grey cloak over a lighter grey dress. She had a beautiful blue orb hanging off a rope around her waist and three large black birds flying over her head. She was beautiful. She looked powerful. And she helped people. Cliodhna knew she could be a myth, she could be a conglomeration of several women of those early centuries of Britain, but Cliodhna felt, deep in her bones, that she was real. If everything about Merlin was real, why not Cliodna?

She sighed and looked up at the fire. For a moment she missed Robbie; or, rather, she missed that Robbie too would often be in the Common Room late at night, ready to talk. At least, he often was before they started dating. But she didn't want to talk to anyone. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Confusion, certainly. Anger, almost constantly. And now, a burning desire to learn everything she could about Cliodna and the Druids.

With another deep breath she got up to head back up to bed. She wouldn't find any of the answers she wanted in the fire.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna was at the library alone, looking for any books she could find on Druids and Cliodna. She had already written to her Uncle Fitz and asked him if Karl could help him send any books or copies of pages to Hogwarts. "No need to bother mum," Cliodhna had added in the letter. "She's busy as is." Cliodhna had also asked Umbridge for access to the Restricted Section again. Umbridge had seemed less interested in why this time. "Probably thinks I'm bored without tutoring," Cliodhna thought.

As if Snape had known that she was thinking about tutoring, Milton quietly found her in a row in the back of the library where no one was and handed her a note. He clearly wanted to say something but was worried, even here where no one could see or hear them, of being seen with her. Cliodhna took the note from him, already knowing it was from Snape, and nodded her head to thank him before Milton walked away silently. Cliodhna frowned, wondering again, who he thought exactly was watching him and yet why he still felt safe delivering a message to her from Snape. She opened the small piece of parchment. It simply read, "Dungeons." She sighed, tore the parchment up with a flick of her wand, the tiny pieces of paper floating into her pocket and walked to check out the few books she had found that were barely even tangential to Druids or Cliodna.

"Professor," she said when she reached the dungeons a few minutes later.

"Ms. Quick," he nodded at her to take a seat. "I thought we might chat about," he hesitated, "well."

"I know there's nothing you could do, sir," she said simply.

"Unfortunately, no. There doesn't seem to be anything I can do," his voice was filled with a real hatred that surprised (and yet strangely comforted) Cliodhna.

"Is there," she tilted her head slightly and hesitated. "Do you think there's a reason she's singled me out? I mean, Harry and Cedric have a lot of friends, so I'm not sure why me."

Snape lips turned down slightly, "I've been wondering that myself, Ms. Quick. And I do not have an explanation or even a potential theory." He took a deep breath; "I did want to offer my deepest apologies and the use of the Potions classroom for your own use, whenever you'd like."

Cliodhna's mouth fell open, "Really?" Her eyes were wide, "Merlin's beard, thank you, professor!"

Snape did his best to hide his smile and stood, "Any time you have any questions about the creation of a potion, Ms. Quick, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, professor, truly." She was beaming as she stood, picking up her bag when someone entered the dungeons.

"Needing some extra help, Quick?" A snide, irritating voice drawled.

Cliodhna tried not to roll her eyes, knowing full well that Snape liked Malfoy, but she was surprised when Snape said venomously, "You would do well to learn from Ms. Quick, Mr. Malfoy. You have less than one tenth of her talent."

Draco's mouth hung open and Cliodhna turned her head to smirk at him before saying, "Thanks again, professor. I really appreciate it."

Malfoy watched her leave, clearly embarrassed at Snape's outburst and Cliodhna, with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, left the dungeons to head to Herbology.

08080808080808080808

"What did Karl send you?" Ben asked before shoveling a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

"Didn't take him very long at all," she muttered as she unwrapped the package. Inside there was only one book and a letter and Cliodhna couldn't help but look disappointed. She sighed heavily and said to Ben, "I asked Uncle Fitz for anything he may have about Druids."

Ben watched her closely as she thumbed through the book before saying lowly, "What are you hoping to find, Klee?"

"Answers," she said, honestly.

Ben nodded and started back on his oatmeal. He knew she wasn't sure what she was looking for, but that first day in the Room of Requirement had really thrown them for a loop. Cliodhna shoved the book in her bag and opened the letter from Uncle Fitz, trying not to frown.

"Not a whole lot of info about Cliodna, it seems," she sighed. "But he does suggest maybe looking for Magical books about Merlin."

"Since Merlin is a myth to Muggles?" Jack sat down and rolled his eyes, "I noticed some of the titles of books you've been taking out of the library the past few days."

"Merlin," she nodded and thought for a moment. "He went to Hogwarts, but Cliodna didn't. She must've been older."

"Used a wand, do you think?"

"Maybe not," Cliodhna shrugged. "But she was an Animagus and was bloody brilliant at Transfiguration –"

"Supposedly," Jack reminded her before frowning. "What are you going on besides having the same name? Maybe mum saw the card and really liked the name."

"But why would she never tell us?" Ben pointed out.

"Same reason she’s never mentioned other things," Jack reminded them.

Ben frowned, "He's got a point."

Cliodhna frowned too, "You're probably right, but it just _feels_ like something. You know?"

Ben and Jack nodded before Ben asked if she'd heard from Snuffles lately.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna got to the Room of Requirement early wanting to read for a bit while everyone was still at dinner. She was surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione already there. How had she not noticed they weren't at dinner when she left?

They had sprung apart from their huddle and stopped whispering as soon as she came in the room and she laughed lightly at them. "Don't mind me. I'm not going to ask," she hesitated. "Unless I can help." She shrugged her bag off and Transfigured one of her quills into a floor pillow with a swish of her wand.

"Blimey, you _are_ good at silent spells," Ron blurted out.

Cliodhna smiled slightly, "You just have to practice, really." But the three of them looked dubious. Cliodhna sat down and opened her book, _The Man, The Myth, The Legend: Merlin_ and ignored the furious whispering amongst the three.

"Fine!" Harry said irritably before clearing his throat and saying to Cliodhna, "Um, Klee? Remember those dreams I had a few times over the summer?"

Cliodhna's blood ran cold, "The dreams that weren't dreams?"

"Yea," Harry looked embarrassed. "They're still happening."

"Harry," Cliodhna started, her voice heavy. "What if he can see inside your head?"

Hermione looked towards the ceiling, clearly annoyed, "That's what _I_ said."

"He can't –"

"You don't know that, Harry," Cliodhna's voice was gentle. "It could be dangerous. I think you should talk to –"

"No," Harry said firmly. "No."

"Then you should try to block your mind from him," Cliodhna continued gently.

Harry didn't get to ask what she meant because some students filtered in, including Ben and Jack who wanted to look around the room with Cliodhna. "I've got an idea," Jack was excited. Cliodhna stood up to follow him, giving Harry one last worried look.

0808080808080808080808

"Maybe it's to do with their wands," Ron muttered as he watched the triplets silently disarming and deflecting one another.

"Because they couldn't just be really good from practicing?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Bit rude, Ron," George admonished him.

"What, all three of them that good at doing this silently?" Ron waved a hand, "They haven't made a peep for five minutes!"

"We can do silent spells too," Fred said, his eyes never leaving the triplets.

"Not like this we can't," George mumbled.

"They've probably been practicing," Hermione shrugged as she watched them now too. Jack almost lost his wand to Cliodhna but put his hand out and it soared back to him.

Cliodhna spun around to hit Ben and Ginny called out, "Oi, show off!"

Cliodhna laughed loudly as she hit Jack who let out an aggravated grunt before hiding his hands up. "I'm done."

"You can't just give up, Jackie," Ben called out with a grin as he very nearly managed to get Cliodhna's wand out of her hand.

"Watch me," Jack rolled his eyes and went to stand next to Summer. "We've been practicing a bit with Cliodhna," he said to Ron and the twins. "But maybe it's a bit of luck too."

"They all have different wands anyway," Hermione pointed out.

"Actually," Ben panted as he dramatically swished his wand.

"We all, ha!" Cliodhna called out in triumph as Ben's wand fell to the floor between them.

"Have the same core –"

"From the same phoenix," Ben finished as he bent down to pick his wand up.

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows disappeared under his hair.

"Yea," Cliodhna shrugged and smiled.

"Ollivander was a bit surprised, but said it made sense since we were triplets," Ben continued.

Cliodhna looked around at everyone, "Were you all just watching us?"

"Yea, Potter shouldn't we be practicing something?" Ben smirked.

Harry clapped his hands, "Actually, that's it for today."

"See you all soon," Hermione waved as people slowly started to filter out.

"Your wands," Luna said loud enough for Harry, Ron, and the others to hear. "Maybe that's why you have a hard time actually beating one another."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"They recognize each other, don't they?" She said serenely before skipping out the door.

The triplets looked at one another as Ron muttered, "Mental."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna, from Cedric's point of view, seemed less angry when he saw her and he figured the combination of Quidditch, Dumbledore's Army, and Umbridge not bothering her while tutoring, all helped matters. There were still times where he saw a flash of anger in her eyes and he would wait with bated breath to see if she would lasg out, but she hadn't yet.

The twins asked Cedric if he'd like to buy one of their patented "Pocket-Beat-Em-Ups".

"You've really got to work on that name," Cedric rolled his eyes as they took their seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "That's really horrid."

"Pish posh," Fred waved a hand.

"That's a better name, actually," George tapped his chin. He tossed Cedric a small blue flat disc, "It's on us then, for you to give it a whirl."

"What is it?" Cedric asked, turning it over in his hand.

"A sort of –"

"Anger management tool –"

"But also a sort of practice dummy –"

Cedric's face fell, "Klee made this?"

They nodded but didn't reply as Umbridge walked into the classroom. Maybe Cliodhna wasn't yet entirely in control of her anger.

0808080808080808080808

"How was your meeting with Professor Sprout?" Cliodhna shut her book as Cedric sat next to her under a beech tree around the lake.

He was grinning and sat down next to her, kissed her cheek, and pulled her towards him with a laugh. "Aren't you cold?"

She giggled, "Must have been a good meeting. You're positively giddy."

He kissed her temple and she let out another laugh. "Can't I just be pleased to see you? It's been bloody forever, hasn't it?"

It hadn't been, of course, but it certainly felt that way. "Maybe we're due for a date?" She asked before looking at him seriously. "I know I've been a bit obsessed with creating a second exit –"

Cedric smiled and clucked her under the chin, "Among other things you seem to be working on."

She looked guilty, "I've just got a bad feeling about not having another way out. And the things I'm working on with the twins are going to help Dumbledore's Army too –"

Cedric looked slightly confused, "What else are you working on besides the magical punching bag?"

"It's more than that, Cedric," she sighed. "A warning system for Dumbledore's Army. But the things we're thinking of may not be good for consumers. It could backfire."

Cedric wanted to know more about what exactly "they" were thinking but instead just offered, "I'm happy to help, of course."

"Thanks," she smiled genuinely and moved closer to him when the wind picked up. "Maybe we can go to the Prefects' Bath tomorrow?"

He stood up, pulling her with him and tried to hide his grin, "Yea, I think that'd be all right."

08080808080808080808

"Wasn't expecting you back tonight," Ben smiled at Cliodhna as she walked into the Common Room.

Cliodhna had a serene and content look on her face that would have annoyed Ben to no end if he hadn't been so relieved to see her _not_ angry. There was always an undercurrent of anger that threatened to erupt from Cliodhna now that worsened even before Umbridge arrived at Hogwarts. Not for the first time he marveled that Cedric seemed to be the one thing that tended to relax her and keep her anger in check. That and Quidditch: she rarely had a temper on the pitch.

"We were at the Prefects' bath," her voice was soft and dreamy. "And we both decided to sleep in our own beds tonight."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Too hot and heavy?

She raised an eyebrow back in response, "Maybe." She sat down on the couch next to him rather surprised that no one else was there as it wasn't even that late. "I was thinking about what Ron said –"

"Really?"

She shoved him playfully, "He made a good point about our wands. Not about us being good at silent spells just because of our wands, _that _was rather rude. But maybe there _is_ something peculiar about us and our wands being from the same phoenix."

"Phoenix is rare, isn't it?"

She nodded, thinking. "Cliodna had three birds –"

"She was an Animagus and a Healer too," Ben reminded her. "I haven't exactly healed anyone or even attempted to Transfigure myself –"

She hummed in agreement, "But being triplets, having wands from the same phoenix, Voldemort wanting to know about us –"

"What?" Ben asked sharply.

"I mean," she waved a hand. "Dumbledore thought he might, remember?"

Ben eyed her, "What did Snape tell you?"

She frowned, "Nothing, truthfully. But that was over the summer when he was gathering followers and gloating."

Ben clearly didn't believe her but said, "I really doubt we've anything to do with Druids, Klee. And anyway, we should be focusing on creating that warning system, shouldn't we?"

Cliodhna agreed and hey huddled together on the couch, Cliodhna glad to have something besides Cedric and druids to focus on before bed.

0808080808080808

A week before the first Quidditch match Umbridge had Filch nail her second educational decree on the wall. "Bloody –" Fred started loudly when he saw it, but Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth and whispered harshly, "Do you _want_ a detention?"

Fred's eyes widened in shock but he shook his head and Hermione removed her hand from his mouth with a huff before walking into the Great Hall, Fred following closely behind her. "You know what this means," he lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"Yes," she continued, walking to their table, too irritated to realize how close he was to her. "Someone told her."

"What?" Fred was shocked. "You don't think –"

Harry and Ron ran up behind them, "Do you think –"

"Yes," Hermione said bluntly as she sat down.

"But how –"

"Not sure," she said darkly as they all sat down next to George who was already there.

"Bloody means Quidditch too," George said angrily.

"Angelina's already gone to try to get her to reinstate the team."

"She has to, doesn't she" Ron was horrified.

"Who knows, honestly," George muttered.

"Maybe she won't," Harry frowned. "Would teach me, wouldn't it?"

They all sat silently for a moment before the door swung open with a bang and they all turned to see Cliodhna stomp in.

"Oh no," Ron groaned.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"She saw the decree and Cedric isn't here to remind her to breath," George stood up.

"You're not going," Ron looked petrified.

"Not a good idea," Fred agreed and tugged George back down.

"Look," Ron pointed and Professor McGonagall had hurried down from the Professor's table towards Cliodhna. McGonagall took Cliodhna's arm and escorted her out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe she won't reinstate Ravenclaw either," Hermione frowned.

"Are we still going to meet?" Ron whispered lowly to Hermione and Harry.

"Now more than ever," Harry nodded.

"Ms. Quick," McGonagall said as she took Cliodhna's arm and escorted her out of the Great Hall. "I'd like a word."

Cliodhna was too filled with rage to respond and so followed her out of the Great Hall. Neither said a word until they reached her office. "Have a biscuit, Quick," McGonagall said as she handed her a tin from her desk.

Cliodhna was caught off-guard by the lack of 'Ms.' but Cliodhna took one without another word. "What, exactly, were you planning on doing?"

One of Cliodhna's fists was clenched at her side. "Nothing," she said tightly.

"I have never seen someone's face contorted in such a manner," McGonagall lips were pursed. "And your eyes are nearly red with rage." Cliodhna relaxed her face slightly. "Saying anything will only get you a detention or prevent your team from playing," McGonagall's voice had softened slightly.

Cliodhna unclenched her fist and realized how hot she had become, even as she could tell the office was relatively cool. "I'm sorry, professor," she managed.

McGonagall sighed and gestured for Cliodhna to sit, "The woman angers me too, Ms. Quick. But acting out will only encourage her."

"I know," Cliodhna said glumly. She felt tired now as her anger dissipated. "It just feels like she's doing it because of _me_."

"And Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory," McGonagall pointed out. "They're also on teams and she thinks they lie."

"But the tutoring decree, professor?" Cliodhna met the older woman's eyes and McGonagall sat.

"Yes," she replied. "That is true." She took a deep breath, "But you have to control your anger around her," she continued sternly. "I won't be there to save you next time."

Cliodhna agreed and soon left McGonagall's office, too exhausted to head back to the Great Hall. She walked slowly and aimlessly down a corridor, glad she didn't have any classes for the rest of the day. She hoped Ben, Angelina, and Cedric could get their teams reinstated. She assumed Slytherin already had been.

After wandering the castle for a while, she decided to head towards the Heads Room and hoped Cedric would turn up later. She thought about writing him a note that she could send to his pocket, but knew she'd rather have a bit of alone time.

She passed Peeves in the hall and even he could tell how angry and exhausted she was and didn't even try to bother her.

She had barely entered the Head's Room when Cedric entered behind her. "How did you know I was here?"

"Peeves," Cedric was as surprised as she. "I think he was worried about you."

"You saw the decree?" Her voice was bland and emotionless.

He nodded, watching her. "She's reviewing everything now. Will make a decision in a few days. Probably wants us all to sweat a bit."

Cliodhna nodded and sat in a chair, her face blank. Cedric watched her, concerned. "Are you all right?" He asked gently.

Cliodhna nodded, "Just tired," she assured him. "Need a nap before dinner." She slipped off her shoes and curled her feet under her on the chair as she lay her head down on the arm. Cedric was still worried and unsure, so sat next to her, stroking her hair. He had never seen her look so defeated.

She woke sometime later with a smile, acting as if everything was fine, and they left for dinner together. Cedric knew not to ask her what was going on, but he couldn't help but worry.

Two days later Umbridge reinstated Hufflepuff, the day after Ravenclaw, and the day after that, Gryffindor. But Decree 24 had never stopped Dumbledore's Army from meeting nearly every night since Filch had nailed it to the wall. This defiance made Cliodhna glad and the fire within her to keep burning.

08080808080808080808

Cedric sat with the Quicks in the Ravenclaw stands during the first match of the season. They thought about sitting in Gryffindor with Hermione and Ginny as it was Ron's first match as Keeper, but they had seen Umbridge on their way in and thought it would be better to sit with their own Houses (except Cedric). Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were rooting for Gryffindor, even though they had won the Cup last – no one wanted Slytherin to win.

"I'd bloody love a Firebolt," Jack sighed as they watched Gryffindor and Slytherins mount their brooms. "I'd definitely make it on a professional team."

Ben rolled his eyes, "If your broom is the only thing stopping you from getting on a team, Jackie, you may not be as good as you think."

"Come on, Ron," Cliodhna yelled as the whistle blew and one of the Slytherin Chasers threw a Quaffle at the middle hoop.

"Did Bixley even try with that shot?" Lee Jordan was commentating, "That was bloody lazy. But Weasley stops it and throws it to Bell. I reckon all the Weasleys are good at Quidditch. Must be fun over the summer – Johnson passes to –"

Cliodhna and Cedric were watching Harry as the wind started to pick up and it grew colder. Ben was watching Ron, a look of pride on his face, "Good. He seems to have picked up on _some_ of my tricks."

"And you're pleased about that?" Briony teased.

"Can't have it said that I didn't even attempt to teach him –"

"And he knows that he'll never be as good as Ben," Cliodhna laughed, her eyes never leaving Harry and Malfoy. "Bloody Malfoy," she muttered.

"Oh, Ron," Ben grumbled before yelling. "It's all right, Ron, cheer up!"

Cliodhna looked at Ron who seemed utterly defeated that he had now let in three Quaffles, "Oh bloody hell, he's giving up hope."

"Come on, Ron," Cedric yelled and they all cheered when he blocked a Quaffle.

"Bloody hell," Ben let out a sigh. "Someone's got to tell him it's not the end of the world when he doesn't block a Quaffle."

Soon Harry caught the Snitch with Malfoy trailing behind him and everyone but the Slytherins cheered. "All right," Ben clapped his hands. "Not by too much that we still can't win the Cup!"

0808080808080808080808

Three days before the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Quidditch match, Cedric sat next to Cliodhna in the Great Hall where she was sitting drinking tea and reading one of her schoolbooks. "Hi," he greeted her as he sat down and kissed the top of her head. "Ben said you stayed behind to do some reading."

She hummed in agreement and showed him the cover of her book. "Snape len t it to me."

"He's got a lot of bloody books on Potions," Cedric poured himself some tea.

"He's the Potions teacher," she pointed out, her eyes still darting across the text before she turned the page.

Cedric nodded and waited a long moment before he said hesitantly, "So, Quidditch."

She closed her book slowly and turned her entire body to face him. Her face was placed and Cedric couldn't tell what she was thinking. "So, Quidditch," she agreed.

"We haven't had to play against each other since we started dating," he tried to keep his voice light before taking a long sip of tea, his eyes watching her closely.

"Not sure how it'd be any different," she shrugged nonchalantly, but Cedric saw her eyes gleam and he knew she was teasing him.

"I mean, hitting a Bludger at your boyfriend to essentially knock him off his broom is not the nicest thing –"

She laughed as he tried not to look disappointed. "You know I'm teasing, Ced." She lowered her voice, "Promise to keep a secret from your team?"

"This puts me in a bit of a spot, but all right," he smiled and leaned his head closer to her.

"I'm not playing Beater against you," she whispered. "Ben was worried I wouldn’t play as tough."

Cedric grinned, "Well, that's a relief." He made to stand up, "I'll leave you to it –"

She shut her book and stood up with a grin, "Come on, you've got some homework or something I can look over, don't you?"

He shook his head with a smirk, "Care of Magical Creatures?"

She pouted, "You know you're better at that than I am!"

They kept teasing each other as they left the Great Hall, oblivious to Filch hobbling down a corridor ready to nail another educational decree to the wall.

0808080808080808080808

"Team," Ben nodded to them all in the Common Room. Like they had in years past, they walked down to the Great Hall together as a team. Cliodhna ate hungrily, as did her brothers, Hunter, and Cho. "You've got to eat," she nodded at Kendra and Samantha. "You'll regret it in a few minutes if you don't."

Kendra swallowed, "I'm too nervous."

Cho smiled, "It's nerve-wracking, but Klee's right. You'll be hungry before Madam Hooch even blows the whistle." Cliodhna winked at Kendra as she very timidly took a bite of scrambled eggs.

Cedric had wished Cliodhna good luck the night before: this would be the first and last time they'd be playing against each other on a real Pitch with a referee while dating and Cliodhna was glad she wouldn't have to _really_ hit a Bludger at him. It was different when they were at home, it wasn't as aggressive or –

Cedric winked at her as the Ravenclaws stood up to leave and Cliodhna couldn't help but blush slightly. Merlin's beard did he look fit in his Quidditch robes –

They walked down to the Pitch in relative silence and it wasn't until they were in the locker room that Ben gave them a very short speech. "We've been practicing hard and well. I know we can do this – Kendra and Hunter, you two try to protect our Chasers and hit theirs. Klee, Cho, and Samantha, I want you to score as many points as you can. Jackie?" He stared at Jack for a moment, "Don't let Diggory distract you. I want you to catch that bloody Snitch." He clapped his hands, "Ok let's have some bloody fun!"

Fred and George pointed to the tall, lean, and grizzled man who was standing next to Professor Dumbledore. "Is that –"

"Can't be –"

"You reckon?"

Ron and Harry looked to where the twins were pointing. "What is it?"

"That's bloody Coach Sampson from the Appleby Arrows!"

"No way," Ron craned his head to look.

"Who's that?" Harry pointed to an older woman next to Professor McGonagall.

"That's Coach Plimpton from the Kenmare Kestrels!"

"And that's the coach for the English National Team!" Hermione pointed. They all turned to look at her. She bristled slightly, "She was in the _Daily Prophet_. First female coach for the National Team."

"But Cedric and Cho are the only two 7th years," Ron frowned as the teams walked on to the field.

"I think they're here for the Quicks," Ginny smiled knowingly.

"Umbridge doesn't look too pleased about having guests," George muttered and when they all looked over they couldn't help but smile at how red her face had gotten.

"Will everyone's favorite power couple square off against each other as Beater and Seeker?" Lee Jordan was saying to the crowd. "Oh, come now, Professor, no one else holds a candle – and no, looks like Quick isn't holding a bat, so she's playing Chaser. I really hope the new Hufflepuff Keeper is ready for Quick's shots!"

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and Cliodhna shot out like a dart, snatched the Quaffle and before Lee Jordan could commentate or the Hufflepuff Beaters could even locate the Bludgers, Cliodhna had scored without any assists, Cho and Samantha flying alongside her.

The crowd cheered and Lee Jordan was shouting, "Bloody hell, it's been too long since we've had Quick score a goal, but she hasn't lost her touch, scoring within seconds of the whistle!"

Cliodhna didn't celebrate and instead circled above the Hufflepuff Chasers for a minute to see where Victoria, the new Hufflepuff Keeper, was going to throw the Quaffle. She knew their Keeper was untested but had some good raw talent, so she, Cho, and Samantha had practiced some fancy passes and shots the past few weeks.

Victoria passed the Quaffle to one of the Hufflepuff Chasers and Cliodhna zoomed beyond her to block the Chaser, Paul, from throwing the Quaffle. Paul panicked slightly and threw the Quaffle to her left where Samantha swooped in to intercept. The Ravenclaws cheered as Lee Jordan said, "Great intercept by Samantha, one of the two new Ravenclaw players. She passes to Cho who's wide open, low below the hoops, say this looks like one of Quick's original shots from her first year – and yes! There's Quick, ready to catch the Quaffle, but no – she rolls to avoid that Bludger and Cho passes back to Samantha." Cliodhna had waited to roll away from the Bludger, knowing full well that the Chasers would come after her, leaving Samantha and Cho open to score. "And Samantha passes back to Cho who's wide open and yes! Cho scores!"

The Ravenclaw's cheered and Fred and George looked over to the visiting coaches. "Yea, they're definitely here for the Quicks."

"And Ben blocks another shot, he's on his way to another shut out, which he's done before, when he was what, bloody 13?" Ben threw the Quaffle to Samantha who flew up high, drawing the Bludgers with her before dropping the Quaffle under her where Cho was ready to throw the Quaffle to Cliodhna. Cliodhna was still a bit far out from the hoops, but both the Bludgers were approaching her fast, and Cho and Samantha were too far away, so she threw the Quaffle as hard as she could at the Hoops, rolled away from the Bludgers, which collided, and sped upside down towards the Quaffle and punched it towards the left hoop.

The crowd cheered louder than before when the Quaffle flew through the hoop. "Bloody hell – sorry, Professor – but did you _see_ that?"

Cliodhna flew high above everyone again and as she flew past the Ravenclaw stand she winked with a tiny salute and sped off before the Hufflepuff Keeper had even thrown the Quaffle out.

The twins laughed and Ron looked at the coaches who were all obviously trying not to smile. "She's putting on a good show," Ginny laughed.

"Ravenclaw now leads 50 to 0 and yes, seems the Beaters are focused only on Quick now.” Lee Jordan was saying as Cliodhna expertly avoided the Bludgers, barrel rolling, diving, and flying straight up to avoid them. For only a moment she was open and Samantha looked ready to throw to her. Cliodhna nodded, she had a perfect alley to dart with the Quaffle, and as Samantha was about to throw the Quaffle, the Hufflepuff Beaters sent both Bludgers towards her from opposite ends of the Pitch, and Paul had flown right in front of her to block her path.

The Quaffle was nearly out of Samantha's hand when Cliodhna bellowed, "Low!" And as the Quaffle came soaring towards her a few feet below her, she grabbed her broom tightly at the end and slipped her legs off so she was hanging by her hands. The crowd gasped collectively and time seemed to slow as Cliodhna swung her foot back and booted the Quaffle harder than she had ever kicked the football just as the Bludgers hit each other right over her broom. It curved perfectly and sailed straight through the left hoop.

The entire crowd went well and as she pulled herself with more difficulty than she was expecting back on to her broom with little difficulty thanks to her adrenaline she saw Ben doing flips on his broom.

Two minutes later, as Cho was about to shoot, Jack caught the Snitch and they all landed, hugging each other tightly. "That was insane," Kendra managed to say to Cliodhna.

"That was only supposed to be if you got knocked off," Ben shoved her playfully; he obviously wanted to look mad but he couldn't contain his glee.

"I would have," Cliodhna laughed breathlessly.

As they continued to congratulate each other and their friends and Housemates, Cliodhna craned her neck to look for Cedric. When she finally spotted him talking to the twins, Harry, and Ron she told Ben she'd be back and ran to him, her broom over her shoulder. "Good game, Diggory –"

He met her eyes and with a huge smile he grabbed her face and kissed her soundly, ignoring the twins catcalls.

Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna were the last ones in the locker rom as they changed out of their sweaty robes with large grins on their faces. "Diggory's a good man not to get mad about the match," Jack said.

Ben smirked, "How can he when his girlfriend's one of the best players at Hogwarts? He knew they didn't stand a chance!"

Cliodhna shoved him playfully and Jack said slyly, "There were some coaches in the stands today."

"What?" Cliodhna whipped her head around to look at him. Ben looked surprised too. "You saw them?"

Jack was grinning mischievously, "Saw them when I was looking for the Snitch. They were with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick."

"Who?" Ben asked, trying to hide his nerves.

"I rather forgot they may show up," Cliodhna muttered. "Good thing we were actually focused on the ruddy game, Benjy." She smirked at Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Umbridge looked bloody mad," Jack continued. "Come on, I reckon they'll be outside."

They headed outside, their brooms over their shoulders and there, waiting for them, was Professor Dumbledore, Madame Hooch, Professor Flitwick, and four others. Cliodhna recognized three of them but not –

"Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack," Professor Dumbledore started. "I'd like to introduce you to Thad Sampson, Saul Plimpton, Betsy Pearson, and Jake Cooper –"

"Please," the tall, dark-haired man said in an American accent. "Call me Cooper." He winked at them, his bright brown eyes landing on Cliodhna for what felt like an eternity, his smile wide before he turned back to Professor Dumbledore who was speaking again.

"They've all come to watch you play," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Cooper is a coach for the American national team.

"Merlin's beard," Jack breathed.

"But I'm also the assistant coach for the Caerphilly Catapults," Cooper added and Cliodhna's eyes were drawn back to him and his neatly trimmed cropped, short dark beard and broad shoulders. She tore her eyes away from him quickly as Coach Pearson spoke.

"It was a real pleasure to watch you all play," she smiled.

"You're," Cliodhna swallowed. "You're the first female coach of the British National Team," she said in awe.

"And hopefully not the last," she grinned. "We want to sign you to the team, but of course it will be hard for you to practice while you're at school." Ben grabbed Cliodhna's hand and squeezed tightly and Cliodhna squeezed back. She continued, "We'd like to make you reserves for now, sign you, give you numbers and jerseys –"

Ben let out a whoop and Cliodhna's mouth dropped open in shock. Jack could only manage, "Even me?"

Betsy Pearson laughed, "We'll have to chat with you all more with your parents around, maybe this Christmas."

They all continued to gape at her as Coach Sampson said, "We'll all be very happy to have you on the National Team of course. But we're going to try to get you on our team –"

"Now, now, Sampson," Plimpton chuckled. "We all want them. Now's not the time to make offers." He smiled at the triplets, "That was some impressive flying by all of you –"

"And you, Ben. Those saves!" Cooper smiled. "Some of those shots would have been difficult for any of our Reserve Keepers to make." Ben couldn't help his surprised smile.

"Jack, you play Seeker and Chaser?" Jack nodded. "You were great at Seeker and I'd like to see you play Chaser too." Jack was still perplexed that they wanted him to play too, so he just nodded again.

"Ms. Quick –"

"Cliodhna, please," she smiled brightly, figuring they were all unsure how to say her name.

"Those shots were incredible," Sampson started.

"How did you know you'd be able to kick it through the hoop?" Pearson asked.

"That was Ben's idea, actually," she had let go of his hand and clapped him on the back. "In case we ever fell off the broom."

"Didn't mean for you to do it on _purpose_," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"And you play Beater as well?" Cooper asked.

"Yea –"

"I dare say Ms. Quick is nearly as good at Beater as she is as Chaser," Madam Hooch smiled.

"Ms. Quick and the Weasley twins are some of the best Beaters Hogwarts has ever seen," Dumbledore agreed, his eyes twinkling.

"I'd like to see you play Beater," Cooper's smile was genuine and Cliodhna felt her stomach tighten as his eyes met hers.

"She's playing Beater when we play Slytherin," Ben said.

"Oh?" Pearson asked.

Cliodhna's cheeks pinked slightly as Jack smirked, "Really seems to rile them up."

"It's good entertainment for everyone too," Jack smiled.

"Well, I'd very much to see that," Cooper turned to Dumbledore. "If I could come back?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore smiled. "Hogwarts Quidditch matches are always open for those who want to recruit our students –"

"Great!" Cooper said cheerily and put his hand out to shake their hands. When Cliodhna shook his hand, he met her eyes and she felt her cheeks turn hot and as if an electric current ran through her entire body. "Hopefully we'll speak soon," he said brightly and Cliodhna's hand felt cold when he let go of her hand. Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna shook hands with the other coaches and walked back up to the castle, speechless as Dumbledore and the others walked the coaches towards Hogsmeade.

The triplets all stopped for a minute, looked at each other for a long moment. Ben let out another whoop, Jack laughed and Cliodhna breathed a quiet, "Merlin's Beard."

080808080808080808080808080808

"The National Team –"

"The bloody Arrows!"

"And the Kestrels?" The twins said as they approached the triplets at the Ravenclaw Table. "And you're only bloody 6th years."

"And the assistant coach from the Catapults," Ben added with a wink.

Cliodhna blushed and Jack looked slightly embarrassed. They were both glad that only Briony and Summer from Ravenclaw had stayed behind when the twins had come over, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny not far behind them.

"Bloody hell, really?" Ron asked. "Are they trying to sign you already?"

"British National Team for sure will," Ginny sat down next to Briony. "Be foolish not to have you on Reserves."

"I'm surprised the _Prophet_ hasn't written about you lot yet," Hermione said.

"They're a bit preoccupied, I think," Harry said good-naturedly and Cliodhna was glad he didn't seem too upset.

"Oi, Diggory," Fred waved him over. "You hear the good news?"

Cedric, grinning, sat down across from Cliodhna, "And what's that? You mean, of course, besides the brilliant game my girlfriend and her brothers played today?" He winked at Cliodhna.

"Gross," George muttered.

"Couple of coaches came to the match today –"

"Including Coach Pearson of the National Team –"

"To see the Quicks," Ron pointed out.

Cedric laughed, "Well, good. About time someone tried to sign them! Maybe we'll actually have a chance at the World Cup!"

"But they're only 6th years!" Ron was flummoxed that Cedric didn't seem to care that the coaches weren't at Hogwarts for him.

"And they're bloody good!" Cedric laughed.

"Stop trying to make Cedric jealous," George rolled his eyes. "It's Fred and I should be mad –"

"Twin Beaters," Fred agreed.

"Think of the entertainment value alone –"

"You two don't even want –" Ron began to argue.

"The _League_ doesn't know that, do they?" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they'll come to your next match," Ben offered.

"You should have _seen_ how red Umbridge got that coaches were there without her knowing," Ginny smirked.

"Until she saw you play," Hermione smiled slightly.

"Then she got even redder," Harry grinned.

Cliodhna grimaced slightly, "So she'll hate me even more now?"

"Nah," Fred shrugged.

"Not until you play Slytheirn at least," George smirked.

0808080808080808080808

Ben didn't get a chance to tease Cliodhna about how bloody attractive the American Coach Cooper was until they were back in the Ravenclaw Common Room for the party the 7th years were having to celebrate their first win of the season.

"We don't really need a party," Jack shrugged. "It was only one match –"

"And we're one match to closer to the Cup, Jackie!" Hunter laughed.

"Cedric coming?" Briony asked Cliodhna.

"I asked," Cliodhna shrugged. "But he thought it may be a bit weird to go to a party that is celebrating _his_ loss."

Briony laughed and shifted her attention to Henri who stood on the stairs of the girls' dormitory. "Now, to continue tradition, I'd like to thank the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for being so bloody good –"

Cheers and applause echoed around the Common Room and Ben made a show of waving a hand to get them to stop as if embarrassed.

"For all you younger students, you have no idea just how abysmal our team was for such a long time. But now we're in the running for the Cup again!" More cheers. "Every player on our team is bloody brilliant, and they play together well – there's not a selfish or showboating bone in their bodies." More cheers. "And," she added slyly. "It was hard to miss the number of Quidditch coaches in the stands today –" More cheers as the Quicks all looked embarrassed, even Ben. "I'm sure it's all confidential," Henri winked at them. "But it _will_ be fun to tell our grandchildren 'we knew them when'! To our wonderful Quidditch team!" Glasses and mugs clinked and the party resumed.

At around 10:30, Henri and the Prefects kicked all of the younger students out and not much later made sure everyone else quieted down. By 12 there weren't that many people left in the Common Room and Ben sat down next to Cliodhna and offered her a glass of firewhiskey with plenty of ice.

"Exciting day," he said off-handedly. She hummed in agreement and they clinked glasses. "We could be on the National Team."

"Could just be a stunt," Cliodhna shrugged. "Sign us young. I mean, I don't know if _I'm_ ready –"

Ben rolled his eyes and took another sip of his firewhiskey. "You play plenty dirty when the occasion arises, if that's what you mean." He paused and watched her closely, "And that American, Cooper? He sure was bloody attractive." Cliodhna's cheeks pinked slightly but she didn't say anything. "And he seemed to like you," he prodded gently.

"Benjamin Randolph Quick," her eyes widened and she smacked his arm. "I don't like what you're insinuating."

He smiled, "Oh, nothing at all, don't worry."

08080808080808080808

"Today I thought we'd try to conjure a Patronus," Harry started and smiled as some of the younger students let out excited gasps. "Now, we don't have an actual Dementor to practice to practice on," Harry continued. "But it's good to know how to do it in case you ever run into one."

"But they wouldn't attack you unless you deserved to go to Azkaban," Kendra frowned. "Right?"

"Usually," Ron muttered from beside Harry.

"They attacked me and my Muggle cousin this summer," Harry told them all hesitantly. "And who's to say Voldemort won't use them –" he ignored the fact that most of the group flinched, "when he wants to fight us."

Cliodhna wasn't the only one who noticed that Harry said 'when' and not 'if'. Harry explained the spell and incantation and how you had to think of the happiest moment of your life and that you couldn't let any negative thoughts cloud your mind. When he finally demonstrated and a full-size, clear stag burst from his wand and ran around the room, everyone was incredibly impressed, including Cliodhna whose eyebrows rose and eyes widened: no one had seen a full, clear Patronus before. They all watched the stag run around the room, around everyone, before disappearing. Only Hermione didn't look as surprised as everyone else and Cliodhna remembered that she must have seen it before.

Harry reiterated, again, how tough this spell was and how often he had to practice before he got it right. He had to go through several different happy thoughts before he found the right ones. They spread out, since they didn't need partners, and soon the room was filled with people shouting '_Expecto Patronum_'.

The first few of Cliodhna's happy memories – kissing Cedric after the Yule Ball, moving to Ottery St. Catchpole, visiting Norway – all failed to get more than a wisp of silver light. She tapped her wand to her temple, trying to think of other, happier memories. When she thought of scoring her first goal on a real Pitch during her first match at Hogwarts, a larger and brighter bolt of silver came out of her wand and caught Harry's attention.

"You almost had it, I think," he said. "Can you think of something a little happier?"

Cliodhna took a deep breath and thinking of her first match as Beater and saying '_Expecto Patronum_', a merlin emerged from her wand and flew around her head before disappearing. Cliodhna's mouth opened and she looked at Harry who was beaming. "You did it!" He laughed and clapped her on the shoulder.

Everyone crowded around them and Ben called out, "Come on you two, show us!" With large grins, Harry and Cliodhna showed everyone their Patronuses.

By the end of the lesson, everyone had made some progress. The older students, including the twins, Cedric, Ben, Jack, Hermione, and Ron had various levels of animals. Cliodhna saw that her brothers also had bird Patronuses and she thought immediately of Cliodna and her three magical birds…

Harry promised they'd work on Patronuses again next time before the holidays and they left in their small pairs and groups. Cedric smiled slyly at Cliodhna, "Mine's an eagle."

"Oh?" Cliodhna asked. "Ben and Jack had a sparrow hawk and a falcon."

"You could identify them?" Ben asked from behind her. "I thought they were just some birds."

"Funny you're all birds," Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I guess as triplets it makes sense –"

"They all have bird-like qualities," Fred said before ducking when Ben threw out an arm to hit him.

"Bye, everyone," Cliodhna said calmly. "See you all later. Thanks again, Harry." She walked out with Cedric and smirked at him. "You're a bird because I'm a bird –"

"Oi, you're a –"

"But Ben and Jack are too," she laughed when he threw his arm around her shoulders playfully and pulled her towards him.

"Shut it, Quick."

08080808080808080808

Two weeks before Christmas, there was an article in _The Daily Prophet_ about the triplets and Quidditch. Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with Briony and Summer when nearly everyone already there stopped eating to look at them. "Bloody hell, now what?" Ben groaned and looked at Cliodhna.

"Don't look at me!" She said angrily. "I haven't done anything –" They all walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Ramona handed Ben a copy of the paper and Cliodhna leaned over his shoulder to read the front page. Summer and Jack shared a copy Will handed them.

"Is it bad?" Briony asked Ramona as she picked up a piece of toast.

"No," she grinned wickedly.

"They interviewed _dad_?" Jack moved his eyes from the paper to Ben and Cliodhna who were sitting across from him.

"He didn't say much, at least," Ben muttered as his eyes darted to whom wrote the article. He poked Cliodhna discreetly and she nodded. Catherine Randolph had written the article. No wonder it was short and relatively harmless.

"Your secret's out," Ramona laughed. "Now everyone knows you're being wooed by nearly every team in the League."

"And a lock for the National Team," Summer added. "It's nice they wrote an article!"

"About someone other than Potter, Diggory, Dumbledore, and Umbridge, you mean. That's really nice."

"And this picture is adorable," Ida pointed at it. "You're so bloody tiny, Klee."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "I was 12, Poole."

"You're still pretty small," Ramona teased and laughed when Cliodhna groaned.

"Merlin they interviewed some of the coaches too!" Ben said.

"'Cliodhna Quick is one of the fastest, smartest, and brightest Chasers I have ever had the privilege of seeing play,' said Coach Cooper, the coach of the US National Team and the Assistant Coach of the Caerphilly Catapults," Summer read.

"'And entertaining,' added Coach Pearson of the British National Team," Jack smirked.

"'Ben Quick easily blocked all of the shots he was presented. But what's more impressive is the number of shut outs he's had over his short career at Hogwarts,' said Coach Sampson.

"'Ben didn't let a single Quaffle in during his 2nd Year when the Ravenclaws won the Quidditch Cup for the first time in over a decade,' said Coach Plimpton," Cliodhna read.

"'And Jack Quick plays both Seeker and Chaser and has racked up more assists per match than many professional players,' Coach Pearson added," Summer read and nudged Jack. "See, even _you_ got a mention."

"'All three Quicks are endlessly entertaining and are a joy to watch. Any team would be lucky to have them on their team,' Coach Cooper continued," Briony finished.

Jack rolled his eyes as his eyes scanned the article for another moment. "Sounds like a _lot_ of people will be at the match against Slytherin.”

"Who do you mean?" Cliodhna wasn't nearly as fast as a reader as Jack.

"Coach Cooper for one," Jack said.

"And this reporter, Catherine Randolph," Briony added.

Cliodhna hoped she kept her face as neutral as possible; she caught Jack's eye briefly and felt Ben stiffen next to her. "Dad only really says he's proud and glad that people seem to realize we're as good as he knew we were," Ben said calmly before laughing and folding the paper in half.

"I've read some of Catherine Randolph's other articles," Briony tapped her name in the paper. "She's a good writer. Very straightforward and honest. Like a real bloody journalist."

"Unlike that Rita Skeeter," Ida started grimly.

Ben looked over his shoulder to see the Slytherins glaring at them, "Don't know what they're so bloody mad about. At least some coaches are coming to _their_ match."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna felt like she must have answered questions of, 'What team will you play for?' and 'Did you know?' and 'Will you really ply for Britain this year?' thousands of times that day and by the time she left the Great Hall after dinner, she was exhausted. She had wanted to see Cedric, but he had rounds and she bloody needed to lay down and be away from everyone. She hoped all of this would die down and tomorrow everyone would leave her be. She had successfully avoided Umbridge today and was hesitant to see how she reacted to the article.

There were three envelopes on her bed when she finally made it to her dormitory. The first one was a short note from her mother. "Don't worry, we'll speak at Christmas. I asked to write the article to make sure politics stayed out of it – for now. They'll be sending us information about pay and contracts soon."

The second envelope included a short note from her dad that simply said, "Bloody hell, the National Team?" and a letter each from Remus and Sirius. She smiled. Sirius' letter was mainly about Quidditch and how her mum and Remus were keeping him company and reminiscing and how he enjoyed getting to know her dad. Remus' letter was mainly about reassuring her that Sirius was fine and answering her questions about Potioneers.

The third envelope was a short note from Charlie begging for more details about the match and what all of the coaches she met were truly like: it brought a big smile to her face.

When she was finished, she tucked the letters in her drawer and lay down to sleep. As exhausted as she was, she couldn't fall sleep right away. It was still too early and her mind was racing: Quidditch, her Patronus, Cliodna, Umbridge, the bloody Ministry –

And then she remembered that Snape had said she could use her platform as a Quidditch player to spotlight issues she supported.

She smiled and turned over on to her side and looked out the window at the dark grounds. Having several Quidditch teams competing for you to be on their team wasn't so bad.

0808080808080808

"All right everyone, this is our last meeting before the hols," Harry said, ignoring the several groans. "Now, if you can practice at home –"

"_If _you're of age," Hermione interrupted meaningfully.

"Or staying here," Harry added before continuing. "Then by all means. Otherwise we'll pick back up when we get back!"

They were practicing Patronuses and several students were now able to get their animal Patronuses to stroll, gallop, fly, or swim around the room. Harry grinned the entire lesson.

After a few successful Patronuses, the Quick triplets were finishing up their second door at the back of the Room of Requirement: it didn't lead anywhere except an empty anteroom that could fit 20 people if they squeezed. "They'd have to come back out through the Room of Requirement," Jack frowned.

"Better than nothing," Cliodhna shrugged.

"More of a holding room, innit?" Ben added. He pulled a small device out of his pocket, "You think it's worth trying this out today?"

Jack prodded it with his wand and muttered an incantation. "Will it work if _I_ walk by?"

"We used the same principals of a Sneakoscope, so it shouldn't work if you walk by. Not sure what the distance on it yet is though –"

"At least 10 meters," Ben said. "I'll put it up when we leave. And we can ask for some help over the hols –"

The twins had wandered over. "Will it be useful for us to sell, you reckon?"

"I'm not sure," Cliodhna started, frowning.

"We're thinking of having a whole line of Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff," George started.

"Especially if, you know," Fred shrugged, but neither he nor George continued.

"Could be, I suppose," Jack muttered. "It can't defend you, but could warn someone against danger."

Cliodhna still didn't really like the idea, but couldn't think of a _solid_ reason to not have them sold to someone who wanted just a little extra protection –

"Say, Fred," Neville came over. "Do you think I can order one of those Weasleys' Wireless Mobiles?"

"Of course, Longbottom!" Fred put his arm around him as George handed him a Mail Order form.

"The create-your-owns are more expensive, but we've already got some dragons, owls, and Quidditch ones to go –"

"Dragons and owls would be perfect, actually," Neville furrowed his brows as the three of them walked away.

They slowly all left the Room of Requirement in pairs and Cliodhna saw Cho hang back to speak with Harry but thought nothing of it, nor of Ginny leaving with Michael Corner the 5th year Ravenclaw. She left with Cedric and turned around to send Jack a signal that the coast was clear so he could hide their detection system protocol.

Cedric let out a deep breath as they turned a corner, "Only a few more classes until Winter Break."

"You seem relieved. Shouldn't you be feeling nostalgic or something?" She teased.

"Maybe this time next year," he grinned. "But for now I'm ready to get my N.E.W.T.s over with."

They turned another corner and nearly ran into Draco Malfoy and his two goons (Cliodhna could never remember their names). Draco opened his mouth, ready, she was sure, to say something annoying, offensive, or rude and Cliodhna held up her hand to stop him, her eyes narrow and hard. "Whatever you were about to say, Malfoy," she said coldly. "Take a moment and think 'is this worth it?' because I'm not in the mood to listen to your nonsense."

Draco's mouth snapped shut and with one haughty look at her turned on his heel to walk away.

Cedric nearly burst out laughing once the three Slytherins were out of earshot. "Really lucky that worked," she mused as they continued to Ravenclaw Tower. "Or soon they'd run into some of the others."

Cedric walked her to Ravenclaw Tower and kissed her quickly, "Maybe we can have some time alone tomorrow after dinner?"

She smiled prettily up at him, "I'd like that."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna's last class before the holidays was Potions and she couldn't help but smile as she walked into the classroom. Briony sat next to her with a groan, "So close to Christmas."

Cliodhna ignored her as Snape strode to the front of the room, "Today we'll be making the antidote to the Veritaserum potion." His eyes landed on Cliodhna for a long moment before continuing, "This is not an easy potion – in face it's harder than Veritaserum to brew – but you will have the entire class to attempt it." He waved his wand and the ingredients were up on the board. "For homework," several people groaned but he continued, "you will write six inches about Veritaserum and six inches on the antidote and other ways to counter its effects."

Cliodhna's insides were cold as she began to gather her ingredients. They were making this antidote for a reason, that much was certain. And Cliodhna had a sinking feeling it had to do with Umbridge.

080808080808080808

"Professor McGonagall!" Cliodhna called out and waved to her as she was directing students on to the train. "Where are the Weasleys and Potter?"

"They were sent home by Portkey, Ms. Quick," McGonagall said lowly. "Mr. Weasley was attacked and he is fine. He's recuperating. I'm sure your parents will tell you everything when you get to London." The train whistle blew and McGonagall hurried Cliodhna on to the train. "Have a good Christmas, Ms. Quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


	11. XI

Angus and Amos were waiting for them on the platform, their faces grave, but Angus shook his head ever so slightly when Cliodhna opened her mouth to ask what happened to Mr. Weasley. "I saw that article in the paper," Mr. Diggory said rather loudly to them. "The bloody National Team, well done!"

"Oh," Cliodhna was caught off guard, having been so focused on Mr. Weasley. "Yes, thanks, Mr. Diggory."

Ben smiled broadly, "We were right pleased." He turned to Angus, "Jackie's saying goodbye to Summer and should be along in a 'mo."

Angus nodded and smiled at Cedric, "How's your last year going, Cedric?"

"Alright, thanks," Cedric replied casually as he draped his arm over Cliodhna. "Klee's been helping me with my N.E.W.T.-level Potions." He glanced at his father, "Sent my application in to St. Mungo's –"

Amos clapped his hands his smile broad, "That's my boy!"

"Professor Sprout said as long as my N.E.W.T.s are as good as my O.W.L.s I should be good."

Amos clapped Cedric on the back and led him to the Quicks' car. Cedric turned his head to look back at Cliodhna but she only shook her head with a knowing smile: Mr. Diggory was incredibly proud of his son.

Jack bounded over with a goofy grin on his face and Angus led the three of them through the barrier, Ben teasing Jack the whole time. When they were in the car and on the freeway, Angus and Amos told them what had happened to Mr. Weasley in the Department of Mysteries.

"Potter saw it?" Cedric asked, perplexed. "But he was at Hogwarts." Cliodhna's face was pale but she turned to look out the window so no one would notice.

"Not sure," Angus frowned, his eyes on the road. "But good thing he told Dumbledore. We were able to find him before someone else did."

"Is he – is he ok?" Ben asked tentatively.

"Yes," Amos said heartily. "He's recovering at St. Mungo's for a few more days, but he'll be all right."

"How did Dumbledore let everyone know so quickly?" Jack wondered.

"The portraits," Cliodhna, her face now composed, turned to look at them. "All of the previous Headmasters have portraits in his office. They must have portraits elsewhere they can travel to." Angus met her eyes in the rearview mirror but didn't say anything.

"How do you –" Ben started to ask.

"I've been there quite a bit," she said dryly.

"But," Ben frowned. "Well, why was he in the Department of Mysteries anyway?"

"That's not for us to –" "Need to know basis –" Amos and Angus said at the same time.

Ben rolled his eyes and Cliodhna said coldly, "We're of age."

"I know –"

"We want to join," Jack continued just as bluntly.

"That's not for me –" Angus tried again.

"Not good enough, is it?” Ben grumbled.

No one spoke the rest of the car ride, instead quietly listening to the Muggle radio station that Catherine always listened to and soon Cliodhna and Angus were humming along to a classic rock song. Angus turned the radio up slightly when another song came on and with a grin, Cliodhna and Angus sang together, harmonizing quietly.

"Mum really likes David Bowie," Ben said to Cedric lowly.

"She's got a Muggle record player and everything," Jack said just as quietly.

"Klee and mum listen to it a lot –"

"And the radio –"

"Dad has gotten into it too. He's got a good voice," Ben said. Cedric nodded in agreement as his eyes traveled to Angus who was whistling along to the parts of the song he didn't know the words to, his hands tapping along on the steering wheel.

"We never got as into it," Jack finished. "Prefer the Weird Sisters and stuff."

Cedric's eyes flitted between Cliodhna and Angus until the song finished and a Muggle was talking. "You think Sirius has got a Muggle radio or something?" He asked them all.

Cliodhna looked at him with a brow raised but Angus let out a chuckle. "In that pureblood House of Horrors? Rather doubt it."

"Why?" Cliodhna asked Cedric.

"Just thought it would be nice for him to have some music when he's there alone," Cedric shrugged but he could practically see the gears moving in Cliodhna's head.

"Seems like a classic rock fellow to me," Angus grinned.

"Dad, do we have time to stop at a thrift shop?" Cliodhna asked.

Angus met her eyes in the mirror, "Your mum will be furious if we went without her. We'll pick her and your uncle up first."

"Uncle Fitz?" Ben grinned.

"Just until tomorrow when we go to Grimmauld Place for Christmas Eve –"

"What about Grandpa?" Jack frowned.

"He's in America," Angus sighed. "For a vacation with his girlfriend, but," he trailed off and Amos instead asked when they were to sign with the British National Team.

Cliodhna blushed and Ben grinned so broadly it was almost comical, "Hopefully right after Christmas!"

080808080808080808

Cedric tagged along with the Quicks to the nearby Muggle town to find a Muggle record player, radio, and a selection of records. He watched and listened, fascinated as Cliodhna and her mother spoke rapidly and easily about what records they thought Sirius would like. "This was a great idea, Cedric," Catherine smiled at him as they looked through the aisle of a thrift store that seemed to mostly have cooking appliances and books. "Sirius will really enjoy this."

Cedric shrugged, "Seemed like a good Christmas present."

Catherine pointed at Cliodhna who was flipping through a very large book. "May want to remind her we're here for _Sirius_." Cedric shook his head ruefully and went to gently tell Cliodhna she couldn't buy herself a book when Christmas was so soon.

Angus carried a dusty record player over, Fitz beside him, "Reckon it'll still work?"

Ben and Jack found an old AM radio that Angus thought may have been too old to work but Catherine and Fitz had exchanged a knowing look and Fitz explained to them it was likely built before "the War" and she could get it to work. "Maybe I can make it work for FM too."

"Mum," Ben frowned, "the war was only 14 years ago."

Catherine smiled and patted his cheek, "Oh, darling. The Muggle war - World War II? The war your grandfather and grandmother fought in?" She and Fitz chuckled.

Ben, Jack, and Angus all looked slightly embarrassed but Catherine guided them to the shelves of very old records. "Oh, splendid. These are very cheap," she paged through some. "We can get Sirius quite a collection."

Cedric was again impressed by the seemingly vast knowledge Catherine, Cliodhna, and Fitz had of music. Ben muttered that it was really only classic rock that Cliodhna knew but Cedric could tell he was slightly jealous. Jack held up a record, "Oh, mum, you have this one, don't you?"

Catherine chuckled, "Oh, Sirius will love Iron Butterfly's In-a-gadda-da-vida." She took the record and laughed, "I used to make Fitz listen to it constantly. He absolutely abhors it."

"I do," Fitz grimaced. "It's bloody a hundred hours long."

Soon they left the store, their arms full, and headed back to the Quicks' car. Cliodhna ached to ask when they could see Mr. Weasley but knew they'd tell them soon enough. They dropped Cedric off at home and promised to see him for dinner soon before heading home. Cliodhna was eager to help her mother with the record player and radio, but there was an owl waiting on the porch for them, a thick envelope on its leg. Catherine handed Ben her bag of records and took the envelope from the owl's leg. When it didn't fly off right away she opened the front door to let it in. "I'm sure I've got a treat for you somewhere," she muttered as the beautiful eagle owl hooted and flew into the house in front of her, landing on the back of a kitchen chair.

She opened the letter as they set their bags on the kitchen table and Catherine grinned. "They want to make a big spectacle of you signing contracts and receiving your own jerseys," her eyes scanned the rest of the letter. "They want us to scan these contracts and send them back and pick your numbers for your jerseys," she handed them each a folder.

Ben seized his and flipped through, "Merlin's beard, that's just our signing fee?"

Jack's mouth dropped, "And we can negotiate our actual pay after we graduate? We better have a brilliant year next year."

Catherine noticed Cliodhna was frowning, "What's wrong, Klee?"

"My signing fee," she frowned and looked over Ben's shoulder. "It's less."

"What?" Ben looked at her fee. "That's –"

"30% less," Jack said quickly: he was always better at maths. "But you're better than me –"

"You play two positions," Ben frowned. "This is stupid."

"Ah," Catherine sat down. "I worried this might happen."

"What?" Cliodhna's voice was harsher now.

"Women are notoriously paid less in the Muggle world and while the Wizarding world is more close-lipped about how much people are paid, I always suspected women were paid less unless they actively asked for more and created a ruckus. Especially, I think, in Quidditch." She tapped her chin, "This would be a great investigative report –"

"Are you paid less, mum?" Cliodhna asked.

Catherine's smiled devilishly, "No."

"Well," Cliodhna stood up straighter. "I won't sign unless I'm getting paid the same."

"And neither will we," Ben said immediately.

"All of us or none of us," Jack agreed.

Angus, Catherine, and Fitz exchanged a look before Angus said, "Well, I'll write back."

"And I," Catherine's eyes twinkled. "Am going to write to the office."

08080808080808080808

_The British National Quidditch Team put out an official press release earlier today, writes Catherine Randolph, that they were signing the Quick triplets before they graduate from Hogwarts. The triplets, 6th years Benjamin, Cliodhna, and Jack, collectively play all Quidditch positions. They would not be allowed to play in an official match until after graduation but may practice with the team during school holidays._

_When this reporter reached out to the Quick triplets, Mr. Angus Quick, their father, said the triplets had decided not to sign their contracts because Cliodhna's signing fee was significantly lower than Ben and Jack's._

"_This was a decision they all made – they will not sign until they all received\ equal pay," says Mr. Quick._

"_Why should Klee get paid less?" Jack asked. "She's easily the best of all of us. Well, better than me, at least."_

"_Our sister has actively proven to everyone – at Hogwarts and outside – that she is better if not equal to boys. I'm proud to stand with her," says Ben._

_Cliodhna declined to comment. This reporter thinks her actions speak louder than words. It should be noted that Cliodhna also put together a girls-only Quidditch clinic at Hogwarts this year that Madam Hooch says attracted girls from every House and year._

_When asked, Coach Betsy Pearson looked horrified but could only say, "I have nothing to do with contracts, unfortunately. That's for the team's owners to figure out. But I hope they fix this soon."_

"_Klee thinks of more than half of Ravenclaw's plays, even when she plays Beater," Ben Quick adds._

_The National Team could really use the Quick triplets for the World Cup as they have not made it far during the past two decades._

0808080808080808080808

"Oh, mum," Cliodhna breathed as she set that evening's edition of the _The Daily Prophet_ down. "That's brilliant."

There was a knock on the front door and Ben yelled that he would answer it. Cedric, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory followed him through into the kitchen. "They really tried to pay you less?" Amos asked.

Cliodhna nodded and Jack added, "30% less."

Amos let out a whistle. "Well, they're rethinking that decision now, aren't they?"

"I should hope so," Catherine said dryly as she set down a dish of mashed potatoes on the table. "I expect they'll be sending owls soon."

"Already?" Cliodhna was skeptical.

"It's a PR nightmare," Fitz said. "Makes them look bad. They can't have that."

"Ah, here's an owl now –" Angus opened the window over the sink and four owls flew in, dropped envelopes on the kitchen table and flew off again.

"All for you!" Ben grinned and handed Cliodhna the envelopes.

She opened the first envelope, "Coach Pearson says she's sorry and embarrassed. She's speaking with the higher-ups now. She expects we'll hear something by tomorrow." Cliodhna's eyes widened as she continued. "And she hopes that this changes women's pay across the League," she put the letter down and opened the next one. "Coach Cooper says he's pleased the three of us are sticking together. That we deserve the same and," her cheeks colored slightly. "That the Catapults can promise I'd make at least equal to the top salary of their current first string."

"Blimey," Jack's eyes were wide.

"That's a lot of money," Ben agreed.

"This one's from," Cliodhna opened the envelope and saw a child's drawing of what she supposed was Cliodhna riding a broomstick. "Oh," Cliodhna breathed, her voice wavering slightly. "This one's from a little girl."

Fitz, seeing that Cliodhna was so overcome she couldn't read the note aloud, read, "My sister goes to Hogwarts and she said you helped her learn to play Quidditch and that you're the best player at school. You deserve the same as your brothers if not more. Thank you for reminding everyone that girls are just as good as boys." Fitz held up the drawing. She signed it, "Beatrice, age 7. Looks like her sister wrote the note for her."

Cliodhna took the drawing back almost reverently and laid it flat on the table before picking up the next letter. "It's from Ginny," Cliodhna smiled. "It just says, 'Bloody good.'" Cliodhna looked at her mum. "Well."

"Well indeed," Catherine grinned and said to everyone else. "Let’s eat."

They managed not to talk about Quidditch or the Order during dinner, instead listening to Fitz talk about his research and Cedric about his plans to study Healing. Mr. Diggory was so pleased that Cedric was going to become a Healer – his hope that Cedric would follow him in the Ministry had long since ended – that he couldn't stop smiling and boasting all evening. Cedric looked embarrassed but Cliodhna knew he wasn't really: no one could blame Mr. Diggory for being excited. Especially after Cedric had died (well, nearly died to everyone else) and all of the nonsense that was printed about him in _The Daily Prophet_over the summer.

Fitz brought out a vintage bottle of Scottish whiskey after dinner; Catherine seemed hesitant to let the triplets have any but acquiesced when Fitz said it was better they learned about _good_ whiskey from people who actually knew about it. Catherine rolled her eyes, "That's one of the dumbest things you've ever said, Fitz. But all right."

They all sipped on their whiskey and Jack asked Fitz several questions about the whiskey while Ben tried not to roll his eyes. "Uncle Fitz," he cut in, "you leave tomorrow?"

"Are you going to see Syd?" Cliodhna asked excitedly.

Fitz ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, actually, I am." Cliodhna clapped her hands together, beaming.

"I knew it! Are you meeting her family?"

Fitz laughed, "Bloody hell, you're relentless. Yes."

Angus raised his glass, "About bloody time, Fitz. She's way out of your league."

Catherine hid her laugh behind her hand before looking guiltily at her brother, "I mean, he's not wrong."

The triplets and Cedric told Mr. and Mrs. Diggory about Syd before Fitz finally waved a hand. "Enough, enough." He looked seriously at Catherine who shook her head ever so slightly but said cheerily, "You'll have to take as many pictures of her family's village as possible."

Cliodhna had seen the silent exchange between her mum and uncle but didn't bring it up. She worried for a moment that things were worse in the Wizarding World than they were letting on.

The Diggory's left close to midnight and Cedric kissed Cliodhna's cheek lightly. "See you at Grimmauld tomorrow night." His voice was low.

"Goodnight," she squeezed his hand and shut the front door slowly after breathing in the cold winter air.

She wanted to ask her mum what was really going on with the Order, if there was anything she could do, but she knew Catherine wouldn't tell her anything. She walked back into the living room and smiled, "You think we can get that record player and radio to work by tomorrow?"

Angus grinned, "Without a doubt!"

"Even without mum's help?" Ben teased.

"I can help before I go to work," she winked before telling them all to go to bed.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna was not terribly excited to go back to Grimmauld Place and its dark, musty rooms, but she _was_ excited to see Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and her Uncle Sean. She wished the Weasleys could be there, but they'd be spending Christmas Eve and Day at St. Mungo's with Mr. Weasley.

Angus brought them to 12 Grimmauld Place that evening after the sun had set, their small bags and gifts in their coat pockets. The house was quiet when they walked in, but as soon as the door shut, Sirius was there, a wide smile on his face, his hair brushed and neat, and wearing very expensive looking Muggle clothes. "Welcome, welcome," his voice boomed. "Happy Christmas Eve!" He shook Angus' hand heartily before shaking Ben's and Jack's. He turned to Cliodhna and kissed both her cheeks, causing her to laugh before he frowned. "Now, now, didn't Randy tell you to wear your Muggle finest?"

"No, I –"

Angus grinned, "Go unpack your things. I think your mother packed you all something -"

"Can't we say hello," Ben started but Sirius was pushing them up the stairs.

"Not until you're properly dressed!"

Catherine had indeed packed something for them: Cliodhna found a beautiful floor-length emerald dress in her bag with a note, "_This was your grandmother's dress originally and I asked Mrs. Diggory to fit it to your measurements. xx – Mum_"

"Wow," Cliodhna breathed as she fingered the material. The dress wasn't very low-cut in the front, but had a deep cut in the back that nearly reached her waist. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror of the room she shared with Ginny that summer. Her eyes widened. Merlin, she looked bloody good. She waved her wand and her hair went up into the intricate braised knot Syd had shown her. Cliodhna dug in her bag and found her mascara to put on before eyeing the lipstick she had worn to the Yule Ball. That color was too bright, she thought, so she waved her wand again and darkened it to a deep red. It looked nearly burgundy on her lips and she smirked at her reflection.

There was a knock on her door and assuming it was Ben she said 'come in' as she searched for a pair of shoes in her bag.

"Ah," a deep voice said and she spun around to see her Uncle Sean. "Don't we look nice?"

"Oh," her cheeks pinked slightly. "Thanks."

"I've seen your mum in that dress, I think," he tapped his chin. "Same color –"

"She said it was grandmum's!"

He snapped his fingers, "She wore it to a wedding we went to long before you were born," he winked. "Looks brilliant on you too, dear." He slipped his hand into the pocket of the Muggle suit vest he was wearing and pulled out a small package. "These are from Sirius –"

"Oh?" She took the package and unwrapped two long, delicate, beautiful, silver earrings. "Oh," her voice was soft. "They're beautiful."

"He asked me to make sure they weren't cursed or anything," Sean chuckled. "Don't worry. They aren't."

"Oh," Cliodhna breathed again and examined them closely. They were, on closer inspection, snakes.

"Well," he smiled. "See you down there!" He bounded away down the stairs and Cliodhna looked back into the mirror to put on the earrings. They were beautiful and slightly terrifying.

"I think these are for you," Ben was at the door now, holding a pair of shoes. "Wow," his golden eyes widened. "You look," he let out a whistle. "Bloody good."

"Really?" She asked anxiously. "Is the lipstick too much?"

"No," Ben shook his head. "I mean, I'm a little worried you may kill me," he smiled. "You look great." He saw her earrings, "What earrings are those?"

"Sean just gave them to me. They're from Sirius," Cliodhna said.

"Huh," Ben smiled and she took the black heels from him. "They're very pretty." She slipped on the shoes and standing up and smiling at Ben said, "Shall we?"

She put her hand on Ben's arm as she had done at the Yule Ball with Cedric and he led her down the hall towards the top of the stairs where Jack was waiting. It was too narrow for them to walk together, so Jack went first, followed by Ben, and then Cliodhna who kept her hand on his shoulder to help her walk down the steep, narrow staircase.

Sirius and Remus were at the foot of the stairs and looked up as the triplets came down. Neither had really ever seen the triplets alone and as they stood behind one another, all so different and yet so similar, Sirius and Remus couldn't help but stare. These were the only triplets in the Wizarding World. They may have looked like average 17 year olds, but both men knew they weren't. They were likely more powerful than anyone even realized.

Sirius grinned at Jack, "Splendid jacket, m'boy, absolutely spiffing. And your vest, Benjy, very nice indeed. That bowtie pattern is fantastic, and," Sirius' grey eyes landed on Cliodhna. "Cliodhna," he held out both hands and took hers. "You are a vision." He turned so they were standing side-by-side and offered her his arm as Ben had. "May I escort you into the party?"

Cliodhna grinned at Sirius before winking at Remus, "I would be honored."

Sirius guided her into the room and cleared his throat, Ben, Jack, and Remus behind them. "May I introduce Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack," he bowed to the room and Cliodhna, ready to play along, curtsied as best she could manage. When she lifted her eyes she saw Cedric and her stomach tightening slightly, winked at him, aware that his eyes had been traveling over her body and were now locked on her clear hazel eyes.

"Oi, we never got an introduction, Black," a voice called out from the corner and Cliodhna let out a loud laugh as George's face appeared.

"Surprise!" Ginny said from her left and hugged Cliodhna quickly. "This dress is –"

"Beautiful!" Hermione chimed in from her other side.

"When did you lot get here?" She was beaming, "Where's your dad?"

"At St. Mungo's," Mrs. Weasley was there and pulled Cliodhna in for a hug. "Oh, dear, this color does look good on you."

"Is he –" Ben started.

"He's all right," Mrs. Weasley patted Ben's cheeks.

"We'll see him tomorrow. He's just tired," Bill said.

Cliodhna felt like she was being passed along to all the Weasleys and she hadn't even a chance to speak with Bill who was back in England before Sirius caught her attention again and handed her a small glass of Scottish whiskey. "Only Muggle drinks tonight," he grinned and pulled Harry over, his arm around Harry's shoulder. Cliodhna peered around to look for Cedric, but didn't see him before Sirius clinked their glasses. "Now, Harry," Sirius said mock-seriously. "I gave Klee here a pair of earrings that, well, if I didn't chuck them, would have been part of your inheritance."

"I don't wear –" Harry started, frowning.

"And I sure you didn't want them," Tonks was there, her hair a deep shade of purple and wearing a long-sleeved black lace dress. She nearly knocked over the bottle of whiskey, but Cliodhna waved her hand and it stayed still even as the table wobbled violently. Sirius noticed what Cliodhna had done, but said nothing; He hadn't seen her do wandless magic like that over the summer. "Being Black heirlooms and all. They were your Aunt Druella's, weren't they?"

"Oh!" Cliodhna put a hand to an ear but Sirius laughed., "They look wonderful on you, Klee."

"But –" she started.

"No buts. They're yours now." Sirius winked. "Harry doesn't need them, they don't have any dark magic in them, and well," his eyes twinkled, "the snakes rather suit you."

Cliodhna wondered for a brief moment if Sirius somehow knew that she could have been placed in Slytherin but she knew Harry hadn't told him. She opened her mouth to say something but Sirius had walked away smiling and she looked at Harry. "You can have –"

"I didn't say –"

They spoke at the same time and with a smile Cliodhna shook her head, "You look very nice, Potter. That's a very nice tie."

He grinned and flattened it out. "Sirius gave it to me," he said. "Said my dad gave it to him when they were in school to make Sirius' parents mad."

"And I bet it worked," Tonks grinned. "I imagine that's also why Sirius wanted this to be an everything Muggle party."

Cliodhna looked around again and smiled as she looked out at everyone in Muggle clothes drinking Muggle whiskey, or in Ginny's case, water. Her eyes finally landed on Cedric who was listening to something Sean and Remus were saying, but his eyes were on her. She started to slowly walk towards him when her Aunt Maggie had grabbed her free hand. "Klee, darling, you look absolutely stunning –"

"Oh," Cliodhna saw Maggie's stomach, "are you –"

"Due in March," she grinned. "I'm bloody nervous but Sean's as cool as a bloody cucumber."

Cedric couldn't help but watch her as she spoke with seemingly everyone but him. They were passing her along – well, he was being passed along too. He was happy to speak with everyone, especially about Healing and his last year, and actually, now that he thought about it, he had a better view of her from afar.

He was talking animatedly with Sirius and Sean when she finally made her way over with a smirk. "Hiya," her voice was low.

Cedric raised an eyebrow and grinned down at her, ignoring Sean and Sirius. "You look very nice."

"So do you," she said simply. And he did, in his fitted dark grey suit vest and navy tie. He looked very fit –

"Sean was telling me earlier," Sirius said and Cliodhna and Cedric pulled away their gaze to turn to him. "That he's absolutely desperate for you to be an Auror." Sirius was impressed that Cliodhna didn't even look a bit embarrassed at being caught staring hungrily at Cedric. Cedric, however, look beyond embarrassed.

"He doesn't even know if I can duel," Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at her uncle.

"I do, as a matter of fact," Sean sipped his whiskey.

Cliodhna's mouth dropped, "What?"

"Dumbledore told us," Sean said quietly as looked around the room. "All of the adults."

"Oh –" Cliodhna's brows furrowed as her mind whirred.

"Said it wouldn't help if you knew we knew," Sean continued before Sirius clapped his hands together.

"How about you sticking it to the Quidditch League!" Sirius' voice carried and some of the others heard and turned to look at them.

"Oh, yea," Ron called out, "congrats, I guess?" He scratched his ear, "I mean, they'll come around, won't they?"

"They have," Catherine was in the doorway holding up three envelopes. "Just got these from the house." She handed one each to Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack.

"Randy, you are a vision," Sirius beamed at her and Cliodhna stopped opening her envelope to see that Sirius was right. Catherine was wearing a navy blue, low-cut sleeveless dress. Her long, light-brown hair was in loose waves, her lips a pale pink. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Come on!" Ginny said to Cliodhna, who nearly jumped and opened her envelope. She read it and looked over at Ben who held his paper for her to read. Everyone watched as her face didn't change and she looked at Jack's letter. The three looked at each other for a quick moment before they all smiled widely at exactly the same time and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Cheers!" Sirius raised his glass and everyone followed suit, sipping his or her drink.

Catherine and Angus came to the triplets first to hug and congratulate them before they were being passed around and congratulated by everyone else.

"We may finally have a chance this year!" Bill laughed.

"Mum," Cliodhna breathed as everyone had stopped 'cheers'ing the triplets and they could actually hear one another. "You look beautiful!"

Catherine smiled prettily, "So do you, dear. I thought that dress would look pretty on you –"

"Uncle Sean said," Cliodhna started but Catherine's smile turned into a knowing smirk.

"Did he?" she interrupted Cliodhna. "Yes, I wore it once. Borrowed it from my mum for her cousin's wedding 6th year. Always looked better on her, though." She lifted her hand to Cliodhna's earrings. "These are very pretty," her voice had changed but Cliodhna couldn't tell what emotion was there.

"They're from Sirius –"

"Are they?" Catherine's eyebrows rose so high it was almost comical. "And, are they, snakes?"

"Yes," Cliodhna's eyes were intent on her mother's face. She felt it necessary to tell her mother that Sean had determined they didn't have any Dark Magic and that they were perfectly safe, but Sirius was suddenly at her side.

"Cat," he smiled playfully. "You really do look lovely."

"Sirius," she was obviously trying very hard not to roll her eyes. "Of course you have velvet Muggle clothes." Her lips turned up into a smile. "Didn't you –"

"Yes," Sirius let out a short barking laugh. "James and I wore a lot of velvet and satin clothes one year. But no, these are new. I've grown a bit since then." Catherine did roll her eyes this time but Sirius had turned to Cliodhna. "Bloody well done, Cliodhna. Equal pay for Quidditch players at only 17."

"Well, for the National Team," she corrected him. "Not sure yet, if –"

"Oh," Catherine and Sirius said together before Sirius let out another laugh. "I'm sure for all the teams."

Angus approached them and kissed Catherine's cheek before whispering something in her ear, his arm around her waist. Instead of blushing, Catherine raised an eyebrow at him before taking his glass of whiskey from his hand and taking a small sip.

"Ah, I'm a terrible host!" Sirius raised his hand. "Let me get you a drink, Randy, and Angus, you could use some topping off."

The three adults walked away and smiling, Cliodhna took a small sip of whiskey before Bill headed towards her. "Woman of the hour," he greeted her with a wink.

"So, you really are back?" She tilted her head slightly. "Ponytail and earring still in tact?"

"Guess who he's dating," Fred popped up behind him.

"Eel never gezz," George said in an absolutely terrible attempt at a French accent.

Cliodhna's eyes widened and she swatted at Bill's arm, "_Really_?"

Bill rolled his eyes, "Don't know why everyone seems _so_ bloody surprised."

"She part of the Order?"

"Yes," Bill nodded. "Just went back to France for the holidays."

"Well done, mate," Cedric stood next to him now and Cliodhna found herself again tearing her eyes away so as not to openly ogle him. "She's a great girl."

"You were her competitor!" Fred was astonished.

"We were still friends," Cedric replied calmly. "Krum too –"

"Merlin's beard is _everyone_ friends with Krum?" Ron groaned.

"Everyone but _you_, you mean," Harry hid his smile behind his glass.

"I wouldn't say we're pen pals," Cedric said to Ron. "Although," he thought, his brows rising slightly before he looked around the room and excused himself. Cliodhna's eyes followed him as he found Remus speaking with Mad-Eye, their heads bowed together.

"You both clean up rather well," Ginny whispered into Cliodhna's ear.

"So do you," Cliodhna replied immediately to prove to Ginny she wasn't embarrassed of being caught staring at her boyfriend. "How's Michael?" Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at Ginny who looked positively gob smacked.

"How did you –"

"I'm not so," Cliodhna started but laughed at Ginny's look. "Ben told me."

Ginny shook her head, "Of course he did." She sighed, "He's good. It's early days. Don't make a big deal I don't need –"

"What are you two whispering about?" Bill asked.

"Nothing," they said at the same time, straightening up and looking at him.

"Sure," he eyed them warily before grinning. "Has Sirius told you about –"

But he never finished because Sirius had raised his glass, cleared his throat, and shouted, "Eyes on me!" Everyone quieted quickly and turned to look at him. He grinned widely and started, "I first wanted to thank everyone for spending Christmas Eve here with me in this, as Angus so lovingly called it, my Pureblood House of Horrors." Everyone laughed and Ben whined, "Daaaad" playfully.

"Is that why you asked us to dress like Muggles?" Ron asked seriously as he pulled on his tie as if it was choking him. Fred, before anyone could even roll their eyes or retort, smacked him upside the head.

Sirius laughed loudly and continued, "This house has not celebrated a Christmas in a long time, and I don't think there’s ever been a _fun_ Christmas here." He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Harry. "So thank you for celebrating with me," he cleared his throat. "It means a lot that I can spend this holiday with my godson and dear friends." He raised his glass, "Happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy Christmas Eve," everyone said together as they raised and clinked their glasses. Sirius walked to Harry and pulled him into a firm hug and Cliodhna smiled.

"Uh," Catherine now stood where Sirius had been moments before. "I'd also like to say a few words," she smiled out at everyone. "I echo Sirius’s sentiments about friends, but," she spoke slowly and Cliodhna knew that everyone watched her mother closely. She was a bloody good public speaker. "We're more than friends, Sirius," her eyes landed on Sirius, Remus, and Harry. "The Order is more than just people with the same goal – we are a family." Her eyes traveled around the room. "Some of us may be family by blood, or family by proxy, or simply because we've been friends for what seems like decades," she winked at Sean. "But we are a family. So, to our newer family members, welcome to our big family. We'll always be there for you, no matter what." She raised her glass and said, "To family."

Everyone did the same and Cliodhna saw that Sirius, Remus, and Harry looked especially touched.

Mrs. Weasley, wiping an eye, called out, "Food's ready,” and beckoned everyone to the tables lining the walls that were now nearly-bursting with food.

Cliodhna held back as the twins, Jack, Ben, Ron, and Harry hurried to the tables first, filling their plates. "You'd think they never eat," Tonks laughed from beside her.

Cliodhna grinned at her, "It's always best to let them eat first. Then, at least, they're quiet for a while."

Tonks laughed before screwing up her face to change her hair to a bright turquoise, "That purple was boring. How do you braid your hair like that?"

Cliodhna's wand seemingly materialized in her hand but Tonks didn't say anything, her bright brown eyes just widened slightly. "Mum and I created a spell after my uncle's," her lips upturned into a smirk, "_girlfriend_ braided my hair when we visited Sweden." She waved her wand and said the incantation so Tonks could hear it. Cliodhna smiled as Tonks' long, turquoise hair braided itself up into an up-do identical to her own. She waved her wand again and handed Tonks the small mirror she had just produced.

"Hm," Tonks looked at herself. "Could use some more color." She screwed up her face and Cliodhna watched as silver-grey streaks creeped around her head. "That's better. Silver and turquoise look quite nice together, actually."

Cliodhna laughed and had to agree with her. "How, well, how are things at the Ministry?" Cliodhna asked hesitantly. "And, how are things here?"

Tonks met her eyes briefly before saying, "Things at the Ministry are the same. We have to look like we agree with the Minister, you know. And things here seem to be," she paused and said with a nod to Sirius and Remus who were chatting with Sean. "Better. Helps that people are always coming and going here."

Cliodhna let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her worries that Sirius (and even Remus) were alone and lonely were abated. "That's good," her voice was low.

"Plenty of people to chat and eat with," Tonks smiled and Cliodhna saw her eyes linger on Remus for a moment. "For the most part it's like nothing happened between them." Cliodhna knew that couldn't possibly be true. Their best mate and his wife were murdered, another friend betrayed them all; "I mean," Tonks cheeks pinked. "Under the circumstances and all."

"I'm glad they have each other too," Cliodhna's voice was small and she smiled at Tonks. "And that they both have you."

Tonks placed her hand on Cliodhna's arm and their eyes met. Tonks didn't need to vocalize her thanks. "I heard that you," Tonks was whispering, "are exceptional at dueling."

"I didn't know everyone knew until," her face paled slightly.

"We weren't supposed to say we knew," Tonks assured her. "But Dumbledore and Snape told us."

"Why?" Cliodhna bristled slightly. "It's not as if it really matters in the grand scheme of things."

Something passed over Tonks' face but Cliodhna took a sip of her whiskey and missed it. Had she been paying attention she would have seen that Tonks' eyes were now a violet shade. "Well, it just means that Kinglsey is rather upset that you're to play Quidditch instead of being an Auror."

"There's plenty of time for me to do both," she muttered quickly before her eyebrows rose in understanding. "Wait. Do you think, I mean, Uncle Sean said once, but I thought he was just being nice –"

Tonks grinned. "I think you'd be brilliant. And so does –"

"Aye," Moody hobbled over, his magical eye eerily still as it locked on her. "I reckon you and Potter would make very good Aurors."

"Oh, well," Cliodhna's cheeks pinked.

"Kingsley reckoned you'd pass all the tests no problem –"

"Maybe even be head of the office one day," Sean winked at her. "I mean, being Prefect and all, you're good at giving orders –"

"Oi!"

"But guaranteeing you get the same pay as your brothers and opening dialogue for equal pay is a pretty decent thing for you to do too," Tonks cut in. Moody muttered something about "sports" and walked away to get food. "Don't mind him," Tonks said airily. "Think he's a bit threatened and probably doesn't know how to _properly_ thank you for realizing there was an imposter."

Cliodhna looked both baffled and embarrassed, but Tonks, seeing an opening at one of the food tables, made a beeline for it. Sean grabbed her arm before she could fall and knock anything over. "I'll never understand how she could be such a good Auror and be so very clumsy." Angus leaned his head down slightly to say, "Mince pie? I managed to nick one before the boys filled their plates."

"Thanks, dad," she took one and let go of her glass which hovered near her without her waving a hand or anything. She took a bite before saying shyly, "I meant to tell you, but I didn't want you to worry. I mean, well –"

"Klee," Angus smiled sadly. "It's all right. You'd already told us that Crouch said You-Know-Who would like to meet you. He was a lunatic." He clenched a fist by his side and took a deep breath, "I _am_ sorry you had to –"

"Dad," she looked so serious and yet so young that Angus felt somehow even more guilty. "It's not yours or anyone's fault. Except for Voldemort and his followers."

Angus blinked at the name but didn't flinch; he was used to Catherine saying it defiantly. "We saw, I mean, your mother and I saw the duel –"

"What?" Her eyes widened, "Dumbledore showed you?"

Angus nodded, his voice low, "We were angry, of course, that something like this happened to you at school. Your mother was absolutely livid, but," he watched her carefully. "We were very impressed."

"It was no –"

"No," Angus said so firmly that Cliodhna looked at him, mouth still open. "It wasn't nothing. It was some of the most impressive bit of fighting I have ever seen." Cliodhna wasn't sure what to say. "We wanted to say earlier, but we didn't want to worry you."

"Worry about what?" She frowned. "That you know?"

Angus looked as though he was unsure what to say but he was saved from having to continue because Mrs. Weasley was there and pushed them both towards tables of food.

"Mum," Ben grinned at Catherine. "You look absolutely lovely."

"And you look very dapper, dear," she smiled at him.

"Klee's dress is very nice too," his eyes found Cliodhna at the food table.

"Yes," Catherine agreed. "Looks better on her than it ever did on me," she chuckled.

"Mum," Ben started hesitantly. "Did you name her Cliodhna for a reason?"

Catherine's face was composed, "Besides thinking the name very pretty?"

Ben wanted to roll his eyes at her: had his mother always been so secretive and had he only just realized it? "Yes."

"No," Catherine shook her head ever so slightly. "Besides wanting to honor my mum's Irish heritage."

"Well –" Ben started and was surprised to see Catherine's eyes stare at him intently. "Cliodhna doesn't believe it was a coincidence."

"A coincidence?" Catherine's voice was eerily calm.

"That Cliodna was a powerful Druid who had three birds," Ben said carefully. "And, Klee thinks she used magic maybe before wands," he trailed off. But he knew Catherine knew what he was hinting at.

"A coincidence," she agreed and smiled. But Ben saw her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So," Cedric's voice was low as he bent his head slightly so he was close to his ear. Cliodhna tried not to shiver as she smiled slightly, her eyes still on Ben, the twins, Harry, Sirius, and Sean all laughing about something Sirius had said.

"So," she agreed, her voice low, and took a sip of her whiskey.

He stood next to her now, their backs to a wall, and Cedric very lightly put a hand to her bare back. "You look very," he hesitated as he tried to find the right word.

She looked up at him and smirked when he didn't continue. "You do too," she said lowly.

His grey eyes were darker than normal and Cliodhna would have given anything to be alone with him in the Heads Room, to have his hand on more than just her back. "I wish we could be alone," he whispered, his eyes on her and she nodded ever so slightly. He let out a breath, his hand still on her back, which felt like it was on fire, and said airily, "Shame we're too popular. Everyone would miss us."

Cliodhna let out a laugh and leaned into Cedric for a quick moment before whispering, "I can wear this dress at school –"

"No point," he whispered hotly in her ear. "I'd just rip it right off you."

Cliodhna's hazel eyes widened and she turned her head to look at him, but he had removed his hand from the small of her back and was grinning as Catherine and Angus was calling for everyone's attention. She barely heard what they were saying and she thought her entire body must be as red as Ron's ear. Cedric, or anyone really, had so rarely said something that really caught her off-guard that she could barely think. And this? Yes, she wanted more than anything to be alone with Cedric and –

Her head turned to look at Cedric and her stomach tightened so much she thought she'd faint. She wanted to –

"Hey," Cedric saw she was looking at him and nodded to her parents.

She turned her attention to her parents who were standing in front of everyone and already speaking, and tried her best to control her body.

"Since we've already had food, and this is a party," Angus said.

"We could use some music," Catherine continued. "And since this is a Muggle Christmas –"

"Well, we thought we could give a gift a bit earlier than actual Christmas," Angus grinned.

Ben, emerging from the doorway, handed Sirius a large wrapped box. Sirius looked so happy and bewildered that Cliodhna couldn't help but grin.

"For me?" He asked, his voice quiet and filled with emotion.

Jack handed Cliodhna another box, "You picked most of them out," he whispered.

She took the box and stood next to Sirius as he finished unwrapping the box and removing the record player. "What?" He looked to Cliodhna, his grey eyes wide. She grinned and handed him the second box. He opened that and laughed. "Muggle music?"

"It's a Muggle record player," Catherine explained. "And these are some Muggle records we thought you may like. To get you acquainted with the music."

Sirius' smile was so wide, "Thank you," he breathed.

"Mum and Klee picked out most of the music," Ben piped up. "They're pretty knowledgeable –"

"My brother helped too," Catherine added. "There's a Christmas record in there –" she pointed before helping Sirius set up the player.

"It was Cedric's idea," Cliodhna said quietly to Sirius as Catherine put the Christmas record on. "He thought you'd rather like to listen to music. We got you mostly classic rock to start."

"Brilliant," he smiled and jumped slightly when the first Christmas song began to play. His face broke into the widest grin she'd ever seen before he pulled Catherine in for a huge hug. She let out a yelp in surprise before laughing. He let her go and pulled Cliodhna in for a tight hug too, whispering 'thank you' in her ear before finding Angus, Ben, and Jack to thank them too.Cliodhna watched as Cedric put his hand out to shake Sirius', but Sirius let out a loud laugh and pulled him in for a hug too.

"I don't think he's gotten any presents lately," Ben whispered to Cliodhna.

"Well, he's going to get a whole lot this year," she smiled at Ben but his eyes had traveled elsewhere around the room. Cliodhna said casually, "He looks nice tonight."

"Your boyfriend?" His golden eyes landed back on her. "Indeed. He looks absolutely delicious."

She rolled her eyes at him but laughed, "Can't argue with that."

They both looked to see their parents dancing slowly to the melancholy-sounding Christmas song Cliodhna didn't recognize that was now playing. Soon Sean and Maggie, and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were dancing too. Cliodhna looked for Cedric but Sirius bowed in front of her. "May I have this dance, Cliodhna?"

She smiled and again did her best to curtsy before taking his hand. Sirius' hand rested high on her waist, as though he knew everyone would be watching them and there was a healthy distance between them, although Cliodhna hadn't really noticed. "I'm rather hoping Moony will ask Tonks to dance," he whispered conspiratorially to her.

"Oh!" She whipped her head around excitedly to look. "Do you think?"

"I hope so," Sirius grinned wolfishly. "He needs a bit of fun and she can take care of herself."

Cliodhna saw Ben and Ginny dancing now too, and her eyebrows rose when Fred asked Hermione. Sirius followed her line of vision and his smile grew. "Unexpected?"

"I rather thought so," she whispered before looking at him. "You don't?"

He laughed, "You're not very observant about this sort of thing, are you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him before saying hotly, "I can't be good at everything, Black."

Sirius' head fell back as he let out a very loud laugh. "Observing romantic emotions and cooking," he managed when he finally stopped laughing. "I'll keep that in mind."

Cedric tapped Sirius on the shoulder when he noticed how angry Cliodhna looked. "Mind if I cut in, Black?" He whispered, "Before you get hexed," quietly enough that Cliodhna couldn't hear.

"Certainly," Sirius agreed and bowed theatrically to Cliodhna before walking over to where Bill, Jack, George, Harry, and Ron were all standing and talking.

"I wouldn't have hurt him," she smiled wryly at Cedric as he put his hand on her back.

"Your eyes said otherwise," he smirked and they moved slowly together. His hand on her back made her feel warm and her stomach tightened again. She was desperate to be alone with him, to snog him, to lie in his arms, and she felt like she might burst with longing.

"Ced," her voice was low as she looked up into his eyes and he saw that they were darker than normal, nearly as golden as Ben's, and he felt his throat tighten. "I –"

But she never got to finish what she had started to say because the song changed and George had pulled her away laughing, "Twirl me!" and Cliodhna finally tore her eyes away from Cedric. She laughed and twirled George around as she had at the Yule Ball.

0808080808080808080808

It was well after midnight when Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Diggory shooed them all upstairs. "But mum," Ginny had started but yawned before she could finish, leaning exhaustedly on Bill's arm.

"Come on, Gin," Bill laughed and nearly pulled her up the stairs. "We're to see dad tomorrow and we don't want to fall asleep in the ward, do we?"

Cliodhna and Cedric said goodnight to their parents and the other adults, before slowly heading up the stairs behind everyone else. She reached back for his hand and they stopped on the first landing for a moment out of view of everyone else. She leaned against the wall, in between House Elves' heads and smiled lazily at him. He smiled back as he stepped towards her leaning his body gently against her. "Happy Christmas," he whispered before kissing her slowly and softly.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered back before kissing him slowly again.

Someone shut a door rather loudly and they pulled apart quickly, holding hands and walking up the stairs. Cedric kissed her chastely at her door and whispered, "Goodnight, Cliodhna."

"Goodnight, Cedric," she smiled serenely and watched him walk upstairs to his room.

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna blinked open her eyes, confused as to where she was as the sounds of tearing paper met her ears. As the worn, old ceiling came into focus she knew she was back at Grimmauld Place. But for the first time ever, she wasn't sad or upset she was there. She smiled as Ginny let out a soft squeal of delight.

Cliodhna sat up and grinned at Ginny who was holding up the broom cleaning kit she, Ben, and Jack got her. "Godric, thank you," she breathed.

"We figured since you're as good as on the team," Cliodhna grinned and turned her head to see Hermione was already engrossed in a book. "You've got a bunch of other presents," Cliodhna laughed at her.

Hermione looked up rather sheepishly, "But this book –"

"Brilliant, innit?" Ginny grinned. "Klee and I saw it at Hogsmeade."

"It's full of laws –"

"Across Europe, yea," Cliodhna grinned as she leaned over her bed to pick up a present wrapped in brown paper.

The three of them opened their presents letting out 'thank yous' and gasps at their gifts before they heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas," Ben was singing loudly and off-key and Cliodhna covered her mouth to hide her laugh as Hermione and Ginny looked at her.

"Oh yea," she did laugh this time as Ben's random singing and lack of discernible melody continued. "Ben sings a lot on Christmas morning."

The door burst open and Ben took a breath before singing as deeply as he could, "It's Christmas and we all got presents!"

Ginny burst out laughing, "Merlin's beard I'm glad I've never had to hear this before."

"How daaaaaare you wound me," Ben continued singing, "on Christmaaaaaaaas!"

George popped his head in the doorway and said, "We're thinking of chucking him out until he promises to stop singing."

"Just put a cinnamon roll in his mouth or something," Jack called from the hall as more people walked down the stairs.

"Well, that's our cue," Cliodhna said and pulled on her new Weasley Ravenclaw-blue sweater and slipped on a pair of shoes. "It'll be our turn to make breakfast."

"But," Ginny started, "mum loves cooking."

"It's a Quick tradition," Ben sang the last word so forcefully Cliodhna waved her hand and his voice was silenced. Ginny and Hermione whipped their heads around to gape at her, as Ben looked furious at being silenced.

"Oh, all right," she waved her hand again and Ben coughed.

"Rude," he sang and hurtled down the stairs before Cliodhna could silence him again.

"You did that without your wand," Hermione said in awe.

Cliodhna shrugged and said casually, "It was nearby." She picked it up from under her pillow and tucked it in to the waistband of her flannel pajama pants. "Come on. Ben and Jack will need some help –"

"And not from you," Cedric grinned from the door before winking at Ginny and Hermione. "Happy Christmas."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of making coffee and tea," she huffed as Cedric pulled her to him for a quick hug before they all walked downstairs.

Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen already drinking some coffee, their Weasley Wireless Mobiles floating around their heads. "These are brilliant," Sirius grinned.

"The twins tell us these were your creation," Remus said to Cliodhna.

"She made me one for Christmas. Brooms and snitches," Harry said from the stove where he was frying up some eggs.

"Very cool," Sirius grinned as hippogriffs and big black dogs flew around his head. "You lads selling them?"

"Keep your voice down!" Fred hushed him.

"But yes, of course. Big seller this year for the hols," George grinned.

"We gave Hagrid one that had as many big, crazy creatures we could think of," Ron added.

"Hippogriffs and blast-ended skrewts," Harry said.

"Giant spiders," Ron shuddered slightly.

"Happy Christmas," a booming voice said from the hall and Ginny's eyes widened as she ran into the hall and squealed.

"Was that?" Cliodhna followed Ginny into the hall and laughed, pulling Charlie into a hug when Ginny finally let him go.

"Charles!" Fred and George said together.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, still in disbelief.

"Let him in the house," Bill laughed from behind Charlie. "Let him take off his coat."

"Where's mum?" Charlie asked, peering into the kitchen where Harry and Ron waved as they manned the stove. "She letting you cook?"

"She's still asleep," Ron shrugged before Charlie clapped him and Harry on the back.

"How are you, Remus? Sirius?" Charlie nodded at them.

"You've already met?" Ben asked, perplexed.

"Not in the flesh, of course," Charlie grinned. Cliodhna wondered briefly what he meant but Remus shook Charlie's hand and said, "Fireplace."

Everyone was trying excitedly to get Charlie's attention at the same time causing Sirius to pout. Cliodhna patted his arm and smirked, "Don't feel left out, Black. We'll tire of Charles soon enough."

Ginny and Hermione went to help Ron and Harry finish preparing breakfast and Bill offered to finish up the pancakes. "Want some tea, Charlie?" Ben asked eagerly.

Just as the food was ready to be set out and Charlie was telling them about some of his dragons, they heard some footsteps on the stairs and they all scrambled to block Charlie and the food from view. Mrs. Weasley walked in through the doorway, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory and Mr. and Mrs. Quick behind her. "Happy Christmas," Ben began to sing until George elbowed him in the side.

"Happy Christmas," Ginny grinned.

"We made breakfast," Ron added.

"And," Charlie started as everyone moved aside to show the table and Charlie. "Thought I'd pop by too."

"Oh, Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley gasped and hurried over to him to pull him into a tight hug as Charlie laughed. "What a lovely surprise!" She looked at everyone as she let go of Charlie, patting his arms. "And you made breakfast, oh, how nice," she wiped at her eyes.

"All right, come on," Charlie grinned. "I'm starving."

080808080808080808

The Weasleys, with Harry and Hermione, left for St. Mungo's not long after breakfast, leaving the Quicks, Diggorys, Sirius, and Remus at Grimmauld Place to relax and enjoy their Christmas presents. Catherine, laughing, had to tell Sirius not to listen to all his albums at once. "Just leave one record on and listen to the whole thing," she smiled and swatted Sirius' hand away from the record player as they all sat around the living room and listened to David Bowie.

Ben was lying on his stomach on the floor looking at his British National Team contract again. "What do you think about the number 3?"

"For your jersey?" Angus asked as he read his new book about Magical Creatures.

"Bit on the nose," Remus said slyly.

Ben hummed in agreement, "I rather thought so too."

"Just pick your favorite number," Jack said, his face hidden behind his new book about dragons.

"I don't have one," Ben frowned and looked up. "Do you have one?"

"Eight," Jack said quickly.

Ben looked at him as if he was crazy, "Merlin's beard. Really? Do you have one too, Klee?"

"27," she shrugged. "A nice, good, odd number divisible by 3."

Sirius laughed, "We'll find you a good number, Benjy, don't you worry."

"We should send back those contracts," Angus said. "They'll want to present you with your jerseys before the hols are over."

"Make a big show of it," Catherine agreed with a hint of annoyance. "Especially after the salary snafu."

"Well," Klee stood up from her seat next to Cedric," I'll go grab mine. Where can we send them out from?"

"I can send them out," Catherine said. "I need to stop by the office anyway."

"Again?" Ben frowned.

"_Daily Prophet_ never sleeps," Catherine shrugged. "They need as much content that's not Umbridge, Harry, or Dumbledore."

"Not that they really _want_ that content," Remus chimed in.

"No," Catherine sighed. "But I'll force them to write as much as I can." She stood up and said to the triplets, "Sign your contracts and pick your numbers. I'm going to leave after I change."

Ben looked panicked, "Why is picking a number so hard?"

Cedric laughed, "How many O's did you get for your O.W.L.s?"

"How many Quaffles have you let in while at Hogwarts?" Sirius teased.

"35," Ben said immediately and both Sirius and Remus looked shocked.

"That's it?"

"So far," Ben shrugged and furrowed his brows, "you reckon that's a good number?"

"Well it's the sum of our two numbers," Jack said, his face still hidden.

"Blimey," Sirius breathed.

"Well," Ben clapped his hands. "I reckon that's the one then."

Sirius' mouth hung open but the triplets and Angus didn't notice. Cedric grinned at Sirius, "You never really get used to it."

"Get used to what?" Cliodhna asked from beside him.

Cedric smiled at her, "Nothing." When she turned back to her book, Cedric winked at Sirius.

"Oh," Cliodhna set her book down. "Jack, is your contract in your room? I can go grab it for you."

"I can summon –"

"No," Cliodhna smiled at her dad. "Could do with a bit of a stretch anyway." She stood and nudged Cedric with her foot. Sirius saw and hid his grin behind a record he was holding.

"Say, Diggory," he said as Cliodhna left the room, her eyes darting to Sirius, clearly irritated, but she continued walking to the stairs anyway. "I think I left one of my new records upstairs. Could you check for it?"

Cedric grinned widely, "Sure, no problem, Sirius." He nearly leapt out of his seat and ran out of the room Ben turned his head to look at Sirius and he rolled his eyes as Sirius winked.

0808080808080808

The Weasleys were back for dinner and they all squeezed around the table for one last meal before the adults had to go back to work. "We've barely _seen_ you, Charlie," Ginny frowned as she pushed her peas around on her plate.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm staying then," Charlie grinned. "Just for a few days," he turned his head to Bill. "Was really hoping to _properly_ meet Fleur."

"And she you, although," Bill raised an eyebrow. He continued ruefully, "Can't say I'm too upset she's not yet meeting my very handsome brother."

"Now, now, Bill," Fred started.

"You shouldn't be filling Charlie's head with lies," George said solemnly.

"We all know I'm the best-looking," Fred agreed.

"After me, of course," George added and ducked his head when Fred chucked a bread roll at him before Mrs. Weasley could stop them.

The front door opened and closed quietly and Catherine called out, "It's only – oh, bollocks," as the portrait of Mrs. Black began to wail. The shouts of 'blood traitors' only lasted a moment, however, before Ms. Quick came through to the dining room. "Sorry I'm late," she sat down next to Angus. "Rather a lot of mail for a holiday." She handed an envelope each to Angus and Cedric.

Cedric frowned as he opened the letter, his eyes roving the paper quickly before grinning. "I got in to Healer training."

"Before you even took the bloody N.E.W.T.s!" Mr. Diggory laughed. "Well done, m'boy!"

"That's brilliant!" Cliodhna grinned from across the table as everyone began congratulating him.

"They want me to come by St. Mungo's this week," Cedric read the letter again.

"I can take you, dearie," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "When I visit Arthur tomorrow. No, it's no trouble at all," she waved a hand.

Angus opened his letter, "And they'll be a signing event for you three."

"Oh," Jack breathed.

"Brilliant!" Ben grinned.

"I should be able to get time off, no problem," Angus folded the letter again. "We can walk relatively easily to the Ministry from here –"

"The Ministry?" Cliodhna's brows furrowed, a palpable anger filling the room.

"Mum, will you come too?" Jack cut in.

"As a Muggle, no," she raised a hand as the triplets all opened their mouths to argue at once and Sirius was, once again, impressed. "But I'll be covering the event as a reporter."

"So we have to pretend not to know you," Ben pouted; Cliodhna looked incredibly annoyed.

"At least you'll be there," Jack tried his best to sound hopeful.

08080808080808080808

"I wish you could stay longer," Cliodhna said softly to Charlie as they sat next to each other on the couch, drinking some of the whiskey Sirius had poured them.

"I do too, kid," he smiled back at her. "I know, I know, you're not a kid anymore," he chuckled. "I'll Portkey over for all of your Quidditch matches once you finally pick a team."

Cliodhna shoved him playfully. "Jack been asking you a lot about the Reserve?" She asked seriously.

Charlie met her eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her; "Yes."

She frowned slightly although Charlie could tell she tried not to. "He hasn't said as much, always just says Magical Creatures, but he's very good at Charms and Transfiguration and well," she sighed. She met his eyes again, "I wish it weren't so very far away. We've never been separated for more than a few days at a time."

Charlie watched as her eyes traveled to Jack who was deep in conversation with Remus, and then to Ben who was laughing at George as they played Exploding Snap. He had never really thought about the triplets that way before. The twins did nearly everything together and were rarely apart. They had a sort of connection that he could never understand, but the Quicks likely could. Was it the same for them? Was it different?

"It's not like we'd all live together anyway," she shrugged and attempted a smile. "And Romania is far from here. It'd be safe."

Charlie didn't have to ask what she meant by that. "Well, once everything calms down," he cleared his throat. "I'd still like to explore the idea of a Reserve or something here."

She attempted another smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "That would be nice," she agreed. "How are things on the Reserve otherwise?"

She asked it in such a way that he nearly spat on the sip of whiskey he was in the middle of swallowing. Bill clapped him on the back to "help" from his other side. "Ah, clearly something's up," Bill teased.

"Merlin's beard, are you in cahoots with mum?" He asked in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Just want to make sure you have a social life, Charles," Fred said casually from the other couch beside Sirius.

"You can't date dragons," George said seriously.

"I never," Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell."

"Well?" Cliodhna asked sweetly.

"I don't have a girlfriend, if that's what you're all so keen to know," he narrowed his eyes at Ben. "_Nor_ a boyfriend. Not particularly interested in that."

"Charlie! You've got to live a little!" Fred admonished him.

Charlie opened his mouth but Sirius laughed, "Come off him, boys. He's a good-looking lad. I'm sure he does all right in the nearby towns."

Charlie looked at Sirius and shook his head ruefully when Sirius winked and George let out a disgruntled, "Ew."

08080808080808080808

"What are you going to wear?" Ginny asked as she lay across her bed, her long red hair falling to the floor, her bright brown eyes on Cliodhna who was rummaging through her bag.

"What _does_ one wear to a contract signing?" Hermione wondered aloud as she flipped through the _Daily Prophet_.

"Ben reckons robes are too formal and goofy for a _sporting_ event," Cliodhna said as she threw a jumper over her shoulder. Ginny caught it in her outstretched her hands. "Jack says it doesn't matter."

"But you're going to be photographed!" Ginny said, horrified.

"You reckon?" Cliodhna turned around to look at them. "Oh, bollocks."

"I mean, they're already writing about it as if it's the event of the season," Hermione tapped the paper.

"Merlin, it's not an event, there's no reception or anything," Cliodhna frowned.

"If there _were_," Ginny grinned, "I'd very much want an invite."

"Cant I just wear a jumper and jeans?" Cliodhna frowned at them.

"You can wear whatever your comfortable in, of course," Hermione said kindly.

"That's not what Ben would say." Cliodhna frowned before muttering, "Where is he anyway?"

"You rang?" Ben said dramatically from the doorway and Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"What are _you_ wearing?" Cliodhna sighed as dramatically as he had.

"This," he gestured to his dark-wash jeans, mint green button-up and dark grey cardigan.

"You look very professional," Hermione said.

"Very smart, very stylish," Ginny winked. "That's a great color on you."

Ben winked at them both, "Thanks." He turned to Cliodhna who was sitting on the floor next to her bag. "All right, dear, let's see what we've got here." He flitted through her bag and without looking caught the jumper Ginny tossed to him. "This is a cute jumper –"

"It's not too boring?" Cliodhna frowned.

"With your new earrings and a braid?" Ben shook his head and held the jumper up next to her. "Let's get dad to change the color and make sure it's not too baggy."

Cliodhna opened her mouth but Ben handed her the jumper. "Come on, tut, tut," he grinned and left the room. Cliodhna turned to look at Ginny and Hermione who were now sitting next to each other and hid behind the _Prophet_ as Cliodhna shut the door and put on the jumper.

She headed downstairs with Ginny and Hermione after she braided her hair and put on her snake earrings. Ben grinned at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Could be a little tighter, seems a little loose. Dad!" He called and tapped his chin, "And I'm thinking forest green with your coloring."

"Oh," Ginny agreed eagerly, "that'll be beautiful."

Jack came down the stairs in a hunter green button-up. "Ah, different shades of green," he said with a smirk.

"Unified," Ben shrugged. "Shows we're a team."

Angus was there and after Ben explained what he was 'envisioning' and Cliodhna agreed to have her dad Charm her sweater; he waved his wand easily. Cliodhna looked down: she couldn't deny this _was_ a beautiful color and her long dirty-blonde braid looked nice against it.

"You _do_ know the pictures will be black and white, don't you?" Angus asked and Cliodhna groaned.

"_Seeker Weekly_ is in color!" Sirius said as he walked over. "So is _Witch Weekly_."

"They won't be there –" Jack's mouth hung open.

"For us?" Cliodhna was astonished.

Cedric and Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen in Muggle coats, "Oh, of course, they'll be there, dears." Mrs. Weasley turned to Angus. "We'll head out now and you lot can leave in a few." She patted Cliodhna's cheek. "Good luck, dears, have fun."

Cedric squeezed Cliodhna's hand as he walked by her, his eyes landing on her earrings for a moment, "Don't yell at any reporters," he teased her. Cliodhna opened her mouth to retort but could only smile when Sirius barked with laughter.

"Our Klee yell at reporters? Never!"

08080808080808

The cold air of London felt amazing on her face and even though it stung her lungs, she was glad to be outside. She loved the country and the wood of Ottery St. Catchpole and Hogwarts, but there was something about London that called to her. When she was younger she always assumed she'd live in London after Hogwarts – with her brothers, Cedric, the Weasleys, and her yearmates. But now Jack was likely to move to Romania even though he hadn't mentioned it yet –

"Dad, where was the flat you and mum lived in at first?" Ben asked, cutting into Cliodhna's thoughts.

"Our first flat was a few blocks from here, and then," he cleared his throat. "Um, we lived much further away from the Ministry and St. Mungo's."

"And then you moved to our flat," Jack said.

"Yes," Angus frowned slightly, "there were a few other flats right before and after you were born, actually."

"To keep on the move?" Cliodhna asked.

"Yes," Angus cleared his throat. "Almost there, but will be a tight squeeze. They'll ask for your wands at security, but, _yes_," Angus refrained from rolling his eyes. "You'll get them back, don't worry."

Cliodhna felt very uncomfortable handing her wand over to the wizard at the security desk. Her fists clenched, she felt an incredible amount of anger – and what she worried might be fear – as she watched him handle her wand. No one should touch or hold her wand besides her. She could tell Ben and Jack felt the same way – their faces were tight, their hands clenched, their eyes fierce. Did everyone feel this way when they went through the security desk at the Ministry?

Angus led them to the lifts, but a wizard in deep purple robes stopped them, "Hullo, Angus."

"Oh, hullo, Phil," Angus turned and smiled. "These are my –"

"Yes," Phil smiled briefly at them before continuing. "The event will actually be _here_ in the Atrium –"

"Here?" Ben looked around incredulously.

"Yes," Phil nodded. "There were so many reporters and coaches who wanted to come so none of the rooms were big enough."

"What?" Jack's eyebrows were so high on his forehead it was almost comical.

"If you all could just wait here, the others will be here soon," Phil gestured towards the middle of the atrium.

"Well," Angus said calmly in a low voice. "Remember not to –"

"Yes," Ben said quickly as his eyes darted around, nervous that someone might overhear.

Soon, several people, mostly in Wizarding robes, got off an elevator and approached them, but Coach Betsy Pearson approached them first, "Hullo, Cliodhna, Ben, Jack," she shook their hands. "And you must be Mr. Quick –"

"Angus, please," he smiled and shook her hand.

"May I introduce Remy Landry of Magical Game and Sports and Phineas Bachman of the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters," Betsy continued. "And you've already met Phil." They all nodded and smiled. "We're going to get started soon," another group of people – Catherine among them – walked out of another elevator and Cliodhna noticed several more near the visitor and security desk.

Ben nudged her discreetly and she turned to see Cooper approach them. "Hullo again," he shook Ben's hand first, his eyes on Cliodhna. "Nice to see you all again," he shook Jack's hand before taking Cliodhna's. "Really impressive what you all did – ensuring equal pay. Made a real statement." Cliodhna felt her cheeks grew warm as Cooper introduced himself to Angus. "Real shame that had to happen at all, of course," his eyes were back on Cliodhna and he smiled. "Well, good luck today, have fun."

"Thanks," she managed as he turned to walk away.

Everyone seemed to be quieting down and Betsy, Remy, and Phineas were next to them now. Phil gestured for Angus to step towards the side of where the triplets were standing and Cliodhna heard a camera click. She looked around quickly but Ben whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Just look natural. Those are always the best pictures." She rolled her eyes before looking out at the sizeable crowd in front of them and saw Cooper again. He winked at her and she quickly looked away.

"We are very excited to formally sign the Quick triplets to the British National Quidditch team today," Phineas started and the crowd clapped politely. Cliodhna heard several cameras click.

Two wizards levitated a small table and set it in front of them. It had three pieces of paper and three quills. "The Quicks are phenomenal Quidditch players, regardless of age, and will bring new life to our team for the World Cup next year after they graduate from Hogwarts."

"And it's only an added bonus that they are the only known triplets in the Wizarding World," Remy added to polite chuckles. Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna all tried very hard not to roll their eyes.

Betsy whispered to the three, "This is just another copy of the contract, you can just sign it for show –"

"I think we should read them just to be sure," Jack whispered politely back and they picked up their contracts and read them quickly, ignoring the murmurs of the crowd.

"Taught them to be thorough," Angus smiled and the crowd chuckled again.

Eventually, they set their contracts down. As what sounded like hundreds of cameras taking hundreds of pictures, they signed their contracts. Everyone clapped.

Betsy and Remy said a few more words that Cliodhna didn't pay attention to as she looked around the crowd again. "Make sure you smile a little," Ben murmured to her without moving his lips. She knew he was right – sometimes without realizing it, she looked as though she was furious.

"We can open it up for questions now," Betsy smiled at the crowd as nearly everyone seemed to raise their hands. "Yes," she pointed at someone.

"Hi, _Which Broomstick_. When will the triplets start practicing?" A young man asked.

"They'll start during the summer hols," Betsy smiled and pointed at someone else.

"_Daily Prophet_," Catherine's face was placid but her voice was fierce, "I'd – and I think our readers – would like some clarification on why Ka – sorry, how do you pronounce it?"

Cliodhna smiled, "It's a very Irish name, so for the record for everyone, it's Cliodhna," she said it very slowly and saw everyone's quills moving quickly.

"Thank you, Cliodhna," Catherine made it seem like she was saying her name for the first time. Her mum was, apparently, a wonderful actor. "I think we'd all like some clarification or explanation as to why Cliodhna was offered significantly less than her brothers."

There was an uncomfortable silence and someone in the crowd coughed. Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack all looked expectedly at the adults next to them Betty gestured at Remy and Phineas who looked incredibly uncomfortable and nervous.

"Ah," Phineas started. "Well, I think it's partially because that was what was traditionally done –"

"And then, on that note, what do you have to say about the news today that several female players in the league are striking until they get equal pay to their teammates who have the same experience and skill?" Catherine interrupted him.

Remy's mouth dropped open, "We hadn't heard –"

"Where are you –"

Catherine raised an eyebrow, "I spoke directly to several female players earlier this morning and their statements will be in this evening's _Prophet_."

Phineas cleared his throat, "That's something we'll speak to when we learn more. Next –" he pointed to someone else but that person said, "You haven't addressed Ms. Randolph's original question –"

Remy did his best to try to hide his frown, "Miscommunications, tradition of what's been done, and a serious error by our department. I can promise that this," he hesitated, "error, created an overhaul of how we pay all our players and coaches. I can assure everyone that gender will no longer be a factor in payment."

Cliodhna grinned out at the crowd, unable to hid her pleasure at this response.

The Question and Answer period ended when Remy raised his hands and thanked everyone for coming despite several hands still in the air. "I'm sure the Quicks will be happy to answer questions this summer –"

"Please! Cliodhna, which position are you most likely to play –"

"Jack, what's it like to compete against Potter –"

"Ben, do you think you can manage a shut-out outside of Hogwarts –"

Betsy gestured for them to step away from the table and crowd but Ben couldn't help but smile charmingly and say, "I can't wait to _try_." Cliodhna and Jack smiled widely, nearly laughing and Angus looked at the three of them ruefully as cameras clicked.

"What about you Cliodhna? Which position?" The reporter yelled out again, hoping to get a response from her since Ben obliged.

Betsy was trying to direct them away but Cliodhna said over her shoulder, "I think the people need to see a female Beater on the National Stage, don't you?"

"Are you really ready?" Another male reporter asked and the triplets froze. Cliodhna turned her entire body to retort and Angus steeled himself, but it was Jack who said in a strong, clear voice. "I think what you meant to ask, sir, was, 'are _we_ really ready'?"

"And the answer," Ben said coolly, "is yes." He reached for Cliodhna's hand and squeezing it, walked away from the table again, Jack's hand on her shoulder as he walked behind them both.

Angus attempted to smile at them; "Maybe we should head to my office for a minute to take a breath while they escort all these reporters out." They followed him to the lifts, clutching their jerseys tightly and Betsy hurried after them, thanking them and promising to speak soon.

Cliodhna forced a smile on her face and thanked her, her mind elsewhere as they waited. "You all did well," Angus started, but a cold voice spoke from behind them.

"Ah, Ms. Quick, surprised to see you here."

They all turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, his pale-blonde hair slicked back, his grey eyes cold.

"At my own press event?" Cliodhna raised an eyebrow and she knew Ben was smirking next to her. "Or do you mean you're surprised we were allowed on the team?" Cliodhna watched as Lucius' eyes darted to her ears when she moved her head slightly.

"Because you doubt our skill?" Ben asked.

"Or because we're triplets?" Jack asked his eyebrows raised in irritation and boredom.

"It's understandable if you doubt our talent," Ben shrugged. "But I can't help but notice you only told Klee you were surprised to see her –"

"And that can't possibly be because you think we're better Quidditch players than her," Jack agreed and nodded at Ben over Cliodhna's head.

"Not after all the articles in the _Prophet_," Cliodhna's eyes were intent on Mr. Malfoy.

"Is it because you don't find Jack and I as _intriguing_ as Klee?" Ben crossed his arms.

The lift opened behind them before Mr. Malfoy could even attempt to reply; Angus ushered them into the lift. "Pleasure to see you, Lucius," he said as kindly as he could muster.

They watched Mr. Malfoy's cold eyes follow them until they had descended below the floor. "Well," Angus frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"That was fun," Cliodhna shrugged. Angus chuckled.

"Frankly, I don't know why they're so obsessed with you," Ben said with mock irritation. "You're not a triplet without us."

Cliodhna shoved him playfully as they stepped off the lift and Angus was pleased to see them all acting normally after such a strange day.

0808080808080808

Angus took them for curry in a Muggle restaurant not far from the Ministry for lunch and Cliodhna was able to convince him that they should bring some curry back for everyone at Grimmauld Place.

"A nice kebab maybe too?" Ben added hopefully and Angus let out a laugh as they headed into the kebab place next door.

"Who knew talking to the press would give us such an appetite?" Jack asked and turned to Cliodhna. "Holding in an angry retort made you famished?"

Cliodhna grinned, "Sure did. I could use a bacon sandwich too."

"We'll need extra vegetables this evening," Angus sighed and they all looked at him in astonishment.

"_You_ want vegetables?"

"You want _extra_ vegetables?"

"Have you forgotten what a vegetable _is_?"

Angus meant to roll his eyes but instead could only chuckle as he paid for the kebabs and ushered them out. "Yes, thank you, very funny. I _am _an adult, and on the rare occasion I try to eat as one."

They pulled on their hats and buttoned up their coats to step back out into the blustery cold streets of London to start towards Grimmauld Place, but the small square was busier than usual and they couldn't enter Grimmauld Place without being seen. "Well," Angus shrugged and discreetly (behind Ben's back) waved his wand to keep the food warm. "Sun doesn't set for a few more hours, let's grab some tea."

They found a cozy tea place not far from the square and settled around a very small table. Ben immediately caught the eye of the busboy, but it was their waitress who blushed prettily at Ben and asked only him how many sugars he wanted.

"Seems a bit unfair," Jack mumbled. "We look bloody alike."

"Couldn't even spare a second to look at me," Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, jealousy doesn't suit either of you," Ben grinned and pushed his hair away from his forehead. "She can't help but be mesmerized by my beauty."

"Good thing she doesn't know you're going to be a sports celebrity or she'll follow you home," Angus smirked and Ben looked a little embarrassed.

They drank their tea slowly and chatted about school and Quidditch as best they could – they were relatively well practiced talking in code in front of Muggles because Catherine still enjoyed spending time with and around Muggles.

"I'm looking forward to reading all the articles about that press conference," Angus smiled. "They seemed eager to chat with you all this summer."

"I feel like I could use some practice," Jack admitted. "Or guidance on how best to avoid questions –"

"Without looking like a fool –"

"Or a rage-filled lunatic," Cliodhna agreed. "Might be helpful."

"I'm glad that Skeeter woman wasn't there," Angus said. "She hasn't been writing much since, well, the tournament I guess."

"Ah," Cliodhna nodded. "I have a feeling Hermione may have something to do with that –"

"One of the Golden Trio secrets you're privy to?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No," she smiled. "Just a feeling. She's a smart kid and loyal to Harry. Skeeter wrote some pretty nasty stuff about her and Harry that no one else could have known and I bet –"

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress was staring directly at Ben.

"No," he smiled charmingly at her. "We're all right."

"You live nearby?" She asked hopefully and Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"No, actually," Ben did his best to look disappointed. "Just in London for a few days before we're back to the country."

"Oh," she looked extremely disappointed and headed back to the small kitchen.

"Blimey," Ben breathed. "Who knew my good looks and charms were capable of causing such devastation?"

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically and Cliodhna nearly pushed Ben off his chair as Angus let out a loud laugh.

They walked home slowly after the sun set. It had started to flurry and the triplets were excited to see London in the snow. "Can we go into Muggle London tomorrow with everyone?" Cliodhna asked. "If we're all on our best behavior?"

"No one will bother Potter or Diggory in Muggle London," Jack added.

"We can go to Hyde Park or Richmond Park and be outside for a while – bring Snuffles along," Ben suggested hopefully.

"Not up to me," Angus said as they all groaned. "We'll see what everyone else says."

They returned to Grimmauld Place cold but grinning and breathless. Once the door closed and they still hadn't seen anyone, Ben called out, "We come bearing gifts!" in a singsong voice.

Still, no one responded and frowning, they took off their coats, hats, and scarves to hang up. "I'll bring these into the kitchen," Angus offered and carried the curry and kebabs further into the house. The triplets frowned at each other and then headed upstairs. As they reached the first landing they heard, very faintly, music. Ben pushed open the door to the sitting room and suddenly the music was _very_ loud. Sirius, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting around reading, playing a game, or (in the case of the twins), clearly trying to create a new product.

"Oh!" Hermione snapped her book shut. "How was – could you turn it down now, Sirius?" Sirius lowered the volume of the record player and Hermione continued, "How'd it go?"

"It wasn't _that_ long was it?" Ron frowned.

"No," Jack shook his head. "The square was full of people when we tried to get back."

"It was good," Ben grinned. "Brilliant, actually –"

"He finally feels like a proper celebrity," Jack rolled his eyes.

"We brought kebabs and curry back, but if your mum's already cooking –" Cliodhna started.

"Not back yet," Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe they ran into the same Muggles as you," Fred suggested.

"Could go for a kebab though," George started to stand up.

"Not until everyone's back," Cliodhna said sternly.

They heard the front door open and close and Mrs. Weasley called out, "Hullo?"

"Coming, mum!" Ginny called back and hurried out the door, Cliodhna right behind her.

"Dad!" Ginny squealed and gently hugged him. "You're back!"

"We're so glad you're all right," Cliodhna smiled before hugging him too.

"Well, all thanks to Harry, of course," Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry who was walking down the stairs.

"Oh," Harry looked embarrassed. "Really –"

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and said sincerely, "Glad to have you back, Arthur."

"Will you help him to the table, boys? I've got to start –"

Angus popped his head in to the dining room from the kitchen. "Good to see you, Arthur. You're looking better! We brought curry and kebabs, Molly, but we could do with some greens if you could help me with –"

"Oh, yes," Molly smiled and bustled into the kitchen.

Cliodhna was finally able to speak to Cedric in the entryway as the others followed Mr. Weasley into the dining room. "How was it?" She asked with a wide, excited smile.

"It was bloody brilliant," his smile was equally wide and pulled her in for a tight hug and she giggled lightly at how excited he was. "They gave me a tour, I met some Healers and Medi-witches and no one asked me about You-Know-Who or Harry or the Tournament." He let out a breath, "It was _wonderful_." He met her eyes as he let go of her. "And how was _your_ press conference?"

She shrugged shyly, "It was all right."

"It was better than all right, Diggory!" Ben grinned from the doorway. "It was _great_ –"

"Ben seems to like the celebrity life," Cedric grinned and Ben rolled his yes.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Tell us everything," Fred mock-gushed.

"Once everyone's here for dinner," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yea, maybe the _Prophet_ will be out by then!"

08080808080808

'_Quick Quidditch Press Event' by Catherine Randolph, Editor-at-Large for The Daily Prophet_

_If you didn't know before that the three Quick siblings were triplets, you could be fooled as they could simply be three similarly-aged classmates who all happen to be fantastic at Quidditch. But seeing them together at their first, of what will be many, press conference as they became the youngest players signed to the British National Quidditch Team, you could tell they were related. They answered all questions with grace and poise, even when someone asked Ms. _Cliodhna Quick, _(pronounced KLEE-uh-na) if she was “really ready to play Beater at the professional level”, a question that was unequivocally sexist._

"_I had the pleasure of seeing Ms. Quick play Beater as a Second Year when I was scouting the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Robbie Grey, and again when she was a Fourth Year when I was scouting Oliver Wood (Editor's note: Oliver Wood was then signed as Reserve Keeper to Puddlemere United)," Dabney Hopkins, the Puddlemere United coach, said after the press conference. "Not only was she easily the best Beater on the pitch at both matches, but she was easily better than most of the Beaters we – well most of the teams now – have on Reserve. Cliodhna was not only able_ _to fly circles around more experienced players, but she had the uncanny ability to send a Bludger where a Chaser was going to be. She could anticipate their plays." Hopkins pauses here, his eyes wide, "That's something very few professional Beaters can do. To have someone even suggest Ms. Quick is not ready because she's a girl or young is absolutely ludicrous."_

"_The fact that no one asked the same questions of her brothers proves this question was sexist and that what Cliodhna is doing – standing up for equal pay, a female playing Beater – is what we need right now," Coach Betsy Pearson said. "I can't wait to work with her."_

"_She remained calm during that absurd question," Coach Cooper said. "Her brothers expertly called out that reporter," he smiled. "I'm excited to see what these three are capable of, both on and off the pitch. Aren't you?"_

_While I agree with Coach Cooper, I should point out to our readers that the fire in Ms. Quick's eyes when that question was asked did not go unnoticed. Those who doubt her abilities simply because of her gender are, undoubtedly, ready for a rude awakening. And both Ben and Jack Quick will be right there, supporting her and reminding everyone that gender doesn't make a lick of difference on or off the pitch._

_And what about the other female Quidditch players who get paid less than their teammates despite equal playing time, goals, and years in the League?_

"_I'm not playing until I get paid equally," said Lara Hartwell, the captain of the Wasps. "Cliodhna Quick and her brothers taking a stand reminded some of us that we don't have to accept unequal pay."_

_Her teammate, Myles Schwarz, agrees. "I've played as long as Lara has and she scores more goals than I do. Why do I get paid more? She's captain. She's the one bringing the fans."_

0808080808080808

"That's a wonderful article, Catherine," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she finished reading it over Bill's shoulder.

"You made Klee seem like a normal, rational –" George started.

"Oi!" She yelled and Fred waved a hand at her. "Exactly!"

Catherine smirked, "Klee didn't fly off the handle, she held her tongue."

"But you still let everyone know unfair it was," Hermione pointed out.

"And that you three aren't going to stand for it," Sirius nodded and grinned at them.

"Could have mentioned how cute or attractive we were," Ben frowned as he glanced at the picture that was used of them walking away from the crowd, Cliodhna's hand in Ben's, and Jack's hand on her shoulder. "Or what colors we were wearing –"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "_Witch Weekly_ was there, I'm sure they'll mention –"

Fred laughed, "You're getting closer to their Most Handsome Smile of the Year award, Benjy!"

Ben dramatically pushed his hair away from his eyes, "The Wizarding public should _be _so lucky," Ben said haughtily.

Jack cleared his throat, "Nice that this was front page news."

"There's going to be another article tomorrow written by Bryce about what this means for our chances for the World Cup next year and Hawkins has an entire write-up about what League teams he thinks you'll all pick the next day," Catherine said.

"Three articles –"

"In _three_ days –"

The triplets looked astonished.

"I'm not even going to play for a League team," Jack frowned.

"Think of the money!" Ron sputtered.

"Articles about you three mean less about us," Cedric grinned. "And I'm very okay with that."

Harry nodded his agreement. "I'm happy to not be in the paper for a few days."

"There seemed to be a lot of reporters there," Angus smiled.

"Some non-Quidditch ones too," Ben grinned before taking another bite of his curry.

"Besides _Witch Weekly_?" Hermione asked so genuinely that Cliodhna smiled.

"Yes," Catherine smiled. "I think there will be several articles about these three and Quidditch for a while."

08080808080808080808

Catherine and Angus left after dinner – Angus to head back to the Ministry to catch-up on a few things since he had missed that day of work, and Catherine to head back to the _The Daily Prophet _office. She gathered the triplets in the foyer as she pulled on her coat. "You three did really well today," she said kindly to them. "You answered those questions better than some people who have been interviewed for years. You kept your head," her eyes were on Cliodhna, "even when questions were unfair. And you all helped each other when needed."

"Thanks, mum," Cliodhna smiled genuinely at her.

"We thought we may need coaching," Jack admitted.

"Well, I'm happy to help," she nodded. "But I really don't think you'll need it. For a first press conference, you were wonderful." She kissed them all on top of their heads and looked at Cliodhna again. "Your father told me about _Malfoy_," she said the name with distaste. Cliodhna was unsure _when_ her father would have even found the time to tell Catherine, but she didn't ask. "I'm sorry he's sticking his bloody nose where it doesn't belong," she clucked Jack under the chin. "See you three tomorrow. I have the day off and plenty planned for us to do."

She left the house quickly and quietly and Cliodhna turned to her brothers. "First one down –"

"Press and articles –"

"Innumerable to come."

08080808080808

Catherine and the triplets were having high tea at Claridge's and Cliodhna was trying not to stare at the impossibly fancy china, finger sandwiches, and scones as they were set on their table and the tables around them. She and Catherine were wearing dresses (Catherine in black and Cliodhna in dark green) that Mrs. Diggory had made and given them for Christmas, and Ben and Jack were wearing Muggle ties (and Ben a cardigan), but Cliodhna still felt as though she was under-dressed compared to the other patrons. Several older women were wearing fascinators and fur stoles, and even though Catherine and Ben had assured her they were all within dress code, she felt as though she stuck out. She sipped her tea, her eyes roving around the room again, when she felt several pairs of eyes watching her. She started to turn her head to look, but their waiter came with a plate of cucumber sandwiches, and her mind turned to the food at hand.

"Happy belated birthday," Catherine smiled at them. "This is a Randolph tradition – my mum brought me here for high tea when I turned 17," she smiled. "After I explained that it was more important than the traditional 18." She looked at them all, "And I thought it would be nice for all of us to come to high tea. Fitz was always jealous mum never took him. So I took him when he turned 18," she smiled again and picked up her cup. "I reckon your father will want to take you for a pint when you turn 18."

"Really?" Jack was surprised. "At a real pub?"

Catherine laughed lightly, "He loves them. Wishes we lived closer to one, I think."

"There's not one in the village?" Ben frowned, "I could have sworn –"

"No," Catherine shook her head. "Used to be, but not one anymore. There's one a bit further out, but," she shrugged. "You know your father. It's not the same."

"Wants to be a regular?" Cliodhna asked.

"He was, for a time, briefly. Before," she lowered her voice. "That sort of familiarity would have been frowned upon." She looked sad for a very brief moment, for what could have been, and Cliodhna thought that she had never seen her mother look so forlorn before: she had always seemed fierce, angry, ready to fight, happy, excited – but never sad about the past and how helpless she must have felt. The moment was over quickly as Catherine must have remembered where she was and smiled, "He's watched too many films and TV shows I think." Her face composed again, a serene smile on her face, she reached for a finger sandwich and Cliodhna realized her mother _did_ belong here. Cliodhna tried to sit up straighter to emulate her mother; Ben smirked at her but didn't say anything.

"Mum," Jack turned to her. "I spoke with dad, but," he turned to Cliodhna and Ben too and took a deep breath. "I want to apply for a position at the Reserve."

"Oh," Catherine's smile grew. "Jackie, that's wonderful."

Ben and Cliodhna didn't say anything, their faces blank.

"Not just for the, erm, animals, but medicine as well," he continued. "Charlie says they always need that and I've got all the requirements covered for both."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Catherine smiled. "But I know you can do it."

Jack looked expectantly at his siblings. "I know I'd be far away, but –"

"It's what you want, right?" Ben asked seriously.

"Very much so," Jack nodded, his voice serious.

Catherine watched them but didn't say anything, knowing they needed to work this out on their own.

"We'll miss you, of course," Cliodhna smiled softly. "But at least you'll be with Charlie. And you'll visit –"

"And we'll visit," Ben insisted and then his eyes widened. "Oh, can you imagine how rugged some of them must be? I mean Charlie is –"

"Ben," Cliodhna whined softly through clenched teeth.

"I think that's wonderful, Jack," Catherine smiled. "We'll visit as much as we can."

"What about Summer?" Ben asked innocently.

"What about her?" Jack was more defensive than he probably meant to be.

"How is she?" Catherine cut in.

"She's good," Jack's cheeks pinked. "She's thinking about a position in the Ministry."

Ben opened his mouth but Cliodhna found his eyes and shook her head no; it was none of their business if they had talked about Jack moving to Romania or what would happen to their relationship after Hogwarts.

"I've been thinking more and more about being a," Cliodhna hesitated, "police officer, since last year."

Catherine didn't look surprised, nor did Jack, but Ben frowned slightly. "What about sports?"

"I'd like to do both," her shoulders slumped slightly. "I can't do sports forever and seems like it’ll be crucial to have more police officers soon."

"What about," Jack looked around discreetly, "your favorite subject?"

"I can't see how that can be a full-time job, really," she shrugged and sipped her tea. "I'm just keeping my options open."

Ben looked slightly affronted, "And I'm not?"

"Ben, you could be a coach and a manager and an owner or work at the Ministry one day," Jack sighed.

Ben shrugged but took a sip of his tea and Catherine cut in smoothly, "I'm proud of all of you. You're ahead of your peers for already knowing what you may want to do, and having options."

"Thanks, mum," Cliodhna smiled.

"Excuse me," an elderly woman in all black was standing above them, a white fur stole wrapped around her shoulders, a large silver snake brooch held it together. They all looked up at her and despite not recognizing the woman, Cliodhna felt rather cold and uneasy. "Those earrings are beautiful." Her own long, slender fingers touched her brooch for a moment. Cliodhna's eyes were drawn to it and noticed the snakes looked slightly different than her own. "Where ever did you get them?" Her voice, despite being an elderly woman with beautiful silver hair and deep wrinkled lines around her mouth and eyes, was as smooth as honey.

"They're family heirlooms," Catherine smiled sweetly but her voice was strong and clear. "From my great uncle who did childless."

The woman's clear, greyish-purple eyes locked on Catherine for a moment before turning back to Cliodhna. "Take good care of them, darling. I doubt they'd be as," she paused, "beautiful on anyone else."

Before Cliodhna could even open her mouth to say anything, the woman had turned and slowly walked away without another glance. "Oh," Cliodhna breathed and looked at her mother who was visibly frowning, very clearly thinking hard. "What –"

"Nothing," Catherine smiled quickly. "Just an old woman admiring your earrings."

But Cliodhna knew that couldn't be all; fingering one earring for a moment, she turned back to her mother and brothers and listened to Ben happily chatting about some of the new clothes he had bought that day.

080808080808080808

Sirius had gotten in the habit of reading all the articles about the triplets and Quidditch aloud to everyone at the dinner table and sticking them to the walls, much to the irritation of Kreacher and, as Sirius gleefully told everyone, the memory of his mother, father, and nearly the entire ancestral Black family tree. "They'd hate having this stuck to the walls," he'd lean back with such a large grin that Jack and Cliodhna could only shake their heads with a laugh.

Cliodhna wanted to spend time with Sirius as the holidays drew to a close and his demeanor became slightly less cheerful. But she knew Harry should spend as much time with his godfather as possible.

"Can we take him to a park or something?" Cliodhna asked Remus and her mother the day before they were to leave. "Just to get him outside?"

Catherine and Remus exchanged a look and frowned. "No –"

"But –"

"Dumbledore's orders," Catherine said sternly. "And we have reason to believe he was recognized at King's Cross."

"But –"

"No," Catherine said again sternly, her eyes flashing for a moment. "It's too dangerous."

Remus said gently, "He'll be all right, Klee. We've all made sure to be around the house as much as possible."

Cliodhna frowned but kept her mouth shut and nodded. She couldn't help but feel that Sirius was _too_ cooped up and would eventually implode.

She headed back to where everyone was chatting in the living room and sat next to Ginny who was flipping through an old _Witch Weekly_.

"Tell me more about this Umbridge character," Sirius said to Harry. Cliodhna watched Harry flex his hand before crossing his arms.

"Real piece of work," Fred said.

"We're only doing theoretical work in class," Hermione grumbled. "It'll be a miracle if we pass our O.W.L.s."

"So you're just reading?" Sirius eyebrows were raised.

"Yea," Ben frowned. "It's bloody awful."

"She's really got it out for Harry," Ron chimed in.

"Doesn't much like any of us," Jack added. "Doesn't really like anyone other than the Slytherins."

"Pretty rude to Klee," Ginny added. Cliodhna only shrugged when Sirius met her eyes.

"Shame they're checking the mail," Harry sighed. "I'd really like to be able to write to you, Sirius."

Sirius clapped him on the back. "Me too, Harry. But we'll have plenty of opportunities to write this summer."

080808080808080808

"Don't you want to sit with your mates?" Cliodhna asked Cedric as they boarded the train and he had waved at his Hufflepuff yearmates. "It's your last train ride, after all."

"Are you not my best mate?" He asked her without a hint of irony or irritation.

"Yes, but –"

"Besides," he pointed at a car where Fred, George, and Lee were already sitting. "I sat with this lot on my very first train ride and we thought it fitting to sit together on the last."

"Well, I'll see you," she started as Cedric opened the door but George grinned at her.

"You're staying, Quick. It's been decided –"

"Very exclusive group –"

"We even voted," Lee Jordan grinned at her.

"You and Benjy made the cut," George finished and with a wry smile as she sat next to Cedric.

"Heard it was a close call," Ben's grin was wide as he came in and shut the door.

"Nah, you're one of the team, kid," Lee smiled.

"Lee's right," George nodded. "We need that Ravenclaw cleverness or we'd have even more detentions under our belts." Cliodhna saw Ben's eyes light up, although she doubted if anyone noticed and wondered again if his crush was still there –

"Granger's turned a blind eye a few times too," Fred shrugged and tried to look as nonchalantly as possible. "I mean, since we aren't hurting any younger students."

Cliodhna watched Fred thinking it strange that he would mention Hermione and not Cedric, and looked at George who was also watching Fred very closely. Now, what –

"What am I?" Cedric chuckled, "Chopped liver?"

"Never –" George said aghast.

"I happen to love liver –"

"Bit of liver and onion pie –"

"I prefer kidney pie," Ben shrugged and Cedric laughed.

Cliodhna relaxed into her seat, her leg against Cedric’s and was perfectly happy to half-listen to them all banter back-and-forth, reminisce about their first train ride, and plan some new pranks.

"Remember when mum made that toilet seat comment?" Fred sighed.

"All those years ago?" George asked.

"Feels like only yesterday," Fred sighed again.

"Would be a nice idea," George looked excited. "Finally send her one our last year."

"Right under Umbridge's nose?" Ben was as excited as George. "And Filch?"

Cedric shook his head, "Pretending to not hear any of this."

"But he thinks it's very fitting," Cliodhna grinned. "Maybe put one in her office and send one off to your mum?"

"Now, _that's_ brilliant," Fred rubbed his hands together.

"From more than one bathroom?" Ben asked.

"That'll take several distractions," George tapped his chin.

"Really put us in the annals of Hogwarts pranks," Fred's smile was almost comically large.

"I think you're there already, mate," Cedric said ruefully.

"But to really cement our status," George said seriously. "We can't have someone outshine us in a few years time."

"What's that book Granger's always talking about?" Fred asked, "The one about Hogwarts?"

"_Hogwarts: A History_," Cliodhna responded, watching Fred closely.

"Exactly. We need to be in the updated version of that," Fred clapped his hands.

Cliodhna looked again at George, who also looked slightly confused; he felt Cliodhna's eyes on him and turned his head. When they met eyes for a brief moment, she could tell he was as perplexed as she was. They both turned away quickly and waved at Henri who was walking by the door.

"Hiya, JJ!" George called excitedly. "How was your holiday?"

Henri smiled, "Was all right. How are you lot?"

"Pleased and sad," Fred sighed dramatically.

"Last term blues," Lee agreed.

"But also last term highs," George finished.

Henri rolled her eyes good naturedly at them, "Can I steal you away for a mo, Diggory?"

"Sure," Cedric smiled and stood up.

"Not too long, JJ!" George said. "We need Diggory to reminisce!"

Cedric followed her out of the compartment and Cliodhna watched them walk down the hall of the train before George took Cedric's place. "What do you reckon?" He asked very quietly out of the corner of his mouth.

Her eyes were focused on the window as the landscapes whizzed by. "About the book?" She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. "Have to watch that, I think."

"And the other?" George asked and Cliodhna knew what he was talking about. He had grown close to Briony after the Yule Ball.

"Not for me to say," she responded.

"I think so too," he agreed and smiled. So that was another person who knew. Cliodhna wondered again –

Cedric was back and sat on the other side of George with a smile, "Going to miss Klee too, aren't you?"

"We all are," George sighed. "Our little firecracker –"

"Oi –"

"Reckon we should name one of them after her?" Fred asked.

"One of?" Lee looked excited. "You've got more than one type of firecracker?"

"Oh, we've got loads," George grinned.

"I think one named after our little Klee is a smashing idea," Fred smiled wickedly.

"Splendid," Cliodhna groaned and slumped slightly in her seat.

"What about us?" Ben asked pointed at himself and Cedric.

"Not firecrackers, obviously," Fred tapped his temple. "Something else, of course."

Ben and Cedric offered up different ideas they could be named after as Cliodhna looked out the window, wishing she could actually make out what they were flying by. Her mind wandered to what her next train ride to Hogwarts would be like: her very first one without Cedric and the twins. And how her 7th year would be similar to Cedric's first year – the first time she'd be away from Cedric for such a long time.

"What do you think, Klee?" George nudged her. "A sweet that ends up sour for our little Benjy?"

Cliodhna furrowed her brow and saw Ben's sad eyes. "I think you can do better," she said truthfully and George agreed with a, "I told you!" at Fred who frowned. They were clearly back at square one for naming products after Ben and Cedric.

"You'll have to name something after everyone if you start this now, "Cliodhna pointed out.

"Could do just naming after their personalities –"

"Or nicknames," George shrugged.

"Golden Trio something," Ben suggested. "Something that uses all three of their personalities."

"Firecrackers," Fred and George said together.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed. Cedric stood up and told them all to change into their robes. The twins and Lee were now waxing nostalgic about their last time putting on robes on the train, the last time they took their trunks off the train, the last time they approached the horseless carriages, the last time –

"Godric," Cliodhna laughed as she piled into a carriage with them all. "It's not my last time but I wish it were so I wouldn’t have to hear more of this!"

George ruffled her head, "Don't be a spoilsport, Klee."

Cedric squeezed her hands as he slid in next to her. "Henri asked for the room tonight," he whispered to her. "Reckon we can wait a day or two before we're alone?"

She nodded and smiled kindly at him even as her nerves thrummed and she wanted to be alone with him now. They had barely any time to properly snog over Christmas and she was itching to –

"The last time we'll have this view," George sighed dramatically as he gazed out the window at the castle and Ben shoved him playfully so George's cheek was pressed against the glass.

08080808080808080808

That first week back was as if they had never left for the holidays. Everyone was soon back into their previous groove: classes, homework, Quidditch, Prefect duties, Dumbledore's Army. Cliodhna and Cedric stole away for quick snogging sessions in broom cupboards when they could that first week but they didn't get any real alone time until Friday night after Dumbledore's Army practiced shield charms.

It was nearly 10 when they left the Room of Requirement and Cedric said he was famished. "Dinner wasn't that long ago," Cliodhna grinned. "How can you possibly still be hungry?"

He put his arm around her waist, "I just really want some hot cocoa with marshmallows and to sit by the fire with you." His voice was huskier than usual and Cliodhna couldn't control the shiver she felt come over her. Cedric noticed and leaned his head closer to whisper, "Maybe do more than just sit by the fire."

Cliodhna looked around the corner before they turned, and Cedric pushed her lightly against the stone wall, his dark grey eyes boring into her dark hazel ones before he kissed her slowly. Her hands snaked through his hair to pull him closer to her and deeper the kiss. It felt like they hadn't kissed properly in years even though it had only been a few hours. She moaned softly when a hand cupped her bottom but they pulled apart quickly when they heard a noise and began walking back down the corridor towards the kitchens.

Cliodhna looked at the floor and smiled shyly as they walked, trying not to giggle; Cedric reached for her hand and squeezed it.

The House Elves happily plied them with hot cocoa and cookies, but when Cedric and Cliodhna reached the painting of the sleeping foxes, they no longer cared about the food and drink. Cedric's hands were tangled in her hair before the painting had swung closed, his lips moving from her lips to her neck. Cliodhna barely had the wherewithal to wave her hand before the mug of hot cocoa and cookies fell on the floor and shattered. She didn't look to see if they went to the table where she sent them – she was focused on Cedric's hands and mouth and the fire deep within her. Her back was up against the wall next to the door and her hands were trying to pull his robes and tie off, but his tie especially proved difficult.

Cedric pulled away for a brief moment, his eyes dark and hungry and pulled his own robes off, as she pulled hers off to, her eyes locked on his. Before either could touch their ties or shirts they were kissing again. Cliodhna felt like Cedric's hands were everywhere, even though they were tilting her head back and tight on her waist.

"Cliodhna," he whispered gruffly as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I want you," she whispered breathlessly as she moved her head to kiss him full on the mouth again but he pulled his head back slightly to meet her eyes. He didn't say anything for a long moment and Cliodhna put a hand to his cheek. "I'm ready if you are."

"Are," his voice came out gruff and harsh. He swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled kindly at him.

"But have you really thought about it," he asked seriously.

"Only all Christmas," her voice was low and confident as Cedric swallowed. When he didn't say anything and only stared at her, her confidence wavered slightly. "Unless –"

"No," he said hurriedly and Cliodhna smiled at how loud his voice was. "No, I just," he started to smile so boyishly that Cliodhna's insides were so warm she thought she might melt. "I didn't want to get my hopes up."

She slipped her hand into his and with a smile led him upstairs to the bed. She wasn't nervous – after all, she and Catherine had the 'talk' years before when she was dating Robbie and again more recently. Catherine had already told her the first time might be painful, but would get better. Favoring Muggle doctors, Catherine had already taken her for birth control and explained that Potions were more faulty than Muggle and –

Cedric took a deep breath when they were in front of the bed. "Are you absolutely sure, Cliodhna?"

She looked him in the eyes and said clearly, "Yes." She watched as his body relaxed slightly and she said, "Are you?"

He pulled her towards him and said, "Yes," in a clear, deep voice and Cliodhna felt like she might explode from anticipation.

080808080808080808080808

"Are you sure," Cedric started again but stopped when Cliodhna, her head resting on his bare chest let out a twinkling laugh.

"I'm fine," her voice was soft. She put a hand on his chest and lifted her head some to look at him. "I knew it would hurt some, but it wasn't bad."

"But –"

"Next time it won't hurt," she said clearly and Cedric closed his mouth as his body reacted to the promise of a 'next time'. "Not right this minute," she laughed lightly again and put her head back down.

His fingers played with her long, dirty blonde hair and stared up at the ceiling, content. What he wouldn't give to stay here in this bed with her forever –

His stomach grumbled and Cliodhna laughed and sat up. "Come on, I'm hungry now too." She pulled him up and waving a hand, a robe floated towards her. She put her arms through it as Cedric stared at her for a long moment before bending down to pick his wand up from his pants' pocket to transfigure a bathrobe. He knew better than to mention that Cliodhna transfigured a robe without her wand. She would deny it was unusual or claim her wand was nearby. Not for the first time Cedric wondered just how powerful she was and how he had never noticed before –

They sat in front of the fire eating their cookies and drinking their hot cocoa in relative silence. It was a comfortable silence and not awkward, although Cedric found himself staring at her, his mind wandering to only minutes before –

"Did you like it?" Her voice was shy and Cedric blinked. She had so rarely sounded shy –

"Merlin, yes," he breathed and smiled widely when she looked pleased. "Did you?"

"Yes," she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Even if it did hurt a little."

"Did you," he tilted his head slightly as though he was thinking hard. His eyes widened, "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" She frowned but her heart began to beat more quickly as he set his mug down and brushed a thumb across her cheek.

He smirked and kissed her so painfully slowly that Cliodhna wanted to scream. "You didn't finish," he said slowly as he pulled away and sitting on his knees laid her down in front of the fire, kissing her slowly again and loosening her bathrobe, slipped a hand inside and Cliodhna let out an "Oh".

0808080808080808080808080

Cedric and Cliodhna woke up early, still naked, and Cliodhna pushed Cedric into the mattress, kissing him fiercely and straddled him. Cedric didn't even try to ask her if she was too sore as he gently flipped her over to kiss her again. "You'll finish first this time," he whispered gruffly into her ear and she shivered even as she tried to reach for him.

Some time later, still before most of the castle was awake, they left the Heads Room together, stupid grins on both of their faces. "I'll see you after practice," she promised and kissed him chastely on the cheek when they parted in the corridor to head towards their respective dormitories.

"See you," he winked as he walked away and Cliodhna let out a sigh.

Ben was heading out of the Ravenclaw Tower when Cliodhna approached it. "Well, well, well," he teased and she shoved him gently.

"I'll be down in a mo, I just need to change –"

Ben's mouth dropped as he stared at her, "You didn't!"

She looked perplexed, "Didn't what?"

Ben laughed and put a hand to his cheek before pushing her through the door. "We have, I expect, _much_ to discuss at breakfast."

"What –" she struggled slightly.

"You look bloody pleased and," he cocked his head slightly, his eyes wide. “Too bloody pleased, you must have –“

Cliodhna's cheeks pinked, "You're off your rocker –"

Ben laughed in disbelief, "I knew it! I knew when Jackie and had and I can tell now."

"Jack has?" Cliodhna's voice rose so high Ben laughed but he pushed her up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "Come on," he laughed again. "Get dressed so you can tell me everything."

0808080808080808

Cliodhna's face was pink all through breakfast as Ben tried to get any and all information out of her despite her firm refusal to say anything. She ate as quickly as possible and nearly ran out of the Great Hall, Ben on her heels. Thankfully it was still early enough that very few people were awake yet.

She finally said, "How could you tell?" when they nearly reached the pitch.

"You looked right pleased with yourself for 7am," he grinned wickedly. She groaned and turned on her heel as he called out, "I bet no one else will be able to tell!" He ran after her, "But how will you sit on the broom?"

She nearly screamed in frustration and embarrassment.

As she worked with Kendra and Hunter as Beaters, she couldn't help but grin; she felt like she hadn't played in ages and she was beyond excited to practice with the bloody _National_ team that summer.

Her yearmates, of course, had asked Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack all sorts of questions about the press event and the National Team, but some of the younger girls who had come to her clinic were congratulating her whenever they saw her too. The attention was odd, but it was normally _good _attention at least. Even Professor Flitwick had congratulated them in class.

Professor Umbridge had ignored Cliodhna's very existence that first week back at least.

"All right," Ben said as they all hovered in mid-air. "Good work today, everyone. We'll practice again on Monday evening." They heard some yelling and Cliodhna looked down to the two groups.

Before anyone truly knew what was going on, Ben flew down to the group. "Ben!" Cliodhna called out and looked frantically at Jack. They flew after him.

"Oi!" Cliodhna yelled to the group as Angelina was holding Fred back from pummeling Draco Malfoy. No one seemed to hear her. Ben had landed hard on the ground and was moving to hold back George, but all of a sudden he and Harry had launched themselves at Draco. "No!" She yelled and pulled hard on Ben's robes as he tried to either grab for George or Draco she wasn't sure.

There was a commotion and Cliodhna saw Umbridge was there, somehow both frowning and looking insanely pleased. Ben opened his mouth to defend George and Harry, but her eyes flashed dangerously and Cliodhna gripped his arm tightly and whispered harshly, "No."

Ben struggled against her grip as a Slytherin Beater, Cliodhna couldn't be sure which one as she was watching Umbridge closely, said that _they_ had booked the pitch, (and Umbridge confirmed) and that the Gryffindors started to fight them unprovoked.

"Liar!" George yelled savagely before anyone could stop him, and Harry added, "They brought George's mum into this!"

Umbridge 'tut-tutted' quietly and said, "Fighting? Telling lies? Clearly Quidditch is no good for you, Mr. Potter. You both better come with me." She turned and her eyes drifted past Angelina holding Fred and landed on Cliodhna and Ben. "Now, you weren't involved too, were you? Need to be in the Quidditch spotlight more?"

Cliodhna could feel her face heat up and her blood start to boil. She gripped Ben even more tightly as Umbridge didn't wait for a response and walked away, George and Harry following her. Ben moved to say something to George but he shook his head and said quietly, "Stand down, Benjy."

The Slytherins started to pick up their brooms and fly off to practice, clearly having won the Pitch. Cliodhna was shaking with anger and as she let Ben go the entire Slytheirn team fell back as though a large invisible hand had knocked them all over. The Gryffindors didn't notice, however, as they were now slowly following Umbridge, Harry, and George to the castle.

Jack turned to look at Cliodhna whose narrow eyes were cold and incredibly light in rage, her fists clenched and shaking. "Did you –"

She turned to look at him and her eyes were back to their normal hazel. "Did I what?" Her voice was even. She took Ben's arm and said gently, "Come on, we should get back to the castle."

Jack watched, his feet rooted to the ground as the Slytherins stood up looking confused and in pain. No one else had seemed to notice, but Jack was nearly certain that somehow Cliodhna had unknowingly knocked them all over.

He ran after Cliodhna and Ben just as Cliodhna was saying to Ben that she'd speak to Cedric, Dumbledore, and McGonagall and who ever else would listen and that everything would be all right.

They could tell from her voice that she didn't truly believe it.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna left Ben and Jack when they all entered the Great Hall to tell Cedric what happened, as McGonagall hurried out, Angelina having just told her where George and Harry were. "What?" Cedric's voice was hard and low and Cliodhna could barely nod had she was so furious. "What is she planning on doing?"

"No idea," Cliodhna looked around the Great Hall. "But this is going to be a real power grab for her. She seemed ready to pull Ben and I into it," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

Cedric's mind raced and he frowned. "I'm not sure what I can do –"

"I just thought you and Henri should know. McGonagall just left," Cliodhna looked around the Great Hall again. "Probably to stop the whole thing from getting worse."

Cedric watched her, "But you don't think –"

"No," Cliodhna met his eyes. "I don't."

Ben sat next to Jack at the Ravenclaw table, fuming. He had never been this angry before and he wondered if this was how Cliodhna felt so frequently – like she could throw up, yell, or burst at any moment. He wanted to punch Umbridge senseless – magic wasn't enough, he needed to do something physical with all of his pent up anger.

"Eat something," Jack muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "You look insane."

Ben shot him a dark look but took a bite of his beans and toast, thinking about how he could retaliate without getting caught and coming up empty.

"I need to tell you something," Jack said lowly and Ben looked around the table – no one was sitting anywhere near them. He nodded and Jack said, "I think Klee has more magical power than even we do."

"What are you on about?" Ben said gruffly.

Jack frowned and took a deep breath before he said, "I worry she's not fully in control of her real power and," his voice got even quieter. "I'm beginning to think she was on to something about the Druid Cliodna."

Ben stared at his brother for a long moment, "What?"

"She knocked down the entire Slytherin team without even knowing she'd done it just now."

"Sorry?" Ben shook his head.

Jack leaned closer, "As we were leaving the Pitch, you could _feel_ the anger radiate off her and the Slytherins all fell like they'd walked into an invisible wall."

Ben stared at him but didn't say anything because Fred sat down next to them. "They aren't back yet."

"I wanted to –" Ben started to say and Jack was caught off-guard at how guilty and pained he looked.

Fred shook his head, "You would have just gotten in trouble too. You need this season and year more than we do."

"McGonagall went after them," Jack said. "Maybe it'll just be some detentions." Neither Ben nor Fred responded but they all thought that it was certain it'd be worse than a few detentions.

"Well," Fred stood up and frowned. "They aren't likely to come back here after, no matter what."

"Could," Ben started. "Would you let me know what happened when you find out?"

Jack stared at his brother but said nothing. Fred just nodded and said simply, "Of course," and walked out of the Great Hall.

Jack watched Ben as he picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice. Ben no longer looked angry nor like he was going to blow his top; he now looked morose. The moment was over quickly, however, and with a sigh Ben sat up straighter and said, "Now what are we to do about Klee?"

Jack tilted his head slightly, but said, "Nothing. We'll watch for now."

"But you're concerned," Ben pointed out.

"That she could do serious damage to herself or others when she loses control of her emotions, yes." Jack said this so casually that Ben rolled his eyes.

"Well them. Absolutely replied nothing to worry about," he so sardonically.

080808080808080808

Ben stayed in the Great Hall for a while after Jack, Cliodhna, and Cedric left, hoping that George would come by after the lunch crowd. When it was obvious that he wouldn't, Ben walked towards the Gryffindor Tower but saw no one. Wishing, not for the first time, that he had the Marauder's Map, he walked towards the kitchens and tickled the pear. If George wasn't there at least he could nip a cup of tea and some biscuits.

"Oh, Master Quick!" A very high-pitched voice called out as soon as he stepped through. "Like a cup of tea too?"

Ben looked around and saw George sitting at the table, his head resting on one hand, the other sadly stirring his tea. Ben's heart tightened: he had never seen George look so sad. "Yes, thanks, Muffy," Ben smiled at the House Elf before starting towards George who didn't look up.

"Knew you'd find me eventually," George's voice was flat. "You hear?"

Ben swallowed, "No."

"Banned for life," George continued. Ben had never heard George speak with no emotion.

"How –"

George shrugged, "Took our brooms. Fred's too, even though he didn't even get to throw a punch."

"George, I'm so –"

George finally met Ben's eyes and Ben was devastated to see how sad and defeated his usually playfully green-brown eyes were. "Not your fault," he attempted to smile but couldn't manage it. "Would have been worse if you got banned too."

Ben sat down across from him and longed to reach for his hands. "I could have –"

George did manage a smile this time, "Benjy." Ben frowned unhappily. "I would have been livid if I had got you banned from Quidditch for life. I couldn't have lived with myself if that happened."

Their intense eye contact was interrupted when Muffy set down Ben's cup and a plate of biscuits. Ben cleared his throat. "I am truly sorry, George. It's categorically unfair," he started speaking more quickly. "I mean, banning you for life when it was –"

George let out a chuckle and shook his head, "You're bloody loyal, that's for certain."

Ben felt his cheeks grow warm, "If by loyal you mean I know what's wrong and what's right, then yes."

George nodded seriously, "Yes. That too."

"How are we getting back at her?"

"We?" George raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No, Benjy. We aren't dragging you into this –"

"You're not dragging me," Ben said stiffly. "I am loyal and if you haven't noticed the toad is after my sister too."

George tapped his spoon against his mug, "True. Well, we aren't doing anything quiet yet. Too obvious."

"Will you," Ben tried not to sound too eager. "Will you let me know what you're planning?"

"Why, Benjamin," George look both surprised and elated. "Of course! You're part of our group, aren't you? We wouldn't be half as successful as we are without you."

Ben looked pleased, "Thanks, George."

George grinned, "If you could fit Weasley Wizard Wheezes in with Quidditch after you graduate, we'd love to have you." Ben's smile was so wide that George couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take that as a 'yes'?"

"Godric, yes," Ben breathed before frowning. "Does Fred –"

George waved a hand, "Of course."

Ben couldn't stop smiling, "Merlin, thank you."

They sat in comfortable silence for a long moment, taking a sip of tea before Ben said gently, "Are you all right?"

George sighed, "Hasn't really hit yet. She took our brooms –"

"What –"

"To ensure we don't try to play," he continued. "Angelina was livid, already yelled at us but I left before she could go off too much. Once they practice or play without us, then I'll feel it, I expect."

"I'm really sorry," Ben frowned, "I wish there was something –"

George smiled kindly, "You being here to take my mind off it helps." Ben's throat felt tight. "I'll need all distractions I can get –"

"The shop?" Ben was thankful when his voice didn't crack.

"Certainly," George laughed. "But I'll need time away from Gryffindors being angry at me." He met Ben's eyes and Ben felt like George could see through his soul.

"Well you're always welcome in Ravenclaw," Ben said seriously.

George looked as happy as Ben had ever seen him and Ben felt again that he would do anything to make George happy. "Brilliant."

08080808080808080808

"Hiya," Cliodhna and Briony sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to and across from Ben and George the next morning. "How, um," Cliodhna struggled to say.

"Am I handling a lifetime ban from Quidditch?" George asked and Cliodhna was both surprised and glad to see his voice was void of anger or bitterness. "Better than everyone else in Gryffindor," he shrugged.

"How's Fred doing?" Briony asked skeptically.

"More mad he didn't get a punch in really," George said casually. "Or a good hex to shut Malfoy's mouth. Potter's been eerily quiet. It's Angelina that I'm avoiding."

"Angelina?" Briony asked, very confused.

Ben said, "She's lost three players and there's not a lot of time before the next match –"

"Both her Beaters," Cliodhna added. "Her only Beaters, really, since it's been the twins for years –"

"And Potter, the best Seeker here," George continued. "Blames us, I think."

"What?" Cliodhna was indignant.

"Now that seems especially unfair," Ben frowned.

"All of it, including Angelina's anger seems unfair, but all right," Briony tried to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Well not much I can do, really," George sighed. "Besides not get in the way."

"And that means time away from the Gryffindor," Ben nodded.

Cliodhna and Briony exchanged a quick glance. "You're always welcome in Ravenclaw Tower," Briony smiled.

"Yea, maybe we can get you to study a bit more," Cliodhna added cheekily.

"Fat chance," George grinned. "Benjy already promised to help me with shop stuff, yes, yes," he rolled his eyes as Cliodhna opened her mouth to argue. "It won't affect his studies, don't worry."

They all hesitated and sat up straighter as they felt their Dumbledore's Army galleons warm up for a second before they fell back into an easy conversation about how George would be able to tolerate so much time with Ravenclaws.

Ben and George were inseparable all day – away from other Gryffindors except for Fred who sat with them in the Great Hall for a little while after lunch to lament that Angelina had cornered and berated him until Hermione had come to his rescue. "Nice of Granger," George said slyly.

"Well, it was a bit unfair, really," Fred said casually. "I reckon she scared a couple first years." He took a sip of his pumpkin juice before standing up with a sigh. "I have to go finish that Charms essay," he looked at George. "You coming?"

"To Gryffindor Tower to get screamed at? No thanks," George grinned. "You can look at my essay though if you want." Fred frowned but George continued, "Benjy and I are going to brainstorm and work out some kinks on various things this afternoon."

"All right," Fred said, but Ben thought he looked rather upset.

Harry worked them hard at the DA meeting that night after dinner, likely due to his frustration at being banned from Quidditch. He promised more frequent meetings, "Not during anyone's Quidditch practice," he said before Angelina, Ben, or Ceric could say anything.

Cliodhna was practicing silent Shield charms and did one so powerful that Jack had flown back several feet. "Oh, Godric, I'm sorry, Jackie –"

"How do you even make a Shield charm dangerous?" Briony asked her quietly from her right.

Cliodhna looked horrified, "I don't know." She hurried over to Jack to help him up as everyone watched them.

"Why don't you walk around with me to the others?" Harry asked her gently and Cliodhna nodded silently.

"I'm all right," Jack said to her. "Don't worry."

"Constant vigilance!" Ben said to them both from where he was practicing with George.

Jack winked at his sister to let her know he really _was_ okay, but Cliodhna remained unconvinced. She begrudgingly walked around to help the others, but made sure not to actually say or think any spells the rest of the meeting unless it was absolutely necessary.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna wanted to write to her parents – or Remus or Sirius or Sean – about her _Protego_ shield, but she knew Umbridge was reading the mail. So instead, she tried to forget about it and practiced being more careful at DA meetings. Harry's enthusiasm for DA meetings didn't waiver and they were meeting nearly everyday.

That first week after Harry and the twins were banned from playing Quidditch, Cliodhna went to the Room of Requirement early to read, but wasn't surprised to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron already there. It was obvious they had been arguing: Harry looked rather guiltily and Hermione let out a deep breath. "Anything I can help with?" She asked them pleasantly.

"Not unless you can force Snape to be civil to Harry," Ron grumbled bitterly.

"What's he done now?" Cliodhna barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"He's trying to teach Harry Occulmency," Hermione said impatiently.

"Well he's bloody rubbish at it," Harry snapped back.

"It's hard," Cliodhna cut in gently. "To learn and to teach."

"And you have to learn it, Harry," Hermione said. "Dumbledore wants –"

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry then?" Ron asked incredulously. "He knows Harry and Snape don't get on –"

"I'm sure he's got his reasons," Cliodhna said.

"You know him," Harry said. "I mean, he likes you –"

"What exactly do you want me to do, Harry?" Cliodhna raised an eyebrow. "Tell him to be nice to you?"

"Well," Harry looked sheepish. "I guess not."

Cliodhna nodded, "It's hard, Potter. But you've got to _try_." She took a book out of her bag and sat on one of the plush cushions that lined the wall, ignoring the Golden Trio as they continued to argue again in whispers.

08080808080808080808

"Hullo, professor," Cliodhna grinned at Professor Flitwick as she walked into his office.

"Ah, Ms. Quick," Professor Flitwick squeaked, his eyes dating to the back corner of the room and the hairs on the back of Cliodhna's neck rose.

"Oh, hullo professor," she managed a smile at Professor Umbridge, clipboard in hand. The blasted woman was sitting in on meetings about students' potential careers now too?

Cliodhna walked to the chair as the other side of Flitwick's desk and sat. She could tell he was as annoyed and confused as she was. "Now, due to recent events I expect you'll be playing Quidditch after Hogwarts. But I know that last year you had mentioned other potential careers as well." He looked down at his notes, "Potions Master? Definitely possible considering your Potions scores and Professor Snape's notes." He smiled at her, "Healer was something you threw out as well?"

"Potions Master or brewer is something I'm definitely considering to do part-time with Quidditch," Cliodhna said. "I've talked to Professor Snape about it. There's a lot of informal –"

"Hem hem," Umbridge coughed and Cliodhna stiffened slightly.

"Yes, Dolores?" Flitwick asked bluntly.

"What were Ms. Quick's scores that she's able to consider Potions Master at so young an age?" Cliodhna felt as though she could see Umbridge's smile without looking at her.

"She received the highest score on her O.W.L.s in the last decade and should really be in the N.E.W.T. class." He hesitated, "She'll likely score out of that too." Umbridge squirmed in her chair and Flitwick said to Cliodhna, "Professor Snape has mentioned to Dumledore and myself that out of all the students he's ever taught, you're the only one he'd consider as his replacement."

"Oh," Cliodhna breathed, forgetting completely that Umbridge was still in the room. "Well not for some time yet," she cleared her throat.

"Now what about Healer or something?" Flitwick asked gently. "That was something you had mentioned last year in case you were injured or Quidditch didn't work out."

"Or once I retire from Quidditch," Cliodhna smiled at her professor. "It's definitely something I think about. I'm not as interested in becoming a Healer, but I have given a lot of thought about becoming an Auror."

"Hem hem," Umbridge said almost violently.

Flitwick ignored her, "You're in all the right O.W.L.s for it." He looked down at her file, "You scored very well on your DADA practical last year –"

"With the imposter Moody," Umbridge burst out. "I'm not sure that –"

"As you know Dolores, no one's scores were affected by that, including Ms. Quick's," Flitwick snapped before turning back to Cliodhna. "You've got the scores and skills to be an Auror, Ms. Quick. And I think they'd be lucky to have you next year or in a decade or two." He stood and Cliodhna followed suit. "If you have any more questions do please come and see me."

"Thank you, professor," Cliodhna smiled at him and walked out of the classroom before Umbridge could say anything. If she knew that several Aurors wanted Cliodhna to be one she would have a heart attack.

0808080808080808

"Why do I get the feeling even more people are staring at me?" Cliodhna squirmed slightly in her seat the morning of the February Hogsmeade trip.

"Seems like the normal amount," Briony shrugged.

"Umbridge's staring daggers at you, though," George said. "She really that mad you want to be an Auror?"

"She's mad she can't fail me to prevent me from becoming one day," Cliodhna said. "Bloody pissed my essays fit her precious Ministry guidelines." She waved at Harry and Hermione who were leaving the Great Hall but they merely waved back quickly and kept walking.

"Already asked Potter if he wanted to meet for a Butterbeer but he said he couldn't," George shrugged.

"Where's Ron?" Briony asked.

"They've got Quidditch practice," George said casually. "He looked right mad he was missing the trip."

"Oh," Briony frowned but George smiled.

"I'm glad I get to go to Hogsmeade and look at our competition again."

"Even though you could any old time?" Ben smirked as he sat down. He turned to Cliodhna, "You and Cedric going to go to Madame Puddifoot's and –"

"No," Cliodhna rolled her eyes. "Not really my scene. I'd rather just get a butterbeer and buy some sweets."

"Good!" George grinned. "You can help us with our espionage!"

"No, no," Cliodhna shook her head. "I just want to buy some sweets and drink some butterbeer. I'm not going to help you tear down –"

"Pish, posh," George waved a hand. "Don't be dramatic. It's just to help us see what we can do better."

They got around Umbridge's "groups of 3" rule by walking a few feet apart – and thanks to the Weasleys and Quicks, they were all mostly related. "You won't let siblings walk together?" Ginny had asked Umbridge indignantly once and the woman, though clearly enraged, acquiesced. So they could easily interact together if they were a few feet apart.

Cliodhna, Cedric, Fred, George, Ben, and Briony, were walking to Hogsmeade together when they saw Henri, Ida, Jack, and Summer. "Ida's meeting up with Michael Parker at Madame Puddifoot's," Henri rolled her eyes. "Even though she promised she'd go shopping with me."

Ida shrugged and said with a smirk, "When a handsome boy asks you on a date, no matter how late –"

"He's boring," George told her.

"So boring I often forget he's in our dormitory," Fred added.

Briony bit back a laugh and Ida rolled her eyes, "Well I'll never find out if he's truly boring or not until I have tea with him."

They all continued to walk towards Hogsmeade and teased Ida as she turned to head to Madame Puddifoot's. "Isn't that –" Briony whispered to Cliodhna.

"Who you reckon Cho's meeting?" Briony asked Henri.

"Actually," Henri smiled conspiratorially. "She's meeting Potter."

"Really?" Cliodhna looked surprised as they continued to walk. "Henri, you'll come with us to Zonko's and Honeyduke's and the Three Broomsticks, won't you?"

"Oh," Henri smiled, "sure."

"Oi, Hermione!" Fred called out and waved to Hermione. "Want to come with us to Zonko's?"

Hermione looked at her watch, "For a little bit."

"Got an appointment?" Fred teased her.

"Actually," she said rather haughtily. "I do."

"You got a date too?" Ben grinned.

"You heard about Harry and Cho?" Her smile was wide. "No," she said to Fred casually. "Not a date."

Ben and George exchanged a glance but the group continued on to Zonko's. "He like her?" Ben whispered to George as they looked at a fake wand.

"Hasn't said," George whispered back. "This trick wand really is rubbish. Ours is much better."

"Have you asked him, I mean?" Ben pressed. "It sure seems like he does."

George frowned, "He'd tell me if he did. He told me he liked Angelina Second Year and Ramona." Ben's heart beat a little faster.

"He ever ask you if you like Briony?"

George met Ben's eyes, a confused look on his face. "No, why would he? I don't like her. I'd tell him if I liked someone." He turned back to the trick wand and Ben's heart sank.

"Come on, Granger," Fred grinned. "Where do you have to be right on time?"

Hermione smirked at Fred as she turned to leave, "You'll find out soon enough!"

0808080808080808080808080808

"Hullo, Cliodhna," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Did you get a copy?" Luna handed her a copy of _The Quibbler_ like she did almost every time there was a new publication. Cliodhna didn't subscribe to it, but she always politely accepted a copy and made certain to read it in the Common Room where Luna could see her.

"Thanks, Luna. Did this just come – oh," Cliodhna's eyes widened when she saw a picture of Harry on the cover. "Bloody hell –"

"Daddy was the only one who would publish Harry's interview you see," Luna said dreamily as she handed a copy to a 7th Year who walked by. "He wrote this morning that he's already had to print more issues than normal."

Cliodhna flipped open _The Quibbler_ and said, "I bloody bet." She fished in her pocket for a few knuts but Luna shook her head. "Free for DA," Luna smiled and turned around to hand a copy to a 5th Year.

Cliodhna expertly avoided hitting other students as she walked down the corridors to breakfast, still reading Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter. "Hermione's brilliant," she muttered as she walked through the doors of the Great Hall. She couldn't even see the Golden Trio they were so surrounded by students. Cliodhna sat down next to Briony and handed her _The Quibbler_ without a word as she picked up some toast. Jack and Summer were across from them reading a shared copy.

"Hoooo boy," Ben sat down. "Potter and Granger have really done it this time."

"At least now more students will believe him –"

"Even if it's in _The Quibbler_," Briony said dryly. "How to Catch a Snazzleprass is the article immediately after Potter's interview."

"Well there will always be those who don't believe him," Hunter shrugged. "But hard not to believe this, eh?"

"Don't think _she's_ seen it yet," Will nodded to Umbridge who walked into the Great Hall looking as fake-friendly and cheery as always. Cliodhna saw the horde around Harry quickly dissipate and was glad that Umbridge didn't seem to notice. For a moment, Cliodhna wondered if she should glamour as many _Quibblers_ as she could to look like a different magazine or book, but knew no matter what she did Umbridge would find out about _The Quibbler_ soon enough.

By lunchtime _The Quibbler_ was banned from Hogwarts.

By dinner, Luna asked Jack if he knew a powerful enough Charm that could essentially hide _The Quibbler_ from Umbridge.

"She's made it even more popular by banning it," Luna explained. "Daddy will have to print new copies all night just for the Hogwarts demand."

Not only were students apologizing to Harry, but some were even apologizing to Cedric. Caught off guard, he merely thanked them and they would hurry off, embarrassed. "That was the fourth one today," Cedric said to Cliodhna. "I'm not sure exactly what to say. I mean, these are people I don't really know –"

Cliodhna took his hand, "Good thing I'm not there when they do or I'd have hit 'em."

Umbridge knew that there were still new _Quibblers_ floating around, but she could never catch any, thanks to Jack's Charms. So she gave out detentions to unsuspecting students for random infractions.

And Cliodhna felt, more than ever, that she and other members of the DA were being followed around. She checked, almost every time they had a DA meeting that their "security" worked and that the anteroom would open and close when needed.

"Calm down," Ron rolled his eyes at her. "We're careful, aren't we?"

08080808080808080808080808

Something wasn't right.

Before the triplets' security system went off Cliodhna could feel that something was wrong. There was a loud _CRACK!_ and a House Elf was suddenly there, pleading with Harry, something that Cliodhna couldn't hear, and suddenly low, clear bell sounds ricocheted around the room. Harry's bright green eyes found Cliodhna's and they both said "Umbridge" at the same time. Before a panic could break out, Cliodhna waved her wand to stop the bells. "Everyone into the anteroom," she ushered the younger students in.

"Not everyone can fit," Ben was at her side.

"The younger students should. Some of us should leave," she started.

"And get caught?" Ron was there, his voice angry.

"She won't stop," Cliodhna shook her head slightly. "She won't stop until we're caught."

"It should be me," Harry said firmly.

"Me too," Hermione nodded.

"Can't be you two," Cliodhna shook her head at Cedric and Henri. "You're the Head Boy and Girl and we need you to not get detention or stripped of –"

"We should leave before they get too close so they don't find the anteroom," Ben said and pushed Jack. "You should stay –"

"She won't believe I'm the only one who wasn't here," Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said firmly. "Let's close the door."

Cedric met Cliodhna's eyes and squeezed her hand tightly. "Henri and Briony know how to open it –"

"Let's go," but Briony was walking to the main door of the Room of Requirement and Cliodhna whipped her head around and muttered 'bloody hell'. The anteroom door shut and the remaining members of the DA walked calmly out the door.

"Split up," Hermione whispered and she turned left with Harry, Ron, and Neville.

Cliodhna took Ginny's hand, as she turned right with Luna, George, Ben, and Jack not far behind them. Cliodhna's wand was in her other hand at the ready. She had a terrible feeling that Umbridge and whomever she was with wouldn't hesitate to jinx or hex them.

They had barely walked two steps passed the corner when Malfoy and his Slytherin goons halted them. "Well, well, well, what a hodgepodge group. Professor! We got some! More than three here, robes open, that's two rules broken –"

Cliodhna stared him down so fiercely his voice trailed off, but he still looked beyond pleased to have found hem clearly breaking at least one rule. "We were heading back to our –" Cliodhna started firmly.

"Shut it," one of the goons grunted.

"Yea, where were you all coming from, eh?" Another goon asked.

"A book club," Ben replied in a bored tone.

"Oh, he doesn't know what a book is," Fred tapped his forehead.

"It's what you bring from class to class," George said slowly as he mimed opening a book. "It has words, and you can read it –"

"Oh, poor kid doesn't know –"

"Enough," Malfoy hissed, his patience thin. The hairs on Cliodhna's arm rose and he grinned maliciously as he looked over her head. "Ah, Professor," his voice was gleeful.

"Well," Umbridge was grinning widely as Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione walked in front of her. "Now what were you all doing? Secret meetings? Plotting against the Minister?"

Cliodhna couldn't contain her scoff and Umbridge's harsh frog-like eyes landed on Cliodhna. "Did I say something funny, Ms. Quick?" Her usually faux-sweet voice was harsh.

Cliodhna wasn't intimidated and stared directly back at her. "Not funny, professor. Just very peculiar that you seem so worried a group of students would be plotting against the Minister. What could we even do against the Minister anyway?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge and Umbridge stood up straighter.

"To the Headmaster's office, I think," she said with a snap and Cliodhna was glad to see the woman shudder slightly when she finally tore her eyes away from Cliodhna's.

The Slytherins and Umbridge marched them to Dumbledore's office so that they couldn't talk to one another. Cliodhna's mind raced about how they could communicate anything to Dumbledore – she assumed he could perform Occlumency on anyone but her, Ben, or Jack, which was helpful – but how were they supposed to respond to Umbridge's questioning? How much did Umbridge actually know?

Cliodhna clenched her fists when Umbridge didn't know the password to Dumbledore's office to keep from laughing. She saw Harry look as though he was willing to tell Umbridge the password, but he met Cliodhna's eyes and returned to looking bored and unperturbed. "Do you want me to go get Professor McGonagall?" one of the Slytherin girls asked. "She's the Deputy Headmistress."

Cliodhna knew the girl had clearly made a mistake in asking as Umbridge turned around in a rage but as the girl jumped she merely nodded and the girl scurried away.

"I hope you lot get bloody expelled," Malfoy taunted them in a hushed whisper so that Umbridge couldn't hear. "Blood traitors, mudbloods and just freaks –"

He was standing next to Cliodhna now, his mouth not far from her ear as he leaned down to say, "Bloody freaks."

"You're playing with fire," she breathed but Malfoy merely sneered at her.

"You can't grab your wand here," he taunted her and stepped away but as he did he tripped and fell hard on his face.

Umbridge spun around and snapped, "What are you doing? Get up!"

Malfoy's lip and cheek were bleeding, "She jinxed me!" He pointed at Cliodhna and everyone turned to look at her.

"How?" She asked innocently. "My wand's in my pocket and I haven't touched it." She pointed at a goon behind her, "He would have seen if I had."

"She did!" Malfoy cried, his mouth bloody.

"Wandless magic?" Umbridge scoffed. "Preposterous. Get yourself to the Hospital Wing." Umbridge turned around abruptly and one of the other Slytherin girls helped Malfoy to the Hospital Wing as everyone continued to wait for Professor McGonagall.

080808080808080808

Dumbledore was very clearly feigning surprise when Umbridge nearly shoved McGonagall out of the way to enter his office first. He knew they were coming and Cliodhna wouldn't be surprised if he knew why. "Ah, Dolores, Minerva. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The Minister is on his way, Albus. There's been a great deal of rule breaking by these students, and I'm sure more as witnessed by _this_ list –" Umbridge pulled a scroll out of her robes and Cliodhna's stomach sank. It was the list they had all signed when they had met at the Hog's Head that Hermione had destroyed. On a closer look, however, Cliodhna could tell it _wasn't_ the same list – it was shorter and all written in the same handwriting. "This is proof they're plotting against the Minister!" She brandished the list at Dumbledore. "They're meeting all the –"

Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet her. "Let me see this list, Dolores. Where did you find it?"

"Willy Widdershins," Umbridge shifted slightly. "He said there were at least 25 students but these were the only ones he could recognize."

"That's not really firm proof, Dolores," Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"They were forming an Army," Umbridge sounded slightly hysterical now and turned around when the door to the office opened and Cornelius Fudge walked in.

Cliodhna narrowed her eyes at the short, portly man as he looked around at everyone gathered in the office. "What is going on, Dolores? Dumbledore?"

Umbridge nearly purred, "Potter was forming an army against you, Minister –"

"No I bloody wasn't –" Harry blurted out.

"I have _proof_," Umbridge nearly shrieked. "Willy saw them at the Hog's Head and I caught them today –"

"An army?" Fudge was shocked. "Dumbledore what sort of school are you running here?" He didn't let Dumbledore respond and continued, "What were they meeting to do?"

"Overthrow you!" Umbridge said wildly.

"Where did you find them, Dolores? Did you find them in a meeting?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I –" Umbridge faltered and she looked at Fudge. "They were leaving a meeting, surely!"

"Harry," Dumbledore asked. "Were you meeting tonight?"

"No," Harry said quickly.

"He's lying," Umbridge said.

"Did you meet in the Hog's Head in October with everyone here, Harry?" Dumbledore ignored Umbridge's outburst. "Tell the truth."

Harry swallowed, "Yes."

Fudge looked outraged but it was Umbridge who squealed, "See? And more of them too, but Willy couldn't get –"

Cliodhna saw Dumbledore's blue eyes flicker to her and she knew she had to speak up. "Please, Professor. We only met once before all the rules. We haven't met since the Hog's Head. Today we were just having a chat –"

"We're all mates," Ben continued confidently. "It's harder for us to talk in the Great Hall now, what with all the –"

"The rules are there for _order_," Umbridge seethed. "And you're _lying_. You wanted to create an army –"

"What for?" Cliodhna snapped before she could stop herself. "To overthrow the Ministry? It's paying our signing fee," she gestured to her brothers. "Not to mention our father's salary."

"Well," Umbridge fumbled.

"I think this matter is –" Dumbledore started.

"There's still the matter of the first meeting," Fudge said gravely. "And this Army business." He turned to Harry, "Why did you meet the first time, Mr. Potter? Did Dumbledore ask you to meet on his behalf?"

Everyone turned to look at Fudge, utterly perplexed, but Cliodhna's wide eyes turned and stared at Dumbledore. He blinked slowly at her. "Surely not," McGonagall said in a shrill voice.

"No –" Harry began angrily.

"Yes," Cliodhna cut him off and everyone turned to stare at her now. "Yes, he did."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"And what was your little army called?" Fudge's voice was an octave higher.

"Dumbledore's Army," Hermione said firmly.

There was an uproar but Dumbledore stood to quiet them all.

"That's the final straw, Dumbledore," Fudge said and Cliodhna saw Kingsley enter the office. "You are no longer the Headmaster. Dolores, you are running Hogwarts now."

She looked positively gleeful but still like a toad.

"You'll have to come to Azkaban with us," Fudge continued.

Dumbledore smiled, "No, Cornelius, I think not."

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Cliodhna saw Dumbledore pull his wand out of his robes and at the same time she thought _Protego_ and threw herself on the ground, knowing her shield would protect the other members of the DA.

The room was dark and there were bangs and shouts, but Cliodhna couldn't see or hear anything.

When everything was quiet, Cliodhna heard Dumbledore's voice in her ear, "Good work, Ms. Quick."

In a moment she could see again and as everyone stood up and looked around, it was obvious Dumbledore was gone.

Umbridge screamed.

08080808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review! :)


	12. XII

Harry looked as though he was ready to explode.

"Not here," Hermione said firmly through her teeth and pulled Harry away from the gargoyle.

"Back to your dormitories," McGonagall said to them as she swept out from the stairwell, Umbridge, Fudge, and the others not far behind her. "Speak to no one, go straight to your Houses." Her voice was low as she addressed Cliodhna. "Do you think –"

"Yes," Cliodhna nodded so slightly no one else would notice. "Everyone should be back by now," she whispered and followed her brothers, Briony, and Luna down the hall. She felt Harry's eyes bore into the back of her head as she walked past him and knew that he wanted to shout at her, knew he blamed her –

"Go on," McGonagall shooed the others towards Gryffindor Tower and Cliodhna swallowed. Harry had never been mad at her before and she knew it would be difficult to explain to him how she knew what she did was right. Especially since they didn't know where Dumbledore went.

The Ravenclaws were virtually silent on their way to the Tower, all lost in their own thoughts and the promise of detentions with Umbridge. Briony met Cliodhna's eyes when they got to the door and attempted a reassuring smile.

There were several students awake and waiting for them, obviously anxious to know what happened. No one spoke for a long moment until Ben finally said, "Dumbledore is gone and Umbridge is the new Headmistress."

0808080808080808080808

Cedric had barely slept that night, worried about what had happened to the others. The DA was finished, of course, and Cedric assumed they would all get detentions – there was no way Umbridge believed, for even a moment that Cedric's girlfriend and friends were involved in something without him – the question was how many and for how long.

What Cedric had not anticipated was that Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge was now Headmistress of Hogwarts.

There were whispers as he entered the Great Hall, and soon it was buzzing with the rumor that Dumbledore had escaped the Minister and several Aurors on his own to avoid Azkaban. When Umbridge entered the Great Hall, it was so quiet you could hear someone chew from another table. Even as she sat in Dumbledore's old chair it was eerily quiet. Everyone stared at Umbridge, waiting for her to speak. She looked like she was about to, but the owls swooped in and Cliodhna couldn't help her smirk as Umbridge looked positively furious.

"_Prophet_ only says that Dumbledore has been excused from his post and Umbridge is the new Minister," Jack read as he glanced over the front page.

Cliodhna leaned over to read the article written by Catherine Randolph. Jack continued reading aloud:

'_Officials from the Ministry refused to respond to any follow-up questions about the nature of Albus Dumbledore's firing or where he is now as sources say he was supposed to be escorted to Azkaban. An anonymous source said the Minister is furious that Dumbledore has seemingly disappeared. Others are calling for Dolores Umbridge to be removed from the office as she has less than one year of teaching experience. Only time will tell how Umbridge and the Ministry spin this blunder.'_

"Wow –"

"Bloody hell," Ben breathed.

There was a loud bang as Umbridge pushed roughly away from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, her face twisted in anger.

"Remind me to write Catherine Randolph a thank you letter," Briony smirked.

"I'm surprised the _Prophet_ let her write that," Summer said honestly. "They've been so anti-Dumbledore this whole time –"

"Hopefully she doesn't get sacked for this article," Will shrugged. "We need this sort of thing."

Cliodhna ached to write to her mother and thank her; angry again that Umbridge was reading the mail and watching the Floo Network. Catherine should know that her articles were helping those that believed Harry, Cedric, and Dumbledore –

"Hi," Cedric sat down next to her. "Are you all right?" She turned her head to meet his eyes. He tried not to frown. "Come on, I'll walk you to class," he stood up and took her hand. She wanted to argue – she needed to talk to Harry, but Cedric's hand felt reassuring in her own, and Cedric needed to know everything that happened in Dumbledore's office.

She made sure no one could hear them as they walked slowly to the dungeons for Cliodhna's Potions lessons. When she had finished, Cedric pulled her in for a long hug, resting his chin on top of her head. "He was protecting us. We know he can take care of himself –"

"I know –"

"You did the right thing, Klee," Cedric said quietly.

"I don't think everyone thinks so," she muttered. "You didn't see Harry. Looked like he wanted to pummel me."

"He'll understand," Cedric let go so he could look her in the eyes. "He'll come around."

"I hope so," she sighed. Cedric kissed her forehead and watched her enter the Potions classroom before heading to Charms.

"Ms. Quick," Snape said from the front of the classroom. "I'd like a word."

Cliodhna's set her bag down on her desk and walked towards him. "Yes, Professor?"

He met her eyes, "I heard you did what was necessary." His voice was barely a whisper but it was the gentlest she'd ever heard him speak. "Professor Dumbledore never asks for anything easy. But you did a great service by protecting your classmates. At a moment's notice." She didn't ask how he knew about her shield.

"I think some others will take time to feel the same way," she frowned.

"Our new," Snape hesitated and the next word came out with a vehement hatred Cliodhna had never heard him use before, "_Headmistress_ told us about all the detentions for everyone that was present last night –"

"And no one else?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"No. I'm sure she'll find reasons for others to get detentions," Snape watched her closely. "We were allowed to ask for certain students to help us with certain tasks." Cliodhna looked at him curiously as he continued, "As you may have guessed, she's been asking for a lot of Veritaserum and her stock is running low."

"She's okay with me helping?" Cliodhna was skeptical.

"She's desperate and will do anything to get more. You and Ms. Blackburn will be helping me brew it." Cliodhna opened her mouth to ask a question, but Snape raised his hand, "Madam Hooch requested your brothers, Professor McGonagall requested Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Professor Flitwick requested Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, and Professor Sprout Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood."

Cliodhna frowned, "Harry's with her.”

"It's only four detentions," he said and soon the other students were walking into the classroom and Cliodhna went to take her seat and tell Briony about their detention that evening.

08080808080808080808

"Potter!" Cliodhna called out as she tried to push her way through a throng of students. "Potter!" She said louder. When he still didn't turn, she waved her hand and he was stuck in place. He turned his body as his feet stayed in one place and looked around wildly. When his eyes landed on Cliodhna walking towards her, he scowled. "You can't keep avoiding me, come on," she waved her hand and pulled him into a broom cupboard as more students walked by. She worried for a brief moment about the rumors that may start flying but ignored it. "Harry, you have to listen to me –"

"No, I don't," he seethed. "You got him fired and almost brought –"

"He wanted me to," she said. "He was protecting –"

"We need him _here_. We –"

"I know but that's what he wanted –"

"How do you _know_?" His voice boomed and echoed around the small cupboard.

"Because I know," she frowned, her argument was weak and she knew it. "I could just _tell_, Harry. His eyes – he," she looked up. "I just _knew_."

Harry ran a hand over his face, "We shouldn't have called it –"

"It wouldn't have mattered. The Ministry wanted him out and they would have found a way," Cliodhna said. "And I heard Umbridge can't get back into his office anyway. Won't open for her or anyone."

Harry's lips twitched, "Really?"

Cliodhna smiled, "Yea."

He sighed, "Your anteroom did help the others from getting detention at least."

"Thanks," she smiled sheepishly.

"Did you trip Malfoy without your wand?" There was a hint of awe in his voice.

"Yea," she shrugged and Harry let out a low whistle.

"That and your Shield Charm to protect us all," Harry shook his head slightly and watched her. "That's really impressive magic, Klee."

"It was nothing." She said hurriedly before asking him sincerely, "Are we, are we okay?"

Harry looked rather sheepish. "Course. I let my anger get the best of me."

Cliodhna smiled and patted his arm, "I understand." She turned and was about to open the door when she turned, "Oh! Snape said Umbridge's been using a lot of Veritaserum and wants him to brew more so don't drink anything she offers you."

Harry looked horrified, "Bloody hell."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna saw Cedric briefly at dinner as he had come in late from Quidditch practice and she was going to detention with Snape. "Do you want me to pick you up after your detention?" He asked, a look of worry on his face.

"It's only Snape," she smiled at him. "And Briony is with me too. I'll be all right." She squeezed his hand, "But I would like to see you after. We should be done by 10."

Cedric looked relieved and kissed her cheek quickly before she walked out of the Great Hall with Briony. He sat down next to his yearmates, took a deep breath and as he dished himself some dinner, looked up to see Professor Umbridge very obviously staring at him. He smiled at her and with a jolt she sat up straighter and resumed eating.

"Oh yes," Cedric thought. "She's definitely furious she didn't catch me."

080808080808080808

Briony seemed slightly nervous about their detention with Snape as she had never had a detention and never spent time with Snape outside of class. "He asked for us specifically," Cliodhna reminded her. "Because we're capable of brewing –"

"I can't bloody believe she's using it," Briony interrupted her. "And he could have done it with just you, but she probably requested he take another student who would keep quiet about what we're doing."

"Little does she know we won't keep quiet," Cliodhna grinned as they reached the dungeons. "Well," she took a deep breath. "Cheers to our first detention."

Cliodhna pushed open the door, set down her bag and opened the NEWTs Potions book she saw on a shelf to the instructions for Veritaserum and began to gather the ingredients. "Shouldn't we wait?" Briony asked, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"He'll be here soon," Cliodhna shrugged and continued to gather the items they'd need. Briony hesitantly waved her wand and their cauldrons landed on the desks.

Snape came in a moment later and Briony could have sworn she saw him nearly smile when he saw Cliodhna already slicing and dicing. "Very eager, are we?" He said in an almost gentle voice and Briony was again shocked. Is this how he always spoke to Cliodhna outside of class? As if he were a normal human being? "We'll start to brew some for the next four detentions and then –"

"Extra detentions," Cliodhna glanced up and only barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "She must have loved that."

Snape eyed her warily and said, "She did. Ms. Blackburn, you don't have to come for the extra detentions, of course."

"Lucky me. She doesn't seem to hate me as much," Briony muttered before she could stop herself. "Oh, professor, I'm," she started, embarrassed, her eyes wide.

Snape smirked and Cliodhna let out a small laugh. Briony looked horrified. "It's quite all right, Ms. Blackburn," Snape said without a hint of malice or displeasure. "Since your antidote was as well-brewed as Ms. Quick's, I'd like you to brew that tonight. Now, we won't need as much, but it won't hurt to have."

"This is unsanctioned, I expect?" Cliodhna asked and Briony was surprised at how casually she spoke to Snape.

"Yes," Snape said truthfully.

"And to that end, each detention you will make the true Veritaserum and I will make a near-prefect copy."

"Won't she know if a student has taken the fake batches?" Cliodhna's brows furrowed.

"I will know ahead of time who she'll be meeting with. There are some students who should not take such a powerful potion," he said as he waved his wand for his cauldron.

Cliodhna nodded and Briony wondered not for the first time what else Cliodhna knew and how little she knew herself about what was going on outside of Hogwarts.

They worked in a relative silence, but Snape did admire Briony's work a handful of times and was nicer than he had ever been to her in class, "Ms. Blackburn, have you decided what you'd like to peruse after Hogwarts?"

Briony was caught off-guard and said, "Oh! Um, well, I've been leaning towards being a Healer. It's something my parents understand and I wouldn't be at a desk all the time."

"Your bedside manner might be too –" Cliodhna started to tease her.

"In the end I'd make a better Healer than Auror, I think," Briony rolled her eyes at her friend. "And if someone got injured simply by being an idiot, then they deserve my dry wit and eye rolls."

Snape coughed, clearly to hide his laughter at the two of them and said, "Well your Potions scores are clearly high enough to be a Healer. And you will rarely be at a desk."

"Her dad still hopes she can be both a Muggle and a Magical doctor," Cliodhna told Snape.

"Don't know why he wants me to be in school forever," Briony shrugged.

"I think it'd be great," Cliodhna continued. "I think you'd learn a lot from Muggle doctors. Could really help our relationship with them too," she shrugged and continued to stir her p otion.

Briony looked up briefly to see Snape watch Cliodhna closely before turning back to his own cauldron.

0808080808080808080808

When they were close to being finished, Cedric pushed through the door and asked, "Could I stay in here while I wait to walk them back, Professor?"

Snape nodded, Briony thought rather curtly. "Certainly, Mr. Diggory."

"We're almost done," Cliodhna said to Cedric with a smile before turning back to Snape. "Can I tell – "

"Yes," Snape nodded again.

Briony watched as an understanding passed between the two and wondered if Cedric noticed it too. Briony didn't have this sort of mentor-mentee relationship with any professor, but she also got the sense that Snape almost saw Cliodhna as an equal. That was most definitely not a relationship she had with any professor.

Cedric sat at a desk, reading his Herbology text as he waited for them to finish and clean up. "Oh, thanks," Briony said tentatively to Snape. "For letting me do this sort of detention instead of, uh, well, something else," she finished rather lamely.

Snape nodded, "It was purely for selfish reasons. See you both tomorrow."

Briony smiled at Cedric as he stood up and opened the door. "So, what exactly was," Cedric started.

Briony winked at them, "I'll let you two have some private time and walk ahead. Goodnight, Diggory," she smiled and walked ahead to Ravenclaw Tower.

Cliodhna took Cedric's hand as they walked slowly, waving her wand around their heads so no one could overhear them before she told Cedric about the Veritaserum. "No way Fudge knows about that," Cedric's voice was hard. "Even he wouldn't approve that."

"I'm not so sure. He really bloody hates Dumbledore and Harry. He wants to keep all of this very quiet. I wouldn't be surprised," Cliodhna shrugged.

"Good of Snape to brew the antidote and some fake Veritaserum," Cedric said kindly. "Hopefully he can ensure no one from the DA gets the real thing."

"What I want to know is what is she trying to find out. I mean, the DA is done and she can't prove it." Cedric watched Cliodhna think, her eyes roaming the halls, alert for any movement or sound. "So what could she possibly be hoping to learn?"

"Information on where Dumbledore is or what he's planning?" Cedric suggested.

Cliodhna scoffed, "As if we'd know! And the man isn't –"

"She thinks we were in his army, doesn't she?" Cedric pointed out. "Why wouldn't a man with an army be planning something?"

Cliodhna frowned as they kept walking to Ravenclaw Tower and Cedric put his arm around her waist. "It's not worth trying to unlock her mind, Klee. We'll never understand," Cedric said to her kindly. "But we're prepared if she tries anything. And we'll tell everyone we think may be at risk." Cliodhna nodded, looking at the floor for a moment. She knew he was right. But she still desperately wanted to know what Umbridge wanted.

"You're right," she said softly and looked up at him. "How was your day?"

He smiled kindly at her, "It was fine, love." He kissed the top of her head quickly, "Nothing worth talking about." He knew she'd rather have a few minutes of her own time to think.

He kissed her quickly at the Ravenclaw Tower door, knowing it wasn't the right time for snogging. "I'd like to walk you back after your detention tomorrow." Cedric smiled at her, his arms around her waist.

"I'd like that," she returned the smile. "See you at breakfast?"

"Of course, love," he kissed the top of her head and left as she walked into her Common Room, trying hard not to think about Umbridge's potential plans.

08080808080808080808080808

Cedric walked Briony and Cliodhna back to Ravenclaw Tower the next day after their detention and told them that Umbridge had apparently decided to ignore his existence entirely. "Won't call on me during class when I raise my hand," Cedric said. "Won't even look at me in class or in the halls."

"Sounds pretty great to me," Briony shrugged. "Henri said she's been ignoring her too. Hopefully she won't interfere with you two."

"Not sure what she could do besides remove us as Heads," Cedric sighed. "But that would only make her life more difficult."

"Oi!" Someone shouted at them, but Cliodhna had already had her wand out and directed at the person as Cedric and Briony had been chatting, unaware of anyone else nearby. "Who you pointing that wand at?" It was a 7th year Slytherin that wasn't a Prefect.

"You, obviously," Cliodhna said through gritted teeth. "Why are you following us?"

"Because you're sneaking around the castle late at night and I'm on the Inquisitorial Squad," the boy puffed out his chest to show them a shiny badge.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Briony scoffed.

"Headmistress Umbridge started it today and I can give you detentions and –"

Cedric interrupted him gently, "We're not breaking curfew, Dawes. I'm escorting them back from their detention with Professor Snape."

"You have proof?" Dawes looked irritated.

"You can go ask Snape or Umbridge," Cedric continued to placate him. "But since it's not yet curfew, we'll be on our way –"

"I should write you up for having your wand –"

"Constant vigilance!" Cliodhna called out as she walked away with Briony and Cedric.

Once they were out of the dungeons and Dawes was nowhere to be seen, Cedric frowned. "Well that's just wonderful."

"Why do I get the feeling you'll be getting a lot more detentions?" Briony asked Cliodhna.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna did mange to get a detention that Friday for "provoking" a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. All she had done was refuse to tell Draco Malfoy where she was going during her free period. When he asked her again (and called her a freak who was going to meet her end soon), she had rounded on him and put her wand on his throat so quickly he let out a squeak of fright. "D-detention," he managed to whisper.

Cliodhna smiled cruelly at him, her nerves thrumming. "This is the one and only detention you'll give me, Malfoy. Next time you cross me, I will turn you into dust."

"Is – is that a threat?" Malfoy croaked.

"You are a smart boy, aren't you?" She grinned. "I'll utterly destroy you and you won't be able to prove it was me." She pushed her wand into his neck a little more, "No one believed you before, after all." She removed her wand and walked away, "Good chat, Malfoy. I'll see Snape about my detention."

"You really got detention from Malfoy?" George asked her as she was walking to dinner that night.

"News sure travels fast," Cliodhna rolled her eyes. "He provoked me, but it's fine. I can just have another detention with Snape without a problem."

George frowned, "If _you're_ getting detentions, the rest of us don't stand a bloody chance."

0808080808080808

"You need to stop getting detentions," Ben growled as he sat down next to Cliodhna. "Our match against Slytherin is this weekend and we need to bloody crush them."

"I've had a week and a half with Snape," Cliodhna rolled her eyes. "If I'm remembering correctly, _you_ had detentions too."

"You got yourself extra," Ben snapped at her. "Stop pissing off the Slytherins."

"I'm not doing it on purpose," her voice was low. "You know I'm bloody not."

"Get your anger in check," he bit into a piece of toast and moved to stand up. "The scouts are coming, remember –"

"You sure Umbridge can't stop them?"

Jack was there and holding up _The Daily Prophet_, "She can't." He was grinning, "She apparently tried to, but the Minister overruled her."

"Brilliant," Summer was grinning too. "Catherine Randolph wrote all about it."

"She looks like she's on the warpath," Ben warned as he turned to walk towards the Gryffindor table. "Stop provoking her and her Slytherin minions."

"Yessir," Cliodhna saluted him. "I'll be on my very best behavior until _after_ the match."

"It's three bloody days, Klee," Ben pleaded. "Please."

0808080808080808

"As much as I enjoyed our time together, Ms. Quick, this does feel as though you've managed to get a lot of detentions after years of not a single one," Snape said to her. "This is the last one, I hope?"

Cliodhna added some of her sliced ingredients to her cauldron, "Once our match against Slytherin is over I expect I'll either get none or exponentially more."

Snape couldn't disagree with that logic and he rather thought she was bound to get significantly more detentions when Ravenclaw beat Slytherin. "If you do get more detentions, I'm happy to have them as long as our beloved Headmistress approves."

Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from laughing and continued to brew the Veritaserum before saying, "She really does want quite a lot of this, doesn't she?"

"We'll run out of ingredients soon," Snape said as he emerged from his cupboard. "Did you read that manual by LaFoux?"

Cedric came by sometime later to walk Cliodhna back and as she packed up her things he said to Snape, "We all thought that she's less likely to get a detention if someone is there to hold her back."

"Quite," Snape's lips twitched and he nodded. "Good luck with that," he added quietly as Cliodhna smiled at Cedric and thanked Professor Snape.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna noticed, of course, that for the last few days before the Quidditch match she was never alone. It reminded her of when everyone wanted to protect her from Flint all those years ago, except now they were essentially protecting her from herself. She tried not to be angry and pretended not to notice what they were doing, likely under Ben's orders. It worked, of course, and Cliodhna didn't get another detention before the match.

She said nothing to Ben, knowing he would never shut up if she made mention that his 'plan' worked.

Umbridge looked especially irritated the morning of the match. "This article clearly didn't help her mood," Summer smoothed the _Daily Prophet _onto the table so the triplets could read the article by Catherine Randolph.

'_Not only are a record number of scouts from various Quidditch teams from across the globe descending on Hogwarts today, after the new Headmistress tried, in vain, to get them banned, the Minister of Magic himself will be attending. The Daily Prophet has also been allowed at the match, despite Professor Umbridge's best efforts to get this very reporter banned. When pressed for comment as to why the Headmistress did not want this reporter and paper to attend, no response was given from Hogwarts or the Ministry.'_

"Hoooo boy," Ben whistled. "That'll put her in a right tizzy."

Jack read the rest of the article and looked up at his siblings. "Might be good to head down a bit early and away from Umbridge."

Ben nodded at the rest of the team and rolled his eyes as Hunter piled more toast on his plate to bring down to the pitch. Summer kissed Jack good luck and the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione wished them all good luck as they left the Great Hall. Cedric was at the door when the Ravenclaw team was walking through and smiled so brilliantly at Cliodhna that she thought her heart skipped a beat. It had been over a week since they had alone time in the Heads Room since the Inquisitorial Squad was on a rampage –

"Good luck out there," he said cheerily to them all. "Crush them by a lot, will ya?"

"We'll try mate," Ben winked and Cedric clapped him on the shoulder.

"All right?" He said softly to Cliodhna, his eyes meeting hers, and she nodded. "Knock a couple clear off their broom for me?"

"That's the goal," she smiled back and he kissed her temple and waved her off.

080808080808080808

"This is the match we've all been waiting for," Lee Jordan's voice boomed across the pitch. "From the looks of it here we've got head coaches and assistant coaches from nearly every British team and oh, yes, hello Minister." Lee did nothing to mask his distaste for Cornelius Fudge. "And my sources tell me a coach from an Australian team and is that – bloody hell. Sorry, Professor, but that's Viktor bloody Krum and his coach in the crowd as well sat between his opponents from last year's TriWizard Cup, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. They seem to be good chums now and –"

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin teams walked out on to the field and Ben shook the Slytherin Captain’s hand; Ballston was shorter than Ben but stockier and was the Slytherin Keeper and clearly tried to intimidate Ben with a scowl as they shook hands. Ben merely winked, "Good luck, 'ol chap."

"One can only assume that Cliodhna will be playing Beater this match as she played Chaser against the Hufflepuffs," Lee continued. "And it does _always_ rile the Slytherins up when she plays Beater against them."

All the players rose in the air and waited for Madame Hooch to blow the whistle. "And would you bloody look at that, Ravenclaw has put out two female Beaters, that will royally piss off those temperamental, sexist – sorry, Professor. This is the first time in my seven years at Hogwarts that I've seen both Beaters as girls!" Lee paused as Madame Hooch blew her whistle and Cliodhna, like usual, shot out like a dart first and hit a Bludger towards Malfoy before he could get close to Jack. "Quick gets the first contact, even as Beater, that girl is bloody fast and Kendra has hit Marshalls square in the chest. Blimey, he didn't even try to get away from that, but that leaves Hunter free to shoot – and he feigns and sends the Quaffle to Samantha who – yes! 10 points for Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw was up 70-0 and Cliodhna and Kendra were sending Bludgers at everyone. Cliodhna sent as many Bludgers as she could to Malfoy whenever he got too close to Jack.

"Ben Quick sure knew what he was doing when he put his sister and Kendra together as Beaters. I'd have said he was brave but this was clearly a no-brainer. Even Ben's first captain, Robbie Grey didn't have two female Beaters, which was clearly a mistake. Quick has taught her protégé some very neat tricks."

Cliodhna switched her bat to her left hand and rolled out of the way when Marshalls purposely barreled into her. Like she had expected, the Slytherins were furious and would now try to get her off her broom with their brute strength. She knew she should stop hitting Malfoy so much, but the boy deserved it and he wasn't listening for the Bludger like any good Quidditch player should.

"Quick rolls away effortlessly from that brute – sorry, Professor. But look at him! And yes, right on schedule, the Slytherins are getting frustrated and taking it out on Quick which is actually, I assume, perfect for her. Coaches, scouts? Get ready for some fun."

Cliodhna flew around the pitch with a grin and expertly avoided Marshalls again who was going out of his way to fly right at her instead of towards the Quaffle. Kendra, having seen what was going on (and having been told by Cliodhna to do this at practice), hit the Bludger towards Cliodhna. "Oh, my, I'm not sure that – " Lee Jordan started until he let out a whoop when Cliodhna dropped down a few feet to hit the Bludger behind her towards Stannison. "Right on the shoulder of his throwing arm - bloody hell that will leave a mark!"

Cliodhna grinned at Kendra and saluted her with her bat before flying off to hit the other Bludger towards Malfoy again. As she was about to smack the Bludger, Ballston, abandoning his post at the hoops, flew at her, his hulking frame hurtling towards her without slowing down. He had an insane look on his face, gleeful that he was seemingly going to crush her. Everything around her seemed to slow down, the cheers and jeers of the crowd and Lee's announcing were gone and all she heard was the whistle of the Bludger and the wind blowing around her as she flew. Her face broke into a wide, knowing grin. She let go of her broom entirely so she could wave at Ballston, tap the Bludger ever so gently towards him and with her thighs, spun around her broom so she was hanging upside down. She reached her arms out towards the ground so she dropped a foot, away from Ballston.

The sound of the pitch came rushing back as she flew upside down. The Bludger hit Ballston's face and a loud 'crack' indicated he broke something. The whistle didn't blow, however, since no rules were broken, but with Ballston out of the hoops, the Ravenclaws scored easily.

"Now _that_ was some fancy flying by Quick," Lee Jordan was excited. "And looks like Ballston broke his jaw. Teach him to try to catch or foul Quick, I think. A lesson he'll hopefully remember." But the Slytherins didn't learn their lesson. The Beaters seemed to only send Bludgers towards Cliodhna who easily avoided them and sent them back to Malfoy and their Chasers.

By the time Cho caught the Snitch, Ravenclaw was up 180-0.

Lee Jordan was laughing, "This is bloody embarrassing for Slytherin. Not only can they not score, but they seem to be focused entirely on Quick who can't score and is flying circles around them – and, yes! Cho caught the Snitch! Quick sent a Bludger at Malfoy at the right moment, distracting him and bloody hell, Ravenclaw wins 330 to nil. That's – oi! Madame Hooch!"

The three Slytherin Chasers all flew towards Cliodhna as she was flying towards the rest of her team to celebrate. They looked as though they were going to all collide into Cliodhna and the whole stadium shouted, but they needn't have bothered. Cliodhna could hear the three flying towards her and waited until the last possible moment to pull her broom up vertically. The three Chasers, unable to stop, collided into each other with a sickening crunch.

Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey had to levitate the three Slytherins out of the stadium after Snape and McGonagall slowed their fall. No one seemed too concerned that they had clearly knocked into each other so hard they were unconscious. The Ravenclaws rushed the pitch (since the team had won by so much), and after Cliodhna hugged her teammates, she saw Cedric grinning wildly at her over the heads of younger Ravenclaws. She winked at him.

"All right, all right," Ben was laughing at the crowd as he saw some professors and a whole lot of coaches walking over. "We have to speak with the press and the scouts – " the Ravenclaws cheered. "Go and congratulate the rest of the team somewhere else. I expect plenty of sweets for the whole House when we get back."

Cho led the rest of the team to the locker room as the other students headed back to the castle. Cedric hung back a little, seeing Umbridge, but Briony and Henri took hold of his arms to pull him away.

"You were right," Betsy Pearson grinned at Cliodhna. "You're brilliant at Beater too."

"Very glad I came to this match," Coach Cooper winked at her and Cliodhna felt her cheeks grow warm.

Jack caught sight of Umbridge and how furious she looked, but ignored her as the Minister of Magic stepped forward and outstretched his hand to the triplets. None of them shook his hand and Jack heard a camera 'click'.

"Ah," Fudge awkwardly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes. "Well, splendid match you three, you really will help our National Team, won't you?" They did not respond nor acknowledge they even heard the Minister speak. "Well, you must be tired," Fudge tried to continue awkwardly, but Cooper stepped in.

"Sorry, sir, I think the Quicks would probably want to know what teams are represented today."

"Oh, yes," Ben nodded and the three looked expectantly at the other adults as they all introduced themselves.

Cliodhna felt nearly dizzy as they all introduced themselves so quickly – there seemed to be someone from every British team plus –

"Viktor Krum?" Ben's mouth fell open. "Bloody –"

"Hullo," Krum very nearly smiled and Cliodhna was shocked. Had she ever seen Krum smile last year? "I asked Coach Popov if I could join since I never got to see you three play for real." He nodded at Ben, "You are a very good Keeper, Benjamin." Ben looked as though he could faint. Krum turned to Cliodhna, "And you are very good at Beater, Cliodhna." Her name sounded somehow melodic in his rough accent. "Good at angering those boys."

"Boys being the _operative_ word there," Cliodhna said before she could stop herself and several of the coaches, including Pearson and Cooper laughed. She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you for coming, Krum. It's flattering that you want us on your team –"

"Of course! We want to win!" Krum's voice boomed.

"Pardon," Catherine interjected. "Catherine Randolph from _The Daily Prophet_, we met at the press conference –"

"Yes, of course," Jack smiled. "We really enjoy your articles about us."

"Very much," Ben grinned.

"Even the ones not about us," Cliodhna added with a look at Ben. "We're not that conceited."

"Of course not," Catherine raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping to ask you a few questions since all the introductions have been made?"

"Yes," Professor Flitwick piped up. "Coaches and scouts, follow me, I'll escort you back to Hogsmeade. You can write a letter to the Quicks here or to their parents about any particulars. Come along."

Cooper waved at the triplets and winked at Cliodhna, "Thanks for letting us watch you play again! It was fun –"

Professor McGonagall hung around to act as guardian for the triplets, much to the annoyance of Umbridge, but Catherine asked if Umbridge and Fudge would stick around so she could ask them follow-up questions. They both refused, saying they had important matters to attend to: and hurried off.

"That was an impressive score today," Catherine began. "Were you anticipating such a high scoring match?"

"We always hope for that high of a score, but even this was a lot more than any of us expected," Jack smiled. "Seems like we can really rely on Benji to have a shut out –"

"Or close to it," Cliodhna smirked.

"Normally Klee's playing Chaser when the scores are high," Ben ignored her. "She's got a lot of really good trick shots and plays –"

"But Slytherin does get so irritated when she plays Beater against them," Jack continued.

"Ballston leaving his post was a fun, new surprise," Cliodhna said off-handedly to her brothers. "Wasn't expecting that."

"And why do you think they get so irritated when you play Beater, Cliodhna?" Catherine asked.

"Because I'm a girl, Ms. Randolph."

08080808080808080808

Professor McGonagall escorted Catherine to the gates. "You've really made quite a name for yourself since Hogwarts, Ms. Randolph."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, Minnie," Catherine smiled and McGonagall's lips twitched slightly at the nickname some of the Gryffindors used to call her.

"Your articles are very well-written. A bit incendiary and provoking, I think," McGonagall continued. "A different career path than I think you originally wanted?"

"A different time," Catherine agreed.

"You were very gifted at Transfiguration," McGonagall smiled at her as they reached the gates. "Really in all your subjects."

They shook hands, a small slip of paper passing between them. "I hope you're still as brave as you were once, Ms. Randolph."

Catherine smiled and glanced up at the castle. "Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor, Minnie." Catherine pulled her robes more tightly around her as the wind howled and walked through the gates. She waved at McGonagall and with a spin, Apparated away.

080808080808080808

The triplets avoided the Great Hall, not wanting to run into any still-angry Slytherins so soon after the game. It was likely they would provoke or antagonize Cliodhna (and maybe even Ben and Jack) after such a devastating loss that so many coaches had been to – and the press. They walked past the Great Hall quickly and headed towards the Ravenclaw Tower when they ran into Cedric and George waiting for them not far from their Common Room.

"A shut out, Benjy!" George had a wide smile on his face; Ben had what felt like dozens of butterflies in his stomach battling his cape. It looked for a moment like George wanted to hug him, but instead clapped him on the shoulder. "I mean, you've done it before but blimey, this match, I mean, all those coaches!"

Ben tried to seem both confident and nonchalant when he said, "Thought I'd collapse under the pressure, George?"

"Course not, just impressed is all," George grinned and turned to Jack. "Lot of points, Jack, that one shot over Ballston's shoulder? Bloody epic?"

Jack rolled his eyes slightly and smiled, "Thanks, mate." He turned to Cedric and said, "Gonna go in, if you don't mind. See you in there, Diggory?"

"Course," Cliodhna grinned and took Cedric's arm. "Forcing him to celebrate our win is my favorite hobby." She turned to George. "You want to come in, George? There'll be plenty of food and butterbeer I expect –"

"Just dropped some off with Blackburn, as a matter of fact," George ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to intrude –"

"Nonsense," Jack said and pushed George through the door. Cliodhna and Ben shared a quick glance. Did Jack know? Jack looked back at his siblings and winked. Ben let out a disbelieving laugh. Cliodhna covered her own laugh with her hand and guided Cedric through the door.

"And, of course, Klee, I mean," George continued. "Bloody fantastic."

"You played well," Cedric said softly in her ear as they stepped through into the Common Room.

"Just well?" She shot him a look before the whole of Ravenclaw broke into loud cheers and someone handed them both butterbeers.

"Speech!" Someone yelled from the back.

"Can I have some of this first?" Ben grumbled and took a swig of his butterbeer before handing his broom and gear to George.

"Did you pick a team yet?" Someone who sounded like Ramona called out as Ben now stood in the center of the Common Room.

"Haven't gotten a proper offer yet," Ben smirked. "But it was nice that so many teams were represented today."

"Krum looked bloody impressed," a fourth year said.

Several people looked at Cedric who looked surprised, "Ah, he was very impressed, actually. Seemed a bit irritated he'd face you three in the World Cup, actually.

There was some laughter and Ben took that moment to have another sip of butterbeer while the attention was off him. He met George's eyes when the moment went too long and cleared his throat, "Well, I mean what is there to say but we had a bloody terrific match and this team is better than I could have even hoped for, really."

Someone yelled, "Here, here!"

"And it's right easy for Klee to irritate the Slytherins so why not have _two_ female Beaters to really get them going?"

There was laughter and Will called out, "Well done team, I can practically smell the Cup!"

"Sorry, Weasley!" Briony called at with a wink.

Ben said a few more nice things about his teammates after some teasing from Hunter who "would really love some compliments". Finally, as he raised his butterbeer, Ben smirked, "All right, that's enough, I have to save _something_ for when we clinch the Cup."

Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses and Ben let out a sigh of relief when the attention of everyone in the room was finally off him. He caught George's eye but Cliodhna was there and tipped her mug to Ben's, "I could have done with a bit more about my heroics, I mean, I managed to take three blokes down at –"

"All right," Cedric rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders. "There'll be plenty about it in the paper, love!" He winked at Ben who rolled his eyes.

"Bit full of yourself, Klee?" Ben laughed and took another sip of his butterbeer as Cedric guided Cliodhna away laughing.

"Not a bad speech," George tipped his glass at Ben.

"Not bad?" Ben's golden eyes narrowed slightly. "All I get is a 'not bad'? Bloody put me on the spot."

"Yea, you Ravenclaws are strange." George looked around the room as if he were observing everyone's behavior, "Our Captain's never give speeches, we just party."

"We're a bit more refined, you see, ol' sport," Ben said in a faux-posh voice. "We like to give credit where credit's due –"

"And Robbie used to be forced to give speeches when we finally started to win," Briony added dryly. "Welcome back, Weasley. Glad you could join us."

"Bout to kick him out," Ben said to Briony. "Said my speech was only 'not bad'."

"Well…not your best," Briony furrowed her brow. "I expect you were too caught up thinking about all the coaches and scouts and that interview –"

"And how furious Umbridge looked," Ben grinned. "I wish you could have seen it, it was bloody brills."

George took Ben and Briony's empty butterbeer mugs and offered to get them more. "I've got Firewhiskey too, if you'd rather," George asked.

"Not yet for me," Ben said. "Could use some food first. Thanks, mate."

Briony nodded in agreement and turned to give Ben a look after George walked away. "Rather thoughtful –"

"Stop," Ben put up his hand and sighed. "You know he's just been wanting to _not_ hang around Gryffindors as much. Especially what with a Quidditch match –"

"He nearly dragged Fred back here to get you some butterbeers without the Inquisitorial Squad catching him. Fred didn't –"

"Briony," Ben's voice was strained. "Please."

She watched him, saw the pained look in his eye and nodded, "He's a good lad."

"Who is?" George was back, grinning at them.

"Diggory," Briony said without skipping a beat. "I mean, look at him, letting Klee hog the spotlight from him. The bloody Prince of Hufflepuff, Head Boy, and –"

"He is a good lad," George grinned. "Krum really was impressed by you," he turned to Ben.

Briony nodded, "Everyone could practically hear him."

"Although he really only spoke to Potter and Diggory," George took a sip of his butterbeer. "You know, I really didn't pay much attention to what your Common Room looked like before the Yule Ball, but it's pretty nice."

"Too nervous while you were waiting for me?" Briony teased and as if on cue, Henri walked over holding a plate of banoffee pies.

George smirked at Briony as he took a pie and thanked Henri. "Yes, definitely too nervous."

Briony rolled her eyes at him and thanked Henri for the pies.

"Great match," Henri said to Ben.

"It was bloody _brilliant_," George corrected her. "I mean, they absolutely smashed them."

"Brilliant match, Quick," Henri grinned before turning to Briony. "Want another butterbeer?"

"Yea," Henri smiled as they walked away and Henri put the plate of pies down on a table.

Ben met George's eyes for a quick second before Kendra was there, a huge smile on her face. "Ben, thank you so much for letting me play Beater today with Klee. That was bloody brilliant, I mean, they were so angry and it was so exciting and –"

Ben laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, "You played really well, Kendra."

"Real shame I can't play against you," George smiled at her. "Really impressive for only your second match."

"Oh, wow, thank you," Kendra's cheeks turned pink. "That really means a lot, coming from you, I mean." She swallowed and looked at Ben, "Really all thanks to Ben though. He's a really great Captain."

George looked at Ben whose stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. "Always knew he'd be a wonderful Captain."

Ben cleared his throat. "Well it's easy when I've got a great team." He winked at Kendra, "Don't let it get to your head, Kendra. We've still got another match."

Kendra nodded eagerly, "Course not, Captain!"

Kendra waved at her yearmates and bounded back over to them. Ben smirked at George, "Never seen her get almost tongue-tied before. Think she's got a bit of a crush –"

George let out a loud laugh, "See, I reckon she's got a crush on you."

Ben rolled his eyes and took a sip of his butterbeer. "On her Captain? Haven't we seen that one before?"

"Touché, my friend," George tipped his glass to Ben's. "Now, should we put your gear away? I'd like to see how your dorms compare to ours."

"Oh, sure," Ben's eyes widened slightly and when he turned for George to follow him, he took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. It was just two friends, going to his bedroom. Not a big deal.

Cedric and Cliodhna smiled at each other when they had a moment alone after Ben's speech, but before Cedric could tell her how well she played and ask about the interview, Kendra and Samantha were by her side. "You were right, playing Slytherin was so fun –"

"They were so mad –"

"The Keeper was barely even watching me –"

"And whenever I hit someone, they were so furious –"

Cliodhna grinned at them, "It's almost too easy to rile them up. I'll be sad to play them for the last time next year."

Samantha seemed to finally notice that Cedric was there, "Not that playing Hufflepuff wasn't fun, but –"

Cedric chuckled, "We Hufflepuffs are a bit more relaxed about Quidditch."

"He's not offended, don't worry," Cliodhna smiled at the girls. "Now, if you're mates don't go on and on about how well you played, let me know. I want them to go on so much about it that it puts you to sleep." The girls grinned and ran off to their yearmates.

"They look up to –" Cliodhna rolled her eyes at him and he laughed, "Message received."

"I'm famished," she looked around. "I hope someone thought to –"

"Banoffee pie?" Henri offered. "Good match, Klee. Nice to see those buffoons carted off the pitch at the end there."

"Yes," Cliodhna took a pie with a grin. "That was my favorite bit too." Henri walked off with their pies towards Ben, George, and Briony.

"How was the interview?" Cedric asked.

"Not bad," Cliodhna shrugged. "Should be an interesting read tomorrow."

"The Minister say anything –"

"About trying to cart off Dumbledore in front of the three of us?" Cliodhna raised an eyebrow. "Funnily enough, no."

Cedric eyed her carefully and whispered, "You ignored him completely."

She met his eyes and put her arm around his waist. "Want to try and see if we can somehow trick the girl's dormitory staircase to let you up?"

Cedric grinned, "Might draw too much attention. Maybe we can sneak out after everyone's done congratulating you?"

"We could go now –" Cliodhna started, but some Third Year girls bounded over excitedly, asking her tons of questions about the match and ignoring Cedric completely.

080808080808080808

"Looks just like ours," George looked around Ben's dormitory. "We've got maroon curtains, of course."

"I'm partial to our deep blue ones," Ben put his Quidditch gear under his bed. "Reminds me of the ocean," he continued, fingering the curtain. "At least the ocean in Scandinavia," he shrugged and looked up to see George watching him.

"Sounds nice," George smiled. "Traveling, I mean. Although dreaming about the ocean does too." He walked towards the window to see the view and continued, "I'd like to travel. Will be a bit difficult what with the shop and our general lack of funds." George sighed, "You, though Benjy, what with that signing fee!"

"Practicing and matches will make traveling a little difficult for me too," Ben chuckled. "It's not like you get to stay for very long in the country where the World Cup matches are. Besides. You can travel after the shop's up and running –"

"Not for a while yet," George sat on Ben's bed.

"Well, if I get to travel with my signing fee," Ben started tentatively. "You're always welcome to come with me."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the shop."

"Oh?" Ben asked; George's voice had become very sincere and Ben had no idea what he could possibly want to say. "What about?"

"Fred doesn't know I'm telling you," his brown-green eyes met Ben's, which widened at the idea that George was keeping something from his twin. Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna didn't tell each other everything necessarily, but they had very few secrets from one another. The twins, however –

"You don't have to," Ben started but George shook his head.

"You're one of my best mates, Ben. You know that, right?"

"Sure," Ben nodded and sat down on the bed to lean against one of the posts. "And you're one of mine. Ever since you let me join in your pranks when we moved."

George smiled, a far-off look in his eyes. "Things haven't changed much since then, have they?"

"We've changed a bit," Ben bristled slightly. "I mean, less garden gnome-related pranks."

George let out a surprised laugh, "True." He hesitated for a moment and then said very softly and deliberately, "Fred and I aren't going to finish out the year here."

Ben waited for George to continue, but when he didn't Ben said, "What do you mean?"

"We're going to drop out, Benjy," George met Ben's surprised eyes. "What does us graduating matter anyway? We've got a storefront for the shop –"

"You have?"

"And we're already got plenty of things to sell. What do we need Hogwarts for now?" George frowned slightly, "Especially with this bloody woman. If Dumbledore were still here we'd ride it out maybe, but," he shrugged and looked expectantly at Ben. "What do you reckon?"

Ben opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words. He should have seen this coming, of course. The twins were smart and motivated, but they did not have the time or patience for papers or coursework that wasn't going to help them with their shop. "Oh," Ben managed to get out. "I mean, if that's what –"

"Ben," George frowned slightly. "Be honest. What do you really want to say?"

Ben was caught off-guard again and his shoulders slumped slightly. "When?"

"Not for a few weeks," George watched him closely. "We put a deposit down for a shop on Diagon Alley."

"That's brills," Ben managed. "That's really –"

"Ben," George shook his head.

Ben bit his lip and tore his eyes away from George, "I'll miss you." His voice was heavy, "I mean, it's happening sooner than –"

"I know," George sighed. "But you understand?"

Ben turned back to look at George and attempted a smile. "Course."

Ben and George returned to the Common Room not much later and Ben asked George for a glass of firewhiskey; George frowned slightly but poured them both a glass. Ben waved his wand and conjured ice for them both. "Benjy," George started.

Ben forced a smile on his face and took a long sip, "I'll have to carry the prankster burden alone next year. Maybe you can convince Peeves to help me out."

"Course he will," George watched Ben closely. "He likes you."

Ben wanted to squirm – he didn't like George watching him so closely and staring at him with a look of almost pity. "You'll go out with a bang, I presume?"

"The biggest," George agreed. "Could really use your help with logistics."

"At your service, as usual," Ben smiled as genuinely as he could manage. "I'm happy to help."

"You can come round all summer," George said excitedly. "To the shop, I mean. Free things –"

"When I'm not at practice, I'd love to," Ben agreed and watched as George's smile faltered slightly.

"Oh, of course," he ran a hand through his dark red hair. "I'd nearly forgotten you'd be at practice."

Ben took another long sip of his firewhiskey, his gaze drifting around the room. He simultaneously wanted to spend time with George and wanted to be alone to sulk. He watched as Cliodhna and Cedric tried to slip out of the Common Room unnoticed, but were pulled into a conversation by Hunter and Will. He smirked and turned to George, "Come on, let's go save Klee and Diggory."

"Hm?" George looked at Ben with slight confusion. "From what?"

"They're trying to leave, I think," Ben said. "You willing to offer the lads some firewhiskey?"

George grinned, "To save the lovebirds? I think I can part with some."

"Hiya, lads," Ben clapped Hunter on the shoulder. "Well done today, those were some good shots."

"Thanks, Cap," Hunter grinned at him. "Felt good to score more than 30 points in a match."

"You boys deserve some firewhiskey," George held out the bottle and both Will and Hunter turned to him, away from Cliodhna and Cedric. Ben winked and Cliodhna mouthed 'thank you' and dragged Cedric out of the Common Room.

"Good lad," Cedric chuckled as they walked down the corridor towards the Heads Room. "Remind me to thank him later."

08080808080808080808

Cedric woke up with Cliodhna curled next to him on the bed, sleeping soundly. He was once again astonished at how peaceful she looked when she slept. She wasn't angry, or concentrating on her coursework; she didn't have that gleam in her eye when she was playing Quidditch and trying to get the crowd excited. He smiled slightly as he watched her for a moment: even when she read she didn't look this peaceful. Her mind seemed to always be racing, she seemed to always be two steps ahead of everyone else. But not when she was sleeping.

His stomach grumbled and he maneuvered slightly to read Cliodhna's Muggle watch. He didn't want to wake her for dinner when she looked this content, only to be glared at by Slytherins, so he carefully peeled himself away from her, threw on his clothes and left her a note saying he'd be right back.

He was unlikely to run into anyone on his way to the kitchens since everyone should be in the Great Hall and he wasn't near any of the Houses. He strolled through the corridors, his wand in the pocket of his robes. If he knew how to whistle, he thought to himself, now would be the perfect time to do so. The thought made him smile.

His mind wandered slightly to the match earlier, seeing Viktor Krum again – and Krum reiterating his desire to help the Order from Bulgaria. He told Cedric he'd already recruited several people and Cedric knew he'd have to tell McGonagall since he couldn't write a letter to anyone without Umbridge knowing –

"What are you during walking around?" A hateful voice said from behind him.

"Could ask you the same thing," Cedric turned. "I'm Head Boy. It's not curfew. I'm allowed to walk around."

The Slytherin girl, her Inquisitorial Squad badge visible on her robes, frowned. "Fine," she grumbled and clearly irritated she couldn't give him a detention stomped off.

Cedric hated that his final year of Hogwarts was like this – an insane Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who was acting as an insane Head of School, no Dumbledore, a rogue group of Slytherins, a Wizarding community that still considered him an attention-seeking liar.

All these negative thoughts left his mind when he entered the kitchens and the House Elves were beyond pleased to see him and give him more than enough food for him and Cliodhna.

She was still asleep when he returned with food, but woke easily when he gently kissed her cheek and told her he had dinner. "You do provide," she smiled sleepily. "Thanks," she sat up and pulled the sheet up to her chest to appear somewhat modest as he set the food on trays in front of her. "Dinner in bed?" She smirked and cut into the steak and kidney pie. "Aren't we living a life of luxury?"

Cedric smirked and clucked her under the chin, "Quiet, you."

0808080808080808080808

"Well that decree took a lot longer than I thought it would to be enforced," Jack muttered to Ben as they watched Filch post 'No students will give interviews to any publications during the school year'.

"This article must have really pushed her over the edge," Ben sighed and they walked into the Great Hall. "Can't wait to read it."

Cliodhna looked positively gleeful as she handed then a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ before they could even sit down. "You saw the new decree?" Ben asked Cedric.

"Hard to miss," Cedric took a sip of his tea.

"This article," Cliodhna was giddy, "is bloody brilliant, it's a masterpiece, it's –"

"It's no wonder she made that decree today," Cedric said with a sigh.

"She here?" Jack looked up at the Head table but Umbridge was nowhere to be found.

"Not that we've seen," Cedric shook his head.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked over, Hermione clutching a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. "You saw the new –"

"Yes!" Cliodhna grinned devilishly.

"You read the –"

"Yes! Did you?"

"I did," Hermione nodded and sat down. "It was –"

"Don't tell us," Jack held up a hand.

Ron snatched Hermione's copy and he and Harry read the article as Cliodhna drank her tea, still grinning.

'_Without speaking, the Quick triplets, the most exciting (and young) Quidditch players today, gave a powerful political statement. The Quicks, lifelong friends of Cedric Diggory, ignored the Minister of Magic when he offered them a handshake and ignored him when he spoke, in what was a very chilling interaction Saturday after the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match. There's no question this was intentional as Cornelius Fudge denies the statements made by Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and Professor Dumbledore._

_As everyone may remember, Cliodhna Quick yelled at a reporter who tried to interrogate Mr. Diggory outside his home (that reporter later issued an apology) and memorably told off Rita Skeeter for asking if she was dating Harry Potter. Sources say that the Quick triplets consider Harry Potter a dear friend. It's no wonder they ignored Cornelius Fudge after he attempted to discredit their friends and forcibly remove Professor Dumbledore, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, in front of them._

_Without issuing a statement or saying a word, the three made their dislike of Minister Fudge known. The triplets, however, spoke candidly to other Ministry officials present.'_

"That's just _one_ article," Cliodhna grinned wickedly when Jack looked up at her. "And that picture of us ignoring his handshake?"

"Bloody cold," Ron muttered.

"This won't end well," Harry frowned. "You didn't have to –"

"Don't be such a martyr, Potter," Ben rolled his eyes. "It's not all about you, you know."

08080808080808080808

"Ms. Quick," Umbridge's voice was terse and Cliodhna, not expecting the woman to be following her into the Great Hall before breakfast, turned around rather stunned.

"Hullo, professor," Cliodhna tried to hide her confusion.

"You must have missed the new rule, Ms. Quick, but no students are allowed to –"

"I saw it," Cliodhna frowned and tilted her head slightly. "I haven't spoken to anyone since the match."

"It's no good to lie, Ms. Quick," Umbridge shook her head. "Liars get detentions."

Cliodhna's blood began to boil, "Professor, I can assure you I haven't spoken or written to a reporter since _you_ yourself were there on Saturday –"

Umbridge looked enraged, "Then why are there several more articles about you in _The Prophet_ and –"

"I can't control what they write about!" Cliodhna snapped.

Umbridge's toad-like eyes widened slightly and Cliodhna knew she shouldn't have raised her voice. "Detention, Ms. Quick. For lying. And for this unseemly behavior." Before Cliodhna could retort or scoff at "unseemly" Umbridge turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall. Cliodhna, her fists clenched at her sides, ignored the students staring at her and stormed to the Ravenclaw table and snatched a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ out of Ida's hand – she yelped in surprise.

"Is there an article about me in here?" She fumed.

"Front page," Briony frowned. "About the match –"

"And a letter to the editor," Ramona said. "Written by bloody Katya Herbert –"

"Chaser for the Arrows?" Cliodhna looked up from the paper before flipping through to look for the article.

"Second page," Ramona said. "It's about women in Quidditch and she mentions you."

"Why?" Briony asked. "What was Umbridge –"

"Got a detention," Cliodhna mumbled. "Thinks I talked to reporters after she made that decree –"

"That's –"

"Is she serious?"

"Preposterous!" Briony, Ida, and Ramona were all saying at once.

"Just wanted to give me detention," Cliodhna's anger had dissipated slightly as she began to read Katya's letter. She wrote about how Cliodhna had started a conversation not only about equal and fair pay in professional Quidditch in the UK, but about the opportunities afforded to women in Wizarding professional sports.

_When Cliodhna stated so bluntly that the Slytherin team were so riled up simply because she was a woman playing Beater, that really got me thinking. Why is that the case? Do some of the men playing on teams in the League feel this way? Cliodhna Quick is so young and hasn't even begun to play professionally and yet she's calling out things that have been overlooked and ignored for decades. The support of her brothers, family, and friends, gives me hope for the future of Quidditch. In the meantime, I'm excited to listen to Cliodhna Quick and have her change the way we all think_.

080808080808080808

"You got a detention?" Cedric found her as she was walking into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Word got around fast," Cliodhna muttered.

"What for?" Cedric's voice was low.

"Lying," she met his eyes. "You saw the articles?"

"Will it be with Snape?"

"Oh, I doubt it," she frowned. "I've got Potions this afternoon and I'll pick up some," she hesitated. "You know."

He nodded and frowned, "I'll stay in the Heads Room tonight if it doesn't end too late –"

"It will," she patted his arm. "I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow and tell you everything." She kissed his cheek and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

08080808080808080808

"I heard you have a detention with her tonight," Harry's bright green eyes watched her carefully. "It's going to," he frowned. "She made me have tea with her this morning."

Cliodhna narrowed her eyes slightly, "Under what pretense?"

"To make sure I saw the decree and that she wouldn't have me lying to any more papers," he rolled his eyes. "Asked me about his whereabouts."

"You didn't –"

"Pretended to drink it," he nodded.

"Good lad," she attempted a smile but saw that he still looked worried. "I'll be all right, Potter." She patted his arm and walked off to Potions.

080808080808080808

"A detention," Snape's voice was low and he slipped her a small vial. "I doubt she'll give you any tea, but just in case."

"Sir," Cliodhna frowned. "I doubt the papers will stop writing about me anytime soon, so I'm bound to get more detentions –"

Snape nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna couldn't help her smirk when she walked to Umbridge's office – the woman had never managed to get back in Dumbledore's office and she knew this must have angered Umbridge to no end. She knocked on the door and entered before Umbridge could respond. There was a quill already on the desk but no ink or parchment. Everything clicked into place and Cliodhna smiled coldly up at the woman who so resembled a toad. "Ah, very ingenious," Cliodhna nodded as she sat and picked up the quill. "Will leave a nice scar, I assume?"

Cliodhna's smile grew as Umbridge fidgeted; clearly irritated Cliodhna knew what was going to happen. "Potter told you, did he?"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head, pleased at how annoyed Umbridge looked. "What will I be writing on my hand today, professor?"

Umbridge bristled, "I will not tell lies."

"Certainly," Cliodhna settled herself and wordless said a spell that would minimize the pain. When she began writing she made sure to wince so it looked like the words cutting into her flesh actually hurt.

Sometime later Umbridge offered her tea and Cliodhna accepted. Cliodhna silently knocked something off Umbridge's desk to give her time to drop the antidote into the tea. Umbridge sat back down and raised her own mug. "Drink up," she tried to smile but she only managed to look manic.

"Did you speak to any reporters after the decree?"

Cliodhna knew that someone who drank Veritaserum spoke in a rather flat voice, so she answered as flat as possible, "No."

"Drink more tea," Umbridge said abrasively and asked the question again.

"No," Cliodhna said again.

Umbridge was annoyed and tried again, "Do you know where he is?"

"No."

"You know where Dumbledore is," she said firmly.

"No, I don't."

"How are you communicating with reporters and Dumbledore?"

"I'm not."

"Were you trying to overthrow the Minister?" Umbridge asked through gritted teeth.

"No," Cliodhna said plainly.

Umbridge gripped the desk and said firmly, "Write more lines, Ms. Quick."

08080808080808080808

"How was," Cedric was waiting for Cliodhna outside Ravenclaw Tower the next morning, expecting her to be tired or angry. Instead she looked absolutely pleased.

She put her arm through his and said sweetly, "I made her so bloody mad, it was wonderful." She showed him her hand, "This is what she's been making everyone in detention do. No, it doesn't hurt - I did a spell.”

Cedric's mouth hung open watching her as she guided them to the Great Hall for breakfast, speaking in a sweet, singsong voice. "I hope you weren't waiting for long," she smiled up at him. "That was very nice of you."

"That – that will scar," he managed to say to her.

"You're to be a Healer, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You can help me with it later on once she's gone. Harry's too."

"Uh, um, yea," he ran a hand over his face, tired and confused. "Did she have you –"

"Yes!" Her voice was gleeful. "I think I put on a tour de force performance. She asked about Dumbledore, the papers, and if we wanted to overthrow the Minister. Was bloody furious when I said no to everything."

They were nearing the Great Hall when Cliodhna said, "Don't tell anyone, of course. I'll tell Snape, but there's nothing really he can do."

"Sure," Cedric nodded. "Hopefully that's the last time –"

Everyone turned to look at them as they walked in and Cliodhna sighed, "Doubtful. Must be another article."

Several articles, in fact. The front page article was smaller this time but featured a photo of Cliodhna avoiding being hit by the three Slytherins at the end of the match and was about Cliodhna's impressive match as a Beater written by the editor of _Seeker Weekly_.

A second article was about what the triplets were already bringing to the magical sports world with interviews from several people in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

A third article was on the very last page and was written by Catherine and Cliodhna knew this must have been the article that made everyone turn to stare at her. _This_ was the article that made Umbridge to descend from the Head table to berate her.

"_The Daily Prophet_ _has tried, in vain, to speak with Cliodhna Quick to follow-up on Katya Herbert's letter to the editor which brought hundreds of owls to our offices. We wanted to know how Ms. Quick felt about starting a movement and, as seen by the owls we received, inspiring women and girls across the country. We were told our owl to Ms. Quick was sent back without reaching her. The new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge, has made a new 'Educational Decree' that no students may speak to a reporter during the school year. Apparently Harry Potter's interview with Rita Skeeter in the Quibbler and the Quicks speaking with this publication (and ignoring the Minister of Magic) has embarrassed both Umbridge and the Ministry enough that they are reading the mail going in and out of Hogwarts to prevent students from telling anyone what's really going on inside school grounds. Are Umbridge, and by proxy the Minister of Magic himself, feeling threatened by a handful of students? We are disappointed that we cannot interview the Quicks, but as they are some of the most famous people in Wizarding England at the moment we will still be writing about them._

_Dolores Umbridge, please take note: No student was interviewed for this, or any other article written since Sunday's edition."_

"You," Umbridge looked unhinged. "Detention. You spoke to them, you –"

"How could she have?" McGonagall was there now too, clearly wanting to step in between Cliodhna and Umbridge. "You read the paper! She hasn't spoken to anyone! You sent the letter back, you read all the mail –"

"Lies!" Umbridge screeched. "She spoke to –"

"She couldn't have," McGonagall said firmly and stood up straighter, glaring at Umbridge. "You know it's impossible, don't be ridiculous."

Umbridge seemed to shrink slightly under the towering glare of McGonagall and turned on her heel to storm out of the eerily quiet Great Hall.

McGonagall looked out at the other students who quickly and loudly went back to their food.

"Thanks," Cliodhna started but McGonagall shook her head and said lowly, "Don't thank me yet, Ms. Quick."

0808080808080808080808

"How many times?" Cliodhna asked Harry outside the Charms classroom that afternoon as she held up her hand.

"A lot," Harry frowned. "I'm sorry –"

"Not your fault," Cliodhna smiled. "I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me."

Harry was still frowning at her, "This morning –"

"Bit out of control, yea?" Cliodhna shrugged, still smiling. "Rather exciting really."

"Do you still have a detention?" Harry asked.

"Not sure," Cliodhna said truthfully. "I guess we'll find out tonight."

080808080808080808

"Ms. Quick," a deep, baritone voice said and Cliodhna turned around, her wand drawn. She hadn't heard anyone following her as she headed towards he dungeons to see Snape while Umbridge was teaching. No one was there. Frowning, she saw an open door and slowly walked towards it. "Ms. Quick," the voice said again and the dark doorway was suddenly filled by Firenze the centaur. "I was hoping to speak with you a moment." His voice was deep and almost languid and Cliodhna nodded, her grip still tight on her wand. "You won't need that," he nodded at it.

"Oh," she felt suddenly embarrassed and put it back in the pocket of her robes. "Yes, um, Professor?"

He guided her into the dark classroom and Cliodhna was surprised to feel grass and damp earth beneath her. "I've seen you in the stars, Ms. Quick."

"Um," she frowned.

"You are inexplicably linked not only to everything that is happening and what is still yet to come –" Cliodhna opened her mouth to interrupt with a question but felt that this would be a mistake. "But with the very distant past as well," Firenze stared into her eyes and she felt as though she was staring directly into her soul.

"I don't," she swallowed. "Do you mean with Harry and –"

"You are more powerful than even you realize, Cliodhna," his voice was softer now. "That puts you in danger." He shook his head ever so slightly. "I can't see what type of danger, or from who exactly."

"What do you mean I'm connected to the past? Do you mean the druids?"

"Ancient magic, yes," Firenze turned towards the door, obviously having heard something. "Be careful, Ms. Quick," he said. "And be open." He stepped away, deeper into the classroom and she turned to leave, her mind foggy in confusion.

Her feet led her to the gargoyle that stood in front of the Headmaster's office. She wished that she could speak to Dumbledore, although she doubted he'd have any answers or insights (that he would give her, at least). She stared at the gargoyle for a long moment, willing it to open, before heading back to Ravenclaw Tower to lie down. She could speak with Snape another time.

08080808080808080808

"Do you have detention?" Ben asked from the couch when she emerged from her dormitory sometime later.

"McGonagall told me no," she shrugged and sat down next to him. "But I wouldn't be surprised if I did anyway."

"Well," Ben sighed. "If you don't, we'd love to have you at practice." He looked at her face and frowned, "What's wrong? You look very tired."

"I am very tired," she sat down next to him. "All these articles and detentions and Umbridge and," she said. "It's exhausting."

Ben knew she was hiding something but didn't call it out. After all, he was hiding something from her –

"Klee," Kendra walked through the door of the Common Room. "Umbridge asked if I would give these to you," she handed her a stack of letters tied together with string. "I don't think she wanted you to get it at dinner and draw attention to you."

Cliodhna took the stack, "What –"

"Seemed pretty angry," Kendra couldn't help her smirk. "The note on top is pretty funny."

Cliodhna and Ben read the note that was written in a very familiar handwriting:

'_Ms. Quick and Professor Umbridge –_

_Please find the dozens of letters and owls we've received for Ms. Quick from our readers. We hope you enjoy them._

_Best, Catherine Randolph'_

"Well," Cliodhna looked at Ben. "Shall we?"

08080808080808080808

"She ignored you all class," Briony whispered to Cliodhna as they walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day. "Like didn't even _look_ at you."

"Those letters and owls really irritated her," Cliodhna smirked slightly.

"How many were there?" Ida asked from Cliodhna's other side.

"Ms. Randolph said this was only the first 50 but she sent the others to my parents," Cliodhna said to them both.

Briony whistled. "Yea, that'll irritate her, I reckon."

"Did you read them all?"

"Yea," Cliodhna nodded. "Some really nice letters and pictures from very young girls."

"She got a note from Leila Rickson," Ben said from behind them.

"Captain of the Harpies?" Ida squealed, "I bloody love her. Her hair is fantastic –"

"And Octavia Sticks," Ben added. "Chaser for the Arrows. She deserves to be captain, really, she practically is."

"Said I've made her think that she should ask to be captain," Cliodhna said, slightly embarrassed. "Was a really nice thing to say."

"Bloody hell," Ida agreed.

Briony threw her arm around Cliodhna's shoulder, "No wonder she's bloody pissed." Briony grinned and said to the other students, "Out of the way, the most famous witch in Britain, coming through –"

"Briony," Cliodhna said through gritted teeth, embarrassed beyond belief. "You'll just rile her up –"

"No way," Briony chuckled. "She's going to pretend you don't bloody exist –"

080808080808080808

The next few weeks saw the Quicks in the paper every day. Sometimes they were just an aside in a bigger article about the strikes of female Quidditch players and the trading of players. At least once a week, however, there was an article about them and what they meant to Quidditch.

"Bloody ridiculous," Jack muttered over breakfast a few days before the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match. "They're not saying anything new and –"

"You don't even want to play professionally," Ben and George said together as they sat down.

Jack rolled his eyes at them but said nothing.

"Well it means less written about me," Harry said from behind Jack, Ron, and Hermione next to him. "Have you seen –"

Cliodhna stormed into the Great Hall, Briony besides her, frowning. "Another article, I assume?" Cliodhna's eyes blazed. "If another bloody Slytherin –"

"Says that I'm hungry for fame, I will hex them," Ben and George said together and Briony clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Cliodhna glared at them and said to Harry, "I really don't know how you deal with it, Potter."

"Try to ignore it," he shrugged. "And the Slytherins too."

"Easier said then done," she grumbled and sat down next to Jack.

"You could just hex Malfoy and be done with it," Ron suggested. "Bloody git could use it."

"He's frightened of her," Briony smiled. "He hasn't said a word about the articles to her yet."

"Scared of you?" Hermione furrowed her brows.

"He finally listening to sense?" Harry grinned. "Good."

The Golden Trio left for breakfast at their House table but George stayed behind. "Angelina's on the warpath. Potter's brave to show his face in front of her."

"She still on about –"

"Yea," George shrugged. "Just best not to be around her until after the match."

08080808080808080808

"I can't believe you told him," Fred furrowed. "The circle of trust should have just been us –"

"He can help us," George tried not to let out a sigh. "We need his help with the –"

"Shh," Fred shushed him quickly. "We didn't even tell Lee –"

"Lee will want to come with us," George shook his head. "You knew that. He actually needs to graduate and I won't be the reason he doesn't."

Fred frowned again and shrugged, defeated. "You're right about that. But still doesn't explain why you had to tell Benjy."

"I wanted to," George's face fell as he watched his twin closely. "He's my best mate after you and I'm going to miss the little guy –"

"He's taller than you –"

"Younger," George countered. "He seemed very sad, actually."

"Well things will be less fun without us," Fred said plainly. "I don't blame him for being sad." Fred sighed, "All right, well let's loop him in, I guess. Lots to think about before the day."

08080808080808080

"Good luck tomorrow," Cliodhna smiled sweetly outside the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Second to last match," Cedric sighed. "It's all starting to really hit me."

"Visiting St. Mungo's didn't?" Cliodhna teased him and kissed him quickly before he could respond.

"I mean, that I won't be playing Quidditch as much," he smiled lazily at her.

"You're not going to play with me anymore?" She pouted playfully, "Because you're scared to play against a soon-to-be professional, or –"

"Exactly," he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," she smiled at him and watched him enter his Common Room before turning and heading to Ravenclaw Tower.

Halfway there, however, she changed course to head to the library before it closed, hoping to stumble upon a book she may have missed about the druids.

She hesitated at the door to the library as she thought about what Firenze had said about the stars and she realized she had never actually done any _real_ research about triplets in the Wizarding world. Maybe there was a mention of triplets somewhere that could help her understand what Firenze had meant. Or why he thought she was in danger.

0808080808080808

Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor by only 50 points, but the mood in the Ravenclaw stands were somber because the twins, Harry, and the Gryffindor team looked so distraught. "Celebrating with Ceddie and the team tonight?" Ida waggled her eyebrows at Cliodhna as they walked back to the castle.

Cliodhna shrugged, "Not sure –"

"I could help you get butterbeers," George asked from beside her and she jumped slightly. "Although I think the Hufflepuffs are usually pretty good at stealing –"

"Yes, thanks, Weasley," Briony rolled her eyes. "Ravenclaws don't break rules. We know."

"I'm good," Cliodhna smiled at George. "But thanks."

Cliodhna left the others at the front doors of the castle, opting to wait outside even though it was cold and there was a brisk wind whipping her hair around her face.

She stood off to the side of the door and smiled and waved at the Gryffindor team as they approached, giving Ginny and Ron thumbs up. She couldn't help but notice that Angelina looked beyond irritated.

She pulled her hat down a little as the wind picked up, hoping the Hufflepuffs would hurry up. She turned and looked out over the lake, hoping to see the giant squid. Her gaze traveled to the Forbidden Forest and she wondered again about what Firenze had told her –

"Hiya," Cedric waved as his team walked towards the castle, large grins on their faces. "Go on ahead, I'll be there in a moment." He smiled at her and kissed her before she could even tell him how well he played. She laughed lightly when he rested his forehead against hers. "Want to come celebrate with us?"

"You don't mind?" She put her arm around his waist.

"The team was begging me to invite you," he grinned.

"Well then, I can't disappoint, can I?"

080808080808080808080808

"In here," George popped out of a dark doorway and pulled Ben inside before he could cry out in surprise. "We have a lot of planning to do."

Ben dusted himself off once he was in the empty classroom. "You could have warned me," he muttered before straightening up. "When's the big day?"

"Two weeks," Fred said. "After Easter hols but before exams –"

"Knew some people might have thrown a fit if it interfered with exams," George said quietly to Ben and they exchanged a look.

"Well?" Fred asked impatiently. "You going to help us?"

"Course," Ben managed a smile and clapped his hands together. "Shall we begin?"

080808080808080808

"What's going on?" Jack asked Ben gently, as he put his arm in front of the door of their dormitory. "You seem sad. Off, somehow."

Ben knew he couldn't lie to his brother and sighed, his golden eyes meeting Jack's amber ones. "Unrequited crush."

Jack graciously didn't ask who Ben had a crush on as he had a good guess as to who it was. "Which I am sure is even more difficult because you aren't sure if he's gay too."

Ben nodded, "I'm trying not to dwell on it but –"

"Hard to get away from someone when we're all in the castle together," Jack said gently. Ben met his eyes and knew Jack knew whom he was talking about. "Especially when you're close with that person."

Ben sighed and nodded.

Jack put his hand on Ben's shoulder and said sincerely, "If there's _anything_ I can do –"

"Thanks, Jackie," Ben managed a small smile. "It'll pass. Eventually."

0808080808080808

When Ben wasn't with the twins, he focused most of his attention on Quidditch. The team, of course, could only practice so much, so he spent time reading Quidditch magazines, books from the library and whatever else he could get his hands on.

"Sudden interest in Quiditch?" Briony teased him.

"Thought I should learn about the other side of the game. Coaching, managing, scouting, all that," Ben shrugged.

"That way you can negotiate your contracts?"

"And eventually maybe coach or own a team," Ben grinned. "Once I retire after 20 years, of course."

"Of course," Briony smirked. "I hope not to the detriment of your _school_ work."

He rolled his eyes at her, "You sound like Klee. She tell you to say that to me?"

"Great minds and all that," Briony shrugged.

"Well, mum, I've finished all my homework and even managed to practice some of the theoretical DADA stuff, so feel free to tell Klee," he turned back to his book.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Cliodhna popped out from behind a chair. "I just wanted to make sure –"

Ben rolled his eyes but couldn't help his chuckle. "Don't you have a boyfriend you could borrow or something?"

"Now that's out of –" Cliodhna started, angry, but Briony began to push her out of the Common Room and said, "Yes, actually, she does."

"That's not the point!" She grumbled on her way out the door and grinned at Cedric who was standing there.

He returned the smile, "I'm not even going to ask, love."

"So," Briony said to Ben. "Been spending a lot of time –"

"Blackburn," Ben warned.

"I mean, it worked for –"

"Yes, well not everyone is as pretty as you, my sweet," Ben smirked. "Or as lucky, it seems. That red hair –"

"Are you incapable of just stopping entirely at a compliment?" She rolled her eyes. "You'll never know if you don't try, Ben."

"I'm not willing to lose that friendship, Briony," he said seriously.

"Sounds like an excuse to me," Briony shrugged and left him to sit and read his book alone.

080808080808080808

"Oi!" Ben shouted as he was pulled into an empty classroom a few days after the Easter holidays.

"Shh," Fred whispered as George popped his head out to make sure no one had heard and shut the door.

Ben glared at them both, "You could have just asked me to meet you."

"Had to be untraceable," George shook his head. "We don't want you to get in trouble."

"How did you know where I'd be?" Ben asked.

"Borrowed the map back from Potter," Fred patted his pocket.

"Tomorrow's the big day," George said seriously.

"Oh," Ben couldn't help the look of surprise on his face or how his eyebrows raised so high, his golden eyes wide. "Well," he started, not sure what else to say.

"I think we've got everything under control," Fred said. "Timing and all that. Toilet seats are first –"

"Mum won't be happy, of course –"

"We're going to put a full ad in the paper the next day –"

"You should ask that Randolph woman to write an article," Ben said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to. Since you won't have to follow the decree anymore," he added.

"Good lad," Fred grinned at him.

"Do you think there's anything we're missing Benjy?" George asked, watching his face closely.

"I think you've timed it pretty well," Ben said honestly. "The fireworks will really mess with her –"

"I can't wait for her to try to stop them," Fred said gleefully before clapping Ben on the shoulder. "Thanks for all your help with this," he said seriously. "We couldn't have done it without you." He grinned and checked the map quickly before handing it to George. "See you this summer, m'boy," he winked and left the classroom.

George met Ben's eyes and Ben swallowed nervously, remembering what Briony had said a few days before. Was now his chance?

"Well –"

"So –"

They both smiled at each other and George said, "I'll miss you, Benjy. Will be strange not seeing you every day, but," he shrugged. "You'll come by the shop this summer?"

"Course," Ben said quickly. "And you'll be at the Burrow or the Order, right?"

George's face fell slightly, "There's a flat above the shop we'll be staying at." He frowned. "At first at least. Will be a lot quieter without us, I reckon," George shrugged.

"Not with all the things students are going to buy," Ben did smile genuinely this time.

George returned the smile, "I certainly hope so."

Ben took a deep breath, willing himself to tell George the truth, but George pulled Ben in for a hug, his shoulders around George, and all he wanted to do was bury his face in George’s shoulder or kiss his neck. He knew he couldn't keep hugging George without –

"I wish it didn't have to end," George's voice was so low Ben swore he imagined it. He pulled his head away slightly, wanting to look George in the face.

"George, I –"

Their eyes met, green-brown and gold and all thought left Ben's brain as his eyes flickered to George's lips and back to his eyes before he pressed his lips gently to George's, not sure what he was doing or what it meant.

The kiss wasn't long enough.

Ben was finally kissing someone – someone he had wanted to kiss for years – and it was too short.

Ben pulled away slowly as the enormity of what he had done hit him – he had kissed his best mate. His golden eyes were wide as he dropped his hands from George's face – when had he done that? He could feel his face growing warm in embarrassment even as he was desperate to kiss him again.

George's face was completely blank and Ben felt his stomach drop. There was no confusion or hatred or excitement evident on his face – he was completely unreadable.

Ben's mouth was dry and he felt hollow, as though he was only a shell. "Sorry," he rasped and swallowed. "I misread, I wanted to, I –" he hesitated and when his eyes met George's he said more confidently. "I hoped for a long time and I knew I'd never get another chance." He searched George's eyes for a millisecond before saying 'sorry' sincerely and turning to leave the classroom.

He knew George wouldn't call after him to wait, or follow him, but he couldn't help the smallest bit of romantic hope that George had been harboring secret feelings too. He didn't know where he was going or what time it was, the only thing he could think of was kissing George.

0808080808080808

"Where have you been?" Jack stood up, a look of real concern on his face. "You missed dinner, the twins hadn't seen you and –" Jack stopped when Ben finally met his eyes. "What happened?"

Ben looked caught and knew Jack could tell if he lied or tried to brush it off. He let out a sigh, "I really don't want to talk about it, but I'll be fine soon, I promise."

Jack nodded, watching his brother closely. "If you need to –"

Ben attempted a smile, "I know, Jackie. You're very good at keeping secrets and not judging."

Jack nodded and they headed up to their dormitory in silence.

0808080808080808

The day began as any other – clear and brisk – although as it often did in April, it looked like it could start raining at any moment.

Cliodhna was surprised, therefore, that nearly everyone she knew and cared about looked so bloody miserable at breakfast.

Ben stirred his porridge but didn't eat it as Jack glanced at him frequently, clearly concerned.

Fred and George were huddled together whispering, which wasn't unusual, but why did George look sad?

Harry too, looked rather pale as his eyes glanced up to the Head table frequently as Hermione and Ron talked to him.

She frowned and sat down next to Cedric, "Why does everyone look so bummed out?"

He shrugged and handed her some toast. "Monday?"

Cliodhna frowned but didn't say anything to disagree, instead taking a bite of her toast.

Harry stood behind her a few moments later, "Sorry, Klee, do you think I could talk to you," he glanced at Cedric. "Sorry, privately, I mean. Away –"

"Sure," Cliodhna stood up and took another piece of toast with her and patted Cedric's cheek. She followed Harry out of the Great Hall and suggested they go outside.

"Um," Harry gestured around their heads and she nodded, waving her wand around them. "Do you, um, has your mum mentioned that she knew Snape while she was at school?"

Cliodhna eyed him closely her head tilted slightly, "She was a few years older than him. She didn't seem to know him this summer. She only knew Sirius, Remus, and your parents because they were all Gryffindors."

"Oh, right," Harry nodded, clearly disappointed.

"Why?" Cliodhna frowned.

"Do, um, did your mum ever mention seeing Sirius taunting other students?"

"Harry, what is going on?"

"Please," Harry pleaded.

"No, she never mentioned anything about Sirius unless you were there. She's told you everything she's told me about Sirius or your parents," Cliodhna sighed. "Why?"

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair and somehow looked more upset. "I'm not doing Occlumency anymore."

"Harry," Cliodhna sighed sadly. "You _have_ to."

"Snape refuses," Harry swallowed. "He doesn't want to anymore."

"I'll speak to him," Cliodhna's eyes flashed. "He _has_ to. Dumbledore –"

"I saw something I shouldn't have," Harry said so quickly Cliodhna wasn't sure she heard properly.

"A memory?"

"A bad one," Harry swallowed. "Sirius and my dad taunting and," he shook his head. "I just can't imagine them –"

"You only saw part of it," Cliodhna said gently. "From one perspective. You don't know the history behind," she put a hand on his arm and started again. "Snape is not the nicest or easiest person to get along with, Harry. I'm sure he was a cocky and difficult –"

"But it was other things too," he frowned. "Like how he tried to get my mum's attention and –"

Cliodhna's lips turned up slightly, "Harry. He was young. Young people with crushes do strange things. It's nothing to worry about. You have to continue Occlumency –"

"What about a potion?" He asked hopefully.

She guided him inside, "That will take _time_, of course. If it'll even work. I've had no luck –" She heard a whizzing sound, very much like a Bludger when she opened the front door and pulled Harry to the ground just as a red firecracker shot over their heads and exploded over the grounds. "Bloody hell," she whispered to Harry. "It's happening."

"What's happening?" Harry looked at her as they started to push themselves back up off the ground.

"The twins."

080808080808080808080808

"I can't focus –"

"She looked _right_ mad –"

"Trying to stop them only makes them bigger –"

"Or multiplies them!"

The students were in the corridors that afternoon – most of the teachers had not bothered to teach or to help Umbridge stop the fireworks that were running rampant across the castle and out on the grounds. Only Umbridge had even tried to teach her classes – and her classroom just happened to be where the most fireworks had congregated.

There seemed to be a slow roar of shouting and people started pushing, ignoring Cliodhna and Jack trying to call for order in the narrow corridor they were in near Umbridge's office. It was useless and Cliodhna and Jack decided to just follow the other students out to the Great Hall.

"Are they saying swamp?" someone nearby asked.

Cliodhna noticed Ben's grin but didn't ask. "That was supposed to be –"

"Near the girl's toilet that was flooding and missing seats?" Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"We don't want to know," Jack agreed.

There was a shriek from somewhere else in the castle and everyone around them quieted immediately. "You _will_ be punished for this," Umbridge shrieked.

There was a loud bang and everyone jumped. Umbridge screeched again and a smaller thud echoed around them before they heard students cheering from further up the corridor.

There they were, Fred and George on their brooms, a chain hanging off each. "Can anyone help with this chain?" Fred called down, grinning.

Cliodhna waved her wand with a wink and George saluted her as the chain turned into colorful ribbons. "Need to get out of a class?"

"Or want your very own fireworks?"

"We take mail orders – "

"Untraceable –"

"Or visit our store!"

"In Diagon Alley!" George was grinning out at the sea of people students below them before they turned to Peeves, ignoring Umbridge who was screaming and trying to push her way through the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves." And with a flip and another salute, they flew out the now open doors of Hogwarts to the cheers of the entire castle.

0808080808080808

"Hiya," Cliodhna sat down next to him on the couch and waved her hand to start the fire again. "How are you feeling?"

Ben chuckled and nudged her lightly, "You should be asleep –"

"Practice tomorrow evening, I know," Cliodhna smiled.

"Not going to invite me?" Jack plopped down on Ben's other side.

"Oi, I did want to be alone," Ben muttered half-heartedly.

"Exciting day," Jack shrugged.

"Thought maybe you'd like a little whiskey," Cliodhna continued and pulled three glasses out from next to her as Jack pulled out a bottle.

"A very smooth Scottish whiskey," Jack began but Ben and Cliodhna both sighed and rolling his eyes he stopped and poured a little bit in each glass that Cliodhna had put ice cubes in and were floating in front of them all, again without her wand.

"Cheers to us," Cliodhna smiled at her brothers. "The only triplets in the Wizarding World."

"Cheers," Ben and Jack agreed.

They all took a sip and were silent for a long moment before Ben said, "They're going to take an ad out in the paper."

"That's good," Cliodhna nodded. "And –"

"Yea, I told them they should talk to her if she doesn't reach out first."

"Maybe they'll tell her what's going on here. Not that'll make much difference," Cliodhna shrugged.

"You said they moved where the swamp was going to be?" Jack asked.

Ben nodded, "Not sure why."

"Mrs. Weasley won't be happy they didn't finish," Jack took another sip.

"Maybe when she sees how much work they put in," Cliodhna offered lamely. "It's some high level magic."

They were quiet for another moment before Ben said very softly, "I kissed him."

Cliodhna put her hand on his arm but didn't say anything. Jack watched his brother silently.

"I kissed him, told him I had wanted to for a while, and then ran away," Ben let out a breath. "At least I did it, no matter what happens."

Cliodhna took his hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder as Jack put a hand on Ben's other shoulder and they sat there quietly watching the fire and drinking their whiskey.

0808080808080808

The Inquisitorial Squad was given more power after the twins left, but they (and Umbridge) were powerless to the Weasley products being snuck into the castle or that were left behind by the twins. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were using the Skiving Snackbox products to get out of DADA (Ravenclaws would never willingly skip a class, especially so close to exams) lessons so often that Umbridge now looked permanently furious. The swamp was still outside of her office and there were fireworks still in her classroom and in random corridors. The other professors, who could have probably removed the swamps or stopped the fireworks without much difficulty, did not even attempt to help Umbridge.

A week later, a Weasley Wireless Mobile of brooms and fireworks was floating around her head at breakfast. Cliodhna turned to Ben, mouth open in shock and disbelief but he shook his head. "Wasn't me," he whispered.

They both turned to Jack who had covered his mouth when he coughed suspiciously. "You?" Ben whispered in shock. "You?"

"I couldn't let everyone else have all the fun –"

"But," Cliodhna was flummoxed. "Why –"

"Seemed like a fun, not harmful thing. Perfect opportunity with those things, really," he shrugged.

"But," Ben was still staring at his brother.

"Can't believe you didn't think of it first, really," Jack grinned.

Cliodhna let out a disbelieving laugh, "It's brilliant –"

"Thanks," Jack took a sip of his orange juice. "I rather thought so too –"

"And if she tried to stop it?" Cliodhna asked.

"Well it started out with just brooms," his grin grew.

"What's next?" Ben still looked slightly bewildered.

"Phoenixes," Jack chuckled. "Then toads, then dogs."

"Brilliant –"

"Ruthless," Ben laughed. "Proud of you, Jackie. That's some bloody brilliant Charms work, that is."

Jack winked, "Let's keep it amongst us, shall we?"

08080808080808080808

"Should we," Henri started but let out a chuckle. "Figured I should at least try to say it."

Cedric smiled back, "Due diligence."

"Exactly," Henri shrugged.

"Not our fault or our problem, really," Cedric grinned. "No one's causing any serious problems –"

"Or dying –"

"Precisely," Cedric chuckled. "She's got her own little army and they're doing a terrible job anyway."

"I really thought Granger would say something," Henri continued. "But I guess after everything that's happened to Potter –"

"I think she allows a little mayhem if it's safe," Cedric laughed.

08080808080808080808

"Are you even studying?" Cliodhna nudged Cedric with her elbow before looking up at him.

"Hard to when you’re sitting next to me in so few clothes," he nuzzled her neck and she laughed.

"Cedric, come on," she pushed him away slightly. "I only agreed to study here with you because you promised you would!"

"I am," he pulled her back towards him. "So much, in fact, that I could really use a break –"

She raised an eyebrow, "A short break and then you are going to answer my questions –"

"A quiz?" He pouted, "But –"

"Just because you already have a spot at St. Mungo's doesn't mean they still can't kick you out," she chided him. "Now, do you want to study for a real, for a bit more and then take a break?"

"And no quiz?"

She smiled wickedly at him, "We'll see, Diggory."

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna helped Cedric study for his N.E.W.T.s secretly in the library and Heads Room and offered to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione study individually in the Great Hall to avoid breaking the groups and tutoring decrees. Hermione had made them schedules and seemed confident, but Harry and Ron did ask Cliodhna a good amount of Potions questions leading up to their exam.

Harry had asked Cliodhna _not_ to speak to Snape and said his dreams had stopped for a while, although Cliodhna thought that was most definitely a lie. She agreed, however, and didn't mention anything to Snape.

Most of her energy was focused on Quidditch, Cedric, her friends, and her courses. She wanted to spend as much time with Cedric before he graduated, but not at the expense of her studies or friends. Cedric and Henri had agreed to a schedule for the Heads Room on the weekend and the nights that Henri and Briony were there, Cedric and Cliodhna were in the library, Prefects' bathroom, or Astronomy Tower.

There were a few nights in the weeks leading up to Cedric's exams that Cliodhna would lay awake and wonder what next year would be like without Cedric there to see and kiss everyday. If Umbridge was still there (which Cliodhna knew deep down was impossible) how would they even write to one another? She didn't want Umbridge to read…

And those nights where she lay next to Cedric and listened to his heart beating, she would hold him tighter, remembering that nearly a year before his heart had stopped –

How would they survive an entire year without seeing each other? They hadn't spent that much time apart since Cedric's First Year at Hogwarts. And not since they had started dating –

"Love," Cedric whispered one night when she had pulled him closer. "I'm all right."

"I know," she whispered back.

"I'm not going anywhere." Even in a whisper, Cliodhna knew he was deadly serious.

"Neither am I."

"We'll still write all the time," he kissed the top of her head. "And I can come to Hogsmeade weekends if you want me too."

"You will?" Her voice was excited and she sat up slightly. "I mean, only if –"

He chuckled and pulled her back down, "I _do_ want, love." She nestled back next to him and he said confidently, "Nothing will change that much, you'll see."

He sounded so confident and so sure but Cliodhna couldn't help the tiny bit of dread she still felt.

0808080808080808080808080808

"Ginny is good at Seeker," Ben was telling the team before they left the locker room. "And they still have their Chasers. So Beaters keep on Ginny and the Chasers. And Cliodhna, I want you to rack up as many goals against Ron as possible. He's a good kid but het gets defeated easily."

"Yessir!" Cliodhna saluted him and they all followed Ben out to the Pitch where a subdued and morose Lee Jordan was announcing.

"Gryffindor needs to beat Ravenclaw by 210 points to win the Cup but only needs 150 points to clinch second place from Hufflepuff," Lee said. "And with Ben at the hoops and Quick as Chaser, winning by 210 points might be tough."

Cliodhna was, as always, the first one to touch the Quaffle and managed to score within seconds. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs went wild, but Cliodhna kept her face emotionless, feeling bad for Ron.

Ravenclaw was up 190-0 when Ginny caught the Snitch right under Cho's nose. The Gryffindors cheered because they had cinched second place, but the Ravenclaws went absolutely bananas at having won the Cup without catching the Snitch. They had finally won the Cup again and it was fitting that the Quicks, the most famous Quidditch players currently in England, had led them to this occasion. Cliodhna had scored an astonishing 100 points and Jack 60.

Cliodhna, Jack, and Ben flew to each other first to hug before the rest of the team flew to them screaming and cheering and they descended to the pitch only to be lifted up by their yearmates.

Cliodhna squeezed Ben's hand and squealed, "Well bloody done."

Ben grinned back, his dirty blonde hair wild as someone else ruffled it, "Well bloody done _you_."

080808080808080808

"You Ravenclaws do know how to throw a party," Cedric winked at Ben who shoved him playfully as everyone around them were cheering after Ben's speech.

"When the occasion arises," Jack grinned and took a long sip of his Muggle whiskey.

Cliodhna squeezed Cedric's hand before elegantly climbing on to the chair Ben had just vacated. She cleared her throat and everyone immediately quieted, even though they had ben chatting and cheering. Cedric couldn't help but be impressed. "I just wanted, on behalf of the entire team, to thank our captain, Ben, who led us to an undefeated season and managed another shut out, all while encouraging us to be our best." She grinned down at Ben. "And he'll say I'm a broken record for saying this, but, he did all this while never shirking his courses or –"

"Making us miss any classes," the rest of the team said together and Cliodhna laughed.

"It's true!" Her smile was wide as she looked out at everyone. "And on behalf of my brothers, I want to thank the rest of the team for tolerating all the scrutiny of the team by the scouts and coaches and reporters that came to our matches. Without these amazing teammates helping us look better, we would have never –"

"You could have beat Slytherin on your own, Quick!" Hunter yelled from the back of the room and everyone laughed.

"Now that I won't argue with," Cliodhna replied dryly before continuing. "Having such selfless and amazing teammates helped us get on the National Team and who knows what else, so thank you. To our team and to you all." She raised her glass and everyone followed suit, "Cheers to Ravenclaw!"

She stepped off the chair to very loud cheers and was immediately pulled into a massive hug by her brothers, the rest of the team soon joining them.

0808080808080808

"Do you know what we should do?" Cliodhna said lazily as she leaned against Cedric. They were near her yearmates but Cliodhna had long checked out of the group conversation that had Ben and Briony talking so animatedly.

"I can think of several things," Cedric leaned his head down to say huskily in her ear.

She raised a challenging eyebrow up at him. "That too," she promised and her lips curved up in a smile. "We should go on a trip before your training. To celebrate your graduation."

"A weekend getaway?" Cedric was intrigued. "Just the two of us?"

"Spend some time together before we'll be back in St. Ottery," she fake-pouted. "Unless you don't want –"

Cedric pulled her closer to him, "Should we talk about what you'd want to do on this trip?" His voice was gruff, "Practice, maybe?"

"Cedric Edward Diggory," she admonished him half-heartedly.

He trailed a hand down her back and rested it on her bum, his breath warm on her neck, "I'll go anywhere with you if it means we'll have a few days alone." His voice was barely a rough whisper now, "It's been only a few days and I want to rip these bloody –"

She grabbed his hand and before he could finish, without a glance back at her friends, she was practically running out of the Common Room with Cedric behind her.

0808080808080808080808

Cedric, done with his exams and done with Quidditch, wanted to spend his last weeks of school with Cliodhna and his yearmates. The 7th year Hufflepuffs spent a lot of their time outside now that the weather was consistently pleasant. He and Cliodhna had an unspoken agreement that while Cedric was outside with his mates, she'd be in the library studying. They spent most of their time together at night in the Heads Room or after dinner outside. It was so late in the year and Umbridge was so unhinged and ignoring their existence that they started to spend more nights in the Heads Room.

Cedric wished they could stay like this forever, falling asleep in the same bed, Cedric not worried about classes, Cliodhna pleased to be studying. He wished his last few weeks at Hogwarts could go on forever –

"Where are we going on vacation, love?" Cedric asked her the night before her Potions and Charms exams outside of the Ravenclaw classroom. "Is your signing fee going to pay for us to go to Venice or Santorini?" He teased, his forehead against hers.

She smiled wickedly at him and Cedric wanted desperately to pin her against the wall with that look in her eye. "I was thinking more like a cabin in the woods, maybe near a lake? Away from everyone." She kissed him chastely, her hand on his chest, "Good –"

"No," he pulled her back. "Putting ideas in my head –"

Cliodhna laughed and kissed him, "I've got to go to bed. We can talk _after_ my exams."

"Tomorrow night," he agreed and kissed her cheek. "Good luck on your exams."

"I don't need luck," she winked.

08080808080808080808080808

Ben sat down by the lake by himself, looking out at the grey sky and trying not to think about George or really anything when he heard a lot of noise coming fro the Forbidden Forest. He stood up, his wand in hand and looked around, surprised to see Jack, Cliodhna, and Cedric coming towards him. "Where have you been?" Cliodhna frowned at him, ready to berate him for disappearing after their exams but Ben put his finger to his mouth and turned towards the forest again.

There was definitely something happening in there. Jack grabbed Ben's arm before he could run off to the forest. "Ben," his voice was serious. "Think! We don't know what's –"

"Just to the edge," Ben said. "Come on." He ran off and Cliodhna called to him as they all ran after him.

Ben wasn't sure why, but he felt called to the Forbidden Forest and he didn't question why. He felt compelled, like he was supposed to be there, and so he went.

When he reached the edge, the feeling was gone, however, and suddenly Ben's throat was dry, his forehead slick with sweat, his grip on his wand tight as the loud noises stopped, but smaller noises were nearby. The four pointed their wands to the tree line as what sounded like footsteps approached them –

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked Harry and Hermione, twigs and leaves in their hair and on their clothes.

"It's a long –"

"We don't have time," Harry pushed past them, his face wild. "I have to get to the Ministry –"

"What?"

"But Umbridge –"

"She's in there," Hermione jerked her thumb behind them as she followed Harry.

"What?" Jack hissed.

"Potter, why –"

"He has Sirius!" Harry spun around, his voice catching. "He has Sirius at the Ministry, he's torturing –"

"How do you know?" Cliodhna approached him slowly, her voice gentle as though she were comforting an injured rabbit.

"I saw it," Harry sounded less confident than he had only a moment before.

"Harry," Cliodhna's voice was soft and smooth as though she was afraid Harry could snap at any moment. "How do you know Voldemort didn't want you to see that? To lure you –"

"I used Umbridge's Floo," his voice was equally as soft. "Kreacher said Sirius was gone."

Cliodhna hesitated before saying, "Kreacher isn't the –"

"Are you all right?"

"What happened?"

"Where's Umbridge?"

Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had all run up and Cliodhna knew she had lost Harry – he wouldn't listen to reason now and he'd be dead set on going to the Ministry to save Sirius. Her mind raced and she didn't pay attention to what they were saying although she did hear the words, "Umbridge", "Malfoy", "centaurs", and "Grawp". Without drawing attention to herself she Transfigured a piece of parchment the words, "Ministry. Someone needs saving?" appeared several times.

Cedric watched as the paper ripped into small pieces and several owls flew towards Cliodhna from the castle.

"What –" Harry turned to her, bewildered.

"If we're going to the Ministry," her voice was even. "We'll need back up." She tied a piece of paper to an owl, whispered something to it and it flew off.

"You're not," he shook his head. "I'm going alone."

"Fat chance," Ben grumbled.

"We're going with you," Ginny said firmly, a defiant look in her eye.

"Good luck trying to stop us," Jack shrugged. "How should we get there?"

"Thestrals?" Luna asked dreamily.

080808080808080808080

Cliodhna's mind was calm as they flew over England, her arms tight around Cedric's waist, her legs pressed tightly against the invisible thestral. She wasn't sure what they'd meet at the Ministry but she was almost certain it wasn't going to be Sirius. She hoped one of her owls reached someone in the Order soon.

Their was no security guard to weigh their wands and although this was worrisome, Cliodhna was relieved no one would be touching her wand. "This way," Harry led them to the elevators and pressed the button for the lowest level, the Department of Mysteries and Cliodhna's blood ran cold. It was no coincidence that this was where fake-Moody wanted her to work, where Mr. Weasley was found, and now where Sirius was supposedly being tortured by Voldemort.

"Be alert," Harry muttered to them and Cliodhna resisted the urge to say 'Constant Vigilance'.

They were silent as they walked slowly off the lift with their wands out. It was eerily quiet and Cliodhna felt unnerved, as she knew the others must as well. It was cold and somehow sad and sterile.

They reached a door and Harry opened it warily to a large circular room with nearly a dozen doors. When Cedric, the last person, stepped through, the door shut and the doors began to spin. Hermione and Cliodhna raced to mark the door Harry had just come through. When the doors stopped spinning, Harry went to open another but Hermione stopped him. "This will take too long," she shook her head.

"We should split up," Harry said hurriedly. "Groups. Meet back if you see or hear anything –"

"Mark the doors," Hermione said as she went to follow Harry. "Do one door and we'll meet back and then –"

She was gone and the doors were spinning, Cliodhna marking the door the Golden Trio and Ginny had just gone through.

"Come on," Jack said to Neville and Luna.

Cliodhna nodded at Ben to go with them and she marked the door as they spun around again, taking Cedric's hand and squeezing it.

He opened a door and Cliodhna marked it before stepping through. "Time," she muttered under her breath as her eyes landed on shelf after shelf of Time Turners.

"This can't possibly be what he wants," Cedric frowned as he looked around the otherwise empty room. "Unless he wanted another chance to murder Harry?"

"Too risky," Cliodhna shook her head and walked back to the door.

No one was back yet so they went through another door. Cliodhna knew instantly this was where Harry had been called.

"The Hall of Prophecies," she muttered and stopped Cedric before he could step through. "Make this 'X' purple, this is the –"

The door closed in front of Cedric's face and Cliodhna found herself alone in the massive hall full of eerie blue lights with shelves and shelves and rows and rows of small orbs.

Cliodhna knew she couldn't wait for the others and only hoped that Cedric managed to change the mark on the door before it began to spin around again. She stood still for a minute to become accustomed to the lights and lack of sounds of the cavernous room so that she was ready for a fight if she needed to be. A part of her knew she would.

Once her eyes adjusted Cliodhna stepped further into the cavernous room, her footsteps now silent with a wave of her wand. These were prophecies, she was certain and Sirius' words echoed in her head, 'He's obsessed with prophecies.' But there were thousands of prophecies here – row after row, shelf after shelf – who knew how old some of these prophecies were. They could be hundreds or thousands of years old –

_Druids_.

There was a row of orbs – smaller and somehow more twisted than the others – with just one word on the shelf: _Druids_.

Her heart was beating faster as she stood on her toes to look inside an orb – was that a woman? Or were the eerily muted green lights emitted from these ancient orbs playing tricks on her. She wanted to reach out and take one, to listen to the prophecy – no, she needed to. Her nerves thrummed, her heart beat faster still, she was –

_Click_.

Cliodhna spun around, her wand pointing in front of her, as she silently put up a shield. She was no longer alone.

She heard the person's long robes long before she saw them. She took a breath, willing her heartbeat to slow. She reinforced her shield. She was about to silently _Expelliarmus_, but there was a loud noise from the door and Cliodhna instead sent a silent stun in the general direction of the robes and silently jogged back to the door before anyone could call to her. She didn't want to hear the thud the person would have made if she hit them.

Cedric looked utterly relieved to see her but she put her finger to her lips as the others walked through behind him.

"There's someone else here," she mouthed and Harry looked around frantically before Hermione put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Where are we?" Ben whispered as everyone looked around at the surroundings.

"Hall of Prophecies," Cliodhna breathed.

"Split up," Harry said but Hermione and Cliodhna both shook their heads.

"We should stay together," Hermione said.

"They may be using silent hexes," Cliodhna agreed.

Harry looked irritated but nodded and led them down the large row in the center of the Hall; Cliodhna remained at the back of the group with Cedric, turning around every few moments as they all peered down the side rows. Cliodhna knew they wouldn't be able to hear anyone sneak up on them because their shoes were making noise. Silently she put a shield around them hoping it would hold up as they moved.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she spun around and stunned someone silently as they raised their wand to hex them.

Everyone turned around at the soft 'thud' and Cliodhna said softly, "Death Eaters."

"Where –"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled and suddenly there was chaos as everyone started sending spells.

Cliodhna silently cast a _Protego_ that was so powerful the rows immediately next to them fell and all the orbs shattered.

"Run," Harry shouted and in the confusion of the broken orbs they ran in different directions. Cliodhna could hear the others in the rows next to her as she ran and stopped at the end of a row to look around and send silent hexes at more hidden figures. A wand sailed towards her and catching it, she easily snapped it in half.

"No," a voice wailed. "How did you –"

Cliodhna threw the pieces on the ground and spotting Harry, Ron, and Hermione, ran after them, Cedric and Ben behind her. "How did you break that so easily?" Ben panted.

She ignored him. Harry had stopped running in front of Neville who was pointing at an orb, "That one has your name, Harry."

Time slowed down as Harry reached for the orb, his fingers about to close in on it and Cliodhna opened her mouth to tell him not to, that it was a trap, but it was too late.

As Harry's hand grasped the orb, dozens of Death Eaters circled them, Lucius Malfoy the only one without his mask. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I'll be taking that."

"It hasn't got your name on it," Harry's voice was calm even as they were clearly outnumbered by adults.

Malfoy looked more annoyed than anything, "The Dark Lord wants it and –"

"You needed Harry to retrieve it," Cliodhna's wand was aimed squarely at Malfoy's chest, her voice flat. Her head remained still but her eyes looked around at the other masked figures. "Sirius isn't even here, is he?"

Malfoy's pale, pointed face broke into a smile as he let out a cold laugh. "A clever ploy by the Dark Lord, was it not?" His flashed back to Harry, "You fell right into his trap, Potter. Hook, line, and –"

"But why," everyone looked towards Cliodhna, bewildered. Harry frowned, clearly not understanding why she was talking, and Malfoy looked annoyed. "What's he want with an old prophecy that's about Potter anyway?"

"It's not for us to question," a muffled voice said before Malfoy raised his hand to silent them.

"None of your business," he hissed.

"I think Potter deserves to know," she shrugged slightly, her wand still on Malfoy. "I mean, it's _his_ prophecy after all."

"Severus did say she was bloody annoying," another Death Eater said before lifting his mask slightly so only his mouth could be seen.

"Indeed," Malfoy agreed, his cold eyes darted to the Death Eater with only a visible mouth. "He also said she was –"

Cliodhna silently spoke _Protego_ and the resulting shield was so strong that all the Death Eaters were thrown on to their backs. "_Run_," she hissed at them and they all ran down a row away from the Death Eaters. She knew this wouldn't give them much of a head start, and slowing down slightly, she let the others go ahead of her before turning around to wait for the Death Eaters.

"You're an idiot," Cedric whispered from behind her. "To think I'd let you –"

"Go, Cedric," her voice was barely a whisper. "Protect Harry –"

He gripped her shoulder and they both silently said _Expelliarmus_ as the Death Eaters turned down the row they were standing in. Cliodhna ducked slightly and aimed a stunner spell at a Death Eater's legs – they fell and another Death Eater tripped over them. "Come on," Cedric pulled at her arm and they turned to run after the others.

She felt her wand leaving her hand as they were about to turn a corner, Cedric ahead of her, and stopping she turned around and raised her hand to call her wand back. The cloaked figure behind her watched as Cliodhna's wand floated back to her slowly. Cliodhna took that moment, as her wand was floating back to her, to silently (and wandlessly) stun the Death Eater. Catching her wand, she ran after Cedric, just glimpsing his trainers turning another corner.

She stopped short, the others were in front of a door, blocked by a very tall, very broad-shouldered man who was about to call for backup when Cliodhna hit him straight in the chest with a stunning spell. "Go," Hermione hissed as Harry opened the door.

"Not this room," Cliodhna whispered as they all stepped through. She felt cold and uneasy – was that a breeze? But it was too late. Neville had closed the door behind them and there was no other door to escape this room. They were stuck. "Neville, your leg," Cliodhna bent down to examine it.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Luna, your arm," Ginny whispered but Luna didn't say anything.

"Can you brace the door?" Ben asked Jack.

"Not for long," Jack frowned, waving his wand.

"We have to be ready," Harry said to the others, pocketing the orb.

"Harry, that orb," Cliodhna started but Harry shook his head.

"I need to know what it says. It's that weapon Dumbledore was talking about, remember?"

"Harry, it's only a –"

The door flew off its hinges and they were barely able to jump away before it careened into them. Cliodhna threw up another shield but there was a new cold laugh echoing around the large chamber. "Your shield won't protect you for long, little one," a cold, feminine voice taunted. "Your just a little one after all."

Cliodhna's face turned red and silently fired off a dozen stunner spells at the doorway. Two figures fell to the ground, based on the thuds that reverberated around the room.

"Not bad, little one," the voice taunted again and soon dozens of cloaked Death Eaters seemingly floated into the room. Malfoy still did not have his mask, nor did a short, raven-haired, gaunt woman. "But not good enough," she waved her wand with a flourish and Cliodhna threw up another shield before sending _Expelliarmus_ at the woman who laughed again. She waved her wand without stopping and Cliodhna stepped back, her mouth in a tight line as she continued to hold her shield. She could sense Ben and Jack beside her sending stunners at the woman as well. The others were busy engaged with other Death Eaters –

"Triplets," the woman's voice was so high it was nearly grating. "Scrounge of the Earth. Mutants. You don't deserve magic."

"We," Cliodhna panted as she threw a hex at the woman, her blood boiling. "Deserve it more than you do."

The woman let out a high-pitched laugh but her attention was drawn to where Harry was dueling someone else. "Don't let him drop it," she nearly screamed. "We need the prophecy for our Master –"

Cliodhna used this opportunity to send a leg-binding spell to the woman but she blocked it with a laugh. "We're losing," Ben panted next to her. "Neville and Luna are down, I can't see Ron."

"We have to," Cliodhna brandished her wand again, "keep trying."

"Go to Harry," Jack threw up a _Protego_ at the same time as Cliodhna and threw the woman slightly off-balance.

Cliodhna turned and sent a stunner to the figure battling Harry before running to him, sending more hexes to the other figures. They were losing, and badly. Where was the Order? Hadn't they –

"Bellatrix Lestrange," a deep voice said from the door and Cliodhna turned to see Sirius waving his wand at the woman dueling her brothers. "Fighting children suits you, cousin."

Cliodhna didn't have time to think about what Sirius said because there was Remus, Tonks, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and her father all standing behind Sirius and sending spells at the Death Eaters. "Take them and get out of here," Angus called out and she knew he was speaking directly to her. She reached for Harry and shoved him towards her brothers before looking for the others. Cedric was helping Neville up, and Hermione was trying to help Luna and Ginny. She saw Ron laying on the ground groaning and levitated him, dodging the stray spells being sent around by the Order and the Death Eaters.

"Not so fast," Malfoy said from her right and without moving her wand she sent him flying. He hit a wall but stood up immediately looking furious.

"Ron," she whispered, "you'll have to crawl." He nodded and she sent a hex at Malfoy who avoided it easily. She sent another but he blocked that as well.

"Not bad," he taunted her. "For a mutant."

"I," Cliodhna she brandished her wand, "am," she waved it again, "not," again, "a bloody," Malfoy stumbled back away from her, his eyes wide, "mutant." Her wand was still as he flew straight up into the air and landed hard on his back. Cliodhna hurried away to help Ron before Harry cried out.

She turned, horrified as she watched the orb roll down a stair, Harry hurrying after it. She went to try to catch it before it felt down another stair, sliding on her stomach, but she missed it and it shattered, the eerie blue light floating up into the air and disappearing.

"NO," Bellatrix screeched. "NO," she ran towards Harry and Cliodhna, her eyes wild, but Sirius ran in front of them to stop her. He put a shield up to protect them and yelled at them to leave. Cliodhna grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to join the others who were slowly leaving the room as they tried to stumble out with their injured friends and avoid spells.

Sirius and Bellatrix were battling fiercely and Harry and Cliodhna were transfixed. It was as if time had slowed down as they watched the pair. Nearly all the other Death Eaters had slowed down, exhausted from all the fighting, but Sirius and Bellatrix continued. "You see, James?" Sirius turned to grin up at Harry and Cliodhna, "I've still got it."

Bellatrix waved her wand and Cliodhna saw the glint in her eye and knew, deep in her soul, that she had used an Unforgiveable. It hit Sirius squarely in the chest. His body shook, his head turned to Harry one more time, and the grey, tattered Veil that Cliodhna hadn't noticed before, enveloped him.

"Noooooo –" Harry screamed and ran after Sirius, trying to get to the Veil, but Remus caught him.

Bellatrix was laughing.

Everyone had stopped moving. Cliodhna couldn't hear the anguished cries of Harry, nor could she hear Bellatrix's laughter. She thought she felt someone's hand on her shoulder to pull her away but she ignored them and stepped towards Bellatrix.

"Cliodhna," her father called out to her. She stopped walking, ten feet away from Bellatrix. Malfoy tried to pull Bellatrix away, whispering to her, ignoring Cliodhna.

"You shouldn't have done that," a voice that wasn't really Cliodhna's said and they turned to look at her.

"And why is that, little one?" Bellatrix taunted. "I killed Sirius Black, my blood traitor of a cousin, my –"

The entire room was suddenly filled with so much static electricity that Bellatrix's hair was standing on end. Her eyes were wide as silver lights seemed to emanate from Cliodhna's fingers, long silver tendrils that crackled and spit with electric energy emerging from her hands, slowly moving towards Bellatrix and Malfoy. They backed away slowly but suddenly the electricity had engulfed them and they screamed.

"Cliodhna!" Her father shook her and the electricity disappeared. Cliodhna blinked and looked up at her father, the sounds of Harry's cries rushing back to her.

"Sirius is dead?" Her voice was quiet, her hazel eyes so pale they looked almost white.

"Yes," her father said hurriedly. "We have to find the others, come on –"

But Bellatrix and Malfoy had escaped and Harry, escaping Remus's grasp, ran after them, Cliodhna not far behind him.

She sent hexes at the pair, ignoring the Order members behind her calling for them to stop. She had to protect Harry. She wanted to hurt Bellatrix. They didn't see anyone else on their way up to the Atrium and Cliodhna worried for a second before she continued to chase after Harry.

She and Harry careened into the Atrium. It was silent. "You can't hide forever," Harry bellowed. "I'll kill you!" He looked around wildly, "I'll kill you for killing him!"

"You have to mean it," Bellatrix taunted them invisibly. "You have to mean that in order to do it," she laughed and Cliodhna's nerves thrummed.

One of the Floos roared to life and there he was, Voldemort. "Where is it?" He ignored Harry and Cliodhna as he looked around. "Where is it, Bellatrix?"

"It's gone," Bellatrix was on her knees in front of him. "It's gone. He broke it," she pointed at Harry. "The fool dropped it."

"Did he?" Voldemort's red snake eyes landed on Harry, ignoring Cliodhna completely. He stalked towards them, raising his wand, but Cliodhna threw up a _Protego_ that was so strong Voldemort stopped short. "Well," Voldemort finally looked at Cliodhna. "And you must be the triplet girl I've heard so much –"

Cliodhna didn't let him finish and silently threw an _Expelliarmus_ at him, which merely made his wand shake slightly. This made him stop speaking and glare at her. "Not bad for a half-blood student," he muttered in his snake-like voice. "Severus was right. You are relatively powerful."

He flicked his wand and her wand flew from her hand but before he could grab it, it stopped in mid-air. It was clear it wanted to fly back to Cliodhna's raised hand as it usually did, but Voldemort was powerful. He watched the wand struggle for a long moment before it fell to the ground. "Interesting," he tilted his head slightly and stared at her. "Very interesting indeed." He continued to walk towards them, now that the shield was gone, but Cliodhna silently threw another one up.

"Did she just –" Malfoy's voice, despite being a whisper, echoed around them.

"Yes," Voldemort nodded. "My, my, wandless shields, eh? Very –"

Cliodhna didn't move but Voldemort's wand wiggled again and he laughed. He threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, I like you," his red eyes met hers. "I'll deal with you later, but first," his attention was drawn back to Harry.

"I'm going to kill her," Harry pointed at Bellatrix, his grief and anger overpowering him. "Let me kill her first and then I'll deal with you."

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix, "And what's this?"

"I killed Sirius Black," Bellatrix laughed in her sing-song voice and began to skip. "His friends are dead or going to die, and I killed his only family."

Cliodhna's hands began to shake as it hit her. Sirius was dead. Sirius, who had just given a new lease on life, was dead. Killed by his cousin. Because of a trick Voldemort played on Harry. Because of a letter she wrote.

"Klee," Harry's worried voice sounded so far away even though it was right besides her.

Her eyes landed on Voldemort who was standing close to Bellatrix and her anger multiplied. "You shouldn't have killed him," the otherworldy voice said from Cliodhna's mouth and they both turned to look at her. "You shouldn't have killed any of them."

Instead of slow electrical current coming out of her hands, a large, electric current shot out from her entire body in every direction as that otherworldly voice screamed. She could feel the Atrium shake and buckle under the pressure of the electricity, but she didn't care. She wanted to destroy something. She wanted to make them feel the pain she felt, that Harry felt, that –

And suddenly, it was done. The voice was gone, the anger was gone, the electricity was gone. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at her and with a last glance at the blackened ceiling, her eyes closed.

080808080808080808080808


	13. XIII

"It didn't _sound_ like her, sir –"

"Catherine may be able to squash any articles –"

"The Minister finally agrees he's back –"

"The _Prophet_ doesn't mention –"

"The prophecy, sir –"

Cliodhna heard random bits of conversations that seemed to be happening around her but she could never fully hear what they were saying or who was talking. She thought she heard Harry's voice and she wanted to reach out and ask him what happened, but suddenly everything would be black again.

Cedric watched her, unable to look away. She didn't look peaceful like she normally did when she slept; she somehow looked blank – unnatural, perhaps. "Ethereal," Ben had said before he sat down in a chair to sleep.

Angus was speaking quietly with Dumbledore, his hands white as he clenched his fists, trying to explain what he had seen her do in the room where –

Cedric moved his hand to her face – her forehead was so warm. Was this how she felt when she had waited for him to wake up after the maze? Worried and helpless?

Everyone else had left besides Ben and Jack who were asleep on cots on either side of hers. Angus had been reluctant to leave, but Dumbledore had escorted him out sometime ago. A moving photo of the Minister mocked him from the floor, where it lay next to Jack's cot, "_Minister Admits He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has Returned" _the headline read. Cedric and Harry were mentioned, but Fudge never actually reached out to them to apologize. Cedric did not expect he ever would.

His eyes drifted back to Cliodhna. Her face was so white and he remembered how strange her eyes looked when they opened for a moment before they got back to Hogwarts. Almost white as her face.

"I should have known," Jack had muttered quietly earlier. "I should have known –"

"What could you have known?" Ben shook his head. "Just because she can do wandless magic?"

"She," Jack frowned. "Remember the –" he stopped and shook his head. Cedric was confused but hadn't pressed for more information at the time.

He looked at her Muggle watch. It was still stuck at 8:07pm. He looked out the window and blinked as the sun began to rise.

0808080808080808080808

Her eyes flew open, her breathing hard. She tried to sit up in her panic but there was a weight next to her and on her head.

"Klee," someone whispered. "Shh, it's okay, it's me," that someone was kissing her temple and caressing her hair, a hand on her arm, but it wasn't comforting: it startled her more and her breathing became faster and more labored. "Cliodhna, it's me. It's Cedric." His face grew clearer in the dim light of the room and her breathing slowed as she stopped looking wildly around the room in panic. "You're in the Hospital Wing, you're okay," he frowned at her. "Your dad had to leave but –"

"Did," her voice was raspy from not using it. She swallowed but Cedric shook his head. "You can speak to Dumbledore about everything later." She tried to shake her head, her eyes pleading with him. "Sirius is," he hesitated. "Gone. The Minister admits You-Know-Who is back. Everyone else is fine now."

"Why," her brows furrowed and Cedric could practically see the gears turning in her head as she clearly started to remember what had happened the night before.

"Klee," he frowned. "Don't –"

"You're awake," Ben and Jack were at her side, hugging her tightly and Cedric moved to the foot of the cot even though he longed to hold her.

Ben buried his face in her hair trying to hide his tears, "We were so scared –"

"How are you feeling?" Jack watched her closely.

"Tired," she said softly.

"Dad wanted to stay, but Dumbledore made him leave to go see mum," Jack said squeezing her hand. "I should go get –"

"Just a minute," she swallowed. "Tell me what happened first. How I got here."

Cedric watched her face as Ben told her, as gently as he could, what he had seen, which he admitted wasn't a lot. "But Potter and Dumbledore can tell you more," he pointed out. "When you're ready to see them." Her face had remained blank and unmoving and that unnerved Cedric.

Finally, she blinked and nodded. "I think it's time I speak to Harry and Dumbledore."

Jack hurried out of the Hospital Wing and Ben glanced at Cedric who was watching Cliodhna's face closely and asked softly, "Do you need anything? Water? Madame Pomfrey?"

"Water," she agreed knowing Ben just wanted to give her and Cedric a moment alone.

She met Cedric's eyes and he leaned down and put a hand on her cheek, unable to say anything that could possibly comfort her; she didn't say anything either but placed her hand over his. His heart ached and he was angry that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Am I –" she started, her voice barely a whisper.

He shook his head as Madam Pomfrey bustled over and asked Cliodhna rapid-fire questions about how she was feeling. Cedric stepped to the side, but Cliodhna reached for him, not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Wasn't really sure what to give you," Madame Pomfrey was saying. "Are you feeling all right? Is anything broken or bruised? Does anything hurt? Is it similar to the Dementors?"

Cliodhna shook her head, "I'm just tired." Cedric knew (and he could tell Ben did too) she was lying but he wasn't entirely sure why. He watched as she agreed to let Madame Pomfrey know if she needed anything. Cedric was about to ask her what was wrong when Jack came back with Dumbledore, Harry right behind him.

"Glad to see you’re awake, Ms. Quick," Dumbledore said gently.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her hurriedly, clearly concerned.

"Yes," she nodded and attempted a smile.

"Ms. Quick would you like to speak to Harry and I alone or –"

"No," she said firmly even though her voice was quiet. "Ben, Jack, and Cedric should hear this too. They deserve to know what happened just as much as me."

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded and glanced at Harry who swallowed.

"Do you remember anything that happened, Klee?"

"I remember up until," her pale hazel eyes met Harry's bright green ones. "And I remember chasing you out of the room, but it’s mostly a blur."

"You, well," Harry looked slightly nervous. "You _looked_ different and you sounded different and you somehow shot lightning towards Bellatrix and Malfoy's dad."

Everyone was silent. No one moved.

"I see," Cliodhna said thickly. "Out of my wand?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "And you didn't _say_ a spell." He hesitated and then continued, "And Voldemort used ‘_Expelliarmus’_ on you when he found us and you put a _Protego_ up. But you used _Expelliarmus _on him without your wand and you put another shield up around us without your wand.” Harry sounded clearly in awe of her, but Cliodhna sat perfectly still as they all stared intently at her. "When you shot the electricity again when Voldemort was there, you didn't have your wand and it came out of you, I guess," he tilted his head slightly. "In all directions. Part of the ceiling of the Atrium collapsed."

Ben cleared his throat, "But how." He frowned, "I mean, what sort of magic is that?"

"You protected us with a shield and nearly got Voldemort's wand without yours," Harry ignored Ben. "Not to mention we would have likely all been injured without your shields before –"

"But I didn't get his wand," her voice was gruff and Cedric could see the fire in her eyes and for a brief moment he was frightened of her.

"Is Klee in more danger how because Voldemort saw what she can do?" Jack asked Dumbledore.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Dumbledore to speak. It felt like the silence went on for hours, like it would never stop.

"I'm not –" Dumbledore started and Cliodhna opened her mouth to argue but it was Ben who stepped in.

"Professor," his voice was hard. "We need to know the truth. What do you _really_ think?"

"As much as any of us are," Dumbledore said calmly. "But the amount of power you showed at the Ministry," he hesitated before continuing. "I think Voldemort may try to bring you to his side."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and Cedric was caught off-guard by the audacity of her reaction. "We already thought he might since I'm a novelty," she scoffed. "He's not going to come by the house or swing by Hogwarts," she waved her hand around at the room.

"But now he's seen what you can do. You're a real threat now, Ms. Quick," Dumbledore's voice was gently but they could all hear the real worry in his voice.

"Sir," Cedric broke the uncomfortable silence. "Do you really mean that?"

"Ms. Quick," Dumbledore's eyes met hers. "You very nearly managed to get Voldemort's wand –"

"But I _didn't_," she argued.

"That's more than many others," Dumbledore ignored her outburst. "And you nearly did so without your wand." He looked at the three Quicks, "Harry tells me you're able to call back your wands."

"Yessir –"

"I couldn't with Voldemort," Cliodhna shook her head.

"You almost did," Harry was watching her. “It fell to the ground in between you.”

"Almost," she frowned. "Doesn't mean anything."

"It means you are a worthy opponent, Ms. Quick," he turned back to Ben and Jack. "Can you do wandless magic?"

"No," Ben shook his head and looked at Jack who also shook his head.

"Very odd," Dumbledore clasped his hands in front of him. "And you remember nothing of –"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head. "I was angry that Sirius was," she swallowed. "And that Bellatrix was taunting us and that Voldemort wants to bloody kill –" Her eyes were growing paler and Cedric dropped her hand quickly – it was hot and he got what felt like an electric shock.

"Klee," Ben said to her in a gentle voice and as she turned to look at him, her eyes returned to their normal hazel color. She looked confused at the fear she saw in his eyes before slowly realizing what was happening.

"I didn't mean," she faltered. "I can't control it –"

"Whatever it is," Jack frowned and turned to look at Dumbledore. "You don't have any –"

He shook his head and for the first time ever Cliodhna thought he looked very old. They were silent for a long moment before Dumbledore said, "The papers hopefully will not mention Ms. Quick's," he hesitated, "ability for now. I suggest you act as normally as possible this summer. Some of the Death Eaters were caught and put in Azkaban."

"All of our names were already mentioned," Jack said to Cliodhna. "So they know we were there."

She nodded, her brows furrowed. "I should leave the castle before everyone else, Professor – I can't be around –"

"Klee –"

"What are you –"

"Ms. Quick –"

"I'm a liability," her voice was hard and cut everyone else off. "I'm a danger to everyone, I mean look what I almost did –"

"We can help you control it," Ben countered.

"That was an extreme event, that won't –" Jack said.

"The best place for you is at Hogwarts," Harry's voice was firm. "With Dumbledore. Voldemort can't get you here."

"But what will _I_ do here?" she frowned at Harry.

Everyone eventually left for breakfast except for Cedric. "I'll get food when you're ready to walk down," he shook his head slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," she sighed and leaned her head back against her pillows. "Scared –"

"You have nothing to be scared," Cedric started but she shook her head.

"No, Cedric, I'm scared for you and my family and everyone else I could hurt."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it, "_I'm_ not."

"Cedric, I could _hurt_ you. Merlin, I could kill you. Who knows what I’m capable of!"

"Your dad stopped you," Cedric said slowly. "He put his hand on your shoulder and –"

"When Harry said it was just coming out of my hands," she frowned and looked at him. She felt like her heart was being squeezed through the pin of a needle. "I need some time to think," Cedric blinked. "Alone."

He nodded slowly. "Sure, of course," he kissed her forehead and stood up to leave. "I'll come by after lunch, love." He walked slowly out of the Hospital Wing in a bit of a haze, confused as to what had just happened.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna felt empty and depleted. She stared out the window near her cot in the Hospital Wing for what felt like hours but may have only been minutes. When the door opened she didn't have to turn her head to know who would be standing there.

"What is Voldemort saying?" She asked, her voice flat. "He's furious they lost the prophecy, I assume?"

"He was not pleased," Snape agreed.

"That was the weapon he thought he needed to win," she turned her head slightly to look at him. "And now he's lost it." Snape didn't move to agree with her or not. "But Harry's heard it." Snape tilted his head slightly and she shrugged before looking out the window again. "Dumbledore already knew it, didn’t he? Dumbledore knows everything."

It was an accusation of sorts and Snape knew it. "Not every –"

Her shoulders slumped, "So he really doesn't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing _wrong_," Snape said pointedly.

"Just different." He knew she was rolling her eyes from her tone of voice. "And dangerous," she turned to look at him again. "What did he say about me?"

Snape opened his mouth but she shook her head, "Tell me the entire truth, professor."

08080808080808080808

Cedric walked slowly back to the Hospital Wing from lunch, trying not to think about the stares he got from the other students. Like after Harry's interview in _The Quibbler_, several students approached him to apologize for not believing him about Voldemort sooner. He saw the same students apologize to Harry who barely looked up at them. He couldn't imagine what Harry was going through and he wanted to speak to him alone, but he was worried about Cliodhna.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Diggory, she already left," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Do you know where," he started but sighed. She obviously wanted some time to be alone, which worried him. If she was alone she was bound to keep thinking she was a danger to everyone and would try to exile herself. He left the Hospital Wing and turned a corner only to see Professor Dumbledore standing there and seemingly waiting for him.

"I thought we should talk, Mr. Diggory," he said gently and with his hands clasped in front of him began to walk slowly. Cedric walked alongside him, confused. "Mr. Quick," Dumbledore started. "Angus, that is," he clarified with a smile. "Informed me that you seem to quell Cliodhna's anger."

"I'm not –"

"She seems to get a sense of peace from you, Cedric," Dumbledore stopped and looked at Cedric seriously. "Even I have seen it, Mr. Diggory," he continued walking again. "Now, I'm not sure if these," he frowned slightly, "if what happened was because of anger but it seems likely her anger effects it."

"What can I do, sir? I can't be at Hogwarts next year."

"No," Dumbledore agreed. "But this summer you can help her."

"How, sir?" Cedric frowned, "Like breathing and things?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, "I was thinking more along the lines of controlling it."

"You mean, her anger or –"

But Dumbledore simply nodded and said, "I trust you with that decision, Mr. Diggory. These are dangerous times. Good afternoon." He continued walking and left Cedric alone in the corridor even more confused than before.

0808080808080808

"Do you really think they'll be able to keep it out of the papers?" Cliodhna's voice was small as Cedric walked into the Heads Room, surprised that she was there. "I mean, really, how long can they keep it secret? Plenty of people saw –"

"Only those in the Order. The Death Eaters are all in Azkaban –"

"For now," she met his eyes when he knelt beside the chair.

"Klee," he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

"But –"

He shook his head slightly, "We'll deal with whatever happens as it happens."

"That's not very proactive –"

"We're on our toes anyway, aren't we? The Order knows, they'll help," he watched her, again concerned with what she was thinking. "We'll know if it's about to leak, we'll know about anything that could happen." He hesitated, "I promise."

Her eyes met his and Cedric could tell for the first time ever, throughout their friendship and relationship that she didn't believe him. But she nodded anyway and put the paper down to wrap her arms around his neck. Her body was warm: too warm. It made him uncomfortable but he didn't say anything and only held her tightly. He held her for a long time, running a hand over her hair. "I love you," he finally whispered in her ear. "We'll get through this, I promise."

Cliodhna didn’t move.

080808080808

Ben and Jack sat in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table alone after everyone else had finished lunch. "Did you tell," Ben started but Jack shook his head.

"Nothing more than what's in the paper," he ran a hand through his short hair. "She's not in the, you know." He looked up at Ben, "What are we going to do?"

Ben met his eyes, "Not sure."

080808080808080808

Briony waited in the Common Room for her, hoping she'd come back soon. Ben told her she was in the Hospital Wing after the 'Battle in the Department of Mysteries' but wouldn't say why or what had happened. She read the paper, of course, and was glad yet annoyed to see some students apologize to Cedric and Harry. She was surprised to see Umbridge gone and Dumbledore back. She wondered again how much she didn't know about what was happening outside the castle walls.

Briony knew better than to ask anyone what had really happened at the Ministry. No one would tell her. And she knew better than to ask Cliodhna if she was okay when she saw her. Briony had known Cliodhna long enough to know that the girl had many secrets and was good at keeping others' secrets, including her own. Cliodhna would tell her what had really happened when she was ready, if she could. Briony may never know why they had been at the Ministry, or what had really happened, but she could be there for Cliodhna in any way her friend needed her.

Ben and Jack came through the door of the Tower and Summer stood up from her chair and took Jack's hand to lead him to a windowsill. Briony nodded at Ben and he sat down next to her. "Hiya," Briony nodded at him.

"Hi," he sighed and sat down next to her. "She hasn't come up?"

"No," Briony shook her head. "I expect she's in the Head's Room with Cedric." Ben frowned slightly but nodded. "Should," Briony swallowed. "How scared should I be, Ben?"

"What do you mean?" Ben looked at her.

"As a Muggle," Briony answered. "How scared should I be as a Muggleborn?"

Ben opened his mouth, ready to tell her it was all going to be fine, that she didn't need to worry, but he couldn't lie to her like that. "I'm not entirely sure," he answered truthfully. "And I'm not entirely sure what I can tell you. I don't even know that much, truly. We could ask Dumbledore, I suppose."

Briony's eyes widened slightly but she nodded. "Whatever it is that's happening, Ben. I'd like to help." Ben took her hand and squeezed it. "And Henri too."

He nodded, "I'm sure Cedric or Dumbledore will tell Henri. They'll want her to know since she's graduating."

Briony swallowed and a wave of fear washed over her before she shook it off and attempted to smile at Ben. "Want to come to the beach this summer?"

0808080808080808080808

She lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling, wanting the comfort of the stars from her bedroom at home to twinkle down on her. Cedric was next to her, his arm around her waist, his breathing slow and steady. Her mind wandered briefly to a year ago when she thought he was dead, killed by Voldemort. And now, a year later, Voldemort had tried to kill her. 'At least he waits until after exams,' she thought to herself.

Cedric was sweating. She looked down at his face and saw the sweat beading on his forehead. She was warm but she wasn't sweating, which was odd. She frowned. The room wasn't particularly warm. She waved her hand and the room was immediately colder. But she still felt warm.

She peeled herself away from Cedric carefully, pleased when he didn't wake up. She walked to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She didn't look red, so why was she so warm? She had felt warm since she had woken up in the Hospital Wing…She took a deep breath as she felt confusion and anger start to wash over her. She wouldn't let her anger get the better of her. She'd be calm and in control…

"What it means, Ms. Quick," Snape had said to her. “Is that you apparently don't need your wand to do magic."

She wandered through the cool corridors of the castle, thinking about what that truly meant: not needing a wand to do magic. She hadn't ever tried to do real magic without her wand, not consciously. Had she? She frowned and drew a finger along the cold, stone walls as she walked. Some of her friends had mentioned they were impressed with what she could do without her wand, but her wand was always nearby, wasn't it? And that had only been relatively recently. It's not like she was making things fly by accident as a child. And it was small things she was doing without her wand, wasn’t it?

What did it mean that she could do magic without her wand on her person. How close to her wand did she need to be to do any sort of magic?

Is this what Firenze had meant? That she was tied to the original Cliodna because she didn't need a wand? And yet now Voldemort knew a bit of what she could do and…

She stopped walking and looked down at her hands, trembling slightly. What did any of it mean? What was she becoming?

0808080808080808080808

Briony got to the Great Hall early hoping that Cliodhna would be there. She wanted to see her friend before they got on the train and before Cliodhna was around everyone else and forced to act as though everything was fine. Briony knew not everything was fine.

Cliodhna was at the Ravenclaw table with Cedric and her brothers and Briony sat down next to Ben, "How are we all?"

"Fine," Cedric said, his voice too loud. "You know, a little weird since it's my last day and all –"

"Oh, bloody hell, that's right," Ben frowned. "We should have done something special, I mean –"

"It’s all right," Cedric shook his head modestly. "Don't want to make a big deal out of it, you know."

Briony watched Cliodhna but spoke to Cedric, "When do you start Healer training?"

"Two weeks," Cedric smiled. "I'm happy to let you know how it is."

"You won't have time," Briony smiled, "but I appreciate the thought."

"Do you have any summer plans, Blackburn?" Ben asked.

"Work in the village, I think. May lifeguard again," she shrugged. "You lot are more than welcome to come visit as long as you like when you don't have Quidditch. You can Apparate into our house no problem."

"Oh, that'd be brills,” Ben grinned but Briony saw that Cliodhna could barely even muster a smile.

More students were coming into the Hall now and Briony watched as Cliodhna actively sat up straighter and her face softened slightly. She met Ben's eyes for a moment before he turned away looking guilty.

Henri came and sat next to Briony, but Cliodhna didn't notice. Her mind was fuzzy and her vision was blurry from lack of sleep, confusion, and fear. She had barely slept the night before, even after her walk around the castle, afraid of what she could do. She didn't hear a word Dumbledore said to them, sure Ben and Jack would tell her any important bits later. From the look on everyone's faces he said what she had expected: be careful. She felt Cedric's hand on her knee in what she knew he meant as a comforting gesture but it only made her tense. She could hurt Cedric at any moment…

She smiled as they left the Great Hall and hugged her teammates when they came up to her and laughed when they all teased her to make sure she didn't get rusty over the summer. It rang false to her, but knew it was fooling everyone else but her brothers, Cedric, and Briony. Even Ida didn't seem to notice the lack of light behind her eyes when she hugged Cliodhna tightly and promised to write 'a thousand letters from the bloody cold waters of Ireland' where she was stuck for the summer.

She didn't remember even boarding the Hogwarts Express, but suddenly there she was, sat next to Cedric, leg against leg. "Shouldn't you be with your mates?" She whispered to him, not noticing him frown.

"I'll see them in a bit, don't worry, love," he squeezed her hand. "Wanted to sit with you for a bit."

She nodded and looked around the car at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ben. "Oh," she frowned at them all. "Sorry, I'm a bit –"

Ginny shook her head, "It's been a strange couple of days, don't worry."

"Harry," Cliodhna started, "I'm –"

Harry tore his eyes away from the countryside that was speeding by to look at her, "I'd like a word, actually, if that's all right."

Cliodhna nodded and stood, ignoring Hermione and Cedric's worried glances. She followed Harry out into the corridor as he closed the door behind them. "Maybe we should walk a bit, away from," he gestured at their friends and she nodded.

"Harry, I really am so –"

"I know," he nodded. "I mean, I saw what you did when it happened," he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "You knew him better than I did, really. Got more time with him."

"Which is completely unfair," she said hurriedly. "And I –"

"Dumbledore told me to remind you that this shouldn't be something you fear," Harry's bright green eyes met her clear hazel ones. "You can't be afraid of yourself."

She swallowed. "How can I –"

"Klee," Harry's voice was firm. "If there's anyone who can figure it out, it's you."

She hesitated but nodded. "I wish Dumbledore could tell me more," she admitted quietly.

"I do too," Harry agreed just as quietly. Cliodhna felt, in that moment, like she knew exactly what Harry meant, and felt the immense weight that must be on his shoulders. She could tell, somehow, that Harry knew what the prophecy was – he seemed, somehow, older. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"They all don't know, do they?" She swallowed, "I mean, they didn't see what I did."

"I think so," Harry said reluctantly. She frowned but Harry's voice was firm. "I trust Ron and Hermione with my life, you know, and you should trust them too. And Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there for me. I trust them too."

"If anyone can help me, I suppose it's Hermione," Cliodhna agreed before taking a deep breath. "I suppose I’ve got to get better at acting like everything's okay."

"When you figure out how to do that," Harry sighed, "please teach me."

They walked back slowly to the car, neither really wanting to face their friends again, prefering to be alone. "I hope you can come stay with us, Harry," Cliodhna's voice was small. "But I think Dumbledore rather likes you to stay with the Dursleys."

"I think you're right," he sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "That's really the last thing I or the Dursleys really want though, I think."

0808080808080808

Cedric kissed her cheek before he left to see his yearmates in their car, whispering that he'd be back before the train got into King's Cross. "I want to spend the last moment of my last train ride with you," he clucked her under the chin. "And don't tell me I ought to spend it with my friends. Most of them are moving to London anyway and I'll see them loads this summer and next year, don't worry."

Cliodhna's eyes drifted to Luna who was reading _The Quibbler_ upside down although Cliodhna could make out, 'This vampire doesn't drink human blood!' "Funny that article in _The Daily Prophet_," her dreamy voice broke the relative silence.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked a little testily, his eyes flashing to Cliodhna before back to his chocolate frog card.

"It didn't mention that Harry and Cliodhna ran out to the Atrium and saw You-Know-Who," she continued, her large blue eyes watching Cliodhna closely.

"Minister probably didn't want that to get out," Ginny shrugged, glancing at Harry quickly. "Make him look worse, wouldn't it."

"Students trying to fight You-Know-Who when the Minister himself been saying Harry's a liar," Ben agreed. "Make him look even weaker, I think."

"Hmm," Luna hummed before her eyes turned back to her upside down magazine. "I saw Catherine Randolph once," she said after a moment.

"Oh?" Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Where?"

"Near my house," Luna said airily.

Ron snorted, "Why would she be near your house?"

"Maybe she wanted to find you," her eyes glanced at Ben and Cliodhna. "I'm not far from you."

"Your not?" Ben's head tilted slightly to the side, "Really?"

"What would she want with the Quicks?" Ron asked.

"She writes a lot of articles about us, Ron," Cliodhna rolled her eyes. "But dad never mentioned her coming by the house."

Luna glanced up at Cliodhna and tilted her head slightly, "She had long very light brown hair." She paused for another long moment, "Almost blond in the sun." Cliodhna watched Luna for a long moment and knew Luna knew the truth. If Luna knew the truth, who was to say…"But maybe it was just my imagination," she shrugged and looked back at her magazine. "It was last year. I may have been mistaken."

Cliodhna felt suddenly claustrophobic in the car, now fearful for her mother's secret to come out, but Ginny clapped her hands, "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Oh, that will scare Trevor," Neville shook his head, "let me put him away first." Hermione waved her wand just as Trevor was about to leap out of Neville's hands and Neville let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thanks, Hermione."

Cliodhna watched the others play a game of Exploding Snap and leaned her head against the cold window. It felt amazing on her warm skin. She'd be a bloody furnace this summer if she stayed this warm…

080808080808080808

Molly Weasley wrapped Cliodhna in a hug as soon as she stepped off the train. "You're all right, dear," she said softly as she squeezed her tightly before pulling Cedric in for the hug as well. "Congratulations on graduating, dearie, oh how splendid! And training starts soon, oh, Ron!" She let them both go and pulled Ron in for a tight hug as he groaned, "I'm fine, mum, really."

"He likes it," Cedric winked at Cliodhna as he took her hand and led her away from Mrs. Weasley and towards their dads. They could hear Mrs. Weasley speaking to Ginny as she likely hugged her just as tightly as they walked. Angus watched them, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible and smiled when they got near. "Congratulations, on graduating, Cedric," he glanced quickly at Cedric before Amos pulled his son in for a hug. Cedric dropped Cliodhna's hand to pat his dad on the back and Angus met Cliodhna's eyes for a long moment before he wrapped her in a hug, her arms around his waist.

"Feeling all right?" He whispered to her, nervous of the answer. Was she warm?

"For now," she whispered truthfully back.

He wanted to Apparate with her away from here, away from the crowds, from the people, but they had appearances to keep up, and Ben was coming towards them anyway. Cliodhna let go of her father as Ben said, "Hiya, Pops, how's it going?" And like he did every year, swung his Muggle backpack up and towards Angus who knew this trick by now, and was ready to wave his wand to stop it in mid-air, but it stopped in mid-air of its own accord.

Of course, it wasn't of its own accord. He glanced down at Cliodhna and she looked slightly guilty, "Sorry. Wasn't sure if you'd get your wand in time."

Angus let out a surprised laugh and grabbed a strap to put over his shoulder. "Fair enough, kid," he winked at Cliodhna. "Jackie saying goodbye to Summer?"

"Should be along in a mo'," Ben said before Amos said hello to them both and unexpectedly pulled Cliodhna in for a hug.

"Are you all right?" He frowned and held her at arm's length to look at her. "You're like a daughter to us, you know, what with you and Cedric, and," his voice was low and Cliodhna's eyes widened slightly. "We're glad you're all right, that's all." He let go of her and clapped his hands, "We almost ready?"

"There you are," Angus grinned at Jack who walked past Mrs. Weasley and towards them. "Summer not coming to say hello?"

"Got caught up with her mum and aunt," he shrugged and glanced at Cliodhna. "Shall we?"

"What about the Weasleys?" Ben asked. "I haven't said goodbye to Potter, aren't we going to walk him through?"

Amos and Angus exchanged a glance and Cliodhna saw that Angus was looking around the platform rather warily. "We'll see the Weasleys later today. They're walking Harry through to his family, don't worry." Cliodhna saw Sean in the distance near a group of Slytherins and she knew there would be several Order members and Aurors elsewhere on the platform.

Cliodhna nudged Ben and shook her head slightly, "We'll write him soon, don't worry. Come on."

Cedric ached to put his arm around her shoulders as they left the Platform 9 and ¾ but knew everyone's eyes were on them anyway and she didn't need (or want) more attention drawn to her.

They piled into the car – it was at its normal size today, not expanded – and Cedric and Cliodhna shared a safety belt, his arm now around her shoulders so they could sit comfortably. There was an awkward silence as they pulled out of the parking lot until Angus said, "You've got a letter from the League at home. Your mother and I didn't open it yet –"

"Not about practice this summer?" Jack frowned, "We already know we're not to start until the middle of July –"

"No, about what teams are bidding for you," Angus smiled. "At least that's what Mackenzie let slip to me yesterday at the Ministry.

"They're making offers already?" Ben's eyes widened. "I thought –"

"The teams will do it through the Ministry," Angus nodded. "Although the teams can reach out to you directly. The Ministry needs to know what's being offered and all that –"

"Load of rubbish," Cliodhna scoffed. "They just want to know how much everyone's worth. Still try to get me for less."

Jack cleared his throat and ignored what Cliodhna had said. "I reckon I ought to let the Ministry know I'm not planning on playing in the League."

"Not yet," Ben frowned. "They'll be mad if you're only playing for the World Cup and not on the League. Let them think a little longer at least."

"I don't –"

"Until we're nearly done with school at least, come on, Jackie," Ben tried again and Jack sighed in defeat.

There was another awkward silence, no one really knowing what to say. They couldn't talk about what had happened at the Ministry, nor what happened to Cliodhna in the car. "Could you turn the air on a bit?" Ben asked his dad. "Bit warm back here."

"Sorry," Cliodhna's voice was small.

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked, confused.

"I'm making it warm," she frowned. "Not on purpose, but," she held her arm out past Cedric so Jack could feel her arm. "I've been warm since, you know."

Angus looked back in the rearview mirror to watch his daughter nonchalantly let her brothers feel how warm her arms were and wanted to yell and scream at someone. He couldn't protect his daughter – how many ridiculous things had happened to her that he could do nothing about – and he didn't know what was happening to her.

080808080808080808

Catherine sat at the kitchen table waiting for Angus to return with the triplets. They had a lot to talk about since the Battle at the Ministry. She had been there, of course, disguised as someone else entirely and wearing an Invisbility Cloak that Sean had confiscated during the War for not working properly. She had nearly lost it like Cliodhna had when Sirius had –

She blinked and wiped at her eye. She had only really begun to know Sirius this past year, only for him to be so carelessly erased from the world, when he was so close to being free. It was wildly unfair – she clenched her fists and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do for Cliodhna to see her so angry when they needed her to stay calm.

She had sent Harry a letter by Muggle post, hoping the Dursleys would actually give it to him. Dumbledore didn't allow them to go back to Grimmauld Place after Sirius died, even though she wanted to get some of Sirius' things to send to Harry. She had asked Dumbledore to gather some things when he went to let Buckbeak free, but she was uncertain if he had succeeded. Catherine wasn't entirely certain what she was going to tell Cliodhna. She knew very little but –

The front door opened and Catherine stood, her hands by her sides as she unclenched her fists. "Hullo," Angus called from the hall but Catherine stayed in the kitchen. It was better to talk there.

"Hullo darlings," Catherine smiled as they walked in and wrapped her arms around both Ben and Jack who bent down slightly so she could kiss their temples. "Have a seat, won't you? I'll get some tea in a moment," she smiled, patting Ben's cheek before she turned to Cliodhna and her heart tightened to see the pain, sadness, and anger behind her eyes. "Cliodhna," she said in such a way that Cliodhna stared at her mother with some confusion. "I'm so sorry," her mother continued. She pulled Cliodhna in for a hug and felt Cliodhna, who was stiff at first, relax slightly and hug Catherine back. Catherine kissed the top of her head and said softly, "Have a seat, Cliodhna."

"Why are you," Cliodhna frowned slightly. "Is that an Irish lilt?"

"Hmm," Catherine nodded and turned the stove on with a wave of her hand. "It's the way I meant for everyone to say it when you were born."

"Mum, did you just –" Ben stared at her, open-mouthed as he sat at the table.

Angus nodded at Catherine. "I'll get the tea, love, you," he trailed off.

"I," Catherine sat, trying not to frown. "There's a bit I need to tell you." She took a deep breath and looked at them all and the triplets waited for her to continue as Angus poured the tea. "My great aunt Niamh was," she rolled her eyes slightly, "a bit of a character. She had what my grandmother called episodes, but really she told prophecies."

"Not really," Jack frowned. "I mean, that's not logical –"

"You saw the Hall," Catherine said softly. "It doesn't matter if it's logical. People believe them."

"But she was a Muggle, wasn't she?" Ben asked. "I mean –"

"She never went to school, no," Catherine shook her head. "I'm not sure if she ever got a letter – she died before I got mine. She lived in Ireland, you know, and her family was embarrassed by her prophetic episodes. Her voice would change, her eyes would go completely white," she paused.

"You heard her give a prophecy," Cliodhna said in a soft but awed voice.

Catherine nodded and looked down at her hands. "Not long before she died. She," Catherine swallowed. "She told me I'd have triplets –"

"What?" Ben's voice was quiet.

"And that they would be very special," Catherine continued. "And powerful. They'd need protection and guidance."

They were all silent for a moment.

"I didn't believe her of course. I was only eight. I was bloody terrified," Catherine continued. "She'd made me some strange tea out of herbs from her garden and I thought she put herself in a trance, you understand." Angus set her tea in front of her. "She remembered what she said and held me as I cried in fear. But then she made things float around the room to cheer my up," Catherine's lips twitched slightly.

"So she was a witch?" Jack's voice was barely a whisper.

"She was a Druid."

"What?" Cliodhna felt cold for the first time in days.

"On her deathbed, only a few months later, she told me I came from a long line of Druids and that if I had a girl I was to name her Cliodhna. Everyone in her family had the name Cliodhna somewhere in their name after our ancestor, the Druid Cliodna."

"You mean –"

Catherine rubbed her temple, "My full name is Caitriona Catherine Cliodhna MacDonald Randolph Quick."

"And grandmum?" Ben whispered.

"Her mother, my grandmoth, despised witches – what she called the folly of her family. My mother didn't have the name Cliodhna and she had no magical ability. Not even accidental. But my great aunt told my mother that she had to name her daughter Cliodhna. Niamh felt my mum's pregnant belly and knew I'd be a powerful witch."

"And," Jack tilted his head. "You are."

"She is," Angus agreed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, seeing that Catherine was going to argue. "They wanted her to be an Auror, but the War –" he stopped. "We never told you, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knew of a very powerful Muggle and wanted them killed."

"You?" Cliodhna's eyes widened. She felt her anger rise and her fingers thrummed.

Catherine's eyes snapped to her and she took Cliodhna's hands in hers and Cliodhna began to relax. "He didn't know who it was," Catherine said calmly. "I hope he's forgotten or assumed he killed –"

"Sorry," Jack shook his head. "So you can do wandless magic, and Cliodhna can do wandless magic because of our Druid ancestor, but Ben and I can't really –"

"But you can call back your wands," Catherine said. "Your full names are," she swallowed and with a small wave of her hand three Muggle birth certificates landed in front of the triplets that read:

Benjamin Cathbad Smith Randolph Quick

Cliodhna Caitriona Niamh Randolph Quick

Jack Cathbad Dover Randolph Quick

"So," Ben frowned.

"Cathbad was an Irish Druid," Angus said.

"But we can't do wandless –" Jack started.

"Not yet," Catherine corrected. "I couldn't until the end of my 7th Year and even then only very accidentally until I practiced."

"And now?" Cliodhna asked, her eyes hopeful.

"I can –"

"She can do quite a lot without a wand," Angus said. "But not like what you did in the face of –"

"Can you do hexes?"

"Some," Catherine admitted. "But I can't Transfigure more than a glass," her eyes landed on Cliodhna. "And my wand is always nearby."

"So is my –" Cliodhna started.

Catherine shook her head and laid a hand on Cliodhna's. "Your was halfway across the Atrium, dear. And I can't do what you did with –"

"What was that?" Cliodhna's voice was small. "Why now?"

"Is it a Druid thing? Jack asked.

"You," Ben pointed at Catherine's hand. "You calmed her down and stopped her before."

Cliodhna's eyebrows rose, "You did! How?"

Catherine shook her head, "I didn't do anything but calm you down." She looked to Angus, "It seems anger-driven and you have to learn to control it."

"I can't," Cliodhna's voice was steel.

"You have to try, love," Angus said.

"Did this happen to you or your great aunt or," Ben started but stopped when Angus and Catherine exchanged a glance.

"It happened once," Angus started even as Catherine glared at him.

"Angus," she hissed.

"They need to know," he said firmly. "He –"

"Voldemort," Catherine said through clenched teeth. "Say the foul creature's name."

"He almost found us –"

"But you said –"

"Not your mother, but you three. There was a rumor that there were triplets and they were already doing magic as babies."

"Were we?" Jack's mouth was open.

"No –"

"Yes –"

Angus sighed. "Floating toys, that's it." But he was fearful of the number three and triplets. Well, that had never been heard of. He wanted you. And he was close –"

"Not that –"

"Outside the cottage, steps away," Angus argued firmly. "Sean and others were close by but not close enough to fight –" Catherine looked up at the ceiling in obvious distress. "Electricity. Everywhere. Hit him but no one else. Knocked him down and then he was gone –"

"A few days later James and Lily Potter were dead," Catherine's voice was robotic.

Everyone was silent.

"It never happened again," Catherine said. "I don't even remember it happening."

"But," Cliodhna frowned and looked down at her own hands. "So your fingers never tingle? Your," she stopped. "I'm not really sure what happens."

"No," Catherine shook her head. "I was angry but more so I was scared for you three. But even when I've been that angry and sad since nothing has happened."

"Did your great aunt Niamh ever say," Ben started but Catherine shook her head.

"I," she waved her hand again. "I took my mum's journals when she died and Fitz had our grandmum's, and I've been reading them but there's nothing there. My grandmum was too embarrassed to write about her sister, but I was hoping mum had seen something once."

"Could I?" Cliodhna picked up the journals gently and Catherine nodded. "Is there anyone left in Ireland? Any cousins or anything?" She tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Niamh died without any children and my mum was an only child. Anyone else who showed magical abilities would be at Hogwarts now," Catherine's voice was sad.

"But there must be something about Cliodhna somewhere, right?" Cliodhna's voice cracked slightly.

"The Druids didn't write," Angus reminded her. "And people were afraid."

"But they knew enough for the chocolate frog," Jack grumbled.

"Did Niamh leave anything to you when she died?" Ben tried, his voice gentle.

Catherine fingered the silver chain around her neck, "Only this." It was long enough that she could pull it over her head. "I was wearing it that night," she aid to Cliodhna before she could ask. "It was her brother's and he gave it to her before he left for the continent and died. It has no magical powers. It won't absorb your energy, dear."

Cliodhna let out a defeated sigh, "You should keep it, mum."

"I'm sorry, Klee," Catherine sat back in her chair. "I wish there was more I could tell you. I wish there was more I knew."

"You told us everything you know, mum," Ben said gently.

"We'll help Cliodhna figure out how to control it," Jack agreed and they both put a hand on Cliodhna's shoulders.

Angus and Catherine shared a glance. If the triplets were together they'd be fine. They would figure this out together.

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack had barely put their trunks and backpacks in their rooms when there was a knock at the front door. "Cedric miss you that much already?" Ben teased her.

"It's not nearly time for dinner yet," Jack frowned.

They heard footsteps run up the stairs and Ben was about to tease Cliodhna again about Cedric when George burst into the room, his green-brown eyes wide. He stood still in the doorway. "You're all right?" He was staring directly at Ben, ignoring Cliodhna and Jack completely. "I mean, you didn't get hurt at the Ministry?" He took a step towards Ben, but when he suddenly saw that Cliodhna and Jack were there he hesitated. "Are you all okay? They wouldn't tell us, there hasn't been a meeting. And Sirius," he trailed off, his eyes landing back on Ben. "Tell me you're okay."

Ben's mouth opened but he couldn't formulate any words. What was happening?

"We're all right," Cliodhna said gently. "Ron and Ginny too –"

"I just came from there," George nodded, his eyes flashing to Cliodhna before returning to Ben. "They wouldn't say much. Rude, actually, since we're in the Order and Potter trusts us," he swallowed.

Jack patted his pocket, "Bollocks I left my wand downstairs."

"Oh," Cliodhna said. "I'll go with you, I wanted to ask mum about that book." They left the room, but neither George nor Ben said anything.

George took another hesitant step towards him and Ben's heart beat faster. "Benjy," he started. "Are you – will you say something."

"I'm fine," Ben's throat was dry. He held his arms out and turned them over, "No physical damage done, see?"

"But," George shook his head, clearly not appreciating Ben's joke. "I mean, a bloody battle," he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes closing for a brief moment. "You could have really been hurt or –"

"It's what we'd been training for, isn't it?" Ben shrugged. "We all knew it was coming."

"But," George took another small step. "I wouldn't have been able to say," he frowned and reached for Ben's hand. "I've done a lot of thinking, and well –"

Ben, thinking the worst and growing embarrassed said, "You don't have to say anything it was a –"

But George had dropped Ben's hand and instead put both hands on Ben's face, their eyes meeting for a moment before George whispered, "It's all I could think about." George's voice was low. "It's all I've wanted to do for weeks." And slowly he inched his face towards Ben until their lips pressed lightly together and they were finally kissing again.

08080808080808080

Cliodhna looked at her watch, "Dinner's soon."

Jack nodded, "Should separate them I suppose."

Cliodhna grinned wickedly, "Oh, I bloody hope so."

They walked up the stairs very slowly and very loudly, knowing that Ben and George were certain to hear them. They were sitting on Ben and Jack's beds, their faces red and chests rising and falling fast. Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from grinning. "George, were you to collect us for dinner?"

"Oh, um," he cleared his throat. "Yes. Should probably head down." He stood up, "You know, I was just telling Benjy here that you all need to come by the store. Stock up for next year, you know." He clapped his hands, "I'll um, go grab Cedric, shall I? Tell your folks, will you?" He bounded out of the room before anyone could respond.

"So," Jack started but Ben took Cliodhna's hand and twirled her as she laughed. "Things went well, did they?"

"Very well," Ben sang. "But keep your mouth shut. I haven't come out to Mrs. Weasley, you know. He hasn't told Fred yet."

"That he likes blokes?"

“That he fancies me,” Ben said cheekily before shrugging. "I don't think he realized it until, you know."

"So it's a secret?" Cliodhna sighed. "Another bloody secret."

"Well, you know, I was thinking it'd be pretty cool if I were the first openly gay Quidditch player," Ben shrugged nonchalantly.

"Even with all that’s going on?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"He already doesn't like us," Ben rolled his eyes. "What's one more thing?"

080808080808080808

Dinner was joyful and loud and for the first time in days Cliodhna was acting like her old self. No one had mentioned the Battle or the Order and for that Cliodhna was thankful. She needed a few hours of respite and it seemed that so did everyone else.

Fleur was there and she cooed over Ginny's beautiful hair, much to Ginny's annoyance before she kissed Cliodhna's cheeks and told her how beautiful her hair was too. "It has so many colors!" She beckoned Cedric over, kissing his cheeks. "You two are the most beautiful couple, I mean," she put her hands over her heart. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Cliodhna bit back a laugh as Cedric asked Fleur about work, glad he could handle and maneuver around compliments better than she could.

Fred and George told everyone about their shop while they ate and when Mrs. Weasley tried to talk about graduating, Fred said simply, "We've had to hire someone already –"

"You can ask Bill how our accounts are doing –"

"Don't drag me into this," Bill shook his head. "I'm staying bloody neutral, thanks."

"Come on, Molly," Arthur said gently. "They're doing all right, aren't they? Businessmen!"

"_Successful_ businessmen," George corrected him.

"_Very_ successful," Fred added.

After dessert Cliodhna was sitting next to Bill and Ginny talking about Quidditch, still content and happy, before she let out a stray yawn and Bill chuckled. "Been a long few days," he nodded. "But," he looked at her watch.

"A meeting?" Ginny's eyes widened.

Bill frowned, "More of a debrief." He stood up as Mrs. Weasley waved her wand to clear the table and everyone wandered into the Burrow.

"Upstairs, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But I was _there_," Ginny's bright brown eyes flashed. "I bloody saw," her eyes darted to Cliodhna.

Sean was in the living room with Kingsley. "She fought really well, Molly," Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to argue but Sean shook his head. "They should all stay for this."

"We can't go back to Headquarters," Kinglsey said. "Not until Dumbledore gives us the all clear."

"Remus and Tonks wanted to be here," Sean's voice was low. "But Remus has gone on a mission for Dumbledore and Tonks is working tonight."

"You all fought very well," Kinglsey said and looked out at the triplets, Cedric, Ron, and Ginny. "Harry taught you well."

"Klee too," Fred corrected him.

"Certainly," Sean's lips twitched. "Now, about Klee –"

"Sean," Catherine growled and Cliodhna turned to look at her mother in absolute shock. She had never heard her mother speak like that.

But Sean wasn't intimidated. "Who saw it?"

Cedric, Ben, Jack, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Arthur, Angus, Catherine, Sean, and Kingsley all raised their hands.

Cliodhna's mouth dropped and she suddenly felt warm. "You all saw? You all," she looked around frantically. "You all saw how dangerous I am, you –"

"Klee," her father put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not going to stay a secret for long –"

"Actually," Kingsley frowned. "_The Prophet_ has the story."

"What?" Catherine glared at him. "From who? I would have –"

"You can't stop it," Kingsley interrupted her. "They're already on to you."

"Who –"

"Death Eaters are recruiting there and," Sean sighed. "They're going to try to recruit you."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not going underground. You can't –"

"You'll have to talk to him," Sean shook his head. "But that's the intelligence we have."

"What about Klee?" Angus asked, nodding at Catherine. "What will the article say?"

"That she's potentially dangerous," Sean frowned.

Cliodhna thought she might faint, "They're right –"

"No –"

"Stop it, Klee –"

"Quiet," Cedric's voice boomed and everyone stopped talking immediately. "Klee and I will leave the country for a few days. I assume Dumbledore will write an article or give an interview to say she's not a threat? Something else will happen and this will blow over." He looked around at everyone, "And if it doesn't blow over, Klee can go stay with her Uncle Fitz or something until school starts again."

"Yes," Angus nodded. "That's a good idea."

Cliodhna didn't hear anything else that was said: her head buzzed, her fingers thrummed and it was all she could do to keep taking deep, calming breaths.

She was a danger to society and now everyone would know.

08080808080808080808080808

"You can't go to Ireland," Angus told Cliodhna before she went to bed that night. "Not with Cedric. If your mother has to leave," he ran a hand through his hair and Cliodhna thought for the first time in her life that he looked tired. "Well, then the two of you can go later on."

Cliodhna nodded. He was right, of course, but she was irritated. She wanted desperately to go to Ireland and look for her great-great aunt's home or anything about the Druid Cliodhna. Angus put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right," he tried to sound as comforting as possible. "We'll figure it out, you'll see."

Cliodhna slept fitfully that night and woke up irritated and grumpy. Catherine was gone before Cliodhna came down for tea and Angus was about to leave as well. "You're to go to the Weasleys with Cedric and stay there today," he said firmly. "You're not to go anywhere," he raised a hand. "I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourselves but we need to see what the damage will be done the next few days."

Cliodhna slumped into a chair and ate her oatmeal unhappily, her fingers thrumming.

"Do you really think mum will have to leave the paper?" Jack asked her.

"If they try to recruit her, maybe," she shrugged.

"Do you think You-Know-Who will figure out she's the Muggle, or our –"

"Don't know," she grumbled. "I can't pretend to know how he thinks."

"Are you going to tell Cedric about," Ben asked her gently.

"No," she shook her head resolutely. "Won't do much good."

Ben and Jack shared a look but didn't say anything.

080808080808080808

They spent the day at the Burrow mainly doing chores or reading. The hours ticked slowly by but every once in a while someone from the Order would come through the Floo to talk privately with Molly. Ginny tried to use the twins' Extendable Ears each time but Molly had clearly found a way to render them useless.

Cedric tried to cheer up Cliodhna all day, or to take her mind off things, but she remained quiet and rather morose. "I'd prefer her angry and electric," Ron muttered and although Ginny smacked his head, Cedric agreed. This was an awful way to see her and it broke his heart.

"I didn't mean to yell, you know. Last night, I mean," Cedric said to her over tea.

Her eyes lit up and for the first time that day she seemed alive, "No. You were brilliant." Her face fell, "But I really think I should go alone, I'm –"

He put his hand on hers, "Don't be silly. We'll figure this out together." He couldn't tell her that Dumbledore had virtually given him an assignment: help Cliodhna control and use this power.

"I thought maybe Germany would be nice," he continued. "Or Iceland, that's rather far away."

"Away from people, yes," she said sadly.

"Mum said she saw pictures of Iceland once, said it looked gorgeous," he continued. "I think it would be an absolutely perfect time of year. We could travel around like Muggles, once we get there, of course."

"Sure," she shrugged, staring at her tea.

Angus picked them up at the Burrow before dinner, Cedric walking with them. He kissed Cliodhna on the forehead on her porch. "I'll ask mum to help me start planning tonight. We can leave as soon as you want. That okay?"

She attempted a smile and nodded, "Sure. Thanks, Cedric."

Dumbledore and Catherine were sitting at the Quicks' kitchen table when the triplets and Angus came in. Dumbledore stood, "I'm sorry to intrude, but there's been some developments."

"They know Catherine Randolph is Muggleborn," Catherine's voice was flat. "Snape said they were talking about my articles and that I needed to be stopped."

"So Catherine Randolph will disappear," Dumbledore said gently. "In a few days time. Once she does, an anonymous source will tell the paper she moved to Japan for fear of her life."

"But," Ben frowned. "How will you –"

"Fight?" Catherine's voice was venomous. "Hidden. I'll hide away and fight when needed, disguised."

Angus put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll ne able to fight, Catherine. It won't be like last time."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and they all looked at him. "An article accusing Cliodhna of the damage at the Atrium will run tomorrow. Then, we're told an article accusing both you and Harry will run." Dumbledore's blue eyes watched Cliodhna closely, "I'm not sure what will happen after that."

Cliodhna's voice was flat, "War, of course."

Dumbledore's eyes were locked on hers, "The question is, Ms. Quick, when. And will we be ready."

"Hold on," Ben said irritably. "Are they trying to make Cliodhna out to be some sort of menace?"

"To take the heat off You-Know-Who?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore nodded. "We're not sure of the reasons. There is a chance he wants you on his side –"

"Fat –"

"Bloody –"

"Chance –"

The triplets said consecutively and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, well, I think it best if you and Mr. Diggory were off tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" Cliodhna frowned. "But we haven't planned –"

"Isn't that part of the fun?" Dumbledore nodded and Angus walked him to the front door, leaving Catherine fuming and the triplets annoyed and confused.

080808080808080808

_ Girl Triplet Destroys Ministry _

_"I always knew something was off with that one," Augustus Rookwood tells The Daily Prophet exclusively. "How could one witch – who's still in school, mind you – destroy the Atrium unless she was a freak? I mean, have you seen it?"_

_"She and Harry Potter, they'd done it," an unnamed source told us. "Trying to fight You-Know-Who, utter pish-posh if you ask me."_

_"No way you could do that with a wand," a Ministry official said._

_Cliodhna Quick was not at home and will not answer owls. For now, we may never know the truth, but it seems as if there were some who were right all along – that triplets do not belong in the Wizarding World._

08080808080808080808

"Call Karl when you get to where you're staying," Catherine said softly to Cliodhna before she and Cedric were to take a Portkey to Iceland. Angus, Amos, Arthur, Sean, and Tonks had all gotten Portkeys for the exact same time so no one would know which exact one Cliodhna was taking or where they were going. "Don't reach out to us unless it's an emergency."

"I won't, mum," Cliodhna nodded.

"We'll let Karl know if you should stay longer," Catherine continued and took Cliodhna's hands.

"But Cedric has training, mum, and he should be back a few days before that."

"Certainly," Catherine nodded and put a hand on Cliodhna's cheek. "Stay alert, dear. Don't –"

"Constant vigilance," Cliodhna's lips twitched. "I know."

Catherine nodded again and pulled Cliodhna in for a hug before whispering, "We'll go to Ireland when you get back, dear." She stepped back and allowed Angus to hug her before Cliodhna could say anything.

"Be careful, darling," he hugged her tightly. "I'll keep your mum from murdering Dumbledore, don't worry." Cliodhna couldn't help her smile and Angus grinned before clucking her under the chin. "I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

Cedric was waiting by the Portkey but Cliodhna stopped to say one last goodbye to her brothers first.

"Sort yourself out, will you?" Jack teased.

"Yea, Cedric's been a prince," Ben agreed.

"I know," Cliodhna sighed. "Doesn't deserve this."

Ben ruffled her hair, "Don't be a twat."

"Oh, go snog George," she teased lightly.

Ben pulled her in for a tight hug, "Constant vigilance," he whispered seriously.

"Always," she agreed.

Jack hugged her tightly when Ben let go, "I'll go to the library, don't worry."

Cliodhna wrapped an arm around each of them but didn't say anything; she didn't have to. Blinking, she let go and walked to Cedric, took his hand and turned around to look at her family one more time before she touched the Portkey and was off to Iceland.

0808080808080808

It was absolutely beautiful. She couldn't deny it and as soon as they landed and dusted themselves off, they were in absolute awe of the landscape. Cliodhna looked around and was astounded at the vibrancy of the colors – the blue of the sky, the black of the rocks, and the green of the short grass. Had colors always looked like this? Or was she finally able to open her eyes for real and see –

"Wow," Cedric breathed.

"Yea," she agreed, took his hand, and squeezed it. He glanced down at her and with a smile, watched her take in the landscape for another long moment.

"Shall we?" He asked as he readjusted his very large backpack on his shoulders. They were pretending to be university students on a backpacking holiday. "It's not a long walk to the town."

"And there's a phone there?"

He nodded, "Where we're picking up the keys for the cabin, I'm sure. And a store for food and things."

Cliodhna laughed, "Mrs. Weasley packed us plenty of sandwiches and pasties."

They walked the kilometer into the small town – more of a village, really – and as Cedric got the keys to the cabin where they'd be staying at for a few days, Cliodhna called Karl to tell him they were all right.

"You sure you two don't want a ride up?" The elderly man asked. "Can be a bit of a walk out there."

"We're all right, thanks," Cedric smiled. "Will be glad to stretch our legs."

Cliodhna waited for Cedric outside, ready to walk to the cabin, but Cedric asked, "Want a pint first?" He pointed at another small red building.

"Oh," she looked surprised. "All right!"

"Have you had one yet?"

"Dad let's us sometimes when mum's out. Not that she'd mind, of course, but it's rather fun to have it be a secret," she smiled at him and Cedric hoped that she would continue to smile for the rest of their trip.

08080808080808

"Here," Cedric waved a glass of the Muggle whiskey Jack had snuck to him right before they left. Cliodhna took the glass with a smile as she continued to look out at the bright sky and landscape around them. She patted the stair next to her and Cedric sat. "Can't believe it will virtually be light out all night," he took a sip of his whiskey and immediately felt the warm liquid spread through out his body. "That'll take some getting used to."

Cliodhna took off her vest and scarf so she was only wearing her thin jumper before she sipped her whiskey. Cedric watched her and felt stupid for not remembering how warm she seemed to be since –

"Sometimes I think I'd love to live in London with all the people and pubs and museums, and then other times I think Charlie's got the right idea," her voice was soft and almost wistful. She took another sip of her whiskey and sighed, "It's a shame I didn't get any books about Iceland before we left. I'd love to know –"

Cedric grinned, "I brought plenty, love."

Cliodhna's eyes widened and she turned to stare at him, "You did? Oh, Cedric!"

"You can look at them first thing tomorrow," he laughed. "Tonight we're just going to sit and relax and eat and drink this whiskey."

Cliodhna nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, "That sounds wonderful."

They sat out on the steps of the cabin as they slowly drank their whiskey and when Cedric shivered slightly. Cliodhna sat closer to him to warm him up. "You really are very warm," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Your own personal furnace," she laughed. "Thanks for letting me keep the cabin door open for now so it'll be cool in there while we sleep."

"As long as you keep me warm, love, we can keep it as cold as you'd like," he kissed her temple and pulled her closer to him. They hadn't so much as snogged since before the Battle and as much as Cedric wanted to, he didn't want to pressure her if she wasn't ready to get intimate yet. He had no idea what she was thinking or how she was feeling about anything. He tried not to think about how ready she had been only days ago to leave them all forever. He should tell her that Dumbledore tasked him with helping her to control and harness it, but – she seemed so content at the moment. Surely that could wait.

"I," she started, her voice soft. "I'm sorry, you know, about," she swallowed and moved her head so that she could look him in the eyes. "Well, it's terrifying what I did and I'm sorry you're involved –"

"Klee –"

"No, I am," she frowned. "And I'm sorry you had to see me in the Hospital Wing like that, I know how awful that can be."

"Stop," he shook his head slightly and put a hand to her cheek. "I did the same to you last year, didn't I? Don't apologize –"

"And I was awful in how I reacted –"

"You were angry and confused," he interrupted gently. "I would have been angry too if I hadn't been so scared."

She tore her eyes away from his face for a long moment and took a deep breath. "I'm glad I'm here with you now, Cedric."

"I am too," he agreed and put a finger under her chin so she would look at him again. "I love you," he said firmly.

"I love you too," she whispered and very hesitantly she leaned in closer to kiss him softly. He kept his hand on her cheek but didn't try to deepen the kiss as she had seemed so hesitant and he didn't want to frighten her off.

Cliodhna smiled crookedly at him and murmured, "Should we go inside?" She raised an eyebrow and Cedric tried not to get too excited as he cleared his throat and stood up, offering her his hand. He led her inside, but she knew he was nervous and for a moment she worried he was nervous because he was afraid of what she was capable of.

"I'm," he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. "I very much want to have my bloody way with you," his voice was gruff and Cliodhna couldn't help the shiver than ran down her spine. "But I don't want to pressure you since –"

She cut him off with a hard kiss, her hands pulling at his jacket and after a slight hesitation, Cedric was helping her get his jacket and jumper off.

088080808080808080808

"I don't want to leave this bed," he muttered into her hair.

"We'll miss looking at how beautiful Iceland is," Cliodhna tried not to giggle. "And hiking, you wanted to do that too."

"I'd rather just stay here with you forever," he sighed.

"That's a very long time," her voice was low. "You've got –"

"I know," he sighed again before pulling her tight against his body. "Who knows what time it is yet, let's just stay here a bit longer."

"But the books –"

"They'll still be there in a bit, love, don't worry," Cedric laughed lightly.

Cedric woke up sometime later and smiled when he turned over to see Cliodhna sitting up next to him, reading one of the books he brought about Iceland. "I've only just started," she said without looking at him, "don't worry."

Cedric smiled and watched her for a long moment before she reached over to pick up another book and hand it to him. "Go on, read up on where we should explore today."

080808080808080808

"Can I go round to the twins' shop today?" Ben asked Angus over breakfast. "I mean, Diagon's safe, innit?"

Angus frowned but Jack added, "We should keep up appearances, right? If Klee's gone, we need to show we're still here and not bothered."

Angus sighed, "I'll drop you off and pick you up. If you go for lunch or something _don't_ go alone."

"Brilliant," Ben grinned. "Thanks, dad."

"Jack, what about you?" Angus asked him.

"No, I'll go to the Burrow again, thanks," he ate his oatmeal and picked up the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ again.

080808080808080808

"Hiya," George's grin was lopsided when he opened the door of the shop. "Hi, Mr. Quick, thanks for dropping him off, we could use an extra hand."

"Sure thing," Angus nodded. "I'll be back before dinner," he waved at Fred who was further inside. "I'd love a tour then."

"Of course!" Fred called out.

"We'd love to show you around," George agreed.

"See ya, dad," Ben smiled at his father who nodded and left for the Ministry.

George took Ben's hand to pull him gently inside, his grin still crooked and Ben's stomach twisted and his heart beat faster at how bloody pleased George looked. "Hi," George breathed. "Glad you could come."

"Me too," Ben's voice was low. He ached to kiss him but worried that Fred would see or –

"Good to see you, Benjy," Fred popped his head out from behind a shelf. "Just please don't snog in front of me and rub it in that I haven't got a special someone in my life."

"Not yet you don't," George's eyes didn't leave Ben's. "And just don't look at us –"

"Oh, bollocks," Fred yelped and turned around quickly before George kissed Ben soundly.

08080808080808080808

On their fourth day in Iceland Cedric and Cliodhna were camping near a small lake, thankfully away from other people. They hadn't talked about the Battle or Dumbledore or anything that was happening back home, but it was clearly weighing on both of them, Cliodhna more so. She was frustrated that Cedric didn’t pressure her into say anything about it, but she was also afraid he would ask her about it: she wasn’t sure what to do or how to feel.

"I want to take a dip in that lake," Cliodhna said to Cedric. "I mean, look how beautiful it is," she said, her eyes glancing at him.

"It'll be cold," Cedric said without thinking. "Oh, I mean,” he tried not to frown. He had been more careful about what he said to her the past few days and Cliodhna wondered if he was suddenly becoming afraid of the magic she could do.

"Not for me,” she tried to keep her voice light. “Maybe it’ll be warm enough for you too!” She began to take off her jumper and trousers as Cedric watched, a small smile starting to play on his lips. "Let's go, come on. A bit of skinny dipping won't hurt."

Cliodhna dipped her foot in and shivered, "Still a bit cold even for me." She closed her eyes for a moment as Cedric watched, his hand hovering close to wear his wand was stuffed in his pocket, nervous that she would try something dangerous. Instead nothing happened that he could see and when she opened her eyes again with a smile she carefully lowered herself in slowly.

When she was waist-deep in the lake she turned to face him, "Join me?"

The water was warm, but Cedric didn't bother to ask her how she did it. He instead focused his mind on his beautiful girlfriend and not the terrifying power she posessed.

080808080808080808

They sat at the edge of the small lake eating their dinner. Cliodhna made it so that Cedric was kept warm despite the chilly air without affecting the environment around them. "Like an invisible heat blanket," she shrugged. "It works, right?"

"Very well yes," he bit into the pasty Mrs. Weasley had packed them and looked out over the lake at the mountains beyond. "What do you think of going to the ocean tomorrow? I'd like to see what birds and things we could see."

"Hopefully some puffins," Cliodhna grinned. Ever since she had read about puffins in one of the books Cedric brought, she was obsessed with seeing one. They sat in silence for a moment before Cliodhna said carefully, "I know you must be scared.” When she hesitated Cedric opened his mouth to argue but Cliodhna’s heart fell slightly. “I'm sure Dumbledore asked you to be there for me. He knows you can calm me down." Cedric squirmed slightly, growing uncomfortable under her gaze. "He wants you to help me control it," she nodded her head as she started to understand. "Of course.” Her face screwed up in distaste slightly, “You’re trying to help me control it, but you don’t know what it is. That must be terrifying for you,” she watched him as he tried to keep his face still. “Is this your first official mission for the Order?"

"No," Cedric said too quickly. "You're not a mission."

"Ah," Cliodhna nodded again. "Sure," she frowned. "Dumbledore knows I’m bloody dangerous and he’s having you put your life on the line."

“That’s not –“

“He thinks you’ll be safe,” she looked up at the sky in irritation, clenching a fist.

"He knows you won't hurt me," Cedric said firmly. "I know you won't hurt me."

"You can't know that," she said hotly. "No one knows what I'm capable of!" Her eyes flashed, “I can see how terrified you are of me!”

"I’m not scared of you, Cliodhna,” Cedric took her hand in his. “I want to help you control it, let me help you figure out what you can do, so you can use it –"

"No," her voice was so soft that Cedric looked at her face and realized just how angry she was. "You don’t understand. I don’t want to use it."

"You,” Cedric tilted his head slightly. “You have to use it.”

“So I can hurt people?” She pulled her hand away and stood up. “So I can let the people I love get hurt? By accident or on purpose, it doesn’t matter –“

“You have to use it,” Cedric’s voice was firm and Cliodhna stared at him. “How else can we defeat Him?” His eyes were hard, “Sirius’ death would be for nothing.”

His words lingered in the air as Cliodhna felt like a ton of bricks were on her chest; it was hard to breath. Cedric and Dumbledore – and who else? – wanted her to use her powers to defeat Voldemort. They wanted her to use her anger and whatever terrifying magical abilities she had to help defeat the most powerful Wizard in the world. What kind of –

Cliodhna shook her head slightly took a deep breath and her clear hazel eyes met his grey ones. "Ok,” she said finally.

“I’ll help you,” Cedric took her hands again. “We’ll figure this out, we’ll get through this. You believe me, don’t you?” He wrapped her in his arms but Cliodhna didn’t say anything. She didn't believe him.

08080808080808080808

After their conversation their dynamic had changed. Cliodhna no longer fully trusted Cedric because he couldn’t admit he was scared of her or that she was a mission. Nor could she forget how hurtful it was that he believed she needed to be used as a weapon. She couldn’t blame him, of course, as she was certain other Order members were now terrified of her – and if they weren’t, they should be. He wanted to help her, she knew that, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that their relationship was at a crossroads.

He was trying to help her harness her power, but she hadn’t been able to emit any electricity their entire trip and now on their fourth hour of trying it was starting to take a toll on them both.

"Just take a deep breath," he said softly to her even though he was twenty feet away. "And really think about –"

"I need to be angry," she gritted her teeth. "It won't work unless I'm –"

"That can't be true," he sighed. "You can't be angry all the time."

"I'm getting angry now," she mumbled and clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her palms; but she knew she wasn't angry enough to make anything remotely similar to what happened at the Ministry happen again. She was exhausted and frustrated but Cedric wouldn’t give up.

He frowned, "Then maybe you should try to be angry." After all, that was the only thing they hadn't tried yet.

"But I'm not _that_ mad," Cliodhna's voice was strained as she was obviously trying to calm down.

"Then get that mad," Cedric's voice was strong and firm now as he stepped towards her. "Remember what happened to Sirius?"

"Cedric," her eyes darted to him as her face paled. "What are -"

"Remember what Bellatrix did?" He walked closer.

"Cedric –" Her eyes flashed as the heat inside her started to build.

He wasn't stopping, "How Umbridge ruined our year? How she made Harry mutilate his hand? How Malfoy's dad tried to kill you?" He was nearly yelling now as he grabbed her arms, "How You-Know-Who tried to kill you and Harry? How He killed me?"

Cliodhna's eyes were wide now and Cedric let go of her arms immediately as the air around them crackled and her long, dirty-blonde hair began to rise around her head as though an eerie wind was blowing around her.

"Cliodhna," Cedric's voice was softer now, as he tried not to sound scared. "Control it," he watched her intently as her eyes grew so light they were practically white. "Control it," he said again hesitantly. "Control it and direct it."

Her voice was eerie-sounding and the hairs on Cedric's arms and neck rose. "You did this, Cedric. You pushed me. I can't control it."

"You have to try," he begged. "Cliodhna, please."

She tilted her head slightly when she heard her name. For a moment Cedric thought she could control it and direct the electricity to a nearby target, but she let out an anguished scream and Cedric ducked as electricity filled the air and sky around them. His shield around him, he looked up at her and couldn't help the fear that bubbled up inside him. She was terrifying.

It felt like years, but after a minute, Cliodhna lowered her arms and the air around them stilled. She stumbled slightly but caught herself before she fell.

She hung her head but couldn’t say anything as she took deep breaths, Cedric watched her, still behind his shield, obviously scared. “Are you ok?” She asked him after a long moment.

“Yes, I –“

“You shouldn’t have pushed me,” Cliodhna’s voice was harsh and Cedric winced.

“I –“

“I need to go home,” she didn’t let him finish and began to walk towards their cabin to grab her things, not checking to see if Cedric was following her or not, the air around them still crackling with leftover electricity.

0808080808080808080808

"Are you okay?" Ben hugged her tightly. "You look," he stopped.

"We can talk later," her voice was low. "I need to know how bad –"

"Bad," Jack pulled her in for a hug. "Really bad."

"They've cancelled Quidditch –"

"What?"

"There have been disappearances and covered up murders –"

"_What_?"

"Papers have already forgotten about you –"

"This week at least," Jack added, his hand on Cliodhna's shoulder. "Catherine Randolph 'disappeared'."

"She didn't have to go to Japan or something?" Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"That's what the _Prophet_ says but dad's heard whispers at work," Ben shrugged as they walked her into the kitchen. "We're to Apparate to the Burrow and wait there."

"Are you," Jack frowned, looking at her closely. "Wasn't this supposed to be like a nice vacation for you two?"

"He tried to get me to control my, you know," she sighed. "Whatever you want to call it."

"And that didn't go well?" Ben and Jack exchanged a nervous glance.

"Anger does the trick, we discovered, but I could have really hurt him," she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I don't want to talk about it, I mean, I guess I'll have to tell mum, but –"

They could tell she didn't want to continue the conversation and Ben put a hand on her arm. "Come on, let's go to The Burrow."

Ginny pulled Cliodhna up the stairs to her room as soon as she Apparated into the Burrow and before Mrs. Weasley could speak to her. "What happened?" Ginny spoke rapidly as she closed her door to her room.

"Hullo, Ginny," Cliodhna couldn't help but smile at her. "I missed you too."

Ginny waved a hand, "Are you okay? Did you figure anything out? Are you and Cedric," she frowned slightly. "You seemed pretty adamant on ending things with him before."

Cliodhna frowned and sat down on Ginny's bed. "You're a bit too observant for my liking, Gin." She sighed. "Things were going fine until we tried to figure out what I can do and well," she laid back and put an arm over her eyes. "I could have really hurt him. He looked absolutely terrified of me. That was yesterday so we haven't really spoken about it."

"But you plan on ending it, don't you?" Cliodhna felt Ginny sit next to her. "He's not going to stand for that, you know."

"He'll be too busy with training," Cliodhna tried to sound confident before changing the subject. "Ginny, what's been going on here? What have the papers been saying?"

Ginny sighed, "They haven't said anything about you in a few days, but there was a lot about you before. You're a danger to society, all that."

"Wonderful," Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

"You, your brothers, and Harry are going to ruin all of Wizarding Society," Ginny continued. "That sort of thing."

"Well that's not a good look for Cedric to be cavorting with someone who's a danger to society," Cliodhna said. "Maybe that'll help my case."

"He's not going to let this happen," Ginny said wisely.

"I could have killed him, Ginny," she looked up at Ginny's ceiling. "I can't hurt him."

"You'll just hurt him in a different way," Ginny's voice was gentle. "And yourself too."

Cliodhna knew Ginny was right but didn't know how to respond. "Ginny! Klee! Come downstairs for some food!" Ron called up the stairs.

Sean and her mother were there, waiting for them in the kitchen. "How," Sean started but Catherine put a hand on his arm to stop him. "How beautiful was Iceland?"

"Gorgeous," Cliodhna smiled genuinely and hugged her mother tightly. "It was really beautiful. And peaceful."

"Quiet, I bet," Sean smiled and smiled at her over Catherine's shoulder. "Quieter than here."

"Probably so," Cliodhna agreed. "How are, um," she faltered.

"They're following your father," Catherine whispered to her. "And they're going to follow Cedric once he starts his job."

Cliodhna's fingers thrummed and her eyes widened, but her mother squeezed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "He's going to be fine," her voice was soft. "But you and I need to leave."

"Jack is going to the Reserve to stay with Charlie, quietly of course, and Ben is going to stay at the twins' shop but he's going to wear an Invisibility Cloak, and then he's going to stay with your friend Briony for a few days," Sean said to her. "Your mother and you will leave tonight."

"But," Cliodhna frowned. "Is Cedric going to be all right?" She looked around. "Are the Weasleys?"

"Yes," Sean said firmly. "We're all being watchful and careful," he continued. "But you three, and your mother, are on the top of his list at the moment and there's going to be another article about you tomorrow."

Cliodhna sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm running away?"

Catherine's eyes blazed, "We're not running away. We're biding our time until we can come back and destroy that –"

"Yes, thank you, Catherine," Sean cut her off. "Now, its time for one last dinner with everyone," he stood up. "Molly, how can I help?"

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna handed George a Muggle beer, "Be careful with my brother, Weasley."

"I'm nothing but, Quick," George clinked his bottle to hers. "I like the kid and I'm not gonna hurt him."

"And you're not going to let him get hurt while he's staying with you?" Cliodhna raised an eyebrow. "How'd you swing that by the way?"

"Ben's a pretty good liar, you know that," George smirked. "I think your mum was on to us, but my mom doesn't know that either of us, are, you know." He looked around. "How was Iceland?" He elbowed her playfully, "Have fun?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh, "It was all right, yea."

"All right?" George let out a low whistle, "Wait 'til I tell Cedric you said it was only 'all right'." Cliodhna laughed genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Will you tell Charlie we say hi?" Fred asked Jack. "I really wish we could come too."

"I'm happy to give him any letters," Jack smiled and rolled his eyes. "Or any sort of voice recording if that's easier."

"There's a lad," Fred clapped him on the back.

"I mean, why can't I go?" Ron grumbled. "Or can I come work at the shop?"

"You're not of age and you're staying here," Mrs. Weasley bustled past him.

"Bollocks," Ron mumbled and walked away.

"Do you want to give me any letters for Charlie?" Jack asked Cliodhna.

"I haven't written any, no," she frowned and looked around the kitchen. "I can write a quick one now," she turned and abruptly left the kitchen for the sitting room.

Cedric watched her leave the room and waited a few minutes before following her. "I don't want to interrupt you," he said hesitantly to her as she wrote her letter.

"It's all right," she folded the parchment. "I can't really tell him much in writing anyway." The letter sealed itself and she put it in her pocket before standing to look at Cedric. "I leave tomorrow."

"I heard," he nodded. He felt awkward around her. "I start training the day after next."

"I'm sorry I won't be here to see you off," she frowned slightly and averted her eyes. "Cedric, I think –"

"You want to end things," he said before he could stop himself. "You wanted to after the Battle, and now, well," he trailed off.

“And now you’re scared of me,” she finished for him, her eyes finally landing on his face and Cedric winced. He wanted to argue with her, but he knew she’d see right through him.

"Klee –"

"And you should be scared of me,” she continued. “Everyone should be scared of me. So, I think we should end it –“

"I think you're right," Cedric interrupted her. "I think we should," he swallowed. "End it."

"You," she looked up at him and Cedric's heart broke at the look on her face; she was clearly not expecting him to agree with her. "You do?"

"You'll be at school, I'll be training, there's going to be a War," he ran a hand through his hair and slouched slightly. He wanted to tell her he still loved her, but it didn’t feel necessary.

“I hope one day you don’t fear me anymore,” Cliodhna broke through his thoughts.

“I don’t fear you,” he tilted his head slightly. “I don’t understand what’s happening, but I don’t fear you.”

Cliodhna tried not to roll her eyes. “You are a terrible liar,” she whispered.

“I love you and I want you to be safe,” Cedric ignored her. He squeezed her hand and turned to leave the room.

Cliodhna stood there and tried not to break down into tears or scream in rage: at whom, she wasn't sure, but she knew she couldn't stand in that room any longer. Before she could leave the Burrow and take a deep breath of the night air, her parents found her and pulled her outside, Ben and Jack right behind them.

"You're okay," Catherine whispered to her. "You're going to be okay. Cliodhna handed Jack the letter and said to her mother. "I think we should go to Ireland now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Cliodhna and Cedric...for now? Forever? Who's to say? But this does pave the way for a handsome Dragon Keeper or a random Hogwarts fling...


	14. XIV

Cliodhna stood in the kitchen of the Burrow for the first time in what felt like centuries and took a deep breath to ignore the chaos around her: she'd been doing a lot of deep breathing lately.

"Klee!" Ginny nearly shrieked and threw her arms around, "Oh, I'm so glad you're back! You’ve been away forever oh m aybe Phlegm will bother you now and leave me alone –"

"Who?"

"Klee!" Someone else collided into them and Cliodhna barely managed to see Hermione's face before she was hugging her. "How _are_ you? Where _were_ you? No one would say –"

"Cliodhna!" A French-accented voice floated to them and Ginny and Hermione let Cliodhna go as though she was on fire. "We have missed you," she air-kissed both of Cliodhna's cheeks. "I wish we could speak more, but I must get to work. We will speak tonight, no?"

"Oh, sure –" Cliodhna started but Fleur was already gone and Ginny and Hermione were back. "Did you two melt into the walls?"

"I wish," Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's always bloody around, annoying me, annoying _mum_."

"Your mum loves everyone," Cliodhna frowned.

"Not Fleur," Hermione's voice was low. "Now, tell us –"

"Is my sister here?" Ben's voice echoed. "Did no one tell me?" He skidded into the kitchen and threw his arms open wide, "Sissy! Look at you," he gushed. "You look – are you taller? Have you finally reached an adult size?"

"Ben," she tried to sound intimidating but she couldn't help her smile as Ben continued to ask her if she was tanner or taller or smarter. He pulled her into a very tight hug as Ginny and Hermione laughed and whispered, "I've bloody missed you."

"I've missed you too," she whispered back truthfully before Jack snuck up behind them.

"Well hullo to you too," he rolled his eyes. "I didn't get nearly as warm a welcome," he kissed Cliodhna's head as he pulled it towards him as Ben continued to hug her and she laughed.

"That's because they were saving that warm welcome for me," a deep voice said from behind them and Cliodhna nearly tripped over her brothers as she turned so quickly, "_Charlie_?"

"Hiya kid," he laughed and caught her easily as she flew into his arms. "Nice to see you." She buried her face into his neck and shut her eyes tight so she didn't cry. "Missed you," he whispered into her hair. "Worried about you."

She didn't know what to say in response but was saved by Mrs. Weasley bustling in to the kitchen. "Oh, you're here, Cliodhna, splendid, splendid. We should be off in a moment. Harry! Ron!" She called and hurried out of the kitchen again.

"How long are you here for?" Cliodhna asked as she set her feet back on the ground and looked up into Charlie's brown eyes, trying to ignore the heat of her skin from Charlie holding her so tightly: had he gotten bigger?

"Until you lot leave for school," he pulled on some of her hair with a grin. "Doing mum a favor since there's so bloody many of you –"

"Oi," Ben shouted.

"Rude," Jack agreed.

"And wanted to see the shop," Charlie ignored them. "Bill says it's brilliant."

"It is," Ben agreed and when Cliodhna met his eyes he winked. "They've done a good job with the place."

"Come on, come on," Mrs. Weasley was back with Harry and Ron in tow looking both surprised and pleased to see Cliodhna. Mrs. Weasley pulled her in for a quick hug, “We missed you terribly, dear.”

Harry grinned widely and hugged her without hesitation once Mrs. Weasley let he go. "Welcome back," he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "How are you doing?" His voice was low.

"Better," she nodded at him. "Definitely better."

Harry looked pleased but stepped aside when Ron said, "You're bloody tan." Cliodhna laughed, surprised, before she gave a reluctant Ron a hug.

Ben and Jack put their arms around her as they walked outside to a Ministry car where Sean and Tonks were waiting. "Here to take you to Diagon Alley, courtesy of the Minister."

Cliodhna didn't need to even bother waving her hand to produce a cover to protect them all from prying eyes so she could give Sean and Tonks hugs. They both looked nervous but she said, "I took care of it," and punched Sean's arm lightly. "I thought you were on duty all day and couldn't come with us."

"This _is_ duty," he shook his head.

Cliodhna frowned, "To protect Harry?"

"Ah," Tonks started but Sean interrupted her with a hurried, "Yes." Cliodhna nodded and looked between them both before taking a deep breath and letting them usher everyone into the car.

They were there to protect _Cliodhna_ from everyone else.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna braced herself to be stared at when they walked through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, but she wasn't expecting the pub to be nearly empty. Instead of being ogled and whispered about, Tom, the barkeep, tried desperately to get them to have a drink, but Sean and Mrs. Weasley kept the group moving through to the brick wall.

Diagon Alley was much the same – desolate, relatively empty, and dirty looking. Where were all the students buying their books and supplies? Where were the children eating ice cream?

"At least no one's gawking at us," Harry muttered to Cliodhna.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley said to them all and split them into two groups. Cliodhna didn't pay much attention as she looked around and noticed Ollivander's was completely destroyed. She frowned but didn't say anything when Charlie put a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her away.

"He's disappeared," he leaned his head down. "Dark Mark was over it but no body."

Cliodhna took a deep breath to control the anger she felt growing within her: how dare they take Ollivander. She wanted to speak to him about her wand and her ability to do wandless magic. She tried to control her rapidly beating heart as her mind raced: did he know that Catherine was her mother? If he was still alive was he going to let that slip?

Charlie squeezed her shoulder gently and she blinked, her eyes focusing on the storefronts around her and trying to forget about Ollivander. Charlie asked softly, "Are you all right? You're very warm."

"I'm a walking furnace," she shrugged. "It's the new norm."

"Hmm," Charlie nodded and they followed her brothers and Tonks further into Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the coming school year. “Welcome to the club then I guess,” he chuckled.

"Congrats again on Head Boy," Tonks said to Jack as they moved through the shop picking up quills, parchment, and Potions ingredients.

"Pretty nice of Dumbledore," Ben agreed. "I mean, one brother is Captain of the best Quidditch team –"

"And the sister is a dangerous megalomaniac," a slick voice said loudly, causing everyone but Cliodhna to turn.

"Risky then," Cliodhna's voice was bored as she fingered through vials of Potions ingredients. "If she's so dangerous, you wouldn't want to make her mad, would you, Malfoy?" She turned her head ever so slowly. "You of all people should know, after all" she trailed off.

"You wouldn't dare," Malfoy snarled and started towards her, but a woman cut him off, clearly unaware of what was happening.

"Draco, do you have everything you," she stopped when her eyes landed on the triplets and her eyes widened: this could only be Mrs. Malfoy. "I think we're done here, Draco. Come along," she said haughtily. "We can't be seen with dangerous mutants."

Ben was shocked when Cliodhna didn't retort but instead remained focused on the shelves of ingredients. Cliodhna waited a moment after the bell above the door rang signaling the Malfoys had left before saying, "Maybe less people will bother me this year if they're afraid of me."

"They won't," Tonks started but Cliodhna's pale-hazel eyes landed on her and she stopped.

Charlie cleared his throat, "His father's in Azkaban, he's only lashing out." He clapped his hands, "Now, what else do we need here or should we go get your books?"

They ran into Mrs. Weasley, Sean, and the others outside before heading to Flourish & Botts. Cliodhna and Charlie were about to walk into the store when she saw Robbie Grey walking by. Her face lit up and she called out, "Robbie!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and looked around frantically before he saw Cliodhna waving and walking toward him, Charlie not far behind. "Oh," he said, his eyes still darting around, his wand by his side. "Hi, Klee, how, um, how are you?"

Her face fell: it was obvious he was afraid of her and of being seen with her. She wanted to hug him, ask him what was going on in his life, how things were going post-Hogwarts, but he was clearly not looking for a real conversation. "I'm all right," she tried to smile. "Last year and all."

"Congrats on Quidditch," he winced. "Well, you know."

"Eventually I hope to play Beater against you," she tried to sound upbeat and playful but knew it rang false.

"What are you up to now, Grey?" Charlie asked from behind Cliodhna.

A flurry of emotions passed over Robbie's face but he said lamely, "At the Ministry for now. Hopefully only temporary, you know."

"Well, good luck," Charlie nodded. "We should be off –"

"I'm not a maniac," Cliodhna was suddenly only inches from Robbie and he jumped back, surprised. "I'm not the enemy," her voice was a low hiss.

"I know," he pleaded with her, but Cliodhna could tell he was still afraid of what he heard about her 'powers'. "But I can't risk my job –"

"Come on, Cliodhna," Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her back, still glaring at Robbie.

Cliodhna didn't say anything and let Charlie pull her back, her eyes boring into Robbie. He shivered but stayed rooted to the spot until they had disappeared into the shop.

Charlie wanted to say something to comfort her, but he was caught completely off-guard by the look in her eyes. They were so pale they were nearly white and were electrifying; Charlie felt pulled to them like magnets.

"Klee," Jack walked towards them, flipping through books and Charlie watched as she blinked and her eyes were their normal hazel again. "How many Potions books do you need on top of mine?"

Charlie followed them towards the Potions books and let his mind wander – he wanted to say something to her, Merlin, about everything. He hadn't seen her since – since before she and Cedric had started dating and clearly something had happened at the Ministry but no one would speak about it and he didn’t believe for a minute that she had destroyed the Atrium of the Ministry intentionally. It was obvious something had happened between her and Cedric too. Ben and Jack hadn’t said anything about it during their time on the Reserve but he knew something was bothering them _besides_ the return of You-Know-Who and the impending War.

But what could he possibly say that no one else had said to her already? What could he say that was remotely helpful for whatever she was going through?

His heart had twisted when he saw Robbie react to her and he felt a fire deep within him: he wanted to snap the coward's neck. But he saw her eyes – what was there? – and knew she could take care of herself.

"She can do wandless magic," Ben had let slip one night after bourbon and waving off Jack's silent protest. "It's obvious," he shrugged. "Everyone knows already. Or will. _He_ saw it."

Charlie's mouth dropped, "You-Know-Who saw –"

"That's enough," Jack's voice was low and clear. "They'll tell you when you're back in England if you're supposed to know."

Charlie watched her now as the triplets paid for their books for their final year at Hogwarts. He had never underestimated her in the years that he'd known her, but even he was surprised at the amount of power someone so small could possess.

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna's mind was blank as Charlie and Tonks walked them to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Not thinking about Robbie was easy enough – she hadn't thought about him in a long time and his reaction to her only made her push him back out of her mind. But she knew his and Malfoy's reaction was the sort of thing she should expect this year at school.

She nearly walked into Jack who had stopped in the middle of the street to stare, mouth-open, at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes storefront. Where most of the other shops had closed down entirely or looked dirty and like they had been hit by stray hexes, WWW was pristine, shiny, and bright. "How?" Jack asked. "How have they managed it?"

"With my help, of course," Ben clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"No, really," Jack shook his head as they walked to the door. "This is impressive, I mean, everything else –"

"People need to laugh," Tonks opened the door to the loud and colorful store within. "Now more than ever, really."

Cliodhna's mouth dropped as they stepped inside the store and her encounters with Malfoy and Robbie were instantly forgotten. She was overwhelmed with the colors and sounds and lights and she let out a laugh that made Charlie look at her, worried she had lost her mind. When he saw how her face lit up and saw how genuinely happy she looked he let out a sigh of relief.

George and Fred seemingly glided towards the group with matching grins and bright magenta robes. "Don't just stand there and gawk, come in, come in!"

Cliodhna and Charlie both saw the glance that passed between Ben and George but only Cliodhna knew what it meant and she was pleased to see that things were still good between them.

"Benjy," Fred said, "you going to help us show this lot around?" He waved to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny behind him. "Mum's gone up to our flat to make sure we've tidied up –"

"A bit overwhelmed with all the products and customers," George added solemnly.

"Overwhelmed by success, you mean," Fred winked. "Go on, go on," he grinned at them. "Have a look around, Ben will help. We'll be by soon, I've got to make sure Ron doesn't nick anything."

George clapped Charlie on the back and turned to Cliodhna, "Come on, Quick, let me show you how many things have got your name on them."

"Pardon?" Her eyes widened. "You put my name on things?"

"Selling so fast we can barely make enough to keep them on the shelf," he guided her down on aisle. "Your name and then some 'with help or approval of the famous Wizarding Triplets!'"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "She getting royalties for this?"

"For the items she created and the Potions she modified and created," George said seriously before turning to Cliodhna. "Have you not talked to Bill about your vault?"

"I've barely spoken to anyone," she admitted. "I’ve only been here a few hours."

"Well, we'll speak to him tonight," George patted the top of her head. "I think you'll be quite pleased."

"You said people are buying things with my name on it?" Her voice was almost shy and George scoffed.

"You're bloody famous," George stared at her. "You were at the Battle and there's rumors you saw You-Know-Who with Harry," George and Charlie watched her closely. "And the ridiculous report that you destroyed the Atrium. Well, people can't seem to get enough."

"Oh," Cliodhna was still surprised as George waved at the nearly empty display of 'Cliodhna Quicks' Weasleys' Wireless Mobiles' with more signs offering design-your-own custom mobiles.

"Everyone in Wizarding Britain will have one of these soon enough, I reckon," Fred was back. "Did you show her the Quidditch –"

"Not yet," George shook his head. He looked around and spotted Ben, "You two mind wandering around on your own?" He squeezed Cliodhna's shoulder, "Talk soon, ol' sport."

Charlie turned around to ask Fred a question but he was walking towards Hermione and Ginny who were looking at a very large pink and purple display that had floating hearts around it. "Oh bollocks," Cliodhna groaned. "I helped them with that one," she pointed at their Love Potion. "I just hope they used my potions for those chocolates too."

"Shorten the time and make it less potent?" Charlie asked with a knowing smile.

"You know me too well," Cliodhna laughed.

Cliodhna finally seemed relaxed and happy as she and Charlie walked around the store admiring the wide selection of items the twins had created. Charlie was pleased to see her acting like her normal self. He made her laugh as they picked through things and he was hopeful that maybe now she'd be cheerful for her last few hours before heading back to Hogwarts.

They saw the twins piling things in Harry's arms and Cliodhna covered her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. The twins saw, however, and tried to force some of their "Defense Line" products on her, despite her protests that they would only give people a false sense of safety. "Well until you and Potter can teach everyone how to defend themselves and their families, this is pretty good," Fred said haughtily.

"The Ministry ordered a ton," George added.

Cliodhna opened her mouth to retort but Charlie grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "Let's go look at those Quidditch things. I bet you can get some for free since your name's on it," Charlie said calmly and gently as he guided her away. He watched as Cliodhna clenched her fists and noticeably took a deep breath.

"They mean well," he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You know that." She clenched her jaw but he continued anyway, "And they're right. A lot of people _don't_ know what to do and are scared."

"I helped test them," Ben was there. "They work well, Klee. I promise."

She noticeably relaxed and nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "You're both right."

Ben nodded at her and attempted a smile, "Play nice, won't you?" He left them alone as George called out, "Ben! Need a hand!"

0808080808080808080808

The car ride back to the Burrow was quiet as everyone was looking over their purchases and Ron silently fumed over having to pay his own brothers for things. Ginny finally rolled his eyes, "They still gave you a bit of discount, Ron. It's not their fault you didn't help them create anything."

"They never _asked_," he grumbled.

Ginny snorted but stayed quiet when Mrs. Weasley turned around from the front and gave her a disapproving look. "Now, when we get back we'll have to get started on dinner –"

"What about Quidditch?" Ron sat up. "You said –"

"Not until everyone is home from work," she said icily. "Now, Cliodhna, dear, you must be tired, so you can rest, if you'd like, in Ginny's room."

Ben coughed in an attempt to cover a laugh but Cliodhna wasn't upset and said with a smirk that made Charlie smile, "I won't touch anything, Mrs. Weasley, I promise."

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean –"

Cliodhna laughed, "I'm lousy in the kitchen, I know. I'm happy to just sit back and watch."

Mrs. Weasley seemed pleased and Charlie raised an eyebrow at Cliodhna. She shrugged as best she could from in between her brothers.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna sat in the kitchen and watched Mrs. Weasley direct Charlie, Ginny, and Ron as Hermione and Harry offered to help cook. Sean and Tonks left to go back to the Ministry for a few hours before dinner after securing the Burrow. Before they left the perimeter to Apparate, Sean pulled Cliodhna aside, "How's your mum?"

She watched his face closely. "She's all right," she lied easily but Sean rolled his eyes.

"Your bloody loyal, that's for sure," he shook his head. "Secure the perimeter after I go, yea? I expect you're better at it then me." Cliodhna didn't move to argue and Sean laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "See you tonight. I expect folks to be stopping by soon."

Cliodhna watched her Uncle Sean leave before waving her hand and watching as the dome around the Burrow rippled with pale silver light. She didn't see Jack watching her from a window.

When she walked back inside she took a deep breath and knew Sean was right – she _was_ loyal. Catherine would tell Sean what she thought was right, but that was not for Cliodhna to decide. She could only tell her story and even that she was unsure how much to disclose.

Harry and Hermione were helping Mrs. Weasley now and Cliodhna stopped in the kitchen doorway for a brief moment before going to the sitting room by the fireplace. She knew her brothers saw her and she knew they'd be able to hear Mrs. Weasley if she needed their assistance.

Ben nearly collided with her and hugged her so tightly she nearly lost her breath. She blinked, willing herself not to shed a tear. Ben said nothing as he slowly let her go and nodded. She waved her fingers as though she was playing an instrument and met Ben's eyes. "A lot has changed," her voice was low.

Jack stood some feet away from her, watching her closely as though she was a specimen he wished to dissect. "What did you learn?" He shook his head, "What can you do now?"

Her hazel eyes stared into his inquisitive amber ones but her gaze was soft. "A lot," she admitted. "I can do a lot."

"You're not even certain what your limit is," Jack finished for her.

"Did you learn anything?" Ben took her hand. "How to control –"

"I'm getting better at that," she admitted. "Who knows what will happen if," she let the word hang there. They all knew she meant 'when'. "I can do some variation of the lightning when I make myself mad," she suddenly seemed tired. "But that I already knew."

Ben squeezed her hand. He knew there was a lot she wasn't telling them. "And this?" He waved his fingers in a perfect mimic. "What can you do without your wand?"

"A lot," she shrugged. "Everything's better when my wand is close by. But, I don't need it."

"You tested distance?" Jack's brow furrowed.

"Yes," Cliodhna nodded. "We even tested others using my wand and then Oblivated them. It was hard for anyone else to use it."

"What was the furthest distance?" Ben asked.

"We still don't know," Cliodhna's eyes darted to the doorway and without moving a hand her wards were down just as Ginny came to the doorway.

"Can you help set the table? It's got to be outside since there are so many people," she tilted her head slightly. "Mum said Remus will be here soon to help Charlie with the protections around the yard."

"Course," Cliodhna smiled. "Happy to help in any way I can, away from the food."

She led Ben and Jack into the kitchen to manually pick up some dishes even as Ron stared open-mouthed at her. "But you can use magic! You're of age!"

"And let my muscles wither away?" Cliodhna smirked.

She turned to Ben and Jack once they were outside. "I put up some wards when Sean left, we're okay until Remus comes."

"I think even after he comes we should be all right," Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, tell me about the Reserve and the shop and –"

Ben's smile was so big Cliodhna couldn't help but laugh as he whispered conspiratorially about his weeks spent at the shop with George and Fred. "It wasn't just snogging," he waggled his eyebrows and Cliodhna nearly snorted. "Mind out of the gutter, thanks. I also helped with the actual shop."

Jack rolled his eyes, clearly having heard this all before, but even as he set the table he couldn't help his smile: they were finally together again.

They came back into the kitchen to get more things, talking about the Reserve, and Charlie joined in, following them outside to help move another table.

"They'd both make great Keepers," Charlie said to Cliodhna. "Jack's got a real knack for the feistier ones and had some real good Charms that helped a lot."

"And Ben?" Cliodhna winked at Ben.

"Well, he's good at riling them up," Charlie said with a smirk.

"Oi –"

"The dragons or the Keepers?"

Jack ducked before Ben could throw a playful punch at him.

"Ben actually was good at keeping the mothers calm," Charlie laughed. He held up his hands before Cliodhna could bite his head off. "They were always supervised, don't you bloody worry."

Cliodhna seemed placated and tucked her hair behind her ear before saying airily, "You'd be dead if anything happened to them, so thank you."

Charlie knew she didn't mean it in jest.

0808080808080808080808

Remus Apparated outside of where he knew the dome was at the Burrow and looked around; the Burrow looked empty and quiet. Were they not back from Diagon Alley yet? He waved his wand so the wards and protections would let him pass and he was struck by how strong they seemed to be compared to the previous day. As he walked through, he felt a chill run down his spine and suddenly he saw the Burrow. There was Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen window, and the triplets and Charlie in the backyard. When he saw Cliodhna's dirty blonde hair swing around her head as she punched Ben's arm when he whispered in her ear, everything clicked into place.

Of course the wards were more powerful and the Burrow looked deserted. Cliodhna had Disillusioned it. She clearly had gotten more powerful over the past few weeks. He debated asking her about the wards and Disillusionment as he approached but decided against it.

"Remus!" Charlie's deep voice boomed and he shook the werewolf's hand heartily. "How are you?"

Before Remus could respond, Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna all stood before him with matching smiles that made him smile back. "It's been a while," his voice was soft.

"How are you, Professor -"

"We've missed you, Professor -"

"What's been going on, Professor?"

Remus' eyes lit up in amusement as he maintained a straight face, "What did I tell you about calling me Professor?"

"It's been so long, Professor," Cliodhna's eyes betrayed her even as she kept her voice light and sincere. "We weren't sure what to call you anymore, Professor."

"Remus is fine," he shook his head and looked around. "I'm very glad to see you all again -"

"Yes, yes, we're all healthy and fit and ready for school, but come on," Ben said with a wave of his hand. "What's going on here since we've seen you last?"

"Remus," Charlie cut in. "Do we need to fix the wards or anything?"

"Ah," Remus said and saw Cliodhna avoid his gaze. "I took care of it already, not to worry." He looked at the triplets again, "There's not much to tell. You saw Diagon Alley, you've seen the papers." He sighed, "We'll see tonight what else there is to know before you're back at school."

Ben groaned and Jack rolled his eyes before they started back towards the house with Charlie to see what else they could put out on the table, leaving Cliodhna and Remus to speak alone.

"You've learned some new things the past few weeks I see," he raised his eyebrows and watched her closely.

"I don't know what -"

"Cliodhna," he said her name in such a way that it made her stop and meet his eyes. "You don't need to lie to me. You can trust me."

She hesitated, "I know, Remus. But, well," she frowned slightly and Remus understood. She wasn't sure who to trust with the information of just how powerful she was or what she could do in case it put that person in danger. And it was possible she didn't even fully realize how powerful she was.

"Tell me this at least: are you okay?" He asked her softly.

Can you control it is what he really meant.

"As best I can," she answered his unasked question and Remus nodded gravely. "For now, at least."

Like it seemed to with everyone, the words hung there for a long moment before Harry had opened the door and said happily, "Remus! You're here!"

Remus' smile was genuine and wide and Cliodhna couldn't help but smile too as Harry and Remus hugged. She felt as though she was intruding - they'd want to talk alone of course - so she went back inside, surprised to see Mr. Weasley and the twins in the kitchen.

"Klee!" Mr. Weasley called out and Cliodhna couldn't help her smile; he looked positively excited to see her. "How are you? How were your travels? No, no don't tell me where you went, but did you get to do a bit of sightseeing? See any interesting Muggle things?" He pulled her into a brief hug, which caught her off guard but was welcomed just the same.

Cliodhna laughed as Ginny and Charlie both gave their father looks but she said, "I didn't see anything I hadn't seen before Muggle-wise, unfortunately, Mr. Weasley."

Bill and Fleur stepped out of the fireplace and Cliodhna felt Ginny pull her out of the sitting room and back outside. "Let Charlie talk to them for now, we can see them later," she sighed. "I'll be bloody glad to go back to school and get away from Phlegm."

Remus heard her and tried to cover his laugh with a cough. Cliodhna was about to say something when Angus walked up, clearly having just walked through her wards and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he let out an "oof". "Cliodhna," he said with a grin as he held her tightly and she shut her eyes tightly again; it was harder to keep tears from falling down her cheeks this time. "You're too big and I'm too old to pick you up," his laugh was gruff with emotion and she only held him tighter. "You took good care of your mother," he said and kissed the top of her head. "She's not as bloodthirsty and mad as I thought she may be."

"She's bloodthirsty," Cliodhna said with a watery laugh as she put her feet back on the ground. "She just hasn't gotten a chance to show you yet."

Angus put a hand on her cheek before clucking her under the chin. "You're right," he laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "She's coming by in a minute," he continued. "She wanted to bring some food with her." Cliodhna knew her mother was the only one the Ministry wasn't watching since she was Untraceable (thanks to Dumbledore) and could Apparate without raising any alarms or concerns. Cliodhna followed her father back inside just as Catherine was hugging Ben and Jack tightly and saying hello to everyone.

"I brought some," she started to say to Molly but Molly pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug and she never got to finish her sentence. Cliodhna smiled as Catherine was passed around to everyone, knowing full well her mother didn't mind and could easily command the room or conversation, and get out of uneasy conversations easily. Catherine winked at Cliodhna as she spoke easily with Bill and Fleur.

Charlie was next to her now, "So are you going to tell anyone where you went?"

"No. We went a lot of places, but nowhere important. And," she raised an eyebrow at him in challenge, "it's none of your business."

"But what if you saw a beautiful waterfall somewhere," Charlie said. "And I wanted to see that waterfall because I was going to, let's say -"

"Spain!" Fred said helpfully.

"Stop trying to get information out of her," Hermione rolled her eyes and Cliodhna bit back a smile.

"Sure, in Spain," Charlie continued, "then I would never get to see that waterfall in Spain! You would have robbed me of that waterfall."

"You wouldn't know I robbed you of that waterfall," Cliodhna said easily. "Only I would." She grinned devilishly, "And I don't mind robbing you of a waterfall."

Charlie opened his mouth to retort but Mr. Weasley ordered everyone outside now that nearly all of the adults were there. "You all can play Quidditch before dinner," he told them and Fred and George cheered.

"Finally!" Ron grumbled.

"I'm on Klee's team," Charlie said before anyone else could.

"Captains," Hermione said. "Ben and Harry are both Captains this year, they should pick the teams."

Ben and Harry shook hands as everyone else stood in front of them, waiting to be picked. Ben picked first as the elder of the two and pretended to think for a long moment before picking Cliodhna.

"That was the worst acting I've ever seen, mate," George rolled his eyes. Cliodhna and Ginny both hid their matching smiles.

The teams were nearly picked when someone called out, "What about me?"

Cliodhna tried to keep her face and body still when she heard that familiar voice; she turned her head slowly to look at him, her heart beating fast, as she slowed her breathing. Was it possible he had gotten more handsome? It had only been a few weeks and yet he seemed different: taller, bigger, more mature, more of a real adult.

"I'm in training only a few weeks and already you think I don't care about Quidditch?" His smile was wide as he approached, his shirt tight across his chest and arms. "Whose team am I on?"

"I've already got plenty of Chasers," Ben said. "Potter could use another I think."

Cliodhna's eyes followed him as he walked to Harry's team and picked up his broom. "You going to be able to play Beater against him?" Ben's voice was low and next to her ear.

"Yes," she nodded as she tore her eyes away from Cedric and towards her brother. "I'll be fine."

"You can play Chaser," he started but she shook her head and picked up her broom and her bat, plastering a very fake smile on her face. "Ready when you are, Cap."

"Jackie, you're playing Chaser since I need you to practice against Gin," Ben called out as Ginny grinned wickedly at him.

Cliodhna ignored everyone taking a deep breath as she flew up into the air, ready to play Beater alone against the twins. She could sense Cedric somewhere behind her, but ignored him too.

"Are you sure it's fair we only have one Beater," Charlie said to Ben with a frown.

"We should really have three," Cedric said with a smile to Charlie before Ben could answer and flew into the air.

Charlie and Ben met each other's eyes but didn't say anything as they flew into the air, ready to finally play Quidditch again.

Her smile was genuine now. She felt free. All the troubles and problems from the last few months melted away as she flew around the yard, darting between people and startling them, and sending one Bludger to stop another from hitting her teammates. She didn't want to actually injure someone so close to the start of term, so she focused on knocking out the other Bludger or doing some fancy flying before smacking the Bludger at anyone.

Fred and George would whine when her Bludger hit theirs and Charlie would laugh. Cliodhna looked down at one point to see her parents watching. She grinned and did a flip.

Cedric couldn't help smiling even as Cliodhna flew in between he and Ginny to distract them from shooting. He mentally prepared himself all week to see her again, knowing that she'd eventually come back to England before school. When Mrs. Weasley invited him to a special dinner the day before he knew the triplets would be back. He was glad to see her, of course, even if his insides twisted -

"Oi," Fred called out as Cliodhna flipped in the air and gently tapped a Bludger towards him. "No fair trying to distract me," Fred darted away from the Bludger.

"I thought you were supposed to be good," Charlie called out to his brother as he flew by Cedric.

Cedric laughed and pushed thoughts of his relationship with Cliodhna out of his head. She looked genuinely happy at the moment and that's all that really mattered.

Harry caught the Snitch sometime later, but it didn't matter anyway as he let it go again - Ginny had a hard time scoring, as good as she was, against Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack. "I want another chance against Potter anyway," Bill called out and before Fred and George could retort, Cliodhna sent both Bludgers their way.

The adults had come outside now and were watching them play. Cliodhna knew they were there but ignored them and with a laugh began flying upside down to hit the Bludger.

"Show off!" Jack yelled at her.

"Merely trying to entertain," she said in a singsong voice as she flew alongside him to block him from a Bludger.

"She seems happier," Angus whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Catherine.

"Quidditch is good for her," Catherine said softly back as they continued to watch her. "And I think being back with everyone will help too."

Harry caught the Snitch a second time and Ben called the game a tie. "Everyone's a winner," Ben laughed as Ginny rolled her eyes.

The twins grumbled but Cliodhna sent a Bludger whizzing directly over their heads and with looks of fear they stopped grumbling; Ron guffawed.

Cliodhna laughed and tried to push Charlie away when he tried to pick her up. Cedric watched, slightly jealous but pleased that she was having fun and enjoying herself. Charlie swung her around, his deep voice booming, "Someone has got to stop you bloody showboating so much."

"It's what the people want," she squealed before Charlie set her back down on the ground.

Jack mumbled, "Not that bloody much," but Ben hit his arm.

"Gotta make people want to see you play," Ben grinned. "Whenever the League starts back up again," he trailed off.

"Soon," Bill said hurriedly as they all walked towards the adults.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands, "Ok, ok, time for dinner."

08080808080808080808

Dinner conversation started out harmless enough - topics of Voldemort, his followers, Cliodhna and Harry's status as 'menaces to society' were all avoided as the table instead chose to focus on the twins' shop, Cedric's Healer training, the Reserve, and suddenly -

"Yea, Billy, tell Klee how much gold she's got from us -" Fred's voice carried over everyone else's.

"Doesn't believe that the things she helped us with are actually selling -"

Cliodhna's cheeks turned pink and Ben looked pleased from across the table. "Those mobiles are selling faster than they can be made, Klee," he added before lifting his glass of pumpkin juice to hide his smirk.

"Yea," Bill tried to seem nonchalant. "Your vault's, uh, doing all right, I think."

"All right?" Fred was aghast. "It's bloody full to the brim I should think!"

Hermione pinched his arm and Fred let out a yelp causing most of the table to laugh.

"Now, Fred, George," Mr. Weasley said. "It's not polite to talk about money in front of others."

"And you aren't exactly _giving _Cliodhna the money, are you?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "She earned it."

"Thank you, though," Cliodhna said graciously. "For selling them and all. I do appreciate it."

Fred and George nodded, seemingly satisfied. There was a lull for a moment and the mood changed around the table as everyone felt it was soon time to talk about serious things. But before that could happen Ben stood up rather abruptly. "Um, before we move onto other topics, I just wanted to say, well, uh. Some of you already know, because I've known for a while, but, well." He took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

The table was silent. Cliodhna, Jack, Ginny, and Hermione were all grinning widely but Ron looked confused. "Didn't we all already know?" Hermione hit Ron upside the head.

Mrs. Weasley wiped at her eyes and stood so quickly she nearly knocked her plate over in her rush to hug Ben. "Oh, dearie, that's wonderful!"

"First openly gay Quidditch player, eh?" Amos asked. "Now, that's exciting! Good for you, lad!"

"Are you telling the League?" Charlie asked.

Ben shrugged. "Well for one I'm going to tell my mates at school, I'm not going to hide it anymore. I mean, I can't imagine the Death Eaters will be pleased but -"

"They're not really our biggest fans anyway," Jack finished for him.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes playfully at Jack before she looked at George to gauge his reaction. Ben must have told him he was going to tell everyone tonight because he didn't look surprised. Nor did he seem like he was ready to tell everyone that he and Ben were dating.

"But the papers aren't exactly our best friends at the moment either. Whenever one of the Quidditch papers starts up again I'll give them an exclusive interview," Ben grinned. "They'll eat it up, I'm sure."

Cliodhna and Jack both rolled their eyes this time and Angus and Catherine laughed.

Remus raised his glass, "A toast, I think." Everyone around the table raised their glasses and looked to him to continue. "To everyone here and to everyone we've lost."

"To family," Angus followed up quickly and everyone clinked glasses with those nearby and took a small sip of their drink. Everyone waited quietly for someone to speak again, but they weren't expecting Cliodhna to speak first.

She cleared her throat, ignoring the worried glances of her brothers, but feeling the support radiating from her mother. "As you all know, I demonstrated a sort of power or magic when my anger got the better of me during the Battle at the Ministry. Dumbledore is unsure what happened or why it did. The papers were right to call me a menace," she waved her hand at Hermione and Harry when they opened their mouths to protest. "I didn't know how to control it. I'm still not entirely sure I'll know how to when my anger gets the better of me again. I need to be honest with you all." She paused and looked around at everyone at the table. "I still don't know why or how this is happening to me, but I'm trying very hard to control it." She took a deep breath. "I don't want any of you to be scared of me. But you should be wary. Who's to say my," she hesitated, "_energy_, won't be directed at one of you without me knowing it." She met Ben's eyes for a long moment before meeting Jack's. "If I'm getting out of control, do not hesitate to stop me."

"Klee -"

"Come on -"

Catherine spoke this time, "If she's hurting someone who's not a Death Eater." Catherine's voice was firm, "Do what must be done."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Hopefully it won't come to that, Klee."

There was a long pause before Bill said gently, "What else can you do?"

Cliodhna met his eyes and said firmly, "It's better for us all if you don't know."

"Why?" Fred frowned.

"Because Voldemort will want to know," Harry's voice was heavy.

0808080808080808

Cedric wanted to speak with her. After what she had said during dinner he felt that he needed to say something. She was speaking with Charlie and Remus quietly in the yard while some of the others cleared the table. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Quick were doing their best to lighten the mood that had settled over the table as dinner had ended. "There's cake and pie once the food is cleared away," Mrs. Weasley called to everyone.

He saw Ginny speaking lowly to Ben and Jack watching Harry, Hermione, and Ron sneak away to another corner of the yard. He needed to say something to her before she left for school and he didn't see her until Christmas, or even after that. He wasn't sure what to say. "I still love you and think about you every day, Klee. Don't give up hope - if anyone can figure out how to control whatever this power is, it's you." He clenched and unclenched his fist slowly: she wouldn't listen to that. That's not what she needed to hear. She didn't need him fawning over her, begging her to come back to him. He wasn’t even entirely certain he wanted to be back with her.

Now was his chance. Remus and Charlie looked defeated as Cliodhna walked away from them and towards the boundary of the powerful ward that was around the Burrow. He saw her eyes for a quick moment and hurried after her: they were her normal hazel.

"Cliodhna," her name spilled out of him for the first time in weeks and he sucked in a breath as she stopped walking abruptly. She didn't turn around but he saw how tense her back and shoulders were held as she stood there. He looked down at her clenched fists, one calf muscle tense as if she was ready to push off in a sprint. "Cliodhna," he said again, his voice practically a whisper; her shoulders relaxed some. He wanted to reach for her but wasn't sure he was ready to touch her yet. He walked around and stood in front of her, willing her to look him in the eyes. He was afraid of what he'd see there - anger, hatred - but instead he said her name hesitantly again. She raised her head to meet his eyes. He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. She noticed but didn't move. "Cedric,” she managed.

He swallowed, at a loss for words. He forgot everything he wanted to say to her, things he'd wanted to say for weeks. All he wanted now was to hold her tightly and never let her go – but maybe he also wanted to run away from her, he wasn’t sure.

"Are people leaving you alone?" She asked and Cedric saw she looked worried. "People aren't bothering you about the Battle or," she hesitated.

"No," Cedric said and shook his head. "Everyone at St. Mungo’s is wonderful and when I’m home or at the twins' no one bothers me." She looked skeptical. "I promise."

"Are they," she tore her eyes away to look out over the dark field towards their houses.

"They're following all of us, yea," he reached his hand out to touch her arm but hesitated and pulled it back. "Because of Harry, because of Dumbledore."

"And me," she turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry I -"

"Cliodhna," he did put a hand on her arm this time and took a small step towards her so she was forced to look into his eyes. His face was so close to hers he could see her pulse quicken. "Don't apologize to me. For anything. You didn't force me to do anything; you didn't drag me into anything. I was already there. I don't have to tell you, that."

"Cedric, I -"

"I know there's things you can't tell me, I know you want to protect me," his voice was low as he dropped his hand from her arm as though she was on fire. "But I need you to know that I believe in you, Cliodhna. I trust you." He swallowed, his throat dry.

It wasn’t lost on Cliodhna that he didn’t say he wasn’t afraid of her: he was probably more afraid of her now that she could do more magic, that she wasn’t even entirely certain what her magical limit was. She stared into his eyes for a long moment before pulling her gaze away and back out over the dark fields around the Burrow. She didn’t want to touch him, had felt his touch rather unnerving. “Goodbye, Cedric,” her voice was soft but firm. “Be safe.”

He knew a dismissal when he heard one and after a long, tense moment, walked back towards the Burrow alone.

08080808080808

Cliodhna lay in her bed staring at the stars above her for the first time in weeks and felt a sense of peace wash over her. Her parents had sat them down at the table after they had left the Burrow and told them to be on their best behavior at school but to also watch over Harry. "We don't know how things will change come June," Angus had said gravely. "They could be worse, they could be better. You need to do well in your courses so that no matter what, you can get a job after school until Quidditch is back."

"But we're half-bloods," Jack frowned. "They may not let us get jobs -"

"He's a half-blood," Cliodhna said tiredly and they all turned to stare at her, their mouths open in shock. Except for Catherine who merely rolled her eyes.

"Of course he bloody is, that bloody -"

"Yes," Angus cleared his throat. "Most people aren't full purebloods anyway, and if they wanted only purebloods who could track their heritage back thousands of years so precisely, there'd be three families in all of Wizarding England."

"But on that note," Catherine closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Your Muggle mother, the woman I pretend to be, has to be cast out."

"What?" Ben and Jack said together.

"As far as anyone knows," Angus said over them, "she left in the middle of the night to protect us and you don't know where she went. I'll write you a letter in a few weeks' time."

"But -"

"It will help keep some of the pressure off your father at the Ministry," Catherine continued. "They won't have cause to come to the house to kill us."

Everyone was silent. Cliodhna stared at her hands. She had known this was coming, of course. Her mother had told her before they returned to England.

"And your Uncle has extended his sabbatical in Sweden," Catherine smiled slightly. "Karl is there too. The Swedish Wizarding Government has been made aware of the situation."

"He promised not to propose to Syd until we can come to the wedding," Angus added and Cliodhna did look up at him with a smile. She had told her dad that so he could tell her brothers; they couldn't know she and Catherine had been to Sweden.

"That means I won't be able to write to you," Catherine said. "I will be traveling around Europe, in another disguise of course," she sighed. "I'm leaning towards very dark hair this time."

"With your coloring?" Ben frowned. "You're really going to have to change your eyes and -"

Catherine laughed and put her hand on Ben's arm. "You can help with my next disguise over Christmas."

"We'll be able to see you for Christmas?" Jack sounded hopeful.

"We should be able to, yes," Angus nodded. "Like I said, things may change in an instant and we all need to be ready."

The triplets all nodded.

"Take care of each other," Catherine said in her calm, strong voice. "And watch out for Harry."

'He's very important. More important than any of us realize,' Catherine had said to Cliodhna one day during their travels. Cliodhna had known that already, of course. Voldemort had made that obvious when he was furious the prophecy had been lost. But it was different to hear her mother say it so explicitly.

"Yes," Cliodhna nodded. "We will."

She was unable to sleep even though she was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. Seeing Cedric had been strange and painful, but not as painful as Sirius’ death, which still hung over her like a dark cloud. She knew his death would only be the first.

"Can we come in?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Cliodhna didn't look up (she had heard them get out of their beds) but waved her hand for the stars to shine brighter and said softly with a smile, "Took you long enough." She sat up and let Ben and Jack sit next to her, their backs against the long pillow along her wall. "Bloody missed you two," she laid her head on Ben's shoulder and put a hand on Jack's leg.

"Missed you too," Jack squeezed her hand. "You would have loved the Reserve. Felt strange to be there without you."

"Charlie wouldn't stop asking us questions," Ben said with a laugh. "Bloody worries about you. Was a bit annoying."

Cliodhna chuckled, "He means well." She knew they shared a look over her head just as she knew what Ben had insinuated, but she ignored it. Charlie had read the papers and didn't know much else - of course he would have worried.

"Briony missed you too," Ben continued. "She's worried about you and worried for herself and her family."

"We'll -"

"Protect her," Ben agreed. "That's what I told her."

"How are you," Jack frowned. "How are you going to be at school? I mean, will you be okay?"

"I can control it well enough," she sighed.

"You did great with Malfoy," Jack agreed.

"I saw Robbie after," she met Jack's eyes. "Almost didn't control it that time."

"What happened?"

"He was scared of me," Cliodhna took a deep, calming breath. "Nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of my voice," she clenched a fist. "It was insulting, really. We had...he knows," she faltered slightly before taking another breath. "If he's scared of me, I can't imagine what people who don't really know me are going to think -"

"Can you control it during Quidditch?" Ben interrupted and Jack looked up to the ceiling in disbelief. "That's where you'll have the most exposure," Ben explained. "And if you're not shooting lightning off at the Slytherins, I think we'll be okay."

Cliodhna let out a genuine laugh, "Yea, I can control it during Quidditch, even against the Slytherins."

"Then we'll be alright this year -"

"No Umbridge -"

"And like you said, Klee, He's not going to try to recruit you during Charms, is he?"

0808080808080808

Cliodhna put her head on Charlie's arm as they sat next to each other in the Ministry car on the way to King's Cross. Having him there made her feel calm and like she was young and carefree again. "I miss you, Charles," she whispered up at him with a small smile.

"Miss you too, kid," he pulled her hair gently. "You should come to the Reserve sometime. You'd love it."

She sighed, "Fresh air," she agreed. "That would be nice."

They sat in a comfortable silence, Ben next to her and Ginny on Charlie's other side. Charlie wished he could tell Cliodhna something, anything, that would alleviate the immense weight she must have felt was on her shoulders. But he knew anything he said would only make her roll her eyes.

Too soon they were at King's Cross and Cliodhna lifted her head from Charlie's arm and gave him a warm smile that made his heart beat faster and his chest tighten. Everyone was going through the brick wall as discreetly as possible until it was only Charlie and Cliodhna left. He watched her take a deep breath and close her eyes, "Moment of truth, innit?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes nearly golden and Charlie took her hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be fine," he said gently. "You're Cliodhna Quick, aren't you?"

This caught Cliodhna off guard and she let a giggle escape from her lips, her face glowing and Charlie grinned back at her. There she was, the carefree kid he knew, and not the powerful monster she thought herself to be.

"Come on then," she laughed and took his hand as they leaned against the wall casually.

It wasn't until they were nearing the train and their families that Cliodhna felt the eyes on her. Charlie was still holding her hand, walking closely next to her, trying, without really knowing how, to protect her from the eyes on the platform. She squeezed his hand when they reached their families and let it go to give Mrs. Weasley a hug. Charlie felt her warmth leave him immediately and his stomach tightened.

"Take care of yourself, dearie," Mrs. Weasley said to Cliodhna instead of her usual plea to watch out for the twins, Harry, Ron, or Ginny. "Don't let anyone bother you over all this mess," she tucked some of Cliodhna's hair behind her ear. "They can't understand what they don't know." The older woman smiled at her and patted her cheek. "And help Ron with his schoolwork, will you? I know Hermione does her best but a mother worries."

Cliodhna smiled widely, "He did well on his O.W.L.S., Mrs. Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley nodded but had turned to Ben now and hugged him even tighter and Cliodhna heard her say, "Don't crush on boys who don't like you back, they aren't worth it, love."

Charlie looked around at the other families watching them as Cliodhna said goodbye to her father and his mother. He couldn't tell, but he knew that they were mostly looking at Harry and Cliodhna: the Boy Who Lived and a bloody enigma who was said to be too powerful for her own good. Jack was in front of him now, "Thanks for everything this summer, Charlie."

"Course, Jack," Charlie shook his hand. "We've already got you a position at the Reserve, so you're ready to start if you'd like when you graduate."

"When we see how things shake out," Jack frowned slightly. "But that's the goal." He clapped Charlie on the arm and said lowly, "We'll take good care of her, and don’t you worry." Charlie didn't know how to respond but didn't have to because Jack stepped away and Ben was there, nearly eye-level with him.

"Charles," Ben shook his hand. "Whenever you come back to England if you could, um," Ben ducked his head slightly and his eyes darted away. "Check on George and Fred, make sure they're safe and everything, you know."

Charlie tilted his head slightly, "Course, Benjy. They're my brothers after all," he shook Ben's hand. "If Quidditch doesn't start up soon, you're always welcome at the Reserve. I meant it when I said you'd be a great asset."

"Thanks, Charlie," Ben smiled and his eyes turned to Cliodhna who was beside them now. "We'll take care of our little Klee, won't let her scare any Slytherins, that sort of thing."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and ignored Ben who winked at Charlie and walked away. "Wish I could have seen you longer," she sighed and looked up at him. "Will you be home for Christmas?"

He smiled, "I plan to be." She grinned and hugged him tightly. Charlie never wanted the hug to end.

Jack had ushered students onto the train and Cliodhna let Charlie go to see Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna boarding. "I better get going," she said with a hint of melancholy and Charlie's heart ached, unable to understand what she must be feeling.

Ben and Jack were waiting for her by a train door. Even though Cliodhna was much shorter than them, standing side by side, they all seemed liked giants, the sun reflecting off their blonde hair. Charlie was transfixed and knew that everyone else on the platform and all the students who had stuck their heads out the windows to say goodbye to their parents were staring at these ethereal beings. They seemed to glow, and yet Charlie knew they couldn't actually be glowing.

The whistle blew and the triplets walked onto the train as sounds rushed back to Charlie's ears and the other adults on the platform began to wave goodbye to their children.

"Did," Harry frowned at Hermione. "Did she do that on purpose?"

Hermione shrugged and smirked slightly. "Wouldn't be surprised if she did."


	15. XV

"Klee!" Ida popped her out of a compartment door and screeched down the corridor at the triplets. Ramona's head popped out from beneath Ida and she beckoned them to their compartment.

"Come here this instant and tell us about your holiday," Ramona said before glaring at some of the younger students who were staring at the triplets. "Oi, you lot! Mind your own business."

"Can't believe everything you read in that blasted paper," Ida rolled her eyes. Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely and led her brothers to the compartment.

Ida hugged her fiercely and whispered, "Are you all right, love?"

Cliodhna pulled away and smiled at her friend, "Now that I'm back with you lot I am."

Ramona hugged her next and said quickly, "Everyone in the village was up in arms at the way the paper treated you, Potter, and Dumbledore. Actually I should go tell Potter that, where do you think his car is, oh I'll wait and tell him at school in front of other students that's -"

"Nice to see you too, Mona," Cliodhna laughed. Ben was hugging Briony and saying hello to everyone in the compartment. "Did you enlarge it?" Cliodhna looked around, surprised that Hunter and Will were there too. "Had to," Hunter shrugged. "Wouldn't all fit otherwise."

"And we know you and Jack will leave for Prefect and Head Boy stuff -"

"And to see the Golden Trio," Briony added with a wink to Cliodhna before pulling her in for a firm hug.

"But we thought, since it's our last September 1 train ride, it would be nice to at least start all together," Summer finished, her arm around Jack's shoulders.

Briony pulled Cliodhna's arm slightly to sit next to her and Cliodhna took Briony's hand and squeezed it. "You can trust me you -"

"I know," Cliodhna whispered back, her mouth barely moving. "It's -"

"Complicated," Briony finished, her bright green eyes rolling up to the ceiling of the train. "Isn't it always with you?"

"Now, first," Ida was grinning wickedly, "Hunter was telling us about his trip to America -"

"And an American girl he bloody fell in love with," Will rolled his eyes and laughed.

"She's a witch too," Hunter was blushing slightly. "We spent a lot of time together studying and -"

Cliodhna couldn't help her smile as she listened to her friends teasing poor Hunter before talking about their own summers and summer flings. Thoughts of her power, of Voldemort, of the future, all but vanished from her mind as she laughed and teased and asked questions about Ida's goal to snag and secure a boyfriend for more than a few months this term.

Ben was pleased to see his sister smiling as she had done around Charlie and Remus. He hoped that she would continue to smile during their last year at Hogwarts and wouldn't be bogged down by everything that was happening, by the looks of the other students, about the uncertainty of the future…

Jack stood up with a sigh, "Well, I need to go find the Head Girl and get ready for the Prefect meeting."

"Who's the Head Girl?" Ramona asked.

"Cassie," Jack shrugged. "Don't know her well, but guess that'll have to change." He headed out of the car, "Head there in a few, will you?" He nodded to Cliodhna.

Cliodhna frowned slightly. "The last thing I think anyone needs right now is me being a Prefect," she said to Briony.

"You'll be fine," Briony tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. "Won't be any different than last year. They're either going to listen to you or they’re not."

"Can't believe a bloody Slytherin is a Head Girl," Ramona muttered. "Rather a shock, I think."

"I'm going to go check on Potter," Ben stood up and was surprised to see Briony stand up too.

"Mind if I join?"

Cliodhna, Ben, and Briony left the car together, Cliodhna asking them to tell Harry she'd stop by after her Prefect meeting. Briony stopped Ben before they got to Harry's car. "I want you or Potter or Cliodhna to tell me what is happening and what I need to do to protect myself and my family," Briony said firmly to Ben. "Things have gotten worse since you visited and I need to know what's going on."

"I know," Ben frowned and ran a hand through his golden hair so that it was away from his face. "You're going to have to prove yourself to Potter for him to tell you. I'd tell you everything, but I don't know everything."

"Is my family safe?" Briony asked.

"They are far away from London and they aren't Wizarding," Ben nodded. "As long as You-Know-Who doesn't decide you are a target, which I can't imagine he will, your family will be fine."

Briony nodded, her green eyes searching Ben's face. "And will Cliodhna tell me anything that's going on with her?"

Ben sighed, "Get in line." Briony looked shocked. "Jack and I know as much as she wants us to know. Which isn't a lot."

Briony nodded and bit her lip as she thought before saying, "Well, let's see Potter then, shall we?"

Cliodhna was not especially looking forward to seeing Malfoy in the Prefect's meeting, unsure if he would make mention of her destroying the Atrium or the gossip about her in the paper over the summer. She wasn't exactly sure how to deal with anything he might say about her in front of others, and was nervous about how she may react. At least she knew he'd be at this meeting. She sat next to Hermione and Ron with a genuine smile and ignored Malfoy as he waltzed in after everyone else with Pansy, saying something loudly about his family.

"No one cares about your family right now, Malfoy," Cassie muttered and rolled her eyes and Cliodhna's eyes snapped to the Slytherin girl. Now that was interesting; she saw Milton turn to face the window, clearly trying to hide his smirk.

Jack cleared his throat and said firmly, "This year may be a difficult one for some students as, uh, _things_ are happening outside of school. So everyone should be open to helping out the younger students if they need it. Rounds will be mandatory again this year. We'll have schedules for you by the weekend. If you can't make a round, please tell Cassie or I -"

"How's your bloody sister still a Prefect when she's clearly a -"

"How're you still a Prefect when you're precious father's in Azkaban?" Cassie snapped back, her brown eyes blazing. "We're all Prefects and Quick and I won't bloody allow fighting among Prefects. If you have a problem, bring it up with the Headmaster or hand in your badge." She looked around the car at everyone, "Anyone else have a problem with a fellow Prefect?"

Hermione nudged Cliodhna discreetly and the two quickly glanced at each other; Cassie was no ordinary Slytherin.

080808080808080808

The Gryffindor table seemed to gasp simultaneously when Dumbledore announced that Snape would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Cliodhna kept her gaze focused on Dumbledore - did he seem suddenly older and more tired this year than he had before the summer hols? - even as her housemates seemed to react similarly to the Gryffindors. "And Professor Slughorn has graciously come out of retirement to take up his post as Potions Master," Dumbledore went to clap his hands, Cliodhna saw, but his hands never actually met. Slow applause started around her, but Cliodhna was too focused on Dumbledore's hands - was one of his fingers bent at an odd angle? When did he start to wear such a large ring?

"Did you know Snape would be the new DADA professor?" Briony whispered in her ear. "Who's this Slughorn guy?"

"He taught my parents Potions," Cliodhna whispered back as Dumbledore motioned for everyone to begin eating, her eyes still locked on the Headmaster. "He had a sort of club for students he liked."

"A popularity club, really," Ben bit into his chicken.

"If you're really good at Potions he'd invite you to special parties and dinners," Cliodhna's gaze fell on her food now as her stomach rumbled. Dumbledore had caught her looking. "Or if you had famous parents or relatives," she continued.

"Will Snape be a good DADA professor, you reckon?" Ida asked the group.

"He's wanted it long enough," Jack mumbled.

"Probably knows a lot about," Hunter started but hesitated as he looked over at Cliodhna. "I mean he's very interested in the subject, I'm sure."

Cliodhna ignored the conversation about Snape being the new DADA professor as her mind raced: Why bring Slughorn back out of retirement after so long? Why make Snape the DADA professor _now_, when Voldemort was back? Was Dumbledore, who seemed tired and older, finally losing his mind or was this part of his -

"You have to eat or everyone will know you're not paying attention to the conversation," Briony whispered so lowly Cliodhna could barely hear her.

Cliodhna picked up a forkful of chicken and put it in her mouth; she tasted nothing.

"Thatta girl," Briony rolled her eyes and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

0808080808080808080808

The 7th year Ravenclaw girls were too excited and nostalgic to go to sleep at an appropriate hour and despite feeling physically exhausted and emotionally drained from the past few days, Cliodhna didn't mind staying up with her friends to chat about their summers, their future, boys, and makeup. She sat close to Briony on Briony's bed as Ida pulled at her own curls and talked about wanting to spend the summer in France. "I mean, the cheese and bread alone," Summer agreed with a sigh.

"I was thinking more about," Ida waggled her eyebrows. "They're supposed to really know what they're doing, aren't they?"

"You could start by dating men and not boys," Cliodhna raised an eyebrow and caught the Muggle chocolate Ida threw at her.

"Speaking of men not boys," Ramona started but Cliodhna noticeably tensed. "Oh, I didn't mean to pry into your -"

"We've, uh, ended things," Cliodhna said and looked at her friends as Briony put her arm around her. "It was mutual, no hurt feelings, all that."

"We don't have to talk about it," Summer said gently.

"Unless you want to," Ramona added.

"It's all right," Cliodhna tried to smile. "Didn't really see him after our trip to Iceland what with my travels and his Healer training. And with everything going on, we both just thought we’d run our course. That's all. Probably better as mates in the end," she shrugged and looked at Briony, hoping the subject would change.

Briony took a deep breath. "I fancy girls."

There was stunned silence for a long moment before Ida grinned, "You fancied Henri, didn't you?"

"How did -" Briony's mouth dropped open, her green eyes wide.

"I'm friends with both of you, aren't I?" Ida looked beyond pleased at her deduction. "I hoped, of course, but I didn't want to presume. You were always hanging out together."

Briony let out a laugh, "Yea. We're, um, dating. But it's quiet. Not really sure how that's all going to play out what with," she hesitated and everyone looked around at each other as though a fog settled on the group.

"We won't tell anyone of course," Summer said seriously.

"Your secret is safe with us," Ida agreed. Cliodhna squeezed Briony's hand before they all got into their respective beds to go to sleep.

080808080808080808

"Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing," Ben grumbled. "I never thought I'd be so disappointed to have that first."

"Great start to our last year," Ida mimicked Ben's grumbling.

"Let's give the ol' chap a chance, shall we?" Briony asked charitably. "Before we decide we all hate DADA now?"

Everyone grumbled in agreement except Cliodhna who was watching Harry and his mates closely before bringing her attention to Snape who was passing out schedules to the Slytherins. She wondered if Snape would still allow her to ask questions about Potions and the War or if he had to keep up appearances for the sons and daughters of Death Eaters. Would he suddenly treat her like everyone said he treated them? She knew she shouldn't worry and he would act how he would act, but she hoped he wouldn't change towards her. She appreciated his guidance and saw him both as a mentor and a confidant. She didn't want to lose that, not during her last year.

She shook her head slightly to get out of her thoughts as her mates began to gather their things for DADA. As she stood up a 2nd Year who she recognized her from her Quidditch lesson approached them. "Sorry, Cliodhna, Professor Flitwick asked me to give you this. Said he forgot to give it to you with your schedule." Cliodhna took the folded piece of paper and thanked the girl, unable to remember her name. "It's Deidre," the girl smiled, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Are you going to have another Quidditch session this year?"

The girl looked so hopeful and Cliodhna, for a moment, thought she should; maybe people weren't actually afraid of her. But the moment was fleeting and standing there in the Great Hall she felt the dozens of pairs of eyes on her. "I'm not so sure people will come this time," Cliodhna said gently to Deidre. "I think people are a little frightened of me."

"I'm not," the young girl stood up straighter. "Those people are idiots."

Cliodhna smiled genuinely, "Thanks, Deirdre. I'll give it a think."

"Brills," she grinned and ran off towards her friends.

"She's right, you know," Ben glanced sideways at his sister as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Those people are idiots. And it'd be a nice way to leave Hogwarts, wouldn't it? Giving some young girls hope?"

Cliodhna rolled her eyes at him and unfolded the parchment Deidre had given her as everyone else was walking in front of them. She sighed and folded the paper back up again. "What was it?" Ben asked.

"Our esteemed Headmaster wishes to see me," she looked up at the ceiling.

Ben watched her but said nothing as they left the Great Hall. He could feel everyone's eyes on them too and he wondered when people would grow tired of them and forget their supposed fear of his sister. He had a sinking feeling they would never stop.

080808080808080808

Snape ignored her, of course. He entered the classroom after everyone was seated, as he was wont to do, making an extravagant entrance. He never even once glanced in Cliodhna's direction. She didn't bother raising her hand to answer any of his questions. The other Ravenclaws were fully capable of answering, so why bother raising her hand when he would certainly not call on her.

It wasn't until nearly the end of their lesson that Snape spoke her name. "Dueling is something you've all done," Snape drawled. "Likely not practiced last year due to your,” he paused dramatically, “_instructor_. But shouting curses and defenses makes you an easy opponent." He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Cliodhna. "Ms. Quick and Mr. Milton, will you demonstrate?"

Cliodhna's eyes were hard as she stood up, nearly forgetting her wand at her desk. What was he playing at?

"Sorry, sir, you want us to duel with silent defenses and curses?" Milton looked skeptical. "We haven't really done that," he trailed off.

"Do your best, Mr. Milton. Practice is everything, after all," Snape motioned for the two of them to stand in front of the class. "Nothing too dangerous, of course," he added in such a way that it sounded like an afterthought.

Cliodhna's mind was calm: Snape either wanted her to show everyone exactly what she was capable of and to fear her, or -

"Wands at the ready," Snape's voice cut through her thoughts.

Cliodhna was immediately on the defensive, but she knew her _Protego_ was usually dangerous in its strength and power, especially when everyone was sitting nearby. She thought _Protego_ softly and weakly enough that it didn't blast the students around her but still stopped Milton's weak _Expelliarmus_. She made a show of waving her wand extravagantly as Milton tried another jinx. 'Weak,' she thought. She knew there wasn't much time left in the lesson and with a quick glance at Snape, she knew what he wanted her to do.

"We do not have all day," Snape said in a clipped tone. He wanted her to prove to the Slytherins that she was not to be messed with: he was protecting her.

Cliodhna fired off an _Expelliarmus_, still waving her wand extravagantly to warn Milton. He mumbled the deflection.

"No speaking, Mr. Milton," Snape cut in.

Cliodhna waved her wand in a wide circle to jinx Milton, but he mumbled another deflection. "No. Speaking. Try. Again."

Milton screwed up his face to jinx Cliodhna but she barely waved her wand to deflect it, making sure her _Protego_ still wasn't too big. With a slight flick of her wrist she sent three jinxes at Milton rapid fire as he stumbled back, trying desperately to deflect, his mouth moving. Cliodhna could barely hide her smirk as her fingers seemed to spasm quickly and Milton's wand flew towards her. She caught it easily.

The smirk fell from her face as Snape said in a bored tone, "Two feet on the history, importance of, and skill set needed for silent curses and defensives." He looked around at the room. "Hand Mr. Milton his wand back, please. He obviously needs to practice. Dismissed."

Cliodhna handed Milton his wand without a word. He watched her closely in awe, thankfully not fear. She wanted to apologize but knew Milton likely had to keep up appearances in front of his fellow Slytherins. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she walked back to her desk and gathered her things, not saying a word to anyone.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Ida broke the silence as they walked down the corridor.

"We'll get to practice actual defenses this year," Ramona added, her eyes avoiding Cliodhna. "That's an improvement."

Ben and Jack glanced at Cliodhna. They knew she had gone easy on Milton. Snape knew too. Hopefully everyone else was impressed enough they would leave her alone but wouldn't guess at just how powerful she had become.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna walked slowly to the statute, not especially looking forward to speaking with Professor Dumbledore. What could he possibly want to talk about? Surely he could have spoken to hear before she arrived at the castle, or he could wait a few days -

She gave the password to the statue and slowly walked up the circular stairway, sighing deeply. What could he even say in front of all portraits of former Headmasters? Surely they didn't - and couldn't - know everything that was or wasn't happening.

"Ah, Ms. Quick," Dumbledore said and Cliodhna was shocked at how tired his voice sounded. Her eyes finally landed on him and he looked even more tired and haggard than he had looked the night before at the feast. "Please, won't you sit?" He waited for her to take a seat across from his desk before saying, "I think you had an eventful summer?"

She raised an eyebrow and before she could really think about what she was doing, replied, "I think you did as well."

There was a harsh laugh from above her and Cliodhna opened her mouth to apologize but the voice above her said, "Yes, I can see why my great-great grandson admired you. Despite your -"

"Thank you, Phineas," Dumbledore interrupted and Cliodhna felt a wave of both sadness and pride wash over her. More feelings she didn't have time to -

"I didn't mean to," she faltered slightly. "I'm -"

"Yes," Dumbledore's voice was gentle. "You are right. I did have an eventful summer." She saw the hand with the ring twitch slightly as he covered it with his other hand.

"I've never seen you wear that ring before, Professor," Cliodhna's head tilted slightly. "Is it," she met his eyes. "I'd say new but it certainly doesn't look new."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and Cliodhna knew, deep down, he was about to tell her a half-lie. Could she read his mind? Or was she just better at reading his facial tics now? "It's a family heirloom of sorts."

_Not yours_, she wanted to retort. That much was obvious. Instead she let his words linger. He had asked her here and he would get to his point eventually. She wasn't about to offer up anything about her summer without specific questions.

"Did you find what you were looking for during your travels, Ms. Quick?" His words were gentle but his stare was hard and Cliodhna knew he too could tell when she was lying.

"Enough for now," Cliodhna responded truthfully and saw Dumbledore's lip twitch. "Enough for me not to hurt anyone."

Dumbledore's face fell slightly, "I never assumed -"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head and looked at his hands again briefly. "But I did."

There was a long pause before Dumbledore spoke again. "Professor Snape may not be able to help you with Potions as -" She nodded, understanding. He had work to do for Voldemort. Dumbledore likely knew what his duties for Voldemort were, but she wouldn't be privy to that information. "But Professor Slughorn is a great asset to Hogwarts and a great Potions Master."

"Yes, sir," she nodded, her shoulders slumping slightly. So she wouldn't be able to ask Snape anything. "How can I help Harry?" She met his eyes and Dumbledore was taken aback by the intensity and ferocity he saw there, but not by the loyalty. "While I'm still in school I mean, how can I help Harry?" She shook her head, "And after school. I can't keep running away after school. I want to -"

"And you will," Dumbledore's voice was tired again and something gnawed at Cliodhna's brain. "You can help him this year by reminding him to stay focused on the things that matter, and to study."

"Things that matter?" She tilted her head again slightly.

"Friends and family," he watched her closely, "Love." He saw her bristle but continued, "And to study. I will be having private lessons with him that will be secret," his eyes bore into hers. "He may not call on you for help, but you can offer it."

She nodded, bringing her mind back to Dumbledore and away from Cedric where it had wandered for a moment. "And what about those students who are frightened of -"

"They are frightened of what they don't yet understand," Dumbledore's blue eyes were still on her face. "And what their parents have taught them to be fearful of," he frowned slightly. "You and Harry have burdens on you, different though they may be. But you are strong. Lean on your friends," he let the words sit for a moment. "They are stronger than you give them credit. You can trust them."

Cliodhna nodded, knowing that this was exactly the type of cryptic ending Dumbledore would dismiss her. She turned her face up to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black and said baldly, "Your great-great grandson was an incredible man who died a hero to save his family and deserves your bloody respect. He was my friend. He was part of my family. Despite my blood not being pure and despite me being a mutant triplet." She stood up and turned away from the portrait before she could see his reaction. "Thank you, Professor." She pointed at his hand, "I hope you have Madame Pomfrey look at that."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Quick," he said with a slight chuckle in his voice as she turned, hearing Phineas huff loudly as the door scraped open and she walked out the door.

Cliodhna didn't have time to think about Dumbledore's hand or what he said as she walked briskly down the corridors to Potions class. She wondered what sort of teacher Professor Slughorn would be and just how fame-obsessed one man could be with what was essentially a group of children.

She sat down next to Briony with a smile that she knew Briony could see right through. "This should be interesting, shouldn't it?" Briony raised an eyebrow at Cliodhna and nodded as Professor Slughorn waddled into the room and waved for everyone to stand up.

"To your cauldrons, to your cauldrons!" His voice was deep and jovial and Cliodhna couldn't help but really smile now: so far he was the exact opposite of Snape. "We're going to start with the Draught of Living Death." Everyone stood to gather their ingredients as he continued. "It's a difficult potion but you should all have made it last year so this is just to warm you up. To help me get to know all of you!"

Cliodhna could make the draught easily so she watched Professor Slughorn walk around talking to the others, watching them cut ingredients and begin to brew. He was proving to be a distraction for some of the students who had to stop altogether while he spoke to them. Cliodhna wondered if that was his plan, if he was less interested in the potion and more interested in who his students were and to whom they were related to.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Quick," his smile was wide on his large face and Cliodhna couldn't help but smile back.

"Hullo, Professor," she continued to stir her cauldron slowly.

"Professor Snape's notes said you were the only student to get an 'O' last year and I can see why, this draught is perfect!" He peered into her cauldron, "Beyond perfect, I think!" He chuckled and gestured to the stool next to her. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Professor," she smiled again.

"Now, tell me, Ms. Quick," his eyes lit up. "Is it true you and your brothers are the first triplets in Wizarding history?"

"That we know of," she shrugged slightly in an effort to seem as nonchalant as possible. "Dumbledore believes us to be, and none of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses can recall triplets during their time." She hesitated for a moment, "But who knows if there were before written Wizarding history -"

"Oh, certainly," Slughorn nodded. "And tell me about your parents."

"Well you taught our father, I believe, Angus Quick?"

"Ravenclaw?" Slughorn's brow furrowed as he thought. "Played Quidditch?"

"And only average at Potions, he told us," Cliodhna smiled.

Slughorn let out a loud guffaw, "No, no, he was terrific at Potions! He went to the Ministry, didn't he?" Cliodhna nodded, ready to tell him which department when he continued. "And your mother?"

"Muggle," Cliodhna watched him closely, concerned for the first time that Slughorn may remember Catherine Randolph and think they looked a lot alike. Hadn't Sirius and Remus said she looked like her mother?

"And what does she do?"

Cliodhna swallowed, "She's a nurse." That was the lie Catherine had told them to say about her if anyone ever asked.

"Ah," Slughorn nodded and changed the subject quickly. "And you and your brothers are already signed to the National Quidditch Team," he looked excited again. "I was sorry to hear they weren't practicing this summer because of," he swallowed and Cliodhna noticed his forehead was sweating. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I am excited to see you three play," he looked around. "But your brother Ben isn't taking Potions?"

Cliodhna shook her head, "As hard as I tried to get him to enjoy it, he said he didn't need it for his career," she shrugged. "I'm happy to introduce you, of course."

Slughorn stood up to continue to walk around the room. "Splendid, splendid!"

Cliodhna took a deep breath as he walked away, certain that he had been watching her closely to see who she reminded him of and hoped it wasn't her mother.

080808080808080808

"How can I be this physically exhausted after one day of classes," Ben collapsed onto the Ravenclaw bench. "Is it because I'm old?"

"That's exactly it," Briony rolled her eyes. "Old and withering away."

"I'm exhausted too," Cliodhna sighed. "My eyes won't stay open much longer."

"I need a solid 18 hours of sleep at least," Ida agreed. "There's not enough hours in the day."

"Are we taking too many classes?" Ramona asked seriously. "Is that why we're so bloody tired?"

Everyone stared at her for a moment, aghast at such a thought and Cliodhna finally shook her head. "No, of course not! We just have to get back into the swing of things is all!"

Cliodhna felt Briony's eyes on her for a moment before they all began to eat and talk about their day. She knew she'd have to talk to Briony eventually, although she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to tell her friend. She still hadn't told her brothers everything that happened over the summer. Dumbledore had said her friends were strong and trustworthy, but she didn't want to put them in more danger than they already were. People were disappearing every week and Cliodhna knew it was only going to get worse. If her friends were taken and questioned -

"You done with that?" Ben pointed at the pie on her plate.

"All yours," she rolled her eyes at him, glad he discreetly pulled her out of her thoughts. "I'm going to go see Potter," she stood up.

"Tell him I'm sorry his favorite subject is now being taught by his least favorite teacher," Ben smirked. "That can't be fun for him."

"Nor for us," Ida muttered quietly to Ben but Cliodhna pretended not to hear her.

"Hiya," Cliodhna ruffled Ron's hair as she sat down next to him and waved to Ginny who was sitting with Dean Thomas. That was new…

"Did you know?" Harry looked irritated but thankfully not angry. "That he, you know."

"No," Cliodhna shook her head. "As surprised as you."

"Word is he had you doing silent spells in front of the class," Hermione's voice was quiet. "Did you -"

"Not the full extent, no," Cliodhna raised an eyebrow. "Thought that was a bit too much."

Ron leaned back and whistled, "Bloody hell how much -"

"Maybe I'll show you one day," Cliodhna couldn't help her smile: leave it to Ron to lighten the mood.

"Was it so everyone would leave you alone?" Harry was concerned. "Or does he want you to be recruited?"

A chill ran down Cliodhna's spine but she shook her head. "I think so the Slytherins would leave me alone. Not try to goad me into," she shrugged. "Destruction? I'm not sure."

"So they think you're powerful enough for silent but not too powerful," Hermione nodded. "That's probably wise."

"But how bloody powerful are you?" Ron asked.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna didn't get a chance to see her brothers without anyone else around until that Friday night. During dinner they had all met each other's eyes and left the Great Hall individually, Jack making an excuse to see Summer later. Cliodhna waited for them in the alcove behind the stairs that she and Cedric had occasionally snogged in -

"We could go to the Heads Room," Jack offered. "I haven't been yet but -" Cliodhna couldn't compose her face in time. "Better not, actually," Jack said quickly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How are, um, how are you -"

"Classroom?" Ben was there and glanced between his siblings. "We could nip some tea and biscuits first if you'd rather."

This made Cliodhna smile genuinely, "Hungry again already?"

"For tea and biscuits?" Ben ran a hand through his hair and looked out the alcove to make sure no one saw them. "Bloody always."

"Maybe later," Jack smiled ruefully and they walked quietly down the corridors to the empty classroom they had used when Harry and Cedric were preparing for the final task of the Tournament.

Was every bloody thing in the castle going to remind her of Cedric? She was trying to not think about him…

Before the door was even closed, Cliodhna had warded the entire classroom without reaching for her wand or moving her hand. The lock clicking into place echoed around them and Ben and Jack looked at each other when a piece of metal seemed to grow out of the door and slid into place across the door and wall.

"All of that," Ben waves around the room. "How strong are these?"

"Strong," Cliodhna's lip twitched slightly. "Very strong."

"Stronger than you could have done before?" Jack crosses his arms in front of him as he sat on top of a desk.

"Yes," she nodded. "Stronger than before."

Ben whistled, "Bloody hell."

"Without even moving your hand?" Jack shook his head. "Bloody hell."

Cliodhna shrugged. "You could try -"

Ben scrunched up his face tightly for a long moment before letting out a breath and opening his eyes, "You lot are still here, so clearly -"

Cliodhna let out a real, genuine laugh, and Ben grinned. "Finally a bloody smile on Moody Mabel over here."

"Oi -"

Jack shrugged but managed to look guilty, "You've been rather gloomy."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "I think I have every -"

"Potter's already claimed gloomy every bloody year at some point, there's not enough to go around," Ben groaned. "Now, come on, show us how you do it so we can at least try to be as good as you silently."

"I want to see what else she can do first," Jack didn't move from his desk. "Just how much -"

"Everything I can do with a wand," Cliodhna hesitated. "I can do nearly as well without my wand."

"And you said -"

"Easier when my wand is on my person," she nodded. Her wand floated out of the pocket of her robe and landed gently in the farthest corner of the room. "What would you like me to try?"

"Transfigure something," Ben offered. A glass appeared in front of him. "I said Transfigure not bloody," he rolled his eyes. "You're just -"

"There was a piece of parchment under that desk," Cliodhna pointed. "I did Transfigure it."

"Well," Ben huffed.

"Yes," Jack nodded and stood. "I can see why you worry people will think you're dangerous."

"I don't think. I know I am -"

"I saw you control your _Protego_ in front of the class," Jack interrupted her fiercely. "You can control it. You knew to control it. You're not a danger."

"Not yet," Cliodhna muttered.

"Enough talk of being a bloody menace to society," Ben clapped his hands. "Teach me to do silent spells, come on."

080808080808080808

Briony woke up early on Saturday and stretched, her hands pushing against her headboard. She had grown slightly over the summer, surprisingly, and had to get her robes lengthened and buy new clothes, much to her father's chagrin.

She let out a sigh and quietly opened her curtains. She missed her parents and worried about their safety, regardless of the number of times Ben told her they'd be safe. She was Muggleborn and that had suddenly seemed to be a problem for some in the Wizarding World. Things were happening quickly and she wasn't sure what would happen before graduation, but it seemed unlikely things would be safe by then.

She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and ran a hand through her bright red hair. She had cut it short over the summer and rather enjoyed it shorter than normal; Ida had squealed when she saw it and Ramona offered to give her some highlights to keep things "funky" this autumn. Briony felt restless, the itch to do something crawling under her skin. Maybe she would change her hair - being a bright redhead in the castle suddenly felt dangerous, as though she was drawing more attention to herself -

As if being best mates with Cliodhna Quick wasn't the easiest way to do that.

Cliodhna still hadn't told her what was going on, nor what exactly happened at the end of term. She had ended things with Diggory - that was unexpected, but Briony could tell it was a way for Cliodhna to feel as though she was protecting him. The bloody lunatic wanted to protect everyone.

She waited for Cliodhna in the Common Room, reading her Herbology text as some of the younger students slowly filtered down from their beds to the Great Hall. Today was the day she was going to finally get some answers from Cliodhna Bloody Quick. Briony was determined. And relentless. And restless to do something useful.

"Waiting for me?" Cliodhna snuck up on Briony, her head popping up behind her on the couch.

"You're in a good mood for so early," Briony replied drily as she stood up.

"Finally got a goodnight's sleep," Cliodhna continued to smile and stood up. "Shall we?"

Briony followed her out of the Common Room and was about to tell Cliodhna to bloody tell her everything when Cliodhna took her hand and said gently, "I'll tell you all I can, I promise. But let's get some tea and toast first from the kitchens, yea?"

Briony was shocked but agreed as Cliodhna began to talk about the homework they had to work on that afternoon as they walked towards the kitchen. "I really am thinking about that Quidditch clinic again," she sighed. "What do you reckon?"

"I think as many if not more girls will show up," Briony said truthfully. "Regardless if they're terrified of you or not. They know you're a bloody good player and you can teach them a lot."

Cliodhna sighed, "Guess it doesn't hurt to ask Madame Hooch." They reached the pear. "Let's grab some things quick and go outside. It should be warm enough."

"It's cloudy and windy," Briony started.

"Oh," Cliodhna shrugged. "Um, well," she looked rather embarrassed. "I'm very, well, I'm incredibly warm." Briony was confused but followed her friend into the kitchen anyway.

They sat along the far side of the lake, away from the castle so they could see anyone approach them, although Cliodhna doubted anyone would. The grass was damp but Cliodhna waved her hand over it and it dried immediately. Briony's eyes narrowed and Cliodhna turned to her friend, "Have a seat, I'll make sure it's warm enough for you."

"So you're not cold at all?" Briony watched as Cliodhna sat down and waved her hand quickly as though she was swatting a fly.

"Regulating my body temperature is harder than I anticipated it would be," she admitted. "Are you warm enough?"

"Oddly yes," Briony frowned and abruptly put a hand on Cliodhna's arm. "You are bloody warm."

"Always," Cliodhna sighed dramatically. "It seems to be a byproduct of, well," she took a deep breath. "So here's the thing."

"Before you start," Briony held up her hand and took a long sip of her tea. "I needed that. And," she continued, "I need to tell you something. You can trust me. I'm not afraid of Voldemort or his stupid minions. I know I'm Muggleborn and that seems to be a problem, but I'm not scared. You know I can defend myself -"

"I know," Cliodhna nodded. "I know you can. But," she frowned. "You didn't see the Death Eaters. You didn't see Voldemort. You don't know what they can do -"

Briony took both of Cliodhna's hands in her own, "Tell me everything you can, Quick. And don't worry about me. I'm not worried. I've got you to protect me." Cliodhna tried not to smile but Briony was smirking, "You're so full of yourself. Knew that'd get you."

Cliodhna did truly laugh now, "You're rude, you know that?"

"Very rude, I'm well aware. Now, come on, start from the beginning, will you?"

Cliodhna told Briony about the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, including how Sirius was innocent and died and how Cliodhna reacted after that. She told Briony about Voldemort and how he seemed intrigued by her; she told Briony that she wasn't sure why any of this was happening to her. Briony never once interrupted with a question, never once looked at her best friend like she was some sort of monster. She barely reacted at all except to drink her tea and eat her toast. She didn't tell Briony that it was likely because she was descended from Druids, that her mother was a witch who had once exploded with electricity out of fear and anger, nor that her mother was actually Catherine Randolph the former _Daily Prophet_ reporter. She wasn't entirely sure what being a Druid meant in the grand scheme of things, but felt that was something she couldn't tell anyone yet.

"I traveled a lot of places this summer to be away from everyone and the papers," Cliodhna was nearing the end of her tale. "And I learned some of what I can do. And how I can control some of it, but I'm not entirely there yet. I can do a lot of wandless magic. Even when my wand isn't on my person," she watched Briony closely. "I'm starting to think I can do it even when my wand is nowhere near me, but I'm not strong enough yet."

"You will be strong enough," Briony said firmly. Cliodhna's eyes widened in shock as it was the first thing in nearly an hour that Briony had said. "You're Cliodhna bloody Quick and you'll be strong enough. I'll help you anyway I can."

Cliodhna blinked, "Th-thanks."

"Course," Briony shrugged. "Now. Can you control the, what is it? Electricity?"

"I can control it from exploding it from me when I'm angry, I think," Cliodhna didn't sound very convincing. "Although I haven't been as angry as I was when, you know."

"And what about Ben and Jack? Can they do wandless and silent magic as well as you can?" Briony asked.

"We're practicing silent spells," Cliodhna nodded. "I think they'll eventually be able to do nearly as much as I can."

"Good," Briony nodded. "I want to practice silent spells too, if you don't mind. Could be rather useful, and since Snape seems to want us to really know how to do it," she shrugged. "Two birds, one stone, all that."

Cliodhna laughed, "I think we could get a group of folks to practice, as long as we keep my abilities quiet."

Briony leaned back slightly, "Can I get a demonstration? I mean, this is all just conjecture right now, innit?"

Cliodhna opened her mouth in shock and disgust to retort, but saw Briony's arched eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "All right," she took her wand out of her pocket and laid it on the grass next to Briony. "What would you like me to do?"

"Get a fish out of the lake," Briony challenged.

Cliodhna waved her hand and a fish jumped five feet out of the water before slowly falling back and slipping gently under the water. "How far away can you be from your wand and do that?" Briony asked. "Do you have to wave your hand?"

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow and stood up to walk five feet away from Briony and her wand. She didn't wave her hand and a larger fish flew up out of the water. "How far -"

Cliodhna took several steps back and Briony watched her friend for a long moment before she had to wave a hand, and an even larger fish was pulled from the lake. "Not bad," Briony shouted back.

"Have to wave my hand when I'm farther away, I guess," Cliodhna walked back.

"But the fish got bigger," Briony pointed out as Cliodhna sat down. "That's pretty bloody impressive."

"Yea, it was, wasn't it?" Cliodhna said seriously before Briony shoved her playfully. They both took a sip of their tea.

"So," Briony prodded gently. "Cedric."

Cliodhna frowned, "I don't -"

"Klee, I love you, but you have to talk about it. I know you're not telling me everything, and I still want to know how I can join the Order and how afraid I should be for my parents, and where I can actually try to get a bloody job, but you need to talk about Cedric."

"It's for the best," Cliodhna said. "I couldn't control it, I didn't want to hurt him," she looked out over the lake. "People were finally believing him about Voldemort, he didn't need a girlfriend who was being painted as a monster." She swallowed, “And he was afraid of me. I saw it when we were in Iceland.”

"But now?" Briony pressed. " He’s still not afraid of you if you are better at controlling it? And sure maybe some of Malfoy's gang think you're a monster because you helped to put his father in Azkaban, but -"

"I saw him," Cliodhna's voice was soft. "Before we left for Hogwarts. When I got back from all my travels," she avoided Briony's gaze and continued to look out over the lake. "I was exhausted, and angry, and sad, and confused. He was hesitant around me, I knew he was still scared of me and I couldn't tell anyone where I'd traveled or what I learned. I'm not even 100% certain I should have told you as much as I did." She looked at Briony and attempted a smile, "I'm glad I have, but doesn't mean I won't regret it."

"You should tell Potter," Briony pointed out. "I don't know why Voldemort's picked him to be his nemesis considering the lad's not even of age yet, but he should know what you can and can't do."

Cliodhna nodded. "I'll likely tell Harry," she agreed. "Maybe today even.”

“I’m not scared of you, Cliodhna,” Briony took her hand and squeezed it. “Even if you tell me I should be, I know who you are.” Cliodhna met Briony’s eyes and attempted a smile.

0808080808080808080808

"Where have you two bloody been?" Ben was incredulous when Briony and Cliodhna arrived at the Great Hall for lunch.

"Having a lovely chat if you don't mind," Briony rolled her eyes.

"I was so bloody bored this morning," Ben grumbled. "Jackie was busy snogging Summer, Ida's been making eyes at some Hufflepuff lad, and Hunter and Will are I don't know, talking about those bloody Star Wars films again. I was forced to read on my own!"

"So sorry, Benjy," Cliodhna patted his head as she sat down. "But Briony and I were having a very important conversation about important adult things."

Ben looked between the two, "Well that's good to hear at least. But don't leave me alone for this long again, will you? Especially before Quidditch has started!"

"Speaking of, I need to talk to Madame Hooch about the girls clinic again," Cliodhna looked around the Great Hall. "You know," her voice was softer. "I need to make friends with that Cassie girl. Seems like a good friend to have."

Ben and Briony looked at each other but shrugged. The conversation went back to Cliodhna's Quidditch clinic before Cliodhna saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron enter the Great Hall. "Oh, I'll be right back," and she hurried away to intercept the Gryffindors.

"So," Ben said to Briony. "She finally tell you?"

"Not everything I'm sure, but enough," Briony nodded. "That's a lot."

"You're telling me," Ben agreed.

"Hiya," Cliodhna said to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Think I could talk to you lot privately today?"

Ron looked at the Gryffindor table longing, "After lunch?"

Cliodhna laughed, "Course, Ron. Meet me outside after you eat?"

"It's cold out," Hermione frowned. "I mean, it's cloudy and -"

"It won't be, I promise," Cliodhna winked and walked back towards the Ravenclaw table.

"It's good she finally wants to talk," Hermione muttered as they sat down at the table.

"What are you going to tell her?" Ron asked Harry. "I mean, I know we can trust her and all, but."

Harry frowned and pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Not sure yet. Let's see what she says first, I guess."

0808080808080808080808

"How did you do that?" Ron's mouth dropped as Cliodhna had dried up the grass and warmed up the area where they were sitting down along the lake very near where she and Briony had been earlier in the day.

Cliodhna put her arm out for them to feel, "Side effect of what I can do, I guess. Can't regulate my body temperature very well, but I've gotten rather good at keeping others warm."

"What exactly can you do?" Hermione asked seriously. "I mean, you know -"

"Right," Cliodhna nodded. "I trust you lot, but please don't tell anyone anything I'm telling you. Ben and Jack know, my mum and dad know, but, well, I'm not even sure I know everything."

"Hermione and Ron know everything, I trust them," Harry said seriously.

"Well," Cliodhna took a deep breath and told them everything she had told Briony earlier.

"I saw you -" Harry started.

"I'm getting better at it," Cliodhna shook her head. "I reckon I could continue to get stronger and -"

"Maybe never need a wand?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"I don't want to presume I'd ever be that good, but maybe." The trio glanced at each other quickly like Cliodhna often did with her brothers. "Could be useful, I expect."

"I'd think so," Ron muttered.

"What about your," Harry looked rather sheepish. "You know?"

"You said you could control it," Hermione offered.

"Well I haven't exactly been as angry as I was that night," Cliodhna felt rather embarrassed. "So I'm not exactly sure."

"But -" Ron started.

"I can't channel it," she frowned. "I had hoped to be able to channel it and use it. Would be great in a duel or something," she slouched slightly. "Couldn't manage to make that happen this summer."

"Well you can try now," Hermione offered. "I mean, you can practice here."

Harry, Ron, and Cliodhna all looked at Hermione incredulously. "Where?"

"Someone would see -"

"Someone could get hurt!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Cliodhna could put up enough protections in an unused classroom. I'm sure Dumbledore and McGonagall could help protect the room."

"No one can know -"

"Dumbledore already does, doesn't he?" Hermione countered. "He'd probably be beyond pleased to help you."

Cliodhna thought for a long minute, "You're probably right." She sighed.

"I'll help," Hermione offered.

"No -"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and let out an aggravated sigh, "I'll be protected, but you need help researching and figuring out how to -"

"Cedric already tried to help," Cliodhna argued.

"And he's still alive, isn't he?" Hermione interrupted her. "And like you said, you're getting better and more in control every day." She crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm helping and that's the end of that."

"We can -"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Harry has lessons with Dumbledore and Ron you'll have Quidditch and rounds."

"But -"

Hermione looked so fierce that Ron snapped his mouth shut. Harry cleared his throat. "There's something I should tell you," he said to Cliodhna.

Cliodhna raised her hand, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling me." Her eyes met his bright green ones, "If I can help, then feel free to tell me, but," she stopped. "I know you know the prophecy."

"How -"

"Did -"

"It was rather obvious at the end of term. Dumbledore already knew it, I'm almost certain. And he finally thought to tell you."

Harry nodded, clearly in awe.

"And it has to be you to fight Voldemort, I assume," she continued. "That's why he's so obsessed with you?"

Harry nodded again. Hermione and Ron were astonished.

"Hm," Cliodhna looked out over the lake. "Well, Potter, we'll be with you every step of the way, won't we? Maybe he'll be interested enough in me to take his mind off you for a bit, give you some breathing room."

"I -"

Cliodhna shook her head and waved her hand around her head. "I think it's time we go back inside."

0808080808080808080808

By Monday, Cliodhna had secured a room to practice controlling and harnessing her 'energy', and scheduled another Quidditch clinic. Briony forced her way into helping Cliodhna and Hermione as well, spending time in the library with the pair and protecting the classroom they'd be using.

By Wednesday the whole school was talking about Cliodhna's Quidditch clinic, with girls in every house but Slytherin expected to attend: boys were mad they were unable to again participate, but the younger girls were excited. "See," Ramona winked at Cliodhna. "No one's afraid of you."

"Except the Slytherins. But who needs them anyway," Ida rolled her eyes. "Won't miss them."

"It'd be nice if they'd be able to come," Cliodhna frowned. "Slytherins were why I wanted to have the clinic in the first place."

"Flint," Briony said quietly to Ida.

"Oh," Ida frowned.

"Maybe I could talk to Cassie," Cliodhna looked around the Great Hall. "Maybe she can discreetly talk to other girls so they're not afraid of Malfoy."

Briony and Ramona exchanged a glance but didn't say anything.

Cliodhna caught Cassie's eye as they were leaving DADA that afternoon and the two hung back in the classroom. "Thought it was high time I formally introduce myself," Cliodhna said to Cassie, her voice low. "We share a friend in common, I think."

"Milton has nothing but nice things to say about what I think others are calling the female mutant?" Cassie's eyebrow was raised, as she glanced casually around the room, her dark eyes landing on Snape who was still at the front of the classroom.

"Malfoy has never exactly been my biggest fan -"

"Helping to put his dad in Azkaban I'm sure hasn't helped matters," Cassie's lip twitched.

"Probably not," Cliodhna smiled ruefully. "Jack has nothing but nice things to say about you. Quietly, of course."

"We all have facades to uphold I suppose," Cassie frowned slightly. "What can I do for you, Quick? Quietly, as you say."

"My Quidditch clinic -"

"Ah, yes," Cassie nodded. "I heard some Second and Third Years lamenting they couldn't go because Malfoy and his little gang were speaking ill of you."

Cliodhna crosses her arms at Cassie, "What a nice way of putting it."

Cassie let out a genuine laugh. "I'll see what I can do, Quick."

Cliodhna smiled, "Thanks, Cassie. And let me know if there's ever anything I can do."

Cassie hesitated and Cliodhna saw the fear the other girl was obviously trying to hide before her face hardened again, "Not all Slytherins are monsters. Don’t forget that, will you?"

Before Cliodhna could say anything Snape called to them, "You'll be late for your next class, ladies."

Cliodhna let Cassie walk out first and waited a few seconds before she left so no one would know they had been talking. She stole a glance back at Snape but he was looking down at his parchments and Cliodhna sighed, her heart heavy.

080808080808

"Are you sleeping?" Ben asked Cliodhna the morning of her Quidditch clinic. "You aren't, you know, doing too much?"

Cliodhna was touched at her brother’s concern that she was overextending herself as she had done when she and Robbie had ended things. "I'm sleeping, I promise." She smiled at him as they walked down to the Pitch. "All this practicing and researching with Hermione and Briony, and you and Jack really exhausts me," she rolled her eyes. "In a good way! I'm actually sleeping better!"

"Well that's good," Ben watched her carefully. "I'm happy to help with the other research and practice you know. If you need more help -"

"You've got -"

"I need to take my mind off George sometimes," he sighed. "He's very busy to write me as many letters as I'd really like."

"Can't he invent some sort of phone or something that could work in the castle?" Cliodhna asked.

"The dream of dreams," Ben sighed dramatically and Cliodhna laughed.

Cliodhna's clinic this year was going to be slightly different: four sessions over two days. That morning was going to be for first-time fliers - First Year girls and girls who may not have participated the year before. After lunch they were going to start actually going through all of the positions. Sunday morning was going to be more intensive for positions and for two hours in the afternoon, those girls who wanted could participate in a real practice match.

Cassie had told Cliodhna that Malfoy wasn't actually harassing any Slytherin girls who wanted to play, "He's skipped one of his rounds this week, actually." Cassie had looked mildly irritated, "Won't shut up about not caring about school, has real things he needs to focus on." Cliodhna was intrigued by this, but didn't ask Cassie any other questions.

Ben was going to be on the ground with Jack to make sure no one started any problems. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had offered to help out, but Cliodhna thought Harry may draw too much attention. Ginny was going to help Cliodhna run the clinic.

Ginny grinned widely, "Bloody excited for this, Klee."

Cliodhna grinned back as they waited for the younger girls to show up, "Should be a fun time."

When Cliodhna finally called for lunch, she watched as the First Years and a handful of Second and Third Years chattering excitedly as they walked back to the castle. She waved at Hermione and Briony who were walking towards them with two large baskets, "Thought we'd bring lunch to you so you don't have to walk back and forth."

"Bloody brilliant," Ginny dug into the basket before Ben could steal all the food.

"Thanks," Cliodhna agreed.

"Looked like it went well?" Briony asked. "No one causing a ruckus?"

"Not yet," Jack pulled out a sandwich. "Hopefully be quiet this afternoon too."

"I'm rather surprised Malfoy and his gang aren't out here," Hermione pointed out.

"He skipped rounds this week," Jack grumbled. "Said he has more important things to worry about than his Prefect duties."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna was exhausted by dinner that evening but thrilled by how excited all the girls who came seemed to be. "More than last year," Ginny had winked at her. "Guess no one's actually afraid of you, eh?"

Cliodhna couldn't help but feel hopeful: maybe they weren't afraid of her, maybe they -

A large owl dropped a letter on her plate and Cliodhna jumped, not expecting any post that evening. She recognized her Uncle Sean's handwriting and smiled. Well that was a nice surprise -

_Klee -_

_It's going to happen Monday. Let your brothers know. I know this weekend was important to you, so we postponed it a bit._

_Best,_

_S_

Cliodhna frowned. She forgot that her "Muggle mother" had to pretend to disown them. And they'd be getting the news Monday. Bloody brilliant.

Another owl dropped an envelope on her plate and Cliodhna jumped again. "Why are you so jumpy?" Ben asked through a mouthful of food. "You never get a letter before?"

"Not for a while," Cliodhna muttered. She recognized Charlie's handwriting but couldn't muster a smile.

_Klee -_

_Hope your last year is going well. I want to hear all about your Quidditch clinic over Christmas, likely after I hear about your Quidditch matches and all the goals you score and players you knock off their brooms. Nothing exciting to report here, just wanted to check in and remind you to write if you're bored, although I'm sure you're having an exciting year._

_Tell your brothers I say hello and that I'm anxiously awaiting Jack to move out here so I can have a little protégé…_

_And for you to visit as well._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna went to bed Sunday pleased with how that day's clinic went, despite being utterly exhausted. As her head hit the pillow she remembered that tomorrow she'd have to pretend that her mother had abandoned them out of fear of Voldemort. Would she have to miss class? How long would she have to pretend -

But then she did remember that she couldn't actually communicate with her real mother until Christmas. If Catherine would even be back by Christmas. The last week had been great, and Cliodhna had finally felt settled at Hogwarts, ready to conquer the year, finally able to tell some people about what she could do when now she had to act like her mother had left them.

She sighed and rolled over. She hoped she was a good enough actress to get everyone to believe her.

080808080808080808

"Ms. Quick," Professor Slughorn stood next to her as she slowly stirred her Potion counterclockwise. "I know I should be more eager for Slytherin to win, but I am very excited to see you and your brothers finally play a real Quidditch match!"

Cliodhna smiled, "I'm excited to be playing too. Feels like it's been ages since a real match."

"I was sorry to see you were unable to practice this summer with the National Team," he shook his head, his voice relaying his genuine disappointment. "You know I know Martin Blouser -"

Cliodhna nodded at the right times and smiled as she continued to make her Potion. She truly did like her Professor, but when he started to talk about the famous and important people he knew, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Eventually she could tell he was winding down his story and she knew it was the right moment to interrupt with, "I do hope everything will be normal soon so I can play with them."

She watched as his face fell and he looked rather nervous when he patted his large stomach to search for his pocket watch, "Yes, yes, of course we all do. Oh," he read the time on his watch. "I better make sure everyone is making as good progress as you." He laughed nervously, "You really could teach this class you know."

When he had walked away Briony leaned over to whisper, "He knows you're not an idiot."

"Dumbledore wanted him back in the castle for a reason," Cliodhna's voice was low. "Why else have a new Potions professor instead of DADA again?"

Briony shrugged and went back to her cauldron. Cliodhna had been voicing that thought for a few days - out of nowhere - but Briony rather suspected the answer lay with Potter. But what was Briony to do about it? She had more important things to do like get accepted into the Healer program at St. Mungo's and help Cliodhna harness her "angry electricity".

08080808080808

It was going to be Cliodhna's last match against Hufflepuff. That was the way she was thinking about it - not her first match against Hufflepuff in several years where Cedric wasn't playing. She slept better and practiced better if it was simply her last match against Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff was a young team this year even though they really only lost Cedric, and Cliodhna was playing Chaser as a way to score as many points as possible. Ben was worried about Potter and the Gryffindor team - Ginny and Harry were excellent players and even with the loss of the Weasley twins at Beater, Gryffindor was going to be hard to beat this season.

"Score as many as you can," Ben instructed Cliodhna. "Even if we're winning by a massive amount."

Cliodhna saluted him and mounted her broom, "Can do, Cap."

Ben rolled his eyes but went to shake the Hufflepuff Captain's hand. "Good luck, ol' sport," he winked at the boy. The Captain tried not to frown, "Go easy on us, will you?" Ben didn't react because he was waiting for Madame Hooch to direct them to get in position. They weren't going to take it easy on the Hufflepuffs. That's not how the game worked.

Blaise Zabini was the announcer and Ben tried not to worry - having someone in Malfoy's little gang announce the game was an unpleasant surprise as they tried to find a replacement for Lee Jordan. The Slytherins had been uncharacteristically quiet around Cliodhna these first few months back at Hogwarts and that had worried Jack and Ben. Why weren't they harassing her in the halls for being a 'menace'? Why wasn't Malfoy more openly hostile to her like he had been at Diagon Alley? Had she frightened him away?

"What will the menace that stalks our halls bring to the Pitch today? Will Claw-na Quick destroy the Pitch and her opponents like she destroyed the Atrium -" Blaise's voice was carried away on a sudden gust of wind that Jack felt wasn't natural and he looked out across the Pitch at Cliodhna. Her jaw was clenched, her hands grabbed her broom tightly, but she looked focused on Madame Hooch, waiting for her to blow the whistle.

"Are we all at risk?" Blaise continued as though everyone else could hear him the entire match. Cliodhna ignored him and wondered if she could just break the megaphone or _Silencio_ Blaise without anyone knowing it was her. She sent a gust of wind past them so she could have a moment to compose herself, but she knew she couldn't (and shouldn't) maintain the random gusts of wind the entire match.

This was a test of sorts. She hadn't been angry for weeks and even though she was trying to control and harness her power, she hadn't truly been tested. But this - Zabini's taunting and ridicule would rile her up. And there was nothing she could do to stop him because then he would win. Malfoy would win. Voldemort would win.

The whistle blew and Cliodhna shot out like a dart and scored a goal on her own before Zabini could open his mouth to say anything. The cheers from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stands was deafening and drowned out anything Zabini attempted to say. She could ignore the announcer, she had before - but before it had been Lee Jordan and even before Lee no one had been openly rude to her -

"Is this mutant girl going to score all the points for Ravenclaw today or is she going to let anyone else have a chance?" Blaise was saying.

"I wish we could bloody shut him up," Ginny growled to Dean who was next to her. Harry heard from behind and looked to Hermione, but Hermione shook her head.

"They'd think it was her," Hermione whispered to Harry. "No one knows exactly what she can do. She hasn't done anything this term but that doesn't mean people aren't afraid."

"He's going to make everyone afraid," Harry grumbled.

"Not if she can keep calm," Hermione looked out over the Pitch. "I hope she can keep calm. She's usually so calm during Quidditch."

"She's not a menace, is she?" Dean whispered to Ginny and she punched his arm hard.

"She's my bloody mate and don't you forget it," she whispered harshly to him. "You know her from the DA. How could you -"

Cliodhna scored again but she didn't celebrate as she may have the year prior; she simply flew above everyone else to survey the Pitch. She needed to keep her head clear — she couldn't let anything distract her or anger her.

"So far it doesn't seem like -" Blaise started but he was interrupted when Hunter sent a Bludger seemingly towards a Hufflepuff Chaser but it went over and began to careen towards Blaise and the professors. Kendra and the Hufflepuff Beaters were too far away to stop it, but Cliodhna was flying directly above the crowd. Time seemed to slow down as she knew she had to stop the Bludger from hitting the crowd even if she wanted Blaise to break his nose to stop him talking.

Cliodhna took the full brunt of the Bludger on her left arm as Blaise and the professors behind her who she protected from the Bludger let out screams and gasps. She didn't make a noise and as the Bludger dropped slightly towards the ground before picking up speed to fly elsewhere, she flew off to catch a Quaffle from her teammates.

"That," Blaise's voice was soft into the megaphone, but he couldn't say anything as he was both terrified and confused as to why Cliodhna had stopped the Bludger. There was nothing he could say.

"I think you're done, Mr. Zabini," Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder.

Cliodhna ignored the shooting pain in her arm and continued to play as best as she could, scoring several more times before Jack finally caught the Snitch. It was easier to ignore Blaise and the crowd when her arm was throbbing and she was concentrating on not grimacing. Ravenclaw had won 270-0 and as Cliodhna landed, she heard the crowd erupting into cheers from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stands. "Are you all right?" Ben's voice sounded far away and Cliohnda nodded her head as she opened her mouth to try to pop her ears. "Are you sure?" He asked her again and put a hand on her arm.

She grimaced but nodded, "Nothing a little ice can't help." She shook her head.

"You bloody took the full force of that," Jack said as he landed next to her. "That's not supposed to -"

"I'm so sorry," Hunter was apologizing profusely. "I didn't mean to send it towards -"

"Looked like you did, mate," Ben said drily.

"I only meant to -"

"She had to stop it," Kendra frowned. "If you had been playing Beater you could have probably sent another Bludger to stop it -"

Cliodhna shook her head, "It's all right. I'm fine." She looked up at the sky, "Come on, let's get back to the castle before it rains."

Ben and Jack walked alongside her, letting the rest of the team walk a few feet ahead of them. "I wish it would have bloody hit Zabini -"

"I barely heard what he said anyway," Cliodhna shrugged with one shoulder. "Although I'm sure what I didn’t hear was awful."

"It wasn't terrible, but -" Jack started.

"But now everyone won't be able to stop talking about your heroic feat -"

"I knew it would somehow be my fault," she sighed and took a sharp breath. "Bloody hurts."

"Going to have a very nice bruise," Ben nodded.

"He stopped talking after that," Jack said. "Leo Franklin took over."

"He did?" Cliodhna looked at Jack. "I didn't even notice -"

"You may be a little too good at drowning out the announcers," Jack raised an eyebrow. "Leo was a lot more complimentary than Zabini."

"Oh," Cliodhna flexed her hand slightly. "Why didn't Zabini -"

"Because he was speechless," Ben chuckled. "Couldn't believe you stopped a Bludger that was headed right for his pretty little face."

Cliodhna smiled slightly, "Well at least he won't be announcing again."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna assured her brothers that she didn't need to go to the Hospital Wing before lunch and insisted they go straight to the Great Hall. She wanted everyone to see her; she wanted everyone to know that she was fine.

She led her brothers to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Briony who merely raised an eyebrow at her. Ida whispered excitedly to her, "That was brilliant! Zabini nearly screamed. And then Leo Franklin pushed him out of the way to take over the announcing when McGonagall told Zabini he was done."

"But you heard what he said, didn't you?" Ramona asked, watching Cliodhna closely.

"Zabini?" Cliodhna shook her head as she took a sip of water. "I blocked him out after the first few minutes."

"No, I mean," Ramona cocked her head slightly.

"Yes, Zabini was being an absolute twat and they should have pulled him before he froze," Ida agreed. "But Leo Franklin was saying some nice things about you -"

"And mean things about Zabini," Ramona finished. "I think McGonagall reprimanded him a few times to focus on the play and not on," she raised an eyebrow. "Rumors about you and Zabini."

"What?" Cliodhna swung her head around. "Zabini and I -"

"Slow down, Quick," Briony rolled her eyes. "Separate rumors."

"That the rumors from this summer about you were absurd," Ida smirked.

"But you know Zabini's family has some rumors of their own," Ramona nodded. "You About his mum and all?" Cliodhna shook her head and allowed Ida to whisper conspiratorially about the rumors.

"Was rather nice of Leo Franklin, actually," Ramona said offhandedly when Ida was done.

"Didn't need to defend you, did he?" Ida agreed. Briony glared at the pair but didn't say anything: she didn't like what the two were insinuating although she knew they likely had a point.

"Barely know the lad," Cliodhna shrugged. "But it's rather off-putting you lot calling him by his full bloody name." She nudged Ben who was talking to Jack and Summer, "You hear everything Franklin said when he was announcing?"

"Some of it," Ben shrugged. "Complimentary to us." He glanced briefly at Briony, "As it should have been, I think, after what bloody Zabini said."

Cliodhna nodded at turned back to her friends, "Have to thank him I guess next time in DADA."

Ida and Ramona smirked at each other, "Yes, _have_ to."

Cliodhna knew what they were insinuating despite acting outwardly thick; she didn't need to deal with their projecting anything on to her. Leo Franklin had barely ever spoken to her; it was unlikely he was doing anything but being a genuinely decent human being to her and her brothers. She'd thank him and ignore the eyebrows and glances from her friends who were starting to seem boy-crazy.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all came over to the Ravenclaw table to congratulate the triplets and Ben, grinning widely, offered them a seat. "Are you all right?" Neville asked Cliodhna quietly as he sat down across from her and she was touched.

"I am, thanks," Cliodhna flexed her hand slightly before picking up her cup. "It's not too bad."

She watched Neville closely as Ron was saying something to Ben about stopping a particularly tricky shot. She hadn't interacted with Neville much this term and she suddenly felt incredibly guilty about it. He had been there at the Ministry, he had done well in the Battle, he never once seemed afraid of her, and he had believed Harry after the Triwizard Tournament…

"You really shouldn't have bothered, you know," Ginny nodded to Cliodhna's arm.

"Stopped Zabini, though, didn't it?" Ron said through a bite of toast. "Screamed and couldn't speak."

"And it showed everyone she didn't do anything on purpose to get him to stop talking," Hermione nodded.

Ginny shrugged, "Think you got hurt for nothing, mate."

Cliodhna laughed, "Thanks, Gin. I didn't really spend too much thinking it through -"

"No, obviously not," Briony rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe that and Franklin's snarky retorts to the Slytherins will keep them off you for a little while," Harry said to Cliodhna.

"They haven't been bothering me much, actually," Cliodhna admitted. "I think they're a bit afraid of Cassie."

"I'm a bit afraid of Cassie," Jack's eyes widened slightly.

"As you should be," Ginny grinned and stood up to leave. "See you all later." She walked towards the door of the Great Hall where Dean Thomas was waiting and Cliodhna turned to see Harry watching them for a long moment before turning back to his friends.

"Dean?" Cliodhna whispered to Hermione who was sitting next to her. "Since when?"

"Few weeks ago," Hermione was clearly trying not to frown. "Well, got more serious a few weeks ago."

"You don't -" Cliodhna started but saw Leo Franklin and his mate walk towards their table and Ben waved to stop him.

"Hey mate," Ben smiled. "Thanks for that."

Leo shrugged, his smile crooked, "It was easy to take over once he screamed." He turned his attention to Cliodhna, "That was wild, by the way."

"Oh," Cliodhna shrugged and smiled as if his was contagious. "Knew it was the only way to get everyone to leave me alone."

"Bless McGonagall for pulling him away," Leo continued. "She said she'd let me announce the next match on a trial basis."

"Wouldn't mind hearing nice things about us again if you could keep it up," Jack smirked.

"I'm a partial announcer, please," Leo winked at Cliodhna before turning back to Jack. "But I won't be repeating any unfounded rumors, don't worry."

"I can't say I actually heard what you said," Cliodhna admitted. "Rather tuned it out after the first minute or so."

Leo's head tilted back as he laughed and Cliodhna's stomach suddenly tightened and she felt warmer than usual. "More bloody professional than the actual professionals, are ya?"

Cliodhna opened her mouth to retort but Ben cut in, "I'll fill her in, let her know all the nice things you said about me." Leo laughed again and Cliodhna rolled her eyes again. Leo waved to them all as he continued to laugh and walked away and out of the Great Hall. Ben caught Cliodhna's eye but she didn't reveal what she was thinking and took a long sip of her water. Ben smirked.

080808080808080808

"He's fit," Ben whispered conspiratorially to her as everyone around them drank butterbeer and talked about the match.

"Objectively so, I think," Cliodhna said coolly as she took a sip of her own butterbeer and looked around at everyone.

"Very attractive," Ben continued, watching his sister closely. "Tall, dark, and handsome."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Cliodhna finally turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Aye," Ben sighed dramatically. "But it's fine to look, innit?"

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you write a letter to your beloved about the match? A play by play?"

Ben waved a hand, "I can do that tomorrow." He looked around sneakily, "We're going to talk through the Floo late tonight, actually. Would you mind keeping watch, around 1am?"

Cliodhna sighed, "Can I block out what you two are talking about?" She took another long sip of her butterbeer and suddenly wishing it was whiskey.

As if Jack had read her mind he walked over to them and handed them each a glass of whiskey with a large ice cube in it. "Only for us," he clinked his glass to theirs. "Secret stash."

"From Charlie?" Ben and Cliodhna asked together.

"Of course," Jack smirked. "Leo Franklin was -"

"Don't you start too," Cliodhna groaned. "Am I not allowed to talk to a man -"

"Oh, a man and not a boy, eh?" Ben waggled his eyebrows.

"Insufferable," Cliodhna rolled her eyes but didn't walk away. She took a deep breath, "All right, tell me what he bloody said during the match, will you?"

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna sat on a chair facing away from the fireplace and towards the staircases to the dormitories as Ben spoke to George in the Floo. She was exhausted but knew she couldn't fall asleep until Ben was done as she was "keeping watch". She thought about the letter Charlie had written to her that was on her bed that evening and about what Leo Franklin had said during the match. She tried not to think about the throbbing purple bruise on her arm.

She wondered too if George would tell Ben anything about Cedric - she wanted to know he was okay, his training was going well, but was still able to see the twins. She was curious if he had moved on, if he was trying to date, if he was becoming a true and real adult -

But she also didn't want to know. She wanted him to enjoy his time away from Hogwarts. She wanted him to date like she had read about in the Muggle magazines and seen in those old Muggle movies her mother liked. He deserved that. After everything, he deserved to enjoy his life without extra scrutiny from the Ministry or Death Eaters or…but if he was moving on she didn't need to know.

"Leo Franklin sure is handsome," Ben had whispered to her over their whiskeys. "And said such nice things about you -"

"Saying I'm not a menace and shouldn't be feared aren't exactly what I would call a nice compliment," she had rolled her eyes. "And why does everyone use his full name every time -"

"Tall, dark, and handsome, classic jawline -"

"I'm not engaging in this," she took a sip of her whiskey.

"He did compliment your bravery for stopping the Bludger," Jack added. "He mentioned the clinic you had for girls in all Houses and how he's seen you even defend Slytherins."

She had whipped her head around to her brother then, "What?"

"I missed that," Ben smirked. "Must have been -"

"And that you tutored whoever needed help, including Slytherins," Jack continued. "That whoever believes you could harm anyone or damage the Ministry was out of their mind." He shrugged, "And then he said we should only really be focusing on your incredible Quidditch skills."

"Oh," Cliodhna breathed. "Well, that was rather nice."

"Rather," Ben agreed.

"He did actually give a good play-by-play too," Jack smiled. "Made sure to reiterate how many assists you had and not just points."

Cliodhna didn't say anything but took a long sip of her whiskey.

Sitting in the chair late that night in the Common Room, away from the prying eyes of her friends and brothers, she did let her mind drift to Leo Franklin. She had interacted with him a normal amount for someone who was in some of her classes but that she wasn't friends with, and he had always been pleasant enough. He had been in the DA, probably thanks to Katie Bell, but Cliodhna couldn't remember if she had helped him with any of his hexes or defenses.

And she had to agree with Ben - he was very handsome. Had he always been and she was just so caught up with Cedric she never noticed? He was very tall, he had dark hair and Cliodhna had noticed today in the Great Hall that he had clearly shaved that day if the shadow on his face was any indicator. And Ben was right - Leo Franklin had a classic movie star jawline.

She sighed. It wasn't good to be thinking about Leo Franklin and his bloody handsome features when she was busy with other things -

"Time for bed," Ben said quietly from behind her and she turned her head slowly.

"How's Georgie?"

"Misses his man, of course," Ben smirked. "Going to try to be at Hogsmeade next weekend -"

"During the trip?" Cliodhna frowned. "You won't have alone -"

"That's what the tunnels are for," Ben waggled his eyebrows.

"You can't bring him into the castle," Cliodhna sounded irritated.

"I'm not going to," Ben rolled his eyes. "We'll stay in the blasted tunnels, now come on. It's time for bed." He stood up straight and stretched. "He says he sees Diggory at least once a week and the lad seems as good as can be."

"Oh," Cliodhna was caught off-guard. "That's good, I -"

Ben patted her arm, "So you don't have to worry about him not eating or anything, Klee." He kissed her cheek. "Go dream of Leo Franklin and his gorgeous face, I know I will -"

She shoved him and walked up the stairs to the girls’ dormitory, ready to finally sleep.

08080808080808080

"How is your arm, Ms. Quick?" Professor Slughorn sat on the stool next to her cauldron. "That Bludger was coming at us fast! That was a brave thing you did," he frowned slightly. "I reprimanded Mr. Zabini of course. Detention and House points even though it pained me to do so."

"Oh," Cliodhna was surprised, "that's not -"

"He won't be announcing any more matches, I can assure you," he said firmly before his face broke into a grin. "But watching you and your brothers play was absolutely incredible! A real treat to see you three play."

"Oh, thank you -"

"An experience I certainly won't forget. My first time seeing the Quick triplets play! And I still have three more games while you are all at Hogwarts," Slughorn let out a deep chuckle.

"That's very kind of you, Professor," Cliodhna smiled genuinely.

"It's true! The three of you are very good. Is it true Ben has had several shut-outs?"

Cliodhna grinned, "Yes, it is true. He had a shutout his second year."

"Fantastic!" Slughorn clasped his hands over his stomach as he leaned back slightly. "But your arm is ok? I'm sure you could whip up your own potion to help with any pain but I thought I'd offer you my cupboards of ingredients!"

"Thank you, Professor," Cliodhna smiles genuinely at him. "That's very kind, but I promise you I'm all right."

He stood up, "All right, all right. When the League opens back up I do hope you and your brothers will think of me -"

"Of course, Professor," Cliodhna bite the inside of her lip to keep from smiling too widely.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna was leaning against the wall of the corridor near the Transfiguration classroom reading a Muggle book about Merlin and the druids that she had bought while traveling with Catherine over the summer. They had scoured local Muggle bookstores (and the occasional Wizarding bookstore) in Ireland, Norway, Russia, Czechia, and Croatia and bought many books that Cliodhna was only now making her way through thanks to Hermione and Briony's help: she didn’t explain why she was so fascinated by druids, just that she knew from a lesson in History of Magic that they hadn’t used wands until they began to go to school.

"What do Muggles know about Merlin that we don't?" A deep voice asked and Cliodhna looked up, genuinely caught off-guard because she was so absorbed in the book, to see Leo Franklin leaning against the opposite wall. He was a bit early for class too, something that Cliodhna found rather surprising even though she didn't know him well.

"A lot, actually," Cliodhna closed the book. "Muggles don't know what we can and can't do so they wrote about every single thing they heard he and other druids had done."

"Like the Disillisionment of an entire island of druids?" Leo pointed to the cover and shrugged. "My sister loved the book _The Mists of Avalon._"

Cliodhna's eyebrows rose, "What's -"

"I thought your mum was," he stopped abruptly and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean -"

Cliodhna's face fell slightly as she had practiced when anyone mentioned her mother. "She didn't read a lot."

"I am so sorry," Leo looked embarrassed and ashamed.

Cliodhna shook her head and met his eyes, struck by the genuine emotion she saw there. "It's really all right." She smiled slightly, "I'll have to look out for that book."

"Not sure if it's any good," Leo shrugged. "But she loved it."

Cliodhna put the book in her bag and said with a small smile, "Jack told me some of the things you said during the match -"

"Because you're too professional to listen," he raised a dark eyebrow and Cliodhna chuckled.

"You have to listen for the Bludgers and the Beaters, and the Quaffle and the other Chasers," she shrugged. "I can't listen to the announcer too."

"So that's why you're so good? Is that you're secret?" Cliodna opened her mouth to argue but Leo said, "Aside from raw talent, of course." He grinned and before Cliodhna could say anything, McGonagall had opened the door to let the 4th grade Hufflepuffs and Slytherins out.

"Ah, Mr. Franklin. I'll see you after class to talk about your application." Cliodhna was intrigued by what application she could possibly be talking about, but she didn't get to ask as the younger students flooded the corridor in between them. She was now more intrigued by Leo Franklin.

0808080808080808

"That Zabini is the bloody worst," Cassie said softly to Cliodhna as they packed up their things slowly at the end of DADA a few days later after again practicing silent hexes and defenses. "Slughorn gave him a detention before anyone else could," her eyes traveled to Snape quickly but Cliodhna caught it and was aware that Cassie must have known Snape wanted to give Zabini a detention due to the rumor that Cliodhna had once been his favorite student. Cliodhna was again hurt and disappointed that she and Snape couldn't talk or interact like they used to. "He's annoying," she continued. "Part of Malfoy's little gang."

"I barely heard what he said, to be perfectly honest with you," Cliodhna shrugged. "I got the gist of it and tuned out. Can't say I'm pleased that other people heard some lies they may believe about me."

"No one thinks you’re a bloody menace to society," Cassie rolled her eyes as she threw her bag over her shoulder and started towards the door. "You're too tiny."

Cliodhna let out a surprised laugh but waited a few moments after Cassie left to make sure no one saw them together, although she doubted anyone was outside waiting since it was the last lesson of the day.

"How are you so good at hexing people and defending yourself without even moving your lips?" Leo Franklin stood right outside the door of the classroom.

Cliodhna was surprised that he was there. "A lot of practice," she shrugged as he pushed himself off the wall to walk with her.

"Some raw talent," Leo added. "I mean, I knew you were good at this sort of thing because of the DA," he watched her. "But to do all of this stuff silently is impressive."

"It's not-"

"No," Leo said firmly and Cliodhna turned to look at him, again surprised. "It's not nothing."

"Oh, I," she frowned. "I know it's not nothing, but I'm not really sure what to -"

Leo Franklin smirked slightly, "You're so full of yourself -"

"Oi -" Cliodhna looked indignant.

Leo laughed loudly, "You're bloody easy to tease, aren't you?"

"Rude," Cliodhna glared up at him but her lips twitched as she tried not to laugh.

"Could you give me some pointers one day?" Leo looked down and asked her. "I mean, if you don't mind," he ran a hand through his dark hair. "If you've got time what with Quidditch and everything."

"Oh," Cliodhna looked up at him and smiled, "sure."

"Only if you've got -"

"I've got time Friday after lessons if you're free," she mentally wanted to kick himself. He probably had plans or a date. "No, it's Friday of course you're not -"

Leo laughed, "I'm free. Friday would be great." He hesitated, "As long as we don't practice too late because I'm announcing the match in the morning."

"Why don't," Cliodhna tilted her head slightly, "why don't you play Quidditch?"

Leo glanced at her quickly, "I'm not very good at flying." He shrugged, "And I'm Muggleborn. Prefer rugby and cricket."

Cliodhna furrowed her brow slightly as she frowned, "My uncle always tried to get us to watch cricket when we were younger. I always found it so boring."

"On the telly?" Leo laughed, "Yea, not as exciting as football or rugby. It's more fun to play than to watch, I can promise you that."

"I'll take your word for it," Cliodhna smiled as they reached the Great Hall.

"See ya," Leo Franklin flashed her a crooked smile and walked over to the Gryffindor table and his mates. Cliodhna ignored the odd feeling in her stomach and headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

0808080808080808080808

"Are we meeting tomorrow night?" Hermione asked in a quiet and hurried voice when she saw Cliodhna and Briony outside the library.

"I can't," Cliodhna shook her head. "I've got plans -"

"On a Friday night?" Briony's eyebrows rose. "With who?"

"I'm helping Leo Franklin with silent hexes and -"

"Kissing?" Briony interrupted.

Cliodhna swatted at her arm, "Don't be rude."

"It is a Friday night," Hermione tried to hide her smirk. "Sounds a bit like a date."

"Please," Cliodhna rolled her eyes. "Spare me the dramatics. He asked for my help and I accepted."

"You never could turn down a tutee," Briony smirked. "Especially one as tall and handsome as -"

"Goodbye," Cliodhna waved her hand and stomped off. "See you both when you've grown up."

Hermione and Briony shared a look. "Bloody dense, that one."

080808080808080808

Leo Franklin sat down on a desk and sighed, "This is exhausting. How am I not any better than when we started?"

Cliodhna laughed and prodded him in the arm with her wand, "Stand up Frankie, m'boy!" She waved her wand at him but he waved his back to deflect whatever she had tried to throw at him and she laughed again. "See?"

"That was lucky -"

Cliodhna waved her wand again but Leo waved his wand too. "That's-"

"No one's going to wait for you to be ready," Cliodhna said quickly as she waved her wand again but Leo deflected as he took a step towards her as she took a step back. "They're not going to announce themselves," she continued and waved her wand with less of a flourish but Leo deflected again and before Cliodhna could continue he waved his wand to send a hex towards her but Cliodhna flicked her wrist and a ripple of bright light flickered around her.

Leo lowered his wand and tilted his head slightly but Cliodhna grinned, "You did it!"

"You did -"

Cliodhna frowned, "My _Protego_? That's nothing -"

"I've seen your _Protego_," Leo shook his head. "At the DA. It knocked your brother to the ground. I heard it knocked people over in Dumbledore's office and helped him escape -"

"That's not," Cliodhna felt her face warm. "That was different -"

Leo watched her closely and started to smile, "You've been using your less powerful shield in class, haven't you?"

Cliodhna frowned, "I've been using a modified spell I created with Hermione so I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Leo let out a low whistle, "Bloody brilliant." He ran a hand threw his hair and sat down on a desk again, one foot still on the floor. "Absolutely mental," he shook his head. "I mean, I knew you were powerful, but bloody hell."

Cliodhna felt that odd sensation in her stomach again but ignored it. "What?"

Leo Franklin looked rather caught and cleared his throat, "I mean, you were great at the DA." He shrugged, "Hard not to notice how good you were at everything Potter showed us, I mean."

"Oh," Cliodhna looked embarrassed too. "I -"

"You, your brothers, and Diggory were pretty good at everything but you were always," Leo shrugged and smiled slightly as he watched her. "Clearly more powerful."

"Thanks," Cliodhna tried to smile but hearing Cedric's name for the first time in so long had caught her off guard.

Leo stood up, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to," he looked around. "He's a good lad, he won't think anything of you helping me, will he?"

"What?" Cliodhna shook her head as though to clear it. "What, no. He - I," she shrugged. "We aren't together anymore."

"Oh, bollocks, I'm -"

Cliodhna attempted a smile, "No, it's all right. We ended things at the beginning of the summer. It was for the best," she shrugged. "He didn't need a girlfriend who was a menace to society."

Leo scoffed, "Did he say that?" He took a step closer to her, "He's an idiot -"

Cliodhna met his eyes, her face hard, "It was my idea -"

"And he let you go when you pushed him away? Because of what the papers were saying?" Leo shook his head and now stood only a foot away, nearly towering over her. "Then you're not as smart as I thought you were and he's not as brave or loyal as I thought he'd be." His dark eyes stared into her hazel ones for a long moment and Cliodhna didn't know how to feel - angry that he was insulting her intelligence and her ex-boyfriend, amused by the audacity of what he was saying, or intoxicated by his eyes and how close he was standing to her. "I want to kiss you," his voice was low and Cliodhna's eyes widened. "But not tonight, not here. You're clearly not over Diggory." He tucked some of her long, dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "But some day, maybe, you won't deflate when you hear his name." He leaned down to be closer to her face, "And whenever that day is, I'll be ready." He stood up tall again and said in a stronger voice, "Thanks for your help tonight, Quick."

He turned away from her and towards the door, "I hope you won't mind helping me another night?" His hand was on the doorknob. "And Frankie's a fun nickname," he winked at her. "I like it."

And suddenly, Cliodhna was alone in the classroom. She put a trembling finger to her lips and sat down clumsily on a desk, her mind oddly still. "What the bloody hell was that?"

080808080808080808

"How was your not-date date?" Briony asked as they walked to the Pitch the next morning.

"Don't," Cliodhna begged her.

"I heard Malfoy isn't playing," Ben ran over to them. "Jack overheard Cassie say something last night."

"What?" Cliodhna frowned, "His dad bought him a spot on the team and now he's not playing?"

"Potter must be furious," Ben shook his head. "He's more obsessed with defeating him this year than usual."

"Why?" Briony glanced at him.

"Maybe his dad being a known Death Eater?" Ben shrugged, "Maybe because Potter's captain this year."

Cliodhna's mind was racing as she remembered overhearing Hermione say that she was worried Harry was going too far with his obsession with Malfoy. Malfoy was constantly skipping his Prefect rounds and now he was skipping the match -

"Is Leo Franklin announcing again today?" Ida asked as they all sat down. "Or is someone else trying out?"

"Franklin's announcing," Cliodhna looked out at the pitch, ignoring Briony's glance. "Told me when I thanked him for saying nicer things than Zabini last match."

"Knows a good amount about Quidditch for being a Muggle," Hunter shrugged.

"He's got 7 years of watching it under his belt, hasn't he?" Will answered.

"This should be an interesting match, folks," Leo Franklin began. "Let's welcome back Potter to the Pitch, as he was rather stupidly forced from the team last year by a horrible woman I dare not mention," he hesitated as a roar of boos erupted from the Gryffindor stands. Briony laughed and joined in from beside Cliodhna. "But now he's back as Captain with a fairly young team, most of them new to the Pitch. It'll be interesting to see -"

The teams had risen and Leo let out a low whistle, "Draco Malfoy is nowhere to be seen. The lad's father bought brooms for all his teammates so he could be on the team, but he is not on the Pitch -"

Madam Hooch's whistle blew and Cliodhna watched as Ginny raced off towards the Quaffle. Cliodhna couldn't be more excited for Ginny's first match. "Finally she gets to play," Ben cheered as Ginny scores a few moments later.

"Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley at Hogwarts has finally joined her House's Quidditch team," Leo was saying. "And scores her first goal nearly as fast as Cliodhna Quick has been known to. Potter has done a fine job finally letting Weasley on the team -"

Cliodhna wanted to ignore what Leo was saying and focus on Ginny, Ron, and Harry, and she was used to normally tuning out Lee Jordan when he would announce during matches she wasn't playing. But there was something about Leo Franklin and his voice…and the fact that he wanted to kiss her. She clenched a fist for a moment to get her mind off how handsome Leo Franklin was and to pay attention to the match.

"Ron's blocked a shot, that's good," Ben said next to her. "Hopefully he doesn't lose all confidence if he lets one in."

There was a roar from below them when Ginny scored again and Cliodhna, Briony, and Ben all peered below them. "Is someone wearing a lion on their head?" Ida asked.

"Ginny Weasley scores another 10 points for Gryffindor and," he paused. "Yes, that is someone wearing a lion's head in the Ravenclaw section, and I believe it did just roar. Bloody brilliant, well done!" He laughed, "Slytherin's Seeker is trailing far behind Potter, trying to keep up but Potter's just too good and too fast. And Bartley is flying towards the hoops, Weasley's ready to block it and - Ginny Weasley knocks into Bartley and has stolen the Quaffle!"

Cliodhna cheered as Ginny sped towards the Slytherin hoops and scored before anyone could even get close to her or send a Bludger her way. The lion roared again and this time Cliodhna could see blonde hair peeking out from underneath it. "That's Luna!" She laughed and poked Ben, "Luna's wearing the lion!"

"Of course she bloody is," Ben rolled his eyes but laughed as Ron blocked another shot.

"Bloody hell that was a good save!" Leo Franklin said as the Gryffindors, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuffs cheered.

By the time Harry caught the Snitch, Ron had only let 3 shots in and Gryffindor won 240-30. The Gryffindors were all cheering 'Weasley is our King!' and Luna's lion was letting out an ear splitting roar. "Weasley is our King," Leo Franklin was grinning as he announced, "the lad has bloody well done it and now Ravenclaw is barely beating Gryffindor for first place. Ginny Weasley scored an absolutely impressive 70 points today and her brother only allowed three shots in. Their match against Ravenclaw will be an absolute smash that I can't wait to see."

Cliodhna laughed as she watched the Gryffindors raise Ron, Ginny, and Harry up on their shoulders with the rest of their team as if they had already won the Quidditch Cup. "Don't know why they're celebrating already," Jack pouted but Ben shoved him playfully.

"Leo Franklin was an amazing announcer," Ida said as they walked back to the castle, trying to ignore Luna's lion that was roaring ahead of them still.

"I wish she'd bloody shut that thing - " Will started.

"A lot more measured than Lee Jordan," Summer agreed.

"McGonagall had to tell him to be quiet less," Cliodhna smirked. "I'm sure she was happy for the chance to sit back and actually watch the match without him saying something inappropriate."

"Nice dig about ol' Dolores though," Briony grinned.

"I rather liked that too," Ben winked at Briony. "Say, sis, would you let Leo know we liked that bit?"

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and ignored them.

08080808080808080808080808

"Are you all right?" Cliodhna sat down next to Hermione early the next morning. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm fine," Hermione's voice was clipped.

Cliodhna wanted to tell the girl she certainly didn't _look_ fine, she looked furious, but it was obvious Hermione didn't want to talk about it to her or maybe anyone. "Mind if I join you then?" She grabbed a cup of tea, "Everyone else was still asleep."

Hermione nodded and turned back to her book for a moment before snapping it shut. "How did you feel when Cedric was dating Cho? Were you angry?"

"Oh," Cliodhna's eyes widened and she set her cup down before it shook too much. "Oh, um, I," she stuttered.

Hermione's face fell, "Oh I'm so," she frowned and put her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Klee, I didn't mean to -"

"No, no," Cliodhna put her hand on the girl's arm. "It's all right, I was just caught off-guard," she let out a light laugh. "You can say his name in front of me." She didn't feel it necessary to say she was so caught off-guard because of what Leo Franklin had said two days before. "No, I wasn't angry because I didn't like him then," she shrugged. "He was only my best friend at the time. I only saw him as a friend."

Hermione nodded and hesitantly asked, "When did you know you wanted to be more than friends? If you don't mind me -"

"No," Cliodhna smiled genuinely. "I don't mind." She thought for a moment and picked up her cup again, "I'm not sure if I felt it before, but it was really at the Yule Ball when I knew. Maybe I had felt something before, but there was always the risk of losing him as a best friend," she trailed off. Only now that risk was real.

Hermione nodded, "How are you now, I mean." She watched her friend closely, "Do you want to talk about it or?"

Cliodhna shook her head, "I'm all right now. It was for the best." She blinked and smiled slightly, "There were things he couldn't understand and things I couldn't explain." She took a long sip of her tea, "Why do you ask?"

Hermione frowned, "Well, Ron's, well, he snogged Lavender Brown in front of the whole House last night and I got," she blushed. "I was a little mad about it." Cliodhna tilted her head slightly but didn't say anything and Hermione looked embarrassed. "But I'm not really sure why. I don't think I fancy him," she frowned. "I don't get butterflies in my stomach like I always hear girls talk about, I don't think about him every day, I don't," she stopped short and smiled.

"Sounds like you were just mad because it was gross," Cliodhna smirked and took another sip of her tea, watching Hermione over the rim.

"I reckon you're right," Hermione grinned. "Oh, bollocks, I better apologize," she looked around the Hall frantically. "When will he bloody wake up?"

"Not for ages, I reckon," Harry was there and sat next to Hermione. "It's Sunday and he's the King of Gryffindor and all that."

"Now Potter," Cliodha grinned. "Don't be jealous."

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly at her and turned to Hermione, "You're not going to hurt him or anything, are you?"

"No," Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I'm going to apologize to him."

"You don't fancy him then?" Harry looked so hopeful Cliodhna nearly let out a laugh.

"Definitely not," Hermione said firmly.

"It was just gross," Cliodhna added and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"It was bloody disgusting," Harry agreed. "Nobody needed to see that." He picked up a piece of toast, "And good. I don't need my two best friends pining for each other -"

"Are you talking about Wonnie and his -" Ginny was there, holding Dean's hand and Cliodhna looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye and saw how devastated he looked before he composed himself. Now that was -

"Don't," Hermione shook her head. "Too gross."

"You knew Hermione didn't fancy Ron?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "The smartest witch of her year fancy thickheaded Ron?" She sat down next to Cliodhna. "Never." Ginny leaned over to whisper into Cliodhna's ear, "She fancies a different Weasley I think."

But Cliodhna didn't get to ask because Ron had entered the Great Hall - thankfully alone - and Hermione stood up, "Ron!" He looked absolutely petrified and stood absolutely still at the door so that Leo Franklin nearly walked into him when he came through the doors. Cliodhna suddenly felt her stomach tighten and swallowed another sip of tea.

Leo Franklin sat next to her but said to Harry and the others, "She's not going to hurt him, is she?"

"Decidedly not," Ginny smirked.

"Apologizing," Harry added. "Thankfully she doesn't fancy him."

Leo let out a low whistle and nodded at Harry, "Would have been tough for you, Potter. Your two best mates. They're always fighting as is."

"Exactly," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Apparently it was disgusting to watch, that was all," Cliodhna said lowly to Leo, hyper-aware of his leg brushing against hers as he grabbed some toast.

"Yes, it was," he agreed in an equally low voice. "Caught everyone off-guard. I think Weasley the most."

Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from laughing and took another sip of tea, unaware that Leo was watching her from the corner of his eye. "Why are you sitting over here with the enemy?"

"Not enemies until the match and that's not for months," Cliodhna chuckled. She wanted to add that she sat at the Gryffindor table sometimes, that these people were her friends, but she realized he knew that and was only teasing her. "Besides, Hermione looked right mad and I thought I'd try to help out."

"And?" Leo asked.

Cliodhna looked over at Hermione and Ron who were walking over to join them with smiles on their faces, "Crisis averted."

"Hiya, Klee," Ron said jovially.

"Bloody well done, yesterday," Cliodhna grinned, ignoring Leo's leg again. "Those were some extraordinary saves."

Ron's ears pinked and sat next to Harry, "Thanks, Klee. Means a lot."

"Ben said so too," she winked at him. "He'll probably come by and tell you later." She knew she should probably leave them to it, but she rather liked sitting next to Leo Franklin. So even when she saw Briony and Ben walk into the Great Hall, she continued to sit with the Gryffindors.

"She's bloody transparent," Ben rolled his eyes.

Briony rolled her eyes, "You were just telling me you thought he was fit."

"Yea, but," Ben stammered. "Cedric?"

"That's over," Briony raised her hand. "For now. They both agreed, and you know it." Ben grumbled but Briony continued. "If she wants to have a bit of fun, let her have a bit of fun. Weren't you saying you thought Charlie liked her too?"

"I think bloody everybody bloody likes her," Ben smirked. "It's annoying."

"Says the man who has younger girls falling all over him," Briony rolled her eyes. "You're both annoying."

Ben laughed and put his arm around Briony, "I love you too, Blackburn."

080808080808080808080808080808

"I thought you were staying behind," Cliodhna said to Ben as she and Briony came down from their dormitory to see Ben wearing his Ravenclaw-blue hat and scarf.

"Not the whole time," Ben grinned. "I can't miss my last holiday trip to Hogsmeade entirely."

"And how are you two going to steal away?" Briony rolled her eyes.

"Everyone will be so distracted no one will notice," Ben shrugged. "Fred's coming too, to help with a distraction if it's needed."

Cliodhna and Briony shrugged at each other and walked with Ben out of the Common Room and towards the front hall where they saw Harry and Hermione. "Where's Ron?" Briony asked.

"He's, uh," Harry stuttered. "Got held up for a minute."

"With Lavender Brown's tongue," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He may join us later," Harry managed to say.

"Where's Ginny?" Ben looked around. "Fred and George are in Hogsmeade today."

"Are they?" Hermione asked and Cliodhna noticed she tried to flatten her hair slightly before tugging on her hat. "And how do you know, Benjy?"

Ben winked at Hermione and led them all out of the castle. "Said we'd meet them at the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer," Ben shrugged. "But I promised Jack I wouldn't bring back many WWW products."

"Makes his life easier," Briony grinned. "Having students at school is probably better for the twins too."

Cliodhna laughed and looked up to the sky to the see the fluffy white clouds, "Hope it snows."

"Looks like it will," Harry agreed but he was looking ahead of them at a couple who was obviously Ginny and Dean. It was hard to miss Ginny's hair under her hat.

Cliodhna slipped her arm through Harry's, "How're your private lessons?" Her voice was low and Harry's head snapped to look at her.

"Oh," he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Actually, I could use your help."

"You know I love to help you, Potter," she nudged him slightly. "What can I do?"

"You're going to Slughorn's Christmas party, aren't you?"

Cliodhna was confused, "Yea. Aren't you?"

"I need some information from Slughorn," his voice was low. "He likes both of us, I think."

"He thinks we’re pretty famous," Cliodhna muttered.

"But I think he's scared of me asking again," Harry thought. "Maybe you could try to ask him -"

"More discreetly?" Cliodhna smirked. "Not that you aren't discreet."

Harry bit his lip, "I wasn't very smooth."

"We can talk more about it later," Cliodhna agreed as they approached Hogsmeade. "Are you bringing a date, perchance?"

"I hadn't thought," he tore his eyes away from Ginny again.

"Want to come with me?" She grinned at him.

Harry's grin matched hers, "I'd love to."

"We can have some whiskey after," she tilted her head towards or him. "Or before. Maybe it'll help us bother Slughorn."

Harry laughed loudly and it caught the attention of Ginny who had stopped with Dean in front of the Three Broomsticks, clearly about to argue. "Oh, hi, you lot."

"Ah, Gin!" Ben grinned. "Perfect timing! Your brothers are meeting us inside -"

"What?" Ginny's eyebrows rose.

Ben opened the door and Cliodhna heard the twins shout, "The prodigal triplet returns!"

"And he brought the Boy Who Lived!"

"And the Menace to Society herself!"

"And our dear, dear sister," George pulled Ginny in for a hug.

"And The Smartest Witch of Her Age!" Fred grinned at Hermione who Cliodhna saw blushed slightly.

"And our dearest Blackburn," George smiled at Briony and pulled her in for a hug too. "Missed you, my friend."

Briony kissed his cheek, "You cheeky bastard," she whispered. "Stealing my fake boyfriend."

George laughed and suddenly noticed Dean. "Ah, Thomas, nice to see you too," he looked around. "Where's Finnegan?"

"He's with me," Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Dean's hand.

"He's what?" Fred's voice grew louder.

"Don't you start too," Ginny growled. "I've had enough from bloody Ron.

"Let's get Butterbeers," Ben pulled George towards the bar.

"We'll help," Cliodhna pulled Harry after them. "Don't need to interfere."

"Hermione will help control them both I hope," Harry agreed as they stood behind Ben and George at the bar. Cliodhna was thankful not too many Hogwarts students were there yet; they were probably out shopping for gifts and getting butterbeers on their way back to the castle.

"How's the team?" George turned to ask Harry. "Heard you won."

"How," Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "Ron write you already?"

"Ah," George smirked. "No," his eyes darted to Ben. "Not Ron. But heard he played well?"

"Brilliantly," Cliodhna winked. "Only let three shots in."

"Wicked," George grinned. "Where is little Ronnekins, anyway?" He peered over Cliodhna's head to look around the pub.

"Ah," Harry grinned. "He's probably held up by Lavender Brown."

"The devil you say?" George put a hand to his cheek. "Ron and a lady?"

Harry grinned wickedly, "Indeed."

"How's -"

"Fine with it," Hermione interrupted. "I tried my best," she jerked her thumb back to the table. "They'll be done in a minute. Ginny's about to tell him Ron's got a girlfriend to get him off her back."

"Good luck," Ben snorted.

"Ron's got a girlfriend?" Fred shook his head as he came to the bar. "I mean, the last thing I ever thought," he glanced at Hermione and cleared his throat. "You're not, uh, ya know."

Hermione looked horrified, "No." She took a Butterbeer from Ben who was turning around to walk his to the table and walked back without a word.

Fred looked both embarrassed and relieved. "Who'd have thought Ron would have a girlfriend," he shrugged.

George rolled his eyes and handed a Butterbeer to his twin who followed Hermione back to the table and Cliodhna could hear him apologize hurriedly and quietly: there was definitely something there.

"Malfoy." Cliodhna heard Harry mutter and she saw his eyes follow Malfoy to the back corner of the pub.

"He looks rather thin, doesn't he?" Cliodhna asked Harry but he didn't pay attention. Instead he grabbed a mug and headed towards their table, his eyes still glued to Malfoy. "There goes my date, I guess," she muttered to George and Ben.

"You'll always have Blackburn," George winked. "And think of what the papers'll say if you start dating Potter."

She shoved him playfully, "Just my date to Slughorn's Christmas soiree, don't get your hopes up."

Ben winked at Cliodhna and took his mug to the table, leaving Cliodhna alone with George at the bar. She knew what Ben was doing; she was thankful and yet still hated him for it.

"He's all right," George's voice was low but sincere. "We see him at least once a week."

"Oh," Cliodhna nodded. "That's good."

"He's making friends at training," George continued, watching her closely, but she was staring at off into the middle distance behind the bar. "Always alert. We're still practicing hexes and jinxes and defenses."

She turned her eyes back to his and George was caught-off guard by how gold and similar to Ben's they looked. "Are you making friends?"

"We're a bit too busy to be making friends outside of the shop, but we're maintaining our friendships," George tilted his head slightly. "Don't you worry about us."

"Is he, um," she bit her lip slightly. "Is he happy, do you think?"

George had expected this question or something similar, Ben had warned him Cliodhna may want to know if Cedric seemed to have moved on, or if he was at least not still heartbroken over their break-up. Considering the lad had nearly had all summer to put their relationship to rest -

"As happy as any of us can be," George relented. "I mean, it's dangerous out there, but we still meet up with everyone when we can, mum cooks us dinner, we see all the old friends."

Cliodhna nodded and turned her attention to the front door for a long moment. "That's good," she blinked. "I'm glad." She slipped a smile onto her lips and turned back to George, her eyes slightly paler now, "You should encourage him to date."

"What -" George started.

"Dumbledore said love was what we all need right now," Cliodhna put a hand on his arm. "You have it," she tilted her head towards the table of their friends, "some of them have got it, or will soon, I reckon." She smiled for real now, "He deserves it too, don't you think?"

"But," George frowned.

Cliodhna squeezed his arm quickly, "He deserves it." George opened his mouth to argue but Cliodhna turned her attention back towards the door and smiled at someone who was walking over. "Franklin, you know George Weasley, don't you?"

George tried not to scowl at Leo Franklin from across the Three Broomsticks. "Stop staring at him," Ben whispered harshly at him. "I'm jealous, okay?"

George's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Your sister," he started. "Not me -"

Ben frowned but his shook his head and glanced at Cliodhna who was talking to Fred and Hermione about something. Now was their chance to leave without being noticed by their friends, so he squeezed George's hand under the table and stood up to make his way to the loo. George would follow shortly after.

"Stop staring at Malfoy," Cliodhna whispered harshly to Harry out of the corner of her mouth. "He'll think you're in love with him." Harry tore his eyes away from Malfoy. He was sitting with his friends but not engaging with their conversation. "Is this part of your lessons -"

"No," Harry shook his head and tried not to frown as Ginny and Dean stood up to leave, holding hands.

Cliodhna patted his hand and offered to get him another mug of butterbeer.

"Why is Cliodhna so friendly with Leo bloody Franklin?" Fred asked Hermione quietly. "Since when is that a thing?"

"Since Cliodhna is finally single," Hermione smirked as Fred looked horrified. "It's a recent friendship," she rolled her eyes, "He started announcing after Zabini froze when Cliodhna blocked a Bludger from hitting him at the first match of the season."

Fred rolled his eyes too." When I heard about that," he trailed off. "She got the same hero complex Potter does?"

Hermione giggled, "She had to do it."

"Typical Klee," Fred smirked. "But what about her and Franklin. What's going on with that?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm sure nothing yet."

"Yet?" Fred's eyebrows rose almost comically high. "But what about Cedric?"

“They’ve ended things,” Hermione said seriously as she watched Fred closely. "Is Cedric dating anyone?"

"Not that I know of," he trailed off.

"Maybe this is Cliodhna's way of telling him he should." She watched him closely and could almost see the gears shifting.

"I should tell Cedric she's seeing someone?" Fred asked her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"The only way to know is to ask her," Hermione shook her head. "And you know she won't give you a straight answer."

"But if I tell him she seems happy and healthy and she's friends with others outside of our group even after everything the papers wrote," Fred sighed. "I could casually slip in I spoke to Leo Franklin when I was with you all."

Hermione nodded, her eyes darting to Cliodhna. She could have sworn she felt Cliodhna's gaze on her, but Cliodhna was talking to Harry, her eyes on him. "That might not be a bad idea."

Cliodhna hugged Fred tightly and whispered, "See you at Christmas. Tell George I say goodbye."

"Sure," Fred nodded and watched her closely. "Any other messages I should -"

"I write to Charlie all the time," she smiled and patted his cheek. "Tell Bill and Fleur and your parents I say hello." Fred nodded, still looking concerned. "Tell Cedric I'm all right," her eyes darted to Hermione. "And what Hermione told you is a good idea."

"How did you -"

"Bye Freddie," she grinned and turned to follow Harry so Hermione could say goodbye. She wanted to give the two of them some space.

It started to snow heavily as Harry, Hermione, Briony, and Cliodhna started back to the castle and as they got closer to the castle they could barely make out the two students who were walking in front of them. Cliodhna squinted and frowned; it looked like they were arguing when stopped walking and it looked like they were about to physically fight. Cliodhna felt uneasy and opened her mouth to shout at them to stop when suddenly one of the students shot up into the air. Everyone around Cliodhna froze in shock but she ran towards the girl and without thinking about where her wand was, threw her hat towards the girl and Transfigured it into a large, soft pillow for the girl to land on and pulled the item the girl was holding away from her and onto the ground away from everyone. The girl, she now saw was Katie Bell, immediately began to fall back to Earth as the necklace had been pulled away and Cliodhna slowed down her descent so that she landed gracefully on her back on the soft pillow.

Sound came rushing back to Cliodhna as she approached Katie Bell's friend who was screaming. "Don't touch the necklace," Cliodhna shouted to Harry, Hermione, and Briony who she could hear running up behind her. "It's cursed," she peered down at Katie Bell. "And don't touch Katie either," she Levitated the necklace and was about to Levitate Katie when Briony whispered harshly in her ear.

"Use your wand."

Cliodhna hadn't even registered she wasn't using her wand or hand to do any of this magic. She glanced around and saw other students approaching them and discreetly pulled her wand from her pocket to Levitate Katie. "Tell them it's all right," she nodded at Briony and Hermione. "Harry, can you help Katie's friend back to the castle?"

"Leanne," a deep voice said from behind them and Cliodhna turned to see Leo Franklin walking towards them. "Can you walk back with Harry? We'll be right behind you with Katie." Leanne nodded at Leo, her eyes wide, and let Harry take her arm. "We'll go straight to the Hospital Wing," Leo said to her comfortingly. He turned to Cliodhna and said quietly, "You should let me at least pretend to Levitate the necklace so people don't think you're too powerful."

Cliodhna swallowed and nodded at him as he raised his wand and they walked slowly back to the castle, neither speaking.

0808080808080808

"Thank you, Ms. Quick, Mr. Franklin," Professor Dumbledore nodded to them both. "I know you couldn't see much of what happened, but thank you for bringing Ms. Bell back safely to the castle."

Cliodhna nodded and turned to leave, aware of Leo walking closely behind her. Before she could get to the doors, Professor Snape burst in and their eyes locked for a moment for the first time in what felt like months. "Where's the cursed object?" He said to Dumbledore and Cliodhna pulled her eyes away from him to walk out of the open doors. She managed to walk a few feet down the corridor before Leo caught up and walked alongside her quietly. They turned a corner and before he could say anything she shook her head, took his hand, and led him down the corridor where she knew no one would stop them.

She stopped and turned to face him, wordlessly and wandlessly putting a ward and Disillusionment charm around them so no one could see or hear them.

"Are you all right?" Leo's dark eyes were focused intently on her face and Cliodhna was surprised at the intensity she saw there and that that was his first question.

"Of course, I'm not the -"

Leo bit his lip to keep from smiling, "Leaving Potter there, seeing Snape," he counted on his long fingers. "Nearly letting everyone see how powerful you actually are," he trailed off.

She swallowed and pulled her eyes away from his to take a deep breath, "Did anyone see?"

He was surprised at how small her voice sounded and how truly scared she was to hear his answer. "I don't think so," he tilted his head slightly. "The snow picked up a lot." He hesitated, "You don't have to use your -"

She grabbed his arms, "Please don't tell anyone." Her voice was harsh and fierce. "No one can know -"

"I won't," he said, astonished. "I would never -"

"You shouldn’t have seen," she shook her head. "I could Oblivate you, maybe." Leo squirmed slightly under her intense gaze. "You'll forget you saw me not using my wand."

"You can trust me," his voice was low. "I won't tell anyone."

"It puts you at risk," she tore her eyes away from his and shook her head.

Leo looked genuinely confused. "I'm a Muggleborn. What more risk could I be in?"

Cliodhna released her grip from his arms and let her hands fall to her sides. "Just promise me," her voice was harsh. "You can't let anyone know that you know."

"You can trust me," he repeated and put a strong hand on her shoulder that made her stomach twist in knots. "I'll never tell anyone."

She met his eyes again and nodded, her face so solemn that Leo knew her power was both serious and dangerous: the paper may not have been entirely wrong. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I was caught off-guard and didn't think to control what I was doing."

"Like how you control yourself in class and in front of people?" Leo watched her closely.

"Leo," she shook her head. "I can't," she trailed off and sighed. "Yes."

They were both silent for a moment and Leo frowned at her, "You think you're a danger to everyone." It wasn't a question and Cliodhna didn't answer it, instead pulling her eyes from his intense gaze again. "Is that why," he moved his hand from her shoulder lower on her arm and it comforted her in a way that she wasn't expecting. "That's why you ended things with Diggory."

"At first," she glanced at her shoes. "That's why I essentially disappeared this summer."

"You learned to control it so people wouldn't know," he took her hand in his and squeezed. "You've told some of your friends, at least?" She looked back up at him, confused, and he smiled. "So you're not alone in all of this?"

"Oh," the knots in her stomach grew tighter.

"You need support, don't you?" His smile grew slightly, "You don't have to tell me everything, but I hope you're telling someone."

"I," she swallowed. "I am."

"Good," he nodded and looked around the corridor. "You can take the charms and wards down now and I'll walk you to your Tower." Cliodhna frowned slightly and raised her hand to make a show of taking the wards down but Leo gave her a lopsided smile. "You don't have to bother with the theatrics," he chuckled.

"You don't have to walk me -"

"I want to," Leo shrugged as they walked slowly down the corridor. Cliodhna felt her body grow warm when she realized he was still holding her hand. "You're protecting me from whatever tried to curse Katie Bell."

Cliodhna had forgotten that the two were friends, "She'll be fine; she didn't touch it." Leo nodded, his eyes focused ahead of them. "Dumbledore will find out who did it and," she trailed off.

"It wasn't meant for Katie," Leo said clearly.

"No," Cliodhna agreed.

They walked in silence for a long moment before Leo said, "Will you still help me with silent spells?"

"If you'd like me to," Cliodhna looked up at him.

"I'd like you to," Leo looked down at her and smiled. "I'd appreciate any help," he squeezed her hand. "I think you can help me a lot for the war to come."

Cliodhna swallowed. The war to come.

They were nearing Ravenclaw Tower when Leo stopped walking and put a hand on Cliodhna's cheek to look into her eyes before she knew what he was doing. "Thank you for not Oblivating me," he whispered, his dark eyes peering into hers. His face was so close to hers, and Cliodhna nearly stopped breathing at how handsome he looked, his dark hair falling precariously close to his eyes, his lips pink and -

"I said I wouldn't kiss you until you were completely over Diggory," he continued, watching her reaction, and giving her a lopsided smile. "I think we're almost there." He stood up straight before she could say anything, his face too far for her to grab and kiss, and continued to smile, his dark eyes twinkling. "Have a good evening, Cliodhna." And walked away before she could do or say anything.

Cliodhna put her hand on the cool, stonewall behind her and took a deep breath to steady herself. What was happening?

0808080808080808080808


	16. XVI

"What are you two wearing?" Ida sat on her bed with Ramona and Briony. "Christmas colors?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Cliodhna frowned as she filtered through her trunk. "I'm not sure I even brought any," she felt a large package and pulled it out.

'Thought you may need one this year' was written on the brown paper packaging in her mother's handwriting and Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from laughing. Of course her mother knew Slughorn was going to be her Professor and that she would be invited to his Christmas Party.

"You don't even have a dress to wear?" Ida was shocked. "We were just as Hogsmeade! We could have -"

Cliodhna pulled out a bright red dress she had never seen before and held it up to her chest. "I've got this, I guess," she chuckled and looked up to see Briony grinning at her.

Ida's mouth hung open, "Have you been hiding that bloody dress from us?"

"That color's incredible," Ramona agreed. "No one else will look that good in bright red."

Summer peered out from her trunk, "I'm so glad my dress isn't red."

Cliodhna blushed, "You think so?"

Briony rolled her eyes, "We know so." She stood up, "Summer, I think I have my heels from the Yule Ball that will go well with your dress."

"Oh, brills," Summer breathed. "I don't think mine will work now, looking at it."

Cliodhna looked down at the dress and tried to keep the sad thoughts at bay. She'd get to ask her mum about the dress when she saw her in a few weeks.

"Potter will die," Ida giggled. "I know you two are only friends, but he's got eyes."

Cliodhna laughed and grabbed her wand to hang the dress from an invisible wire along the wall. "He's too busy pining for someone else, I think. Eyes or no."

"Well we don't want you two staying out too late," Ramona teased. "We want the full rundown tomorrow during breakfast."

"I can assure you I'll give you a rundown tonight," Cliodhna laughed. "Now, I'm hungry for lunch before last class and you all make me do my makeup and hair and all that."

Ida clapped her hands in excitement and followed the others out of the dormitory. Cliodhna and Briony let the others walk slightly in front of them all as they talked excitedly to the Great Hall. "Any updates on Katie?" Briony asked in a low voice.

"At St. Mungo's," Cliodhna said. "Hermione says Harry thinks it was Malfoy."

"But why? Why does he hate Katie Bell?"

"I don't think Katie Bell was the intended target," Cliodhna frowned and kept her eyes on her friends ahead of them.

"How was helping Leo last night?"

Cliodhna's eyes darted to her friend and tried not to groan too loudly, "How did you -"

Briony smirked, "Because you told Ben you were researching with Hermione when I knew you wouldn't research with her and not tell me."

Cliodhna sighed, "Damn it."

"I'm more likely to tease you if you keep this from me," she laughed. "I know he said something to you after Hogsmeade because you looked a bit shocked when you came back."

"He saw me," she frowned, "you know. But he doesn't think anyone else saw because of the snow."

"The snow that suddenly fell harder, you mean?" Briony rolled her eyes. "He promise not to say anything to anyone?"

"Yes," Cliodhna looked nervous. "But I'm still worried about -"

"Someone was bound to see something at some point, no matter how careful you are," Briony said sagely. "Better him than someone else."

"I guess so," Cliodhna sighed.

"And he obviously respects and likes you," Briony said nonchalantly. "Not going to say anything to anyone if he's asking for your help."

"How -"

Briony rolled her eyes, "It's very obvious he fancies you." She eyed her friend, "Two attractive people who weren't really friends but now talk to each other all time has the tendency to draw my attention."

"Perv," Cliodhna pushed Briony and laughed. "You bloody perv."

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement for the end of term and the last afternoon classes. Cliodhna just had one last DADA class after lunch before she had to "get ready" for Slughorn's Christmas party. And then take the train back to London tomorrow to hopefully see her mother.

"Ron seems more red than usual," Briony nodded towards the Gryffindor table. "Hermione doesn't look -" Briony didn't finish before Cliodhna walked off.

"What's -"

"Ron's girlfriend won't let him come to the Christmas party with me," Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "As bloody friends," she huffed. "I mean to think that I bloody -"

"Hard to believe someone could like me?" Ron was fuming. "Hard to believe -"

"That's not what she's saying," Cliodhna started to intervene.

"But that I, your best friend, like you!" Hermione stood up, equally mad. "I asked you as a mate, why can't your girlfriend," Hermione spit the word out. "Believe that?"

"You're just mad because you can't get anyone else to go," Ron spit out and Hermione looked ready to explode. Cliodhna opened her mouth to stop them both, ready to _Silencio _them without her wand, when Leo Franklin was there.

"I'll go with you, Hermione."

They all stopped to look at Leo who was standing next to Cliodhna and behind Ron. Ron's mouth hung open as Hermione's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"I'd love to go with you," Leo smiled at her. "I didn't get an invite, so you'd be doing me a favor, really."

Hermione's eyes darted to Cliodhna for a quick second, "Are you sure?"

"We're mates, aren't we? You need a date, I'd love a date," he grinned at her. "What do you say?"

Hermione glanced at Cliodhna for a longer moment, saw that Cliodhna had a small smile on her face she was trying to hide, and nodded. "Um, yea, sure, okay."

"Brills," Leo grinned. "Thanks, Hermione. I'll see you later, yea?" And with a wink at Cliodhna he walked down to the other end of the Gryffindor table to sit with his friends.

Ron continued to gape, Hermione let out a long breath, and Cliodhna grinned at her. "Well, that was lucky, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione eyed her. "Very lucky."

Harry had finally arrived, rather breathless, saw Ron's face, and frowned. "What did I miss?"

080808080808080808

"This is your last class before the holidays," Snape drawled as he walked around pairs of 7th years using silent spells. "I expect you to be better than this when you return," he raised an eyebrow as he passed Briony. "If you live in a Muggle household, it shouldn't be in front of anyone."

Cliodhna, as always, made a show of flicking her wand, but she couldn't help looking around the room at the other students. Leo Franklin was getting better, and his lips didn't move at all when he blocked his mate's jinx. His lips…

"Pay attention to Ben," Briony whispered harshly next to her and Cliodhna looked back at Ben who was waiting for her to send a jinx. "Stop ogling -"

"I'm not," Cliodhna hissed back.

"That's enough," Snape said from the front of the classroom. "Hand in your assignments."

"See you tonight?" Leo Franklin grinned at Cliodhna as she gathered her things.

"Yea," she nodded and smiled back. "Good of you to keep Hermione and Ron from throttling each other."

Leo shrugged and ran a hand through his dark hair, "I've seen them fight in the Common Room before. Trying to avoid that." He leaned his head towards her, "And now I'll get an extra chance to see you before the hols." He winked and walked out the door, leaving Cliodhna behind to wait for Briony.

080808080808080808

"Bloody hell," Ida admired Cliodhna in her red dress. "And now Leo bloody Franklin is going to this party?" She shook her head. "Boy is going to faint."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at in the mirror. She didn't want to braid it tonight, but suddenly wanted it to be shorter than it was - it felt too long and in the way. She waved her wand and some of her hair fell to the floor as Ramona gasped. "It's to my shoulders," Cliodhna met Ramona's eyes in the mirror and chuckled as the hair flew to the trash bin in their bathroom. "It's still pretty long."

Briony laughed, "Just needed a change, did you?"

Cliodhna turned and grinned at her friend, "I did." She looked at her Muggle watch. "All right," she looked at her friends. "Do I look acceptable? I need to go meet Potter."

"You're going to Gryffindor Tower, are you?" Ida teased her.

"You look beautiful," Summer smiled at her as she put her shoes on.

"Thank you for letting me put mascara on you," Ramona pushed some of Cliodhna's hair behind her shoulder. "Leo Franklin's not going to know what hit him."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "You are all so annoying." She laughed and winked at them all as she walked out the door and down the steps.

"Don't you want something to wear in the corridors?" Summer called after her.

"She'll be all right," Briony smirked.

Jack, in a nice sweater, and Ben in a button down and cardigan, were in the Common Room chatting and looked up when she walked down the stairs. "Well, well, well," Ben stood up and bowed, his eyebrows raised. "Doesn't someone clean up nicely?"

"You two look smart," she rolled her eyes at Ben. "You have that whiskey I can bring for Potter?"

Jack handed her a flask, "You do look nice."

"No heels?" Ben frowned. "I was really hoping for -"

Cliodhna laughed and went to leave, "See you there!"

She snuck a sip of the whiskey around the corner from Gryffindor Tower and grinned at Harry when she saw him waiting outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hi Potter," she handed him the flask. "You look nice."

Harry gawked at her, "You look," he shook his head and grinned back at her. "You look very nice too."

Cliodhna slugged his arm, "Have a sip of that. You didn't have to wait out here for me, Jack gave me the password."

Harry shrugged, "Ron's pouting in there anyway, and," he trailed off and opened the flask. "Muggle?" He asked after he swallowed and closed his eyes in obvious pain.

"Yup," Cliodhna nodded. "Jack's bringing more so we can drink as much as we want beforehand." She watched him closely, knowing that he was probably about to say Ginny and Dean were still in there. "We can chat with Hermione, can't we? Ignore Ron?" She shrugged and pushed him towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Wow," Hermione breathed when they walked in. "That dress is beautiful, Klee."

Cliodhna grinned and waved her hand at her friend, "And bloody look at you!" She turned to Harry, "Doesn't Hermione look wonderful?"

Harry pulled his eyes back towards Hermione and away from Ginny and Dean who were talking animatedly (and Cliodhna thought not in a loving way) near a window. "Yea, Hermione, you look great."

Hermione rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows at Cliodhna. "Whiskey?" Cliodhna asked.

"A Prefect offering an illegal drink to another Prefect?" Leo Franklin's deep voice said from Cliodhna's right and she turned her head slowly towards him, trying to look as casual as she could. "Isn't that against the rules?" He was so close to her and Cliodhna suddenly felt the need to grab his shirt and pull him towards her and snog him senseless.

"Term's over," Hermione shrugged and took a small sip from the flask before letting out a disgusted groan and handing it to Cliodhna. "But that is bloody awful."

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at Leo, "Want some? Even if it is illegal?" Their fingers brushed when Leo took the flask from her and she blinked, trying not to shiver, but she felt the electricity there. Leo took a sip, his eyes never leaving Cliodhna, and handed her the flask back.

Cliodhna took another small sip before closing the flask. "Going to help you get through a night of Slughorn asking you about Quidditch nonstop?" He asked her.

She couldn't help her smile, putting a hand on Harry's arm. "I think he likes Potter here more than he likes me. A bit more famous, I think."

Harry grimaced, "I wouldn't mind if -"

"We're going to head over," Ginny's voice was rough but softened slightly when she saw Cliodhna. "You look wonderful, Cliodhna. That's a lovely color on you."

Cliodhna smiled at her friend, "You always could pull off green so well, Gin. I think we'll be down soon, just want to finish this," she waved the flask at them. "Want any?"

"No," Dean answered for Ginny. "We're all right, thanks."

Ginny was clearly trying not to frown and followed Dean towards the portrait hole, "See you soon?"

Cliodhna handed Harry the flask without him asking and he took a bigger sip than last time before passing it to Hermione without a word. "Who, um," Hermione tried to ask. "Who do you think will be there?"

They all chatted for a moment about what non-students they thought would accept Slughorn's invitation, and Cliodhna admired Leo's efforts to make Hermione and Harry feel comfortable as they passed the flask around.

They finished the flask and as they were leaving the Common Room, Cliodhna discreetly made the flask so tiny it could fit in Harry's pocket without anyone knowing it was there. "We'll be able to refill it if we want," she whispered to him with a wink. "I think we both could use it."

Harry eyed her warily, clearly confused why she would need to, but didn't say anything as they walked towards the party. Cliodhna was starting to feel better and more at ease around Leo, despite how good he looked in a dark green Muggle button-down that was unbuttoned a few…

"You look bloody wonderful," his whispered deeply near her ear as they turned the corner towards Slughorn's office and she did shiver this time. "And you cut your hair since class?" She could almost feel his smirk so close to her head. "You should wear red all the -"

He cut himself off and stood up taller to take Hermione's arm as they approached the door. "Thanks again for the invite, Hermione," he winked at her and opened the door.

Cliodhna took a deep breath and turned to Harry with a big smile, taking his arm. "Ready?"

Harry mussed his hair slightly. "Guess so," he shrugged and let out a reluctant laugh when Cliodhna punched his arm lightly. "Thanks for being my date."

"Course," she grinned as they walked in. "Now let's eat and drink a lot, shall we?"

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna eventually found herself near a window slowly sipping the punch that Ben, likely in honor of Fred and George, had spiked, away from everyone else. She was exhausted from talking to Slughorn and some of his former students, and slightly tipsy from the whiskey and punch. She had eaten nearly her weight in canapés, mini pasties, and pies, and wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep the entire train ride tomorrow, but her eyes were drawn back to Leo Franklin who looked to be in deep conversation with a very drunk Slughorn and one of his former students.

"It's cold over here," Ben sidled up next to her.

"Exactly," she sighed. "I’m bloody warm."

Ben hummed in agreement, "He looks delicious."

"I'd say don't be disgusting," Cliodhna's voice was low. "But I bloody agree."

Ben covered his mouth with his hand, but his laugh was still loud enough that a few people glanced over at them, including Leo who raised a single brow at her before slowly turning his attention to the wild gesticulation of Slughorn. Cliodhna's insides twisted.

"You should just get on with it and snog him," Ben nudged her slightly.

She took a slow sip of her punch, "Are you saying that because you're drunk?"

"No," Ben shook his head. "I'm saying it because you're single, he's single, and you're both obviously into each other." He put a hand on her arm, "And I want you to be happy."

"And -"

"Snogging Leo Franklin and moving on will make you happy," Ben squeezed her arm and waved at Harry. "Come have another drink, m'boy!"

Cliodhna smiled as Harry tried to refuse Ben's offer of another punch, before her eyes were drawn back to Leo Franklin. Ben was right, of course. She did desperately want to snog Leo Franklin. And hadn't she moved on from Cedric? She barely thought about him now. Well, she thought about him less…

"That dress," Leo was standing so close to her their arms were nearly touching. "Looks very good on you."

"So you've said," Cliodhna looked up at him, her eyes a dark hazel.

Leo let out a small, surprised laugh. "Deserves to be repeated," he looked back out at the party guests. "Slughorn's a bit worse for wear."

"What was he talking to you about?"

"Not sure," his fingers touched the top of her hand and Cliodhna shivered slightly. "Wasn't paying attention."

She looked up at him, her stomach in knots. "It's warm in here," her voice was low. "Want to get out of here?"

His dark eyes met hers and when she turned over her hand so his fingers were touching her palm, he said firmly, "Yes."

Cliodhna looked briefly to Ben, who was now with both Harry and Hermione, but didn't nod or blink at him. She just met his eyes for a long moment, Leo noticed, and then walked purposefully out of the party. He followed her, a few steps behind, not wanting to draw attention, hoping that everyone was liquored up enough that they wouldn't notice them leave, but he knew Cliodhna looked too good in that dress, that she was Cliodhna bloody Quick, and people would notice.

She was leaning against the wall right outside the door when he stepped out a few moments after her, and with a lazy smile she looked up at him, her eyes dark and hooded. He wanted to kiss her here, against the cold, stonewalls, her face in his hands, her hips pressed to his. But anyone could walk out of the party and see them. She pushed herself off from the wall and took his hand, not saying anything.

He followed her. He wasn't sure where they were going; she could have been leading him to his death, but he didn't care. He would follow her anywhere, her presence was intoxicating. He barely drank any of the punch he knew was spiked in hopes that he would finally be able to kiss her tonight. He didn't want to miss a damn thing when he finally got to kiss her.

She stopped walking and turned to face him. The hall was dim but he could see her face clearly. She was smiling but looking at him with a hunger in her eyes that frightened him slightly. She was beautiful and powerful and terrifying and Leo Franklin wanted nothing more than to be consumed by her. "Aren't you going to -" she started to tease him, her voice low, but his lips cut her off as he cupped her face and pulled her towards him. Her hips pressed into him and he tilted her head back slightly, a hand on the back of her head. There was a hint of whiskey on her lips and he pulled back for a second, his eyes opening slowly to look at her.

Her lips were full and pink as she slowly opened her eyes, but they were no longer dark hazel. They were nearly gold and she grabbed his shirt to pull him back to kiss him properly again.

0808080808080808080808

"You're back late," Briony winked from her bed. "We were about ready to give up and go to sleep."

"Did you have a nice time?" Ida waggled her eyebrows. "Talk to anyone besides Potter?"

Cliodhna took her snake earrings off, "Spoke to plenty of other people." She rolled her eyes at her friends. "How was -"

"Sorry, no," Ramona laughed. "We did nothing exciting, we want to hear about your night -"

"Who was there -"

"What everyone was wearing -"

"And if you and Leo Franklin snogged because it bloody looks like you've been snogged," Ida giggled.

Cliodhna sighed dramatically, "I hate all of you." She sat down on her bed to take her shoes off. "Yes, we bloody snogged. No it doesn't mean anything. Yes, it was bloody good."

Ida squealed, "Tell us -"

"Everything," Ramona finished for her. Cliodhna saw Briony's smirk and groaned, knowing there was nothing she could do to avoid them.

0808080808080808

"So," Ben snuck up on Cliodhna at the Ravenclaw table as she was drinking her tea before everyone came in for their last meal before the hols. "You left rather abruptly."

"Did you get Potter and Granger home safely?" She asked him drily.

"How was it?" He sat down, his eyes wide. "Everything you hoped and more? What does -"

She watched him continue to blather on for a moment, before raising an eyebrow, "Are you done?"

He nodded excitedly.

"It was great, it means nothing, calm down. It's the holidays," she said before taking a sip of her tea. "Now that's all I'll -"

"I want to hear everything," Ginny sat down on the other side of Ben.

Cliodhna threw her hands up in the air, "How do _you _know?"

Ginny grinned, "Harry and Hermione mentioned you left before them. And Leo Franklin looked right pleased this morning when I saw him."

"Oh, did he?" Ben looked absolutely ecstatic. "Like he wants to date our little Klee and -"

"You are both absolutely bloody annoying," Cliodhna grumbled.

"Was it a good snog?" Ginny asked as she bit into a piece of toast.

"Yes," Cliodhna let her head fall into her hands. "Now can we stop -"

"How would you rank it -"

"I'm not ranking it," Cliodhna looked horrified.

"That's true, rather rude to Robbie, innit?" Ben smirked as Cliodhna shoved him.

"How did you two leave it?" Ginny asked. "I mean, are you going to snog in the train or -"

"Oh I bloody hope you do!" Ben clapped his hands. "How exciting and unexpected! A little tryst on the train -"

"Hardly a tryst," Cliodhna rolled her eyes. "And we didn't leave it in any sort of way," she shrugged. "I'll see him when I see him."

Ginny and Ben looked unconvinced. "You want to snog him again."

"Of course I do," Cliodhna sighed. "It was bloody good."

Ben and Ginny smirked at each other. "Yea it was," Ben chuckled and took a sip of his tea. "Someone that bloody attractive? He better be bloody good."

"Someone who's that into you," Ginny nodded. "Better snog you right."

"You two are disgusting," Cliodhna moaned. "Absolutely disgusting."

"Don't see you leaving," Ben teased.

"Nowhere else to go on the last day of classes," Cliodhna sighed and let them talk more about Leo Franklin until the rest of the students came for breakfast and they were forced to stop.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna only caught sight of Leo's head on the train platform as she was helping the younger students on to the train. Her stomach twisted slightly. She did want to snog him on the train. She wanted to snog him as soon as she could. It was a wonderful snog - passionate and hot and -

"You should get on the train now," Jack tapped her shoulder lightly. "Everyone else is on."

"Oh," Cliodhna nodded and looked around at the handful of students still on the platform. "You all good?"

Jack gave her a knowing look, "I'll see you on the platform in London I take it?"

"You're not sitting with us?" Cliodhna asked as she walked into the train, sticking her head out of the door to look back at him. "Shame!" She turned to walk on to the train when she felt a hand reach out and grab her own. "Oi," she yelped and felt a sudden wave of electricity at being frightened twist in her hand, ready to shoot out, when she was face-to-face with Leo Franklin.

He dropped her hand quickly, "Static electricity?" He frowned and shook his hand out as though he was drying it, "What did you touch?"

"Don't scare me like that," she hit his chest.

"Just wanted to sneak a kiss," he pulled her towards him and cupped her head up to his so he could kiss her slowly and deliberately.

A door behind them slammed shut and they jumped apart, remembering where they were. Leo smiled lazily at her and winked as he turned to walk down the corridor, "Have a good Christmas, Quick."

0808080808080808

"Hullo dear," Mrs. Weasley wrapped Cliodhna in a hug as she locked eyes with her dad a few feet away. "You look well, are you feeling okay? Are you eating enough?"

Cliodhna grinned at Mrs. Weasley as the woman put her hands on her shoulders to get a better look at her. "I feel great, Mrs. Weasley."

"Good good," she patted her cheek and saw Harry coming off the train. "Oh, Harry -"

Cliodhna walked over to her dad with a smile, "Hiya, pops."

"Hiya, kid," he grinned down at her. "How are you -"

"She's doing great," Ben threw his backpack to Angus, who caught it without even looking at it, his eyes still on Cliodhna. Ben looked absolutely gobsmacked. "How -"

"Been practicing," Angus shrugged and pulled Cliodhna in for a hug. "Thanks," he whispered before pulling Ben in for a hug.

"She helped somehow, I know it, didn't she," Ben pouted. "Bloody not fair, you -"

Cliodhna saw a tall, broad-shouldered, red-headed man over her father's shoulder and her face broke into a huge grin as she shouted, "Charlie!" before she could stop herself. She hugged him around his middle tightly, "You didn't say -"

"Didn't know if I'd be able to," he chuckled.

She pulled her head back slightly to look up at him and hit his chest playfully, "You still could have said you'd be here for the start of the hols."

He looked rather sheepish, "Wasn't sure I'd get a whole week or two off and didn't want to get anyone too excited." He looked up when he saw Ginny running towards them and caught her easily. "Alright, Gin." He frowned as she hugged him tighter, "Ginny, you all right?"

"Course," her voice was muffled in his shoulder. "Now that you're here!"

Cliodhna looked around the platform, feeling eyes on her, and saw several parents staring at her. _The Prophet_ hadn't written about her in some time, so she wasn't sure why they were still so tempted to stare at her so plainly. She tried not to sigh too noticeably when she saw Leo Franklin further down the platform, ruffling the hair of a short, dark-haired girl before she jumped on to his back. He caught Cliodhna's eyes and winked at her as he carried the little girl towards the wall to Kings Cross. She ignored the twisting of her stomach.

Charlie watched as Cliodhna slowly brought her attention back to them and he tried not to frown. He had caught her staring at the tall, handsome, dark-haired man and pushed his feelings of jealousy and anger down. Cliodhna was his friend: she needed him to be a friend.

"All right, come along," Mrs. Weasley ushered them all off the platform. "We've got lots to cook when we get back and not a lot of time."

08080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna helped Charlie clean the living and dining rooms as everyone else helped Mrs. Weasley cook. Angus had gone back to the Ministry after dropping everyone off at the Burrow. "I'll be back for dinner," he patted Cliodhna's shoulder. "Your mother hopes to be back here in the next day or two." Cliodhna had tried not to frown as her father left; she had hoped Catherine would be back already.

"How are things at Hogwarts?" Charlie's voice broke into her thoughts. "No one giving you a hard time?"

"Only during the Quidditch match," Cliodhna shrugged. "Everyone's sort of left me alone after the first week or two. Helps there haven't been too many articles lately, I guess."

"Sounded like you stopping that Bludger really got people to shut up," Charlie pointed out.

Cliodhna smirked, "It did."

"It was a -"

"Don't you dare say a stupid thing to do," she rolled her eyes at him. "It would have been worse if I let it hit bloody Zabini and -"

"I was going to say rather smart and a little brave, but now I'm rethinking that," Charlie interrupted her and chuckled.

Cliodhna shoved him playfully at the gentle teasing but didn't seem embarrassed. "How um, how are things here and at the Reserve?"

"The twins’ store is still up and looks good," Charlie looked up at her for a moment. "Everyone's still being followed here, though I'm left alone at the Reserve, thankfully. Some of the Order have used it as a stopping point on their way -"

"My mum?" Cliodhna looked so hopeful that Charlie's heart tightened.

"She stayed with me one night," Charlie's voice was very low and soft. "But please don't say anything to anyone."

"No," she shook her head even though she looked beyond relieved. "Of course not. She may need to stay there again," she grinned at him and his stomach twisted. "Thanks, Charlie."

He nodded and was about to say something else when the fireplace lit up green and Bill and Fleur stepped through. "Hello to the house!" Bill shouted and Ginny, Ron, and Harry rushed in to say hello.

"Billy!" Cliodhna grinned up at him as Ginny hugged him tightly. "And Fleur! How are you?"

Fleur pulled Cliodhna into a surprisingly tight hug, "Cliodhna, it is so lovely to see you." She fingered her hair, "You cut your hair, and it is beautiful!"

"Oh," Cliodhna smiled genuinely. "Thank you, I did it last night, actually -"

"Right before a party," Ben said over her shoulder. "Don't you think she should make it a bit more blonde, Fleur?"

Fleur hugged Ben but Cliodhna ignored them as they continued to talk about her hair so she could hug Bill and ask about Gringotts. "Your money's still there, a little bit seems to be added every week thanks to the twins," he winked at her.

"Not what I was asking, but thank you," she rolled her eyes.

"She's going to need a bigger vault soon," Fred stepped through the Floo.

"What with all the money we're making her," George followed his twin out of the fireplace and winked at Cliodhna before Ben nearly bowled him over.

Cliodhna hid her laugh behind her hand as she said, "Does everyone want some tea?" So that George and Ben could have a minute alone.

"That was -"

"Is he all right," Charlie leaned down to whisper to Cliodhna but she ignored him.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I get tea for our newest arrivals?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up and pulled Fred in for a tight hug, "Have you been eating the food I've been sending over, you feel thin and where's George -"

"Mum, I could really use some tea," Fred squeaked out.

"Oh, yes! Ginny, Cliodhna, could you get the tin of biscuits out, and -"

"I've got the tea, mum," Fleur's smile was wide as she handed Mrs. Weasley the tin of tea. Mrs. Weasley tried to look pleased.

"Thank you, dearie," she took the tin and smiled as several mismatched mugs floated out of the cupboards. "Thank you, Cliodhna." Cliodhna shrugged, her hands in her pockets, as the tin of biscuits landed on the table.

"Showing off?" Bill leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"That's nowhere near showing off, Billy," Ginny winked at her older brother from beside Cliodhna.

They all sat down to tea when George and Ben wandered in a few moments later, looking rather breathless. Cliodhna rolled her eyes at her brother and George's hair flattened almost immediately. "Thanks," Ben mouthed to her as Mrs. Weasley pulled George in for a hug.

They let Fred and Bill talk about recent events, how Gringotts and Diagon Alley were holding up, everyone drinking their tea, before Bill sat back and asked, "But how's school? How's your last year?" He nodded at the triplets. "How many people are bothering -"

"They aren't," Cliodhna shrugged. "It hasn't been bad, actually."

"Malfoy and his goons have been distracted," Ron said in between bites of biscuits, missing Harry's glare.

"Except during the first match of the season," Ben pointed out. "Slytherins weren't too distracted then."

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "They didn't try anything did they?"

"No," Cliodhna sighed. "Blaise Zabini was just saying some not very nice things during -"

"All the rumors," Jack finished. "Everything the papers had said over the summer, that sort of thing."

"Well that's -"

"Klee stopped a Bludger from hitting him and some of the professors," Ron said excitedly.

"She was playing Chaser," Harry added with a grin. "Zabini screamed and couldn't finish announcing."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley was clearly trying to hide a laugh. "I hope you weren't too injured," she stood. "It's time to finish up dinner, everyone should be here soon." She nodded to Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and the twins. "You can go sit in the living room until everyone's here. Ginny, Ron, help me finish up -"

"Mum," Ron groaned but followed her into the kitchen as Ginny pouted beside him.

Charlie saw Fred lean over to whisper in Cliodhna's ear and watched her face as a flicker of sadness flashed over her face before she nodded at Fred and mouthed thank you to him.

"Who else is coming tonight?" Ben asked the group as they sat down in the living room, his eyes flashing to Cliodhna momentarily. "Are Remus and Tonks around? Sean?"

"Remus should be getting back today," Bill nodded.

"Tonks is coming," Fleur nodded. "Sean said he would stop by to see you three."

"Oh, good," Cliodhna grinned. "I'd like to see him."

"I think Diggory is," Bill stopped short. "Oh, um."

Ben rolled his eyes, as Cliodhna couldn't help her smile. "You can say his name," she teased Bill. "I'm all right."

Bill glanced at Charlie before meeting Ben's eye, "I know, sorry. His shift ends late."

That intrigued Cliodhna - was he done with training already? She wasn't nervous to see Cedric, she was eager to see how he was doing, make sure he was okay and being safe, not doing anything reckless, and to make sure he was at least trying to date. As Dumbledore said, love -

The conversation had turned to Charlie and the Reserve as Ben and Jack asked him how certain Dragon Keepers were doing and if there were any new Keepers. Cliodhna paid attention even as her eyes wandered to the window to watch the sun set and the shadows grow longer. She took a deep breath and next to her, where no one could see, she waved her hand slowly, making sure the wards she had discreetly put up when she arrived were still strong around the Burrow.

080808080808

"What can you do now?" Bill asked her, his voice low.

"A lot," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"More than before?"

"Yes," she leaned against the doorframe and looked at Charlie and Ben talking animatedly about something.

"You can't tell us," Bill offered.

"No, I could," she took a deep breath. "I've been having Hermione and my mate Briony help me control some of my, uh, instincts." She glanced at him quickly and chuckled. "And helping Ben and Jack with silent spells." Bill watched as she glanced towards the front door but turned back to him when he spoke.

"Do you think there's more that you could do?" Bill watched her closely, and felt for the first time, what he knew Charlie had tried to explain to him. He was scared for Cliodhna and also rather frightened of her. Not that she would hurt him, but that someone would try to use her to their advantage.

"I -"

"Don't lie," a voice said behind from behind Bill and Cliodhna turned and grinned widely at her Uncle Sean. "Hiya kid," he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I wasn't going to lie," she rolled her eyes at him as she pulled back a little. "I was going to say I don't know. But I knew that wasn't true."

"Oh?" Sean raised his eyebrows at her.

"I _know_ there's more I can do."

Bill and Sean were silent for a long moment as Cliodhna watched them, gauging their reactions. Bill was about to say something when Charlie handed Sean a small glass of whiskey. "How are things in the outside world, Sean?"

Sean slowly tore his eyes away from his "niece" and planted a fake smile on his face. "Same as yesterday, which isn't a bad thing. At least we know what to expect for now."

"Harry thinks Malfoy is planning something," Charlie's voice was low. "Ben let it slip. George said Harry mentioned something to Arthur before he left for school."

"Yes," Sean nodded. "But we can't find anything we think Malfoy could do from Hogwarts. It's tightly watched and controlled. And no one will try anything while Dumbledore's there."

Cliodhna's skin tingled at what her Uncle Sean was saying and she felt the electricity pulse through her but she took a deep breath and swallowed the power she felt bubbling up. She didn't think it was wise to be so flippant about Malfoy but she didn't know what he'd want to do...

"Desperate to be a Death Eater, make up for his father's mistake," Bill mused. "Being desperate makes people dangerous."

"He's been skipping his duties as a Prefect," Cliodhna said after swallowing again. "Jack wanted to kick him out, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. Said Snape would talk to him." She felt Sean's eyes on her and met them. "I'll make sure Potter doesn't try anything stupid," she shrugged. "He's bound to, really."

Charlie's lips twitched and put a hand on her shoulder, "Good of you."

"Potter can be a bit reckless sometimes," Sean agreed. "Like someone else I know."

"Don't know who you mean," Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at Sean and turned her head to the front door. "I think Tonks is here."

"No one's -"

Tonks stumbled in through the door, "I didn't even open it! How -"

Cliodhna hid her grin and went to say hello to Tonks but Sean stopped her. "How did you know it was Tonks? We have protocols, ways to make sure it's actually her and not someone using Polyjuice or -"

Cliodhna looked confused. "I know it was Tonks because she made it through my wards."

"I didn't notice -"

"That's the point," Cliodhna nodded. "Tonks! Come in, we know it's you!" Cliodhna called out.

"You don't know it's -"

Cliodhna closed the door behind Tonks without even waving her hand. "You made it through my wards and protections," Cliodhna said stubbornly. "I know it's you."

"We still need to establish that it's Tonks. The real Tonks," Sean raised his wand at Tonks and asked. "What did you say to me when you first met me at the Ministry."

Tonks' hair turned bright pink, "Oh, blimey, Sean, really?" Sean nodded grimly. "I said 'Bloody hell check out this twat." Cliodhna let out a surprised laugh and coughed to try to cover it when Sean glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"And what did you say in return?" Tonks asked, her wand pointed towards him.

"Watch it or this twat will put you through training hell," Sean said seriously and put down his wand. "Klee, we have to maintain our protocols. We can't trust that people won't try to infiltrate us here."

"Sean," she said just as seriously. "I understand. But you have to understand my protections around the Burrow, around my house, around everything are very strong."

"I'm sure -"

"And I know when people are approaching."

"I -"

She raised her hand to stop him. "We can test it later if you want. It's not worth arguing about until you can see it." She smiled at Tonks and pulled her in for a hug. "Nice to see you, Tonks."

"Good to see you," Tonks returned the hug and met Sean's' eyes over her shoulder. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Almost," Cliodhna said and excused herself to go to the dining room.

They were about to sit down to dinner, Cliodhna in between Charlie and Fleur, when she could sense two more people nearing the perimeter of her wards around the Burrow. As they got closer she knew it was Remus and Cedric. She took a deep breath, hoping no one would notice, and opened her mouth to tell Mrs. Weasley they should wait a few minutes before eating since others were there, when Arthur popped his head in, having just come out of the Floo. "Sorry I'm late," he dusted off his hair and looked around the table. "Is everyone here? Angus was leaving the Ministry just behind me, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

A few minutes later they heard the front door open and Cliodhna said lowly to Charlie, "It's Remus and Cedric."

"How do you -"

"Cedric and Remus are here," Sean said as they all walked into the dining room. He met Cliodhna's eyes for a long moment but she merely raised an eyebrow at him before turning her attention to Cedric and Remus and welcoming them along with everyone else already seated.

"All right, let's get started, shall we? You all must be famished, the train was ages ago," Mrs. Weasley bustled around the table to hug Remus and Cedric quickly before showing them their seats.

Cliodhna barely had to look at Cedric to know he looked bloody fit. Even in his jumper, you could clearly see his arms and -

She felt Charlie's knee knock into hers and looked up at him with a wink as she took a sip of her water. No need for any more alcohol until _after _dinner.

They had all nearly begun to eat when Cliodhna could sense her dad approaching her wards and tried to meet her Uncle Sean's eyes but he wasn't looking at her. "I think my dad's here," she muttered to Charlie.

"Sorry?" He leaned his head towards her to hear and she could feel Cedric's eyes on them for the briefest of moments. She felt warm.

"Dad's here," she said to the table and everyone stopped to look at her. She cleared her throat and shrugged, "Our dad is here."

"How do you -"

There was a very loud knock on the door that they could only hear because they had stopped moving their forks against their plates. "I'll get it," Sean stood up.

"How," Arthur shook his head. "Impressive."

Cedric and Harry, who were sitting next to each other at the other end of the table, both watched her for a long moment before Remus said, "I thought the wards were a lot stronger today."

Cliodhna shrugged but took another sip of water.

Angus walked in, Sean behind him, and frowned when everyone simply stared at him. "I'm not that late, am I?"

080808080808080808

"How are you?"

Cliodhna turned her head slightly and smiled genuinely at Cedric. She had felt his eyes on her all night but had never caught him looking at her - just as he had never caught her looking - but now, as everyone was mingling around and sipping Muggle whiskey and firewhiskey, there he was. It had felt like centuries since they had seen each other - stood so close to each other - and she tried to ignore the thoughts of how his arms and chest would look when he took off his jumper.

"I'm all right," she said evenly. "How's training?"

Cedric watched her closely, his smile not reaching his eyes. "Long, hard, all you'd expect," his grey eyes searched hers. "How are you really, Cliodhna?" Her stomach tightened at the use of her full name.

"You saw the wards," she raised an eyebrow. "I'm managing it."

He watched her and didn't say anything. She wished he'd say something. She wished Charlie could come and ease the tension. It was almost like Cedric was trying to catch her in a lie. What lie she wasn't sure.

"You look well," he continued, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Less angry, you mean," she retorted and Cedric's smile did reach his eyes this time as he chuckled.

"That and," he looked out at the room of people. "I don't know," he admitted. "Happier, maybe."

She looked at him, her heart heavy, willing him to look at her, but his eyes were on Harry, Charlie, Ben, and George who were all chatting. His voice was full of a sad understanding and Cliodhna ached for him to be happy, to be free of her and the danger she brought to his life. Charlie's eyes wandered to Cedric and Cliodhna for a moment and that's when Cedric looked back at her. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he clinked his glass to hers and with a sad smile walked away to talk to Bill and Fleur.

Cliodhna felt warm and angry and sad and frustrated. She wanted to be friends with Cedric, she didn't want to hurt him. She wanted him to understand that she had done the right thing - that _they_ had done the right thing - breaking up was necessary. But she was also frustrated that he seemed sad – he was the one who was afraid of her, and she couldn’t exactly date someone who _feared_ her.

She needed to get away from everyone and get outside. She needed a breath of fresh air. She looked around and when no one was watching her, she slipped quietly out of the room and even more quietly outside the kitchen door.

She leaned against the house and took a deep breath, watching her breath as she looked up at the dark sky. She closed her eyes to clear her head, taking another deep breath.

"I'm all right, Remus," she said without opening her eyes. "I just needed a minute."

Remus chuckled and leaned against the house next to her. "No one else noticed you left. Not yet anyway."

"Didn't go as I had hoped," she admitted and opened her eyes.

"Tomorrow's another day," he offered lamely and Cliodhna laughed. "If Sirius were here he'd say you look like you need a cigarette."

"You got one?" She turned her head to look at him.

"No," Remus shook his head. "And neither would he, usually. He and James smoked them for a week start of term 6th year," he looked up at the sky as he reminisced. "Until Lily reprimanded James. Said he was killing himself, all that. Stopped immediately."

"Bet Sirius thought they looked bloody cool doing it," Cliodhna laughed.

"He was furious," Remus chuckled and looked at her. "You're doing better, aren't you?"

"Loads," she admitted. "Hermione and Briony have been helping me, Ben and Jack in other ways," she frowned. "Not one of them knows the full thing, of course."

"And the wards?"

She shrugged, "A few different things I was trying out."

"You knew it was us?"

She nodded, "I know Sean doesn't believe me, but." She sighed, "I don't know how to explain it. But, yes."

"And the electricity?"

Cliodhna could sense the slight fear in his voice but chose to ignore it. "I haven't exactly been that angry, but yes, I've been able to control the random burst."

Remus nodded. "We should go back -"

"I can't tell anyone everything," she said seriously, still looking at the sky. "No one can know the full -"

"I agree," his voice was heavy. Cliodhna looked at him, surprised, as he ran a hand over his tired face. "It's safer for you if everyone only knows bits and pieces."

Cliodhna nodded, swallowing her argument. She had expected him to say that surely Dumbledore or her mother should know everything. This was unexpected and rather disconcerting.

"Let's go back in before anyone worries," she managed to say and let Remus lead her back inside. She needed another whiskey.

08080808080808080808080808

"You're to stay at the Burrow today," Angus kissed the tops of their heads as the triplets sat at the kitchen table. "I'm going to walk you over now and I'll be back for dinner."

"And what about mum?" Ben frowned. "When do we -"

"I'm not sure," Angus interrupted. "Hopefully soon. Now come on, get your things, let's go."

Cliodhna was the first one back downstairs and Angus said in a low voice, "Can you shield us as we walk over?"

"Yes," she tilted her head slightly.

Angus nodded, "Strong, if you don't mind." Cliodhna nodded, surprised. Was a Death Eater going to try something on the short walk down the hill at 7am during Christmas break?

Bill answered the door with a smile, "Everyone but mum's still asleep." He waved goodbye at Angus who left the wards of the Burrow to Apparate to the Ministry. "I reckon you can go and wake them up."

Ben decided to pout at the kitchen table, clearly irritated that he wasn't going to be able to spend the day at the twins' shop, but Jack and Cliodhna went upstairs to wake the others. Cliodhna was expecting to burst into Ginny's room to wake her up. What she wasn't expecting was to nearly walk into a shirtless Charlie in the narrow hallway. "Oh!" Charlie caught her arm before she fell straight into his bare chest. "Sorry," she felt her cheeks warm as she looked up and saw he was grinning. "I thought everyone was asleep."

"Good morning to you too," he said. "I'll let you wake Ginny while I -"

"Oi, put a shirt on, Charlie!" Ben had come up the stairs now. "The sun's barely up!"

Charlie winked at Cliodhna and went into the bathroom. Cliodhna turned to glare at Ben but he shrugged at her with a grin and knocked on Ginny's door, "Wakey wakey, Ginerva!"

Cliodhna needed to stick her head out an open bloody window.

08080808080808080808

Spending the entire day with Charlie was the remedy Cliodhna hadn't even known she needed. No one mentioned Hogwarts or the impending War, or her powers, or anything important. She wished she could have spent a relaxing day with Charlie before school had started too; it would have made the first week or two more bearable. She felt so at ease with Charlie but didn't monopolize his time so Ron and Ginny could get time with their brother too.

"You two are getting along famously," Ben whispered to her while they collected eggs from the chicken coop.

"We were best friends once," she pointed out. "We still are close."

"This is -"

"Don't," Cliodhna said firmly. "Don't you push another friend having feelings for me or me on them." Her voice broke slightly and she pleaded, "Let me just be friends with Charlie, please. I need friends, Ben."

Ben pressed his lips together and nodded. He wanted to argue that Charlie was different, that he clearly always considered Cliodhna as something more than a friend and different than a sister, but that wasn't what she was ready to hear. "How are you after seeing, you know?"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped, "He seemed sad. It must hurt that I have others helping me. That I didn't think he could."

"You have several people who aren’t afraid of you helping," Ben shook his head. "I'm happy to point that out to him."

Cliodhna met his eyes and tried to smile, "Thanks."

"You two get all the eggs?" George's voice asked from behind them and Ben dropped his basket of eggs to throw his arms around his boyfriend. Before George could shout to tell him not to drop the eggs, the basket floated in mid-air.

"I got it," Cliodhna winked at George as he caught Ben and pulled him in for a quick kiss. She took both baskets of eggs and brought them into the kitchen where Charlie was waiting by the door.

"So they're," his eyes were wide but he was grinning. "Why haven't they said?"

Cliodhna shrugged, "Easier for Ben to be able to stay with them for a few weeks over the summer if no one knew."

"But now?" Charlie took the baskets from her, a stupid grin still on his face. "I hope they say something soon. Mum will be right pleased."

"I do too," Cliodhna agreed.

"But then they'll actually snog in front of us," Jack rolled his eyes from behind them.

"No they won't," Cliodhna frowned. "I didn’t," she started, but stopped herself abruptly.

"They'll want to make Ron uncomfortable," Jack saved her.

Charlie watched Cliodhna as he set the baskets on the table. "Regardless, mum will be thrilled."

"Oh thank you for the eggs, dearie," Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen. "Charlie, can you and Cliodhna get some extra chairs in the living room? We're having a meeting before dinner."

"Sure, mum," Charlie nodded.

"Cliodhna," Mrs. Weasley said to her softly before she followed Charlie out of the kitchen. "The wards around the house?"

"Strong, Mrs. Weasley."

"Good," she nodded. "Can you make sure Ron and Ginny won't be able to hear anything we say during the meeting?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Cliodhna started with a frown.

"I can't stop Harry from being there," her face was hard. "But Ron and Ginny aren't members yet."

"Harry will just tell -"

"I know," Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her arm. "But it will make me feel better."

Cliodhna nodded, "Of course."

Charlie was moving chairs without magic around the room and Cliodhna watched him for a moment. He was wearing a flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up, as it was rather warm in the Burrow, and she saw the freckles that were visible on his relatively tanned arms; her eyes roved over his hands that were hard from the Reserve and from his years playing Quidditch. "Fun to do some things without magic," she said softly to him as she moved a chair. "But sometimes," she waved her hand and a chair seemingly appeared out of thin air, "you need it."

Charlie's blue eyes widened slightly as he stared at her, impressed by that display of magic. "Did you even need to wave your hand?" Another chair appeared next to her. He laughed and standing in front of her put a hand on her shoulder. "That's bloody impressive."

She shrugged, feeling her cheeks starting to pink slightly. "My wand's in my pocket, so it's not that -"

"Klee," Charlie shook his head. "It's very impressive."

She met his eyes and smiled, feeling warm. "Thanks, Charlie."

He moved to put the two new chairs along the wall, "I reckon you don't do that in front of your classmates."

"No," she sighed. "It would be rather terrifying, I think."

"Hmm," he agreed. "I think we'll need a few more," he turned to look at her again. "What are you Transfiguring them out of?" She held up a piece of string that had come undone from her thin jumper and Charlie laughed genuinely again. "Bloody brilliant."

Cliodhna felt her heart swell. Showing someone just a tenth of what she could do and they weren't terrified or worried was a bloody relief. Charlie was actually impressed and not scared. She felt at ease. She didn't notice Charlie watching her face. Nor had she seen him watching her closely when she had spoken with Cedric the night before.

"I'm worried about her," Charlie had whispered to Bill the night before as they lay in their beds in the room they once shared as children.

"I am too," Bill had agreed.

"People are afraid of her," Charlie looked up at his ceiling. "She needs people to support her, not fear her."

"I think some of her mates are helping her," Bill offered lamely.

"Diggory," Charlie's voice trailed off before he cleared his throat. "That didn't seem to -"

"No," Bill agreed. "He was a wreck for a while. I think he's all right now, but."

"It didn't look good tonight," Charlie sighed. "She needs a friend. She needs a lot of friends."

Bill hadn't responded and Charlie didn't need him to. He wasn't scared of Cliodhna. He was worried for her, just as he was worried for his family, Harry, and everyone else in the Order. But he wanted to help Cliodhna. And he reckoned now, during these next few days, he could help her by being her friend and letting her know her abilities were impressive and good.

"Do you think that's enough chairs?" Her voice broke his thoughts and Charlie nodded. "I reckon we're good here, yea."

They sat down in the chairs and Cliodhna took a deep breath. "Are you warm?"

"Always a little," he shrugged. "You are too, aren't you?"

"Always a lot," she grinned back and suddenly the room grew a little colder.

"Thanks," Charlie laughed heartily. "Good of you."

Ben and George joined them some time later, but not before watching the pair chat from the doorway. George nudged Ben with his hand, meeting his boyfriend's eyes and raising his eyebrows. Ben smirked back. So it wasn't just him that thought there could be something between Charlie and Cliodhna.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna sat next to Charlie and her father at the start of the Order meeting. Ginny and Ron had stomped away in a huff to their rooms and Mrs. Weasley had met Cliodhna's eyes and she nodded indiscreetly: they wouldn't be able to hear anything even with an invention of the twins.

Kingsley was about to call the meeting to Order when Cliodhna sat up straight, her eyes wide and pale. Dumbledore and her mother were -

"Are you all right?" Charlie leaned over to ask her. He felt Cedric's eyes on them from across the room.

"Someone else is here," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Dumbledore and," she swallowed, unsure if she should say her mother. "Someone else."

Kingsley and several other people, including Mad-Eye looked skeptically at her; Mad-Eye's magical eye was trained on the door and everyone turned to stare at Cliodhna when there was a loud knock on the door. Kingsley went to see who was there.

Cliodhna waited with bated breath as Dumbledore strode in the room. Everyone stared at Cliodhna who stood up to pull the stranger behind him into a hug. Catherine was wearing dark, dirty robes, and had long, dirty black hair. "Let me clean up first," Catherine laughed into her hair. "You're not supposed to know it was me."

Cliodhna wiped the tears from her eyes and let Ben and Jack hug their mother before she turned to look at Dumbledore who was watching her closely. Catherine cleared her throat and waved her wand so she looked like her actual self, Catherine Randolph. "Hi, everyone," she greeted.

"The wards and protections around the perimeter," Dumbledore started, his eyes never leaving Cliodhna.

"Mine," she nodded.

"And you knew it was us," he said. It was not a question.

"I knew it was you and my mother, yes," she nodded again. The room was eerily silent. "Just like I knew everyone who arrived earlier and yesterday."

No one spoke for a long moment until Catherine cleared her throat, "Well I think that's as good a place as any to start." She took a seat next to Angus and Cliodhna sat back down next to Charlie. He leaned his body towards her so their arms were touching and she felt immediately comforted.

Dumbledore looked around at everyone gathered for a long moment and said, "Catherine and Remus have been successful at gathering groups across Europe, including other werewolves, to join us. It's slow work," he nodded at Catherine. "But it's important."

"There are some witches and wizards in Sweden and Norway that will come to our aid," Catherine said. "They don't want Him to take power either."

"Is that all?" Mad-Eye's voice was gruff. "We need more than -"

"I can't tell you where else I've been," Catherine's voice was steel. "But I assure you there are others."

"Catherine and Remus are doing dangerous work," Dumbledore said gently. "And we should not forget that."

There was a long pause and Harry said, "And what about Malfoy? Do we know what -"

"Professor Snape is watching him," Dumbledore sounded tired. "He's not a threat -"

"He was bragging about being a Death Eater!" Harry stood up in anger. "He's taking orders from Voldemort!"

"Harry," Remus shook his head. "If Dumbledore says Snape is -"

"How can we trust Snape?" Harry directed his anger to Remus. "He's a Death Eater too!"

"Harry," Catherine said firmly but in a calm voice. "If Malfoy is a Death Eater, you’re right, and we should be keeping a closer eye on him." She glanced at Dumbledore. "If it's alright with you, Professor, maybe Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack can keep an eye on Draco as well."

"That's a good idea," Dumbledore nodded. "If you three agree?"

Cliodhna locked eyes with Harry and nodded. "I don't mind, Professor. I think we aren't giving Malfoy enough credit."

Harry, still looking furious, nodded and sat back down. Cliodhna would talk to him later to better understand why exactly Harry was so angry.

There was another long pause before Mad-Eye said gruffly, "And what about you, Ms. Quick?" Cliodhna felt Charlie move his hand to her knee and squeeze gently.

"What about Cliodhna?" Angus sounded angrier than Cliodhna had ever heard him and her eyes darted to his face.

"What can she do now? Shouldn't we get an update?" Mad-Eye's magical eye was locked on her.

"She doesn't need to give an update on what she can do," Angus continued firmly. "She's a witch not some spectacle that needs to take -"

Cliodhna put a hand on her father's arm and said softly, "It's okay." She stood up and looked around the room as everyone stared at her. "As I said at the end of the summer," she started slowly. "It's not safe for you to know everything I can do." She waved her left hand carelessly and a bright light shone through all the windows for a split second. "You walked through the wards, didn't you, Mad-Eye? Tell me, did you see through my Dillusionment of the Burrow?"

Mad-Eye looked uncomfortable. "No," he said in a huff.

"Professor," she turned to Dumbledore. "How powerful was the Dillusionment on my mother? How strong was her disguise?"

"Strong," Dumbledore replied and Cliodhna saw a flicker of amusement in his blue eyes.

"And yet I've known everyone who's come to the door." Her eyes traveled around the room, feeling powerful as everyone watched her. "I can do magic without my wand."

"She can do _a lot_ of magic without her wand," Harry interrupted.

Cliodhna's lips twitched before she continued, "I've learned to control my abilities. I haven't been as angry as that night," she met Remus' eyes. "I don't know what will happen in a situation like that, but I'll know when I'm about to lose control. I can feel it now."

There was a long pause as everyone continued to look at her. "You're not afraid of yourself any more," Cedric's voice was clear. "You're not scared of what you can do." It wasn't a question.

"No," Cliodhna agreed. "I'm not."

"We've been helping her," Ben said. "And she's been helping us practice silent spells."

"Hermione's been helping her too," Jack added. "Researching and controlling it."

There was another pause. "But you can't tell us -" Sean started.

"No," Cliodhna shook her head. "It's for everyone's safety. But I'm not scared. We should all be wary, and I implore you to be. But I'm not afraid of what I can do anymore."

Dumbledore nodded and said with some finality, "Thank you, Ms. Quick."

Cliodhna sat down and without thinking reached for Charlie's hand and squeezed it. Her father patted her knee and she met his eyes; he looked sad and tired, and she knew he felt guilty that he couldn't get the group to leave her alone.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly and soon everyone was standing up and milling about before dinner. Cliodhna let go of Charlie's hand with a smile as they stood up. "Sorry," her smile was slightly embarrassed and Charlie couldn't help but grin back at her. "Didn't realize," she trailed off.

Charlie didn't get to respond because Sean and Kingsley approached her and with an apologetic glance to Charlie she followed them out of the room.

Charlie saw Cedric watching him but turned to Catherine and started to welcome her back when she surprisingly pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you again," she said quietly as she pulled away to look him in the eyes. Her bright brown eyes reminded him so much of Cliodhna. "Letting me stay. That was risky, I know, but -"

"No one thinks to look out at the Reserve," Charlie smiled. "It was really no trouble. You're always welcome back. We have plenty of space."

"Seeing the dragons," she ran a hand through her long, light brown hair. "That was really something." She met his eyes and shot him a charming smile. "I've seen them before, once, but that," she shook her head. "That was incredible."

"You don't get used to it," Charlie admitted. "I haven't yet, at least."

"I think when you do," Catherine smirked, "that's when you need to call it a day." Her eyes darted to the side of his head so quickly he wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't looked so fierce when she met his eyes again. "Complacency is probably not good around dragons. Excuse me, won't you?" She put her hand on his arm and walked around him.

Charlie tried to turn to see who Catherine was going to talk to with a fire in her eye, but George and Ben approached him. "Firewhiskey?"

Charlie nodded, "Wouldn't hurt?" He took a glass from them.

"Cedric seemed to be giving you the occasional death glare," Ben whispered in his ear. Charlie didn't have to bother looking around the room for Cedric to know he was right; Diggory had probably seen him holding Cliodhna's hand.

"You seen Diggory?" Fred asked. "Or Potter? Wanted to give them a drink."

"Potter was just there," Ben frowned and looked around. "Talking to Ron."

"Cliodhna was speaking to Sean and Kingsley," Charlie said after he took a small sip of his firewhiskey. "Out in the hall, I think." Sean and Kingsley were back in the living room again and Charlie met Ben's eyes. He wasn't sure if Cedric and Cliodhna were going to fight or snog. He rather hoped they didn't do either.

Cedric was at Ben's side in an instant with a smile. "One of those for me?"

Ben nodded and handed him one, "How are you, mate? How's training?"

"Finished," Cedric shrugged and took a small sip of his whiskey. "I'm shadowing the Healers now. Should be able to see my own patients come the New Year."

"That's fantastic," Cliodhna was on the other side of Charlie and accepted a glass from Jack who had joined their circle. "That's rather fast, innit?"

Charlie watched the pair interact from other sides of the pseudo-circle, as he knew Ben was, and felt like they had neither fought nor snogged. They both seemed simultaneously at ease and tense. He didn't really pay attention to what anyone was saying until Cliodhna nudged him gently with her shoulder and said softly, "You all right?"

He looked down at her, meeting her clear hazel eyes, and felt calm and comforted. He returned her smile, "I am. Are you?"

"I am now," she said genuinely.

0808080808080808080808

"That wasn't fair of them," Cedric's voice was low and as Cliodhna turned she was surprised at the anger she saw in his eyes. Sean and Kingsley had just left her in the hall, trying to get her to tell them exactly what she could do. "They know you shouldn't tell them everything."

She reached for his hand and before he could pull away, she squeezed it. "You know I wish you could have helped me," she said quickly. "You did help me, in a way." She dropped his hand and put it on his cheek so he was forced to look at her; he looked angry and confused. "But I had to get through a lot of anger before I could trust anyone to help me," she sighed. "It wasn't fair that you got the brunt of that anger," her voice grew heavy.

He put a hand on top of hers on his cheek and smiled sadly at her. "I wish I could have helped," he sighed. "I wish I could be at Hogwarts with you now to help -"

She shook her head and chuckled, "Think of all the people you're helping now, Cedric. That's what matters. I'm so glad you're helping all those people."

"I'm glad you're letting Hermione and your brothers and whoever else help you," he dropped his hands from hers. "I really, truly am." He smiled again, his clear grey eyes not wavering from her gaze. "I'm proud of you."

She laughed, "Oh, please -"

"No," he was laughing now too. "I mean it. You're strong. And it means that you really aren't afraid of yourself any more."

"Thanks," she said sincerely. They looked at each other for a long moment before she asked shyly, "So, we," she swallowed. "Are we okay for now? Can we be friends?"

Cedric didn't move a muscle for what seemed to be a century to Cliodhna before he broke into a small, sad smile. "Of course," he nodded.

"Thank you," she said with great relief. She wanted to ask him about friends he may be making at training or if he had a mentor or how his life outside of Healing was, to make sure he was okay, but Harry stormed into the hall. "Hey," Cliodhna put her hand out to stop him. "Potter," she tried again. "It's not worth it, trust me." She wasn't sure who he was going to blow up at but it didn't really matter.

"They're not going to listen to you if you blow up," Cedric said kindly to Harry. "We believe you, we trust you."

"Why can't," Harry frowned at Cedric. "They never believe us, do they?" He looked to Cliodhna too. "Even when you can do so much," he rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Why can't they ever just listen?"

Cliodhna and Cedric met each other's eyes. They didn't have a good answer.

"We should go back," Cedric said. "Reckon we could all use a drink before dinner."

Cliodhna patted Harry on the back as they followed Cedric back to the living room. Harry met Cliodhna's eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and nodded at him. When did Harry become so perceptive?

08080808080808

Dinner was a raucous affair. Most of the Order had left, but Cliodhna knew she'd be seeing most of them again before she went back to Hogwarts. There was no talk of the War, of Voldemort, where Catherine had been, or Cliodhna's capabilities. It was easy, relaxing, fun conversations of nothing consequential. Cedric talked about his training, Charlie about his dragons, Bill about something humorous a goblin had said that week, George and Fred about new products they were dreaming up, and Tonks about some of her clumsier mishaps at school. It felt like old times, before Voldemort had returned, before Cedric had died and come back, before Cliodhna had shot electricity out of her body. Cliodhna wished things could stay like this forever. She wanted things to go back to this, for the War to be over, for things to return to how they had been.

She knew they couldn't be as they had once been because Sirius was dead and as she looked around the table and felt a sadness fall over her, she knew not everyone she loved would make it out of the War alive. She closed her eyes for a moment, felt Charlie's hand move to her knee, clearly aware she was not engaging in the conversation and that something was wrong. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and managed a small smile. She vowed in that moment to do everything she could to help Harry defeat Voldemort and protect everyone she loved. And everyone she didn't know yet - all the Muggleborns, all the people who weren't following Voldemort.

If she couldn't protect them, why was she given this power she didn't fully understand?

080808080808080808

Catherine left again the day after Christmas. It wasn't safe for her to be in one place too long, and it was extremely likely the Quicks (along with the Weasleys) were being watched. It didn't matter how strong Cliodhna's protections and wards were, it didn't matter how sad Ben, Jack, and Cliodhna were to say goodbye so soon to their mother, she had to leave and keep on the move.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered to Angus before kissing him goodbye. "It won't be as long as before, I promise."

Angus nodded and pressed his forehead to hers before she pulled back and Apparated away with a loud _CRACK_!

Christmas Day, when the Quicks had been all together, had been cozy and fun with an air of melancholy because Catherine was leaving and they could have no communication with Fitz. They had sent a letter to their grandfather in America by Muggle post, but knew they wouldn't get his response until they returned home that summer because it was too dangerous for Angus to send it via owl to Hogwarts.

They had stayed up late to spend as much time with Catherine as possible, and even when Jack let a rogue yawn escape, they begged their parents to stay up for one more hour as though they were 8 years old again.

Catherine said goodbye to each of them individually throughout Christmas Day and the triplets didn't tell each other what they talked about. It was private and at least for Cliodhna most of it was a secret that she couldn't share with her brothers. Not yet anyway.

"Well," Ben clapped his hands in an attempt to get everyone's attention after Catherine had left. "I think I'll make some pancakes. Anyone want -"

"You know how to make pancakes?" Jack gasped in shock as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

Cliodhna took one of her father's hands in hers and tugged it gently. "Come on," she tried to smile. "Before Ben burns down the kitchen."

"Hiya," Charlie smiled at Angus as he walked inside the Quick's house. "How are you all holding up?"

Angus attempted a smile, "Ben made pancakes successfully. Not really sure how he did it, but you're welcome to have some."

"I learned from the twins this summer," Ben shouted from the kitchen. "Stop pretending they aren't delicious, father."

"Why didn't you make these at the Reserve?" Charlie asked as he followed Angus into the kitchen, relieved to see the triplets looking better than he had hoped.

"Charles!" Ben looked up from the stove with a wide smile. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Cliodhna pulled out the chair next to her, "Have a seat, have a pancake."

Charlie grinned at her and sat down as a plate floated down in front of him. "Pancake?" Ben asked.

"Lovely, thanks," Charlie winked at Ben and took the syrup from Jack. "You all right?" Charlie whispered to Cliodhna.

"I am," she whispered back, leaning her head towards him. "I'd love a day outside," he could barely hear her she was so quiet.

"I don't think we can wrangle that," Charlie whispered back before pouring his syrup. "Not safe and all that."

"I can keep us safe," her voice was slightly louder now. "You know I could -"

"You can't go to the wood," Angus sighed as he poured himself some tea. "It's not -"

"We know how to -"

Angus rubbed a tired hand over his face. "You won't give up, will you?"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head. "I'd really like to be outside for only an hour today."

Angus sighed, "If Charlie comes with you, and it's only an hour."

"I want to go to Diagon," Ben started. "Can I go to the twins' shop?"

"Yes," Angus gave in. "I can take you after they get back from the wood."

Ben flipped a pancake high in the air in victory.

"Do you want to go anywhere special, Jackie?" Angus asked.

Jack shrugged, "Nah, I'm all right to go where ever."

Angus looked relieved.

0808080808080808

"I didn't even ask if you wanted to come," Cliodhna grinned at Charlie as they walked through the field to the wood. Cliodhna had Disillusioned them both and put several protections around them as they walked as she had promised Angus she would. They had to be back within the hour and if anything happened or if they saw anything, she'd send a Patronus to let her father know.

"Of course I want to come," he slung his arm around her shoulder and instantly felt warmer. "Needed to get out of the house and away from mum for a bit. Ginny wasn't awake yet and has been hanging around with Ron and Harry more than usual."

"Has she?" Cliodhna sounded intrigued and Charlie didn't like the sound of that. Didn't Ginny already have a boyfriend? He didn't know the lad, but at least he knew Potter and he was a good sort…

"Well I do appreciate you coming," Cliodhna broke him out of his reverie. "Just want to be outside for a little while before we're locked up again."

"You could go to London too," Charlie offered.

"To the shop?" She shook her head. "That's for Ben to enjoy on his own."

"Muggle London?" Charlie asked.

She looked up at him and met his eyes. He could tell she had thought of it but knew it was too dangerous. She worried she'd be putting too many people in danger, especially Muggles, if Death Eaters decided to go after her. At least in the wood there were no people besides the two of them. "No," she said sadly and looked out in front of them again. "I can't."

They walked in silence for a moment until they reached the tree line and Charlie removed his arm around her shoulders. He wasn't expecting Cliodhna to reach her gloveless hand out and hold his. He squeezed it gently and looked up at the top of the trees. Their boots were silent on the fallen oak leaves and he knew that she had done that, made their footsteps quiet so no one could hear them. Charlie hadn't even thought of that precaution but he wasn't surprised she had.

The first bit of wood was made up of oak trees and hawthorns with the occasional crabapple and berry bushes. They had all lost their leaves but he had been to the wood so often in the summer that he knew what trees were there. It hadn't changed in the decades he'd been alive.

Soon they were walking among Scots pines and Charlie wondered how old these particular trees were. He remembered reading - in one of Cliodhna's Muggle plant books - that they could be over 700 years old, but he knew that at one point or another the English had cut down most of the native trees. He doubted any of these trees were 700 years old. But this area did have more witches and wizards than other places in England -

"You can't tell their age by how tall they are," Cliodhna's voice was quiet. "You need to count the rings." She stopped walking and looked up at the top of the pines. "The rings can tell you if there was a bad winter, or a fire," she smiled at him and started to walk again. It was obvious she had a destination in mind.

She was walking a few feet ahead of him, her long coat whipped up slightly behind her when a strong gust of wind blew past them, but she kept walking at the same pace, even as Charlie faltered slightly. He pulled his own coat tighter around him and was glad when Cliodhna stopped for a moment so they could walk side by side again and Charlie felt warmer.

"Here," she said quietly as they reached a very wide, very old looking yew tree.

Charlie wanted to ask her what she meant, but he felt, in the eerie quiet of the woods, that it wasn't the right time to speak. He noticed for the first time that he didn't even hear any birds. Had they been chirping earlier?

Cliodhna approached the tree with her hand outstretched and laid her palm on it for a long moment. Charlie watched her take a deep breath, her hand still on the tree before stepping back. A cloth bag appeared beside her and Charlie watched as long pieces of bark seemingly removed themselves from the tree and floated into the bag.

After several pieces of the tree were in the bag, it shrunk and Cliodhna grabbed it out of the air and put it into her pocket. She turned around to look at Charlie, "All right?"

"Yea," Charlie said, clearly confused. Cliodhna took his hand and they started to walk away from the yew and back the way they came.

Cliodhna stopped walking after a moment and pointed up at the top of the trees. "A merlin," her voice was so quiet that Charlie leaned his head towards her instinctively. "My Patronus is a merlin." She was smiling serenely when he looked at her, her face clear and bright. She looked so peaceful and happy that his breath caught in his throat. She looked ethereal like she had on the train platform with her brothers at the start of term.

She let out a delighted, soft laugh, and Charlie looked up to see the merlin flying away. "She looked at me, I think," her eyes followed the bird. "I feel like she knew me," she laughed again and looked at Charlie. "I mean, she didn't, but it felt like she did." She squeezed his hand again and Charlie nodded at her with a smile. "Don't," she tilted her head slightly. "Don't tell anyone we went to the yew tree, will you?"

He didn't know why he wasn't allowed to tell anyone but he knew he wouldn't since she asked. He seemed incapable of refusing her anything. "Sure," he agreed. "I won't say anything."

"It's not," she frowned, looking for the right word.

"You don't need to give me a reason."

Cliodhna looked relieved. "Thanks, Charlie."

"We should," Charlie looked around them. "Head back, you know, before anyone starts to worry."

"Course," she agreed and led him out of the wood.

0808080808080808

Jack and Cliodhna spent the day at the Burrow - it had been worth spending only an hour in the wood with Charlie when Ben got to spend nearly the entire day at the shop with the twins. Cliodhna had wanted that bit of yew to study and play around with. She lamented that Ollivander had disappeared and she couldn't reach out to him and pick his brain about wands, and in her case, the lack thereof. She had wondered what it meant that her mother's wand was made of yew - a very rare wood for wands - and she knew Voldemort's was yew as well. What did it mean that hers was made of acacia? What did it mean that Ben's and Jack's were made of apple and spruce? She needed a book on wand lore, but really she needed to speak to a Wandmaker. She should probably try to use other wands too, see if that made her magic harder to do without wands or easier.

But she couldn't think about wands while at the Burrow. Thankfully she was allowed outside in the yard with Charlie for some of the day, which allowed her actual breathing room.

She read a Muggle novel in the living room while the others played Exploding Snap, she listened to more of Charlie's tales of his dragons, she told the others some of the new "myths" she read about Merlin and King Arthur, and she teased Ron about Lavender. The day was pleasant and relaxing and whenever she felt restless she'd go outside in the yard with Charlie.

"You are a very calming presence, you know that?" She grinned at him as they leaned against the Burrow as the sun began to set.

"I have that effect on dragons too," Charlie glanced down at her for a moment before smiling. "How are you doing? What with, you know," he shrugged and looked back out at the darkening sky.

"All of it?" She finished for him. "I'm all right, I guess. A little restless, obviously," she gestured at where they were standing. "I know mum'll be alright. Cedric seems to be okay with being my friend," she glanced at Charlie. "He doesn't hate me, I mean. We didn't fight." She hesitated and Charlie watched her as she took a deep breath. "I mean all in all everything seems to be okay."

"No one's fighting," Charlie said slowly. "That's always good."

The sun disappeared behind the tops of the trees far beyond the house and Cliodhna couldn't help her small frown. "We should go in," she said to Charlie. "Help with dinner. Who knows who'll be round tonight."

But besides the twins, Ben, Angus, Fleur, and the rest of the Weasleys (save Percy), only Remus stopped by for dinner. Cliodhna was rather surprised Sean and Tonks didn't pop in, nor Kingsley or Mad-Eye. None of the other adults seemed concerned, but Cliodhna felt her skin tingle as they finished up their meal of shepherd's pie. Something was wrong. Harry Potter was at the Burrow and there should have been more adults popping in and out all day, but especially at night.

Charlie noticed Cliodhna's eyes moving rather quickly but still discreetly around the room, focusing on windows. When they all stood up to clear the table, he noticed she discreetly waved her hand in a slow circular motion and wondered what sort of magic she was doing and why she didn't want anyone to notice. He was about to pull her aside and ask her what was wrong when she stood extremely still and waved her hand quickly over her head.

Sound was gone in an instant. Had she made them all deaf? Everyone looked at her, opening their mouths to ask her what was going on, but she shook her head and said in such a low whisper Charlie was unsure if she was actually speaking or communicating directly to their brains, "People outside."

Angus, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie waved everyone into the hall away from any windows and doors and they all raised their wands - Fred, George, and Fleur were of age but they seemed comfortable being with the others. Cliodhna stayed in the kitchen facing the kitchen door. Angus went to grab her arm to pull her away, but she shook her head, not turning around.

A strong, strange, unnatural wind whipped around the house, shaking it slightly, whistling through cracks under doors and around windows. Everyone in the hall shivered and stood closer together.

Cliodhna raised her hands slightly and the wind stopped immediately. A high-pitched laugh ricocheted around the outside of the Burrow.

"Bellatrix," Cliodhna whispered to her father beside her. "Others I don't know."

"Can they -" he started.

"Not yet," Cliodhna shook her head.

"I'll send a Patronus," Arthur said from behind her.

But Cliodhna knew the Patronus wouldn't get to anyone in time. She could tell there were at least five Death Eaters outside, one of them Lestrange. She felt the anger bubbling up inside her, the electricity eager to escape and destroy Bellatrix, but she clenched a fist and took a deep breath.

Charlie, seeing her clenched fist, moved to stand next to her, his arm touching hers. He didn't say anything.

"What are they -" someone behind Cliodhna asked, but she wasn't sure whom, because there was a blinding light suddenly outside and a scream. Someone had tried to step through Cliodhna's protections. She couldn't help her rueful smile, willing someone else to try. She ignored the murmurs from those behind her and closed her eyes to focus on what was happening outside. She couldn't see anything but she knew that it wasn't Bellatrix who had approached her protections. If they kept trying to get through it, they could eventually get to the Burrow; she wasn't entirely sure how long her defenses would last against relentless attacks.

She opened her eyes. No one was trying. Maybe the man who screamed made the Death Eaters wary.

"We just want to talk," Bellatrix's taunting voice carried through the Burrow. "Just send out the mutant girl or the Potter boy for a quick chat and we'll be on our way."

Harry was suddenly behind Cliodhna but she didn't turn her head. "Don't be stupid, Potter," she breathed.

"Can they get through?" He asked her seriously.

"Only if they keep trying but that could take hours," Cliodhna replied honestly.

Bellatrix's singsong voice taunted them again, "I killed Sirius Black!" Cliodhna clenched a fist. "Remember? The look on his face -"

Cliodhna didn't hear what else Bellatrix was saying. She felt the anger she had tried to call forward the past few months rise within her. A part of her knew deep down that this is what Bellatrix and the Death Eaters wanted; for her to lose control and show them the full range of her powers. She wanted to hurt Bellatrix for killing Sirius. She wanted her to suffer. And she wanted to be the one who did it. She felt the electricity pooling in her hands, power coursing through her body, she was ready to blast Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters. She didn't care in that moment if the Burrow would collapse around them. Maybe she could channel it in one direction, through an open window or door directly at Bellatrix, maybe she could merely drop it on Bellatrix somehow, she didn't care how she could or couldn't do it, she just wanted to hurt the woman who killed Sirius and was now bragging about it.

The electricity crackled around her hands, a blue light emitting from them and some of her hair began to stand on end as the static electricity around her became too much. Her eyes were white. She felt the rage within her bubbling over as Bellatrix's voice reverberated around her head, "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" She was ready to throw the electricity and whatever power she had in her body at the woman, ready to blast her into a hole in the ground or clear into the sky. The electricity crackled again, louder this time, but she felt a large hand engulf hers.

She felt like she had been punched in the chest. The electricity died immediately and she looked up at Charlie who was standing in front of her, shaking, his large hands covering hers. He looked terrified; his face was extremely white and he looked like he was about to faint. But his bright blue eyes were fixed on hers.

"Oh no," she breathed as he stumbled slightly and some of his weight fell on to her hands. "Oh no, Charlie."

There was a high-pitched scream outside and another spasm of blinding light. "That wasn't me," Cliodhna shook her head. "Someone tried to get through." She looked wildly around the room, "Get him a chair!"

Charlie's hands dropped to his side and he collapsed into a chair, breathing hard, as some of the blood rushed back to his face and he began to look more normal. Cliodhna backed away from him and leaned against the door, closing her eyes. She had hurt Charlie. He had tried to contain her and she had hurt him in the process. In a moment of panic and horror she felt her shield and protections around the Burrow pulse with her leftover energy and heard several people this time scream and several CRACKs of Death Eaters Apparating away.

She opened the door to escape the kitchen and everyone there; she ignored people yelling at her to stop. She shut the door behind her and locked it, sucking in the cold air of the dark sky around her.

08080808080808

Angus was finally able to open the door after several minutes, but Cliodhna ignored him. She wanted to be alone - she needed to be alone - and the cold air helped calm her. "You have to come inside," her father's voice was soft. She shook her head. "You can't stay out here all night."

"I can," she said, still not looking at him.

Someone else opened the door and a deep, soft voice said, "Come inside, Cliodhna." She spun around and saw Charlie. "I'm alright," he raised a hand to touch her arm but she stepped away, afraid that she could shock him again.

"No, you shouldn't -"

"It was just a shock," he shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I'm really fine," he held out his hand to prove that he wasn't afraid to touch her.

Angus looked at his daughter and said sincerely, "Everyone wants you to come in and thank you."

Cliodhna looked disgusted. "Thank me?" She sputtered. "I nearly killed Charlie -"

"No you didn't," Charlie laughed. "Don't exaggerate."

Cliodhna looked between the two of them, completely flabbergasted. "I could have blown up -"

"You didn't," Angus corrected her. "Your magic protected all of us, and it was easy for Charlie to stop you. I'm sure you wouldn't have hurt us."

"You," Cliodhna shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she leaned her head back against the house. They were fools if they thought everything was fine. Didn't they understand? How many times had she tried to warn them? She didn't know what she was fully capable of - the day before she hadn't even contemplated what she wanted to do tonight, and yet she had merely thought it and it felt possible. She took a deep breath and nearly jumped when Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me," she said in a tight voice. "Not yet."

Charlie nodded and removed his hand, still unfazed.

"Come inside, Cliodhna," Angus said. "We all need a cup of tea."

She followed them inside, still clearly frustrated, but put on serene face so as not to startle anyone. Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly before Cliodhna was even fully through the door. She was still nervous she'd be hurting someone by touching them, not entirely certain that she was dried out of her electricity, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to be harmed in any way as she released her. "You're alright," she whispered to Cliodhna and patted her arm. "You're alright. Have a cup of tea, come on."

Cliodhna followed her, aware of everyone watching her but trying not to be obvious. "Thanks for stopping me," Harry said to her. "I wanted to -"

"I did too," Cliodhna said truthfully. "I think you saw that."

"You got them to leave," Remus said gently. "Your wards and protections wouldn't let them near -"

"Tonks and Kingsley are here," she turned towards the door and took the cup of tea Mrs. Weasley offered her.

Charlie sat down next to her and put his hand on top of hers as she slowly sipped her tea. Ben and Jack stood behind her in a show of support as Angus and Remus explained to Kingsley and Tonks what had happened. Cliodhna barely listened to Tonks and Kingsley as they explained the Death Eaters were causing a ruckus everywhere and that several more people had "gone missing".

"You are all to stay here tonight," Kingsley nodded at them. "Dumbledore's orders." His eyes landed on Cliodhna for a long moment but he didn't say anything. "Everyone is safe here to stay the night. Angus, we'll need you for," his voice trailed off and Cliodhna saw her father shake his head ever so slightly. She wondered what secret mission he was a part of.

Kingsley left and Cliodhna watched Tonks and Remus walk to the living room to talk alone. Ben whispered in her ear, "You okay?"

"You gave us a scare," Jack whispered in her other ear. "Mainly that you were running away."

"We knew you wouldn't hurt anyone here," Ben agreed.

"I'm okay," Cliodhna barely moved her mouth. Charlie squeezed her hand. "I just really wanted to hurt her."

"We all did," Ben said before Harry interrupted them asking to speak to Cliodhna alone.

She followed him to the front hall away from everyone else. "We're all fine, we're not scared, all that," Harry said quickly. "Don't be angry with yourself, we don't think you're a menace." He pushed his glasses up his nose, his bright green eyes watching her closely. "I know that's what you're thinking." Cliodhna smiled ruefully at him. He continued, "What I need to know is if your wards could do that all the time, I mean, is it targeted to Death Eaters? Or people you don't know? Or -"

"Death Eaters," she nodded. "At least I think so. Maybe specifically people who want to be Death Eaters, who believe in Voldemort's insane ideas." She sighed, "I'm not fully sure, to be honest with you."

Harry thought for a moment. "Do you think you could put them up around Hogwarts?"

Cliodhna frowned at him, confused. "But Dumbledore's there."

Harry ignored this and tried again, "Do you think you could use your powers, whatever they are, to find certain items? Things that are, um, filled with evil?"

Cliodhna continued to frown at him, uncertain of what he was asking. "I'm not sure. That sounds very tricky. I'd have to practice, I think."

Harry nodded, apparently satisfied. "Good." He left her in the hall alone and walked back to everyone else in the kitchen.

Cliodhna stayed in the hall for a long moment, glad to be alone again so she could let her body settle. She still felt on edge, her heart was still beating rather quickly, her hands were shaky, and her mind wouldn't rest. She was certain she wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Not with the fear of hurting someone on her mind.

She could have killed Charlie: her oldest friend, someone who had been her best friend for years, who she trusted and loved nearly as much as her own family. He _was_ family. And she could have killed him in an instant. She rubbed a tired hand over her face, knowing she had to go back into the kitchen before someone came to find her. How did Charlie stop her? How did he not die? No one had tried to stop her like that before. When she and Cedric had been practicing in Iceland he didn't simply reach out and touch her.

She felt Charlie approach before she heard him. "I'm coming back," her voice was soft and she immediately regretted the edge that was there.

"I thought you'd want another minute or two," Charlie shrugged. "I told them you were going to Transfigure a bed in Ginny's room."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Charlie."

"I," Charlie hesitated and ran a hand through his red hair. "I don't want you," he shook his head, clearly unsure how to get whatever he was thinking out. "Don't be mad at me for stopping you," he finally blurted out and Cliodhna was shocked.

"I'm not," she took a step closer to him. "I'm glad," she shook her head. "Not glad. I could have hurt you, but I didn't want to kill Bellatrix, I mean." She frowned and met his bright blue eyes. "I did want to kill her, in that moment. But I know I couldn't. I don't want to. I want her to suffer for killing Sirius, but I couldn't."

Charlie wrapped his arms around her and Cliodhna felt her body instantly relax. She couldn't verbalize the anger she had felt at Bellatrix, the shame she felt at nearly letting her power get the best of her, the pain at possibly hurting Charlie, and the conflicting gratitude that he stopped her. He kissed the top of her head and she hugged him tighter. She felt safe here, in his arms, fully aware that she was keeping him safe too.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

"Thank you for protecting us," he whispered back.

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, long after Fleur and Ginny had begun to breathe deeply. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. She was too on edge, too wound up, and too worried about what had nearly happened earlier. With a resigned but quiet sigh she got out of bed and made her footsteps silent as she walked down the hall and downstairs to the living room. She waved a hand and the fire quickly came to life. She sat down in one of the slightly worn chairs and curled her legs up under her, staring into the fire, hoping the flickering flames would lull her to sleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" She said to the empty room before Jack and Ben walked in. Jack flashed a bottle of Scottish whiskey at her and she nodded.

"Ron snores," Ben groaned and accepted a glass of whiskey from Jack. "Thought you wouldn't be able to sleep after the excitement of the evening."

"Putting it mildly," Jack said and handed Cliodhna a glass. "Bit surprising of Charlie to, you know."

"Not really," Ben shook his head and sat on the arm of the chair Cliodhna was sitting in. "He's quick on his feet, isn't he? Deals with dragons who erupt out of nowhere, and he could tell something was happening with you."

"Was it," she frowned and hesitated. "I thought I could sort of drop it on her without affecting anyone else or the Burrow."

Ben and Jack were silent for a long moment.

"You reckon that would have worked?" Jack's voice was low.

Cliodhna shrugged, "I really thought it could, in the moment. Felt possible."

"And now?" Ben asked.

"I don't see why not." They were silent again. "I mean there doesn't seem to be any rules, does there?"

"No," Jack agreed. "For some reason," he swirled his glass. "I wasn't worried. I knew you'd take care of us and the house."

"Me too," Ben agreed. "I knew it'd be alright." He shrugged. "I wouldn't have minded if you killed Bellatrix, to be honest. Or hurt her badly. I don't think any of us would have really minded."

Cliodhna frowned, "I can't go around hurting people."

"She's barely a person any more," Jack's voice was filled with so much hatred that Cliodhna was taken aback. "She's just an evil being without remorse or sympathy."

"We're glad you didn't," Ben insisted. "But we wouldn't have been mad if you did."

Cliodhna took a long sip of her whiskey, "And you felt safe? You don't think -"

"Very safe," Ben said firmly. "Glad you were here."

"Really glad," Jack nodded.

They both put a hand on Cliodhna's shoulder and stared into the fire.

080808080808080808

"She's not one of your dragons," Bill whispered, his voice floating along in the dark room. Charlie thought about ignoring him and pretending he was asleep, but his older brother knew he was awake.

"No," Charlie agreed. "She's a witch."

"Was rather risky of you," Bill's voice didn't change.

"It was instinctive," Charlie closed his eyes. "I didn't want her to kill Bellatrix, and I wasn't sure what she could do."

Bill was silent for a long moment and Charlie hoped he was done talking so he could sleep. He was exhausted.

"You love her," Bill's voice was slightly louder.

Charlie sighed, "Don't we all? She's -"

"No," Bill said firmly. "We don't all love her the way you do."

"Bill," Charlie started, his voice sounding strained. "Please."

"You can't let your feelings cloud your judgment, Charlie. She could have really hurt you," Bill sounded sad and scared and Charlie sat up.

"I knew she wouldn't -"

"You can't know -"

"I did," Charlie interrupted. "I knew because I love her and because I work with volatile, dangerous dragons." Charlie's own voice was soft but firm, "I knew what I was doing. I would do it again."

Bill sighed but didn't argue. "Just," he hesitated. "Just be careful, will you?"

080808080808080808

Cliodhna walked downstairs to the kitchen before the sun rose that morning, yawning, and was nearly bowled over by Cedric who hugged her fiercely before she hit the final step. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her hair.

"I'm fine," she said, her eyes wide. They hadn't hugged like this in ages. "I promise I'm fine."

Cedric loosened his arms to meet her eyes, "I heard about what happened when I got home. I would have been here last night but I had a night shift."

Cliodhna wasn't sure what to say. "Night shifts don't sound very -"

He let go of her and led her into the kitchen. "Was it," he started. "Was it as bad as -"

"No," she shook her head and two mugs floated out of the cupboard as the kettle began to whistle. "I was more in control of it. I was just," she stopped.

"Bellatrix," he nodded, his eyes glued to her. "Charlie stopped you?" There was no hint of jealousy or anger in his voice or on his face. Cliodhna didn't know why she was looking for that, but she was glad.

"Foolishly, yes," she sat at the table. "He couldn't have known what would have -"

Cedric's lips twitched. "He knew you wouldn't hurt him."

"He couldn't have -" she said heatedly.

"Just like I knew you wouldn't hurt me," Cedric ignored her outburst.

Cliodhna snapped her mouth shut and watched as Cedric poured the boiling water into the mugs.

"I had a dream last night," he said. "Well, yesterday during the day when I slept, actually. About the birch grove," his clear grey eyes met hers and she felt her heart and chest tighten. "And the stone ruins we saw," his voice trailed off. Cliodhna couldn't help her shiver. "It was only flashes," he shook his head. "But I woke up in a sweat. Those ruins," he frowned, watching her.

She reached out and put her hand on his and sipped her tea, not saying anything. Her mind was oddly quiet even after he reminded her of those terrifying ruins they had seen in Norway what felt like a decade ago.

Charlie stopped at the doorway and watched the pair for a moment quietly. They weren't speaking, just silently sipping their tea, Cliodhna's hand on top of Cedric's.

"Mornin'," he walked in and went to grab his own mug.

"Morning, Charlie," Cedric pulled his hand away from Cliodhna. "Heard about last night."

"Yes," Charlie turned and leaned against the counter. "Klee's protections and wards really saved us from a big group of Death Eaters. Really thankful for that."

Cedric smiled at Cliodhna. "Not bad," he agreed before standing up. "Well I'm off to bed," he smiled at Charlie and shrugged. "Night shift and all that." He put a hand on Cliodhna's shoulder and squeezed it before walking out of the Burrow before Cliodhna could stop him or say goodbye.

08080808080808

Cliodhna spent the morning rifling through the several books Syd, Karl, and her Uncle Fitz had given her the summer they had visited Scandinavia. Charlie didn't ask how she had them and felt as though he didn't want to know if she had secretly gone back to her house, had them all along, or did some sort of magic he didn't understand.

Something that Cedric had said to her that morning clearly bothered her as she flipped quickly through what looked like dozens of books. As he drank his tea on the couch behind where she was spread out on the living room floor, he wondered for a moment how she could even possibly read anything on the pages.

Before lunch she set all the books aside and stood up. "I'd like to go outside," she announced to the room. Her brothers eyed her warily but didn't say anything.

"Mum won't let you," Ron mumbled as he contemplated the Wizarding Chess match he was playing with Harry.

"I'll stay within the wards," Cliodhna said sensibly. "We should all go outside after lunch," she said to Ginny. "We could use the fresh air."

Ginny shrugged morosely from behind an old issue of _Quidditch Weekly_ and ignored Cliodhna as she left the living room quietly. Charlie waited a moment before following her out.

"Hey," he said softly and reached out to lightly put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I need to think," she shook her head slightly. "I feel like my brain's going a mile a minute." She met his eyes and Charlie was surprised to see she looked genuinely concerned.

"Outside," he nodded. "We'll stay in the yard." He grabbed two coats, hats, and gloves out of the closet, not really paying attention to whom they belonged to and handed them to her.

Cliodhna chuckled as she looked at Mr. Weasley's jacket that was fashionable for a Muggle in the country. Charlie bit back a laugh and handed her his own coat he usually wore on the Reserve in winter. "Too big for you, but it'll keep you warm," he grinned at her. "I'll take dad's farmer jacket, thanks."

She tugged on a bright red knit hat that Charlie had handed her and tucked the gloves into the large pockets on the side of the jacket. It was a very heavy tan jacket that Cliodhna assumed was dragon fireproof and thick enough to prevent dragon claws to dig too far in. She watched Charlie pull on the dark green jacket over his flannel and she had to admit he looked very handsome in a Muggle jacket meant for walking around in the muddy countryside.

He saw she was watching him and his heart tightened as he grinned at her and put on a woolen cap. "Ready?" How did she look so good in his huge work coat?

They walked outside to the chicken coop in silence side-by-side. If Mrs. Weasley saw them through the kitchen window, it looked as if they were only checking on the chickens and collecting any eggs. Charlie wanted to know what was so clearly bothering her but waited to see if she would tell him on her own. She seemed like she needed a confidant and he hoped it would be him.

"Cedric had a dream yesterday," Cliodhna's voice was low and Charlie knew it was for show: she would have of course put a ward around them so no one could overhear. "Before the Death Eaters came and," she tilted her head slightly and looked at him. "Well, you know." Charlie waited for her to continue, trying not to let his face betray his feelings. "The dream wasn't about what happened," she continued. "It was a dream about this grove of birches we had seen when were in Norway a few summers ago. There were ancient runes there, stone foundations," her voice had changed and Charlie watched her, transfixed by her nervousness. Was she scared? "Cedric and I didn't like it, we felt," her face contorted slightly. "Like we weren't supposed to be there. Like something very bad had happened there."

She took a deep breath and Charlie put a hand on her arm to steady her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her reassuringly. She continued, "Karl felt that way too. But Ben and Jack didn't notice; they wanted to decipher the runes. After a few weeks we all forgot about it." She looked out over the fields around the Burrow. "I hadn't thought about it since."

"And then Cedric had a dream about it," Charlie said when she took a long pause. She met his eyes and nodded. "And you don't believe in dreams and prophecies but -"

"I can also do some wild things that I wouldn't have thought possible a year ago," Cliodhna frowned.

"What would the runes have to do with what you can do?" Charlie asked.

"I was looking for answers in my books," she said slowly.

"You were flipping through very quickly," Charlie smiles slightly.

"I was looking for specific words," she nodded.

"And?" Charlie prodded her.

She looked up at him, clearly nervous. "I shouldn't tell you everything. It's not safe."

"I live on the Reserve," Charlie said softly. "No one from the other side remembers me once I leave."

Cliodhna watched as Charlie's face fell as he said this before it softened again. It must have been hard for him to be far away from everyone and to feel so helpless. She still looked hesitant but said, "You have to promise not to say a word."

"Never," he agreed just as softly.

"I was looking for any mention of Celts or Druids in Scandinavia or any that would have gone back with the Vikings," she looked out across the fields again. "I thought maybe the runes were related to the Celtic Druids, because, well." She hesitated and frowned. "We are descended from powerful Druids."

She waited for Charlie to say something. He watched her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"We aren't sure, of course," she continued. "But mum and I did some traveling to do some research. I had been drawn to some prophecies in the hall. Before I knew that I was, you know, but they're all destroyed now."

Charlie took her hand in his and she swallowed. "We aren't sure what I can do or why," she continued, her mouth was dry. "But it's related to the Druids, I just know it. And Cliodna herself." She met his eyes finally, "And for Cedric to have a dream about those runes, when neither of us have mentioned or thought about them in years." She shook her head. "Hours before Death Eaters come and I nearly explode? Only slightly more controlled than before?"

"You don't believe in dreams, but you can't deny -"

"Can't I though?" She smiled ruefully, "it's all circumstantial, it doesn't mean -"

"Cedric loves you," Charlie's voice was harder than he meant it to be. "And you love him. There's a connection there."

Cliodhna laughed. Charlie watched her as she continued to laugh genuinely for a moment and squeeze his hand, "Not that way." She shook her head and smiled at him, "Not anymore." Charlie's face was still. "He never could stop me like you could," she smiled at him. "You were stupid to try," her lips twitched as she smiled more widely. "But brave."

Charlie felt his stomach and heart tighten at the way she was smiling at him. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her, but he couldn't and wouldn't. He cleared his throat, "It's all I could think to do in the moment." He shrugged slightly and looked out across the field. "And did you find what you were looking for, in your books?"

"No," she lied easily. "There was nothing."

080808080808080808

Charlie was by Cliodhna's side the next two days before everyone was to return to Hogwarts. Neither mentioned that they were inseparable, but they both noticed. It felt right; Cliodhna was glad that Charlie wasn't injured or mad at her, and Charlie loved Cliodhna and wanted to be near her.

He could admit it to himself now; but he still couldn't admit it aloud.

"Stay safe at school," Charlie said softly to her the night before the train. Everyone was sitting in the living room slowly drinking whiskey, no one particularly eager to go back to Hogwarts. Ben and George had disappeared somewhere without any adults noticing, and Bill was pouring Jack several glasses of Muggle whiskey. "Potter seems to -"

"Yes," she grinned. "Doesn't he?"

Charlie's blue eyes flickered to the floor where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were playing Exploding Snap. Charlie knew, like everyone, that Hogwarts was the safest place for them with Dumbledore there, but he wondered if it was actually Cliodhna Voldemort should fear.

"He's a secretive lad," Cliodhna whispered. "But he'll let me help when he can."

"Smart lad then too," Charlie smirked at her and Cliodhna nudged him lightly. They were sitting very closely together on one chair - Charlie in the seat and Cliodhna on the arm, but she was nearly on top of him. She was warm and he liked that as they sat far away from the fire. He was firm and she liked that as she leaned slightly against him.

She put her arm around his shoulders with a small smile. "Finally slightly taller than you," she teased. Part of her didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and wanted to stay with Charlie, maybe go to the Reserve where she'd have space to practice her magic and be closer to Druid areas. But part of her wanted to be near Harry to protect him. And part of her wanted to snog Leo Franklin again.

She sipped her whiskey as her mind wandered to Leo for a short moment before Charlie moved his arm slightly and put it around her back. Her stomach tightened. Her mind had been wandering to Charlie the last few nights before she fell asleep and now she felt her mind focus on his body around her, on his face as she eyed him out of the corner of her eye, and -

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered close to her ear.

She couldn't help her smile and knew she must have looked like an absolute idiot if anyone had bothered to glance over at her. "I'll miss you too," she whispered just as softly. "Truly." She felt Charlie's arm flex slightly behind her, his hand low on her back and she thought for a moment about every muscle in his arms and hands. "When do you go back?" She asked to clear her head of his body.

"Tomorrow," he said. "Later on though. Make sure the twins are okay in Diagon and mum's settled here."

"Good of you," she said truthfully.

"Makes me feel useful," he admitted and Cliodhna turned her face to look at him more clearly. He had made a few off-handed comments the past few days and it worried her.

"Don't," she started but faltered. If it were she wouldn't want someone to disagree with her. She changed tactic, "You stay safe too."

"It's only -"

"Charles Weasley if you say it's only dragons, so help me," she muttered crossly and was surprised when Charlie let out a deep laugh and pulled her closer to him.

"You're right," he said after he laughed. "You're absolutely right."

She leaned back into him and took another sip of her whiskey. She wished the night would never end and she could stay there, comfortable, next to Charlie, with (most of) her family, drinking whiskey, her mind relatively empty. But then Charlie would move slightly and her mind would focus on his body again.

08080808080808

"Thanks again," she said softly at the bottom of the stairs as everyone else was running around getting last minute things for Hogwarts or grabbing a piece of toast.

"For what?" Charlie's smile was crooked and Cliodhna felt her cheeks warm.

"Stopping me from hurting anyone," she swallowed. "Helping me control it."

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear; his clear blue eyes met her dark hazel ones. "Anything for you," he whispered. Time seemed to slow down as he leaned his head towards hers and kissed her cheek close to her lips.

Cliodhna didn't breath as Charlie pulled his head back hesitantly, obviously wanting to kiss her. Someone dropped a mug in the kitchen and Charlie slowly stood up straight, still very close to her. "Write me if you need anything," he said and cupped the cheek he had just kissed with his large, freckled hand. "Be safe."

Cliodhna covered his hand with both of hers, her eyes locked on his. She wasn't sure what was happening, but it felt right. She wasn't ashamed and she didn't jump back when someone loudly stomped down the stairs and instead slowly dropped her hands and moved out of the way of Harry and Ron and their bags. "Any food left?" Ron asked, oblivious to what was happening.

"Toast," Charlie responded, not looking at his brother. "Maybe some bacon."

"Bollocks," Ron muttered.

Harry, however, noticed that something had transpired between Cliodhna and Charlie and merely tilted his head slightly at Cliodhna. She smiled at them both and said, "I should make sure Ginny's ready." She squeezed Charlie's hand and hurried up the stairs.

Charlie turned to Harry, "Make sure she takes care of herself, Potter." His voice was firm, his eyes fierce. "I know you've got your own things, but -"

"Course, Charlie," Harry nodded as he pushed up his glasses, wondering what exactly he had stumbled upon.


	17. XVII

Leo Franklin saw her when she walked on to the platform, just like everyone else: it was hard to miss the huge group of people (mainly redheads) that walked through the wall right after each other. Cliodhna, her brothers, and Harry stood out against what looked like a sea of redheads. Leo hugged his mum and sister and tried not to openly stare as Cliodhna hugged her dad; when he saw her hug Charlie Weasley tightly, he felt his stomach sink. Charlie kissed the top of her head for what felt like an eternity, they stared into one another's eyes for a long moment, and as the train whistle blew, Leo watched Charlie reach out and cup her cheek.

Leo forced a smile on his face and patted the top of his sister's head and said to his mum, "Next time I see you, I'll be a graduate!"

He didn't hear what his mum said as she hugged him again, trying to force what he had seen out of his mind. He worried about Cliodhna's lasting feelings for Cedric, who he was certain she had seen over the holidays; he didn't know he should also have been worrying about Charlie Weasley. He'd ask Cliodhna point-blank. He was an adult, she was an adult; he could ask her what was going on with her and Charlie. He didn't need to be her boyfriend, but he wanted to be with her for a little while longer still.

He turned as he got on to the train and waved at his mum and sister again with a big smile on his face and ducked his head. He took a deep breath and went to find his friends.

Cliodhna didn't speak a word to Charlie as they parted on the train platform. She wasn't sure what passed between them, wasn't sure where they stood, wasn't sure what was going to happen: but she did know that he was there for her whenever she needed him, even when she didn't want to need anyone. Something gnawed at the back of her mind, however, and she hoped that he wasn't waiting for her - he lived on the Reserve and was going to remain there for an indefinite amount of time.

She stopped thinking about Charlie as soon as she saw a tall, dark-haired man hop on to the train and her heart beat faster when Leo turned to wave goodbye to his family. As much as she cared for Charlie, she couldn't deny how her body felt being around Leo and how much she enjoyed his attention. She followed her brothers on to the train but went to look for Leo before he found his friends, hoping to discreetly say hello, maybe steal a quick snog before the train left the station. "I'll come round in a mo’," she said to Ben and pushed her way past some first years towards where she had seen Leo board the train.

"Oi," Ben called out after her but she ignored him. He shook his head at Jack and they went to look for their mates.

"Leo," Cliodhna tried not to shout too eagerly when she saw his head above some of the other younger students' in front of her. He heard his name and turned.

He hadn't expected Cliodhna to call to him on the train, and he hadn't expected the genuine smile on her face when he turned around. It was contagious and he found himself smiling at her despite his disappointment when he saw her and Charlie Weasley.

"Hiya," she said rather breathlessly when she finally reached him. "How were your hols?"

"They were all right," he ran a hand through his dark hair, his dark eyes locked on her clear hazel ones. "Yours?" He tried to sound casual.

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow and leaned towards him to say softly, "A lot less snogging than I would have liked." She had a devilish smile when she leaned back to stand up straight and Leo's smile matched her own.

"Oh?" He asked casually. "Is that so?"

"Something you could help me with?" She looked around the coach and asked so nonchalantly Leo couldn't help but continue to smile.

He leaned close to her, "Diggory?"

"Friends," she met his eyes. "Friends and nothing more." He didn't need to ask again or to have her swear it because he believed her.

"Good," he nodded. There was nothing in her eyes or on her face that made him doubt her or made him want to ask about Charlie. His dark eyes darted around the coach as the train started to move and the last few students disappeared into cars. "Fancy a walk to the end of the train?"

0808080808080808

"Gone a while," Ben raised his eyebrows at Cliodhna when she eventually found her way to her friends' compartment. "Do anything interesting?"

"Catching up," she shrugged and sat down next to Briony. "How was -"

"Catching up with a certain Gryffindor?" Ida interrupted with a grin.

"Now that's not -"

"You're snogging a bloody gorgeous lad," Ida rolled her eyes. "That's everyone's business." Ramona nodded in agreement.

"Can't say I'm keen to know," Hunter groaned. "Can't this wait for later?"

"I agree with Hunter," Cliodhna nodded. "Now, how was everyone's hols, anything interesting happen?" She sat back and met Briony's eyes for a quick moment. Briony knew there was clearly something to catch up on later that wasn't Leo Franklin.

0808080808080808

It was hard to find proper alone time with Leo, and Cliodhna mourned the ease with which she and Cedric could escape to the Heads Room. There was an excitement in stealing away in empty classrooms and broom cupboards for a quick snog, but after two weeks of snogging in musty rooms and against cold, stone walls, Cliodhna ached for something longer, where they didn't have to be wary of people stumbling upon them.

As Leo was helping her smooth down her hair so they could walk back into the corridor for dinner, she grabbed his Gryffindor tie and pulled him back down so she could kiss him one last time. "Have you ever been to the Prefect's Bath?" She asked huskily and Leo felt his body stirring.

He bent his head to kiss her again with a soft groan, "I'm famously not a Prefect."

She giggled and her heavy-lidded eyes met his, "Fancy a trip there with me?"

His hand moved slowly from her lower back to her bum and pulled her close to his body. "Would really fancy it," his voice was deep and low and Cliodhna shivered. Her lips met his for one final, long kiss, before they both stood up straight.

"I'll meet you outside Gryffindor Common Room at 10," she looked up and down the corridor and was about to walk away when Leo pulled her hand to kiss her one last time. She laughed and walked down the corridor when he finally let her go, turning to wave at him playfully before turning the corner.

She waved her hand around her head to make sure she didn't look thoroughly snogged before she entered the Great Hall. Nothing could be done about the flush on her face or how fast her heart was beating, or how excited she was to be alone with Leo in the Prefects Bath, to see him in only his knickers, maybe even -

She joined a group of students filing into the Great Hall and tried to shake the image from her head. She was due to meet with Hermione and Briony before meeting Leo and she thought it a good idea to change before meeting him. She tried to run through a mental list of what bras and knickers she had and what ones she'd want to wear. She hadn't been this nervous when she and Cedric went to the Prefects Bath before, but he had already seen her in a swimsuit.

"How's Leo?" Briony asked nonchalantly when Cliodhna sat down next to her.

"Don't know what you mean," Cliodhna bit into a chip off Briony's plate before dishing herself some sausages and gravy.

"You're a terrible liar sometimes," Briony rolled her eyes.

Cliodhna grinned at her friend but didn't respond because Ben had sat down across from them. "Plans for tonight? I was thinking of sneaking in to Hogsmeade and getting -"

"Don't want to know," Cliodhna and Briony said together.

"And I've got plans tonight anyway," Cliodhna continued.

"After your little," Ben waved his hand, "with Briony and Granger. After that."

"More plans," Cliodhna shrugged and took a sip of water.

Ben and Briony shared a look before turning back to Cliodhna. "And what sort of plans are those?"

"A date maybe?"

"An evening of snogging?"

"With a certain someone?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome?"

Cliodhna continued to eat her food before saying calmly, "Are you quite finished?"

"Happy to keep going," Briony shrugged. "Rather fun."

"I’m enjoying myself," Ben agreed.

"I have plans, they are none of your business, stop asking," Cliodhna said firmly. "I think you, Hermione, and I will have to end a bit early -"

"So you can change into something a little more," Briony raised her eyebrows with a smirk. "I'm more than happy to help you pick something -"

Cliodhna pinched Briony's arm with a laugh, "Tryna sneak a peek?"

0808080808080808

Cliodhna was anxious to meet Leo in the Prefect's Bath and barely paid any attention to what Hermione was saying about what she had read in a book she found in the Restricted Section about dreams. She and Briony had been wary of the dream Cedric had and agreed with Cliodhna that somehow the Druids being in Scandinavia, possibly at those runes, was somehow linked.

"The dream though," Hermione was frowning. "Now that I don't really buy, I think that's just a coincidence."

"Hmm," Briony nodded and nudged Cliodhna gently who had clearly drifted off.

"Cedric knew he was likely to see you, wasn't he? He probably just had a dream about you because he hadn't seen you in a while," Hermione continued. "And the runes just factored into it."

"Charlie thought because Cedric loves me," Cliodhna shrugged. "But not like that. Not anymore." Hermione and Briony exchanged a glance but Cliodhna smiled, "We are fine." Her cheeks grew warm, "And anyway I'm meeting Leo soon." She glanced at her watch, "Do you mind if we meet up again Sunday?"

"Sure," Hermione stood up. "So you and Leo?"

"Just a bit of fun," she shrugged and picked up her bag. "He knows I'm powerful, he's seen a bit of that, but we don't talk about that really."

"Not much talking in general with you two," Briony said drily.

"When I helped him with silence defense spells we did," Cliodhna huffed. "And we do talk. Just not about you know," she shrugged. "It's a nice reprieve sometimes."

Hermione shot Briony a look, "Well I think it's lovely and you deserve it. And, yes, let's plan on Sunday." Hermione led them out of the classroom and waved goodbye as she headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So," Briony said airily. "You and Cedric are chums again, you're snogging Leo Franklin, and something happened between you and Charlie." She let out a whistle, "Sounds exhausting."

Cliodhna shoved her friend, "You're exhausting." She laughed and shrugged, "Cedric and I will always be friends. I miss him sometimes, but well, I'd like to figure out my life first. And it's hard when someone isn't in the castle with you." She frowned, "You know."

Briony nodded, "And you can do that with Leo? I mean, you're not going to suddenly worry about hurting him with your powers?"

Cliodhna met Briony's concerned eyes and said gravely, "I'm worried about hurting everyone. All the time."

"We're -"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head. "You asked me, and I'm being honest. I'm scared and I don't think I'll ever stop being scared of hurting the people I love. But Leo is a distraction from all of this," she shook her head. "Not like that. He's an oasis, you know? I don't worry and I'm not scared when I'm with him, when we're snogging, when I'm daydreaming about snogging him," she sighed. "It's a bit of fun, yea?"

Briony smirked slightly, "And Charlie?"

Cliodhna let out a deep sigh, "Now that I don't know. But I'm not about to think about Charlie when I'm meeting Leo at the Prefect's Bath."

"You bloody minx!" Briony laughed and shoved Cliodhna playfully. "Come on! We gotta make sure you've got good enough undergarments for this -"

"Oi, don't say undergarments," Cliodhna groaned but let Briony drag her back to their Common Room.

080808080808080808

"Someone was eager," Cliodhna teased when she saw Leo waiting in the corridor down from Gryffindor Common Room. "Or you were embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Leo smirked and pulled her towards him and put his arm around her shoulders, "Definitely embarrassed." They walked in silence for a moment until Leo admitted, "I've only heard tale of the Prefect Bath's."

"From who?"

"Prefects, mainly," Leo grinned. "Watson went on about it last year after he took a poor lass there on a date."

"Oh?"

"Didn't know she couldn't swim," Leo sighed and Cliodhna burst out laughing. Cliodhna opened the door to the Prefect's Bath and was pleased to see Moaning Myrtle wasn't there, as she was known to sometimes stop by. "Wow," Leo whispered when he saw the stained glass mermaid, the faucets, and the bath itself.

"Not bad, right?" Cliodhna smirked at him and moved two fingers slightly to turn some of the faucets on, making sure they weren't overwhelmed with bubbles and scents.

Leo didn't bother to mention that she barely lifted a finger to turn the faucets on: he was still in awe at how powerful she was, but rather thought she didn't want to talk about it. He got nervous for a moment and wondered if he should take off his shirt, or if -

"We can't exactly get in with our clothes on, can we?" Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at him and Leo bit back a laugh. "I put a sign up so no one will come in," she said before he could ask. She slipped off her shoes and was about to pull off her jumper when Leo took her hand in his to stop her and kiss her slowly.

0808080808080808

It was nearly 1am when Cliodhna and Leo snuck out of the Prefect's Bath and back to Gryffindor Tower. She had refused to let him walk her back to her Common Room because she was a Prefect, but Leo knew it was also because she knew she could take care of herself. They held hands as they walked quietly, occasionally stopping behind a statute to snog.

Outside of the Common Room Leo whispered, "You sure you don't want to come up?"

"Leo," she giggled quietly.

"No one would know," he kissed her again quickly. "It'd be alright."

"Another time," she promised with a smile.

"Hold you to it," he grinned and kissed her cheek. "I had fun tonight."

"I did too," she stood on her toes to kiss him quickly. "Now, goodnight. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Quick."

"Goodnight, Frankie."

0808080808080808

"You were back late," Briony eyed Cliodhna over breakfast. "Get enough sleep?"

"Not nearly," Cliodhna sighed and bit into her toast with an evil glint in her eye. "But it was worth it -"

"Oi, I don't need to know details," Briony mimicked being sick over her bowl of porridge.

"I do," Ben said giddily as he sat down. "I want every sordid detail, leave nothing out."

"No," Cliodhna laughed loudly. "You are not getting every detail! You never did before -"

"But I barely know the lad, and I want to know," Ben shook his head. "Did you -"

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow and said coyly, "Yes."

Briony raised both her eyebrows in surprise as Ben clapped his hands, "Oh!"

"And that's all your getting," Cliodhna said firmly.

"So, he's your -"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head. "Bit of fun."

"Bit of a release," Ben nudged Briony with a smirk and Briony groaned.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "And this is exactly why I'm not bloody telling you anything else."

"When are you seeing him next?" Ben continued.

"In class I expect," Cliodhna shrugged. "Now, please leave me alone."

Briony sighed, "You know he never will."

08080808080808

Cliodhna leaned against the Prefect's Bath next to Leo, "Are you announcing the match next week?"

"I am," he nodded. "But I won't be announcing for the Gryffindor match. That blonde Ravenclaw from the DA - Luna? She'll be announcing."

"Oh," Cliodhna was surprised he knew Luna's name and that she'd be announcing. "Didn't know she knew much about Quidditch."

"I didn't either," Leo grinned. "Just knew you were rather good at it." Cliodhna giggled and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek gently and moved slowly to her neck. She sighed and traced his arm as he continued and all thought of Quidditch left her mind.

08080808080808

Cliodhna and Leo had become pros at sneaking around and she rather thought no one knew they were snogging daily except her mates and maybe his mates. They never really spoke in class or in the Great Hall, only snuck behind statues and in empty classrooms when the corridors were nearly empty.

"Everyone knows," Ida rolled her eyes. "Are you mental?"

"How could they," Cliodhna was shocked. "We're -"

"You're Cliodhna bloody Quick and he's a very handsome, very fit, 7th year," Ramona laughed. "Doesn't matter how careful you are, people are interested in your guys' private lives!"

"Well that's not -"

"No," Briony agreed. "It's not."

"He's not my -"

"Boyfriend," Ida finished. "We know."

"It's just a bit of fun," Ramona answered. "And you deserve it."

Cliodhna grumbled, “Thanks,” and laid back on her bed. "I don't appreciate random students being so invested in my dating life."

"It's a bit of fun for everyone else, isn't it?" Summer asked. "I mean, a distraction from the news?"

"Can't blame the young kids for wanting a distraction," Briony agreed.

Cliodhna had to agree with that and sighed, "Just wish it wasn't at my expense."

"Sneaking around though," Ida sighed. "Exciting isn't it?"

"Very," Cliodhna sat back up and smiled devilishly.

"He announcing the match tomorrow against Slytherin?" Ramona asked.

"He is," Cliodhna nodded. "Luna is announcing the match after though."

Ida looked excited, "I'm excited to hear that."

Cliodhna was unsure if Ida meant Leo's announcing or Luna's announcing but didn't ask.

0808080808080808

Malfoy wasn't on the pitch again that morning and Jack shrugged at his siblings. "How long should I wait to catch it, Captain?"

Ben looked at Cliodhna, "Want to play Chaser and rack up some points? Beater won't be very fun against the Slytherins now."

"I had rather looked forward to pummeling Malfoy again," Cliodhna sighed. "Yea, all right."

"Wait until we get 100 points or so," Ben nodded to Jack and called out to Kendra and Hunter to grab their bats. "Let's score a lot of points, shall we?" He grinned at his team before kicking off on his broom to shake the Slytherin Captain's hand.

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are neck-and-neck in the standings now, and as this is the Quick triplets’ last year, Captain Ben Quick probably wants to win that Cup again," Leo's voice boomed across the stadium as they all kicked off into the air. "Cliodhna Quick doesn't seem to have her bat, so it looks like she'll be playing Chaser today. Let's see how many points she can score this morning."

The whistle blew and Cliodhna soared to the Quaffle and without much finesse, since no one could catch her, scored within seconds. She heard the roar of the crowds and Leo saying, "I'd like to see the stats because I'm certain Quick has scored first within the first 30 seconds every time she's played Chaser."

Cliodhna bit back a grin and flew off to try to intercept the Quaffle, ignoring the rest of Leo's commentary as she scored 80 more points and four assists before she could no longer ignore the roar of the crowd as Jack got achingly close to the Snitch. Before he could clasp his fingers around it, Cliodhna soared to the hoops one last time and from as far out as she'd ever been, she chucked the Quaffle towards the center hoop, grinning as it curved and went through the left hoop just as Jack caught the Snitch.

"Not only has Jack caught the Snitch, but Quick scored one last goal from practically the midway of the Pitch," Leo was shouting excitedly into his wand as the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers. "That was incredible, Ravenclaw wins 280 to nil and increases their lead against Gryffindor!"

Cliodhna laughed as Jack threw his fist in the air and flew around the stadium. Ben flew to her and they both laughed, as Jack had never before showboated after a match. Cliodhna rather thought because it was his second to last match at Hogwarts and maybe ever. The Ravenclaws continued to cheer and scream as Jack finally flew towards the rest of the team, Leo's commentary lost to the cheering. Cliodhna looked over at Leo from far away on the pitch and winked.

08080808080808

Cliodhna waited for Leo for only a few minutes in their usual abandoned classroom after she had left the Great Hall with her mates when Leo threw open the door. "That was brilliant," his smile was huge. "One last goal right before he caught it," he continued and Cliodhna felt her face warm and her smile nearly match his in size. He was in front of her in two long steps and took her face in his hands to tilt it up. "Absolutely brilliant," he whispered before kissing her.

"It was," she started but Leo stopped her with a kiss, knowing what she was going to say.

"Aren't you missing a celebration or something in Ravenclaw Tower?" Leo asked her lazily. "Or won't they start until their star player is there?"

Cliodhna rolled her eyes playfully, "They won't start with only two thirds of the Quicks." Leo laughed and clucked her under the chin. "Want to meet me after?"

Leo was surprised but tried to compose his face, "After?"

"Yea, once the younger students go to sleep, it's easier to sneak out or sneak people in," she shrugged. "I can steal some of Jack's whiskey."

"Oh, so we're getting drunk tonight?"

Cliodhna huffed, "It was my last match against Slytherin -"

Leo pulled her closer to him for a hug even as she playfully struggled to get away. "I'd love to see Ravenclaw Tower," he admitted. "But I don't want your Housemates to get the wrong idea," he frowned slightly and Cliodhna met his dark eyes.

"No, course," she shook her head and tried not to frown. "Maybe tomorrow night is better -"

"You should celebrate with your Housemates," he interrupted her. "I mean, I don't want to intrude," he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm mucking this up, aren't I?"

"No," Cliodhna's smile was obviously for show.

Leo took a deep breath and took both her hands in his, "I really bloody like you, Cliodhna."

"Leo, it's -"

"A lot," he met her eyes and she closed her mouth. "More than I care to admit," he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "But I'm Muggleborn and I'm not sure what's happening outside the castle," he continued and closed his eyes. "I'm planning on living as a Muggle to protect my sister and family after I graduate -"

"No," Cliodhna's eyes blazed and she felt her stomach drop. "You can't let them win. You're an amazing -"

"My sister is so young," Leo's voice broke. "I'm trying to send them away to Europe until things settle down. But if they won't move," he shook his head. "I've run out of options. I'm the eldest, my mum has no one," he blinked and touched her face gently. "I couldn't be with you after school anyway, even though I desperately want to," he smiled sadly.

"Leo," Cliodhna didn't know what to say. "I could help -"

"No," he said firmly. "You have to help Harry." Cliodhna stared at him openly, unsure what to say. "It's obvious You-Know-Who wants Harry and you are powerful enough to help him," he said when she made no move to speak. "I'm rather observant," he smiled ruefully. "And not stupid." She opened her mouth to protest but Leo laughed lightly, "You have more important people to protect and help."

"But," she started.

Leo shook his head again, his dark hair falling dangerously close to his eyes. "I didn't mean to get into this now," he sighed. "I want you to celebrate your win, you were amazing. And I don't want to stop what we're doing -"

"Neither do I," she interrupted him.

"But I also can't be your boyfriend as much as I'd bloody love to be," he kissed her forehead.

"I'm," Cliodhna started but didn't know how to finish. She wasn't sorry. She didn't want Leo to be her boyfriend either, she liked sneaking around, but she also didn't want him to leave the Wizarding World after graduation. She looked at him, "Could we still meet tomorrow night?"

"Yes," he smiled, relieved. "I'd like that." She returned the smile and stood on her toes to kiss him deeply.

Leo left the classroom first and with a deep breath, Cliodhna left a moment later and walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Ms. Quick," Dumbledore's voice was rather shaky, she thought, but she didn't say anything. "What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe -"

"Sir," Cliodhna didn't let him finish. "When do you think it's appropriate for me to recruit my classmates."

"Ms. Quick," he shook his head slightly.

"Please, Professor," Cliodhna sat down across the desk from him and leaned her arm against it, lowering her voice. "They deserve a right to know what's going on, they want to help, we need to protect them too."

"You're thinking of Ms. Blackburn?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "And?"

"All of my friends," she blinked. "They were all in the DA, they -"

"That wasn't -"

"Wasn't it though?" Cliodhna's voice was steel. "It wasn't child's play, sir. It was serious. We learned a lot and practiced and," she sat back in her chair. "I want to protect my friends."

"And you don't think you can protect all of them," he finished for her.

"I can't be everywhere at once, sir," she admitted. "At least that's not yet something I think I can do."

His lips twitched and he watched her closely. "I think after graduation is an appropriate time, Ms. Quick. That's when Mr. Diggory began -"

"Oh," she sounded relieved though her eyes widened at Cedric's name. "That's good," her voice faltered slightly. "That he recruited some of his mates and that I can in a few months, I mean, sir." She looked up at him and thought she saw something cross his face, but couldn't decipher what it was.

"Is there something else, Ms. Quick?" He asked her gently, "Shouldn't you be celebrating your win with your House?"

"No, well," she looked around the large room, up at the portraits, her eyes landing on the black ring on his old, finger before he put both his hands back on his lap. "Is there anything I can do to help you and Harry, sir? For his private lessons?"

08080808080808080808080808

"Off celebrating with Leo Franklin?" Briony raised an eyebrow and handed Cliodhna a glass of butterbeer when Cliodhna finally entered the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Yes," she lied easily and smiled. "Rather lost track of time -"

"Of course you did," Briony chuckled and pointed to where Ben was talking animatedly with some 6th years. "He said to let him know when you got back so he could make his speech."

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and she and Briony both laughed as she got Ben's attention; with a wide grin, Ben stood on a chair as Ray used to do, and with a small clear of his throat, said a few words about the team and their season so far. "We've got some steep competition from Potter and the Gryffindors, but I speak for my siblings and I when I say we'd settle for second place this year now that we've destroyed the Slytherins." Jack and Cliodhna shared a look as the Common Room cheered around them. "I think we can allow Harry Potter to win another Cup," he continued with a shrug. "As long as we put up a good fight."

"No way he actually believes that," Jack whispered to Cliodhna before he took a small sip of his whiskey. "Absolute bollocks."

"Agreed," Cliodhna tipped her glass to him before shaking her head at Ben who was raising his glass to his team and grinning as the Common Room cheered around him.

"The boy likes a crowd," Briony sighed. "You can't fault him that."

"No," Cliodhna agreed and took a long sip of her butterbeer.

08080808080808

Things had obviously changed between Leo and Cliodhna, but it was difficult for anyone on the outside to notice except for Ben, who was acutely aware that something was different after the Quidditch match. He wasn't sure why the match was the reason for things to have suddenly come to a head, but when Cliodhna had entered the Common Room for the party, something was different. Leo and Cliodhna were still sneaking around to broom closets and the Prefect's Bath, but Ben had caught sad or empty looks on Cliodhna's face at random moments when she thought no one was looking. Her eyes were sometimes blank when she would slip back into the Common Room or to the Ravenclaw table and Ben wondered if the pair were doing more than just snogging and shagging now.

Two weeks after the match against Slytherin, Ben found her leaning her head against the cool window of the Common Room as far away from the fireplace as she could possibly be while still being visible to her Housemates. "You all right?"

"Just warm," she glanced up at him and held her bare arm out for him to feel. "Not sure why now suddenly more than usual."

"Sick?" Ben asked, genuinely concerned. "You look a bit pinkish."

"No," she shook her head. "Just hot and tired."

"Too much time spent with," he started to tease her before sitting down next to her as her eyes turned back out the window to stare at the nearly-black landscape. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Things are -"

"Things have changed between you and Leo," he interrupted her. "What is it?" When she didn't make a move to speak Ben sighed and tried again gently, "No one else seems to notice, but I do. Because I'm your brother."

"So is Jack -"

"Jack would never say anything unless he thought you were hurting or in trouble," Ben argued. "And we all know you could take care of yourself and Leo seems to be wild about you." He nudged her gently, "Now, come on. Tell Uncle Benjy what's going on. The truth, please."

She grimaced playfully when he called himself 'Uncle Benjy' and he chuckled, glad she seemed to be lightening up slightly. But her face changed as he watched her, hardening before his eyes, and he frowned. "This affects everyone," her voice was steel. "It's not just Harry that we have to help, it's not just Cedric," she swallowed. "Who nearly died. It's not just the Death Eaters and Voldemort that we have to worry about stopping, it's not just those high-up in the Ministry who are disappearing and being murdered." Her breath rattled as she attempted to control the anger she felt rise within her and Ben waited for her to continue. "It's not just Wizards and Witches," her voice was lower. "It's not just Muggleborns," she closed her eyes for a long moment. "It's not just their families, it's those who may not even know about us. It's bigger than all of it-"

"Klee," Ben stopped her. "You can't -"

"I know." Her clear hazel eyes met his and Ben saw the defeat that lay there now that the anger had dissipated. "I don't know how to help."

Ben put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I don't either," he admitted. "But we can do the best we can, however small that seems." He knew, somehow, this related to Leo. Wasn't he a Muggleborn? Was she worried about what would happen to him after Hogwarts?

"I don't think that's enough," her voice broke.

And there it was: Cliodhna, with all of her magical power and her strength as a human and a friend felt defeated before the War had even seemed to begin.

"It is," Ben lay his head on top of hers, his own fear bubbling up. If Cliodhna was afraid, it was hard not to feel afraid too. "It will be. We have to be strong for them," his voice was low. "For those who can't be, for those who need us. We will be strong for them."

There was a long moment where Cliodhna didn't speak and Ben felt warm and clammy next to her, despite the chill in the spacious Common Room. "Leo is thinking about deserting the Wizarding world after graduation," she admitted. "Because of his mum and little sister. It made me think about it all."

"You like him more than -"

She pinched his cheek playfully, "Not like that. But he's a good lad and wizard and he shouldn't be forced out because of his birth parents."

"I agree," Ben swiped at his cheek. "But moping about -"

"I'm not -"

"Isn't helping, is it? Get angry," Ben ignored her. "Use that anger."

"I don't know -"

"You do," he shook his head and moved to stand up, his golden eyes meeting hers. "I think it's time you spoke to Snape, don't you?"

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna thought about borrowing Harry's Invisibility Cloak so she could sneak down to the dungeons where Snape's office still was, but instead she used a Disillusionment Charm on herself because she was only worried about students seeing her. And none of the students at Hogwarts would be able to see her through Charm. Of that she was certain.

Snape was genuinely surprised when the door to his office closed and she revealed herself. He didn't speak or say anything, just stood up from his desk, his dark eyes betraying his surprise and, Cliodhna thought, fear. She spoke first, "I've warded everything -"

"I trust your skills," he admitted, his voice still low. "Without waving your hand or anything?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm stronger than I was this summer," she admitted.

"I've noticed," he sat back down behind his desk. "I take it no one saw you come down here?"

"No," she sat down across from him. "I made sure of it." She could tell he wanted to know what she meant, but he didn't ask. "I need to ask you -"

"There's not a lot I can tell you," he interrupted her. "I'm -"

"I know," she was sitting perfectly straight. "There's a lot going on, I know you're under a lot of pressure," she admitted. "But there's things I need to know."

"You don't think you're doing enough," he said for her and she nodded, clearly upset that he could see right through her. "You want to help more."

"I can't even help Potter," she muttered. "There's things he's not telling me."

"There are things even he doesn't know yet," Snape's voice was even lower. "But he will in time."

"And me?" She asked, irritated that her voice cracked slightly. "When will I know how I can help?"

Snape didn't respond for a long moment. "You'll know what to do soon enough."

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides, "That's not -"

"Good enough?" Snape finished for her, raising a dark eyebrow again. "No, I wouldn't think so."

"This affects everyone," she said, her words stumbling over each other. "This isn't just about Harry, it's about Muggleborns and Muggles and people who don't -"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Snape didn't say it a snide way, but rather in a way that made Cliodhna pause and think. What _was_ she going to do about it? "Graduate," he finished for her. "Potter has his own things he'll have to do, I presume, but so will you."

There was a pause and Cliodhna finished for him, "But you don't know what that is. Because you don't yet know what I can do." Snape didn't move to answer, but instead of feeling discouraged, Cliodhna felt somehow empowered. "I'm sorry we weren't able to talk more this year, professor."

Snape blinked. "So am I, Ms. Quick."

08080808080808080808

"Another one of Slughorn's parties, eh?" Leo asked as he leaned against the corridor not far from Gryffindor Tower.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes, "Smaller party this time. I think it's just dinner." She tried not to frown at him, "Want to practice spells later or -"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe another night." She watched as his eyes scanned the corridor. "I've got some work to catch up on for McGonagall."

She noticed he didn't ask for her help. "Sure," she tried to smile brightly at him. They heard a noise further down the corridor and Cliodhna quickly stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, "See you later."

"Have fun," he called out as she walked away back through the castle to Slughorn's dinner party. At least Harry would be there, she thought. He was still trying to get information from Slughorn, but Slughorn wasn't very eager to talk about it, whatever it was.

"It was a false memory he showed Dumbledore," Harry had whispered to her not that long ago. "I think he knows I'm after it."

"Weren't very tactful, were you?" She smirked at him. "And you don't know what it's about?"

"Something to do with Voldemort," Harry confided in her, but something in his eyes made her think that he wasn't telling her the full story. "He was Tom Riddle's Head of House, you know."

Now, she walked slowly to Slughorn's party, wondering how Harry could use his fame to get Slughorn to talk. Could she use Slughorn's need to be near fame - her own included - to Harry's advantage? Maybe they could get him just drunk enough that…

"Gin?" Ginny was leaning against the wall of a corridor around the corner from the party, her eyes closed, her fists clenched. "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes slowly and attempted a smile before letting her face fall again, knowing full well that her friend could see right through her. "Boys, innit?" Ginny's voice was flat. "They're the bloody worst."

"I would say not all of them," Cliodhna smirked. "But I rather agree with you at the moment." She put her arm around Ginny's shoulders and guided her towards the party. "Take it you were fighting with Dean?"

"It's over with him," Ginny stood up straighter. "I mean, he doesn't know it yet, but it is. The idiot is beyond bloody jealous about everything and it's exhausting -"

"Can't even talk to a boy without -"

"He got mad I was talking to Ben too much," she fumed, her fists clenched at her sides again. "He doesn't know he's, you know, but still. The absurdity!"

Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from laughing but her shoulders shook slightly and a laugh escaped Ginny too. "He's got the wrong Weasley," Cliodhna chuckled. "Well," she continued. "Stick with me at the party, yea? I'm trying to help Potter with -"

"Something secret, I expect?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Exhausting how many secrets he's got being the Chosen One and all." Cliodhna laughed genuinely at that as they neared the party. "Speak of the devil," Ginny nodded at Harry who was waiting outside the door. "Waiting for an invitation?"

Harry turned around and Cliodhna thought he looked rather pink when his eyes landed on Ginny. "Oh, hiya," he ran a hand nervously through his messy black hair. "I wasn't, I was waiting for Klee, actually."

"Helps to have a buddy to get through these things," she said to Ginny. "But three is even better, I think, don't you, Potter?"

"Yea," he agreed and waved his hand toward the door. "Shall we?"

0808080808080808

They hadn't gotten Slughorn to crack at his party, but as Cliodhna walked with Harry and Ginny through the corridors afterwards, she said, "Maybe he just needs to drink more?"

"Doesn't he already drink enough?" Ginny countered.

"Maybe you have to get him alone and drunk," Cliodhna shrugged.

"You often drink alone with your professors?" Harry frowned at her, "Don't think anyone would approve of that."

"No, you're right," Cliodhna stopped walking and pointed around the corner having heard footsteps even as she continued talking. "Not while you're a student at least."

Dean Thomas walked around the corner and before he could speak Ginny rolled her eyes and he looked angrily at Harry. "Come on, Potter," Cliodhna linked her arm through his. "Walk me back to Ravenclaw, won't you?" Harry nodded; his eyes darting quickly to Ginny who looked furious before letting Cliodhna guide him away.

When they had rounded another corner Cliodhna said, "Don't need to see a row, do we?"

Harry looked shocked but shook his head and said, "No." He frowned and hesitated, "He'll be okay, you think?"

"Against our Ginny?" Cliodhna smirked, "Doubt it."

08080808080808

Cliodhna shoved Leo into a classroom one afternoon as the winter snow began to melt after a particularly rough DADA class where Snape wasn't happy with anyone's defense skills except Cliodhna and her brothers. "What are you playing at?" Leo laughed as he stumbled in. "People will see -"

"I don't care," she sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Let them talk. They talk enough about me." She saw Leo's eyes flash dangerously. "You need to practice."

"I do practice," Leo shook his head. "Nearly every night with my yearmates. Just because Snape wasn't happy with everyone's -"

Cliodhna flicked her wrist so delicately and without warning that Leo wasn't prepared to defend against it and growled as his wand flew into her hand. "You have to be prepared -"

"I wasn't expecting the girl I'm shagging to steal my wand, did I?" He fumed.

Cliodhna was stunned: her face went blank, her hands fell to her sides and she let his wand fall to the ground, forgotten. "I just wanted to help," her voice was small.

"I don't need your help," his voice was too loud and he ran a hand through his hair nervously as he quieted slightly. "I'm not as dumb as -"

"How dare you," she took a step towards him. "Don't you dare put words in my mouth. I do not think -"

"I did the hexes and defenses properly in class today," Leo ignored her. "Snape is an impossible -"

"He's been in a war already," her voice was ice cold. "He's preparing us -"

"He's on the other side," Leo threw his hands up in the air with a cold laugh. "You have to know that -"

"Dumbledore wouldn't -"

"Dumbledore is old and sick and losing his grip," Leo shook his head in disbelief. "Snape isn't fighting for us. Not for _me_."

Cliodhna stared at him, clenching her fists, trying to control her anger. "You can't know that," her eyes were nearly white. "You can't believe that."

"How do you not?" Leo put his hands on her arms but avoided her icy stare. "How can you not see who he really -"

"Don't," Cliodhna hissed through clenched teeth. "Please don't."

Leo let his hands drop, "I don't want you to get hurt because you trusted him." His voice was low and Cliodhna could see he meant it; he worried that Snape would let her down and that she was defending someone who wasn't worth defending.

"He's our teacher," her voice betrayed her desperation.

"So was Umbridge," Leo pointed out.

Cliodhna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling her anger bubbling up again. "He's letting us practice real defensive spells," she said slowly. "To help us."

Leo took a deep breath and tried another tactic, "I appreciate you wanting to help me but -"

"You don't want it anymore," she finished for him and opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes were nearly white and Leo openly stared at them. "And you don't want to be seen with me."

"That's not -"

Cliodhna shook her head, "You don't need the attention drawn to you or your family." Cliodhna reached out and took a hand in hers to squeeze it. "I understand. It's not safe." He watched as her eyes slowly went back to their normal clear hazel.

"I wish it were different," he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love being around you. You are magnetic and wonderful and," he hesitated. "Terrifying." Cliodhna held her breath in shock and Leo put a finger under her chin, "In a good way." He kissed her slowly to show her that he really, truly cared for her, but it felt fake and unsettling to her. "In a different world," he started but Cliodhna shook her head and pulled away from him slowly.

"In a different world, I wouldn't be me," she said with such finality in her voice as she left the classroom that Leo Franklin felt impossibly cold.

08080808080808

"Did things fizzle out with Leo?" Ida asked her gently that next Friday night. "I mean, you're not normally here on a Friday -"

"And you haven't been sneaking around," Ramona added from her bed.

Cliodhna shrugged and sighed dramatically, plastering a small smile on her face. "Yea. Fizzled out."

"I'm sorry," Ida put her arm around her shoulders. "Was fun while it lasted at least, right?"

"Yea," Cliodhna nodded. "A nice distraction."

"Someone that handsome can't be good at all of that for too long," Ida teased. "He must have run out of tricks and -"

Cliodhna laughed genuinely and let Ida continue to lightly rib Leo. She couldn't tell her friends that he was probably scared of her, so she let them think it had fizzled out because they were bored.

But Ben and Briony knew better.

"What did he say," Ben asked her quietly at the Ravenclaw table. "Clearly something that upset you."

Cliodhna opened her mouth to argue but Briony was next to her now, "We can tell you are irritated." She hesitated, "Although you are hiding it well."

Cliodhna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "He's scared. Of the war, of the future, for his family." She paused and opened her eyes, "Of me."

"Why is he suddenly scared of you?" Ben was flabbergasted. "It's not like -"

"He called me terrifying," Cliodhna's voice was flat. "I didn't ask him to explain."

Ben and Briony stared at her for a long moment before Ben breathed, "Terrifying?"

"In a good way," Cliodhna rolled her eyes. "You know? Terrifying in a good way." Her eyes blazed slightly but she clenched a fist under the table and took another deep breath. "Being seen with me could put his family in danger," her eyes landed on Briony who shook her head.

"Too bad," Briony said in a low, strong voice. "You're stuck with me. Terrifying or not."

"But -"

"No," Briony sighed. "We've been through this, this is exhausting. I'm not going anywhere. You're terrifying enough for the both of us."

Cliodhna couldn't help a laugh escape her.

"Calling you terrifying is actually pretty fun," Ben smirked.

"I mean, he's not wrong," Briony sighed dramatically.

"Bloody angry all the time," Ben mimicked her dramatic flair. "Magic without a wand?"

"Forgot about that actually," Briony continued. "He's right, bloody terrifying."

Cliodhna shoved them both playfully.

But later that night, Cliodhna lay in her bed staring at the dark blue curtains, thinking about Leo calling her terrifying. She was terrifying, in a sense. She wasn't sure what powers she fully possessed or what she was fully capable of when she got angry. Leo had every right to be scared of her, as did Cedric, as did really anyone in the castle or the Wizarding World. It was something she struggled with every day but had attempted to not focus on. She couldn't help if people were afraid of what they didn't - or did - understand. And Leo had every right to fear for his family. Cliodhna may not be in the papers every day now, but she had been at one point and she was likely to be again.

She sighed and her eyes wandered to the pale moonlight that crept in between her curtains. Charlie wasn't afraid of her. He didn't think she was terrifying. The bloody idiot had grabbed her hands so she wouldn't hurt anyone, to absorb any power she was ready to emanate.

But that was stupid, she thought. Charlie was being stupid in that moment, and naive to think she wouldn't hurt him.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, to stop thinking about Leo and Cedric and Charlie, but sleep didn't come. So for the first night of what was soon to become many, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs to the Common Room, didn't even bother to wave her hand to get the fire roaring again, and sat down in a chair to write and think and plan.

08080808080808080808

"Potter," Cliodhna said breathlessly. "You still got your Felix Felicis?"

"How did you know?" Harry looked warily at her before shaking his head as though to clear it. "Yea, I've got it -"

"Use that to get the information from Slughorn," she whispered. "It's the perfect way -"

"I had wanted to save it for," Harry started, his face turning slightly pink.

Cliodhna grabbed his arm to pull him away from the other students in the corridor. "It won't work against Voldemort," her voice was low. "You know it won't. I would have made you tons if that were the case."

"You can brew it?" His eyebrows shot up. "But it's so difficult!"

Cliodhna looked at him sideways, "Suddenly you doubt my Potion-brewing capabilities, Potter?"

"No, I mean," Harry looked embarrassed before taking a deep breath. "Guess it's as good an idea as any, innit?"

Cliodhna beamed, "The sooner the better, I say. Got any plans tonight?"

08080808080808080808

"I got it," Harry whispered triumphantly to Cliodhna. "I got the memory and Dumbledore and I watched it."

"And?" Cliodhna whispered excitedly back. "Worse than Dumbledore thought?"

Harry scratched his nose, "Not worse, I don't think."

"You don't have to tell me, Harry," Cliodhna said politely. "Just tell me when and how I can be helpful. Whenever you need." She smiled and stood up, putting a hand on his arm before leaving the Great Hall.

080808080808080808

"All right, team," Ben said to the Ravenclaw team in the locker room before the triplet's final match at Hogwarts. "This is it for the three of us and for me as Captain, but not for all of you. Gryffindor is a hard team to beat, even without Potter today -"

"Where's Potter?" Kendra interrupted, perplexed.

"Detention," Jack rolled his eyes. "Bloody unfair, really."

"You'll play against Potter again, Jackie, don't you worry," Cliodhna slugged his arm playfully.

"I want us to play as hard and as well as we can," Ben continued, ignoring his siblings. "But I want us to also have fun," he flashed a winning smile at them. "Score as many points as you can, try to knock as many players off their brooms as you can, all of that. But with a smile on your face, yea?" He ran a hand through his golden hair and Cliodhna stood up with a grin to follow her brother and captain out of the locker room.

She was playing her last match at Hogwarts as Beater with Kendra. She had asked Ben if she could, as a way to say goodbye to Hogwarts and as a final hoorah for their novel two-female Beater team, but she had a feeling Ben wanted her to play Chaser to score as many points as possible, knowing that Potter (now Ginny) was likely to catch the Snitch. Ben had a feeling they wouldn't win the match or the Cup, and oddly he was okay with that. He had already led his team to the Cup as Captain, and they had won it before when he had a shutout season as a 2nd Year. What more glory could he want?

A 5th year Hufflepuff was announcing the match, and Cliodhna was glad it wasn't Leo, even if she was unlikely to be distracted by him. She took a deep, calming breath as she mounted her broom for what she knew would be the last time at Hogwarts, on this Pitch, and kicked off into the air, the cool breeze enveloping her. She grinned and looked out at the Ravenclaw stand when she heard the Hufflepuff announcer say her name, and saluted her classmates with her bat before Madam Hooch blew her whistle and she barreled towards a Bludger, hitting it hard towards where Ginny was maneuvering, her eyes still on the Ravenclaws who cheered wildly.

"AND GINNY WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE CUP, THE QUICK TRIPLETS ARE LEAVING HOGWARTS WITHOUT THE CUP, WHAT A MATCH, WHAT A CLOSE -" Cliodhna stopped listening and landed next to her brothers, clapping and cheering for Ginny and the Gryffindor team. She was pleased her friend won; after finally being allowed on the team, the girl bloody deserved it. And she was glad Potter, by default, won the Cup again too. It was only fair he won it just as many times as the Quicks had.

"Not a bad showing, all told," Ben slapped Jack on the back. "We did alright."

To Cliodhna and Ben's surprise, Jack smiled back at them, "Couldn't have gone to a better opponent." His siblings exchanged a look and Jack laughed, "Pleased to be done, really."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna knew it wouldn't be the last party she attended in the Ravenclaw Common Room - Ben was bound to bring butterbeer and sweets after their NEWTS and on the last day of term to make the Weasley twins proud - but it somehow still felt like the last time she'd be with all her yearmates and teammates sipping slowly on whiskey and reminiscing about Quidditch matches.

Jack poured her some more whiskey with a wink, his arm around Summer's shoulders, "Feels a bit strange, doesn't it?"

"Thought you were pleased to be done," Cliodhna smirked at him.

"I am," he chuckled. "Pressure's off, Ben can't say anything about my missing the Snitch or a hoop, but," he shrugged. "Still a bit strange."

"Won't hit me until next year, I gather," Cliodhna sighed dramatically. "When the leaves turn and I won't be out there practicing with this lot."

"Oh are we going to be reminiscing all night?" Briony rolled her eyes at Cliodhna. "Aren't we too young to be talking of days gone by?" Summer hid her laugh as best she could as Cliodhna and Jack did their best to look genuinely wounded.

"Fair enough," Ben was there with a grin. "But I still want these young'ins to talk about all my shutouts even when I'm long gone."

"You'll be a famous Quidditch Keeper by then," Briony shook her head. "That's all anyone in Ravenclaw -"

"The whole castle, really," Summer added with a wink.

"Will be able to talk about," Cliodhna finished.

Ben grinned at them, "You think?" Cliodhna shoved him playfully and he laughed. "Where did Jack go?" Ben asked Summer and she pointed to the boys' dormitories staircase where Jack was tapping his whiskey glass with his wand to get everyone's attention. Ben and Cliodhna looked at each other, their mouths hanging open.

"I normally don't speak after the Quidditch matches, that's for my brother and sister, but I thought as Head Boy, and after my last match here at Hogwarts, it was only fair that I say some words about my dear brother and sister; the true stars, heart, and soul of the Ravenclaw team," he took a breath and looked around as everyone clapped and cheered. "Ben has not only been Captain these last two years and helped bring us to victory last year, but has been the team's anchor since our first year. He's had more shut out games and seasons than anyone in Hogwarts history and the National Quidditch League couldn't wait to get their hands on him," Jack smirked at his brother and raised his whiskey glass slightly. "I, for one, can't wait to see the inevitable bidding war for Keeper and Captain Ben Quick."

Everyone cheered again and Ben, not one to shy away from the spotlight, ran a hand through his golden hair, winked at his brother, and raised his glass in thanks.

"Our dear sister, Klee," Jack continued as the cheers died down. "Had to be called by our last name because her first has proven too difficult and too long for any announcers to say during her seven years as both Chaser and Beater," light laughter rippled around the room. "She has scored more points than anyone in Ravenclaw history, had more assists than I think any of us thought humanly possible, was always the first player on either team to touch the Quaffle or Bludger and always scored within seconds of the whistle blowing, and played nearly half her matches as Beater." There was an awed silence and Cliodhna looked sideways at Ben, not exactly as pleased to be in the spotlight. "She created and wrote plays since our first year, ones not even for her, and I think it's fair to say she has a showman's flair when she's out on that pitch," Jack grinned at a few loud catcalls. "But who can blame her when she's one of the best players at Hogwarts and is always riling up the Slytherins." He raised his glass to cheers and laughter. "To Ben and Cliodhna Quick," he grinned at them. "The best two Quidditch players Ravenclaw has ever - and will ever - see. Thanks for letting me play with you, and thanks for letting all of us watch you play."

The Common Room broke into cheers and applause as they all took a sip to Ben and Cliodhna who pulled Jack down the stairs and into a hug. "Didn't know you had that sort of speech in you, Jackie," Ben said, his voice wobbling slightly. "It was bloody beautiful."

"He's getting soft," Cliodhna patted Ben's cheek. "That really meant a lot, Jack."

Jack shrugged and took a sip of his whiskey, "Meant it, didn't I?"

"Speech!" Briony yelled through cupped hands. "Speech!"

Cliodhna and Jack pushed Ben up the stairs and he flashed a charming smile out at the crowd, "I'll keep this brief so we can get back to celebrating." He ran a hand through his hair and looked out at everyone, "I want to you thank you all for supporting us this year and every year. Jack and Cliodhna have been the best partners and teammates I could have asked for, and honestly it's a miracle all three of us were decent at Quidditch or life at Hogwarts would have been very difficult." Everyone laughed and Ben raised his glass, "To my siblings, to my teammates, to Ravenclaw!"

He hopped off the stairs to cheers and looked at Cliodhna and Ben, "I thought for a minute I might tell everyone, you know," he shrugged. "But thought I may start with our yearmates first."

Cliodhna smiled widely, "Good day for it, I reckon."

The older Ravenclaws drank long into the night and soon there were only the 6th and 7th years in the Common Room. Ben gathered their friends around and after whispering to Briony stood up from the couch and looked at them all. "I've been wanting to tell you all something for a while now, but circumstances here and outside the castle made me nervous," he took a deep breath. "But I want you to know before we leave Hogwarts, as you're all my dear friends, and I want you to know before the rest of the world." He hesitated and looked out at them all, his eyes landing on Briony longer than anyone else before he said very calmly, "I'm gay."

No one spoke for a long moment before Briony cleared her throat and said, "The girls already know, but, I'm gay too."

Hunter looked between the two and grinned, raising his glass, "Got a boyfriend or girlfriend then?"

Ida leapt up to hug Ben with a squeal, "Are you dating? I could find you someone, you know my cousin's -"

Ben laughed and said, "If he's half as good looking as you, Poole, of course I'm interested."

Cliodhna and Jack exchanged a look and watched as their yearmates chatted with Ben and Briony, seemingly unfazed. "He looks relieved," Jack whispered.

"He's somehow glowing, isn't he?" Cliodhna shook her head with a rueful smile. "Our little golden boy is somehow even more golden."

Cliodhna trudged upstairs some time later, physically exhausted from the match, and mentally exhausted from the party and the day. She tried not to let her mind wander to her upcoming NEWTs that were starting in two weeks' time, and instead to focus on sleep. When she reached her dormitory, she was surprised to see an owl at the window, tapping impatiently on the glass. She opened the window and jumped when the owl dropped the envelope on her lap and flew back out the window and into the dark sky. She smiled slowly when she saw Charlie's familiar handwriting on the envelope and tossed it on her bed to read once she changed into her pajamas.

0808080808080808080808

"Letter from Charlie?" Ben raised an eyebrow at her the next morning at breakfast, giving her a look.

"About the match," she shrugged but Ben saw her cheeks pink slightly. "He lost the Cup his last year too, you know. To _us_." She didn’t mention that she had told Charlie someone had called her “terrifying” and he was livid about it, informing her she wasn’t.

"Hmm," Ben nodded. "Is that why you've stuck the letter in your Potions book?" He tapped it and Cliodhna slipped the letter back into the book so no one could see it. She ignored Ben's question and bit into a piece of toast. "To read when you get bored of studying?"

"Won't get bored," she looked horrified. "NEWTs start in two weeks! I've got too much to study and remember and -"

Ben waved his hand at her, "Do shut up, you know you'll do brilliantly."

"If I study enough," she grumbled. "All bloody comes down to this, doesn't it?"

"Don't act as if you haven't been preparing every day since 1st Year," Briony rolled her eyes as she sat down. "That would be the funniest joke I've heard all year."

"She was bloody born prepared for these," Ida sat down too. "Annoying, really."

Cliodhna scoffed, "You act as though you're not ready too?"

"She's got a point," Jack and Summer were there now too. "Hey, are Ginny and Potter -"

"Holding hands," Ben looked absolutely giddy and made to stand up and harass the pair but Briony pulled him back down to the bench. "Let them have one breakfast without being embarrassed, won't you?"

"Let Potter have time to breath," Ida smiled wickedly. "About time he actually dated someone, innit?"

Cliodhna watched Ginny and Harry walk to the Gryffindor table, trying not to be obvious, but Ginny looked at her and Ben and winked. "It finally bloody happened," Ben sighed dramatically and turned back to his food. "And I got to be here to witness it."

"You are mental," Briony shook her head and stole a bit of his toast. "Study in an empty classroom before lunch?" She asked the group.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna and her yearmates suffered but made it through their NEWT examinations. After her last exam - which was thankfully Potions - Ben snuck away to Hogsmeade to get butterbeers and sweets for a party for the 7th Year Ravenclaws as the other students still had to study. Cliodhna made sure their corner of the Common Room was quiet as to not disrupt the other students studying; Kendra and the other younger students on the Quidditch team thanked her.

"Done," Ida sighed dramatically. "Finally, blessedly, done."

"I don't know why I continued on with Astronomy," Ramona grumbled. "So I can impress someone with my knowledge of constellations?"

"Not a bad date idea," Will shrugged.

They had all agreed to not talk about post-graduation as no one was entirely sure how the world outside was going to look, especially for Muggleborns. And no one wanted to think about being separated - Jack was going to Romania, after all and Ida was spending the summer in France - so it was easier not to talk about it yet.

Cliodhna leaned back against the cool window and smiled into her butterbeer. There was still a few days left before they left Hogwarts as graduates, and Cliodhna tried not to be nostalgic, but she couldn't help feeling both elated she was done and with her friends, but sad she was likely together with all her yearmates for one of the last times.

"I'm glad we're all friends," Will blurted out. "Not everyone in his or her year gets along."

"Cedric and his mates hated Adelaide," Cliodhna added.

"Forgot about her," Ramona's mouth dropped. "What a bloody loon!"

"The twins didn't like, oh, what was his name?" Briony asked. "Ida, that guy -"

Ida shrugged and said dryly, "He was as boring as they said he would be. Can't remember for the life of me."

"I don't know what I would have done if we all weren't mates," Hunter agreed. "Would have been tough."

"Studying would have been a nightmare," Jack added.

There was a lull for a moment when Cliodhna looked out the window at the moon and with a huge grin on her face asked, "Anyone up for a late night swim?"

"You're mental," Ben laughed. "Right now?"

"It'll be freezing!" Ida shivered as though she was already outside and dipping her toes in.

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "What if I could make sure no one was cold?"

"You know some magic we're not aware of?" Will asked.

"I'm full of secrets, didn't you know?"

Ben stood up with a grin, "I'm in. What a way to leave."

"One last hurrah," Briony said dryly and stood as well. "Last bit of fun before we leave."

Cliodhna looked at Jack hopefully and he sighed, "Yea all right, why not."

08080808080808080808

"You didn't have to make a big show of making invisible heat blankets for everyone," Briony said lowly to her as they tread water in the lake. "Didn't want to startle anyone I take it?"

"Not everyone needs to know I don't need a wand," Cliodhna shrugged. "Terrifying, innit?" The words Leo Franklin had said to her only weeks earlier no longer held the same hurt and pain they once did, thanks to Charlie's letters to her reminding her that just because she was more powerful than others may understand, it didn't make her terrifying.

Briony watched her closely, but it was hard to read her eyes in only the moonlight. "This was a nice idea," Briony looked around at their friends. "Night swimming."

"Hmm," Cliodhna agreed and leaned her head back slightly so part of her braid slipped into the water. She stared at the moon, "I've always wanted to go, but you know." She trailed off.

"Rules," Briony finished for her. "Danger."

Cliodhna let out a breath and watched it hang in the cold night air for a moment. What dangers were there at Hogwarts now that she couldn't protect them from? While Dumbledore was here, Voldemort didn't dare come to the castle. And without Voldemort, Death Eaters wouldn't risk breaking through the protections. Her fingers tingled slightly and she looked down at them through the nearly black water and frowned. They looked normal, but she felt as though the electricity wanted to burrow its way back into her body.

"You all right?" Briony frowned at her.

"Yea," Cliodhna looked up at her friend and clenched her fists together. "Just thinking I should do this more often."

"In the last week of school?" Briony shook her head. "Sure, Quick. Have at."

080808080808080808

"Writing to Charlie?" Ben teased her as he stole the parchment from the book she was writing on. "It's nearly the last day of school and you're spending your precious time writing to our Charles?"

Cliodhna didn't blush but instead flicked her wrist and smiled coyly as the parchment fluttered back to its original place in front of her. "He has suggestions for last things we should before we graduate," she shrugged. "You know, things he wished he had done."

"Was one of them night swimming? Or did he suggest skinny dipping?"

She raised an eyebrow at Ben, "George actually suggested skinny dipping."

Ben let out a deep laugh and sat down next to her. "What else did he suggest?"

"Saying goodbye to everything you love about Hogwarts," she said more wistfully than Ben was expecting. "For him that was the Gryffindor Common Room, the Pitch, and Hagrid's."

"For you?" Ben asked.

"Potions classroom, library, the Pitch maybe," shrugged. "Rather a lot more places I think."

"It's weird saying goodbye," he admitted, watching her carefully as she twirled her Muggle pen in her hands. "What else are you saying to Charlie?"

She glared at him, "Nothing. Merlin, what are you trying to get from me, eh?"

Ben sat back, "Nothing, nothing. Come on; tell me what else he said we shouldn't forget to do before we leave. I don't want to have any regrets about leaving."

"A party with butterbeer," Cliodhna smirked at him. "I think we've done that one more than enough times."

"Doesn't hurt to one more, does it?" Ben winked at her.

08080808080808080808

"And what will you do after graduation, Ms. Quick?" Professor Slughorn leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on his large stomach. "Do you have your own store of potion ingredients?"

"No," Cliodhna said wistfully as her eyes traveled over to the storage closet. "I'll miss that the most, I think."

"You'll have a starter kit at least?" Slughorn chuckled to himself. "Any good Potions Master worth their salt -"

"I'm not sure I'll qualify -" Cliodhna started.

"Pish posh!" Slughorn waved a hand. "Did Professor Snape not set you up with a list?"

"No, sir -"

Slughorn grunted softly as he stood up and threw open another cupboard to pull out a worn leather case. "It may look Muggle and old," he winked at her, "and it may be, but I assure you this bag will do the job." He waved his wand and leaned back on his heels with a wide smile as they watched small jars land gracefully in the bag.

"Sir, I couldn't possibly," Cliodhna shook her head. "It's too much -"

"Please, Ms. Quick," he shook his head and met her eyes. "I think I speak for Professors Snape and Dumbledore when I say these practically already belong to you. You are the finest Potions student we've ever seen, and we've seen some very good students."

"Sir," Cliodhna felt her cheeks warm. "I really appreciate this, truly."

Slughorn closed the case and handed it to her. "You remind me a lot of Harry's mother," his face fell slightly. "Brilliant at Potions, gifted at Charms," he blinked and let a long breath. "Witty and kind, the greatest of witches," he met her eyes again. "I tried to make a bag for her once too," he smiled at the memory. "But she was Muggleborn and," he shook his head. "It was another time."

Cliodhna didn't have the heart to point out that it was starting to seem like that time long ago was happening again.

"Sir," she clutched the bag to her chest. "I don't know how to thank you, this is truly the kindest, best gift I've ever received," she said, her voice filled with emotion.

Slughorn put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Do us all proud, Ms. Quick, and don't let your Potions expertise go to waste."

Cliodhna felt the weight of his hand and his words on her and nodded, speechless.

"It's been an absolute pleasure teaching you this year, Ms. Quick. I do hope I was able to teach you something," he grinned at her. "Now," he put his hands back on his stomach. "I do think it's time for you to spend time outside, don't you?"

"Thank you, sir," Cliodhna smiled at him and put out her hand to shake. "For everything."

08080808080808080808

Cliodhna and her friends spent the morning of June 30 outside on the grass. In the early afternoon they splashed around the lake before heading back in for tea. It was a slow, lazy, warm, day and Cliodhna tried not to think about her ever-approaching graduation and release into the real world beyond Hogwarts. It was easy to forget as they lay about and splashed around, even as the other students studied for their last few exams. She couldn't remember what she and her friends talked about, and looking back now it was inconsequential but seemed rather important in the moment. Ida's trip to Paris; Summer attempting to get Jack to travel to Italy before he moved to the Reserve; Hunter admitting he was moving to America for at least a year for an apprenticeship with an American Wizarding newspaper and to be with his American girlfriend.

Harry caught her attention at dinner and with a lazy smile she followed him out of the Great Hall. When she saw his face, she frowned: what did he have to be so worried about? "Dumbledore and I are leaving the castle tonight."

"What?" She hissed at him. "Why?"

Harry looked guiltily around the empty entrance. "I can't tell you," he swallowed. "Not yet at least."

"But," Cliodhna frowned. She couldn't articulate why Dumbledore couldn't (or shouldn't) leave the castle, but she felt that it was a mistake. "He can't leave the castle -"

"He has before," Harry muttered before he could stop himself.

Cliodhna's blood ran cold. "What?" Her voice was ice and Harry winced.

"No," he shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry, I just," he ran a hand through his hair. "I think there should be a patrol tonight, around the castle. Malfoy has seemed more on edge -"

"I thought we were done with that," Cliodhna tried to keep from sounding disappointed and instead managed to only sound confused.

Harry's face pinked. "He's been acting odd the last few days," he frowned. "More than usual."

She watched him, her eyes staring at him so intently that Harry bristled and began to sweat: it felt like she was trying to see into his soul. When did the entrance hall get so warm?

"Patrol," she nodded. "I'll tell Ben and Jack, but I can't promise they'll be keen. It being one of their last nights and all."

"Of course," Harry nodded and ran his hand through his hair again. "Of course." His eyes darted around the entrance hall and he lowered his voice again, "Do you think," he swallowed. "Do you think you could put a protection around the castle?"

"Harry," she closed her eyes and lifted her head up slightly towards the ceiling.

"Around the Common Rooms at least? Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?"

"And Slytherin," she hissed at him. "They're not all -"

"Yes, yes," he couldn't help but sound annoyed. "Slytherin too."

She watched him and he braced himself as her eyes flashed white before going back to their normal clear hazel. "That's a lot of powerful magic, Harry." He shifted his weight from foot to foot for a long moment as she paused before continuing, "A lot to ask me on a whim."

"Precaution," he said hurriedly. "Not a whim, not really. A precaution."

"And to see if I can do it, I think," she raised an eyebrow at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I'm just worried about Ginny and Hermione and Ron. I'm not sure what Dumbledore and I are walking into tonight."

She looked at her watch and nodded, not fully satisfied with his answer but tired of trying to pull the truth from him. She could tell he was lying but she wasn't sure how much of what he was saying was a lie. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," he squeezed her arm and with a nod, ran back into the Great Hall, likely to say goodbye to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

Cliodhna closed her eyes for a long moment before heading out the front door of the castle to see how strong of a protection she could put around the entire school.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna couldn't exactly walk by the Slytherin Common Room without being seen and it was risky to try to remain invisible when so many students were milling around the castle. The closest she could get, she thought, without being seen, was a corridor somewhere over the Slytherin.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall next to the door to Hufflepuff, her hands flat against the wall as she pushed the magic out of her fingertips and into the cold wall. The magic wouldn't let anyone who wasn't a student or a professor into the Common Room. She thought that was the best she could do without forcing intra-House couples to suffer. She removed her hands and couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Why's the wall warm?" A student frowned at their friends before stopping in front of the door. "What are you doing here?"

Cliodhna opened her eyes and pushed herself off the wall, "Just sayin' goodbye to all my old stomping grounds, you know."

"Do you want to come in?" One of the boys asked before his friend hit him.

"She used to date Diggory," the boy hissed at his friend before smiling back at Cliodhna.

"Oh, that's all right," Cliodhna flashed them a charming smile. "It hasn't changed much, has it?"

"No," the boy tilted his head slightly.

"Just saying goodbye to the area." Cliodhna began to walk away before calling out, "Curfew soon!"

Cliodhna headed towards Gryffindor Tower next and was surprised to see Hermione outside pacing in front of the portrait. "Everything all right, Mione?"

Hermione jumped slightly before looking guiltily at Cliodhna, "He ask you to patrol too?"

"And to put up some wards," Cliodhna shrugged.

"He did not!" Hermione's eyes were wild. "That's too - he doesn't know what -"

Cliodhna chuckled, "I already did around the castle, adding to what's there already I mean, and around Hufflepuff."

Hermione stopped and stared at her friend, "You did?"

"That's why I'm here," she touched the wall with both hands next to the portrait and closed her eyes for a long moment as Hermione watched faint blue light pour from her fingers and seemingly seep into the stone walls. "Only students and professors can go through now," Cliodhna opened her eyes and Hermione saw they were nearly amber in color. "At least I hope so," she grinned.

Hermione knew better than to tell Cliodhna how impressive that was and instead said, "Where to next?"

"Slytherin," she stuck her hands in her pockets.

"How are you going to get close to the door?" Hermione frowned at her. "You can't be invisible."

"You'd be surprised," Cliodhna smirked before snapping her fingers for show and grinning when Hermione gasped. Cliodhna laughed as she slowly became visible again. "Nifty, eh?"

"How," Hermione shook her head. "I don't -"

Cliodhna shrugged, "Not perfect, but not bad for quick moments." She looked around the corridor, "I can't get this close to Slytherin, but I thought I could get closer if I were overtop it."

"You think that will work?" Hermione asked, still unconvinced.

"Only one way to find out, I guess," she sighed. "I'll grab Ben and Jack after to patrol," she watched Hermione closely. "Did Harry say where we should focus our efforts?"

"No," she admitted, clearly frustrated.

"How often has Dumbledore left the castle?" Cliodhna's voice was low. "And why didn't anyone tell me before?"

"He didn't?" Hermione's eyebrows flew nearly to the top of her head. "I thought he," she let out a frustrated sigh. "He's being more secretive than he needs to be, I think." She glanced at Cliodhna, "I'm not sure how many times. More than I think even Harry knows about."

"Hmm," Cliodhna hummed, trying to remember if she noticed Dumbledore looking more tired and haggard on certain mornings. "Well," she pushed herself off the wall. "I better be off to Slytherin and then back to Ravenclaw," she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Constant vigilance, yea?"

Hermione nodded and watched Cliodhna casually stroll away down the stairs before heading back into her Common Room.

Cliodhna was thankful there weren't many students wandering the corridors as she made her way to an empty classroom above the Slytherin Common Room. It wouldn't have been difficult to ignore them but it wouldn't have let her focus on the task ahead. She locked the room without waving her wand and barely paid attention as some of the desks cleared an area for her in the center of the room. She got to her knees and placed her hands flat on the floor, closing her eyes. She had to concentrate more than she had on the other two Common Rooms, and really think about her magic and what she wanted to accomplish.

After several long minutes she sat back on her heels, her hands holding up her head as she took several deep breaths. It had been harder than the other rooms, but not as hard as a protection around the entire castle. Eventually, she slowly stood up and made her way back up to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Where have you been?" Ben hopped from the couch. "It's nearly curfew."

"I know," she smiled warily at him. "Potter has a job for us."

"Merlin, a job?" Ben groaned. "Jack's already gone to the Heads Room with Summer, so it's just us."

"Fair dues," she sighed. She glanced around the Common Room and tried not to frown when Briony came over. "Want to patrol the corridors tonight?"

"Potter worried about something happening?" Briony asked.

"He and Dumbledore are leaving the castle for a few hours," Cliodhna's voice was low. "I put protections around the castle and each Common Room."

Ben's eyes widened but Briony merely nodded her head as if Cliodhna did magic that powerful every day of the week. "Well, let's get a move on, shall we?"

"You think anything will actually happen?" Ben asked as they left the Common Room.

"Constant vigilance," Cliodhna shrugged.

It had been nearly an hour of them walking the corridors quietly with their wands out; they hadn't seen Hermione, Ron, or Ginny, but they were staying nearer to Ravenclaw Tower, when something began to gnaw at the back of Cliodhna's mind.

"Do you remember when Potter told us he saw Malfoy near the Room of Requirement?" Cliodhna asked Ben quietly.

"We thought maybe because of the Inquisitorial Squad and the DA," Ben nodded. "Why?"

"That doesn't seem right, does it?"

"Why are you thinking about that now?" Ben was confused. "It's been ages."

"Potter said Malfoy's been acting even weirder lately," Cliodhna's hands tingled. "He's looked even more tired and sickly as of late, hasn't he?"

"Can't say I've looked at him lately," Ben shrugged.

"Do you think we should go by the Room of Requirement?" Briony asked. "It's quite a ways from everything."

"I do," Cliodhna nodded. "Something tells me we should go."

Ben and Briony exchanged a fleeting glance and followed her down the corridor, both nervous but unable to explain why.

Cliodhna stopped them both without a sound before turning the corner near the Room of Requirement. Briony saw out of the corner of her eye a thin pulsing light surround them each individually before she heard the harsh whispers of others closer to the Room of Requirement. "Well done, Draco," a low, raspy voice said. Briony's blood ran cold, but before she could comprehend what was happening or think about who was speaking, Cliodhna had sent two Patronuses without moving a muscle. She heard Cliodhna's voice say, "We need to follow them after we see how many there are." Briony hadn't seen Cliodhna move her mouth, but she didn't have time to wonder if Cliodhna had actually spoken or somehow transmitted the message into their heads.

Briony barely heard the other voices or footsteps, her mind was racing, but she saw that Cliodhna was holding up her fingers, counting the number of people following Draco. When the footsteps finally stopped, Cliodhna sent another Patronus. She waved her hand and Briony and Ben followed her slowly and quietly around the corner and to the Death Eaters. "There's only six," Cliodhna said. "Seven with Malfoy. We should follow them and engage before they do anything."

Briony tried not to panic at the word "engage"; this was what she had been preparing for, this was what she had practiced in the DA, what she made Cliodhna help her with. She was ready to duel. She had to be ready.

Cliodhna knew she couldn't get angry yet or lash out at these Death Eaters until she knew what their intention was: if they started to go near any Common Rooms, she would unleash on them, but she needed to know what they were doing in Hogwarts. She tried not to beat herself up for her protections around the school and not once thinking that people would come from inside the castle instead. She worried about Malfoy - who had gotten him into this mess, and why was he allowing Death Eaters into the castle? She hoped her Patronuses reached Hermione, anyone at the Burrow, and Sean. Without another thought, as they were walking, she sent two more Patronuses out, uncertain where all the members of the Order may be.

They followed the Death Eaters until one broke off towards the stairwell that led to the Astronomy Tower and the others continued on down the corridor. Cliodhna frowned. What was in the Astronomy Tower and -

"_Expelliarmus_!" Someone yelled and Cliodhna watched as the remaining Death Eaters crouched and waved their wands. As Cliodhna turned the corner and saw Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Neville, she flicked her wrist to protect them all with a shield. She knew her shield wouldn't last forever, but it would at least last long enough for others to get to Hogwarts.

"What -" one of the Death Eaters cried out as he turned to see Cliodhna, Briony, and Ben behind them. "The mutant!" He yelled, "He wants her alive!"

Cliodhna barely understood what the man meant as she flicked her wrist again and his wand soared in the air. Cliodhna raised her hand to grab it, but the wand was called back to the man. She saw Malfoy smirk at her. "I've learned your tricks, Quick," he panted. "You can't -" But Cliodhna had sent a silent hex at him without moving her hand and he flew several feet and hit the corridor wall behind him.

Cliodhna's attention was now drawn to the large, hulking figure that was focused on Ginny and Hermione. She tried to send a hex at him without her wand, but that merely bounced-off his thick skin. She tightened her grip on her wand in annoyance, and fired several hexes at his back.

With a laugh, the man turned to face her, "That tickles, little one."

Cliodhna's skin prickled at the nickname. The man knew Lestrange.

"You'll have to do more than that," the huge man licked his lips and Cliodhna saw his teeth were sharp and his face was hairier than most.

Cliodhna waved her wand again but the man - was he, truly, a man? - continued to skulk towards her. She wasn't scared and tried again, Hermione and Ginny sending hexes at his back while helping Ben and Briony fend off the other Death Eaters.

"Go on, Draco," one of the Death Eaters - a woman - called out. "Wait for him and get it done, will you?"

Cliodhna tried to understand what the woman was saying, but couldn't quite comprehend. Who were they waiting for, Voldemort? But Harry wasn't here, and what was Voldemort going to do? Kill everyone in the castle when he could recruit them? She ducked to avoid a stray hex, still thinking. Voldemort couldn't possibly be ready to recruit them all and what would he want with a bunch of underage kids anyway? She frowned.

"You're not even paying attention," the large man laughed as he continued to slowly approach her even as Cliodhna parried hexes and walked slowly backwards away from him.

"Are ya jealous?" She asked in such a way that made him growl. She hid her smirk: typical of him to be jealous that she wasn't giving him her full attention. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Fenrir Greyback," he said in a way that was meant to be terrifying and delicious all at once.

Cliodhna didn't move a muscle or say anything; she simply stared at him. "And who is that, exactly?"

He growled angrily and pushed a Death Eater violently away to get to Cliodhna more quickly. She sent a hex at him with her wand and another with her hand without him seeing. He stumbled slightly but thought nothing of it. She knew she could catch him the next time with stronger hexes. "I'm the maker of werewolves," his voice was low and raspy. "I bite children to make them -"

Cliodhna interrupted him with her own soft growl, standing perfectly still before crouching slightly. Fenrir watched her and paused, letting out a soft laugh: he didn't know reinforcements were coming. Cliodhna could tell McGonagall and Flitwick and Remus and Tonks and Bill were running up the stairs. She didn't want Remus to see Greyback, knew that there must be some history there. "Not tonight," she growled at him and launched herself, flying through the air as she waved her wand and twirled her hand, her hands gripping Fenrir's shoulders as he stumbled to his knees, stunned.

Cliodhna sent another stunner at Fenrir before she saw Snape climbing up the stairs towards them. She watched in what felt like slow motion as he waved his wand and Fenrir shook slightly before falling flat on his face. "Malfoy's in the Astronomy Tower," she said to him without opening her mouth and he stared openly at her for a long moment before he went up the stairs. A chill went down Cliodhna's spine but she ignored it when she saw Briony and Ben fighting one Death Eater who wasn't backing down. She helped them send stunners at the Death Eater before a scream ricocheted around the corridor and Cliodhna stepped back from the fight with the Death Eater and focused on putting shields around everyone again.

She took a deep breath and waved her wand and other hand slowly from her sides and was pleased when everyone on their side had a faint outline glow for a millisecond around them before disappearing. She knew the protections weren't very strong at this point as she ducked to avoid another stray curse, but they would help. Her eyes traveled to where Snape had gone to follow Malfoy and she wondered why they were still not back. Why had Malfoy gone to the Astronomy Tower anyway? Without thinking she began to run towards the Tower, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going.

At nearly the top of the stairs Malfoy and Snape pushed roughly past her and Cliodhna attempted to stop them without her wand but Snape was too fast and waved his wand to deflect whatever she had sent. "What is happening?" She tried to yell but he was already around the curve of the stairs and ignoring her. She ran up the last few stairs and looked around the Tower, confused as to why they had run away so quickly.

Harry was looking out the opening and Cliodhna pulled him back roughly without waving her hand or wand. "Harry?" She asked. "What are you doing back where's -"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry yelled wildly, staring her hard in the face.

"No," Cliodhna shook her head. "No," she said again. "You're - he would never -"

Harry pushed past her without another word and ran down the stairs, his wand out, a fire in his eyes she hadn't seen in months. She slowly walked over to the opening and looked out at the ground beneath the Tower, anger overcoming her. "No," she said aloud to herself as she clenched her fists, her grip tight on her wand. "No," she said again, louder.

Her mind raced. Snape would never kill Dumbledore. He was on their side! Harry was wrong. Something else had happened - Dumbledore wasn't dead or it was planned all along that he would die tonight - wasn't he already sickly?

She swallowed her anger and confusion. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead, not by Snape's hands. She could feel her anger consuming her even as she tried to control it. The ground below the Tower, dark except for the spot where Dumbledore's body lay, swam in front of her, the sounds of dueling in the corridor below her echoing around her and as she shut her eyes tightly, she let out a deep, guttural, sorrowful yell.

When she opened her eyes, breathing hard, moments later, she was standing over the body of Dumbledore, his long, white hair grey and dirty in the grass around his head. She blinked, not really comprehending how she was suddenly here, but crouching near the body, wanting to be sure -

Dumbledore's body was cold; there was no pulse where her mother had told her where a person's pulse should be. He was truly dead. She fell to her knees, her hands open at her sides, her mind racing. Dumbledore was dead. That meant the protections around the school were -

She stood up, and began to wave her wand and other hand, muttering to herself, ensuring no one could leave or enter the grounds without her knowing, without her allowing them to. If Snape really had -

She heard distant voices, people shouting. She felt woozy and unsteady after using so much magic and power for the protections around the school, but took a deep breath to anchor herself before she ran over to the front door of the castle.

Snape, Malfoy, the hulking figure of Fenrir, and two others were running out of the castle, someone shouting behind them, throwing hexes. She watched as Snape pushed Malfoy forwards, sending curses behind him without looking. Fenrir was laughing giddily but not sending any spells, his large teeth visible even at a distant. The other two Death Eaters running and sending sloppily aimed curses behind them.

The person they were aiming at came into view and Cliodhna ran faster, sending a protective shield over Harry, drawing the attention of Snape, but he didn't send a hex at her.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Her voice boomed across the field. "HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?"

She felt everything slow down as she flicked her wrist; was she slowing down time? Was she slowing down everyone around her? Snape's wide, black eyes met her wild nearly-white ones, "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?" She bellowed at him, her voice deep and full of pain.

"I didn't lie to you," Snape's voice floated towards her. He looked terrified as Cliodhna gained on him, flicking her wrist again to try to get him to stop moving.

"LIAR!" Her voice reverberated around them. "DON'T LIE TO ME."

Snape was stuck in place: Cliodhna wasn't sure if it was her doing or not, but she didn't care. She wanted to hurt Snape for what he had done to Dumbledore, what he had done to all of them. She was mere feet from him when Fenir started to move again, seemingly shaking off whatever magic Cliodhna threw at them all and snarled at her.

"I didn't lie," Snape's voice floated around her.

She felt her anger consume her again, the white-hot anger bubbling up. Her hands began to shake, her vision narrowed to a tunnel, and with the ethereal voice that had consumed her at the Department of Mysteries she screamed in agony and fell to her knees.

And then everything went black.


	18. XVIII

The crackling of fire and the smell of smoke surrounded Cliodhna as she opened her eyes slowly and saw the stars in the dark sky above her. Why was she outside? What was going on? What was on fire?

The memories flooded back to her: the ethereal and inhuman roar that had escaped her, the electricity that exploded from her entire body, the look of fear on Snape's face, the unmoving body on the -

She jumped up, wand in hand, her eyes wide as she looked wildly around, ready to fight, only to see Harry and Hagrid trying to put out the fire that was engulfing Hagrid's hut. She waved her hand and the fire went out instantly. Harry turned around and stared at her.

"All right, Klee?" Hagrid walked over to her. "Thanks for that," he waved at his hut. "Gave us quite a scare, wha’ with all that," he looked around awkwardly and scratched his beard. "No’ sure, really."

"You shouldn't have seen that," Cliodhna frowned at Hagrid and saw Harry's mouth twitch.

"I won't say," Hagrid started to say but he shook his head. "Wha' happened? Why were you," he turned to look at Harry. "Why are either of you down here? Why was Snape running off with Malfoy?"

Cliodhna ignored Hagrid’s questions and turned to Harry, "First, where are they? How did they escape? My protections -"

"When you," Harry swallowed. He scratched his head, "I'm not really sure, it all happened so fast. It looked like there was a power surge or something. It took them a while to get out."

Cliodhna’s entire body was tense and she looked out at the darkness around them, "Hagrid, take Harry back up to the castle. I'll be up in a mo'."

"I should walk ye back too," Hagrid said gruffly. "Ye shouldn't be out here alone."

"I need to fix the shield around the castle," she said casually and Hagrid looked shocked; Harry took Hagrid's arm to pull him up to the castle.

"I'll leave Fang with ye at least," Hagrid called out as he followed Harry back up to the castle. Cliodhna did not envy Harry having to tell Hagrid Dumbledore was -

She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists for a long moment before waving her wand and hand, watching as a faint light rippled around the grounds.

Sean, walking out of the castle and towards where he knew the body of Dumbledore was, watched the delicate ripples of light whizz by him and up towards the towers of the castle. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding: she was alive.

Cliodhna sat down in the cold grass for a moment, weary from the magic and energy it took her to ward the grounds again, and trying to remember what had happened right before she blacked out. Was a Death Eater dead? The body she remembered falling to the ground - had that been Fenrir? Or the nameless Death Eater? Were they still here? Crumpled and -

She opened her eyes and looked out across the field. She didn't see anything that could be a body, but put her hand out in case, knowing somehow she could tell if there was anything there. But whatever had been there before was gone. Snape and Malfoy must have taken the body with them, wherever they went. She looked up at the sky again, trying to control her mounting anger. They couldn't have escaped if she hadn't lost control. They'd still be here, answering for their crimes, they'd -

"Cliodhna?" A voice called out.

"Here," her throat was tight and she swallowed to say it again louder.

"Come on," Sean was standing a few feet behind her. "We should go inside."

She didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay here in the grass alone all night. She was scared of how she'd react to seeing Dumbledore's body, how others would react to seeing her.

"We have to go back," he said to her gently. "Your brothers are worried, for one." She nodded and stood up to follow him back to the castle. "You put the wards back up?" He tried to ask her casually.

"After I saw," she swallowed. "You know," she blinked back tears. "And then again when I woke up."

Sean didn't ask her what she meant and she knew it was because he was probably waiting until they were with the rest of the Order.

There was a growing crowd of people around Hagrid and Harry and Cliodhna met Leo's dark eyes for a long moment as she walked by with Sean into the castle. She tore her eyes away from him but she had barely reached the door when Leo reached out and grabbed her hand.

She wasn't expecting Sean to put his hand on Leo's chest and say gruffly, "Can I help you?"

"Uncle Sean," Cliodhna whispered harshly.

"I just wanted to see if she was okay, sir," Leo wasn't intimidated; Cliodhna had a fleeting thought that he was foolishly confident.

She glared at her uncle for a moment until he took a step back to let them speak. She knew he could still hear. "I'm fine," she whispered to Leo, avoiding his eyes.

"The wards?" Leo's voice was low. "You?" She didn't move a muscle. "I saw the light flicker around,"" he said softly. "Is it true," he swallowed. "That -"

She met his eyes now and he involuntarily took a step back at the hatred he saw there. "It's time to go," Sean said.

"I'll make sure your family is protected," Cliodhna's voice was harder than she meant it to be. "But you have to fight." Leo nodded, watching Cliodhna and her uncle walk away, feeling confused and terrified.

Sean wanted to ask her who that was and how they were going to protect his family, but he knew now wasn't the time. The way the lad looked at Cliodhna made Sean think he was in love with her but still feared her power. How did this boy know about her power?

"Where are we going?" Cliodhna's voice sounded tired and strained.

"Hospital Wing," Sean said more stiffly than he meant.

"Who?" Cliodhna suddenly sounded frightened as she stopped walking.

Sean took her hand, "Bill had a run-in with Fenrir but he’ll be all bright. Everyone else is all right."

Cliodhna swallowed and walked silently for a long moment before she asked, "And when will Harry come back inside?"

"In his own time," Sean squeezed her hand.

As they stood outside the Hospital Wing, Cliodhna said to her uncle, "That boy," she shook her head. She didn't feel right saying man either.

"The lad who saw your wards," Sean said gently in an effort to help her.

"Yes," Cliodhna nodded. "He doesn't know anymore than anyone else. Just that I'm very powerful." Sean eyed her warily. "He saw me help the girl that was cursed, Leann. And he saw me make the snow fall harder," she looked embarrassed and Sean bit his lip to keep from grinning or reprimanding her, he wasn't sure which. The bloody girl could affect the weather? "But his family are Muggles," she continued. "He's all they've got. He's going to leave the Wizarding World to protect them, but he's good at dueling and we need him as much as he needs us."

Sean nodded, "We can help."

"I'm worried he'll need protecting too," she blinked and Sean was relieved to see there weren’t tears in her eyes. "Now that," she let out a long breathe, her shoulders drooping some. "All the Muggleborns are at risk."

"Yes," Sean agreed. "And we will do all we can to protect them." He watched her eyes turn a paler hazel and felt as though he could see the gears shifting quickly in her mind. "I'm sure you'll think of a more efficient and safer way than what we've got currently," he patted her on the shoulder. "But for now we've got other things to talk about," he opened the door and they walked in together.

Briony was the first to see them and pulled Cliodhna into an uncharacteristically tight and long hug. "I'm all right," Cliodhna whispered. "I promise I'm okay." Briony didn't say anything but nodded and met Cliodhna's eyes for a long moment as she slowly let go of her friend. Cliodhna looked exhausted (Briony was sure she looked exhausted too) and still slightly angry, but her eyes were hazel and clear.

Cliodhna looked out at everyone that was there and walked towards Bill on the bed. "Is he," she started but Remus put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"It wasn't the full moon so he won't be a werewolf," his voice was low. "But we aren't sure," he trailed off when Cliodhna walked away towards the window.

"Is it true?" McGonagall asked Cliodhna as Briony wondered silently where Ben and Jack were. "About -"

"Potter saw it," Cliodhna managed to say even though her jaw was clenched tightly and her voice thick with anger. McGonagall saw the fists at Cliodhna's sides but didn't remark on it. "He seemed terrified when I tried to stop him."

She could tell Sean or Remus wanted to say something but didn't as McGonagall began to say she was the one who told Snape to come and help. "He would have known Malfoy chose tonight anyway," Cliodhna said gently to her professor. "He would have been there regardless."

"The protections," Sean was at her side, his voice quiet. "Will they allow Molly and the others to come through?"

"No," Cliodhna looked out the window next to Bill's bed. "I'll go and -"

"I'll go with you," Sean started but Ben and Jack burst through the Hospital Wing door and Jack nearly hurled himself at his sister to hug her.

"You're okay? What happened? Ben said -" his voice was low in her ear.

"They'll come with me," Cliodhna said to Sean. "Stay here and wait for Potter."

Sean nodded; he was clearly concerned he wasn't going with her. "Molly, Moody," Sean started but let out a breath. "I'm not sure who else."

"I'll see what I can do," she nodded and took Jack's hand, Ben and Briony behind them as they walked out of the Hospital Wing. She would have asked where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were but knew they were probably outside with Harry at Dumbledore's body. She didn't want to see the body, but knew if her brothers and Briony wanted to, she'd have to stop. Thankfully Jack guided them around the crowd, relieved that no one stopped them, and towards the gate to Hogsmeade.

"I'm sorry I didn't -" Jack started to say, his voice quiet but desperate in his attempt to apologize.

"Jack," Cliodhna shook her head so slightly no one else could see. "Don't worry. I'm glad you weren't there, I'm glad you were safe," she squeezed his arm as she let him continue to guide her towards the gate. "You deserved a night with Summer." She paused as she thought about what Dumbledore had told her about love and blinked slowly. "The world needs love now more than ever."

Jack didn't say anything but pulled Cliodhna closer to him as they slowly walked to the gate, Ben and Briony still following close behind. They needed to talk - she, Ben, and Jack. She needed to think about how to protect Briony and Leo and all the other Muggleborns. Her mind flooded back to Dumbledore's body; she needed to know how she somehow made it outside before anyone else. Had she -

"There are people trying to get in from Hogsmeade," she whispered to Jack as she closed her eyes, trying to focus on the hazy figures.

"Can you tell who?" He asked hesitantly; they were still several yards from the protections.

"Not yet," she shook her head, her eyes still closed. "I made the protections rather strong." Jack's lips twitched but he didn't say anything. "Mrs. Weasley," she shut her eyes tighter. "Fleur. The twins, I think," she paused as she tilted her head slightly. "Mad-Eye, looks like." She opened her eyes and let go of Jack's arm. "Have to figure out how to let them in without, you know," she shrugged and walked a few feet ahead, planted her feet firmly on the ground, and raised her wand and other hand.

Ben and Briony stopped next to Jack and quietly watched Cliodhna as she waved her wand and hand, not saying anything. After a few long moments the air around the gate shimmered and Ben was nearly bowled over by George.

"I'm all right," Ben whispered lightly as George held him tightly, kissing his cheek in search of his mouth. "I'm all right," he repeated, not even aware (or caring) that Mrs. Weasley and other members of the Order could see them.

"I was so," George could barely get the words out as he let his forehead rest on Ben's shoulder.

"I know," Ben kissed the top of his head. "I know, love."

Cliodhna nodded at Mad-Eye who was the last one through the gate. "Are you expecting others?"

"Yes," he nodded gruffly. "Be along in a minute," he continued to slowly walk away but Cliodhna asked how many. "Nearly everyone, I think, tonight and in the morning," his magical eye rolled around wildly in his head. "Those that can get away, at least." Cliodhna frowned: it wasn't safe for her mother to come here, not now. "Hogwarts is the safest place." Moody had stopped walking and both his eyes were fixed on Cliodhna.

"But," Cliodhna frowned. "Haven't you heard?"

Moody stared at her for a long moment before picking up his wooden leg to turn back towards the castle. "You can figure out a way to let everyone from the Order in but Snape, can't you?" He didn't wait for her response and continued to walk towards the castle. Cliodhna saw Mrs. Weasley hugging Ben and Jack and being introduced to Briony.

Cliodhna took a deep breath and turned back to the gate to figure out how best to manage the protections and spells Moody asked for when she saw Cedric jogging up to the gate with a wave. "Hiya," he tried not to sound too breathless. "I heard," he shook his head. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Cliodhna nodded, watching as Cedric's face fell slightly. "Snape," she cleared her throat but Cedic put a hand on her shoulder so she didn't have to continue. The gesture was kind and Cliodhna felt her body relax slightly.

"And Bill?" He asked and Cliodhna blinked. "How bad is it? I want to try to help," he looked rather sheepish and Cliodhna remembered that Cedric was a licensed Healer now. Cedric smiled at Cliodhna's face, "Forgot I was a Healer now, did you?" He teased.

"No," Cliodhna looked rather embarrassed. "Of course not -"

"I'm rather good," Cedric walked past her. "I don't know that I can help, but I want to try." He waved at Ben, Briony, and Jack, "We'll wait while you finish, eh?"

Cliodhna turned back to the gate, trying to slow her mind down and focus on the spells she would need to use, possibly create. She lifted her arms when she saw a tall, brawny, redhead appear right on the other side of the gate. "Wait a mo, will ya?" Charlie put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. "I feel like I’ve been Apparating for decades."

Cliodhna walked through the gate and before Charlie could even stand straight she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Hey," he said softly after a long moment, loosening his own arms slightly to look down at her. "We should get inside your protections, yea?" She nodded and met Charlie's warm blue eyes, taking his hand as they walked back through the gate. Charlie nodded to Ben, Jack, George, and Briony but stood next to Cliodhna as she waved her hand and wand, a bright light shimmering around the gate for a quick second before disappearing. She turned to Charlie and took his hand again; he watched as her eyes went from deep golden amber to their normal clear hazel.

He hugged George, Ben, Jack, and Briony quickly, shaking Cedric’s hand, before they started towards the castle, Cliodhna and Charlie walking a few feet behind the others. Cliodhna swallowed, her mouth dry. Did Charlie know? Did she have to tell him?

"Fleur sent me an owl," he said, his voice low. "You've seen Bill?" She nodded. "Madame Pomfrey and Cedric will help him get through it," Charlie's voice was firm. "He'll be alright." Cliodhna squeezed his hand.

She was surprised to see the crowd of students gone from the grounds, but didn't spend much time thinking about who would have sent everyone back to their dormitories or where Dumbledore's body would have gone. They were outside the front doors when Charlie stopped walking and turned to face Cliodhna, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft and Cliodhna's heart tightened. She nodded but Charlie put a finger under her chin and smiled sweetly at her, "I need to hear you say it."

"I'm okay," her voice was rather hoarse but Charlie nodded and followed the others into the castle. "Once I see Bill, we'll go somewhere and talk, yea?" Cliodhna liked the idea but thought that was rather unlikely.

08080808080808

Cliodhna and Charlie weren't expecting the Hospital Wing to be so full of people but completely silent. She felt like dozens of eyes were staring at her as she walked through the doors behind Charlie and in between her brothers. Charlie broke the tension by walking to Bill's cot and putting a hand on Fleur's shoulder, pulling his mother to his side as she let silent tears roll down her cheeks. Cliodhna's eyes darted around the room, landing on Cedric for a moment, at the foot of Bill's cot, to Hermione standing in between Fred and Ron, to Moody sitting on another cot, his magical eye rolling wildly around his head.

Someone coughed and Cliodhna cleared her throat, feeling as though someone expected her to speak. But what could she say? That she had let Snape escape?

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry's voice rang out behind her and she turned to stare as he walked purposefully into the room. "He betrayed Dumbledore and the rest of the Order and ran off with Malfoy, Fenrir, and the other Death Eaters Malfoy snuck into the castle," Harry's voice was strong and everyone's eyes were on him. Cliodhna felt Jack stand closer to her. "We're unlikely to find them." Cliodhna noticed Ginny standing next to George and Ben. "One of their Death Eaters died in the battle, and another was gravely injured outside, but they took him with them." Cliodhna's stomach tightened: so she hadn't killed the Death Eater outside, he was still alive.

"I let Snape escape," Cliodhna's voice was low and Harry turned, shocked that she had spoken. "I let my anger get the better of me, and -"

"Snape was afraid of you," Harry shook his head. "They all were," he met her eyes and Cliodhna knew not to continue until she had spoken with him privately.

"We need a plan," Kingsley said authoritatively. "Did Dumbledore say anything to you, Potter? You left the castle with him."

"No," Harry shook his head firmly.

"Surely," Moody stood up. "You had private lessons - "

"Those are famously private," Cliodhna's voice was ice and she felt Jack's hand grab her arm to keep her still.

"Did he say something to you then, Quick?" Moody watched her closely. "He knew you could protect the castle -"

"He didn't." Moody watched as Cliodhna's eyes seemed to change colors, "I didn't even know -"

"We can't sit here and accuse anyone of hiding Dumbledore's secrets," Remus cut in. "We all know the man had plenty. We have to stick together now."

"Remus is right," McGonagall stood and strode to the door. "Everyone who is still a student needs to go back to their dormitories -"

"Not yet," Ben stopped her and glanced at Briony. "What about those who are graduating who want to be in the Order?"

Briony looked out at the adults and said dryly, "Hi, I'm Briony, I'm a Muggleborn -"

"I want to fight too," a deep voice said from the doorway and Charlie and Cedric watched Cliodhna as she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the ceiling in obvious frustration. "I'm a Muggleborn as well, and my family -"

"Needs protection," McGonagall nodded. "I know, Mr. Franklin. We can talk about this later, but right now you need to go to your dormitory. This is a private -"

"He knows I'm powerful," Cliodhna sighed. "He's seen the protections around the school and he needs our help protecting his family. Leo and Briony are brilliant at dueling and we need every fighter we can get."

"We can discuss -" Kingsley started but Remus stepped forward.

"Mr. Franklin, Ms. Blackburn," he said gently. "You were in the DA?"

"Yes, Professor," Briony nodded. "And Klee's been practicing with me all year."

"Cliodhna helped me practice too," Leo said in his strong, deep voice.

"You vouch for them, Klee?" Remus met her eyes and she knew what he was truly asking.

Cliodhna looked at Leo and Briony for a long moment and nodded, "I do."

"Then I think we'd be fools to turn anyone away from joining the Order," Remus said to Kingsley.

"We can't just take all the students who want to join," Moody grumbled.

"Those who are graduating," Jack interrupted. "They deserve to have the option if they want to fight."

"Do you want to fight?" Moody addressed Briony and Leo.

"If I don't fight for myself," Briony said in her dry voice, "who will?"

Remus couldn't help his sad smile, "Then we will have much to discuss tomorrow."

Briony glanced at Cliodhna, unsure if that meant they were supposed to leave the Hospital Wing but McGonagall stepped forward and again told the students to head back to their dormitories.

"Ah, Ms. Quick," Kingsley said. "I think you should stay behind with -"

"It can wait until tomorrow, Kingsley," Sean shook his head. "We all need some sleep."

Cliodhna nodded at her uncle and met Charlie's eyes for a long moment before she followed her brothers, Leo, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny out of the Hospital Wing. "Come on, Minnie," Fred was grinning at their former Head of House. "Where else are we supposed to sleep but in our old Common Room?"

McGonagall nodded and Cliodhna saw the quick twitch of her lip the woman couldn't help as Ben put his arm around George's shoulders and walked out.

The group walked silently down the corridor for a few moments when Harry stopped walking and looked at Cliodhna; she turned around and saw Charlie and Cedric closing the Hospital Wing door behind them in the distance as she pulled Leo slightly away from the rest of the group. "Leo," she said, her voice low. "You should go back to Gryffindor. The younger students will be scared and unsure what -"

"I'm unsure and scared," he interrupted her softly, not caring that the others were beside them and listening.

"We are all unsure," she closed her eyes. "But you have to help assuage their fears. For tonight at least," she opened her eyes and Leo felt as though she was peering deep into his soul. He nodded, unable to say anything with her dark hazel eyes staring at him so intently. "They'll talk to you tomorrow about the Order," she put a hand on his arm and Leo noticed how warm and comforting it was. He forgot that he wanted to ask her why she wasn't scared, why she wouldn't talk to him about the Order until tomorrow, but instead nodded and put a hand quickly on her cheek before turning around and leaving the group to walk back to the Gryffindor alone.

Cliodhna's shoulders dropped slightly and turned back towards the group. Harry opened his mouth to say something but met Cliodhna's eyes and closed it again. "I've got to head back to London," Cedric was there with Charlie. "Morning shift," he shrugged and met Cliodhna's eyes for a moment before turning to Ron, Ginny, and the twins. "Bill will be okay and won't be a werewolf. The scar on his face is deep but will heal over time."

"Girls love scars," Ginny smiled wickedly and Cliodhna saw Harry's cheeks pink.

Cedric couldn't help his own smile as he looked at them all and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help." Ginny pulled him in for a hug before he could say anything else and a relieved smile filled his face as Harry and Ron clapped him on the shoulder; Ben, Hermione, and Briony hugged him, and the twins told him they'd see him soon.

Cliodhna smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug, whispering thanks in his ear. "Good luck," he whispered back. She smiled sadly at him as they pulled apart and patted his cheek playfully. She wasn't sure why he was wishing her good luck, but she appreciated the sentiment. Maybe he knew more than he was letting on?

Charlie looked at the group, "I reckon you all need to talk?" He didn't wait for anyone to respond and instead asked, "Meet you in the kitchens later?"

Cliodhna went to nod but Harry responded, "We won't be long. It's rather late." Charlie nodded, met Cliodhna's eyes for a long moment, and walked back to the Hospital Wing to be with the adults. Harry looked at Ginny and said quietly, "I need to talk to Cliodhna for a minute first."

Ginny understood and said to the others, "Reckon we need a cuppa, come on." Cliodhna couldn't help her small smile as the twins said, "Oh, I'd love a biscuit and a nice chat with Dobby!"

Harry waited until they all had turned the corner and couldn't hear anything else in the corridor. "Walk with me?" He asked Cliodhna and she followed him as they slowly walked along the corridor and nodded as she waved her hand around their heads. "You all right?"

"Yea," she nodded. "A bit tired is all."

"You've done a lot of magic tonight," Harry watched her closely. She waited for him to continue and when he didn't she stopped walking and leaned back against the cold, stone wall. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, frowning at him before it dawned on her. "It's not your fault, is it? It's Dumbledore's fault and it's my fault for trusting him," she let out a ragged breath. "I still can't believe it, really."

"I saw it happen." Harry looked up at the ceiling and spoke quickly, "I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. Dumbledore had body-binded me, and I was covered by my Invisibility Cloak, and -"

"Harry," Cliodhna stepped away from the wall and put her hand on his arm. "It's not your fault."

"I know," he nodded, his eyes on his shoes. "I know."

"We should have believed you about Malfoy, taken that a bit more serious," her eyes hardened. "And they ran like the cowards they are," her words were venom and Harry saw her fist clenched at her side, saw the crackle of electricity wrap around her hand before disappearing in a flash. "I let him -"

"You," Harry shook his head. "You don't remember?" She turned her head to look at him slowly. "You froze Snape and the others in place, they were terrified. You looked," he swallowed. "You looked as though you would have killed them in an instant." He watched as Cliodhna didn't seem to react: she was perfectly still, her pale eyes unblinkingly staring at him. "You screamed and an enormous amount of power and electricity erupted from you, more than at the Ministry," his voice was low as he spoke in awe of her. "It hit them all; Fenrir and the other Death Eater more so than Snape and Malfoy, and when you collapsed, it was a long moment before they could move again. I tried to stop them, but Snape is too good and," Harry shook his head. "I couldn't stop them. He deflected everything and they escaped -"

"Because my protections fell when I fell -" Cliodhna managed through her clenched jaw.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Snape had Fenrir and Malfoy hexing me while it took him several minutes to find the spot where your power had ripped through it. Most of your magic was still there." When she didn't move to speak he continued, "You were the only one that could have stopped him, and you almost did."

"It wasn't enough," she blinked slowly. "When it came down to it, it wasn't enough."

"If I hadn't asked you to put all those protections up, maybe it would have -"

"No," Cliodhna shook her head. "I wasn't in control. I let my anger get the better of me."

"He betrayed you," Harry argued. "He killed," Harry swallowed, unable to say it. "He betrayed all of us."

Cliodhna didn't move to argue with Harry and let out a long, ragged breath before nodding stiffly.

"How," Harry swallowed. "How did you get outside of the castle so quickly?"

Cliodhna's eyes flashed and Harry instinctively gripped his wand tightly. "I don't know," she admitted, obviously embarrassed and nervous. "One minute I was in the Tower, looking down at Dumbledore's body, furious, and the next minute I was standing next to it."

"You probably shouldn't tell anyone that," Harry whispered.

"No," Cliodhna agreed. "I don't think I will." She had enough things to worry about. She nodded at Harry, "I think we should go see the others -"

"One more thing," Harry stopped her. "I'll need your help. I'm not sure when, and I'm not sure if you can help, but I may call you -"

Cliodhna put her hand on his arm again, "I told you once I'd do anything you asked, Harry. I meant it then, and I still mean it." She frowned slightly, "Although it may be harder to get in touch with me after graduation."

Harry looked confused, "Why?"

"Voldemort wants me alive too," she shrugged and began to walk down the corridor. "Apparently he has plans for the both of us."

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna grinned as she watched Dobby fawn over Harry as soon as they walked into the kitchens and drag him to the table where everyone else was sitting. Dobby's enthusiasm and excitement could put a smile on anyone's face. Cliodhna sat down next to Jack and gladly accepted a cup of tea from a House Elf and a biscuit from Jack who put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. They were a gloomy and fearful bunch despite Dobby squeakily chatting to Harry, and Cliodhna closed her eyes for a moment, wanting to rest her mind and not think about the next few days and what she'd have to do.

"So," Ben smirked at her from across the table, his voice quiet. "Leo Franklin, Charles, and Cedric all together in one room, eh? Bit of a fantasy for you?"

Cliodhna couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth and she tried to silence it as she pressed her face into Jack's arm, embarrassed.

"Yea, that was fun, wasn't it?" Ginny grinned wickedly at her.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, annoyed that he didn't understand why they were teasing Cliodhna.

"Have another biscuit, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Klee's a lucky lady," Briony said dryly before turning to Harry. "Uh, Potter, I want you to know you can trust me -"

"I do," Harry said too quickly and Briony smirked slightly.

"Uh, of course. Once we get done talking about Cliodhna," her eyes shifted to her friend. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Like I said," Harry started. "It's late and I'm sure we'll have a meeting tomorrow."

The painting opened and Charlie popped his head in, "Alright if I come in?"

"Course, Charles," George grinned. "Have a cuppa, will ya?"

Cliodhna couldn't help but smile as Charlie talked to some of the House Elves by name, some who were clearly excited he was back, before he sat down next to Cliodhna, their thighs touching. "Bit of a celebrity, are we?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Ate rather a lot, didn't he?" Fred teased. "Growing boy and all that -"

"Yes, thank you," Charlie rolled his eyes at his siblings. "Now, I didn't mean to interrupt -"

"We were just about to thank Klee for the individual shields she gave us as we were dueling, actually," Briony raised an eyebrow and smirked when Cliodhna's cheeks pinked in embarrassment. "Saved us, I think."

"They weren't very good," Cliodhna mumbled.

"Rather good of you to do that," Harry smiled.

"They were good," Ron shook his head. "I nearly got hit by a hex that was ricocheting around, but didn't!"

"Yes," Cliodhna looked embarrassed and took a sip of her tea to try to hide her face.

"And she put protections around all the Houses," Hermione added. "Had to do Slytherin from a classroom the floor above," she winked at Cliodhna.

"And protections around the whole castle," George let out a low whistle. "Wow."

Ben eyed her from across the table and said casually, "All fairly normal for you, Klee, eh?” Cliodhna rolled her eyes but didn't respond, smiling slightly when Charlie nudged her playfully.

There was a long silence for a moment until Ginny cleared her throat and said, "We should talk about how they said -" Ginny stopped when Cliodhna glanced furiously at her.

"She's right," Ben continued. "They said that You-Know-Who wanted Cliodhna alive."

"The mutant girl to be precise," Cliodhna's voice was hard. She felt Charlie's body somehow sit closer to her.

"Does He," Jack frowned. "Does He want you to become a Death Eater or does He want to -"

"Experiment on me? Use me to destroy everything?" Cliodhna spat out. "Who's to say?"

"We don't need to find out," Ron cleared his throat. "I mean, it doesn't really matter what He wants, does it? He's not going to recruit you or sit down for a chat, is He?"

Cliodhna couldn't help her small smile but it was Charlie who said, "I reckon you're right, Ron."

"I," Harry started and nodded at Ginny who put her hand on top of his as he swallowed and tried again. "I want to thank you all for tonight. I know, well, I know it was unexpected and for some of you, your first fight," his eyes landed on Briony. "I'm sorry it ended the way it -"

"Stop apologizing, Potter," Briony interrupted him gently. "None of that was your fault, was it? We didn't fight for you, we're fighting for ourselves." Harry's green eyes widened as he stared at Briony. "You and Klee taught us and trained us, and helped us, and we should be bloody thanking you."

"You're a captain, Potter," Ben smirked. "Quit apologizing when you don't need to be."

Harry opened his mouth but didn't know exactly what to say. "He means to say, thank you for fighting with him," Ginny nudged him gently. "He appreciates it."

"I do," he nodded. "And there will be more -"

"Course there will," Briony said dryly. "We'll fight until these bloody lunatics realize how loony they are."

"Here, here," Fred raised his cup.

"Couldn't have said it better ourselves," George agreed.

"And I think that's goodnight," Hermione stood up. "It's been rather a long day. And I'm sure tomorrow will be too."

They all slowly stood up to thank the House Elves and say goodnight, Cliodhna hanging back slightly, Charlie beside her. Briony came to give her a hug and said softly, "We'll figure out how to protect everyone, Klee. You and me."

"Thanks, Blackburn," Cliodhna smiled genuinely at her friend.

"Night, Charlie." Briony winked at him before saying more quietly, "Get our girl back safe, will ya?"

"Course," Charlie returned the wink.

"See you tomorrow, Charles," Fred patted his older brother on the back before walking with Hermione and Ron out of the kitchens. Hermione shared a long look with Cliodhna and knew they had a lot of things to discuss later.

Ben whispered to Cliodhna that they'd talk in the morning as he hugged her tightly before putting his arm around George's shoulders and walking him out of the kitchens. Jack was the last to hug her, and Charlie watched as her cheeks pinked slightly when Jack whispered something in her ear before she pushed him away playfully and said loud enough for Charlie to hear, "Goodnight."

Everyone had left and Cliodhna looked around at the empty kitchens: even the House Elves had made themselves scarce. "Do you need another cuppa?" Her voice was soft.

"Don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep as it is," Charlie answered truthfully. "I'm happy to stay if you need another and want company."

"I could use another," she admitted, a little embarrassed and sat down on the bench, her back against the table. Charlie sat next to her and jumped slightly when a bottle of Muggle whiskey appeared in her hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"How -"

"Do you want one?" She asked ignoring the question he hadn't asked yet.

"Sure," he accepted the tea cup she offered him as another appeared in her hand. She poured some whiskey in his cup and he chuckled lightly. "Merlin," he admitted. "That was -"

"Nothing," she lightly clinked her cup to his before taking a sip of her tea and whiskey. "Just to calm the nerves a bit." He gave her a look but she ignored it; she knew what he was insinuating but didn't feel like discussing the relative unimportance of her procuring tea and whiskey seemingly out of thin air.

"How are you? Truly." Charlie asked her after a long moment. They were sitting very close together despite being the only two left in the kitchens and Cliodhna was aware of every part of her body that was touching his: their thighs, their arms, their feet. She wasn't sure if she felt warmer than usual because all of the magic and anger that had erupted from her earlier, or because she was sitting here with Charlie.

She turned her head slightly to face him, her clear hazel meeting his blue eyes. "I don't know," her voice was so soft Charlie wasn't sure she had even spoken. "I really don't know what I'm feeling." Her voice shook slightly and Charlie couldn't imagine how fast her mind must be racing, or how overwhelmed she must feel, so put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"You can tell me what you feel is right," he whispered into her hair. "Or nothing at all. But I'll stay here with you until you're tired of me."

'I could never tire of you,' she wanted to say to him, but couldn't. Ben had been right: it was wild and uncomfortable to see Cedric, Leo, and Charlie all in the same room and she was almost certain it wouldn't be the last time. "Thanks," she said instead.

Charlie took a long sip of his tea before he let out a shaky breath that Cliodhna was surprised to hear and moved her body slightly to look at him. "It was terrible to see Bill," he ran a hand down his face. "In that cot, unable to help him, not sure what happened or how he'll be when he wakes up."

"He'll be fine," Cliodhna assured him gently. "Fenrir wasn't -"

"I'll bloody kill him," Charlie cut her off and Cliodhna was astonished to hear the pure venom in his voice. "I'll kill him for what he did to Bill."

Cliodhna wanted to tell him it'd be very hard, as Fenrir seemed to be built of sturdier stuff, so she said simply instead, "I'd like to help."

Charlie let out a single chuckle. "Took me so long to get here." He frowned and shook his head, "I'm not sure how I can go back knowing everyone is in danger here."

"You have to go back," Cliodhna's voice was steel and Charlie, surprised, stared at her. "I know it's difficult to get back and forth, but no one will be watching the Portkeys or who's Apparating when the time comes." Charlie didn't ask her what she meant by 'when the time comes'. "And," she hesitated. "I may need your help."

"My help?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "From the Reserve?"

"Possibly," she nodded before shaking her head and looking down at her cup. "I'm trying to figure it out."

Charlie frowned at her, "What are you trying to figure out? It hasn't even been -"

"The Muggleborns," Cliodhna shook her head. "I," she looked up at him guiltily, "we need a better plan to protect them. Now that Dumbledore is gone, they aren't safe -"

"They've," Charlie interrupted but trailed off.

"Harry said Snape was afraid of me," Cliodhna's voice was small again. "Of what I was doing."

"He knew you -"

"I think Harry was afraid of me too."

Cliodhna's hazel eyes were lighter now and Charlie took the cup from her hands and put it on the table behind him before taking both her hands in his. "Harry isn't afraid of you. I am not afraid of you," his voice was strong and clear. "No one who knows you is afraid of you, Cliodhna." He watched as Cliodhna's lips pressed tightly together so she wouldn't retort. "We know you are on our side and we know you won't hurt us, even if you don't believe it yourself," he squeezed her hands. "Snape and the others should be afraid of you. They know what you can do and they should be terrified of getting in your way."

"They don't know everything I can do," Cliodhna's voice was low and Charlie sat back, pleased.

"Good," he smiled at her. "Then keep showing them what you can do."

Cliodhna stared at Charlie's face for a long moment before picking her teacup back up and taking one last sip. "You're bloody good at pep talks, Charles," she said slyly to him. Charlie grinned at her over his own teacup but couldn't fight the yawn that overtook him. "That's it," she laughed and stood up, pulling him up with her. "It's time for bed. You've been Apparating and Portkeying too much. Come on, Weasley, it's time to get some sleep."

"No, we can stay -"

"I'm done with my tea," she laughed and pushed him out of the kitchens and guided him down the corridor.

They walked slowly, arm-in-arm, in a comfortable silence, as Charlie looked around at the portraits and paintings on the walls, and the statues of armor that he hadn't seen in years. It felt strange to be back in Hogwarts, with Cliodhna at his side - a nearly graduated Cliodhna at that - and yet it also felt like the most natural thing in the world. When they rounded a very familiar corner he frowned, "Why are we going to Gryffindor Tower?"

"I'm dropping you off," she looked up at him with a smile in the very dim corridor.

"No, I shouldn't sleep in there with everyone so young," he shook his head. "I'll," he frowned in thought. "I'll drop you off at Ravenclaw and figure something out."

"I'm not going to Ravenclaw," Cliodhna sounded sad but Charlie couldn't see her face properly. "You can," she tried to make her voice sound light. "You can stay in the Heads Room with me, if you want. Jack gave me the password. I wanted to make the room very cold and not have to explain what happened to anyone." She tugged on his arm slightly, "You're more than welcome to -"

"I don't want to intrude," Charlie blurted out softly.

"You won't be," she smiled and guided him towards the Heads Room. "I'd like the company, actually."

They continued silently to the painting of the sleeping fox and Charlie pretended not to notice Cliodhna take a deep breath before she woke the fox and gave the password. Of course she wouldn't have been back here since she broke up with Cedric and -

"Looks a bit different with Slytherin colors," she let out a laugh as the painting swung closed behind them.

"Liked it better with Gryffindor," Charlie admitted as the fire roared to life but the room instantly chilled. "Neat bit o'magic there," he nudged Cliodhna playfully as she slipped off her Muggle trainers.

Cliodhna hoped Charlie hadn't noticed the couch expand slightly and an extra armchair appear as she knew the beds were frequently used and knew they'd be sleeping or sitting down here tonight. When Cliodhna had taken off her trainers and looked at Charlie, her eyes widened slightly as he began to unbutton his flannel. "Oh," her cheeks pinked as she walked further into the room.

"I can manage some pajamas," Charlie was kind enough to ignore her quiet 'oh' of surprise. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure," she nodded and pointed at the stairs. "Bathroom's in the same place."

Charlie smiled and Cliodhna threw herself onto the couch once he was gone. Without a wave of her wand, she was wearing thin, plaid pajama pants and a loose Quidditch t-shirt and two glasses of Muggle whiskey was on the table in front of the couch. She heard Charlie come down the stairs but didn't glance up at him, not sure how she'd react to whatever he was wearing. "Jack always leaves Muggle whiskey wherever he goes," she said, her eyes on the fire.

Charlie sat down next to her and handed her a glass, "To Jack, then. A very smart man." He wanted to ask her how she felt being in this room without Cedric, or what happened with that boy Leo, or who had called her 'terrifying', or a multitude of other things, but knew he couldn't. Tomorrow was going to be another tough day for them all, especially for her if Moody and Kingsley and others continued to try to get information out of her, and she didn't need him asking her questions about her personal life.

"It's strange being back here," Cliodhna mused softly, her head against the back of the couch as she slouched slightly. "After a year," she glanced up at Charlie. "Sometimes I can't believe it's only been a year." A year since Sirius was murdered. A year since she knew she had powers. A year since she had ended things with Cedric. A year since the Wizarding World was afraid of her and she was labeled a menace.

"It's been a tough year," Charlie admitted.

"Some things tougher than others," her eyes landed back on her glass as she took another long sip, looking at Charlie's leg next to hers, irritated it was covered by plaid pajama pants. "Can't imagine this year will be any easier."

"No," Charlie took a sip of his whiskey and laid his hand on top of hers. "I don't think it will be."

Cliodhna swallowed, wanting to tell Charlie that his letters to her after Christmas meant everything to her, that she hadn't forgotten about whatever had passed between them at Christmas, and that she didn't want him to go back to the Reserve alone, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk their friendship, she couldn't cloud her judgment; she needed him at the Reserve, she needed him safe and away from everyone so she could use him as a base if she needed to. She stared into the fire, her hand in his, and felt her heart that had been beating wildly only moments ago, slow down.

"Thank you, Charlie," she whispered, still facing the fire.

Charlie didn't ask her to clarify. He simply kissed her temple and let her body curve into his as they sat in front of the fire, the room cold around them. He wanted to kiss her now, as he had all night, as he had during Christmas, as he had all spring, but he knew now wasn't the time. He would sit with her all night and all day if she needed him to. He would do anything for her, for this woman who could seemingly do anything. He would do anything she asked, without a second thought. He loved this woman.

08080808080808

Cliodhna wasn't expecting to fall asleep cuddled next to Charlie on the couch in the Head's Room, but that was how she found herself hours later, the fire still roaring, and the room still cold around them. She didn't want to move: it had been a year since she had fallen asleep next to anyone, and Charlie's chest was extremely comfortable, despite the weird angles their bodies were on the couch. She knew it was still early enough that most of the castle was asleep, but she also knew she wanted to eat before she had to face the Order.

She woke Charlie as she sat up, even as she tried to move slowly. "Morning," he whispered, his eyes still closed. "You get any sleep?"

"Some," she whispered back and continued to peel herself away from him even as she wanted to curl up next to him.

"Ready for the day?" He opened one eye and looked at her, making her laugh despite herself. He pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her head. "You sure we can't sleep in a little longer?"

The idea was so sweet, and Cliodhna wanted nothing more than to spend the day here with Charlie, alone in the Head's Room, away from everyone else, but knew she couldn't. She pushed against his side playfully, "Time to get up, come on."

He groaned but stood up and stretched noisily which only made her laugh some more. "Will we get breakfast at least?"

"Course," she laughed lightly. "I think food and tea are in order."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Could use a shower."

"You and me both," she agreed as she ran a hand through her own hair with a frown. "You shower quickly and I'll run to the kitchens and grab us -"

Charlie shook his head and pulled his flannel back on, "I'll nick something from the kitchens. You can shower and Transfigure me some clean clothes." He winked, "If you wouldn't mind."

She pushed him towards the door and rolled her eyes, "Tea and toast and jam, maybe an egg."

"Certainly," he grinned as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom and he pushed open the back of the painting. He let out a deep sigh when the painting closed behind him and ran a hand over his face: he wasn't nearly ready for the day.

0808080808080808080808

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked Cliodhna lightly when he caught her mid-bite of toast staring at the wall of the Head's Room.

"Everything," she admitted as her gaze floated back to him. "I don't think Kingsley and Moody are going to like my refusal to tell them what I can and can't do."

"No," Charlie agreed. "I don't think they will."

"And I don't think Jack and Ben will like what I'm going to ask them to do," she bit her lip. “Although that’s a worry for another day, I think.”

"What are you going to ask them to do?" Charlie's eyebrows furrowed and his blue eyes watched her closely.

"The same thing I'll have to ask others to do," she stared at her toast. Charlie didn't like that she seemed more morose and sad than he'd ever seen her.

"Cliodhna," he prodded gently.

She looked up at him and made a poor attempt at a smile, "Nothing to worry about yet."

Charlie wanted to ask her again, but knew she wouldn't tell him unless she thought it necessary. He was worried about what the day - and weeks and months - would hold for her; would hold for all of them.

"Should we go and check on Bill?" Her voice was light and carefree again and it jolted Charlie back to the present.

"Oh," he cleared his throat. "Yes. I'd like that."

"Good," she stood and Charlie barely noticed that the plates and food cleared themselves off the table as they walked out of the Head's Room.

"I," Cliodhna started as they walked slowly to the Hospital Wing, the sounds of the castle waking up beginning around them. "I don't need you to support me on everything I say today," she looked up at him briefly. "I mean, not everyone is going to like what I say."

"You know I -"

"Yes," she interrupted him. "But you don't have to." She tilted her head slightly. "It may be better if you don't, actually."

Charlie was beyond confused but nodded, unsure what to say.

She stopped walking and took both of his hands in hers, catching Charlie off guard. "Thank you, Charlie," she said sincerely, her eyes on his. "For everything." Before he could say ‘of course’ or ask her what ‘everything’ was, she dropped his hands and continued walking to the Hospital Wing.

Ben and Jack were waiting outside the door of the Hospital Wing and Charlie briefly wondered again if the triplets could communicate telepathically or if Cliodhna had somehow summoned them. She patted Charlie's arm, "We'll come in soon." He returned her smile and nodded at Ben and Jack as they walked away and he entered the Hospital Wing, glad it was only Bill and Fleur there.

"Your mum," Fleur's voice was heavy with exhaustion. "Went to get food."

Charlie pulled Fleur to him for a hug and asked her gently, "Did you sleep at all?" He didn't hear her soft muffled answer but knew she hadn't and he couldn't fault her: how could she when Bill was injured and unconscious? He let her ago, his arm around her shoulders, and they stood there for a long moment, watching Bill sleep. "He'll wake up soon and probably be ravenous," Charlie smirked slightly.

Fleur sniffled and leaned her head against Charlie. "How is Cliodhna?" Her voice was soft and the way she said Cliodhna’s name with her French accent made Charlie smile slightly. "What Moody said is true?"

Charlie knew what Moody said: Cliodhna was so powerful it was likely Death Eaters would be afraid of her if they knew what she could do. Harry had already said that Snape and Malfoy had been afraid of her; Moody wanted her to erupt on a bigger stage so more people could see her powers and fear her. "Hogwarts is still the safest place because of her," Moody had said to the adults of the Order. No one had scoffed at that statement.

"I think so," Charlie admitted.

"But you don't know how she'll react to that," Fleur finished for him. Charlie glanced at her, but her eyes were locked on Bill. She was more astute about everything than anyone gave her credit for. "You care for her," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"We all do," Charlie responded automatically.

Fleur tucked some of her long, pale blonde hair behind her ear and turned quickly to look at him. "Not like you do, Charlie," she said with a twinkle in her voice that made Charlie's cheeks pink.

He was saved from lying when Mrs. Weasley walked into the room behind trays and plates of breakfast food. "Oh, Charlie, good," she smiled at him. "Take some food before the others come," she waved her hand. "You too, Fleur, come on. More's coming."

"Thanks, mum," Charlie kissed the top of her head and took a piece of toast. "I ate some already."

"Good, good," she nodded. "Madame Pomfrey says he should wake up soon, probably be hungry." Charlie let his mother talk as it seemed to be what she needed to calm her nerves. "How did Harry seem last night?"

He glanced at his mum, "Determined, I think."

"Angry?" She asked hesitantly. "I worry about him going back to that awful family," she frowned. "But I know he must, this last summer," she shook her head. "Bloody awful family."

"He didn't seem angry," Charlie said.

"Was," she glanced at her son quickly. "Was Cliodhna angry?"

"I reckon so," Charlie admitted. "Decidedly less when we saw her, I think."

"Yes, yes." Molly frowned and hesitated before continuing, "I worry about her too."

080808080808080808

Catherine was surprised to find the protections around the castle grounds to be stronger than a few weeks prior when she had been by to see Professor Dumbledore. Was Cliodhna truly this much stronger since their travels last summer? She stepped through the gate and shivered: her disguise and her raggedy coats were gone. She shook her head and chuckled, "Clever girl," she said quietly to herself as she walked briskly up to the castle.

"Hiya," Angus greeted her near the front door when she was still a few yards away. Catherine threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly, tears falling silently down her cheeks. "Love," Angus kissed her cheeks. "They're all right, love."

"Have you seen them?"

"Not yet," Angus admitted. "Just got here myself. But Sean wrote they're fine. He hasn't gotten the full story from Cliodhna -"

"And he won't," Catherine muttered as she lay her forehead on his shoulder.

"What happened to your disguise?" Angus asked worriedly. "You didn't -"

"Our daughter's magic around the castle," Catherine laughed lightly.

Angus let out a deep breath, "Bloody clever." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "We should get you inside before anyone sees."

"It doesn't matter now," Catherine shrugged. "I'm not in any more danger than any other Muggleborn once I leave the castle." She met his eyes, "I'm safest wherever Cliodhna is, I reckon."

"Sean said as much," Angus agreed. "Apparently even Snape was afraid of her." Catherine hummed in agreement as they walked through the castle. "Everyone is here now," Angus continued.

"Good," Catherine squeezed his hand. "We're going to have to protect Cliodhna."

Angus agreed, "Moody wanted her to lose control in front of more Death Eaters."

"They want her to perform" Catherine's voice was steel.

"We won't let them," Angus said gently, not seeing Catherine's hardened stare as they walked, unaware that she had met with Dumbledore only a few weeks ago to talk about Cliodhna and Voldemort.

"No," she agreed. "We won't."

080808080808

Angus entered the Hospital Wing without Catherine - she was to remain in an abandoned classroom until the new members of the Order of the Phoenix had been approved and sworn to secrecy. Cliodhna laughed as Ben launched himself at their father and hugged him tightly, George not far behind him. "Uh, dad, George and I -"

Angus kissed the top of Ben's head before pulling George in to their hug, "Splendid." George laughed as he and Ben stepped away so Jack could hug his father quickly before Cliodhna wrapped her arms around his waist and let him kiss her temple. "She's here," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," Cliodhna smiled as she pulled away. "We'll see her -"

"Harry needs to see her first," Angus interrupted her quietly. "Can you?"

"Yes," she nodded and slipped away as Moody began to speak about everyone being present to witness the new members joining the Order. No one noticed that Cliodhna and Harry had slipped out of the room because she had made them invisible.

"What's going on?" Harry asked once they were out of the room.

"My mum's here," Cliodhna whispered and led him down the corridor. "She needs to see you."

"Me?" Harry was confused. "Is it safe for her to be here?"

"Safer than anywhere else," Catherine's voice was clear and she let out a watery laugh when Cliodhna threw herself at her mother. "Hullo, darling."

"Mum," Cliodhna's voice was thick and low.

"Your protections are so good they destroyed my disguise," Catherine laughed and winked at Harry. "You should stay here while Harry and I speak," Catherine said to Cliodhna. "We won't be long." Cliodhna nodded and watched as Harry, very confused, followed Catherine around the corner. It gave Cliodhna time to think about her plan to help the Muggleborns, and how her mother could help. She didn't wonder what Catherine was telling Harry, because she knew it either wasn't important for her to know, or Harry would tell her later if he needed her help. She had a feeling the only real way she could help Harry was to keep him alive. And he didn't make that easy for her.

"Dumbledore told me whatever the two of you were doing was of the utmost importance," Catherine said gently to Harry. "And that you should trust Ron and Hermione to help you." Harry swallowed and nodded. "But the fewer people who know -"

"The better," Harry agreed. "It could complicate things."

"You may feel discouraged," Catherine put her hand on his arm and Harry felt comforted immediately. "But know that everyone is behind you. Know that you are doing the right thing, Harry. Dumbledore believed in you. And we all believe in you too." She smiled sadly at him and tilted her head slightly, "It will be hard, but you have to believe in yourself." Without realizing it, his hand closed around something small and hard, Catherine's fingers closed around his hand. "If you ever need Cliodhna, you'll be able to call her with this."

Harry opened his mouth to ask her how, but she put a hand to his cheek and said with an air of finality, "You have friends everywhere, Harry." She smiled, "Now, let's go see how everyone reacts to seeing me again, shall we?" Harry followed her back out to Cliodhna. "Are they done in there?"

Cliodhna shook her head and they could suddenly hear the conversation from the Hospital Wing in their heads. Catherine's eyes widened as they heard, "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

"We should let them leave," Cliodhna said to her mother. "Unless you want to make yourself known -"

Catherine shrugged rather carelessly, "I don't really think Voldemort is concerned with me anymore, dear." Cliodhna opened her mouth but Catherine smiled. "Sounds like he's a bit more intrigued by you."

"I -"

"Come," Catherine gestured for Harry and Cliodhna to follow her and she opened the doors with a dramatic flair that made Harry smile. "Ah," Catherine looked out over the people in the room. "Starting without me?"

"Catherine!" Sean did not sound pleased.

"Mum!" Ben yelled before he could stop himself, not caring that some people in the room thought his mother was a Muggle who had run away. He and Jack ran to Catherine and hugged her tightly as she laughed and kissed their cheeks.

"You shouldn't be here," Sean's voice was stern as he looked at the new members of the Order.

Cliodhna waved her hand and the door closed behind them. "Guys," she said to her friends. "This is my mum -"

"Yea, we can tell," Briony said dryly.

"But," Ida frowned. "You don't look like -"

"No," Catherine agreed. "That was a disguise."

"And this?" Ramona asked. "I mean you look like Cliodhna."

"I'm Catherine Randolph," Catherine smiled at them. "And I'm their mum," she nodded at the triplets. "And I've, uh, been on the run for a while."

"Because?" Briony asked.

Cliodhna raised an eyebrow, "To protect herself and us." No one dared ask any follow-up questions when they saw Cliodhna's face.

Sean cleared his throat, "I really think this is a bad -"

"You don't get to have a say," Catherine interrupted him. "You can’t make me hide anymore."

"We need her in the field," Moody's voice was gruff. "She's bloody good."

"Thank you," Catherine smiled at Moody. "Now, I didn't mean to interrupt the meeting so," she looked around. "Where were we?"

0808080808080808

Cliodhna sat on a cot next to Charlie as the adults argued around them about what to do with Harry, the Muggleborns, and Cliodhna. She wasn't sure when it had become so hostile, or why everyone was so insistent that they were right, but it was starting to hurt her head. They were talking in circles, arguing about everything: from where Catherine should be allowed to do, what Cliodhna should do to scare the Death Eaters, what Harry should tell them about his lessons with Dumbledore. Charlie put a hand on Cliodhna’s knee to either comfort her or remind her not to get angry, but she was at her wit's end.

"Enough!" Her voice erupted and the room quieted instantly. Everyone turned to look at her but Cliodhna didn't stand up. "This isn't helping anything," her voice was quiet enough that people had to strain to listen, but cutting enough that the adults were embarrassed "Why are we fighting amongst ourselves?" She shook her head and looked out at them all. "Why can't you just trust Harry to do the right thing?" She let her words sink in and saw some of the adults shift uncomfortably. "Dumbledore trusted him. We trust him," she waved her hand at her brothers and friends behind and next to her. "Hasn't he got enough to worry about?"

Kingsley moved slightly to speak but Cliodhna's eyes flashed, "No. It's our turn to speak now." Kingsley's mouth snapped shut and Cliodhna stood up, her fists clenched at her sides. "You will trust Harry. You will not pester him; you will not ask him what he's doing or what Dumbledore told him to do. You will protect him from Voldemort when he needs protecting. You will help him when he calls on you." Cliodhna was looking at every adult individually as she spoke, staring at him or her for an uncomfortable amount of time so that they were ashamed of how they had been acting. "You will not ask me what my abilities are," she continued, her voice softer but still as cutting as it had been before. "I will not give a demonstration so the Death Eaters fear me," she spat out. She thought about continuing, but knew she couldn't ask for the same trust they put in Harry. "As for the Muggleborns," she raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother. "We will help them. The fewer who know, the safer they will be."

No one deemed to argue with her and Cliodhna sat back down and no one spoke for a long moment until Ron's stomach grumbled and Harry cleared his throat. "I think that's lunch."

0808080808080808

"We have to make an appearance at a meal," Ben tugged on Cliodhna's hand. "We leave tomorrow morning and -"

"We'll go to dinner," Cliodhna frowned. "Why do we have to go to lunch too?"

"Why are you scared?" Briony asked her friend bluntly.

"I'm not I -"

"You've got to," Jack interrupted her. "Only going to dinner will be worse. Get it out of the way. Come on."

Cliodhna groaned but followed them into the Great Hall, not surprised when it felt like everyone stopped eating to stare at their group as they walked in. "You should be used to it by now, surely," Briony nudged her playfully. "And look, they've already forgotten you."

Cliodhna let out a sigh of relief: Briony was right; everyone had already gone back to their lunch and ignored her. How many of them were Muggleborns? How many of them knew they could ask for help? How could they let students know about the Order without advertising -

"You're thinking too hard," Ben whispered to her as they sat down.

"So," Ida said awkwardly to everyone. "Eventful day, eh?"

"Bit of an understatement," Ramona muttered.

"You really, uh," Hunter swallowed. "You really know how to get everyone to listen, Klee."

"When some of them have seen me shoot electricity out of my fingers," Cliodhna shrugged. "They better listen."

"Yea, about that," Ida said awkwardly. "What exactly, um -"

"She doesn't know exactly," Briony said seriously. "Doesn't seem to be a limit yet."

Summer let out a low whistle. "Bloody 'ell," Will said.

"Exactly," Jack agreed.

"Now, that um, Dumbledore is," Ramona frowned. "It's going to be bad, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ben nodded, not willing to lie to his friends. "It is."

080808080808080808

Cliodhna looked back at the castle as they walked to the train, her brothers and friends in front of her. They had said goodbye to everyone in the Order the evening before, knowing full well they'd see most of them the next day. It was harder for Harry to say goodbye to Remus, Catherine, and the Weasleys, knowing that he was due back to the Dursleys.

"Feels weird to be taking the train back tomorrow morning when we could just go with you all now," Cliodhna had said to Charlie quietly. They didn’t have a moment alone since earlier that morning and Cliodhna knew they were unlikely to be alone anytime soon. "I'm glad Bill's up and walking," she squeezed his hand.

"Me too," Charlie agreed. "I'm going to spend a few days at the Burrow with them, make sure everyone's all settled, move them in to their new place." He looked down at her and smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yea," she hugged him one last time before saying goodbye to everyone else.

Now, as she stood outside the train, she nodded at Leo through his compartment window, and waved goodbye to Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Flitwick; she took one last deep breath and walked on to the train just as the whistle blew.

She stood at the door as the train moved and watched sadly as Hogwarts soon became a distant spot in the skyline. She put her hand on the train wall and watched as the ripple of light flickered down the train car.

"The safest place in the Wizarding World is now this train," Jack whispered to Ben as they watched Cliodhna step away from the door and head towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had pre-written so it may be a little while before the next update, but I do have some other stories ready to post soon! :) Comments and kudos, welcome!


	19. XIX

Cliodhna lay in the grass of the Quick’s front yard, staring at the stars above her, unconcerned that she was out in the open alone. She had already walked briefly through the wood before the moon was at its full height in the sky and had seen only a pair of owls flying around in search of food. After all, who could hurt her now? Moody and her mother said that Hogwarts was the safest place in Wizarding England with her there even after Dumbledore’s murder.

She clenched her fists at her sides, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath: she couldn’t allow herself to think about Dumbledore’s murder, not even for a second or she’d run the risk of losing control.

“That’s what it was,” Hermione had said to her on the train. “A murder.”

Cliodhna took another deep breath and opened her eyes to stare at the stars, hoping to see a constellation or planet, but her mind wandered and the stars started to blur. She didn’t want to stay in Ottery St. Catchpole for long - she needed to begin to move Muggleborns out of England - but she also needed to be in England to help Harry leave the Dursleys when he turned of age without being attacked by Voldemort. And Hermione asked her casually to help erase her parents’ memories so she could send them to Australia. And, of course, there was Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

“I’m sure you could protect them,” Hermione had said hastily to her as they got off the train. “But they won’t want to leave, unless,” she shook her head. 

“And you’re a bit more important than some of the others,” Cliodhna added, hugging Hermione tightly. “You let me know the day and I’ll help. And when it’s all over,” she smiled at her friend, “we’ll give them their memories back.” She knew it would be hard, she knew they all might be dead, but it was a promise Hermione needed to hear. Hermione attempted to return the smile before saying goodbye to the others, blinking back tears. 

Cliodhna sank deeper into the damp grass, relishing the cold of the air as it wrapped around her. She wasn’t sure how she’d be able to sleep for the next few days and weeks and months, or even _ where _ she’d sleep. Were the Death Eaters going to try to come after her? Were they going to hunt her down? The adults of the Order didn’t think so - or at least they hadn’t admitted so aloud - but she and Harry and the others weren’t so sure. Harry was at least safe while he was with the Durleys until he became of age, but where could she stay without putting others in harm's way? 

With a deep breath she sat up to head back indoors even though she would have liked to stay outside for a while longer. She wanted to find Snape and make him suffer. She wanted to find Bellatrix and make her suffer. She wanted to find Voldemort and rip his bloody head off.

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath as she stood to walk slowly back into her parents’ house. As she walked through her wards, she knew that her mother was awake and sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her.

“You were gone a long time,” Catherine said gently as a second cup of tea landed next to her. “Tea?”

“Thanks,” Cliodhna sat down, slightly embarrassed. “I needed to think.”

“Yes,” Catherine nodded. “I would think so.” Cliodhna wanted to ask if her mother was mad she was outside alone, if she’d be reprimanded for the risk, but Catherine merely smiled at her daughter as she tilted her head slightly. “I know you can take care of yourself, dear.”

“Oh,” Cliodhna sipped her tea. 

“I think I’d like to break into the Ministry,” Catherine said so nonchalantly Cliodhna wasn’t sure she heard her properly. She stared at her mother, her eyes wide and her mouth open. “And I’d like you to help me.”

“Sorry,” Cliodhna shook her head. “Come again?”

Catherine laughed lightly. “We want to help the Muggleborns, don’t we? Well I think we’ll need to steal the list of known Muggleborns out of the Ministry, won’t we?” Cliodhna opened her mouth to argue but snapped her mouth shut. “I assume you can make a Polyjuice Potion? I have hairs of two night security wizards,” Catherine opened her palm to show her. “I need you to start brewing soon,” she closed her palm again. “But you can’t tell anyone,” her voice was low. “Not your brothers, not your father.”

Cliodhna swallowed. She knew this would be the first of many secrets she’d keep over the next weeks, months, maybe even years, but she didn’t like that they were already so monumental.

Catherine stood and kissed Cliodhna gently on top of the head, “Try to get some sleep, dear. We’re going to be busy.”

080808080808080808

“You can’t go after Snape,“ Ben hissed.

“I can,” she hissed back at him.

“You shouldn’t,” Jack interrupted them quietly. They were sitting on the steps of their front porch watching the sun rise. Jack was leaving in a few days to travel to Italy with Summer before he moved to the Romanian Reserve. “We know you can, Klee,” Jack’s voice was gentle but clearly exasperated. “But you shouldn’t.”

“Exactly,” Ben agreed harshly. “It’s a bad idea.”

“He murdered -“

“We know,” Jack continued gently. It was not the first time they were having this argument. 

“Just because you want to be an Auror,” Ben started and ignored Jack nudging him.

“I could be,” Cliodhna jumped up. “I should be,” her voice was ice.

“The Death Eaters may be after you,” Jack sighed again and shook his head. “We’ve been through this.”

Cliodhna turned away and turned to look out over the hill below the house, her fists at her side, taking deep calming breaths. She couldn’t lose sight of what she needed to do. “I could be one day,” her voice was small.

“One day,” Jack agreed. “But in the meantime,” he prodded her gently.

“In the meantime we all need to be smart,” she sighed, defeated. “I know.”

“All of us,” Jack said pointedly to Ben. “And we need to stop riling each other up, yea?”

“Yea,” Ben agreed reluctantly. 

“Come sit back down, Klee,” Jack asked her gently. “Let’s watch the sun rise.”

“Could use a tea,” Ben whined softly. Cliodhna smirked and sat down as the front door opened and three cups of tea floated towards them. Ben grinned, “Brills.”

Cliodhna excused herself and went back inside after the sun rose and her stomach growled. Jack turned to Ben and said firmly, “You can’t poke and prod her like that.”

“You know -“

“We can’t let her,” Jack shook his head. “She’s got to be smarter than everyone else.”

“She bloody is,” Ben grumbled.

“Except when she’s too angry or too caught up in getting vengeance,” Jack continued firmly. “We’ve got to remind her what’s important. And when I’m not here,” his voice drifted off.

“I won’t be with her all the time either,” Ben watched his brother closely. “I’m not sure what -“

“You can always come to the Reserve,” Jack shrugged. “Ministry doesn’t care about it enough to watch who they’re hiring.”

“They don’t care about us,” Ben rolled his eyes. “We can’t do any fancy magic.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jack winked and a clap of thunder resounded around them, making Ben jump up with a yell. Jack laughed.

“What the hell?” Ben looked wildly up at the sky. “You can -“

“No,” Jack laughed loudly. “Your face!”

“What was that?” Ben was frustrated.

“That was just a lucky coincidence,” Jack held his stomach as he continued laughing. “I can just do some wandless magic.”

Ben sat down back roughly on the porch, “That wasn’t funny.”

“No,” Jack agreed. “That was bloody hilarious.”

Ben pouted and walked inside to ask his father if he could drop him off at the shop so he could help out the twins with their mail orders. Jack took a deep breath and looked out over the wood as the fog slowly lifted above the trees. He’d miss the wood and his family, and he worried about them already, but knew that going to the Reserve was helping Cliodhna. She’d already told him he had to move there, despite his offer to stay near their parents and try to get a job at the Ministry. “We can’t let them win,” she had said. “You want to work at the Reserve? You’re going to work at the Reserve. I need you there.”

Jack hadn’t asked why she needed him at the Reserve, but agreed anyway. This trip to Italy with Summer was going to constitute their final time together before she moved to Egypt to work for Gringotts, as Bill had done years before. Jack was glad: she’d be safe in Egypt, away from Death Eaters. Her parents were a good deal older than his own: her Wizarding father was already planning on moving his wife to South Africa after they moved Summer to Egypt to be safe from the War and to retire in peace. He was glad they’d be safely away from Britain, and Jack and Summer had agreed the year before that their careers were more important than their school-years relationship. They were at peace ending things after Italy. Even if no one else understood, it didn’t matter to them. 

Jack let out a long breath and stood up, stretching before going inside himself, unsure what he’d spend the day doing but hoping to spend it with Cliodhna.

“I have to go to Gringotts,” Cliodhna was telling Catherine. “I have to make sure everything’s settled, make sure no one can go in and steal my money.”

“Your father,” Catherine started but Cliodhna cut her off as Jack entered the kitchen.

“I can go with you,” Jack shrugged. “I’d like to go to Diagon and make sure my vault is settled.”

“You want to see how much gold Cliodhna has,” Ben said in between bites of toast. 

Jack smirked, “Why would I want to upset myself?” Ben laughed and Cliodhna rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll see if anyone from the Burrow wants to go,” Cliodhna said. “And Ben we can go to the twins’ shop.”

Catherine agreed and left to head into town for some ‘Muggle errands’. “No way she’s doing Muggle errands, right?” Ben asked his siblings. They both shrugged.

“Ready to head to the Burrow?” Cliodhna asked. 

“What do you think the chances are Mrs. Weasley will let us take Ron and Ginny with us?” Ben asked genuinely.

“With us and Charlie?” Jack shrugged. “Likely.”

“And we’re going to Bill’s place of work and the twins’ shop,” Cliodhna added. “That doesn’t hurt.”

“Should we bring him a raw steak?” Ben asked before Cliodhna shoved him roughly. “Too soon, sorry, sorry.”

“Charlie’s staying at the Burrow now?” Jack asked as they ambled across the field, his eyes darting around them despite Cliodhna’s protections and shields. 

“He helped Bill and Fleur move into their place -“

“I can't believe Mrs. Weasley let them -“

“They’re getting married in a month and a half,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes. “The man was mauled by a werewolf. She couldn’t stop them.”

“True,” Ben agreed. “But I’m still surprised.” 

“Well he’s here for a few more days,” Cliodhna continued. “Then back to the Reserve.”

“And what are you -” Ben started but Cliodhna glared at him. “Right, right, can’t tell us until we absolutely need to know.”

“It’s for your safety,” Cliodhna grumbled as Ben rolled his eyes, Jack letting out a deep sigh next to them.

“Just because they want you doesn’t mean they don’t want -”

“I’m sure the Order will have jobs and missions for you,” Jack interrupted. 

“Would be nice to think of my own mission,” Ben muttered.

“You could,” Cliodhna stopped walking. “Why can’t you think of something to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Cliodhna asked. “Do you want to help with the Muggleborns? Do you want to help Potter?”

“I -”

“Follow and spy on Death Eaters?” She talked over him and continued towards the Burrow. “If you don’t think they’re going to give you a mission, figure out one for yourself.” She glanced at him, “We also need people here,” she said softly. “To protect everyone, to keep a base. Just as we need people abroad,” she glanced at Jack.

“So you’ve said,” he said ruefully as they approached the boundary of the Burrow wards. Jack and Ben watched her move her fingers delicately next to her before continuing through to the Burrow which was now visible.

“I want to help _ you _,” Ben grumbled.

“You know you can’t -“

“Only because,” Ben started but let out an anguished sigh and shut his mouth. It wasn’t worth having the same argument with her again: the girl was bloody stubborn.

“Hullo to the house!” Cliodhna shouted as they approached the door. “It’s just us three!” She knocked three times and they waited as they heard the numerous locks whirl and move to unlock. 

“Hiya,” Ginny grinned at them as the door swung open. “What are we doing today?”

Cliodhna returned the grin and the triplets walked into the house. She knew Ginny was already bored of being at the Burrow all day and was desperate for a day away, as was Ron who raced down the stairs two by two; Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen for him to be careful. “Are we going somewhere?” Ron’s face was wide with excitement. “Oh please say -“

“It’s dangerous to be without an adult!” Mrs. Weasley called out. 

Charlie’s deep voice was softer from the kitchen but they could all hear it as they walked inside. “They’ll be with four -“

“The triplets -“

“Are of age,” Charlie countered and winked at the triplets as they entered the kitchen. 

Mrs. Weasley’s face was pink, “A mother worries, you’re all so young -“

“And everyone is afraid of Klee,” Ginny smirked. “Moody said wherever Klee is -“

“Is the safest place in Europe,” Ron finished. “I’d reckon the world but,” he shrugged and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

Cliodhna tried to hide her embarrassment by looking at her shoes. “That’s enough,” Charlie said to his siblings gently. “Or it’ll get to Cliodhna’s head and she’ll start leaving her guard down -“

“Oi!” Cliodhna’s eyes blazed as she looked up at him only to see his smirk, Ginny hiding her own behind her hand. Ron looked confused as he continued to eat his toast. 

Mrs. Weasley sighed, “Yes, all right. You can check in on the twins? I can send you with some food!” 

She bustled back to the stove and Charlie met Cliodhna’s eyes with a wink. “Only if you’ve got something finished already, mum. We should leave soon.”

“Yes, yes,” she agreed and Ginny ran out of the kitchen to grab her things and change her clothes. “Don’t stay out late - “

“There’s not much open in Diagon,” Jack said gently to Mrs. Weasley. “We’re just going to Gringotts and the twins’ shop.”

“Maybe a Muggle ice cream?” Ron asked hopefully.

Charlie nodded his head at Cliodhna and walked out of the kitchen; she waited a few seconds before she followed him. They hadn’t spoken much or been alone at all since they’d both been back in St. Ottery and Cliodhna’s chest tightened slightly as she remembered he’d be leaving soon for the Reserve. “How are you?” His soft voice broke into her thoughts.

“I’m all right,” she smiled at him. 

“Are we setting your affairs in order?” He asked her seriously, “Before you leave the country?”

She eyed him warily, “And before the Death Eaters decide they want to destroy me -”

“By stealing your money?” He tried to hide his smile.

She shrugged casually, “Wouldn’t put it past them.”

Charlie leaned against the wall and watched her, “Have you been sleeping?” His voice was gentle and she wondered briefly if this was how he spoke to dragons and other dangerous creatures. 

“Not much,” she admitted truthfully. “Have you?” She countered back.

“Fair dues,” he acquiesced. 

They watched each other for a moment, a lot unsaid, and Cliodhna felt like she should tell him what or how she was feeling, even if she wasn’t entirely sure. “I’ve been spending a lot of time outside,” she breathed out. “At night.” Charlie watched her, his blue eyes locked on her hazel ones; he didn’t tell her it was dangerous to do that, he didn’t tell her she was foolish, although he probably thought it. “I can't bear to be cooped up inside,” she tore her eyes away from him. “I want to spend as much time outside as possible before,” she stopped herself and shrugged; before what she wasn’t entirely sure.

“Sounds nice,” Charlie admitted. “I spend a lot of time looking at the stars on the Reserve. Gotten rather good at identifying constellations and planets.”

She smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something but Ginny ran down the stairs announcing that she was ready. “I can’t bloody wait to get out of this house,” she grinned at Charlie and Cliodhna as she walked by. “How long can we stay out?”

080808080808080808

Diagon Alley was eerily empty and the group walked closely and silently towards Gringotts, Cliodhna’s protections around them. The goblins were not overly thrilled to see them and Cliodhna rather thought it was because of her - did they smell some sort of magic they didn’t like on her? The way they avoided her eyes and stuck their noses in the air as she walked past she rather thought so. 

“Who’s vault?” A goblin asked Charlie who pointed to the triplets. 

“Cliodhna Quick -“

“Benjamin Quick -“

“Jack Quick -“

“Is Bill Weasley around?” Ron asked, frowning at the goblin. “Can he take us down to the vaults?”

The goblin who had addressed them and looked rather disgruntled when the triplets had spoken looked at Ron and pressed a button. A few minutes later Bill was in the Atrium, grinning. “Well, well, well!” He laughed, “Come to see how much money you’ve made from Quidditch without even playing?”

Jack shoved Bill playfully and Bill guided them towards the cart, two goblins waiting for them. Cliodhna sat next to Charlie and closed her eyes - she didn’t exactly love the feeling of flying through the dark and dank caves underneath Gringotts. Charlie turned his head slightly and saw her pale face and eyes squeezed shut but decided not to tease her as it wasn’t exactly unusual for wizards and witches to get ill on the carts of Gringotts. They stopped at Ben’s vault first and he hopped off with Bill and one of the goblins and Cliodhna finally opened her eyes. “I hate it,” she leaned her head against Charlie’s muscular arm. “I bloody hate it.”

“Not the same as flying on a broom,” Charlie said softly to her. 

“Or a dragon?” She asked carefully.

“No,” he chuckled lightly. “Not the same.”

“You reckon Ben’s going to get a job at the Ministry?” Ron turned around to ask Charlie and Cliodhna. “Or?” He frowned, “Not sure what else he could do without Quidditch.”

Ginny turned around now too, “He could go to the Reserve but doesn’t want to leave George.”

Ron looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened, “Oh, right. I nearly forgot.” He narrowed his eyes at Cliodhna, “How long did you know they -“

Cliodhna opened one eye to glare at Ron as Jack hid his grin behind his hand. “Longer than you, I reckon,” she snapped her eye shut again just as Ben, Bill, and the goblin walked back to the cart. 

“How much gold you got then?” Jack teased his brother.

“Enough,” Ben winked. “Should last me until Quidditch starts up again,” he shrugged. “Or I better hope George and Fred’ll pay me for my services.” Ron grimaced and Ben laughed, “Helping out at the store, Ronald. Mind out of the gutter, please.”

The cart began to move again and Cliodhna lifted her head back up from Charlie’s arm; Charlie immediately missed her warmth. He had barely seen her since they had returned from Hogwarts but he knew it was going to be hard to leave her again and return to the Reserve. The cart rattled and shuddered around corners and Cliodhna tried to keep her mind still and her breakfast down. For all the unknown powers and intense magic she had she couldn’t prevent herself from getting sick? 

“Your vault, Klee!” Bill shouted as the cart mercifully stopped. She swallowed and slowly opened her eyes to stand up, shaking slightly as she did so. Charlie hopped up immediately and gently helped her out of the cart and on to solid ground. “Thanks,” she whispered and Charlie winked at her. He wondered how much money Cliodhna was going to remove from her vault - was she really scared of Death Eaters being able to steal her funds from her? - and if she’d exchange some to Muggle money. His mind briefly wandered to a story she told him once, years and years ago, about a book she was reading where girl sewed coins into the hems of her dresses; was Cliodhna thinking of doing that too?

Cliodhna took even less time in her vault then Ben, which was surprising, and soon they were rumbling off again, Cliodhna’s eyes shut and her head resting on Charlie’s arm once again.

0808080808080808

They all blinked into the harsh sunlight when they were back outside in Diagon Alley and they walked quickly to the twins’ shop, the only storefront that was open and not destroyed. Cliodhna’s eyes lingered on Ollivander’s wand shop for a moment as she followed the others to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and discreetly waved her hand behind her back as they entered the store, a bell dinging lightly above them. “Ah!” Fred clapped his hands when he popped out from behind a rack of pygmy puffs, “Customers!”

“We brought you lunch,” Ginny hugged Fred. “Mum sent -”

“Oh good,” George was there, hugging Ben tightly. “We’re starving.” Charlie handed George the food as the others began to look around the store; he was aware that Fred followed Cliodhna around a row of items and disappeared from view.

“I put up more wards,” Cliodhna’s mouth barely moved and Fred nodded his thanks. “I’m not sure how long they’ll last this time.”

“We’ve heard people at night laughing and destroying windows,” Fred’s voice was quiet. “I don’t know how much longer we can stay open at this point.”

Cliodhna frowned. “I leave soon, but I hope to be back -”

“No,” Fred shook his head. “No one’s coming in anymore anyway. We’ve got orders from the Ministry but those are all by mail.”

“I could,” Cliodhna bit her lip. “I could Disillusion the building and make it look destroyed. That way people won’t bother to actually -”

Fred let out a breath, “Not yet. But maybe -”

“When I sneak back?” She nodded. “I don’t know when and -”

“We can keep secrets,” Fred smirked at her. “You and Potter aren’t the only ones who are good at that.”

Cliodhna let out a laugh and followed Fred back out to the others, picking up a random item as she walked by, “Oh this is neat,” she showed it to Charlie who pretended not to notice she and Fred had left the group. He smiled and nodded at her and wondered what exactly she was up to.

Ben wasn’t especially keen to leave WWW and return to the Burrow, but George promised him they’d come by for dinner after they closed up the shop. They all said goodbye and walked back out into the empty Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to the Burrow. 

Mrs. Weasley fussed over them and Cliodhna helped her make tea as everyone sat around the kitchen table quietly; even Charlie had a hard time shaking off the feeling of helplessness until he told his mother Bill and the twins seemed fine and hard at work. His eyes wandered to Cliodhna who looked out the kitchen window, not watching as she took mugs and tea bags out of the cupboards. “Tonks is here,” she announced to the room; only Charlie seemed impressed that she could tell who was at the perimeter of the wards.

“Wotcher Klee,” Tonks said as she walked through the door. “You really should,” she sighed when she saw the look on Cliodhna’s face. “Too right,” she eyed the mugs. “Can I steal a cuppa?”

“Of course, Tonks,” Cliodhna smiled. “What brings you out here?”

Charlie watched the two over his cup of tea and listened to their small talk, wondering how no one else noticed how stilted and rehearsed it seemed. Cliodhna rarely partook in small talk, especially with someone she was so friendly with, and he couldn’t understand why she would now. Charlie knew Cliodhna had secrets, but this bizarre conversation with Tonks and disappearing with Fred earlier only made him more suspicious about what Cliodhna had been doing the last few days he was at Shell Cottage.

“Quit staring,” Ginny whispered harshly as she nudged him. “You’re being obvious.” Charlie ignored his kid sister but tore his eyes away from Cliodhna and Tonks just the same. 

“Do you need help with anything, mum?” Charlie asked Molly as she stood up, trying to shake off his concern for Cliodhna and focus on something else.

“Not with dinner, no,” Molly patted his arm. “But I saw some gnomes out in the garden and -”

Charlie grinned and set his cup on the counter, “Say no more, mum.”

“You can ask,” she started quietly, her eyes darting to the others around the table but he shook his head. “They’ll come out if they want to,” he said quietly and slipped outside.

He didn’t exactly fancy degnoming the garden alone, as it allowed his mind to wander, but he knew it was hard work and soon he’d be too preoccupied about Cliodhna and the safety of his family and leaving for the Reserve. He unbuttoned his flannel and tossed it on one of the chairs in the backyard before clapping his hands and crouching down to stick his hand as far into the hedge as he could reach, ignoring the small bites he received before swinging a gnome around his head several times and letting it loose.

“That must have been fifty yards,” Ben said from behind him. 

“At least,” Charlie grinned. “Care to help?”

Ben reached into the bush, “Good to keep in shape, you know,” he grimaced slightly when he felt the teeth of a gnome bite him. “Do you not even notice when a gnome bites you anymore? I mean, compared to a dragon?”

Charlie laughed, “Oh, I still notice.” He swung another gnome around his head and let it loose, “But I’ve gotten good at pretending not to feel their little teeth anymore.”

Ben let the gnome loose. “That was farther than yours, I reckon,” he chuckled. “Are her shields that far out or are the gnomes being like, sucked into something?”

Charlie shrugged, “Not sure that I truly want the answer to that.”

“Too right,” Ben sighed and swung another gnome around. There was a long pause before he continued quietly, “I’m worried about her too.” Charlie glanced back at the house but only saw his mother in the window. “I’m worried she’ll go after Snape -”

“She’s not -”

“No,” Ben’s voice was harsh, but he swallowed. “But after she finishes doing whatever she’s set on doing and she gets mad enough,” he shook his head. “I don’t know what to do, Charlie. She won’t tell us anything.”

Charlie met Ben’s eyes, “She won’t tell me anything either.” 

That was clearly what Ben needed to hear: that his sister wasn’t icing him out but letting other people know what her plans were. “What do you think she was talking to Tonks about?”

Charlie swung a gnome around his head before crouching down again, “You noticed that too?”

Ben snorted, “It was hard not to.”

“She and Fred wandered off,” Charlie started, feeling somehow guilty that he was tattling on Cliodhna.

“She’s rarely in her bed,” Ben’s voice was so soft Charlie had to step closer to hear him. “I check on her sometimes, because I’m worried. And she’s not there.”

“Where do you think she goes?” Charlie suddenly felt very cold.

“I don’t know.” Ben looked out across the fields. “But I’m worried.”

080808080808080808

The Polyjuice Potion was going to take too long. Cliodhna knew this before she even started brewing it; she wasn’t even certain why her mother asked her to brew it, she knew she had to have as many Muggleborns out of England before the end of the summer, before school was back in session. It wasn’t ideal for any Muggleborn students to miss school, but Hogwarts wasn’t safe without her or Dumbledore there for those who Voldemort was targeting. She needed access to the records sooner rather than later.

She brewed it anyway, of course. Didn’t hurt to have Polyjuice Potion at the ready.

She had asked Tonks to help her sneak into the Ministry of Magic; Tonks had been hesitant, wanting to know what exactly Cliodhna wanted to do in the Ministry, telling her how dangerous it was, but finally relented when it was obvious Cliodhna was going to do it with or without the Auror’s help. Tonks, thankfully, had a late shift that night and was going to meet Cliodhna in Muggle London before bringing her into the Ministry through the main entrance. 

“You can’t bring your wand,” Tonks had told her. “You’ll have to go through security.”

“I’ll be invisible,” Cliodhna replied. “It’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have a cloak,” Tonks frowned at her. “How can you be invisible?”

Cliodhna thought about going to the Dursely’s and borrowing Harry’s, but the less people who knew about what she was doing, the better. “I can make myself invisible,” she shrugged. “It’s not perfect but it’s ok in a pinch.”

Tonks looked nervous, “I don’t know how many people will be there for certain. There could be loads -”

“I can make a distraction if you think that will help?” Cliodhna bit her lip, “But I think that could make it worse.”

“They still may be able to detect your wand,” Tonks shook her head. “But we can try to risk it.”

“I’ll be risking it, Tonks, not you. Once I’m in, you go to your office and don’t worry about me. You’ll know I’m gone when no one’s arrested me,” Cliodhna patted her hand. “See you tonight.”

“I don’t like this,” Tonks hissed at her. “I don’t like this at all.”

“Not a word,” Cliodhna warned her and slipped back into the kitchen. “Do you need help, Mrs. Weasley?”

0808080808080808

“Will you come by tomorrow?” Charlie asked Cliodhna over dinner. “Play some Quidditch?” He glanced at Ron who pushed his food around his plate morosely. “I think Ron needs more time outside before I leave.”

‘Before I leave too,’ Cliodhna thought before smiling at Charlie. “I think that’s a great idea.” She took another bite of her food, feeling Charlie’s eyes on her; she knew he could tell she was slightly distracted, but she couldn’t tell him what she was planning to do tonight, or what she was planning on doing tomorrow night or the night after -

She turned back to look at Charlie who was now watching George and Ben talking conspiratorially with Fred and she asked softly, “Do you miss your dragons?”

“It’s only been a few days,” his lips twitched slightly as he glanced at her, his blue eyes unable to contain his happiness thinking about his dragons. “But yes, I do. Left them rather in a hurry,” his voice fell slightly. 

“Didn’t get to make sure everything was in place before you left?” Cliodhna took a bite of food.

“No,” Charlie admitted. “They’re in good hands, but it’s nice to secure everything and leave detailed notes before I go.” He sighed and lowered his voice, “But I may not be able to do that next time either,” he admitted; they both knew that was true. He watched her closely before leaning towards her to say something but thought better of it: he knew what she’d say. He had to go back to the Reserve. For his dragons, for Jack, for her. He wasn’t sure what he’d be able to do in Britain anyway. No one was going after Snape, no one knew where Voldemort was, and no one knew how to defeat him. Everyone in the Order seemed rather lost.

“When do you go back?” Cliodhna asked and Charlie could hear the sadness in her voice even though she was clearly trying to hide it.

“My Portkey’s in two days,” his eyes flickered to Molly. “I’ve thought about staying longer for mum, but,” he trailed off.

“You’ve got a life to get back to,” Cliodhna smiled sadly at him and put her hand on top of his and squeezed it. He met her eyes and returned the sad smile. “Mum’s here,” she announced to the table, breaking their intense eye contact. 

“I’ll get another table setting!” Molly stood up in a hurry, “Slide down, won’t you?” She waved her hand at Ron and Ginny. 

Cliodhna’s hand stayed on top of Charlie’s and he didn’t bother to move it.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna stood outside the Muggle pub in London, trying not to attract attention to herself as she stared through the window, watching the handful of Muggles (well she assumed they were Muggles) slowly drinking their pints and whiskeys. Most of them were sitting alone at the bar talking to the bartender (who was also drinking), alone in a corner, or drinking with one other person; they all looked like regulars, or what Cliodhna assumed what a regular would look like, and for a brief moment she wished she could be a regular at a pub, drinking with friends or drinking alone, not worried about an impending war. 

She took a deep breath and turned away from the window, hopeful that no one could tell her hair was fake black (so black it almost looked blue) and that her eyes were clearly a fake, pale purple. She knew she’d be invisible in the Ministry, but if anything happened, she needed to look different enough that no one would recognize her.

“Wotcher,” Tonks was there, her hair it’s usual bubblegum pink. “Looks a bit grim in there, don’t it?” She nodded at the pub before turning and saying, “Come on.” Cliodhna walked alongside her, “So it’s not just a Disillusionment charm?”

“No,” Cliodhna shook her head. “It’s a bit more than that.” 

Tonks could tell she didn’t really want to talk about it more, “Ah, sure.” She stuck her hands in her pockets, “So,” she drew out the word. “You’re not going to tell me what this is for.”

“It’s for your -”

“I’m an Auror,” Tonks breathed out. “I’m in the Order. My dad’s a Muggle and my mum’s a traitor to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, if you hadn’t heard,” Tonks’ voice was sharp.

“It’s to protect the Muggleborns,” Cliodhna’s voice was soft. “That’s all I can tell you.”

Tonks sucked in a breath, “You know where to go? What floor? What department?”

“Yes,” Cliodhna nodded. “I overheard,” she trailed off.

“Course you did,” Tonks shook her head. “I reckon Moody wanted you to overhear,” she let out a long breath as they rounded the corner, Tonks’ eyes roving around the dark street. “You know I’ve been friends with Charlie for a long time.” Cliodhna eyed her, unsure where this was going. “He’s a good sort.”

“I’ve known him a long time too,” Cliodhna replied warily.

“You can trust him,” Tonks shrugged, “is what I mean. 

“I do,” Cliodhna said more defensively than she meant to.

“He worries about you,” Tonks said, her voice more gentle this time.

“I worry about him too,” Cliodhna looked straight ahead, her face hard. “I worry about everyone.” She felt Tonks squeeze her shoulder before she stopped walking.

“I can get you to Level 2, but to get to Level 1 and back down to the Atrium, you’ll have to use the emergency stairs,” Tonks whispered into her ear. “They may sound an alarm, I’m not sure. They aren’t used often.”

“Risk I’ll have to take,” Cliodhna nodded before she looked at Tonks with a sad smile and seemingly disappeared.

“Bloody hell,” Tonks whispered before straightening up and walking to the Ministry of Magic.

Cliodhna followed her, merely one step behind the Auror, relieved that there was no guard to check wands, although this made her skin crawl and her stomach drop; the last time there wasn’t a guard here to check wands -

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment to rid her mind of the memory of the last time she had been in the Ministry. She swallowed. She couldn’t get angry now; now wasn’t the time to lose control. She had a mission.

They didn’t see a single soul until they stepped out onto Level 2, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where Tonks worked. “Morning, Peters,” Tonks said brightly to the elderly wizard sitting at his desk clearly trying not to nod off. “They got you here late too?”

“There was a disturbance outside Yorkshire,” he grumbled. “Told to stay here to take reports when they get back.” 

Cliodhna saw Tonks’ eyes dart around, “What sort of disturbance?”

But Cliodhna didn’t stay to hear what the disturbance was, how many Aurors had gone, or when they’d be back. She ran as quietly as possible to find the staircase Tonks had mentioned to get to Level 1. Thankfully there wasn’t an alarm, and Cliodhna pushed through the door to the Minister of Magic and his support staff’s offices. She looked around the huge room only to see what looked like hundreds of doors; it reminded her of the Department of Mysteries -

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. No. No, she would not think about that vile place and that terrible night. She ran along the doors until she found the Birth Records Room and tried to open it without magic. It was locked, of course, and a simple Unlocking Charm didn’t work. Cliodhna laid her hands on the thick wooden door and closed her eyes, hoping to feel or see another way in. The door was charmed and warded more than any other door in the room, she could tell, and the hair on the back of her arms rose. Someone had expected or worried someone may try to break in and steal the records; but were they worried Voldemort was going to steal the records or were they worried the Order was going to destroy them?

Cliodhna took a step back from the door, knowing that she couldn’t get in without causing an explosion or tripping some sort of alarm. She’d only have seconds, once she was in the room, to destroy everything inside and still escape the Ministry undetected. Would her electricity be enough? Could she use her wand or would they be able to tell it was her that did the casting of spells?

Taking a deep breath, she put her hands back on the door and with a strength she could not have possessed without magic, pushed the door so hard it flew back into the room with an ear splitting roar. Bells began to sound but Cliodhna ignored them, as she raised up her right hand and threw fire at the rows and rows of filing cabinets. The purple fire danced on top of the filing cabinets but they did not burn the drawers. With an irritated groan, Cliodhna closed her eyes; with her wand and her hand, took a deep breath and let out a yell as the drawers flew out of the filing cabinets and the papers burst into purple flames. She opened her eyes, swaying slightly on the spot and turned to leave, raising her left hand for the door to fly back into place behind her.

She could hear shouts somewhere nearby - were they on Level 1 already? Were they on the lifts? On the stairs? She waved her wand and hand at random doors as she ran by, hoping that some of them were unlocked, and they flew off their hinges. Cliodhna hoped this would be enough of a distraction so the Records Room could burn a little longer.

There were people on the stairs, she could hear them, so she waited by the lifts, still invisible - but for how long - and when 2 wizards jumped off the lifts, she hurried on, pressing Level 7 and hoping no one would notice one of the lifts going back down to the Atrium. Thankfully they were too distracted by the fire and the missing doors.

Cliodhna paled as the lift doors opened to the Atrium and she barely made it out before she was shoved back in by wizards and witches who couldn’t see her. Who were all these people? Why were they all here so early in the morning? She very nearly lost her footing as she zigged and zagged around people milling around waiting for lifts.

“The Records Room!” Someone shouted. 

“Who?  
  


“Don’t know!”

“They could still be here!”

Cliodhna’s stomach dropped. She had to leave before they closed the front doors or closed the Floo. She looked around frantically, the Floo was closer, but where could she Floo to without getting caught? Where was safe? 

“Close the doors!”

“Close the Floo!”

She was feet away, she could hear the grates moving before they started to close. She had to get through, she had to -

She jumped, head first, into the green flames, her tennis shoe just missing the grates as they closed, her invisibility charm forgotten as she shouted ‘Knockturn Alley’ and felt her body being pulled through the green fire. 

She stood up in the dark and dank alley and didn’t even bother to brush herself off before she was sprinting away towards Diagon Alley where she could Apparate again and again somewhere further away to lose whoever may be chasing her. When she made it out into Diagon Alley, still far away enough from a street light, she twisted and Apparated to Hogsmeade to catch her breath, waiting for someone to follow her, but no one had grabbed on to her, and no one had seen her. She took a deep breath and Apparated again to Muggle London, waving a hand over her hair and eyes so they were their normal dirty-blonde and hazel. She walked down the street for a moment and saw a pub, the door open, soft voices coming from inside. 

She looked around warily, and knowing she needed to settle her stomach and calm her nerves before she went home, walked in, glancing around hesitantly at the other patrons, but no one paid her any mind.

“What can I get ye?” The older man behind the bar asked. 

Cliodhna looked at the man and frowned slightly, running a hand through her hair. “Oh, um -

“Yer old enough to drink, aren’t ye?”

“Yea,” Cliodhna nodded. “Yes, I am. Pint of lager, please.” That was pretty much all she knew anyway as this didn’t seem much like the place for a whiskey.

“Late night studying?” The man asked as he pulled the beer, “Or escaping a bad date?”

“Uh,” Cliodhna frowned. “Little of both, I’m afraid.”

“Well, yer safe here,” he winked at her as he put the beer down in front of her and Cliodhna must have looked startled because the man put his hands up defensively. “Bit of a joke, sorry, sorry.” He nodded at the beer “That’ll be 3 pounds.”

Cliodhna pulled 3 pounds out of her pocket - she always had Muggle and Wizarding change on her person now since she had gone to Gringotts. “Thanks,” she nodded and took a long sip of her beer. It was warm and it wasn’t very good, but it was what she needed at the moment.

080808080808080808080808

“Well,” Angus put down that _ Prophet _. “Seems like it’s a bit of a mess down at the Ministry,” he stood up and kissed Catherine on the cheek. “Better go in early, see what the damage is.”

“It’s not your department, is it?” Cliodhna frowned at her father from the doorway. 

Angus turned to Cliodhna, “No, not my department, but it’ll be all hands, I think.” He nodded at Ben and Jack who sat at the table eating their breakfast and reading the paper. “Be safe today, yea?”

“Yea,” Ben and Jack said together as Ben shoveled more oatmeal into his mouth.

“Wow,” Jack said as Angus left the kitchen and the Floo ignited. “The entire Records Room was destroyed, burnt by magical fire,” he read from the paper. “Any records of any Muggleborns are incinerated.” He looked up at his mother, “Are those really the only records?”

Catherine shrugged, “Don’t know.”

“Some of the other doors on Level 1 were open but nothing destroyed,” Ben looked up at Cliodhna. “They think it was a distraction, those other rooms.”

“Smart,” Catherine sipped her tea, her eyes on Cliodhna as she grabbed a bowl of oatmeal.

“The culprit escaped just before the Floo closed,” Jack read. “A witness said they heard the suspect yell Knockturn Alley but by the time they sent Aurors, the suspect was gone.”

“You think that means it was a Death Eater?” Ben frowned. “Who else goes to Knockturn Alley?”

“Why would a Death Eater want to destroy records of Muggleborns?” Jack shook his head. “I think it was another distraction.”

“Unless it was a Death Eater who wanted to turn his coat,” Ben shrugged. 

“And risk the wrath of Voldemort?” Cliodhna scoffed. “Unlikely.”

“Definitely a distraction,” Jack agreed.

“Another smart move,” Catherine said before she moved to leave the kitchen. “Cliodhna will you come see me before you three leave for the Burrow? I know Charlie wanted to play Quidditch with you all before he leaves.”

“Yes mum,” Cliodhna swallowed her tea nervously.

Catherine hadn’t been mad at Cliodhna, nor had she made her confess that it was her who destroyed the records. Instead, she told her only daughter to continue to be smart and careful. “It’s okay for you to keep secrets, darling,” Catherine put a hand to Cliodhna’s face. “Just be careful.”

“Yes, mum,” Cliodhna nodded.

“And if that _ was _ you,” Catherine’s lips twitched. “Very well done. Knockturn was a nice touch.”

Cliodhna just smiled and left, meeting Ben and Jack at the bottom of the stairs to walk to the Burrow.

Charlie knew it was Cliodhna who had done the damage to the Ministry almost immediately. She had told him, more than once, that she needed to help the Muggleborns: and what better way to start to help them than by destroying the records of them ever existing?

As soon as she entered the Burrow, he was at her side, asking if she needed any tea or a second breakfast, asking if she needed to sit down and rest; all quietly of course so no one else could hear him. “Actually,” Cliodhna smiled at him. “I’d love a cuppa outside since it’s still a bit cool out there.”

“Be careful, please,” Mrs. Weasley said to Charlie as he levitated two cups of tea outside. “There’s food in here if you want more before lunch,” she added and Charlie kissed the top of her head before walking outside.

“It’s rather strong,” Charlie winked at Cliodhna as she took a mug. “Thought you’d need it.”

Cliodhna eyed him carefully for a long moment before pulling her eyes away from his intense blue eyes and looked out over the field, “I think everyone needs a strong one.”

He shook his head. “You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

She turned her head back to look at him again, “What do you mean?”

“With everything you’re doing,” he paused, “or _ not _ doing. You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

“I’m always -”

“Continue to be careful, Cliodhna,” Charlie’s voice was low. “I can’t -”

“Can we play Quidditch?” Ron yelled from the kitchen door. “Oh, please, I’m going bloody -”

“Ronald!” They could hear Mrs. Weasley through the kitchen. “What did I say about leaving the door open?”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Weasley,” Cliodhna headed towards the house. “The wards are okay,” Charlie heard her say as she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. He took a deep breath and looked out over the field, his mind in disarray yet again.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna threw her head back and laughed at Ben as he loop-di-looped on his broom in front of the three hoops to try to block Ginny’s shot. The loud laugh made Ben smile; he hadn’t heard his sister laugh in what felt like forever and the sound was so intoxicating it made Jack laugh too. “Quit showing off,” Jack attempted to reprimand Ben in between laughs, but it was pointless to try because Ben did an even bigger loop-di-loop when Ginny tried to score again. It was worth it to hear his siblings laugh.

Charlie grinned when he looked over his shoulder to see Cliodhna laugh at Ben; this was what they all needed, what they all deserved. He wondered if they could play again later when the twins and Bill arrived; they needed this release as well.

“We should play again before dinner,” Ron flew up alongside him. “They’d like to play too, I reckon,” Ron shrugged at Charlie’s huge grin.

“That’s a great idea, Ron,” Charlie agreed. When had his little brother become so considerate?

He turned as Cliodhna let out another loud laugh and hoped she’d be laughing again like this later that evening; if the twins were involved, he knew she would be.

080808080808080808080808

“You shouldn’t be out here,” Cliodhna’s voice was soft on the breeze.

“Nor should you,” Ben sat next to her on the porch step. “You should be asleep,” he nudged her slightly. “But I know you haven’t been sleeping.” Cliodhna gave him a sideways glance and Ben sighed, “You need sleep.”

“I know,” she admitted. “I’ll sleep soon.”

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Ben’s voice was so soft Cliodhna wasn’t even sure he had said anything. She nodded slightly and Ben let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “You could have been caught,” he shook his head and looked out into the dark field; the moon was behind clouds so he couldn’t see much of anything. “You were careful?”

“Yes,” Cliodhna found his hand and squeezed it. “I was careful.” 

Ben nodded, “And what will you do now?”

“I can’t -”

“I can help you, you know,” Ben’s voice was soft and Cliodhna could hear the defeat and sadness lingering there. “I’ve very capable of -”

“I know,” Cliodhna squeezed his hand again. “I know you are. But I,” she swallowed, clearly struggling with what to say. “I can’t have anything happen to you or Jack,” she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his arm. “Nothing can happen to you.”

“I can’t bear for anything to - “ 

“I know,” Cliodhna’s voice was choked and Ben felt a wet drop on his arm. “I know.”

Ben wrapped an arm around her and pulled her so tightly against him she wasn’t sure she could take full breaths. “Let me help, Klee. You can’t do this alone.”

She warred with herself: she needed his help, his skills, but she needed Ben to be safe, she couldn’t let anything happen to him.

“Yes,” she barely managed to get out even as she let more tears escape her. “Okay.”

0808080808080808080808

Charlie tried his best not to overly stare at Cliodhna during his last day at the Burrow, but it was hard. He knew he’d see her again soon at Bill and Fleur’s wedding, but he was waffling telling her he loved her; some moments he felt as though it was bubbling up in his throat, wanting to explode out of him, and at other moments he wanted to bury the thought somewhere deep in his subconscious so he could forget. He didn’t need to make her feel awkward now, he didn’t need to leave things on a strange note before he left; they all had more important things to worry about.

But as he lay in his bed before the sun rose on his last day at the Burrow, he wondered if right now love was the _ most _ important thing they should be thinking about now.

And then the sun rose and for a brief second he saw the wards shimmer outside his window and he knew love wasn’t the most important thing right now. 

08080808080808080808

“You’re bloody transparent,” Ginny whispered to him over tea that morning. “You’re practically drooling.”

“Don’t be crass,” Charlie’s voice was harsh as he whispered to her. “That’s -”

“The truth,” Ginny cut in. “You should tell her -”

“Now’s not the best time, Gin,” Charlie clenched his jaw. “I’m leaving and -”

“She’s trying to single-handedly save us all,” Ginny rolled her eyes before laughing and drawing the attention of everyone else in the sitting room. “Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?”

Charlie sat back in his chair and tried not to glower as Ginny, Ron, Ben, and Jack, sat around to play Exploding Snap; Cliodhna, her teacup in hand, sat on the arm of Charlie’s chair as she usually did. “Will you be able to see your dragons right away?”

He looked up at her and couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips; her eyes looked rather golden in the light of the sitting room - maybe it was the sunlight trickling in through the window? - and he sat forward slightly in the chair. “Nothing could stop me from seeing my girls right away.”

Cliodhna hoped Charlie didn’t notice her entire being shiver slightly at the way he smiled at her, the way his voice reverberated through her. “Only your girls?” Cliodhna asked with a small tilt of her head, hoping he could see this was her attempt at teasing and not masking her cheeks suddenly blushing.

“Hmm,” Charlie hummed and leaned his head closer to hers. “What they don’t teach you in school is that for most dragon species, they prefer same-gendered keepers.”

“How -“

“Jealousy,” Charlie shrugged, his lips upturned in a smirk. “Male dragons are very jealous of male Wizards on the reserve, and female dragons are very jealous of witches.”

“So all your dragons,” Cliodhna couldn’t help her smile.

“My girls,” he agreed, his eyes darting to the group on the floor when Ron whooped.

“That’ll make anyone you try to date jealous too, I reckon,” Cliodhna said softly, her eyes glued to her hands. Charlie’s breath stopped as her words hit him and before he could open his mouth to say anything, something he’d probably regret, Cliodhna announced to the room, “Tonks is here.”

080808080808

Charlie barely had another moment alone with Cliodhna the rest of the day before he was to take his Portkey to mainland Europe. It was probably for the best, he knew that, and he tried his best not to continue to stare at her: it was easier now that Tonks was there to reminisce and joke with him, and even better when Bill and the twins came by before dinner.

Bill slung his arm around his brother, “The wedding’s soon.”

“Very soon,” Charlie agreed with a raised eyebrow. “Not getting cold feet, are we?”

Charlie watched Bill’s eyes land on his fiancée and with a large, almost feral smile, he shook his head, “Never cold feet.”

Charlie chuckled and took a sip of his butterbeer, “Mum’s here don’t forget. She won’t like you tearing off Fleur’s -“

“Stop it,” Bill’s voice was soft but violent and Charlie let out a laugh. Bill shook his head as though to clear it, “Have you told -“

“No,” Charlie cut him off. “That’s not really -“

“A war is coming, Charlie,” Bill sighed. “We’re in one already. If not now, when?”

“When she’s done trying to save us, I guess,” Charlie shrugged and took another sip of his Butterbeer.

08080808080808

Cliodhna nodded her head ever so slightly and left the kitchen to the front hall of the Burrow and waited for Charlie to follow her. It was late, and everyone was either too exhausted to notice or too deep in their drink. When Charlie walked to the hall, she shook her head and waved her hand above her head before opening the front door. He gave her a questioning look when he closed the door behind her, “I didn’t want anyone to hear the door.”

Charlie nodded and stuck his hands in the pockets of his denim jeans, but waited for Cliodhna to speak.

“I just,” she let out a long breath and looked up at the sky for a long moment before her eyes landed on Charlie. She tried not to shiver when she saw how intently he was looking at her. “I wanted to say goodbye, privately,” she swallowed. “And to tell you to be careful.”

Charlie took a hesitant step towards her, his freckled hands still in his pockets, “I want to tell you the same, Klee.”

“I’m,” she shook her head, a small smile on her lips when she met his clear blue eyes again. “You work with dragons,” she said incredulously.

“And you’re fighting Death Eaters,” he took another step towards her and Cliodhna had to crane her neck slightly to meet his gaze.

“I’ll miss you,” she confessed. “It’s easier when you’re here,” her voice was so soft Charlie had to take another step towards her. “You aren’t afraid of me, you helped -“

“No one’s afraid of you, Cliodhna.” His voice is deep and the way her name sounds rolling off his tongue, regardless of the number of times he’s said it before, makes her shiver slightly. 

“The ones I want to be afraid of me?” She said, her voice small and smiled when Charlie chuckled.

“They should be afraid of you,” Charlie agreed. “But we aren’t.” He’s standing right before her now, “I’m not.”

Cliodhna stared up at him, “Come back in one piece to the wedding, won’t you?”

Charlie put a comforting hand on her arm and leaned down to press his lips softly to her forehead.“Stay safe, Cliodhna,” he whispered before he did something he regretted later. “I’ll see you soon.” He leaned away from her, one final squeeze on her shoulder and turned to head back into the Burrow before he confessed his true feelings or snogged Cliodhna Quick.

08080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while....please leave a comment or kudos, they are much appreciated! This is a very short chapter, but the next one will be rescuing Harry Potter and the wedding amongst other things...


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For this AU, Cliodhna doesn’t know the Malfoys live in Wiltshire, it was never in the Prophet.

When Cliodhna heard a noise or saw movement, she didn’t jump or scream like most people (not anymore at least), but rather would barely open an eye to see what had made the noise or movement and would gather her energy and magic in her hand, ready to shoot it out at whoever was suddenly in her vicinity. 

Ben learned this the hard way when instead of pinning him against a wall or shoving her wand in the soft skin of his throat, she instead reprimanded him for trying to sneak up on her. After several minutes, he finally rolled his eyes at her and snapped, “It’s bloody well lunchtime and you need to wake up and eat. I made a lot of noise coming up here.” When he left her room he muttered to himself, “I would have preferred to be thrown against a wall for Merlin’s sake.”

Cliodhna ran a tired hand over her face; she hadn’t meant to sleep in so late, but she clearly forgot to set an alarm when she got in earlier that morning after moving Henri and Briony to a safe house. She swung her legs over her bed and let out a long sigh before she slipped on a pair of worn flannel pajama pants. Briony was not pleased to be moving into a safe house and put up a fight for days before Cliodhna asked Tonks to explain to Briony that moving to a safe house now meant her family could stay in the UK without fear of being tracked.

“But you destroyed the records,” Briony whispered harshly to her when Tonks was out of earshot.

“That’s not enough to ensure your safety,” Cliodhna’s voice was low. “Or your family’s. And I bloody like your parents a lot.”

“I want to fight -“ Briony’s face was pink.

“And living in a safe house this early in the summer,” Cliodhna put a hand on her best friend’s arm. “You can. I bloody need your help.”

“I won’t be stuck inside all day?” Briony was confused.

Cliodhna shook her head, “You’re too good at dueling and healing for that.”

Briony acquiesced after being ensured she wasn’t trapped and that her family would be safe. She still admitted to Cliodhna that living with Henri was going to be a huge change in their relationship. “That’s what happens during a war,” Cliodhna told her friend gently. 

Cliodhna yawned and stretched her arms above her head before walking downstairs to the kitchen. She was the only one who knew where Briony and Henri were holed up; Ben only knew they were safe, and Tonks was the only “adult” who knew Cliodhna was making safe houses: Moody didn’t see the need for young Muggleborns to be sent to safe houses yet. Ben could see them, of course, as they were allowed to leave the safe house, but he knew it’d be rare he saw them outside of Order meetings. 

“Porridge is on the stove,” Ben said to her when she finally walked into the kitchen. “Mum and dad already left.” Cliodhna hummed in understanding and spooned herself some porridge and poured herself some tea. “They’re safe?”

“Tucked away all quiet,” Cliodhna’s voice was scratchy and she swallowed a small sip of tea to coat her throat before speaking again. “Bit worried about living together so soon.”

Ben looked positively gleeful, “Can’t wait to tease her -”

“Oh, don’t,” Cliodhna couldn’t help her giggle.

“You’re the one who said we need to act normally,” he pointed out haughtily. “Don’t ruin my fun now.”

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, “How are the twins holding up?”

Ben sighed and set yesterday’s Muggle paper down to look at her, “Diagon Alley is rough. I don’t know how much longer I like them staying there.”

“They don’t want to be in a safe house either,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes. “To be honest, I’m not sure how many I can make and be, essentially, a Secret Keeper for.”

“The Disillusionments are working so far at night, which is when the Death Eaters seem to be going out and destroying, but,” Ben shrugged. 

The ‘how long until they start going after us’ question was left unsaid, but Cliodhna knew he needed an answer to the constant worry he had for his boyfriend. “We’ll have a better plan soon,” Cliodhna told him firmly. “Once we have Harry -”

“He’s never told us anything before,” Ben grumbled before sighing. “Sorry.”

Cliodhna shrugged; he wasn’t wrong. She knew Harry wasn’t going to tell them what his plan was, if he even had a plan. It was unclear if Dumbledore told him anything at all about how to defeat Voldemort before he was murdered, or if he even knew how to defeat the maniac. 

“That’s why we need to come up with a plan,” she told him. “Once Jack’s back, before the wedding, we can sit down, the three of us -”

“And George -”

She let her shoulders drop slightly, “I was going to say we should keep the circle small, but okay. The twins, I guess. Briony and Henri -”

“Cedric,” Ben added. “He’s seen -”

“Yes,” Cliodhna agreed. “Cedric too.” The circle of trust was getting bigger than she wanted it to; but they needed to stay active and vigilante and have a plan that didn’t involve any Aurors or adults who had fought in the war previously. “We need fresh ideas, new plans -”

“So you’ve said,” Ben smirked. “And then we’ll pass along our battle plans -”

“Don’t call them that,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes. “I’m not the bloody general of a -”

“Of the DA?” Ben chuckled. “You might as well be until Potter’s of age.”

“Until Jack’s back,” Cliodhna said firmly to stop Ben from continuing on this annoying path. “We’ll continue to help relocate the Muggleborns and their families.”

“How is Leo Franklin holding up?” Ben asked, picking up the paper again to look for any out of the ordinary occurrences that Muggles may have noticed.

“He was fine yesterday,” Cliodhna shrugged.

“Less angry?” Ben asked.

Cliodhna grimaced; Leo was not pleased that he hadn’t been sent on any Order missions yet. “Just restless, I think. Working at a Muggle store hasn’t exactly been the most fun for him, but they need money.”

“Should we invite him to this,” Ben glanced up at his sister. “Ah.”

“He’s a bit too hot-headed to come up with concrete plans,” Cliodhna said gruffly. They had gotten into a shouting match, thankfully that his mother and little sister hadn’t heard, after Cliodhna brought them to their safe house, but it still irritated her. 

“We can’t have him arguing with you in front of others,” Ben arched an eyebrow at her before looking back at the paper.

“Don’t test me, Ben. I’m too,” she sighed. “I’m not sure.”

“Burrow soon? Ron and Ginny will likely be at each other’s throats,” Ben snapped the paper shut. “Unless Fleur’s there and then they’ll be in hiding.”

Cliodhna bit back a laugh and agreed to head to the Burrow after she changed.

When they were walking through the field, their wands hidden but extra alert, Ben asked, “What’s the plan for tonight?”

Cliodhna’s eyes roved over the field, “Secret.”

“Oh, come on, you said,” Ben argued.

“It’s not my secret to tell,” Cliodhna said sadly. Ben looked ready to argue again but Cliodhna’s eyes on him shut his mouth and pout. 

She wasn’t lying, it wasn’t her secret to tell; she had finally gotten a note from Hermione. 

0808080808080808080808

“It doesn’t have to be tonight,” Cliodhna whispered to Hermione in the Granger’s kitchen. “Harry’s birthday isn’t for a few weeks yet, you can stay -”

“No,” Hermione shook her head, her curls held back from her face with a small headband. “If I don’t do it tonight, I’ll lose my nerve.”

Cliodhna nodded, knowing what her friend meant; things were getting worse in the Wizarding world, and Muggles were getting uneasy with the strange occurrences creeping into their world. “I can make a safe house for them,” Cliodhna offered. “I’ll be the Secret Keeper and -”

“I’m going to send them to Australia,” Hermione sighed. “I already bought them tickets with their new names. I have all their Muggle documentation changed and everything,” Hermione’s voice was low. “We’ll eat dinner, I’ll Obliviate them, and you’ll be here as their realtor. I’ve already packed their bags.”

Cliodhna nodded stiffly, “And you’ll call a cab for them?”

“Their flight’s late tonight,” Hermione replied. “Mum, do you need help setting the table?”

“Oh, Hermione, darling, that’s all right,” Mrs. Granger smiled as she stepped back into the kitchen. “Cliodhna, dear, I’m so glad you could join us. I hope you like a Sunday roast even though it’s not Sunday.”

“I love a roast, Mrs. Granger,” Cliodhna smiled genuinely. “Any day of the week.”

“Hermione requested it specifically,” Mrs. Granger poured herself a glass of wine. “Oh, dear, you’re of age, aren’t you? Would you like a glass?”

“I’d love one, thanks, Mrs. Granger,” Cliodhna ignored Hermione’s pointed glance; one glass of wine wouldn’t hurt.

“Hermione, dear, will you call your father down? Dinner’s just about ready to serve,” Mrs. Granger poured Cliodhna a glass of red wine. “Hermione told me not to ask about, well, anything,” Mrs. Granger said in a low, quiet voice once Hermione had left the room. “But I just need to know if she’s safe,” her light brown eyes gave away the real fear for her daughter.

“Hermione is the smartest witch or wizard I’ve ever met, Mrs. Granger,” Cliodhna said truthfully. “I know she’s safe because she keeps the rest of us safe.”

Mrs. Granger nodded, and held her wine glass up slightly to stare at the red liquid, “She always was the smartest student in school.”

“She’s also the quickest and the most practical,” Cliodhna continued. “It’s not just books with our Hermione.”

Mrs. Granger met Cliodhna’s eyes and nodded, “She says you’re the smartest and most powerful witch she’s ever met -”

“Well she can’t exactly meet herself,” Cliodhna interrupted her and Mrs. Granger laughed loudly as Hermione re-entered the kitchen.

“You didn’t tell me how funny Cliodhna was, dear,” Mrs. Granger said and turned to open the oven.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Cliodhna, but she merely raised her wine glass to her lips with a small shrug.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna held Hermione for a long time after her parents - now Wendell and Monica Wilkins - left in the taxi for Heathrow; she let the younger girl cry silently into her shoulder as they stood in the darkening sitting room. When Hermione lifted her head and turned to wipe at her eyes, Cliodhna took a deep breath and said softly, “Are you ready?”

Hermione nodded and hurried off to her room as Cliodhna waved her hand to Disillusion the house so Muggles would think it had been vandalized and destroyed and not enter it; they couldn’t allow new Muggles to move in in case Death Eaters tortured them asking about Hermione’s parents. Hermione returned with her small beaded bag and looked rather sheepish when Cliodhna arched an eyebrow and nodded at the bag. “It’s um, extended,” Hermione muttered and Cliodhna’s face broke into a wide grin.

“Wicked,” Cliodhna laughed and let herself out of the house so Hermione could say one last goodbye to her childhood home.

“It’s only temporary,” Cliodhna said softly when Hermione finally joined her on the lawn and took her hand. “Only temporary.” And with no warning the pair of them were Apparating away to the Burrow.

0808080808080808

“Oh, Hermione!” Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into a hug when they walked in through the kitchen door moments later. “We weren’t expecting you!”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Hermione started, her voice muffled from Mrs. Weasley’s tight hug.

“Not at all, my dear, not at all,” Mrs. Weasley patted her back and released her slightly. “Are you alright? Everything okay at home? You haven’t,” her eyes darted between her eyes.

“Everything’s fine,” Hermione did her best to smile, grateful when Cliodhna stepped in and interrupted.

“Just missed us,” Cliodhna grinned. “Wanted to help with the preparations to get Harry,” she patted Hermione’s arm. “Asked if I could help make sure her parents are safe.”

“Oh, good good,” Mrs. Weasley nodded. “I’m sure Arthur could have helped, but he may have gotten a bit distracted,” she muttered to herself and ushered them both in. “Have you eaten? Would you like a biscuit?” 

“Tea and biscuits would be lovely,” Hermione smiled.

“Why don’t you grab Ron and Ginny?” Cliodhna said to Hermione. “They’ll be pleased as punch to see you.”

“Oh, yes, bring them downstairs, will you?” Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen now. “And Cliodhna, see if anyone in the living room wants a cuppa and some biscuits, won’t you?”

Cliodhna put a comforting hand on Hermione’s arm and Hermione nodded her thanks as she hurried to the stairs to see her friends as Cliodhna walked into the sitting room. 

“Where have you been?” Fred raised an eyebrow at her as he sat playing Exploding Snap with an extremely grumpy looking Tonks.

“Hermione’s here,” Cliodhna plopped down in a worn armchair. “Went to get her. Your mum is making tea and putting out biscuits if you want some.”

“She’s here early,” Tonks glanced at Cliodhna quickly. “We could have helped get her.”

Cliodhna shrugged and pulled a book out of her pocket, “Wasn’t really an extraction. Didn’t need more than me.”

“You weren’t followed?” Tonks asked seriously, her focus away from the game now.

“No,” Cliodhna opened the book. “Nothing.”

“Hmm,” Tonks nodded and turned back to the game, but Cliodhna knew she was likely to have more questions later. 

“Where are Ben and George?” Cliodhna asked, not really reading her book but wanting to look busy.

“Out,” Fred shrugged. “Something about a date,” he looked up at Tonks and stuck his tongue out, pretending to gag; Tonks rolled her eyes but Cliodhna could see her shoulders tensed and watched as her hair suddenly turned a very mousy brown. That was odd -

“Merlin!” Mrs. Weasley groaned from the kitchen as what sounded like elephants thundered down the stairs. “Not so loud, Ronald!”

“It’s just biscuits,” Fred sighed dramatically. “You’d think he hadn’t eaten in days.” Cliodhna bit back a grin and glanced down at her Muggle watch. “Somewhere you have to be?” Fred asked her as nonchalantly as he could manage.

“Not yet,” Cliodhna snapped her book shut and pushed herself out of the chair. “Come on, let’s get a cuppa and see how Hermione is, shall we?”

Cliodhna sat down across from Ginny and winked at her as Fred followed in with a loud, “Why if it isn’t the brightest witch of her age herself!” Cliodhna’s hazel eyes darted to Hermione and even though the younger girl tried to brush off Fred’s declaration with a “no I’m not”, she couldn’t help but see Hermione’s cheeks pink slightly. 

Yes, Ginny was right to say they should watch the pair. “It’ll make the wedding and the wedding planning more tolerable,” Ginny had said conspiratorially. 

Cliodhna watched as Fred seemed to want to pull Hermione in for a hug, but thought it might be too awkward with some of his family around, so decided to lean against the counter and steal a biscuit from Ron instead. Ron glowered at his brother but his mouth was full and he couldn’t reprimand him; his face was turning bright red as he swallowed but Cliodhna announced, “Mr. Weasley and Remus are here.” 

Tonks’s hair was pink again when Cliodhna noticed she had joined them in the kitchen and Cliodhna thought she should really try to notice her hair more, it clearly meant something when -

The Floo sounded and Ben and George were soon stepping into the kitchen just as Remus and Arthur came in and Cliodhna knew this would be her only window to sneak out of the Burrow with no one noticing. She met Hermione’s eye as she barely stood from her chair and winked, slipping a piece of paper into Ben’s hand as she snuck by them and out into the hall. 

_ Stall _ was all it said and Ben said loudly, “Hermione Granger, as I live and breath when did you get in?” And hoped that was loud enough for Cliodhna to sneak out the front door of the Burrow.

080808080808080808

“Worried you got caught up,” Cedric muttered to her as she sat down at the bar next to him.

“I’m barely a minute late,” she growled quietly at him before nodding to the older man behind the bar. “Pint of lager, please.” He eyed her, clearly trying to see if she was old enough to drink, but before Cliodhna even thought about waving her hand underneath the bar, he turned away to pull her a pint.

“Were you followed?” Cedric asked out of the corner of his mouth.

“No,” she smiled at the man and took a sip of her beer. “Were you?”

“I lost them,” he said noncommittally but Cliodhna eyed him warily. 

“I don’t like how much they’re following you,” she admitted softly.

“Neither do I,” he frowned and took a sip of his own beer. “I’m thinking about getting a Muggle bicycle or something to move around town. Maybe they won’t notice that as much.”

“Hmm,” Cliodhna answered, unsure if that was a bad idea or good idea, and took another, longer sip of her beer. “You should change your shifts more, if that’s -”

“I am,” he interrupted her gently. “I’m going back soon, actually.”

“But,” Cliodhna sighed and took another sip of her beer. “Then you shouldn’t come out -”

“I want to help,” Cedric shook his head slightly. “I want to try near Godric’s again -”

Cliodhna snapped her head to glare at him, her voice ice, “And I told you no,”

“We should try near the Magical towns,” he tried to argue through his teeth.

“It’s too dangerous for you,” she seethed back before leaning her arms on the bar. “I told you I’d do it -”

“I want to help,” Cedric ran a hand through his hair. “And not just with -”

“I need you to help with the safe houses,” Cliodhna’s voice was softer now, more gentle. “You’re the best at Transfiguration, and I need you to help me with the Potions when I,” she trailed off.

“When you leave,” Cedric’s grey eyes met her and he looked impossibly sad; it broke Cliodhna’s heart. “I know.”

“They won’t think that you know the safe houses, what with you working so many hours,” Cliodhna continued. 

“I know I don’t know where all of the safe houses are anyway,” Cedric frowned at her. “You don’t have to pretend.” Cliodhna ignored him and sipped her beer again. Cedric sighed before asking her, “So what did you need me to do tonight, then?”

“I need you to be seen in Diagon with Tonks who will look like me -”

“And have an argument?” Cedric leaned his back to stare at the ceiling. “Are you bloody kidding me, Klee?”

“Not tonight,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes at him. “Tomorrow right before dusk, is that okay?”

“Why?” Cedric groaned. “For the papers?”

“I need people to see me at a certain time,” Cliodhna continued nonchalantly. “And what better way to draw attention, then to get in a fight with someone people recognize?”

It was obvious Cedric wanted to know where Cliodhna was going to be instead, but he knew better than to ask since she wouldn’t tell him anyway, just like he was certain she had far more than the 3 safe houses he knew about and that she was brewing more potions for the Order and the Muggleborns she was protecting than he knew as well. But he was - for the most part - getting along with Cliodhna, and he was helping her with whatever missions she was assigning herself. He was fairly certain she hadn’t even told anyone else she was trying to find Snape and the Death Eaters’ headquarters, let alone allow anyone to tag along when she went to snoop around Godric’s Hollow. He knew she only told him because he wouldn’t argue with her; he didn’t have the right to argue with her anymore.

“And then you can finally feel free to ask your coworker out,” Cliodhna added with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as Cedric’s cheeks pinked slightly.

“Last time I bloody tell Ben anything,” Cedric mumbled.

“He didn’t spill,” Cliodhna laughed and patted him on the back. “I just had a feeling,” she took the last sip of her beer and stood up. “And you confirmed it,” she winked at him before leaning over to whisper, “6pm, Diagon, tomorrow. Be safe.” 

080808080808080808080808

Cliodhna didn’t go home directly from the Muggle bar as she had a full night ahead of her. She knew she shouldn’t have let Cedric come along with her to Godric’s Hollow, but she knew he was the only one who wouldn’t yell or berate her for trying to find Snape. She had started with all the known-Wizarding villages, hoping to feel Dark Magic or see a known-Death Eater out and about: a fool’s errand, but she was grasping at straws. She  _ needed _ to find Snape, she  _ wanted _ to find Snape.

Ramona had quietly given Cliodhna a list of villages and known-homes owned by pureblood wizards, but it wasn’t enough. She knew there were unplottable pureblood homes in and around London, and certainly further out in the country, but she knew, somehow she’d be able to see or sense them, especially if they housed that much Dark magic. She just needed to know where to look. She didn’t have time to just travel around the entire country looking for hidden mansions where Voldemort was sitting and plotting his next move. 

She thought of Hogwarts, of course; the library may have some valuable information about the bloody Sacred 28, but unlikely any useful information about ancestral homes. No, she could only get that from Grimmauld Place.

And that was why she needed Tonks and Cedric to have a fight in Diagon at 6pm tomorrow as she knew the Death Eaters were unlikely to be around Diagon during the day, nor did she think Snape would be at Grimmauld during the day either. No, if the man was going to risk the precautions Moody had set up, he’d do that night, under the cover of darkness like the coward he was. 

Cliodhna clenched her fists as she walked down the alleyway near the pub, rotating her hand slightly near her waist and felt her strong Disillusion charm cover her. She was heading to Wales to take a look around.

080808080808080808

“Wake up, Cliodhna!” Catherine knocked on her door rather loudly and Cliodhna groaned as she rolled over in her bed. “You’re going to miss lunch at the Burrow if you don’t get up soon,” Catherine said as she walked away, not seeing if Cliodhna got up or not. 

Cliodhna kicked the covers off her - why did she even have blankets on her if she was boiling? - and rolled over to see her Muggle alarm clock. It was only 11am and yet Catherine was still here and not out doing whatever it was she sometimes did during the day. 

“Mum?” Cliodhna tugged on a jumper over her shorts as she padded down the stairs. “You’re still here?”

“I’m waiting for the all clear for another safe house,” Catherine looked at her daughter over her cup of tea but Cliodhna kept her face perfectly still. “And I thought I’d go and say hello to Hermione this morning,” she looked at the stove. “Well, this afternoon.”

Cliodhna poured herself a cup of tea and didn’t respond to either accusation: was Cliodhna making safe houses without Kingsley or Moody’s permission? Possibly. But who decided they make all the final decisions for the Order in the first place? They never reprimanded her for her stunt at the Ministry - not that they had any solid proof regardless. And Hermione had asked her for help, hadn’t she? She couldn’t refuse her friend!

“Her parents are safe,” Cliodhna said softly as she leaned against the counter. “And she’s safe here.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Catherine said with a shrug as she flipped over the Muggle newspaper.

“Ben at the shop?”

“For a few hours,” Catherine nodded. “The twins are closing the shop early for the dinner Mrs. Weasley is throwing before the meeting tonight.”

Cliodhna tried to hide her concern as she took a sip of tea, “Meeting tonight?”

“Now that Hermione’s here, Moody wanted to discuss Harry’s extraction,” Catherine explained. “Just called it this morning.”

“Hmm,” Cliodhna hummed as she took another sip of tea.

“Will you be ready to go soon?” Catherine asked.

“Just need to grab my shoes and a book,” Cliodhna tried to say as brightly as she could manage and walk calmly out of the kitchen. 

_ Bollocks. _

0808080808080808

_ ‘3pm tea’ _ the note from Tonks read and Cedric ran a hand through his hair, shoving the note back into his pocket. A MediWitch had handed him the note when he came back from lunch, telling him his grandma had come in, asking if they could Cedric to meet her at 3pm for tea instead of 6pm. “She was so cute,” the MediWitch smiled at him. “Really looking forward to tea with you!”

Cedric had tried not to look gobsmacked as he took the note from the MediWitch with a faint, “Oh, jolly good.”

Couldn’t Cliodhna do whatever she needed to do another night? On a night that wasn’t also going to be an Order meeting? Everyone would know their fight was fake, they had been getting on fine in front of the others, although no one really saw them alone. He knew the Order members would know the fight was fake - did she bloody want it in the papers? At 3pm there’d be some people milling around Diagon, even though it was rather destroyed and rather scary -

He looked at the clock in the hallway and ran a hand through his hair. He should clock out soon for the day and head down to Diagon, prepare to fight with Tonks-as-Cliodhna about Merlin knew what. 

“Have a good day, Healer Diggory!” A MediWitch waved to him as he shrugged his robes off and walked by the front desk. “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye,” Cedric called back, his mind a blur as he walked out into the sunlight of Muggle London and heading towards the Leaky Cauldron.

He really hoped this fake fight was worth it for whatever Cliodhna was planning for 3pm.

0808080808080808

It was easy for Cliodhna to sneak out of the Burrow right after lunch, saying she was tired and was meeting Briony for afternoon tea; Briony, bless her, always went along with whatever lie Cliodhna told someone without any prompting. Instead, Cliodhna, hidden in plain sight, walked around the neighborhood for thirty minutes near Grimmauld Place to watch for any Death Eaters before she Apparated to the steps at exactly 3pm. 

She wasn’t entirely certain what precautions Moody had put up in Grimmauld Place to try catch Snape, but the only thing she saw when she very softly closed the front door, was a large dust swirl that looked like Dumbledore barrelling towards her. “Snape killed you, I’m trying to find him,” Cliodhna muttered to herself and was surprised when the dust-Dumbledore fell to the floor in a pile of dust. Frowning at it, she quietly stepped around it and walked up the stairs to the library, unsure if Kreacher was there or how he would react to seeing the ‘mutant’ in his beloved mistress’s house again.

The library door creaked open and Cliodhna pushed inside, leaving the door ajar so she could sneak out quietly. She waved her hand slightly and several lamps flickered on him dimly so she could see the titles of the books as she walked along the walls, trying to recall the titles of the Dark Magic books they had found only a few summers before.

Before, when Sirius was still alive.

She clenched her fist and took a deep, bone-rattling breath. She didn’t have time to get bogged down in angry memories. She had to find the books she thought could help her and get out as quickly as she could. 

080808080808080808

“No one from the Order saw us,” Tonks whispered to Cliodhna when Tonks met her outside the perimeter of the Burrow. “I can’t promise it won’t be in the paper tomorrow, but at least tonight no one will know.”

“Thanks,” Cliodhna nodded gruffly, the bag of books she had stolen from Grimmauld Place and shrunk were safe in her back pocket. “What did you guys argue about?”

“Oh, ya know,” Tonks shrugged. “You accused him of being jealous that you’re so powerful for a girl.”

Cliodhna snorted, “And how did we leave it?”

“Unsure that you can even be friends,” Tonks said hesitantly. “I know that they’ve been following Cedric around -“

“Good way to distance us,” Cliodhna agreed and nodded her head towards the Burrow. “Want to go in first? I’ve been supposedly resting after tea with Briony.”

“Is she safe?” 

“Yea, she and Henri are good. Thanks for not, ya know,” Cliodhna frowned. “I hate to make you lie to everyone.”

Tonks shrugged, her mouth a thin line, “I agree that we should be doing more, Klee. I don’t think you’re wrong to do more than what Moody is telling us.” She put a hand on Cliodhna’s shoulder and squeezed it. “See ya inside.”

Cliodhna turned to look out across the field and took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind; she was not looking forward to this Order meeting. She hadn’t much enjoyed any Order meetings since Dumbledore was murdered, to be fair. She disagreed with Moody on a lot of things, and no one seemed very keen to listen to her ideas. 

No one over the age of 30, at least. 

She had stopped telling anyone who had fought in the previous War her arguments, as she knew they were only likely to listen to Moody and Kingsley, the de facto leaders of the Order. She knew her mother and Remus could be put to better use, as could she and Ben and Jack when he returned, and her mates from school, but no one seemed interested in letting recent Hogwarts graduates on the front lines. She knew her mother and father would have agreed with her, but they also just wanted her to be safe. 

‘Their mistake,’ Cliodhna thought as she turned back towards the Burrow. Hadn’t they already made that mistake once before with Malfoy? And weren't they soon going to rely on Harry to know what to do?

Or did they not know that Harry was the key to all of this? They knew he was important but -

Cliodhna felt the wards shimmer around her as she neared the Burrow: she was tired of being underestimated and tired of being asked to be a scare tactic for Death Eaters. Moody would very likely ask her, yet again, for a show of strength to scare the Death Eaters. The man was relentless.

And out of fresh ideas.

“How’s Blackburn?” George asked when Cliodhna entered the Burrow through the kitchen door.

“She coming tonight?” Ben asked from beside him.

“Yea,” Cliodhna nodded with a smile. “Henri won’t be here, but Briony will,” she said with the confidence of someone who had  _ told _ Briony she needed to come but that Henri needed to stay home since the older members of the Order didn’t know either were in safehouses, especially not together. “She had to run some errands and will be here after dinner.”

“Mum’ll be disappointed not to feed her,” George nodded his head further into the kitchen where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were helping Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner.

“She’s got enough help,” Ben steered her away from the kitchen and into the living room where Tonks and Remus were sitting on either end of the couch, Bill and Fleur standing closely together along the wall. Cliodhna smiled at everyone, but she itched to read through the books she had taken from Grimmauld Place and desperately wanted to be alone instead of in this room, unsure what to say to everyone when she was harboring so many secrets.

“How’s the Polyjuice coming among?” Remus asked her from the couch as she saw George fiddle around in the liquor cabinet along the wall.

“Fine,” Cliodhna nodded. “I’m hoping to fill our stores of other potions as well,” she shrugged. “With the supplies I got from Slughorn and what I’ve managed to procure since.”

“Polyjuice will be ready for Harry’s extraction?” Tonks asked with a slight tilt of her head and Cliodhna nodded again, her lips in a tight line. The only bit of information she had about Harry’s extraction was that it would involve Polyjuice potion. And she was told to make extra for Bill and Fleur’s wedding as well.

They, of course, didn’t know just how much Polyjuice potion she had made at the beginning of the summer, some of which she had already given to Henri, Briony, and was planning to give to Hermione soon. Ideally she’d give everyone some bloody Polyjuice potion to protect them -

“Klee always was the best at Potions,” George slung his arm around her shoulder and handed her a glass of fire whiskey with a wink.

“Do you need more ingredients?” Fleur asked from where she was tucked in alongside Bill. “I can ask my parents to bring some from home. It would be no trouble.”

Cliodhna’s face broke into a wide grin and Ben couldn’t help his small smile as he saw his sister look the happiest he’d seen her in weeks. And about bloody ingredients for potions.

“That would be absolutely wonderful, Fleur,” Cliodhna gushed. “Are you sure? I can bring you the galleons for it tomorrow, I,” she trailed off. “I’ll make a list, oh!” She turned to George, “Parchment? Quill?”

“In the cupboard in the hall,” George jerked his thumb behind him.

“If that’s how excited she gets about eyes of newts, it’s been a tough week,” Ben muttered to the room and George snickered into his glass, pulling his boyfriend closer to his side as Cliodhna hurried from the room with a spring in her step.

Cliodhna should have tried to be a better dinner guest, especially because Hermione was there, especially because she had missed dinner at the Burrow the last few days, but Catherine, the twins, and Tonks did a fair job of keeping everyone entertained. Tonks by changing her nose and hair to the laughter and suggestions of Ginny and Hermione, the twins by regaling Bill, Ron, and Ben with new product ideas and inventions, and Catherine to Molly and Fleur about wedding planning. 

Cliodhna could hear in her mother’s voice that she truly did not love talking about wedding planning when her own wedding had been in a Muggle church with only their families present and a few select friends (Sean included), and only a small reception at the pub around the corner from her childhood home. Cliodhna doubted her mother would have liked a larger wedding, or even a smaller Wizarding wedding like Fleur was planning, but she couldn’t miss the occasional melancholy glance Catherine flashed to her plate or to the door.

Angus, Arthur, Sean, and Kingsley arrived right before the others had nearly finished and Cliodhna joined Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Ben, and the twins in the sitting room to set up for the meeting.

“I hate sitting on the floor like a kid,” Ron grumbled as he set out the chairs Cliodhna was Transfiguring. 

“Here,” Hermione waved her wand with a smile and one of the worn couch pillows became a larger floor pillow.

“Brilliant,” Ron grinned at her and tossed it on the ground. “That one's mine.”

Cliodhna watched Hermione flash Fred a look and he closed his mouth before he could tease his brother and instead said to Hermione, “How many of those you reckon you can make?”

Once the room was set, they sat down in various spots on the floor, Cliodhna sitting next to Ben and Hermione.

“What if they’re mad I’m here,” Hermione whispered to Cliodhna.

“They’ll be mad at me, not you,” Cliodhna leaned back slightly on her hands. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“But,” Hermione started but Cliodhna patted her friend's leg. “Not to worry, Hermione.” Hermione bit her lip, clearly wanting to argue, but nodded. “Ah,” Cliodhna sighed. “Moody’s here.”

A moment later, everyone around Cliodhna jumped when the kitchen door slammed open and they heard Moody grumble loudly, “Where is she?”

Hermione made to stand but Cliodhna pulled her back down, not looking at her. “Not you,” she said coolly.

“Alastor,” Molly was calling after him. “She’s just a -“

“Is this really necessary?” Arthur called after him, but Moody was stomping his way into the sitting room.

“You disobeyed orders!” Moody was standing in front of Hermione and Cliodhna now, his magical eye rolling around his head at a dizzying pace.

“I,” Hermione faltered, her cheeks turning red but Moody snapped, “Not  _ you _ ,” and Hermione’s mouth snapped shut.

“I didn't have orders,” Cliodhna’s voice was flat as she arched an eyebrow and craned her neck to look at Moody’s one eye.

“Exactly,” Moody was very close to bellowing now. “It wasn’t your job to retrieve Granger -“

“Retrieve?” Ben snorted but Cliodhna silenced him with a sideways look.

“I did what was necessary,” Cliodhna continued calmly.

“No one knew -“

“Precisely,” Cliodhna cut him off; she moved to stand up and Moody had to take a wobbly step back to accommodate her. “No one knew. There was no one to compromise -“

“We were going to get her -“

“In an unnecessarily large fashion,” Cliodhna interrupted him again. “Waste of time and resources,” she shrugged nonchalantly which only made Moody’s eye spin faster.

“You could have been followed,” he was clearly grasping for something he could use to reprimand her.

“We weren’t,” Cliodhna continued calmly. 

She inclined her head to Hermione and Hermione shuffled quickly to stand. “We - we weren’t followed,” she agreed, her cheeks still pink. “I asked -“

“We needed Hermione before we went to get Harry,” Cliodhna cut off her friend. “What’s the harm in her arriving a few days early if it saves time and resources? No one followed us. We are here now, safe and sound.”

Moody’s eye finally stopped roving and landed straight on Cliodhna’s face; she met it’s unnerving, blind stare and flashed a smile. Moody growled in annoyance and pounded his walking stick on the floor. “Sit down,” he muttered.

“Really, Alastor,” Arthur and the other adults were hovering around the doorway and Cliodhna was glad her parents hadn’t intervened; it was her fight, after all. “Hermione is safe, her parents are safe. Was that -“

Moody growled and turned around to sit in a chair at the opposite end of the room. Fred muttered to them, “I don’t think he cares much about your parents, Hermione.”

Hermione frowned but Cliodhna hummed in agreement on her other side. 

“Who else are we waiting for?” Moody asked the adults.

“Briony is outside,” Cliodhna said and Molly hurried out of the room to offer her tea. 

“Diggory should be here soon,” George added.

“Amos too,” Arthur added. “Hagrid wanted to come but,” he gestured at the ceiling and the twins snickered into their hands; Hermione hit Fred on the arm.

“When does your brother get back?” Moody growled at Ben.

“Few days,” Ben shrugged. “The lads wanted to come tonight but -“

“No,” Moody shook his head. “A smaller meeting is best,” he grumbled and tapped his walking stick on the floor, clearly impatient.

Briony stepped into the room, looking around rather uncomfortably once she saw everyone was staring at her, “Not waiting for me, I hope?”

Cliodhna jerked her head and Briony sat down in front of her until Ben and George moved over so she could sit in between Cliodhna and Ben. “Welcome back,” Briony winked at Hermione and Hermione smiled. Cliodhna knew the two had met up a handful of times over the summer at random Muggle locations to feel more a part of the Wizarding world and Cliodhna was glad they had each other.

“Cedric’s here,” Cliodhna said, her eyes on Moody and he nodded. 

“Right,” he began just as Cedric hurried in and sat in the chair right inside the doorway, ignoring Cliodhna and Tonks entirely. Cliodhna hoped that he could at least manage to not give away their plan for one night…

“About Potter’s extraction from his Muggle family -“

“Barely a family,” Ron muttered heatedly.

“Ronald if you can’t keep quiet,” Molly glared at him.

“We are moving his family to a safe house with new identities,” Moody continued, ignoring the interruption. “Catherine has been in contact with them as the woman seems to like her,” his voice was gruff and his magical eye landed on Catherine. “They’ll be ready to leave the evening of the 27th -“

“His birthday isn’t until the 31st,” Hermione frowned up at Moody. “Shouldn’t we -“

“The Muggles will be safe, they’ll be able to continue going to work and living their lives,” Moody growled. “They shouldn’t be a problem as we doubt the Death Eaters will bother wasting resources trying to find them as it’s common knowledge they are horrible to Harry.”

“Thanks to the  _ Prophet _ ,” Catherine spoke up quietly and Cliodhna bit her lip to hide her smile.

“Hmm,” Moody growled again. “We will arrive at the Muggle property at 2100, after we’ve checked with the sentries -“

“On the 27th?” Hermione shook her head. “That’s too early!”

“It’s unexpected!” Moody pounded his walking stick on the ground.

“So unexpected they’ll expect it,” Cliodhna grumbled quietly. “How do we know Snape isn’t -”

“No one has seen or heard from Snape,” Moody snapped at her.

“He’d know we’re thinking of doing it at an unexpected time,” Ron rolled his eyes.

“That’s  _ enough _ ,” Moody bellowed and pounded his walking stick again. “This is not up for debate,” he glowered around at everyone. “On the 27th of July, we will be extracting Harry Potter from his current location after the sunset and after his Muggle family has been relocated. Quick, will the Polyjuice Potion be ready?”

“Yes,” she hissed, irritated that her Potion-making skills were being questioned when she was specifically asked to make the bloody thing.

“Enough for six people to be Potter?” Moody asked, his magical eye steady on her.

Cliodhna raised both her eyebrows, “Why not more?”

“Limited resources,” Kingsley said from beside Moody, his deep voice gentle. “We’ll have six people who look like Harry flying with 6 older Order members to help protect them. They’ll fly to different locations before Portkeying back here.”

“I want to volunteer,” Ron raised his hand before anyone else could speak.

“Me too,” Hermione nodded firmly.

“We’re not,” Kingsley started but stopped when the twins, Fleur, Ben, Cedric, Briony, and Cliodhna all raised their hands as well. His lips twitched.

“Not you, Quick,” Moody grumbled.

“Which Quick?” Ben huffed. “What about Jack? He’ll want to -”

“Cliodhna,” Moody snapped. “And not you Diggory, or you Blackburn. We’d like you here to help with any injuries that may occur -”

“I’m not staying -”

“How dare you -” Cedric and Briony said at the same time.

Kingsley put his hand on Moody’s shoulder to stop him from yelling at the younger Order members. “It’s already been decided,” Kingsley shook his head. “We only have so many people to partner with you who can fight. Briony, you’re a very accomplished Healer, regardless of your training or certification, and we’d like you to stay back with Cedric. But with Jack, that looks like we can have 7,” Kingsley said to Moody. “He can be with Sean.” 

Briony nodded, still frowning.

“And me?” Cliodhna asked, her voice flat.

“You’ll be running interference with your mother and me,” Moody huffed. “We’d like you to put on a show.”

08080808080808080808

“That bloody wanker,” Ben whispered harshly in her ear after the meeting was adjourned. “Wanting you to put on a show?”

Cliodhna shrugged before standing up, “I would have offered anyway -”

“But you can’t just turn it on, can you?” Ron asked her. “Like a faucet, or something?” He put his hands out in front of him, “Like just make sparks fly out of your hands?”

Cliodhna arched an eyebrow at Ron and smiled tightly but didn’t respond because Catherine was waving her over to where she was talking to Moody.

“How good is your Disillusionment Charm, Quick?” Moody asked.

“Very,” Cliodhna crossed her arms over her chest. “Why?”

“I’ve heard you’re a good flyer, as well?”

“Very,” Cliodhna repeated, staring at him.

“You’re dueling?” Moody asked gruffly.

Cliodhna had to remind herself that this Moody, the  _ real _ Moody, hadn’t dueled her after her DADA exam years earlier. “It’s good,” she answered just as gruffly back.

“Then let’s put all of that to good use, shall we?” Moody asked and she knew she was being dismissed.

Cliodhna nodded at him and her mother and turned away, hoping that she could hurry home and read the books she had stolen from Grimmauld Place in private.

080808080808080808

“What is this?” Hermione hissed as Cliodhna shoved several vials in her hands early the next morning.

“Polyjuice,” Cliodhna whispered back. “I’ve made loads. I want you to hold this for you, Ron, and Harry. In case you need it, in case -”

“I can’t take this,” Hermione shook her head, trying to shove it back into Cliodhna’s hands. “It’s for the mission -”

“I made this last month,” Cliodhna shook her head. “I don’t know what you three are going to be doing after the wedding, or where you’ll be going, but I expect you won’t be here or at school, so,” she shrugged. “Thought it might come in handy.”

Hermione’s brown eyes were wide and she faltered slightly before slipping the vials into her beaded bag. “Thank you.”

Cliodhna shrugged, “A secret, eh?” Hermione nodded.

“You’re awake?” Ron trudged down the stairs. “You’re never bloody here this early,” he tilted his head slightly at Cliodhna. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to see you lot,” Cliodhna plastered a smile on her face. “You saying you don’t want me here?” She asked as she headed towards the kitchen. “That’s rather rude, innit Ron?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ron grumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Mornin’,” Tonks greeted them from the kitchen table, her hair that mousy brown as she set the paper down on the table, her pale green eyes watching Cliodhna carefully. “You’re mentioned in the paper, Klee.”

“Oh?” Cliodhna went to grab some mugs from Mrs. Weasley.

“What is that awful paper saying now,” Mrs. Weasley huffed. “You want some porridge too, dear?”

“That’d be lovely, thanks, Mrs. Weasley,” Cliodhna smiled at her.

“Apparently you were arguing with Cedric in Diagon Alley yesterday?” Hermione read from over Tonks’s shoulder.

Ron’s mouth hung open, his toast hovering close to his open mouth.

“Oh,” Cliodhna shifted uncomfortably as she moved to sit in her chair. “I didn’t think anyone saw that,” she looked embarrassed. “It wasn’t anything -”

“I thought you two were getting along well enough,” Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s probably a load of rubbish,” Tonks snapped the paper closed. “Probably exaggerating, right?”

“Ah,” Cliodhna frowned. “No, not exactly.”

“Not exactly?” Hermione tilted her head slightly.

“We did have a row,” Cliodhna sighed heavily. 

“Oh, Cliodhna,” Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

“Not about the Order or anything important, we can still work together,” she said hurriedly. “Just about you know,” she shrugged.

“He’s still afraid of you?” Ginny asked from the doorway.

“I thought he was,” Cliodhna frowned. “He says he’s not, but,” she trailed off.

“You don’t believe him,” Hermione finished.

“Well, that’s not anyone’s business,” Mrs. Weasley set their bowls of porridge in front of them. “And nothing for you to worry about. He’s not afraid of you. None of us are, dear, so there’s nothing to worry about, is there?”

“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,” Cliodhna smiled up at her, avoiding Tonks as she dug into her breakfast.

08080808080808080808

“Today’s paper?” Briony asked as Cliodhna sat down on the park bench next to her.

“It’s a load of shite and you know it,” Cliodhna smirked as she handed her the  _ Prophet _ , her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. “You can’t believe everything you read in it.”

“Hmm,” Briony nodded. “So you’re in there then I take it?”

“Bloody minx,” Cliodhna chuckled. “You being followed?”

“No,” Cliodhna shook her head. “Not yet a person of interest,” she inclined her head to her friend. “Thanks to you.”

“For now,” Cliodhna said darkly. “How’s Henri?”

“Bored,” Briony sighed. “That dueling mannequin helps, thank Fred and George for that, will you? All that excess energy being cooped up, you know.”

“No lovers quarrels?”

Briony stuck her tongue out at her friend, “Don’t be bloody gross.”

There was a long silence between them before Briony said, “Who else are you off to see today?”

Cliodhna leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, “Ida and Leo,” she sighed. “He’s getting bloody restless too. Moody needs to give you and him something to do.”

“Moody doesn’t give you anything to do,” Briony arched an eyebrow at her. “You give yourself plenty to do.”

“Haven’t you heard?” Cliodhna asked. “I’m to be the fireworks one of these nights.”

080808080808080808

“Bit early for a drink, innit?” Leo whispered in her ear.

“For one pint?” Cliodhna smirked at him. “I don’t think so.”

Leo waved the bartender over, “One for the lady, please.”

Cliodhna slipped some Muggle cash on to the bar top and thanked the bartender. “How are you?” She asked, searching his face.

“Bored,” he said truthfully. “It’s such a boring place,” his voice was low. “And working at that store,” he rolled his eyes.

“Plenty of young women,” Cliodhna took a sip of her beer. “A nice college town.”

“Not the women I -”

Cliodhna narrowed her eyes and silenced him with a glare and he snapped his mouth shut. “It’s slow in the summer,” he said instead.

“Hmm,” Cliodhna took another sip of beer and handed him a book. 

“This have a mission inside it?” He asked hopefully.

“I don’t give out missions,” Cliodhna said hesitantly.

“Sure,” Leo tapped the book. “For Clara?”

“I hope she’ll like it,” Cliodhna took another, longer sip of her beer. “There’s some Muggle money in there -”

“We don’t need -”

“Buy Clara some sweets with it then,” Cliodhna shrugged. “Something nice for your mum.”

Leo knew better than to argue with her. “Thanks, Klee.”

“Sure,” she met his eyes briefly before turning back to her beer. “If everything goes sideways,” she started, her voice low.

“I know what to do,” he put a hesitant hand on her arm. “I know who to trust.”

She nodded and gulped her beer. “I won’t be by until after the wedding, but,” she stared at her nearly empty glass. “Tell Clara I’ll come by as soon as I can. And you have the,” she hesitated, glancing at him.

“On my person, at all times,” he nodded.

“Good,” she finished her beer and stood up, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “There will be something for you to do soon, I promise.”

“Thanks,” he looked at her over his shoulder. “Be safe,” his voice was low and she squeezed his arm.

“You too, Leo,” she smiled sadly at him and walked out of the dim pub into the bright sunlight of Bristol, putting her Muggle sunglasses back as she walked down the street.

She had one more errand before Jack was due home from his vacation with Summer and he had a lot of catching up to do.

0808080808080808

“I’d have preferred to meet by the water,” Ida grinned when Cliodhna slipped in the booth across from her. “But I know how much you love fish and chips.”

“Bloody love them,” Cliodhna grinned as she stole one of Ida’s chips. 

“You’re getting your own,” Ida laughed and waved over the waitress. “One for my friend?”

“Thanks,” Cliodhna grinned at the young woman. “How are you?”

“All right,” Ida shrugged. “Saw Ramona yesterday. Says you shouldn’t worry, she’s fine.”

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Until they see she’s a blood traitor.”

“She’s a good actress,” Ida frowned at her friend. “She’s lying low.”

“I know,” Cliodhna nodded and smiled when the waitress put the basket of fish and chips on the table. “Thanks, smells great.”

“Heard about your public row,” Ida asked gently.

“Seems everyone did,” Cliodhna muttered and bit into a chip. 

“You okay?” It was hard to miss the concern in Ida’s bright brown eyes.

“Would it help you if I said the fight was a distraction?” Cliodhna asked helpfully.

Ida’s lips pressed into a tight line, “A fake fight?”

“To distance myself from Cedric?” Cliodhna tried again.

“If that were the case,” Ida sat back in the booth and huffed, “You’d be picking fights with bloody everyone in Diagon Alley.”

“That’s actually not a bad -”

“You’re impossible,” Ida let out a disbelieving laugh and ate another chip. 

“I won’t,” Cliodhna sighed. “You know I won’t.”

“But you’re okay?” Ida asked. “With Cedric, I mean.”

“Yea,” Cliodhna nodded sincerely. “Promise I am. We’ve actually been getting along for the most part. Being friends is good for us.”

“And Charlie?” Ida asked.

Cliodhna’s eyes narrowed, “What about Charlie?”

Ida smiled wickedly, “He’s coming back for the wedding, ain’t he?”

“Yea,” Cliodhna tilted her head slightly. “And?”

“That’ll be nice,” Ida shrugged innocently. “To see him again, I mean.”

“You’re impossible,” Cliodhna huffed. “How are  _ you _ ? How’s your family?”

“Being sent to Ireland next week, like you said,” Ida sighed. “I’ll stay here for now and commute in to the Ministry -”

“I’m not sure if it’s safe there, you know,” Cliodhna frowned. “I have a bad feeling about the Ministry -”

“So you’ve said,'' Ida put a hand on top of Cliodhna’s hand. “But both my parents are magical,” Ida shrugged. “I should be okay for now at least. And at the first sign of trouble, I’ll lay low -”

“You better,” Cliodhna pointed a chip at her. “You’ve got the -”

“At all times,” Ida smiled at her friend. “Now, come on, tell me some bloody good gossip, will you?”

0808080808080808

“You’re home!” Cliodhna threw herself at Jack and hugged him tightly as he laughed and kissed the top of her head, picking her up slightly so her feet hung in the air. “I’ve bloody missed you!”

“Missed you too,” he whispered into her hair and squeezed her tighter before setting her back down on the ground and leaning back slightly to look her in the eyes. “How are you?”

Cliodhna put a hand on his cheek and smiled, “I’m okay. How are you?” Her hazel eyes searched his amber ones, “The end of an era?”

“We knew going in,” he ran a hand through his hair. “And of course you figured it out. Will you cut my hair?”

“A vacation to mark the end of a relationship,” Cliodhna shrugged and took his hand to pull him further into the house. “Practically invented that, didn’t I?”

Jack chuckled, “Ben at the store?”

“Should be here any minute for a cup of tea and to catch up before you’re forced to go to the Burrow for dinner,” she grinned at him and walked to the stove. “And I think Ben is better suited to cut your hair, don’t you think?” She turned back to look at him, “You’re okay though? Summer’s okay?”

“She’s safe, away from England,” he sighed heavily and sat at the kitchen table. “And I’m glad for that.”

Cliodhna squeezed his shoulder, “I am too.” Jack met her eyes and nodded. “Hopefully there’s too much excitement the next few days for anyone to bother you about it.”

“Except Ben,” Jack smirked at his sister and she laughed.

“I heard my name!” A voice called as the front door shut and Ben launched himself at Jack before Jack was fully out of his chair. “I missed you, you bloody prat,” Ben whispered into Jack’s shoulder.

“Missed you too,” Jack laughed and clapped Ben on the back as they continued to hug.

“Get in here, Klee, quit gawking,” Ben lifted his arm to let Cliodhna in the hug between them. Cliodhna let out a laugh and squeezed herself in between her two brothers, suddenly feeling happier and safer than she’d felt in ages.

None of them knew how long they stood there hugging and not speaking, but the scream of the kettle on the stove snapped them out of their reverie. Cliodhna wiped at her eyes as she walked to the stove to pour them all tea. When she turned back to the table to levitate the cups to her brothers, they were both watching her intently, “You felt that, didn’t you?”

Cliodhna tilted her head at them, “How lovely it was? Yes, of course. We should have big hugs like that more often.”

“No,” Ben shook his head slightly and glanced at Jack for help.

“It felt like our magics were touching and mingling,” Jack said hesitantly. “It felt like I was opening up,” he frowned slightly. “You didn’t feel it?”

Cliodhna shook her head, “No. Did it feel bad? Was it me?”

“No,” Ben said hurriedly. “It was rather nice, actually.” He sat down and put his hand around his mug of tea, “Like you were sharing your magic with us.”

“Hmm,” Cliodhna hummed and sat in between her brothers at the table. “Would have been awful generous of me,” she grinned at them both. “If I did, it was not intentional, I can tell you that much.” She turned her attention to Jack, “Now, Jackie, tell us about your European adventure before we tell you everything that’s been going on here.”

It was so lovely for the triplets to sit and chat with each other about things that didn’t relate to the war and the current state of the world around them. Ben and Cliodhna listened, rapt with attention, as Jack told them about every Italian city and countryside they visited and all the food and alcohol they tasted, all the ancient history they saw.

“I would give anything to see Rome,” Ben sighed.

“You’d love Florence,” Jack grinned at him.

“The sunflowers,” Cliodhna stole a glance out the window. “You think they’d grow here?”

Jack shrugged and stared at his empty mug. “Reckon we have another mug to talk about what’s going on here?”

“You sure you want to know right away?” Ben frowned at his brother, “Don't you want to sit in your vacation glow a little longer?”

“I think it’s best you tell me everything now,” Jack sighed. “I assume some things don’t leave here?”

“Some things aren’t known to the adults,” Ben said quietly. “We’re going a bit rogue.”

“I wouldn’t call it rogue,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes before flicking her wrist next to her head. Jack raised his eyebrows at her but she ignored him. “They don’t know I’ve been making safehouses, but that’s really all -“

“For who?”

“Leo and his family,” Ben answered. “Briony and Henri. Hunter and his mum, several more.”

“There are houses ready to be used as well,” Cliodhna’s eyes darted to Ben. “Cedric knows one, Ben knows one, Fred knows one, Hermione knows one, Ida and Ramona know one,” she shrugged at Jack. “If you want to -“

“I’ll be in Romania,” he frowned. “Do you need help making more?”

“Mum and Remus are technically in charge,” Ben whispered conspiratorially. 

“But it wasn’t enough,” Cliodhna huffed and leaned back in her chair. 

Jack scratched his chin, “What else are you secretly doing besides safe houses and that mess at the Ministry?”

Cliodhna eyed him warily, “Merlin you both bloody knew?”

Jack turned to look at Ben who grinned. “Well now I know for sure,” Jack chuckled.

“Of course it was you,” Ben rolled his eyes. “Who else would be that brash?”

Cliodhna huffed. “I’ve brewed a lot of Polyjuice too. I’m going to give you both some and the twins,” she sighed. “I’ve already given Hermione enough for her and Ron and Harry.”

“And still have enough for the mission?” Ben asked incredulously.

Jack grimaced, “I think it’s time I heard about this mission.”

080808080808

Cliodhna waited until she knew her family was asleep before she got out of bed and left the house for a late night stake-out looking for Snape and Voldemort. The books from Grimmauld Place were helpful but also dense and ancient; it took a lot of time to decipher where these ancient and noble families could possibly have homes. 

And she didn’t have a lot of time to look before they were extricating Harry from the Dursleys. 

She took a deep breath of the night air when she stepped outside and began to walk to the wood so she could Apparate to outside Cornwall where the Malfoys were rumored to once have a castle.

Cliodhna spent an hour there and felt no magic let alone Dark Magic.

She Apparated to Wiltshire where the Malfoys were rumored to have a home.

She felt something as soon as her feet touched the damp grass. Yes, there was definitely Dark Magic here.

0808080808080808

“You look bloody wrecked,” Jack said to Cliodhna when she came into the kitchen. “What happened to your hair?” He stood up and pulled a small twig from it.

“Need a shower,” she mumbled. “But tea first.”

“Are you going to tell me what you were doing very early this morning in the wood, or,” Jack trailed off.

“No,” she met his eyes briefly before rubbing a tired hand over her face. “It’s not important yet.”

Jack’s amber eyes stared at her for a long moment before he turned his attention back to the  _ Prophet _ . “How much trouble did you get in for bringing Hermione back on your own?”

Cliodhna shrugged, “Only Moody seemed to be angry. He’s always angry with me.”

“And you’re okay with doing what he wants during this mission?” Jack’s voice was gentle but Cliodhna couldn’t miss the hardness that lingered there.

“It’s the only thing he’s planned that I’ve agreed with,” Cliodhna told him honestly. “He hasn’t told me exactly what he wants me to do, but,” she shrugged.

“You’d ignore it anyway,” Jack finished for her.

“I disagree with a lot of things he does, Jack,” she shook her head and leaned against the counter to face him. “They aren’t listening or utilizing us as much as they should be.”

“They have been in a war before,” Jack pointed out. 

Cliodhna rolled her eyes and muttered, “And how did that one turn out?”

“Klee,” Jack warned her.

“I know,” she waved her hand. “I  _ know _ . But you know what I mean. Why is Moody making all the decisions? Why aren’t we hiding Muggleborns if we aren’t sending them on missions? People are going missing every day and -”

Jack wrapped his arms around his sister, “Hey,” he said quietly into her hair. “I’m not arguing with you, you know.”

“I know,” she leaned against him and let out a long sigh. “I know.”

“You can’t do everything. You need sleep,” he continued.

“I am,” she chuckled. “Just not during normal hours.” Jack let her go and she poured herself a cup of tea.

“You smell like mud,” he shook his head at her with a grimace. “You need to shower.”

“I’m going to,” she laughed. “Are you heading to the Burrow?”

Jack shrugged and sat down again. “Not right away. Maybe for lunch if you’re ready. Or if that was your plan.”

“I’ve no daytime plans today,” Cliodhna blew on her tea. “Resting and reading.”

“Not going to practice your fireworks?” Jack arched an eyebrow at her.

Cliodhna rolled her eyes at him, “I’ll save it for the day.”

08080808080808080808

It was easy for Cliodhna to sneak away earlier that night because Jack helped distract everyone at the Burrow with stories of his travels. She knew everyone was aware she snuck out, but it was easier for her to not have to answer questions of what she was doing if everyone was distracted.

She hoped no one ever questioned where she was going or why and she was incredibly grateful no adult had asked her so far. She wondered why no one had the first time she snuck out, but she decided to instead be grateful.

She Apparated further out from Malfoy Manor (thanks to the Dark Magic she felt and the book from Grimmauld Place) in Wiltshire this time to see how far out she could feel the Dark Magic. Her hair was a mousy brown and she wore a Muggle hoodie, an extra precaution even under her Disillusionment Charm. She avoided street lamps as she made her way through the town center before walking along the tree line out of the town and towards Malfoy Manor. She felt the Dark Magic as soon as she left the town center and wondered if Muggles could feel something was wrong with the air too, if they knew, somehow, not to go towards the old Manor on the hill.

Once Cliodhna could see the Manor, she crept further into the woods, to crouch and wait. She hoped to see someone entering, or a flicker of magic to know someone was trying to to leave or enter the Manor. If she could get confirmation that more than the Malfoys were here, they could attack, maybe even find and kill Snape for murdering -

She leaned against a rock and clenched her fists. She needed to remain calm and watch. She hated sitting there and doing nothing, but she knew she had to if there was any chance of seeing a Death Eater.

08080808080808080808

“Today’s the day,” Jack shook Cliodhna gently awake. “Time for some tea.”

Cliodhna groaned, “We don’t have to be there until after dark.”

“It’s nearly 3,” Jack laughed and opened her blinds with a flick of his wand. “You’ve missed every meal.”

“And you don’t want to be flying and fighting on a full stomach, do you?” Ben called from the doorway. “We’re having an early dinner at the Burrow, come on.”

“And a second dinner at the Burrow once we get Harry,” Jack chuckled and grabbed her arm to pull her up. “Come on. Up and at ‘em.”

Cliodhna groaned but put her feet on the ground when Jack pulled her up. “Tea,” she whined.

“Not until you shower and get dressed,” Jack frowned at her hair again. “Are you just rolling around in mud, Merlin,” he huffed and left her alone in her room.

Cliodhna shuffled into their shared bathroom and let the cold water run over her body, Merlin she was hot, and let her mind slowly begin to function. Moody hadn’t told them their destinations when they were disguised as Harry, nor had he told her explicitly what he wanted her to do; ideally he wouldn’t tell her and she could improvise. Merlin knew the Death Eaters wouldn’t have a well thought out plan when they saw eight Harry Potters flying -

She ran her hands through her hair to rinse out the shampoo, shivering under the frigid water. Not if, she knew, but when. She didn’t doubt the Death Eaters would know they were extracting Harry and would follow them. She worried for a moment if there was a tell that could clue the Death Eaters into knowing who the  _ true _ Harry was as they flew. Would they think he was with Hagrid or with his late father’s best friend?

Cliodhna knew she couldn’t possibly know what Death Eaters were thinking, but this was something she could attempt to prepare for, wasn’t it?

She sipped her tea quietly as Ben read the  _ Prophet _ and Jack read a Muggle paper beside her. “Anything good?”

“Much of the same,” Jack shrugged. “Muggles are confused about the weather,” his eyes lifted for a moment to watch her. “A few unsolvable murders, but they don’t seem to be panicking yet.”

“That’s good,” she nodded and set her teacup down. “Ready?”

They Apparated with their broomsticks right outside the wards of the Burrow not risking walking through the field even though Cliodhna would have preferred a walk; the air was sticky with humidity and Cliodhna felt her shirt already sticking to her back when they landed outside the wards. From here the Burrow looked empty and abandoned and with a small twist of her wrist Cliodhna ensured the charms and protective wards on the Burrow were stronger than ever: they didn’t need any Death Eaters following them there tonight.

“Hullo to the house,” Cliodhna called as they opened the front door and Cliodhna let out a genuine laugh when George nearly bowled over Ben and pulled him upstairs.

“Ah,” Jack muttered in her ear. “Young love.”

Cliodhna put a hand on his arm and squeezed it firmly with a small, hesitant smile and led him further into the Burrow where they saw Hermione and Fred sitting next to each other on the couch reading. Jack’s eyebrows rose and he stared at Cliodhna but she bit her lip and pulled him into the kitchen where Ginny and Ron were helping Molly. 

“Ah,” Molly turned and saw them. “Hullo you two,” she smiled widely at them. “Tea?”

“I’ll get it,” Cliodhna returned the smile and noticed Ginny’s sour face as she helped her mother peel potatoes. Cliodhna nudged her gently, “You’re helping too, you know.”

“How exactly?” Ginny snapped.

“By being strong for the rest of us,” Cliodhna said gently and squeezed Ginny’s hand.

Ginny still had a grimace on her face but she rolled her eyes goodnaturedly and whispered, “You’re impossible.”

Cliodhna grinned and got together the tea.

Dinner was outside under the wards and protections of Cliodhna and her mother, because nearly everyone was there to eat before preparing to get Harry. It should have been a boisterous affair with so many people, but the reality of that night’s mission and the anxiety was palpable in the air. Cliodhna knew it would somehow be worse if Moody was there, but he was securing the Dursleys' home and would come by the Burrow later.

Cliodhna watched as the couples went off to various places in and around the Burrow once dinner was cleared and Cliodhna was pleased to see Hermione chatting with Fred at one end of the table. She knew now was a difficult time for the pair to express interest in one another, but it was nice to see the snippets of something growing between them for years wasn’t wrong.

Even Sirius had seen it.

Cliodhna blinked and tore her eyes away from the pair, looking for somewhere quiet she could be alone and sit with her thoughts of Sirius and -

“I think it’s time we had a chat,” Catherine was next to her and Cliodhna nodded, following her mother towards the front of the house, surprised when Angus was standing there waiting for them, his hands in his pockets. 

“Cliodhna,” he wrapped her in a hug, his head resting on top of her head. “You don’t have to put on a show like Moody said if you don’t want to.”

“I know,” Cliodhna squeezed him tightly back. “But I think if the moment presents itself,” she pulled herself back a little to look up at him. “I’ll rise to the occasion.”

0808080808080808080

“You’ve got the Polyjuice?” Moody asked her gruffly.

“Yessir,” she patted the very small satchel that was tied to the belt loop of her denim shorts.

“It’ll be cold up in the air,” Molly called out to them all. “Does anyone need a sweater?” She held up several sweaters emblazoned with an H and Cliodhna couldn’t help her grin.

“Not a bad idea, actually,” Ron shrugged and grabbed one, throwing it over his shoulder.

“All right, Quick, Catherine, Tonks,” Moody growled at them. “Help me with the Disillusionment Charms, will you?”

“I’m not bad at them either,” Bill grinned at Moody but bit back his smile when Moody’s magical eye spun around at him and instead patted the thestral’s side that Hagrid had brought along with him.

“Any chance you can make the motorbike quieter?” Arthur asked Hagrid, but Hagrid shrugged.

Cliodhna was waving her wand around her friends and turned her head to Briony, “You reckon you can make that motorbike a bit quieter?”

Briony shrugged, but Cliodhna could see she was pleased to be useful, “Let’s see, shall we?”

“Everyone knows who they’re partnered with, where they’ll be going to collect their Portkey?” Kinglsey looked around at the group.

“Yes,” they said as some of them were mostly invisible now, camouflaged with the setting sun.

“Move out,” Moody nodded and Mrs. Weasley held Ginny tightly to her side as she waved at them, unable to see them as they shimmered away out of the wards, Cedric and Briony beside them. 

Cliodhna turned back to look at them and saw their scared and forlorn faces. She turned back towards the setting sun and gripped her broom tightly, ready for whatever the night was about to throw at them.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, so I lied when I said the next chapter was going to have the wedding and the Night of the 7 Potters, but...next chapter will! I wanted to post this because it was taking me a long time to write, and this chapter is actually pretty dang long…
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed and appreciated ! :)


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely forgot Remus and Tonks were married already at this time, but I want to hold off on them getting married a little longer, maybe she gets pregnant first, I’m not sure. I may have them get married right after Fleur and Bill’s wedding...and I also cut down a few days from rescuing Harry and his birthday…

080808080808

“Don’t want a picture in front of your childhood home, Potter?” Cliodhna heard George ask Harry as he hugged the younger boy. They were standing outside of the Dursley’s home, invisible and silent to anyone outside of Cliodhna and Catherine’s wards and charms, but Cliodhna could still see the Order sentries pacing along the street.

Hermione and Ron had already hugged Harry tightly, and Hagrid had lifted him up in the air in a bone crushing hug that Cliodhna was not envious of, and now he was being passed around to everyone with a wide, happy smile on his face. “I wasn’t expecting all of you to come,” he pushed his glasses back up his nose when he stood in front of Ben, Cliodhna, and Jack.

“We couldn’t let the Golden Boy himself leave with a small, measly escort, could we?” Ben smirked and pulled Harry in for a hug.

“We should go inside,” Moody was grumbling from closer to the house.

Cliodhna pulled Harry in for a hug as Jack clapped him on the back, “Good to see you, Harry.”

“You too,” he smiled at her, but she couldn’t miss the worry behind his bright green eyes.

“Let’s get you in,” Jack said to them both. “A lot still to do before we head out.”

When the seven volunteers stood in a semi-circle alongside Harry, he shook his head violently, a look of horror on his face as Moody explained the plan. “No, I can’t allow anyone to - ow!” Cliodhna had pulled several hairs out of his head.

“We volunteered,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I always wanted to know what it’d be like to be Potter for a day,” Ben grinned wickedly. “And to snog Potter -”

“Don’t,” Ron tried not to retch.

“That’s horrid,” Fred agreed.

Cliodhna dropped the hairs into the large container she retrieved from the small pouch attached to her jeans before handing Catherine and Angus several smaller vials each and poured the potion into each smaller vial. “There should be enough for you to take a second swig if you need to before you reach the Portkeys,” Cliodhna said to everyone.

“There won’t be much time, the Portkeys leave at -”

“I  _ know _ ,” Cliodhna interrupted Moody and saw Harry’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead out of the corner of her eyes. “But just in case,” she trailed off.

“Bottoms up,” Fred and George lifted their vials to everyone else and they all took a small swig as Harry and Cliodhna watched them closely. 

“It’s going to taste and feel awful,” Harry muttered as he watched Ben, Jack, Fleur, Hermione, and Ron take sips out of their vials too.

“Need to borrow your glasses,” Cliodhna said to Harry quietly as they watched their friends and family contort, grow, and shrink into seven Harry Potters. Harry handed her his glasses and she tapped it with her wand before handing it back to him. “You mind if I make copies of your jeans too?” Harry shook his head and she tapped his knee with her wand.

“Where’s that sweater you took, Ron?” Cliodhna looked out at the sea of Harrys and caught the Weasley jumper he threw at her. “Brilliant, thanks,” and made copies of the jumper as well before handing one to Harry. 

“We’re identical,” Fred and George said at the same time to each other and Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

“Finally we look the same,” Ben said to Jack in his own voice. “You sure you don’t want to try, Klee? We could finally really look like triplets.” Cliodhna rolled her eyes and tossed him a pair of jeans and jumper.

“Your eyesight really is terrible, Harry,” Hermione said as she accepted a pair of glasses from Cliodhna. 

“Right, thanks,” Harry said as he continued to look out at so many people who looked just like him. “This is right bizarre,” he muttered to Cliodhna.

“Just a bit,” she winked and groaned when two Harry’s, who she assumed were Ben and George, leaned close to one another.

“Godric, don’t,” Ron cried and pulled one of them away from the other. 

“Get changed,” Moody growled to them all. “We don’t have much time.”

“What’s the plan, exactly?” Harry asked.

“We’re flying,” Moody growled. “Each Harry will be with a partner to guide them to their destination and then Portkey back to the Burrow.”

Harry looked around at all of the people gathered, “But there’s more,” he started, his eyes flitting to Cliodhna.

“Ah,” Cliodhna’s lips twitched. “Some of us are distractions and protections for everyone,” she shrugged.

“Oh,” Harry’s brows furrowed at her before he tugged on his Weasley jumper. “Are you sure?”

Her eyes blazed, “I’m sure.”

“You’re with Hagrid, Potter,” Moody said as all of the Harrys were now dressed and ready to go. “Everyone know their partner and their destination?”

Cliodhna opened her mouth to ask Harry if there was anything that could give him away from the other Harrys, but Moody was forcing everyone out of the house and telling Harry to let his owl fly on her own. “Tell her to go to the Burrow,” Moody told Harry and Cliodhna frowned as she gripped her broom tightly.

“Don’t engage unless you have to,” Catherine whispered to her. 

“Disillusion Charms,” Moody called to them.

“Maybe Warming Charms too,” Catherine muttered to Cliodhna and Tonks quietly as they went around to the pairs. Cliodhna squeezed Sean’s arm and Jack-as-Harry’s as she waved her hand and wand over them and kissed her father’s cheek and squeezed Ben-as-Harry’s hands. “See you soon,” she whispered to them all.

When everyone was blending in with the dark surroundings, Moody looked out at all of them and with a nod said, “Constant vigilance,” and kicked off on his broom, everyone following after him.

Cliodhna felt the difference in the night sky as soon as she kicked off; something wasn’t right. The air was colder for one, which she was expecting, and tapped her shorts, not watching as they grew into a pair of jeans, and gripped her broom in between her legs, freeing up her hand and wand. She reached out with her magic, unable to see everyone, and put a shield around them, knowing it wouldn’t do much, but hoping it would do something. They continued up over the low hanging clouds over Privet Drive as a group, but slowly began spreading out as they were headed in different directions. 

And then the sky exploded.

Dozens of dark hooded figures were suddenly everywhere in the sky. Cracks of Apparition continued around her and Cliodhna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She stared at them, her eyes darting around from figure to figure, desperate to see  _ his _ face, his lank, dark hair, his crooked nose -

But she saw a flash to her right, aimed at one of the pairs and Cliodhna knew, somehow, that the Charms to make everyone nearly invisible were gone; someone was powerful enough to remove them. 

Everything slowed down around her as she barreled towards several hooded figures, flashes of light emitting from Order members and Death Eaters.

She raised her left hand and a shield shimmered around the Order members to her left, her wand moving continuously on her right to protect whoever was over there, and finally, it seemed, the Death Eaters saw  _ her _ .

She saw Hagrid’s motorbike flying above her, Harry fending off two Death Eaters with stunners and she flicked her left hand, a bubble surrounding the motorbike. 

She dodged a Killing Curse from a Death Eater flying alongside her and she sneered at him, flicking her wand at him, a hex hitting him square in the chest. She didn’t have time to watch him fall to the dark ground below him before she was sending another hex to a Death Eater below her, not waiting to see if it hit him, but knowing it did. A Full Body-Bind Curse on a broom was going to be tough to survive, but she didn’t care; she wouldn’t kill them, the ground would.

She saw Lupin and George-as-Harry struggling to her left and she rolled on her broom towards them, firing hexes from her wand and a protective bubble from her left hand before she barreled away again towards the next pair, sending hexes and a protective bubble.

She heard a distant yell, she couldn’t tell from where, and she searched for Harry and Hagrid, but three Death Eaters were flying directly at her, curses narrowly missing her. She lay flat against her broom, her heart pounding, her own shield weakening around her as curse after curse hit it and she took a deep breath, gathering magic and energy in her left hand for a long breath before she shot it out of her hand. It hit two of the Death Eaters, but the third one barely avoided it. He pulled his hood off his head and Cliodhna let out an anguished cry.

_ Snape _ .

He darted below her but not before she saw the fear in his eyes. She pulled up on her broom to turn as quickly as she could, her energy gathering in her hand, the anger building in her chest, she was ready to throw it at Snape, ready for Snape to fall to the ground to his death, the vengeance she wanted for Dumbledore, the healing she desperately wanted after she had trusted and believed Snape for so long, was so close -

But there was another yell and she heard someone yelling, “That’s him! The real him!” And Cliodhna’s blood froze, her eyes scanning for Harry, Hagrid, and the motorbike in the sky. She glanced behind her and sent the magic from her hand towards Snape, not bothering to see if it missed him; she knew it had.

She found Harry and Hagrid, Harry struggling to send stunners to the Death Eaters around them, and then there was Moody, helping him. Cliodhna stayed below them, sending stunners as she could but they were flying above her too fast; she put a shield around Harry and Hagrid, never once thinking to send a shield for Moody.

And then, somehow, the air around her got even colder and with a shiver, Cliodhna saw  _ him _ , flying without a broom, how was that bloody possible? And then there  _ she _ was and Cliodhna saw red. The two of them, this was too good to be true, she could finally -

Moody was hit by a flash of green from Voldemort’s wand and Cliodhna opened her mouth in horror as the man began to fall. Without a thought she waved a hand at him and his descent towards the ground slowed, but Cliodhna knew he was dead.

She tasted blood in her mouth as she bit down hard on her cheek to keep from screaming, and she sent hex after hex at Voldemort and Bellatrix, but only Bellatrix engaged, her cold laugh caught on the wind, but Cliodhna saw her throw her head back and fire a killing curse at her. Cliodhna rolled slightly to avoid it, but kept flying towards Bellatrix, firing hexes and curses from her wand and her hand so quickly Bellatrix was barely able to defend against them. Cliodhna saw Harry and Voldemort struggling, something flying out of their wands seemingly of their own accord, and she threw her hand towards them, a ball of light flying at them, separating them long enough for Hagrid to push a button on the motorbike and it sped up.

She didn’t see Bellatrix fire a curse and Cliodhna didn’t move fast enough; it grazed her wand hand and she felt her wand slip from her fingers as the pain seared, she opened her mouth to let out a silent scream and her wand flew back up towards her, landing firmly in her left hand and she tucked it quickly into her jumper, muttering a spell for it be harnessed to her. She tapped her left hand to her right arm and a piece of cloth tied around the wound, still bleeding profusely, and she glared up to Bellatrix who was watching her with wide eyes before she flew off after Voldemort.

Cliodhna flew after them, knowing she was just as fast if not faster. Her mind was focused on protecting Harry, at hurting Bellatrix, at stopping Voldemort. The searing pain was traveling from her arm to her shoulder and she knew she’d pass out if she tried something too taxing, but she had to try, didn’t she?

She tapped at her jeans with a finger and used the fabric to tie herself to her broom and tapped the broom, hoping it would continue its course to the Burrow even if she wasn’t fully conscious. And then, when she was directly below Voldemort and Bellatrix and Harry and Hagrid were still in front of them, Cliodhna knew it was time.

It was time for the fireworks.

080808080808080808

“Klee,” someone was saying in her ear, shaking her awake. “Klee,” the voice tried again and she winced when they touched her arm.

“Here,” another voice said and Cliodhna felt as though she was suddenly floating. “Put her next to George.”

George?

Cliodhna groaned, her mouth dry, as she tried to choke out, “Is George okay?”

“I’m -” she heard George saying from beside her.

“Not another ear pun,” Fred winced from somewhere else in the room and Cliodhna tried to blink her eyes open.

“What,” she tried to sit up but winced. “Dittany,” she muttered. 

“You’ll need more than that.” A familiar chuckle and someone pushing hair away from her forehead. Cedric. “Is it just your arm?”

“Don’t know,” she winced as Cedric tried to roll her on her side. 

“Can I lift up your jumper?” Cedric asked and she could finally see his grey eyes hovering over her face. She nodded and winced when Cedric gently rolled up her jumper to examine her back and ribs. “Ah,” he said. “Briony?”

Briony put a hand on Cliodhna’s cheek and said kindly, “This is gonna hurt, Klee.”

It hurt like hell, like her skin was knitting back together, her entire right side was on fire as she bit her lip to keep from screaming as she threw her head back onto the soft couch. “You’re okay, that’s it,” Briony said soothingly to her. “Almost done.”

“Not,” Cliodhna panted, “fast enough.”

Briony and Cedric chuckled and then Briony was lowering her jumper back down and Cedric was asking her if she wanted him to fix the jumper sleeve, but she shook her head, she was too bloody hot and wanted out of this jumper. She used her left hand to pull her wand from inside her jumper and with a small, weak flick she was wearing a large, black t-shirt. Cedric chuckled and stood up. “George, how are you feeling?”

“Don’t say saintlike again,” Fred muttered from next to the couch and Cliodhna struggled to sit up to see what was happening.

“Easy, princess,” Briony muttered and helped her friend up. 

Cliodhna turned her head and saw George, her mouth dropped open, “What happened?” Her voice was soft, but she felt the anger bubbling her chest, “Who did that to you?”

“Better than being dead,” George shook his head slightly. “I can still hear fine,” he shrugged, but Cliodhna could see the fear etched on his face. “It’s not so bad, is it?”

Cliodhna shook her head and took his hand in her left hand from across her body and squeezed it, “No.” 

“You don’t think Ben will,” he swallowed and Cliodhna’s eyes flashed.

“No,” she managed to keep her voice calm. “I don’t. But where is he, where is,” she looked around the room and made to stand but Briony pushed her back down on the couch. “Where is everyone else?”

“A lot of people missed their Portkeys,” Ginny came in with a tray of tea but Cliodhna shook her head. She didn’t think she could handle anything in her stomach. 

“You’re okay?” Harry was there suddenly and he dropped to his knees in front of Cliodhna and George. “You managed to,” he swallowed and shook his head, unsure what to say. “Gave us enough time to get to safety.”

“Good,” Cliodhna nodded.

“We even saw it,” Briony muttered to Cliodhna. “From here,” there was awe in her voice and Cliodhna blinked.

“Oh,” Cliodhna nodded.

“It scared off the Death Eaters,” Lupin said from the corner of the room, holding a tumbler of whisky. “Everyone should be back soon.”

The kitchen door swung open and Hermione ran inside, pulling Harry into a tight hug before she looked around the room at who was there and squeezed Fred’s hand, kneeling down near George. “Are you okay?” She asked him softly, her hand still in Fred’s.

“I’m grand,” George smiled at her. “Now mum can tell us apart.”

Hermione’s lips twitched and she turned her face to Cliodhna, “That was -”

“Yea,” Cliodhna swallowed.

Kingsley strode into the room, meeting Lupin’s eyes, but Cliodhna cleared her throat and said, “Moody is,” she swallowed, unsure how to continue. “Voldemort got -”

Kingsley nodded, understanding. The room grew quiet as they waited for everyone else to return, fearful of who else was gone.

“How did they know it was you, Harry?” Cliodhna asked him suddenly. “How did they know you were the real Harry?”

“Hedwig,” his face fell. “She came back and,” he swallowed, allowing Ginny to put her arm around his waist. 

“She was a good friend,” Hermione said softly.

“My first friend,” Harry ran a hand through his hair, his voice breaking. 

Ben and Jack ran into the room and both Cliodhna and George tried to stand up, but only George could, staring at Ben, the fear and concern clear on his face. But Ben didn’t hesitate before he pulled George in for a hug, burying his face in his shoulder, letting out a muffled cry as George hugged him back just as tightly. “I saw it,” Ben muttered and Cliodhna blinked back tears as Jack sat beside her, pulling her gently towards him. “I saw it happen and I couldn’t,” Ben swallowed and lifted his head to look at George directly in his eyes, his normally-golden eyes now flecked with amber and brown. He reached his fingers up gently towards George’s head that was now bandaged, “I’m so relieved, I thought I lost you -”

“I’m still here,” George whispered and let his forehead fall against Ben’s. “I’m still here if you want me.”

“Don’t be daft,” Ben kissed him gently. “You’re alive -”

“Minus an ear,” George tilted his head slightly and Ben shook his head, pressing another quick kiss to George’s lips.

“Who needs two ears anyway,” Ben smiled and hugged him tightly again.

Cliodhna lay her head against Jack’s shoulder and closed her eyes, not wanting to intrude on the moment between Ben and George, but feeling the love practically pouring off them was soothing.

Ron ran in next, Tonks close behind him and Harry and Hermione hugged Ron tightly, as Tonks immediately fell into Remus’s arms, kissing him deeply. Cliodhna’s eyes widened but Jack elbowed her and she tore her eyes away. She should have known, of course, she should have seen it, even Sirius had seen it.

She let out a ragged breath.  _ Sirius _ .

She still hadn’t avenged his murder. Or Dumbledore’s.

She clenched her left hand and felt Jack’s hand squeeze her knee to comfort her. “Take a deep breath,” he whispered in her ear and she did so. But she suddenly felt trapped in this room with so many people hugging and tearful, knowing Moody was dead, not knowing where Bill and Fleur were, or her mother, and she tried to lift herself off the couch, but she felt too weak, too tired. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to go after Snape and Bellatrix and Voldemort and -

“Everyone’s back,” Sean was addressing the room quietly and Cliodhna blinked. “Except for Alastor,” his voice was somber. “You-Know-Who hit him with the Killing Curse.”

The room was silent, the air heavy, and Cliodhna felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder from behind the couch, squeezing lightly. She wanted to tell everyone she slowed his fall from his broom, but she knew it wouldn’t bring any real comfort to anyone. He was already gone. He was already dead.

A long, silent moment passed, and Mrs. Weasley turned to blow her nose, Arthur’s arm around her in the doorway before Sean spoke again. “I reckon we all have a drink for him. To remember ol’ Mad-Eye Moody, the best Auror any one of us has ever seen.”

“Here, here,” Kingsley nodded.

Cliodhna moved closer to Jack as Ben squeezed in next to her, George half on his lap, and gladly accepted a small tumbler of firewhiskey from Bill who nodded at her arm but she shook her head slightly. She was fine. After all, she was alive.

“Your hair,” Fleur nodded at Cliodhna from beside Bill as she handed a firewhiskey to Jack. “Iz white.”

“What?” Cliodhna asked, unable to lift her right arm to touch her hair. “What do you mean?”

Ben leaned into George to get a better look at Cliodhna and she saw him frowning at her, titling his head. “Here,” he held some of her shoulder-length hair out so she could look at it. “She’s right.”

Cliodhna stared at the pale, silvery-white hair, her eyes wide. “What?” She looked up at Ben, real fear in her eyes. “All of it?”

“No,” Ben shook his head. “Just in the front here.” He touched her head where the white hair must have stopped. 

Cliodhna frowned at Ben, fearful of how it must look, embarrassed that she cared when George was missing an ear, but she didn’t get to say anything because Sean raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

“To Mad-Eye.”

0808080808080808080808

Ginny shrugged in the mirror behind Cliodhna when she finally felt strong enough to stand up and go to the bathroom. She was two firewhiskeys in and knew the alcohol was getting to her head, so she asked Ginny to help her to the bathroom under the impression that she was still too weak from her injury and her lightning show, which she probably was. “It suits you,” Ginny smiled as Cliodhna fingered the silvery-white hair. “It’s actually quite lovely.”

There was a knock on the door and Hermione squeezed in, “Why do you think it happened?”

Cliodhna frowned into the mirror, her eyes darting between both of the younger girls, “Don’t know.”

“It feels just like the rest of your hair,” Ginny fingered it lightly. “It’s not dry or anything.” Her brown eyes glanced back to Cliodhna in the mirror. “That looked like a lot of lightning,” Ginny continued. “Maybe it caused your hair to turn white.”

Cliodhna hummed in agreement and Hermione smiled, “It is really quite pretty, Klee.”

“Yea?” Cliodhna asked, hopeful.

“Especially because the rest of your hair is a bit lighter,” Ginny nodded.

“It doesn’t make me look, I’m not sure,” Cliodhna’s shoulders dropped slightly. “Old?”

Ginny and Hermione both let out disbelieving laughs. “No,” Ginny shook her head. “Not old.”

“Not too much like Fleur?” Cliodhna tried again. “Or a Malfoy?”

“No,” Hermione’s shock was evident. “Never.”

“Malfoy’s hair is too blonde, this is properly silver and white,” Ginny agreed. “But you don’t look old.”

“I reckon it will look nice when I  _ am _ old,” Cliodhna sighed and turned away from the mirror. “Thanks,” she smiled at the two girls and let them hug her quickly. “Let’s go back out there, shall we?”

Cliodhna was expecting a debrief of the mission, of someone telling them that clearly someone from the Order had leaked the information to the Death Eaters, that there was clearly a spy, or to talk about what exactly Cliodhna had done in the sky or how she had managed to make it back to the Burrow when she was unconscious, but no one made any moves to speak. It seemed everyone needed a night of quiet.

No one wanted to leave the Burrow; everyone wanted to be together in the living room, drinking firewhiskey until late into the night.

Eventually, not long after midnight, Sean and Kingsley excused themselves to return home. Tonks and Lupin followed them soon after, holding hands, and Cliodhna flashed Tonks a small smile, pleased to see the woman wink, despite the sadness etched on her face from losing her mentor and friend. Fleur and Bill left for Shell Cottage, and Hagrid left as well, trying not to cry as he said goodbye to Harry, telling him he’d see him at the wedding if not before. 

Catherine and Angus said goodbye to the triplets, expecting that at least Ben would be remaining at the Burrow, but Catherine took Cliodhna’s hand and led her to the kitchen. “You’re okay?”

“Yes,” Cliodhna nodded and smiled when Catherine ran her fingers through her new white hair.

“That was a big show,” Catherine said, her voice low and flat.

“Not much good it did,” Cliodhna sighed.

Catherine’s dark green eyes flashed, “They all flew away after that, Cliodhna.” Catherine’s voice was harsh and Cliodhna winced slightly. “Three of them fell off their brooms from being too close to you, two more didn’t get very far before they fell too.” She took Cliodhna’s hands in her own, “It did everything. It gave Harry a chance to get to safety. It scared Voldemort and his followers away.”

Cliodhna frowned at her mother, “Really?”

“Really,” Catherine sighed, her voice softening. “They’ll be after you now. Now that they saw just exactly what you’re capable of -”

“It was the same as before,” Cliodhna tried to argue.

“No,” Catherine shook her head. “It wasn’t.” She squeezed her hands again and her eyes darted to the doorway of the kitchen, surprised to see Cedric standing there. “Make sure Briony gets home safely,” Catherine said to her and went back to the living room to collect Angus and head home.

“You’re feeling all right?” Cedric asked in the voice Cliodhna had come to think of as his ‘Healer voice’, the strong, confident voice he must use around his patients and colleagues. He stood in the doorway, hesitant to get any closer to her.

“Yes,” she nodded. “A bit tired, but that’s to be expected.”

“Tired from,” he was very obviously trying not to frown as he trailed off. “Or from all of it?”

Cliodhna let out a breath, “All of it, I reckon.”

Cedric nodded and ran a hand through his dark brown hair and Cliodhan wondered when it had gotten so long. “It looked big,” he was staring at the floor now. “Bigger than,” he swallowed and glanced up at her and Cliodhna saw the fear and shame swirling in his light grey eyes. “Well, then the one time I saw it.”

“After Sirius,” she nodded. “Yea. It was bigger than that.”

“You woke up faster than after the Ministry,” he offered and Cliodhna stared at him, her brows furrowing.

“And faster than after last time,” she swallowed. After she let Snape escape Hogwarts.

“You’re getting better at controlling it,” Cedric tilted his head slightly. “It’s not consuming you anymore.”

She knew he meant the anger, but he didn’t know that. He didn’t know how angry she was in the sky seeing Snape and Bellatrix and Voldemort, how angry she was now that she had let them get away  _ again _ . “You don’t know,” she started, her voice low and harsh.

“I can tell,” he shook his head, but stayed rooted in his spot in the doorway, his eyes darting to her hands. “ _ You _ can tell.”

Cliodhna opened her mouth to argue but he stood up taller and said softly, “Goodnight, Cliodhna,” and left her standing there in the kitchen of the Burrow, alone.

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna escorted Briony back to her safehouse in the early hours of the morning after she assured her friend she was feeling better and wasn’t drunk off firewhiskey. Briony knew better than to argue with Cliodhna and didn’t mind the company walking to a different Apparition point than she had left from. 

Briony offered Cliodhna a cup of tea after saying hello and goodnight to Henri, and they sat together quietly in the small sitting room of the small home. Briony waited a long moment before she said quietly, “So that was it, huh?”

“Hmm,” Cliodhna nodded, sipping her tea slowly. 

“Is it,” she swallowed, trying to think of the right word. “Is it always that fantastic?”

Cliodhna narrowed her eyes at her friend as she leaned forward in the dim light. “Fantastic?”

“Yea,” Briony nodded, tucking some of her fire-red hair behind her ear. “It was absolutely beautiful. It was like,” she shook her head slightly, awe evident in her pale green eyes. “Better than Muggle fireworks on New Year’s Eve, bigger than a fire on Guy Fawkes’ Day, better than -”

“Slow down,” Cliodhna couldn’t help the disbelieving chuckle that escaped her. “You sound like you loved it.”

“Do you not love it?” Briony blinked, bewildered. “It was so powerful to see. I felt safe knowing that you were up there protecting everyone.”

“Safe?” Cliodhna parroted back.

“Yes,” Briony reached her hand out and squeezed Cliodhna’s hand. “I already feel safer with you on our side, helping us out. I mean, this place alone,” she waved her hand around. “But knowing you’re out there, protecting all of us too,” a small smile played on her lips. 

“You’re not,” Cliodhna blinked. “You’re not scared? Now that you’ve seen what -”

“God, no,” Briony laughed. “I feel  _ better _ . You’re more powerful than I could have even fathomed,” she shook her head slightly. “It was truly fantastic.”

Cliodhna bit her lower lip slightly, confused by this reaction considering she could see the fear in Cedric’s eyes not hours ago. “I could hurt you -”

Briony rolled her eyes, “Please. So far only Death Eaters have gotten hurt, haven’t they?” Briony raised her eyebrows at Cliodhna, “When are you going to stop being scared that you’d hurt someone you love?” She took both of Cliodhna’s hands this time. “You have a gift and you need to use it. It saved a lot of people tonight, including Harry,” her voice was sincere. “And it’s going to save a lot of people again.”

Cliodhna stared at her friend for a long moment before she cleared her throat and said softly, “Um, thanks.”

“Now go home and get some sleep,” Briony smiled and patted her cheek. “We need you rested.” 

Cliodhna stood to leave and Briony pulled her in for an unexpected hug, “You really do look fetching with this new hair.” Cliodhna chuckled and hugged her friend tightly. “Maybe it’s time for a cut too, what ya reckon?”

0808080808080808

Cliodhna slept fitfully and woke much earlier than she would have liked, but she knew it was useless to try to go back to sleep now that Harry was here. She was desperate to leave and stake out Malfoy Manor again but knew there was no time with the wedding fast approaching; she knew it would be tough for her to sneak away now that Harry and Jack were here. 

And Charlie would be here in a few days.

She stretched lazily before sitting up in her bed and running her hands through her hair, remembering that some of her hair was white.

She sighed; she needed a shower. And a cup of tea. Her stomach rumbled as she stepped into the shower. And a bloody big breakfast.

With her hair still wet, she walked into the kitchen to see her parents sitting at the table, talking very quietly over a newspaper. They both looked very surprised to see her awake so early in the morning.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged at them and went to the stove, to prepare a cup of tea for herself. “Is that the  _ Prophet _ ?”

“Hmm,” Angus hummed, his mouth full of tea. 

“Any mention of,” Cliodhna trailed off, unable to put words to what she wanted to ask.

“No,” Angus shook his head. “Just that the explosion last night was an empty Muggle freight plane,” Angus set the paper down. “And nothing for anyone to worry about.”

“Is there a picture?” Cliodhna asked.

“Yes,” Catherine and Angus exchanged a glance and they moved apart slightly so Cliodhna could lean over and see.

“Ah,” Cliodhna nodded. So  _ that _ was what it looked like.

“Taken from Amesbury,” Catherine said and pointed at the caption below the picture of the sky going from black to nearly white for a quick second.

“Amesbury?” Cliodhna glanced over at her mother, something niggling in the back of her mind. 

“Aye,” Angus nodded. “In Wiltshire,” he sipped his tea.

“Wiltshire,” Cliodhna echoed and stood up to sip her own tea. So there were more wizards and witches in Wiltshire than just the Malfoys then.

“There’s no formal Wizarding village there,” Angus continued, unaware of the odd expression on Cliodhna’s face. “But Stonehenge is there. So it’s no surprise some folks live nearby.”

“Stonehenge?” Cliodhna’s head snapped up to stare at her father. 

“And Woodhenge,” Angus nodded. “We took you when you were younger, remember?” He smiled fondly as he sipped his tea again. “It was fun to see it with all those Muggle tourists,” he turned to Catherine. “Remember how many buses were there?”

Cliodhna’s heart was beating quickly.  _ Stonehenge _ . Of bloody course. Why hadn’t she thought to go there before? She had been so focused on the Celtic aspects of her family history she had forgotten that Druids had built something so monumental that even bloody  _ Muggles _ knew about it.

“I always wanted to go on a solstice,” Angus sighed. “But it’s always so crowded there.”

“Solstice?” Cliodhna asked.

“Muggles think it has something to do with a solstice,” Angus shrugged. “They think it was Merlin or the Druids who built it, but it’s older than that.”

“Older than Druids?” Cliodhna tried to keep her voice even. 

“The informational signs there said Muggles can do testing of things they found buried there, of the soil,” Angus continued. “And it was older than when they believed Druids were here.” He leaned back in his chair, “But they can’t know for sure since they don’t really know anything about the Druids,” he shrugged and sipped his tea again.

Cliodhna felt her mother’s eyes on her, so she only nodded. “I’m going to go to the Burrow to see Harry,” she smiled at them both. “And see if Mrs. Weasley is making a huge welcome back breakfast for him.”

Angus laughed and stood up, “Leave Jack a note and take the Floo.”

Catherine added, “We’ll be back for dinner, dear,” and kissed Cliodhna on the cheek before whispering. “Wait until after the wedding, won’t you?”

08080808080808080808

Mrs. Weasley  _ was _ giving Harry a very large fry-up for breakfast and Cliodhna was thrilled to see that there was plenty for her as well; she was bloody starved. She wasn’t surprised to see the twins and Ben weren’t at the table yet, but she offered to go wake them up so Harry could enjoy his breakfast with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in peace and Mrs. Weasley didn’t catch Ben in George’s bed, although she was certain Mrs. Weasley was aware. She squeezed Harry’s shoulder as she walked around him and said to Mrs. Weasley, “Coffee, if you’ve got it? I feel like I could do with an extra boost.”

Breakfast was a quiet affair even as Mrs. Weasley flitted around the table, clearly worried about Harry, distraught about Moody, and anxious about the Delacours and Charlie arriving the next day. “There’s so much to do,” Mrs. Weasley said as she would barely even put her teacup to her lips before she was hurrying around the kitchen again. Ginny rolled her eyes at Cliodhna who finally stood up to stop Mrs. Weasley and guide her to a seat.

“Have a cuppa, Mrs. Weasley, have a seat,” she said kindly but firmly.

“But,” Mrs. Weasley tried.

“It can wait, can’t it?” Cliodhna put a hand on her shoulder so the older woman couldn’t stand up and Harry hid his smirk behind his own cup of tea. 

“The Delacours can stay with us,” Ben said to Mrs. Weasley. 

“I’d rather sleep outside,” Cliodhna added. “In a tent, not to worry,” she added quickly when Ginny raised her eyebrows. “But the weather is so bloody nice -”

“No, they should stay here,” Mrs. Weasley shook her head. “The boys can bunk up more -”

“More?” Ron fumed. “Harry and I barely fit as is!”

“The twins can stay with us, then,” Ben suggested helpfully. “And Charlie and Bill.”

“Bill should probably stay here as the groom,” Hermione shook her head slightly.

“That would clear up a room,” Mrs. Weasley agreed, she glanced up at Cliodhna. “You can spare the space?”

Cliodhna grinned, “Of course. We’re desperate to help with the wedding!”

“Speaking of which, we need to change the sheets and clean the yard and,” Mrs. Weasley was saying and made to stand up but Cliodhna patted her shoulder.

“After your tea, Mrs. Weasley.”

Harry couldn’t hide his smile this time.

08080808080808080808

It was obvious Mrs. Weasley was giving chores to Hermione, Ron, and Harry to keep them apart and even though Cliodhna was dying to go to Amesbury with her brothers and stake out Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, she knew she should help Harry, Hermione, and Ron get some alone time before the wedding. She roped Ben and Jack into her scheme as well. One of the triplets was always with Mrs. Weasley while the other two did as many chores as they could with their wands without Mrs. Weasley being any wiser, so that the Golden Trio could sneak off into one bedroom or another for thirty minutes at a time.

“You bloody  _ owe _ us,” Ben pointed at Harry after their lunch break. 

“In the annals of your life,” Jack said dryly. “Our sacrifices today better be recorded.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ben and Jack but would pull Harry up the stairs with a hurried, “Thank you.” 

Cliodhna knew she wouldn’t be able to speak to Harry until, she supposed, after the Delacours arrived and the Burrow was done being prepared for the wedding and guests. She  _ had _ to talk to Harry, to see how she could help. She was running out of things she felt she could do. She had to tell him that she’d been to Grimmauld Place she had to -

“Are you really going to sleep outside?” Jack shook her out of her daydreaming as they were cleaning up the backyard and the hedges.

“I’d like to,” Cliodhna shrugged.

“It’ll be what Charlie’s used to as well,” Ben grinned at them before ducking when Cliodhna sent a gnome flying towards him. “Oi!”

“Don’t be a prat,” Jack shook his head at Ben. “There’s plenty of space to transfigure the couch into a bed,” he rolled his eyes. 

“For you or Fred,” Ben smirked at his brother. “George and I would like our own bloody space -”

Jack rolled his eyes and threw the gnome around his head and chucked it. 

“Oh no,” Cliodhna groaned when she could no longer see Mrs. Weasley in the yard. “Where did Mrs. Weasley go?”

“Hopefully Ginny will intercept her?” Jack said hopefully. “We’ll handle the gnomes, you go and find her -”

Cliodhna hurried into the house, not paying attention to whatever Jack was saying, and frowned when Mrs. Weasley wasn’t in the kitchen. “Mrs. Weasley,” Cliodhna called out. “What would you like us to do when we’ve finished -”

There was a loud bang and Cliodhna winced as she ran to the steps and took them two-at-a-time as she heard muffled yelling coming from behind closed doors. “Mrs. Weasley,” she tried to call again, but ducked when a book came flying towards her, careening down the stairs; she flicked her wrist and the book flew back into her hand.

“You can’t abandon your education,” Mrs. Weasley was nearly-shrieking and Cliodhna’s free hand twitched slightly as she saw Harry standing toe-to-toe with the Weasley matriarch from where she was walking up the stairs.

“Dumbledore left -”

“Dumbledore is  _ dead _ ,” Mrs. Weasley fumed as Cliodhna stood behind her.

“Mrs. Weasley,” she put a hand on her arm. “I think -”

“They have to finish their education,” Mrs. Weasley was sounding desperate. “They’re safe at Hogwarts, they -”

“Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione pleaded. “We don’t  _ want _ to abandon school, but we  _ have  _ to -”

“You don’t have to do -”

“ _ That’s enough, _ ” Cliodhna’s voice was firm. Mrs. Weasley jumped slightly and Hermione’s eyes rounded as they darted to Cliodhna’s hands, one clenched in a fist, the other holding a book.

“But,” Mrs. Weasley’s bottom lip wobbled slightly, her eyes filling with unshed tears. “They’re  _ children _ ,” her voice was so quiet that only Cliodhna could hear her.

“Let’s get you a cuppa, Mrs. Weasley,” Cliodhna said gently as she guided Mrs. Weasley out of the room, handing Hermione the book, her brow arching slightly when she saw it was  _ Hogwarts: A History _ . “Stay out of sight for a little while, eh?” She whispered to the three of them before closing the door behind her. 

“A splash of firewhiskey in the tea wouldn’t hurt,” Mrs. Weasley muttered as she walked down the stairs and Cliodhna bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Cliodhna guided Molly to the kitchen table to sit down before waving her hand to get the kettle on and the tins of tea and the firewhiskey floating towards the table.

“They would be safe at Hogwarts,” Mrs. Weasley’s voice was small. “They’re just children -”

“I know they are,” Cliodhna agreed and put a comforting hand on Molly’s shoulder. “But what they need to do, they can’t do from Hogwarts.”

“But we don’t know what they need to do, they won’t say. And Harry’s not even of age!” Mrs. Weasley turned her head to look at Cliodhna, her eyes wide. “They don’t know,” she swallowed. “I don’t want them to get hurt.”

“They all can fight, Mrs. Weasley, I’ve seen it,” Cliodhna waved her hand to remove the kettle from the stove right before it started to screech. “They know what they’re up against,” Cliodhna continued as she handed Molly her cup, nudging the firewhiskey towards her. “Better than anyone, I reckon,” Cliodhna’s voice was soft. “And you know Hermione’s the brightest witch of her age. She’ll keep them in line -”

“You could help them, couldn’t you?” Mrs. Weasley grabbed Cliodhna’s hand, her voice pleading. “Watch out for them, I mean. You’re,” she swallowed, faltering slightly. “Won’t you?”

“I,” Cliodhna felt a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach as she held her cup of tea tightly, her other hand gripping the back of Molly’s chair tightly. “I,” she tried again but suddenly felt the wards around the Burrow flicker and she grinned. “Charlie’s here.”

“Ch-Charlie?” Mrs. Weasley’s eyes widened and Cliodhna jumped away when Mrs. Weasley pushed the chair back forcefully to stand up and hurry about the kitchen. “A day early, Merlin!” She ripped open the kitchen door and hurried outside, “Charlie!” She waved her hands, tears falling freely down her face.

Cliodhna leaned against the doorway, a sly smile on her face as she watched Charlie bend down to hug his mother tightly before he met Cliodhna’s gaze, his heart tightening in his chest. He was  _ home _ .

“Bloody good timing,” Cliodhna whispered in his ear when he hugged her so tightly her feet lifted off the ground, her arms tight around his neck. He set her back down and furrowed his brow at her in question, his eyes darting to her hair, but everyone else had hurried out of the house and the garden to say hello to him and Cliodhna stepped back to put her hand on Mrs. Weasley’s arm.

“Let him come inside,” Cliodhna laughed when Ginny tried to climb on Charlie’s back and Ron and Ben were talking over the other trying to get Charlie’s attention. “The man needs some tea and a snack, I reckon, come on.”

“Is there more than biscuits?” Ron grumbled, “I’m bloody starved -”

“We  _ just _ had lunch,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“That was hours ago,” Ron’s mouth fell open in shock.

Cliodhna stood outside the door as she waved everyone inside, Mrs. Weasley muttered about “whipping something up right quick”, and grinned at Charlie when he stood in the doorway beside her. “All right, Quick?”

“Now that you’re here, Weasley,” she said in such a soft voice that Charlie started to frown, but he was called in to the kitchen by his mother.

“You can’t sleep in your own room, Charlie, we just cleaned and changed the sheets and oh, darling, you should have told us you were coming a day early,” Mrs. Weasley said so quickly that Charlie started to laugh and he kissed his mother on the top of her head.

“I wanted to surprise you, mum,” he laughed and picked up the bottle of firewhiskey that was on the kitchen table. “A bit of whiskey in our tea, eh? Don’t mind if I do,” he winked and poured a splash in a new mug Ginny handed him, his eyes flickering to Cliodhna who shrugged, her lips pressed together tightly in an effort not to smile. “I’m happy to sleep wherever you want to put me.”

“You’re sleeping at ours,” Ben grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey out of his hands. “If ya want, of course. We’ve got plenty of space -”

“And the Delacours are staying here for the wedding,” Ginny’s face scrunched up in annoyance. 

“Let’s worry about where Charlie’s going to sleep later, shall we?” Cliodhna rolled her eyes at everyone and grabbed the firewhiskey from Ben before Ginny tried to grab for it. “Alcohol for adults who’ve traveled a great distance only,” she laughed and let the bottle float back to its rightful place in the other room. “We’ve still got a bit of cleaning to do before dinner tonight,” Cliodhna reminded them all and Charlie watched as she sent a pointed look to Jack.

“Ah, yes, actually, you lot, will you help me upstairs? We need to check on fresh towels,” he said in a low tone to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Cliodhna as she followed Jack out of the kitchen.

“Mrs. Weasley, can I help you?” Ben popped up from his seat, pulling Ginny with him. 

Ginny flashed a menacing glare at Cliodhna for a moment before she rolled her eyes, “Yea, mum, what can we do?”

Cliodhna met Charlie’s eyes briefly and she tilted her head slightly to the front of the house; he followed her out of the kitchen and out the front door. “Why was that so bloody weird?” Charlie asked, his voice low when the door shut behind them. “And did you dye your hair?”

“Better have a sip of that,” she nodded at his mug of firewhiskey and tea. “I suspect no one’s told you anything,” she eyed him carefully and raised her eyebrows when he hesitated. “Too tired for a walk?”

“No,” Charlie narrowed his eyes at her and let her set the pace as they walked around the perimeter of her wards. She slowly began to tell him everything that had happened the last few days: Moody’s murder and the disaster that was Harry’s extraction (leaving out George’s ear); Mrs. Weasley’s insistence that Ron, Harry, and Hermione go back to Hogwarts and the strife it was causing; and with a deep sigh, the safehouses that she made without knowledge of any older Order members except Tonks.

“Tonks is the only one who gets it,” Cliodhna watched him carefully. “I mean, I know Bill would, but,” she bit her lip, her gaze moving towards her feet. “Tonks and I already,” she swallowed.

Charlie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I’m glad Tonks knows, and I’m glad she’s helping you out. She’s a good sort.”

“She said the same thing about you, you know,” Cliodhna flashed him a quick smile.

“We’ve been mates for a while,” he shrugged, moving his hand from her shoulder to the pocket of his denim jeans. He cleared his throat, “So, how can I help with mum?”

Cliodhna let out a sigh of relief, “We just need her to leave the three of them alone as much as possible.”

Charlie nodded, “You don’t know,” he frowned. “You don’t know what they’re planning?”

“No,” Cliodhna shook her head and Charlie could tell she was disappointed and sad. “I’m not sure how to help them,” she trailed off. She wasn’t sure how to help  _ anyone _ , really. “I don’t think they’ll stick around for long after the wedding,” she met his gaze and Charlie knew that she wouldn’t be sticking around long after the wedding either. He wondered, briefly, why she had stayed in England at all this summer as she had seemed so determined to leave after graduation, but he didn’t press the matter. 

“And the battle in the sky?” Charlie asked gently. “Want to tell me what exactly you were capable of doing?”

Cliodhna let a small laugh escape her lips and she nudged him gently with her shoulder, “I’m sure Ben or Jack will tell you.”

“Don’t want to brag,” Charlie let out a laugh as they rounded the corner near the chicken coop. “You really never did want to brag, did ya, Quick?”

Cliodhna pushed him towards the house with a playful groan and Charlie laughed again, slinging his arm around her shoulders. 

“And your hair?” Charlie asked again.

Cliodhna shrugged, “When we got back from collecting Harry, part of it was white. I’m not sure why.”

Charlie tilted his head slightly and stared at her for a long moment. “It suits you,” he said with a small smile.

She glanced up at him and said softly, “It’s good to have you back, Charlie.” She guided him back inside through the kitchen to see how he could help distract Mrs. Weasley with a small, sad smile.

08080808080808

Dinner was a boisterous affair, much to everyone’s relief. After days and weeks of tense anxiety, it was nice to have an evening full of laughter. They ate outside under some twinkling lights Cliodhna and Hermione had set up, and for once Mrs. Weasley sat throughout the entire meal, letting Bill and Charlie do most of the setting of the table when other Order members would arrive. 

Cliodhna sat between Charlie and Harry, laughing at the seemingly hundredth ear-pun the twins had made and she laughed even harder when Ginny chucked a dinner roll at George’s lone ear. It felt good to have Charlie’s thigh pressed against hers, this thick, muscular arm against hers as they had been forced to sit even closer together when Tonks arrived and sat on Charlie’s other side. Cliodhna felt the tension leave her body, almost as if it was transferred from her person to Charlie; his presence next to her made her feel more peaceful and calm than she’d been in months.

As she took a sip of her ice cold butterbeer, her mind wandered: Cedric never made her feel  _ this _ calm, not after…

“What?” She tilted her head slightly to look at Harry beside her. 

“Oh,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Nothing, I,” he swallowed. “You look happy. That’s all,” he said rather sheepishly.

“With you lot here?” Cliodhna smiled at him, raising her butterbeer back to her lips, “How could I not be?”

“Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said over the murmur of the different conversations at the table. “What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?”

“Besides Quidditch,” George winked at him. 

“Lots of Quidditch,” Ben agreed, his arm slung around George’s shoulders.

“Oh,” Harry shrugged, seeming a little uncomfortable. “Just dinner is fine,” he looked around at the table. “Like this. But,” he paused, hesitantly. “Maybe Remus and Hagrid could come?”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “And the Delacours will be here, of course, but we have plenty of food and,” she nearly looked ready to start cooking now as she stood up, but Mr. Weasley put his hand on her arm and she sat down. “We can do that.”

“Not a problem,” Mr. Weasley echoed his wife.

“Well,” Bill stood up from the table, Fleur following his lead. “We’re going to head home,” he bent down to kiss the top of his mother’s head. “Charlie, you’re welcome to stay with us tonight -”

“Oh,” Mrs. Weasley frowned. “Charlie, you can stay here in the living room -”

“Or at Shell Cottage in a bed,” Bill winked at his brother. 

“I got a nice bottle of Romanian vodka to replace a stag night,” Charlie said to his mum. “And that way you won’t have to clean again.” Charlie found Cliodhna’s hand that was resting in her lap and squeezed it gently; she squeezed it back. “I’ll be back early for Quidditch,” Charlie said to Ginny when he saw her small frown. 

“If you’re sure, Charlie,” Molly nodded and stood up to give him a hug.

Cliodhna caught Charlie’s eye before he, Bill, and Fleur walked to the perimeter of her wards and she felt the tension slowly fill her body and she forlornly welcomed it back like an old friend.

080808080808080808

“You hear about Moody?” Bill asked Charlie as they settled in their wooden chairs in Bill’s backyard, the sound of waves crashing against the cliffs not far below them was soothing to Charlie even though it was too dark to see the ocean. When was the last time he even saw the ocean?

“Yes,” Charlie’s was gruff and he swallowed a small sip of his vodka, the ice clinking against the side of his glass. 

“You hear how we all got out of that mess?” Bill’s voice carried slightly on the wind towards the cliff.

“You all fought,” Charlie’s voice tilted slightly in confusion.

“So you heard everything from Klee,” Bill shook his head in amusement and leaned his body on the arm of the chair closer to his brother. “She managed to get all the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who away from Harry and all of us,” Bill’s voice was hard. “She scared them all away.”

“He was there?” Charlie’s blue eyes were wide when he met his brother’s gaze.

“When they knew who the real Harry was,” Bill nodded. “Klee managed to distract Him,” Bill’s brown eyes drifted towards the ocean beyond the cliff. “It was big.”

“How big?” Charlie’s throat was dry.

“Bigger than Christmas,” Bill admitted. “Big enough to scare You-Know-Who away. And she still managed to get to the Burrow,” Bill sounded impressed.

“She was injured?” Charlie’s voice was so tight he wasn’t sure he could breathe properly.

“I know Cedric and Briony helped, but I’m not sure how injured she was,” Bill scowled. “Fleur and I were delayed getting back. Part of her hair was white.”

Charlie clenched a fist in his lap, raising his glass to his lips to sip his vodka. “You and Fleur are okay?”

“We’re fine,” Bill agreed, turning his head to face his brother again. “Even George,” his voice was soft. “We all know the -”

“I know,” Charlie grumbled. “But I should have been there.”

“I’m not the only one telling you we need you in Romania,” Bill rolled his eyes. “And I’m not going to continue to tell you, but,” he trailed off.

Charlie swallowed his retort before he finally managed to ask, “You’re okay?”   
  


“I’m fine,” Bill squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “And  _ she’s _ fine too.”

Charlie nodded, his eyes drifting back towards the cliff, his eyes lost in the black expanse of the ocean, the wind picking up around him. He should have shivered, the wind was cold, but he simply sat there, unfeeling, his mind uncharacteristically quiet as he waited for Bill to change the subject, to talk about anything other than address the myriad of things he was feeling. It was overwhelming.

“I’m getting married in two days,” Bill finally said and Charlie let out a sigh of relief as he turned his head to tease his brother.

080808080808080808

“It’s Potter’s birthday,” Jack knocked loudly on her door and Cliodhna threw her arms across her eyes. “Wake up for Quidditch, Klee!” 

Cliodhna groaned, kicking the blankets off her, furious at how sweaty she already was - why did she keep using those damn blankets when she was so bloody warm? - and blinked at her Muggle alarm clock. It was barely 9am. She had been in bed at 10pm, the earliest she’d been to bed in ages, and she slept like the dead, so how could she  _ still _ be so bloody tired.

She grumbled to herself as she stomped to the bathroom and Ben laughed at her from his bedroom, “ _ How _ are you so cranky? You got like 10 hours of sleep!”

“Shut up,” she grumbled and stepped into the shower, not even bothering to turn the hot water on.

“You’re crazy,” Ben sang before he headed downstairs to breakfast.

“Who’s crazy?” Catherine asked over her cup of tea.

“Your daughter,” Ben shrugged as he poured himself some tea.

“Let her be, Benjamin,” Catherine eyed her son carefully. “No one’s sleeping well.”

“I sleep great when,” Ben caught himself and bit his lip. “Sometimes, I mean.”

Catherine sighed and set the Muggle paper down. “And you’re very lucky for those sometimes,” she arched an eyebrow and Ben fidgeted under her stare and looked relieved when Jack walked in.

“Do we have coffee?” 

“Didn’t you have tea already?” Ben asked.

“Gotten rather used to espresso,” he shrugged.

“Visits Italy once,” Ben jumped back with a laugh before Jack could punch his arm.

Cliodhna finally trudged into the kitchen, her hair already dried and braided into the side braid Sigrid had shown her years before; her new white hair threaded prettily through the braid, some of it falling out of the braid around her face. “Here,” she opened a cupboard and tossed Jack a tin of coffee. 

“We have coffee?” Catherine was surprised.

“Bought some,” Cliodhna shrugged and leaned against the counter, still exhausted.

“Your hair looks lovely,” Ben pulled on the braid gently with a playful smile. “I think it really suits you.”

Cliodhna pressed her lips together in a straight line and glared at him, her arms crossed across her chest; Catherine stood up from the table and ran her hand over Cliodhna’s hair. “He’s right, dear, it does look lovely.”

“Thanks,” Cliodhna mumbled. “Just not used to it.”

“What about your dress for tomorrow,” Ben clapped his hands together, “Can you try it on for us?”

“On the day,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

“But we haven’t seen it,” Ben pouted. “What color is it even?”

“None of your business,” Cliodhna poured herself some coffee before pouring some for Jack. 

“But -”

“Shut it,” Jack sighed. “She’ll let you see tomorrow,” he glanced at his sister. “And maybe she’ll let you - “

“Help create a lipstick color,” Cliodhna finished. “Now that my hair is a different color, I’m not sure what will look best.”

Ben pouted again but looked pleased and nodded his head in agreement. “As long as your dress is appropriate tomorrow,” he agreed. “You can’t wear pale gold because -”

“Yes, thank you,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes. “I’m not completely daft.”

Catherine cleared her throat, “Shouldn’t you all head to the Burrow for Harry’s birthday?”

“Yes,” Jack agreed and threw the rest of his coffee back before grabbing his siblings. “Let’s go.”

“Can’t I,” Cliodhna cried out when Jack yanked her towards the front door and she dragged her feet to finish her coffee. “Merlin you’re annoying.”

“Bye mum,” Ben called out as they stepped through the front door.

“Did you tell Charlie about what you did?” Ben asked as soon as they were outside.

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes.

“Have you told him anything?” Jack specified.

“About Moody and the safehouses,” Cliodhna twisted her wrist slightly to make sure the shields around them were sound.

“Not about what you did -”

“And what did I do?” Cliodhna snapped at Ben. “How would you describe it?”

“A dazzling display of magic,” Jack said seriously. “That distracted You-Know-Who and got everyone to safety.”

“Not everyone,” Cliodhna’s voice was low and harsh as she continued to stalk towards the Burrow; Jack and Ben exchanged a look as they followed closely behind her. Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned to face them both, “It felt like I was sharing my magic with you?”

Jack frowned and pushed her forward, “We can’t just stop in the middle of the field, Klee, come on.”

“And you’ll have to be more specific,” Ben added.

“The other day,” Cliodhna walked in between them both now. “When we hugged and you said it felt like I was giving you some of my magic,” she glanced between them both.

“Yea,” Jack nodded, confused.

“Why are you thinking about it now?”

“There was a photo in  _ The Prophet _ ,” Cliodhna continued as they got closer to the Burrow. “Of my magic from the vantage point of Stonehenge.”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up, “ _ Stonehenge _ .”

Ben furrowed his brow, “What am I missing?”

“Stonehenge is in Wiltshire,” Cliodhna continued. “The Malfoys live there -”

“How do you -”

“There is a huge amount of magic in that area,” Cliodhna ignored Jack’s interruption. “Dark magic near the Malfoys, but  _ Stonehenge _ ,” her eyes flashed suddenly to a very pale hazel. “That’s old magic and,” she gripped both of their hands. “We all need to go.”

“What?” Ben shook his head. “I don’t understand -”

“Neither do I,” Cliodhna admitted. “But I just have a feeling we should go together before you leave for Romania,” she inclined her head slightly to Jack. “And see what happens.” She frowned slightly as they stood outside the Burrow. “I think it’d be better during the Solstice, but,” she shrugged. 

“A big hug at Stonehenge?” Jack arched an eyebrow at her before announcing themselves to the Burrow.

Cliodhna stuck her tongue out at him but led them both inside to shout, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY POTTER!” at the top of their lungs before the front door had even shut behind them.

“Bloody ‘ell,” Ron stumbled down the stairs, rubbing a hand over his face. “Absolutely mental.”

“It’s lil’ Harry’s big day,” Ben laughed. “Where is the birthday boy, eh?”

“Here,” Harry hurried down the stairs behind Ron, his cheeks pink. “Thanks for that -”

“You’ll get your gifts later today,” Cliodhna winked at him and pulled him in for a big hug when he made it to the last step.

Harry gave Ben and Jack a quizzical look over Cliodhna’s shoulder. “Poor lad doesn’t know what gifts are,” Ben shook his head. “It’s what people give -”

“He’s surprised by the concept of more than one,” Hermione shook her head as she popped out from the kitchen.

“Poor sod,” Ben hugged Harry when Cliodhna finally released him. “We could give him a piece of parchment and he’d go through the bloody roof.”

“Depends on what the parchment is,” Harry mumbled and Ben let out a loud laugh.

“Come in, come in,” Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. “Come and eat something,” she ushered them all in. “We need to eat before the Delacours get here,” she nudged Ron to the table. “Eat quickly,” she patted his shoulder.

“But not  _ too _ quickly,” Hermione muttered, giving Ron a warning look and Cliodhna bit back a laugh at the affronted look on Ron’s face.

“You can do magic now, Potter,” Ben’s grin was wide. “I hope your first bit of legal magic wasn’t a waste -”

“Like sending things around your room?” Hermione arched an eyebrow.

“Quidditch?” Ginny asked hopefully as she sat down next to Harry.

“The twins should be by soon -”

“We’re here!” Fred called as they all heard the Floo sound.

“Charlie’s here too,” Cliodhna said as she sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast, winking at him a few moments later when he stepped into the kitchen.

“Fleur said she’ll be here soon with her family,” Charlie kissed the top of his mother’s head before he sat down.

“Eat, everyone,” Mrs. Weasley waved at them all again. “And then go outside so I can make certain everything is clean,” she huffed. 

They ate quickly in relative silence as Mrs. Weasley puttered around them and finally, Charlie stood up, clapping his hands, “Shall we?”

“I’m on Klee’s -”

“Captains will pick, Ronald,” Hermione huffed as she pulled her beaded bag back on her shoulder to follow Ron outside. 

“Potter, since it’s your birthday, you can be a captain,” Cliodhna grinned at him.

“Can I be the other captain?” Ben asked the group before turning to Charlie, “Unless you want to be?”

“Nah, it’s all right mate,” Charlie clapped Ben on the back. “Happy to be picked last.”

“You won’t be picked last, Charles!” George laughed. 

“I don’t know,” Ginny teased. “He’s probably a bit rusty,” she winked.

“Harry and Ben,” Hermione sat down on the grass. “Get on with picking your teams, won’t you?” She opened her beaded bag and fished around for a moment before pulling out a small book, looking up sheepishly at Cliodhna who arched an eyebrow at her.

“Potter, you can go first,” Ben bowed dramatically.

“Gin,” Harry blurted out and when Fred let out a shocked laugh, Harry’s cheeks turned pink.

“Better make a wise choice, Benjy,” George warned his boyfriend in a low voice.

“Guess that means I have to pick George first,” Ben sighed but dodged George’s fist.

“Is this the first time Klee hasn’t been picked in the first round?” Ron’s mouth hung open. 

“Never thought I’d live to see the day,” Fred put his hand to his heart.

“Klee,” Harry said.

“Fred,” Ben grinned, a glint in his eye.

“Guess that means I’ll be playing Beater,” Cliodhna smiled wickedly at her brother.

“Ron,” Harry pointed at his best friend.

“Jack,” Ben nodded at his brother.

“Charlie,” Harry said.

“Merlin, being picked last really does hurt,” Charlie pouted as he picked up his old broom.

Cliodhna played well, but they could all see she was slightly distracted as she flew around, sometimes playing Beater and sometimes playing Chaser. It was hard for her to focus for long on the balls when she was also terribly aware of the wards around the Burrow, and watching the field beyond their homes. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong -

“Want to take a break?” Charlie was hovering next to her.

“I’m okay,” she smiled at him but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“I could use a drink,” he shrugged at her. “Want one?”

“Yea, all right,” she agreed and followed him as they flew to the ground, no one really paying them much attention as they continued to play a rule-less game of Quidditch.

Charlie opened the kitchen door warily to see if his mum was there, and then waved Cliodhna in as he summoned two pumpkin juices. “Aren’t these for the wedding?” Cliodhna furrowed her brow.

“Then I won’t have one tomorrow,” Charlie shrugged and popped the top off before leaning against the counter next to her. “Tell me what’s on your mind, Quick.”

Cliodhna glanced up at him, her hazel eyes pale and wide and opened her mouth to tell him she was fine, but he tilted his head slightly at her and she knew he could see right through her. “Everything,” she admitted.

“Everything’s on your mind?” Charlie let out a long breath, “Sounds tough.”

She nudged him slightly with her shoulder but continued to lean against him as she took a small sip of her pumpkin juice. She felt herself relaxing again slightly like she did the day before and she glanced up at him again, not completely sure what she was going to say when her eyes darted to the kitchen window. “Bill and the Delacours are here,” her voice was soft.

“Sounds like a terrible band name,” Charlie sighed before he pushed off the counter and finished his pumpkin juice. “I’ll get mum,” he nodded at her. “Want a minute to hide out in the sitting room?”

“I’ll be okay,” Cliodhna tried to smile, but it was hard now that Charlie wasn’t next to her.

Cliodhna was introduced to the Delacours quickly and then she was free to be in the yard alone while Gabrielle followed Ron around, and Mr. and Mrs. Delacour talked to Harry about the TriWizard Tournament until Fleur pulled her mother away so they could talk to Mrs. Weasley about finalizing the decorations and the tent. 

Cliodhna wasn’t sure how long she laid in the soft grass in the shade of one of the tall trees in the yard, but turned her head when she heard someone walking over and blinked her eyes open.

“Enjoy your nap?” Jack sat down next to her.

“I wasn’t -”

“Cedric and Tonks are both here and you had no idea,” Jack chuckled and leaned back on his hands. “You weren’t there to help Ginny and Harry run off,” he eyed her out of the corner of his eye. “And you’ve missed Ben and George teasing poor Ron about Gabrielle.”

“He loves the attention,” Cliodhna chuckled.

“Might be getting too much of it,” Jack shook his head with a small laugh.

“Let him have his fun,” Cliodhna’s voice was soft.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked her, watching her face closely.

She blinked and turned her head to meet his gaze, “I’m worried.”

Jack reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently as his stomach dropped.

0808080808080808

They were helping Mrs. Weasley set up for Harry’s birthday dinner, Harry and Ron laughing at something Hagrid was saying, Hermione deep in conversation with Remus, when Cliodhna stood up straight, her head turned slightly as though she heard a noise no one else could hear. “Klee?” Charlie asked, concern obvious on his face.

“Mr. Weasley is taking the long walk here,” she murmured to him and closed her eyes for a moment. “But he’s with someone I don’t know,” her voice trailed off and she opened her eyes to stare at Charlie, her eyes a very pale hazel.

“Mum,” Charlie said, reaching down to hold Cliodhna’s hand, but before he could get her attention, Cliodhna squeezed his hand.

“His patronus is coming, hold on,” her voice was low and Charlie watched her closely, not surprised when a second later his father’s patronus, a silver weasel, floated above the group in a circle.

“Minister of Magic coming with me,” the weasel said before disappearing.

“We shouldn’t be here,” Remus stood up, Tonks gripping his hand tightly. “We should go, Harry, I’m sorry, happy -”

“But you haven’t eaten,” Mrs. Weasley fussed.

“I should go too,” Catherine stood up. “No need to draw attention to myself when I’m -”

“I’ll make sure you’re hidden upstairs,” Cliodhna stepped up to stop them. “I don’t think he’ll be staying for dinner,” her voice was hard and Remus and Tonks exchanged a worried glance.

“I’ll fix you all a plate just in case,” Mrs. Weasley nodded as though that settled the matter.

“Everyone sit down and eat,” Cliodhna said in a clipped voice to the others. “It’s a birthday, remember?” She met Harry’s eyes, her gaze hard, and he nodded at her.

“Come on,” Cliodhna led Remus, Tonks, and Catherine into the house, three plates of food floating behind them. “They’ll be here in a minute, plenty of time for you to get settled.”

“Klee, are you sure,” Catherine started but seeing the fire in her daughter’s eyes, she nodded. “Of course.”

“Here,” Cliodhna waved them into the twin’s old bedroom. “I’ll come and get you when the coast is clear,” she shut the door and put her hands on the door for a long moment, closing her eyes as she felt her magic seep into the door and the bedroom.

She reached the kitchen door just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leading an older, tall, grim-looking man into the house; Cliodhna thought he looked rather familiar, the yellowish eyes under his bushy brows made Cliodhna immediately put up her guard.

“Ah,” the man said in a deep but gruff voice and he turned back to the table of people who were staring at him. “The Quick triplets, I presume?” He pointed to Jack and Ben who were standing behind the table but didn’t wait for them to respond before he turned his yellowing eyes back to Cliodhna.

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” Cliodhna’s voice was hard as she stared expectantly at the man, not particularly caring about the tension settling around everyone else.

“Rufus Scrimgeour,” the man said, not bothering to extend his hand. 

“Minister,” Angus was there beside Cliodhna. “May I introduce my daughter, Cliodhna Quick, and my sons, Benjamin and Jack,” he gestured back to the table.

“Yes,” Rufus nodded, his eyes never leaving Cliodhna’s face; Cliodhna didn’t move a muscle under his stare, her own hazel eyes were pale, but she stared directly back at him. “What an absolute pleasure,” he nodded his head slightly. “Cornelius mentioned he’d met the famous Quick triplets several times,” his yellow eyes flashed and Cliodhna wondered what emotions he was hiding. “If you’ll excuse us,” Rufus inclined his head slightly and Cliodhna stepped out of their way so they could enter the Burrow. When Rufus walked past Cliodhna he whispered, “Fudge told me everything.”

Cliodhna didn’t turn her head or make any movement that she heard him, but Charlie, who was watching her intently, saw her eyes flash white and as soon as the door shut behind them, he was standing next to Cliodhna, his arm pressed against her arm, his hand reaching for hers. “Breathe,” he whispered, barely moving his lips and Cliodhna squeezed his hand back. 

“Well,” Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands, desperate to cut the tension. “Let’s start eating, shall we?”

Angus put his hand on Cliodhna’s shoulder and squeezed it, “You okay?”

“Yea,” Cliodhna looked up at her dad and flashed him a smile. “I’m okay.” She didn’t notice the glance Charlie and her father exchanged, or the look Cedric was giving her as they all sat down to eat.

Rufus knew that Barty Crouch Jr. had seemingly tried to recruit her to the Death Eaters, that he dueled her during her O.W.L.s because Cornelius Bloody Fudge told him. Who else knew? Who else -

“Eat something,” Charlie bent his head down and whispered next to her ear. He put a hand on her bare leg under the table and Cliodhna immediately felt better - if not a lot warmer at his touch - and managed to eat some of the food from her plate.

The conversation around the table was lacking as everyone was nervous and anxious about the conversation happening inside, so when the kitchen door burst open, several people jumped up, their wands at the ready, but Cliodhna merely sat still on the bench, her eyes glued to the Minister of Magic as he stalked out of the house and gruffly declined Mr. Weasley’s invitation to stay for dinner or cake.

Cliodhna waited a few minutes and then without a word, walked inside to get Remus, Tonks, and Catherine from the bedroom, not saying anything until Catherine pulled her aside to ask what was wrong.

“The Minister can’t protect us.”

0808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting so long...next chapter will continue this night (exchanging of gifts…) and the wedding. I’ve got some ideas…Please comment/review/leave kudos, they help me write when I’m not feeling very creative ;)


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of the lines in the wedding are from Deathly Hallows, but like usual, I’m pretty much diverting from canon…
> 
> Fleur and Viktor’s accents are too hard to write, so I didn’t do them justice, sorry!!! :)
> 
> This chapter came faster and furious-er than normal because I’ve been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while! Still took some turns I hadn’t been anticipating, but I’m pretty satisfied with it! And I hope you are too! I’ve pretty much been writing this story for myself since I started several years ago, and that continues to be the case here and on FF.net, but I would still love and appreciate kudos, comments, and reviews!

08080808080808

Cliodhna plastered a smile on her face when she returned to the “party” and sat back down in between Charlie and Jack, “Time for cake?” She asked when she noticed several pairs of eyes on her.

“Oh!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and hurried back into the kitchen to grab the cake and Cliodhna let the conversations happen around her without paying much attention; she heard snippets of Harry and Hagrid talking about his 11th birthday and Charlie telling Hagrid about ‘Norberta’, whoever that was, but she sat there quietly, her arm and leg pressed against Charlie, sipping her butterbeer slowly, making sure to flash a smile at someone every few moments until the cake was cut and she could focus her energy on eating.

“I think it’s time for presents,” Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands and Cliodhna watched as Harry, clearly overwhelmed, opened his presents; every time he unwrapped a new gift, Cliodhna’s heart fell for the poor boy who was still so unused to being given gifts.

“This is from the three of us,” Ben said, handing a package to Harry; Jack nudged Cliodhna slightly so she would pay attention to what was happening.

Harry unwrapped a very normal looking flannel shirt and Cliodhna smirked as he clearly looked confused but tried to look grateful. “It’s not just  _ any _ flannel shirt,” Ben said rather cockily. “It’ll change its size to fit anyone.”

“And it’ll keep you warm or cool you down,” Jack added with a smile.

“It can change color too,” Ben added. “Just to navy and green, but if you press that button and say  _ ‘mutata’ _ ,” he gestured to the button under the collar. “It’ll change.”

“It’s stain resistant, it won’t smell, and it’s water resistant too,” Cliodhna added suddenly feeling very embarrassed that everyone was staring at the triplets.

“That’s a fair amount of magic,” Remus said, his lips twitching. “Very impressive.”

“Just a lot of charms,” Jack shrugged. “Didn’t take long.”

“You should be selling that,” Fred pointed at Cliodhna. “Why didn’t you tell us about that?”

“Was just a little summer project,” Cliodhna shrugged sheepishly. 

“But it could be more than flannels, yea?” George asked before Mrs. Weasley waved at them to be quiet as Harry continued to open his presents and Cliodhna let her eyes fall to her slice of cake, Charlie’s still pressed against her side.

Later, once the older adults had left to go to sleep before the wedding, the Delacours and Bill were tucked up in their beds upstairs, and Cliodhna, Ben, and Jack, promised to help the twins and Charlie to their house to sleep, Cliodhna waved her hand over their heads while they still sat at the enlarged table so no one could see or hear them even from the house.

“Klee?” Ben asked.

“I’ve got more gifts to give,” Cliodhna muttered and took a bag out of her pocket, flashing a quick smile to Hermione as it expanded. “These,” she opened her hand to show a few random trinkets and knick knacks. “Are like the DA coins, but instead of wired to everyone, they are um,” she swallowed. “They’re just to me.” Her mouth twisted slightly, “I’ve given them to some of my friends.” 

“The friends you’ve helped?” Jack’s brows lifted

“And some who wouldn’t accept my help,” Cliodhna’s voice was hard. “It’s two way, so if you feel the trinket vibrate or heat up, it means you should  _ stay put _ and be careful, because something’s happened. If you send it to me, I’ll know to come look for you.”

“How will you know where to look?” Hermione asked, her brows furrowed, her eyes wide.

“I’ll know,” she cleared her throat. “Mine will only respond to me but yours -”

“What if someone else -” Ginny started.

“I’ll know,” Cliodhna said calmly. “I’ll know it wasn’t you,” she frowned slightly, pressing into Charlie’s side more. “It’s hard to explain but,” she shrugged. “I’ll know.”

“I trust you,” Fred said firmly and put his hand out. “Which little trinket is mine?”

Cliodhna handed Fred and George rings and George let out a laugh, “Wicked.”

“Bloody pretentious,” Ben muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“You’ll just have to hold them or rub them for a little more than a second and think of me,” Cliodhna continued as she handed Ginny a very small but beautifully ornate vintage hair clip and Hermione a ribbon bracelet. “Harry, that top button on your shirt is one, but here’s a coin as well,” she handed him a Muggle pound from the year 1980 that commemorated the Queen Mother’s 80th birthday. 

Harry looked up at her and grinned, “This is a very specific pound.”

“Bill and Tonks already have theirs,” Cliodhna continued, handing Cedric a large ornate button and Ron a small Chudley Cannons pin. “Charlie,” she handed him a short silver chain necklace with a small dragon wrapped around the clasp.

“That’s wicked,” Fred said as he inspected the necklace. “What did you get Bill?”

“An earring of course,” Cliodhna shrugged and couldn’t help her grin when Ginny let out a loud laugh.

“What about us?” Ben huffed.

“You and Jack get the same necklace as me,” she said and handed them matching short chains with Norwegian krones hanging off the end. “I drilled small holes in them,” she said. “They’re all from 1978,” she smiled sadly at her brothers and lifted her own chain from under her shirt. “Don’t take them off.”

“Klee,” Hermione started. “This is a lot -”

“I wish it could do more,” Cliodhna shrugged slightly. “But it can’t tell me if you’re okay and just want me to know, it’s really only for emergencies,” she frowned.

“Thanks, Cliodhna,” Charlie said, wrapped his arm around her shoulders before anyone else could say anything.

“Means a lot,” Ginny agreed.

“We should go to bed,” Cedric stood up from the table. “Big day tomorrow and all that,” he ran a hand through his slightly shaggy light brown hair. 

“I need to speak to Harry,” Cliodhna glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “But I’ll be home in a minute,” she said to Ben and Jack. “You guys can go ahead,” she patted Charlie’s leg. “You too.”

“I’ll wait inside,” Charlie shook his head and pulled her tighter to him for a quick moment before he stood up from the table to follow Ginny into the Burrow. Jack squeezed her shoulder and walked out of the wards with the twins and Ben. 

Harry opened his mouth but Cliodhna put her hand up to stop him, “I assume whatever it was the Minister wanted to tell you is a secret that you can’t tell me, and I’m not going to ask. I’ve got more gifts for you.” Cliodhna pulled two jumpers out of her bag and handed them both to Hermione, “These are jumpers like Harry’s flannel but without the buttons to change colors or call me.”

“Thank you, Klee,” Hermione held them tightly to her chest before she laid them carefully in her beaded bag.

“You’ve enough dittany, blood replenishing, and Polyjuice in there?” Cliodhna asked and Ron gaped at her.

“Yes,” Hermione nodded.

“Ron, Hermione, here are two more little trinkets,” she handed Ron a small blue rock that didn’t look natural and Hermione a pin. “Both of your pins won’t tear off your clothes,” she smiled at them. “They’re charmed to stick to your clothing. So is your button,” Cliodhna nodded at Harry.

“Impressive,” Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Very -”

“A book?” Ron frowned as Cliodhna pulled one of the very old books she stole from Grimmauld Place out of her bag. “Hermione’s bringing enough for an entire -”

“This is technically your book, Harry, but I stole it,” Cliodhna handed it to Hermione who caressed the cover reverently.

“Stole it?” Harry tilted his head slightly to watch her.

“From Grimmauld Place,” Cliodhna stood on her toes and rocked back slightly sheepishly, sticking her hands in the pockets of her denim shorts. 

“It’s about purebloods,” Hermione breathed. “It’s  _ very _ old,” she glanced up at Cliodhna. 

“Older than the Sacred 28,” Cliodhna nodded. “I’ve already read through the whole thing more than once,” she shrugged.

“Why?” Ron looked disgusted.

“I was looking for,” she looked up at the sky, clearly embarrassed. “I was trying to find where Snape and Voldemort were hiding out.” She met Harry’s eyes and ignored Ron as he sucked in a breath at the name of the Dark Lord.

“You didn’t,” Hermione breathed.

“I think I know where they are, but I can’t be sure,” she shrugged. “And I won’t go until after the wedding anyway,” she dug her shoe into the ground. “I’m not going to do anything stupid, just stake it out and -”

“Klee,” Harry warned. “Where?”

She met Harry’s hard green eyes, “ _ You _ are the last person who should go there, Potter.”

“If he’s there -”

“There’s a lot of dark magic in Wiltshire,” Cliodhna let out a breath and tapped the front cover of the book. “Some old families live there, like the Malfoys. But I think other families as well. It’s near Stonehenge.” Hermione’s brows nearly reached her hairline but she didn’t say anything. “I’m not sure if this book will help, but I thought you should have it. Just in case.”

“Don’t go there alone,” Harry grabbed her wrist. “Be safe.”

“Same to you,” she patted his arm and turned to Hermione and Ron. “All of you, yea?”

“It was Dumbledore’s will,” Ron blurted out after he met Harry’s eyes. “Scrimgeour was reading us Dumbledore’s will.”

Cliodhna’s brows furrowed slightly, “He left you all something?”

“We don’t know what any of it means,” Harry shrugged and Hermione let out an annoyed breath. “But yea.”

“Well, I’m here to help,” Cliodhna said gently. “If you need it.” She glanced up at the night sky. “But for now, I think we ought to go to sleep,” she led them all quietly into the kitchen and without a word took Charlie’s hand and led him out the front door of the Burrow and into the dark field to walk back to her parents’ house.

“Would you rather sleep inside or outside?” Cliodhna asked him softly after a few moments of silence.

“It’s rather late to set up the tent,” Charlie squeezed her hand gently and Cliodhna couldn’t help her small smile when he closed the distance between them so they were nearly bumping into each other as they walked. 

“Sitting room it is,” Cliodhna nodded.

“You okay?” Charlie asked as they neared the house, his voice barely a whisper.

“I am now,” she wrapped her other arm around his arm and pressed herself against him, slowing their pace down slightly. “You’re doing a good job of keeping me calm.”

“How’s that? I’m not doing anything,” Charlie let out a soft chuckle.

“Just by being here,” Cliodhna glanced up at him but she couldn’t see his face in the dark. “You being here helps.”

Charlie swallowed and glanced up at the clear sky, unaware of what constellations he could see because his entire being was focused on the woman next to him, her hands and arms wrapped around his arms, the heat of her body radiating against him. He couldn’t believe that he was helping her feel better, keeping her calm, not when her mere presence made him feel safe, safer than he’d ever felt in his entire life. Feelings that he’d been grappling with for months - or had it been years? - were swirling in his mind and making his heart beat faster as he tried to push them down and ignore them. He was making her feel calm and he would do his best to continue to keep her calm - hadn’t she been through enough? Wouldn’t she only go through more before this was all over?

Cliodhna slowly, almost as if she didn’t want to, removed her hands from Charlie’s bicep and took his hand to lead them up the stairs of the Quick’s front porch. He pulled slightly at their hands and she looked back at him with a smile, “They can’t hear us.” He should have known, of course, that she could do that wandlessly. He watched her as she put her hand to the door once they were inside and saw a flicker of light swirl from her hand and disappear into the wood of the door. “Need a drink?” She asked him in a low, quiet voice.

“If you are, I’ll join,” he nodded, assuming she wouldn’t have asked unless she wanted a drink herself. 

Cliodhna led Charlie into the sitting room as two tumblers of whisky landed silently on the table in front of the couch. “I’ll transfigure the couch before I fall asleep,” she smiled at him and clinked her glass to his. “Don’t worry.”

“Come here,” he sat back against the couch and let her tuck into his side, her head pressed against his chest. 

“I actually,” she sat up to pull her bag out of her pocket and Charlie watched, impressed, as it expanded enough for her to pull an antique key wrapped in a handkerchief out. “This is for you and Jack,” she held it out to him. “A portkey to come back,” she swallowed, her hazel eyes meeting his clear blue eyes.

“How?” Charlie was shocked as he took the key from her hand.

“I can’t say,” her lips twitched. “But I wish I could get you another -”

“This is more than I could have asked for,” Charlie dropped it into the pocket of his flannel. “This is -”

“Use it wisely,” Cliodhna watched his face closely. “For,” her mouth was dry and she found herself unable to continue.

“I will,” Charlie tightened his hold around her and kissed her temple, letting his lips linger there for a moment, shutting his eyes tightly.

Cliodhna let out a long breath and pressed her face against his chest again, letting the steady beat of his heart lull her into closing her eyes and letting her grip on her glass loosen slightly.

When she woke up, hours later, the rising sun started to pour through the windows of the sitting room, she felt safe wrapped in Charlie’s arms, his steady heartbeat cocooning her senses; she felt  _ safe _ in that moment, her eyes heavy with sleep. When was the last time she had felt safe?

08080808080808

Charlie kissed the top of her head after they shared a cuppa, neither of them mentioning waking up in each other’s arms; it had felt so natural, but neither felt right voicing those feelings. “See you soon,” he winked at her and stepped towards the Floo.

“Hey,” Cliodhna called out to him softly and Charlie turned, a small smile on his face. “Save me a dance, will ya, Weasley?”

“For you, Quick?” Charlie’s smile widened. “I’ll save several.”

Cliodhna couldn’t help her smile as she watched Charlie step through the Floo and didn’t bother to compose her face when she heard footsteps stomping down the stairs.

“You’re up early,” Jack sat down heavily in the chair next to her and grinned toothily at her when a cup of coffee floated towards him.

“Big day,” Cliodhna shrugged, running a hand through her hair. 

“Charlie leave already?” Jack leaned out of his chair slightly to peer into the sitting room. 

“He’s got to help the groom,” Cliodhna chuckled.

“Poor sod,” Fred sat down on her other side.

“You should go help too,” Cliodhna shoved him gently. “Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee?” Fred made a face. “Disgusting.”

“It’s not bad,” Jack said with a huff.

“Goes to Italy  _ once _ ,” Fred rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I said,” Ben laughed, his arm around George’s waist as they stumbled into the kitchen. “Mum and dad up?”

“Haven’t seen them,” Cliodhna shrugged, waving her hand over her head for cups of tea for the twins and Ben.

“Why do I feel like that,” Ben mimicked her hand gesture. “Was for show?”

Cliodhna glared at her brother and turned her head away from him, ignoring his comment before saying to Fred, “Don’t you two have to head back soon to help out?”

“So do you,” Fred huffed. “Aren’t you basically like an Auror?”

Cliodhna scoffed, “I’ve been asked to make sure the wards aren’t tampered with as the guests arrive. That’s not being an -”

“You’re like a magical bouncer,” Jack shrugged, sipping his coffee.

“A what?” George frowned, looking at his boyfriend.

“A Muggle thing,” Ben said gently. “Someone who stands outside like, a club or a venue, and doesn’t let certain people in.”

“In movies,” Jack added.

“They’re usually really big lads,” Ben stretched out his arms to imitate bigger muscles than he had. 

“So Klee’s the wedding bouncer,” Fred’s brown eyes twinkled in amusement.

“A really big and scary lad,” George grinned. “Brilliant.”

Cliodhna tried to look annoyed but she sighed, “Yea, I guess you’re right.”

“Well, we should go get ready then, yea?” Ben grabbed his cup of tea from the air. “You’ve got more hair to tame than us,” he pointed at Cliodhna.

“Can’t I eat breakfast first?” She groaned. “Merlin, stop trying to kick me out.”

“He’s just excited to see your dress,” George rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“I can’t help being excited to see the dress my sister picked out,” Ben nudged George. “Just like I can’t wait to see the dress Hermione’s going to wear.” Cliodhna watched with a smirk as his eyes flashed to Fred quickly. “I mean, she looked absolutely amazing at the Yule Ball, I can’t imagine what she’ll wear today.”

“I’m sure she’ll look incredible,” Cliodhna agreed, and waved her hand behind her head again for the porridge to heat up on the stove. “You lot want toast, too?”

08080808080808

“That’s a beautiful color,” Catherine poked her head in Cliodhna’s bedroom. “You look wonderful, dear.”

“Are you sure this color still works?” Cliodhna tilted her head slightly as she looked into the mirror. “With my hair? You don’t think I should do something darker?” She couldn’t help but frown slightly.    
“It doesn’t, I don’t know. Wash me out?”

“You’ve got some lovely color this summer, darling,” Catherine couldn’t help her small smile. “This green suits you very well.”

“Ben won’t give me a hard time?” Cliodhna turned to glance at her mother, gathering the material slightly in her hand. “It’s  _ so _ bloody long,” she lamented quietly.

“Shorten it,” Catherine shrugged. “It doesn’t need to be too long.”

“It’s a wedding,” Cliodhna’s mouth fell open. “ _ Your _ dress is long.”

“Is it?” Catherine glanced down at her midnight blue dress and waved her hand and the dress was a few inches shorter; Cliodhna could now see the wedges her mother was wearing.

“Your young,” Catherine shrugged. “A little above the knee won’t hurt.” She stepped towards her daughter and put her hands on her cheek. “You look beautiful, dear.” Catherine stared into Cliodhna’s hazel eyes for a long moment, a small smile on her lips before she patted her cheek. “Hurry up. Ben’s been moaning about helping with your lipstick.”

“Bloody ‘ell,” Cliodhna mumbled and took her mother’s hands in hers. “Send him in,” she said dramatically, causing Catherine to laugh. “As long as he says  _ nothing _ about my hair, I haven’t decided what to do with it.”

“Braid this bit around the top of your head,” Catherine fingered the white part of Cliodhna’s hair. “And then a low bun,” she smiled. “It’ll make the white stand out.”

“And I want that?” Cliodhna frowned at her mother, feeling defeated.

“Yes,” Catherine’s smile grew. “You do. I’ll send Ben in,” Catherine stared at Cliodhna for a long moment in the mirror and then left to go grab Ben.

Cliodhna lifted up the dress so it stopped above her knees and felt panic grip her heart for a moment: how could she run or fight in a long dress? It would constrict her legs more than robes! Cliodhna’s heart beat faster as she felt herself gasping for breath, her mind raced and her vision blurred until she felt a hand grip her bicep tightly and she spun around, electricity crackling in her fingertips until her vision landed on Ben.

“Cliodhna!” His other hand was on her face. “It’s  _ me _ ! You’re at home! Klee!” He was saying into her face, desperate for her to see.

“Ben,” she gasped, her legs falling out beneath her and she nearly collapsed, but Ben caught her and leaned her against the bathroom counter. “I don’t,” she closed her eyes tightly. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Are you okay?”

“Did I hurt you?” Her eyes snapped open and stared at her hand. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Ben shook his head, his eyes searching for hers again. “Hey, I’m okay, I’m fine.” She met his eyes and he tried not to react at how white her eyes still were. “What happened?”

“I panicked,” she breathed. “About my dress being too long,” she took a shuddering breath, unable to say anything else, worried she’d scare Ben.

He frowned, fully aware she wasn’t telling him everything, but he waved his wand and her dress now cut off right above her knees, “How’s that?” He asked in a gentle voice.

“Better,” she nodded, closing her eyes again; when she opened her eyes they were back to their normal hazel. “I feel better,” she told him and stood up. “Don’t tell,” she looked embarrassed.

“Course not,” he agreed, flashing her a small smile. “Do you want to sit and -”

“No,” Cliodhna shook her head and smiled, standing up to look into the mirror and waving her wand at her hair, watching as it braided around her crown and into a simple chignon low on her head. Ben was unsettled by how quickly she seemed ‘fine’ and wondered how often he missed the signs that she was hiding how she was actually feeling. “What do you think?” She asked, staring at him in the mirror.

“Beautiful,” Ben agreed. “I really like the white hair.”

“Yea?” Cliodhna turned her head back and forth to look at it. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it,” she sighed and stared at him again. “Well?”

“Well what?” Ben frowned at her.

“Lipstick color?” She laughed. “Mum said you’d been groaning and moaning about -”

“Oi,” Ben scoffed, Cliodhna’s moment of panic forgotten. Cliodhna let Ben experiment with different shades of lip color until he finally settled on something, “Slightly darker than your natural lip color. You’ve got wonderful lips, you know. The color, the shape!”

“No, I don’t,” Cliodhna’s laugh was soft and light. “Can’t say anyone’s told me that before.”

“Well, that’s your fault for only being attracted to heterosexual men,” Ben rolled his eyes. “They don’t know  _ how _ to compliment -”

“Are you two quite finished?” Jack stood in the doorway, his eyebrows raised. “We’ve got to head over and make sure all the wards are in place,” he grinned when Cliodhna turned around to face him. “Don’t you look nice, sis?”

“You both clean up well,” Cliodhna guided them out of the bathroom and patted both of their cheeks. “Let me just slip on my shoes and charm them -”

“Charm them?” Ben’s brows furrowed.

“So they’re comfortable,” Cliodhna shrugged and sat on her bed to slip on the wedges her mother let her borrow. “Their mum’s from the 70’s,” Cliodhna grinned and waved her hand over them. Now they’d be comfortable and easier to run in -

She took a deep breath and patted her leg where her wand was holstered, next to her impossibly-small bag (Charmed that small and with an Undetectable Extension Charm) filled with certain items just in case; she’d be able to call them in a moment’s notice in case she needed either. She closed her eyes and stood up. She wouldn’t need it. It was a wedding. She swallowed, forcing the fear and unease she felt wrapping around her ready to choke her…

“Shall we?” She smiled at her brothers. “Oh, wait,” she walked over to her closet and pulled out the snake earrings Sirius had given her all those years ago and slipped them on. Her face fell slightly but she took a deep breath and touched the necklace around her neck.

08080808080808080808

“You’re sure the wards are -”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley,” Cliodhna smiled, her mother standing next to her.

“And people can Apparate -”

“Only those on the guest list,” Catherine nodded. “Far from the perimeters.”

“And -”

“Yes,” Cliodhna’s lips twitched.

“Molly,” Catherine put her hands gently on the older woman. “Let’s get you a glass of water, shall we?” Catherine winked at Cliodhna and guided the woman towards the house.

Cliodhna Transfigured a small rock into a bit of a picket fence she could lean against while she waited for guests to arrive, her eyes traveling across the field; she let her magic pulse out of her fingers for a moment and satisfied there were was no one hiding outside her perimeter, she let out a deep breath and leaned against the fence.

Waiting.

Sometime later she heard footsteps behind her and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione approach her. “Don’t you look nice,” she beamed at them all. “Hermione, that dress is wonderful.”

“Thanks,” Hermione blushed slightly. “You look -”

“Blimey,” Ron agreed, his eyes wide, but Cliodhna interrupted them both.

“Harry, you really shouldn’t be this far out of the house looking like you,” Cliodhna frowned. “Don’t you have your cloak? Or can’t you drink the Polyjuice now?” She crossed her arms across her chest, “There should be enough -”

“You three,” Ginny called from behind them and Cliodhna saw Harry’s cheeks pink slightly. She met Hermione’s knowing glance and hid her smile behind her hand. Harry didn’t want Ginny to see him looking like a Weasley (in reality, Briony’s redheaded Muggle cousin) any longer than she would have to during the wedding itself. “Mum wants you to check on the chairs and then direct people to their seats when they start to arrive,” Ginny continued to her brother, Hermione, and Harry. “And Klee, she wants to know if you need anyone else out here?”

“If Jack and Ben aren’t doing anything,” Cliodhna shrugged. “It’d be nice to have  _ someone _ else here.”

“I’ve got a few minutes,” Charlie waved at them as he walked up behind Ginny. “Ben is, uh, indisposed at the moment,” he ran a hand through his freshly-cut copper red hair. 

“Thanks for that image,” Ginny huffed and grabbed Harry’s hand to pull him back to the Burrow, Ron and Hermione following after them before Charlie could say anything.

“Are they?” Charlie tilted his head, watching his sister and Harry before shaking his head and sighing, “I don’t want to know.” He turned his head and grinned at Cliodhna, “You look lovely, Cliodhna.”

Cliodhna couldn’t help the way her cheeks flushed at his compliment and how bloody handsome he looked as well, “Thanks,” her voice was soft. “You look nice too, Charlie. I like this hair cut,” she flashed him a small smile before he bent down to kiss her quickly on her cheek and tried to discreetly let his eyes wander down the short, pale, mint-green dress that clung to her body in a way that left little to the imagination but also wasn’t inappropriate. He could tell her lips were a slightly darker color than normal and he felt the desire to kiss her suddenly more overpowering then -

“Don’t you have ‘best man’ duties to attend to?” Cliodhna interrupted his thoughts.

“I can spare a few minutes to keep you company,” he leaned against the fence next to her. He opened his mouth to say something but Cliodhna turned her head towards the field.

“The Diggorys and Remus and Tonks are coming,” she pushed off the fence. “Let’s see how well I Charmed those invitations, shall we?”

Charlie couldn’t see anyone or anything in the field until Cedric, his parents, Remus, and Tonks passed through the perimeter, “That’s a neat bit o’ -”

Cliodhna’s laugh interrupted him, “Don’t,” she warned him, pushing him playfully. “You’re clearly too easily impressed.”

Charlie pressed his lips together to keep from laughing when Tonks threw herself at him for a big hug. “Dora,” he pressed a quick kiss to the shock of bright pink hair she was sporting. “I  _ just _ saw you yesterday,” he laughed.

“Shut it and let me hug you,” Tonks laughed before punching his lower back playfully, causing Charlie to yelp and push her away. “You gotta protect your kidneys better -”

Charlie scoffed and turned to stare at Remus, “You see how violent she is?”

Remus’s green eyes twinkled in amusement for a moment before his gaze shifted to Cliodhna, “How’s everything here?”

“You’re the first guests to arrive,” Cliodhna grinned at her former professor. “So far so good.”

“Do you need help?” Remus asked but the twitch of his lips meant he already knew the answer.

“I’m good,” she grinned up at him with a small wink right before Tonks pulled her in for a tight hug. “Hiya, Tonks,” Cliodhna laughed. “You look lovely -”

“I bloody  _ love _ your hair,” Tonks gushed and scrunched up her nose for a moment so her hair was a full shock of white.

“No,” Charlie shook his head with a deep laugh. “You can’t pull it off like Klee can, Dora.”

Tonks scoffed at Charlie before turning to Remus who also shook his head, “Sorry, love,” his voice was soft and Cliodhna’s eyes widened slightly at the casual pet name. 

“Fine,” Tonks relented and let her hair go back to its original pink. “See you two in there,” she winked at Cliodhna and punched Charlie’s arm before taking Remus’s hand and leading him to the Burrow.

“The dress looks wonderful, Klee,” Mrs. Diggory said with a small smile. “I like it better this way.”

Cliodhna hugged the woman quickly, “It’s just so warm out,” she said and Charlie saw her cheeks were flushed pink as she tugged at the skirt. “You don’t mind I made it shorter?”

“It’s your dress, darling,” Mrs. Diggory smiled and patted her arm. “I just made it.”

“Hullo, Charlie,” Amos Diggory stuck his hand out with a smile. “Excited to see your brother married off today?”

“Very,” Charlie grinned. “Thank you all for coming,” he bent down to air-kiss Mrs. Diggory’s cheek. “I think dad’s in his shed hiding out,” he winked at Amos. “Could probably do with another drinking buddy.”

“And he’ll need help tinkering with something Muggle,” Cliodhna added, smiling when Mrs. Diggory rolled her eyes as she followed her husband towards the Burrow.

Charlie laughed as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Diggory leave before turning to see Cliodhna standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at Cedric. “I thought you were told to bring a date, Diggory,” Cliodhna arched an eyebrow.

“Uh, I, she,” Cedric swallowed. “I didn’t think Diana was ready for a wedding,” he stared at his feet, his hands in the pockets of his dress robes. “I’d only gone on a few dates with her, and, well, um,” he scratched his chin where Charlie noticed he had some scruff. “I didn’t think it was appropriate,” he finished lamely. 

Cliodhna eyed him for a long moment before she rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, “You’re a terrible liar, Diggory.” She sighed, “You look nice. There will be plenty of Delacour cousins for you to dance with,” she pushed him towards the Burrow.

Cedric let out a short laugh and turned to Charlie, “Don’t let her punch any other guests, eh?” He turned back to Cliodhna as he started to walk away, “You look nice, Quick!”

“I know!” She shouted back at him, laughing, before leaning against the fence again. “Bloody wanker,” she sighed dramatically.

Charlie leaned against the fence, his face at her eye level, “And why’s that?”

“He’s lying about something,” she shook her head slightly. “He’ll never tell me,” she rolled her eyes and tapped the fence. “Maybe the twins can get it out of him,” she looked out over the field. “I thought he’d been on more dates with Diana.”

“Diana?” Charlie asked, trying not to sound too interested.

“Someone at St. Mungo’s,” Cliodhna shrugged before turning her face to Charlie and laughing. “Strange he doesn’t want to tell his ex-girlfriend much about his love life, eh? Even if I did encourage it.”

“You,” Charlie frowned. “Encouraged it?”

Cliodhna tilted her head at Charlie, her brows furrowing slightly in confusion, “Well, yea. I want him to be happy.” Charlie opened his mouth, clearly confused, but shut it when he realized he didn’t know how to delicately ask what he wanted to know. “Is it that surprising?” Cliodhna’s eyes narrowed.

“No, it’s just,” Charlie ran a hand through his hair. “Well, you two used to, you know,” he swallowed, clearly uncomfortable.

“Yes,” Cliodhna snorted. “Good memory, Weasley,” she leaned against the fence again. “And we’ve worked hard to become friends again,” Cliodhna shrugged. “I want him to be happy,” her voice was soft. “It’s a war, Charlie,” her hazel eyes lifted up to his and Charlie couldn’t help but stare openly at her. “If he can find someone that makes him happy, that he can love,” her smile was small but hopeful. “Well, I want that for him.”

Charlie swallowed, “And you?” Cliodhna didn’t move, waiting for Charlie to elaborate. “You don’t want him to wait?”

“For me?” Cliodhna scoffed. “No,” she shook her head, leaning her head against her hand, a smile on her face as she watched him. “He was scared of me, remember? Still is, I think. He’ll always be important to me, but,” she tore her eyes away from him and back towards the field. “Lovegoods are coming.” She pushed up off the railing. “I need someone who was never and will never be scared of me.”

She said it so softly that Charlie wondered if she didn’t mean for him to hear it, but it echoed in his mind as he said hullo to the Lovegoods, watching as the dreamy-looking Luna, in her bright yellow dress robes, asked Cliodhna about her hair, her hands fluttering over the braid. He wanted to say something to Cliodhna, he wasn’t sure what, but he wanted to say something, when Ben and Jack were there, telling him he was needed back at the Burrow. 

With a quick smile at Cliodhna, he guided the Lovegoods to the house, his mind unable to focus on anything they were saying until Luna tapped his arm and said, “Did you see a blibbering humdinger?”

“I’m sorry?” Charlie frowned down at her.

“It’s either that or you’re in love,” Luna shrugged before linking her arm with her father and waving at Ron and Hermione. 

080808080808080808

“Krum!” Ben waved enthusiastically; Jack and Cliodhna exchanged a glance as they pointed a few Delacour family members towards the Burrow.

“Quicks,” Krum nodded, his face as stereotypically stern-looking as always. “How are you?”

“Great now that you’re here, Vicky,” Ben grinned, shaking Viktor’s hand before frowning. “Sorry, was that overfamiliar?”

Krum raised an eyebrow and turned to Cliodhna for help. “Do you like the name Vicky?”

Krum’s dark eyes widened slightly before letting out a noise that Cliodhna assumed was supposed to be a laugh, “I like it!” He clapped Ben firmly on the back and Ben jumped slightly despite being taller than the professional Quidditch player. 

“Great,” Ben choked out, his nearly-golden eyes wide. “Glad you do, Vicky.”

Viktor “laughed” again and leaned over to air-kiss both of Cliodhna’s cheeks. “You look beautiful,” his eyes softened slightly. “I was sorry to hear you and Cedric,” he trailed off and Cliodhna smiled at him.

“I’m okay, Viktor, but that’s very kind of you,” she put a hand on his arm.

“ _ I’m  _ not scared of you,” he said in a low voice near her ear and Cliodhna’s eyes widened slightly, her gaze darting to Jack who cleared his throat.

“You may if you saw it, mate,” he clapped the man on the shoulder. “Why don’t you go with Ben to get a drink, eh? Cedric’s down there, and Ben will want to re-introduce you to his boyfriend -”

“Oh, yes! Vicky, do you remember George Weasley?” Ben gushed enthusiastically and guided Viktor towards the Burrow, ignoring his siblings entirely.

“ _ Merlin _ ,” Cliodhna let out a puff of air.

“How does it feel?” Jack flashed her a quick smile.

“What?” Cliodhna was confused.

“To be chatted up by an international sports star?” Jack smirked and laughed when Cliodhna pushed him.

“Shut it,” Cliodhna laughed. “He’ll be all over those Veela cousins soon enough.”

“Not Hermione?” Jack arched an eyebrow.

“Not if Fred’s smart,” Cliodhna rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the older Weasley relatives that were heading towards them across the field.

“This is too far to walk,” one of the elderly ladies said. “And we still have to go further?” She grimaced up at Cliodhna and Jack. “I’m family for -”

“Here,” Cliodhna picked up a long blade of dried grass and her wand from her holster, and Transfigured it in a small stool. “I’ll make sure it levitates all the way to the Burrow,” she offered it to the woman before picking up more grass to Transfigure stools for the rest of her companions.

“That’s a neat bit of magic there, dearie,” the woman narrowed her eyes at Cliodhna. 

“Oh,” Cliodhna shrugged, fidgeting slightly under her gaze. “I’m good at Transfiguration. It’s nothing.”

“Hmm, nothing,” the woman agreed slowly, but before she could say anything else, Cliodhna dramatically waved her wand so they were floating slowly towards the Burrow.

“Remind me to stay away from Aunt Muriel all night,” Cliodhna said to Jack.

“How do you know -”

“Who else could  _ that _ be,” Cliodhna sighed.

08080808080808

Jack eyed his sister warily as she stared out over the open field yet again, her eyes squinting slightly, her forehead creased in concentration. “Everyone’s here,” he said softly to her. “You said so yourself.”

“I know,” Cliodhna tore her eyes away from the field and forced a smile on her face when she looked at Jack. “Just wanted to double check,” she shrugged. “You go ahead, make sure everyone’s settled. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jack narrowed his nearly-amber eyes slightly at her but knew it wasn’t worth pressing her to come with him; if she wanted to double and triple check the wards, he’d let her. He squeezed her shoulder and walked off towards the Burrow, leaving Cliodhna alone to stare out over the field again. She closed her eyes and like she had tried to do at Hogwarts, let her magic sweep across the field, making sure she didn’t feel anything or anyone. Opening her eyes slowly, she Transfigured the fence back into the small rock, and walked towards the perimeter of her ward, reaching her hand out to try to instill a bit more of her magic into the ward. She didn’t know why she was feeling more anxious and worried than normal, but having  _ this _ many people gathered…

She drew her hand back and let out a deep breath; she sensed someone walking up towards her from the Burrow and she tried to compose her face before she turned around to wave to Cedric.

“You coming?” He asked, tilting his head slightly at her. “Everyone’s ready.”

“Yea,” she flashed a quick smile and walked with him back to the Burrow.

“Hey,” he asked her softly. “You okay?”

Cliodhna couldn’t help but notice the physical and emotional distance between them; as much as she wanted to believe what she told Charlie, that she and Cedric were well on the road to being friends again, she knew that nothing would be the same between the pair of them again. She wouldn’t trade anything in the world for the time she spent dating Cedric, but she couldn’t help but mourn their friendship.

“You can’t keep secrets from me, Diggory,” Cliodhna deflected. 

“I’m not lying,” Cedric let out an unexpected laugh and Cliodhna felt the tension between them float away. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to be safe and protected, she wanted him to fall in love -

“Have you actually been going on dates with Diana?” Cliodhna shoved him playfully. 

“I -” Cedric ran an uneasy hand through his shaggy hair.

Cliodhna let out a sigh and shook her head. “I want you to be happy, Diggory.”

“I am,” he huffed. “I mean,” he trailed off, his grey eyes darting to her quickly. “I want you to be happy too,” he frowned. “That sounded like bullshite, didn’t it?”

“Yes it did,” Cliodhna let out a genuine laugh. “Cedric,” she said and stopped walking to turn towards him. His grey eyes met hers and she reached for his hand to squeeze, aware that they were far away enough from the Burrow that no one should be able to see them. “I want you to be happy and safe with  _ someone _ ,” her eyes drifted across his face and she was surprised to see how much his face had changed from the face of the boy she had loved only a few years ago to a different and changed man now. “You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you, Klee,” he responded, his eyes never leaving hers, his voice serious and firm.

“Oh,” she let out a rush of air and she blinked quickly. “I,” her voice shook slightly. “Thanks.”

Cedric looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he dropped her hands and flashed her a quick smile before he continued towards the tent set up in the backyard of the Burrow. Cliodhna stood there for a long moment, her mind uncharastically still before she felt Ben beside her.

“Alright?” He asked her gently, clearly worried about her again.

“Yea,” she chuckled and let her eyes drift towards Charlie at the other end of the tent, talking to Bill and his father. “Let’s watch Billy get married, shall we?”

0808080808080808

Cliodhna still felt uneasy, so decided to stand at the back of the tent behind everyone who was seated, waving away her parents and brothers who offered to stand back there with her. She wanted a full view of the tent - and the perimeter - to help put her mind at ease. She watched with a huge smile as Ginny and Gabrielle walked up the aisle in their beautiful pale gold dresses, and Ginny’s hair half-pulled up in her ornate, vintage hair clip, to stand up at the end of the tent with Bill and Charlie. Cliodhna’s hazel eyes drifted to Charlie and her breath hitched when she saw he was looking directly at her and a slow smile grew across his face. She felt her cheeks get warm and she only tore her eyes away when the music changed and Fleur and her father appeared at the end of the aisle.

Cliodhna couldn’t help her wide smile when she saw how happy and beautiful Fleur looked and once they walked past her, Cliodhna watched Bill. Surely no one could deny how in love they were (war or not) after the sheer love and joy clear on both of their faces.

Cliodhna barely paid any attention to the words and vows that were exchanged until the crowd cheered and clapped when Bill and Fleur kissed, stars showering over them and golden balloons floating over the crowd; she jumped slightly when the first WWW firework erupted over the happy couple, but she clenched her fist and slowed her breathing down immediately.

“Fireworks were a nice touch,” Jack said from beside her as the chairs under the tent changed into tables, chairs, and a small dance floor for the reception.

“Should have expected them,” Cliodhna responded ruefully. 

“What’s a wedding without fireworks?” George was there, his arm around Ben.

“They were lovely,” Hermione said to Fred with a small smile.

“Kept them a bit smaller than at school,” Fred grinned at Hermione. “Didn’t want to overshadow the bride and groom.”

“Course not,” Hermione’s lips twitched slightly.

“Come on,” George nodded to their group. “Let’s get a drink, eh? You could do with a butterbeer, couldn’t ya  _ Barny _ ?”

Cliodhna grinned at Harry disguised as a Weasley cousin, “Stay away from Aunt Muriel,” she jerked her head towards the table of elderly folk. “She’ll know something’s up.”

“There are too many Weasleys for her to keep track of,” Ron scoffed.

“Not for ol’ Muriel,” Fred shook his head gravelly.

“Told me my ears were lopsided,” George grumbled.

“Didn’t care much for me kissing him very loudly in response to that,” Ben’s smirk was absolutely devilish and Cliodhna couldn’t hide her own grin as George’s cheeks pinked slightly.

“She was so disappointed to see the Muggleborn had bad posture and skinny ankles,” Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with her brief encounter with Aunt Muriel.

Fred offered a hand to Hermione, “I can assure you, Hermione, you have neither bad posture nor ankles that are too skinny.” He bowed over her hand dramatically, “Can I get you a butterbeer?”

“Oh, sure,” Hermione’s cheeks pinked and she followed Fred away from the group. 

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry, “Krum’s not gonna like that.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock at Ron’s perception, but he didn’t say anything as he followed Ron to the drinks table, George and Ben following closely behind them.

“Drink?” Jack asked Cliodhna.

“I’m okay,” Cliodhna shrugged slightly, her eyes slowly crossing the entire tent before her eyes landed on Jack again. “I’ll get one soon,” she let out a small laugh. “Go talk to some of those Delacour cousins, won’t you?” Jack opened his mouth to tell her off but she laughed, “Make them feel welcome to our country, eh?” And pushed him away.

Cliodhna was torn: she was so happy and thrilled to celebrate the love between Bill and Fleur, and she could feel the happiness and joy exuding from them, but she couldn’t help the fear and worry that plagued her mind and seemingly pulsed around her body. She plastered a smile on her face and was determined to enjoy the wedding, to talk to as many of her friends and family, but she knew she couldn’t  _ enjoy _ a drink without feeling incredibly guilty.

“Is Herm-own-ninny with that one?” Viktor Krum was suddenly standing next to her, his gaze on Hermione and Fred standing and talking closely to each other. “He seemed not very pleased to see me,” Viktor grumbled.

“Oh,” Cliodhna pressed her lips together to keep from laughing before she could compose herself to continue. “I think, um,” Cliodhna tilted her head slightly watching her friends, clearly unsure what to say to Viktor. “Uh,” she trailed off, glancing at Viktor, whose brows were somehow brought closer together in frustration.

“I see,” he grumbled, his large arms crossed over his chest. “I’m told she has a boyfriend too?” He inclined his head towards Ginny. “A rather big boyfriend?”

Cliodhna coughed to cover her snort of laughter, “Uh, yea.”

Viktor’s face managed to somehow look even more sour, “And that large man has been glaring at me this whole time I’ve been talking to you.” He looked plainly at Cliodhna, “You have a boyfriend?”

“Oh,” Cliodhna’s eyebrows shot up. “No, I don’t -”

“Ah,” Viktor nodded and Cliodhna followed his gaze, surprised when it landed on where Charlie was talking (unenthusiastically) to his Aunt Muriel and some of the other older guests at a table. Charlie’s blue eyes were on her and Cliodhna felt her heart beat faster and her stomach clenched; when he noticed she caught him staring he winked at her before turning his attention back to Aunt Muriel.

Cliodhna swallowed, her throat tight, but her eyes snapped back to Viktor when he let out a long breath and grumbled, “Vot is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken?”

“I’m not,” she tried to say but Viktor shook his head at her with a rueful smile and Cliodhna bit back a laugh. “There are plenty of Delacour cousins,” she tried to sound helpful as she shrugged.

Viktor let out his short, harsh laugh before inclining his head towards her again, “You should go save your not-boyfriend,” he pointed at Aunt Muriel who was poking and prodding at Charlie. Viktor uncrossed his arms, ready to walk away when he said kindly, “I like your hair, Quick.”

“Thanks, Vicky,” Cliodhna winked at him and started towards Charlie, Viktor’s harsh laugh following behind her.

She hadn’t thought anything through when she went to ‘save’ Charlie when she arrived at the table and didn’t even get to say ‘hullo’ before Aunt Muriel snapped at her, “You didn’t tell me you were one of those  _ triplets _ .” 

“Excuse me?” Cliodhna raised an eyebrow at the woman, her voice harsher than she had meant it to be.

“Aunt Muriel,” Charlie started, his voice low and menacing.

“No wonder you could do that bit of magic,” she was saying. “And this dress,” she pointed a finger at her knees. “Is  _ much _ too short for a wedding. At least  _ your _ ankles aren’t as skinny as that Muggleborn’s,” she sniffed.

“All that Quidditch, I expect,” the woman next to her added helpfully.

“I’m -”

“You have no business having that much magic,” Aunt Muriel continued on without stopping. “No one should have that much magic -”

“Dumbledore had that much magic -” The woman beside her said.

“So does  _ He _ ,” Aunt Muriel snapped. “So did that other young man, Grindelwald, and we all saw how that turned out. It’s  _ dangerous _ .”

“Klee isn’t dangerous,” Charlie did his best to control the volume of his voice, but Cliodhna could see it was hard for him as he clearly wanted to thunder at his relative. “How  _ dare _ you compare her to -”

“That’s alright, Charlie,” Cliodhna put a hand on his arm and turned her gaze to Aunt Muriel, her eyes hard, her other fist clenched at her side, her face stone. “She doesn’t know,” Cliodhna tilted her head slightly. “She believes what’s been written -”

“If we could see what you could do,” the woman beside her suggested quietly.

“You don’t want to see what I can do,” Cliodhna’s voice snapped like a whip and the two woman jerked back in their seats. Her eyes flashed to pure white for a moment before she blinked and tugged on Charlie’s arm to pull him away from the table, “You don’t mind if I steal him, do you ladies?” 

“That was -”

“I just meant to rescue you from them,” Cliodhna groaned miserably. “Not start a family fight.”

“We were already fighting,” Charlie grabbed for her hand and squeezed it. “And you did rescue me, see?” He grinned down at her, “I’m not fighting with them anymore.”

Cliodhna let out a relieved breath and looked around where they had walked to, frowning at the drinks table, “I don’t really want a drink,” she admitted shyly.

“No drinks then,” Charlie’s eyes flashed mischievously. “Let’s dance instead.”

Cliodhna’s eyes widened in panic and she looked out at the dance floor. “But they haven’t had the first dance yet,” she tried to buy herself time.

“Then let’s tell Bill and Fleur it’s time they start dancing,” Charlie laughed and tucked her arm through his. “Come on, have you wished the happy couple a life full of happiness and love yet?”

“Not yet,” she sighed. “They’ve been busy -”

“Come along, love,” Charlie laughed and dragged her through the throngs of people towards Bill and Fleur who were hugging, laughing, and talking, with various family members. Cliodhna felt her heart beat faster at the casual way Charlie called her ‘love’, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it when Charlie unceremoniously pulled Fleur into a bear hug. Cliodhna couldn’t help her laughter when Fleur squealed in surprise and delight.

“Mrs. Weasley,” Charlie laughed. “You don’t know how truly wonderful it is to have another sister,” he set Fleur down but kept his hand on her arm. “Now I’ll finally have someone to gossip with about truly awful Bill is at -”

“Don’t you finish that sentence, Charles,” Bill tried to sound intimidating, but the twitch of his lips was hard to miss.

“You write to me as soon as he gets too sour or grumpy or a pain-in-the-arse” Charlie said to Fleur who laughed and swatted at Charlie’s arm. 

“I already know how grumpy he can be,” she winked at Charlie before leaning into Bill’s side.

“Oh, ho!” Charlie threw his head back to laugh and rubbed at his arm after Bill punched him.

“Congratulations,” Cliodhna interrupted their roughhousing as she addressed Fleur. “I’m so happy for you both,” she took Fleur’s hands, squeezing them. “You both look so happy.”

Fleur pulled Cliodhna in for a hug and Cliodhna’s eyes widened in surprise as she met Charlie’s gaze over Fleur’s shoulder. “We  _ are _ happy,” Fleur whispered and pulled back to swipe quickly at her eye. 

“You look beautiful, Fleur,” Cliodhna’s face broke into a wide grin. “You really are lucky, William,” she said to Bill. “I don’t know how you got so lucky -”

“Really don’t know what you see in him, Fleur” Charlie agreed, his teasing tone matching Cliodhna. 

“He’s just a brave, kind, caring guy” Cliodhna listed off on her fingers.

“And he’s intelligent, funny, and empathetic to boot,” Charlie agreed.

“You forgot about my dashing good looks,” Bill clapped Charlie on the back before surprising Cliodhna by pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Congratulations, Billy,” she whispered.

“Thanks, kid,” he grinned as he set her down and wrapped his arm around his new wife. 

“Come on,” Charlie said to Fleur. “Klee here is  _ desperate _ to dance -”

“No I’m not!” She yelped fearfully.

“And no one can dance until you’ve had the first dance,” Charlie continued as if he didn’t hear Cliodhna. 

“The lad’s right,” Bill nodded sagely. “Darling?”

Fleur took his offered hand and glided on to the dance floor as the charmed instruments behind them struck up a tune after Catherine waved her wand.

Cliodhna caught her mother’s eye and Catherine winked at her before putting her wand to her throat and saying, “Ladies and gentlemen, the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

Cliodhna clapped politely as Fleur and Bill danced slowly around the dancefloor to the classical music and she couldn’t let her mind wander to the Yule Ball, to dancing with Cedric, to throwing caution to the wind and admitting that she wanted more -

She felt Charlie squeeze her hand and she turned her head to look up at him, a small smile on his face, his clear blue eyes locked on her face. “Care to dance, Ms. Quick?”

“Oh, I don’t -”

“Neither do I,” he grinned and pulled her to the floor to join Bill and Fleur and a few older couples dancing. Charlie pulled her to him expertly and wrapped his large arm around her, his arm on the small of her back, lifting their joined hands up. Cliodhna hesitantly let her other hand rest on Charlie’s chest near his shoulder and looked up at his face, her heart skipping a beat at the adorable look on his face. He looked so bloody happy and she couldn’t help but hope it was because  _ she _ was dancing with him, even though she knew that line of thinking was dangerous.

“You look beautiful you know,” Charlie bent his head down to say softly, grinning when her cheeks pinked slightly.

“You -”

“I look great, I know,” Charlie winked at her and she felt him press her body closer to his. “Krum looks like he wants to pummel me,” he was looking out over her head across the crowd and Cliodhna let out a snicker of laughter.

“He’s just mad Hermione and,” she stopped herself before she could let Ginny’s name slip out. “And Fred are, well, dancing around each other, as it were.”

“Are they?” Charlie looked down at her again and without any warning, he twirled her so expertly that Cliodhna let out a gasp. “Because they’re dancing together now.”

“You said you don’t know how to dance!” She swatted at his chest before letting her hand settle there again.

“I didn’t say I know how,” Charlie corrected her with a twinkle in his eye and Cliodhna couldn’t help but roll her eyes slightly when he finished, “I just don’t dance very often.”

Cliodhna could hear the song had changed, but she let Charlie lead her across the dance floor, their bodies close together, but not too close that it would be deemed inappropriate. They talked about the decorations and the wedding, and laughed at Ron and Jack dancing with Delacour cousins, and George and Ben dancing pressed together so closely that Ben let his head rest on George’s shoulder.

“They’re so happy,” Cliodhna whispered to Charlie.

“You’ll have to be more specific, love,” Charlie bent his head to whisper down to her. “I see a lot of very happy people here.” He watched as she shut her eyes for a moment and he stilled when a tear fell down her cheek. “Oh, Cliodhna, I -”

She opened her eyes and shook her head, wiping the tear away quickly before moving her hand from near his shoulder to closer to his heart, “I meant Bill and Fleur, but you’re right,” she blinked and looked up to meet his gaze. 

He didn’t press her to specify who she meant as it was obvious that so many of their family and friends, in this moment, were happy. He pressed a kiss to her temple and let his lips linger there for a moment before his eyes met Bill’s and he swallowed. “You want a drink?”

“Oh,” Cliodhna looked worried, her eyes widening slightly and Charlie hurriedly said, “Just water, if you want.” He was surprised at how she relieved she looked and with a forced smile he led her off the dance floor.

“I just,” she started to explain as they each grabbed a glass of water. 

“You don’t need a reason not to drink, Klee,” Charlie nudged her slightly as he leaned against a tent pole. He felt her relax slightly as she leaned against his side. 

“There’s a lot of people here,” her voice was low, her eyes roving around the tent. “I’m nervous.”

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but Catherine had her wand back to her throat and was telling everyone it was time to cut the cake, and Ginny, ‘cousin Barny’, Ron, and Jack were soon next to them, chatting excitedly about cake.

“Where are the two lovely ladies you were dancing with?” Cliodhna teased her brother and Ron.

“Off talking to each other,” Jack shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

“Barely talked to us, to be honest,” Ron muttered. “Wanted to meet Harry Potter -”

“And you, actually,” Jack said to his sister. “Don’t be surprised if you get cornered later.”

“Brilliant,” she muttered unhappily.

“Chin up lads,” Charlie laughed. “It’s time for cake.”

Cliodhna’s worry about so many people gathered together waned as she ate cake and laughed with Charlie and the others. She noticed at one point that she and Charlie were the only two not drinking butterbeers, firewhiskey, or French wine, and she whispered to Charlie, seated next to her, “Don’t you want a drink?”

He shrugged nonchalantly and said simply, “Solidarity.”

Cliodhna couldn’t help the way her cheeks pinked at that.

The music grew louder again after they had stuffed their faces with cake and Cliodhna laughed, shaking her head hard, when George nearly yanked her from her chair, “You’ve got to twirl me, Quick!”

Charlie gave Ben a questioning look and Ben shook his head with a sigh, “Fred twirled Klee at the Yule Ball, and George doesn’t like to be shown up.”

“Ah,” Charlie nodded and laughed when he saw Cliodhna struggling to twirl the taller George under her arm; even with her wedges on she was still short.

Charlie liked that she was short.

He took a sip of his water and turned his attention back to Ben, feeling as though he had said something, “Sorry, what was that?”

Charlie didn’t care for the smirk that Ben was sporting. “Oh, nothing, I just thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave.”

Charlie’s blue eyes narrowed slightly, knowing that Ben was goading him, “Sorry?”

“You’re a big, brave Dragon Keeper,” Ben said with a wide grin. “You’re not scared of her,” he didn’t have to clarify who he meant. “But you’re scared of what you  _ feel _ for her.”

“I,” Charlie swallowed and scoffed, trying to act as if he had no idea what Ben was talking about. 

Ben snorted before his face and voice grew somber, “For how bloody smart she is, and for all her talk about us all needing love and wanting everyone to be happy.” He shook his head, “She’s bloody daft.” His gaze drifted to his sister who was laughing and trying to push George away from her as he kept wanting to dance, “She needs you,” he leaned towards Charlie slightly. “And I reckon you need her.” He stood rather abruptly and put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Now’s not the time to be daft, Charlie,” he said softly and squeezed Charlie’s shoulder quickly before he waved at George and called out, “Oi, leave the poor lass alone, Weasley!”

Charlie didn’t have long to really think about what Ben had said before Cliodhna was walking towards him, her cheeks pink from laughing and dancing, but before she could sit down next to him, Bill and Fleur were there. “Fleur, may I?” Charlie found himself asking, not ready to be alone with Cliodhna quite yet.

“Klee,” Charlie heard Bill say as he extended his hand. “I’d be honored if I’d have this dance,” he bowed dramatically and Cliodhna swatted at his shoulder with a laugh.

Charlie kept a respectable distance between him and Fleur as they danced to the slower-paced music than the previous song, “You’ll come and stay with us for a few days before you go back, won’t you?” Fleur asked.

Charlie chuckled, “Don’t you want a bit of a time alone with just the  _ one _ Weasley?” 

“I will have plenty of time with Bill,” Fleur replied with a wink that made Charlie laugh harder. “But I know how close you two are and how little time you get to spend together. It would make him so happy.”

Charlie mulled it over, “I think I could manage a day or two away from mum.”

“Splendid,” Fleur’s smile was radiant and Charlie couldn’t help but smile back. “Maybe you’ll come to visit more too?” She was talking faster now, “I know, it’s not a great time, but,” she trailed off, clearly uncomfortable.

“I think,” Charlie took a deep breath, his gaze landing on Bill and Cliodhna. “I’ll visit when I can,” he promised Fleur, knowing that for whatever reason, Cliodhna wanted him to stay in Romania no matter how desperately he wanted to be in England with her and his family.

“Good,” Fleur nodded her head firmly. “That’s good. For Bill, for your parents, for Cliodhna.” Charlie gazed down at Fleur and she arched an eyebrow. “If you can’t tell her during a war, Charlie,” Fleur said matter of factly. “When can you?”

“I’m so happy for you, Billy,” Cliodhna grinned up at him. “You and Fleur,” she sighed. “It’s so nice to see you so happy. To see you both so in love.”

“Thank you for being so kind to her, Klee,” Bill smiled. “And for making everyone else give her a chance,” his gaze found his wife for a long moment. “I know everyone thinks she can be a bit much,” he chuckled.

“I always liked her,” Cliodhna grinned. “Even during the Tournament,” she shrugged as best as she could as they danced. “She was always very nice to me.” She watched Bill closely, “She loves you very much.”

“And I her,” Bill said, his voice full of emotion. “Even if I hate that my love for her brought her into this war.”

Cliodhna’s eyes snapped up and locked onto his, “What do you,” she swallowed, her throat dry.

“I know Remus feels the same way,” his voice was soft. “Not just because of,” he trailed off, and Cliodhna understood what was left unsaid. “But because we’re bringing Fleur and Tonks into greater danger. Fleur could go back to France, be away from all of this,” he let out a breath. “But she’s bloody stubborn. And Tonks is under enough scrutiny with her job and her father, let alone her relationship with Remus,” he watched Cliodhna closely. “But if you really love someone, Klee, and they really love you,” his eyes were locked on hers. “Pushing them away, denying them your love,” Bill shook his head slightly, the rest of his words left unsaid.

“I’m dangerous, Bill,” she tore her eyes away from his eyes and stared at her hand that was on his shoulder. “It’s not me bringing someone into the war,” her voice was thick and soft. “It’s me  _ hurting _ that person with,” she removed her hand from his shoulder and closed it for a moment before placing it back on his shoulder. “I can’t do that Bill, I can’t -”

“We both know he’s not afraid of you hurting him,” Bill’s voice was soft but it still made Cliodhna fall completely still.

“I don’t know who you mean,” she closed her eyes, forcing her body to move again, to keep dancing slowly. “He’s never said,” she opened her eyes and peered up at Bill. “He hasn’t,” she trailed off, silently pleading with Bill to help her understand.

“You’re both trying to protect the other,” Bill bent his head slightly. “I can tell he cares deeply about you, Klee, but he doesn’t want to overstep. He doesn’t want to distract you with,” Bill sighed slightly. “With everything you’ve been doing,” he squeezed her hand he was holding as they continued to slowly dance. 

Cliodhna pressed her lips together tightly unsure what to do or think. 

“But you need each other,” Bill said in a gentle voice. “Love is important.”

“Especially now,” Cliodhna finished for him. “But,” she sighed. “What if it’s just because of the war that he -”

“Are you still friends with Cedric?” Bill asked her.

“Yes, but that took -”

“And are you waiting for him?”

“What?” Cliodhna’s eyes flashed.

“Are you biding your time, waiting around for the end of the war to be with him again?” 

“No,” Cliodhna scoffed, offended. “He’s  _ afraid _ of me, Bill. Rightfully so, but -”

“And that will always be there, won’t it? That he was afraid of you,” Bill’s voice was soft again. “Charlie’s never been afraid of you, even when he probably should have been,” he chuckled. “I warned him, you know, to be careful,” Bill looked embarrassed. “After,” he frowned slightly. “But he cares about you. He’s not afraid of anything. Least of all you.”

Cliodhna’s mouth hung open for a long moment before she closed her eyes again. “I could get him killed -”

“We’re all in this war, Klee, if you haven’t noticed,” Bill said bluntly. 

Cliodhna’s eyes snapped open and her mind cleared as if a fog had lifted; her lips pulled into a small smile, her eyes brightened, and she wrapped her arms around Bill’s shoulders, hugging him tightly as he laughed. “ _ That’s _ what made you see sense?” He shook his head and hugged her back. “You’re bloody mental.”

“Thank you, Billy,” Cliodhna whispered into his ear and let go of him. “Thanks for the dance!” She called back to him as she hurried away, her head swiveling around looking for Charlie.

“There you are,” Cliodhna said with a smile and leaned against him as he sat in a chair, slinking her arm around his shoulder. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Have you?” Charlie turned to smile up at her, running a hand through his hair. “How was your dance with ol’ Bill?”

“Enlightening,” she smiled and Charlie saw her hazel eyes were dancing with something he couldn’t decipher. “Care to take a walk? This tent is a bit stuffy.”

Charlie was confused as the tent was clearly open-air, but he couldn’t deny that the idea of a walk with Cliodhna, away from everyone else, sounded positively wonderful at the moment so he took her hand when she offered hers, and stood up to follow her to the edge of the tent when she stopped suddenly, her body tense.

“Oh no,” her voice was low and Charlie felt like a bucket of ice was dumped over his head when she turned to look back at him, her eyes wide, “They’re here.” Her wand was suddenly in her hand and Charlie didn’t even have time to wonder where she’d been storing it when she waved her hand and the lights in the tent brightened and she said to him, “Tell Ron to  _ get out _ .”

“But -”

“They have to go  _ now _ ,” she hissed and turned to wave her hand and her wand at the wards and perimeter around the bubble as they pulsed with light as they were reinforced yet again. “A Patronus is coming,” she whispered before turning her head back to Charlie. “ _ Go! _ ”

Charlie ran back further into the tent, searching for Ron, Hermione, or bloody cousin Barny when a silver Patronus of a lynx galloped into the tent, saying in Kingsley’s deep voice, “ _ The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming _ .” 

Charlie didn’t stop moving as he looked for the blasted Golden Trio, ignoring the worried shouts and screams around him; he didn’t know how long they had, but he had to do what Cliodhna said before he could help her. Could her wards hold? How many were coming?

“Ron!” Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him away from George and Ben, “You’ve got to get Hermione and  _ Barny _ and get out of here.”

“Where -” Ron was gripping his wand tightly, his eyes wide as he searched for his best friends.

Hermione was holding Harry-as-Barny’s hand tightly and was pushing Fred away as she said hurriedly, “We’ll be fine!” She reached for Ron, but not before Fred grabbed his younger brother’s arm and said in his ear, “Take care of each other, you hear?”

“Be safe,” Charlie gripped Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t come back, ok?”

“When -” Ron started to say, but Hermione twisted on the spot and with a loud  _ CRACK! _ the three of them were gone.

“Charlie,” Fred’s face was pale.   
  


“We’ve got to fight, Freddie,” Charlie said calmly, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. “Go find George, stay by his side.” He clapped his younger brother on the shoulder and hurried off to find Cliodhna again.

“Where is she?” Jack was walking beside him now.

“She was over there,” Charlie pointed.

_ “We only want Potter, _ ” a high-pitched voice said, echoing within the bubble of Cliodhna’s wards and Charlie covered his ears with his hands. “ _ Give us Potter and no one will get hurt _ .”

Charlie gritted his teeth and pulled Jack to where he left Cliodhna earlier. She was standing there, her eyes squeezed shut as she waved her hand and wand in complicated ways, “A lot of them,” she whispered harshly. “There are a lot.”

“I’m here,” Ben was suddenly there panting, the twins right behind him. “What can I do?”

Cliodhna’s eyes shot open, “I don’t know if my wards can hold them out,” she winced slightly as though someone slapped her. “They’re already slicing through.”

“Let them come in,” Catherine was there, Remus and Arthur next to her. “They won’t stop until they see Harry isn’t here.”

“You’re a Muggleborn,” Jack shook his head. “They’ll Snatch you.”

“You forget my disguise,” Catherine reminded him and they all watched as her face shifted. 

“Remus?” George asked.

“I -”

“ _ And the mutant girl,” _ the voice said before laughing.  _ “We want her too.” _

Cliodhna let out an anguished yell, the bubble around the Burrow pulsing with blinding white light for a millisecond before it shimmered and blended in with the night sky again.

“Klee,” Charlie went to grab her wrist since her hands clenched into fists, but she opened her eyes and shook her head.

“I won’t leave,” she snapped, looking at them. “I won't let them  _ in _ .” 

“You  _ will _ ,” Catherine’s voice was just as menacing as her daughter’s. 

Cliodhna looked as though she wanted to scream, her eyes blazing, her fingertips sparking slightly before she swallowed. “Fine,” she spit out. “Don’t do anything stupid,” she said to her mother and Remus before turning to the twins. “You either,” she shoved a finger into George’s chest. “Take care of my brother.”

“Yea -”

“They’ll be here soon,” Catherine reminded her daughter.

“Let them try to rush me,” Cliodhna snapped again before turning to her brothers and jerked her head so she could speak to them privately. “Meet me at Stonehenge,” she whispered. “Two night’s time.”

“What -”

“Why -”

“Just do it,” she grabbed both of their hands before she took the step back to the group and pointed at her father who was there now. “Don’t let mum do anything stupid.”

“Never,” Angus shook his head. “Be bloody careful -”

“I always am,” she huffed before turning to Charlie and taking his hand, her face softening slightly. “Be careful,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Cliodhna, I -” Charlie started.

“Watch out for Ginny,” Cliodhna interrupted him. “She’s a fierce fighter but she’s young.”

“Cliodhna,” Charlie tried again.

“I know, love,” she smiled forlornly at him.

“Apparition wards are up,” Remus called to her. “Do you have a portkey?”

“Yes,” Cliodhna nodded. “And so do you,” she tossed him something and he caught it with a frown. “Go tell Tonks you love the opera,” her voice was strained as she felt the Death Eaters were getting close.  _ Too  _ close.

“Bye,” she called out to her family and with a wild grin she ran to the edge of the tent even as her brothers called after her, wanting to know what she was doing, but she couldn’t leave with delivering at least one blow to the Death Eaters, could she? She ran towards the edge of her closest ward, where she could  _ feel _ the Death Eaters were, they were so close to getting inside -

With a deep breath, she felt the anger she felt at being forced to run away, at finally understanding her feelings for Charlie and not being able to act on them, at this beautiful wedding being ruined and channeled that anger - not all of it, of course, she didn’t want to pass out - towards the ward, letting it erupt around the invisible bubble.

Screams of anguish reverberated around her and Cliodhna couldn’t help the grin it caused to erupt across her face even as she knew she shouldn’t bask in the pain of others.

She could deal with that later.

She turned back to look at the tent one last time and rubbed the krone hanging around her neck, silently warning everyone to  _ be careful _ , hoping they’d soon find out that the Ministry was compromised. With a deep breath, she let go of the necklace and touched her snake earring, whispering ‘ _ Portus’  _ and felt herself be pulled away from Ottery St. Catchpole.

080808080808080808080808


	23. XXIII

Cliodhna didn’t move from where she landed seconds earlier, laying in the damp grass, too angry to get up, too angry to continue to  _ run away _ .

She was Cliodhna  _ bloody _ Quick, she didn’t run away! She was supposed to be  _ protecting _ people, she was supposed to be protecting her  _ family _ .

When she felt electricity crackling around her fingertips she clenched her fists and took a deep breath; it wouldn’t do anyone any good to give away her location or burn down trees in this forest. 

She sat up and looked out over the farmland in front of her, quickly tugging off her mother’s vintage wedges, tossing them in her bag, and pulling out a pair of trainers to slip on. She felt the krone lying heavily on her collarbone and she hoped that everyone got her message, that everyone was still safe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, furious with herself that she was unable to make the coins and trinkets do  _ more _ . She wanted to know if everyone was okay, if Harry was safe and -

She let her head hang between her knees and took a deep breath. She needed to  _ think _ about what her best move was. Did she go to Briony and Henri’s safehouse? It wasn’t too far, after all. Or did she stay in the woods here for a day or two, travel into the Muggle town for a paper, stay moving until she met her brothers at Stonehenge?

And then what? Voldemort wanted her. 

She shivered, and not because of the cold. 

She stood up slowly and looked out over the farmland again for a long moment, wishing it was the field of Ottery St. Catchpole, wishing she could see that everyone was safe. With one final look up at the clear night sky, she hurried deeper into the forest.

0808080808080808

“Where is your mutant sister?” The Death Eater hissed into Jack’s ear before circling him again. “You’re here, your brother’s here, your father’s here,” the man’s breath was rank and it took everything in Jack’s power not to let his face betray his disgust. 

“I don’t know,” he said plainly, his eyes staring straight ahead.

“We’ve checked the whole blasted house,” another Death Eater snapped. “That blood traitor Potter hangs around is sick upstairs.”

“His mudblood?” Jack’s interrogator hissed. “Where is she?”

“Snatched, I assume,” Jack answered even though he wasn’t the one being addressed.

“No one asked -” his Death Eater said in a booming voice.

“Why do you say that?” The other Death Eater asked, removing his mask to reveal a middle-aged, plain-faced man. 

“Muggle, ain’t she?” Ben scoffed from beside Jack. “Where else would she be?”

The Death Eater scratched his chin. “And your sister?”

Ben’s face contorted in rage, “Ran away, the bitch. Got scared at the first sign of trouble and ran -”

“She doesn’t seem like the type,” the unmasked Death Eater said, unconvinced.

“Met her, have you?” Jack asked, playing along. 

“Well, no, but, stories,” the first Death Eater said hesitantly.

Ben let out a hollow laugh, “One triplet gets all the power and the other two get none? You really believe that nonsense?”

Jack desperately hoped these two Death Eaters hadn’t been in the sky fighting the Order the week before.

“I always thought,” the one Death Eater said to the other. 

“A  _ girl _ , I mean, really,” the other agreed.

“And you don’t know where she went?”

“Didn’t exactly announce it, did she? Just took off without us,” Jack’s voice was harsh.

“Good riddance,” Ben scoffed.

“Don’t get along, do you?”

“No,” Ben and Jack said together. “Not anymore,” Jack added for good measure.

The two Death Eaters watched them for a long moment before moving away to talk with another Death Eater.

Ben and Jack glanced at each other, hoping their lie worked well enough to keep the heat off Cliodhna and themselves a little while longer. 

08080808080808

“Cliodhna?” Briony slid open a piece of wood on the front door of her house. “Are you -”

“Make sure it’s me,” Cliodhna said in a hoarse voice.

“What did you say when I -”

“Bollocks,” Cliodhna shook her head. “I said bollocks that you told Ben before you told me you were gay. What did you say when I told you I’d slept with -”

“About bloody time,” Briony pulled open the heavy door and yanked Cliodhna inside before closing the door and waving her wand over it. “We’ve got to get stories that aren’t about our sex lives, Quick.”

“That’s all we talk about, Blackburn,” Cliodhna flashed her a smile before letting Briony hug her tightly. “I’m all right.”

“We felt the,” Briony trailed off as she slid her hands down Cliodhna’s arms to look her in the eye. “The wedding?”

“Where’s Henri?” Cliodhna asked. “I should tell you both,” she took a step into the small cottage. “And I could do with a glass of water,” she frowned slightly. “Do you mind if I stay for a day or two?”

“Of course,” Briony nodded, hurrying into the kitchen to get water and called back to Henri who must have stayed in the bedroom when Cliodhna entered the wards. “Did you see the beach at night, at least?” Briony asked, trying to lighten the mood. “Rhyl Beach. It’s rather nice.”

“I came through the wood,” Cliodhna shook her head and took the offered glass of water, gulping it down quickly.

“That’s a lovely dress, Klee,” Briony flashed her an appreciative smile. “Do you want to change?” Briony leaned against the old sink.

“Looked better with my mum’s vintage wedges,” Cliodhna did smile this time. “You’ll have to take my word for it.”

“Klee,” Henri rushed over and wrapped her friend in a hug. “We were so worried,” she kissed her cheek before guiding them all to the small living room, letting Briony and Cliodhna sit on the small couch together, Henri taking the worn, fabric chair. 

Cliodhna took a deep breath, “Scrimgeour is dead.”

“What -”

“Death Eaters attacked the wedding,” she closed her eyes briefly. “Vol -”

“NO!” Briony screamed and practically slapped her hand over Cliodhna’s mouth, her green eyes wide in panic.

Cliodhna and Henri were both extremely still, their eyes wide as they stared at Briony who didn’t move for a long moment. She stood and went to the window, waving her wand again to enforce the wards, and when she was satisfied she sat down on the couch again. “You can’t say his name.”

“What?” Cliodhna hissed. “It’s just a bloody name.”

“No,” Briony shook her head gravely. “I’ve been reading and,” she swallowed. “There’s a story that He wanted to make his name Taboo during the last war because he was so tired of Dumbledore saying it all the time.”

“Taboo?” Henri frowned at her partner.

“Now that he’s got control of the Ministry,” Briony continued. “I’m sure he’ll make his name Taboo, meaning they can  _ track _ you if you say it.”

“What?” Cliodhna hissed, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. 

“Think about it,” Briony shook her head. “Who ever said his name but you and Potter and Dumbledore?”

“My mum,” Cliodhna rubbed her forehead in irritation. “You can’t know for sure.”

“No,” Briony agreed. “I can’t,” she reached out and took Cliodhna’s hand and squeezed it. “But I’m not risking it either.” 

“They wanted me and Harry,” Cliodhna’s voice was barely a whisper. “Harry got out,” she closed her eyes tightly and let her head drop slightly. “But they made me leave too,” she breathed out. “I ran away.”

Briony wrapped her arms around Cliodhna’s shoulders and hugged her tightly as Cliodhna sat as still as a statue.

“You didn’t run away,” Henri said from the chair. “You lived another day to fight for our side.”

“Feels like I ran away,” she said tiredly. “I don’t even know what they want with me.”

“Your power,” Briony said solemnly. “He wants you on his side.”

“I don’t,” Cliodhna’s brows furrowed. “He knows I’ll never -”

“I’m sure he’s got ways to make you do things,” Henri cleared her throat.

“I don’t think he cares if you do or don’t want to be on his side,” Briony agreed. “He’s lured enough people with just the promise of power.”

Cliodhna bit her bottom lip in thought. Wasn’t that what Dumbledore had said, that not everyone under this maniac’s regime was evil? Sure some, like Bellatrix, were but some were fooled by power and -

Cliodhna glanced up at her best friend, “Well, I reckon I’m a fugitive now.”

“Join the club,” Briony let out a hollow laugh.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna didn’t sleep. She lay on the Transfigured bed in Briony and Henri’s small sitting room and stared out the window, watching as the moon disappeared and the sun rose, her mind whirring; nothing she tried could stop her mind from moving at painfully high speeds. She just wanted reassurance that everyone was safe, that the Death Eaters left the wedding guests alone once they realized she and Harry weren’t there, but she knew that was unlikely to be the case. She wanted to meet Jack and Ben at Stonehenge immediately but worried that two days’ time was too soon for them to be together. And what good was meeting at Stonehenge going to do? It wouldn’t have the answers she so desperately wanted.

She sat up abruptly, her vision blurring as she sat up too fast, and heard Briony chuckling from the kitchen table. “The smell of bacon is the thing that woke you?”

“I think it was the plate you dropped, love,” Henri’s amber eyes darted to Cliodhna’s hand that was reaching out to them in the kitchen, electricity crackling for a second.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Briony huffed. “You’ve been asleep for ages.”

Cliodhna rubbed her eyes, “I didn’t sleep a wink,” she grumbled, her throat hoarse.

“It’s bloody lunch time,” Briony scoffed.

Cliodhna glanced out at the window, her eyes widening when she saw the sun was high in the sky. When had she fallen asleep?

“I knew you had weird hours, doing your secret business,” Briony arched an eyebrow. “But this is just unseemly, Quick.” She chuckled when Henri swatted at her arm.

Cliodhna couldn’t help her laugh as she swung her legs over the makeshift bed and stood, flicking her fingers quickly so the bed turned back to the worn, fabric chair. She didn’t notice Henri’s eyes widened slightly in shock. 

“You get a paper?” Cliodhna asked, her voice still groggy as she sat heavily down in a chair at the kitchen table, smiling in thanks at Henri when she handed her a cup of tea.

“Muggle and the  _ Prophet _ ,” Henri nodded, watching Cliodhna’s face closely.

“Don’t bloody say anything,” Briony warned Cliodhna.

“It’s dangerous,” Cliodhna hissed.

“Henri used that Disillusioned cloak you gave us,” Briony’s lips were thin.

“And no one knows who I am,” Henri pointed out, taking a sip of her tea.

“You were Head Girl,” Cliodhna and Briony snapped together before glancing at each other.

“Don’t do it every day, yea?” Cliodhna sighed. “It’s -”

“Yes, thank you,” Briony sighed heavily. “Everything’s a bit risky though now, innit?”

Cliodhna glowered at her best friend before holding her hand out for the papers, “ _ Prophet  _ first.”

“I think you’d rather like to read the Muggle papers first,” Henri tried to tell her gently, but that only made both Briony and Cliodhna stare at her; Cliodhna in confusion and Briony in annoyance.

“What does the  _ Prophet _ say?” Cliodhna’s voice was ice and Henri’s mouth fell open for a second before she handed her the paper.

Briony and Henri watched with bated breath as Cliodhna’s eyes flickered over the lies the  _ Prophet _ wrote about Scrimgeour dying ‘peacefully’, about the new Minister of Magic, new protocols about Muggleborns registering themselves at the Ministry, and then on the back page -

“Bloody ‘ell,” Cliodhna threw the paper down as though it was on fire, her voice barely a whispered hiss. She took a deep breath through her nose and out of her mouth, trying to push down the anger she felt rising in her chest, at the electricity she knew was threatening to escape her body.

“It’s flattering they’re offering just as much for you as they are for Granger,” Briony said with a shrug, hoping to ease the tension in her best friend’s body.

Cliodhna’s eyes flashed white for a moment before she glanced at Briony, “Yes, very flattering.” She let out another breath and stared at a picture of her from when they signed to the British National Quidditch Team (a bloody lifetime ago) and the words ‘Undesirable No. 3’ underneath. The Ministry offered 200,000 galleons for Harry (No. 1), and 150,000 each for Hermione (No. 2) and Cliodhna. “At least this means they bought that Ron is sick in the attic,” she muttered softly, glad that Briony and Henri didn’t ask her to explain. “Just brilliant, this,” she groaned and grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate in the middle of the table. 

“Wonder what they’re trying to pin on you,” Briony offered.

“Like they need anything,” Cliodhna scoffed. “They called me a menace enough times,” she let her head fall into her hands. “At least they don’t want Jack or Ben,” she breathed. “I’d know, I think, if they were in real danger,” she offered lamely to her friends as explanation. “At least I hope so.”

“Be tricky for you to move around,” Henri said softly. “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as -”

“Thanks, Henri,” Cliodhna reached for her hand and squeezed it. “But I don’t want to put you two in any more danger,” she flashed her a quick smile. “I’ll be gone in a few days,” she glanced at Briony. “You got those mannequins I can practice with?”

“ _ After _ you eat,” Briony threw another piece of bacon on her plate. “You’ve already missed one meal.”

0808080808080808

Briony and Henri’s safehouse had a small secret basement that doubled as a hiding spot if things went badly, and a sparring room for them to practice defensive spells and hexes on the mannequins Cliodhna helped the twins develop. Briony and Henri let Cliodhna practice down there alone for a few hours before they practically dragged her out for an early dinner. 

“I’d offer to help cook,” Cliodhna couldn’t help the sadness in her voice. “But -”

“Bloody rubbish,” Briony’s lips twitched. “George may have let it slip before,” she shrugged before handing Cliodhna a small glass of white wine. “You said you didn’t drink anything at the wedding,” Briony nodded at the glass when Cliodhna accepted the glass hesitantly. “You deserve  _ one  _ alcoholic beverage, I reckon.”

“I was on edge the whole day,” Cliodhna confessed to Briony who stirred something on the stove. “I knew something bad was going to happen,” she swallowed, her eyes on the slow swirl of her wine as she moved her glass slightly. “I nearly had a panic attack about my dress being too long to run in,” she rubbed her arm, embarrassed. “I didn’t dare to have even one butterbeer,” she let out a short, bitter laugh. “And then I couldn’t even stay to fight,” she clenched her fist and shut her eyes tightly.

Briony reached over and grabbed Cliodhna’s clenched fist, “You gave ‘em a good kick before you left, didn’t you?” Cliodhna opened her eyes and nodded stiffly. “So have one drink,” Briony continued softly. “And tell me what else is going on in that big, scary brain of yours.”

Cliodhna let out a watery chuckle and slung her arm around Briony’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend, Blackburn.”

“So I’ve been told, kid,” Briony chuckled and leaned her head against Cliodhna’s head for a long moment. “Now come on, spill it.”

Cliodhna groaned, “Can’t I just enjoy this wine without -”

“No,” Briony laughed and elbowed her friend gently in the ribs. “You can’t cook, so you got to entertain,” she glanced sideways at her friend. “You know talking about your feelings usually helps -”

“I don’t want to talk about  _ feelings _ ,” Cliodhna grumbled. 

“I know you won’t tell me your plans,” Briony pushed back. “So what else are you going to say to me to keep me entertained while I cook you dinner?”

“I don’t see Henri entertaining -”

“She entertains me in other ways, Quick,” Briony said with a wink and Cliodhna was so caught off guard she let out a startled laugh before she laughed for real.

“I didn’t need to hear that,” Cliodhna shook her head.

“You ran right into that one,” Briony shrugged with a smirk. “Come on, out with it.”

“I was,” Cliodhna swallowed. “Bill made me see sense,” she averted her gaze from her friend again. “And I finally felt ready and brave enough to tell Charlie,” she let out a huff of breath as her shoulders slumped and sighed when Briony wrapped her arms around her to hug her tightly.

“I told you to entertain me, not make me cry,” Briony whispered and squeezed her tighter. “You’ll see him again, Klee.”

“Will I?” Cliodhna’s voice was heavy with sadness. 

“You  _ will _ ,” Briony nodded her head firmly, her hands still on Cliodhna’s arms. 

“But will I still be brave enough when I see him?” She swallowed. “To tell him,” she trailed off, her eyes pleading to Briony not to make her continue.

“You’re the bravest person I know,” Briony rolled her eyes. “The daftest,” she chuckled when Cliodhna rolled her eyes. “But the bravest. And I’ll never fully understand how you’ve denied your feelings for this hunky man for so long.”

“Blackburn!” Cliodhna swatted at her arm with a startled laugh.

“Even I can admit the man is bloody  _ attractive _ ,” Briony arched an eyebrow. “Rugged and tough,” she continued wistfully. “Those muscles -”

“Blackburn,” Cliodhna’s cheeks pinked slightly. “Please shut up.”

“What made you finally want to tell him you want to sleep with him?” Briony asked. “Ow!” She yelped when Cliodhna punched her arm. “That’s my cooking arm, you know!”

“When Bill reminded me that we’re all in this war together,” Cliodhna confessed before taking a small sip of her wine.

Briony turned to her friend with another roll of her eyes, “See? Absolutely daft.”

0808080808080808080808

“I can brew these myself,” Briony sighed at her friend when Cliodhna rummaged through her extended bag. “I have the ingredients, as it happens. A dear friend of mine gave me enough ingredients for a lifetime,” she rolled her eyes. 

“But I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back and -”

“And you don’t know if you’ll have the proper time or place to brew these yourself, hm?” Briony’s hands were on her hips. “So keep it for yourself, woman, bloody hell,” she huffed.

Cliodhna let her shoulders drop slightly, “I just want you to be safe.”

“We are in a very warded safe house,” Briony put a hand on Cliodhna’s shoulder. “With another safe house beneath us,” she shook her head slightly. “You’ve made us very safe.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Cliodhna admitted.

“And I’m going to bloody miss you too,” Briony wrapped her arms around her best friend. “Don’t do anything too rash, okay?”

Cliodhna couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her mouth, “Just rash enough?”

“For you?” Briony arched an eyebrow. “Everything seems rash,” she sighed and put a hand on Cliodhna’s cheek. “Be safe, yea?”

“You too,” she attempted a smile. “I’ll try to see you again when I can.”

“You’re leaving already?” Henri leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. “It’s late.”

“Cover of darkness and all that,” Cliodhna turned and flashed Henri a smile before she stepped towards her to hug her tightly. “Take care of Briony, will you?”

“Always,” Henri whispered and squeezed Cliodhna tightly. “Take care of yourself, Quick.”

Cliodhna let her friend go and nodded at Briony who walked her to the front door. “No one else knows about this safehouse, just me.”

“I know.”

“But if I’m captured and,” Cliodhna swallowed, her tongue felt thick in her mouth. “If they torture -”

“They can’t read your mind, remember?” Briony tapped her forehead lightly. “It’ll take a lot for them to make Cliodhna Quick talk.”

The confidence in Briony’s voice and the staunch belief that she saw in her bright green eyes gave Cliodhna hope.

“Show them what you’re made of, Quick,” Briony put a hand on her shoulder. “And don’t worry about us. They’re idiots for underestimating two very powerful Muggleborns.”

Cliodhna couldn’t help the small smile as she gripped Briony’s shoulder too, “Love you, Blackburn.”

“Love you too, Quick,” Briony nodded at her best friend as she opened the front door and stepped out into the pitch black darkness. “Be safe,” she whispered out into the night, already unable to see Cliodhna, worried about when she’d see her best friend again.

080808080808

Cliodhna never told Ben and Jack what time to meet her at Stonehenge, but she was planning on being there as soon as it was dark. She Apparated multiple times to various places around the country before she finally landed on the outskirts of Wiltshire; she itched to go stake out Malfoy Manor, but she had to meet her brothers. She needed to see what answers - if any - Stonehenge could provide her.

She saw Jack five minutes after midnight, appearing suddenly a few yards away from the northern section of the stone ring. She was waiting on the eastern side, nervous to get too close to the stones until both her brothers were there, but she could feel the magic of the stones calling out to her, practically begging her to touch them.

“Jack,” she breathed when she approached him, but his wand was out and pointed directly at her. He tilted his head slightly to look at her as a flicker of an emotion Cliodhna couldn’t decipher flashed across his face.

“I know I should demand you prove to me who you are,” Jack whispered back. “But somehow, I know it’s you.” He blinked, but Cliodhna couldn’t see the color of his eyes in the darkness. “Does that make me stupid that I know I can trust you even if,” his breath hitched. “Your eyes.”

“What?” Cliodhna frowned. 

“They flashed white for a moment,” he glanced around. “Are you scared or angry?”

“No,” Cliodhna reached out to him. “I’m just relieved it’s you,” she wrapped her arms around him. “I know it’s you too.” She felt him stiffen under her touch for a short moment before he returned the hug. “Where’s Ben?” Her voice betrayed the fear that they didn’t come together.

“We decided it was best if we came separately,” Jack explained. “There’s,” he let out a breath. “There’s a lot we need to tell you.”

Cliodhna opened her mouth to ask him, but she felt Ben’s presence and turned to see Ben had appeared where she had been waiting previously, his wand out and pointed at them both. “Jack, are you sure?” Ben grimaced. “Are you even Jack?” His eyes closed for a moment, “I know it’s you both, somehow, but,” he shook his head. “I want to be sure.”

“My full name is Cliodhna Caitriona Niamh Randolph Quick,” Cliodhna said quickly after she waved her hand over all of their heads to reinforce her charms; she didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing her true name.

“It’s supposed to be a question,” Ben ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, making him look slightly disheveled. “But fine. My full name is Benjamin Cathbad Smith Randolph Quick.”

“And mine’s Jack Cathbad Dover Randolph Quick,” Jack said hurriedly. “Now can we -”

They all turned their heads when they heard soft, twinkling music coming from the stones; they felt drawn to it, and without hesitation Ben took a step towards the stone. “Wait,” Cliodhna breathed, and reached out to grab his arm. She was nervous to approach the stones, especially when they seemed to be singing.

“It’s calling to us,” Ben’s golden eyes were wide. “Can’t you hear it?”

“Yes,” Cliodhna agreed, “but,” she lost her voice when more stones started to appear around them, filling in the empty spaces. 

They knew, somehow, this is what Stonehenge must have looked like thousands of years ago when it was built. Not  _ built _ , of course, but -

“There,” Jack pointed towards the altar stone which was emitting an eerie glow as if it was lit from the inside. He reached for Cliodhna’s hand and she felt a jolt run through her arm as she met his eyes; they were brighter now, in the eerie light of the altar stone. She reached her other hand towards Ben and when he reached towards her, she felt another jolt through that arm as well.

“What’s,” Ben started, his eyes wide, but he stopped when he saw Cliodhna’s eyes were so bright white that he could no longer tell the difference between her irises and the whites of her eyes. “Your -”

“Closer,” Cliodhna said, but even she could tell it wasn’t her true voice. It was higher, somehow, and there was a musical lilt to it. Despite knowing she spoke with someone else’s voice, she wasn’t scared and led her brothers towards the glowing altar stone. Neither of them protested.

The music intensified and the light from the altar stone grew brighter as they got closer; Cliodhna felt the magic inside her body thrumming with excitement and power, but she didn’t feel as though she was going to explode at any moment, she felt more and more at peace the closer she got to the center of the monument.

She glanced up at the night sky and despite there not being a visible moon, she felt as though she could see it shining brightly above her.

“Would she want us to touch it?” Jack breathed once they stood before the altar stone.

Cliodhna didn’t have to ask who he meant by ‘her’, she felt as though they all knew deep down who he meant.

“Reach out and touch it,” Cliodhna said in the voice that wasn’t fully hers, but she didn’t let go of her brother’s hands as they reached out to touch the stone.

Ben and Jack gasped at the same time and Cliodhna felt her body thrumming again, but this time she felt her magic moving between her brothers, mixing with the magic from the stone. She tilted her head back up to the moon, her eyes wide open, and began to speak in a language she did not understand up into the dark night sky.

Time passed. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes, but when Cliodhna stopped speaking, she closed her eyes and dropped Ben and Jack’s hands to reach out to the stone herself with both hands.

Light shot out of her hands and into the stone, “Reach out,” she bellowed in the voice that wasn’t hers, and when Ben and Jack both touched the stone again with both hands, light shot straight up into the night sky from the stone for a split second before it vanished completely.

She tore her hands away from the stone and looked to her brothers, cupping their cheeks with her hands. Ben and Jack’s eyes were both bright white now too.

“It’s complete,” Cliodhna said in that voice and she dropped her hands from their faces and fell to her knees, Ben and Jack falling beside her.

They sat there for a long moment as they all took deep, cleansing breaths. The altar stone stopped glowing, and the night sky was pitch black again without the strange light from the new moon.

“Try to,” Cliodhna started quietly in her own voice, but she didn’t have to finish.

Ben twisted his hand silently, his wand nowhere to be seen, and a blue glowing flame hovered in his open palm.

Jack Transfigured a pillow to sit on with a quick flourish of his hand.

Cliodhna flashed them both a wide smile, “So it begins.”

08080808080808080808

They left Wiltshire quickly, Apparating separately to the outskirts of Bath before Apparating again closer to London to walk around for a few minutes when Ben pointed to a posh-looking dance club that was thankfully still open at 2am.

“We’re not exactly dressed in our Muggle finest,” Jack said as he peered at the line of Muggles waiting to get into the club wearing a variety of attire.

“Are we wizards?” Ben asked, arching an eyebrow. “And witches,” he acquiesced to his sister. “Or aren’t we?”

“Tell us what to do, Benjy,” Cliodhna waved at him. “You’re up to speed about Muggle clothes, aren’t you?”

“Can you make your hair completely white? Or make it a completely different color or something in the back?” Ben asked while he stared at Jack’s clothes before waving his hand and snapping his fingers, grinning when Jack's clothes changed slightly. Now he was sporting baggier denims, a tight white tank top, and an open, unbuttoned black shirt. 

“I look ridiculous,” Jack groaned. “These pants are going to fall down unless I Charm them.”

Ben shrugged and jerked his thumb to the line, “Take it up with those blokes. Make your hair darker, will you?”

“Why can’t you make your hair darker?” Jack frowned.

“Because I’m too beautiful as a blonde,” Ben ran a hand through his long-ish hair and snapped his fingers so he was wearing a similar outfit to Jack but in black pants and a silver button down.

“Is this  _ really _ necessary?” Cliodhna sighed. “Can’t we go somewhere quiet? Like a park or -”

“In the middle of the morning?” Ben arched an eyebrow. “We’re less likely to draw attention to ourselves  _ here _ ..” He peered around the corner of the building to see the line of Muggles again. “You’re not going to like your outfit, Klee.”

“Then don’t,” she barely got the words out before Ben flicked his wrist and Cliodhna could feel the cold night air on her now bare legs and arms. “ _ Benjamin _ ,” she hissed when she looked down at the very tight, very short, strapless black dress she was wearing, her Norwegian coin necklace now visible to everyone.

“I like the back half of your hair black,” Ben tapped his chin and waved his hand so most of her hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head, some of her white hair left down to frame her face. “How much makeup do you want?”

“None,” she growled at her brother as she tried to take a step towards him but found herself unbalanced in the platform, black boots she was now sporting. 

“Black lipstick it is,” Ben had the audacity to wink at her.

“Ben,” she hissed and Transfigured a mirror out of a piece of glass from the alley they were standing in. “I look  _ ridiculous _ !” She was horrified at the reflection she saw in the mirror. She didn’t even look like herself anymore.

“Exactly,” Ben smirked. “You look like someone else entirely. You blend in.” He nodded at her bag that she could no longer hide in the pockets of her denim shorts. “Better make that into a matching black bag, dear sister.” He turned to look at Jack, “You fancy wearing a hat?”

“I’d rather wear sunglasses,” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Good idea,” Ben agreed and Transfigured a pair of sunglasses for Jack to wear.

“And what about you?” Cliodhna huffed, now holding a small black purse tightly over her shoulder.

“I’m the face,” Ben grinned. “Follow my lead, eh?”

“Ben, we don’t,” Cliodhna tried to argue but Ben was already heading towards the club, bypassing the poor sods waiting online entirely.

“Oi! They can’ ge’ in if we can’!” One of the drunken men shouted from behind them.

“Why can the goth girl get in then?” A girl behind him slurred.

Cliodhna looped her arm through Jack’s partially to keep him close, but also because she wasn’t used to these insane shoes yet; she wasn’t sure she’d ever been this tall before.

“Hiya, mate,” Ben winked at the bouncer, a very large man who didn’t look like he cared about the people shouting from the queue. Cliodhna noticed that Ben stepped aside slightly so that Cliodhna could see the bouncer full-on and she wondered briefly if he wanted her to use the Confundus Charm on the large man without any of the Muggles noticing; instead she felt the man’s eyes run up her entire body before meeting her eyes and licking his lips in a way that made Cliodhna want to punch the man in the teeth.

“Have a goodnight,” the man practically purred as he stepped aside to let them in.

Cliodhna stared him dead in the eye as she walked past him, her eyes flashing dangerously and her lips curling into a menacing sneer, but the man had the audacity to smirk and wink at her. 

“That was absolutely disgust -”

“Let’s get drinks,” Ben nodded towards the bar. “Then we can get a table.”

“That man,” Cliodhna hissed in Jack’s ear but he ignored her as they followed Ben to the bar where he ordered a highball, a bramble, and an old fashioned. Cliodhna frowned at the bramble, but protected it from the dancing, drunk Muggles as the triplets maneuvered slowly around to find a table to talk.

Cliodhna felt eyes on her as she walked, thankfully more confident in her shoes after she was able to Charm them to be more comfortable, but they weren’t the stares she was used to feeling at school or in Diagon Alley. These people didn’t know who she was and they didn’t care; she was just some lunatic girl in a tight, short dress, in tall boots, with wild hair and black lipstick. 

“Love yer dress,” a girl grabbed on to her arm and yelled into her ear. “Wherze it from?”

“Made it meself,” Cliodhna responded with a tight smile, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, but was relieved when the girl’s attention was caught by someone else beside her.

Cliodhna took a deep breath, still following her brothers, reminding herself that no one knew her here, that this was the last bloody place Death Eaters would come to hang out. She wouldn’t have let Ben drag them here if she thought for even a second she was putting all these Muggles in danger.

Ben finally pulled her down to sit at a table and she nodded once she ensured no one could hear them talking. She glanced around at all the drunk Muggles again: they were her age or a little older and they seemed so carefree. They didn't have a war weighing down on them, they weren’t expected to fight or fear for their lives; they could go to clubs and dance and drink and snog and be in love and -

“What the hell happened tonight?”

Cliodhna pulled her attention back to her brothers and took a long sip of her bramble, pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed it. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Jack frowned at her, his sunglasses now perched on top of his head, “So you don’t know what you said or who was using you as a vessel?”

“I mean,” Cliodhna shrugged. “I assume it was the druid Cliodna giving you two powers like I have.”

“Not exactly something we can easily practice at the moment,” Ben huffed. “It’ll be easier for you on the Reserve,” he nodded at Jack. “I can’t exactly shoot lightning above Diagon.”

“You’re going to live with the twins full time?” Cliodhna couldn’t help her smile. 

“Someone’s gotta protect them,” Ben shrugged but Cliodhna could see how much he worried about George. “And, I mean, Hermione’s going to want to snog Fred when this is all over.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Jack said. “Powers-wise, I mean. Fred and Hermione snogging when this is all over is a definite,” he smirked. “But I think we can agree that there was some transference of power tonight.”

“Do you feel different?” Cliodhna asked them both.

“I guess?” Ben shrugged again, taking a sip of his highball. “I mean, I don’t feel noticeably more powerful or anything, but I feel like something’s,” he trailed off.

“Shifted,” Jack agreed. “I’m not unbalanced, but I feel like I’m suddenly more aware of my magic?”

“Hmm,” Cliodhna took another sip of her drink. “I feel less likely to explode at any moment,” she confessed. “I mean, I’m angry at that bouncer, sure, but,” she shrugged. “I didn’t have crackle fingers.”

“Crackle fingers?” Jack shook his head, “I think we can do better than that.”

“We can definitely do better than that,” Ben scoffed. “Crackle fingers? Klee, really.”

Cliodhna rolled her eyes at her brothers, “Well, we should all practice and -”

“Cliodhna,” Ben started gently. “They’re after you.”

“You can’t be caught,” Jack leaned towards her. “And we can’t be seen with you.”

“No, I know. I don’t want to risk you two -”

“No,” Ben shook his head. “We told the Death Eaters that you  _ ran _ away -”

“I  _ didn’t _ ,” Cliodhna’s voice was ice.

“We told them you were scared,” Jack ignored her and pressed on. “That we didn’t have any powers.”

“That  _ you _ didn’t have any powers. That it was all a lie,” Ben watched her closely.

Cliodhna’s lips were in a tight line, “To protect yourselves.”

“To protect  _ you _ ,” Ben added lightly. “I doubt  _ He _ will buy it,” he frowned. “But -”

“Don’t say his name,” Cliodhna shook her head. “Not that you ever do, but,” she sighed. “Briony thinks it may have a Taboo on it.” When Jack and Ben looked at her questioningly she told them what Briony had told her the night of the wedding.

“I don’t know how long that lie will buy us,” Jack said eventually. “But I’ll be ignored in Romania.”

“And hopefully I’ll be forgotten when I’m holed up with the twins,” Ben shrugged. “Wherever we end up.”

Cliodhna took another sip of her drink, “And that just leaves me.”

“Where will you go?” Jack asked her gently. “Did you get any ideas from the stones?”

She  _ had _ gotten some clarity from the stones, but nothing she wanted to worry her brothers with yet. “No,” she confessed. “Just that we should bolster up the wards around the Burrow, the Diggorys, and mum and dad’s,” she shrugged. “The safehouses should be okay,” she continued before frowning. “I don’t know where Bill and Fleur’s place is to help.”

“You know what we never learned,” Ben set his drink down. “How to do that talking Patronus,” he leaned towards them. “Kingsley did it to warn us, I saw Mr. Weasley do it,” he shook his head. “I’m going to bloody learn how to do it.”

“You think it can cross oceans and continents?” Jack arched an eyebrow at his brother.

Cliodhna opened her mouth to say something, but her thoughts were lost when a man yelled into her ear, “Wan’ dance?” His body was dangerously close to her back as he leaned over her. “Ya look like ya could do with a dance?”

“No, thanks,” Cliodhna replied, her voice clipped, unwilling to look the man in the face.

“Come’n, love, one dance. These lads won’t mind, will ya lads?” He asked Ben and Jack who glared at the man.

“I said, no,” Cliodhna repeated, glaring up at him without moving her head; she saw Ben hide his grin behind his highball. 

“Yer a wee lesbian then, aye?” The man would not let up. “I can find a lass for ya to dance with,” he pretended to look around the club. “Tha’s righ’ sexy, ya know.”

Cliodhna downed the rest of her bramble and stood up, glancing down at her brothers to whisper, “Be ready to run in about 10 seconds.”

“Come on,” Jack groaned quietly. “Can’t you just,” he widened his eyes but she shook her head with an evil glint in her eye; she wanted to take care of this the Muggle way.

“Finally, love. I knew ya canna refuse,” the man boasted and put his hand on her lower back, inching closer and closer to her bum. “Dressed li’  _ this _ , I mean,” he was breathing heavily into her ear now and Cliodhna bit her cheek and clenched her fist to keep from lashing out until his hand finally settled on her bum and she lifted her leg up slightly to smash it down on his foot, feeling the satisfied crunch beneath her massive boot. “ _ Wha’ the _ -” the man yelled in pain, but Cliodhna ignored him as she elbowed him in the crotch and twisted her body to punch him right in the nose.

“ _ Ya bitch! _ ” The man cried out, his hands reaching up to guard his nose as blood gushed down his face. 

“No means no, you bloody twat,” Cliodhna spat in his face before she felt Jack tugging her away from the scene as people began to crowd around them.

“You,” the bouncer from the front door pointed to her. “Out!”

Cliodhna tore her arm away from her brother easily and smirked at the bouncer before she pulled her arm back and punched him square on the jaw.

“That’s enough,” Ben grabbed her arm and she found herself being pulled after him, barely able to keep up as they darted around people and raced out the front door.

“That goth girl punched two blokes!” Someone called after them and Cliodhna let an unexpected laugh bubble out of her before she turned to call back, “What’s goth?”

0808080808080808

“But you never told me what happened,” Cliodhna pressed as they walked through Muggle London towards Diagon Alley to drop off Ben. 

“What do you mean?” Jack frowned.

“How many Death Eaters came, what they did,” her voice was low. “Who was hurt,” she looked up at Jack, her arm looped through his. “Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone’s fine, Klee,” Jack said gently, his voice low. “We shouldn’t be talking about this anymore.”

“I,” Cliodhna started, but nodded with a frown. They were out in public now, despite the late hour, and they were putting themselves at risk being together and talking about their world. 

“I’ll leave you here,” Ben pulled them into an alleyway. “You should go,” he hugged Jack tightly. “Be safe at the Reserve.”

“ _ You _ be safe,” Jack’s voice was muffled as he pressed his face into Ben’s shoulder. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Ben pulled Cliodhna into the hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“I never do,” Cliodhna let out a soft laugh and hugged Ben tighter when Jack pulled away. “Give the twins my love.”

“Course,” Ben looked her straight in the eye. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Real soon,” Cliodhna promised and watched him walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

“I don’t know if it’s safe for you to Apparate to the house,” Jack told her gently.

“I’m not staying,” Cliodhna smiled sadly at him. “Just to check the wards and then I’ll be gone.”

“I can,” he sighed when he saw the look in her eye. “Of course you want to check them yourselves.” He looked her up and down, “Don’t you want to change?”

“Maybe just my shoes,” Cliodhna acquiesced and waved her hand so the boots lost their platform, and pulled a flannel out of her purse to throw on over her dress. “You should go home,” she grabbed his sleeves and pulled him in for a hug. “You leave in two days.”

“I know,” he kissed the top of her head like Ben had and hugs her tighter still. “I wish you could see me off,” he whispered into her hair.

“Me too,” Cliodhna closed her eyes tightly thinking of Charlie leaving in two days time as well. She wished she could see him before he leaves, to tell him how she -

“I’ll tell mum and dad you're safe,” Jack pulled away slightly. “They’ll be pleased.”

“Have them show you the talking Patronus trick too,” Cliodhna attempted to smile up at him. “To let me know how you are.”

“Course,” Jack agreed.

“And tell Charlie,” Cliodhna swallowed. “Tell him I’m alright, yea?” She missed the look in Jack’s eyes as she squeezed his arms and let him go. “See you soon,” she said softly to him and watched as he turned and Apparated on the spot.

Cliodhna took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at the dark night sky: the sun would rise soon and it’s now or never to reinforce her wards in Ottery St. Catchpole. She blew some of her stray hairs out of her face and Apparated to the woods near her home.

0808080808080808

Cliodhna was exhausted by the time she ran back to the woods after reinforcing the protections around the Burrow, her parents’ house, and the Diggory’s. They’d all be able to tell she’d been by to help, and she hoped that meant they wouldn’t worry about her. She wondered, not for the first time, if Harry, Hermione, and Ron were somewhere safe, hard at work figuring out how to defeat the Dark bloody Lord.

She didn’t even dare  _ think  _ his ridiculous name.

Cliodhna threw herself down on a patch of soft grass underneath a young evergreen tree deep in the wood and waved her hand around her so no one could see her as she decided to close her eyes for a few minutes to rest.

She woke up, what felt like days later, her mouth dry, her lips sticky, and a rock digging into her left shoulder. She blinked open her eyes and looked around her, surprised that it was growing dark in the woods: she must have slept all day in this stupid little dress, in her black lipstick. She ran a hand over her face and tugged her hair out of its bun; she needed a shower.

Standing up, she could sense that no one was around, and she was relieved that no one seemed to accidentally stumble upon her, although she wasn’t sure who’d be gallivanting through the wood in the current state of the world. She stretched and wanted to settle on a plan for her next steps, but all she really wanted to do was jump in the pond.

She Disillusioned herself and walked towards the pond, listening for any movement around her. She loved this pond, had spent so many summers at this pond, found herself ogling Cedric and Robbie and Charlie at this pond. Cliodhna waved her hand to allow a few floating flames to hover around her and the pond so she could see; there was still virtually no moon and the wood was practically pitch black. 

She tugged off her boots and peeled the dress off, forgoing her undergarments to slip into the pond silently, letting the cold water caress her skin and wash away the dirt and grime from Stonehenge and the streets of London. She let her toes touch the muddy earth beneath her and let her head slip beneath the water; she ran her fingers through her hair and wiped at her mouth, knowing her lips and hair would be back to normal when she emerged.

She stayed underwater for a few long moments, embracing the silence, until her lungs started to ache from holding her breath in the cold water for so long. When she took a deep breath and glanced up at the night sky she felt a sadness wash over her; she was so close to her home, so close to (some of) her family, but she couldn’t risk endangering them.

She worried about when she’d see them again.

She floated in the pond for a long time, not wanting to leave the safety of the water, and the relative stillness of the wood, but she knew she’d have to get moving soon, she’d have to find another place to rest. She had things to do and she couldn’t do them all under the cover of darkness.

080808080808080808

Cliodhna grimaced, her stomach in knots, as she stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It felt  _ wrong _ for her to be here in August before school started, but she had business in the forest, business that she needed to complete before school started.  _ If _ school started.

She clenched her fists quickly before releasing them and letting out a long, deep breath and stepped into the forest. She had bypassed the wards of Hogwarts, but only barely, and she hoped no one would notice that she was here.

Except those she was trying to contact.

She could feel their presence before she could see or hear them as she walked slowly and purposefully deeper into the forest. She slowed her breathing down as her eyes darted around the forest, the rising sun barely able to peek through the thick canopy of the treetops.

“You shouldn’t be here,” a harsh voice said from her left.

She stopped, raising her hands so they could see she wasn’t holding a wand. “I’m Cliodhna Quick and I -”

“We know who you are,” another voice from behind her said, this one not as harsh but the irritation of her presence was obvious. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I need your help -”

“We don’t help your kind,” the first voice said.

“I know Firenze,” she tried again. 

“Firenze is no longer welcome here,” a higher-pitched voice said from her right. Cliodhna kept her eyes in front of her.

“The Dark Lord is going to come after you too,” Cliodhna made sure to keep her voice even. “I saw -”

“You haven’t seen anything,” the voice from her right spat out. “You can’t read that in the stars -”

“No, not the stars,” Cliodhna was hesitant to interrupt, but she needed them to understand. “I went to Stonehenge with my brothers and -”

“Ah,” a kinder voice said and Cliodhna’s eyes snapped to see a large centaur step into her line of vision. “Yes, we’ve seen you in the stars, Cliodhna Quick. You and your brothers.” The centaur slowly walked closer to her. “Druids, yes. Did the Druids show you that you need our help?”

“We need each other,” Cliodhna didn’t mean to correct the centaur with long, black hair, a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder, the bow loose in his hand. “We need to fight together when the time comes -”

“ _ If _ the time comes,” the centaur corrected her. “You don’t know if that time will come.”

“I do know,” Cliodhna’s voice grew slightly. “You haven’t seen what he’s done already,” she swallowed. “It’s only going to get worse.”

The centaur was an arm’s length away from Cliodhna now, and she didn’t dare say anything to irritate the herd anymore than she already had. She could see the centaur’s eyes were a moss green, full of intelligence and understanding, the lean muscles of his arms taut with uncertainty at her presence.

“You are full of an old magic, Cliodhna Quick,” the centaur said, his voice softer now. “We have known this for a long time. There is still much you don’t know or understand.”

“I’m trying,” Cliodhna breathed.

“All you see is this war,” the centaur’s voice was louder now for the others to hear. “But it’s  _ your  _ war, not ours. We won’t -”

“It’s  _ everyone’s _ war,” Cliodhna took a step towards the centaur and realized her mistake too late as she heard an arrow whiz towards her. She wasn’t sure if it was her Quidditch instincts or her magic, but she stepped to the side and raised her hand, the arrow stopping in mid-air before suddenly dropping to the soft earth beside her.

“He won’t stop with just wizards and witches,” Cliodhna continued, ignoring the arrow. “He’s a monster. He’s using werewolves and vampires to do his bidding. You’ll be next.”

“We won’t fight for him -”

“He’ll encroach on your land,” Cliodhna’s eyes were glued to the centaur that was talking to her. “More so than we have. He won’t stop until he controls or destroys everything.”

“All men die,” a centaur said with a shrug. “This one will die. We’ve seen it in the stars -”

“He’s defeated death already,” Cliodhna shook her head. “He’ll do it again.”

The centaur with the long black hair and the moss green eyes stared into Cliodhna’s eyes for a long moment. “All you see is the war,” the centaur’s voice was gentle. “War yesterday, today, and tomorrow,” he said almost kindly. “You can not lose sight of yourself, Cliodhna Quick. War isn’t everything.”

Cliodhna felt tears fall down her cheeks, “It’s everything when my family, my friends, and my world are in danger.”

“You fear for yourself.”

“I fear for everyone  _ but  _ myself,” Cliodhna shook her head slightly. 

“The Dark Lord can not find you, Cliodhna Quick, or all will be lost,” the centaur reached out and touched the top of Cliodhna’s head. “When your hair has gone completely white you will know that it is done.”

Cliodhna felt all of the air escape her lungs. “What?”

“Stay out of the forest, Cliodhna Quick,” the centaur was turning to walk away.

“Will you fight with us?” Cliodhna cried out. “We need you as much as you need -”

“We have nothing left to discuss, Cliodhna Quick,” the centaur waved his hand and Cliodhna felt the other centaurs begin to walk away. “Stay safe.”

Cliodhna felt her shoulders slump as she let her head fall into her hands, letting the tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

0808080808080808080

Cliodhna sat against a low, ancient tree in North York National Park, waiting for the sun to set so she could walk along the moors without being noticed. Her mind was racing with what the centaurs had said:  _ the Dark Lord could not find you or all will be lost _ . But it was  _ Harry _ who was the Chosen One, not her. It was  _ Harry _ who the Dark Lord had decided was the most important person in this war, not her. What could the Dark Lord even do if he caught her besides torture her? Her death wouldn’t mean anything.

She shut her eyes tightly, unwilling to think about  _ her _ death. Her death didn’t matter, but that still didn’t mean she took it lightly. She was being smart, never stopping for too long in one place, always moving, barely sleeping. Cliodhna clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, unwilling to let her mind wander; she needed to focus on her next step, her next plan. 

When she opened her eyes again, the sky was grey and misty, the sun gone almost completely from the sky, the shadows of the woodlands encroaching across the large expanse of moorland in front of her.

She wore the boots Ben had Transfigured for her a few days ago - was it only days ago? - to walk in the deep, soggy soil of the rolling heather moorland, her hands flitting through the long moor grass. She was surprised at how prickly the grass felt on her hands and she tugged on a flannel to protect her arms, glad she was wearing jeans as it had grown chiller. It was peaceful here, untouched by Muggles and Wizards - recently, at least, as she knew farmers and tourists had walked through the moors not long before her. It wasn’t truly autumn yet, but she knew the grass would change color eventually, maybe a nice, deep yellow. She wished she could see it.

The wind whipped around her head and she took a deep breath, glancing around at the way the grass moved in the wind. 

She thought about what else the centaur said, _ All you can see is the war _ .

She swallowed as despair fell over her. She wasn’t consumed by the war, she was merely focused on it. She was enjoying the moors, after all, and she was determined to come back here one day. 

One day.

After the war.

A boot got slightly stuck in the moist soil and Cliodhna yanked her leg up and sighed. She had to get moving again, she couldn’t stay here out in the open for long. It was time she went back to Wiltshire again.

But first she needed somewhere to spend the night, somewhere Muggle, somewhere with a bath.

808080808080808080808

“An’ ‘ow was yer stay, love?” The elderly woman asked, from the front desk of the small inn Cliodhna stayed in. “Ye be needin’ any brekkie?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Cliodhna smiled. “The room was lovely.”

“Only the one night?” 

“Yes, thanks,” Cliodhna handed over some of her Muggle money, itching to get out of the inn before more of the guests woke up; the fewer people she saw, the better.

“Have a good -”

“Thanks, you too,” Cliodhna flashed a quick smile before she turned and left the inn, pulling her large sunglasses on to cover half of her face and pulled her hair into a tight bun on top of her head, hoping that it was less obvious to others that her hair was both white and dirty blonde. She really should think about dying it so she wouldn’t have to keep Charming it every time she stayed in an inn.

She looked around and turned a corner to find an empty lot behind an old building so she could Apparate away to head into London and blend in, looking for a  _ Daily Prophet _ and some Muggle papers, keep her ear to the ground, listen for any Muggle gossip. She had scoped out Malfoy Manor two nights before, and she’d be heading back tonight, testing the wards, seeing if she could poke and prod them without anyone noticing.

She knew she was getting reckless, but she hadn’t seen anyone she knew in  _ weeks _ and she was getting restless, she needed to  _ do _ something that would make a difference. 

She still wanted to rip Snape’s bloody guts out.

She still wanted to tear Bellatrix from limb to limb.

She still wanted Voldemort to suffer the same way he’d made so many others suffer.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the side of an old brick building, taking a second to control her sudden bursts of unparalleled anger.

“Ye al’ righ’ miss?” A voice asked from behind her.

“Gonn’ chunder, in’she?” Another voice said before they both burst out laughing.

Cliodhna ground out, “Then better leave before I chunder all over you, eh?” She didn’t wait to see if they left before she pushed off the wall and walked away, sending a Confundus Charm behind her with a quick twist of her wrist and Apparated away.

She was running out of small towns she knew of or had visited to Apparate to so she could spend the occasional night to shower and bathe and sleep in a real bed, and soon she’d have to either re-visit places or take Muggle transportation. She wished, not for the first time, that her parents had taught them how to drive, but that was always something she thought she’d learn after Hogwarts.

She spent the day, like she spent so many of her days recently, walking around London, sticking to the shadows, eating and drinking in dreary, dank pubs and bars, stealing leftover newspapers from the trash and people’s tables outside coffee shops. 

It wasn’t until after her small lunch that she noticed the date:  _ September 3.  _ Hogwarts had already started. She needed a  _ Daily Prophet _ , she needed  _ magical _ gossip today, not Muggle gossip. She threw her Muggle paper in the trash and turned down an alleyway to Charm her hair and grabbed the Extendable Ears she had packed in her extended bag. 

She was going to listen in to the gossip at Diagon Alley in broad daylight.

0808080808080808080808

_ “I heard it was Potter himself who broke in -” _

_ “Shhhh. They’ll hear you -” _

_ “And they couldn’t catch him -” _

_ “I’m sure Snape’s doing a wonderful job as Headmaster -” _

_ “Umbridge was up in arms. Screaming about something of hers being stolen -” _

_ “That woman -” _

_ “They’ve changed the curriculum entirely -” _

Cliodhna couldn’t listen to the gossip of the few stragglers around Diagon for long without exploding with anger and as she threw the Ears into her bag, she punched her hand against a brick wall before stomping away down an alleyway, ignoring the blood dripping from her hand.

_ Snape _ was Headmaster. That bloody bastard had the audacity to step foot back in the castle. Her mouth twisted into a sneer; at least she knew where he was now. She knew how to get to him, to destroy him, to make him -

She felt the pull of one of her knickknacks and she stopped walking, her body cold with fear. It was  _ Tonks _ . Something was wrong with Tonks.

She closed her eyes and focused her magic, opening her bag and pulling out her snake earrings, thinking  _ opera  _ before she felt the pull of a Portkey whisking her away to wherever Tonks was.

Cliodhna’s wand was out at the ready before her feet even landed on the ground, her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings, frowning at what was obviously the kitchen of Tonks and Remus’s safehouse.

“Klee!” Tonks screeched and Cliodhna felt her wrap her arms around her.

“What’s happened?” Cliodhna was stiff, her eyes moving around the room frantically, her nerves thrumming, her magic ready to attack whoever was hurting Tonks.

“Nothing, we’re fine, Godric,” Tonks held Cliodhna at arm’s length. “It’s not an emergency -”

“You used your -”

“It was the only way I knew to get your attention,” Tonks frowned, her bubblegum pink hair turning a few shades darker as she watched Cliodhna closely. “I thought about sending you a Patronus, but I didn’t know if you’d be around Muggles -”

“I told you that was risky,” Remus said from the doorway, a frown on his face. “I promise we’re safe,” Remus assured her softly.

“How do you know it’s me?” Cliodhna asked, still visibly upset.

“I called you here,” Tonks chuckled softly. “And you’re the only one who can get here, remember?” Tonks raised an eyebrow and pulled Cliodhna in for another hug. “Can you relax for a minute?”

“I’m,” Cliodhna swallowed. “Sorry, yes,” her pale hazel eyes flickered to her former professor. “Everything’s fine?”

“Better than fine,” Tonks answered and dropped her arms from around Cliodhna to reach out a hand to Remus. “We got married,” Tonks nearly squealed and Remus looked down at his wife, a bright smile on his face.

Cliodhna’s mouth dropped open and she felt her eyes tear up, “That’s,” she blinked rapidly. “Oh, that’s absolutely wonderful,” she threw her arms around them both. “Congratulations, that’s,” she shook her head and looked at them both, at how happy they were and she blinked again. “I’m so happy for you both.”

“We wanted you there,” Tonks tilted her head slightly before glancing up at her  _ husband _ . “We wanted a lot of people there, actually, but,” she shrugged. “We’ll do it properly later,” she turned back to Cliodhna. “ _ After _ , you know.”

Cliodhna swallowed and nodded. 

_ After _ .

“There’s more news,” Tonks’s bright blue eyes twinkled, “But first, you’ll stay for dinner, won’t you?”

“Oh,” Cliodhna thought about Wiltshire, about the price on her head.

“One night with us won’t put us in any more danger,” Remus said gently, as though he could read her mind.

“I’d love to,” Cliodhna agreed. 

“Wonderful!” Tonks clapped her hands, “I’ve got a lovely bottle of wine, that I can’t have of course, but you two -”

“Sorry?” Cliodhna’s brows furrowed. “ _ You _ can’t?”

“Bollocks,” Tonks tilted her head back and closed her eyes. “It was a bloody surprise for after dinner,” she sighed and reached for Remus’s hand. “We’re expecting.”

Cliodhna’s mouth dropped open again and she let out a rush of air, standing there in shock before she shook her head and pulled them both in for a hug, tears falling down her cheeks, “Congratulations, bloody ‘ell,” she said into Tonks’s hair. “I’m so bloody happy for you both,” she pulled away and wiped her eyes, “I’m so,” she glanced up at Remus and saw the worry cross his eyes briefly. “This is so wonderful,” she said firmly. “How are we celebrating?”

“Dinner with you,” Tonks laughed and hurried into the small kitchen to find the bottle of wine, leaving Cliodhna and Remus in the sitting room.

She gave Remus a look, but he merely shook his head and mouthed, ‘Later’.

08080808080808080808

Dinner with the Lupins - it was so bizarre to think of them like that - was lovely, and a wonderful way for Cliodhna to relax after weeks on the run alone. It took her a few minutes to get used to holding a real conversation with people she knew, people she wasn’t trying to covertly get information from, but soon the conversation flowed easily. It was until after they finished eating over a glass of wine did the conversation get serious. 

“I saw Harry,” Remus spun his wine glass slowly, his fingers delicately holding the stem. “Before they broke into the Ministry -”

“So that was true,” Cliodhna breathed and closed her eyes in frustration. “What in Merlin’s name -”

“Whatever it is they need to be doing,” Remus’s voice was flat as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly as frustrated as Cliodhna. “They wouldn’t tell me.” Cliodhna watched as he clenched his jaw. “But they’ve gone on the run again. They were staying at Grimmauld Place,” he shook his head. “But they’ve left.”

“Too risky now,” Tonks agreed. 

“Is Snape the Headmaster?” Cliodhna’s voice was tight. “Is that true too?”

They didn’t ask her how she knew this but nodded, Remus’s green eyes locked on her face. “You can’t -”

“Why can’t I?” Cliodhna huffed, her voice filled with a challenge. “Why can’t I waltz into Hogwarts and kill the bloody traitor?” 

“Klee,” Tonks started, reaching towards her hand.

“I  _ know _ I can’t,” Cliodhna tightened her hold on her wine glass before raising it to her lips for a small sip. “But I bloody want to.”

“We all want to,” Remus nodded, his eyes still watching her closely. “I know how close you two were -”

“Don’t,” she shook her head, her voice barely a whisper. “Don’t remind me.” Cliodhna watched as Remus and Tonks exchanged a glance. “I’m  _ fine _ ,” she sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair. “I won’t go after Snape. But who else is teaching at Hogwarts? Is Ginny safe there?”

“I don’t if they’re safe,” Remus’s voice was tight. “But I’m not sure what we can do for them, really. How we can get to them -”

“They’re not any safer  _ outside _ of Hogwarts,” Tonks agreed. “You both taught them all. They can defend themselves well enough.”

Cliodhna knew that wasn’t enough but didn’t move to correct her friend.

“How are  _ you _ though, Klee? Where are you staying?”

Cliodhna glanced at Tonks quickly before pulling her attention back to the half-empty wine glass. “Around,” she tried to sound casual. “Never anywhere for too long,” her lips downturned slightly as she remembered she was running out of places she knew to hide out. She should really buy a Muggle tourist book or something. “Price on my head makes it risky to stay anywhere for too long.”

“You can stay here as long as you’d like,” Tonks smiled widely. “We’d love to have you,” she reached out to squeeze Cliodhna’s hand before standing up. “I’ll go make up a bed for you,” she stood and knocked the table so hard that the wine glasses shook violently but all the wine stayed in the glass. Tonks looked sheepish, “Sorry. Remus’s idea to Tonks-proof the entire house.”

Remus’s smile was small but loving as Tonks put a hand on his shoulder before she left the kitchen, but his face fell as soon as she was out of the room. Cliodhna waved her hand above her head to show Remus that Tonks couldn’t overhear their conversation.

“Why are you worried, Professor?” Cliodhna arched an eyebrow at Remus and couldn’t help her small smirk when he closed his eyes in obvious annoyance.

His jaw was clenched and his voice was tight when he opened his eyes to respond, “Why wouldn’t I be worried? I’m a -”

“Your child will be fine -”

“You don’t know -”

“The baby won’t turn, Remus, you know that -”

“We don’t know how it’ll affect my child. And having a werewolf for a father,” Remus let his head drop into his hands. “I never meant,” he swallowed. “I’m not fit to be a -”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Remus Lupin,” Cliodhna snapped. “You’ve practically been a father to us all. I mean, think of Harry. Think of everything you’ve done for every one of your students! Everyone in the Order!” Her voice softened slightly, “You know what Dumbledore said about love and hope and all that,” she chuckled when Remus rolled his eyes. “What were you going to do anyway? Leave Tonks? Leave your child? She’d never allow it, and you know it,” Cliodhna chuckled and leaned back in her chair slightly. “Will you stop beating yourself up over this now?”

Remus gave her a long sidelong glance, “You remind me so much of Sirius sometimes,” he shook his head, a heavy sadness crossing his features. “He could read me like a book too,” he said, his voice heavy.

“He knew you and Tonks fancied each other,” Cliodhna willed her eyes not to spill any tears as she remembered that Christmas party at Grimmauld Place, at how truly happy Sirius was then. 

Remus’s green eyes were wide, “He did?”

“He was right pleased too,” Cliodhna huffed a small laugh and picked up her wine glass and chanced another glance at Remus. “You have to promise me you and Tonks will be careful,” her voice was serious. “Stay hidden if you have to, but,” she frowned slightly. “Please be careful. For your child -”

“We will,” Remus agreed, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it. “Are you,” he tilted his head slightly. “Are you okay?”

“Course,” Cliodhna lied easily and waved her hand when Tonks noisily left the spare bedroom to come back to the kitchen, avoiding Remus’s eyes.

“Klee,” Tonks was grinning widely. “Remus and I talked about it, and well,” she squeezed Remus’s shoulder. “We’d love for you to be the lil’ pup’s godmother.”

“I,” Cliodhna’s hazel eyes rounded almost comically. “Me? What?” She floundered for a second, “You can’t be serious.”

“We’re going to ask Harry too,” Tonks continued, “next time we see him, but,” she shrugged slightly. “We were hoping the pair of you, would you know, be sort of like his aunt and uncle, take care of him in case,” she swallowed, her voice suddenly thick with fear.

“You’ll be fine,” Cliodhna stood and pulled Tonks in for a hug. “You’ll both be fine.” She hugged her friend for a long moment, “Are you sure? I don’t know anything about children.”

“You handled the twins when they were young,” Tonks laughed softly. “And I heard about all those Quidditch clinics you led.”

“Those were  _ older _ children,” Cliodhna frowned and pulled back to look down at Remus. “Me and Harry, eh?”

Remus nodded, watching her closely.

It felt like a terrible idea, to have two of the most wanted wizards to be their unborn child’s godparents and for a terrifying moment her own demise flashed across her brain, that it was unlikely she’d even meet this child. They were at war, after all.

“I’d be honored,” Cliodhna forced a smile on her face. “Aunt Klee’s got a nice ring to it, eh?”

0808080808080808080808

Cliodhna slept better than she had in weeks, thanks to feeling safe and secure at the Lupins’ safehouse and the two glasses of wine she drank before bed, which made it all the more difficult to leave the comfort of their home.

“Stay one more night, eh?” Tonks nudged Cliodhna that afternoon as they sat on the couch. 

“I really shouldn’t,” Cliodhna waffled slightly. “It’s risky to stay in one place for a long time -”

“Even when the place is impossible for anyone else to get to?” Tonks shook her head, her hair changing to a pastel purple.

“Actually,” Cliodhna’s eyes widened slightly. “Can you teach me how to do a Patronus that can deliver messages?”

Tonks grinned, “Remus taught me. I’m not much of a teacher.” She leaned over slightly to say quietly, “And I reckon Remus misses teaching.” She tilted her head slightly to her husband before clearing her throat, “Dear? You think you can teach Cliodhna that neat little Patronus trick while I have a lie down?”

“Are you feeling alright, Dora?” Remus was concerned.

“Just knackered,” she yawned dramatically and Cliodhna bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

“All right,” Remus shut his book and nodded at Cliodhna. “You ready?”

Cliodhna was not, apparently, ready to learn, as she had an increasingly difficult time producing even a wisp of a Patronus. She finally threw herself back down on the couch and let out a muffled groan into her hands, apologizing quietly when Remus sat down next to her on the couch and put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s a tough time for anyone to produce a Patronus, Klee.”

“You’ve done wonderfully,” Cliodhna winced at how bitter she sounded. “I’m sorry, I,” she looked up at her former professor. “The old memories I always used before just aren’t as strong,” she shrugged. “I’m not sure why.”

“Klee,” Remus said gently. “You’re letting the war consume you.”

Cliodhna opened her mouth to argue but saw the truth in Remus’s eyes and remembered what the centaurs told her so she shut her mouth and frowned.

“I don’t want to,” her voice was barely a whisper. “Some days it’s like I can’t remember what my life was like before. And I can’t bear to think about the future,” she closed her eyes and wiped at them before any tears could fall. “My mind won’t stop racing, my happy memories feel tainted with worry,” she let out a haggard breath. “I don’t know what to do.”

Remus squeezed her shoulder, “Stay here for another day,” he offered gently. “You don’t have a wireless radio, do you?”

0808080808080808080808 

Cliodhna almost burst into tears when she heard her brother on the wireless, but instead merely wiped at her eyes and leaned further back into the couch next to Tonks.

_ Now, Swiftie, what do you have to say about everyone’s favorite Undesirable Number Three, the one and only Cliodhna Quick? _

_ Well, River, she hasn’t been caught yet. _

_ Nor has Potter! _

_ Thank you, Rodent - _

_ It’s Rapier, Godric, it’s not that hard - _

_ It’s wild to me that the Ministry believes that this teeny tiny witch, I mean, Sharp, have you seen her? _

_ The tiniest little thing, really. I know she was a terror on a broom, but so small - _

_ So small! And the Ministry wants us to believe that she’s dangerous? That she’s causing all this damage and destruction around the country? How can she be spotted in Kent and York in the same night, I mean who wants to be in both of those places in one night, that’s exhausting! _

_ She is powerful though, Swiftie. _

_ Oh, very. But she’s on our side, she’s pals with Potter - _

_ Oh, that’s a good name for a segment, mate. _

_ It is funny to think that the Chief Death Eater himself is scared of a tiny little thing, innit? I mean, she’s bloody powerful, but she’s so small. _

_ Rather embarrassing for him really. _

_ Right you are, Rodent - _

_ It’s Rapier! _

_ And I’m River, and take it from us, Cliodhna Quick is on the right side and if you see her, don’t turn her in, she’s a friend of Potterwatch! _

_ On that note, stay safe everyone, take care of each other. We don’t know when we’ll be back again, but next time’s password is Quick. _

_ Thank you for listening to Potterwatch, stay safe! _

Cliodhna wiped at her eyes again when she let out a soft laugh as Remus turned the wireless off. “How often?”

“When they can,” Remus shrugged. “It’s giving people hope,” he said gently.

“And making them less scared of you,” Tonks nudged her. “And making You-Know-Who look foolish.”

“Added benefit,” Cliodhna agreed. “Thank you for showing me that,” she smiled at them both. “I think I’d like to stay another night before I head out. If that’s alright?”

Tonks hugged her tightly, “Of course.”

One more night with the Lupins would be a perfect way for her to try her Patronus again before she staked out Malfoy Manor. Hearing Ben, the twins, and the familiar voice of Lee Jordan, and being around Remus and Tonks made it easier for Cliodhna to conjure up happy memories to produce a Patronus and send a message to Ben:  _ Club a week before, _ knowing he’d be able to decipher the message and hoping he’d know to come at midnight like they had met at Stonehenge. She hugged Tonks tightly and thanked her for letting her stay after they ate dinner the following night, “But don’t use that bloody knickknack unless it’s an emergency again, okay?” 

“Emergencies only,” Tonks agreed, her hair back to its normal bubblegum pink. “I’ll send you a Patronus when the babe is born.”

“Good,” Cliodhna agreed and kissed her cheek quickly. “Be safe.”

“You too.”

Remus walked Cliodhna to the front door away from Tonks and hugged her tightly, “Don’t do anything risky,” he told her softly. “I meant it when I said you’re more like Sirius than you realize.”

“When have I ever done anything overly risky?” Cliodhna huffed and hugged him tighter before pulling away. “But the same goes to you, yea? Quit beating yourself up. You’ve got a family, and a future -”

“And so do you, Cliodhna Quick,” Remus cut her off and kissed her temple much like her father would have; she blinked back tears. “You’ve got a family and a future too.”

080808080808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was a new moon on August 3, 1997! ;)
> 
> Klee and Tonks got close over the summer working together on the safehouses, doing dangerous and wild things like breaking Klee into the Ministry...and I don’t think Tonks has a lot of other female friends that she could ask.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I’m having such a blast writing this, albeit slowly...and without any real destinations in mind heh…
> 
> Swift is Ben, Sharp is George!


End file.
